Les Secrets d'Hermione
by Miss Teigne1
Summary: Hermione sait toujours tout... Mais il est des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux ignorer... dans son propre intérêt... surtout quand ils touchent aux mystères de Poudlard, du Professeur Rogue et de Salazar Serpentard... Suite du T5, écrite avant parution du T6.
1. Chap 1 : Une Visite inattendue

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

**Une visite inattendue**

Harry tendit la main vers la corbeille de pain en même temps que Duddley. Celui-ci retira la sienne vivement, laissant son cousin se saisir du dernier morceau de pain. Il le regarda mordre dedans, avec envie et terreur à la fois. Harry n'en éprouva cependant aucune satisfaction. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait adoré voir ce gras spécimen d'adolescent borné trembler de peur devant lui – ou plutôt devant la menace de voir un escadron de sorciers lui tomber dessus. Il sourit un peu au souvenir de son oncle et de sa tante, sur le quai de la gare, devant ses amis de l'Ordre, comme devant un peloton d'exécution.

Il termina son pain. Il mourait de faim. Non qu'il fût privé de nourriture. Les Dursley n'auraient pas osé, pas après que Maugrey ait fait tourner son œil devant eux. Duddley n'était plus obligé de suivre un régime draconien. Il n'avait plus rien d'un gras porcelet. Harry avait dans l'idée que la rencontre avec les Détraqueurs avait quelque peu ébranlé les certitudes de son cousin. Néanmoins, tous étaient à la diète. Car l'Oncle Vernon était à la diète. Depuis leur retour de la gare, il n'avait plus prononcé que des monosyllabes. Le bas de son visage qui se confondait avec son cou restait figé dans un rictus crispé. Et il avait pris un teint rubicond du plus bel effet, sauf de l'avis du médecin qui l'avait examiné. Il avait diagnostiqué une légère attaque cérébrale, qu'il avait attribuée à une nourriture trop riche et à une forte propension à ingurgiter des boissons alcoolisées. Tante Pétunia avait manqué s'évanouir de honte, mais elle semblait croire qu'il valait mieux qu'on croie que l'Oncle Vernon était un ivrogne plutôt qu'on se rende compte qu'elle abritait sous son toit un adepte des sciences occultes. Les déjeuners étaient frugaux, les dîners sommaires, et les petits déjeuners inexistants. Harry avait même eut pitié de Duddley : le réfrigérateur était vide et il ne pouvait plus se lever la nuit pour dérober un quelconque encas. Une fois, il avait même laissé traîner une part de gâteau que lui avait envoyé Mrs Weasley – la pauvre femme s'imaginant toujours que les règles de nourritures moldues étaient vraiment trop strictes pour des adolescents en pleine croissance, ce qui dans le cas de Harry n'était hélas que trop vrai !- Duddley n'avait osé y toucher, de peur de se voir à nouveau affublé d'une ridicule queue de cochon.

L'Oncle Vernon leva la main droite. Duddley fut sur ses pieds en un bond. Harry commença à reculer sa chaise lentement. Il n'avait pas plus envie de rester à table que de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à faire la vaisselle ? demanda-t-il à sa tante.

- Hon ! grommela l'oncle Vernon.

- Non ! Non ! traduisit Pétunia en tressaillant. Ils … on pourrait croire… Va… Va faire ce que tu veux, Harry. Mais ne t'éloigne pas… Il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? demanda Harry sur un haussement d'épaule. Tu sais bien que je suis obligé de rester ici.

L'Oncle Vernon émit un long sifflement de bouilloire. Tante Pétunia se précipita vers lui et fit signe à Harry de sortir sur-le-champ tandis qu'elle enfonçait son inhalateur dans la gorge de son époux.

Harry hésitait sur ce qui allait faire lorsqu'il entendit un ululement familier. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sortit la clé de sa poche. C'était lui qui fermait sa porte à présent. Hedwige le salua bruyamment. Harry imagina la tête de son Oncle, en bas, dans la cuisine. Il saisit la lettre que sa chouette lui tendait ostensiblement. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione sur l'enveloppe. Il fut tenté de remettre la lecture à plus tard. C'était la troisième lettre d'Hermione en trois semaines. Elle allait encore lui demander s'il n'était pas trop anxieux pour le résultat de leurs examens. Qui pouvait bien se soucier de quelques BUSE, alors que… Il décacheta tout de même la lettre. Hermione était la seule qui essayait de lui changer les idées. Elle lui avait téléphoné, au début des vacances. Mais ils avaient dû écourter la conversation, car l'Oncle Vernon avait manqué passer l'arme à gauche à l'énoncé de mots tels que Dumbledore, Weasley, ou encoure Sirius et Poudlard.

Comme il le prévoyait, elle parlait des BUSE et de la prochaine rentrée. Il comprit qu'elle aussi voulait se persuader qu'il y aurait une prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

Il songea à Neville, soudain. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le pauvre garçon se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore reçu de beuglante de sa grand-mère alors qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de briser la baguette de son père. Il se força à continuer à lire la deuxième feuille de la lettre, pour ne pas penser à cette nuit.

"Ron n'arrête pas de demander à sa mère quand tu iras les rejoindre au Terrier. Il dit que tu serais bien plus en sécurité entouré des sorciers de l'Ordre que chez "tes Moldus". Je le sais par Ginny, car je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis que nous avons quitté l'école. Je lui ai écrit plusieurs fois mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de Viktor dans ma première lettre. Mais il fallait bien que je lui dise ce qu'on pensait de … tu-sais-quoi dans le monde.

J'ai vu Neville, la semaine dernière, au Chemin de Traverse. Il était avec sa grand-mère et ils se rendaient chez Ollivander. Il était très excité, même si sa grand-mère avait l'air navré (il est si maladroit, le pauvre garçon ! Je me demande s'il lui a tout raconté de ce qui s'est passé quand nous nous sommes rendus au Ministère) Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Luna et son père qui s'équipaient pour leur expédition. Des Ronflaks cornus ! Je te jure ! Tu crois qu'elle sera de retour pour septembre ?"

Harry termina sa lecture et roula lentement les feuillets pour les ranger avec le reste de sa correspondance. Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Tout le ramenait à cette nuit dans le Département des Mystères. La colère avait laissé la place à un grand vide au fond de lui. Il attendait. Que Mrs Weasley se rappelle sa promesse de tout faire pour le sortir de Privet Drive. Que Dumbledore veuille bien lui apprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose !

Machinalement, il passa la main sur sa cicatrice. Elle lancinait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'en avait presque plus conscience. Sauf la nuit. Il dormait très mal. Voldemort n'avait plus cherché à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Sans doute croyait-il la prophétie perdue pour tout le monde. Sans doute pensait-il que Harry ne pouvait plus rien lui apprendre. Pour le moment. Peut-être la protection de la maison de sa Tante l'empêchait-il de prendre à nouveau possession de son esprit. Comment se pouvait-il que cette maison où il avait reçu si peu d'amour soit sa seule protection ?

Il entendit brusquement un grand bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Puis un long "Maaaamaannn!" Harry se sentait à cet instant si désespéré qu'il ne tressaillit même pas. Deux ou trois cents Détraqueurs ne pourraient rien contre lui, car toute joie l'avait quitté depuis longtemps.

- Harry !

La voix de Tante Pétunia tremblotait légèrement tandis qu'elle l'appelait du bas de l'escalier.

- Harry ! répéta-t-elle. C'est … c'est pour toi !

Harry se précipita soudain. C'étaient peut-être les Weasley qui venaient le chercher ! Tante Pétunia se colla au mur pour le laisser passer.

- Salut !

Harry essaya de cacher sa déception. Tonks avait les cheveux orange et un petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait l'air d'un … pékinois ? Il chercha des yeux qui l'accompagnait. L'oncle Vernon avait les yeux exorbités et ânonnait d'étranges borborygmes. Il fixait le mur près de la cheminée, et Harry discerna une ombre. La cheminée était intacte et il comprit que c'était le bruit de deux transplanages simultanés qui avait effrayé Duddley. Duddley ? Il l'aperçut qui rampait entre les fauteuils pour se rapprocher de la porte.

- Alors, Harry, reprit Tonks. Comment tu me trouves comme ça ?

- Heu, répondit Harry qui tentait de distinguer l'ombre contre le mur.

- Pas terrible, hein ? constata Tonks qui échangea aussitôt sa chevelure orange contre une crête brune et son nez de pékinois contre un nez aquilin.

Tante Pétunia eut un hoquet qu'elle étouffa dans sa main.

- Tonks ! Ca suffit !

Remus Lupin sortit de l'ombre et la tante Pétunia eut un second hoquet devant sa mine hâve

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il doucement.

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance, semblant chercher au fond de son regard quelles étaient ses dispositions d'esprit.

- Bonjour, Professeur, répondit Harry. Vous venez me chercher ?

Tonks se mit à rire !

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous soyons là ?

Elle s'appuya négligemment à la potiche en fausse porcelaine de Chine de Tante Pétunia. Celle-ci eut un troisième hoquet, juste avant que le vase ne tombe.

- Désolée, fit Tonks. Je vais réparer…

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Hon ! hurla l'Oncle Vernon dans un bond.

Duddley se mit à pousser de petits piaillements apeurés. Lupin arrêta la jeune femme dans son geste tandis que Harry rappelait qu'il ne savait pas transplaner.

-Le Magicobus doit passer dans dix minutes, l'informa Lupin. Tes bagages sont prêts ?

- Heu… non…

Lupin fronça le sourcil.

- Tonks ! Tu as bien envoyé le message à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! se récria la jeune femme. Oups !

Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe cachetée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, décida-t-elle. Je vais t'aider…

- Non ! s'écria Harry. J'irai plus vite tout seul, c'est tout petit là-haut…

Il se souvenait que Tonks avait une manière particulière d'apporter son aide.

Il bondit dans l'escalier, surgit dans la chambre sur un ululement de Hedwige, jeta ses affaires dans sa valise, ses livres dans son sac…

- Locomotor barda ! dit-il.

Il agita sa baguette de la main droite, saisit la cage d'Hedwige de la gauche et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait beaucoup progressé en matière de bagages.

Il arrivait au bas de l'escalier, précédé de ses valises quand il entendit un klaxon tonitruant à l'extérieur.

- Tonks, les billets ! commanda Lupin.

Il donna un discret coup de baguette aux morceaux de fausse porcelaine de Chine qui reprirent la forme d'un vase sur la sellette, sous les yeux médusés de Duddley.

Tonks ouvrait la porte pour laisser passer les bagages de Harry. La Tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement : un énorme… un énorme elle-ne-savait-pas-quoi orange était garé sur sa pelouse ! Au milieu de ses rosiers !

- Rassurez-vous, lui dit Lupin, vos voisins moldus ne peuvent voir le Magicobus.

La porte du bus s'ouvrit et Stan apparut :

- Salut, Harry…! clama-t-il.

- La ferme, Stan ! Ou je te brise en deux !

Tonks lui tendit les billets sur un regard féroce et monta la première, juste après les valises de Harry.

- Harry, dis au revoir à ton oncle et ta tante. Tu ne les reverras pas avant l'année prochaine. Normalement.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux ternes de l'oncle Vernon, tandis que la Tante Pétunia, les mains sur le cœur contemplait les larges roues du Magicobus qui écrasaient sa pelouse.

Lupin s'éloigna discrètement.

- Heu… au revoir, dit Harry.

- C'est… c'est un vampire ? demanda Duddley qui ne quittait pas Lupin de ses petits yeux effarés.

- Le professeur Lupin ? reprit Harry avec légèreté. Non, lui, c'est un loup-garou…

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une contenance et ne pas éclater de rire devant les visages soudain livides de ses parents.

Stan referma la porte derrière Harry et le Magicobus hoqueta, cahota et s'ébranla dans un bruit de klaxon.

Harry s'installa près de Lupin tandis que Tonks, manifestement, inspectait le Magicobus et ses occupants.

- Nous allons chez les Weasley ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Non, répondit Lupin.

Le Magicobus fit un bond sur la droite pour éviter une bouche d'incendie, puis un bond sur la gauche pour revenir sur la route. "Désolée" répétait Tonks alors qu'elle était ballottée au gré des déhanchements du bus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? questionna Harry.

- La routine, répondit Lupin.

Il sourit comme pour lui-même :

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est la meilleure pour les questions de sécurité.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Square Grimmaurd ? essaya-t-il à nouveau comme Lupin n'avait pas l'air disposé à continuer la conversation.

- Non plus, soupira Lupin.

- Question de sécurité ? railla Harry.

Lupin sourit encore.

- Exactement.

Il jeta quelques regards autour d'eux.

- Ecoute, Harry. Dumbledore veut que tu reprennes les cours d'occlumencie.

Il leva la main pour arrêter les objections du jeune homme.

- C'est nécessaire. Pour ta propre sécurité. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus te chercher. Tu imagines Severus débarquant tous les jours de son balai, sa pensine sous le bras, sur le pas de la porte de ton oncle.

Harry secoua la tête. L'idée même de Rogue débarquant où que ce soit lui était insupportable.

- Et je ne parle pas d'un transplanage ! continuait Lupin en souriant.

Harry n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Il lui faudrait revoir Rogue. Le laisser s'infiltrer dans ses pensées. Lui montrer son désarroi pour qu'il s'en serve contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas ! murmura-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, il ne le veut pas non plus !

- Il a changé d'avis, affirma Lupin. Harry ! gronda-t-il encore. Il faut que tu apprennes à te servir des étonnantes facultés de ton cerveau pour autre chose que…

- Quoi donc, Professeur ? provoqua Harry.

Lupin soupira :

- La désobéissance est certainement la preuve d'un esprit critique, mais il faut parfois faire taire ses sentiments personnels quand l'enjeu dépasse nos propres intérêts.

- C'est ce que vous-même avez fait, Professeur ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment de silence.

Lupin retint un rire.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Harry.

- Je ne crois pas que Rogue soit prêt à …

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, le reprit Lupin.

Tonks atterrit sur les genoux d'Harry à ce moment précis.

- Désolée, dit-elle en se relevant. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ces ruptures du continuum espace-temps. Ou du moins pour les rendre moins brutales ! Qui s'occupe du Réseau au Ministère ?

- Cela ne vient pas du continuum, Tonks… l'interrompit Lupin. Cela vient de la façon de conduire de Ern…

Le bus propulsa en avant tous les passagers du rez-de-chaussée. Les bagages de Harry roulèrent dans l'allée et Hedwige poussa un long ululement réprobateur. Les crissements des pneus n'en finissaient pas. Tonks remit les bagages à leur place.

- On n'a pas fini d'arriver, grommela-t-elle.

Quelques sorciers descendirent à la hâte lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin. Puis il reprit ses sauts, au gré des souhaits de ceux qui désiraient le prendre.

Lupin cala sa nuque contre le dossier du fauteuil et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Tu prends la première veille, Tonks !

Il ferma les yeux.

- Heu, Professeur ? essaya Harry. Vous ne m'avez pas dit où nous allions.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche.

- Tais-toi, Tonks, laissons donc Mr Harry Potter ses servir des brillantes facultés qu'il possède. Il n'aura pas toujours Miss Granger auprès de lui pour lui souffler la solution.

- Vous êtes injuste, Remus ! s'esclaffa Tonks, car Lupin avait ouvert un œil pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Moi ? Non ! se récria Lupin. Je déteste seulement voir les gens gâcher leur potentiel.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et le dos à Harry.

- Tu peux monter dormir là-haut, si tu veux, chuchota Tonks.

Elle repartit vers l'arrière du bus, vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage et s'assit sur la première marche. Harry la suivit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Heu, Tonks, commença-t-il. Tu as encore la lettre que tu devais m'envoyer, non ?

- Désolée, fit Tonks. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et ressortit l'enveloppe. Harry tordit la tête pour essayer de reconnaître l'écriture.

- Normalement, je devrais déjà l'avoir lue, non ?

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de charmer personne, à part des serpents.

- Bon, d'accord, se décida Tonks. Mais ne le dis pas à Remus !

Il saisit vivement la lettre sur un sourire sincère cette fois. Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil vert pomme, qui devait dater de l'époque de la Reine Elizabeth 1ere. Et il ouvrit la lettre. Il crut d'abord qu'elle venait du professeur Mac Gonagall car il avait reconnu l'écriture de la plume qui écrivait le courrier administratif de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, cependant, c'était l'écriture de Dumbledore qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. "Très cher Harry, je suis vraiment désolé de t'arracher à la protection de ta famille aussi tôt, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Il faut –tu entends, il FAUT- que tu reprennes les cours d'Occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue. J'ai longuement discuté avec lui et il est conscient lui aussi que c'est une chose absolument nécessaire. J'espère que vous saurez tous deux faire abstraction de ce qui vous sépare, afin de vous concentrer sur ce qui vous rapproche. Remus Lupin restera avec toi pendant quelques jours. Tu seras en sécurité, presque autant que chez la sœur de ta mère. Profite bien de ces courtes vacances. APWB Dumbledore. P. S. : Veux-tu rappeler à Mrs Pomfresh que j'ai une ou deux paires de vieilles chaussettes à faire repriser, ainsi qu'un bonnet de nuit ? Les Elfes de Maison sont un peu perturbés en ce moment et il faut leur répéter les choses plusieurs fois. Surtout en ce qui concerne les chaussettes, les gants, et les bonnets. Je t'en remercie par avance."

Harry relut la lettre une seconde fois. Dumbledore ne disait rien de l'endroit où on l'emmenait. Il se frappa soudain le front de la main. Etait-il bête ! Où était-il presque autant en sécurité que chez sa tante Pétunia ? Mais à Poudlard bien sûr ! Où donc pourrait-il trouver Mrs Pomfresh ? Et des Elfes de Maison traumatisés par une profusion de bonnets gants écharpes et chaussettes ? Il se sentit mieux brusquement. Puis un doute lui vint. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait refusé de le garder à Poudlard durant quatre étés consécutifs, Dumbledore l'y laissait-il revenir pendant les vacances ? Il réalisa aussi qu'il ne verrait pas les Weasley, ni Ron, ni Hermione. Hagrid, peut-être ? Il allait se sentir bien seul dans la grande salle commune de Gryffondor ; le château allait lui sembler bien grand et bien froid le cachot de Rogue. Il frissonna. Indispensable, nécessaire, il faut que…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi, Sirius ! Les mots de la lettre de Dumbledore s'allumaient et s'éteignait dans son esprit ! Il faut que, il est indispensable que, il est nécessaire que le potentiel des cerveaux serve à quelque chose. Il songea à Ron, enrubanné de cervelle qui agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens. Il criait quelque chose. Que criait-il donc ? Pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ? Je suis là ! Je suis là ! disait Hermione qui apparaissait soudain dans la robe du professeur Mac Gonagall, ses lunettes sur le nez, et Pattenrond qui se transformait en Tonks. J'ai fait des progrès, disait cette dernière. Et Hermione faisait tournoyer Ron et ses rubans de cervelle en soupirant : Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! Et le Magicobus l'éjecta de son siège. La cage d'Hedwige s'ouvrit et la chouette se mit à voler dans le bus en poussant de longs cris perçants. Stan lui courut après en criant : les animaux de compagnie doivent être enfermés dans une cage ou dans un panier ! Les animaux de compagnie doivent être enfermés dans une cage ou dans un panier !

- Mais j'ai payé une place pour lui ! répondait Hermione. Et je n'ai pas de panier !

- Nous pouvons vous prêter une cage, répliqua Stan.

- Puisqu'elle vous dit qu'elle a payé pour son chat ! s'impatienta la voix de Ginny.

Ginny ? Harry devait rêver ou bien il avait rêvé. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de Ginny dans son rêve.

- Puisqu'on te dit que les animaux de compagnie doivent être dans des cages !

- Ron ! la voix scandalisée de Mrs Weasley persuada Harry qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il allait se lever lorsque Tonks lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Prenez la cage, Mademoiselle. Le règlement c'est le règlement.

Elle désigna Harry d'un discret signe de tête et les sorciers qui se penchaient à présent pour savoir les causes de cet arrêt si long.

Hermione prit la cage et essaya d'y faire entrer Pattenrond qui se hérissa et siffla et s'arc-bouta.

- S'il te plait, Pattenrond, chuchota la jeune fille à l'oreille du chat. Nous avons déjà attiré l'attention sur nous. Rentre là-dedans et allons retrouver Harry.

Elle entendit Ron renifler derrière son dos et marmonner de vagues insultes contre Pattenrond. Le chat se détendit et entra dans la cage. Hermione laissa la porte ouverte et comme Stan la priait de la refermer, elle répondit dignement :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sortira pas. C'est une créature raisonnable, lui.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée, suivie de Ginny qui riait. Mrs Weasley serra Ron contre elle. Elle fit un geste de la main à Harry dans son dos.

- Maman ! grommela Ron. Ca va ! Dépêche-toi de descendre, ou ils vont partir avec toi.

Mrs Weasley échangea un dernier regard avec Tonks, descendit du bus et la porte se referma sur elle. Ron traîna sa valise et la cage de Coq jusqu'au fauteuil en face de Harry. Ginny et Hermione s'assirent chacune d'un côté de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ! Ses amis étaient là. Ils venaient aussi à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Hermione tenait la cage de Pattenrond sur ses genoux et lui souriait aussi. Elle paraissait changée. Elle avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux lui sembla-t-il. Ils étaient coiffés ! Ginny était morte de rire. Et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Quant à Ron, il était renfrogné et évitait le regard de tout le monde.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'on allait le retrouver ! se décida Hermione à voix basse.

Ron renifla sur un haussement d'épaule. Harry interrogea Ginny du regard. Elle fit semblant de se moucher pour cacher son fou rire.

- Nous allons à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ! continua Hermione avec excitation.

- Je le crois, répondit Harry. Il n'a rien voulu dire.

Il désigna le siège de Lupin du menton. Ron se retourna vivement. Hermione lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias et lui fit de gros yeux menaçants. Ginny pouffa dans son mouchoir.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils nous envoient là-bas en pleines vacances, grogna Ron qui frottait sa jambe.

Ginny interrompit son fou rire pour regarder son frère avec stupéfaction. Hermione fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Quoi ? fit Harry. Vous oubliez que, moi, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle du monde des sorciers durant ces trois semaines.

- Fudge a démissionné, commença rapidement Ginny à voix très basse. Dumbledore a refusé de reprendre le poste. On lui cherche un successeur. Le magenmagot assure l'intérim. Papa est sur la liste. Percy…

Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui grimaça drôlement.

- Percy a dit qu'il ne croirait au retour de – ses lèvres formèrent le nom de Voldemort sans qu'aucun son ne sortît de sa bouche- que lorsqu'il le verrait lui-même ! L'ambiance est terrible au Ministère. Il y a ceux qui croient au retour de – à nouveau ses lèvres bougèrent en silence- et qui en ont peur, et ceux qui s'en réjouissent ouvertement ou non. Et ceux qui veulent lutter contre lui.

- Et il y a Percy ! fit Ron tristement.

- Fred et George se sont battus contre lui, continua Ginny tout aussi tristement. Il les a menacés de faire fermer leur boutique. C'était horrible. Bill maîtrisait Fred et Charlie retenait George. Et Ron…

Hermione avança la main vers ce dernier avec une grimace douloureuse. Ron fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Il releva la tête fièrement.

- Il m'a peut-être déboîté la mâchoire mais je ne l'ai pas lâché une seule seconde.

- Ho Ron ! murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Et alors ? voulut savoir Harry.

- J'ai stupéfixé tout le monde, dit Ginny en baissant les yeux.

- Ouais ! fit Ron en se frottant la tête. Tu pouvais pas stupéfixer que cet imbécile de Percy ?

- Ne pouvais-tu stupéfixer Percy uniquement ? corrigea Hermione qui s'attira aussitôt un regard féroce de Ron.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès.

- Et cela se comprend, compatit Hermione. Je crois que dans une situation pareille je n'aurais pas fait autrement.

- De toutes façons, t'es fille unique, tu peux pas comprendre, lâcha Ron sur un ton acerbe.

- Je comprends très bien au contraire, se défendit Hermione, sur un ton digne. Je comprends qu'il t'a coûté énormément de devoir porter la main sur ton frère et que cela a dû te faire plus de mal que ta mâchoire déboîtée.

- Pff ! fit Ron. C'est que t'as jamais eu la mâchoire déboîtée !

Ginny reprit son mouchoir. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Harry qui lui envoya une interrogation muette. Elle se gratta l'oreille. Harry ouvrit ses yeux sur Ginny qui insista. Elle pinçait le lobe de son oreille et désignait discrètement Hermione de la tête. Harry suivit son regard. Ses oreilles étaient percées et elle portait en pendants d'oreilles une pierre assez étrange. On aurait dit un caillou. Ginny se moucha ou fit semblant de se moucher. Elle reprit :

- Bref, papa et maman ont emmené Ron à Ste Mangouste. Ils lui ont remis sa mâchoire en place. Percy croise Papa dans les couloirs du Ministère et il le salue comme un étranger.

- Il le salue quand même, intervint Hermione avec espoir.

- Ouais, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait devenir son supérieur hiérarchique direct ! grommela Ron

- Et ton père qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? voulut savoir Harry que l'attitude de Percy stupéfiait.

- Qu'il préfèrerait rester au département des objets moldus ! répondit Ron.

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent un moment dans un silence troublé seulement par les ronronnements de Pattenrond.

- Quoi ?! fit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Harry préféra changer de sujet :

- Mais pourquoi vous envoie-t-on à Poudlard ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement pour me tenir compagnie.

- Les Détraqueurs, murmura Hermione. Ils ont déjà attaqués plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. On ne peut plus sortir qu'accompagnés de plusieurs adultes et même les adultes ne sortent qu'à plusieurs. C'est très discret, comme tu peux le croire. La dernière fois qu'on a vu des Détraqueurs s'était au Chemin de Traverse. Le lendemain du jour où je t'ai dit que j'y avais vu Neville. Ils ont envoyé des Aurors et il y a eu des Patronus un peu partout. Mrs Weasley est allée trouver Dumbledore et elle lui a dit que s'il ne mettait pas les enfants en sécurité, la famille quittait l'Ordre.

- Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela ! s'écria Ron avec force.

- Chut ! fit Harry.

Tonks tourna légèrement la tête vers eux et il sembla à Harry que les cheveux de Lupin avaient bougé.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle l'aurait fait, reprit Hermione calmement. J'ai dit qu'elle avait menacé Dumbledore de le faire.

- Ouais ! renifla Ron. Les **_enfants_**…

- En tout cas, mes parents ont été touchés qu'elle pense à me mettre dans le lot, répliqua Hermione un peu agacée. Et puis comme ça on sera avec Harry ! Et peut-être aurons-nous les résultats des BUSE avant tout le monde !

- Il y avait longtemps ! railla Ron. De toutes façons, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, tu auras O à toutes les matières, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout !

Hermione rougit, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle serra les mâchoires et ne dit plus rien. Ginny jeta un regard furibond à Ron, qui avait l'air très satisfait de lui.

- Et toi, Harry ? demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence gênant qui s'installait. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry haussa une épaule.

- Ca va, dit-il en évitant son regard. J'étais justement en train de rêver de vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Toi, Hermione, tu étais le professeur McGonagall et tu débobinait Ron des lanières de cerveau !

Hermione consentit à sourire du coin des lèvres. Quant à Ron, il renifla bruyamment. Au cours des mois précédents, il avait été nommé préfet, il avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch et il avait affronté plusieurs Mangemorts. Et tout ce qu'on en retenait c'était cette stupide histoire de cerveau ! Il frotta machinalement ses avant-bras où les marques en spirales commençaient à s'estomper. Il s'éloigna au bout d'un moment et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil dont le dossier le dissimulait aux yeux de ses amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il fut certain que Ron ne pouvait les entendre.

- Ca te va bien de demander cela ! dit Hermione un peu sarcastique.

Elle se leva à son tour et prit place à l'opposé de Ron, la cage de Pattenrond à côté d'elle.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny. Elle était son seul espoir.

- Laisse tomber, lui dit celle-ci. Je ne dirais rien.

- Pas question, Ginny ! Je veux savoir ce qui leur arrive. Je les ai quitté les meilleurs amis du monde et voilà comment je les retrouve ! Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé !

Ginny se rapprocha :

- Viktor Krum ! dit-elle comme si ce nom était une explication à lui tout seul.

Cependant devant l'air éberlué de Harry, elle continua :

- Il a gagné la coupe de Quidditch, dans son pays et il a envoyé une photo de lui à Hermione, avec la coupe dans les bras.

- Comme celle qu'elle a de Ron, s'exclama Harry à voix basse.

- Elle a mis la photo de Krum à côté de celle de Ron dans son album. Et Ron est parti. Le Ron de la photo je veux dire.

- Ho ! fit Harry qui ne voyait cependant toujours pas où Ginny voulait en venir.

- Ensuite, reprit Ginny, il a envoyé un cadeau à Hermione. Tu as vu les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle porte ?

- Les bouts de caillou ?

Ginny le regarda avec étonnement :

- C'est exactement ce que Ron a dit quand il les a vus. Et ce ne sont pas des bouts de caillou ! Ce sont des morceaux d'étoile filante.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Parfaitement, assura Ginny. C'est une météorite qui est tombée près de chez lui et il a ramassé des éclats et il les a fait monter en boucles d'oreilles pour Hermione. Je trouve que c'est vraiment très… délicat.

- Je… Je suppose, dit Harry. C'est vraiment très délicat, surtout de la part d'un tricheur pareil, murmura-t-il.

- Parce que toi, tu n'as pas triché ? glissa Ginny dans un autre murmure.

- Non ! mentit Harry. Enfin, tout le monde trichait. Et puis le tournoi était truqué et… et…

- Pardonne-moi, dit Ginny précipitamment. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

- Moi, non plus, avoua Harry. En fait, je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce Krum ?

- Ha, toi aussi ! fit Ginny dans un sourire en coin. Voyons, voyons… C'est un joueur de Quidditch merveilleux, et vraiment **_très_** célèbre. Il lui dit qu'elle est belle, qu'elle est intelligente, qu'il décrocherait la lune pour elle et il lui offre des morceaux d'étoiles… non vraiment à sa place, je le laisserais tomber !

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Ron ? insista Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione a raison, Harry. Il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre. Pourquoi crois-tu que Ron ait quitté son cadre dès qu'il a eu Krum pour voisin ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il serait jaloux ?

- Enfin ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! se mit à rire Harry. Ron a gagné la coupe, c'est vrai, mais il ne peut pas se comparer à un joueur de stature internationale comme Krum !

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Ginny le regardait d'un air consterné. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, le professeur Lupin se levait. Harry crut qu'il venait relever Tonks. Il la chercha des yeux et l'aperçut en grande conversation avec Hermione. La "relève" devait avoir eu lieu quelque temps auparavant, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Harry, nous arrivons, dit Lupin. Sortez votre baguette, les enfants. Discrètement, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ron qui revenait chercher ses affaires.

Tonks descendit la première. Elle fit un geste de la main et ils descendirent du Magicobus en silence. La nuit était presque finie mais les lueurs de l'aube n'éclairaient pas encore l'obscurité. Ils entendirent le Magicobus s'éloigner dans son habituel hoquet.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- A Pré-au-Lard, sans doute, répondit Hermione. Nous y avons pris le bus l'année dernière à Noël, tu te souviens Ron ?

- Mouais, fit Ron de mauvaise grâce.

- Pourquoi Hagrid n'est-il pas ici ? s'inquiéta Lupin.

- Nous sommes en avance, dit Tonks.

Une lueur s'avançait dans la nuit. Ils levèrent tous leur baguette.

- C'est vous ? demanda la grosse voix de Hagrid, à peine assourdie.

- Hagrid, qui voulez-vous que nous soyons ?

- Ben… c'est justement pour m'assurer que c'est bien vous que je pose la question, répondit Hagrid.

Il leva la lumière et tous remarquèrent qu'il avait son parapluie à la main alors que les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vous avez beaucoup de retard. Mais avec le Magicobus on ne peut pas être toujours sûr du rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas…

- Hagrid, ces jeunes gens sont fatigués, conduisez-nous vite au château.

- Ils sont là, dit Hagrid en tournant la lumière derrière lui.

Ils distinguèrent alors la forme noire d'une diligence. Harry ressentit à nouveau ce malaise étrange qu'il éprouvait encore lorsqu'il voyait un Sombral. Leurs yeux brillaient dans la nuit. Les silhouettes reptiliennes se reflétèrent à la lueur de la lampe d'Hagrid. Il sentit la main de Lupin sur son épaule qui le poussait en avant, vers la voiture.

- C'est chaque fois impressionnant, n'est-ce pas, l'entendit-il chuchoter.

- Vous les voyez aussi ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, lui sourit Lupin. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Harry monta dans la diligence. Il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et la faim. Le dîner plus que frugal de la tante Pétunia était loin. Le rythme des voitures le berçait. Il voyait Ron en face de lui qui repoussait sans cesse Pattenrond qui tentait de s'installer sur ses genoux. Sur son épaule gauche reposait la tête de Ginny qui s'endormait et sur son épaule droite celle d'Hermione qui avait sombré dans le sommeil dès que les diligences s'étaient ébranlées. A sa gauche ainsi qu'à sa droite, Harry sentait Lupin et Tonks parfaitement éveillés. La jeune femme appela Pattenrond d'un claquement de la langue. Le chat sauta sur ses genoux. Il s'enroula et ferma les yeux. Harry se laissa glisser dans l'engourdissement du sommeil au son des ronronnements du chat.


	2. Chap 2 : A Poudlard

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

**A Poudlard**

Harry leva les yeux et distingua la forme sombre de son baldaquin au dessus de sa tête. Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes et se rendit compte qu'il les avait encore sur son nez. Du moins, une partie des lunettes était accrochée à son oreille gauche tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans sa joue. Il tenta de les remettre à leur place. La branche droite était complètement tordue et elle lui resta dans la main lorsqu'il entreprit de la redresser. Il prit sa baguette : occulus reparo ! La branche n'était pas tout à fait droite, mais cela irait. Enfin, il put voir clairement autour de lui. La lumière d'un matin d'été pénétrait par la fenêtre. Le lit de Ron était vide et encore défait. Il était à Poudlard. Il faisait jour. Et il n'aurait pas à revoir Rogue avant quelques jours.

Il descendit dans la grande salle commune. Elle était si vide que Ginny assise à la table de Gryffondor semblait toute petite devant son petit déjeuner. Elle lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il entra. Il se dépêcha de s'attabler, car il avait grand-faim.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit Ginny tandis qu'il dévorait littéralement une tartine de pain beurré.

Un grand bol de chocolat chaud se matérialisa devant lui.

- Tes moldus ne te donnaient pas à manger ? demanda la jeune fille. Je croyais que les gros yeux et la grosse voix de Maugrey suffiraient à convaincre de te traiter mieux qu'ils ne le faisaient jusqu'à présent.

- L'Oncle Vernon est au régime, répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

Ginny ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se contenta de sourire davantage. Quand il fut rassasié, il mangea plus calmement et put enfin tenir une conversation avec Ginny.

- Tu te rappelles de la manière dont nous sommes montés dans nos dortoirs ? questionna-t-il.

- Hermione dit que le professeur Lupin nous a fait monter avec un sortilège de locomotion. Nous étions tous endormis. Hermione s'est réveillée au moment où le professeur Rogue était en train de marmonner quelque chose au dessus de ta tête.

Harry s'étrangla de stupeur.

- Elle l'a laissé faire ?

- Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ? s'étonna Ginny. Elle était ensorcelée. Et puis si cela avait été dangereux, Remus ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

- Et Tonks non plus, voulut se rassurer Harry.

Il se fit alors la remarque qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi paisiblement que cette nuit depuis des mois. Il s'était senti si fatigué, la veille, alors que les diligences les ramenaient vers l'école. Il voulut changer de sujet :

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- Hermione est allée voir Hagrid. Elle s'inquiète pour lui et Graup. Et elle voulait voir Buck.

- Buck ? Il est ici ? s'étrangla à nouveau Harry.

- C'est le seul endroit où il pourrait être, fit Ginny. Il ne pouvait plus rester Place Grimmaurd, avec Kreattur… et depuis que l'Ordre a déménagé…

- Mais, il ne peut rester ici non plus, l'interrompit Harry. Il est recherché et si Malefoy le sait à Poudlard, c'en sera fini de lui et de Hagrid !

- C'est pour cela que Charlie est venu de Roumanie, le calma Ginny.

- Charlie ?

- Croyais-tu qu'il était venu simplement pour empêcher les jumeaux de transformer Percy en blague à tabac ? A moins que tu n'aies pensé qu'il était simplement en vacances ?

- C'est la version officielle ? demanda Harry.

Ginny hocha négativement la tête :

- Officiellement, il est là pour rapatrier un animal magique dans son pays d'origine. Papa s'est débrouillé pour ressortir un vieux parchemin de déclaration de naissance de Dragon et cela servira de laissez-passer à Buck.

- Buck n'a rien d'un dragon, s'étonna Harry. C'est un hippogriffe !

- Je sais qui est Buck ! se moqua Ginny. Quelques sorts de désillusion devraient lui permettre de passer sans problèmes les frontières. Du moins celles de notre pays. Buck n'est pas sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt international !

- C'est quand même bien tombé que Charlie se trouve au Terrier pour empêcher que cela tourne au vinaigre, soupira Harry.

- C'était justement pour le voir que Percy est venu à la maison pendant que papa et maman n'y étaient pas !… Et c'est moi qui aie empêché que cela tourne au vinaigre, rappela la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuses.

- Et Ron ? Il est allé voir Hagrid lui aussi ?

- Non, il est allé se promener dans le parc…

Elle n'acheva pas. Ron s'avançait dans la pièce, l'air maussade. Ginny se pencha vivement au-dessus de la table pour lâcher rapidement et à voix basse :

- Pas un mot sur Charlie…

- Bonjour Harry ! As-tu bien dormi ?

Le ton allègre était un peu forcé, mais pas autant que le sourire crispé du jeune homme.

- Bonjour Ron, balbutia Harry. Tu… tu vas bien ?

Un grognement lui répondit. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione entra. Elle leur fit un grand signe de la main, et un large sourire. Elle se hâta vers la table. Ginny lui fit place à côté d'elle.

- Comment va Buck ? demanda Harry qui ne doutait pas de la voir apporter de bonnes nouvelles devant son sourire épanoui.

- Il va le mieux du monde. Sa blessure est guérie. On pouvait faire confiance à Hagrid.

- Sale Kreattur ! grommela Ron.

Hermione fut sur le point de parler, mais elle y renonça. Elle préféra continuer sa conversation avec Harry. Elle était soulagée de savoir que Charlie le ramènerait en Roumanie et que l'hippogriffe pourrait faire le voyage jusque là-bas sans problème.

- Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait ramené elle-même **_là-bas_**, grinça Ron.

Ginny leva les sourcils à l'intention de Harry, qui ne saisit pas le sens de son intervention. Hermione préféra ne pas répondre directement.

- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est sa sécurité. Charlie m'a assuré qu'il lui trouverait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. C'est vraiment le plus gentil des Weasley, à part Ginny bien sûr.

- Merci pour les autres, gronda Ron.

- Il est très serviable, continua Hermione sans prendre garde à lui. Nous avons beaucoup parlé ensemble. Il fait un travail exceptionnel en Roumanie.

- Tu parles ! comme si chasser le dragon était si exceptionnel que cela ! marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

- Je parle du travail qu'il fait pour l'Ordre, reprit Hermione sans montrer son agacement. Il a déjà recruté nombre de sorciers importants dans les pays de l'Est.

- Comme si un joueur de Quidditch était si important que cela ! ricana Ron.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se tourna résolument vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Charlie ? demanda-t-elle. Vide ton cœur, Ron, qu'on en finisse.

Ron leva vers elle des yeux éberlués :

- Mais je n'ai rien contre Charlie ! s'exclama-t-il médusé. Si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas à faire le commissionnaire, ni pour ce…. Krum, ni pour son Heurrrmion, imita-t-il.

Ginny mit précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry ouvrit tout grand les yeux et la bouche. Il venait de comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Hermione froidement.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as ensorcelé tes cheveux ? J'ai vu Charlie vous prendre en photo, toi et ton stupide chat, avec son appareil. Il ne faudrait pas me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis ! Comme si tu ne lui en avais pas déjà envoyé, des photos de toi.

- C'étaient des photos moldues, expliqua Hermione. Viktor les trouve un peu… figées. Et comme cela, il verra Pattenrond. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

- Mais cela ne me fait rien du tout, explosa Ron, rouge comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Vraiment rien du tout. Seulement, cela me fait de la peine pour toi. Tu es ridicule avec ces cailloux aux oreilles. Et cette coiffure, vraiment ! Mais quel sortilège as-tu donc employé ? J'imaginais qu'une fille comme toi aurait au moins su choisir l'incantation qu'il fallait…

- Je n'ai employé aucun sortilège, répondit Hermione. Cela s'appelle démêlant et après-shampooing, c'est moldu. Et je ne suis pas plus ridicule avec ces boucles d'oreilles que toi lorsque tu t'admires devant le miroir avec dans une main ton insigne de Préfet et de l'autre ta médaille de Quidditch.

Cela sembla calmer Ron un moment. Ginny n'osait lever les yeux sous peine de fou rire immédiat. Harry fixait Ron avec stupeur. Hermione, dans un geste de provocation, ramena les mèches qui encadraient son visage derrière ses oreilles, découvrant ainsi les pendants d'oreilles. Ron serra les mâchoires et se renfrogna un peu plus.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Hermione perfidement, je croyais que tu étais le plus fanatique des supporters de Viktor Krum.

Harry vit un éclair passer dans le regard de Ron. Il ne sut dire si c'était une lueur de rage, ou de désarroi.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait leur offrit une diversion bienvenue. Tous levèrent les yeux vers le fond de la salle avec espoir, et cet espoir fut déçu.

- Bonjour, professeur Rogue, dit Ginny.

Rogue s'approcha lentement. Il dévisagea chacun des jeunes gens.

- Bonjour, Miss Weasley, répondit-il tout en fixant Harry. Voilà la Maison Gryffondor réduite la portion congrue. Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être à l'abri de Poudlard tandis que vos camarades risquent chaque jour leur vie à l'extérieur ?

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard de Ron se durcir davantage. Il mit la main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il se souvint qu'il avait fait la même réflexion à Sirius plusieurs semaines auparavant et il savait ce qu'il cherchait.

- Vous savez comme moi, professeur, que je ne suis à l'abri de Voldemort, ni à Poudlard, ni ailleurs.

Il avait réussi à garder son calme, comme le lui avait préconisé Lupin. La bouche de Rogue eut un tic nerveux à l'énoncé du nom-qui-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé.

- Vous vous imaginez être le seul, Potter ? le nargua Rogue.

- Hem Hem… professeur Rogue ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Miss Granger ? répondit le professeur sarcastique.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire quand nous aurons les résultats de nos examens, s'il vous plaît ? Ou bien pourquoi ils sont si longs à arriver ?

Rogue détacha son regard de celui de Harry. Il baissa les yeux sur Hermione.

- Croyez-vous avoir rendu des devoirs si exceptionnels, Miss Granger, que les examinateurs ne pourraient faire autrement que de vous féliciter chacun personnellement par Hibou spécial ?

Hermione rougit.

- Non, Monsieur, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- On les a quand même bien passé, ces fichus examens, Monsieur, releva Ron avec une colère à peine rentrée. La moindre des choses serait de les corriger. Personnellement, ils peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais si Hermione a hâte de savoir comment son travail est jugé, c'est compréhensible.

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent alors sur Ron.

- Vraiment, Weasley ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez devenir Auror… c'est une carrière pleine d'avenir en ce moment. Si tant est qu'on puisse parler d'avenir… Nous verrons si vos parents auront lieu d'être fiers de vous. Il est vrai que leurs autres enfants leur donnent toute satisfaction : un fils dresseur de dragons, un autre à la solde de ces sournois de gobelins, un autre encore zélé fonctionnaire, et deux habiles hommes d'affaires…

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire sardonique, comme s'il venait de faire une excellente plaisanterie.

- Et vous. Je suppose qu'ils se demandent toujours ce qu'ils vont faire de vous, Weasley.

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui soutint son regard.

- Heureusement, ils peuvent garder espoir en leur fille. Il parait que vous avez de grands potentiels magiques, Miss Weasley. Vous avez surtout de la chance que le Ministère ait les yeux fixés ailleurs en ce moment, jeune demoiselle, ou vous auriez pu avoir des problèmes pour usage abusif de la magie. Cela aurait été quelque peu gênant pour un homme dont le nom est souvent accolé à celui de futur ministre de la magie…

Les taches de rousseur de Ginny foncèrent tout à coup, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Tâchez de prendre un peu plus garde à vos émotions, Miss Weasley, la prochaine fois que vous lancerez un sortilège. Vous êtes à peu près la seule qui rendiez mes cours de potions intéressants pour moi dans les classes de Gryffondor. Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre.

Harry jura qu'il avait vu se dessiner un sourire au coin des lèvres de Rogue. Mais déjà ce dernier reportait son attention sur lui.

- A propos de cours de potions, Potter. Nous devons encore travailler certain sujet que vous ne maîtrisez guère. Je vous ferai prévenir lorsque nous pourrons commencer.

Harry hocha la tête, sous l'œil interrogateur de Ron. Travailler ? Pendant les vacances. ?

- Bien, fit Rogue en détaillant la salle des yeux. Je croyais trouver le Professeur Lupin ici, mais apparemment… le loup n'est pas encor sorti du bois, ce matin.

Harry retint un tremblement de la main.

Rogue souriait, l'air fort content de lui. Il salua les jeunes gens d'un signe ironique de la tête. Avant de partir il ajouta :

- Jolis fragments de météorites, Miss Granger. Vous savez, bien sûr, que la poussière d'étoile filante entre dans la composition des potions d'attachement.

Hermione rougit. Ron se pencha vers Ginny :

- Des quoi ?

- Des philtres d'amour… traduisit la jeune fille pour son frère.

Ron leva vers Rogue des yeux pleins de haine. Le professeur ne cessait de sourire. Harry songea qu'il serait facile désormais à Severus Rogue de mettre le jeune homme hors de lui. Il pensa tristement que Dumbledore avait tort de croire que l'amour que l'on a dans le cœur était une force, c'était une faiblesse. Mais il fallait alors admettre que Voldemort avait raison, et cela il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas.

Harry se leva et partit derrière Rogue, laissant ses amis médusés. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Professeur ? se força-t-il à appeler.

Rogue ralentit l'allure, imperceptiblement.

- Que voulez-vous, Potter ? Je suis fort occupé, moi.

- Professeur, répéta Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait venir à Poudlard aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a toujours refusé…

Rogue s'arrêta net.

- J'ignore pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a fait cela et il n'a du reste aucun compte à rendre ni à moi, ni à vous.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit Harry en s'exhortant au calme. Je voulais dire : pourquoi ici, pourquoi pas au QG…

Il surprit le regard de Rogue qui se fit plus attentif au silence du château. Il se tut et Rogue resta un moment sans parler.

- Sans doute, reprit Rogue lentement, sans doute Monsieur le Directeur tient-il à ce que certaines choses restent cachées à de jeunes cervelles, afin d'éviter que des incidents comme ceux des derniers mois n'arrivent à nouveau…

Harry sentit monter du plus profond de son être une douleur qu'il croyait endormie. Un incident ! La mort de Sirius reléguée à un incident ! dont il le rendait responsable ! Alors que… Non, il était responsable de la mort de Sirius. Lui, Harry, et personne d'autre. Il détestait Rogue plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais haï, pour lui rappeler sans cesse que sans lui Sirius serait encore vivant. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas passer tout ce temps avec lui. La colère le submergea. Il avança vers le professeur. Une main se referma sur son épaule et le retint en arrière. La voix de Lupin lui parut étrangement calme.

- Bonjour Severus, disait-elle.

- Bonjour, Lupin. Vous êtes encore là ?

- Encore est un reproche, Severus, reprit Lupin avec un soupçon d'ironie. Vous auriez pu dire : vous êtes toujours là.

- Toujours et jamais sont des mots que j'utilise avec circonspection, Remus, lui répondit Rogue. C'est que je vous croyais parti depuis que nous avons reçu le message du professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous avez bien raison, Severus, d'agir toujours avec circonspection, sourit Lupin. J'attendais simplement de voir Harry. J'ai un message pour lui aussi, à propos de chaussettes et de Mrs Pomfresh.

Rogue hocha la tête tandis que Harry se frappait le front. Le professeur s'éloigna rapidement. Lupin fixa du regard sa robe noire qui flottait derrière lui jusqu'au moment où il disparut dans un autre couloir.

- Harry ! fit-il doucement.

Pourtant sa voix fit l'effet d'un reproche au jeune homme.

- Il m'a provoqué…voulut se défendre Harry.

- Je le sais bien ! répliqua Lupin. C'est la méthode Serpentard : repérer les faiblesses de l'adversaire et frapper là où cela fait mal. Connais tes faiblesses, Harry. Accepte-les et ce ne seront plus des faiblesses.

Et comme Harry baissait toujours la tête il continua :

- Regarde-moi : dans quelques jours ce sera la pleine lune. Je ne dis pas que cela m'enchante, mais je ne la crains plus.

- Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'en dirait un Epouvantard, railla Harry.

Lupin se mit à rire.

- C'est bien, Harry. Tu commences à comprendre. On combat un adversaire avec ses propres armes, et un Serpentard avec des mots. Dans quelques jours, Severus sera de retour et vous recommencerez les exercices.

- Et vous ? demanda Harry à qui l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Rogue ne souriait décidemment pas.

- N'as-tu pas écouté ? La pleine lune m'éloignera de vous quelque temps. Mais je serai là. Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi Harry.

Harry fit ses adieux à Lupin et retourna vers la salle commune où ses amis devaient l'attendre. Il s'attendait à des questions pressantes et il tentait d'imaginer des réponses plausibles sans découvrir trop de ce qu'il devait leur cacher. Pour leur propre bien.

Il entra dans la pièce. Ron s'était rapproché de Ginny. Hermione était debout.

- Elle s'appelle Luna, Ron ! assénait-elle avec exaspération.

- Et moi, je dis que Loufoca lui va beaucoup mieux, la contredisait Ron avec entêtement. D'ailleurs, tu ne te prives pas non plus de te moquer d'elle.

- Je ne me suis jamais moquée d'elle ! démentit Hermione.

- Tu n'es quand même pas très tendre avec elle, fit remarque Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et elle me le rend bien ! riposta-t-elle. Mais ne comprenez-vous pas qu'en l'appelant ainsi, vous ne faites qu'entrer dans son jeu ! Je ne fais qu'essayer de la ramener à la réalité.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Ginny.

- Mais parce qu'il le faut !

- Pourquoi le faudrait-il ? insista Ginny. Elle ne fait de mal à personne. Et elle n'a jamais essayé d'emmener quiconque dans ses délires. Elle a eu assez les pieds sur terre pour accepter de nous suivre au Ministère sans se poser de questions. Quelle importance qu'elle croie en l'existence de Ronflaks cornus !

- Mais elle est si intelligente, murmura Hermione. Vous imaginez ce qu'elle serait si elle s'enlevait toutes ces bêtises de la tête !

- Elle serait exactement comme toi ! répondit Ron avec une grimace d'horreur contrefaite. Finalement, tu as raison, Ginny ! Laissons Loufoca Lovegood telle qu'elle est !

Ginny lui lança un long regard de reproche. Harry se rapprocha de la table et il eut le temps de voir des larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Ron la fixait avec défi. Il ne paraissait pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire énormément de peine à la jeune fille.

- Heu, fit Harry pour détourner l'attention sur lui. Vous savez où est… Tonks ?

- Elle est partie très tôt ce matin, répondit Hermione après un toussotement.

- Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Rogue, dit Ron en riant. Si ce qu'elle nous a raconté sur ses exploits en cours de potions sont vrais, il doit lui garder une rancune tenace pour avoir fait régulièrement exploser ses chaudrons.

- Elle avait sans doute autre chose à faire, corrigea Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel :

- Génial ! s'écria-t-il. On va passer de supers vacances ! Comme si avoir Rogue comme chaperon ne suffisait pas ! Aïe !

Ginny venait de lui lancer un coup de pied dans le tibia. Harry remarqua à nouveau les yeux d'Hermione qui se remplissaient de larmes.

- Je vais voir Buck, mais avant je dois parler à Mrs Pomfresh, dit Harry. Tu viens avec moi, Ron.

- J'en ai pas trop envie, commença Ron.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Ron, trancha Harry.

Il lui fit un signe de tête impératif et Ron le suivit. Harry se dirigea vivement vers l'infirmerie et transmit le message de Dumbledore à Mrs Pomfresh, qui s'occupait de l'intendance pendant les vacances. Il apprit ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au château et que le professeur Trelawney logeait également à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise encore du traitement que lui avait infligé le professeur Ombrage. Mrs Pomfresh les informa toutefois qu'en l'absence du professeur Rogue, ils pouvaient s'adresser à elle, ou bien au professeur Binns en cas d'un **_quelconque problème_**. Elle fixa Harry avec un regard entendu, puis elle toisa Ron et poussa un soupir désabusé. Elle leur souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances et reprit ses occupations habituelles.

Ron ne cessait de ricaner tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du parc pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid.

- Passez donc de très bonnes vacances, imita-t-il tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie. Tu parles ! Trelawney et Binns ! de quoi mourir d'ennui ! En tout cas, Hermione a réussi à mettre une sacrée pagaille chez les Elfes de Maison !

- Tu crois qu'elle avait une quelconque idée de ce qu'elle allait déclencher avec son histoire de SALE ? demanda-t-il encore alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall. J'aimerais que Dumbledore apprenne le rôle qu'elle a joué là-dedans !

Ils traversèrent le parc en direction de la Forêt Interdite, à l'orée de laquelle se trouvait l'habitation de Hagrid. Ils virent Firenze près du lac, la tête levée vers le ciel, immobile et silencieux.

- L'année prochaine, dit Harry, je préfèrerai avoir Firenze que Trelawney comme prof de divination. Ils étaient chouettes ses cours, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Allongé sur le sol, les yeux dans les étoiles tandis que Firenze nous racontait je ne sais quel histoire de destinée, c'était l'idéal ! Heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas là ! Elle m'aurait donné des coups de coude dans les côtes pour m'empêcher de m'endormir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Sincèrement, Ron, tu devrais parler à Hermione !

- Pour lui dire quoi ? se récria-t-il.

- Ce que tu penses réellement, à propos d'elle… et de sa relation avec Krum !

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits :

- Mais je ne fais que cela ! Depuis le début je n'arrête pas de lui dire que ce type est un guignol et qu'elle devrait le laisser tomber !

- Ne le lui dis plus ! Dis-lui que cela t'ennuie qu'elle sorte avec un autre que toi !

- Mais où es-tu allé chercher ça !

Harry commença à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Petit un, quand elle est là tu n'arrêtes pas de l'asticoter avec Krum. Petit deux, tu lui fais des scènes de jalousie à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. J'ai même cru que tu allais te montrer jaloux de Charlie. Petit trois, tu ne supportes pas que Rogue dise quoi que ce soit contre elle. Petit quatre, quand elle n'est pas là tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle.

- Ca ne va pas dans ta tête ! protesta Ron. Et d'ailleurs tu n'es pas très bien placé pour me donner ce genre de conseil !

- Merci de me le rappeler, railla Harry. Et puisque tu le prends comme ça, petit cinq : tu ne cesses de vouloir l'impressionner !

- Je voudrais bien voir quand j'ai essayé de l'impressionner !

- En entrant dans l'équipe de Quidditch, par exemple, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir te mesurer à Krum sur ce terrain ?

- J'ai gagné la coupe quand même ! rappela Ron un peu vexé. Et elle n'était même pas là pour le voir, murmura-t-il amèrement. Elle s'est même endormie durant la fête de la victoire.

Harry sourit, amusé.

- Tu sais bien, Hermione et le Quidditch…

- Je sais, mais là quand même…! Elle aurait pu, je sais pas moi, faire un petit effort.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Harry se décida enfin à dire à Ron qu'Hermione pleurait lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Salle Commune.

- Je ne me souviens l'avoir vue pleurer qu'une fois, Ron, quand elle t'a entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis… dit-il tandis qu'ils approchaient de la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Tu oublies la fois où son épouvantard s'est transformé en McGonagall pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait raté tous ses examens ! s'écria Ron en riant.

Harry ne put rien ajouter. Hagrid s'avançait avec un large sourire. Il les amena près de Buck et celui-ci s'agenouilla devant Harry. Il caressa sa tête un long moment.

- Sirius te manque à toi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Hagrid confirma ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Charlie devait venir le chercher avant de repartir vers la Roumanie. Harry demanda des nouvelles de Graup. Hagrid était fort optimiste. Il avait gagné la confiance de son demi-frère et il réussissait à communiquer avec lui à présent d'une manière moins brutale. Il portait encore quelques cicatrices sur le visage, mais il assura que cela faisait partie des risques intrinsèques à la fréquentation des géants, fussent-ils de la famille.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Hermione et Ron s'évitèrent. Ils ne virent aucun professeur au repas de la mi-journée. Dans l'après-midi, ils se rejoignirent sur les bords du lac pour profiter de l'été. Hermione avait apporté quelques livres qu'elle feuilletait. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny posa une question sur un point d'histoire de Poudlard et la jeune fille se lança dans une explication circonstanciée. Ron les interrompit brutalement tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il. C'est le sujet des examens des BUSE ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Tu sauras si tu dois t'inquiéter ou pas ! riposta Hermione, vexée de cette interruption.

- J'aurai tout le temps de m'inquiéter quand j'aurai reçu mes résultats ! lança Ron.

- Ca ! se mit à rire Ginny. Avec Fred et George qui n'ont pas passé leurs ASPIC, tu as intérêt à assurer, petit frère ! Sinon maman est bonne pour Ste Mangouste !

Ron fit une grimace comique.

- Heureusement qu'ils ont leur fille pour relever le niveau de la famille ! se moqua-t-il.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Hem ! Hem ! fit-elle.

- Par pitié, Hermione ! grogna Ron. Ne joue pas les Ombrage ! Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, tu n'as pas besoin de te rendre intéressante.

- Ron ! souffla Harry sur un signe de dénégation.

- Hé bien, reprit Hermione sans relever les remarques acerbe du jeune Weasley, je me disais que nous pourrions profiter du fait que nous somme entre nous pour nous entraîner à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

- Quoi !? s'écria Ron. Mais elle est complètement malade, cette fille !

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Ses livres roulèrent dans l'herbe. Elle s'enfuit en courant vers le château.

- Bien joué, Ron ! reprocha Ginny.

- D'autant qu'elle a raison, releva Harry en suivant Hermione des yeux.

Il reporta son attention vers Ron. Son regard était dur.

- Crois-tu que Voldemort attendra la fin des vacances pour rechercher à nouveau l'affrontement ?

Ron baissa la tête. Ginny fronçait toujours les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment stupide, Ron Weasley ! dit-elle.

Elle ramassa les livres d'Hermione et laissa les garçons seuls. Ron lança un caillou dans le lac, avec rage.

- J'en ai assez d'être coincé ici sans pouvoir rien faire ! grinça-t-il.

- Le moment viendra, Ron, dit Harry doucement.

- Oui, le moment viendra, répéta Ron avec humeur, et tout le monde fera preuve de courage, d'intelligence, de force et d'adresse ! Et Ron Weasley se retrouvera stupidement stupéfixé avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un sort !

- Pas si nous reprenons les entraînements comme l'a suggéré Hermione, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire d'encouragement.

- Ha oui, Hermione… murmura Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris tout à coup ?

- Une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes ? proposa Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de Troll cette fois.

Il quitta Ron lui aussi et se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il monta dans le dortoir et entreprit de défaire ses bagages. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements. Il lui faudrait une nouvelle robe de sorcier. Il songea soudain qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas l'autorisation de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats de rentrée. Ce serait sans doute là-bas que Voldemort l'attendrait. Il devait avoir des espions qui l'informeraient que les élèves avaient reçu la liste des livres et des affaires scolaires. Il pensa aux Malefoy. Drago serait-il au rendez-vous de la rentrée ? Combien manqueraient à l'appel ? Certains des Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban, y compris Lucius Malefoy, mais pour combien de temps ? Les Détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison. Comment empêcher de puissants sorciers de s'évader ? Drago l'avait plus qu'insinué : son père ne se laisserait pas emprisonner sans combattre. Que tramait Voldemort. La guerre était déclarée à présent. Les partisans des deux côtés se dévoilaient. Et il faudrait aussi compter avec le Ministère. Il espérait ardemment que Arthur Weasley serait nommé Ministre de la Magie. Ron n'avait pas tort quand il désespérait de se retrouver prisonnier de Poudlard. Harry se sentait tout aussi inutile. Rogue ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler, sans doute. Et soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il faillit courir au cachot qui servait de bureau au professeur de potions. Il se souvint qu'il était parti avec Remus le matin même. Il serra les poings de contrariété. Quelques jours avait dit Lupin, dans quelques jours ils seraient de retour. Il se jeta sur le calendrier pour savoir quand la lune serait pleine. Quatre jours ! Il lui faudrait attendre quatre jours ! Quatre jours d'une longueur effrayante. Puis il se mit à rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait hâte de se retrouver face au professeur Rogue !


	3. Chap 3 : Un petit Malentendu

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Un petit malentendu**

Les quatre jours passèrent trop lentement pour Harry. Ron et Hermione ne se chamaillaient plus. La jeune fille refusait l'affrontement. Ginny s'ennuyait ferme et Harry en avait assez d'attendre. Ils se remirent aux cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Chacun affrontait l'un de ses camarades. Hermione se faisait régulièrement battre par Ron et Harry trouvait cela curieux.

- Espères-tu qu'il sera moins fâché contre toi si tu le laisses te battre dans un duel ? lui demanda-t-il en confidence. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il a déjà la grosse tête à cause de ce malencontreux Expelliarmus d'hier soir !

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle simplement, de le réduire en chair à pâté si je laisse ma colère guider ma baguette, Harry.

Harry allait se mettre à rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était à bout de nerfs.

- Je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais retourner chez mes parents. La seule chose qui me retient, c'est toi. Je veux être à tes côtés quand tu affronteras Voldemort.

Harry hocha la tête, touché par l'accent de sincérité d'Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de repartir chez toi, Hermione. Tu ne seras nulle part plus en sécurité qu'ici.

- Mais ce n'est pas une question de sécurité ! s'exclama Hermione en éclatant en sanglots.

Ho ! non ! songea Harry avec désespoir. Il détestait voir les filles pleurer. Il ne savait que faire, ni que dire.

- Je sais bien qu'on ne m'aime pas beaucoup, hoquetait Hermione, mais je croyais que Ron au moins m'aimait bien. Je n'ai pas dit un seul mot sur le Quidditch pourtant ! Et j'ai fait des efforts pour ne pas le contredire chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose de stupide ! Il m'a dit en moins d'une semaine plus de méchancetés que tous les Serpentard réunis en cinq ans !

Harry se rappela leur dernière dispute quelques heures auparavant, lorsque qu'un hibou postal avait amené une lettre de Viktor Krum à Hermione. Ron avait choisi ce moment pour douter de la sincérité du joueur de Quidditch bulgare quant à son engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione n'avait pas bronché. Ron avait continué sur sa lancée : comment un disciple de Karkarov, Mangemort notoire, meilleur élève de Durmstrang, où l'on étudiait, c'était bien connu, la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables, pouvait-il adhérer aux idées de Dumbledore ? Peut-être parce que la jeune fille qu'il aimait était fille de moldus et que l'amour qu'il lui portait était bien plus fort et plus important à ses yeux que toutes les dictatures idéologiques, avait répondu froidement Ginny. Ron avait éclaté de rire. Il avait douté de la sincérité même de cet amour et avait insinué que Krum se servait d'Hermione pour espionner au sein de l'Ordre. Harry avait été sur le point d'intervenir devant la pâleur de son amie. Il voyait sa main qui se crispait sur la lettre qu'elle tenait. Hermione cependant avait conservé assez de sang-froid pour répondre :

- C'est étrange que tu dises cela, avait-elle fait remarquer. Pour être un espion il faut être très intelligent. Et n'as-tu pas toujours dit –enfin, depuis que Viktor est mon **_petit ami_**- qu'il n'avait pas plus de cervelle que le vif d'or qu'il devait attraper et que les coups de cognard qu'il avait pris dans la tête l'avaient rendu à moitié idiot ?

- C'est vrai, avait continué Ron, même que c'est pour cela que tu es sa **_petite amie_** : ainsi tu parais encore plus intelligente, encore plus parfaite, Mademoiselle Préfête Je-Sais-Tout.

- Ron ! avait explosé Ginny.

Hermione l'avait calmée en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle tremblait encore un peu et elle était blême.

- Ce n'est rien Ginny. Je suis sûre que c'est le dépit qui fait parler ainsi ton frère.

Et avant que Ron ait pu intervenir, elle avait ajouté :

- Il aurait aimé être un excellent joueur de Quidditch, tu le sais. Il est tout simplement jaloux des talents de Viktor.

Puis elle avait quitté leur compagnie une fois de plus. Harry en était conscient Ron était allé très loin, cette fois. Peut-être trop ?

- Tu sais Hermione, essaya-t-il alors que les sanglots secouaient son amie, parfois, on voudrait faire souffrir autant qu'on souffre.

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, reprit Harry. Et si tu enlevais déjà ces boucles d'oreilles, je suis certain qu'il serait moins acerbe avec toi.

Hermione porta les mains à ses lobes.

- Je ne savais pas que ces simples morceaux de pierre pourraient faire tant de mal, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est que ce ne sont pas de simples morceaux de pierres, corrigea Harry sur le ton docte qu'elle affectionnait. Ce sont des fragments d'étoile filante.

Hermione sourit à travers ses pleurs. Elle ôta lentement les boucles d'oreilles. Elle les contempla un moment dans sa main.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est bon de se sentir aimée à ce point, Harry, soupira-t-elle.

- En effet, répondit Harry.

Hermione couvrit vivement sa bouche de sa main.

- Je suis idiote ! Je ne voulais pas dire…

Harry se mit à rire un peu confus.

- Hé bien, dit- il, je comprends ce que tu ressens Hermione. Tu te dis que c'est bien agréable d'entendre sur ton passage : Ha ! voici Mlle Je-Sais-Tout ! Cette petite prétentieuse d'Hermione Granger ! Avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air supérieur ! Oui peut-être, mais elle est quand même la petite amie de Viktor Krum ! Krum ! Le Krum de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ? Elle est sa petite amie ? Wahoooo !

- On dit cela de moi ? murmura Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Tout Poudlard sait que Viktor Krum t'envoie des hiboux régulièrement, Hermione !

- Non, releva Hermione, que je suis prétentieuse et que j'ai l'air supérieur ?

- Hé bien, hésita Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de la voir s'effondrer à nouveau en larmes.

Hermione renifla.

- Ron a raison alors ?

- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'écria Harry.

- Et que je suis affreuse avec mes cheveux en bataille ? Et je suis affreuse aussi quand ils sont coiffés !

Les sanglots roulaient dans la fin de sa phrase et ses lèvres se remirent à trembler dangereusement. Harry ouvrit des yeux effrayés derrière ses lunettes.

- Non ! Non ! répétait-il tandis que les larmes reprenaient leur flot sur les joues d'Hermione.

Il se traita de tous les noms qui pouvaient signifier la stupidité. Elle l'avait consolé, conseillé même lorsqu'il s'était fourvoyé avec Cho, l'année précédente. Et lui était incapable de lui rendre la pareille.

- Ecoute Hermione, commença-t-il. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, tu le sais. Mais je t'assure que moi je t'aime bien. Et que ton air supérieur et tes cheveux en bataille me manqueraient si tu n'étais plus là. Et que nous avons tous besoin de toi auprès de nous, pour nous dispenser les plus élémentaires conseils de prudence et de bon sens.

- Ho merci, Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se mouchant bruyamment.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de prendre la fuite. Mais ç'aurait été un peu lâche. Il referma ses bras sur Hermione et tapota son dos, dans un geste aussi saugrenu que dérisoire. Elle sembla apprécier cette marque d'affection ridicule, pourtant, et parut se calmer. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis et remercia Harry d'avoir pris le temps de l'écouter.

- Je vais essayer encore quelque jours, promit-elle en tentant un sourire qui tenait davantage de la grimace. Si tu crois que la disparition de ces boucles d'oreilles suffiront à…

Elle renifla et Harry craignit qu'elle ne fût repartie pour un tour.

- La prochaine fois, la prévint-il, envoie-le au tapis.

- Je sais que je peux le faire, admit-elle. Mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

- Ca lui fera les pieds ! s'exclama Harry. Et cela le ramènera peut-être à la réalité.

Ron méritait bien cela. Il lui aurait bien mis lui-même son poing dans la figure pour lui avoir infligé le genre de scène dont il avait horreur, mais Ron était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Hermione ferait cela très bien, même si Harry se réservait le droit de dire sa façon de penser à son ami.

Il monta au dortoir. Ron était déjà couché. Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit, mais Ron ne répondit pas, bien qu'Harry fût certain qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Avant de s'endormir, Harry songea que Rogue le ferait sûrement appeler le lendemain. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Et s'il refusait ? Il en parlerait à Dumbledore. Il faudrait d'abord le trouver et le convaincre, mais cela en valait la peine. Il essaya de se calmer. Il fallait être prudent. Travailler d'abord avec Rogue, lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Il le trouverait sans doute inapte et faible, comme d'ordinaire. Il s'élèverait contre cette idée folle. Ce serait à lui de le convaincre. C'était à lui de mettre tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins.

Il finit par s'endormir. Il fit un rêve étrange. Il était là, dans son enveloppe glacée de reptile. Il glissait. Il cherchait quelque chose. L'endroit lui était vaguement familier. Il ne chercha pas savoir quel était cet endroit. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre se rendît compte de sa présence. Il resta silencieux et immobile dans l'esprit du serpent. Il rampait vers une porte entrouverte. Il ne distinguait que des formes dans le noir. Cela lui suffisait. Il savait qu'il était là, roulé dans l'obscurité, être difforme et disgracieux. Soudain, deux yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'ombre. Deux grands yeux terrorisés. Il n'y eut pas un cri. Harry retint sa surprise. Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Il suait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir échappé à l'attention du serpent. Il n'était pas certain de s'en être sorti indemne. Il s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Il saurait bien vite si Voldemort s'était aperçu de sa présence. Il ne rêva plus cette nuit-là. Il dormit tranquillement jusqu'au matin. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il n'était pas très tard. Il se demanda pourquoi Ron avait déjà quitté son lit, alors qu'il était du genre à flemmarder. Et surtout il se demanda pourquoi Voldemort avait jugé bon de tuer Kréattur !

Harry se força à attendre la convocation de Rogue. Il renonça à aller directement à son bureau en descendant de la salle des Gryffondor. Il se rendit dans la salle à manger. Ginny, Hermione et Ron déjeunaient en silence. Harry les salua et seules Ginny et Hermione lui répondirent. Hermione lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Elle ne portait plus les boucles d'oreilles de Viktor. Il l'interrogea des yeux avec un léger signe de tête vers Ron. Elle secoua la tête et leva les épaules. Ron lui jeta un regard plein de rancœur. Harry prit place en silence, au moment où Pattenrond sautait sur la table. Hermione le prit sur ses genoux avec un petit commentaire bien plus affectueux que réprobateur. Des hiboux entrèrent dans la salle pour déposer le courrier. Coq, ainsi que deux autres chouettes inconnues se posèrent au milieu de la table. Errol, quant à lui s'effondra sur les coquetiers vides de Ginny et Hermione. Il renversa le verre de lait de Harry. Aussitôt le liquide disparut comme absorbé par le bois et les coquetiers se volatilisèrent.

Ron tendit la main vers le hibou de ses parents qui sautilla jusqu'à Hermione. Elle prit la lettre avec étonnement, se demandant ce que les Weasley pouvait bien lui vouloir personnellement. Elle fut vite détrompée : la lettre venait des Granger qui s'inquiétaient pour leur fille. Les Weasley leur avaient envoyé Errol afin qu'ils puissent correspondre avec elle plus commodément. Coq revenait de chez George et Fred avec un paquet attaché à la patte. Le petit hibou avait peiné pour le porter jusqu'à Poudlard. Ron le délivra et l'envoya à la volière. Il ouvrit le paquet et la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Les jumeaux leur faisaient parvenir quelques nouveaux échantillons de leur gamme de farces et attrapes, histoire de passer le temps de manière constructive. Ils leur donnaient accessoirement des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Le Chemin de traverse était sillonné quotidiennement par les patrouilles d'Aurors à la recherche des adeptes de Ils-Savaient-Qui. Les affaires s'en ressentaient et les jumeaux se félicitaient d'avoir engagé une campagne de vente par correspondance, qui, elle, s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

- Ca m'étonnerait que Maman nous laisse aller les voir lorsque nous devrons faire nos achats de rentrée, murmura Ginny. Elle a déjà pris mes mesures pour une nouvelle robe avant de partir.

- Ouais, soupira Ron en pliant la lettre de ses frères. Mais au moins toi tu n'hérites pas de celle de tes frères aînés…

Il désigna du menton la chouette qui attendait patiemment qu'on voulût bien lui enlever son fardeau.

- C'est pour toi ? demanda Ron. Qui est-ce ?

Ginny sourit ironiquement.

- C'est Dean.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

- C'est sa correspondance privée ! Cela ne te regarde pas, voyons !

- Occupe-toi donc de la tienne ! grogna Ron.

Il chassa le quatrième hibou du milieu de la table vers la jeune fille. Hermione reconnut l'écriture de Viktor Krum sur l'enveloppe. Elle soupira et ouvrit son courrier avec lassitude.

- Alors ? reprit Ron sur un ton caustique quand elle eut commencé sa lecture. Tout va bien en Bulgarie ? C'est loin la Bulgarie, hein, Hermione ?

Harry et son amie levèrent un sourcil interrogateur vers le jeune homme. Mais Ginny leva la main, les yeux toujours rivés à sa lecture. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, attentifs et impatients.

- Dumbledore a écrit à toutes les familles des élèves de Poudlard, ou bien il est entré en contact avec elles, pour les persuader que leurs enfants étaient en sécurité à Poudlard. Les Thomas ont aussi reçu une lettre de McGonagall. Au fait, ajouta Ginny, j'ai aussi eu des nouvelles de Neville. Il a également reçu une lettre de McGonagall. Et il a une nouvelle baguette ! 25 cm, bois de rose, racine de Mandragore !

- Il te raconte sa vie ? se moqua son frère.

- Il est mon ami, répondit doucement Ginny. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est lui qui a poussé Dean à venir me parler après que j'ai rompu avec Michael. Il a reçu un article du Chicaneur de la part de Luna, sur je ne sais quelle plante rare, voire imaginaire.

- Que peut faire Michael d'un tel article ?! s'étonna Ron.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Harry se mordait les lèvres.

- En même temps elle lui disait, continua Ginny sans daigner répondre à la question stupide de son frère, que son père avait renoncé à leur expédition, parce que ce qui se passait dans le pays surpassait largement les Ronflaks cornus et que le Chicaneur se devait d'être présent afin de révéler la vérité vraie sur les agissements de Vous-Savez-Qui !

- On n'a pas fini de rire ! ricana Ron. Enfin… façon de parler…

- Luna a reçu un courrier de Flitwick, d'après Neville, souligna Ginny.

Mac Gonagall et Flitwick étaient les directeurs des Maisons de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Il y avait fort à parier que les professeurs Chourave et Rogue avaient également envoyé des courriers aux élèves de leurs Maisons respectives.

- Même Serpentard ? chuchota Ron.

- Serpentard est une Maison de Poudlard, rappela prudemment Hermione. Sans Serpentard…

- Sans Serpentard, il n'y aurait pas de Voldemort ! la coupa Ron abruptement.

- Et il n'y aurait pas de Poudlard non plus ! renchérit Harry.

Ron renifla.

- Souvenez-vous de la chanson du Choixpeau, lors de la rentrée l'année dernière, reprit Ginny.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils parlaient bas, comme au chevet d'un malade, ou d'un mourant.

- Quatre Maisons unies dans un effort commun, rappela Hermione.

- Oui, mais Serpentard… chuchota Ron.

- Serpentard ne se résume pas Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? hasarda Harry qui résumait la pensée de tous.

Hermione eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Heureusement, car je ne vois vraiment pas quel genre de point commun je pourrais avoir avec eux !

Ron se pencha alors en avant, par-dessus la table et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Le mensonge, la malice et la traîtrise.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être, ne sut que dire. Son visage trahissait le plus profond des bouleversements. Ron continuait à la fixer.

- Voilà tes points communs avec ce dégénéré de Malefoy ! ajouta-t-il.

Alors Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle se leva aussitôt après, imitée par Ginny, et s'enfuit en courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, balbutia Harry à Ron.

- Elle m'a frappé ! réalisa Ron avec stupeur. Et je saigne !

Il essuya une goutte de sang qui perlait à sa narine.

- Et tu as de la chance, Ron Weasley ! gronda Ginny dans une colère noire. Tu as de la chance qu'elle ait encore des réflexes moldus, parce moi, je t'aurais fait ça !

Elle leva sa baguette et lança : Chauve-Furie ! de toute son indignation. Elle n'attendit pas de voir l'effet de son sortilège. Elle courut derrière son amie.

Ron porta ses mains à son visage dans un cri de douleur et de panique. Il repoussa Harry qui voulait l'aider.

- Maintenant toi aussi tu as un point commun avec Malefoy ! dit ce dernier.

- Ho ! toi, ça va ! lui cria Ron tandis qu'il se dépêchait de quitter la salle, les mains toujours sur le visage.

Il entra brutalement en collision avec le professeur Rogue devant la porte qui lui laissa le passage dans un sourire narquois. Severus Rogue s'avança vers Harry, toujours médusé.

- Allons, allons, allons, Potter, n'avez-vous pas assez d'ennemis que vous fassiez fuir aussi tous vos amis ?

Harry leva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension totale.

- Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien !

- Tss ! Tss ! fit Rogue. Quand les choses tournent mal, vous y êtes toujours pour quelque chose, Potter.

Harry le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Il attendait une parole amère, un geste de colère de sa part. Il serra les mâchoires et pensa aux conseils de Lupin. A son projet, aussi. Il ne fallait pas le réduire à néant pour un stupide mouvement d'humeur.

- Si vous le dites, Professeur…

Rogue ne put retenir un tic de surprise, ou de dépit, devant cette humilité soudaine.

- Voyez-vous cela, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Le célèbre Harry Potter reconnaît qu'il peut avoir tort ! Qu'avez-vous fait de votre arrogance, jeune homme ?

Harry le regarda un long moment en silence. Le point commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Il venait de le trouver : c'était l'orgueil.

Harry suivit Rogue dans son bureau. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il évitait le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus très détendu. Il le pria d'attendre et disparut quelques minutes avant que Harry pût le retenir. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait repris son assurance.

- Professeur, commença Harry. Il est revenu.

Rogue s'approcha de lui vivement.

- J'étais à nouveau dans le serpent. Comme la nuit où Mr Weasley… En fait j'étais le serpent.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda brusquement Rogue.

- Il a tué Kréattur.

- Qui ?

- Kréattur, reprit calmement Harry. L'Elfe de Maison de… des Black, Monsieur.

Rogue le fixa un long moment dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il montré cela ? se décida-t-il à demander.

- Il ne me l'a pas montré, répliqua Harry. J'étais simplement là. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit aperçu de ma présence…

- C'est justement là le problème, Potter. Vous ne _**pensez** _pas…

Harry serra les poings. Rogue eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il reprit pourtant aussitôt un visage impassible.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai… reprit-il. Et je vous crois volontiers, bien que je ne voie pas l'intérêt pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se donner tant de mal pour éliminer un vulgaire Elfe de Maison.

Harry avait pourtant l'impression qu'il voyait parfaitement les motivations de Voldemort.

- … alors il est temps de se remettre au travail ! termina Rogue.

Harry se prépara. Il sentit cette intrusion de Rogue dans son esprit comme une lame glacée. Il lui offrit en pâture les Dursley et leurs mesquineries quotidiennes, mais cela ne le blessa pas. Il le laissa voir la peine qu'il ressentait de n'avoir plus Sirius auprès de lui. Il lui permit même d'effleurer sa rancœur à l'égard de Cho, pour avoir amené sa stupide amie à l'AD. Rogue fouillait dans son esprit à la recherche d'autres choses que celles qu'il savait déjà. Et il n'y arrivait pas. Au contraire, peu à peu il sentait une résistance à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il se sentait repoussé de plus en plus fermement. Soudain, cette résistance s'effondra. Il sut que Harry refusait d'entrer dans son esprit. Que la crainte le retenait. La crainte d'apprendre des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître. Ce fut le jeune homme qui rompit le contact, et cela surprit le professeur.

- Vous seriez-vous entraîné, Potter ?

- Non, professeur, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

- Je me disais aussi, répondit Rogue, que vous ne pouviez avoir suivi ces simples conseils de prudence.

Le sarcasme était moins virulent que d'ordinaire dans la voix de Rogue. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait sortir.

- C'est tout ? demanda Harry un peu désorienté.

- Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, Potter. Je voulais juste voir où vous en étiez. Allez, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je vous ferai prévenir quand nous pourrons reprendre.

Harry quitta la pièce, décontenancé. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus de morgue. Il aurait cru que Rogue aurait essayé de le déstabiliser davantage. Il était perplexe. Il ne put s'interroger plus avant. Il vit Ginny qui courait vers lui, effondrée.

- Viens vite, lui cria-t-elle. Hermione est complètement bouleversée. Il faut que tu lui parles !

Harry essaya de plaisanter.

- Tu dois te tromper, Ginny. Hermione n'est jamais bouleversée.

- Harry ! Elle fait ses bagages !

Et comme Harry ne paraissait toujours pas voir la gravité de la situation, elle s'écria :

- Avec ses mains ! Elle dit qu'elle retourne chez ses parents et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de sorciers, de magie, ou de tout autre chose de ce genre.

- Elle n'est pas sérieuse ! blêmit Harry.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse ! Je crains que nous ne perdions Hermione, Harry. Tout çà à cause de mon stupide frère !

Harry se mit à courir derrière Ginny qui remontait vers les dortoirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient à Gryffondor.

- Heu… fit Harry. On a oublié un petit détail, Ginny. Je ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des filles.

Ginny se frappa le front. Elle aussi avait oublié le toboggan sonore.

- Essaie de la raisonner encore, proposa-t-il à la jeune fille. Dis-lui que j'arrive, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui la fera patienter. Je vais trouver Ron pour savoir ce qui lui a pris !

Il repartit vers son propre dortoir, qui était vide. Il visita les salles du rez-de-chaussée. Il se dit qu'il en aurait pour la journée à tout vérifier. Il retourna dans le Hall, sous le grand lustre qui avait retrouvé sa place initiale après le départ précipité du Professeur Ombrage. Là, il appela à voix haute mais sans crier cependant : Dobby ! Et ce fut Peeves qui apparut. Il se mit à tourner autour de Harry en riant.

- On a des problèmes, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

- Va-t-en Peeves, le chassa Harry. Ou plutôt non, dis-moi si tu as vu Ron Weasley.

- On cherche son copain rouquin et jaloux, Potter ? Tu as peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise ? Rassure-toi, il est fou furieux, mais pas encore désespéré.

- Où est-il ? demanda Harry en tâchant de rester calme.

Peeves se mit à rire.

- Si tu comptes sur ce stupide Elfe de Maison, tu ne le trouveras jamais. Car Dobby a de gros gros problèmes avec sa Winky, Harry Potter ! Pauvre pauvre pauvre Winky !

Peeves éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans tout le Hall.

- Peeves, reprit Harry d'une voix doucereuse. Si tu me dis où est Ron tout de suite, je te ramènerais une caisse de Bombabouses de chez Fred et George la prochaine fois que j'irai les voir.

Peeves revint vivement vers Harry.

- Rien que pour moi ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est une promesse, Peeves.

Peeves s'envola en riant encore jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lustre scintillant.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller voir du côté du marécage ! Il est assez stupide pour y tomber dedans, sans même le faire exprès.

Harry détala aussitôt. Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où le professeur Flitwick avait installé un morceau du marécage que George et Fred avaient créé pour mettre Ombrage dans une colère noire. Effectivement, Ron était là. Il lançait des cailloux dans l'eau stagnante, avec force et rage.

- Hum, fit Harry. Si tu veux le combler de cette manière, tu vas y passer les vacances !

- Fiche le camp ! cria Ron.

- Ron, Hermione s'en va, dit-il sérieusement.

- Bon débarras !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Ha ! fit Ron avec colère. Monsieur Harry Potter sait toujours tout ! Monsieur Harry Potter sait ce que les autres pensent ou ne pensent pas ! Alors regarde-moi bien là, ajouta-t-il en montrant son front, et tu sauras ce que je pense de toi ! Et de ta prétendue amitié !

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste qui dénotait son agacement. Mais Ron était trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte.

- Crois-moi, Ron, riposta Harry, si je savais lire dans les pensées des autres, cela m'arrangerait fort. A présent, tu vas te calmer et me dire exactement ce que tu as et pourquoi tu sèmes cette pagaille ?

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Ron.

- Et que comptes-tu faire, le provoqua Ron. Me lancer un sortilège Impardonnable ?

- Une stupéfixion suffira, je pense, à te faire tenir tranquille.

- Tu oserais ? le défia Ron, avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

- Tu as bien osé traiter Hermione de Serpentard !

Ron rougit. Il releva le menton pourtant.

- Ouais, et elle fait la paire avec toi.

Harry hocha la tête. Se pourrait-il que Rogue ait eu raison quand il avait prétendu qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ce cataclysme émotionnel ?

Soudain Ron explosa :

- Cela te va bien, hein, Harry de donner des leçons ! Va donc voir Hermione. Elle est prête à laisser tomber Krum pour te tomber dans les bras ! Tu parles ! C'est dans les tiens qu'elle est tombée ! Et puis ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Un instant Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire appeler Mrs Pomfresh. Mais elle enverrait sans doute Ron à Ste Mangouste et il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de son ami dans le même état que Lockhart. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette image apocalyptique.

- Ecoute Ron, tu sais comme moi que j'aime beaucoup Hermione, et que je dois être le seul à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, avec Viktor Krum s'entend, mais de là à … et je peux t'assurer que si elle doit tomber dans d'autres bras que ceux du dit Krum, ce ne sera pas les miens. Parce nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eue hier soir, après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent au-delà du cercle de ces lunettes. Il sentit un fou rire qui montait depuis son estomac. Il éclata de rire et ne put plus s'arrêter. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, le souffle court et riant toujours. Ce fut au tour de Ron de croire son ami devenu fou. Il le regardait pleurer de rire et commençait à se sentir un peu ridicule, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Harry se calma un peu.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû la prendre dans mes bras, haleta-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

- Tu reconnais quand même qu'elle était dans tes bras ! fit Ron, un peu moins agité.

- Je ne reconnais rien du tout, Ron ! Elle pleurait sur mon épaule. Crois-moi, j'étais assez embêté comme cela.

Ron le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux :

- Elle pleurait ? Et pourquoi ? A cause de Krum ?

- A cause de toi. Depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, tu la harcèles. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce Krum ! s'entêta Ron. Et puis si elle l'aime, elle n'a rien à faire de moi et de tout ce que je peux dire.

- L'as-tu entendu dire qu'elle l'aimait ? demanda Harry.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle allée avec lui à ce fichu bal alors ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Parce que ce doit être terriblement agréable d'être pour quelqu'un autre chose que cette affreuse prétentieuse d'Hermione Granger, répondit Harry doucement. Et parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé de t'accompagner avant ! Bougre d'idiot !

Ron se sentait très mal à ce moment précis. Il réalisa qu'il s'était montré très acerbe avec Hermione. Et les paroles qu'il avait prononcées un peu plus tôt lui revinrent à la mémoire. Il chancela.

- Elle ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole, Harry, pâlit-il.

- Elle est peut-être déjà repartie, répondit Harry.

- Non ! s'écria Ron en s'élançant vers le château.

Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et revint vers Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Si jamais elle accepte de m'écouter.

- Je crois que je vais t'accompagner cette fois encore, répondit Harry en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Ron le gratifia d'un sourire penaud.

- Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance ?

Harry haussa une épaule. On peut toujours essayer, sembla-t-il dire.

- Et Krum ? demanda encore Ron.

- Ca, c'est le problème d'Hermione ! répliqua Harry. Et pour l'instant je m'occupe du tien !

Il ajouta après quelques secondes de silence :

- Mais, nous savons tous les deux qu'Hermione n'a jamais de problèmes. Elle n'a que des solutions !

Ron se mit à rire. Il soupira de soulagement.

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall au moment où Hermione atteignait la dernière marche de l'escalier, Ginny attachée à son bras. Elle vit Ron avec Harry et se détourna aussitôt, les bras croisés, la poitrine soulevée d'un sanglot étouffé. Ron fit un geste de l'index à sa sœur pour lui signifier qu'il n'oublierait pas le Chauve Furie dont il portait encore les marques sur le visage.

- Hermione, commença Harry. Il y a eu un malentendu…

- J'ai fort bien entendu, au contraire, répondit Hermione.

Harry poussa Ron en avant.

- Je ne voulais pas dire cela, se défendit Ron. Enfin, si, mais c'était parce que je croyais que… Ho Harry aide-moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, soupira fortement et reprit ses valises.

- Où vas-tu ? s'écria Ron avec désespoir.

- Je vais demander à Hagrid de m'amener au premier arrêt de bus _normal_ ! répliqua Hermione froidement. Je rentre chez moi, et dites bien au professeur Dumbledore qu'il est inutile d'envoyer quelque hibou désormais.

- Ne t'en va pas ! pria-t-il.

Il se mit devant elle et prit ses valises de ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si tu t'en vas ?

- Ce que tu as toujours fait Ron : t'attacher aux pas de Harry, bâcler tes devoirs, espérer devenir un grand champion de Quidditch, et débiter bêtises sur bêtises à longueur de journée. Ha, et tu devras prendre ton rôle de préfet un peu plus au sérieux, à présent que je ne serai plus là pour faire ton travail à ta place.

- Reste, insista Ron. S'il te plaît. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je te fais toutes les excuses que tu veux. Mais reste. Nous avons besoin de toi ici.

Hermione le regarda longuement. Puis elle lui reprit ses valises des mains et appela Pattenrond. Il ne vint pas à l'appel de son nom.

Ron essaya une dernière tentative :

- Hermione si tu restes je…

Tous l'écoutaient en retenant leur souffle.

- Si tu restes je…

Il cherchait fébrilement ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour qu'elle acceptât de ne pas quitter le monde des sorciers.

- Oui, Ron, que feras-tu ? A quoi pourrais-tu bien renoncer pour me voir rester ?

Il fit un dernier effort mais rien ne vint. Il baissa les bras et la tête.

- A quoi veux-tu que je puisse renoncer ? Je n'ai rien. Je ne peux même pas promettre de renoncer à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, je ne sais même pas s'ils voudront de moi l'année prochaine ! A être préfet ? si cela se trouve je suis déjà viré à cause de George et Fred et je ne le sais pas encore ! C'est sûr, comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec des morceaux d'étoiles.

Il balaya les cheveux d'Hermione pour découvrir ses oreilles et s'aperçut à ce moment seulement qu'elle ne les portait plus.

Il y eut un silence. Les taches de rousseur de Ron se colorèrent davantage. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Harry qui lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il baissa les yeux sur sa sœur qui soutint son regard avec insolence. Il revint à Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage pâli. Pattenrond s'avança en miaulant dans le couloir. Ron s'effaça.

- Après tout, tu fais comme tu veux, dit-il.

Il sourit amèrement car Rogue suivait Pattenrond.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur sur un ton agacé.

Il jaugea la scène d'un œil acéré et fit un sourire narquois :

- Vous nous quittez, Miss Granger ? Est-ce définitif ?

- Mes parents s'inquiètent fort pour moi, Professeur, mentit Hermione avec aplomb. J'avais décidé de rentrer les rassurer, mais mes amis m'ont convaincue que je serais plus en sécurité auprès d'eux que dans le monde… moldu.

- C'est une sage décision, en effet, murmura Rogue. Bien que l'idée de ne plus vous voir perturber mes cours de potions m'enchantait particulièrement, je dois le dire. Cependant, le temps est peut-être venu, où il nous faudra mettre en veille nos sentiments personnels pour notre propre salut.

Ron émit un grognement et Rogue tourna son attention vers lui.

- Vous disiez, Weasley ?

Hermione fit à Ron un léger signe de dénégation.

- Rien, Monsieur, répondit ce dernier de mauvaise grâce.

Et il se mordit la langue juste après. Rogue s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'il fit un pas vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, j'ai trouvé votre… animal de compagnie qui fouinait du côté des bureaux des professeurs. Que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. Dans le cas contraire je me verrai dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à la valeureuse Maison de Gryffondor… Parfaitement, Mr Weasley, nous sommes en vacances, mais il serait fort dommage que vous commenciez l'année avec un solde négatif.

Il repartit vivement, sa robe flottant derrière lui, comme un drapeau noir.

Ginny se précipita vers son frère et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu m'aurais soutenu ! se tourna Ron vers Harry.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Harry. Rogue a raison en ce qui concerne les sentiments personnels.

Ron ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son pût en sortir. Ginny se saisit des bagages de Hermione et la serra contre elle. La jeune fille prit son sac d'une main et Pattenrond sous son bras. Elle vint vers Harry. Elle esquissa le geste de se pencher sur sa joue. Elle s'interrompit devant le regard toujours stupéfait de Ron.

- Merci, Harry, dit elle simplement avant de suivre Ginny.

Harry se tourna ver son ami.

- Quoi ? fit-il alors que Ron le regardait toujours avec effarement.

- Tu as dit que Rogue avait raison !

- Oui, admit Harry.

- Je n'y comprends rien ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Alors, c'est que tout est revenu dans l'ordre des choses, soupira Harry.


	4. Chap 4 : Bon Anniversaire, Harry

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Bon anniversaire, Harry !**

Le matin de son anniversaire, Harry se réveilla d'assez bonne heure. Il voulut réveiller Ron pour commencer avec lui une bataille d'oreillers parce qu'il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Il pourrait fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis. Pour la première fois de sa vie ! Ron n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Il se vengerait de cette première contrariété de la journée sur son ami dans la matinée. Il descendit en courant presque jusqu'au réfectoire. Il ne s'attendait guère à ce qu'il vit sur la table de Gryffondor. Il savait que Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas riches, qu'Hermione n'avait sans doute pas eu l'occasion de penser à un cadeau, que son Oncle et sa Tante ne s'étaient jamais soucié de son anniversaire, et qu'il ne recevrait plus de hibou de Sirius pour célébrer cette date. Pourtant au milieu de la table, il y avait quatre paquets.

- Bon anniversaire ! s'écrièrent Ginny, Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant lui gonfla la poitrine. Il les aurait serré contre son cœur de toutes ses forces s'il n'avait craint de paraître ridicule.

Ron lui tendit un premier paquet. Harry reconnut un livre et il l'ouvrit rapidement. C'était une édition illustrée sur l'Histoire du Quidditch, et les lettres sur la couverture brillaient de l'éclat de l'or.

- C'est magnifique… murmura Harry un peu interdit.

- C'est le livre que Charlie t'a offert quand il a appris que tu avais gagné la coupe ! s'exclama Ginny avant que Ron n'eût pu la faire taire.

Harry le lui tendit vivement.

- Non, Ron… il est à toi ! Charlie n'apprécierait pas…

- Charlie a dit que je pouvais te l'offrir, dit Ron en rougissant.

Il n'aimait guère qu'on lui rappelât qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir un cadeau à son meilleur ami.

- Il a dit qu'il était à moi et que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais. A fortiori, si c'était pour l'offrir à Harry Potter !

- C'est vraiment très gentil à lui, intervint Hermione.

- C'est parce qu'il est le plus **_gentil_** des Weasley, ironisa Ron.

Hermione baissa la tête et Harry remercia Ron.

- Il est à nous deux, dit-il. On se le prêtera.

Hermione lui tendit un autre paquet :

- De la part de Ginny et moi, dit-elle.

Harry découvrit un nécessaire d'entretien de baguette magique.

- Nous avons pensé que cela te serait très utile. Tu vas avoir besoin d'une baguette en parfait état pour affronter…

- C'est très utile en effet, lui sourit Harry. Merci à toi aussi Ginny.

Hermione offrait toujours des cadeaux très **_utiles_**.

Ron poussa alors devant son ami un paquet qui venait de la boutique de George et Fred. Ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire dans une lettre qui se mit à chanter dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Il défit les ficelles du paquet et en sortit toutes sortes de friandises qu'ils connaissaient tous, ainsi qu'une nouvelle gamme de bonbons d'une couleur verdâtre. "Vous nous en direz des nouvelles" commentait une étiquette sur le papier qui les enveloppait.

- Si j'étais toi, commença Hermione prudemment, je ne goûterais pas à ça avant de m'être assuré que c'est sans danger.

Ron haussa une épaule et tendit la main vers un bonbon :

- Bien sûr que c'est sans danger ! Crois-tu que Fred ou George enverraient un cadeau dangereux à Harry ! Ils ne sont pas stupides ! Ils l'auront essayé sur eux avant !

Harry renonça à saisir le bonbon que lui tendait Ron avec insistance. Fred et George avaient un sens du danger largement différent du sien. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à tester sur eux-mêmes leurs boîtes à Flemme et Harry n'avait guère envie de se retrouver à l'infirmerie à cracher des limaces.

- Et puis c'est l'anniversaire de Harry ! s'écria Ron confiant, en croquant joyeusement son bonbon. Ils n'oseraient pas !

C'est alors que Ginny hurla de rire. Il tourna la tête vers elle et le fou rire qui la secoua lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

Il fut pris d'un doute en voyant Hermione qui secouait la tête d'un air navré et Harry qui mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il regarda vivement ses mains et ses bras qui n'avaient changé ni de forme ni de couleur. Il saisit un couvert en argent sur la table et entreprit de se mirer dans la lame d'un couteau. Le cri qu'il voulut pousser lui resta dans la gorge. Il était vert. Littéralement vert, du cou à la racine des cheveux. Ses taches de rousseur faisaient des points plus foncés sur le vert pâle de son visage.

- Je vais les tuer ! cria-t-il.

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! commença Hermione. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Fred et George !

Ron jeta un regard terrible à Ginny qui se tenait les côtes.

- Tu savais ! l'accusa-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que cela ferait cet effet sur toi, réussit-elle à hoqueter. Sur Fred c'était du bleu ciel et George du bleu indigo.

- Et je vais rester combien de temps comme cela ! hurla Ron.

- Une ou deux heures ! put répondre Ginny. Ensuite, cela va s'atténuer progressivement et ce soir il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Allez, Ron ! dit Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de rire. C'aurait pu être pire ! Ils auraient pu en envoyer pour _ton_ anniversaire.

- Oui, mais là je n'aurais pas été seul à être ridicule, grogna Ron. J'en aurais d'abord offert à Hermione.

Harry voulut ouvrir le quatrième paquet.

- Laisse, dit Ron. C'est un gâteau de la part de maman, on le mangera cet après midi.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est un gâteau de maman ? interrogea Ginny.

- Parce qu'il était en train d'ouvrir le paquet quand je suis arrivée ! J'ai dû lui taper sur la main comme à un gamin curieux ! se mit à rire Hermione.

- Avec ta baguette ! reprocha Ron. Il ne faut jamais faire ça ! C'est dangereux ! Tu m'as un peu brûlé.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Où donc ?

- Là !

Ron lui présenta le dos de sa main et Hermione passa le doigt sur une légère trace brune en forme de petit croissant.

- C'est un bobo ! constata-t-elle.

- Tu sais, Hermione, les bobos guérissent mieux quand on fait un petit bisou dessus, déclara Ginny.

Ron lui lança un regard furieux et devint vert pomme. Hermione fronça le sourcil. Harry baissa les yeux sur son nécessaire à baguette pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je suis désolée, reprit Hermione. C'était un réflexe. Je ne te frapperai plus avec ma baguette.

- C'est beaucoup plus efficace quand tu frappes avec tes mains nues, il est vrai, fit remarquer Ginny.

Ron vira au vert sapin. Hermione rougit. Harry songeait qu'il n'avait jamais passé meilleur anniversaire depuis celui où Hagrid était venu l'arracher aux Dursley.

Un vol de hiboux le tira de ses réflexions. Il eut un coup au cœur, mais il se rappela que Sirius n'était plus là et que ce n'était pas ses vœux que les hiboux apportaient. Ils laissèrent chacun tomber une lettre devant, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Oh mon Dieu ! balbutia celle-ci. Les résultats des BUSE !

Elle pâlit brusquement, fixant l'enveloppe devant elle. Le vert sur le visage de Ron devint beaucoup plus clair. Il jeta un regard désemparé à Harry.

- Hé bien, fit ce dernier en ouvrant résolument son enveloppe. On les réclamait, les voici !

Il sortit un parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement. Ron et Hermione le considérait avec angoisse.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Je te le dirai quand tu me parleras des tiens, répondit Harry.

Hermione ouvrit son enveloppe, les mains tremblantes. Ron l'imita avec anxiété. Ginny les regardait tranquillement, en songeant que l'année suivante, ce serait son tour. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et serra la lettre sur son cœur.

- Toutes ! murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai eu que Effort Exceptionnel en Sortilèges…

Ron fit une grimace.

- A mon avis tu auras fait un hors sujet en voulant trop en mettre…

Il cherchait avidement dans la liste des matières le nom des Potions. Son cœur battait à se rompre : Optimal ! Il poussa un cri de victoire : il lui fallait absolument avoir cette BUSE pour prétendre à continuer ses études en tant qu'Auror.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Un O en potions ! Rogue va en être malade !

Il changea de tête aussitôt : Rogue ! il allait devoir les supporter, lui et ses remarques insultantes pendant encore deux ans… Du moins s'ils ne finissaient pas tous en chair à pâté pour le serpent de Vol… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- J'ai eu Optimal aussi, lui dit Harry. J'ai l'impression que Rogue sous-note ses élèves pour leur éviter d'avoir de mauvaises surprises aux examens…

Ron éclata de rire :

- Par Merlin ! Un O en potions ! Il risque de le prendre pour un affront personnel !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu à la question sur…

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. On s'en fiche ! Tout va bien ! Et maman ne finira pas à Ste Mangouste ! ajouta-t-il sur un clin d'œil à Ginny. Du moins, pas tout de suite !

Il se leva de table, l'air beaucoup plus serein.

- Je vais lui apprendre la nouvelle de ce pas ! Elle attendait les résultats avec plus d'impatience que moi !

- Je vais écrire à mes parents également, décida Hermione. Je vais leur dire que j'ai réussi mes examens avec des notes optimales.

- Sauf en sortilèges, glissa Ron à Harry. Tu viens avec nous ?

Harry hésita. A part ceux qui étaient là, il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui se réjouir de ses résultats. Le professeur Mac Gonagall peut-être. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait à devenir Auror, **_même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait_.** Elle serait sûrement heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Il se demanda s'il ne serait pas malvenu de prendre la liberté d'écrire personnellement à un professeur, mais il avait tellement besoin de partager un moment avec quelqu'un qu'il accepta la proposition de Ron. Il les suivit, avec Ginny, dans les couloirs.

Ron avait repris son entrain et parlait pour ne rien dire, tandis qu'Hermione essayait de canaliser sa nouvelle joie de vivre. Soudain, ils entendirent un sifflotement familier.

- Voilà Peeves, constata Ginny.

Et en effet l'esprit insolent s'avançait vers eux de l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche une bonne farce à faire.

- Va-t-en Peeves, l'avertit Hermione.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Miss Pimbêche Gran…

Il éclata de rire. Il venait de voir Ron et celui-ci se souvint qu'il était vert.

- Weasley est tout vert ! Weasley est tout vert ! se mit à scander Peeves. Et pourquoi es-tu vert, Weasley ? C'est Miss Assommante Granger qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Ou bien es-tu simplement vert de jalousie ?

- C'est une farce de Fred et George, expliqua Harry qui voyait son ami passer par toutes les nuances du vert.

Peeves hurla de rire et se frappa les cuisses :

- Ces deux-là me feront mourir de rire !

- T'es déjà mort, Peeves ! rappela Ron. Et c'est dommage parce que je te tuerais bien de mes propres mains !

Peeves fit une grimace grossière et laissa passer les jeunes gens. Il les suivit cependant dans le couloir en chantant "Weasley est vert de jalousie ! Weasley est vert de rage ! Weasley est vert de peur ! Tout vert ! Tout vert ! Weasley est tout vert" sur l'air de **_Weasley est notre roi_**.

Stoïque, Ron faisait semblant de ne rien entendre. Il pensait que Peeves se lasserait vite et qu'il ne couinerait bientôt plus à ses oreilles. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la salle commune des Gryffondor lorsque Rogue s'avança à grands pas vers eux. Ron chercha désespérément des yeux un endroit où se cacher, mais il était déjà trop tard. Rogue avait posé les yeux sur lui, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Mr Weasley, êtes-vous malade ? demanda-t-il faussement inquiet. Ou bien est-ce un singulier hommage à la Maison de Serpentard ? Oh, je vois, vous avez reçu vos résultats d'examens…

- C'est une stupide plaisanterie de ses frères, Professeur, commença Hermione.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quand j'aurai besoin de vos explications, Miss Granger, je vous le ferai savoir. Je m'étonne cependant qu'un esprit aussi primaire que le vôtre puisse obtenir des résultats aussi… brillants.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux indignés. Elle sentit soudain Ginny qui lui donnait des coups de coudes dans les côtes. Ron était vert bouteille. Rogue fit un geste à Harry pour lui signifier de le suivre.

- Potter, nous avons à faire, dépêchez-vous. Oh !… Weasley, tâchez donc de conserver cette nuance-là : elle s'accorde à merveille avec les tons orangés de votre chevelure.

Ginny retint son frère par le coude gauche, Hermione par le coude droit. Elles l'entraînèrent dans la direction opposée à celle que prirent Harry et le professeur, tandis qu'on entendait de loin en loin Peeves qui chantait à tue-tête : Tout vert ! Tout vert ! Weasley est tout vert !

Rogue fit entrer Harry dans son bureau. Son visage était préoccupé et il ne fit aucune de ses remarques habituelles.

- J'ai dû parler au Professeur Dumbledore de ce que vous aviez vu dans votre sommeil, Potter ! commença-t-il sans préambule.

Harry se retint de poser les questions qu'il avait sur les lèvres au sujet du directeur.

- Oui, Monsieur, se décida-t-il à répondre ne sachant ce que Rogue attendait de lui.

- Et il s'est avéré que, effectivement, l'Elfe de Maison qui vivait 12 square Grimmaurd était mort depuis quelques jours.

Harry hocha la tête. La mort de Kréattur ne le touchait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était indifférent.

- Et… ?… Monsieur …. Ajouta-t-il toujours perplexe.

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui :

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit une bonne chose de nous obstiner à empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Vous voudriez que je le laisse me montrer ses pensées secrètes ? termina Harry à sa place.

Rogue sourit.

- Ses pensées secrètes ? Votre arrogance est décidemment…

- Je voudrais apprendre à contacter l'esprit de Voldemort, reprit très vite Harry. Je ne veux plus qu'il se serve de moi. Je ne veux plus me laisser manipuler par lui. S'il peut entrer dans mon esprit, je peux entrer dans le sien. Apprenez-moi à lire dans les pensées de Voldemort !

- Ne l'appelez pas par ce nom ! cria Rogue.

- Voldemort ! répéta Harry. Voldemort ! Ce n'est même pas son vrai nom ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur que vous ne pouvez pas le prononcer… Monsieur ?

Harry était furieux. Ils perdaient du temps à discuter autour d'un nom alors que… Il regardait Rogue et il ne le voyait pas. Soudain, il réalisa que le professeur se tenait le bras et qu'une grimace de douleur tordait son visage livide. Harry porta la main à son front sur sa cicatrice. Il se souvint que Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait elle non plus entendre prononcer ce nom sans entrer en fureur.

- Vous lui résistez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand il tente de contacter ses Mangemorts ? C'est le souvenir de la douleur qui s'éveille en vous ?

Rogue le fixait avec une haine féroce. Il se taisait pourtant, les mâchoires crispées. Harry songea qu'il lui fallait un empire sur lui-même plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné pour donner le change. Un instant il sentit dans son cœur une joie sans borne à l'idée de la souffrance de Rogue. Il réussit à réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il y eut un silence qui dura une éternité. Puis le professeur Rogue reprit son attitude raide et froide.

- Vous voulez que je vous initie à la légilimancie, Potter ? Le professeur Dumbledore pense que vous avez des dispositions. Et je dois reconnaître, bien qu'il m'en coûte, qu'il a sans doute raison. Mais éteignez donc cette lueur de victoire que je vois briller au fond de vos yeux, Potter, car dites-vous bien que ces capacités, vous ne les devez qu'à…

Dans un geste vif il effleura la cicatrice de Harry du bout de sa baguette.

- Ça !

Harry sentit un éclair douloureux traverser sa tempe. Il résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il réprima le tremblement de son corps et le mouvement de sa main qui montait d'elle-même à sa tête. Rogue le fixait au fond des yeux.

- Severus…

L'intonation était interrogative et à la fois impérative. Rogue et Harry tournèrent en même temps la tête vers le professeur Lupin qui se tenait à l'entrée du cachot.

- La porte était entrouverte, dit Lupin en s'adressant à Rogue.

Il regardait tour à tour Harry et Rogue. Ce dernier rangea sa baguette. Il s'éloigna de Harry et leur tourna le dos.

- Vous veniez vous assurer que je suis bien les instructions du professeur Dumbledore, Lupin, demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Je **_sais_ **que vous suivez toujours les instructions d'Albus, Severus, répondit Lupin de sa voix habituelle.

Harry se sentit à l'instant plus serein. Rogue leur fit face à nouveau, son visage recomposé et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Notre jeune monsieur Potter s'imagine qu'il peut rivaliser avec Vous-Savez-Qui dans le domaine de la légilimancie, continua Rogue.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? demanda calmement Lupin.

- J'en pense, dit lentement Rogue, j'en pense qu'il est folie de mettre tout son espoir en une seule personne.

Harry sentit la main de Lupin sur son épaule.

- Mais Harry n'est pas seul, Severus, loin de là.

Rogue se mit à rire.

- Il l'est plus que vous ne le croyez ! Et il le sera lorsque le moment sera venu de…

Il se tourna vers Harry :

- Vos amis ne pourront rien pour vous, Potter, lorsque vous serez face à Lui. Comme ses amis n'ont rien pu pour votre père, le jour où il a défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois de trop.

Lupin s'interposa imperceptiblement entre Harry et Rogue.

- Harry n'est pas James, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Et Harry se crut revenu quelques mois plus tôt dans la très vieille et très noble maison des Black, alors que Remus faisait cette même réflexion à Sirius. La colère le prit. Il repoussa Lupin.

- Cessez de parler de mon père ! cria-t-il. Vous parlez de lui comme si je le connaissais ! J'ignore qui il était ! J'ignore ce qu'il vous a fait ! Mais je regrette une seule chose : c'est qu'il ait jugé bon de vous sauver de ses griffes !

- Harry ! cria Lupin alors que le jeune homme quittait la pièce en courant.

Il se tourna vers Rogue, qui souriait d'un air mauvais.

- Il n'y arrivera jamais, laissa tomber le professeur avec une satisfaction qui révolta Lupin.

Il s'avança vers Rogue et le prit par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'espères-tu ? Prends garde, Severus, qu'on ne te prenne à souhaiter ce genre de chose, car certains murmurent encore contre toi et cette fois, je ne sais si Dumbledore aura assez d'empire sur eux pour te sauver la mise une seconde fois.

Le regard de haine de Rogue fit reculer Remus.

- Cela ne finira donc jamais ? gronda Lupin.

Rogue releva la tête d'un air de défi;

- Alors, Sirius avait raison, dit tristement Lupin. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit du cachot. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna :

- Ah, professeur Rogue, dit-il sur un ton las. Je vous remercie pour votre potion Tue-Loup. Une fois de plus, elle a fait son effet.

Rogue fit un signe de tête sec et rapide. Il leva la main et la porte se ferma sur les pas de Lupin.

Harry sentait la fureur en lui monter comme un torrent. Et soudain, il se souvint d'une phrase qu'avait dite Rogue : Dumbledore et lui avaient eu la même idée. Le Directeur de Poudlard, le chef incontesté de l'Ordre du Phénix avait confiance en ses possibilités. Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas marqué comme son égal ? Oh non ! il ne se sentait pas l'égal de Voldemort, mais il n'était pas non plus son esclave comme tous ses Mangemorts ! Le temps n'était pas leur allié. Il savait pourtant que le vieux directeur ne lui conseillerait pas la précipitation. Se préparer, avait dit Hermione. Se préparer le mieux possible en attendant le moment d'agir. Et revenir auprès de Rogue pour apprendre de lui tout ce qu'il savait de Voldemort. Ensuite, quand il en aurait fini avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il se servirait de tout ce qu'il aurait appris de lui pour se retourner contre Rogue. S'il le pouvait encore…

La salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor était vide. Harry pensa que ses amis devaient être à la volière. Il se força à penser que c'était le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il avait décidé d'être heureux. Il entendit le rire clair de Ginny, et la voix de Ron, par-dessus la voix d'Hermione.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est une Vélane !

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de Fleur Delacour.

- Ça va Ron ! essayait de dire Ginny entre deux rires. On le sait que c'est une vélane ! Mais c'est une vélane qui a persuadé son père de financer en partie l'Ordre du Phénix !

- Et ce n'était pas du luxe ! renchérit Hermione. Parce que depuis que Sirius n'est plus là…

Ils se turent tous les trois en apercevant Harry. Ils crurent que sa pâleur était due à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Bien joué, Herm ! grogna Ron.

- Au fait, Harry, continua-t-il sur un ton enjoué qu'il maîtrisait mal. J'ai complètement oublié de te demander hier soir ! Alors, il a dit quoi Rogue pour le Quidditch ?

Harry songea à cette conversation avec le professeur. Il avait suffit d'un froncement de sourcil de Rogue pour que Harry comprenne qu'il n'obtiendrait pas l'autorisation d'utiliser le terrain de Quidditch.

- Vous voulez que je vous permette de vous entraîner au Quidditch, Potter ? Mais un joueur exceptionnel comme vous n'a pas besoin d'entraînement. Ho, vous pensez sans doute à votre ami Weasley (un sourire de loup avait tordu sa bouche !) Vous voulez sans doute gâcher vos meilleures chances, Potter ! Vous savez bien que Weasley ne doit sa réussite qu'à sa maladresse. Quant à Miss Weasley, elle est très douée cette petite, ce serait dommage qu'un accident vienne briser sa carrière très prometteuse… (Il avait eut une moue ironique :) Ne me dites pas que vous voulez faire entrer Granger dans l'équipe ! Ho ! Vous m'avez fait peur, Potter, quoique ce ne serait pas une mauvaise affaire pour Serpentard…

- Alors ? insistait Ron. Il a dit quoi ?

- Il a dit ce que Hermione a dit qu'il dirait ! soupira Harry.

Ron lança un regard peu amène à la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ! marmonna-t-il.

- Comme si Rogue allait vous autoriser à vous entraîner au Quidditch pour que vous puissiez battre les Serpentard l'année prochaine ! s'exclama Hermione. Et puis, il ne ferait jamais rien qui ferait plaisir à Harry.

Ron dut convenir qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il souffla fortement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire !

- Il nous reste la défense contre les forces du mal, répondit lugubrement Harry.

- Mais quand tu n'es pas là, Ron ne veut pas s'entraîner, rappela Hermione. Et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Rogue…

Harry sourit car Ron, dans le dos d'Hermione, lui faisait signe qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'entraîne seul contre ces deux furies. Il était en train de cogner son index contre sa tempe tout en jetant un regard à Hermione quand celle-ci se retourna brusquement. Il devint vert vif et fut sauvé du lynchage par l'arrivée de Charlie. Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son frère en criant de joie. Elle se calma soudain :

- Cela veut dire que tu t'en vas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Charlie décoiffa ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

- Je m'ennuie de mes dragons, dit-il en souriant.

- Qu'il reste avec nous, murmura Ron en tordant sa bouche vers Harry. Il y a toujours Hermione.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle répondit au salut de Charlie avec un sourire charmant. Le frère aîné de Ron serra la main de Harry. Il ne dit rien sur la couleur de son plus jeune frère, excepté un clin d'œil à Hermione : Fred et George ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle hocha la tête d'un air navré.

Charlie les entraîna chez Hagrid pour voir Buck qu'il devait emmener le lendemain matin. En chemin Ron le harcela pour avoir des nouvelles et Charlie de guerre lasse, sortit un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier. Il datait de quelques jours, mais Ron se jeta dessus, lisant tout en marchant, au risque de marcher sur les pieds de ses amis. Il retint soudain une exclamation déçue !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Harry.

Ron tendit le journal à sa sœur.

- Papa ne sera pas ministre de la Magie !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, tout en parcourant avidement la une de la Gazette.

- Parce que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'est ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu tenais tant que cela à ce qu'il le soit ? interrogea Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'aurait été bien pratique pour faire fermer son bec à cette fouine de Malefoy… songea Ron. Mais je suppose qu'il est bien content d'être resté au Département des Objets Moldus… soupira-t-il.

- Il a eu une promotion ! leur apprit Charlie avec étonnement. Maman ne vous l'a pas dit ? Elle aura dû oublier… Ca se comprend, remarquez…

Ginny et Ron étaient suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Elle ne voulait sans doute pas vous inquiéter…

Ron poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur son frère. Il prit à deux mains le col de sa robe de sorcier et le secoua :

- Parle ! supplia-t-il. Pourquoi maman a-t-elle le temps de penser à envoyer un gâteau à Harry et ne nous avertit-elle pas que papa est monté en grade !

- Parce que c'est arrivé le même jour où Percy est entré à Ste Mangouste…

Le visage de Ron prit un ton verdâtre et Ginny se précipita à son tour au devant de Charlie. Celui-ci remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Tu es fort, Ron, constata-t-il. Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter vu la manière dont tu as maîtrisé Percy la dernière fois.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Percy ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le troisième des fils Weasley, mais il savait que Ron avait de l'affection pour lui et qu'il avait été affecté plus tous les autres de ce qu'il prenait pour une trahison.

Charlie secoua la tête en riant. Il montra la tête de Ron :

- Mauve ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ginny éclata de rire, plus de soulagement que de joie. Harry entendit Ron soupirer bien qu'il murmurât un "bien fait !" peu charitable.

- Il n'a pas compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une farce des jumeaux et il s'est fait admettre au service des contre-sorts de Ste Mangouste. Bien entendu, ils n'ont rien pu faire pour lui, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quel genre de sortilège avait été utilisé. Il leur a piqué une crise d'hystérie, les a menacé de toutes les sanctions possibles et ils ont fini par faire prévenir maman pour lui demander s'il fallait l'interner ou pas. Je crois que papa a un peu hésité avant d'autoriser les mages guérisseurs à le laisser sortir.

- Maman s'est déplacée pour lui ? demanda Ron incrédule.

- Moi, je l'aurais laissé un jour ou deux en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockhart ! dit Hermione sur un ton rêveur.

Ron lui jeta un regard étonné, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle prît sa défense.

- Aussitôt sorti, continua Charlie, il est venu trouver Bill pour le sommer de faire son métier de conjureur de sorts.

- Et alors ? voulut savoir Ginny.

- Tu connais Bill, termina Charlie avec fatalisme. C'est un gentil garçon, mais il ne faut pas lui échauffer trop les oreilles… Il l'a fichu dehors et Percy lui a promis de lui faire retirer sa licence de conjureur de sorts !

- Non ! Mais c'est insensé ! s'indigna Hermione.

- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Fleur, confirma Charlie. Et il lui a promis de la faire renvoyer du pays.

- Et … s'impartienta Ginny.

- Elle lui a mis sa main dans la figure.

- Non ! Mais… commença Ron. Il se prend pour qui ? termina-t-il sous les regards ironiques des quatre autres.

- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Fleur, répéta Charlie en riant. Bref, conclut-il, les seuls à ne pas être embêtés ont été Fred et George !

- Il ne leur a pas cherché d'ennui avec leur boutique ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Il a bien essayé, mais papa a été nommé au Département du Contrôle du Commerce Magique. Tu penses bien qu'il ne l'a pas laissé faire. Et puis, son nom a quand même circulé comme possible ministre de la Magie… Il est non seulement de bon ton au Ministère de connaître Arthur Weasley mais aussi de chercher à ne pas lui déplaire.

- J'imagine que depuis que Lucius Malefoy ne hante plus les couloirs du Ministère, il se trouve tout plein de monde pour saluer votre père, dit Hermione.

- C'est très juste, acquiesça Charlie.

Il adressa un signe de tête à la fois étonné et admiratif à l'intention de Ron :

- Elle n'est pas bête, ton amie.

Charlie se demanda pourquoi les taches de rousseur de son frère prenaient soudain cette teinte sombre, mais comme ils arrivaient à la cabane de Hagrid il ne put approfondir la question. Au grand soulagement dudit frère.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée avec Charlie. Ginny réclama ses histoires de dragons préférées et le jeune homme se prêta volontiers au jeu des questions et des réponses. Hermione était très avide de tout connaître sur les dragons. Elle avait beaucoup étudié dans les livres et Charlie fut impressionné de la somme de connaissances qu'elle possédait. Ils avaient déjà évoqué les dragons lors du court séjour d'Hermione au Terrier, et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait approfondi le sujet depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Elle veut faire un mémoire sur les dragons, ou quoi ? se moqua Ron à voix basse.

Harry haussa une épaule en signe qu'il n'en savait rien. Toutefois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas raté une information quelconque sur les cours de l'année suivante, car connaissant Hermione, il était certain qu'elle ne posait pas ces questions pour rien. Au repas du soir, elle disserta sur l'espérance de vie des dragons. A la veillée, dans la grande salle commune des Gryffondor, elle s'étendit sur le sommeil des dragons. Et tandis que Ginny s'était endormie contre l'épaule solide de son frère aîné, elle parlait encore avec lui du vol majestueux des dragons. Harry avait sommeil et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il tirait la manche de Ron depuis bientôt une demi-heure sans réussir à le faire quitter la place. A croire que les dragons l'intéressaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Enfin, Charlie se leva et donna le signal du coucher. Ils réveillèrent Ginny qui déclara vouloir retourner voler avec les dragons. Hermione l'aida à monter dans leur dortoir, à demi endormie. Charlie partagea la chambrée des garçons et prétendit avoir passé une excellente journée avec eux. Harry se dit que dans l'ensemble cette journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise que cela, pour un anniversaire. Ron ne dit rien, et c'est à peine s'il souhaita le bonsoir à son frère.


	5. Chap 5 : A l'Aventure

Chapitre 5

A l'Aventure

Buck s'était envolé depuis un long moment déjà et ils étaient encore tous les cinq les yeux levés vers le ciel. Hermione faisait encore des signes de la main, tandis que Hagrid soupirait bruyamment.

- Tu sais, Hermione, glissa Ron, il y a longtemps qu'il ne te voit plus.

- Je sais, soupira Hermione à son tour, c'est juste que je viens de réaliser que nous ne le reverrons sans doute plus jamais !

Ron la regarda avec stupeur :

- J'espère qu'il pourra venir à Noël ! s'exclama-t-il avec angoisse.

- Je crois qu'Hermione parlait de Buck, fit Ginny en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour ne pas rire.

- Evidemment ! s'étonna Hermione.

Elle fixait Ron avec plus de stupéfaction que lui même n'en avait mis dans sa réponse. Le visage de Ron prit une couleur vert vif. Harry toussota. Il fallait sortir son ami de cette situation inconfortable.

- N'avais-tu pas dit que la couleur devait disparaître dans la soirée d'hier ? demanda-t-il à Ginny pour faire diversion.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Avec les jumeaux il fallait s'attendre à tout ! Ron grogna. Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant et maladroit.

- Bon, se décida le jeune Weasley en grimaçant, car le géant lui avait démonté le dos. Pas de Quidditch, pas de Buck, pas de Charlie pour raconter des histoires… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il se tourna avec espoir vers Hagrid et Harry songea qu'il devait sérieusement s'ennuyer pour songer à une quelconque activité avec le garde forestier de Poudlard.

- Désolé, Ron, dit Hagrid en secouant la tête. Je dois partir dans un moment. Dumbledore a dit que… hum hum… enfin, je dois partir.

Ron souffla, dépité.

- Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez rien nous dire, comme d'habitude.

- Heu… non … il faut vraiment que je parte, là…

Hagrid reculait déjà, comme s'il prenait la suite. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne de ces quatre-là s'il voulait tenir parole et ne rien laisser transpirer de la mission que lui avait confié le directeur.

- Vous saluerez Mme Maxime de notre part ! Lui cria Hermione alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Hagrid se retourna vivement et fit un geste de dépit avant de rentrer chez lui.

- Tu crois qu'il repart chez les Géants avec elle ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

- J'espère que non, grimaça Ron. Il voudrait ramener de la compagnie à Graup !

- Je ne pense pas, continua Hermione dans ses pensées. Il nous aurait demandé de nous occuper de Graup s'il partait pour longtemps.

- Il ne ferait jamais cela ! s'exclama Ginny. Il sait bien que la Forêt nous est plus que jamais interdite…

Hermione la regarda avec un air désolé :

- Oui, mais c'est de Hagrid dont nous parlons… et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne fait pas souvent la différence entre le possible et le réalisable.

Ils reprirent lentement le chemin du château. Harry songeait à la note qu'il avait trouvée à son réveil sur sa table de chevet. Froide et sèche, elle venait de Rogue qui l'invitait à se rendre à son cachot dans le milieu de la matinée pour reprendre leur leçon interrompue. Vers le lac, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour saluer Firenze qui ne fut pas très bavard, perdu dans des pensées insondables. Il s'éloigna lentement, le bruit de ses sabots étouffé par l'herbe du bord du lac. Ron s'installa sous un arbre pour éplucher la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche d'évènements qui auraient pu susciter l'intérêt. Il renonça vite car personne ne répondait à ses commentaires. Et quand Harry les quitta pour retrouver Rogue, Ginny s'en fut aussi, car elle avait un devoir à terminer et comptait profiter de la bibliothèque. Ron et Hermione restèrent un long moment seuls sans parler. Enfin, Ron se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour faire cesser ce silence qui le gênait.

- J'aurais cru que tu aurais accompagné Ginny, dit-il. Tu aurais pu lui apporter ton aide dans son devoir.

- Premièrement, Ginny n'a aucunement besoin de mon aide pour terminer ses devoirs, elle. Deuxièmement, cela montre bien que tu me connais moins bien que tu ne crois. Et troisièmement, que je suis bien moins prévisible que tu ne le penses.

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Ses taches de rousseur foncèrent un tout petit peu mais il se tut. Hermione se tourna soudain vers lui et lui dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron.

- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci vaguement inquiet.

- Pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour Percy, pour ça… ajouta-t-elle en montrant la peau vert pomme de son visage.

Ron recula imperceptiblement, comme pour éviter le contact de sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu n'es pour rien dans le fait que Percy est un imbécile, grogna-t-il. Ni dans celui que les jumeaux sont … ce qu'ils sont… et puis, tu m'avais averti…

- Oui, reconnut Hermione. Justement ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu m'aurais peut-être écoutée si je n'étais pas aussi…

- autoritaire ? proposa Ron comme elle ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Hermione haussa une épaule.

- Despotique ? reprit Ron.

Elle secoua la tête avec une grimace.

- Tyrannique et intransigeante ?

- D'accord, ça va ! s'écria Hermione, un peu vexée.

Ron se mordit les lèvres. Il avait encore quelques adjectifs à lui soumettre mais il jugea bon de se taire. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin :

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Par moment, oui ! admit Ron.

Hermione tordit sa bouche. Elle haussa plusieurs fois les épaules, comme si elle débattait en elle-même puis sembla accepter la critique. Elle se releva, imité aussitôt par Ron.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. Je peux venir avec toi ? Je m'ennuie terriblement tout seul.

Hermione fut sur le point de lui dire qu'il avait décidemment encore bien moins de tact qu'un dé à coudre, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il sache ce qu'était un dé à coudre. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Une petite visite du château, ça te dit ?

Ron la regarda d'un air méfiant :

- Tu comptes aller dans des endroits interdits ?

- Les endroits intéressants sont forcément interdits, Ron, soupira-t-elle. Les jumeaux ne te l'ont-ils pas appris ?

- Mais… objecta Ron tout en la suivant, et si on tombait sur Rusard, ou pire, sur sa saleté de chat !

- L'absence de Rusard est pourtant remarquable, Ron !

Hermione parlait sur un ton bienveillant, pourtant Ron sentit dans ses propos une sorte de lassitude. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Rusard ne se promenait pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Miss Teigne ne les collait pas au jarret dès qu'ils mettaient un pied hors de la salle de Gryffondor.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est fait renvoyé ? chuchota-t-il avec espoir.

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Ombrage ? reprit Hermione. Cela m'étonnerait de Dumbledore.

- Ou alors il est parti de lui-même ! soupira le jeune Weasley sans y croire vraiment.

- Ou bien il est en villégiature au bord de la mer…

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Et alors ? dit Hermione. Même les concierges hargneux et intraitables ont droit à des vacances !

Ron soupira :

- Un instant j'ai cru que tu parlais sérieusement !

- Réfléchis un peu Ron ! trancha Hermione. Imagines-tu une seule seconde que Rusard pourrait quitter Poudlard de son plein gré ?

Ron dut admettre cette fois encore qu'elle avait raison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, elle lui demanda d'attendre un instant avant de monter à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard, Ron vit qu'elle avait un petit sac à dos et un livre à la main.

- As-tu ta baguette ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'il pu ouvrir la bouche pour faire un quelconque commentaire.

Il hocha la tête. Il posa les yeux sur le livre. C'était l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais pas leur livre de cours. C'était celui de la bibliothèque.

- Heu… fit-il, incertain, tu es sûre que tu as le droit de l'emprunter celui-là ? Je croyais qu'il faisait partie des livres à consulter sur place.

- Oui, oui, répondit Hermione distraitement.

Elle cherchait manifestement du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Ron sentit soudain une fourrure qui se frottait contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Il se retint de lancer un coup de pied à Pattenrond. Ce chat le détestait, il en était persuadé. Il le narguait sans cesse, toujours à traîner dans ses pieds. Il se renfrogna tandis que Pattenrond lui lançait l'un de ses regards jaunes qui l'horripilait.

- Ron ! l'appelait Hermione pour la deuxième ou troisième fois semblait-il. On y va ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, ajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte que son ton était un peu impératif.

- On vient ! On vient ! grommela Ron.

Ils suivirent Pattenrond dans le couloir. Ron se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir le sac. Il aurait bien dit de la nourriture, s'il n'avait été conscient que les priorités d'Hermione n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siennes. Et d'ailleurs, cette idée de nourriture ne le réconfortait guère, car cela signifiait qu'elle avait prévu de ne pas assister au repas du midi. Il essaya de deviner quels livres elle pouvait bien trimballer ainsi, et surtout pour quel usage ?

Hermione marchait vite. Il semblait qu'elle avait hâte de quitter les territoires familiers pour entrer dans la terra incognita du château. Ron n'éprouvait point tant de hâte qu'elle. Ils descendaient vers les cachots, et le souvenir de leur rencontre avec le troll trottait encore dans sa tête. Ils dépassèrent le niveau des cachots où Rogue donnait ses cours de potions.

- Dépêche-toi, Ron, ne cessait de souffler Hermione. J'espère qu'il nous aura attendu !

Ron s'interrogeait sur l'identité de celui avec Hermione avait rendez-vous, lorsqu'il entendit un air connu : Tout vert ! Tout vert !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Peeves ? demanda Hermione à l'esprit qui apparaissait au milieu du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que **_toi_ **tu fais là ? lui renvoya Peeves.

Il fit une grimace grossière à Ron en fredonnant : Tout vert ! Tout vert ! Weasley est encore tout vert !

- Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! reprit Peeves. Attendez donc que Miss Teigne et son Rusard apprennent que vous êtes descendus jusqu'ici ?

- Et qui ira lui dire ? railla Hermione, un peu agacée. Toi ?

- J'irai dire à tout le monde que vous êtes descendus aux cachots tous les deux tout seuls, chantonna Peeves.

- Peeves ! gronda Ron.

Peeves éclata de rire.

- Et puis c'est même pas la peine ! Qui croirait que vous êtes venus vous embrasser dans les coins tous les deux ?

- Peeves ! menaça Ron.

Peeves tourna autour de Ron, la bouche en cul de poule, émettant des bruits de baisers. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui scrutait le couloir sombre. Il fit claquer un baiser à son oreille.

- Aaargh ! Peeves ! s'écria Hermione énervée.

- Beurk ! fit l'esprit frappeur avec une grimace dégoûtée.

- Weasley ! c'est pour ça que tu es tout vert ! Tu as embrassé Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger ! C'est écoeurant ! Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk ! Finalement je ne dirais à personne que vous êtes venus tous les deux en amoureux dans les cachots ! C'est trop écoeurant. Beurk !

Il s'envola dans un éclat de rire grotesque et s'évanouit brusquement.

- Quelle saleté ! grogna Ron qui était heureux de l'obscurité relative des couloirs.

Ainsi Hermione ne pouvait voir combien, il était rouge de confusion. Enfin, vert, pour dire vrai. Mais Hermione n'aurait rien remarqué de toute façon. Elle jetait des coups d'œil affairés dans les trois directions qui s'offraient à eux. Elle paraissait hésiter et consultait son livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Dans un bruissement lumineux – Ron retint un cri – Dobby apparut.

- Hermione Granger est en retard, dit l'elfe de maison.

- Tu n'es pas en avance non plus, Dobby, dit Hermione.

Elle parlait sur un ton qui sembla vaguement familier à Ron.

- C'est parce que Winky ne voulait pas que Dobby vienne, Hermione Granger, expliqua Dobby d'un air contrit. Winky croit que Hermione Granger est folle et qu'elle devrait laisser Dobby tranquille…

- Elle n'est pas la seule à le penser, Dobby, ajouta Ron. Et je me demande dans quelle folie Hermione Granger est en train de nous entraîner cette fois encore.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Ron, rappela Hermione.

Elle lui montra les couloirs d'où ils venaient et Ron haussa les épaules.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu m'emmènes ! grommela-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Hermione. Je cherche quelque chose et si je te dis quoi, tu ne voudras plus venir avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule…

Ron respira plus vite.

- Il fallait demander à Ginny…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec Ginny…

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je suis la personne adéquate pour se genre d'aventure…

Il jeta un œil par-dessus la tête d'Hermione vers l'obscurité profonde des couloirs…

- Il fait vraiment très noir par là-bas et il y a de drôles de bruits aussi…

- Ron ! Tu vis avec une goule qui hurle à la mort toutes les nuits !

- Je sais ! acquiesça Ron.

- Tu déjeunes avec des fantômes depuis bientôt cinq ans !

- Mais ce sont des fantômes fort bien éduqués !

- Tu as affronté des araignées géantes !

- J'ai jamais dit que j'avais apprécié !

- Tu as combattu de féroces Mangemorts !

- T'as vu le résultat !

- Bien, fit Hermione découragée. Tu restes là, si c'est ce que tu veux. J'irai seule, avec Dobby.

- Dobby montrera le chemin à Hermione Granger, l'interrompit Dobby. Ensuite il repartira retrouver Winky…

Ron sentit dans la voix de l'elfe une terreur qui le fit frissonner. Il savait pourtant que rien ne ferait changer Hermione d'avis.

- D'accord, finit-il par accepter. Mais tu me jures que s'il y a le moindre danger, on rebrousse chemin immédiatement.

- Rassure-toi, je tiens à la vie !

Le ton ironique de la jeune fille n'échappa guère à Ron. Il décida de l'ignorer. Il tendit sa baguette et dit "Lumos". Les ombres s'allongèrent dans le couloir que leur désignait Dobby. Ron était certain qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise, mais il suivit Hermione d'un pas qu'il imaginait ferme.

Hermione avait ouvert le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard et le tenait dans ses bras tandis que Ron les deux baguettes à la main faisait de la lumière au-dessus des pages qu'elle tournait. Il essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule et ce qu'il voyait l'affolait un peu. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il lisait. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir feuilleté son livre de cours au moins pour son examen. Il suivait des yeux le doigt d'Hermione qui parcourait les lignes sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Rapproche la lumière ! pria-t-elle encore une fois.

Ron augmenta l'intensité de la lueur au bout des baguettes. Hermione souffla, un peu agacée. Elle saisit son poignet et le ramena au-dessus exactement des lignes noires.

- Là ! dit-elle. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué !

Ron ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas non plus. Il avait cessé de respirer. Son bras entourait à présent les épaules d'Hermione et elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille chatouillaient sa joue. Ils avaient une drôle d'odeur, pas désagréable en fait. Ils sentaient la pomme, ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, quelque chose qui se mangeait.

- Ron ?

Il reprit son souffle pour répondre :

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'écoutes ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il jeta un regard désespéré sur le plan qu'elle lui montrait. Il pâlit sous son masque vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où as-tu trouvé ce plan ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ? Je n'ai rien vu de pareil dans…

Hermione fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, en un petit bruit qu'il avait appris à connaître. Elle avait levé la tête de son livre et sa joue à présent effleurait celle du jeune Weasley.

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi toi et Harry n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je dis ! Je viens de te dire que c'était l'édition originale de l'histoire de Poudlard ! La nôtre est quelque peu…édulcorée ! En tout cas tout ce qui concerne les sous-sols est absent de notre version.

Il y eut un silence à peine troublé par les grattements de Pattenrond.

- Tu as volé un livre dans la réserve interdite ! s'écria Ron, à la fois scandalisé et admiratif.

- Non ! se récria Hermione. Je l'ai seulement emprunté. Je le remettrais à sa place quand nous reviendrons.

- Ho ! fit Ron. Dans ce cas…

Il essaya de s'intéresser à l'enchevêtrement de couloirs et de lignes que son amie lui montrait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trois petits points là ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton trois petites taches presque immobiles.

- Je crois que c'est nous, répondit Hermione.

- Comme pour la carte du Maraudeur de Harry ?

Hermione approuva de la tête et ses cheveux titillèrent à nouveau le nez de Ron.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun nom… ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est dommage, dit Ron en tortillant son nez qui le démangeait. On pourrait savoir qui sont ces points-là…

Plus loin, des points noirs bougeaient, se croisaient et se mêlaient. Ron serra les baguettes dans ses poings pour qu'Hermione ne les vît pas trembler.

- Je dirais ce **_que_** sont ces points-là … corrigea la jeune fille sur un ton moins léger que celui qu'elle employait habituellement. Mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est ce gros point là !

Elle tourna la page, et sur la suivante, le plan dessinait une grande salle au milieu de laquelle une tache sombre trônait. Elle était immobile et les couloirs qui menaient à la salle scintillaient à la lueur des baguettes comme s'ils avaient été tracés avec des paillettes. Ron ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que son menton s'appuyât sur elle. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi ce livre était enfermé dans la réserve interdite.

- Comment… comment…. Balbutia-t-il. Comment se fait-il que ce livre soit tombé entre tes mains ?

- Je vous avais dit que je trouvais celui qu'on nous donne à étudier un peu léger, répondit Hermione. J'ai cherché à en savoir plus.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? Hermione, on va avoir des problèmes, je le sens !

- Non, ce que tu sens c'est une odeur de moisi, répliqua Hermione. Et je crois que les odeurs ce ne sera pas le pire qu'on va rencontrer.

Ron sentit qu'elle frissonnait. Curieusement, l'idée qu'elle avait peur le réconforta lui-même. Pattenrond passa entre leurs jambes. Il poussa un miaulement plaintif.

- Tout va bien, Pattenrond, dit Hermione doucement. Si tu veux rester là, tu n'auras qu'à nous attendre.

Ron retint un rire nerveux tandis que Pattenrond miaulait de plus belle.

- Tu vas finir par ressembler à la vieille Figgy, à force de parler à ton chat, dit-il.

- Au moins, il m'écoute, lui !

Hermione dégagea le bras de Ron sur son épaule. Elle referma le livre et reprit sa baguette. Pattenrond s'assit au milieu du couloir. Au grand soulagement de Ron, ils prirent la direction opposée aux points qui bougeaient sur la page du livre.

Il faisait sombre, malgré la lueur au bout des baguettes. Des choses rampaient dans l'ombre. Cela les frôlaient parfois. Ron était sûr qu'il s'agissait de toiles d'araignées. Il s'agrippait à sa baguette comme si elle était sa planche de salut. Hermione marchait devant lui. Il lui semblait sentir encore l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cette douce odeur de pomme ou de fruit d'automne. Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Son estomac avait sonné midi depuis un long moment déjà, mais il n'avait osé arrêter Hermione dans son projet. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'elle était cette énorme chose immobile qu'elle tenait à tout prix à trouver. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête ? Elle était butée et intransigeante, mais si intelligente. Il se sentait si stupide à côté d'elle. A quoi bon chercher une solution, puisque Hermione allait trouver en deux coups de cuillère à pot ? Il ne lui venait pas à l'idée qu'Hermione pourrait ne pas toujours être là. Un bruit étrange leur parvint de la gauche et un courant d'air chargé d'odeurs mouillées de terre froide les fit frissonner. Hermione tourna à droite, résolument. Ron allongea le pas pour la rattraper.

- On va marcher encore longtemps comme ça ? grogna-t-il.

- Chut ! fit Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta. La lumière de leurs baguettes faiblit. Il vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire de victoire.

- On approche, dit-elle à voix basse.

- C'est bien, répondit Ron sans conviction.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, à pas feutrés. La lueur magique au bout de leurs baguettes s'atténuait peu à peu, pour revenir plus violente soudain, et diminuer à nouveau, lentement.

- C'est bien ça, murmurait Hermione pour elle-même.

Ron sentait dans ses doigts sa baguette qui vibrait par moment.

- Beaucoup de magie, entendit-il Hermione chuchoter.

- Trop ! ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

- C'est bon signe !

Il n'osa la contredire. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit bien que leur baguette fût toujours allumée. Ils ressentaient la puissance de la magie à travers leurs mains. Leurs baguettes luisaient d'un éclat chaud, presque vivant. Elles ne donnaient pas de lumière à proprement parler, elles irradiaient. Des étincelles de couleurs s'échappaient d'elles sans qu'ils aient lancé un seul sort.

- Je ne crois pas que nous devrions aller plus loin, Herm…

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer.

- Là ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant sa baguette dans le noir. Il est là ! Tu ne le sens donc pas ?

Ron percevait en effet un bruit sourd, comme une respiration lente. Il sentait la magie à plein nez. Une magie très puissante et très ancienne. Elle parvenait jusqu'à son cœur et sa raison lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de repartir dans l'autre sens. Il se rendit compte qu'il haletait. Il se retint au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il était froid et suintant. Il voulut appeler Hermione. Elle avançait toujours, et l'ombre l'avalait. Il luttait pour ne pas tomber au sol. Le silence l'entourait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre l'un des miaulements geignards de Pattenrond. La baguette d'Hermione brillait dans le noir, point d'or au milieu de nulle part.

- Hermione ! Non ! cria Ron.

Il y avait là-bas un sortilège qui dépassait toutes les compétences de la jeune fille. Il dépassait leurs compétences réunies.

- Ron, appela Hermione. Je l'ai trouvé ! J'en suis sûre ! Viens !

- Non ! cria à nouveau Ron. Le sortilège !

Comment ne le voyait-elle pas ? Comment ne le sentait-elle pas qui s'insinuait en eux ? Etait-elle à ce point entêtée ou l'ivresse de la réussite la rendait-elle aveugle et stupide ? La baguette d'Hermione se mit à crépiter. Elle poussa un cri.

- Lâche-là ! hurla Ron.

Il se précipita. Il y eut une explosion de couleurs au bout de la baguette d'Hermione. Une voix dans la tête de Ron hurlait qu'elle s'était trop approchée. Il ne s'apercevait pas que c'était lui qui hurlait. Il vit Hermione, la main crispée sur sa baguette, projetée en arrière. Il l'entendit appeler à nouveau et il lui sembla que c'était son nom qu'elle criait. Il brandit sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et quelqu'un rugit "Protego". Puis ce fut la nuit.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Rogue, furieux.

- Rien, bredouilla Harry, bouleversé.

Il avait senti comme un tremblement de terre, pourtant le sol n'avait pas bougé. Il luttait contre l'esprit de Rogue et il avait cru que c'était lui qui avait jeté ce trouble dans son cœur. Sa main s'était serrée sur sa baguette et il s'était arraché à l'emprise de Rogue.

- Vous avez senti aussi ? demanda-t-il au professeur.

- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler "Monsieur", Potter…

Le ton du professeur Rogue n'était pas celui qu'il aurait dû être. Il regardait partout autour de lui, une expression inquiète sur son visage fermé.

- Que s'est-il passé … monsieur ?

Rogue le scrutait à présent avec surprise et stupeur. Il baissa les yeux vers la baguette de Harry et sur sa main parsemée de brûlures. Harry suivit son regard et posa les yeux sur la main de Rogue. Lui aussi était brûlé. Il sentit à ce moment là les piqûres sur sa peau.

- Allez voir Mrs Pomfresh, Potter.

Et comme Harry restait figé, il cria :

- Immédiatement !

Harry reprit ses esprits. Il obéit. Devant la porte il croisa Remus Lupin, qui accourait, le visage soucieux. Lui et Rogue échangèrent un regard.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! dit Lupin d'une voix blanche.

Rogue hocha la tête sobrement.

Harry sentait la douleur sur le dos de sa main s'insinuer jusqu'à son esprit. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh avait l'air troublé. Elle ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de soigner Harry en soupirant.

- Je suppose qu'Albus va être prévenu, dit-elle simplement à Harry quand il s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie.

Il hocha la tête, comme l'avait fait Rogue. Il sortit sur un soupir de Mrs Pomfresh. Encore abasourdi, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il pensait trouver Ginny et Hermione. La jeune Weasley était assise devant une montagne de livres et ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de quoi que ce soit. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez de ses bouquins.

- Quoi ?

- Ce silence soudain ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ma baguette s'est mise à faire des étincelles toute seule ?

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry répondit : Non.

Ginny leva une épaule.

- J'espère qu'Hermione n'est pour rien là dedans, dit-elle.

Harry l'interrogea du regard.

- Elle a pris un livre dans la réserve, là-bas.

Elle désignait la réserve interdite.

- Lequel ? demanda Harry avec angoisse.

Ginny leva à nouveau les épaules.

- Sais pas.

Elle replongea le nez dans ses livres.

- Tu as vu Ron à midi ? demanda encore Harry.

- Je ne suis pas descendue, répondit Ginny. Et toi ?

Harry secoua la tête :

- Moi non plus…

Elle leva la tête et Harry tourna la sienne vers elle.

- Ho ho ! fit Ginny.


	6. Chap 6 : Dans la Forêt Interdite

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Dans la Forêt Interdite**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry. Si on les prévient, Ron et Hermione vont avoir des ennuis…

- Je crois qu'ils ont déjà des ennuis, murmura Ginny.

Elle ferma ses livres d'un geste sec et se leva d'un bond. Harry l'imita et ils galopèrent dans les couloirs vers le bureau de Rogue.

- ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE !!!!!

- PCHCHCHCHCHCH !!!!!

- HAAAHHHH !!!

- PCHCHCHCHCHCHCH !!!!!

- PATTENROND ! NOOOON !

Harry venait de buter contre Miss Teigne qui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans ses mollets. Surgi de nulle part, Pattenrond s'était jeté sur la vieille chatte. Ginny avait renoncé à séparer les deux animaux. Rusard écumait de rage à l'autre bout du couloir, une petite valise à la main.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE LA ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE LA ! CA NE VOUS SUFFIT PAS DE METTRE LE CHATEAU SENS DESSUS DESSOUS PENDANT L'ANNEE SCOLAIRE ! IL FAUT QUE VOUS VENIEZ SEMER LA PANIQUE PENDANT LES VACANCES ! JE VEUX VOIR DUMBLEDORE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Monsieur Rusard ! essayait de l'interrompre Ginny désespérément.

- ET ARRETEZ DONC CE CHAT !

Pattenrond, arc-bouté devant Harry, le dos hérissé, défiait Miss Teigne qui crachait sa rage. Ginny et Harry jetèrent un œil dubitatif sur les deux chats face à face.

- Autant essayer de voler son œuf à une dragonne, comme dirait Charlie, chuchota la jeune fille.

Harry songea qu'il avait déjà réussi cet exploit. Il baissa les yeux sur le chat orange.

- Pattenrond, dit-il en essayant de se souvenir du ton qu'employait Hermione avec lui, ça ira maintenant.

Le chat émit un grondement dubitatif, sembla-t-il à Harry.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien, répéta-t-il en se trouvant un peu stupide.

Pattenrond se détendit et s'assit à ses pieds. Il gardait un œil sur Miss Teigne qui s'en fut en piaillant au devant de son maître. Lorsque Rusard fut près de lui, il brandit l'index sous le nez de Harry.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes encore dans cette école, Potter !

Il laissa tomber son œil torve sur Ginny et Pattenrond.

- Ainsi que votre suite favorite de Weasley et Granger ! Ha professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il avec triomphe.

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent. Rogue en effet s'avançait à pas rapides, une expression ennuyée sur le visage, suivi de Lupin.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Rusard ? demanda Rogue avec contrariété.

Rusard désigna Harry :

- Ces deux-là, Professeur, ils manigancent quelque chose.

Rogue renifla.

- Potter manigance toujours quelque chose, Rusard, dit-il.

D'un signe discret de la tête, il ordonna à Harry et Ginny de quitter le couloir. Lupin les accompagna, tandis que Rogue essayait de se débarrasser de Rusard et de ses doléances.

- Nous étions en train d'essayer de calmer Sybille Trelawney, expliqua Remus, lorsque nous avons entendu des cris dans le couloir.

- Oh ! fit Harry. Elle n'a rien pu vous dire sur ce qui s'était passé ?

Remus lui lança un regard amusé.

- Harry ! dit-il d'un air de reproche.

Il reprit : Elle a prédit la fin du monde…

Ginny retint un rire. Lupin soupira :

- Ne riez pas, jeune fille. Si cela se reproduisait…

Il les fit entrer dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Albus ne va pas tarder, dit-il rapidement. Maintenant, dites-moi où est Hermione ?

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu.

- On ne sait pas, répondit Ginny. Mais elle a pris un livre dans la réserve interdite.

- Il fallait s'y attendre ! gronda Lupin. J'avais dit à Albus que laisser le champ libre à cette petite c'était s'attirer de gros ennuis…

- Je suppose qu'il en a ri, répondit Harry.

- Non, il a souri, corrigea Lupin. C'est bien pire. Quel était le livre ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- On n'a pas le temps de chercher, réfléchit Lupin. Sur quoi travaillait-elle ?

- Elle ne travaillait pas, répliqua Harry.

- Granger a toujours quelque chose en tête, Potter.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Rogue qui arrivait.

- La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête hier, répondit Harry sans réfléchir, c'était Buck.

- Non, c'était les dragons, rétorqua Ginny. Elle n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions à Charlie.

Rogue et Lupin échangèrent un regard atterré.

- Stupide petite …. Grinça Rogue.

Harry sentit monter la colère en lui.

- Stupide petite quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de menace.

- Stupide petite idiote, compléta Rogue avec rage.

- Pas si idiote que cela, Severus, dit calmement Lupin. Elle a quand même réussi à sortir un livre interdit de sa réserve et de la bibliothèque…

- Cette fois, elle est allée trop loin, Lupin ! Reconnaissez-le ! Dumbledore devra sévir, cette fois.

Lupin hocha la tête tristement.

- Il se pourrait qu'elle soit déjà punie, Severus…

Il se reprit vivement.

- Bien, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Il faut la chercher. Pattenrond nous conduira jusqu'à elle.

- Mon frère est avec elle, murmura d'une toute petite voix Ginny.

Rogue leva les bras au ciel :

- Alors nous courons droit à la catastrophe !

Harry ne releva pas la remarque. Il se demandait pourquoi Lupin voulait emmener Pattenrond. C'était un chat, pas un chien. Même si Sirius avait dit qu'il n'était pas un chat comme les autres.

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid. Ron sentait derrière son crâne une douleur fulgurante chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête. Et cette odeur suffocante de pourriture et de pomme verte… Ron tenta de se redresser vivement. La douleur à la base de son crâne le dissuada de recommencer. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était de s'emplir la bouche des cheveux d'Hermione. Il crachota, tira dans la tignasse emmêlée de la jeune fille, lui arracha quelques cheveux… Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle l'écrasait de tout son poids. Il tâtonna sur le sol, à la recherche de sa baguette, ou de celle d'Hermione. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que la poussière sous ses doigts. Il souffla : accio baguette ! Rien ne vint. Une vague de panique le submergea. Hermione était évanouie, ou morte peut-être. Il manqua d'air. Il hurla pourtant :

- Hermione !

De toutes ses forces il repoussa son corps sur le côté et il respira mieux. Il entendit une baguette qui tombait sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Il lança sa main et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois fin. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais cela irait. Il prononça la formule mais la baguette n'obéit pas. Il tremblait et sa voix refusait de sortir de lui. Que ferait Hermione dans un cas comme celui-ci ? Elle commencerait par se calmer et prononcer distinctement la bonne formule.

- Lu-mos !

La baguette crépita. Il eut le temps de juger de la situation avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait repéré sa propre baguette à quelques pas. Il la saisit et la rangea dans sa poche avec celle d'Hermione. D'abord, s'éloigner de cet endroit. Il prit le petit sac, le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard sous son bras, saisit Hermione par les épaules et la traîna le long du couloir en marche arrière. Lorsqu'il se crut assez éloigné, il ressortit sa baguette et fit de la lumière. Il se pencha au-dessus d'Hermione. Son visage était sale, et ses yeux fermés. Elle respirait calmement pourtant. Il essaya de la réveiller en la secouant. Il lui donna une claque sur la joue. Elle ne revint pas de son évanouissement.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! murmurait-il avec anxiété. Réveille-toi !

Il serrait ses mains dans la sienne. Elles étaient glacées. Il mit la main sur son front, il était froid. Ron fut secoué d'un frisson de terreur. Le sortilège ! Le sortilège l'avait frappée ! Il comprit l'inutilité de ses efforts. Il se laissa retomber contre le mur, les yeux pleins de larmes, et la bosse derrière sa tête lui rendit le sens des réalités. Il ne savait plus quel chemin ils avaient pris pour venir. Il n'avait fait que suivre Hermione. Il chercha dans les pages le plan qu'ils avaient étudié ensemble. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Des tas de points bougeaient partout, aux confins de la feuille. Sauf deux, immobiles, éloignés de toute vie. Ils étaient là. Mais où était Pattenrond ? Il se traita d'idiot : comment pouvait-il croire que ce stupide chat attendait patiemment le retour de sa stupide maîtresse au bout d'un couloir ?

Il se releva. Il essaya de faire rentrer le livre dans le sac et y parvint d'un coup de poing rageur. Il chargea Hermione sur son épaule et leva la baguette devant lui. Les couloirs succédaient aux couloirs, l'ombre à l'obscurité. Il tourna à gauche, parce que Hermione avait tourné à droite à l'aller, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il devait tourner. Il commença à sentir dans ses membres les douleurs du choc contre le mur et le sol. Hermione était lourde. Il s'arrêta pour se reposer un peu et réfléchir. Il sentait le vide autour de lui. Une sensation toute différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie à l'aller. Plus rien ne passait près d'eux, plus rien ne les frôlait plus. Il se remit en route. La lumière s'intensifiait tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'endroit où… Ron en frissonnait encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher là-bas ?! Le silence soudain ne fut plus vide. Les bruits qui parvenaient à nouveau jusqu'à Ron ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il se rendit compte qu'il courait presque. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas vers où il courait.

Ron sut qu'il était perdu à cause de l'odeur. Cela sentait l'odeur des mottes de terres que les gnomes lançaient dans le jardin du Terrier. Il n'avait pas senti cette odeur-là lorsqu'il marchait derrière Hermione. Il avait dû se tromper en comptant les couloirs. Une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Il allait mourir dans le noir – lui qui avait horreur du noir. Hermione allait mourir aussi vaincue par un sortilège – elle qui savait tous les sorts et les contresorts. Il eut une pensée pour sa mère, et il l'imagina à Ste Mangouste, en train d'échanger des papiers de bonbons avec Alice Londubat. Peut-être même que Gilderoy Lockhart lui dédicacerait une photo de lui au sourire stupide.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans le couloir vide. Pourquoi cette odeur de terre retournée ? Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à une réponse. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. A la lueur de la baguette, il vit le plancher du couloir former une pente assez raide. Il ne put se retenir, emporté par le poids d'Hermione. Ils tombèrent en avant, et il vit avec horreur la pente s'accentuer. L'humidité des murs coulait sur le sol et ils glissèrent dans un amalgame peu ragoûtant. Puis le sol disparut : plusieurs mètres plus bas, des buissons d'épineux formaient un tapis peu accueillant. Vite !

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Hermione se mit à flotter. Il s'accrocha au pan de sa robe. Un craquement annonça sa chute imminente. Quel était donc ce sort dont s'était servie Ginny un jour pour… trop tard ! Il avait heureusement évité les épineux, et il n'était pas tombé de trop haut. Sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal mais elle ne paraissait pas cassée. Il se releva comme il put, maugréant, pestant, crachant toute sa colère, contre Hermione, contre lui-même qui n'avait aucune autorité sur elle ni sur personne.

Il fit descendre Hermione et la reçut en pleine poitrine. Il maîtrisait mal les sorts d'attraction. Il se jura de les travailler d'arrache-pied, si jamais il sortait de cette aventure. Il coucha la jeune fille sur le sol humide et sortit son mouchoir de sa poche. Il essuya le visage d'Hermione. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'intérieur. Elle était encore plus froide. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, mais rien ne trahissait la conscience du sommeil serein. Ron leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lumière entre les arbres lui disait qu'il devait être la moitié de l'après-midi. Il ne savait combien de temps ils avaient marché dans les couloirs sombres. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté évanoui sous le choc. La fin de l'après-midi, oui, sans doute. Mais où ? En fait, il se doutait où. Non, **il _savait_** : il savait qu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite. Une onde de terreur le saisit lorsqu'il formula tout haut cette affirmation. Des souvenirs monstrueux lui revinrent à la mémoire, d'araignées géantes et de licornes mortes, et de centaures en furie. Sans compter, Graup, qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il ne tenait pas à rencontrer. Par contre, où dans la Forêt, il l'ignorait. Etait-il près de la cabane d'Hagrid, il en doutait. Etait-il proche de l'antre d'Aragog, il aurait parié là-dessus plus sûrement que sur ses chances de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. S'il y avait eu les étoiles, il aurait pu se diriger un peu. Il avait eu une excellente note à l'épreuve d'astronomie, grâce à Hermione. Mais il faisait encore jour, et les étoiles ne se lèveraient pas avant plusieurs heures. Quant à l'idée de se retrouver une fois encore la nuit dans cette forêt… Il frissonna violemment.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais là quand on a besoin de toi ! murmurait-il avec rage.

Il essuyait son visage avec son mouchoir sale et les traces sur son front ne s'effaçaient pas. Il se rappela leur première rencontre. Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait du noir sur son nez. C'était très désagréable de se souvenir de ce genre de choses, dans ce genre d'endroit, dans cette situation stupide et désespérée. Il avait envie de pleurer, parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il se sentait inutile, parce que tout allait de travers. Il se dit qu'il pourrait s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et attendre qu'on vienne les chercher, à condition qu'on sache qu'ils étaient perdus et où les trouver. Ou bien, il pouvait essayer de retrouver son chemin. La seule chose qui pouvait arriver c'était de rencontrer des centaures irascibles, ou des araignées affamées, ou un géant stupide. Ou bien encore d'autres choses dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, comme ces Sombrals, que Harry lui avait décrits et qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Peut-être étaient-ils là, quelque part tapis dans l'ombre, à l'observer tergiverser et perdre du temps. Il se remit debout. Sa cheville avait déjà enflé. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être mettre à son programme le cours de sortilèges de réparation physique. Ce serait fort pratique pour lui, vu sa maladresse, s'il devenait Auror. Si jamais il sortait de cette fichue forêt… Il se pencha pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras… et ce fut là qu'il sentit la présence invisible. Il se redressa, la baguette aux aguets. Et il le vit. C'était un Centaure magnifique. Noir, avec une barbe blanche. Ron déglutit lentement. Le Centaure le fixait.

- Je sens ta peur, humain, dit-il.

- Si vous approchez…

Le jeune Weasley leva imperceptiblement sa baguette.

- Tu es un sorcier, continua le Centaure. Je croyais que la saison n'était pas encore venue du retour des jeunes dans cette école. Tu sais que la forêt vous est interdite, humain ?

- Je… je ne voulais pas venir dans la forêt, avoua Ron. Vous allez me tuer ?

Il se souvenait de l'état d'Ombrage quand Dumbledore l'avait ramenée. Il eut une pensée d'espoir :

- Le professeur Dumbledore sait que nous sommes ici. Si vous nous faites du mal…

Le Centaure sortit des buissons qui le cachaient en partie.

- Tu mens, humain, dit-il. Et tu mens très mal. Tu as peur. Tu as peur que je la tue. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Et toi et ta compagne vous êtes déjà morts…

- Non ! cria Ron, la baguette en avant.

Le Centaure noir n'esquissa même pas un geste.

- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette forêt tout seul, continua-t-il sur le même ton égal. Et elle, elle est déjà morte.

- Non ! répéta Ron.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et se jeta à genoux devant elle. Il prit ses mains glacées. Il entendit le Centaure s'approcher encore. Il lui fit face, la baguette levée.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine, sorcier, laissa tomber le Centaure. Elle dépérira et s'affaiblira. Elle mourra si le sortilège n'est pas annulé.

- Ce n'est qu'un sortilège, haleta Ron. Ils sauront le conjurer.

- La magie est puissante et ancienne, reprit le Centaure. Elle mourra.

Il recula et ouvrit à nouveau les branchages d'où il était sorti. Il ajouta, avant de disparaître, avec une pointe de dérision :

- Tu n'es pas prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle revienne.

Les buissons se refermèrent sur lui et le silence remplit à nouveau la forêt. Ron réalisa qu'il tremblait. De colère. Il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. La colère avait fait place à la peur. Il comprenait un peu ce que ressentait Harry. Harry ? Bien sûr ! Harry s'apercevrait bientôt de leur absence. Il partirait à leur recherche. Harry allait les trouver et les ramener sains et saufs à Poudlard. Le silence l'entourait à présent et il se fit oppressant. Il se traita d'imbécile. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, il devait en être conscient.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Que ferais-tu ?

Ce qu'elle ferait, il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle commencerait par lever les yeux au ciel et lancerait un de ces "enfin !" qui l'agaçait tant. Ensuite elle agiterait sa baguette et jetterait un sort de retour à la maison et ils n'auraient qu'à suivre le chemin tracé par magie. Elle était bien capable de connaître un sort de ce genre. Elle connaissait toute sorte de sortilèges très utiles. Bien sûr au passage elle le gratifierait de quelques unes de ces réflexions cinglantes, qu'il méritait sûrement. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la jeune fille ensorcelée et soupira :

- Allez, ma vieille, on rentre à la maison.

Il se leva sur sa cheville blessée et saisit Hermione sous les bras. Il la releva et la remit sur son épaule.

- C'est pas pour dire, reprit-il à haute voix, mais qu'est-ce que tu es lourde, Herm !

Il se remit en chemin. Il suivit la direction du sud, parce que lorsqu'il lança le sortilège Pointe au Nord sur sa baguette, le Sud lui parut bien plus adéquat. Il finirait bien par arriver quelque part de toutes façons.

Il parlait tout seul, ou bien il s'adressait à Hermione, afin de ne pas se perdre dans de sombres pensées. Il avançait lentement. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Il s'enfonçait au cœur de la forêt. Les buissons bruissaient de milles vies invisibles. La lumière du jour baissait peu à peu. Il entendit un craquement à sa gauche. Il était certain qu'il y avait au moins un centaure dans les parages. Le vieux centaure noir l'avait laissé partir parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les Centaures avaient vu le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Non. D'un autre côté, Firenze n'avait rien pu prédire de plus convaincant que Trelawney. Il savait ce qu'en dirait Hermione : "pff !" C'était la seule attitude raisonnable à adopter.

Harry sortit du bureau derrière les professeurs et Rogue allait lui signifier qu'il restait dans les endroits autorisés du château, lorsqu'ils entendirent pleurnicher à l'angle du couloir. Ils s'approchèrent tous pour découvrir un elfe de maison qui se tenait la tête en pleurant.

Dobby leva ses grands yeux globuleux ruisselants et tordit de plus belle ses longs doigts noueux en reconnaissant Harry.

- Oh ! Harry Potter doit pardonner à Dobby ! Dobby n'a pas fait exprès ! Elle a demandé à Dobby si gentiment. Winky avait raison, Harry Potter. Winky avait raison !…

- Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? demanda Harry, le cœur battant la chamade. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Hermione et à Ron ?

- Perdus, Harry Potter ! Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ! Perdus ! A cause de Dobby !

Harry mit un genou à terre devant l'elfe et lui saisit l'épaule pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Arrête Dobby, je te pardonne ! Mais il faut que tu nous amènes jusqu'à eux.

Dobby se couvrit la tête de ses mains et recommença ses sanglots.

- Dobby ne veut pas retourner là-bas.

Il se moucha bruyamment dans le vieux pantalon trop large et trop grand qui l'habillait.

Rogue s'avança et le menaça de sa baguette.

- Montre-nous le chemin ! ordonna-t-il.

- Doucement, Severus, intervint Lupin.

- Il ne montrera le chemin que si je viens avec vous, renchérit Harry. N'est-ce pas Dobby, tu vas nous aider à retrouver Hermione et Ron.

Dobby voulut saisir la main de Harry mais Rogue le poussa en avant, de fort méchante humeur. Il interdit à Ginny de les suivre, la chargeant de prévenir d'ores et déjà Mrs Pomfresh qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin de ses services. Ginny n'osa discuter les ordres du professeur. Elle monta à l'infirmerie et attendit avec Mrs Pomfresh l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Ron sentit la racine sur son pied au moment même où il trébuchait. La tête d'Hermione fit un bruit sourd en heurtant le sol pourtant tapissé de feuilles en décomposition. Il espérait qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien à son réveil, si elle se réveillait un jour. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'antre des araignées géantes. Il le sentait. Et sa conviction était confortée par les toiles gigantesques qui tapissaient les troncs et les buissons. Il avait même failli rester collé à l'une d'entre elles, heureusement en lambeaux. Pour la n-ième fois il se releva et s'accroupit près d'Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient pâles à présent et son visage plus livide, comme si la vie s'échappait d'elle. Il enleva deux ou trois feuilles de ses cheveux. S'ils finissaient entre les pattes des fils d'Aragog, il y avait quelque chance qu'ils l'épargnent. Il avait lu quelque part que les araignées ne se nourrissaient que de proies vivantes. Mais Hermione était vivante, se reprit-il. Elle était simplement endormie. Si les araignées les prenaient dans leur toile, elles n'auraient même pas à se donner le mal de l'anesthésier. L'idée même qu'il leur apportait la jeune fille sur un plateau lui fit l'effet d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Il reprit son chemin, en essayant de se souvenir du sort dont Harry avait usé pour repousser les enfants d'Aragog.

- Bien sûr, dit-il tout haut, cette saleté de Ford Anglia n'aurait pas l'idée de rappliquer !

Peeves se tenait au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Dobby se cacha derrière Harry quand il aperçut l'esprit à la croisée des couloirs. Rogue leva sa baguette et dans un geste grandiloquent sensé impressionner Peeves, il s'écria :

- Retournez à vos quartiers, Peeves ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Le Baron Sanglant sera averti de votre attitude !

Peeves, un court instant, fit mine de balancer. La menace du Baron Sanglant d'un côté, la joie de voir Ron et Hermione aux prises avec Rogue…

- Je reste ! décida-t-il en imitant les effets de manche de Rogue. Rien que pour voir dans quel genre d'ennuis cet imbécile de rouquin est prêt à se fourrer pour les beaux yeux de sa pimbêche. Alors, Potter, ça fait quoi d'avoir des amis complètement débiles ?

Avant que Harry eût pu ouvrir la bouche, Lupin intervint.

- Je suis surpris, Peeves, sourit-il aimablement. J'imaginais que vous vous seriez précipité pour souhaiter la bienvenue à votre ami Argus et à sa charmante Miss Teigne.

Peeves fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Il est de retour ?

- Il vient d'arriver, confirma Lupin. Il doit être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est…

Lupin n'avait pas fini de parler que Peeves s'était évanoui.

- Lupin ! soupira Rogue, réprobateur.

- Qui veut la fin…

Peeves réapparut soudain sur la tête de Harry :

- Pour Weasley et Granger, ils prenaient le troisième couloir à gauche la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

Dobby se mit alors à pleurnicher une fois de plus. Il refusa d'avancer plus loin et disparut avant que Harry ait pu le raisonner.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, s'énerva Rogue.

Il s'avança vers le couloir qu'avait désigné Peeves.

- Venez, Lupin. Potter, vous restez là.

- Professeur… insista Harry en le suivant.

Il tourna un regard suppliant vers Lupin. Lui et Rogue s'interrogeaient du regard.

- Si Dumbledore a raison, dit Rogue sur un ton supérieur, il n'est pas prudent de l'emmener avec nous, Lupin.

- C'est fort juste, murmura Remus.

- Non ! s'écria Harry.

- Allons, Potter, grimaça Rogue. Pour une fois que vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce qui arrive à vos amis, laissez-nous régler le problème sans vous, afin que les choses ne puissent empirer par votre intervention.

La main de Remus sur son épaule empêcha Harry de prononcer de regrettables paroles ; qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment regrettées en fait.

- Attends-nous ici, chuchota Lupin.

Il s'apprêta à suivre Rogue dans le troisième couloir à gauche, lorsqu'une touffe de poils orangée fila entre ses pieds dans la direction opposée. A nouveau, Rogue et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Rogue tordit sa bouche dans un tic nerveux.

- Très bien ! J'irais par ici, allez donc voir par là ! Et emmenez ce… garçon avec vous, si vous y tenez.

Sur ces mots, il agita sa baguette et une boule de lumière se forma sous les yeux de Harry. Il la prit à la main et s'éloigna à grands pas, tandis que de sa baguette s'échappaient de petits points lumineux qui restaient en suspension.

- Tu n'as pas appris le sortilège d'Ariane Poucet ? demanda Lupin à Harry qui ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis.

- Heu… enfin, sûrement… il ne porte pas un autre nom ?

Lupin sourit. Il abaissa sa baguette vers ses chaussures usées.

- Exit dedalum ! dit-il.

Il fit quelques pas et l'empreinte de ses semelles resta marquées dans le sol, brillant d'une lueur fluorescente.

- C'est une variante ! expliqua-t-il. Harry, commanda-t-il. Lumière ! et passe devant. Vite ! Pattenrond est déjà loin !

Ron était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à se repérer. Il était passé très près de l'antre d'Aragog et du territoire des Centaures. Il était fatigué, et il avait mal partout dans les membres. Hermione glissait de son épaule et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la retenir. Sa baguette le gênait pour la tenir contre lui et il ne voulait pas la ranger dans sa poche. En désespoir de cause, il la coinça derrière son oreille et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'Hermione. Il eut quelques secondes la vision terrible de Loufoca Lovegood, sa baguette dans les cheveux et ses radis aux oreilles. Un fou rire lui vint qui l'obligea à s'arrêter et déposer Hermione au sol. Il pouvait rire ! De quoi avait-il l'air, le visage vert sous la crasse et la boue, sa baguette retenue par ses grandes oreilles et ses cheveux roux ? Il y eut un bruit derrière lui. Il ôta la baguette de son oreille et la brandit :

- Aragna Exumai

L'araignée vola dans les buissons. Elle n'était pas aussi grosse que celles qu'il avait déjà rencontrées, mais de taille respectable tout de même. Le bruit se reproduisit, plus intense. Ron fouilla vivement dans sa poche. Il saisit la baguette d'Hermione, et une baguette dans chaque main, il fit face. Quatre araignées sortirent des fourrés presque en même temps. Au même moment, il lança le sort. Les deux baguettes crépitèrent et les araignées se retrouvèrent sur le dos. Ron n'attendit pas qu'elles donnent signe de vie. Il mit une baguette derrière chacun de ses oreilles, attrapa Hermione et la chargea comme un sac sur son dos. Et il se mit à courir. Il courut droit devant lui durant un long moment. Il était essoufflé, il ne sentait plus ses jambes, mais il courait toujours. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour vérifier s'il était suivi ou pas. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il tomba en avant, la poitrine compressée par le manque d'air, les jambes coupées, et le visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Le corps de la jeune fille avait amorti sa chute et il ne sentait d'autre blessure que son entorse. Il s'assit pour palper sa cheville. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait faire abstraction de la douleur ainsi. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'un sortilège tel que Aragna Exumai. Il refit le geste qui lui avait permis de se débarrasser des araignées;

- Waouh ! fit-il encore interloqué. Tu as vu ça Hermione ! C'était plutôt réussi, n'est-ce pas !

Il se tourna vers la jeune endormie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dorme chaque fois qu'il accomplissait un exploit ? Il arrangea ses cheveux autour de son visage.

- Je suppose que personne ne voudra me croire, de toute façon… murmura-t-il.

Il examina la forêt autour de lui dans la lumière de la fin d'après midi. Et il eut un coup au cœur. Cette clairière, c'était celle… non, il devait se tromper. Il se trompait toujours. Et pourtant c'était celle où Hagrid les avait amenés voir –enfin, lui n'avait rien vu, et il n'en était pas mécontent d'ailleurs- où Hagrid les avait amenés auprès des Sombrals. Il fut debout en un bond. Est-ce que ces choses étaient là en ce moment ? Il se raisonna. Les Sombrals étaient attirés par le sang. Et il n'avait… que de toutes petites égratignures un peu partout sur le visage… et sur les mains… Quant à Hermione, elle avait une plaie au front, dernier témoignage de la maladresse du jeune homme et de sa rencontre avec une pierre affilée. Ron écarquillait les yeux, comme si cela l'eût aidé à voir ces monstres terrifiants. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait déjà monté l'un d'entre eux et qu'il était toujours vivant, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Toutefois, il reprenait confiance. Il savait où il était, et surtout qu'il allait retrouver le chemin du Château. Il s'accroupit devant Hermione. Dans moins d'une heure, ils seraient entre les mains compétentes de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle cicatriserait toutes les écorchures, elle soignerait toutes les contusions, elle effacerait toutes les traces. Et peut-être même pourrait-elle faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux qui avaient repris la même apparence que le jour où elle avait surgit dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il passa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune fille inconsciente et la souleva.

- Un dernier effort, Ron, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva lentement et entreprit de rentrer à Poudlard.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu me diras "tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Ron", je ne viendrais pas !

Ginny contemplait le parc depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Le soir tombait. Dumbledore n'était pas encore venu. Ni Harry, ni Remus, ni même Rogue n'avait donné de leurs nouvelles. Elle avait juste entendu Rusard tempêter contre Peeves. Elle attendait, les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait déjà administré deux fois un cataplasme pour les faire repousser et l'avait avertie qu'elle ne pourrait lui en donner de troisième. Soudait Ginny se plaqua à la vitre :

- Pom-pom ! Là-bas !

Mrs Pomfresh ne se formalisa pas de ce surnom que lui donnaient les élèves et certains des professeurs. Elle avait senti dans la voix de la jeune fille une intense surprise ainsi qu'une inquiétude infinie. Elle fut à la fenêtre au moment où Ginny la quittait en courant. Au fond du parc, Ron Weasley avançait difficilement, le corps d'Hermione Granger à bout de bras. Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur les pas de Ginny, vérifiant d'un geste machinal la présence de sa baguette dans la poche de son tablier.

- Argus ! cria-t-elle en arrivant dans le Hall.

Rusard tenait fermement le bras de Ginny qui se débattait.

- Vous êtes témoin, Mrs Pomfresh ! s'écria celui-ci sur la défensive. Vous avez vu cette petite effrontée me donner des coups de pieds !

- Lâchez-là ! commanda Mrs Pomfresh sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Rusard obéit. Ginny s'échappa. Le concierge resta un moment médusé devant les portes ouvertes à la volée par la guérisseuse. Si les adultes se mettaient à enfreindre les règles de l'école, à présent !

Ginny dépassa Mrs Pomfresh sans même s'en apercevoir, les yeux fixés sur Ron et Hermione. Son cœur battait à ses tempes si fort qu'elle ne pouvait ordonner ses pensées. Enfin, elle les rejoignit, juste à temps pour retenir Ron. Il était épuisé. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il tomba à genoux et seule l'épaule de sa sœur l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmurait Ginny.

Le corps d'Hermione roula à ses pieds et Ron perdit connaissance.


	7. Chap 7 : La Belle et le Dragon

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**La Belle et le Dragon**

Au milieu du parc, les pieds nus dans l'herbe douce, dans la lumière éclatante d'un après midi d'août, Hermione, en chemise blanche dansait. Ses cheveux flottaient dans son dos et elle s'élevait lentement. Elle tendait les mains vers lui comme pour l'inviter à la suive.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Ron ! disait-elle en riant.

Du fond de l'horizon, un point noir fonçait droit sur elle. Ron voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Le point se rapprochait et il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Un gigantesque dragon, aux grandes ailes déployées, la gueule ouverte. Ron tendit la main vers son balai :

- Accio balai !

Il ne bougea pas. Il restait allongé au sol, immobile. Et Hermione lui criait :

- Il faut que tu révises tes sortilèges de lévitation, Ron…

Elle montait. Elle montait toujours. Elle n'était plus qu'un point blanc, elle aussi. Et soudain, ce fut la chute. Elle n'en finissait pas de tomber. Ron appelait son balai, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Le dragon plongea vers Hermione et Ron vit que Charlie le chevauchait.

- J'arrive Hermione, criait-il. Je suis le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

Le dragon passa sous la jeune fille qui tomba dans les bras de Charlie.

- Ho Charlie ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es le plus gentil des Weasley !

Le dragon flottait à quelques pieds du sol. Hermione lui tendait la main :

- Allez Ron, fais un petit effort. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais y arriver, si tu te donnais un peu plus de mal…

- Laisse tomber, mon Hermione chérie, il n'arrivera jamais à rien, se mit à ricaner Charlie. Le petit Ron à sa maman a peur de se faire mal…

- Moi non plus ma grand-mère ne veut pas que monte sur un balai, dit alors Neville.

Ron ouvrit les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que Neville fiche ici ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il reconnut Ginny qui lui prit les mains et le serra contre elle. Mrs Pomfresh la repoussa doucement :

- Du calme ! Laisse-le respirer.

Ron se tourna de tous côtés :

- Hermione ?

Il la vit, couchée à quelques lits de lui, dans une chemise propre et blanche. Elle reposait, les bras le long du corps, sur le drap immaculé.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, épuisé. Des bandages entouraient sa poitrine et il sentait l'odeur des cataplasmes de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Hum ! fit celle-ci, depuis le pied du lit, le visage sévère. Une foulure à la cheville, deux côtes fêlées, et je passe sur les contusions, les plaies et les diverses ecchymoses. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé, Mr Weasley.

Ron mit la main sur son côté. Il avait dû se fêler les côtes lors du choc contre le mur du couloir. Ou bien lors de sa chute dans la forêt interdite. C'était pour cela qu'il avait si mal et qu'Hermione lui paraissait si lourde. Ses mains ne portaient plus de traces de blessures. Il n'avait plus mal à la cheville, ni dans les côtes. Il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et ses pieds dépassaient au bout du lit. Il remonta le drap sur lui jusqu'au menton. Il se réjouit d'avoir la peau du visage verte, car ainsi Mrs Pomfresh ne le verrait pas rougir.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses étranges durant ma longue carrière à Poudlard, continuait celle-ci, et je dois dire que les Weasley y étaient souvent pour quelque chose ! Mais ça –et elle désignait Hermione endormie- ça dépasse toutes mes compétences ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je… je sais pas… bredouilla Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! gronda Madame Pomfresh. Vous ne me ferez jamais croire que vous ignorez ce qui s'est passé !

Ron dut pourtant admettre pour lui-même qu'il ignorait en fait ce qui était réellement arrivé. Mais bien sûr personne ne voudrait le croire, pas plus qu'on ne voudrait croire qu'il avait terrassé quatre araignées d'un coup ! Il glissa un peu plus sous le drap sous le regard sévère de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Pom-pom ! Si Ron dit qu'il ignore ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'il l'ignore !

La voix de Dumbledore ne calma pas les angoisses de Ron, malgré sa douceur habituelle. Car Dumbledore était là et Hermione n'avait pas repris conscience. Il était sur le point d'interroger le directeur sur le sortilège qui emprisonnait Hermione lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violement et Harry surgit dans l'infirmerie.

- Ron ! cria-t-il depuis le pas de la porte.

Il s'arrêta, figé devant la pâleur d'Hermione. Il la crut morte, puis il se raisonna. Dumbledore était là. Il allait tout arranger, n'est-ce pas. Il lança un regard implorant à Ron. Il s'approcha de lui. Apparemment Mrs Pomfresh s'était déjà occupée de ses blessures.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Moi oui, répondit sourdement Ron.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. Combien de fois lui faudrait-il répéter qu'il n'en savait rien ?

- Allons ! Allons ! Laissons ce jeune homme se reposer ! dit Dumbledore.

- Mais pour Hermione ! cria presque Ron. Vous n'allez rien faire ?

Il y eut un silence. Harry et Ginny fixaient Dumbledore du même regard anxieux que celui de Ron.

- Je ne peux rien pour elle, répondit Dumbledore.

- Il faut faire venir un conjureur de sorts de Ste Mangouste, dit Ginny.

Dumbledore lui sourit et tapota son épaule gentiment. A ce moment, le professeur Rogue entra, le visage soucieux.

- Professeur, dit-il en refermant la porte. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Ron éveillé, Ginny et Harry au pied de son lit.

- Ha ! Mr Weasley est-il en état de nous raconter ce qui est arrivé, que nous trouvions une solution à ce désagréable incident.

- Severus, fit Dumbledore, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Rogue manquait-il à ce point de cœur qu'il pouvait plaisanter sur un sujet aussi douloureux. Ron sentit, lui, ses joues brûler et il sut qu'il devenait vert foncé. Il entreprit de raconter comment il avait suivit Hermione dans les couloirs des sous-sol, comment ils avaient atteint cet endroit empesté de magie, comment il avait voulu l'empêcher d'approcher trop près de… de quoi, il ne le savait, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que cela irradiait la peur et la puissance. Il avait vu se déclencher le sortilège et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il comprenait que le couloir était piégé et qu'ils avaient foncé droit dans un guet-apens.

- Qu'y avait-il au bout du couloir ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore. Hermione s'en doutait, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Elle a lancé un sort ? voulut savoir Rogue sans faire attention à sa question.

- Non ! Elle n'est pas aussi stupide que cela ! se mit en colère Ron. Elle s'est approchée trop près, et elle a déclenché le sortilège de défense, réfléchit-il tout haut. C'était… c'était une imprudence.

- Une imprudence qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie ! riposta Rogue, rouge d'exaspération. Elle devrait être morte !

- Elle a été protégée ! grinça Ron.

Il ne voulait pas discuter avec Rogue. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre déblatérer sur Hermione.

- Comment a-t-elle été protégée, s'intéressa Dumbledore.

- Hé bien… je crois que j'ai…

Ron refit le geste : il leva sa baguette et dit "protego"…

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?

Rogue le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

- Est-ce tout ? Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, rien ! s'énerva Ron. Je me suis réveillé avec une bosse derrière la tête et mal partout. Hermione était évanouie et… elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. J'ai fait le chemin inverse, mais bien sûr, je me suis perdu et nous sommes tombés dans la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses répugnantes qui nous suivaient et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour la porter jusqu'au château. C'est tout ce que je sais, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Et maintenant dites-moi quand elle va revenir à elle que je l'étrangle de mes propres mains à cause de sa fichue curiosité et de cette manie de ne jamais rien dire de ce qu'elle a derrière la tête !

Mrs Pomfresh mit sa main sur son front et fit "chhhhtt". Dumbledore sourit à Ron.

- Ce n'est pas possible, reprenait pourtant Rogue. Vous devriez tous les deux… je suis allé jusqu'à… jusqu'où vous dites être allés. La magie qui se trouve là est si puissante qu'un sort de cette intensité aurait dû vous tuer tous les deux…

- Je vous l'ai dit : "protego", grogna Ron.

Mais Rogue secouait la tête.

- Voyons, Severus, intervint Dumbledore toujours souriant. Il me semble que vous accordez bien peu de crédit aux capacités de ce jeune homme. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il est des circonstances qui décuplent les pouvoirs.

- En tout cas, conclut Rogue, ce cas-là –et il montra Hermione de la tête- dépasse mes compétences comme les vôtres. Nous devons nous préparer au pire.

Ron leva des yeux désespérés vers le Directeur.

- Pour l'instant, nous avons plus urgent à faire, vous le savez.

- Mais, balbutia Harry éberlué par l'attitude de Dumbledore. Et Hermione ?

- Tout ce dont elle a besoin, pour le moment, c'est de chaleur et de beaucoup d'amour.

- Dois-je faire prévenir le Professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle contacte ses parents ? demanda froidement Rogue.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Severus, lui sourit Dumbledore. Dites donc à Remus de laisser monter son chat.

Rogue quitta la salle et l'atmosphère sembla aussitôt moins fraîche à Ron. Dumbledore lui tapota le poignet. Il s'attarda devant le corps gisant d'Hermione.

- Elle est glacée, Pom-pom, remarqua-t-il. Veillez à la garder au chaud.

Il se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens silencieux.

- N'oubliez pas, beaucoup d'amour. Je reviendrai. Harry, ne te laisse pas distraire. Et toi, Ron tu serais rentré bien plus vite si tu avais utilisé un sortilège de locomotion.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Ginny se pencha vers son frère :

- C'est vrai, ça ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait léviter au lieu de la porter tout le temps ?

Ron ouvrit en même temps les yeux et la bouche :

- J'y ai pas pensé ! avoua-t-il.

Et il se sentit si stupide.

Ginny, et Harry chuchotaient au chevet de Hermione. Pattenrond était couché sur son cœur, Harry tenait sa main droite et Ginny sa main gauche. Ron avait le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, mais il ne voyait ni le parc dans la lumière crue de l'après midi, ni le lac qui brillait au loin. Il avait expliqué cent fois au moins ce qui était arrivé depuis le moment où le sortilège les avait frappés. Harry avait raconté plusieurs fois aussi comment lui et Remus avaient suivi Pattenrond jusqu'au conduit en pente. Le chat avait glissé dans le boyau tandis que Remus avait saisi Harry et le ramenait vers le château.

- Ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite, avait-il dit tandis qu'ils suivaient les empreintes fluorescentes.

Il avait l'intention de retrouver Rogue et de se porter à leur secours. Ils avaient rejoint le professeur de Potions, qui avait confirmé qu'un sort d'une puissance extrême avait été lancé dans les soubassements du château. Ils étaient remontés en hâte et avaient croisé Mrs Pomfresh qui montait les corps de Ron et Hermione à l'infirmerie. Harry les avait vu flotter, les vêtements déchirés, blessés, sans connaissance. Les visages de Rogue et Remus étaient inquiets et Mrs Pomfresh était grave. Ensuite, elle avait mis tout le monde hors de l'infirmerie et avait examiné les jeunes gens. Elle avait soigné Ron et Dumbledore s'était penché sur le cas d'Hermione. Le Directeur avait écouté Rogue faire son rapport dans le secret de son bureau en haut de sa tour interdite. Et rien ! Rien ! Il n'avait rien fait pour elle. Beaucoup d'amour et d'attention, s'était-il contenté de dire. Ils l'entouraient depuis deux jours et elle n'avait pas bougé un cil. Même la beuglante que Mrs Weasley avait envoyée à son fils ne l'avait pas réveillée. Il avait toujours dans la tête les paroles du vieux Centaure. Il avait eu tort : il était sorti de la Forêt, sans l'aide de personne. Il aurait tort pour Hermione aussi. Il le fallait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager une année à Poudlard sans elle. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits. Ils s'étaient relayés au chevet d'Hermione, mais même dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, seul tandis que Harry veillait sur elle, il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Il sentit Pattenrond qui se frottait à ses jambes et il baissa les yeux vers lui. Le chat émit une petite plainte interrogative. Il n'eut pas le cœur de le chasser. Il le prit dans ses bras, comme Hermione faisait, et caressa sa tête, entre les deux yeux. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore attendait d'eux ? Qu'est-ce que le Centaure entendait lorsqu'il prétendait qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle revienne. Il savait que dans son dos, Harry et Ginny chuchotaient sur lui. Ils s'étaient interrogés sur ce qu'Hermione cherchait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à ce qu'il leur réponde. Il les avait envoyé sur les roses. Et Ginny avait prononcé le mot de "dragon".

- Tu écoutes trop les histoires stupides des jumeaux, avait rétorqué Ron. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore ferait d'un dragon dans une école ?

- Sans doute, avait répondu Ginny sans conviction. Surtout, que ferait Dumbledore d'un dragon endormi ?

- Endormi ? avait répété Ron. Qui te dit qu'il serait endormi ?

- Oui, s'était enhardi Ginny. A cause de la devise de l'école, et ce n'était pas un sortilège d'endormissement qui a touché Hermione ?

- Parce que s'il se réveillait, bonjour les dégâts ! répartit Ron de méchante humeur.

Après tout qu'est-ce qu'on s'embêtait à se poser des questions ? Quand Hermione se réveillerait, elle aurait toutes les réponses. Ginny lui jeta un regard de compassion qui ne lui échappa guère. Quant à Harry, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'exclama :

- Bien sûr ! Les dragons gardent des trésors !

- Heu… fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Pas toujours. Mais en effet qui oserait s'aventurer en un lieu où séjourne un dragon ? A part Charlie, bien entendu…

Ginny serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, vers Harry.

- Tu veux dire… mais ce n'est qu'une légende ! Comment un dragon pourrait-il garder Poudlard !

- Surtout s'il est endormi ! railla Ron.

- Dumbledore doit le savoir, murmura Harry. Il connaît bien les dragons. N'a-t-il pas trouvé les propriétés de leur sang. A propos, tu les connais Ron ?

- Elles étaient au programme de cette année ? demanda le jeune Weasley sur un ton ironique. Non ? alors Hermione doit les connaître. Réveillons-là et elle nous en fera aimablement part.

Harry et Ginny avaient alors cessé de parler de dragon devant lui.

Ron quitta la fenêtre et se planta devant le lit aux draps blancs. Il lâcha Pattenrond qui s'étendit à la place qui était devenue la sienne depuis deux jours : en travers de la poitrine d'Hermione, les pattes autour de son cou, et sa tête sur son épaule.

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait-il rien ! s'écria Ron, un sanglot au fond de la gorge.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il savait qu'elle ne plairait pas à Ron. Elle ne lui plaisait pas d'ailleurs outre mesure à lui non plus. Cependant, il savait au fond de lui que si Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour Hermione, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Dumbledore n'est pas tout-puissant, risqua-t-il sans lever les yeux sur son ami.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Ron. Il n'a qu'à faire venir son phénix, et il l'éveillerait ! Il t'a bien sauvé de la mort !

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui : "Si c'était aussi simple, il l'aurait déjà fait". Il mit sa main sur son bras. Ron le repoussa et quitta l'infirmerie. Il croisa Rusard qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il l'entendit murmurer que si le Professeur Ombrage était restée directrice de Poudlard, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Ron se rendit à la bibliothèque, parce qu'il savait qu'on ne le chercherait pas là. Il s'assit à la place qu'affectionnait Hermione quand elle les traînait dans ces lieux. Il croisa les bras sur la table et posa son front dessus.

- Bonjour, Ron…

Ron leva la tête vivement.

- Ho ! Comment allez-vous, Sir Nicholas ?

- Mieux que vous, Ron…

Le fantôme avait l'air grave. Il flottait au travers de la table en bois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Il est difficile de perdre ceux qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas. C'est pourtant une expérience à laquelle on ne peut échapper, hélas…

- Hermione n'est pas encore… morte ! s'écria Ron avec horreur.

- Alors pourquoi la pleurez-vous ?

- Mais je ne pleure pas ! brava Ron.

Il battit plusieurs fois des cils pour chasser les larmes qui venaient toutes seules.

- En tout cas, vous ne faites rien pour trouver un moyen de la sortir de ce sommeil de sortilège…

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet :

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire, alors que Dumbledore ne peut rien pour elle ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire légèrement vaciller car elle ne tenait guère que par un lambeau de chair. Il la remit d'aplomb, tandis que Ron retenait une grimace de dégoût.

- Je suis désolé, Sir Nicholas, dit-il, mais je n'aime vraiment pas lorsque vous faites cela !

- Croyez-vous que j'apprécie moi-même ? J'aimerai autant la porter sous mon bras, comme tout décapité qui se respecte !

Ron détourna les yeux. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête eut un sourire narquois.

- Vous n'avez vous-même pas très bonne mine, mon garçon. Vous avez le teint verdâtre si je ne m'abuse…

- Je sais, soupira lugubrement Ron. Normalement cela devait disparaître il y a trois jours mais…

Il haussa les épaules. Quelle importance qu'il eût le teint vert. Il eut volontiers gardé cette couleur toute l'année si cela avait pu ramener Hermione.

- Retournez auprès de vos amis, conseilla Sir Nicholas. Ils ont besoin de vous.

Ron soupira.

- Qui a besoin de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Nick sourit encore une fois.

- N'oubliez pas ce que vous a dit Dumbledore. Il dit parfois de drôles de choses, mais il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire.

Le fantôme passa au travers de la table et disparut par le plancher.

Ron décida de remonter à l'infirmerie. Il en avait assez d'être seul et la conversation des fantômes ne lui apportait aucune consolation. Ginny tenait les deux mains d'Hermione et Harry avait pris sa place à la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolé, dit Ron.

Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Ron s'assit au chevet d'Hermione et prit sa main glacée dans les siennes. Les couvertures ne la réchauffaient plus. Son visage blême paraissait exsangue.

- J'ai vu un Centaure dans la forêt interdite, commença-t-il à voix basse.

Harry se rapprocha et Ginny tendit l'oreille.

- Il a dit qu'elle allait mourir.

- Non, assura Harry. Ils sont en train de chercher un moyen.

Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Ron ne l'écoutait pas :

- Elle va s'éteindre si nous ne faisons rien.

Ginny toussota, comme pour s'empêcher de prendre la parole. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, avec un peu d'espoir. Il l'encouragea du regard.

- Hermione… c'est un peu idiot ce que je vais dire… mais c'est une idée que j'ai dans la tête depuis que je l'ai vue comme ça, étendue là…

- Quoi ? la pressa son frère.

- Hé bien, elle me racontait souvent des histoires de moldus… des comptes défaits, elle appelle cela.

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry :

- Tu connais ?

Harry acquiesça tout en réfléchissant.

- Des Contes de Fées, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Tu penses à la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

Ron reporta son attention sur Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- Je crois… c'est l'histoire d'une princesse ensorcelée qui dort pendant cent ans…

- Hermione ne tiendra pas cent ans ! s'exclama Ron, angoissé.

- Chut ! fit impérativement Ginny. Tais-toi, j'essaie de me souvenir…

- Et qui est réveillée de son sommeil de sortilège par le baiser d'un prince ! termina Harry.

Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et se leva d'un bond.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Mais c'est stupide !

- Je sais, grimaça Ginny. Mais, rappelez vous ce que Dumbledore a dit : beaucoup d'amour…

- Mais c'est stupide ! répéta Ron.

- On ne risque rien à essayer, dit Harry.

- Mais ce ne sont que des histoires de moldus ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! se récria Ron une fois de plus.

- JE-SAIS ! lui cria Ginny. Mais moi au moins j'essaie de chercher quelque chose !

- Très bien ! fit Ron. Embrasse-la la première, ensuite toi Harry ! Et puis appelons Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux ! Et n'oublions pas Neville tant qu'on y est ! Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ! On aura vite fait le tour de la question. Mais on l'embrasse tous en même temps, ou l'un après l'autre? Sur la joue ? au milieu du front ? C'est précisé, dans ton histoire débile de moldus débiles ?

- En fait… commença Ginny.

Elle regarda Harry et son frère, avec appréhension.

- Je pensais à un vrai baiser d'amour…

Harry fixait Ginny avec stupeur. Ron ne respirait plus. Un étau enserrait sa gorge.

- Tu veux faire venir…?

Harry lança un regard inquiet à Ron et ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Non ! s'écria Ron.

Il était tellement pâle qu'il ne paraissait presque plus vert.

- De toutes façons, qui te dit qu'il viendrait ? lança-t-il avec désespoir.

- Pour elle, il viendra, assura Ginny.

Ron leur tourna le dos.

- C'est ridicule ! C'est ridicule !

Il s'éloigna, haussant les épaules, et il sembla à Harry qu'il pleurait. Ginny observait son frère, un peu de crainte au fond des yeux. Harry contempla un moment Hermione inconsciente. C'était une idée digne de Luna Lovegood. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais il s'agissait d'Hermione, et il ne se sentait pas le droit de négliger une seule éventualité. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette idée viendrait d'elle.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en confirmation.

Ginny hocha la tête tristement :

- Oui, Harry, je crains que nous n'ayons d'autre alternative que d'appeler Viktor Krum…


	8. Chap 8 : Un sacrément bon Conjureur de S

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Un sacrément bon conjureur de sorts**

- Potter, vous n'êtes pas avec moi !

La voix de Rogue ramena Harry dans le cachot sombre et humide.

- Heu… non, Monsieur.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous-même qui avez demandé à prendre des cours de légilimancie ?

- Non, Monsieur… Mais je n'ai pas tellement l'esprit à cela aujourd'hui…

Le rire de Rogue s'éleva, sarcastique.

- Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra vous tourmenter, Potter, vous lui demanderez de repasser un jour où vous aurez l'esprit à cela ?

- Non, Monsieur !

Rogue soupira. Ce garçon n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait réussi à le mettre en colère.

- Ecoutez, Potter, dit-il de la voix la plus froide qu'il pouvait employer. Je sais que le sort de votre amie Granger vous préoccupe. Mais il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez distraire. Ce que vous faites ici est autrement plus important que…

- Que quoi… Monsieur ?

Rogue cacha un sourire.

- Vos amis se sont mis dans une situation critique sans votre aide, ce qui est en soi un exploit de leur part et de la vôtre. Ils s'en sortiront sans votre aide… Et s'ils ne s'en sortent pas…

Le professeur sentit Harry frémir.

- Hé bien, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en sortir. Vous vous battez contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Des deuils et des peines, voici ce qui vous attend.

- Je sais déjà le deuil et la peine, ragea Harry.

- Ho ! non ! Potter ! Vous ne savez encore rien de cela !

La voix de Rogue s'était faite plus basse :

- Vous croyez savoir ce que c'est que souffrir, dans votre chair ? Dans votre cœur ? Dans votre âme ? Mais vous ne savez rien des souffrances qu'Il peut infliger. Perdre ses amis n'est rien comparé à la douleur qu'il réserve à ceux qui se croient assez forts pour espérer le vaincre.

Ses yeux noirs étaient plantés dans ceux de Harry. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Un violent malaise le prit. Il détacha son regard de celui du professeur. De quoi Rogue avait-il été le témoin ? Ou le complice ?

- Je ne laisserai pas Hermione mourir sans rien tenter… murmura-t-il.

- Mais Granger n'est qu'un maillon de la chaîne, Potter. S'il se brise, on le remplace…

- Vous voudriez qu'elle meure ! Vous voudriez qu'elle meure, n'est-ce pas ! hurla-t-il enfin.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il joua un instant avec sa baguette, réprimant un sourire de victoire.

- Je ne dis pas que je me réjouirais pas de l'absence de Miss Granger à mes cours, Potter, répondit-il sur un ton léger. Mais croyez-le ou non, je ne souhaite pas sa mort. Disons, que cela m'est égal…

Harry referma ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il réfrénait avec difficulté une forte envie de meurtre.

- Bien, fit Rogue. Avez-vous l'esprit à nouveau enclin à la guerre ?

- Oui, Monsieur ! grogna Harry.

A la fin du cours, Rogue le congédia sans un regard. Harry n'avait pas réussi à lire en lui. Cependant Rogue n'avait pu non plus pénétrer son esprit. Il manquait peu pour que le jeune homme passe ses défenses. Et le professeur ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Ron faisait les cent pas entre la salle commune de Gryffondor et les escaliers qui montaient à la volière. Il entendait Peeves qui chantait à tue-tête : "Tout vert ! Tout vert ! Weasley est tout vert". Il se mit à fredonner le même air, machinalement. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il hurla : La ferme ! Peeves ! Malheureusement, Rusard passait par là et lui lança un regard torve. Il ne lui dit rien pourtant, car il lui semblait que depuis peu le jeune Weasley avait perdu la tête. Il ne doutait pas que les médicomages de Ste Mangouste viennent le chercher bientôt pour l'enfermer chez les fous dangereux.

Enfin, Ron aperçut Ginny. Il s'avança vivement vers elle et lui demanda, d'un air qu'il croyait détaché :

- Alors, ça y est ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard de côté.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu l'as faite ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? explosa Ron. La lettre à… à ….

- A Viktor Krum ? proposa poliment Ginny.

Ron ne put que hocher la tête.

- Non, j'attends Harry. Il doit m'aider à la rédiger. Il faut qu'on lui explique la gravité de la situation, sans l'affoler outre mesure.

Ron ricana :

- Tu sais, Krum est un grand garçon, il sait ce que c'est que de prendre un cognard derrière les oreilles.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de hocher la tête :

- Alors, c'est ce que ça t'a fait ? Un cognard derrière les oreilles ?

Ron se sentit rougir. Les points verts qui avaient été des taches de rousseur foncèrent brusquement. Ginny sembla n'y prendre garde. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sérieuse soudain.

- Parfois je me demande si tu souhaites vraiment qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

Ron manqua d'air. Comment osait-elle ?

- C'est vrai, continuait Ginny. Tout le monde sait que tu ne l'apprécies guère et après ce que tu lui as dis voici quelques jours… franchement, je me pose des questions…

- Mais…Mais… balbutiait Ron au bord de l'implosion. Mais je lui ai fait des excuses !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oh oui ! soupira-t-elle. Des excuses comme ça, moi je ne les aurais pas acceptées !

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Elle sait bien que je regrette d'avoir dit tout ça… Elle m'a pardonné, tu peux le faire aussi, non ? Après tout je suis ton frère !

- Et toi ? Tu as pardonné à Percy ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans un mot.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Ginny.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! s'exclama Ron outré.

- En effet, dit Ginny. Percy n'est encore responsable de la mort de personne.

Ron resta au milieu du couloir, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants.

- Mais… Mais… moi non plus ! Tout de même !

- Si tu le dis !

Elle revint brusquement vers lui, et pointa le doigt sur sa poitrine :

- Mais, je te le dis, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione est mon amie, et si elle meurt, ça, je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

Ginny quitta son frère sans ajouter un mot. Ron était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits que Peeves apparut à sa droite, tout près de son oreille. Ron décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais c'était compter sans l'effronterie de l'esprit :

- Alors, Rouquin ? C'est le Bulgare Volant qui va gagner le droit d'embrasser Miss Pimbêche ?

- Peeeeeeeeeeeves ! siffla Ron entre ses dents.

- On dirait que ça t'embête ? Mais peut-être qu'elle **_meurt_** d'envie d'être embrassée par son ténébreux attrapeur ?

Peeves se mit à rire, tout en imitant de grotesques bruits de baisers. Ron se retourna d'un mouvement vif et lança son poing….-Peeves disparut dans un cri- contre le mur de pierres. Il hurla un juron d'une grossièreté que n'aurait pas reniée l'esprit frappeur. Le rire de Peeves se répandit dans le couloir comme une traînée de poudre à furoncles.

Ron baissait les yeux sous le regard exaspéré de Mrs Pomfresh. Son poing était enflé et il ne pouvait plus fermer les doigts. Il suivait les circonvolutions de la baguette de Mrs Pomfresh. Il l'entendait murmurer, mais il ne savait si c'étaient des incantations ou des imprécations. Enfin, son poing eut bientôt retrouvé sa taille normale.

- Heu… merci, Mrs Pomfresh.

Celle-ci grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "pas de quoi", à moins que ce ne fût "à la prochaine fois" ? Ron se fit tout petit, ce qui ne lui était guère facile. Il rejoignit Hermione. Il prit une fois de plus sa main. Pattenrond n'était pas auprès de sa maîtresse. Le jeune Weasley remonta les couvertures, en un geste dérisoire. Il avait entendu Mrs Pomfresh parler avec Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était venu soigner son poing meurtri. "Elle s'en va" avait dit le médicomage et Lupin avait caressé le front d'Hermione.

- Que dit Dumbledore ? avait demandé l'ancien professeur.

- Il dit que nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous… mais vous connaissez Albus, mon cher Remus. Confiant jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, Pom-pom… il n'a peut-être pas tort…

La voix de Lupin résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Ron. Mais celle du vieux Centaure dont il ignorait le nom prenait parfois le dessus. Tu n'es pas prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle vive… Mais que devait-il faire ? Laisser venir Krum l'embrasser, comme le prétendait sa crétine de sœur ? C'était une idée idiote, complètement idiote ! Elle fréquentait trop Luna ! Mais si elle avait raison ? Il ne s'apercevait pas que les larmes qu'il avait retenues durant des jours coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il pressait la main fine d'Hermione dans les siennes. Il la serra contre sa joue mouillée. Si elle avait raison ? Si un baiser pouvait l'éveiller ? Devait-il laisser Krum remporter cette ultime victoire ? Il essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche. C'était donc cela qu'on attendait de lui ? Son absence lui était déjà insupportable. Comment pourrait-il lui survivre ? Il prit une inspiration profonde. Elle serait là. Il la verrait encore. Il entendrait encore sa voix. Il aurait encore deux années – si Vous-Savez-Qui les laissait vivre- à être à ses côtés. Et Harry avait besoin d'elle.

Ron sursauta. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il se retourna et vit le visage étonné de Bill. Il se leva d'un bond pour le serrer contre lui.

- Doucement ! s'écria celui-ci en riant. Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais aussi heureux de me revoir, petit frère !

Un peu confus, Ron se rassit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il. Ils t'ont appelé pour que tu conjures le sort !

Bill sourit devant le visage vert luisant d'espoir de son frère. Il se pencha vers Hermione. Elle semblait une morte.

- Non, répondit-il en essayant de conserver un ton serein. Je suis venu te dire la façon de penser de Maman.

Ron fit une grimace.

- Je la connais déjà, elle m'a envoyé une de ces beuglantes !

- Ne te plains pas, Ronnie ! C'est moi qui l'ai dissuadée de venir en personne !

Il décoiffa les cheveux roux de son frère en un geste affectueux. Ron soupira :

- Je t'écoute, dit-il, résigné.

- Je crois que tu as assez de soucis comme cela, estima Bill.

Il s'assit au pied du lit d'Hermione et désigna le visage de Ron : "Les jumeaux ?" Ron acquiesça de la tête : "Ca devait disparaître au bout d'une journée !" soupira-t-il.

- Ca doit être une question de dosage, reprit Bill le plus naturellement du monde. Moi, c'est parti au bout d'un jour et demi.

- Oh ! Tu t'es retrouvé tout vert, toi aussi, dit Ron distraitement.

Il ne voulait pas du silence, ni des questions de Bill. Il aurait parlé… de Ronflaks cornus avec Luna Lovegood pour ne pas rester seul avec ses pensées.

- Non, moi, j'étais tout rose ! Tu imagines l'effet chez Gringotts le lendemain !

Il se pencha légèrement vers Ron, comme pour une confidence :

- Tu sais pourquoi les gobelins sont toujours sérieux et revêches ? Parce que quand ils rient ils sont encore plus laids !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'en a dit vél… heu… Fleur ?

- Le rose est sa couleur préférée !

Ron donna un coup de coude à Hermione. Il songeait plutôt que la jeune Française avait lancé un de ses "Ho ! mais c'est insensé !" qu'Hermione imitait à la perfection. Il se tourna vers cette dernière… et se souvint qu'Hermione… les larmes revinrent à ses yeux. Il les retint de toutes ses forces, crispant ses mâchoires à s'en faire mal.

- Tu as l'air de ne pas aller trop mal, reprenait Bill plus sérieusement. Mais vous auriez pu trouver des endroits moins dangereux pour vous embrasser dans les coins.

Ron sursauta :

- Quoi ? mais on ne… Et pourquoi tu parles comme Peeves ?

- Vous vous êtes faits surprendre par Peeves, vous aussi ?

- On ne s'est pas fait surprendre… parce qu'il n'y avait rien à surprendre… On cherchait pas à s'embrasser. On cherchait…

Ron abandonna. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient allés chercher. Et puis à quoi bon discuter des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient descendus si loin dans les souterrains. Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai que tu l'as ramenée tout seul de la forêt interdite ? reprit Bill au bout d'un moment de silence. Tu es drôlement courageux, Ronnie. Remarque, moi, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Il se tut un long moment. Ron fixait les cheveux bruns d'Hermione qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son frère aîné.

- Tu sais, Ron, reprit Bill, je l'aime bien, Hermione. Elle n'a aucun sens de l'humour, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Ron en reniflant.

- Mais si ! Je t'assure ! Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Non, le reprit Ron, ce n'est pas vrai qu'elle n'a pas le sens de l'humour. C'est juste qu'elle croit qu'elle va perdre toute son autorité si elle s'amuse à avoir le sens de l'humour…

- C'est bien ce que je dis… assura Bill dans un sourire.

Il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Ron.

- Il faut que tu descendes, Ron. Je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour te transmettre le bon souvenir de Maman. Nous t'attendons tous en bas.

Il était sur le point de se retirer lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose. Il revint vers le lit et se pencha sur le front d'Hermione.

- De la part de Molly, Hermione, dit-il. Et de celle de Charlie.

Il déposa deux baisers légers sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Et de la mienne.

Il embrassa à nouveau son front doucement. Puis il remit en place les mèches de sa frange. Il sortit sans rien ajouter.

Ron reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Krum voudrait venir pour son Heurrrmion'. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ressentir cette colère. Harry et Ginny étaient persuadés que seul Viktor pouvait la ramener. Oui, c'était sans doute cela dont voulait parler le Centaure : était-il prêt à la perdre pour la sauver ? Comme si la question se posait ! Il se leva lentement, sa main toujours dans la sienne, puis il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille, à l'endroit même où Bill avait posé les siennes. Un souvenir lui vint, un baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui avait donné avant ce fameux match de Quidditch… Alors il embrassa aussi sa joue. Pour la première et la dernière fois sans doute. Elle était aussi froide que les statues des cimetières.

- Adieu, Hermione, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le coin des siennes.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te dire… Et puis de toutes façon, à quoi ça sert, tu m'entends pas ! Quand tu te réveilleras, ce sera Krum que tu verras à côté de toi !

Il se traita de stupide. Il n'allait pas croire à ces histoires. Elle allait mourir, tout bêtement.

- Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! Qu'as-tu toujours besoin de tout savoir !

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher sa main. Encore un peu ! disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Si elle meurt, tu ne la reverras plus jamais et si Krum la réveille, c'est lui qu'elle chérira. Il fut sur le point de renoncer à sa décision. Il se rappela qu'on l'attendait. Dans un geste de désespoir il se pencha sur le visage d'Hermione et embrassa ses lèvres glacées. Son visage ruisselait. Il l'embrassa encore. Puis il reposa sa main sur le drap et s'enfuit en courant. Dans le couloir, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Les larmes l'aveuglaient et le souffle lui manquait. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour se ressaisir. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il pensa que Peeves revenait se moquer de lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Ron ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda la voix de Ginny un peu inquiète.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, sans s'inquiéter du spectacle qu'il offrait. Elle fit une grimace :

- Tu n'es déjà pas très beau au naturel, mais là tu fais vraiment peur, Ronnie !

- Tu as fait la lettre ? demanda-t-il. Crois-tu que Coq pourrait la porter ? Je n'ai aucune confiance en Errol sur ce coup-là.

- Oh… fit Ginny. Tu prêterais Coq pour faire venir Viktor ?

Ron hocha la tête, sans pouvoir cesser de pleurer.

- Hé bien, nous verrons… répondit Ginny un peu décontenancée. Harry nous prêtera Hedwige, sûrement.

Ron hocha à nouveau la tête. Il chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Il tamponna ses yeux. Ginny prit son bras et ils descendirent en silence dans la salle des repas.

- Il était en chemin, déclara Ginny en entrant.

Ron essayait d'avoir l'air dégagé. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Rogue surtout l'embarrassait. Il le fixait avec insistance, et Ron avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui. En fait, il savait qu'il pouvait lire en lui puisque Harry le lui avait dit.

- Bien, reprit Bill. Donc, Harry tu es d'accord pour jouer les appâts ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bill, je ferai ce que Dumbledore voudra que je fasse. Et s'il veut que je joue les appâts au Chemin de Traverse…

- Tu iras aussi Ron ?

Ron fit oui de la tête.

- Cela peut se révéler très dangereux, Weasley !

La voix de Rogue le mit dans une rage qu'il ne contrôla qu'en se mordant violemment la joue. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

- Ron en est conscient, Monsieur.

Le ton de Bill était poliment froid.

- Je suppose que Ginny voudra venir aussi, dit Lupin avec une note amusée dans le ton.

Bill et Ron répondirent en même temps.

- Non !

- Et pourquoi non ? demanda calmement Ginny. Tout doit paraître aussi naturel que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ce que vous avez dit ?

- Maman va vous tuer de ses propres mains, Remus, grimaça Bill.

- Molly ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sourit Lupin.

- Sauf s'il arrive malheur à l'un de ses enfants !

- C'est juste, intervint Rogue. Je suis contre cette idée ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Ron fut sur le point de demander depuis quand Rogue s'inquiétait de la sécurité de Harry et de ses amis, lorsqu'il remarqua que le professeur ne le regardait plus. Il fixait un point derrière son épaule. Lupin, à côté de Rogue se leva d'un bond. Harry s'était arrêté dans son geste pour remonter ses lunettes. Bill s'exclama à voix basse :

- Par le chaudron de Morgane !

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et sauta hors du banc. Ron se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle. L'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbre en personne ne l'aurait pas saisi davantage. Il se leva sans avoir conscience qu'il se levait. Ginny ramenait Hermione par la main, le visage rayonnant. Elle la fit asseoir à l'endroit où Ron se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Rogue se tourna vers Bill, soupçonneux :

- Vous avez fait quelque chose ?

- Non ! se récria Bill sur la défensive.

- L'as-tu embrassée ? demanda Ginny complètement excitée.

- Non ! Enfin, oui. Un baiser sur le front, de la part de maman, un autre de la part de Charlie et un troisième de ma part à moi-même !

Ginny poussa un cri de victoire :

- Tu as conjuré le sort Bill !

- Oui ?… Mais c'est que je suis un sacrément bon conjureur de sorts, sœurette !

Rogue le regardait comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il fût un si sacrément bon conjureur de sorts. Lupin, le menton dans sa main, regardait Ron qui baissait la tête. Harry enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer à son T-Shirt. Il les remit sur son nez et constata qu'il n'avait pas la berlue.

- Bien, dit-il, on n'aura pas à écrire à Krum, comme ça !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un se déciderait à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain Hermione de la voix la plus ferme que la fatigue lui permettait d'émettre.

Ginny se mit à rire et la serra contre elle. Rogue se leva, encore un peu étourdi de surprise.

- Il me semble, Miss Granger, que c'est vous qui avez quelques explications à nous donner.

Hermione eut brusquement envie de se faire toute petite.

- A quel sujet, Professeur ? s'enquit-elle.

Rogue eut un éclair de fureur au fond des yeux. Heureusement pour Hermione, Mrs Pomfresh fit son apparition, visiblement contrariée que sa patiente s'en soit allée sans avertir. Pattenrond la précédait et il se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse avec force miaulements. Mrs Pomfresh ramena la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Hermione n'insista pas trop pour rester en compagnie des autres. Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour affronter la colère de Rogue. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus vraiment fatiguée, cependant elle préféra obtempérer lorsque Mrs Pomfresh la borda dans son lit. Elle mangea ce qu'elle lui apporta car elle avait très faim et attendit que ses amis viennent lui rendre visite.

Elle entendit d'abord une course dans le couloir, puis Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle se redressait pour les accueillir.

- Raconte ! se hâta Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu faisais en bas ? Est-ce que ça un rapport avec les dragons ?

- Racontez ! disait en même temps Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon… absence ?

- Non ! la coupa Harry. Toi d'abord, on n'a pas trop de temps…

Il s'assit au bord du lit et Ginny fit de même de l'autre côté.

- Où est Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- On s'en fiche ! la pressa Ginny. Vite !

- Hé bien, commença Hermione, voilà : j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire de dragon qui serait caché aux fins fonds de Poudlard. Je me suis dit que si Serpentard avait pu créer une chambre des secrets pour y loger son basilic… quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu faire pareil pour y accueillir**… _autre chose_**.

- Mais pourquoi un dragon ? C'est énorme un dragon ! Plus qu'un énorme basilic !

Ginny parlait précipitamment.

- Et à quoi ça sert un dragon endormi ? termina Harry.

- Vous avez compris cela ? réfléchit Hermione.

- On n'avait qu'à te regarder pour comprendre, lui rappela Ginny. Alors, pourquoi ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche…

- Dehors !

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Rogue était à la porte. Harry voulut discuter. Toutefois, Ginny prit son bras et l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie.

- Trop tard, lui souffla-t-elle.

Harry la suivit, fou de rage.

- On ne saura plus rien d'elle, à présent ! tempêta-t-il. Il va la faire taire.

- Tu connais Hermione, elle trouvera un moyen… essaya Ginny pour le calmer.

- Vraiment ? Et tu crois qu'elle apprécierait de se retrouver comme cette idiote de Marietta, avec des pustules sur le visage, parce qu'elle aura parlé contre l'avis de Rogue ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Rogue, dit Ginny un peu rêveuse. Lui, il pratiquerait plutôt le renvoi pur et simple, avec bris de baguette et interdiction formelle de remettre un pied dans un quelconque endroit magique.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement pour laisser sortir Rogue qui ne leur jeta pas un regard. Ils risquèrent un œil à l'intérieur avant que Mrs Pomfresh vînt fermer la porte. Hermione était assise dans son lit et pleurait, les mains sur le visage.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione attendaient devant le cachot du professeur Rogue. Le matin même Hermione avait quitté l'infirmerie. La joie de voir leur amie enfin en meilleure forme avait été de courte durée. Le professeur de Potions leur avait fait savoir qu'il attendait Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley dans son bureau après le déjeuner. Ron n'avait rien mangé et son visage était blafard malgré la couleur verte qui commençait à peine à s'estomper. Hermione paraissait très nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur ses cheveux, comme pour les remettre en place, tout en répétant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous faire ? Hein ? Il n'est rien arrivé de méchant ? Non ? La seule chose qui peut arriver…

- C'est qu'il nous renvoie ! avait terminé Ron d'une voix lugubre.

- Il n'en a pas le droit ! s'était écrié Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui décide !

Ils n'avaient plus rien ajouté, de peur de se rendre compte que Rogue avait plus de pouvoirs qu'ils ne lui en prêtaient.

Rogue ouvrit la porte. Il sourit d'un air satisfait devant leurs mines déconfites.

- Entrez donc, tous les deux ! commanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione.

Ginny serra la main de son frère et fit un sourire confiant à Hermione.

- Entrez donc ! s'impatienta Rogue. Le Professeur Dumbledore a admis qu'une leçon vous serait profitable à tous les deux. Il m'a donné carte blanche quant à l'exécution de la sentence…

Ron déglutit. Hermione ferma les yeux. La porte se referma sur eux.


	9. Chap 9 : La Sentence

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**La sentence**

Harry et Ginny attendaient à quelques pas du bureau de Rogue. Ils n'osaient parler, ni même croiser leur regard de peur de penser au pire. Enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes, qui parurent plus longues qu'une éternité aux deux jeunes gens, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ron et Hermione sortirent sans un mot. Ron était décomposé, Hermione bouleversée. Elle ne put aller très loin. Elle dut se retenir au mur et se mit à sangloter, comme si l'émotion contenue durant la journée se libérait enfin. Ginny et Harry accoururent, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Est-ce que vous êtes…? Commença Ginny.

- Renvoyés ? termina Harry terriblement angoissé.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Pire ! sanglota Hermione.

Harry interrogea Ron du regard : que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que d'être renvoyé de Poudlard ?

- Je suis… inter… interdite…. Interdite….

- de bibliothèque, termina Ron à sa place.

Hermione cacha son visage contre le mur.

- Pour toute l'année ? demanda Ginny dans un souffle effaré.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre… répondit Ron.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était donc pas si grave. Ginny se tourna vers son frère :

- Et toi, Ron ?

- Je suis sous surveillance : un seul pas de travers et je rentre à la maison…J'ai cru entendre Maman !

Il frissonna.

- C'est tout ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus soulagé. Il n'a pas parlé de…

Il dessina sur sa poitrine la forme du badge des Préfets avec un regard inquiet à Hermione.

- Il a dit qu'il verrait avec Dumbledore pour qu'on nous retire nos insignes de Préfets…

Hermione, qui paraissait se calmer, repartit de plus belle.

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore… commença Harry.

Il s'interrompit sur un haussement d'épaule de Ron.

- Ho tu sais, moi…. Je m'en moque un peu de n'être plus Préfet… Je l'ai été une année, Maman ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est plutôt pour… -il fit un signe de tête vers Hermione- que cela m'embête. J'ai essayé d'expliquer que c'était moi qui l'avait entraînée, mais il ne m'a pas laissé parler.

Hermione cessa de pleurer et se rapprocha de Ron.

- C'était stupide, dit-elle en se mouchant. Jamais Rogue n'aurait cru que…

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Ron avec colère. Parce que je suis trop stupide pour avoir les mêmes idées que toi ?

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione un peu soufflée.

- Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il jamais pu croire que c'était moi qui t'avais entraînée dans les sous-sols à la recherche de je ne sais quelle absurde théorie à vérifier ?

- Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'y serais pas allé avec moi…

Elle posa une seconde le regard sur Harry puis baissa la tête. Ce fut au tour de Ron de se sentir mal à l'aise. Ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ginny et Harry mourraient d'envie d'interroger Hermione sur ses recherches et sa découverte. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire de plus depuis la visite de Rogue que : j'ai fait une promesse. Ginny avait essayé de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait qu'à hocher ou secouer la tête pour dire oui ou non, elle n'avait pas voulu marcher dans la combine de la jeune fille. La petite Weasley avait alors tenté d'approcher la réserve des livres interdits où Rogue s'était empressé d'enfermer à nouveau l'édition spéciale de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Cependant, il avait en même temps triplé les protections et Hermione avait refusé d'aider son amie à les faire sauter. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers la salle de Gryffondor, Ginny revint à la charge. Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour la faire taire, mais Ron fut plus rapide.

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il. Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire et Hermione non plus ! Par contre je voudrais qu'on m'explique ce qu'on va aller faire au Chemin de Traverse, parce que je n'ai pas tout compris ce que Bill a raconté. Je croyais que cette année, c'était trop dangereux de faire les courses de la rentrée.

- Tu étais là, pourtant ! répliqua sa sœur un peu vexée. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione a compris quand Bill le lui a expliqué.

Harry sourit à l'air entendu qu'avait pris Ginny.

- Arrête, Ginny, avait murmuré Hermione, gênée.

Son amie lui avait expliqué l'idée qu'elle avait eue en la voyant endormie après les paroles de Dumbledore. Et cela l'avait fait rire d'abord. Ensuite, comme Ginny insistait sur le baiser de Bill, elle avait trouvé l'idée stupide, sans le dire.

- A moins, avait ajouté Ginny, que ce soit celui qu'il t'a donné de la part de Charlie qui ait conjuré le sort ? Tu crois que ça marche par procuration ?

Hermione avait eu envie de rire, toutefois, elle s'était rendu compte que Ron n'était pas très à l'aise et elle avait changé de sujet. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se souvenait que de cet éclair de magie et du noir tout autour d'elle. Elle avait rouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie, seule, dans le silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Hermione prétexta une migraine et monta au dortoir. Elle ne put empêcher Ginny de la suivre, dans l'espoir de lui arracher un quelconque renseignement. Ron s'installa dans un coin et ouvrit un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il fit semblant de lire. Harry hésita un moment avant d'aller le rejoindre.

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté comment tu l'avais ramenée à travers la Forêt, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ron Weasley est un héros ! Youpi ! Dommage que personne ne le sache ! se moqua-t-il, un peu amer.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, continua Harry en baissant la voix.

Et comme Ron, le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta sur le même ton confidentiel :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie ? Je ne crois pas que Bill ait conjuré le sort.

- Bien sûr que Bill n'a pas conjuré le sort ! répondit Ron avec humeur. Personne n'a conjuré le sort. Elle s'est réveillée toute seule quand le sort n'a plus eu d'effet !

- Si Hermione a raison, Ron… s'il y a bien quelque chose qui dort, là en bas, et que ce quelque chose est ensorcelé par un sortilège d'endormissement… -C'est ce que crois Hermione !- Si elle a raison, alors le sortilège doit être très puissant et quasi permanent. Tu as entendu Dumbledore, Ron. Il dépasse toutes ses compétences.

- Cesse donc de tourner autour du pot, Harry ! grommela Ron. Je ne suis pas un débile mental. Va droit au but !

- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ? se décida Harry brusquement.

Il s'attendait à une explosion de dénégation.

- Je lui ai simplement dit adieu, murmura son ami. J'allais descendre vous dire d'envoyer un hibou à Krum le jour même. Tu comprends, Harry, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir morte. Même si c'était pour la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ron ! souffla Harry. C'est toi qui as conjuré le sort !

Ron éclata de rire :

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire ! Je suis bien incapable de conjurer quoi que ce soit ! Et surtout pas un sortilège aussi puissant que tu le prétends !

- Alors, demanda Harry en souriant, comment expliques-tu qu'elle se soit réveillée juste après que tu… lui aies fais tes adieux…

- Ho mais je n'explique rien du tout ! Elle s'est réveillée et je ne cherche pas plus loin ! Je suis simplement très heureux que ce soit arrivé avant l'arrivée de… Krum !

- Ron ! insista Harry. Il faut lui dire que c'est toi qui…

Ron se leva d'un bond et se dressa devant Harry.

- Non ! Elle ne doit jamais savoir ! Harry, promets-le-moi ! Hermione ne devra jamais apprendre…

Harry lui faisait de gros yeux derrière ses lunettes. Un tic déformait sa joue gauche. Ron se tourna brusquement, dans le reflet des lunettes de Harry il venait d'apercevoir…

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais mal à la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois jamais apprendre, Ron ?

Harry se leva à son tour.

- Il est l'heure, dit-il. Je dois voir Rogue, là. Je vous laisse…

Il partit vivement, retenant un fou rire devant l'image de Ron, plus vert que jamais.

- Hé bien, continuait Hermione, j'attends ta réponse, Ron.

- Heu….

Ron cherchait à toute vitesse ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir comme réponse. Elle soupira, les yeux au ciel et il sentit qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, commença-t-il lentement pour gagner du temps, que… j'avais… déchiré ta robe !

Hermione le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Ta robe, celle que tu portais le jour… ce jour-là, quoi… En fait, je me suis accroché à la robe pour ne pas tomber et… c'est stupide n'est-ce pas… je suis tombé quand même… parce que la robe s'est déchirée…

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Non ! Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que la robe… Je me suis servi de ta baguette ! Et je sais fort bien que tu détestes qu'on se serve de tes affaires ! Et puis aussi je t'ai laissée tomber sur la tête… plusieurs fois…

Hermione passa machinalement la main derrière son crâne.

- De toutes façons, trancha-t-elle, je saurai ce que tu me caches, Ron Weasley.

Ron lui sourit de l'air dégagé de celui qui n'a rien à cacher. Il avait hâte qu'elle remonte dans son dortoir, pour aller mettre son poing dans la figure de Harry. Mais elle ne quittait pas sa place, devant l'une des tables où ils avaient si souvent travaillé ensemble durant ces cinq années écoulées. Elle remit ses cheveux en place pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Même Ron comprit qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose qui avait du mal à sortir. Il la voyait si mal à l'aise qu'il… décida de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Il la fixa, conscient que ses taches de rousseur viraient à nouveau au vert sapin, mais le regard ferme.

- Je te fais mes excuses, Ron, commença Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner dans cette triste aventure. Ginny m'a dit pour la Beuglante. J'écrirai à ta mère pour lui expliquer que tu n'es pour rien dans tout ceci.

- Oh… ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais, l'interrompit Ron. Elle doit commencer à oublier, alors, il vaut mieux ne pas ramener cela sur le tapis. Mais je te remercie de ton intention.

- Je verrai Dumbledore aussi, continua Hermione, avec encore un sanglot. J'irai lui rendre mon insigne de Préfète et je lui demanderai de te laisser le tien.

Ron fit un geste de la main :

- Laisse tomber ! Je ne crois pas que je tiens à être Préfet, si tu ne l'es pas…

Il vit le sourire d'Hermione qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Une onde de panique l'envahit.

- Ils nommeraient Lavande Brown ou Parvati et elles sont pires que toi ! Elles m'obligeraient à faire mon boulot de Préfet !

- Les jumeaux ne seront pas là, cette année. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi, répondit Hermione en souriant à demi.

Elle se tut un instant, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Et je voulais aussi…

- C'est bon, Hermione, excuses acceptées….

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et ils se mirent à rire.

- Je voulais te dire merci, Ron.

- Tu as accepté mes excuses minables, je peux bien accepter les tiennes. D'autant que ce n'est pas si souvent…

Il se mordit les lèvres et esquissa un geste d'excuses. Hermione l'arrêta :

- Non, Ron. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramenée… d'où tu sais…

- Si je t'avais laissée là-bas, c'est pas une Beuglante que j'aurais reçu de ma mère, c'est son pied au derrière !

- Ginny et Harry m'ont raconté que tu avais traversé la forêt interdite…

- Alors, tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, dit Ron.

Il fuit son regard.

- De toute façon, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, non ? reprit-il d'un air indifférent.

- Oui, admit Hermione. Mais moi, j'aurais utilisé un sortilège de lévitation.

Ron sentit ses joues chauffer.

- Ben… c'est ce que j'ai fait, commença Ron. Mais c'est comme ça que ta robe s'est déchirée…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'aurais bien voulu te voir…

- J'aurais bien voulu que tu me voies… murmura-t-il comme pour lui même.

- Et pourquoi t'es-tu servi de ma baguette ? demanda Hermione d'un air sévère. Je t'avertis que si tu me dis : pour curer le nez d'un Troll, je ne te croirais pas !

- Non, non ! grimaça Ron au souvenir du Troll des toilettes. C'était juste pour repousser quatre araignées géantes !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Enormes, elles étaient ! Heureusement je me suis souvenu d'une formule que Harry m'avait apprise en deuxième année. Et bang : des deux baguettes ! Elles étaient sur le dos, comme les galettes de maman ! Sauf que j'avais pas vraiment envie de vérifier si elles étaient bien cuites !

L'expression d'admiration dans les yeux d'Hermione lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se rapprocha de la table d'un air détaché.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? s'écria Hermione.

- Parce que Ginny se serait empressée de tout raconter à mes frères et que cela aurait fini par remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de maman ! Elle a des oreilles à rallonge incorporées ! Et là, ça aurait fini par chauffer pour les miennes ! Elle s'imagine toujours que je suis le petit garçon qui pleurait parce que les gnomes lui faisaient peur.

- C'est typique des mères, approuva Hermione sur un hochement catégorique de la tête. La mienne n'arrête pas de me répéter combien elle est fière d'avoir une grande fille qui fait tant de grandes choses, et elle continue à m'appeler sa Mimine Chérie.

Ron s'étrangla à demi :

- Mimine !

- Mais si tu le répètes à quiconque, je te transforme en pot de chambre, _Ronnie_ ! le menaça-t-elle.

Ron éclata de rire. Mimine Chérie ! Cela valait le petit-Ron-à-sa-Maman dont l'affublaient Fred et George ! Il se rapprocha encore d'Hermione. Il avait oublié le bureau de Rogue et l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint quand le professeur avait évoqué le spectre du renvoi de la jeune fille. Il ne pensait plus à la colère qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait été si dur avec elle qu'elle avait pleuré devant lui. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal. Et Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais Hermione quitter Poudlard. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la regardait avec intensité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux à nouveau emmêlés.

- Rien, dit Ron. Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Seulement, la prochaine fois, mets-moi dans la confidence.

Hermione baissa la tête :

- C'était une idée tellement folle ! murmura-t-elle. Il fallait d'abord que je fasse toutes ces recherches.

- Le basilic ne t'a pas servi de leçon, apparemment ! grimaça Ron. Je sais garder un secret et je suis capable de comprendre plus de choses que tu ne le crois. C'est comme Harry. Il nous cache plein de choses, je le sens. Du moins, il m'en cache à moi…

Hermione secoua la tête :

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… et j'ai très peur pour lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron soudain inquiet.

Hermione s'assit et il en fit autant à côté d'elle. A voix basse, tout près de son oreille, elle lui fit part des doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis la mort de Sirius. La fureur de Harry paraissait s'être endormie, mais elle sentait encore en lui des soubresauts de colère. Sa hargne envers Rogue couvait derrière le respect manifeste qu'il lui témoignait. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la légilimancie et l'occlumancie. Elle craignait qu'il ne défie Voldemort un peu trop tôt. Elle avait peur de ce jour où il leur faudrait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Non parce que des Mangemorts les y attendraient sûrement, mais parce que Harry voudrait venger Sirius. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit de ce qui s'était passé le soir de la bataille au Ministère. Il taisait quelque chose d'important, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose de terrible et de déterminant.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, Ron fut bien obligé de convenir qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, dans l'ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on doit faire ? chuchota Ron.

- Rien, répondit Hermione.

Il baissa un œil sur elle, surpris.

- Il faut attendre qu'il veuille nous parler, reprit-elle sobrement.

- Mais s'il fait une bêtise…. ?

- Nous serons auprès de lui, comme toujours, affirma-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Ron hocha la tête, impressionné par le ton grave de la jeune fille. Hermione posa sa main sur le poignet de Ron et le serra. Il sentit sa peur et il oublia la sienne. Il mit sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

- Nous serons là pour veiller sur lui, confirma-t-il.

- Et qui veillera sur vous ?

Ils se tournèrent vivement vers Ginny. Ron retira sa main et Hermione la sienne.

- Tu écoutes aux portes ? essaya-t-il de railler.

- Depuis toujours, riposta Ginny. A fortiori quand il n'y en a pas…

Elle s'assit au bout de la table et prit le même air intéressé que son frère et leur amie :

- Et vous complotiez quoi tous les deux ?

- Rien du tout ! répondit Ron d'un air coupable.

Elle se mit à rire :

- Ronnie ! Tu mens très mal !

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu as appris sur le dragon de Poudlard ?

Hermione se leva brusquement. Ron saisit le bras de sa sœur :

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter, Ginevra !

Sa voix était dure et son regard brillant de colère. Ginny fut frappée du changement de physionomie de son frère. Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci lâcha sa sœur.

- J'ai juré le Serment des Sorciers, dit Hermione dans le silence revenu.

Le frère et la sœur levèrent les yeux vers elle, ébahis et effarés.

- Il t'a obligée ? grinça Ron avec indignation.

Hermione serra un peu plus sa main sur son épaule.

- Non. Le professeur Rogue a voulu que je lui dise tout ce que je savais, ce que j'avais appris, ce que j'avais deviné. Ensuite il m'a demandé de jurer sur ma baguette de garder le secret le plus complet. Et je l'ai fait.

Ginny regardait Hermione la bouche ouverte.

- A présent, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne plus poser de questions à ce sujet.

Elle fixait surtout Ginny.

- Tu as compris ? grogna Ron. Voilà tout ce qu'on récolte à vouloir être trop curieuse !

Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire au moment où il le disait. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, vaguement inquiet.

- Désolé, Hermione… Je ne parlais pas pour toi !

- Je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi, dit-elle, ironique. Moi, je faisais de la recherche historique…

Elle tapota l'épaule de Ron pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Bien, conclut-elle. Je vais à la bibl…

Elle s'interrompit et battit très vite des cils plusieurs fois.

- Il fait beau ! s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bond. On pourrait peut-être aller faire le tour du lac.

Hermione hocha la tête sans parler. Ginny leur fit signe qu'elle se débrouillerait sans eux.

Harry sortit du bureau de Rogue furieux une fois de plus. Il lui fallait de l'air. Il croisa Miss Teigne dans le hall et celle-ci se hâta de disparaître dans un miaulement réprobateur. Il sortit sur le parvis du château et aperçut Ron et Hermione qui revenaient d'un pas de promenade des bords du lac. Il s'avança à leur rencontre, le visage fermé et le cœur plein d'une colère amère. Même Ron se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard plein d'irritation, avant d'admettre que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il devait s'emporter.

- Oui, dit-il plus calmement. Ce sale type… Il veut exclure Hermione de notre virée au Chemin de Traverse !

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, espérant le calmer.

- Si c'est grave ! l'interrompit Harry. Il veut t'éloigner de tout ce que nous pourrions faire en liaison avec l'ordre ! Et toi aussi Ron !

- Il ne veut pas que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse ?

-Ho ! Non ! Il a simplement l'intention de dire deux mots à ta mère !

- Maman ne se laissera pas influencer par Rogue, voulut se rassurer Ron.

Harry lui fit un sourire sarcastique :

- Il a l'intention de mettre les mots "Hermione" et "préjudiciable pour ta santé" dans la même phrase, Ron !

- Il n'a pas le droit ! s'écria le jeune Weasley. Maman ne se laissera pas distraire par de si basses manœuvres !

Hermione le regardait, étonnée de tant de véhémence.

- Maman aime beaucoup Hermione, dit-il fermement en espérant que ses taches de rousseur ne deviennent pas trop foncées. Elle me dit tout le temps que je devrais prendre exemple sur elle…

- Ron, tu en fais trop là, lui souffla Hermione.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher un sourire. Mais déjà Hermione se tournait vers lui.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Il ne me l'a pas dit ! se récria Harry.

Et en même temps, il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Rogue l'avait congédié sans remarques ni réflexions. Il comprit pourquoi des éclairs de colère brillaient dans ses yeux. Et il sut que Hermione aussi avait compris. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue pour en extirper les quelques bribes d'information qu'il cherchait.

Ron poussa un "HMMMM !" étouffé. Il venait de comprendre lui aussi.

- Heu… Harry ? demanda-t-il. Si jamais tu lis dans mes pensées, tu jures de ne jamais me le dire ?

- Il faudrait d'abord que je sache comment j'ai fait pour pouvoir recommencer…

- Peut-être te fallait-il simplement une bonne raison de le faire ?

Hermione parlait calmement. Harry songea en effet que jusque là il n'avait jamais vraiment désiré savoir ce que cachaient les pensées détestables de Rogue. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre le malaise qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait entrevu sa misérable enfance. Il n'avait pas plus envie d'en savoir davantage sur les relations entre son père et celui qu'il appelait Servilus. Il avait peur d'apprendre aussi tout ce dont Rogue s'était rendu complice au service de Voldemort. Même la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard n'avait pu l'amener à forcer sa propre censure. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione et Ron soient en danger à cause du professeur pour qu'il trouve le moyen de se plonger dans ses pensées profondes. Il avait cherché ses deux amis au fond de l'esprit de Rogue et il les y avait trouvés. Il ne s'étonnait plus que le professeur l'eût renvoyé sans une remarque cinglante. Il lui aurait tout de même fallu reconnaître sa défaite.

- Oui, dit-il tout haut. Je sais comment il faut faire : il suffit de le vouloir…

Ron l'observait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu ne vas pas…

Il jetait des regards implorants à Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? finit par dire Ron.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Harry éberlué.

- Essayer de chercher l'esprit de…

Hermione s'interrompit. Ron frissonna.

- Non ! s'écria Harry. Pas encore !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Le Chemin de Traverse**

- Miaouchchchcchchttttt !

- HAAAARG !

La lumière se fit violemment. Ron se tenait au milieu du dortoir, les mains sur le cœur, livide, à peine verdâtre, à présent que l'effet du sortilège des jumeaux s'atténuait. Harry ramassa Pattenrond, sur la queue duquel son ami avait marché. Il le tendit à Hermione, assise au bord du lit de Ron.

- Alors ? demanda celle-ci avec une hâte qu'elle ne cacha pas.

- Oui ! On veut savoir ! s'écria Ginny, assise en tailleur sur un autre lit.

- D'abord, descend de là ! lui cria son frère, qui se remettait à peine de sa frayeur. Et comment êtes-vous arrivée jusque là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir dans les dortoirs des garçons ! Et les chats sont interdits dans cette chambre !

- Et pourquoi ? le défia Ginny, qui au lieu d'obtempérer à son ordre de quitter le lit sur lequel elle était installée, s'allongea avec délices et croisa les bras sous sa tête.

Ron jeta un regard peu amène à Pattenrond. Avait-on idée aussi de choisir le milieu du chemin pour faire un somme.

- Parce que… Neville est allergique !

- Neville n'est pas allergique ! s'écria Hermione.

Ron lui lança œil noir. Il marcha vers son lit.

- C'est ma place, dit-il à Hermione.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre. Elle se leva, Pattenrond dans les bras, très digne, et prit place auprès de Ginny.

- Cela ne dérange pas Monsieur Ronald Weasley que je m'asseye ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron grogna. Harry se mit à rire :

- Le seul que cela pourrait déranger, c'est Dean Thomas, mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que Ginny se précipitait à la tête du lit, cherchant sur le mur les marques des affiches que les garçons collaient au mur durant leur séjour à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai qu'il a une affiche où il y a des joueurs de ballons qui ne bougent pas ? s'exclama-t-elle. Il m'a promis de me montrer des photos de ses joueurs préférés.

- Ca ne vaut pas le Quidditch, grogna Ron.

- Hum ! Hum ! fit Hermione. Cela ne vous dérangerait pas de répondre enfin à ma question ?

- Vas-y Ron, répondit Harry en riant. Puisque ce sont les Weasley qui ont remporté la partie, à toi l'honneur !

- C'est d'accord, grommela Ron. Tu viens avec nous demain.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione qui ne pouvait croire que Rogue eût cédé.

- Bill a dit qu'il fallait que tu viennes, alors Rogue n'allait pas discuter les directives de l'Ordre…

- Pourquoi faut-il absolument que je vienne, s'inquiéta Hermione ?

- Pour rien ! s'exclama Ron. Bill a simplement dit cela pour contrarier Rogue. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus…

- Et moi ? demanda Ginny à son tour, qui s'était rassise à côté d'Hermione.

- Tu viens aussi, bougonna son frère.

Harry et lui leur firent ensuite le topo du lendemain. L'emploi du temps avait été organisé presque à la minute près par Maugrey Fol Œil qui devait les accompagner tout au long de leur visite au Chemin de traverse. L'ordre des boutiques était décidé et il n'accepterait aucune exception. Les garçons énumérèrent les noms des boutiques dont ils se souvenaient et Ginny fit remarquer qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à ramener.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai insisté pour que tu nous accompagnes, railla son frère. Je n'allais pas porter tes paquets par-dessus le marché !

- Et comment irons-nous à Londres ? demanda Hermione, pragmatique jusque dans l'allégresse de partager ce moment avec ses amis.

- Avec de la poudre de Cheminette, répondit Harry.

Et Ron ajouta :

- Prévoyez de quoi vous essuyer le visage et les mains.

- Depuis Poudlard ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Non, répliqua Ron. J'ai entendu Bill dire à Rogue que Dumbledore trouvait cela trop dangereux.

Mais comme il n'en savait pas plus, il ne put en dire davantage. Les filles leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, déjà bien entamée. Elles n'étaient pas encore sorties du dortoir qu'elles papotaient déjà, excitées à l'idée de passer une journée hors de l'école. Ron secouait son oreiller, qu'il prétendait recouvert des poils de Pattenrond. Harry jeta un œil distrait sur le coussin :

- Ce ne sont pas des poils, Ron, dit-il en baillant. Ce sont tes cheveux !

Il prit l'oreiller dans la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible en ce moment !

Il enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il ne sentait ni colère, ni contentement. Elle lui faisait simplement mal. Il était avide de savoir ce que Voldemort complotait. Il fit un effort pour vider son esprit. Cela lui était beaucoup plus facile à présent. Il revit l'image des grands yeux glauques de Kréattur, la surprise et la peur… Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il pris la peine de se débarrasser d'un être aussi insignifiant ? Sa cicatrice brûla son front en un élancement douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ron s'était redressé dans son lit :

- Tu as crié, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore un de tes rêves bizarres ?

- Non ! Non ! fit Harry en frottant son front. C'est ma cicatrice, elle me fait mal, c'est tout.

- Tu-Sais-Qui prépare quelque chose, dit calmement Ron.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Tu crois que c'est à propos de demain ?

Harry ne répondit pas. D'abord, parce qu'il savait que Ron n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, ensuite parce que son ami n'aimerait sans doute pas l'entendre lui répondre qu'il l'espérait.

Harry s'éveilla avant Ron ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve dont il se souvenait. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il entendit Ron remuer et il crut qu'il se réveillait lui aussi. Il décida qu'il leur parlerait, à lui, Hermione et Ginny avant la rentrée de septembre. Ils l'aideraient à mettre ses idées en place. Il était prêt à l'appeler pour le réveiller tout à fait, lorsqu'il le vit s'agiter, comme s'il se débattait. Il cria : "Hermione !" et "Protego ! Protego !" Ron se redressa brusquement, le bras levé, haletant et hagard.

- Tu as encore rêvé d'Hermione, dit Harry.

Le cœur battant à se rompre, Ron reprit son souffle. Il baissa le bras lentement.

- Non ! nia-t-il avec véhémence.

Harry lui jeta un œil en dessous.

- Tu sais, Ron, reprit-il. C'est normal. J'ai rêvé de la mort de Cédric durant plusieurs semaines, et il m'arrive encore…

Ron grogna. Harry se tut. Ils retrouvèrent les filles pour le petit déjeuner. Elles étaient levées depuis plus d'une heure déjà et attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des garçons pour pouvoir les interroger plus avant sur le déroulement de leur journée. Elles avaient échafaudé plusieurs théories sur le lieu de la Cheminée qui devait les conduire au chemin de traverse. Hermione avait parié sur les Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard, et Ginny sur la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à la question et Ron s'en fichait totalement. Il lui tardait simplement d'être rendu chez Fred et Georges pour leur casser la figure.

Enfin, Remus Lupin vint les chercher. Il les fit sortir du château et ils traversèrent le parc. Ginny triomphait : c'était bien la cabane de Hagrid qu'ils devaient rejoindre. Cependant, il bifurqua vers le Saule Cogneur, à la grande surprise de chacun des jeunes gens. Pattenrond attendait sous les branches, à l'entrée du souterrain. Lorsque Remus fut assez proche, le chat se leva et posa les pattes sur le tronc, comme pour s'étirer et se faire les griffes. Aussitôt, les branches du Saule cessèrent de s'agiter.

- Merci Pattenrond, dit Remus en laissant passer les jeunes gens ébahis. Nous serons de retour en fin de matinée ou en début d'après midi. Normalement.

Il pénétra dans le tunnel à son tour. Harry suivit le chemin qu'il avait pris avec Hermione presque trois ans plus tôt. Ginny n'en revenait pas ! Ils montèrent les grossiers escaliers creusés dans les fondations et arrivèrent dans la pièce principale. Maugrey Fol-Œil s'y trouvait déjà et s'impatientait. Il grommela une vague réponse au bonjour de Lupin et le poussa dans la cheminée.

- Pas de temps à perdre ! La cheminée est raccordée au réseau un quart d'heure toutes les deux heures. Bill Weasley vous attend au Chaudron.

- Au Chaudron Baveur ! prononça distinctement Lupin.

Il disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Maugrey attendit un moment, il scrutait l'âtre vide. Une lueur verte apparut. Il poussa Harry et Ron à leur tour dans le foyer.

- Vite, Molly doit se lasser de vous attendre.

Il jeta lui-même la poudre de cheminette et dit précipitamment : Au Chaudron Baveur.

- Molly ?! s'écria Ron avec un accent dramatique tandis que la poussière de la cheminée s'élevait autour d'eux.

- Ronnie ! Mon chéri !

Mrs Weasley étreignait déjà le plus jeune de ses fils à lui briser les côtes, tandis que Harry se demandait s'il allait subir le même sort.

- Ho bonjour Harry ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en le serrant contre elle également.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce où ils étaient arrivés. Lupin était déjà reparti avec Bill. Ron faisait une tête de six pieds de long, et le teint glauque de sa peau ne devait pour une fois rien au sortilège des jumeaux.

La cheminée crachota une dernière fois et Maugrey apparut entre Hermione et Ginny. Celle-ci se précipita vers sa mère. Hermione fit un signe de la main à Mrs Weasley, un peu gênée.

- Hermione ! Ma chérie ! s'écria celle-ci lâchant Ron et Ginny.

La jeune fille n'échappa pas à l'inspection de Molly, qui parut satisfaite.

- Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! Ma chérie, la prochaine fois, sois prudente, je t'en supplie ! Je ne peux m'imaginer expliquant à ta mère que sa fille…

Elle mit les mains sur son cœur et secoua la tête :

- … mais je pense qu'il ne peut en être autrement, avec l'influence de ces deux-là.

Harry rougit un peu et baissa les yeux.

- C'est trop fort ! grogna Ron. C'est ma faute à présent !

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuses.

Mrs Weasley ne put s'étendre davantage sur les responsabilités de son fils. Maugrey Fol-Œil était déjà à la porte et examinait le couloir de son œil magique.

- La voie est libre, dit-il à voix basse. On y va.

Ils quittèrent le Chaudron par la porte de derrière et se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Harry se rappela les gestes de Hagrid cinq ans plus tôt. Maugrey touchait les pierres du mur avec circonspection. Lorsque le mur s'effaça, il sortit sa baguette et se tint aux aguets. Harry avait beau être habitué à ses manières paranoïaques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une boule au creux de son estomac. Apparemment, Ron ressentait la même angoisse. Il marchait à côté de lui, les yeux partout, et Harry le voyait faire souvent le geste de saisir vivement sa baguette dans sa poche avant de la ranger à nouveau.

- On est suivis… souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry regarda avec attention autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des étrangers. Il ne voyait ni Bill ni Lupin… Cependant, une femme d'un certain âge qui observait la vitrine de l'apothicaire derrière eux lui semblait vaguement familière.

- Cette femme, là-bas, continua Ron en la désignant discrètement. Elle nous suit depuis qu'on est entré sur le Chemin.

- C'est Tonks ! murmura Hermione derrière lui.

- Hein ? fit Ron. Comment le sais-tu.

- Elle a changé trois fois de coiffure depuis mais pas de vêtements ! Et tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui se promènerait avec une robe de sorcier violette et une paire de chaussures vertes ?

Ron fit une grimace à Harry, pensant qu'Hermione ne le voyait pas. Il sentit un petit coup sec sur le haut de son crâne.

- Hermione ! Pas avec ta baguette ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Chut ! fit Maugrey.

Il s'arrêta et Harry se demanda ce que cherchait son œil qui tournait frénétiquement dans son orbite.

- R.A.S. ! On y va !

Il poussa Harry et celui-ci réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant l'entrée de chez Gringotts la banque des Sorciers. Il avait en effet émis le souhait d'aller y retirer quelques espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes pour passer le reste de l'année de manière confortable. Bill l'attendait devant la porte et prit le relais. Il l'emmena directement aux coffres avec l'horrible gobelin qui ouvrit celui de Harry. Lorsque celui-ci lui tendit la clé, il crut voir dans les yeux du petit être contrefait une inquiétante lueur d'intérêt pour sa cicatrice. Mais peut-être était-ce la suspicion chronique de Maugrey qui contaminait son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin du grand Hall de l'établissement bancaire, le gobelin leva un œil sur Bill.

- Vous avez de curieux amis, Monsieur Bill.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas connu la momie qui me servait le five o'clock au Caire !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

- **_Monsieur Bill_** ? interrogea celui-ci à voix basse tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- C'est mieux que Mr Weasley, tu ne trouves pas ! J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'adressaient à mon père ! Mais j'ai pas réussi à les faire m'appeler Bill tout court ! Les gobelins, ça le sens de l'étiquette.

Il serra la main de Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Prends bien soin de toi, Harry. Et dis à Alastor que **_tout va bien_**, de la part de Remus.

Harry fit la commission lorsqu'il sortit de la banque. Ron l'attendait avec impatience. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit un mouchoir déjà sale dans la main de Molly Weasley. Elle venait de débarbouiller Ginny et son ami désespérait de le voir arriver pour échapper à une humiliante séance de débarbouillage. Maugrey les fit passer devant lui, l'œil à l'affût. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Puis Mrs Weasley s'arrêta devant une boutique :

- C'est ici ! dit-elle en regardant l'enseigne.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers une élégante pancarte aux lettres cursives : "A la Sorcière Elégante. Corsets, robes et dessous…."

- Alastor, vous et votre œil, vous restez dehors…

- Mais Molly… Bon, d'accord, reprit-il sur un regard sévère de Mrs Weasley. Je sécurise les environs !

- J'entre pas là-dedans ! dit Ron sur un ton péremptoire.

- Dedans ! commanda sa mère avec autorité.

Harry et lui n'osèrent discuter. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de lingerie à reculons. Ron se demandait ce que diraient leurs camarades si par hasard l'un d'entre eux les trouvaient dans un pareil endroit. Harry essayait de garder un air dégagé, tout près de la porte. Ron lui lançait des regards désespérés et faisait mine d'étrangler sa mère. Il se demandait ce qu'Hermione et sa sœur pouvaient trouver d'intéressant dans ce magasin. Il se mit à observer les affiches sur lesquelles des modèles présentaient des robes à grandes manches, ou des corsets magiques qui, dès qu'on les portait, faisaient des silhouettes dignes de vélanes. Il se prit à regarder l'une d'entre elles avec un peu plus d'attention. La jeune femme tournait devant lui pour faire admirer une robe de sorcière d'une rare beauté. Il crut d'abord que la robe était blanche, mais selon l'angle selon lequel on la regardait, elle changeait de couleur, pour prendre celles de l'arc-en-ciel. Et quand il penchait la tête, sur la droite, il lui semblait même qu'elle était un peu - surtout quand le modèle était de trois-quart- …transparente. Un coup sec derrière les oreilles :

- Aïe ! Pas avec ta baguette, Herm… M'man ?

- Ronald Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?!

Ron jeta un œil à Harry, qui lui tournait le dos. Ses épaules trahissaient un fou rire qu'il maîtrisait à peine. Ginny était morte de rire. Quant à Hermione, elle payait ses achats et n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir acheté dans cette boutique ?

- Ronald Weasley ! répéta sa mère. Dehors !

Ron sortit non sans faire remarquer que c'était elle qui les avait obligés à entrer.

Dehors, Harry se laissa aller contre la vitrine dans un fou rire à en pleurer. Maugrey le considérait avec un sourire moqueur, et il semblait à Ron que l'éclat de la dérision brillait jusque dans son œil magique.

- Alors, garçon, elle te faisait tant d'effet que cela, ou bien est-ce que tu imaginais quelqu'un d'autre dans sa robe ?

- Alastor !

Mrs Weasley était outrée.

- Ne soyez pas sévère avec lui, Molly, dit-il sur un ton badin. Ils prennent toujours des demi-vélanes pour faire ce genre de photos publicitaires !

Mrs Weasley poussa son fils devant elle et lui fit signe du menton de se mettre en route.

- Je croyais que c'était interdit, dit-elle froidement.

- Les vélanes sont interdites ! Mais le législateur a pris le soin de laisser quelques portes ouvertes…

- J'en parlerai à Arthur, reprit Mrs Weasley.

- Allons, Molly, il faut bien… faire marcher le commerce…

Maugrey ferma son œil valide à l'intention de Ron. Ce dernier prit une teinte vert pomme qu'il garda jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Fleury et Boots. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards intrigués sur le paquet qu'Hermione serrait contre elle, et les tentatives infructueuses de Ginny et Harry pour stopper leur fou rire faisaient brûler ses joues.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Librairie, Hermione poussa un soupir qui fit lever les yeux à tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Elle se précipita vers les rayonnages, se saisissant d'un livre tout en s'accrochant à un autre. Mrs Weasley l'observa un tantinet inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Ginny. Le professeur Rogue l'a interdite de bibliothèque pour une durée indéterminée.

Molly hocha la tête avec un sourire triste :

- Severus sait frapper où cela fait mal, soupira-t-elle.

Harry croisa son regard et baissa les yeux. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle se dirigea, ainsi que ses deux enfants, vers le comptoir où le vendeur les attendait avec un sourire tout commercial.

- Il va changer de tête lorsque Maman va lui dire que nous voulons voir les livres d'occasion, fit Ron sur un ton lugubre.

Mais Mrs Weasley disait d'une voix ferme :

- Je viens chercher ma commande. Au nom de Weasley. Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. Et Harry Potter aussi, ainsi que Hermione Granger.

Le sourire du vendeur s'élargit, à la grande surprise de Ron. Il s'empressa et déposa plusieurs piles de livres devant eux. Ginny et Ron examinèrent celles qui portaient leur nom. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

- Maman… risqua Ron timidement. Ils sont neufs !

- Oui, fit Molly avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. Il semblerait que l'on se soit enfin rendu compte de la valeur de ton père, au Ministère. La plupart des livres de Fred et George sont encore en bon état, vu qu'ils n'en ont pas fait un usage intensif. Et les quelques livres qui restaient à acheter ne nous ruinerons pas.

Harry vit briller dans les yeux de Ron une lueur de bonheur sincère. Malefoy ne pourrait plus se moquer de sa pauvreté, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

- Et puis, ajouta Mrs Weasley tandis que le vendeur lui rendait sa monnaie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout effort mérite sa récompense. Ton père et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de te dire combien nous sommes fiers de toi, Ronnie…

Ron devint vert foncé, non de honte cette fois mais d'émotion. Sa mère recoiffait ses cheveux roux sur son front, elle lui donnait ce surnom ridicule, mais il s'en moquait. Elle renifla et lui tapota la joue. Ron perçut la lueur d'envie dans les yeux de Harry ; il renonça à la repousser, même le plus gentiment du monde. Il se contenta de faire une grimace à son ami, qui lui rendit un sourire. Mrs Weasley voulut laisser passer Harry pour payer sa commande, mais le jeune homme déclara avoir encore un achat à faire pour le prochain anniversaire d'Hermione. Ron sentit alors dans ses côtes un coup de coude de sa sœur.

- Et toi, que vas-tu lui offrir ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron lui fit de gros yeux hagards. Un livre, peut-être ? S'il avait assez d'argent pour se le permettre. Sa mère leva les yeux sur lui. L'amertume de son ton ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Tu as un peu d'argent, Ron, lui apprit-elle. Et nous voulions aussi te féliciter pour tes Buses, comme nous l'avons fait pour tes frères. Du moins la plupart d'entre eux. Mais Harry a déjà pensé au livre, tu pourrais choisir autre chose.

A la grande panique de Ron, elle ressortit son mouchoir et lui essuya le front vigoureusement.

- Ho ! Ron ! s'écria-t-elle. Arrête de changer de couleur ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfanté un caméléon.

- C'est pas ma faute, M'man ! C'est celle de Fred et George !

Il essayait désespérément d'échapper au mouchoir de sa mère.

- Si j'étais toi, continua Ginny, je lui offrirais plutôt un truc moldu.

Ron saisit le poignet de sa mère pour tenir son mouchoir à distance de son nez.

- Et où veux-tu que je trouve un truc moldu ? Et quel truc, d'ailleurs ?

Ginny haussa innocemment les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Renseigne-toi. Demande à Harry ?

Ron ricana, tandis que sa mère se remettait à frotter sa joue sous l'œil goguenard du vendeur.

- Harry n'est pas très bon conseiller en la matière, Ginny…

- Au contraire, le contredit sa mère, Hermione est votre amie à tous les deux, il aura peut-être une autre bonne idée. Tiens pourquoi ne pas demander à Charlie de t'envoyer des écailles de dragon. On peut faire de très belles choses avec des écailles de dragon…

- Heu, fit Ginny en pouffant de rire. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser une certaine distance entre Hermione et les Dragons en ce moment…

Mrs Weasley inspecta le visage de son fils et parut satisfaite. Un dernier coup de mouchoir sur le nez et elle libéra le visage de Ron de l'étreinte de ses doigts. Elle l'embrassa sur le nez avec un sourire confiant.

- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose, mon chéri.

Et elle s'éloigna dans la Librairie à la recherche de la dernière édition de Sorcière Hebdo.

- Si tu veux, je demanderai à Dean ce que les moldus offrent à leur petite amie… glissa Ginny à son frère.

- Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie ! articula Ron à voix basse.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Ginny en haussant une épaule. Je lui demanderai donc ce qu'offrent les moldus quand ils veulent qu'une fille soit leur petite amie. Je ne serais pas surprise, cependant, qu'il me réponde : la même chose que les sorciers.

Ron lança un regard assassin à sa sœur.

- Remarque, continua-t-elle en passant devant lui, il te reste toujours la solution des écailles de dragon de Charlie.

Ron lui tira les cheveux. Ginny le menaça de sa baguette. Elle préféra abattre une autre carte :

- Maman ! cria-t-elle en courant vers sa mère. Ron, il m'embête !

- Ronnie ! s'indigna Molly.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il devint aussi vert que l'écharpe des Serpentard. Il sentit un léger tapotement sur l'épaule et se retourna, prêt au pire. Ce n'était qu'Hermione qui se tenait devant lui et il en fut irrité. Il était sur le point de la renvoyer brutalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle lui tendait un livre. Il le prit sans comprendre. C'était la même édition que celle que Charlie lui avait offerte et qu'il avait lui même offerte à Harry. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se la payer.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de partager avec Harry, comme ça, disait Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Je regrette vraiment, Hermione…

Il s'interrompit car elle avait soudain les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? s'affola-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, Ron, prends-le. Je sais combien tu tenais à ce livre et…

Et il comprit.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop…trop.

- Mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, continua Hermione. Mais je crois que cette année… Et je sais aussi que ton anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois, prévint-elle encore. Mais tu sais que je suis en sursis à Poudlard et dans plusieurs mois…S'il te plait… Je voudrais tant me faire pardonner.

Ron était très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire et elle lui mettait sous le nez le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire – à part lui annoncer la fin de Voldemort, ou que Viktor Krum s'était fait brûler la moustache par un des dragons de Charlie. Il accepta en hochant la tête et elle reprit le livre pour le payer en même temps que ses affaires scolaires.

Ron fit un geste impératif à Ginny qui accourut, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

- Tu envoies un hibou à Dean dès qu'on rentre, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry s'approcha et lui montra un ouvrage relié dont il s'était emparé dès qu'Hermione l'avait remis sur l'étagère.

- Elle le caressait et elle l'a même embrassé avant de le ranger à sa place, chuchota-t-il. Regarde !

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et une gravure animée de chimère tourna la tête vers eux. _Le Bestiaire Magique, nouvelle édition, nouvelles illustrations, inclus Les Animaux Improbables de D. Lovegood._

- Tu crois que c'est de la famille à Luna ? demanda Ron en cherchant dans l'index les Ronflaks Cornus.

- Y a des chances ! répondit Harry en riant. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

L'arrivée opportune de Maugrey Fol-Œil lui sauva la mise. Il n'eut pas à répondre. Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de payer leurs achats pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'ancien Auror.

- Dépêchons ! Dépêchons ! On est juste sur l'horaire ! Il ne faut pas prendre de retard… Les pressa-t-il tandis qu'ils sortaient de chez Fleury et Boots.

Ginny demanda quel serait le prochain arrêt et s'ils ne pouvaient prendre un instant pour boire quelque chose chez Florian Fortarome.

- C'est pas sur la liste ! répliqua Alastor Maugrey d'un ton sans réplique.

Son œil se mit à tourner de plus belle et Ginny se cacha derrière Hermione. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix familière crier :

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Ginny !

L'oeil de Maugrey ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit sa baguette. Molly n'eut que le temps de retenir son bras.

- Professeur ! Non ! s'écria Harry. C'est Neville !

En effet, Neville Londubat, rayonnant, s'avançait vers eux rapidement. Il serra Ginny et Hermione contre lui. Il serra également Ron et Harry contre lui. Il paraissait transfiguré.

- Bonjour, Mrs Weasley ! Bonjour, Professeur Maugrey ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !

Manifestement Maugrey ne partageait pas le même avis.

- Je ne suis pas professeur ! rugit-il.

- Désolé, professeur… je veux dire, Monsieur… Vous n'êtes pas le Professeur Maugrey ?

- Je suis Alastor Maugrey mais je ne suis pas professeur ! répondit Fol-Œil en faisant rouler son œil magique.

- Ho ! fit Neville dans un grand sourire.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

- J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry ! Grand-Mère en a pleuré ! Et il y avait une appréciation vraiment élogieuse ! Elle disait que j'aurais pu avoir un O si j'avais eu une baguette plus adaptée à ma personnalité ! Finalement, elle a admis que ce n'était pas si grave que j'ai brisé celle de mon père…

Il sortit alors sa nouvelle baguette. Et Molly dut retenir une fois de plus celle d'Alastor. Neville sortit de sa poche des papiers de bonbons. Harry croisa son regard et lui sourit tristement.

- Attends, lui dit Neville.

Il en prit trois et les tint dans son poing fermé : Ses lèvres articulèrent une incantation à voix basse et :

- Ho ! firent les filles et Mrs Weasley.

- Waouwww ! fit Ron.

Harry resta bouche bée.

Trois roses étaient apparues dans le poing du jeune homme. Il en tendit une à Ginny, une autre à Hermione et la troisième à Mrs Weasley.

- C'est très joli, Neville, dit Molly doucement.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Maman adore les roses ! Je me suis entraîné tout cet été, avec ma nouvelle baguette. La prochaine fois que Grand-Mère et moi irons la voir, j'emmènerai tous les papiers de bonbons que Grand-Mère n'a pas jeté et je les transformerai en roses pour Maman. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle me verra faire de la magie devant elle…

Maugrey Fol-Œil fut soudain prit d'une quinte de toux inextinguible. Mrs Weasley sourit à Neville :

- Je suis sûre que cela lui fera vraiment très plaisir.

Une voix s'écria d'assez loin :

- Neville ! Neville ! Où est donc passé cet enfant !

Molly s'apprêta à retenir à nouveau le bras de Maugrey. Cependant celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- C'est Grand-Mère ! dit Neville en clignant de l'œil. Elle vieillit je crois, elle n'arrive plus à me suivre. Et pourtant je ne cours pas vite !

La Grand-Mère de Neville arriva à leur hauteur. Elle salua Molly, ainsi qu'Harry et ses amis. Elle se tourna vers Maugrey :

- Bonjour, Alastor, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, Hestia, répondit le vieil Auror qui baissa les yeux.

Elle le fixa un moment puis reporta son attention sur le groupe des amis de son petit-fils. Elle eut un sourire étrange.

- Je me disais aussi… Sacré Dumbledore ! Toujours en service, Alastor ?

Maugrey grommela une réponse inaudible.

- Hé bien, jeune homme, dit-elle à Harry. C'est à vous que nous devons cette excellente note en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'après Neville.

- C'est Neville qui l'a obtenue, Madame. Je n'ai fait que leur montrer ce que j'avais moi-même appris.

- Mais souvent le professeur fait l'élève, reprit Mrs Londubat. N'est-ce pas Alastor ?

Elle revint vers Harry :

- On m'a parlé de votre Patronus Corporel qui a traversé la salle d'examen sous les yeux de cette… Dolores Ombrage.

Sa bouche avait pris un air dégoûté, comme si ce nom même souillait ses lèvres.

- Vous avez obtenu une note Optimal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je vous aurais donné, en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais connu de jeune gens de votre âge qui produisent un Patronus Corporel. Pourtant, Franck, le père de Neville était vraiment très doué.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel : il savait ce qui allait suivre : Neville, hélas, ne l'est pas autant…

- Il ne faut pas dire cela, Madame, intervint Ginny malgré un regard sévère de sa mère. Il est très doué, au contraire. Je ne connais personne qui sache comme lui prendre soin des plantes, et les mélanger pour concocter des potions et des soins…

- Quand Rogue n'est pas dans le coin, chuchota Ron.

Harry cacha un sourire pour répondre à son tour :

- Il s'est aussi montré très courageux. Et sans lui nous n'aurions pas pu affronter Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange…

Mrs Londubat se raidit soudain et son visage se figea, dans la douleur et la colère.

- Grand-Mère n'aime pas entendre le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange, continua Neville comme Harry se taisait, craignant avoir commis un impair. Elle s'imagine que je n'aurai pas dû aller au Ministère. Mais moi, je ne le regrette pas : j'ai enfin vu en face celle qui a réduit mes parents à la folie et à la souffrance. Et elle n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Rien n'est aussi terrible que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Il frissonna au souvenir du doloris que lui avait infligé Bellatrix.

- Remarque, tu n'es peut-être pas de cet avis, Harry. J'ai quand même brisé la prophétie…

Harry accusa le coup. Il y eut un silence. Les regards de Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, Neville, réussit à répondre Harry.

La grand-mère de son ami plongea son regard dans le sien. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle poussa Neville par l'épaule.

- Allons, tes amis ont encore beaucoup de choses à faire, Neville.

Elle salua Mrs Weasley d'un signe de tête très digne. Elle tendit sa main à Maugrey qui la prit comme à regrets.

- Alastor, je reste dans les parages, si vous avez besoin de moi… Et transmettez mon meilleur souvenir à ce vieil Albus Dumbledore.

Neville leur fit force signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût dans la ruelle la plus proche.

- En route ! grogna Maugrey. Assez perdu de temps.

Il poussa tout le monde en avant. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les prier de se taire et d'avancer en silence.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Chez Weasley Frères

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11

**Chez Weasley Frères**

- Bien, dit Mrs Weasley en sortant de chez l'apothicaire, nous avons terminé Alastor, nous pouvons rentrer.

- Heu, M'man ? On devait passer voir Fred et Georges là…

- Il est tard, Ronnie, répondit Mrs Weasley sans le regarder. N'est-ce pas Alastor ?

Les quatre jeunes gens avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

- En fait, c'est sur la liste, Molly…

Ron soupira. Il retint à peine un geste de victoire. Sa mère fit semblant de ne rien voir.

- Puisque c'est sur la liste, Alastor, conduisez-les. Finalement, j'ai encore quelques achats à faire.

Ron partit en avant et Harry dut courir pour le rejoindre :

- Ta mère est fâchée avec les jumeaux ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non ! Elle a simplement juré qu'elle ne mettrait les pieds dans leur fichue boutique que le jour où ils se décideront à lui dire comment ils ont eu l'argent pour l'ouvrir.

Ron se mit à rire. Harry l'imita, un peu gêné. Si Mrs Weasley apprenait un jour d'où leur venait l'argent, il aurait intérêt à transplaner en Roumanie, se cacher au milieu des dragons.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la boutique. Elle ne payait pas de mine et l'enseigne n'était pas grande. Ils entrèrent et la boutique fut pleine. Un long hurlement de mort retentit lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Il faillit la refermer immédiatement, mais Ron riait dans son dos.

- Ils ont réussit à imiter Betty ! s'écria-t-il.

Betty était la goule qui hantait le grenier du Terrier. Ron poussa Harry et ils entrèrent comme Fred sortait de l'arrière-boutique.

- Georges ! Viens vite ! On a de la visite !

Il saisit Ginny à pleins bras et la souleva de terre pour lui donner deux gros baisers sur chacune de ses joues. Il se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci l'avertit d'un geste de sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de même avec elle. George sortit de la réserve en poussant un cri de joie. Il donna une bourrade dans le dos de Ron, serra les mains de Harry, ébouriffa la chevelure rousse de sa sœur, fit un signe de main à Maugrey et… il se mit à sourire bêtement devant Hermione. Il prit sa main délicatement et s'inclina dessus pour y déposer un baiser.

- Hermione ! Tu es d'une beauté rayonnante !

La jeune fille le fixa d'un air méfiant. Fred poussa son frère de l'épaule.

- Ne fais pas attention, Hermione, prévint-il. Je t'avais bien dit, Georges, de ne pas tester sur toi cette Poudre aux Yeux de l'Amour… Oui, je sais on doit trouver un autre nom…

George ne lâchait pas la main d'Hermione malgré les efforts de celle-ci pour la retirer de celles du jeune Weasley.

- Laisse-moi ta main, Hermione chérie, je veux la garder dans la mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps… soupira George, le regard perdu dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Fred. Il est sous l'effet du sortilège, ça va passer… Il dirait la même chose à un Graphorn des Montagnes.

Hermione eut un sourire sarcastique : "En effet, me voilà, tout à fait rassurée à présent."

Pendant ce temps, Harry observait Maugrey qui grommelait dans sa barbe. Son œil tournait frénétiquement. "Bon travail ! murmurait-il. Mais pas de sortie de secours… Piège à rats… Oui, oui…. Mais pour qui ?…." Il sentait sa cicatrice qui chauffait et son cœur se mit à battre non de peur mais d'excitation.

Ron essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de ses frères. Il demanda à Fred :

- Auquel d'entre vous dois-je ceci ?

Il montrait son visage encore légèrement vert. Fred montra George, George daigna délaisser la contemplation d'Hermione pour désigner Fred. Ce dernier s'approcha de Ron et prit son visage entre ses mains : "Magnifique ! s'écriait-il. Tu as ça depuis quand ? L'anniversaire de Harry ? Tu vois, George, je t'avais bien dit que tu rajoutais trop de… Ho, regarde-moi ça, George, les taches de rousseur foncent quand il rougit…"

Ron se dégagea vivement.

- Vous mériteriez mon poing dans la figure ! grommela-t-il.

- Pour une Dragée Arc-en-Ciel, ça serait cher payé, répliqua Fred. C'est joli comme nom, ça hein ?

Il leur fit un clin d'œil : "C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !"

- Vous voulez voir nos nouveautés ? reprit-il avec un empressement tout commercial.

- Non, merci ! fit Hermione qui s'essuyait le dos de la main sur sa robe et essayait de tourner le dos à George.

- Moi, je voudrais passer commande, dit Harry en sortant des pièces de la bourse qu'il avait remplie chez Gringotts. Il faudrait que vous livriez une petite caisse de Bombabouses, qualité Weasley, à Poudlard… chez Hagrid, réfléchit-il tout haut.

- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Peeves !

- HA-RRY ! répéta Hermione atterrée.

- Une promesse est une promesse ! déclara ce dernier en payant pour la caisse et la livraison. Avant la rentrée, si possible. Après, Rusard ne laissera plus rien passer…

Il y eut un silence, entrecoupé des soupirs agacés d'Hermione qui tentait d'échapper aux attentions intempestives de George. Ginny s'éclaircit brusquement la voix pour demander s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Percy. Ron lui jeta un regard courroucé tandis que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.

- Oh oui ! s'écria Fred. Après son court mais désolant internement à Ste Mangouste, il est venu nous trouver. Lui aussi voulait nous mettre son poing dans la figure !

- Et alors ? voulut savoir Ron, tout en prenant un air indifférent.

- Il s'est heurté à notre dispositif anti-Percy… dit George, distraitement, tout sourire envers Hermione.

- Vous ne lui avez pas fait trop mal, s'inquiéta un peu Harry.

- Non ! Non ! se mit à rire Fred, ce n'est que son orgueil masculin qui en a pris un coup.

Chacun le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Sauf Maugrey qui se mit à ricaner.

- Quoi ? finit par demander Ron.

- Disons que c'est une partie de son anatomie typiquement masculine qui a le plus souffert de son intrusion en notre demeure !

Maugrey éclata de rire. Ron fit une drôle de grimace. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ginny et Hermione firent "HHHHHHH" en portant leur main à leur bouche pour ne pas avoir l'air de rire trop fort.

- Vous y êtes allés un peu fort, cette fois ! dit quand même Ginny;

- Bah ! fit Fred. Il aura une bonne raison pour jouer les sopranos, comme ça !

- Un dispositif anti-Percy, répéta Maugrey d'un air intéressé…

- Oui, reprit George. Papa nous avait parlé de votre système de poubelles anti-intrus…

- Et nous l'avons quelque peu adapté… poursuivit Fred.

- Pour ne pas dire amélioré ! termina George avec un regard plein d'orgueil à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Il faudra qu'on parle tous les trois, dit alors Maugrey… mais un autre jour, et pas devant Molly…

- Quand vous voudrez, Alastor, accepta Fred avec fierté.

- Nous sommes à votre…. Commença George….

Il cria soudain :

- Couchez-vous !

Et il saisit Hermione par le poignet pour la forcer à se baisser. Fred fit de même avec Ginny. Ron et Harry se tournèrent en même temps. Derrière la vitrine, sept ou huit sorciers, la capuche de leur manteau cachant leur visage, se tenaient prêts à lancer une volée de sortilèges contre la vitre. Harry et Ron sortirent leur baguette. Un "Protego" à quatre voix retentit, alors que des éclairs rouges venaient mourir sur la vitrine. Maugrey n'avait pas bougé et Harry se demandait pourquoi lorsqu'il vit surgir derrière les Mangemorts plusieurs figures familières. Lupin était là, ainsi que Tonks, et le vieux Mondingus, Kingsley Shackelbolt et d'autres encore dont il avait oublié le nom. Une nuée de Stupéfix s'envola de tous les côtés. Les Mangemorts, un instant déconcertés par la résistance de la vitrine, reprirent très vite leurs esprits.

- Joli réflexe, les enfants ! reconnut le vieil Auror.

Il tendit la main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Ron aidait Hermione à se défaire de George. Il jeta cependant aux jumeaux un regard sceptique de son œil unique.

- Curieuse tactique, vous deux… Vous dormiez pendant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- On est des spécialistes des enchantements…

- … pas des Aurors en puissance !

- Vous les aviez vus ! s'écria Harry hors de lui en s'adressant à Maugrey. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis !

- Parce que vous ne risquiez rien, la vitre a été enchantée et nous avions prévu qu'ils risquaient d'attaquer ici. C'est un trou à rats et la rue est en impasse.

Il poussa Ginny et Hermione par l'épaule, alors que des Stupéfix frappaient la vitre de plein fouet. Ron regardait la scène qui se jouait dehors, la bouche ouverte.

- Viens, garçon, lui cria-t-il. La vitrine ne tiendra pas longtemps encore.

- Mais… s'indigna Harry. Nous n'allons pas les aider.

- Ca va venir ! lui répondit Maugrey. Allez tous à l'abri, jeunes gens. Il y en aura pour tout le monde…

Il leur montra le comptoir et s'accroupit derrière pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Je me disais bien que nous avions de drôles de clients ces derniers temps, murmura Fred.

- Mais pas un aussi joli qu'Hermione… dit George.

Ron retira la main de son frère des cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Laisse-la, George ! grommela-t-il. Fred, tu ne peux pas le désensorceler ?

- Tu plaisantes ? On est en plein test, là. Il faut que nous sachions le temps que cela dure, l'effet complet, et les effets secondaires !

- Les effets secondaires ! grogna Ron. Je vais t'en donner moi, des effets secondaires ! Et pour quoi ne lui tapes-tu pas sur les doigts avec ta baguette, à lui ! se plaignit-il à Hermione. Une petite décharge magique, ça lui remettrait les idées en place.

- Parce que cela me plait peut-être qu'on me traite comme n'importe quel Graphorn des Montagnes…. Répondit la jeune fille distraitement.

Elle désigna Harry à Ron d'un signe de tête discret. Ron suivit son regard et vit Maugrey qui retenait Harry par la manche de son manteau de sorcier.

- Il va falloir l'avoir à l'œil, murmura-t-elle.

Ron lui montra sa baguette pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à toute éventualité. Il y eut un bruit sec de verre brisé et le vacarme de la rue pénétra dans la boutique. Maugrey repoussa Harry en arrière pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la bataille.

- La patience et la prudence devraient s'apprendre à l'école ! grommela le vieil Auror.

Fred risqua un œil au dessus du comptoir. George l'imita.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre vitrine, leur dit Maugrey. Je la ferai réparer aux frais du Ministère…

Hermione chuchota : "Ron ? Tu peux me lâcher à présent." Ron ouvrit brusquement ses bras qu'il avait refermés sur elle, comme pour empêcher la vitrine de la blesser.

Soudain, un rire de dément retentit à l'extérieur. Harry se figea. _Elle_ était là. Il sentit la haine remonter à sa tête dans une vague de chaleur et de serrement de cœur.

- Elle est là pour moi ! dit-il à haute voix.

Sa cicatrice le brûla. **_Il_** voulait qu'elle le trouve et qu'elle le tue. Une joie sardonique s'empara de lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il devait le tuer de sa propre main pour annuler la prophétie. S'il mourrait de la main de Bellatrix ou d'un autre, qu'adviendrait-il ? Dumbledore avait-il la réponse ? Il ne l'avait pas affronté pour le tuer cette nuit-là au Ministère. Voilà pourquoi Maugrey voulait l'empêcher de combattre et lui tenait fermement le bras pour le maintenir à l'abri.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Celle-ci frissonna. Le rire de cette folle résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- Bébé Potter… Où te caches-tu petit bébé Potter ? Derrière le manteau de ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore ? Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger… pauvre petit bébé Potter sans son papa et sa maman….

- Harry ! gronda sourdement Maugrey.

- Et sans son gentil parrain… pauvre Sirius enfermé injustement pendant des années…

Elle se mit à rire et son rire se rapprochait de la boutique. Elle cria soudain :

- Débarrassez-moi de ces imbéciles ! Et amenez-moi ce….

- BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ! hurla rageusement une voix de femme.

Son rire se fit plus démoniaque et strident.

- Non ! Hestia ! bondit Maugrey.

Il sortit de l'abri du comptoir, et Harry se crut libre d'aller défier Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais la plus fidèle des Mangemorts de Voldemort ne semblait plus s'inquiéter de lui. Elle était tournée vers la grand-mère de Neville et lui faisait face en ricanant.

- La vieille mégère est de retour !

Mrs Londubat leva sa baguette :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Bellatrix Lestrange se mit à rire encore tout en levant lentement sa baguette à deux mains. Ses lèvres murmuraient une incantation presque muette. Le sortilège de Hestia Londubat se heurta à un bouclier invisible. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Neville, qui arrivait en hâte, le sort de sa grand-mère se retourna contre elle. Neville tendit le bras :

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette vibra dans les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle lutta un instant pour résister au sortilège. La lumière verte de l'Avada, déviée par l'intervention de Neville, ne frappa pas Mrs Londubat de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula cependant alors que Neville se précipitait vers elle. Bellatrix leva à nouveau sa baguette vers le jeune homme. Trois éclairs projetèrent leur lumière vers la femme. Son bouclier ne suffit pas à les contrer. Bellatrix s'envola en arrière dans un grand bruit de poubelles.

Neville se penchait sur sa grand-mère en pleurant. Son col en renard était brûlé et son chapeau gisait à plusieurs mètres. Maugrey et Harry arrivèrent au même moment auprès du petit-fils et de la grand-mère.

- Pardon, Grand-Mère, sanglotait Neville. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te désobéir quand tu m'as dit de rester…

Mrs Londubat fit un sourire douloureux :

- Neville… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'accrocha à Maugrey :

- Prévenir Algie… Neville…

Elle perdit connaissance. Maugrey se releva. Son œil magique tournait sur lui-même dans une ronde insensée.

- Ramenez-moi cette raclure de chaudron de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Hurla-t-il. Stupéfixez-moi ces crottes de Troll ! Empêchez-les de transplaner, par la barbe de Merlin ! Non pas toi, Tonks ! Tu fais venir les médicomages ! Vite ! Mondingus! Occupe-toi des gosses !

- Mais nous voulons vous aider ! se récria Harry.

Et il lança un Stupéfix sur un Mangemort qui émergeait d'un premier sortilège.

Hermione et Ron faisaient de même et Ginny lança deux ou trois Chauve-Furie sur quelques encapuchonnés qui tentaient de la neutraliser. Les jumeaux revenaient avec Lupin et Shackelbolt de l'impasse aux poubelles où avait disparu Bellatrix. Ils secouèrent la tête en signe qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Harry serra les poings de rage.

- Votre piège n'a pas marché ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu es toujours en vie, lui rappela Maugrey, et nous avons quelques Mangemorts en moins en circulation. Tu devrais plutôt penser à ton ami, garçon.

Il se pencha sur Neville et le releva.

- Nous allons l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, mon gars, dit-il. Ils vont la soigner. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Neville lui adressa un regard plein de larmes.

- Elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas…

- Non, répondit Maugrey en grimaçant ce qu'il croyait être un sourire. Où as-tu appris à lancer de tels Expelliarmus ?

Neville désigna Harry du menton.

- Avec Harry, Professeur.

Harry lui rendit son pauvre sourire.

- Viens, Neville, allons nous mettre à l'abri.

Autour de la rue, les badauds s'étaient approchés malgré le service d'ordre organisé par les Aurors. Ils entendirent des cris parmi la foule et Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- C'est ma mère ! fit-il. Ca va encore être ma faute !

En effet, Molly accourait pour une inspection en règle de ses enfants. Elle jeta un regard effaré sur la vitrine brisée et les jumeaux jurèrent y avoir vu un éclair de satisfaction. Elle prit ses instructions de Maugrey, et Neville sous son aile. Elle regroupa ses troupes et, accompagnée de Lupin, commença à se frayer un passage parmi les curieux.

- Hermione ! cria George.

Il courut jusqu'à elle, à la grande contrariété de Ron. George prit la main d'Hermione et la contempla d'un long regard langoureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mrs Weasley décontenancée à Harry.

- Je crois que George est pris à un de ses propres sortilèges, Mrs Weasley, soupira le jeune Potter.

- Hermione, soupirait George. Donne-moi un baiser. Un tout petit baiser. Puisque tu t'en vas loin de moi.

- Autant embrasser un Troll ! répondit Ron à la place d'Hermione. Mais fiche-lui donc la paix, George !

- Merci, Ron, lui sourit poliment Hermione. Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle retira sa main de la main de George et lui envoya une claque magistrale.

- Aïe ! fit George.

Il porta la main à sa joue douloureuse et regarda Hermione avec le plus grand des étonnements.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il sans plus la moindre trace de ferveur.

Hermione lui tapota gentiment le bras :

- Je crois qu'on peut appeler cela des **_effets secondaires_**, dit-elle en lui offrant son plus joli sourire. Et tu as de la chance, tu aurais pu tomber sur un vrai Graphorn des Montagnes…

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit son chemin, manifestement soulagée. Ron fit un salut moqueur à son frère et la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron, soupira Hermione agacée.

- Rien, répondit Ron, un sourire élargi d'une oreille à l'autre. Enfin, je voulais te dire… Tu es le Graphorn des Montagnes le plus joli que j'ai jamais vu…

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa un instant. Elle décida de prendre cette réflexion comme un compliment. Elle serra un peu plus contre elle ses paquets et le regard de Ron tomba à nouveau sur le sachet qui portait les couleurs de la boutique de lingerie. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à nouveau ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Mrs Weasley, remise de sa surprise, mais fort satisfaite au fond d'elle-même de la déconfiture de George, rassembla ses petits autour d'elle. Lupin fermait la marche, tandis que Tonks et Mondingus les suivaient à distance. Ils quittèrent les lieux du combat tandis que les Médicomages arrivaient. Neville jeta un dernier regard sur le corps de sa grand-mère que les médecins examinaient. Lupin le poussa en avant et la foule se referma sur eux.

La petite pièce du Chaudron Baveux était calme. On n'entendait par moment que quelques soupirs d'impatience de Ron. Assis à ses côtés, Neville pleurait en silence et Harry tournait et retournait dans sa tête les évènements de la matinée. Mrs Weasley se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle adressait des sourires forcés à ses enfants et à Hermione.

- Il ne va plus tarder, répétait-elle de temps en temps, plus pour se persuader du retour imminent de Remus Lupin que pour en convaincre les jeunes gens.

Soudain, dans un craquement sec, Bill apparut.

- Bill ! Mon Chéri ! s'écria sa mère en courant vers lui.

Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle le pressa contre son cœur. Sa chemise était déchirée et une brûlure rougissait la poitrine du jeune homme. Mrs Weasley s'affola :

- Il faut que tu ailles à Ste Mangouste ! Il te faut soigner cela tout de suite !

- Tout à l'heure, Maman, la rassura Bill. Ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure et j'ai autre chose à faire… Je suis juste venu voir comment vous alliez. Personne n'est blessé ? Fred et George non plus ?

- Mais où as-tu attrapé cela ? s'inquiéta Molly en l'inspectant pour voir s'il ne lui cachait rien de plus grave.

- Nous avons eu quelques échauffourées avec des Mangemorts un peu partout sur le chemin de traverse. Ils espéraient diviser nos forces, je suppose. Heureusement, la paranoïa de Maugrey a servi à quelque chose pour une fois.

Harry frissonna.

- Mais, mon chéri, insistait Mrs Weasley, c'est une bien vilaine blessure…

- Hum ! fit Hermione qui s'était approchée. Vous permettez ?

Elle marmonna une incantation tandis que sa baguette faisait des arabesques au-dessus de la blessure de Bill. Celui-ci sentit aussitôt un apaisement de la douleur.

- Waouh ! fit-il. Tu es plutôt douée Hermione ! Tu veux devenir médicomage ?

- Non, répondit Hermione un peu gênée.

- Mais c'est un sortilège de réparation qu'on n'apprend qu'en septième année ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley…

- Oui, reprit Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait vraiment très utile de connaître un tel sort, compte tenu…

Malgré elle, elle tourna la tête vers Harry et Ron, un peu interloqué. Ron haussa les épaules. Et voilà, sa mère n'allait pas manquer de faire remarquer qu'Hermione était plus avancée dans ses études que lui. Elle était plus avancée dans ses études que ceux qui avaient passé leurs ASPIC l'année précédente !

- Il faudra faire quelque chose pour la cicatrice… continua Hermione sur un ton plus décidé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione ! répondit Bill en riant. Les cicatrices, ça plait aux filles ! Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry rougit et cacha la sienne avec une mèche de cheveux. Mrs Weasley gronda son fils aîné à voix basse.

- Avez-vous pu savoir où étais passée…? Commença Harry pour chasser sa gêne.

- Non, l'interrompit brusquement Bill. Elle s'est évaporée…

- Elle aura transplané… murmura Neville comme pour lui-même.

- Oui ! grinça Ron. Elle sera retournée auprès de son Maître, cette sale raclure de chaudron maudit !

- Ronald Weasley ! s'écria sa mère scandalisée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Fol-Œil ! se défendit mollement Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! répéta sa mère en le menaçant de l'index. J'entends encore un mot de ce genre dans ta bouche et… Et… je te lave la bouche avec du sang de gorgone…

Ginny éclata de rire : "Vaut mieux pas que tu assistes à un match contre Serpentard, alors !"

Molly Weasley devint rouge de honte :

- Vraiment, Ron, tu me déçois beaucoup aujourd'hui !

Ce fut au tour de Bill de se mettre à rire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il reluquait les dessous d'une gravure de mode dans le magasin de lingerie ! répondit Ginny.

- Où **_on_** nous a obligé d'entrer ! grommela Ron entre ses dents.

- M'man ! Tu n'as pas recommencé ! se moqua Bill.

- Ron ! Ne réponds pas, s'il te plait ! Tu feras moins le fier quand ton père saura cela ! dit Mrs Weasley.

- Et quand les jumeaux sauront cela, donc ! se mit à rire Bill derechef.

- Je suis mort ! s'écria Ron en cachant son visage aux reflets verts dans ses bras. Autant crier partout que ma mère m'a obligé à entrer dans un magasin de dessous féminins avec ma sœur et… son amie !

A son grand étonnement, il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule avec compassion…

- Tu sais, moi, disait Neville, ma grand-mère avait tellement peur que j'échappe à sa surveillance qu'elle m'obligeait à entrer avec elle dans la cabine d'essayage. Mon Oncle Algie prétend que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de petite amie…

Il prit un air rêveur quelques secondes. La voix de Ginny le ramena au présent.

- Mais non, Neville. Tu n'as pas de petite amie parce que tu n'en cherches pas… C'est comme Ron… Ha non, Ron, c'est parce qu'il n'en **_trouve_ **pas…

Ron replongea la tête entre ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être fils unique !

Harry et Neville échangèrent un sourire triste. Bill embrassa tendrement sa mère et sa sœur. Il embrassa également Hermione et la remercia encore. Il fit un salut aux garçons et un clin d'œil à son frère. Il était prêt à transplaner lorsque sa mère le retint :

- On te verra ce soir ? pria-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas, Maman, répondit Bill doucement. J'ai encore énormément de travail. Demain, c'est au tour des Sixième Année de Serpentard de faire leurs courses…

- Tu parles d'un boulot, grogna Ron. Pas besoin de les protéger des Mangemorts, eux…

- Détrompe-toi, Ron, répliqua son frère sérieusement.

- Quand je pense que tu vas protéger ce… Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère et songea au sang de gorgone… Drago Malefoy…

- Malefoy n'est pas le seul Serpentard, trancha Bill.

Il envoya encore un baiser de la main à Ginny et disparut. Ron évitait le regard de sa mère. Il avait encore réussi à attirer son attention. Et la sienne était désespérément attirée par le sac d'Hermione. Il vit soudain avec terreur Ginny et la jeune fille s'installer à la table, tout près, pour commenter leurs achats. Elles avançaient la main vers les paquets de "La Sorcière Elégante". Elles n'allaient tout de même pas déballer leurs petites affaires partout devant eux… Il tourna la tête vers sa mère :

- On ne pourrait pas manger un peu en attendant ! demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop suraiguë pour être naturelle.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit devant Lupin et Maugrey en grande discussion.

- Ah ! fit l'Auror. Manger ! Vous, les jeunes, vous ne pensez qu'à ça…

Il prit un moment pour fixer Ron de son œil valide tandis que l'autre observait Lupin qui fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Enfin… reprit Maugrey, pas tout le temps…

- Alastor ! gronda Molly.

- Quoi ? fit Fol-Oeil alors que Ron maudissait le ciel de s'être levé ce matin-là. Vous avez eu cinq garçons avant lui, Molly ! Vous devriez savoir comment ils fonctionnent ! La nourriture, le Quidditch et les filles ! Il n'y a rien de plus normal ! Et croyez-moi, si tous les garçons de son école en étaient aux mêmes préoccupations, mon travail n'en serait qu'allégé !

Il glissa son bon œil vers Harry et Neville et Mrs Weasley baissa la tête. Lupin cacha un sourire derrière un semblant de toux :

- Alastor, ne deviez-vous pas donner quelques nouvelles ?

Il désigna discrètement Neville de la tête, qui attendait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court qu'on veuille bien lui dire comment allait sa grand-mère.

- Hem… fit Maugrey visiblement gêné. Les médicomages l'ont amenée à Ste Mangouste. Ton oncle Algie est auprès d'elle.

- Mais comment va-t-elle ? ne put s'empêcher de crier Neville.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un Avada… répondit Maugrey de moins en moins à l'aise.

Il se tourna vers Remus et lui dit : "Vas-y, mon garçon, tu t'y prendras mieux que moi !"

L'angoisse de Neville était à son comble. Ginny était prête à courir vers son ami au moindre signe de malaise. Lupin s'avança et parla doucement, ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude.

- Ta grand-mère est entre de bonnes mains, assura-t-il. Elle a déjà reçu les soins les plus urgents. Son état est grave, je ne te le cacherai pas, mais il n'est pas critique. Elle a repris connaissance.

Neville poussa un long soupir de soulagement, aussitôt suivi par une grimace inquiète :

- Elle est furieuse contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lupin le regarda avec étonnement.

- Et pourquoi le serait-elle ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Neville.

- Ouais ! intervint Maugrey. C'était une très bonne idée, cet Expelliarmus. Et un sacré bon Expelliarmus en plus…

- C'est que je lui ai désobéi, reprit Neville en baissant les yeux. Elle m'avait dit de rester…

- La désobéissance est la preuve d'un esprit critique et d'une intelligence vive, Neville, l'interrompit Lupin, avec un rapide coup d'œil à Harry.

- Remus ! l'interrompit Mrs Weasley. Crois-tu qu'il soit bien prudent de dire de pareilles choses devant ces deux… non ces trois là !

Et elle désignait Ron, Harry et Hermione.

- Ce ne sont plus des enfants, Molly, lui répondit Lupin.

Il leva la main pour la faire taire.

- Tu les vois peut-être encore comme tels, mais ils ont l'âge de voir la vérité en face. Ils sauront faire la part des choses. Et ils sont plus qu'impliqués dans cette histoire.

Mrs Weasley se forçait à rester calme.

- Vraiment, Remus, voilà que tu parles comme S…

Elle jeta un regard affolé à Harry. Le jeune homme se raidit. Ron et Hermione se tinrent prêts à intervenir eux aussi. Cependant Lupin continuait calmement.

- Entre l'attitude de Sirius et la tienne, Molly, il doit sûrement y avoir un juste milieu. Veux-tu leur faire confiance et les laisser trouver le chemin eux-mêmes ?

- Je ferai ce que Dumbledore dira de faire, admit Mrs Weasley.

Elle ne voulait pas d'une dispute avec Remus. Elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son angoisse devant les enfants. Même si Lupin prétendait qu'ils n'en étaient plus.

Un long silence régna un moment. La voix d'Hermione sembla les réveiller tous :

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que Neville rentre avec nous à Poudlard ?

Neville ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. A Poudlard ? Avec eux ? Mais… et ses affaires ? Et Trevor ? Il leva des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers Lupin. Remus leur sourit :

- Oui, à Poudlard avec vous… Tu vois, Molly, ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de malice, Dumbledore leur fait confiance, lui…


	12. Chapitre 12 : Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

**Retour à Poudlard**

Neville était stupéfait. La cabane hurlante, le tunnel, le saule cogneur, Pattenrond qui les attendait sagement pour leur ouvrir le passage, la tête de Rusard quand il vint accueillir ce petit monde, ses bagages qui étaient déjà là… Il pressait ses amis de questions et ceux-ci lui répondaient volontiers. La seule ombre au tableau, ce fut la haute silhouette de Rogue qui les attendait en bas des escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Mr Londubat, dit le Professeur sur un ton sarcastique. Il ne manquait plus que vous !

Neville sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Je ne vous rappelle pas les règles de cette école, Mr Londubat. Au besoin, Mr Rusard s'en chargera. Prenez place dans votre dortoir. Je vais de ce pas faire prévenir Mrs Pomfresh de votre retour prématuré. Je ne doute pas que cela l'enchante de vous savoir parmi nous.

Il fixa son regard sur Neville, manifestement conscient de la crainte qu'il inspirait au jeune homme.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Mrs Londubat, votre grand-mère ?

Neville hocha la tête. Il avait la gorge sèche.

- Elle… elle est toujours vivante, dit-il, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait prétendre savoir si elle mal ou bien.

Rogue hocha la tête à son tour.

- J'en suis heureux.

Harry le fixa longuement. Rogue connaissait-il le sens de ce mot ? Il ne baissa pas les yeux lorsque le professeur tourna la tête vers lui, juste avant de tourner les talons, sur l'ordre à Remus de le suivre dans son bureau.

- Il ferait geler le lac en plein été, murmura Ron tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il mourait de faim, il avait mal aux pieds, et il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit le mystère du contenu du paquet qu'Hermione avait oublié près du livre sur le Quidditch.

Harry racontait à Neville l'arrivée de Lupin et Tonks à Privet Drive, le Magicobus et leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il lui expliqua en quoi consistaient la légilimancie et l'occlumancie. Neville, médusé, écoutait en silence. Ron regardait ses livres neufs avec satisfaction. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter dans son dortoir. Il n'écoutait plus Harry, il fixait le paquet. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'il contenait.

- Hé Ron !

Il sursauta. Harry riait. Il se sentit rougir.

- Neville voudrait savoir pourquoi tu es tout vert !

- Fred et George ! répondit sobrement Ron.

Neville hocha la tête. Harry l'observait toujours.

- Hé Harry ! fit Ron. N'essaie pas de lire dans mes pensées !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de lire dans tes pensées en ce moment, Ron !

Il se leva et ramassa ses livres et ses emplettes. Il invita Neville à le suivre pour laisser Ron à ses pensées intimes. Ron fut seul et le sac d'Hermione était devenu une vraie torture. Sa main s'avança toute seule… et s'abattit sur le livre de Quidditch alors qu'Hermione déboulait en bas des escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir.

- C'est mon livre, dit-il avec une tête de coupable alors que la jeune fille ne lui faisait aucun reproche.

- En effet, il est à toi, répondit-elle d'un air intrigué.

Et devant Ron stupéfait, elle commença à ouvrir le sac de la lingerie. Elle en sortit une robe de sorcier. Ron aurait presque éclaté de rire de soulagement.

- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas, disait Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Hermione s'appliquait à plier la robe et Ron remarqua que des étoiles brillaient dans le bleu nuit du tissu.

- Elle est très belle, dit-il enfin avec sincérité. Elle t'ira vraiment bien.

- Elle n'est pas pour moi, reprit Hermione. Elle est pour ma mère. Elle était en vitrine lorsque nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse en juillet et j'ai vu qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Ta mère porte des robes de sorciers ! s'étonna Ron.

Hermione terminait de ranger la robe roulée dans une enveloppe. Elle attacha une autre enveloppe au paquet et écrivit une adresse dessus.

- Elle trouve que cette robe ferait un très joli négligé…

- Un quoi ?

- Un négligé. Un déshabillé… quelque chose qu'on porte quand on est dans l'intimité de sa maison, pour être à l'aise…expliqua Hermione. Et en même temps je lui dis que nous sommes tous bien rentrés à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète quand elle lira dans la Gazette demain que des Mangemorts ont attaqué Harry Potter et ses amis…

- La Gazette ? La Gazette du Sorcier ? s'étonna Ron. Mais tes parents…

- Sont moldus ? Je sais, Ron, répondit Hermione ironique. Rassure-toi, la Gazette vient à mon nom et elle est livrée uniquement le soir.

Ron se mordit les lèvres. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était blesser son amie.

- Tu veux venir avec moi à la volière ? demanda-t-elle soudain. On ira ensuite aux cuisines voir s'il n'y a rien à manger. Je te jure que je ne parlerai de rien d'autre aux Elfes de Maison que d'un peu de nourriture pour nous et nos amis…

Ron hésita. Puis il s'aperçut qu'elle lui montrait des yeux le dortoir des garçons et que ses lèvres articulaient le nom de Harry. Il se leva vivement et dit bien haut, d'une manière totalement naturelle aux oreilles d'un sourd :

- Oui, bien sûr, Hermione ! Je viens avec toi à la volière.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la tour de la volière. Au début, Hermione ne parla pas.

- Tes voisins ne sont pas intrigués de voir tous ces hiboux autour de chez toi ? demanda enfin Ron.

- Mes parents ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de hiboux, Ron, répondit Hermione sur un ton préoccupé. Toujours en soirée. Celui que je vais envoyer arrivera juste au crépuscule.

Ron se tut, puis comme Hermione ne parlait toujours pas, il reprit :

- Pourquoi as-tu frappé George ? Je croyais que les filles aimaient qu'on leur dise ce genre de choses…

- Quand ceux qui les disent sont sincères, en effet, sourit Hermione. Mais quand ils sont ensorcelés, ce n'est pas pareil…

- Ah bon ? fit Ron pas convaincu.

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et le regarda en face :

- Imaginons, Ron Weasley, qu'une fille pour qui tu as… disons de l'intérêt… accepte de sortir avec toi uniquement parce qu'elle sera sous le charme d'un sortilège… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

- Bien sûr, j'aimerais mieux qu'elle succombe à mon charme naturel, mais après tout si l'occasion…

Il se tut car il comprit à son air que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- En fait, dit-il, tout dépend de la fille et de la nature de l'intérêt que je lui porte…

Il fit une grimace :

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as _de l'intérêt_ pour George ?

Hermione éclata de rire et reprit son chemin :

- Mon Dieu ! Non ! Pas George !

- Pas Bill non plus, j'espère…

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Ni aucun autre de tes frères, Ron, rassure-toi.

Ron parut soulagé. Elle se remit à rire, un peu caustique cette fois.

- Je me demande parfois si tu es vraiment mon ami, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Parce que, soupira Hermione, tu voudrais bien de ton ami Harry pour ta sœur, mais tu ne veux de moi pour aucun de tes frères.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, désemparé.

- Mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire !

Hermione soupira à nouveau, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la volière :

- C'est justement le problème avec toi, Ron, tu ne veux jamais dire ce que tu dis…

Ron referma la bouche, tout aussi désemparé. Hermione accrocha son paquet à la patte d'un hibou de l'école et le regarda s'envoler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tous les deux ?

Rusard était à la porte, un peu essoufflé.

- On envoie du courrier, répondit Ron avec insolence.

- Oui, oui, je vois bien votre petit manège à tous les deux… Mais je vous ai à l'œil ! Le professeur Rogue m'a dit de vous surveiller de près ! Et c'est ce que je fais ! Surtout vous, Miss Je-fourre-mon-nez-partout !

- Je le sais, Mr Rusard, répondit Hermione sans sourire. Vous me suivez où que j'aille depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. Aussi pour vous éviter la fatigue de nous suivre, je vais vous dire où j'ai l'intention d'aller : mon ami Ron Weasley et moi-même avons l'intention de nous rendre aux cuisine demander aux Elfes de nous préparer une collation, car nous avons raté le repas de midi. Ensuite, nous retournerons à notre salle commune rejoindre nos amis. Quant à ce que nous ferons après, je l'ignore. Aussi vous ferai-je parvenir la suite de mon emploi du temps dès que je le connaîtrai moi-même.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Rusard médusé et passa devant lui sans un regard. Ron lui adressa son sourire le plus narquois et la suivit.

Ils descendirent jusqu'aux cuisines où les Elfes n'osèrent se montrer que lorsque Ron les appela et leur ordonna de leur servir un goûter dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il ne fit aucune remarque pourtant, devant la mine abattue de son amie. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as frappé George, reprit Ron pour chasser le silence. Tu savais que cela romprait le charme ?

- Parce que cela me démangeait depuis un moment ! répondit Hermione. Et tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque nous nous cachions sous le comptoir, quand il a essayé de m'embrasser dans le cou – tu sais au moment où tu as demandé à Fred de le désensorceler ?- il m'a dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir remarqué ma grande et sublime beauté avant de partir de Poudlard car il m'aurait bien emmenée derrière le terrain de Quidditch.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ron. Pour quoi faire ? Tu n'entends rien au Quidditch !

Hermione haussa légèrement les sourcils. Etait-il idiot ou le faisait-il exprès. Il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau. Non, il était seulement un peu lent d'esprit.

- QUOI ? hurla-t-il. IL N'A TOUT DE MEME PAS OSE !

- Tu comprends pourquoi ma main me démangeait terriblement depuis ce moment-là !

- MAIS POURQUOI NE ME L'AS-TU PAS DIT À CE MOMENT-LA !

- Parce que cela ne te regardait pas, et que je me préoccupais plus de Harry que des hormones sous influence de George.

- MAIS IL N'AVAIT PAS À TE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSES ! PAS A TOI !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Suis-je si laide ? Ou si ennuyeuse ? De toutes façons, il était ensorcelé, souviens-toi. Il aurait fait les mêmes propositions à un Graphorn des Montagnes.

- MAIS PARCE QUE TU ES… TU N'ES PAS… Tu es MON amie… et lui c'est… c'est… une raclure de fond de chaudron !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione riait. Il avait envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de George et il l'aurait fait, si seulement il l'avait eu sous la main. Et un air connu leur parvint des couloirs droit devant. "Tout vert ! Tout vert !". Ron devint pâle.

- Alohomora ! chuchota très vite Hermione.

Elle le poussa sur la droite, dans une salle de classe. Elle referma la porte alors que Peeves apparaissait au bout du couloir. Le sifflotement léger de l'esprit frappeur se rapprochait. Hermione collait son oreille à la porte. Ron soupira. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son amie de sa présence d'esprit. Elle leva brusquement la main devant son visage pour le faire taire, l'oreille toujours aux aguets. Ron retint son souffle. Peeves n'en finissait pas de passer devant la porte. Ron voyait le pouls d'Hermione battre rapidement à sa gorge. Elle avait toujours sa main devant sa bouche. Il songea qu'il s'en fallait de quelques centimètres –quelques millimètres en fait- pour que ses lèvres touchent ses doigts. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Hermione décolla son oreille de la porte et baissa sa main.

- Il est parti…

Ron fit un sourire amer. S'il n'était pas aussi stupide, il aurait pris la main et embrassé les doigts. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Bill en tout cas, ou Charlie… ou même Fred et George… Bon, George, lui, il aurait sûrement pris sa main dans la figure… Mais ils n'auraient pas hésité. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau… mais il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire repousser. Si elle lui riait au nez, ou pire si elle prenait cet air navré qu'elle avait souvent en le regardant, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle lèverait les yeux au ciel et secouerait la tête." Mon pauvre Ron…" soupirerait-elle désabusée… Il en serait mortifié et plus jamais il n'oserait la regarder en face.

- Ron ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione l'observait un peu inquiète.

- Hein ? Heu… oui, je pensais… qu'il ne manquait plus que ce bon à rien de Peeves pour couronner le tout !

- Mauvaise journée, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit Hermione.

- Dès que j'ai entendu Fol-Œil prononcer le nom de ma mère, j'ai su que ce ne serait pas la journée dont je rêvais… J'ignorais à quel point !

Il s'assit à l'une des tables de cours.

- Je n'ai jamais eu pire moment… sauf le jour de mon premier match, et tous les entraînements qui l'ont précédé, et tous ceux qui ont suivis, et le jour où ma baguette m'a ignominieusement trahi et où je me suis lancé à moi-même ce sort de Crache-Limace… et ce ne sera rien comparé à celui où les jumeaux sauront que maman m'a traîné dans une boutique de…

- Tu crois que Bill le leur dira ?

Ron lui lança un regard désabusé :

- Tu es bien une fille unique, toi !

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

- En tout cas, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour mon avenir, reprit-il. Une brillante carrière de Riddikulus s'offre à moi !

Hermione se mit à rire.

- La preuve ! dit-il.

Elle s'assit sur la table où Ron avait pris place.

- Non, Ron, expliqua Hermione. Je ne ris pas à cause de toi. Je me demande comment le même trait de caractère peut parfois m'exaspérer comme il n'est pas permis et d'autres fois me laisser aussi admirative.

Ron leva un sourcil intrigué :

- Et quel trait de caractère ?

- Ton incroyable capacité à ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux.

- J'ignorais que tu admirais cela ! dit-il sincèrement. Je croyais que tu prenais cela pour de la stupidité.

- Parfois, oui, avoua Hermione. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu voudrais le faire croire.

- Tu dis toujours que je suis immature et influençable, avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé !

- Oui, aussi… murmura Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je me disais aussi… répondit Ron avec un pincement au cœur.

Hermione décoiffa ses cheveux en riant.

- Où serait le mérite d'aimer ses amis s'ils n'avaient que des qualités ?

- J'en ai autant à ton service… répondit-il un peu vexé

- Je le sais…

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste familier. Un air insupportablement supérieur, aurait-il dit quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se rendait compte qu'il connaissait chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses expressions par cœur. Et cette manière adorable qu'elle avait de froncer son nez annonçait qu'elle allait aborder un sujet sérieux. Elle allait lui parler de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet après-midi, commença-t-elle. Je te disais bien que Harry nous cachait des choses…

Ron fut sur le point de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui avait le premier émis des doutes sur la confiance que leur accordait leur ami.

- J'aimerai que tu me dises d'abord ce que toi tu en penses, préféra-t-il répondre pour lui laisser croire qu'il avait longuement réfléchi à la question.

- Neville a parlé d'une prophétie, reprit Hermione lentement.

- Elle a été "brisée", se souvint Ron.

Il eut soudain une illumination : le globe de verre !

- Je crois que Harry sait ce qu'elle contenait, dit Hermione.

- Non ! Il en aurait parlé…

- A moins qu'elle soit si terrible qu'il n'aura pas voulu nous inquiéter… Sinon pourquoi reprendre ses cours d'occlumancie avec un homme qu'il déteste à ce point ?

Ron secouait la tête comme pour se persuader qu'elle avait tort. Quelque chose de terrible, ce ne pouvait être que la mort de Harry. Et cela, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre.

- Voldemort voulait cette prophétie et à présent qu'elle a été détruite seul l'esprit de Harry doit en être le dépositaire. Voilà le pourquoi de l'occlumancie… Voilà pourquoi, il ne nous a rien dit.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas confiance ! dit Ron sur un ton amer.

- Parce qu'il veut nous protéger.

Ron se leva brusquement et arpenta la salle à grandes enjambées. Il réfléchissait mieux en bougeant et puis, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'Hermione. C'était elle, et son parfum de pomme verte, qui lui brouillaient les sens.

- Harry disait que Tu-Sais-Qui cherchait une arme… réfléchissait-il à haute voix. Et voilà que c'était une prophétie… La prophétie ? Une arme contre Harry ?

Il cessa de marcher soudain et tourna vers Hermione un visage bouleversé.

- Oh non ! murmura-t-il devant les yeux pleins de larmes de son amie.

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner ; pourquoi elle l'avait emmené dans cette salle solitaire… Elle était parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que lui, et bien avant lui…

- Tu ne crois pas que cette prophétie annonçait la mort de Harry, s'étrangla-t-il.

Il courut à Hermione toujours assise sur la table où ils écoutaient les cours du professeur McGonagall l'année précédente, assis chacun d'un côté de Harry… Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, malgré ses efforts pour la retenir.

- Il faut empêcher cela ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa voix était blanche. Comment empêcher une prophétie de s'accomplir ? Comme un écho de sa pensée la voix d'Hermione dit :

- Comment ? Nous ne savons même pas de quoi parle exactement cette prophétie. S'il ne veut rien dire, nous ne saurons rien… Tu sais comme il peut être entêté parfois…

- Pas autant que toi, insista Ron avec espoir.

- J'ai peur de perdre sa confiance. Tu sais comme il peut avoir des réactions violentes…

- Je serai là pour lui envoyer un stupéfix s'il te fait le moindre mal. Oui, c'est cela : un stupéfix, on le pend par les pieds au lustre du grand hall et on lui balance un sortilège du Chatouillis jusqu'à ce qu'il parle !

Hermione se mit à rire à travers ses larmes :

- Et comme ça, il ne nous parlera plus jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

- Ou plutôt de la sienne, si tu as raison, répondit Ron sombrement.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Et si nous ne pouvons rien faire ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ron prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les empêcher de trembler autant.

- Hé ! Normalement, c'est moi qui dois dire ce genre de choses ! Et toi tu dois répondre – il prit le ton péremptoire qu'elle affectionnait- chaque problème a sa solution. Il suffit de la chercher. D'ailleurs, les prophéties n'ont pas plus de sens que l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus ! Si c'était de l'arithmancie, je ne dis pas… mais une prophétie ! Pfff !

Elle réussit à sourire. Il chercha dans son regard un signe de raffermissement de sa part. Si elle ne reprenait pas confiance, il ne tarderait pas à paniquer aussi.

- Ne me regarde pas, pria-t-elle en se détournant.

- Laisse-moi me convaincre que la froide Hermione Granger est bien humaine, répondit Ron. Pour une fois où tu ne pleures pas à cause de moi…

Il voulait la faire sourire. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Non ! s'exclama Ron désemparé. Je t'en prie, Hermione ! Bon sang ! Je te jure que je vais faire regretter ça à Harry !

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua et elle cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Ron. Il lâcha ses mains et la serra contre lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'elle reniflait bruyamment. Ses cheveux sentaient bons et il songea qu'Harry ne méritait peut-être pas sa colère, en fin de compte.

Hermione s'était calmée. Elle s'était mouchée, avait essuyé ses yeux et juré que la prochaine fois, elle aurait le bon goût de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Ils convinrent qu'ils iraient trouver Harry et lui diraient qu'ils étaient vraiment très inquiets pour lui. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que Ron parlerait le premier, car Hermione estimait qu'Harry prendrait mieux la chose si cela venait de lui. Elle lui donna quelques conseils cependant, lui rappelant les mots à éviter et notamment l'expression "Hermione pense que…"

Juste avant de quitter la salle de classe, elle mit les mains sur ses joues :

- Je ne suis pas trop rouge ?

Ses yeux étaient rouges ; son nez était rouge ; ses joues étaient rouges ; et elle avait au milieu du front une marque qui représentait le dessin du bouton de col de la chemise du jeune homme. Ron fit une grimace et Hermione fila jusqu'à la vitrine d'une des armoires du fond de la classe. Elle s'en servit comme d'un miroir agita sa baguette Lorsqu'elle revint, Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

- J'ai encore des traces ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je ne voyais pas bien dans la vitrine.

Il secoua lentement la tête. Non seulement elle n'avait plus la moindre marque ni la moindre rougeur, mais elle paraissait embellie.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? interrogea-t-il.

Hermione rougit.

- J'ai utilisé un sortilège de Ginny… avoua-t-elle presque à contrecœur.

- De Ginny ? répéta Ron incrédule. Ma Ginny ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire.

- C'est un secret entre les filles de son dortoir et elle… Elles les appellent les sortilèges de coquettes.

- Mais, elle n'est qu'en quatrième année ! Et tu n'es pas dans son dortoir !

- Mais elle est mon amie… et elle trouve que je ne suis pas assez coquette. Elle dit que je devrais m'arranger un peu.

- Mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! s'exclama Ron presque avec colère. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'utiliser des sorts d'une fille qui n'est qu'en quatrième année ! Cela ne te ressemble pas ! Tu as plus de prudence d'habitude !

- Ca marchait pour elle et ses amies… je me suis dit que je pouvais m'en servir sans risque…

- Mais… balbutia Ron, si tu t'arranges encore davantage, tous les garçons vont se retourner sur ton passage à la rentrée…

- Et alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y en aura forcement au moins un qui viendra te faire le même genre de proposition que t'a faite George…. Et cette fois il ne sera pas sous l'effet d'un sortilège quelconque…

- Et alors ? insita Hermione un peu amusée.

Ron essaya de se raisonner. Il répondit :

- Alors, ton nouveau petit ami n'appréciera peut-être pas l'intérêt que tu portes à Harry !

Il la regardait avec défi. Qu'elle trouve donc quelque chose d'intelligent à répliquer à cela !

- C'est juste, approuva-t-elle. Je veillerai donc à choisir "mon nouveau petit ami" parmi ceux qui portent à Harry le même intérêt que moi !

Elle passa devant lui, retenant un sourire. Et comme il ne bougeait pas, elle revint sur ses pas.

- Allez Ron ! pria-t-elle doucement. Ce sortilège ne dure que quelques heures. Et je te promets de ne jamais l'utiliser à des fins… disons… indécentes. Et puis… qui oserait me faire de quelconques propositions malhonnêtes alors que tout le monde sait que j'ai deux chevaliers servants aussi forts, courageux et grands sorciers que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ?

Ron n'arriva pas à décider si elle se moquait de lui ou pas.

- Un grand sorcier, moi ? dit-il.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit Hermione.

Elle se mit à rire et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. La grosse dame souffla lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Elle n'appréciait guère de voir perturber ses vacances. Le panneau bascula.

- Mais… Harry… disait la voix de Neville. C'est un sortilège impardonnable !

- Et alors ? Moi, je lui aurais envoyé un Avada à cette pourriture ! Ou du moins un Doloris !

Hermione retint Ron sur le pas de l'entrée. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille serrer son poignet. Ils écoutèrent de toutes leurs oreilles.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dans ce cas ? demanda calmement la voix de Neville.

- J'étais trop loin, prétexta Harry. Ensuite, tu as été plus rapide que moi.

Le rire de Neville retentit, un peu triste.

- Tu plaisantes ! Moi ? Plus rapide que Harry Potter ? Non ! Je crois plutôt que tu n'avais pas envie de te mesurer à elle…

- Je la tuerai ! cria Harry.

- Je te la laisse, murmura Neville.

- N'as-tu pas envie de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait à tes parents ?

- Sa mort ne changera pas grand-chose pour eux… répondit le jeune Londubat. Et je ne pourrais jamais la tuer. Elle est trop puissante.

- C'est sa folie et sa haine qui lui donnent sa puissance, ragea Harry.

- Oui, approuva Neville. Il faudrait être aussi fou et aussi haineux qu'elle pour la tuer. Es-tu prêt à cela Harry ?

Et comme le jeune homme ne répondait pas, Neville ajouta :

- Pas moi, en tout cas…

Il y eut un silence. Ron allait dire à Hermione d'avancer car la grosse dame soufflait de plus en plus fort, impatiente de refermer son tableau sur eux.

- De toutes façons, reprit la voix de Harry, il se pourrait bien que ni toi ni moi n'ayons à salir nos mains pour elle. Son maître la paiera sûrement lui-même pour ses bons et loyaux services.

- Oui, chuchota Neville. Voici deux fois qu'elle échoue, n'est-ce pas…

Hermione cessa de respirer. Sa main se serra davantage autour du poignet de Ron. Celui-ci se rapprocha pour entendre mieux les voix qui s'étaient faites plus basses. Il dégagea son poignet et prit la main d'Hermione. D'une pression de ses doigts, il interrogea la jeune fille. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit signe d'attendre.

- Non, trois… corrigea Harry. L'autre fois au ministère, non seulement elle n'a pu me tuer, mais elle n'a pu ramener la prophétie et à présent, grâce à toi, elle est perdue pour lui.

- Alors ma maladresse a été une bonne chose… hésita Neville. Même si la prophétie est perdue pour tout le monde…

- Non, répéta Harry. Pas pour tout le monde.

Hermione et Ron croisèrent leurs doigts sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils entendirent l'un des deux jeunes gens bouger dans la salle.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'aime guère, c'est qu'on écoute aux portes ! Ginny descend donc, je t'en prie.

Ron allait soupirer de soulagement lorsque Harry reprit :

- Et vous deux, dépêchez-vous d'entrer ! Que la Grosse Dame referme cette fichue porte pour faire cesser les courants d'air !

Ron se trouva entraîné par la main d'Hermione jusque dans la salle. Ginny arrivait au bas de l'escalier, sans la moindre gêne, à l'inverse de son frère dont les taches de rousseur avaient viré au vert foncé. Hermione avança d'un pas, tirant Ron à sa suite.

- Harry ! commença-t-elle.

Puis elle se souvint de ce qui était convenu avec Ron. Elle le poussa en avant, s'apercevant à l'occasion qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Ron lui lança un regard éperdu. Ils se lâchèrent et Ron se retrouva seul face à Harry et Neville éberlués.

- Harry ! reprit Ron sur un signe d'encouragement d'Hermione. Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot : nous sommes très inquiets pour toi et nous savons que tu nous caches des choses… Nous voulons t'aider, mais nous ne savons comment faire.

Il se tut car il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry n'avait toujours pas repris la parole. Neville les regardait encore stupéfait. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, comme pour l'appeler à son secours. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Nous nous sentons si inutiles… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Alors vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti toute l'année dernière et ce que je ressens encore… répondit Harry.

Il baissa les yeux. Ron le regardait avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et que crois-tu que nous ressentions ? Nos parents nous traitent comme des enfants et toi tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Après, on s'étonne qu'Hermione en soit réduite à aller satisfaire son besoin de mystère au fond des entrailles de Poudlard…

Harry se mit à rire :

- Parce que c'est ma faute à moi, si vous êtes allés faire les pitres tous les deux dans les sous-sols de l'école !

- Tu ne leur as rien dit de la prophétie perdue ? s'étonna Neville.

- Elle n'est pas perdue ! répliqua Harry avec impatience.

- Est-ce qu'elle est l'arme dont voulait s'emparer Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Voldemort voulait s'en emparer parce qu'il n'en connaît qu'une partie. Il pense qu'en apprenant la suite, il aura le moyen de me détruire.

Ron déglutit difficilement. Hermione avait eu raison, une fois de plus.

- Mais… ce n'est pas vrai, intervint calmement Ginny.

Elle quitta la dernière marche des escaliers et s'avança à côté de son frère.

- Cette prophétie ne peut donner à Voldemort aucune indication pour te détruire, n'est-ce pas. Continua la jeune Weasley.

Ron fut ébahi de la facilité avec laquelle sa sœur prononçait le nom de Voldemort. Hermione fixait Harry de toute son attention. Ron était blême. La voix de Neville rompit le silence.

- Grand-mère connaît cette prophétie, dit-il d'une voix pénétrée comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut. Quand je lui ai parlé du soir du Ministère et de la prophétie, elle a poussé un grand soupir et elle a tapoté mon épaule.

- Bien sûr quelle la connaît ! s'écria brusquement Harry. Puisque toi aussi tu étais concerné avant que Voldemort me fasse cela !

Il souleva sa mèche brune d'un geste rageur. Sa cicatrice brûla son front d'un élancement douloureux. La colère. Harry se retint à la table devant lui. Il se força à fermer son esprit. Pas maintenant que la prophétie emplissait ses pensées. Ginny s'avança vers lui, dans un mouvement d'inquiétude. Hermione la rattrapa avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'approcher trop près. Ce fut Ron qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler. Il le repoussa violemment. De toute la force de cette colère qui n'était pas la sienne. Ron recula de quelques pas et revint à la charge. Il tint Harry aux épaules, aussi éloigné de lui que le lui permettait sa haute taille.

- Ca va, Ron !

La voix de Harry était presque joyeuse. Il regarda Neville effaré, à demi levé sur sa chaise.

- Je crois que Bellatrix Lestrange est en train de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure…

A ce moment, sur la table, apparurent des assiettes remplies de sandwiches de toutes sortes. Les jeunes gens hésitèrent. Harry leur désigna la table et se servit lui-même. Il avait presque oublié la faim qui le tenaillait depuis leur retour à l'école. Ron se jeta sur les sandwiches. Quand il en eut avalé quatre ou cinq, il se sentit prêt à écouter les explications de son ami. Il se rendit compte alors que Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle observait Harry, debout, seule, au milieu de la pièce. Elle était encore un peu pâle. Ron dut se raisonner pour ne pas éprouver une jalousie qu'il savait injustifiée. Il lui fit un signe, pour l'inviter à venir à table, à côté de lui. Il lui servit un sandwich à la confiture et un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle vint prendre place à table mais ne toucha pas au goûter malgré les efforts de Ron.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Oui, Hermione… Qu'est ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

- Je me disais juste qu'il était un temps où tu nous aurais réunis de toi-même dans un coin tranquille pour nous raconter tes découvertes… Alors je me demande ce que tu nous caches de si terrible…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tu ne renonces jamais, Hermione…

- Parce que tu renonces, toi, quand tes amis sont en danger ?

Ron lui donna un coup de coude. Une lueur de ressentiment brilla dans les yeux de Harry. Elle s'éteignit bien vite.

- Non, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Il observa ses amis tour à tour. Ils étaient là pour lui. Il ne pouvait en douter.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de jurer le secret…

Neville fut le seul à lever la main pour promettre son silence. Ginny lui fit baisser le bras, en lui assurant que personne ne doutait de sa loyauté.

Harry répéta alors les paroles de la prophétie.

- Mais ce n'est pas une arme pour te détruire ! s'écria Ron en riant de soulagement.

- Non ! répondit Ginny en écho. C'est une arme pour le détruire lui !

- A condition de savoir en quoi consiste ce pouvoir que tu as… réfléchit Hermione.

Ron donna une grande claque dans le dos de Neville. Le jeune homme était livide et n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Neville ! s'exclama Ron. Et cette andouille d'Hermione qui avait réussi à me flanquer la frousse !

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, prêt à lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait eu tort cette fois. Elle fixait Neville avec inquiétude, comme Ginny et Harry.

- Neville ? dit ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Neville sembla inspirer difficilement :

- Il y a… Il y a… balbutia-t-il… Que si tu n'avais pas zigouillé Tu-Sais-Qui… je serais… mort !

Il se leva brusquement et vint saisir Harry par les épaules.

- Merci, Harry ! dit-il solennellement avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Harry.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! s'écria Neville.

- J'en suis vraiment heureux, tu sais, répondit Harry, mais je ne l'ai absolument pas fait exprès…!

- C'est égal ! insista Neville qui se rasseyait. Demande moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras… à condition que ce soit quelque chose que je sois capable de faire.

- Heu… J'y réfléchirai, Neville… dit Harry ravi que son ami ait décidé d'arrêter là les preuves de sa gratitude.

Il y eut un silence qu'Hermione rompit d'un "hum" peu discret. Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore et toi avez discuté de cette prophétie, dit-elle. Nous savons à présent pourquoi V…ous-savez-qui voulait te tuer. Nous savons à présent aussi pourquoi Dumbledore t'a poussé à faire tes preuves ; nous savons que ce ne sera pas par la magie que tu vaincras…Vous-savez-qui. Ron ! Arrête de me donner des coups de coude chaque fois que je ne prononce pas son nom ! Nous savons que toi seul peut le vaincre, de tes propres mains…

- Nous savons tout cela ? demanda Ron incrédule tandis que Hermione se levait et arpentait la pièce.

- C'est terrible ! frissonna Ginny.

- Mais comment peux-tu être sûre de tout cela ? s'affola un peu Ron sans faire attention à l'intervention de sa sœur.

- Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Est-ce que tu écoutes quand on parle sérieusement ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous a raconté Harry : sa baguette et celle de… Voldemort ne peuvent combattre l'une contre l'autre.

- Je lui prête volontiers la mienne, même si cela doit la briser sous le choc…

- Ne dis pas de choses stupides, Ron, s'il te plait ! hurla Hermione au comble de l'agitation. De la main de l'autre ! De _la main_ de l'autre ! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que cela veut dire !

Ron pâlit brutalement et son teint vert ne devait rien aux sortilèges des jumeaux.

- Que je dois devenir comme Voldemort pour pouvoir espérer le vaincre un jour…

Harry regarda fixement Neville qui baissa les yeux. Ron se sentit si mal à l'aise qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Ginny était secouée de frissons.

- Et si… et si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de le tuer ? parvint-elle à demander.

- Je l'ignore… répondit Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne serait pas très bon pour moi…

- Oui… fit Hermione tout en réfléchissant. Lorsque tu nous as raconté comment le Professeur Dumbledore t'avait protégé de Voldemort au Ministère, je me suis demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté de l'affronter… C'était l'occasion rêvée -Voldemort se trouvait face à lui- occasion qui ne se retrouverait pas de sitôt…

- Tu crois que s'il avait vaincu Voldemort à ce moment-là… Harry serait mort… murmura Ginny.

Elle frissonna une fois de plus.

- Peut-être, dit Hermione, ou peut-être est-ce seulement parce qu'il sait que seul Harry _a le pouvoir de vaincre_ Voldemort… un pouvoir qu'il ignore…

- Mais quel pouvoir ? balbutia Ron. Tout ce qu'Harry sait, Vous-Savez-Qui le sait à la puissance mille…

Harry fit une grimace. Ron avait parfois une de ces manières de balancer les vérités à la figure qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Dumbledore dit que ce pouvoir que j'ai et que Voldemort ignore c'est…

Harry hésita. Il se sentait un peu ridicule. Tous l'écoutaient avec une attention palpable.

- L'amour… souffla-t-il.

Ron agrandit ses yeux sous la surprise. Neville fronça son nez. Visiblement, il se demandait comment on pouvait vaincre un maître en magie noire avec de l'amour. Ginny fit :"Oh!" et Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait exprimer par là. Quant à Hermione, elle rangea cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire.

- Car il pense, reprit Harry, que c'est l'amour que ma mère avait pour moi, et qui l'a poussée à se sacrifier pour me sauver, qui m'a protégé… Que cet amour est toujours vivant en moi et que c'est cela qui vaincra les pouvoirs maléfiques de Voldemort.

- Mais… fit Neville. Comment ?

- Je l'ignore… lui répondit Harry. J'ignore comment, moi, qui n'ai que cinq années d'études de la magie, je pourrais vaincre un mage noir qui la pratique au niveau le plus extrême depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant. Peut-être devrai-je me sacrifier moi aussi pour vous, comme ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi, afin de vous sauver tous de Voldemort…

- Arrêtez de prononcer ce nom ! cria Ron la tête dans les mains.

Il se leva face à Hermione.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison ! lui reprocha-t-il violemment.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille se mit à trembler. Elle fit un effort sur elle-même et détourna la tête vers Harry.

- Bien ! fit-elle extrêmement tendue. Nous réfléchirons à cela plus tard, quand nous serons calmés. A présent, Harry, la suite, s'il te plait…

Ron leva les bras au ciel : cela ne lui suffisait donc pas ? Harry lui sourit, d'un sourire en coin. Non, elle ne renonçait jamais. Et il savait que c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il leur parla de ses rêves qui revenaient et notamment de celui concernant le meurtre de Kréattur.

- Et alors ? fit Ron de mauvaise humeur dès que Harry eut expliqué à Neville qui était Kréattur. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et la défia durement.

- Alors ? reprit Harry. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le tuer ?

- Mais qui se soucie d'un vieil elfe à demi fou, grossier, qui passait la moitié de son temps à farfouiller dans les poubelles et l'autre moitié à radoter à voix haute ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry leva la tête vers lui, le visage soudain éclairé.

- Ron ! Tu es génial !

- Moi ? fit le jeune rouquin. Mais… bien sûr !

Il interrogea Ginny du regard. Mais Hermione déjà se frappait le front.

- Les Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'a-t-il vu ou entendu chez les Malefoy qui soit si important que Voldemort s'en inquiète ?

Ron haussa les épaules, prêt à faire à nouveau preuve de ses géniales idées :

- Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort, tout ce qu'il a pu voir chez lui est compromettant !

- Mais **_nous savons_** que Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort, reprit Hermione avec une patience forcée.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ha oui ! J'oubliais ! _Nous savons_ des tas de choses dont nous ne _savons_ que faire…

- C'est ça ! l'interrompit Hermione, l'index levé. Je suis sûre que nous savons déjà ce que Vol… Vous-savez-qui veut nous cacher, corrigea-t-elle tandis que Ron fermait les yeux d'exaspération.

- Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux, soupira Ginny. Nous pourrions avoir quelque information supplémentaire que les adultes nous cachent. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que Rogue et Remus se sont raconté tout à l'heure !

Ron se mit à ricaner :

- Tu rêves, petite sœur ! Je suis sûr que Rogue a immunisé son bureau contre toute sorte d'oreilles, à rallonge ou pas !

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui.

- Je me demande… commença-t-elle, si tu ne devrais pas laisser Tu-Sais-Qui connaître la prophétie. Il cesserait peut-être de t'envoyer ses Mangemorts…

- D'un autre côté, fit remarquer timidement Neville, ce qu'il ignore à ce sujet l'empêche de se concentrer totalement sur la manière de reprendre le pouvoir.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Laisse donc l'Ordre s'occuper des Mangemorts et de Bellatrix Lestrange, dit âprement Ron. Nous, nous nous chargerons de la protection de Harry. Si Harry pense qu'il doit cacher la prophétie à… Vous-savez-qui, c'est son droit…

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle fit un autre "hum" et Ron murmura "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!"

- Cette prophétie… commença-t-elle et Harry sut quelle était la question qu'elle allait poser.

- C'est Trelawney qui l'a faite.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Neville, Ron et Ginny.

- Mais elle a aussi prédit le retour de Pettigrew ! défendit Harry.

Hermione leva la main.

- Je n'ai rien dit… Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance…

- Tu n'as plus confiance en Dumbledore ? railla un peu Ron.

Hermione haussa une épaule.

- Ce n'est pas cela, finit-elle par murmurer. Seulement, Dumbledore a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Harry… et nous savons tous que l'affection que l'on éprouve pour ceux qui nous sont chers peut parfois nous pousser à commettre des erreurs…

Ce fut au tour de Ron de faire des "Hum Hum". Il lui sembla que le fantôme de Sirius venait de flotter parmi eux. Pourtant, le regard que Harry posait sur Hermione n'était pas dur et malheureux. Il paraissait simplement stupéfait par la perspicacité de la jeune fille. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit un sourire plein de fierté qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Il oublia le ressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé envers elle quelques instants plus tôt à cause des images pénibles qu'elle avait évoquées concernant Harry. Il songea que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était pleinement justifié, car elle était belle, intelligente, généreuse et que ses cheveux sentaient bon la pomme verte.


	13. Chapitre 13 : De la Cave au Dortoir

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13

**De la cave au dortoir**

Amos Diggory rentrait d'une très longue journée au Ministère. La nuit profilait ses ombres menaçantes sur la campagne qu'il survolait rapidement. Non qu'il lui tardait de rentrer dans sa maison vide à présent que son fil n'était plus là pour l'égayer, mais il n'aimait pas laisser sa femme trop longtemps seule. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de la mort de Cédric et il craignait qu'elle ne commette quelque acte irrémédiable. Il fut soudain tiré de ses sombres pensées par un long hurlement de mort. Il manqua tomber de son balai puis réalisa qu'il approchait de chez les Weasley. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce devait être Betty, la goule qu vivait dans le grenier du Terrier. Cependant, ce cri avait attiré son attention vers la demeure des Weasley d'où il lui sembla apercevoir des éclairs de lumière. Cela l'intrigua. Il savait Arthur au Ministère pour une bonne partie de la soirée encore. Bill était en mission auprès de Mme Maxime, en France, afin de coordonner la lutte contre Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Charlie était reparti en Roumanie depuis deux semaines à présent. Et Arthur avait confié à Amos que Molly ne passait plus de nuits seule à la maison depuis que les jumeaux avaient décidé d'emménager dans leur boutique pour être plus près de leur "affaire". Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis. Il décida d'aller jeter un œil, afin de voir si tout allait bien. Il fit virer son balai et fonça droit vers le Terrier. Les éclairs se faisaient plus vifs et Betty hurlait de plus belle.

Amos Diggory mit pied à terre dans la cour. Il se précipita, la baguette à la main, vers la maison. Il en vit sortir un groupe de sorciers qui tenaient un corps entravé de cordes et en capuchonné. Il allait hurler un Stupéfix quand des lueurs vertes s'allumèrent dans l'ombre. Il n'eut que le temps de crier : Protego ! Il fut frappé de plein fouet par plusieurs sortilèges. L'un d'entre eux perça la barrière magique et il tomba à la renverse, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

Lorsque Arthur Weasley le trouva le lendemain matin, gisant au milieu des taupinières, il était toujours inconscient mais il vivait encore. Quand il reprit connaissance vingt-quatre heures plus tard, dans la chambre de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste, la première chose qu'il vit fut son épouse qui pleurait au pied de son lit, et Molly Weasley qui la consolait. Il se redressa brusquement malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine et le cri terrifié de Mrs Diggory.

- Molly ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais qui donc ont-ils emmené ?

Le fond de l'air était un peu plus frais que d'ordinaire comme si un parfum d'automne flottait déjà dans l'été finissant. Ron et Hermione attendaient sur les bords du lac que leurs amis vinssent les rejoindre. Ils se taisaient depuis un moment, Ron n'osant troubler les réflexions d'Hermione. Il était appuyé contre le tronc d'un saule dont les branches leur faisaient de l'ombre.

- Tu n'as pas chaud, Hermione ? finit-il pas demander.

Il prit ses cheveux entre ses mains et releva l'épaisse chevelure brune au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Des boucles courtes restèrent collées à sa nuque en sueur. Elle se dégagea d'un geste agacé. Depuis qu'ils étaient installés, il n'avait pas arrêté de toucher ses cheveux pour enlever des brins d'herbes, pour remettre une boucle en place, pour mesurer leur longueur dans son dos… Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Arrête, Ron ! grommela Hermione. Tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

Elle donna une tape légère sur ses doigts qui revenaient à la charge sur son front.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez donc avec mes cheveux, toi et Georges !

Ron rougit.

- Ho ! C'est sans doute parce qu'ils ne sont pas roux… Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il s'avança un peu et se mit à jeter des petits cailloux dans le lac.

- Arrête, Ron ! Tu vas déranger le calamar…

Il continua malgré tout et elle lui prit la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Cela te plairait d'être dérangé par une pluie de cailloux quand tu fais ta sieste ?

Il dégagea sa main et reprit sa place contre le tronc du saule. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Neville du Chemin de Traverse. Le visage de Ron avait repris une teinte normale et il avait presque oublié les sourires charmeurs de la Vélane sur la photo publicitaire. Il songea cependant avec amertume que la complicité qui s'était installée ce jour-là entre lui et Hermione avait complètement disparu. Elle avait retrouvé ses airs autoritaires à présent qu'un nouveau défi se présentait à elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à la prophétie et au moyen de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? répéta Ron.

Il savait quelle serait la réponse et qu'il éprouverait à nouveau ce serrement de cœur intolérable lorsqu'elle lui répondrait "à Harry". Cependant, le silence entre eux lui était insupportable. Que faisaient donc les autres pour tarder autant ?

- Je me disais que nous avons sûrement la solution à portée de main, soupira Hermione.

- Si Dumbledore ne l'a pas trouvée, lui qui a eu le temps de l'étudier des milliers de fois, en un peu plus de seize ans… comment peux-tu espérer que nous la trouvions nous-mêmes.

Il essayait de trouver un ton sarcastique, mais ce fut une phrase désespérée qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Parce qu'elle doit être simple… Les choses les plus simples, nous ne les voyons pas, souvent, car elles sont trop proches de nous. De la main de l'autre, Ron, tout est dans cette phrase…

- Tu diras ce que tu voudras, reprit Ron dubitatif, mais franchement, je ne vois pas Tu-Sais-Qui et Harry se mesurer dans un pugilat effréné pour savoir lequel doit laisser la place à l'autre…

- Moi non plus, soupira Hermione.

Elle remonta jusqu'à la hauteur de Ron, contre le tronc du saule. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour leur ami bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il n'avait pas très bonne mine. Il ne dormait pas très bien. Neville avait cru plaisanter lorsqu'il avait regretté de ne pouvoir partager le dortoir des filles à cause de l'escalier tonitruant, car depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, entre les cauchemars de Harry et ceux de Ron, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil. Personne ne l'avait cru. Tout le monde savait que Neville avait un sommeil de plomb. Hermione, toutefois, ne voulut pas l'interroger sur la nature de ses mauvais rêves. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette aventure dans les souterrains du château. Elle voyait bien que cela le gênait, à cause sans doute de ces songes qui révélaient la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Elle aussi faisait des rêves, mais leur souvenir au matin s'évaporait. Elle n'éprouvait malgré tout aucune angoisse lorsqu'elle s'éveillait. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait légère et sereine. Et elle ne pouvait en parler à Ron, lui qui se réveillait en proie au plus grand désarroi selon Harry.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

- Oui, grogna Ron.

Elle se mit à rire et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Assise sur ses talons, elle était juste à la hauteur du jeune homme.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux, Ron, et répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et essaya de ne pas ciller alors qu'il lui assurait qu'il allait bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'œil perspicace d'Hermione. Pourvu qu'elle ne dise pas "Oh ! Mon pauvre Ron…" Elle fit pire. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, comme une caresse. Ron se sentit à la fois glacé et brûlant de fièvre. Il repoussa violemment la main d'Hermione et se releva brusquement.

- Ne recommence pas ça ! cria-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se releva à son tour, lentement, les yeux fixés sur sa main. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard désemparé de Ron, le sien était rayonnant.

- Ron ! Tu es merveilleux !

Elle sauta à son cou et lui donna un baiser pour la peine. Elle lui cria de la suivre tandis qu'elle courait vers le château. Ron, les doigts sur ses lèvres, songeait qu'il avait dû dire ou faire quelque chose de suprêmement intelligent. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi…

Hermione courait dans les couloirs, les yeux toujours rivés sur la main qui avait touché la joue de Ron ; et si elle ne renversa pas Argus Rusard, c'est que celui-ci lui cria du plus loin qu'il la vit : ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS ! Hermione était si excitée qu'elle ne prêta aucune attention aux imprécations de Rusard. Elle passa devant lui en lui montrant sa main :

- C'est une urgence ! lui cria-t-elle.

Il crut qu'elle lui faisait un geste insultant et il la menaça de la suspendre par les pieds avec les chaînes qu'il entretenait avec tendresse dans l'espoir d'un retour aux châtiments corporels. Hermione hurla le mot de passe du fond du couloir et la Grosse Dame s'empressa de faire pivoter son tableau. Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle commune :

- Harry ! Harry ! J'ai trouvé !

Elle montrait sa main, qu'elle cacha aussitôt derrière son dos.

Le professeur McGonagall l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

- Miss Granger ? dit-elle avec surprise.

- Bonjour, Professeur, répondit celle-ci avec aplomb. J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour.

Elle jeta un regard à Neville, de crainte que Minerva McGonagall ne fût venue lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Celui-ci avait juste l'air un peu plus étonné qu'à l'habitude.

- Miss Granger, je doute que mon retour vous empêche de n'en faire qu'à votre tête… Et puisque nous parlons d'écervelé… Savez-vous où se trouve Mr Ronald Weasley ?

- Il arrive, Professeur McGonagall…

La voix de Rogue fit sursauter Hermione. Le professeur Rogue sortit de l'ombre de la fenêtre. Son visage était sombre.

- Je vous ai dit que les Weasley sous ma protection….

Hermione vit Harry lever un sourcil. Lui aussi avait du mal à considérer la surveillance du professeur comme une protection.

- Je sais, Severus, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Albus m'a demandé de vérifier par moi-même… Je ne doute aucunement de l'attention que vous portez aux jeunes gens qui vous sont confiés… et vous vous acquittez de votre mission avec beaucoup de constance, car la tâche n'est pas facile, je dois l'avouer.

Hermione baissa la tête. Pourvu que Ron se dépêche d'arriver, que McGonagall lui dise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et qu'elle puisse parler à Harry. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'esprit dans les nuages.

- Oh ! fit-il devant tous les yeux fixés sur lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il interrogea ses amis du regard. Ginny paraissait perplexe. McGonagall se posta devant lui, le visage sérieux et les lèvres pincées. Ron sentit une vague inquiétude s'insinuer en lui.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de vos frères, Ronald ?

- Pas depuis quelques jours, Professeur…

Il essayait de capter l'attention de Harry. Avait-il fait un rêve… ?

- Fred et George ne vous ont pas avertis d'une quelconque intention de revenir dans votre demeure…

- Fred et George ne m'avertissent jamais de leurs intentions, Professeur. Ne sont-ils pas à Londres ?

- Ils y sont, Ronald, ils y sont ! le rassura le Professeur McGonagall. Et William est bien en France. Charlie en Roumanie. Vos parents… où ils doivent être…

- Mais, alors ? Pourquoi…. ?

Ron lançait des regards désespérés à tout va.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit fait enlever dans votre maison, il y a deux jours…

Ron fixait le professeur McGonagall sans comprendre.

- Et Percy ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Percy ne met plus les pieds à la maison, rappela sèchement Ron.

- Votre père lui a fait passer un message par le Ministère, Ginevra, répondit McGonagall. Il n'a pas encore eu de réponse. Mais comme votre frère refuse de parler à Arthur, il ne sait pas s'il ne veut pas répondre ou s'il ne le peut pas. Il est en train de s'en assurer…

- Il est en train de s'en assurer… répéta Ron, livide.

A ce moment, Remus Lupin pénétra dans la pièce.

- Albus veut vous voir d'urgence, Severus, dit-il.

Et tandis que Rogue quittait la salle de Gryffondor avec empressement, il ajouta à l'intention de Minerva :

- Percy n'a pas paru au Ministère depuis avant-hier soir.

Ginny mit la main sur sa bouche, alors que Ron bousculait le professeur McGonagall et Neville pour courir aux toilettes.

Il faisait noir. Il était couché à même le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos et les pieds encore entravés par le maléfice. Ses mâchoires commençaient à retrouver leur mobilité. Pas assez cependant pour hurler à ces deux imbéciles de Fred et George toute la fureur dont il était capable.

La douleur autour de ses orbites et à la naissance du nez lui fit prendre conscience qu'il portait un bandeau sur ses lunettes. Cette fois, ils étaient allés trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

- Bred ! Gorge ! Dédagez-boi dout de duite.

Le silence lui répondit. Il ne savait depuis quand il était ici. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était être entré dans le Terrier vide et sombre, décidé à attendre Fred et George pour leur dire sa façon de penser. Ensuite, il y avait eu des éclairs rouges et il avait cru à un autre piège, comme dans leur fichue arrière-boutique. Il n'avait plus pu bouger. On lui avait mis un sac sur la tête et il avait perdu sa baguette. Puis il avait reçu un coup sur le crâne.

Les gargouillis de son estomac lui disaient qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Vingt-quatre heures, peut-être plus. Sûrement plus. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? Où donc les jumeaux l'avaient-ils emmené ? Et qu'allait-on dire au Ministère lorsqu'on constaterait son absence inexcusée ? Il serait renvoyé, c'était certain. C'était donc cela que ses deux bons à rien de frères avaient comploté : son renvoi du Ministère !

- Fred ! George ! hurla-t-il, constatant par la même occasion que l'effet du sortilège se terminait.

Il y eut un bruit de porte et des pas s'approchèrent.

- Ha oui ! Il est réveillé !

Percy sentit qu'on le soulevait par le col.

- Qui êtes-vous ? couina-t-il. Si c'est Fred et George qui vous ont commandé de m'enlever, sachez que je suis un agent du Ministère et que vous vous exposez à de graves ennuis ! Je ne sais pas ce que Fred et George vous ont promis, mais…

- La ferme ! lui cria au visage l'inconnu.

Il le posa rudement sur une chaise qui craqua dangereusement.

- Mais enfin ! Que voulez-vous ? gémit Percy apeuré.

Il écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Des pas ! Plusieurs personnes.

- Fred ! George ! Allez, les gars ! D'accord, on oublie tout et on recommence ! Hein ? D'accord ? Répondez, quoi !

Un rire lui répondit. Un rire étrange qui le figea. Un rire grinçant et terriblement ironique.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Qui m'avez-vous amené là ? Ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Percy ?

La voix était inconnue au troisième fils des Weasley. Pourtant celui qui parlait semblait, lui, le connaître.

- Alors, Percy, on est moins fier. On ne regarde plus les gens de haut !

- Je vous regarderais peut-être de haut si je pouvais vous voir ! répondit Percy avec morgue, mais la voix tremblante tout de même.

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux sur l'arrière du crâne. Le bandeau tomba sur ses genoux. Percy cligna des paupières. Il y avait peu de lumière, pourtant elle lui fit mal aux yeux. Ses lunettes en écailles de dragon étaient tordues. L'un des verres était fendu. Il s'habituait à cette demi obscurité traversée de lueurs vives. Il voyait des ombres, deux ou trois ; et une silhouette devant lui, penchée, presque difforme.

- Bien, Percy, à présent, passons aux choses sérieuses…

La voix se fit menaçante et Percy vit briller devant ses lunettes brisées l'éclair de l'argent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir à Percy ?! criait Ron en arpentant le dortoir des garçons à grands pas nerveux. Tout le monde sait qu'il est à côté de la plaque ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien lui vouloir…

Les autres le laissaient gesticuler sans un mot. Neville, Ginny et Hermione se serraient les uns contre les autres, assis sur le lit du jeune Londubat, comme pour faire bloc face à la violence de leur frère et ami. Harry se balançait au milieu de son lit, le menton sur ses genoux repliés et les bras autour de ses jambes.

- Peut-être veulent-ils le recruter… hasarda Neville.

Ron ricana :

- Percy en Mangemort ! Ha ! Ha ! Voilà qui serait fort drôle ! Ce serait transgresser bien trop de règlements ! Et sa carrière, vous n'y pensez pas ! Non ! Non ! D'ailleurs, il ne croit pas au retour de… Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Et puis Rogue a dit que les Mangemorts n'avaient rien à voir… commença Hermione.

Ron lui fit face, brutalement :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL EN SAIT ROGUE ?! Hurla-t-il. ET DEPUIS QUAND ON LUI FAIT CONFIANCE A ROGUE ?

- Mais, balbutia la jeune fille, Dumbledore lui fait confiance…

- DUMBLEDORE ! continua Ron sur le même ton. QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT DUMBLEDORE ? IL S'EN FICHE DE PERCY ! ET VOUS AUSSI VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron, essaya de le calmer Ginny. Hermione a raison : ce n'est pas Percy qu'ils voulaient. C'était un Weasley…

- PEUT-ETRE ! MAIS C'EST PERCY QU'ILS ONT PRIS ! ET… ET PEUT-ETRE EST-IL DEJA MORT PENDANT QU'ON PERD DU TEMPS…

- Et que veux-tu que nous fassions, Ron ?

Ron fit volte-face. Harry s'était levé et le fixait avec gravité. Le cœur du plus jeune des fils Weasley se mit à battre la chamade. Jamais les mots ne franchiraient ses lèvres.

- Tu… Tu… toi, tu pourrais savoir ce qu'il mijote…

D'un bond, Hermione fut aux côtés de Ron :

- Tu ne peux pas lui demander cela !

Ron ne la regarda pas.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui demander cela ! scanda à nouveau Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Ron se tourna violement vers elle. Soudain, surgi de nulle part, Pattenrond fut entre eux, le dos hérissé et la moustache frémissante.

- Je l'ai fait… et je n'ai pas trouvé de trace de Percy dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

La voix d'Harry glaça Ron. Hermione battit des cils comme si elle allait tourner de l'œil.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Neville.

- Il est allé dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour trouver ce qu'il avait fait de notre frère, expliqua lentement Ginny.

- Tu… Tu n'as rien trouvé… bégaya Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Mais quand as-tu fait cela ? demanda à son tour Hermione.

- Quand vous vous êtes assoupis…

- JE NE ME SUIS PAS ASSOUPI ! cria Ron. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce traître de Percy ? Je m'en fiche !

Il courut à son lit et tira le rideau du baldaquin pour se cacher à ses amis. Pattenrond sauta sur la couverture et on entendit la voix étranglée de Ron qui priait Hermione de rappeler sa saleté de chat.

- Pat… murmura la jeune fille sans conviction. Tu sais, Ron, il veut juste te consoler…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé ! dit encore la voix désemparée du jeune homme. Il me déteste ! Il allait me sauter à la gorge il y a un instant.

Hermione soupira. Il ne conviendrait jamais que c'était lui qui était prêt à sauter à sa gorge à elle quelques minutes plus tôt…

- Pourtant Mr Diggory a assuré que c'étaient bien des Mangemorts qu'il a vu sortir de la maison… réfléchit tout haut Ginny.

- Peut-être, avança Hermione prudemment, qu'ils agissaient pour leur propre compte… afin de plaire à leur maître.

- Tu penses à Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda Neville;

Il fit une grimace que les autres répétèrent malgré eux.

- Si c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a commandité l'enlèvement de ton frère, je ne donne pas cher de Percy…

Un drôle de bruit étouffé parvint du lit de Ron.

- Je ne crois pas, se hâta de dire Hermione d'une voix assurée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Neville. Elle a déjà échoué deux fois, elle aura à cœur de regagner la confiance de son maître…

- Parce qu'au moment où Mr Diggory dit qu'il a vu les Mangemorts, Harry lui nous assure que Bellatrix Lestrange était en train de passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Harry ferma à demi les siens.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sur place, objecta Ginny.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione en reprenant sa place d'un air un peu suffisant… mais ce genre d'embuscade se prépare à l'avance et Bellatrix Lestrange ne doutait sûrement pas de sa réussite au Chemin de Traverse.

Il y eut un silence, même plus troublé par les reniflements de Ron derrière son rideau.

- Mais, alors ? Qui ? Interrogea Neville.

Personne n'avait de réponse. Pattenrond sauta du lit de Ron et se mit en chasse dans les coins de la pièce.

- En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un qui sait que les Weasley me portent un intérêt assez fort, murmura Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on a enlevé mon frère pour te forcer à réagir et sortir de ta cachette ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Plutôt pour obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où Dumbledore cache Harry, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète, grimaça Harry. Lorsqu'ils verront que Percy ne leur est d'aucune utilité…

- Et ils s'en apercevront très vite…. Intervint Ginny.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que les Malefoy….

Harry interrompit Neville.

- Lucius est encore en prison.

- Il reste sa femme, dit Neville d'un air peu convaincu.

- Alors il ne reste que Bellatrix Lestrange… soupira Ginny.

Hermione secoua obstinément la tête.

- C'est trop subtil pour elle. Des heures de surveillance, à l'insu même de Vous-Savez-Qui… une opération menée au crépuscule… aucune revendication… non ! Bellatrix Lestrange œuvre au grand jour. Elle se vante de ses exploits. Elle crie la gloire de son maître. Elle ne se cache pas. Elle n'agit pas pour son propre compte. Et comme Harry l'a souligné, celui qui a organisé tout ceci connaît non seulement les Weasley, mais aussi les liens qui les unissent à sa personne. Il doit aussi être assez proche de son maître pour prétendre parler en son nom et pour que les Mangemorts lui obéissent sans poser de questions…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Une vision s'imposait à lui au fur et à mesure que Hermione parlait. Une vision si désagréable et abjecte qu'il ne pouvait prononcer le nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ce fut Ron qui bondit hors de son lit en hurlant :

- Croûtard !

- Pettigrew ! murmura Harry avec dégoût.

- Je croyais qu'il était mort, dit Neville.

- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche. Il a trahi mes parents, il a fait accuser Sirius à sa place, ils s'est caché sous la forme d'un rat durant douze ans et il a rejoint son maître pour devenir son plus fidèle serviteur il y a deux ans.

Cela le soulageait de parler ainsi de cet infâme personnage.

- Je croyais que son plus fidèle serviteur était Bellatrix Lestrange, fit Neville. Et j'ignorais que les rats et les serpents faisaient bon ménage…

- Il faut trouver Croûtard ! répétait Ron fébrilement. Il faut trouver Croûtard ! Ensuite on n'aura qu'à aller chercher Percy et je me ferais un plaisir d'entendre ses excuses puisqu'il ne pourra plus nier le retour de Vold…

Il frisonna si violement qu'il se mordit la langue. Il retint un juron et se précipita vers Hermione, qui se poussa vers Neville, dans un geste effrayé.

Ron repoussa sa sœur pour prendre sa place. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et saisit ses deux mains.

- Réfléchis, Hermione ! la pria-t-il instamment. Je te jure que si tu nous trouves où il se cache, je laisserai Pattenrond croquer ce sale petit rat…

- Vraiment, fit la jeune fille d'un air pincé. Tu ne le traiteras pas d'assassin cette fois ?

Elle dégagea ses mains avec quelque difficulté.

- Je ne sais pas où se cache Pettigrew. Je crois que nous devrions en parler au Professeur McGonagall. L'Ordre a davantage de moyens que nous de savoir où il peut être.

Ron ricana :

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont nous prendre au sérieux ?

Il se leva devant elle.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller délivrer Percy de ses ravisseurs. Tu voudrais qu'ils le torturent et lui fassent regretter tout le mal qu'il a fait à Maman, qu'il nous a fait à nous tous…

Ginny posa la main sur le bras de son frère.

- Ron ! Calme-toi ! Hermione n'est pour rien…

- Elle refuse de nous aider !

- Ronnie, Percy est comme il est, mais il est notre frère. Personne ne peut te reprocher de continuer à l'aimer malgré tout. Et personne ne pourra te reprocher de le pleurer si jamais…

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, dit rapidement Hermione. Allons trouver le professeur McGona…

Elle se tut devant le regard courroucé de Ron.

- Si seulement nous savions où il peut se cacher ! ragea Harry.

- Les membres de l'Ordre le sauraient peut-être, insista Hermione.

- Non, dit brusquement Harry. Ils le chercheraient auprès de Voldemort et c'est loin de lui qu'il doit cacher Percy…

- Pourquoi ? risqua Ron.

- Parce qu'il veut récolter toute la gloire pour lui seul, Ron. Réussir à ramener Harry Potter à son maître, comme un cadeau, au nez et à la barbe de cette harpie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il sourit à Hermione.

- Aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où il se cache ?

- Il ne peut se cacher que dans un endroit déserté, ignoré de Tu-Sais-Qui et suffisamment familier pour lui donner une impression de sécurité.

Ron retint son souffle. Elle était stupéfiante. Et pourtant la colère le disputait à l'admiration. Pourquoi répondait-elle à la demande de Harry alors qu'elle avait refusé lorsqu'il l'avait suppliée de l'aider à sauver son frère ?

- La maison de sa mère !

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sa mère qui avait reçu le doigt arraché de Peter et qui était morte peu après. Oui, bien sûr, Voldemort était bien revenu dans la maison de ce père qu'il haïssait. Peter Pettigrew ne pouvait que suivre les traces de son maître. Son excitation fit soudain place au désarroi. Il ignorait où se trouvait cette maison. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir…

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un fouille dans les archives du Ministère… soupira Neville. Ils doivent avoir son adresse puisqu'ils ont envoyé le doigt à sa mère…

Hermione tordit plusieurs fois sa bouche.

- Oui, Hermione ? fit Ginny pour l'encourager.

- Il faut demander à Luna…

Ron tourna les yeux vers Hermione. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

- Il faut lui demander de chercher dans les archives du journal de son père.

- Hermione ? l'appela doucement Ron. Le Chicaneur est un journal à potins… C'est du père de Luna Lovegood dont tu parles… Tu sais cette fille qui croit que les Ronflaks cornus existent…

- Je sais ! trancha sèchement Hermione. Mais la mort de Peter Pettigrew est un évènement qui n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du Chicaneur. Il suffit que nous ayons un indice pour nous permettre de chercher plus loin…

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? demanda ironiquement Ron. Crois-tu que Rogue va nous laisser envoyer un message du genre : Luna fouille donc dans les archives du Chicaneur pour nous dégotter l'adresse de cette bonne vieille Mrs Pettigrew que nous allions arracher Percy Weasley des griffes de son monstrueux fils…

- Ca, c'est ton problème Ron. Percy n'est pas mon frère, et ainsi que tu me l'as opportunément rappelé, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Je trouve d'ailleurs que je t'ai un peu trop mâché le travail.

Elle appela Pattenrond et quitta le dortoir, le visage fermé. Harry leva les bras au ciel.

- On a besoin d'elle, Ron !

Il fit signe à Ginny de suivre la jeune fille pour lui faire changer d'avis.

- Venez vous deux, commanda-t-il à Ron et Neville, interdit.

Il descendit à la suite de Ginny. Neville regarda Ron, immobile à quelques pas de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Hermione et toi, Ron ?

- Rien, grogna Ron.

Neville croisa les bras :

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait stupide, tu sais…

Ron soupira fortement.

- Laisse tomber Neville…

- Comme tu veux, Ron… dit Neville en se levant. Mais si j'étais toi, je changerais de tactique.

- Et tu ferais quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu cherches…

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher notre amitié, soupira Ron à nouveau.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir, répondit Neville. Et parfois, il faut se résoudre à faire des choix et prendre des risques. Comme au Quidditch, quand tu es allé marquer ces buts au risque d'en prendre toi-même quelques uns et entendre les Serpentard chanter cette horrible chanson…

- Hermione vaut quand même mieux qu'une partie de Quidditch, murmura Ron, tout en se demandant si c'était bien lui qui prononçait ces mots.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Neville. Alors tu pourrais peut-être te montrer un peu plus gentil avec elle. Tu n'es pas le seul garçon au monde, et tu as un caractère épouvantable.

Neville agita son index comme pour souligner ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il prit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Ron resta seul. Un caractère épouvantable ? Lui ? qui était la patience et la délicatesse mêmes ! C'était elle qui était insupportable et qui prenait la mouche pour un rien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander des conseils à Neville ? Cette fille allait le rendre fou ! Elle avait failli lui faire oublier Percy. Il se mit à sourire pour lui-même. Neville ! Conseiller du cœur ! Fallait-il être désespéré pour s'adresser à lui ! Il commença à descendre pour rejoindre les autres. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre dans cette fichue lettre pour que Luna comprenne ce qu'ils voulaient sans attirer l'attention des professeurs ? Il n'avait pas l'amorce du début d'une seule idée quand il arriva dans la salle. Hermione était attablée, tous les autres autour d'elle, et traduisait en runes le texte qu'elle destinait à Luna Lovegood.


	14. Chapitre 14 : A la Rescousse

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14

**A la rescousse**

La main de métal s'ouvrait et se fermait, menaçante, devant le visage horrifié de Percy. Tout au bout de cette main terrifiante, il y avait un être que le jeune Weasley n'avait jamais vu. Il était petit et contrefait. Sa figure surtout inspirait à Percy un profond dégoût mêlé de crainte. Ses petits yeux perçants le fixaient toujours et son nez froncé sur deux proéminentes incisives lui donnaient l'air d'être prêt à mordre. Des tics retroussaient sa lèvre supérieure et lui faisaient un masque grimaçant digne des gravures maudites des livres de magie noire.

- Qui êtes vous ? glapit Percy.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Percy ? fit la voix doucereuse. Nous avons pourtant passé ensemble plusieurs longues années. Mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, hein Percy ? Le grand Percy Weasley s'est dépêché de refiler à son petit frère le sale petit rat indigne de son rang de Préfet… Le bel Hermès convenait mieux à son image… Cette sale bête a manqué me croquer pour son dîner à peine était-il entré dans la place. Tu vois, Percy, continuait le personnage en se rapprochant, quand j'ai vu que c'était toi que ces imbéciles m'avaient ramené, j'ai été un peu déçu… Ton petit frère Ron aurait pu me donner bien plus de renseignements que je ne pourrais en tirer de toi. Mais j'aurais éprouvé beaucoup de peine d'être obligé de lui faire mal. Car il m'aimait bien, lui. En tout cas, il n'avait pas honte de moi et il ne me méprisait pas. Oh oui, j'aurais été très malheureux de devoir le faire souffrir. Mais avec toi, Percy… je sens que je vais très bien m'amuser…

- Croû… Croûtard ? risqua Percy d'une voix blanche… Ron n'avait pas menti… ?

- Le petit Ron n'a pas menti, reprit l'homme. Et je suis Peter Pettigrew pour toi, Percy. Allons, épargne mon temps et tes souffrances, mon garçon. Apprends moi ce que mon maître veut savoir : où est ce petit idiot d'Harry Potter ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! cria Percy. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet individu. Je suis un agent du Ministère et vous vous exposez à de graves ennuis si vous vous obstinez à me retenir contre ma volonté !

- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! grimaça Pettigrew. Tu as toujours autant de mal à comprendre les choses les plus évidentes, mon petit Percy. Il va falloir t'expliquer…

Il fit un geste à l'un des Mangemorts encapuchonné et celui-ci leva sa baguette.

- Endoloris !

Percy sentit la douleur parcourir son corps comme une vague ininterrompue. Attaché sur la chaise, il ne pouvait même pas se tordre de douleur. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ouverte.

Pettigrew leva à nouveau la main et le Mangemort rompit le sortilège. La douleur ne quitta pas Percy pour autant.

- Voyons si ce jeune homme sera plus coopératif à présent… Percy ? Où est Harry Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas ! assura Percy quand il put parler. Je n'ai aucun contact avec lui ni même avec ma famille depuis plusieurs mois… j'ignore tout de Harry Potter.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Percy. Le maître des ténèbres ne va pas être content… et nous savons tous ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas Percy…

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent au front du jeune Weasley. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom… C'était impossible… Il vit deux baguettes se lever. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait hurler mais il ne le pouvait pas. Un violent soubresaut le jeta à bas de la chaise. Il ne sentit pas le choc de sa chute. Il se tortillait à présent sur le sol humide. Il n'avait conscience que de la douleur qui allait lui faire exploser le cerveau.

Le professeur Rogue examinait la lettre que lui avait remise Rusard. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui et Ginny Weasley, l'air satisfait de celui qui a rempli sa mission. "Chère Luna, j'ai hâte de te voir à la rentrée. Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pu partir à la recherche des Ronflaks cornus avec ton père. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est que partie remise…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Ronflak cornu, Miss Weasley ? demanda Rogue soupçonneux.

- C'est la marotte de Luna, Professeur, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire indulgent.

- Miss Lovegood… fit Rogue avec une moue de mépris.

Il parcourut le reste de la lettre." J'ai enfin trouvé l'énigme des runes du dernier exemplaire du Chicaneur que tu m'as envoyé." Suivait la retranscription de la dite énigme en runes qu'il survola distraitement ainsi que sa traduction qui évoquait des Ronflaks cornus.

- Des ronflaks cornus ! renifla Rogue.

Il tendit la lettre à Ginny. Rusard parut déçu.

- Merci, Mr Rusard… dit Rogue. Vous pouvez laisser cette jeune personne envoyer sa lettre.

- Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ? regretta le concierge.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Parfaitement sûr, Mr Rusard… Mais continuez à faire votre office avec votre diligence coutumière. Et veillez surtout sur Miss Granger…

- Oh celle-là, je l'ai à l'œil ! murmura Rusard en quittant la pièce.

Rogue laissa tomber un regard peu amène sur Ginny.

- Vous désirez, Miss Weasley ?

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Percy, Monsieur ? demanda Ginny, la voix tremblante.

- Non, fit Rogue sur un ton un peu trop sec pour être naturel. Mais je vous assure que chacun fait de son mieux. Et si personne n'interfère dans les affaires de l'Ordre, je suis sûr que nous retrouverons votre frère dans les plus brefs délais…

- Oui, Monsieur, murmura Ginny, les yeux baissés.

Elle quitta le bureau de Rogue et courut à la volière où Hermione l'attendait. Elles glissèrent dans la lettre déjà vérifiée par Rogue un autre feuillet plus explicite ainsi que des instructions pour que la réponse de Luna passe également le barrage d'une censure éventuelle.

- J'espère que ça va marcher ! soupira Ginny les doigts croisés, alors que le hibou s'éloignait à tire d'aile.

- S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, Luna le trouvera, tu peux en être certaine… assura Hermione.

Elles redescendirent lentement, peu pressées de retrouver la mauvaise humeur de Ron. Il ne s'était pas privé de donner son avis sur l'utilité de faire appel à Loufoca Lovegood. Hermione n'avait rien osé dire de peur d'envenimer les choses. Harry s'était tu, le visage fermé. Ginny s'était contentée de soupirer très fort. Curieusement, ç'avait été Neville qui l'avait prié, poliment mais fermement, de cesser de critiquer la jeune fille et de cesser de l'appeler Loufoca.

L'attente commença, trop longue. Chaque aile qui apparaissait dans le ciel faisait battre leur cœur un peu plus vite. La fébrilité de Ron ne cessait d'augmenter. Hermione ne lui parlait plus et seul Pattenrond s'obstinait à vouloir lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ginny essaya de ramener son frère à de meilleurs sentiments. Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Dean et que celui-ci lui avait dressé la liste des présents que les moldus faisaient à l'élue de leur cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse ? lui avait-il répondu sèchement.

- On sera bientôt en septembre… lui rappela sa sœur.

- Et alors ?

- Ron, tu es un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Et franchement, si j'étais Hermione, je laisserais tomber !

Elle tourna les talons, alors que Ron se retournait vers elle :

- Laisser tomber quoi ?

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid où Harry et Neville se trouvaient. Le géant n'était pas chez lui. Ils savaient cependant qu'il avait fait de brèves apparitions à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pu lui parler mais il leur avait fait passer un mot plein de fautes d'orthographe pour leur demander de nourrir Crockdur durant son absence qui devait se prolonger. Hermione arriva en courant.

- Désolée, leur dit-elle, essoufflée. Rusard me colle aux semelles depuis que Rogue lui a demandé de me surveiller. J'ai dû feinter pour quitter le château.

La cabane de Hagrid était en effet le seul endroit de l'école où ils pouvaient parler en toute sécurité, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Rusard et sa Miss Teigne, ainsi que de ce voyou de Peeves.

- Je n'ai entendu personne se plaindre de ton absence, se moqua Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard désabusé.

- Que voulais-tu nous dire, Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

A ce moment, plusieurs hiboux s'annoncèrent. Ils portaient une petite caisse qu'ils déposèrent devant Harry.

- Les bombabouses pour Peeves ? supposa Ginny.

Les hiboux repartirent aussitôt.

- Si j'étais toi, Harry, j'attendrais la rentrée pour dire à Peeves que son cadeau est arrivé. Sinon, Rusard aura beau jeu d'accuser l'un d'entre nous… avertit Hermione.

- Beau conseil de Préfète ! railla Ron

- Ex préfète, tu veux dire, soupira Hermione d'un ton lugubre.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même…

- Je ne m'en prends à personne d'autre, répliqua Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, Hermione ? brusqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à nous dire ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de vaincre Voldemort, dit-elle très vite.

Le silence lui répondit.

- De la main l'un de l'autre, continua-t-elle. Cela veut dire exactement ce que cela veut dire. Harry, Voldemort ne peut supporter le contact, mais toi tu le peux ! Souviens-toi de la manière dont tu as vaincu Quirrell !

Harry leva les mains jusqu'à son visage. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'effet qu'elles avaient provoqué sur le professeur Quirrell. Mais il secoua la tête, tristement.

- Non, Hermione, dit-il à regrets. Il supporte mon contact à présent qu'il a repris forme quasi humaine. Il peut me toucher sans risquer de perdre la vie. Je suppose qu'en prenant mon sang, il a aussi pris la protection que ma mère m'a donnée.

Hermione ne cessait de sourire pourtant.

- De l'extérieur peut-être…

Harry la regardait complètement interdit.

- Je ne comprends pas, se décida-t-il à dire.

- Réfléchis, Harry, chuchota Hermione. Tu nous as raconté qu'il t'avait possédé ce soir-là au Ministère et qu'il n'avait pu te contrôler tout à fait… que tu l'avais expulsé de ton corps et de ton esprit… Il ne peut supporter ton contact indéfiniment…

- Oui, sans doute, dit-il. Mais crois-tu qu'il me laissera l'approcher suffisamment et garder le contact assez longtemps pour le blesser mortellement ?

Hermione secoua la tête lentement. Il ne voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il se rappela la lutte de Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui, ce soir-là au Ministère. Il l'avait laissé épuisé, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui aussi avait souffert. Il lui avait fallu toute sa puissance pour lui imposer sa volonté, sans y parvenir vraiment. Harry déglutit deux ou trois fois. Il secoua la tête à son tour, très vite.

- Non Hermione, c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne sais pas le faire… C'est de la magie noire d'un niveau terrifiant…

- Quoi ?! fit Ron excédé de ne rien comprendre.

- Elle veut qu'Harry prenne possession de V..Voldemort, murmura Ginny, pâle et défaite.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, hagard.

- Elle est folle !

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez :

- Dans l'absolu, je suppose que non, répondit Harry. Il a eu énormément de mal à rester dans ma peau… Si je possédais son corps, si je réussissais à le posséder…

- Tu le détruirais de l'intérieur… souffla Neville, épouvanté.

- Ou du moins tu l'affaiblirais assez pour pouvoir le vaincre plus facilement, ajouta Ginny un peu plus pragmatique.

- Mais… je serais affaibli aussi, objecta Harry. Et je n'arriverai jamais à un tel niveau. Il a des années et des années de pratique de la magie noire… Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous êtes folles toutes les deux ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Il est bien plus puissant que moi !

- Il est bien plus puissant que nous tous réunis, dit froidement Hermione. Cela veut-il dire que nous devons baisser les bras et nous résigner à voir régner le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le monde des sorciers pour l'éternité ? Il faudra que tu t'entraînes. Il faudra travailler d'arrache-pied.

- Oui, fit Harry, livide. C'est bien ce que je disais, il faudra que je devienne comme lui…

Ginny s'approcha vivement :

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui !

- C'est pour cela que tu auras besoin de nous, reprit Hermione, plus sûre d'elle à présent que Harry ne refusait plus en bloc son idée. Nous t'empêcherons de franchir la limite dangereuse. Si Dumbledore a raison et que l'amour que tu portes en toi est l'arme qui vaincra Voldemort, alors nous te nourrirons de tout notre amour. Et cet amour prendra tant de place dans ton cœur qu'il fera exploser la pierre qu'il a la place du sien.

Harry sourit à Hermione :

- Attention, Hermione, tu te laisses emporter par ton enthousiasme… Tu as beaucoup plus confiance en mes capacités que moi-même. Et je te rappelle que je serai seul face à Voldemort lorsque le moment viendra de l'affronter…

Il songea aux paroles de Rogue quelques jours plus tôt et son sourire se transforma en grimace d'amertume. Il soupira.

- Il faudra convaincre Dumbledore de me laisser les clés de la Réserve Interdite, railla-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

Neville était bouche bée. Et Ron allait exploser. Il n'aurait su donner un nom à tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Ils étaient tous fous ! Et il ne savait qui d'Hermione ou de Harry était le plus fou des deux ! Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, là, tout de suite, sous peine de sombrer lui aussi dans la démence.

- Et tu as trouvé cela toute seule ! cria-t-il presque.

- Non, répondit Hermione. C'est toi qui m'as mise sur la voie.

Ron resta la bouche ouverte. Il se rappela ce jour sur les bords du lac. La sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur son visage. Ce frisson qui l'avait saisit tout entier et la brûlure sur sa peau. Ses bras autour de son cou et ses lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes. Il ne put penser à rien d'autre.

- Je suis quand même content de servir à quelque chose… murmura-t-il à la place de la réplique cinglante qu'il aurait voulu lui renvoyer.

Heureusement pour lui, un hibou les survola à ce moment. Il laissa tomber une lettre sur la tête de Ginny.

- C'est Luna ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et tendit à Hermione le feuillet couvert de runes pendant qu'elle parcourait la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Qu'elle est désolée de n'avoir pu répondre plus tôt. Elle a dû vérifier la réponse des runes dans les archives… Ah oui… cela doit vouloir dire que les recherches ont été plus difficiles que prévu…

- On s'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre ? s'impatienta encore Ron.

- Elle a trouvé l'adresse ! jubila Hermione. Elle a l'adresse complète et… elle nous a même fait un plan !

Neville et Harry se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille.

- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir comment sortir de Poudlard pour aller chercher Percy… dit Neville d'un air rêveur.

- On sait comment sortir, répondit brutalement Ron. On n'a qu'à aller dans la cheminée de la cabane hurlante.

- La cheminée n'est plus raccordée au réseau, rappela Hermione passablement agacée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Dommage que McGonagall soit repartie en même temps que Remus…

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! l'interrompit Ron. Ils vont nous prier de nous mêler de ce qui nous regarde et de laisser faire les adultes !

- Pourtant, murmura Harry, il se pourrait qu'elle ait raison encore une fois.

- Ils ne voudront jamais nous laisser aller avec eux ! ragea le jeune Weasley. Et il faudrait d'abord qu'ils nous croient.

- Il faut quand même essayer, soupira Hermione que l'idée d'aller voir Rogue pour lui expliquer qu'ils croyaient avoir fait mieux que les Aurors de l'Ordre n'enchantait guère.

Harry montra l'exemple cependant et se dirigea vers le Château. Lorsqu'ils virent s'avancer Rusard, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ils surent que la partie était perdue d'avance.

- Nous voulons voir le professeur Rogue, lui annonça Harry d'un ton ferme.

- Alors, il faudra repasser, mon petit gars, dit Rusard souriant de toute sa bouche édentée.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant, même lorsque Ombrage avait pris les rênes de l'école. Cela n'était pas bon signe.

- Le Professeur Rogue est sorti et j'ignore quand il sera de retour.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas vu sortir ! s'écria étourdiment Neville.

- Les cheminées ne sont pas faites pour les chiens ! répliqua Rusard en ricanant.

- Il n'y a aucun professeur responsable ? demanda subitement Hermione.

- Oh ! Mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous êtes livrés à vous-mêmes, jeunes vauriens ! Le professeur Rogue m'a donné carte blanche… C'est moi qui commande à présent et je vous ordonne de rentrer dans votre salle. Interdiction de vous déplacer à plus de deux dans les couloirs ! Interdiction de traîner ailleurs que dans votre salle. Interdiction d'aller dans la Grande Salle entre les heures des repas.

- On peut tout de même aller aux toilettes ! grogna Ron. Ou bien faut-il une autorisation spéciale ?

- Ha Ha ! Mes gaillards ! Vous verrez ce que c'est que la méthode Rusard…

Il fit tinter ses clefs et reprit sa route en ricanant. Les jeunes gens restèrent au milieu du couloir un peu désemparés. Sauf Hermione.

- Ginny, va chercher Hedwige à la volière, commença-t-elle. On aura besoin d'elle pour envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Tout le monde a sa baguette ? Alors, va la chercher Neville ! On se retrouve dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il l'a laissé ouvert ? demanda Ron.

- Non, c'est pourquoi tu vas te faire une joie de l'ouvrir ! Tu as ta baguette ? Alors sert-en ! Harry tu restes avec moi. Fais venir Peeves !

- Quoi ? fit Ron.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un occupe Rusard pendant que tu seras en train d'entrer par effraction chez Rogue. Allez, va ! Et vérifie s'il y a assez de poudre de cheminette pour tout le monde !

Ginny partit à la volière. Neville vers le dortoir. Ron se mit à courir à regrets vers le bureau de Rogue. Harry appela Peeves.

- Peeves ! répétait-il. Potter a quelque chose pour toi.

Un bruit grossier se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête.

- Peeves ! J'ai tenu ma promesse. La caisse de bombabouses est arrivée tout droit de chez les Frères Weasley.

Peeves descendit au niveau d'Hermione et Harry, l'œil pétillant de malice.

- Mais avant de te la donner, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Mais c'est très malhonnête ! se récria l'esprit frappeur.

- En effet, dit Hermione avec un sourire. C'est une honteuse malhonnêteté, comme toi seul peux l'apprécier, Peeves.

- La flatterie ? fit Peeves dans un long sifflement. Ce doit être terriblement important. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire et pourquoi ?

- Tenir Rusard occupé dans sa loge.

- Ainsi que Miss Teigne.

- Moui… et pourquoi ? C'est lui que tu veux bécoter aujourd'hui, beauté fatale ?

- Quoi ? fit Harry.

Hermione lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

- Très bien, Peeves, dit-elle. Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te demande, nous aurons des ennuis. Mais si tu le fais, et que nous réussissions ce que nous avons en tête, alors il se peut que nous ayons encore plus d'ennuis.

- Des problèmes en perspectives pour Harry Potter et ses amis, et une caisse de bombabouses par-dessus le marché… réfléchit Peeves. D'accord !

Harry retint un geste de victoire.

- Tu es géniale, Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Peeves fit une pirouette.

- A nous deux mon vieux Rusard ! Au fait, le rouquin est au courant pour vous deux ?

Il disparut en riant alors que Hermione haussait les épaules. Harry était prêt à partir vers le bureau de Rogue, mais Hermione le retint. Puis il y eut un grand bruit du côté de la loge du concierge. Harry et Hermione se cachèrent dans un couloir adjacent. Ils entendirent le pas précipité de Rusard et ses imprécations couvrirent le rire de Peeves.

- Maintenant ! dit-elle.

Ils se mirent à courir. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et ils entrèrent essoufflés dans le bureau. Neville et Ron attendaient devant la cheminée. Ginny tenait Hedwige dans sa cage.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez donc !

- On négociait, répondit Harry qui reprenait son souffle.

- On y va ? décida Ron.

- Vous croyez que la cheminée des Pettigrew est toujours reliée au réseau ?

- Celle des Black l'était bien, murmura Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

Il se ressaisit. Il prit du papier sur le bureau de Rogue et écrivit l'adresse où ils allaient. Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage et attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau.

- Ron et moi, on y va d'abord, décida-t-il. Ensuite, Hermione et Neville. Et enfin, Ginny et Hedwige. Attendez la lueur verte pour entrer dans l'âtre…

- On dirait Fol-Œil, essaya de plaisanter Ron.

- La paranoïa a parfois du bon… cita Harry.

Il entra le premier dans la cheminée, la baguette à la main. Ron en fit autant. D'une voix qui tremblait à peine, il lança l'adresse de la maison des Pettigrew et lâcha la poudre de cheminette. Des étincelles vertes naquirent dans l'âtre. Neville et Hermione prirent place à leur tour. Ginny caressa la tête d'Hedwige qui s'impatientait à son poignet. Le cœur battant, elle surveillait à la fois la porte du bureau et le foyer. Les étincelles, enfin ! Elle disparut dans l'explosion de la poudre de cheminette.

Percy s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était glacé et il comprit qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas dormir, une fois de plus. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de le remettre sur son siège pour l'interroger. Où était Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ? Il pouvait bien être au diable, il s'en fichait. Ils avaient tout essayé sur lui. La douleur, la brûlure, le froid, le manque de sommeil… Où pouvait bien être Potter ? Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce Potter ? Sans Potter, il ne serait pas là à souffrir le martyre dans cette cave immonde. Ils pouvaient bien lui faire ce qu'ils voudraient à Potter, il s'en fichait. Non ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils trouvent Potter ! Parce qu'ils trouveraient Ron et Ginny aussi ! Ils étaient toujours avec Potter. Il avait averti Ron que ce garçon ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Tant pis pour lui ! Non ! Pas Ron et Ginny… Il avait une musique dans la tête. Une berceuse que chantait sa mère. C'était doux et chaud comme un baiser. Il sentit la main de métal saisir ses cheveux pour soulever sa tête :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Percy ? Tu te décides à parler ?

- Il chante, Peter… Je t'assure qu'il chante… il est en train de devenir fou…

Un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Percy, destiné à le faire taire, le fit rire. La main d'argent s'abattit sur sa gorge. Pettigrew le souleva de terre et le rassit brutalement. Il ne voyait plus. Ses lunettes étaient brisées quelque part par terre. Ses yeux gonflés par les larmes, les coups et la fatigue ne percevaient qu'une vive clarté. Ses poignets n'étaient qu'une plaie. Son corps tout entier brûlait de fièvre. Il sentit le souffle fétide de Pettigrew contre sa joue.

- Ecoute-moi, Percy…

Sa voix était aiguë et coupante comme une menace.

- C'est la dernière fois que je pose la question…

- Peter !

- Pas maintenant !

- Elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions, Peter ! Elle veut savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais… Elle interroge ceux qui étaient ici hier… Elle va finir par apprendre…

- J'AI DIT : PAS MAINTENANT !

- Mais… Peter, elle sait que tu cherches à la doubler. Elle a déjà commencé à prévenir le Maître contre toi…

Percy sentit que Pettigrew s'éloignait de lui. Il entendit la porte de la cave se fermer brutalement et il fit noir.

- Dobbs ! Lumière ! commanda Pettigrew.

Dobbs ? Bobby Dobbs ? Du département des transmissions magiques ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il comprenait à présent pourquoi l'un des Mangemorts lui paraissait plus violent que les autres dans l'administration des sortilèges de torture. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce Dobbs et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Percy…

La voix de Pettigrew à son oreille était étrangement douce.

- Tu as mal, Percy ? Il suffirait d'un seul mot, Percy, et je mettrai fin à tes souffrances…

Percy se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Vous allez me tuer, de toutes façons…

- Peut-être que oui, Percy. Peut-être que non. Peut-être que je vais me souvenir de ces années passées dans la douceur de ton foyer, Percy… Peut-être que je vais aller chercher ton petit frère Ron et peut-être que lui se montrera plus raisonnable…

La main froide caressait la tête rousse de Percy.

- Pas toucher à Ron… souffla-t-il.

Les doigts d'argent se refermèrent sur les cheveux et tirèrent la tête en arrière.

- Alors dis-moi où Dumbledore cache Potter…

- Dans … Dans…

Pettigrew approcha son oreille poilue de la bouche tuméfiée de Percy.

- Dans la poche du manteau de Hagrid !

Percy éclata d'un rire strident. La main d'argent se leva et retomba contre sa joue. Le jeune homme bascula une fois de plus. La bouche en sang, il cracha une ou deux dents avant de toucher le sol. Il ne cessait de rire pourtant.

- Arrête de rire ! sale rouquin morveux !

Un, deux, trois coups de pied lui cassèrent quelques côtes de plus. Il se mit à tousser. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et dans le nez cette odeur d'immondices.

- Chut ! fit Ron alors que personne ne parlait.

La pièce était sombre et poussiéreuse comme tous ces endroits inhabités depuis longtemps.

- On aurait dû lâcher Hedwige de l'école, chuchota Hermione.

- Tu pouvais pas y penser plus tôt ! riposta Ron.

- Chut ! fit Harry à son tour.

Il s'approcha de la vitre brisée. Les contrevents étaient fermés. Il essaya d'actionner le loquet. Il était rouillé et le bruit qu'il fit avait dû alerter la ville entière. Ils cessèrent tous de respirer. Hermione s'avança vivement vers la fenêtre :

- Silencio ! chuchota-t-elle.

Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre et Ginny glissa Hedwige dehors. Elles refermèrent la persienne et écoutèrent de tout leur être… Le silence était plein du battement de leur pouls à leurs oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'impatienta Ron.

Plus vite ils auraient sauvé Percy, plus vite il pourrait se remettre à le détester sans remords.

- Peter !

- Quoi encore ?

- Il y a quelqu'un là-haut !

- C'est elle ?

La voix de Pettigrew frémit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas Peter…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller voir ?

Il retourna Percy du bout du pied.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un imbécile, Percy. Je me rends compte à quel point j'avais raison !

Percy entendit le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

- Il ne sait rien. Toujours rien du côté de chez les Granger ? Elle doit être avec Potter. Je rentre auprès du maître. Tuez-le et débarrassez-vous du corps. Qu'ils le trouvent, ça les fera toujours réfléchir.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Peter ! En haut…

Il y eut un bruit de chute.

- C'est elle ? hurla Peter.

- Non ! cria une autre voix. On dirait des Aurors !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Il y eut un cri et le bruit d'une chute dans un escalier.

- Stupéfix ! cria l'un des Mangemorts.

Peter referma au verrou la porte sur lui.

- Alohomora ! hurla une voix familière.

Dans le bruit du verrou qui s'ouvrait Percy cria : "Ron ! Je suis là !"

Un coup de pied dans le visage le fit taire. Il y eut trois cris simultanés et la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement douloureux. Percy se sentit soulevé du sol. La main d'argent était froide sur sa nuque.

- Percy !

La voix de Ginny était stridente. Elle cria : Stupéfix !

- Ginny ! Non !

- Harry ! A droite !

- Neville attention !

Percy écarquillait ses yeux boursouflés autant qu'il le pouvait. Des éclairs rouges et verts se croisaient. Il entendait des incantations sans savoir qui les lançait. La main de métal serrait sa nuque de plus en plus fort.

- Harry Potter !

La voix de Pettigrew était triomphante.

- C'est lui que tu veux, Harry ? C'est cette vermine rampante que tu es venu chercher ? Est-il si cher à ton cœur, Harry, que tu sois venu à moi !

- Laissez-le, Queudver ! C'est entre vous et moi…

Pettigrew se mit à rire.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Harry ! C'est entre le maître et toi ! Et c'est moi qui vais t'amener à lui… grande sera ma récompense.

- Comment pensez-vous m'amener à lui ? Vos hommes sont à terre et mes amis vous tiennent au bout de leur baguette.

Peter jeta un regard fébrile autour de lui. Ce petit morveux disait vrai. Ces gamins avaient eu raison de ses Mangemorts. C'étaient de nouvelles recrues qui n'étaient pas encore aguerries, c'était un fait… mais tout de même. Il pouvait encore transplaner, mais ce serait perdre l'occasion de tenir celui que voulait son maître.

- Tu le veux ? Viens le chercher !

Il montrait Percy pendu au bout de sa main. Ron s'avança dans un réflexe. Hermione le retint.

- Accio Percy ! dit-elle.

- Bien joué, Hermione ! se mit à rire Queudver qui resserrait l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le cou du jeune homme.

- Hermione, arrête ! haleta Ron. Tu vas le tuer !

Pettigrew leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

- Toi d'abord, Harry… Stupéfix !

Au moment où Harry prononçait son "protego", Hermione fit un signe de tête à Neville. Il cria "Expelliarmus !" aussitôt imité par Ginny. Ron ne sut pas ce qu'il cria. Queudver fut projeté contre le mur de la cave. Percy poussa un gémissement lugubre lorsqu'il échappa à l'étreinte des doigts de métal. Il vint s'écraser aux pieds d'Hermione et il s'évanouit. Ron s'agenouilla auprès de son frère. Il était dans un état… méconnaissable.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? murmura-t-il des sanglots dans la gorge.

Harry se pencha sur Percy et le chargea sur son épaule.

- Ron, si tu m'aidais, ce serait mieux…

Le jeune homme souleva son frère et imita Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Neville en désignant Peter encore assommé.

Harry hésita.

- Laissons-le là, décida-t-il. Il ne peut aller loin, il est évanoui. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder. Ils se chargeront de lui.

Un profond dégoût s'emparait de lui. Il le tenait au bout de sa baguette. Neville l'observait du coin de l'œil. Harry détourna la tête.

- Vite, quittons cet endroit, il faut amener Percy se faire soigner.

Ils entreprirent la remontée des étroits escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Ce fut une tâche difficile. Percy pesait son poids. Il était grand et Harry de plus petite taille que Ron et son frère. Ils étaient au milieu des escaliers lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et des gens marchaient dans le couloir.

- Voilà les Aurors ! soupira Neville.

- Attendez ! fit Hermione. Je crois que Neville et moi devrions passer devant puisque Ron et Harry sont encombrés.

- Et comment veux-tu passer ? demanda Ron très ironique.

Il était le premier et soutenait son frère, tandis que Percy s'étalait sur deux marches. Puis venait Harry qui poussait Percy. Sur quatre marches, à eux trois, ils prenaient toute la largeur de l'escalier.

- Laissez-moi passer au moins… Si c'étaient les Aurors, ils auraient appelé puisque c'est nous qui les avons fait venir.

Harry serra sa baguette un peu plus fort. Hermione le bouscula un peu pour passer devant. Elle marcha sur la main de Percy qui traînait sur la marche.

- Pousse-toi ! intima-t-elle à Ron.

- C'est trop dangereux Hermione…

Elle le repoussa contre le mur d'une main ferme. Il baissa les yeux quand elle passa devant lui. Elle leva la tête vers la porte qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée. Les bruits de pas s'étaient tus. Elle monta quelques marches.

- J'ouvre la porte… chuchota-t-elle.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Hermione fit lentement le geste du poignet qui permettait d'ouvrir les portes et ses lèvres bougèrent en silence. Neville, Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient leur baguette levée. Tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le palier. Hermione ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, le cœur battant. Puis elle se décida à avancer d'une marche. Elle sentait sur elle le regard inquiet de Ron.

Une voix se fit entendre.

- Mais regardez donc qui est là ! On croyait prendre un vilain rat tout pelé et on trouve d'innocents agneaux… Montez donc mes agneaux jolis…

Hermione esquissa un geste de sa baguette.

- Pas de ça ma belle !

La voix s'était faite plus dure. Un éclair vert vint du palier.

Ron cria : Hermione ! et lâcha Percy. Il lança un Expelliarmus qui se perdit contre la porte tandis qu'Hermione s'affalait et roulait sur lui. Harry, à son tour, lâcha Percy, qui dévala les escaliers. Ron retenait Hermione sans mouvement.

- Elle est là ! murmurait la jeune fille. Et j'ai vu trois autres personnes sur le palier… lâche-moi maintenant…

- Mais tu vas tomber, lui répondit Ron.

- Lâche-moi, si tu veux avoir cette raclure de fond de chaudron, Ron…

- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Il la lâcha à regrets et elle continua à glisser sans pouvoir se retenir jusqu'aux pieds de Neville et Ginny.

La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange retentit à nouveau.

- Allons les enfants, venez donc. Je pourrais vous avoir l'un après l'autre dans cet escalier, comme cette petite idiote.

- Nous sommes encore quatre, Bellatrix, lui répondit Harry. Et vous, vous devez vous montrer pour lancer un sort à chacun d'entre nous…

- Je peux vous tuer tous d'un seul geste…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire ? la défia Harry. Ce n'est pas la mort de six personnes de plus qui pèserait sur votre conscience…

- Je te veux vivant, Bébé Potter…Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Maître décide d'en finir avec toi…

Ron glissa jusqu'à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- On gagne du temps, répondit Harry. Ces fichus Aurors finiront bien par arriver.

- Il faut la forcer à se montrer ! dit la voix d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Il ne voyait que la semelle de ses chaussures et un genou sur une marche. Sa tête se perdait dans la descente.

- Elle dit qu'il faut la forcer à se montrer ! répéta Neville. Il faut la provoquer. Et descendre sa robe sur ses genoux…

- Quoi ? firent les trois autres.

- Quoi ? fit Neville. Oh ! pardon Hermione !

Il ramena la robe de la jeune fille sur ses jambes et la coinça sous ses mollets, tout en regardant pudiquement ailleurs.

Il reprit :

- Elle a raison, Harry. Parle-lui donc de ce quart d'heure que lui a fait passer son maître…

Harry sourit pour lui même. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour la mettre en rage. Il fit signe à Ron de se mettre en place. Ce dernier avait sa baguette dans une main et celle d'Hermione, ramassée sur les marches, dans l'autre. Qu'elle y vienne cette raclure de fond de vieux chaudron !

- Alors, Bellatrix, reprit Harry. Voldemort a-t-il été satisfait de vos exploits au Chemin de Traverse ? Vous avez tout de même réussi à blesser une vieille femme et à briser du verre. Qu'a-t-il dit quand il a su qu'un jeune garçon vous avait envoyé au milieu des poubelles ? Il est vrai que Voldemort a l'habitude de devoir ses échecs à des enfants…

- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! SALE PETIT MORVEUX !

Ron recula instinctivement. Elle avait encore plus peur que lui d'entendre ce nom.

- Vous préférez que je l'appelle de son nom moldu, Bellatrix ? Demanda Harry.

- TAIS-TOI !

- Voldemort vous a-t-il récompensé comme vous le méritez pour votre travail de ce jour-là ? Laisser échapper une fois de plus ce stupide Bébé Potter… Tss Tss ! Bellatrix ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous… Voldemort n'a pas dû apprécier…

- Ca suffit !

Ron faillit être surpris. Il leva les deux baguettes, comme dans la forêt interdite. Il prononça la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Locomotor Mortis !

Bellatrix s'agrippa à sa baguette. Elle poussa un long cri d'horreur et de rage, tandis qu'elle basculait en avant. Ron se plaqua contre le mur. Harry fit de même de son côté.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! cria Neville les mains sur la tête en se jetant sur les marches.

Bellatrix Lestrange se mit à flotter au dessus des escaliers. Ginny la laissa passer puis d'un geste annula le sort de lévitation.

La femme tomba de tout son poids sur Percy. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois et leva sa baguette vers Harry. Ce dernier et Ron étaient déjà aux prises avec deux Mangemorts qui leur lançaient des sortilèges depuis le palier.

- Harry ! cria Hermione comme elle put.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante, la tête en bas, à la victoire de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Non ! Bella… tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la cave. Peter Pettigrew était debout contre le mur. La robe sale et la mine plus chafouine qu'à l'ordinaire. La baguette tournée vers Harry, incapable de bouger les jambes, Bellatrix Lestrange comprit que son heure était venue. Mais ce serait elle qui mènerait Harry à la mort :

- AVADA…

- Protego !

Ron, Neville et Ginny se rapprochèrent autour de Harry. Ron fut un peu moins rapide. Il sentit une brûlure dans la jambe, venue d'un éclair du palier, et tomba sur Harry.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry voulut lever sa baguette. Gêné par Ron, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que l'éclair vert ne lui était pas destiné. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'avait reçu, presque à bout touchant.

- Nous sommes quitte, Harry… disait Queudver.

- Harry ! cria Ron avant de lancer un autre sort de protection… Je crois qu'ils sont là…

En effet, la panique s'emparait des deux Mangemorts qui bloquaient l'entrée des escaliers.

- Nous sommes là ! cria Harry tandis que Ron lançait des sorts coup sur coup pour renvoyer les Mangemorts sur le palier.

Queudver fit un salut ironique au jeune Potter.

- Nous nous reverrons, Harry…

Il disparut dans un craquement bref.

Ginny et Neville repoussaient déjà le corps de Bellatrix pour dégager Percy. Ils constatèrent avec soulagement que celui-ci ne portait aucune trace de l'Avada Kedavra de Pettigrew.

- Ron ? Ginny ? Harry ?

C'était la voix de Bill et Ginny bouscula tout le monde pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

Percy ouvrit un œil comme il put. Sa tête était un chaudron chauffé à blanc. Une voix lui parvenait, encore un peu lointaine.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

C'était la voix de Ron. Percy souffla de soulagement.

- Non ! Je ne vais pas bien ! J'ai mal partout !

Il réussit à tourner un peu la tête et ce qu'il aperçut entre ses paupières gonflées le stupéfia : ce n'était pas à lui que son frère s'adressait, c'était à cette peste d'Hermione Granger. Il la soulevait délicatement pour redresser sa tête et l'installer dans une position plus confortable. Elle glissait sans cesse. Ils se mirent à rire.

- C'est inutile, Ron, réussit à dire Hermione. Tant que l'effet du sortilège ne sera pas passé, je ne pourrai me tenir toute seule.

- Bill est là, lui apprit Ron. Il va conjurer ce fichu sortilège en deux secondes…

- Hé Ho ! fit Percy. Je suis là…

- Hé Ho Percy ! répondit Ron. T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme…

- J'ai mal… haleta Percy.

Ron cala Hermione de sa main sur son épaule et descendit les deux marches qui le séparaient de lui.

- Je sais, Percy, dit-il doucement.

Il caressa doucement le visage martyrisé de son frère.

- Mais ça n'est rien comparé à ce que moi je vais te faire quand tu seras guéri…!

Percy ferma les yeux. C'était fini, enfin. Il pourrait peut-être dormir à présent.

- Percy ? Percy ? s'affola Ron. Bill ! Viens vite !

Bill dévala les escaliers à l'appel de son jeune frère, suivi de Ginny. Il se pencha sur Percy.

- Est-ce qu'il est… demanda Ginny dans un souffle.

- Non, dit Bill dans une grimace. Il s'est endormi.

Ron s'assit contre l'épaule d'Hermione, soulagé.

- Bonjour, Bill, salua celle-ci avec un grand sourire. On va avoir droit à un sermon ?

- Y a des chances, ma belle, estima Bill en répondant à son sourire. Mais sans doute après que vous soyez tous passés par Ste Mangouste.

Il désigna la jambe de Ron.

- Maman ne va pas être contente, Ronnie Chéri, grimaça-t-il. On a abîmé son petit garçon. Elle va être furieuse.

- On lui ramène son fils, elle ne sera peut-être pas trop sévère…

Ron et Bill échangèrent un regard sceptique.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, proposa Hermione.

- Dites-lui plutôt que c'est moi…

Harry s'assit sur une marche à côté d'Hermione. Il regardait le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange et n'éprouvait plus qu'un grand dégoût. Comment avait-il pu ressentir plus de haine contre cette femme que contre Pettigrew. Elle avait tué Sirius, c'était un fait. Mais Peter, lui, avait causé la mort de ses parents, et avait voulu la sienne.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? lui demandait Hermione.

Il l'observa un instant. Ron la retenait pour qu'elle se tienne droite et sa tête tombait sur l'épaule de leur ami.

- Je vais t'arranger ça, dit Bill en retroussant ses manches.

- Occupe-toi d'abord de Percy, conseilla plutôt Ron. C'est plus urgent.

- Si tu le dis ! sourit Bill. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il jeta un sort de locomotion sur Percy et lui fit remonter les escaliers, aidé par Ginny.

Harry soupira fortement.

- Je vais voir Neville, dit-il. Je l'ai laissé aux prises avec Fol-Œil et je crois qu'il n'a apprécié que moyennement.

Il fut sur le palier en deux bonds.

- Ça te fait mal ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

Il soulevait sa main qui retombait sans réaction.

- Non, répondit la jeune fille. Je ne sens rien. Seulement, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

Il la redressa un peu plus. La tête d'Hermione dodelina sur son épaule. Il arrangea ses cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux.

- Je crois qu'on est bon pour le conseil de discipline, cette fois… murmura-t-il.

- Oui, souffla Hermione.

- Je dirai que c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée idiote de vous amener chercher Percy. Ils me croiront, c'est mon frère.

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

- Parce que s'ils prennent ma baguette, je pourrais encore trouver un travail quelconque chez Fred et George. Ou avec Charlie. Il ne me laissera pas tomber, Charlie… Tandis que toi, tu ne pourras pas retourner faire des études chez les moldus… et tu n'as pas de famille chez les sorciers…

- Je pourrais toujours me faire engager par Charlie, moi aussi. Je connais plein de choses sur les dragons, tu sais…

Ron fit un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace.

- On a intérêt à se mettre au roumain… A moins que tu ne saches aussi parler quelques langues étrangères ?

- Non, je sais juste quelques mots de bulgare…

- J'imagine fort bien lesquels, murmura Ron avec amertume.

Hermione prit une respiration violente.

- Ron ! Je crois que je ne vais pas bien du tout…

En effet, elle était de plus en plus pâle et son regard devenait terne.

- Houlà ! fit Ron.

Il se leva malgré la douleur de son mollet et la hissa dans les escaliers. Bill accourut à l'appel désespéré de son frère et Ron s'effondra sur le palier, la jambe en feu.

- Tiens bon, Hermione ! répétait Bill tandis qu'il la transportait dans un endroit plus clair. Les brancardiers ne vont pas tarder… Quelqu'un sait-il quel sort elle a reçu ? cria-t-il à la cantonade.

- C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a frappée ! répondit Neville, heureux d'échapper à l'œil de Maugrey.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'Hermione à son tour et bouscula Harry qui lui tenait la main.

- Ce doit être quelque chose de bien tordu, alors… estima-t-il en examinant la jeune fille.

Hermione battait des paupières, dans un effort surhumain pour rester consciente.

- Disparaître os… murmura-t-elle. Harry … Lockhart…

- Elle dit que c'est le même sortilège qu'a utilisé Lockhart pour "soigner" mon poignet et qui a fait disparaître mes os… traduisit Harry.

- Non, cria Ron, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle a tous ses os… C'est autre chose.

Remus Lupin abandonna la jambe brûlée du jeune Weasley pour courir à Hermione.

- Cela ne vous rappelle rien Alastor ?

- Neuro Mortis ? soupira Maugrey très soucieux.

Remus saisit Hermione à bras le corps.

- Pas le temps d'attendre ! Je l'emmène ! décida-t-il.

Maugrey retira la main d'Hermione de celle d'Harry.

- Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda ce dernier alors que Lupin disparaissait avec Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Ginny. Cela n'avait pas l'air si grave…

Maugrey la fixa de son œil valide, tandis que son œil magique traversait la porte des escaliers et se bloquait sur le corps sans vie de Bellatrix Lestrange au sous-sol.

- C'est une bombe à retardement, signée Bellatrix Lestrange. Une cochonnerie pleine d'effets secondaires.

Ron s'approcha en claudiquant.

- Mais ils vont la soigner ?

Sa voix était basse. Il se retint à Ginny pour ne pas tomber. Maugrey baissa son œil sur la blessure du jeune homme.

- Jolie cicatrice, laissa-t-il tomber.

A ce moment, les brancardiers de Ste Mangouste apparurent. Ils soignèrent les blessures apparentes de Percy toujours endormi avant de l'emporter à l'Hôpital. Neville était pâle. Les médicomages crurent qu'il était blessé aussi et insistèrent pour lui faire subir des examens.

- De toutes façons, décida Bill, on y va tous. Il faut faire voir la jambe de Ron et nous aurons des nouvelles d'Hermione. Oui, Neville, tu viens aussi… Tu expliqueras ainsi toi-même à ta grand-mère pourquoi tu te retrouves à chasser le mangemort alors qu'elle te croit bien à l'abri.

Neville fit une grimace.

- J'aimerai mieux affronter la colère de Rogue, estima-t-il.

- T'en fais pas, répondit Harry. Ça viendra aussi…


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une Partie d'Echecs

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Une partie d'échec**

Mrs Weasley était au comble de la fureur et de l'angoisse. Elle n'avait adressé la parole ni à Ginny ni à Harry depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ste Mangouste. Neville était auprès de sa grand-mère et Ron se faisait soigner. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, ni de Percy ni d'Hermione. Enfin, elle vit venir Ron, tout claudiquant, en compagnie de Bill. Le jeune homme se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère. A peine entendit-il Bill répondre qu'il était effectivement en France lorsqu'il avait reçu un message urgent de Molly. Et que, non, il n'était pas rentré pour Percy, mais uniquement parce que leur mère le lui avait demandé.

- Ronald Weasley !

- M'man ?

- Tu te rends compte, j'imagine, où te conduisent tes stupides idées…

- On a quand même récupéré cet imbécile de Percy…

Il ne s'attendait pas à la gifle qui claqua sur sa joue.

Ginny et Harry se levèrent d'un bond. Bill repoussa son frère hors de portée de la colère de leur mère. Celle-ci se mit à trembler et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolé, Maman… dit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, Mrs Weasley, intervint Harry.

- C'est la nôtre, reprit Ginny. Nous n'avons pas voulu écouter les conseils d'Hermione.

- Comme d'habitude, murmura Harry d'un ton amer.

- C'est moi qui n'aie pas voulu l'écouter… avoua Ron. Maman a raison, c'est ma faute si…

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il ne cessait de voir devant ses yeux l'éclair vert surgit de l'ombre du palier, Hermione qui s'écroulait et glissait, glissait… Il avait encore sa baguette dans sa poche. Il sentit un bras sur ses épaules et le parfum de sa mère tout près de lui.

- Ronnie, mon chéri, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien, Maman, se dégagea Ron.

Il n'avait certainement pas besoin des démonstrations d'affection de sa mère. Heureusement pour lui, Arthur Weasley fit son apparition. Il apportait des nouvelles de Percy. Les médicomages avaient réparé ce qui était réparable dans l'urgence. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme. Il garderait quelques cicatrices et ils n'étaient pas certains que son esprit s'en sorte sans séquelle. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Ils songeaient tous les deux aux parents de Neville, quelques étages plus haut.

- Et Hermione ? demanda Ron, la gorge sèche.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit très vite son père.

Tout le monde vit qu'il mentait.

- Bill, reprit Arthur pour couper court aux questions. Dumbledore veut te voir pour assurer la sécurité autour de la petite Hermione.

- Dumbledore est ici ! s'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

- Il vous verra tout à l'heure…

- Oups… fit Ron.

- Oui, et j'espère qu'il vous fera un sermon que vous n'oublierez pas ! grogna Molly.

- En fait, continua son mari en se grattant la tête d'un air dubitatif, il m'a chargé de leur transmettre dès à présent ses félicitations pour leur esprit d'à propos et d'initiative…

- Quoi ? cria Mrs Weasley.

- Il semblerait qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances ait éloigné tous les adultes responsables auxquels ils auraient pu s'adresser. Je pense, et Dumbledore avec moi, que Percy ne serait plus de ce monde, s'ils n'avaient décidé une fois de plus d'agir de leur propre chef…

- Mais, Arthur, mon chéri… souffla Mrs Weasley… Ce ne sont que des enfants…

- Tu connais beaucoup d'enfants qui ont affronté des Mangemorts de la trempe de Bellatrix Lestrange et qui peuvent encore le raconter ? demanda Bill sérieusement.

Ron leva vers son frère un regard plein de reconnaissance. Mrs Weasley leva les bras au ciel :

- Vous allez…

- Me rendre folle ! achevèrent en chœur Bill, Ron et Ginny.

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Il s'approcha de Mr Weasley :

- Et Hermione ? insista-t-il à voix basse.

- Ils font leur possible, Harry. C'est une vraie cochonnerie que ce sortilège… Elle a perdu l'usage de la parole quand elle est arrivée. Ils ont réussi à lui éviter de tomber dans le coma et à enrayer le processus de paralysie des organes vitaux mais ils ignorent pour combien de temps…. Et surtout, ils ne savent pas quel autre effet peut se déclarer d'une minute à l'autre.

Il s'aperçut que tous l'écoutaient, pâles et silencieux.

- Dumbledore a parlé de faire venir ses parents si son état ne se stabilisait pas rapidement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Ron. Le jeune homme regardait son père fixement :

- Mais… elle sera à Poudlard pour la rentrée… dit-il.

Mr Weasley fit un signe à Bill qui le suivit. Neville vint rejoindre ses amis, et bientôt les jumeaux se précipitèrent aux nouvelles.

- Nous sommes accourus… commença George.

- Dès que nous avons su ! termina Fred.

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda George.

- Tonks nous a dit que c'était grave ! ajouta Fred.

- Vous ne demandez pas des nouvelles de votre frère ? s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

- Comment vas-tu, Ron ? demanda aussi sec George.

- Chouette blessure ! admira Fred.

- Pas lui ! grogna Molly.

- On a vu Bill, il va bien, reprit sérieusement Fred.

- Et Charlie n'est pas dans le coup ! fit George.

- On a un autre frère ? Demanda Fred à George qui fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Heu… je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Vous oubliez celui à cause duquel nous sommes ici, dit Ginny sévèrement.

- Oh celui-là ! dit George.

- Il parait qu'il est à demi…

Il fit rouler ses yeux tout en se frappant la tempe de l'index. George lui donna un coup de coude et désigna discrètement Neville.

- Enfin… Ça ne le changera pas de d'habitude… se hâta de dire Fred.

- Vous êtes des sans cœurs ! s'étrangla Mrs Weasley.

- Nous ? Alors que nous avons abandonné notre florissante affaire pour courir jusqu'ici…

- Même si nous sommes surtout là pour Hermione…

George s'assit à la droite de Ron, Fred à sa gauche.

- Et pour soutenir notre frère Ron face à l'adversité…

George tendit la main à Ron éberlué qui la prit sans comprendre.

- Désolé, Ron, pour la dernière fois. Fred m'a raconté. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ni ce que je disais…

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses, dit Ron un peu gêné.

Fred prit la main de Ron pour la serrer à son tour.

- Oui, Ron, on est désolés. On n'avait pas compris… Mais Bill nous a tout expliqué…

Ron jeta un regard désespéré à Harry. Qu'est-ce que Bill avait bien pu leur raconter ?

Ils attendaient dans un silence de plus en plus lourd que le Professeur Dumbledore vienne les voir. Lorsqu'il se présenta, le visage soucieux, Ginny se précipita vers lui. Ron se leva vivement et Harry tourna vers lui un regard angoissé. Le professeur paraissait très vieux et son sourire était fatigué. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Percy s'est réveillé, Molly… Il nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Pettigrew était sur le point de le tuer lorsque ces jeunes gens sont intervenus…

- Sait-il pourquoi on l'a enlevé ? demanda Mrs Weasley avec anxiété.

- Peter espérait obtenir des informations sur le lieu où Harry se cache de Voldemort. Il espérait enlever Arthur ou Ron, mais il est tombé sur Percy.

Mrs Weasley fit un effort pour tourner la tête vers son fils.

- Alors j'ai eu raison de vous demander de les mettre à l'abri…

- A l'abri, oui, Molly… mais nous avons eu tort de les laisser à l'écart.

- Ça veut dire que nous ne serons pas renvoyé ? demanda timidement Neville.

Le sourire de Dumbledore le rassura tout à fait.

- Et Hermione ? demanda Harry devant le visage défait de Ron.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Miss Granger est une jeune personne pleine de ressources, Harry… Les médicomages ont réussi à lui rendre la parole, il y a quelques instants.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont regretté aussitôt, fit Ron.

Dumbledore lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

- Je parie qu'elle leur a donné des conseils sur la manière de la soigner, grommela Ron presque soulagé.

Il se rassit, les jambes flageolantes.

- Alors, elle va bien… voulut s'assurer Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible à dire encore… Je crains qu'elle ne doive rester quelques jours en observation… peut-être même plusieurs semaines…

Le rire de Ron surprit tout le monde. C'était un rire un peu stupide et totalement incongru.

- Ça va la rendre folle ! dit-il.

- Elle n'est pas en état de discuter les ordres des médicomages, fit sévèrement Mrs Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas tant cela, Maman… reprit Ron. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Elle va rater la rentrée !

- C'est ce qui l'inquiète, approuva Dumbledore dans un sourire triste. Mais je lui ai assuré que vous garderez sa place au chaud, Harry et toi, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Ron pâlit un peu à ces dernières paroles. Cependant, Dumbledore conseillait déjà à Molly de se rendre auprès de Percy si elle le désirait.

- Je rentre à Poudlard avec ces jeunes aventuriers, Molly. Quant à vous soyez très prudents, conseilla-t-il aux jumeaux.

Il fit signe aux jeunes gens de le suivre et Molly serra une dernière fois Ginny et Ron contre son cœur. Harry se demandait comment Dumbledore comptait les ramener tous à l'école. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du Directeur de l'hôpital où Dumbledore paraissait avoir ses entrées. Fumseck, dans la splendeur de sa maturité, les accueillit d'un cri joyeux. Harry savait à présent quel moyen de transport ils allaient emprunter.

- Toi d'abord, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry saisit l'aile de Fumseck et ressentit cette sensation au creux de l'estomac qui commençait à lui être familière. Il se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur et Fumseck disparut à nouveau. Il attendit un moment que ses amis le rejoignent mais il resta seul. Il entendit alors un ricanement qu'il reconnut comme celui de Phineas Nigellus. Il se tourna vers le tableau. Le portrait de l'ancien directeur se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit…

Les autres portraits étaient vides, sauf celui d'une femme qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

- Harry Potter, reprit le portrait. De la mort de qui êtes-vous responsable aujourd'hui ?

Une colère venue du fond de sa mémoire lui brûla l'esprit.

- D'un autre des membres de votre illustre famille, répondit Harry avec une froideur qui l'étonna lui-même.

- Mon illustre famille est fort grande, Potter, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas.

- Le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange vous dit-il quelque chose ? répondit Harry presque indifférent.

Il y eut un silence. Harry vit le Phineas du portrait le fixer, incrédule.

- Ainsi, vous avez vengé mon arrière arrière petit-fils, Potter ?

- Moi ? Non, Monsieur. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait…. Mais j'ai été pris de vitesse par un individu aussi immonde que votre arrière arrière petite fille. Un certain Peter Pettigrew.

- Ce misérable ! C'est impossible !

- Il faut dire que Bellatrix était déjà bien empêtrée dans un sortilège de bloque-jambe…

- Un bloque-jambe ? manqua s'étouffer Phineas Nigellus. Bellatrix terrassée à cause d'un bloque-jambe ?

- Oui, fit Harry sur un ton léger. C'est assez stupide, n'est-ce pas.

Il se promit de rappeler ce détail à Ron. Cela lui remonterait peut-être le moral de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de la fin de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- J'imagine que vous êtes heureux de cela, reprit l'ancien directeur.

- Hé bien, je n'en suis pas mécontent…

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas le cœur à faire la fête… Serait-il arrivé un quelconque malheur à l'un de vos amis, Potter ? Serait-ce à l'un des Weasley ou à bien à cette arrogante petite moldue ?

- Hermione est une sorcière !

- C'est donc à elle que vous songez en ce moment, Potter… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave…

Harry se tourna violemment vers le sourire ironique du portrait. Dans un glissement soyeux, Dumbledore et Fumseck apparurent. Le phénix reprit sa place sur son perchoir. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et d'un geste invita Harry à en faire autant. Celui-ci ne pouvait retirer son regard de celui de Nigellus.

- Merci, Phineas… dit le Dumbledore sans se retourner. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous…

- Comme vous voudrez, Albus. Vous savez où me trouver.

Il quitta son cadre dans un petit rire agaçant.

- Harry… commença le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton bas. Ce qui s'est passé cet après midi a-t-il un rapport avec le professeur Rogue ?

Harry regarda Dumbledore complètement effaré.

- Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur…

- Est-ce que c'est la méfiance que tu éprouves pour Severus qui vous a fait passer outre les plus élémentaires règles de sécurité ?

Harry réfléchit un court instant.

- Je crois que Ron a été pris de panique, dit-il lentement. Et que sa panique a fini par nous gagner tous. Nous étions prêts à aller trouver le Professeur Rogue quand Rusard nous a appris qu'il était parti et qu'il ne savait quand il reviendrait… Il fallait agir vite et…

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à m'envoyer Hedwige d'ici pour m'avertir… ?

- On n'était pas sûrs que vous recevriez le message à temps, Professeur, répondit Harry tout en se rendant compte que ç'aurait pu être vrai aussi du message envoyé de la maison des Pettigrew. Et puis, le Professeur Rogue a mis Rusard sur les traces d'Hermione et il ne nous aurait jamais laissé envoyer quelque message que ce soit…

- Il vous a laissé entrer dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, pourtant, fit remarquer Dumbledore amusé.

- Ho ! Ça ! c'est parce qu'Hermione a envoyé Peeves pour l'occuper…

Harry rougit. Le sourire dans l'œil du professeur le rassura pourtant.

- C'est bien, Harry. Je craignais que tes sentiments envers Severus Rogue ne te fasse encore commettre quelque acte irréfléchi.

Il chassa le sujet d'un geste de la main. Il posa à nouveau son regard dans celui de Harry.

- Est-ce que toi et tes amis avez une petite idée des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort a tué ce pauvre Kreattur ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Hermione était persuadée… Elle est persuadée que nous connaissons la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a tué Kreattur.

- Elle a sans doute raison, murmura Dumbledore. Nous avons fouillé la maison des Black dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Nous n'avons rien vu ou rien su voir…

- Hermione pense qu'il a entendu quelque chose chez les Malefoy. Un plan peut-être ? Des noms ? Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir…

- Je te ferai transmettre toute information, Harry. Et toi n'hésite pas à aller trouver le professeur Rogue.

- A propos d'Hermione, professeur… commença Harry.

- Je ne peux t'en dire davantage, Harry. J'ignore si elle pourra revenir…

- Non, professeur…elle était très inquiète pour son insigne de préfète. Le professeur Rogue leur avait laissé entendre qu'on pourrait le leur retirer, à elle et Ron…

- Punit-on quelqu'un parce qu'il est trop intelligent, Harry ? Ou parce qu'il se montre fidèle à ses amis et courageux ?

- Le professeur Rogue oui.

Dumbledore secoua la tête en souriant.

- Nous vous avons laissé désoeuvrés, nous avons eu tort…

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un insigne de Préfet.

- Cela me fait penser… Avec tous ces évènements, j'ai complètement oublié… Peux-tu remettre cela à Ginny Weasley ?

Harry prit l'insigne et le retourna entre ses doigts.

- A la place d'Hermione ?

- Non, Harry. Ginny est en cinquième année et je l'ai choisie comme préfète.

- Cela mettra du baume au cœur de Mrs Weasley…

Harry rangea l'insigne dans sa poche. Il songea que quelques semaines plus tôt Dumbledore lui avouait qu'il ne l'avait pas nommé préfet à cause de ce qui l'attendait.

- Harry, merci d'avoir fait passer le message à Mrs Pomfresh… j'ai des chaussettes pratiquement neuves à présent…

Harry hocha la tête. Parfois Dumbledore le sidérait…

Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et descendit vers la salle de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il traversa le hall, il trouva Rusard au milieu des escaliers, qui le regarda passer avec un sourire de triomphe. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Rogue s'avança à grands pas vers le jeune Potter.

- Vos heures dans cette école sont comptées, Potter… marmonna le concierge entre ses dents.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue. Il s'attendait à un sourire mauvais et des paroles acerbes. Un visage fermé et dur, un silence inhabituel, ce fut tout ce qu'il offrit à Harry avant de tourner les talons. Pour Harry, ce fut pire que des réflexions moqueuses. Il monta rapidement à la salle de Gryffondor. Neville, Ginny et Ron l'attendait manifestement.

- Où étais-tu ? cria Ron qui bondit vers lui.

- Chez Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

Il sortit l'insigne de préfet qu'il tendit à Ginny.

- Félicitations, dit-il.

Ginny le prit avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Hermione avait dit que j'aurais l'insigne, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se détourna vivement.

- Il l'a déjà remplacée, grimaça Ron.

- Mais non, dit Neville… C'est normal que Ginny ait l'insigne. Félicitation, Ginny. Tu le mérites amplement.

Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea.

- Comment va ta grand-mère ? demanda Harry.

- Mieux, répondit Neville. Elle n'était pas trop en colère. Elle m'a dit que de toutes façons, cette année, j'aurais quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi… Vous savez ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

- La seule personne qui peut veiller sur toi, Neville, c'est toi-même ! dit Ginny fermement.

Ils restèrent dans la salle sans bouger jusqu'à la nuit. Ils ne descendirent pas dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Ginny refusa de monter dormir seule dans son dortoir. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour rester tous ensemble. Ron s'endormit la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Harry veilla très tard, les yeux fixés dans l'âtre éteint de la cheminée. C'aurait dû être une journée de joie et de soulagement. Au lieu de cela, il revoyait sans cesse l'éclair vert qui sortait de la baguette de Pettigrew pour frapper Bellatrix. Brutalement, une autre image s'imposa à lui: le même Pettigrew, sans sa main en argent, le même éclair et Cédric Diggory qui tombait à terre. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son front. Il crut qu'il était en train de rêver. La pièce était sombre et l'impatience lui faisait mal dans son cœur et dans son corps. Une impatience pleine de colère. Une porte s'ouvrit et Peter s'empressa, courbé dans une attitude si servile que Harry eut un haut le cœur.

- Maître, vous m'avez appelé ?

- Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai appelé !

La voix sifflante était dans l'esprit de Harry.

- Elle ne viendra pas, Maître. Elle ne viendra plus…

La colère à nouveau.

- Tu mens !

- Non, Maître, elle est morte…

Le cœur de Harry brûla d'une rage irrationnelle.

- Tu l'as tuée !

Queudver se recroquevilla. Il leva sa main de chair, comme une prière.

- Maître… Elle m'y a obligée… Elle allait me faire perdre Harry Potter…. Elle me l'a fait perdre, Maître. Elle s'est mise entre lui et ma baguette, Maître…

Le doute… Il fouillait dans l'esprit de Pettigrew sans réussir à savoir s'il mentait ou non. Ce sale rat avait l'habilité de mettre assez de vérité dans ses mensonges pour détourner les soupçons.

- Stupide vanité ! gronda la voix dans la tête de Harry. Tu m'as privé de mon meilleur élément !

- Maître, je suis là pour vous servir…

La voix se fit méprisante :

- Toi…? Oui, tu me sers, ne l'oublie jamais, Peter.

- Non, Maître… Que dois-je faire à présent ?

- Va chercher…

La voix s'interrompit. Harry sentit son front prendre feu.

- Qui, maître ? Vous n'avez besoin de personne. Je suis là…

- Fais venir…

A nouveau la voix s'arrêta. Qui ? Qui ? Harry ne pouvait fermer plus son esprit. Il sentait la volonté de Voldemort se heurter à la sienne. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, ses deux mains sur sa gorge. Il manquait d'air. Qui serait le remplaçant de Bellatrix Lestrange auprès du Maître des Ténèbres ? Il se leva et s'en fut secouer Ron par le bras.

- Ron ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Ron marmonna des paroles inintelligibles.

- Ron !

Ron leva la tête :

- C'est elle qui a voulu passer devant ! cria-t-il.

Il resta un instant interdit devant Harry. Il fit du regard le tour de la salle. Ginny s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Neville avait presque entièrement glissé de son fauteuil. Il faisait à intervalles réguliers des petits bruits de respiration qui ressemblaient à des ronflements légers. Il chercha Hermione et se souvint qu'elle luttait contre la mort, dans une chambre de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Va chercher ton échiquier, je veux que tu voies quelque chose.

- Quoi ? fit Ron.

Il frotta sa tête entre ses mains. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Il n'était pas réveillé.

- Tu veux vraiment faire une partie d'échecs à cette heure-ci ?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je veux jouer, Ron, c'est contre Voldemort !

Ron se leva lentement. D'accord, Harry était en train de perdre la raison. Ce n'était qu'une catastrophe de plus. Au moins de celle-ci il n'était pas responsable. Il chercha son échiquier et le descendit à la salle commune. Il vida les pièces sur la table. Elles firent savoir que ce traitement, à cette heure matutinale, ne leur plaisait guère.

- Qui a les blancs ? Qui a les noirs ? soupira Ron.

Harry écarta l'échiquier de la main.

- Toi ! Tu joues les deux parties en présence.

- Ecoute, Harry, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer aux devinettes…

Harry prit les pions noirs et les poussa devant Ron. Il lui montra le Roi qu'il posa au milieu de la table :

- Voldemort ! dit-il.

Il saisit la Reine : Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis le Fou : Queudver ! Ensuite la Tour : Nagini. Le Cavalier : Lucius Malefoy ?. Les pions, il les désigna comme les Mangemorts. Puis il fixa Ron dans les yeux : qu'est-ce que cela t'inspire ?

Ron avança lentement la main vers le Roi Noir. Il la retira vivement pour saisir la Reine qu'il plaça devant le Roi, ainsi que la Tour, le Fou et le Cavalier. Les pions, il les plaça à leur tour devant les pièces maîtresses. Il coucha la Reine et la pièce lui adressa une insulte qui aurait fait rougir Mrs Weasley.

- La Reine est morte, dit-il. Son Fou, il ne peut avoir confiance en lui. Sa Tour n'a pas de cervelle. Et son Cavalier est en prison. Il n'a personne pour mener ses pions. Ses défenses sont affaiblies. Chaque fois qu'il mène une attaque pour te mettre en difficultés il perd des hommes.

- Bien, l'encouragea Harry, heureux de voir que Ron avait compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Que va-t-il faire à présent ?

Ron s'assit et examina la situation.

- Il n'a qu'une tactique jusqu'à présent : te forcer à venir à lui. Il reste sur ses positions et il envoie ses sbires. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change.

Il rangea la Reine dans la boite. Il replaça à sa gauche la Tour, à sa droite le Fou. Les pions, il les laissa tels qu'ils les avaient déjà placés. Puis il prit le Cavalier à pleine main et joua un instant avec lui, sans s'inquiéter des récrimination de ce dernier. Il le posa brutalement entre le Roi et les pions.

- Maintenant, il lui faut son Cavalier.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé.

- Il va faire évader Lucius Malefoy d'Azkaban et le mettre à la tête de ses Mangemorts pour mener ses attaques contre toi. Son Fou, il le garde pour mener ceux qu'il réserve pour semer la panique chez les sorciers et les moldus, comme la première fois. Il ne peut lui faire confiance en ce qui te concerne. Quant à sa Tour, soit il lui achète un cerveau, soit il la garde pour se protéger en ultime recours. En l'état actuel des choses, moi je le jouerai comme ça.

Harry repoussa les pièces blanches vers son ami.

- A leur tour.

Ron prit le Roi blanc avec plus d'assurance. Dumbledore ?

- Non, moi, répondit Harry.

Ron poussa la Reine à côté du Roi.

- Hermione, dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Devant, le jeune Weasley posa la Tour et le Fou :

- Ginny et moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, fit à nouveau Harry. Toi tu es le Cavalier.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui, c'est un rôle où tu as excellé déjà une fois. La Tour c'est Neville. Le Fou…

Harry hésita.

- Est-ce moi ? demanda Ginny qui s'était réveillée depuis un moment et les écoutait en silence.

- Non, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Toi tu es le Cavalier du Cavalier. Parce qu'à la différence de Voldemort, je sais que je peux faire confiance à ceux qui m'entourent et que si l'un de mes amis tombe, un autre se lèvera pour prendre sa place.

- Et qui prendra la place d'Hermione ? demanda Neville d'une voix ensommeillée.

- La place d'Hermione n'est pas à prendre ! clama Ron.

- Et le Fou ? insista Ginny.

- Luna me semble toute indiquée, fit Ron s'attirant un regard caustique de sa sœur.

- Rogue…

La voix d'Harry était incertaine.

- J'ai mal entendu, dit Ron.

- Non, finit par dire Harry. Tu as très bien entendu. Mon Fou c'est Rogue, et ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'en sais rien. C'est son nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- En tout cas, voici un point commun avec Volde… Ron buta sur le mot. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ton Fou, toi non plus…

Harry lui sourit.

- Encore un effort, Ron et tu réussiras à prononcer son nom toi aussi…

- S'il ne m'arrache pas la bouche avant, grimaça le jeune homme.

Harry lui montra les pièces : Alors ? Ton avis…

- Pour l'instant, tant que tu n'es pas prêt à l'affronter, tu dois rester derrière la barrière des pions et des pièces : nous et l'Ordre. Nous te protégeons et toi tu cherches un moyen de l'approcher sans qu'il croie que tu viens à lui de ton plein gré. Afin qu'il ne sache pas trop tôt quels sont tes desseins.

- Oui ! fit Ginny soudain intéressée. Lui faire croire qu'il t'a piégé, pour qu'il ne se doute pas que c'est toi qui le pièges… Tu m'épates Ron, tu te mets à penser comme Hermione.

Ron fit une grimace.

- Ensuite, reprit-il en avançant les pions blancs, nous t'ouvrons le chemin vers lui. Nous empêchons les Mangemorts de te tomber dessus et de venir en aide à leur maître. Cavalier contre Cavalier. Ç va chauffer ! J'ai intérêt à m'entraîner dur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tour contre Tour ! Toi aussi Neville, tu vas devoir progresser encore ! Toi et la Reine contre le Roi noir ! Et que fais-tu des Fous ?

- Les Fous ? reprit Harry… Avec un peu de chance, ils auront réglé leurs comptes entre eux…

- C'est bien joli tout cela, fit Neville qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose de plus à la stratégie de Ron qu'aux échecs. Mais rien ne dit que cela va se passer comme ça.

- Je ne dis pas que cela va se passer comme cela, dit Ron. Je dis que c'est le cap que nous devons prendre. Il faut que nous gardions en tête nos objectifs. Ce n'est pas important qu'ils marquent des points, tant que nous gardons la tête froide pour contre-attaquer. Lorsque Harry aura Voldemort en main, peu importe le score, nous aurons gagné.

- Houlà ! fit Harry. Voilà que tu parles comme Olivier Dubois maintenant !

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Ron, je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe quand il était capitaine.

- Donc, reprit Neville pour remettre ses idées en place. Pour l'instant, nous devons laisser faire Dumbledore et nous préparer au combat. Harry avec le professeur Rogue. Et nous avec Harry. Pour gagner du temps… et trouver le moyen de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tant que ses pensées seront tournées vers moi, il ne pourra se consacrer entièrement à son retour. Nous avons causé la perte de deux de ses pièces maîtresses. Il nous faut empêcher le retour de Lucius. Je vais prévenir Rogue…

- Heu… fit Ron, tu vas lui dire que…

Il désigna la table d'un air dubitatif.

- Non, répéta Harry. J'ai fait un rêve et je voulais une confirmation. Pour son Fou, je vais apprendre à mettre le doute dans son esprit comme il l'a mis dans le mien. Il n'y a que pour sa Tour que j'ignore comment nous pourrons procéder. Les Aurors se chargent des pions et nous avons une arme secrète.

- Ha oui ? fit Ron.

- Oui, nous avons Dumbledore avec nous…

Harry soupira. Il se sentait plus serein. Le désarroi de la veille semblait passé. Il n'avait plus de doute concernant le retour prochain d'Hermione. Il n'avait plus de doute concernant ses capacités à faire face à Voldemort.

- Garde ton échiquier sous le coude, Ron, dit-il en s'étirant alors que le point du jour allumait ses feux à la fenêtre. C'est un excellent jeu, les échecs. Qui aide à la réflexion et au mûrissement des idées…

Il savait que les échecs en eux-mêmes n'avaient aucune importance. Ce qu'il fallait à Ron, c'était lui parler son langage. Il lui aurait parlé Quidditch s'il avait été sûr de ses capacités à appréhender l'esprit du jeu, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'en saisir la réalité. Il se dit aussi qu'il avait trouvé aussi un excellent moyen d'occuper l'esprit de son ami, pour l'éloigner de ses préoccupations concernant Hermione.

Il examina une dernière fois la configuration des pièces. Dès qu'Hermione rentrerait, il lui montrerait l'échiquier. Il ne doutait pas que la jeune fille verrait au premier coup d'œil quel était le rapport entre tout ceci et la mort de Kreattur.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une visite à Ste Mangouste...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Une visite à Ste Mangouste

et un Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les quelques jours qui précédèrent la rentrée passèrent au rythme des nouvelles d'Hermione. Inutile de dire que le moral de Ron suivit les mêmes courbes que la santé de la jeune fille. Autant son état s'améliorait la veille, autant le lendemain elle risquait de sombrer dans le coma. Plusieurs médicomages se tenaient constamment à son chevet, eux-mêmes entourés d'aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bill se chargeait de donner des nouvelles deux fois par jour, sous peine de se voir attaqué par des dizaines de hiboux. Ron passait son temps à scruter le ciel dans l'espoir d'être le premier à apercevoir les volatiles.

Harry était plus libre de son temps. Il avait fait part de son "rêve" au professeur Rogue et celui-ci avait admis que des renseignements concomitants laissaient en effet présager une évasion imminente. Depuis, il quittait souvent l'école pour de mystérieuses missions. Les leçons s'espaçaient et Harry essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Ron. Ce n'était pas facile, lorsque les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Ron disparaissait pendant de longues heures, jusqu'au courrier suivant. Il avait souvent les yeux rouges et seule la contemplation du jeu d'échec semblait le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Harry remarqua toutefois que son ami avait distraitement glissé la Reine Blanche dans sa poche et qu'il ne l'avait pas remise à sa place la fois suivante. Il s'en inquiéta auprès de Ginny, lors de l'une de ses absences prolongées.

- Dans le placard à balais des vestiaires de Gryffondor.

- Pardon ? fit Harry.

- Tu me demandes où est Ron, je te réponds : dans le placard à balais des vestiaires de Gryffondor ! répéta Ginny.

- Tu l'y as vu ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas moi, non. J'ai croisé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête l'autre jour. Il sortait d'une conversation avec mon frère, dans le placard…

- des vestiaires de Gryffondor ! termina Harry.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Ron. La dernière fois que lui aussi avait eu une conversation avec Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, c'était après la mort de Sirius. Il était dans un état proche de l'incohérence à ce moment-là et il craignit qu'il n'en soit de même pour Ron. Il descendit aux vestiaires et ouvrit tous les placards à balais. Il le trouva, sur le banc des vestiaires, le dos tourné à la porte. Il fut sur le point de l'interpeller lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Par terre, traînait le dernier message de Bill. "Pas d'amélioration" disait la lettre. Harry renonça à le déranger. Il n'aimerait que son meilleur ami le vît dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas obliger Ron à se mettre en colère après lui. Il revint vers l'école, abattu lui aussi et il croisa Hagrid. Celui-ci le serra contre lui, à la grande surprise de Harry.

- Hum Hum ! fit le géant. Je viens de l'hôpital. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé voir Hermione.

Une grosse larme coula sur la joue barbue du garde chasse. Harry resta un moment avec lui, sans parler, assis sur la chaise dure de sa cabane. Ils se souhaitèrent le bonsoir sans conviction. Ron passa la soirée et la nuit dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au matin, il sortit la Dame blanche de sa poche et la rangea dans la boite, aux côtés de la Reine Noire. Harry arrêta sa main.

- Nous non plus nous n'avons plus de Reine, dit Ron.

- Non, Ron ! se mit en colère Harry. Nous n'avons pas perdu Hermione encore. Comment peux-tu te résigner ainsi ? Surtout toi ! ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là où elle est ! répondit Ron entre ses dents. Deux fois ! depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard ! Deux fois, j'ai failli la perdre. Une fois à cause de sa stupidité, une deuxième fois à cause de la mienne. Et… parce que j'ai fait passer mes intérêts avant les nôtres.

- Ce n'étaient pas tes intérêts, c'étaient ceux de Percy.

- Mais je l'ai presque obligée à nous aider…

- Elle est venue de son plein gré.

- Elle voulait que nous allions parler à McGonagall et je n'ai pas voulu !

- Je ne vais pas te faire de reproche à ce sujet, dit Harry sur un ton amer.

Il prit la pièce blanche dans la boite et la remis sur la table, à côté du Roi.

- Et si, quand elle reviendra, elle m'en voulait tellement qu'elle ne voulait plus ni me regarder, ni me parler, reprit Ron à voix basse.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir, la dernière fois que je vous ai laissé ensemble, rappela Harry en essayant de sourire. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu aurais de si important à lui dire ? Lorsque tu t'adresses à elle, tu ne dis que des bêtises, quand ce ne sont pas des méchancetés.

Ron baissa la tête.

- Je sais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione allait mieux. Remus vint chercher Neville, Ron et Ginny pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Le premier pour rendre visite sa grand-mère et à ses parents, le deuxième parce que son frère Percy le réclamait et la troisième parce qu'elle n'entendait pas rester derrière. Harry n'eut pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'école.

Ron faillit refuser d'aller voir Percy. Puis il réfléchit et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être passer voir Hermione. Il se rendit dans les serres du Professeur Chourave, et avec l'aide de Neville, il choisit des fleurs pour faire un bouquet. Il coiffa ses cheveux avec application et sortit sa robe de sorcier neuve. Il demanda à Ginny de prendre les livres d'Hermione avec elle car Bill dans l'un de ses messages leur faisait part des inquiétudes de la jeune fille quant au début de l'année scolaire. Il suivit Remus Lupin avec impatience et se retint de lui demander de l'emmener sans tarder auprès d'Hermione. Il alla d'abord voir Percy, auprès duquel il trouva sa mère. Il bafouilla une vague excuse sur le destinataire des fleurs qu'il avait à la main. Percy ne le laissa pas s'appesantir sur la question. Il le serra contre lui plusieurs fois, le regard un peu hagard. Puis il le fit s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit et appela également Ginny.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! leur dit-il solennellement en leur serrant les mains. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé tomber, vous au moins.

Ron lança un regard inquiet vers leur mère. Il savait que ni Bill, ni les jumeaux n'étaient venus le voir. Leur père lui avait rendu visite, une seule fois, puis n'était pas revenu.

- Je t'avais averti, Ron. Il ne fallait pas te lier avec ce Potter. Il n'apporte que des ennuis. Vous êtes en danger tous les deux, à cause de lui.

Ron regarda à nouveau sa mère. Elle secoua la tête, d'un air navré.

- Il est venu te chercher aussi, Percy, l'interrompit Ron d'une voix un peu tremblante. C'est grâce à Hermione et Harry que nous t'avons retrouvé…

- Ha oui ! Hermione Granger ! fit Percy en pinçant les lèvres. Elle est ici, on m'a dit. Tu vois où mène l'amitié avec Harry Potter, Ron ! au cimetière !

Ron eut un soubresaut qui surprit Percy et Ginny. Percy se méprit.

- Je te ferai grâce de ce que j'ai subi, Ron, mais crois-moi, il faut que tu renonces à ton amitié pour ce garçon… car Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom veut le tuer et peu lui importe que ceux qui sont proches de lui meurent aussi.

- Ha ! fit Ron, la bouche tordue en un rictus amer. Tu admets donc que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

- Je l'ai vu, Ron ! J'ai vu l'ombre de Tu-Sais-Qui dans les yeux de ce type, de ce Pettigrew…

Percy se mit à frissonner, puis à trembler. Ron vit, alors qu'il se mettait à sourire d'un air dément, qu'il lui manquait trois dents sur le devant de la bouche. Il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Mrs Weasley donna à son fils une potion pour le calmer et le remit au lit.

- Il ne faut pas que tu retournes auprès de ce Potter, Ron, dit Percy en saisissant la main de son frère. Ou bien la prochaine fois, c'est toi qu'ils viendront chercher…

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, lui chuchota Molly. Il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même.

Ron n'osa parler à sa mère de la lettre qu'il avait reçue l'année précédente.

- Il t'a réclamé depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, continua sa mère. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et Ginny.

Percy s'endormait sous l'effet de la potion. Ginny resta auprès de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Mrs Weasley caressait le visage de son dernier fils. Elle ne lui trouvait pas bonne mine.

- Personne ne s'inquiète donc de vous, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron lui échappa. Il prit les livres et les fleurs et balbutia qu'il allait essayer de voir Hermione. Lorsqu'il referma le rideau de séparation sur sa mère, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas venir. Puis, il pensa à Hermione et se perdit dans les couloirs. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son amie par hasard. Il frappa et Tonks vint lui ouvrir.

- Bill n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il sans chercher à cacher sa déception.

- Il faudra te contenter de ma présence, répondit Tonks à peine vexée.

Elle le laissa passer. La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la chambre, fut la profusion de fleurs de toutes sortes qui encombraient la pièce. Et Hermione dans un fauteuil, vêtue d'une chemise blanche, ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules comme une tache noire et la rendaient encore plus pâle. Elle lui sourit. Ensuite, il vit le courrier sur la table de chevet, et sur le lit et sur la table où les vases se serraient les uns contre les autres. Il regarda le bouquet simple qu'il avait apporté. Tonks le lui prit des mains.

- Regarde, Hermione ! Encore des fleurs ! Tu n'en as pas eu des comme ça ! Il ne doit pas y en avoir en Bulgarie. Je vais chercher un vase.

Elle appela quelqu'un dans le couloir et Ron sentit dans son dos une présence juste avant que Tonks ne referme la porte sur elle.

- Tu as droit à une chambre pour toi toute seule ?

Il se sentit mal à l'aise, au milieu de cette pièce fleurie.

- Ils ont insisté. Pour la sécurité. Ils ouvrent tous les courriers. Analysent toutes les potions. Merci pour les fleurs.

- Ho ! C'est… c'est de la part de Harry, mentit-il.

- Ha !… c'est gentil de sa part.

Sa voix était lente. Elle ne bougeait pas. Son sourire s'était éteint.

- Je t'ai porté tes livres. Bill nous a dit que tu t'ennuyais, alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de lecture te ferais plaisir… bien sûr j'ignorais que tu en avais autant.

Il essaya de sourire.

- Tout le monde a écrit.

- Qui ? Tout le monde ?

- Neville l'a dit à Luna. Elle m'a envoyé une carte de rétablissement avec des runes sensées porter bonheur. Ginny l'a dit à Dean, qui l'a dit à Seamus, qui l'a dit à Parvati, qui l'a dit à Lavande, qui l'a dit… bref je crois que toute la classe le sait, sans compter les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Tous les membre de l'AD, aussi.

Ron émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Tu n'imaginais pas avoir tant d'amis, Hermione…

Il se traita d'idiot au moment même où il terminait sa phrase.

- Non ! répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on leur a raconté, ils croient que c'est moi qui ai lancé ce sortilège de bloque-jambe et que c'est ce qui a causé sa mort…

Elle n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle voulut se lever et n'y parvint qu'avec difficulté. Elle s'approcha lentement, traînant les pieds, au pied du lit où Ron avait déposé ses livres.

- C'est gentil, dit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas prendre trop de retard dans mes études.

Le parfum des fleurs incommodait Ron. Il raclait sa gorge sans arriver à tousser vraiment.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il enfin.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est un peu agaçant de mettre deux heures pour faire un pas ou un geste, ou pour dire quelque chose qui ne devrait prendre que quelques secondes. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, n'est-ce pas… puisque je suis là pour le raconter.

Elle tentait vainement de ramasser les lettres sur les couvertures pour faire une place où ils pourraient s'asseoir tous les deux.

Ron l'aida en deux gestes rapides.

- C'est Tonks, expliqua Hermione. Elle a renversé le tiroir où je les mets.

D'un coup d'œil, Ron reconnut l'écriture de Viktor Krum sur la quinzaine d'enveloppes qu'il tenait à la main. Il les posa vivement sur la table de nuit. Il avait envie de fuir. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il obéit.

- Tu as beaucoup de visites ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

- Mes parents viennent me voir. Ils sont un peu effrayés. Surtout quand ils ont vu Maugrey. L'un des gardiens n'a pas voulu laisser entrer Hagrid. Il a peut-être eu peur qu'il ne cache un mangemort dans son manteau…

Elle se mit à rire, tristement.

- Heureusement, Tonks reste avec moi quand elle est en service. Et Bill, un peu, aussi. Mais je préfère Tonks. Elle est bavarde et rigolote, même si elle est très maladroite. Mais là aussi, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.

Elle regarda ses mains d'un air désolé.

- Et… hum… Viktor Krum ? Il n'est pas venu ? demanda très vite Ron.

- Il voulait venir, quand il a su que j'avais été blessé par… elle. Il n'avait pas de réponse à ses courriers alors il a demandé à Charlie s'il avait de mes nouvelles et Charlie lui a tout dit.

- Mais, il n'est pas venu ? insista Ron, sur un ton qu'il espérait indifférent.

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir.

- Et il a obéi ? Moi, je serais venu quand même. Enfin, je veux dire… si j'avais été à sa place…

- Oui, dit Hermione avec un petit rire. Mais toi, tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks et le vase, offrant ainsi à Ron l'occasion d'échapper au regard d'Hermione. La jeune femme manqua renverser la série des pots lorsqu'elle déposa celui qu'elle amenait sur la table. Elle tendit une enveloppe à Hermione.

- Encore une lettre de Bulgarie, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione glissa la lettre dans un tiroir.

- Tu ne la lis pas ? s'étonna Ron.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, une fois qu'une quinzaine de personnes ont mis le nez dans ta correspondance privée, elle perd un peu de son charme…

- Et puis, il dit toujours la même chose ! intervint Tonks qui arrangeait les fleurs de Ron dans le vase.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste de la main qui signifiait : "Tu vois ce que je veux dire !"

- C'est très gentil, c'est un fait, continuait Tonks. Mais il manque un peu de vocabulaire. Remarque, pour dire ce genre de choses, il n'y a pas trente six mots… A moins d'être poète… Mais il n'est que joueur de Quidditch. Remarque, je n'ai rien contre les joueurs de Quidditch. Surtout quand ils sont aussi célèbres et talentueux que Viktor… oups…désolée Hermione !

Tonks ramassa le vase qu'elle venait de faire tomber sur son courrier. Elle le remit d'aplomb et le remplit d'eau à nouveau d'un coup de baguette. Elle sécha les lettres de la même manière. Ron ouvrait des yeux effarés tandis qu'Hermione répondait avec patience : "Ce n'est pas grave, Tonks."

- Tu as vu Percy ? demanda Hermione. Il va bien ?

Ron haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Percy. Il avait rêvé de cette après-midi depuis qu'il savait qu'il devait se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Et cela ne se passait absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il voulait lui parler de tant de choses, et rien ne venait à son esprit. Tonks qui s'agitait derrière lui le gênait au possible.

- Comment va Pattenrond ? demanda encore Hermione.

- Il s'ennuie de toi, dit Ron. On s'ennuie tous de toi. Mais celui qui s'ennuie le plus, c'est Rusard… Depuis qu'il ne colle plus à tes basques, il erre dans les couloirs et même Peeves fait ce qu'il veut.

- Demain, il m'aura oubliée, soupira Hermione.

Le lendemain, c'était la rentrée. Une rentrée sans elle, songea Ron. Quelque chose d'impensable. Quelque chose d'impossible.

- Tu rentres quand ?

Il s'était juré de ne pas poser cette question.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il se leva comme pour quitter la pièce. Il ne supportait plus cette atmosphère chargée d'exhalaisons sucrées. Elles lui donnaient la nausée. Il sentit dans son dos le dos de Tonks.

- Désolé ! firent-ils en même temps.

Ron se tourna vers la jeune métamorphomage. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes. Et elle douta que ce fût à cause de sa maladresse. On frappa à la porte. Tonks dut aller ouvrir. Ginny la bouscula pour courir à Hermione la serrer dans ses bras. Neville regardait la fille aux cheveux rouges la bouche ouverte. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas très poli et lui fit un sourire :

- Bonjour, dit-il. Je suis Neville Londubat.

- Tonks, dit Tonks. Je sais qui tu es. J'ai accompagné ta grand-mère le jour où Bellatrix Lestrange l'a blessée.

Neville s'avança lui aussi vers Hermione. Il la serra contre lui sans un mot. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit une main tandis que Ginny tenait l'autre.

- Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda Neville doucement. Nous avons eu très peur pour toi. Et cet imbécile de Ron qui culpabilisait… Tu as vu les jolies fleurs qu'il t'a apportées. Je l'ai aidé à les choisir, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est nul en botanique. Il aurait été capable de t'amener un Filet du Diable ! Ce sont là de bien belles fleurs, Hermione, ajouta-t-il en désignant du geste les bouquets de Krum. Peu communes dans notre pays…

- Elles viennent de Bulgarie, dit Tonks en riant.

Elle se tourna vers la porte quand elle l'entendit claquer. Ron n'était plus là.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Tonks.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Tonks… dit Hermione d'une voix lasse, par habitude.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Hermione va bien, répondit Neville.

- Et ta mère ? Elle a aimé les roses ?

Harry interrogeait Neville des yeux. Il montrait Ron du menton, qui avait ouvert la vitre de la salle commune, et se penchait à la fenêtre, comme s'il manquait d'air.

- Ma mère a a-do-ré ! fit Neville, les yeux au ciel, et les mains serrées autour du cou virtuel de Ron.

- Et Percy ?

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, l'air effaré.

- Oh tu sais… Percy… c'est Percy…

Ginny fit une grimace. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, bon sang ! jura Harry à voix basse.

- Rien ! fit Ginny sur le même ton.

- Mais il ne devait pas aller voir Hermione et lui parler ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

- C'est de mon frère dont tu parles, là !

- De toutes façons, quoi que Harry ait pu dire sur Percy, c'est sûrement vrai !

Ron paraissait respirer plus sereinement.

- C'est l'odeur des hôpitaux qui te dérange ? demanda Harry, un peu interloqué.

- Non, c'est l'odeur des fleurs bulgares… chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Harry.

Quand ils furent montés dans leur dortoir et qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du sommeil de Neville, Harry appela Ron à voix basse.

- Pourquoi tu te conduis toujours comme un imbécile ?

- Parce que j'en suis un, grogna Ron. Fiche-moi la paix, Harry. Je suis en train d'établir un plan infaillible pour éliminer de la planète tous les attrapeurs géniaux et talentueux.

- Attends au moins que nous ayons gagné la coupe, riposta Harry.

Il se tourna, mais avant d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, Ron était à côté de lui.

- Elle ne lit même pas ses lettres, Harry ! Et elle n'a pas voulu qu'il vienne la voir, alors qu'elle était à l'article de la mort ! Elle ne répond pas à ses courriers non plus. Elle prétend que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas encore capable de tenir une plume correctement, mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'en suis sûr !

- Pourtant, elle a ses fleurs partout dans sa chambre… murmura Harry qui se redressa. Ecoute-moi bien, Ron. Hermione vient à peine de réaliser qu'elle a échappé à la mort. Et cette mort, elle l'a frôlée, non pas pour moi cette fois, mais pour toi. Et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de lui dire merci de t'avoir aidé. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il lui envoie des fleurs, des lettres, ou qu'il vienne en personne lui dire qu'elle doit vivre parce qu'il l'aime. Puisque toi, de toutes façons, tu n'es pas fichu d'en faire autant.

- Bien dit, Harry ! fit Neville depuis son lit.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien tous les deux ! grommela Ron.

Il retourna sous ses draps.

- En tout cas, soupira Neville, lorsqu'elle reviendra, tu as intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur, Ron. Car il lui faudra un certain temps avant de revenir comme avant. Elle aura besoin de nous, tous, contre ceux qui se réjouiront de voir Hermione Granger, affaiblie et diminuée.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber ! s'insurgea Ron.

Il revoyait les gestes gauches et maladroits d'Hermione. Ses pas traînants. Il entendait encore sa voix lente. Et dans son regard quelque chose qui se perdait. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

- Vous savez, reprit Neville au bout d'un moment de silence. J'ai pensé à une chose. Quand Pettigrew a lancé son Avada, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Ben… fit Ron en réfléchissant. Moi j'étais occupé avec les deux guignols du palier. J'ai rien vu, en fait.

- Je regardais la baguette de Queudver, se souvint Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à me persuader que ce n'était pas sur moi qu'il la levait.

- Ginny a fermé les yeux, annonça Neville. Et elle s'est caché le visage contre mon épaule. Et moi, j'ai fait comme Harry : je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était contre Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il se retournait.

Ron se redressa vivement dans son lit.

- Et Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Hermione ? reprit lentement Neville. Elle avait son visage juste en face de celui de cette femme quand je l'ai ramassée. Elle l'a eu tout le temps sous les yeux : quand elle a crié l'Avada contre Harry, quand elle a compris qu'elle allait mourir. Et quand elle est…

Ron l'interrompit d'un juron.

- Je crois, dit Harry qu'elle va avoir besoin de nous plus que tu ne le pensais, Neville.

Le lendemain matin, l'attente commença. L'école avait repris un air familier. Les professeurs commencèrent à affluer dans le courant de la matinée. Mr Rusard se fit un plaisir d'informer les jeunes gens qu'ils devaient se montrer discrets. Eux-mêmes n'avaient aucune envie de se faire remarquer avant le début officiel de l'année scolaire. Ils restèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ginny passa pratiquement la journée à changer de dortoir. Elle avait toujours oublié quelque chose.

- Vous croyez que tout le monde sera là ? soupira Neville.

- Tout le monde ne sera pas là, lui répondit Ron sèchement.

- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien au Poudlard Express…

Harry avait encore en tête l'intrusion des Détraqueurs dans le train, le Premier septembre de sa rentrée en troisième année.

Il ne se passa rien de notable dans le Poudlard Express. Dumbledore avait largement fait savoir que Harry Potter ne prendrait pas le train, cette année-là, pour rassurer les parents inquiets d'une éventuelle attaque. Pour informer les mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à faire courir à leurs enfants un danger inutile.

Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny furent conduits par Rusard dans la Grande Salle à la nuit tombante. Comme à la potence, grinça Ron dans le dos du concierge. Les Professeurs n'étaient pas encore descendus. Les jeunes gens prirent place à la table des Sixièmes Années de Gryffondor. Ginny se plaça un peu plus loin, vers l'endroit où devaient s'asseoir les Cinquièmes Années. Ron laissa une place vide entre lui et Harry.

- Rapproche-toi, le pria celui-ci.

- C'est la place d'Hermione, dit Ron. Entre nous, personne ne pourra la lui prendre.

- Ron, c'est ridicule…

- C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit : vous garderez la place d'Hermione aussi longtemps que nécessaire…

Harry renonça à lui faire comprendre que le Directeur parlait dans un sens figuré. Neville l'approuva d'un signe de la tête. Enfin, les élèves entrèrent dans un murmure. Les Gryffondor serrèrent tous la main de Harry, Ron et Neville. Certains de leurs plus proches camarades glissèrent quelques "Salut Harry, désolé pour Hermione". Ron était à la torture. Il manqua exploser quand Dean Thomas lui demanda de se pousser pour qu'il puisse prendre place entre lui et Seamus Finnigan.

- La place est prise ! gronda-t-il sourdement.

- Tu rigoles ! Elle est vide. Allez, Ron, pousse toi ! S'il-te-plaît-merci !

- C'est la place d'Hermione !

Harry fit un geste discret à Dean et Ginny agitait les mains, chacun pour faire signe à Dean de laisser tomber. Celui-ci siffla d'agacement.

- Sacré Hermione ! Même quand elle n'est pas là elle fait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ron s'était levé. Il dépassait d'une tête son camarade. Harry le retint par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il désigna d'un signe de tête, les autres tables qui les regardaient. Ron se rassit. On ne lui demanda plus de se décaler et si quelqu'un en avait eu l'intention, les regards furibonds que lançaient ses yeux bleus l'en auraient dissuadé sur-le-champ.

Les membres de l'AD des autres Maisons vinrent saluer Harry. Les "Désolé pour Hermione" reprirent un moment. Luna Lovegood leur fit un grand signe de la main depuis sa place à la table de Serdaigle. Harry lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Neville lui rendit son coucou de la main. Ron ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence. Cho Chang passa près de la table des Gryffondor. Elle parut hésiter puis revint sur ses pas. Elle évita le regard d'Harry tandis qu'elle lui disait qu'elle était désolée pour Hermione. Il jeta un œil à la table des Serdaigle, où Marietta se faisait discrète, son visage à présent dépourvu de ces infamants furoncles. Il fut sur le point de répondre à Cho qu'elle mentait. Cependant, il hocha la tête, comme pour la remercier, afin de ne pas forcer Ron à quelque éclat inutile. Harry constata avec plaisir que cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid lorsqu'elle s'assit près d'un garçon de sa classe qui l'embrassa discrètement.

- Elle n'est plus avec Michael Corner ? s'étonna Neville.

Dean Thomas, qui avait fini par trouver une place deux personnes plus loin, éclata de rire.

- Vous ne savez donc pas ?

Ron renifla férocement et Dean renonça à faire durer le suspens.

- Il lui a envoyé une boite de bonbon, vers le milieu de l'été. Elle en a mangé la moitié avant de se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient fait devenir de toutes les couleurs ! Elle est restée quinze jours sans sortir de chez elle !

Ron, Harry et Neville levèrent la tête en même temps.

- Elle lui a envoyé une Beuglante comme lettre de rupture. Il jure ses grands dieux qu'il n'a rien envoyé, elle ne veut rien savoir.

- Elle s'est vite consolée, estima Ron, le sourire retrouvé.

- C'est une attrapeuse ! fit Seamus Finnigan. La plus rapide, après Harry !

Neville cacha son visage dans ses mains pour éclater de rire. Harry se mordit les lèvres et même Ron apprécia la plaisanterie de Seamus.

Harry remarqua que cette année-là les conversations étaient moins vives et moins bruyantes que les années précédentes. Il chercha plusieurs visages qu'il ne trouva pas. Les tables étaient parsemées de places vides, comme celle d'Hermione à sa gauche. Il se tourna imperceptiblement vers la table de Serpentard. Là aussi, des élèves manquaient. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Ou espéré. Malefoy était là, lui. Il sentit son regard se planter dans le sien, frémissant de haine. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Crabbe et Goyle formaient toujours sa garde prétorienne, les rangs de ses fidèles semblaient s'être faits moins importants.

- Je ne vois pas Pansy Parkinson, chuchota Harry à Ron.

- Tu ne sais pas ? recommença Dean Thomas.

- S'il nous dit que les jumeaux ont envoyé une boite de Dragées Arc-en-Ciel à Parkinson, je l'étrangle, murmura Ron entre ses dents.

- Elle est morte !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Cet été, reprit Dean. Vers la mi-juillet, au Chemin de Traverse.

- Lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ? demanda Neville soudain pâle comme un linge.

- Non, lors de l'arrestation de Mangemorts. Vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette ? Il y a eu une bonne dizaine de morts et autant de blessés…

Le silence qui suivit fut glacial. Harry se souvint des paroles de Bill au Chaudron, lorsque Ron avait émis des doutes sur l'utilité de protéger les Serpentard de Voldemort.

Les professeurs commencèrent à arriver à leur table. Bientôt il ne manqua que le Professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid, ainsi, à en juger par la place inoccupée à la droite de Rogue, qu'une autre personne. Neville nota toutefois l'absence de Firenze.

- Il ne faut pas faire peur aux nouveaux ! plaisanta Seamus.

Mais sa plaisanterie tomba à plat. Le brouhaha léger s'agitait un peu. On attendait les premières années, balancés entre la gravité de la situation du monde extérieur et l'excitation d'une nouvelle année. Soudain, Neville pâlit. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, en face de lui, comme pour se cacher des nouveaux arrivants. En compagnie du Directeur, venait un homme assez cocasse. Il était plutôt rondouillard, un peu chauve sous un chapeau aplati comme une galette, dans une robe de sorcier bicolore, très très démodée, même chez les sorciers, comme le fit remarquer Seamus qui avait eu un arrière grand père qui avait porté la pareille. Il y eut quelques rires. Neville rougit violement.

- Hé Ho ! Neville !

Neville fit une grimace douloureuse. Il se recomposa un visage pour se tourner vers l'homme qui arrivait tout sourire vers leur table. Le jeune Londubat se leva :

- Bonjour, Oncle Algie.

Harry eut l'impression de l'entendre déglutir depuis sa place.

- Tiens, Neville ! J'ai retrouvé Trevor ! Dans mes chaussettes !

Et l'Oncle Algie plongea sa main dans une poche de sa large robe. Il en sortit un crapaud qui sauta aussitôt sur la table et de la table sous la table, semant le trouble chez les filles de Gryffondor, avant d'aller briser l'harmonie des Poufsouffle.

- Merci, Oncle Algie, se crut obligé de dire Neville.

L'Oncle Algie souriait aux camarades de son petit-neveu. Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme extrêmement avenant.

- Tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis, Neville ?

Il fixait la cicatrice de Harry.

- Heu… mon grand-oncle Algie, dit Neville.

Comme il ne savait quoi rajouter, il se rassit, décomposé. Algie tendit sa main à Harry.

- Harry Potter, je présume ?

Harry serra sa main ferme.

- Oui, Monsieur.

L'oncle de Neville tendit ensuite sa main à Ron.

- Un Weasley si je ne m'abuse…

Ron jeta un regard hagard à Harry et Neville.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, oui Monsieur, se présenta-t-il abasourdi

- Bilius ! Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Algie. Portez-vous seulement son prénom ou lui ressemblez-vous vraiment de caractère ?

- Il parait que je lui ressemble, mais cela ne m'enchante guère, Monsieur.

- Pourquoi ? C'était un joyeux luron à l'époque de nos études. Et un garçon fort sympathique…

- C'est à cause du Sinistros, Monsieur.

Ron frissonna de terreur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment un garçon aussi superstitieux que lui avait-il pu s'éprendre d'une fille comme Hermione. Il contempla un instant la chaise vide.

- Il a vu le Sinistros et il est mort dans la journée qui a suivi !

- Et alors ? fit Algie. Vous croyez qu'il serait toujours vivant s'il n'avait pas vu le Sinistros ?

Harry tendit l'oreille. Voilà un discours qui plairait à Hermione.

- Et s'il y avait eu de la brume ? Et s'il avait tourné la tête ailleurs à ce moment ? Et s'il avait été aveugle ? Il serait mort quand même, sans avoir vu le Sinistros…

Ron fit une grimace. Harry baissa la tête. Finalement, il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione apprécie ce professeur de… de quoi ? d'ailleurs. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il fit un rapide calcul.

- Vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur ?

Neville fit une tête de six pieds de long.

- Ce sera mon titre, en effet.

- Pour toute l'année ? demanda Neville.

- A moins que je ne vois un Sinistros avant, c'est ce qui est prévu, se mit à rire Algie Londubat.

Il donna une claque sur le dos de Neville et repartit vers la table des professeurs, toujours riant.

- Oh ! Bon sang ! fit Neville en tapant le front contre la table.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? fit Seamus. Il a l'air plutôt sympathique.

- Ho ! Il l'est ! assura Neville. Il l'est vraiment. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas très envie de l'entendre me demander en plein cours si j'ai bien pris mon médicament contre les coups de froids ou si la fille qui est assise à coté de moi est ma petite amie !

Ron et Harry compatirent. Dean et Seamus hochèrent la tête, avant d'éclater de rire. Puis le silence se fit tandis que les premières années entraient.


	18. Chapitre 18 : La Rentrée

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18

La Rentrée

Le Professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau Magique sur le tabouret. Hagrid fit entrer les Première Année. Ils paraissaient plus terrorisés que les années précédentes. Lorsque le Choixpeau se mit à chanter, il y eut parmi les nouveaux arrivants quelques frémissements d'angoisse.

Le Choixpeau ouvrit la fente qui lui servait de bouche et dans un silence plus profond que les années précédentes il entonna :

_Je n' vais pas vous raconter d'histoires_

_Je n' vais pas vous chanter d' chansons_

_Relisez vos livres d'Histoire_

_Et apprenez-en la leçon_

_Quand les ch'valiers terrassaient les dragons_

_La paix régnait en ce donjon_

_Bec et ongles griffes et dents_

_Pour défendre Poudlard tout est bon_

_Si vous n' voulez verser des larm' de sang_

_Main dans la main chaque Maison_

_Devra chanter la mêm' chanson_

_Je dois répartir c'est mon rôle_

_Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas drôle_

_Quand j'aimerais vous réunir_

_Sous mon chapeau vous prévenir_

_Il faut que j'avoue quelque chose_

_Que j'envoie à Gryffondor, _

_Que j'expédie à Serdaigle_

_Que j'adresse à Poufsouffe_

_Que je dépêche à Serpentard_

_Vous êtes tous à Poudlard._

_Du courage et de l'intelligence_

_De la volonté, de la patience_

_De l'astuce et de l'habileté_

_Vous avez tous à partager._

_Je n' vais plus vous raconter d'histoires_

_Je n' vais plus vous chanter d' chansons_

_Bec et ongles griffes et dents_

_Pour défendre Poudlard tout est bon_

_Passons à la répartition._

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva, un parchemin à la main et commença à appeler les noms des nouveaux. Les applaudissements étaient discrets, comme si la chanson du Choixpeau était encore dans les têtes. Harry essayait de se la répéter et il regrettait qu'Hermione ne soit pas auprès de lui. Ron, lui ne faisait aucun effort pour participer. Il repérait les têtes des nouveaux et touchait sans cesse son insigne de Préfet sur sa poitrine, comme pour se persuader qu'il lui faudrait prendre ces jeunes en charge tout seul. Harry fut sur le point de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient cinq préfets à se partager le travail. Il se tut lorsque son regard tomba sur la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Enfin, le Professeur McGonagall se rassit et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Je n'aime pas plus les discours que l'an dernier, dit-il. Aussi je n'en ferai pas. Et personne d'autre n'en fera, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de connivence aux anciens élèves. Cependant, comme vous le savez, comme vous le constatez au nombre de places vides autour de vous, cette rentrée n'est pas une rentrée comme les autres. Je voudrais que nous ayons une pensée pour ceux qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. Certains ne reviendront pas. D'autres voudraient être ici aujourd'hui. D'autres encore nous quitterons avant la fin de l'année. Je ne le souhaite pas. J'espère au contraire que nous serons plus nombreux dans quelques mois, quand je vous dirai : bonnes vacances à tous. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Efforçons-nous de faire de notre mieux. Soyons vigilants et surtout gardons les pieds au sec. Il n'y a rien de pire que des chaussettes humides pour attraper un bon rhume.

Les Première Année levèrent des visages effarés vers le Directeur et les anciens élèves, qui réprimèrent un sourire.

- Mr Rusard, reprenait Dumbledore, me prie de vous préciser qu'il passera dans les classes dès demain matin pour remettre à chacun d'entre vous, y compris …excusez moi…

Il s'interrompit pour rajuster ses lorgnons et lire un papier qu'il sortit de sa poche : y compris aux petits malins de sixième année – ils se reconnaîtront – qui s'imaginent pouvoir le rouler,

Il remit le papier dans sa poche et poursuivit :

- …un copie du règlement intérieur qui sera affiché à la porte de son bureau ainsi que sur les panneaux s'affichage de chaque Maison. A présent, bienvenue à tous.

Il frappa dans ses mains et le premier repas de l'année apparut sur la table. Harry sourit à l'émerveillement des nouveaux. Cet émerveillement se changea en panique pour une fille de Première Année de Gryffondor lorsque Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête vint saluer les nouveaux élèves de sa maison. Ginny intervint, en tant que Préfète, et la fille retrouva un peu de calme. Harry tourna involontairement la tête vers la table des Serpentard d'où des ricanements s'élevèrent. On entendit des mots comme "moldu" ou "fichu Sang-de-Bourbe" et "courage légendaire de Gryffondor". Ron leur aurait bien fait ravaler leurs insultes, mais Nick vint les saluer à leur tour et s'installa entre Harry et lui. Il le regarda longuement, d'un œil réprobateur que le fantôme ne remarqua pas, occupé qu'il était à discuter de stratégie de Quidditch avec Seamus Finnigan.

- Hum ! se décida enfin Ron, en renonçant à tapoter l'épaule translucide du spectre. Veuillez m'excuser Sir Nicholas, mais vous êtes à la place d'Hermione.

Sir Nicholas examina le banc vide à travers la transparence de son corps. Il comprit soudain et fit un "oh!", à la fois d'entendement et de compassion. Il traversa aussitôt la table et Neville par la même occasion. Celui-ci grimaça.

- Sir Nicholas ! Vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça !

- Alors faites-moi une place, jeune homme !

Et il s'installa à côté de lui, tandis que Seamus disait :

- Alors, Sir Nicholas : ce sacré Choixpeau nous a refait le coup de l'an dernier.

- En effet, fit Nick. J'espère que cette année, il sera entendu.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim tout à coup.

Dumbledore fit défiler l'hymne de Poudlard et battit la mesure avec sa baguette magique. Cette année, les airs choisis furent tristes pour presque tous les élèves. Ron faisait semblant de chanter et remuait les lèvres de mauvaise grâce. Il se leva en même temps que les Première Année. Harry se demanda s'il allait leur donner quelque surnom peu flatteur comme l'année précédente, ou taper dans ses mains comme Percy en appelant : Première Année ! Première Année ! Suivez-moi ! Je suis Préfet ! Le jeune Potter le suivit des yeux, un peu inquiet. Il l'entendit regrouper les nouveaux, aidé par Ginny.

- Bon, les enfants, dit-il. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, Sixième Année, et je suis Préfet –il montrait son insigne rouge- Je vous amène à vos dortoirs. Vous me suivez, je suis facile à repérer.

Et en effet il dépassait tout le monde d'une tête d'un roux flamboyant.

- Allez, tout le monde est là ? En route. Ginny tu fermes la marche et tu veilles à ce qu'aucun ne se perde en route.

Harry soupira. Ç avait l'air de se passer plutôt bien. Il était prêt à quitter la table lorsqu'il sentit une présence tout prêt de lui. Dean, Seamus, Neville et quelques autres qui s'apprêtaient également à prendre le chemin des dortoirs, se rassirent dans le même mouvement. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago Malefoy. Il soutint son regard et il n'avait nullement besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne le laissa pas attaquer le premier :

- Malefoy ? Quelle surprise ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir, cette année.

- Si j'ai déçu ton espoir, Potter, alors je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir dû revenir dans cette école dirigée par…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens avec mépris. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait surpris le geste de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

- En tout cas, moi, je suis heureux de voir ces lieux débarrassés de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger.

Neville se leva avant tout le monde.

- Elle reviendra, Malefoy ! Elle reviendra !

- Bellatrix Lestrange ne fait pas les choses à moitié, sourit Drago.

- C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est tout à fait morte ! laissa tomber Harry.

Il se souvint dans le même temps que Bellatrix était la tante de Drago. Le jeune Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

- Tu te croies malin parce que ta petite amie a tué la plus puissante des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ?

- Ho mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui a tué Bellatrix ! s'écria Neville.

- Non, reprit Harry. C'est le bras gauche de Voldemort qui a tué son bras droit.

- Tu mens ! grinça Malefoy.

Il paraissait si tendu que Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, croyant à une bagarre imminente.

- Où allons-nous ? hein Malefoy ? si les Mangemorts s'entretuent ? Je crois que ton père n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de quitter Azkaban. Peut-être s'y trouve-t-il plus en sécurité qu'au milieu des vautours qui entourent son maître…

Malefoy serra les poings. Il jeta un œil discret vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore discutait avec cet étrange bonhomme au drôle de chapeau qu'il pensait être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était pas certain qu'il n'eût pas l'œil posé sur lui. Et puis, tous les Sixième Année étaient assis à leur table. Cela faisait beaucoup trop pour Crabbe et Goyle.

- On se retrouvera, Potter !

- On aura du mal à l'éviter, répondit Harry sur un ton narquois.

Malefoy quitta la Grande Salle, très digne, malgré les regards qui se tournaient vers lui, beaucoup moins admiratifs que quelques mois plutôt.

- Bien joué, Harry ! le félicita Seamus.

- Ouais ! renchérit Dean. Heu… C'est qui le bras gauche de Voldemort ?

Neville, Seamus et quelques autres frissonnèrent à ce nom.

- Tu te souviens de Croûtard ?

- Le rat de Ron ?

- C'est lui !

Dean mit un moment avant de se remettre. Il quitta la Grande Salle le dernier lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. Il arriva au dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit de Ron.

Seamus terminait de défaire ses valises. Les lumières étaient baissées chez Harry et Neville. Celles de Ron étaient éteintes. Ses vêtements étaient jetés en vrac sur le lit et une touffe de cheveux roux dépassaient des couvertures qu'il avait ramenées sur sa tête.

- Hé Ron ! chuchota Dean.

- Quoi ?

La voix venait de la porte du dortoir. Dean touchait pourtant la tête de Ron sur l'oreiller. Il se tourna, incrédule. Ron était sur le palier, en robe de chambre, une serviette sur le bras et sa brosse à dents à la main. Effaré, Dean sentit bouger sous ses doigts ce qu'il croyait être la tête rousse de son ami. Il cria.

- CHHHHH !

Une boule de poils orangée toute chaude jaillit des couvertures. Harry éclata de rire. Neville se tordait de rire dans son lit. Seamus, un instant saisit par le cri de Dean, s'essuyait à présent les yeux tant il pleurait de rire.

- Idiot ! fit Ron. Tu as fait peur à Pattenrond !

Il s'avança vivement pour prendre le chat dans ses bras.

- J'ai fait peur à Pattenrond ! s'écria Dean à peine remis de sa frayeur. J'ai fait peur à Pattenrond ! C'est lui qui m'a fichu la trouille !

Ron le bouscula un peu pour attraper son oreiller et le secouer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il sur un ton bourru.

- Je sais plus ! répondit Dean Thomas. Ton sale chat a manqué me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Ce n'est pas un sale chat ! cria Ron.

Harry se mit à rire de plus belle :

- Hermione serait ravie d'entendre ça !

- Si tu lui répètes je te jure que…

- Que quoi ? Ron ?

Et Harry prit l'oreiller de son ami sur les lunettes. Neville lança alors le sien sur Ron. Qui le lui renvoya, le manqua mais faillit assommer Dean. Seamus ne voulut pas être en reste et les oreillers volèrent bientôt dans la pièce. Pattenrond, que tant d'agitation empêchait de dormir, s'étira longuement, sauta au bas du lit de Ron et prit le chemin des escaliers.

- Ton chat s'en va, Ron ! dit Seamus.

- Il va aller dormir avec Ginny, fit Ron en baillant.

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais personne ne sut ce qu'il allait dire car Ron lui envoya au visage le coussin qu'il venait de récupérer.

- La barbe de partager son dortoir avec le frère de sa petite amie ! l'entendit-on pester.

Dès le lendemain matin les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Les professeurs firent des commentaires sur les résultats des BUSE et leur parlèrent déjà des ASPIC. A la fin de la journée ils avaient déjà une tonne de devoirs, et Harry s'était fait convoqué chez Rogue. Il n'avait pourtant pas ouvert la bouche. Il avait juste passé la durée du cours à écraser le pied de Ron pour forcer son ami à fermer la sienne chaque fois que le professeur faisait une remarque quant à l'absence d'Hermione. Personne ne répondait à une question qu'il estimait élémentaire ? Quel dommage que Miss Granger ne soit pas là ; je me serais fait un plaisir d'enlever quelques points à Gryffondor pour avoir répondu sans attendre que je l'interroge… Neville intervertissait-il l'ordre des ingrédients de la potion à concocter ? Tss Tss Mr Londubat… qu'allez-vous faire cette année sans les conseils de Miss Granger…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cachot, Ron écumait. Il allait se retourner contre Harry, quand on entendit hurler des Première Année. Ron se précipita, pas mécontent de défouler sa mauvaise humeur sur Peeves qui lançait des bombabouses sur les petits nouveaux. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bains des Préfets par laquelle il avait été obligé de faire un détour, il attendit Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Harry savait qu'il parlait de Rogue.

- Lire dans mes pensées, répondit-il.

- Une leçon d'occlumancie ? insista Ron à voix basse.

- C'est ce qu'il a prétendu… mais il voulait surtout lire dans mes pensées…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Je sais pas… mais j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il lut une interrogation muette dans les yeux de son ami. Il ne put y répondre sur-le-champ, Ron dut partir assumer ses responsabilités de Préfet, auprès d'un groupe de Première Année. Harry songea alors à cette leçon particulière. Rogue cherchait quelque chose dans son esprit, fébrilement. Et comme Harry était curieux de savoir quoi, il l'avait laissé survoler ses idées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui offrit en pâture les évènements de ce jour où ils avaient retrouvé Percy, que Rogue parut se calmer. Il revint sur la mort de Bellatrix, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier. Plusieurs fois, Rogue força Harry à se remémorer cette scène. Quand, enfin, Harry le repoussa, le professeur haletait. Son visage exprimait la rage et le bouleversement. Il serrait les dents et les poings. Il avait vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et pourtant il n'était pas satisfait. Harry, lui, avait retiré de ce moment une délectation qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait fait naître en Rogue une frustration semblable à celle que le professeur savait faire naître en lui. Il n'en connaissait pas les causes ; il se doutait qu'elles étaient liées à la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se sentait léger soudain, et même les sarcasmes de Malefoy qu'il avait rencontré en sortant du bureau, sur les cours de rattrapage en potion, ne l'avait pas atteint. Et comme Rogue lui avait appris, en même temps que sa leçon, qu'une tentative d'évasion de Lucius venait d'échouer il s'était même permis d'éclater de rire.

Harry jeta un œil sur ce que faisait Ron avant qu'il n'arrive. Il vit un parchemin que couvrait un livre ouvert et il fit glisser la feuille pour lire ce qui était écrit. C'était un brouillon de lettre, pour autant qu'Harry put en juger. Il vérifia que Ron était toujours absent et rapprocha sa chaise du papier.

"Ma très chère Hermione, avait écrit Ron, avant de barrer "ma" d'un trait court et appuyé. "Très" était raturé également. Un C majuscule avait été rajouté à "chère" avant que le mot n'ait été rayé également. Finalement, il avait réécrit Hermione, tout court, sous la première ligne. Je t'envoie un compte rendu de cette rentrée. J'ai essayé de retranscrire la chanson du Choixpeau pour que tu puisses te rendre compte de la situation. Il manque plein d'élèves. Les Première Année sont très perturbés. Plus que l'année dernière. Mais je me débrouille. Ginny m'aide beaucoup. Nous avons déjà plein de devoirs. On fera comme convenu. J'enverrai tout à Bill pour qu'il te les porte, ou qu'il les donne à Tonks. Harry voulait m'aider mais je lui ai dit que comme tout était ma faute, c'était moi qui devais le faire. Ça ne me dérange pas. On a eu le cours avec Rogue. Harry n'arrêtait pas de me marcher sur le pied parce que Rogue n'arrêtait pas de dire : si Miss Granger était là… mais Miss Granger n'est pas là… Et l'autre idiot de Malefoy qui ricanait comme un débile… Ensuite j'ai dû aller prendre une douche parce que Peeves lançait des bombabouses sur les Première Année. Il a eu une fichue idée, Harry ! Je ne dis pas pourquoi, on sait jamais, mais tu me comprends !

Sinon, Pattenrond va bien. Tu lui manques. Vraiment beaucoup.

Bien affectueusement était gribouillé. Bien amicalement, souligné, puis raturé. Et Ron avait écrit en majuscule : Et puis zut !

- Hé !

La lettre quitta la table comme Harry sursautait. Il devint rouge de honte, mais pas autant que Ron. Il fut sur le point de donner une excuse bidon, du genre "j'ai pas fait exprès". Cependant, il se dit que Ron ne méritait pas cela.

- T'es pas doué pour la correspondance privée ! fit Harry en essayant de sourire.

- Sa correspondance privée ne le sera plus tant que cela quand Maugrey y aura fourré son œil et sa moitié de nez !

- Quand même !

- Et puis zut !

Ron déchira la lettre en quatre puis en huit, alla jeter les morceaux dans la cheminée et y mit le feu. Il regarda se consumer le parchemin jusqu'à la dernière cendre. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment…

- De toutes façons, elle était nulle cette lettre…

Il revint vers la table et se remit au travail. Il releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes.

- Au fait, fais-moi penser à te dire quelque chose… à propos de la partie d'échec…

- Quoi ? souffla Harry à voix basse, soudain intéressé.

- Pas maintenant, dit Ron en se replongeant dans son livre. Quand on aura fini de travailler.

Harry ouvrit son livre de sorts et déroula un parchemin.

- Tu sais, Ron, je comprends qu'Hermione te manque. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de la remplacer à ce point !

Le reste de la semaine fut épuisant. Les cours succédaient au cours. Ils étaient déjà surchargés de travail. Ron, ainsi que les autres préfets, étaient à la limite de se laisser déborder par les Première Année. Comme il l'avait écrit dans sa lettre à Hermione, les nouveaux étaient particulièrement perturbés. Ils se perdaient sans cesse, Rusard les terrorisait, Peeves les tyrannisaient. Les enfants de familles moldues n'étaient pas seuls en cause. Même les enfants de familles sorcières paraissaient mal à l'aise.

- C'est normal, dit un soir Harry à Ron. Nous n'étions pas plus fiers qu'eux les premières semaines. Souviens-toi de Neville ! Lui-même se demandait ce qu'il faisait à Gryffondor et pas à Poufsouffle !

- Et je me le demande encore ! repartit Nevillle depuis son lit. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Ça leur passera ! Et tu t'en sors très bien.

- J'ai parlé à un Préfet de Serdaigle, continua Ron. Chez lui c'est pareil.

- Tu vois ! renchérit Seamus. De toutes façons, c'est bien connu, vous les Préfets, vous avez tendance à trouver que les petits nouveaux sont toujours un peu abrutis et vous regardez tout le monde avec un petit air supérieur, votre badge sur votre poitrine, comme si c'était la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! riposta Ron. Mais j'aimerai bien qu'Hermione soit là. Elle verrait tout de suite ce qui ne va pas…

- Fiche-nous la paix avec Hermione ! Bailla Dean. Franchement, elle est encore plus présente quand elle n'est pas là que quand elle nous rebat les oreilles avec ses "il faut faire ci" "il ne faut pas faire ça" "Et c'est comme je le dit…" "Et débrouillez-vous pour ne pas faire perdre à Gryffondor les points que je viens de nous faire gagner…"

Les quatre autres se mirent à rire. Ron un peu moins fort que ses compagnons. Il ne serait peut-être pas facile de faire gagner Gryffondor, cette année. Mais cela avait-il une réelle importance ? Ron était bien près de se dire que non.


	19. chapitre 19 : Le Retour d'Hermione

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Le retour d'Hermione

Un vendredi soir, vers la mi-septembre, Harry attendait devant la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor que Ron ait terminé de recopier le travail de la semaine pour Hermione. Lui n'avait pas commencé ses devoirs et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le faire. Le lendemain aurait lieu le premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année, et s'il avait hâte d'enfourcher à nouveau son Eclair de Feu, il n'était guère impatient d'inaugurer ses nouvelles fonctions de capitaine. Certes il avait été flatté lorsque le Professeur McGonagall l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau pour lui apprendre sa nomination. Dans un sens, il ne pouvait en être autrement puisqu'il ne restait que lui de l'équipe qu'il avait intégré lors de sa première année. Mais il craignait tout de même qu'on ne lui explique **_qu'il avait trop de responsabilités_** pour devenir capitaine. Il avait même rêvé qu'on nommait Neville capitaine et que Ron criait à tout vent que personne de sensé ne mettrait Neville à la tête d'une équipe de Quidditch.

Il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch depuis qu'Ombrage l'avait interdit de balai plusieurs mois auparavant. Depuis la rentrée, il lui arrivait même de rêver qu'il volait à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, sans vouloir l'attraper afin d'éprouver encore cette sensation palpitante de vitesse et de liberté.

- Hé Harry ! lui cria Dean Thomas depuis la cheminée devant laquelle il se faisait battre à plate couture au jeu d'échec par Seamus Finnigan. Tu crois que Malefoy jouera dans l'équipe de Serpentard cette année ?

- Je ne le vois pas jouer pour Poufsouffle ! répondit Harry.

Il jeta un regard vers Ron, toujours penché sur ses parchemins. Drago n'avait pas manqué de faire quelques allusions à ses maladresses du début de l'année précédente. Le jeune Weasley n'avait pas paru s'en offusquer plus que cela. Il savait que Ron s'était mis en tête qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe, afin de ne pas être déçu si le nouveau capitaine décidait de l'évincer. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé entre eux. Harry se sentait assez mal. Il n'avait pas assisté au dernier match de Ron et ses performances précédentes ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas très envie de le virer de l'équipe, mais il avait aussi très envie de gagner la coupe.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! riposta Dean. Tu crois qu'il fera toujours partie de l'équipe à présent que son père est en prison ?

- Silence !

La voix de Ron fit lever la tête aux Premières Années.

- Ça va, Ron ! pouffa Seamus. Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer à la Percy !

Ron lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ouais ! renchérit Dean. Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas Hermione sur le dos ! T'étais plus cool l'année dernière !

- L'année dernière, tu ne sortais pas avec sa sœur ! se mit à rire Seamus.

- Oh ! C'est donc ça ! fit Dean, rempli d'une compréhension soudaine. Je me demandais pourquoi il a l'air de vouloir me réduire la tête chaque fois qu'il me voit !

- Non ! éclata de rire Seamus. Ça c'est depuis que tu as présenté Mimi Geignarde à Jezebel Dawson.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jezebel Dawson était une fille de première année, issue d'une famille de moldus, qui n'avait guère l'habitude de se trouver face à des fantômes à chaque détour de couloir. En fait, elle était parfaitement terrorisée par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ; La Dame Grise lui faisait tourner de l'œil ; elle hurlait à l'évocation du Baron Sanglant ; le Moine Gras la tétanisait dès qu'il lui adressait un sourire. Peeves en avait fait sa cible favorite. Dean et Seamus lui avaient raconté que les toilettes des filles était le seul endroit où les fantômes ne se risquaient pas et elle avait fini par aller s'y réfugier, dérangeant pour le coup Mimi Geignarde dans ses conversations avec la mort. Elle avait fui les toilettes en courant, hurlant dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, littéralement, dans les bras de Ron. Il avait fallu au jeune Préfet plus d'une heure pour réussir à la calmer et obtenir un semblant d'explication. Il avait dû passer une grande partie de la soirée à lui démontrer que les fantômes ne pouvaient lui faire aucun mal, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'existence réelle et que leur seule faculté était de se déplacer à travers les murs et les parquets ; qu'on s'habituait très bien à leur présence et qu'elle finirait par les trouver sympathiques. A part Peeves, qui n'était pas vraiment un fantôme, et il fallait le reconnaître, pas vraiment sympathique non plus. La seule attitude raisonnable à avoir avec lui était l'indifférence. Il se rendit avec elle dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui demanda à Ron, en battant des cils derrière ses lunettes, s'il avait amené son ami Harry avec lui. Elle se montra charmante quand le jeune Weasley lui promit de lui envoyer son "ami Harry" dès qu'il aurait une minute. Mimi fit même un petit signe à Jezebel et lui proposa de venir pleurer avec elle lorsqu'elle en aurait assez de cette vie triste et solitaire… Depuis, Jezebel vouait à Ron une admiration sans borne, dont le jeune homme se serait bien passé.

Ron referma son livre avec un regard noir à ses deux camarades de dortoir. Cela n'empêcha pas Seamus de lui proposer une partie d'échec à la place de Dean.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je massacre tes pièces neuves, Seamus ? demanda froidement Ron.

- Je préfère que tu massacres mes pièces plutôt que de te voir nous réduire la tête à Dean et moi !

Ron retint un sourire. Il n'était pas si rancunier après tout.

- Tout à l'heure, dit-il. C'est l'heure de ma ronde chez les Première Année. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces gamins peuvent être angoissés cette année !

Il poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas si étonnant après tout. Soudain, Harry poussa un cri. Il détala, sous l'œil anxieux des premières années de la salle.

- Tu feras ta ronde plus tard, Ron ! Viens vite !

Ron le suivit. Il lui aurait bien crié qu'"on ne court pas dans les couloirs" mais il était déjà sorti de la salle. Il arriva en haut des escaliers du Grand Hall au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Il dut se retenir à la rampe de bois pour ne pas tomber. Il voulut courir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. En bas, Harry serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Ginny sautait partout en poussant des cris de joie. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers eux, et même quelques professeurs vinrent s'inquiéter du vacarme. Ron sentit qu'on le bousculait. Neville lui cria de vagues excuses alors qu'il se précipitait lui aussi vers Hermione. Il la souleva de terre dans un grand éclat de rire. Ginny prit l'un de ses sacs de la jeune fille, Neville les autres. Harry lui tendit le bras et elle s'appuya dessus pour qu'il la guide vers le Professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci lui souhaita la bienvenue. Un sourire brillait derrière ses lunettes carrées. Puis elle frappa dans ses mains pour faire cesser l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de la jeune fille. Hermione lâcha le bras de Harry pour monter seule l'escalier. Ron réussit à descendre quelques marches. Elle montait lentement, une marche après l'autre, dans un effort visible. Il descendit encore.

- Ils t'ont laissée sortir, arriva-t-il à prononcer.

- Apparemment, répondit Hermione.

En une quinzaine de jours elle avait à peine changé. Il ne trouva pas de grande différence avec le jour où il était allé la voir à Ste Mangouste.

- Alors, c'est que tu es guérie, dit-il avec espoir.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils en avaient assez de moi, répondit Hermione avec une grimace.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pu t'empêcher de leur dire comment ils devaient te soigner, fit Ron sur un ton désabusé.

- Non ! se défendit Hermione, assez mal. C'est plutôt parce je leur ai donné quelques conseils afin de mieux organiser le service des Pathologies des Sortilèges. Ils sont vraiment très susceptibles dans cet hôpital. Et très désorganisés aussi. Un peu plus de rigueur, leur ai-je dit, ne fait de mal à personne et surtout pas aux patients…

Ron lui sourit largement.

- Les Première Année vont t'adorer, Hermione !

- Comment sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment une robe noire dévala les escaliers en hurlant :

- Ronald !

Une très jeune fille se pendit à son bras, le regard implorant, essayant de se cacher dans les plis de la robe de sorcier de Ron. Le rire de Peeves retentit en haut des escaliers. Il se tapait les cuisses. Ron grogna le nom de l'esprit frappeur. Il décrocha la fille de ses vêtements. Hermione constata qu'elle paraissait terrorisée. Peeves venait de l'apercevoir et il glissa vers elle.

- Houlà Beauté fatale ! fit-il en la saluant très bas son chapeau à la main. Tu as vu, le rouquin s'est trouvé une petite amie pendant que tu te refaisais une santé…

Il pencha la tête avec une grimace horrible.

- Enfin, quand je dis que tu te refaisais une santé… Ça n'a pas marché sur toi, les sorts de réparation esthétique ? Ha mais non ! Que je suis bête, pour faire une réparation esthétique, il faudrait d'abord que tu sois belle d'origine…

- Très drôle, Peeves ! fit Hermione. Laissez-moi passer, je suis fatiguée.

Ron lâcha le bras de la fille de première année qui tentait toujours de se cacher de Peeves auprès de lui. Il offrit son bras à Hermione. Elle le refusa sur un sourire moqueur.

- Merci, Ron, tu es suffisamment **_occupé_** comme ça.

Peeves hurla de rire et se mit à tirer les nattes de la fille.

- Jezebel est une trouillarde ! Jezebel est une trouillarde ! Pourquoi est-elle à Gryffondor ? Ça tout le monde l'ignore ! C'est le Choixpeau qui l'a mis' là ! Pour faire la paire avec **_Ronald_ **!

Tous ceux étaient autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire.

- Peeves ! fit Harry. Ça suffit !

Il éclata de rire à son tour, non à cause de l'esprit frappeur, mais parce qu'il venait d'apercevoir Dean et Seamus en haut de l'escalier. Les deux garçons préférèrent filer lorsque le regard de Ron croisa leur trajectoire. Le jeune Weasley s'écarta pour laisser passer Hermione.

- Première Année ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air las.

- Il est temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, fit-elle.

Harry, Neville et Ginny suivirent Hermione dans sa lente ascension. Peeves disparut dans une grimace à Jezebel. Ron songea qu'il avait raté également le retour d'Hermione. Il baissa les yeux sur Dawson. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, ce n'était pas de l'exaspération qu'il ressentait envers elle. C'était de la colère.

- Refais encore une chose de ce genre une seule fois, Dawson, et je te jette au fond du lac avec le calamar géant !

Dawson ouvrit tout grands ses yeux et sa bouche.

- Quel calamar géant ?! hurla-t-elle tandis que Ron montait quatre à quatre les escaliers à la poursuite de ses amis.

Il arriva trop tard à la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione venait de monter à son dortoir, entourée des filles de sa chambrée, escortée par Ginny. Elle ne descendit pas dîner et Ron l'attendit en vain une partie de la soirée, sa baguette à la main. Il était de retour au pied de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles le lendemain à la première heure. Il savait Hermione matinale et il voulait être le premier à lui souhaiter le bonjour pour se faire pardonner son accueil de la veille. Il se précipita dès qu'il la vit descendre, les deux mains accrochées à la rampe, une marche après l'autre. Il lui tendit sa baguette, qu'elle prit entre ses doigts malhabiles encore.

- J'en ai pris soin, lui dit-il. Pas de troll, pas d'araignées, juste un bloque-jambe…

- Je sais… frissonna-t-elle.

Elle fit le tour de la salle d'un regard. Elle était presque vide. Tous étaient déjà descendus déjeuner. Ron lui proposa à nouveau son bras. A nouveau elle le refusa.

- Je marche seule, Ron.

Ils prirent néanmoins ensemble le chemin de la Grande Salle. Tout le long des couloirs ils croisèrent des élèves qui se tournaient sur eux, certains interdits, d'autres surpris. Ils venaient aussitôt la saluer et lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils croyaient toujours qu'elle était à l'origine du sort qui avait causé la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Tu ne les as pas détrompés ? reprocha-t-elle à Ron.

- Et que voulais-tu que je dise ? Que tu avais voulu faire ta maline une fois de plus en criant : je passe devant ! et que cette raclure t'avait fait dégringolé les escaliers d'un coup de baguette ! Et que c'était moi qui l'avais envoyée au tapis pour la peine ?

- Mais c'est toi, qui l'as envoyée au tapis, Ron !

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde s'en fiche !

- Pas moi, dit Hermione.

Son pas était hésitant. Elle prit son bras.

- La prochaine fois que je voudrais faire la maline, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer son nom.

Ron s'aperçut que le badge de Préfet qu'elle portait sur sa robe n'était pas bien accroché. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés. Et elle aurait eu besoin de quelques uns des sortilèges de coquettes de Ginny.

- Attends, dit-il.

Il referma correctement l'attache de l'insigne rouge. Elle lui montra ses mains.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps encore. Je ne vais pas être capable de réaliser les nouveaux sorts correctement. Et je crains les cours de potions avec Rogue. Et le cours avec le Professeur Binns : je ne pourrais jamais écrire à l'allure où il dicte. Et tout le retard que j'ai pris…

Il sentit un soupçon de panique dans sa voix. Il se mit à rire.

- Quel retard ? Tu as encore de l'avance sur l'année prochaine ! Calme toi Hermione ! Le professeur Binns ne dicte pas, il récite les livres d'histoire que tu connais déjà par cœur ! Pour les nouveaux sorts, il faudra t'entraîner davantage : cela ne te fais pas peur, j'imagine. Je t'aiderai, si tu le veux. Quant à Rogue, je me mettrai dans ton groupe. Je suis sûr que Harry ne dira rien. Ou bien c'est lui qui se mettra avec toi, comme tu voudras.

- Pardonne-moi, le pria-t-elle. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée du voyage.

Il lui tendit son bras et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Les regards se tournaient vers eux.

- Tu vois, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille. Je t'avais bien dit que tout le monde se retournerait sur ton passage cette année.

Hermione fit un sourire amer. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur table, Neville se leva, un large sourire sur son visage rond. Il voulut lui laisser sa place. Ginny le fit se rasseoir, tandis que Dean et Seamus se regardaient en disant à voix basse "la place d'Hermione". Ron lui montra la place qu'il lui réservait depuis la rentrée entre lui et Harry. D'une œillade meurtrière, il avertit Dean et Seamus qu'il n'admettrait pas la moindre réflexion. Il entreprit de servir à Hermione son petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle répondait aux questions de leurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle tout en surveillant distraitement son assiette que remplissait Ron. Peut-être me mettre au travail pour rattraper mon retard. Ou aller trouver les professeurs… Heu… Ron, ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça… ?

Ron contempla quelques secondes l'assiette remplie de bacon et œufs sur le plat :

- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Je ne mangerai pas tout cela, je t'assure.

Ron haussa une épaule. Il posa l'assiette devant lui. Comme il reprenait un autre plat, elle l'arrêta.

- Ça ira, Ron, je prendrais juste un chocolat et quelques tartines.

- D'accord ! dit-il.

Elle écrasa une biscotte dans ses mains malhabiles et Ron lui prit le couteau des mains pour beurrer une nouvelle tartine tout en discutant avec Neville.

- Heureux de voir que l'appétit et le sourire te sont revenus, Ron, disait celui-ci avec un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois en forme pour cet après-midi, répondit Ron. Si je veux rester dans l'équipe, il faut que j'assure…

- Harry ne te virera pas de l'équipe, tout de même ! dit Neville.

- Harry est mon ami, mais c'est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, reprit Ron. Il sait que je lui en voudrais à mort s'il me vire, mais il n'aura pas le choix. Mon amitié ne lui servira pas à grand-chose quand il se sera fait lyncher à cause de moi par tous les Gryffondor réunis.

Harry sourit : Je crois que McGonagall m'aura tué avant !

Ron approuva vigoureusement de la tête et se tourna vers Hermione, plein d'espoir.

- Tu viendras nous voir, Hermione ?

- Hé bien… hésita la jeune fille.

Elle observait les cinq tartines qui s'amoncelaient à côté de son bol de chocolat :

- Je crois que j'en ai assez, Ron, merci.

Ron cessa aussitôt de tartiner pour commencer à remuer son bol de chocolat. Neville riait aux larmes. Ron lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neville ? Cela t'amuse de voir quelqu'un de plus maladroit que toi ?

- C'est un peu cela, oui, admit Neville en riant de plus belle.

Dean et Seamus n'osaient croiser leur regard sous peine d'éclater de rire. Ginny regardait son frère d'un air navré. Hermione suivait des yeux la petite cuillère dans le lait.

- Tu pourrais le boire à ma place aussi, Ron. Mais je doute, dans ce cas, que ce petit déjeuner me soit vraiment profitable.

Ron lâcha la petite cuiller :

- Désolé, Hermione.

Il s'attaqua à son assiette, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Neville le regardait avec ce sourire niais.

- Alors ? Tu viendras Hermione ? répéta Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Oui, viens, Hermione, la pria Ginny. On aura ainsi peut-être une chance que cet entraînement ne soit pas une catastrophe.

- C'est moi la catastrophe ? demanda vivement Ron à sa sœur.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, se justifia Ginny.

Harry sourit. Elle l'avait pensé si fort que même Ron l'avait entendu.

- Moi, je viendrai en tout cas, annonça Dean Thomas. J'ai entendu pas mal de Deuxième Année qui disaient qu'ils viendraient aussi. Au cas où le capitaine déciderait de nouvelles sélections…

- Mais, manqua s'étrangler Ron. Il n'y a pas de poste vacant dans l'équipe.

Il pâlit un peu. Et se tourna vers Harry qui répondit négativement à sa question muette. Dean haussa les épaules :

- Oh ! Tu sais, ils disaient peut-être ça comme ça…

Ron haussa les épaules à son tour.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ? Je croyais que tu ne jurais que par ton football !

- Depuis que ma petite amie fait partie de l'équipe ! répondit Dean.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

- C'est le meilleur des attrapeurs !

- Non, c'est Harry le meilleur des attrapeurs ! dit Ron.

- Bon, le plus joli alors ! corrigea Dean. T'es d'accord Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Cette année, je vais demander à être poursuiveur ! rappela Ginny.

- Alors, tu es le plus joli et le meilleur des Poursuiveurs, mon poussin !

Dean embrassa les cheveux roux de Ginny. Ron renifla si fort que le jeune homme jugea préférable de retirer son bras des épaules de la jeune fille. Neville fit alors une diversion salutaire. Il invita bruyamment Luna Lovegood à venir les rejoindre à leur table. Elle s'avança en chantonnant, sa baguette plantée dans cheveux pour les faire tenir en un chignon grossier.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix flûtée. Bonjour, Hermione. Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous.

Hermione la remercia pour tous les vœux qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir.

- Oui, fit Luna, je crois que c'était une bonne idée, puisque tu es à nouveau avec nous…

Harry toussota. Hermione lui sourit.

- Assieds-toi avec nous, dit Neville en se poussant pour lui faire une place. A moins que tu veuilles aller avec tes amis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Serdaigle par-dessus son épaule. Luna ne se retourna pas.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis…

Elle s'assit. Elle fit un sourire à Ron.

- Tu participes à l'entraînement, cet après midi, Ronald ?

- Heu… oui… fit Ron.

Il se tourna vers Hermione :

- Alors, tu viendras ?

- Si j'arrive jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch… lui sourit Hermione.

Neville se proposa de l'accompagner. Il se tourna à son tour vers Luna : Et toi, tu viendras ?

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, dit Luna.

Hermione se leva lentement. Ron fut debout en un bond.

- Où vas-tu ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un rire sec retentissait à quelques pas de leur table. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Malefoy, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle.

- La mauvaise herbe a la vie dure ! railla-t-il de sa voix traînante. On me l'avait dit, mais je n'y croyais pas. Granger est de retour ! Alors Potter, ta petite amie sang de bourbe a l'air plutôt mal en point…

Harry faillit lui répondre qu'apparemment les sangs-de-bourbe étaient de meilleure constitution que les sang-purs, mais il se retint.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux que tu ne le crois, Malefoy…

Drago fit une grimace ironique.

- Nous verrons… laissa-t-il tomber.

Il sourit avec mépris alors que son regard survolait la tablée. Son regard croisa celui de Ron, rétréci de colère.

- Alors Weasley, on a la grosse tête depuis que ton père est sorti de son placard…

- Par contre la tienne n'a pas désenflé, bien que le tien soit rentré dans le sien…

Tous baissèrent les yeux sur Ginny. Celle-ci avait parlé sur un ton naturel. Elle fit un sourire à Drago, qui rougit violement. Ils savaient ! Ils savaient que l'évasion de son père avait échoué. Il se vengea sur Luna. D'un geste de la tête, il la désigna :

- Manquez-vous à ce point de partisans, Potter, que vous recrutiez parmi les aliénés mentaux ? Ou bien est-elle simplement la petite amie de Londubat ?

Neville se leva brusquement.

- Tu l'as trouvée à Ste Mangouste ? Pendant une visite à ta famille ?

Neville leva le poing. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent d'un même pas. Luna retira sa baguette de ses cheveux, comme si elle voulait décoiffer son chignon mal fait. Elle la pointa sur les deux malabars et les pantalons qu'ils portaient sous leur robe de sorciers tombèrent sur leurs chaussures. La table des Gryffondor hésitait entre la stupéfaction et l'hilarité. Drago profita de l'inattention quasi générale pour envoyer son poing dans la figure de Neville.

- Mr Malefoy !

La voix du professeur McGonagall ramena le sourire sur le visage de Ron.

- Il m'a provoqué, Professeur ! se défendit Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? fit McGonagall. Mr Londubat vous aurait provoqué ? Lui qui est la discrétion même ? De toute façons, vous n'avez pas à lever la main sur l'un de vos camarades, Mr Malefoy. C'est contraire au règlement. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard pour avoir frappé un autre élève. Dix autres points en moins, pour m'avoir menti. Et dix points en moins, pour Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle pour tenue indécente. Chacun. Ce qui fait quarante points en moins, Mr Malefoy. Disparaissez à présent et emmenez ces deux grands idiots débraillés.

Crabbe et Goyle se hâtèrent de relever leurs pantalons et suivirent Malefoy qui serra le poing en direction de Harry. Le Professeur McGonagall examinait le nez de Neville lorsque son Oncle Algie arriva à son tour. Il prit les choses en main, c'est-à-dire le visage de son neveu et appliqua sa baguette. Le nez désenfla aussitôt.

- C'est Mrs Pomfresh qui va être contente ! s'écria Ron.

- Bien joué, Luna ! dit Seamus.

La table entière éclata de rire.

- Oui, fit Luna, c'est un sortilège très pratique quand on se fait embêter par les autres enfants.

Elle remit sa baguette sur son oreille. Neville se tourna vers elle :

- Merci, Luna, dit-il. Sans toi ces deux idiots m'auraient tapé dessus. Et ils font plus mal que Malefoy.

- C'était la moindre des choses, répondit Luna tout en regardant l'Oncle Algie avec pénétration.

- Miss Lovegood est l'une de tes amies, Neville ? demanda l'Oncle Algie.

- Heu… fit Neville. Oui ?

Il regardait Luna d'un air interrogatif.

- Oui, oui ! dit distraitement la jeune fille.

Elle roulait pensivement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Algie Londubat détourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione debout à côté de Harry.

- Une autre de tes amies, Neville ?

- Ho oui ! s'écria Neville. C'est Hermione Granger ! Hermione, mon Oncle Algie.

Mr Londubat tendit sa main à Hermione. Elle leva la sienne. Algie dut la saisir pour la serrer.

- Oh ! fit-il. Hermione Granger ! Bien sûr ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mademoiselle. Je suis enchanté.

- Merci, Monsieur, rougit Hermione.

Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille qui retomba mollement. Elle serra les dents. Le regard de compassion du vieil homme la gênait.

- Je dois aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ron s'apprêta à l'accompagner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse tandis qu'elle s'empêtrait dans sa robe pour sortir du banc.

- Malefoy est toujours dans les parages, la contredit Ron.

Il la suivit sans s'inquiéter de ses protestations. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux alors que Ron se forçait à ralentir le pas pour suivre le rythme d'Hermione tandis qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, essaya de plaisanter Seamus.

- Elle revient de loin, soupira Mr Londubat. Croyez-moi, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un touché par ce genre de sortilège revenir aussi vite… En fait, elle est la première personne que je vois qui y a survécu…

- Hermione est exceptionnelle, mon Oncle, s'écria Neville avec un enthousiasme qui cachait une appréhension.

- Il faut le croire…

Il reporta les yeux sur Luna et Neville sut quelle question son grand-oncle allait poser.

Mrs Pomfresh lisait l'ordonnance avec application. Elle devait administrer à Hermione cinq sortes de potions par jour jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille retrouve la mobilité totale de ses mains et de ses membres.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils vous ont laissée sortir si tôt ! soupira-t-elle.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Mrs Pomfresh renifla d'un air entendu.

- J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon… fit-elle sur un ton dubitatif.

Puis elle prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts.

- Ils vous ont bien soignée, mais ils ne vous ont pas bien nourrie, jeune fille.

- Et elle n'a rien mangé non plus à son petit déjeuner ! renchérit Ron, malgré le regard de reproche de son amie.

Mrs Pomfresh partit fouiller dans son armoire. Elle en sortit un flacon et une petite cuillère de sa poche.

- Ouvrez la bouche !

Hermione n'osa protester. Elle avala le sirop avec une grimace d'appréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut constaté que cette potion avait un goût agréable.

- Si je vous le dis, vous n'en voudrez plus, répliqua Mrs Pomfresh, sarcastique. Mais cela vous fera le plus grand bien. N'oubliez pas de revenir ce soir prendre vos remèdes, Miss Granger.

Elle et Ron repartirent vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Ron l'aidait à descendre les marches, lui rappelant les chausse-trappes qu'elle connaissait autant que lui. Elle commença à traîner les pieds.

- Où veux-tu aller ? Que veux-tu faire ? ne cessait de lui demander Ron.

Il parlait, volubile, de ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Des élèves de Première Année ; des nouvelles qu'ils avaient apprises ; des cours de Mr Londubat. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils ralentissaient le rythme de leur marche.

- ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS !

Et le rire de Peeves retentit à nouveau. Hermione leva vers l'esprit frappeur, assis sur le casque d'une armure, un regard narquois.

- Très très drôle, Peeves !

- Allez, Peeves, va-t-en ! fit Ron, un peu mal à l'aise. N'as-tu pas quelque Première Année à tourmenter ?

- Oh si ! susurra Peeves. Tu aimes que Dawson te tourne autour ainsi, rouquin. Non ? Alors pourquoi m'envoies-tu à elle ? Si ce n'est pour qu'elle courre vers toi les bras ouverts en criant : Ronald !

- J'ai perdu une belle occasion de me taire ! soupira Ron, les yeux au ciel.

Peeves tournait autour de lui et lui envoyait des baisers des deux mains.

- Vraiment très très drôle, Peeves !

Hermione faisait signe à Ron de ne pas faire attention à lui. Et soudain au bas de l'escalier, il y eut Malefoy. Peeves s'installa sur la rampe, son visage de bouffon fendu d'un sourire grotesque.

- Va y avoir de l'action ! cria-t-il à la ronde.

Malefoy tenait ses mains derrière son dos.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! N'est-ce pas Granger qui se traîne dans les couloirs. Il lui faudrait juste un petit coup de pouce pour qu'elle rampe dans la bourbe où est sa juste place.

Hermione comprit qu'il tenait sa baguette dans son dos. Elle voulut avertir Ron. Elle ouvrit la bouche…

- Locomotor Mortis ! cria Malefoy.

Ron lança le bras en avant pour la retenir. Une sueur froide lui vint au front tandis qu'Hermione tombait en avant dans les escaliers.

- C'est comme ça que tu as vaincu ma tante, Granger ?

Il y eut un cri parmi les élèves qui assistaient à la scène. Peeves disparut de la rampe où il était assis pour reparaître au milieu des escaliers au moment où Hermione devait s'écraser le visage sur les marches. Il amortit sa chute et la fit glisser jusqu'en bas aux pieds de Malefoy. Ron dévala les escaliers et bondit au devant du Serpentard. Il le repoussa du poing sur son épaule. Il allait le frapper lorsqu'il entendit enfin les appels d'Hermione.

- Non, Ron ! C'est ce qu'il cherche !

La voix d'Hermione le dégrisa de sa colère. Il s'aperçut qu'il était entouré d'élèves qui avaient été membres de l'AD.

- Sale petite fouine ! grinça Ron.

Malefoy leva sa baguette à nouveau. Les membres de l'AD en firent autant. Il chercha un soutien parmi les Serpentard présents. Dans leurs yeux, il lut une incompréhension totale. Leurs regards allaient de l'héritier des Malefoy à Hermione étendue au bas des marches.

- Voilà ce que mérite la vermine moldue ! clama Drago.

- Tu aurais pu la tuer ! s'écria une fille Serpentard de cinquième année qui portait l'insigne de Préfet.

Ron sentit ses poings se serrer tous seuls. Peeves s'éleva sur la rampe pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il se frottait les mains :

- Allez Rouquin, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour mettre une pâtée à ce lapin albinos ! Depuis le temps que tu en meurs d'envie ! Et toi Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par un Weasley tout de même !

- Peeves ! La ferme ! cria Hermione.

Elle enrageait d'être à nouveau prisonnière d'un sortilège. La fille de Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et la remit d'aplomb. Elle l'assit au sol.

- Tu t'es fait mal, Granger ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Hermione avec un regard à Peeves.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Hé, beauté ! Si quelqu'un a le droit de faire un croc-en-jambe, ici, c'est moi !

Il se mit à rire, dans une cascade de caquètements et disparut.

- Hé, McGregor ! Depuis quand un Serpentard s'abaisse-t-il devant un Gryffondor ?

- Hé, Malefoy ! si tu as l'habitude de frapper un homme à terre, ce n'est pas mon cas !

La fille se releva et marcha sur Malefoy. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et pourtant Malefoy recula d'un pas.

- Tu te crois malin, Malefoy ? Parce que ton père porte la marque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom ? Parce que ta famille est ancienne et puissante ? Ma famille est encore plus ancienne que la tienne ! Elle est plus riche et aussi puissante ! Mais jamais aucun de ses membres n'a éprouvé le besoin de se mettre au service de personne ! Ils n'ont jamais courbé la tête devant un maître ! Ils n'ont jamais pris d'ordre de personne ! Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de se cacher ! Et ils n'ont pas besoin d'hommes de main pour se défendre !

- Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp, McGregor !

- Mon camp, Malefoy ? Si tu veux dire que je refuse d'être de **_ton_** côté, alors oui, Malefoy, j'ai choisi mon camp !

- Celui qui n'est pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres est contre lui ! asséna Drago.

- Comment crois-tu que je pourrais être du côté de ceux qui assassinent, y compris des sorciers de sang-pur dont ils se disent les défenseurs ? As-tu déjà oublié Pansy Parkinson, Drago ? Elle était de **_ton_** côté, pourtant ! Et sa famille de sang-pur dans le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Ce sont les Aurors qui l'ont tuée ! gronda Malefoy.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est jamais la faute aux Malefoy ! Hein ? Drago ! C'est toujours la faute à cet imbécile de Crabbe ! Ou à cet idiot de Goyle ! Et quand on n'a personne sous la main, c'est la faute à Potter !

Drago s'avança le poing levé. Il l'abattit sur le visage de la fille.

- Malefoy !

Le nom claqua deux fois presque simultanément. D'un côté venait le Professeur Rogue. De l'autre le Professeur McGonagall, au comble de l'exaspération. Rogue était hors de lui. Sa bouche s'agitait sans cesse dans un déferlement incontrôlé de tics.

- Mr Malefoy ! s'emporta Minerva. Voici deux fois que je vous surprends en flagrant délit de violence envers un autre élève. Et cette fois, envers une camarade de votre propre Maison !

Elle se tourna vers Rogue et aperçut derrière les élèves regroupés autour de Ron, les jambes allongées au sol d'Hermione. Elle bouscula les jeunes gens. Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Miss Granger !

La voix de Rogue était étrange. Son regard allait d'Hermione à Ron à Drago. Ses yeux se mirent également à tiquer. Il fit le tour des visages, étonné de ne pas reconnaître Potter dans le lot.

- Malefoy ! reprit-il sur un ton froid. Dix points de moins pour avoir frappé McGregor. McGregor allez tout de suite voir Mrs Pomfresh.

Malefoy se renfrogna. Rogue se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger aurait-elle l'obligeance de se lever lorsqu'elle se trouve en présence de Professeurs ?

Un sourire découvrit les dents de Malefoy. Il ricana. Rogue sembla ne pas l'entendre. Un tic agita sa joue droite.

- Elle aimerait bien se lever, Monsieur, intervint Ron de mauvaise humeur. Mais cette sale foui… ce crétin de Malefoy lui a lancé un Bloque-Jambe alors qu'elle était en haut des escaliers.

McGonagall se releva immédiatement, plus qu'indignée, scandalisée.

- Severus ! cria-t-elle.

Le Professeur Rogue leva imperceptiblement la main et elle se tut. Il fit à nouveau le tour des visages. Aucun de ceux qui étaient là ne broncha. Pas même les camarades de Maison de Malefoy.

- Je suis sûr que Mr Malefoy voulait simplement souhaiter la bienvenue à Miss Granger… grinça Rogue.

Ron jeta un regard désemparé au Professeur McGonagall. Il la vit rétrécir ses yeux à l'intention de Rogue. Le visage de ce dernier se détendit peu à peu.

- McGregor ? Vous êtes encore là ?

McGregor se dépêcha de quitter la place, suivie par ses amies Serpentard.

- Malefoy, dans mon bureau.

- Professeur ? balbutia Malefoy, interdit.

- Immédiatement !

Malefoy fixa Ron durement. Il n'osa faire aucun geste de menace devant le professeur McGonagall. Il tourna les talons. Les autres se dispersèrent sans qu'on eût besoin de le leur demander. Ron revint auprès d'Hermione, comme un rempart contre Rogue. Celui-ci contemplait la hauteur de l'escalier, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne se soit pas cassé un ou deux membres.

- Vous avez décidemment beaucoup de chance, Miss Granger, marmonna-t-il.

- Je le pense aussi, Professeur…

Il posa les yeux sur elle. Sa voix si vive d'ordinaire était… éteinte. Le Professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette et désenvoûta la jeune fille. Le jeune Weasley et Minerva l'aidèrent à se mettre debout.

- Beaucoup de chance… Entendirent-ils Rogue répéter alors qu'il s'éloignait.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un Penny pour vos pensées

Chapitre 20

Un penny pour vos pensées

L'entraînement des Gryffondor venait tout juste de commencer lorsque Malefoy vint s'installer au milieu des gradins, entouré de quelques autres Serpentard. Hermione, un peu plus haut, remarqua que sa cour n'était pas aussi fournie que l'année précédente. Les Serpentard lancèrent quelques lazzis quand Ron toucha le souaffle. Mais Luna, à la droite de Neville se mit alors à crier plus fort qu'eux pour l'encourager. Neville sifflait entre ses doigts pour couvrir le bruit des Serpentard. Hermione se sentait désolée de ne pouvoir participer. La marche jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch l'avait déjà fatiguée et la montée des tribunes l'avait achevée. Quelques marches plus bas, Dean et Seamus commentaient l'entraînement. Hermione les entendit avec plaisir formuler des appréciations positives sur le jeu de Ron. Effectivement, il avait pris plus d'assurance. Les cinq buts qu'il avait marqués lors du dernier match contre Serdaigle y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Il avait l'air radieux et lorsqu'il leur fit signe de la main, elle se força à lui répondre. Sa main retomba sur ses genoux sans force. Neville croisa son regard plein de larmes. Il lui sourit et serra ses doigts sans un mot.

Harry, un peu nerveux au début de l'entraînement, se détendit peu à peu. Les deux batteurs n'étaient pas très brillants mais ils n'étaient pas si catastrophiques que cela. Ils lui confièrent qu'ils s'étaient entraînés pendant les vacances afin de rester dans l'équipe qui allait certainement encore une fois gagner la coupe puisque Harry Potter serait de retour. Cela redonna confiance à Harry. Il rattrapa toutes les balles qu'on lui envoya et s'en donna à cœur joie sur son balai. Les Serpentard quittèrent l'entraînement avant la fin, sous les rires des Gryffondor. Ron et Harry débarquèrent de leur balai tout près de leurs amis.

- Harry a dit que je pouvais rester dans l'équipe, s'écria-t-il en montant les marches quatre à quatre pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

Seamus lui cria depuis sa place qu'il s'était débrouillé comme un chef.

- De toutes façon, dit Harry dans un clin d'œil à Neville, faut pas rêver, on ne retrouvera jamais un gardien comme Dubois !

Ron allait lui répondre quand il aperçut la main d'Hermione dans celle de Neville. Il oublia ce qu'il allait dire. Neville d'ailleurs lâcha la main d'Hermione pour tendre la sienne vers le balai de Ron.

- Un Brossdur, hein Ron ?

- Oui, fit Ron. J'aurai préféré un Nimbus, mais mes parents…

Il fit une grimace.

- Moi, je me contenterais bien d'un Brossdur ! fit Neville avec envie. Grand-Mère n'a jamais voulu m'en acheter. Elle avait bien trop peur que je me blesse parce que je suis…

- Si maladroit ! se mirent à rire Ron et Harry.

- Mais Oncle Algie, lui… Je vais lui dire que j'aimerais bien avoir un balai. Il m'en achètera un puisque Grand-Mère n'est pas là pour l'en empêcher. De toute façon, ça ne sera pas un bolide.

- Ce serait bien, dit Ron sérieusement. Comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'on aura besoin de sortir de Poudlard on saura comment faire.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Il désigna Hermione de la tête.

- Tu oublies, Ron, que je ne suis pas folle de vol en balai, rappela celle-ci dans une grimace.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi, conseilla Neville. Je ne suis pas un fou de vitesse comme ces deux là ! On se rassurera mutuellement.

Hermione regarda ses mains. Elle tenait à peine debout. Comment tiendrait-elle sur un balai dont elle avait peur. Elle ne leur serait d'aucun secours, s'ils avaient à affronter à nouveau un quelconque danger. La voix de Neville parvint jusqu'à elle.

- Tu vas bien Hermione, demandait-il avec sollicitude.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu le prendrais mal, si je t'embrassais sur la joue ? demanda encore Neville.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu te sens bien, Neville ? demanda Ron totalement ahuri.

- Très bien, Ron, merci, répliqua Neville. J'ai juste envie de dire à Hermione combien je suis heureux d'être son ami, de la savoir à nouveau parmi nous.

- C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

- On ne dit jamais assez aux gens qu'on les aime, Ron, quand on a l'occasion de le faire. Tu peux me croire sur parole.

Hermione s'approcha de Neville et ce fut elle qui lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Neville se tourna vers Luna.

- Je t'aime bien aussi, Luna. Et je suis heureux d'être ton ami.

Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant pour apercevoir la jeune fille.

- Je crois que Neville voudrait un autre baiser, Luna, dit-elle.

- J'avais bien compris, Hermione. Merci.

Luna fixa un moment Neville. Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Elle embrassa le jeune Londubat à son tour. Neville leur offrit à tous un sourire heureux.

- Hé bien, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée ! leur dit-il.

Il se leva et tendit une main à chacune des jeunes filles. Elles la prirent et se levèrent également.

- A tout à l'heure ! s'écria Neville à Harry qui riait et Ron, complètement éberlué.

Et tandis que Neville et Luna aidaient Hermione à redescendre des gradins, Ron resta un moment à les voir s'éloigner, la bouche ouverte. Harry lui donna une bourrade pour ramener ses esprits vers lui. Ils commencèrent à descendre également, leur balai à la main.

- Parfois, soupira Ron, je me demande si Neville a toute sa tête.

Harry eut un sourire narquois.

- Il est bien plus malin que tu ne le crois, Ron.

Il désigna le jeune homme qui emmenait Hermione et Luna vers le château, chacune à un bras, tandis qu'eux-mêmes se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

- Qui a-t-on vu recevoir deux baisers devant tout le monde au milieu des gradins de Quidditch un samedi après-midi ? Et qui repart avec deux filles à son bras ?

- C'est Hermione et Luna, Harry ! Ce ne sont pas **_des filles_** !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie, Ron…

- Parce que tu en as une, toi ? se moqua le jeune Weasley.

Harry sourit d'un air espiègle tandis qu'un groupe de jeunes filles les croisaient en gloussant. L'une d'entre elles interpella Harry et lui fit un signe de la main.

- A tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

- A tout à l'heure ! répondit Harry, qui réprimait un fou rire devant la tête de Ron.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda ce dernier.

- Isadora Marchinson.

- Isadoquoi Machinchose ? s'étrangla Ron. Elle sort d'où ?

- I-sa-do-ra Mar-chin-son ! articula Harry qui savait très bien que Ron avait fort bien entendu. Sixième Année Poufsouffle.

- Connais pas !

- Parce que tu ne prêtes pas attention, Ron.

- Elle doit pas l'attirer non plus ! Je sais que tu es myope, Harry, mais avoir une jolie fille à son bras c'est quand même plus drôle qu'un…

- Graphorn des Montagnes ?

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent brusquement.

- Isadora n'est pas un laideron, et elle a de très jolis yeux. Elle est tout le temps de bonne humeur. Et une fille qui sourit tout le temps, ça me changera un peu… ajouta-t-il un peu amer.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore amoureux de cette imbécile de Cho !

- Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas une question d'amour. C'est une question d'amour propre ! T'inquiète pas ! Ca passera !

- Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de cette Isadora !

- Pas encore, répondit Harry. Mais elle, elle m'adore !

Ron renifla devant la suffisance de son ami.

- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

- J'ai d'autre moyen de savoir ce qu'on pense de moi, Ron, insinua Harry.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et cessa d'avancer.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! s'excusa Harry. En ce moment, tout ce qui me manque c'est de me prendre une veste ! Alors tu comprends…

- Mais c'est un procédé digne d'un… Ron s'interrompit.

- D'un Serpentard ? proposa Harry. Moui… Tu vois moi au moins j'ai écouté le Choixpeau : je partage avec les Serpentard…

Ron revint à la hauteur de son ami.

- Hum ! fit-il. Tu voudrais pas lire dans les pensées d'Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi ?

- Désolé, Ron ! Je ne lis pas dans les pensées de mes amis !

- Seulement dans celles de tes petites amies ! se moqua Ron. Quand Hermione va savoir ça !

Harry se tourna vers lui vivement.

- Si jamais tu parles, Ron…!

Harry sourit d'un air innocent : "Tu crois qu'elle le prendrait mal si elle savait que tu l'as embrassée quand elle était endormie de son sommeil de sortilège ?"

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. Il ne put répondre à Harry, ils arrivaient aux vestiaires. Ils enfermèrent leur balai dans le placard des Gryffondor et changèrent de tenue.

- Et si tu essayais de savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment de Krum…? Chuchota Ron à Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient la route du château.

- Tu sais ce que moi j'en pense, Ron. Et Neville nous a donné sa façon de voir aussi. Si tu n'as pas compris, c'est que tu es vraiment… mais alors vraiment **_irrécupérable_ **!

Ron ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Harry croie qu'il était irrécupérable. D'ailleurs, ça voulait dire quoi irrécupérable ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait Neville, à part se faire embrasser par Loufoca Lovegood et Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger. Il rougit tout seul. Il se savait très injuste. Envers Hermione. Envers Luna. Envers Neville. Et même envers Harry.

- Bon, Ron, à tout à l'heure.

Harry lui fit signe de la main. Ron se retrouva bêtement tout seul, tandis que son ami s'éloignait avec Isadora Machinchose. Fallait-il être myope pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ! A part ce regard d'admiration qu'elle posait sur Harry. Il trouva Neville, Luna et Hermione assis sur les marches du perron du château. Il prit place à côté d'eux. Neville s'enquit de leur ami.

- Il a un rendez-vous ! répondit Ron sarcastique malgré lui.

- Avec qui ? s'étonna Neville.

- Isatruc Machinchose ! marmonna Ron.

- Isadora Marchinson ? rectifia Neville en riant. De Poufsouffle ?

- Tu la connais ? interrogea Ron stupéfait.

- Toi aussi, Ron ! Nous avons eu des cours avec elle !

- Oui, mais c'étaient des cours de botanique, Neville, précisa Hermione d'une voix lasse. Et tu sais bien que Ron et les cours de botanique…

- Tu n'aimes pas la botanique, Ronald ? demanda Luna. Moi j'aime beaucoup la botanique… on peut faire des tas de choses avec les plantes. Elles ont des pouvoirs tellement fascinants…

- C'est fort possible… dit Ron. Et ça doit être vrai puisque Neville pense la même chose…Il a eu la meilleure note de la promotion en Botanique !

Luna tourna ses grands yeux d'oiseau effrayé vers le jeune Londubat qui rougit un peu.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, j'aime vraiment ça…

Il fut sauvé de l'incendie de son visage par la grosse voix d'Hagrid qui retentit de loin. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il passa sa grande main sur la tête d'Hermione qui essaya de ne pas trop grimacer. Il lui demanda comment elle allait et si elle était remise de ses émotions de la veille. Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête et s'éclipsa avec moins de vivacité qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

- Quelles émotions de la veille ? demanda Ron alors que Hagrid lui aussi pénétrait dans l'école.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue arriver, Ronald ? demanda Luna.

Ron secoua la tête.

- Elle est arrivée en diligence, Ron, précisa Neville.

- …..

- Qu'est-ce qui mène les diligences, Ron ? reprit Neville.

Ron se demanda pourquoi il sentait tant de reproche dans la voix de son camarade. Luna le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Mais Luna regardait tout et tous comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois !

- J'en sais rien, moi ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne les vois pas !

Et il ne referma pas la bouche.

- Les… les… ces _choses_ !

Il se frappa le front ! Hagrid les avait décrites. Harry les lui avait décrites. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à les imaginer. Il réalisa que Neville et Luna, eux aussi les voyaient.

- Est-ce qu'elles sont vraiment impressionnantes ? Et c'est de cela que vous parliez tous les trois ?

- On ne parlait pas, répondit Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez alors ? s'interrogea Ron.

Luna détacha son regard de Ron pour le poser sur Neville.

- On était ensemble, dit-elle. Il faut savoir écouter le silence parfois. On entend beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans le silence. Tu n'écoutes jamais le silence, Ronald ?

Neville se mit à rire.

- Ron n'écoute jamais rien, Luna. Ni le silence, ni ceux qui parlent ! Tu connais les Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? C'est une plante très rare !

- Je sais ! chantonna Luna. On la trouve en Assyrie. Mon père en a rapportée une un jour. Elle crache des jets d'empestine quand on la chatouille un peu trop…

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, dans le train, quand j'ai voulu montrer à Harry… se souvint Neville.

- Hun hun ! fit Luna tout en tournant son visage aux froids rayons du soleil de septembre.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Neville était abasourdi.

- Parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé…

- Et parce que tu ne savais pas si nous étions de ceux qui te piquent tes affaires tout au long de l'année ou si nous étions des amis…

- Hun hun ! refit Luna. Tu as ton Mimbulus à Poudlard ? Celui que mon père a ramené a disparu dans l'explosion de l'atelier de ma mère.

Neville se leva, il tendit la main à Luna pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu sais, moi aussi on me prenait mes affaires la première année…

- Et on ne te les prend plus ? demanda Luna en s'éloignant avec Neville.

- Ben, non ! dit ce dernier. Plus depuis que Harry Potter est mon ami.

Ron resta pantois. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié. Il reprit le chemin de la salle commune, la tête basse. Dans le hall, il entendit la voix apeurée de Jezebel Dawson qui demandait si quelqu'un savait s'il y avait vraiment un calamar géant dans le lac. Il prit un couloir pour l'éviter et aperçut Hermione qui s'acheminait lentement vers le bureau des Professeurs. Ron secoua la tête. Elle reprenait le dessus, apparemment. Il fut surprit cependant de ne pas la voir s'arrêter devant le bureau. Elle continua vers les cachots, il la suivit discrètement. Les Serpentard traînaient toujours dans ces eaux-là. Elle frappa à la porte du Bureau de Rogue. Il fut sur le point de courir l'empêcher de se rendre seule chez le professeur de Potions. Puis il se traita d'idiot. Et comme il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire, il décida de l'attendre.

Hermione ouvrit la porte. De mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent à la mémoire lorsqu'elle entra dans le cachot.

- Vous m'avez convoquée, Professeur ?

Elle tenait encore à la main la note que la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor lui avait remise. Rogue était assis à son bureau. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle s'avançait à pas comptés vers lui. Le papier glissa de ses doigts. Elle se baissa avec peine pour le ramasser. Elle se retint au bureau pour se relever. Elle était pâle. Elle tremblait.

Rogue se leva d'un bond. Elle tressaillit. Penché au-dessus de son pupitre, Rogue plongeait son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle essaya de détourner la tête. Elle ferma ses paupières dans un cri effrayé. Rogue la saisit par le bras.

- Petite idiote ! gronda-t-il.

- Laissez-moi, Professeur ! haleta Hermione.

- Vous l'avez vue ! chuchota Rogue d'une voix rauque. Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas ! Racontez-moi !

- Non ! souffla Hermione.

Elle dégagea son bras au prix d'un effort insoutenable. Elle trébucha en arrière. Rogue fut auprès d'elle sans qu'elle sût comment. Il la tenait aux épaules et la forçait à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle refusait de penser à ça. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle se mit à glisser. Elle savait qu'elle glissait. Ron. Il lui parlait puis s'éloignait. Harry. Neville et Ginny. Percy inconscient. Et le mur lépreux de la cave, où perlait l'humidité qui lui emplissait le nez. Les cris et le bruit de la chute. Non ! Pas ça ! Elle ferma les yeux.

- Laissez-moi voir !

Les doigts de Rogue s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses épaules.

- Non ! hurla Hermione.

Il la lâcha brusquement. Elle s'écroula sur le sol glacé du cachot. Elle tremblait de peur, de froid, et d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas lever la tête vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau sentir ses pensées lui échapper. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle l'entendait souffler près du bureau. Elle craignit sa colère.

La robe noire du professeur s'approcha. Elle ne pouvait fuir. Ses chaussures. Elle voyait un bout de ses chaussures qui dépassaient. Elles étaient marron. C'était laid des chaussures marron avec une robe noire. Elle savait qu'il se baissait vers elle. Il allait se moquer d'elle, si faible, à sa merci. Il toucha son visage et le leva vers lui. Il écarta les mèches emmêlées qui couvraient ses yeux. Le teint cireux de Rogue creusait des cernes sous ses orbites. Ses cheveux noirs et ses prunelles sombres le rendaient aussi pâle qu'elle.

- Laissez-moi voir, pria-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Alors dites-moi : vous l'avez vue. Est-ce qu'elle est morte sur le coup ou est-ce qu'il l'a faite souffrir avant ?

Hermione secoua une fois de plus la tête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à _elle_.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi voir et je pourrais vous rendre le sommeil tranquille.

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux oublier.

Rogue parut renoncer. Il poussa un soupir douloureux. Il se releva lentement.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais oublier, dit-il.

Sa voix était à nouveau froide et dure.

- Sortez.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle restait là sur le pavé gelé, dans ce cachot sombre et désespéré. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était inutile d'essayer de chasser ces images. Elles étaient là tapies dans sa mémoire et surgissaient dès que sa vigilance s'assoupissait.

- Si je vous laisse voir… vous m'aiderez ?

Rogue revint vers elle dans le bruissement de sa robe de sorcier. Il se pencha et la releva doucement. La pièce tournait autour d'elle. Il la mena jusqu'au fauteuil de son bureau où la fit asseoir. Il mit sa main sur son visage et riva son regard au sien.

Il plongea dans son esprit aussi facilement que s'il tournait les pages d'un livre. Elle ne résistait plus. Il revit sa chute. Il sentit son désarroi, sa rage impuissante. Il fixa le salpêtre du mur jusqu'à ce qu'_elle_ vienne montrer sa face de gargouille mal ébauchée. Et la voix haïe de Pettigrew qui lançait le maléfice sur elle. Lequel des deux haïssait-il le plus ? Il n'aurait su le dire même en ce moment. Elle ne cria pas. Ses yeux de démente s'écarquillèrent. La peur. La douleur. Et plus rien. Plus rien qu'une grimace monstrueuse qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Lentement, sa main sur le visage d'Hermione referma ses paupières. Elle l'entendit murmurer une incantation qui se perdit en chuchotis.

Une pression sur son épaule fit sursauter Hermione. Elle soupira comme si elle n'avait pu inspirer normalement depuis des jours. Rogue lui tendit un flacon qui contenait une potion violette ainsi qu'un pli cacheté.

- Vous porterez ceci à Mrs Pomfresh. Et je vous conseille de dormir à l'infirmerie durant quelques nuits. Vous lui direz que je veux voir l'ordonnance des potions que les guérisseurs vous ont prescrites.

Hermione prit le flacon et la lettre.

- Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue hocha la tête :

- Ils vous ont dit ce qu'elle vous avait fait ? Ils vous ont dit que vous devriez être morte ?

A nouveau, le ton de sa voix était sec.

- Ils me l'ont dit, Monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas morte.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas…

Sa voix trembla un instant.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé quand vous êtes descendue dans les profondeurs de l'école ?

- Ne le savez-vous pas, Monsieur ? Puisque je vous ai laissé voir le secret de mon âme.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Sa joue s'agita d'un tic.

- Puis-je partir, Professeur ?

Elle fit traîner son pas jusqu'à la porte.

- Ho! Miss Granger, la rappela Rogue alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte. Mrs Pince est avertie que vous devrez lui présenter une autorisation de ma main si vous voulez sortir un livre de la bibliothèque. La réserve vous est bien entendu interdite.

Hermione fit un signe de tête. Au fond d'elle-même, elle exultait. Elle allait à nouveau retourner à la bibliothèque. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Ron ?

Ron l'examinait avec attention. Elle eut l'impression d'être hagarde.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es restée longtemps. J'allais repartir.

Il aperçut dans sa main le flacon violine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion que je dois remettre à Mrs Pomfresh pour ce soir.

- C'est Rogue qui te l'a donnée ? voulut savoir Ron. Tu ne vas quand même pas la boire.

Elle serra ses doigts sur la fiole. Il lui serait si facile de la lui prendre des mains.

- Oh oui, je vais la boire. Je vais boire tout ce que le Professeur Rogue me dira de boire, Ron.

Elle passa devant lui. Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il. Si tu veux ?

- Tu t'ennuies à ce point, Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : tu t'ennuies à ce point que tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'accompagner une infirme qui va prendre son remède ?

Ron soupira de contrariété :

- Harry est occupé, Neville et Luna s'amusent avec un truc qui crache de l'empestine, Dean et Seamus me portent sur les nerfs…

- Tu sais, Ron, je préfèrerais y aller seule, finalement.

"Comme tu veux" murmura Ron en la laissant s'éloigner. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir raté une marche. Et la pensée qu'il faisait encore partie de l'équipe de Quidditch n'arrivait pas à chasser son malaise. Pas plus que l'idée de Malefoy en retenue chez Rogue. Il avait dû passer à côté de quelque chose, sans parvenir à savoir quoi. Et puis il se souvint ! Il bondit jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il trouva Ginny en compagnie de Dean près de la fenêtre. Il devait raconter encore quelque bêtise, car Ginny riait avec lui de bon cœur. Ron saisit sa sœur par le bras pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de la pièce sous les yeux stupéfaits de Dean.

- Tu te sens bien, Ron ? se mit en colère Ginny.

- Dans trois jours, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione ! chuchota Ron.

- Oui, je le sais, riposta Ginny.

Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de la poigne de son frère.

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour elle, s'amusa-t-elle. Pauvre Ron ! Toujours un train de retard !

Ron lança un regard inquiet à Dean Thomas :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Ginny soupira :

- Des fleurs ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Le parfum des fleurs de la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione lui emplit le nez brusquement.

- Krum l'a déjà fait !

- Un bijou ?

- Krum l'a déjà fait !

- Quelque chose qui l'intéresse.

- Harry lui a déjà acheté un livre, rappela Ron.

- Du parfum ?

Il grimaça. Ça, il lui en avait déjà fait cadeau, mais il ignorait si elle l'avait porté ou non.

- Des chocolats ? s'écria Ginny, entre l'exaspération et l'apitoiement

- Tout le monde l'a déjà fait !

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui.

- J'ai vu dans un catalogue, une barrette, vraiment très jolie. On dirait un bijou. Si on envoie la commande aujourd'hui, tu pourrais la recevoir à temps…

- Une barrette ? répéta Ron. Pour ses cheveux ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

- Non, Ron, pour mettre en collier à Pattenrond…!

- C'est qu'elle est un peu susceptible avec ses cheveux…

Ginny bondit sur ses pieds.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul !

Une lueur de panique dans les yeux de son frère la fit changer d'avis.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait la recevoir dans trois jours ? interrogea-t-il.

- On pourrait faire mieux : on envoie un hibou à Fred et George pour leur demander d'aller l'acheter dès lundi. Le magasin est juste à côté de leur boutique. Et mardi matin, elle la reçoit à son courrier de ta part.

- Fred et George ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- As-tu vraiment le choix, Ronnie ?

Ron dut reconnaître que non. Dean et Ginny quittèrent la salle commune ensemble. Ron resta seul, avec un groupe de Première Année occupés à travailler ensemble. Un samedi après midi de septembre ! songea Ron. Quand il était en première année, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui était capable de faire une chose pareille. Et parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis ! Il réalisa qu'il était en Sixième Année et qu'il se trouvait seul, sans amis, à lancer des regards sévères à des enfants totalement effarés. Il alla chercher son jeu d'échec dans sa chambre, puis il s'installa près de la fenêtre, à la place qu'occupaient Ginny et Dean quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsque Harry rentra une heure plus tard, il le trouva dans la contemplation de l'échiquier.

- Tu joues contre toi-même ? Ou tu penses à notre partie d'échec ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

Harry s'aperçut que la Reine blanche était brisée en deux, sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Harry, étonné que Ron ne l'ai pas réparée.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura : Reparo ! Les deux morceaux se ressoudèrent et la Reine remercia chaleureusement Harry, avant de tourner le dos à Ron, d'un air offusqué.

- Tu sais, dit alors Ron. Je crois que toi aussi tu devrais te méfier de ta Reine, Harry.

Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Tout d'abord, elle n'est pas tout à fait réparée. Et elle dit et fait des choses bizarres. Elle était chez Rogue, cet après midi. Elle y est restée longtemps et il lui a donné quelque chose à boire. Elle a dit qu'elle boirait tout ce que Rogue lui donnerait à boire.

- C'était quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Une potion violette, répondit Ron. Ensuite elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? insista Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

- Rien ! se défendit Ron vivement. Je lui ai juste demandé si je pouvais aller avec elle, parce que j'étais tout seul.

Harry le fixa un long moment, la bouche ouverte, prêt à parler. Manifestement quelque chose le retenait. Il referma la bouche sans un mot.

- Mais quoi ? fit Ron.

- Si je te le dis, répondit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, je crois que nous ne pourrions plus être amis, Ron. Parce ce que l'un d'entre nous serait obligé de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de l'autre. Et nous perdrions aussi Hermione car je ne crois pas qu'elle supporterait d'être la cause d'une querelle entre nous.

- Hermione ? balbutia Ron avec désespoir. Mais je croyais que c'était avec Isadora Marchinson que tu sortais…

Harry ne put s'empêcher frapper Ron sur la tête.

- Bon ! fit-il ensuite. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre jour au sujet de notre partie d'échec ?


	21. Chapitre 21 : Hermione : Le Retour

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21

Hermione : le retour

Le dimanche matin Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Elle avait l'esprit dans du coton et lorsque Mrs Pomfresh vint la voir pour lui administrer ses remèdes, elle se recoucha et se rendormit. Elle dormit jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Dans l'après midi, elle s'assoupit dans un fauteuil de la salle de Gryffondor alors que Ron lui expliquait avec fierté ses théories d'échiquier. Il en fut un peu vexé, jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui explique que ce devait être à cause de la potion de sommeil que Rogue lui avait donnée. Il haussa alors les épaules : il avait l'habitude qu'elle dormît pendant ses heures de gloire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'aller lui chercher une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle eût froid. Elle émergea vers la fin de l'après midi, regrettant de n'avoir pu travailler autant qu'elle le voulait –elle n'avait pas travaillé du tout d'ailleurs. Elle remonta aussitôt à l'infirmerie où elle s'endormit avant que Mrs Pomfresh eûtt le temps de lui donner ses potions. Elle dormit toute la nuit d'un sommeil paisible.

Le lundi matin, lorsqueMrs Pomfresh vint la réveiller, elle se sentait plus sereine. La guérisseuse lui fit prendre ses potions et la pressa d'aller chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un sérieux petit déjeuner. Hermione lui obéit du mieux qu'elle put. Plus elle se hâtait plus elle avait l'impression de ralentir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Grande Salle, ses amis avaient déjà pris leur petit déjeuner. Malgré les conseils de Mrs Pomfresh, elle renonça à s'attabler pour se rendre immédiatement en salle de cours avec le Professeur Flitwick. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entrer dans la classe, ses camarades se bousculaient déjà pour prendre leur place. Elle réalisa qu'elle ignorait quelle était celle qui lui était réservée. Harry lui fit signe pour lui désigner la chaise entre Ron et lui. Il l'aida à sortir ses livres et ramassa sa baguette qu'elle fit tomber de sa poche. Le Professeur Flitwick se déclara fort heureux de la revoir parmi eux et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il enchanta pour elle son chapeau pointu qui se mit à chanter, à la manière du Choixpeau Magique, "Yes, she's a very good fellow ! Yes she's a very good fellow ! Yes she's a very good fellooooow ! That noone can denies !" Toute la classe applaudit. Hermione rougit beaucoup et remercia le professeur et ses camarades. Elle s'appliqua du mieux qu'elle put à réaliser les sortilèges qu'il leur enseigna. Ron comprit alors son désarroi. Sa baguette lui échappa dix fois au moins. Sa main était lourde et ses doigts refusaient de lui obéir. Il la regardait s'acharner à répéter sans succès le mouvement du sortilège, oubliant ses propres exercices. Harry lui faisait de gros yeux, lui-même gêné de réussir chacun de ses ensorcellements. Elle jeta même sa baguette sur la table, de déception, alors que le professeur félicitait Neville pour ses progrès étincelants. Elle se laissa retomber sur son banc, épuisée et dépitée. Flitwick s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main qu'il tapota un moment. Il pria les autres de cesser de chuchoter et de se remettre au travail, s'ils le voulaient bien. Il dut répéter pour Ron qui fixait toujours Hermione, hébété. A la fin du cours, il la retint un instant, ce qui lui valut d'arriver très en retard dans la classe de potions du professeur Rogue. Sous l'œil narquois de Malefoy, et dans le ricanement niais de Crabbe et Goyle, elle traversa la salle lentement jusqu'à se présenter au professeur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser.

- Vous êtes en retard. Très en retard, Granger, dit-il froidement. Vous dérangez mon cours et vos camarades. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor…  
Il lança un regard glacé à Ron Weasley qui renonça à ouvrir la bouche.  
- Weasley ? Vous alliez dire…  
Ron frémit. Il sentait à nouveau le talon de la chaussure d'Harry qui écrasait son gros orteil et il fixait sans comprendre le regard effaré d'Hermione qui lui faisait "non" de la tête.  
- Je me disais, Monsieur, répondit simplement Ron à peine ironique : pourquoi cinq points de moins seulement ?

Les Gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers lui : était-il fou ? Les Serpentard étouffèrent quelques rires discrets. Rogue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.  
- Oh ! Je vois ! fit-il enfin. Vous vous dites : ce vieux professeur Rogue s'affaiblit. La pitié l'empêche de priver Gryffondor de ses chances de remporter la coupe ! Sachez, Monsieur Weasley, que ces cinq points seulement de moins se renouvelleront à chaque retard de Miss Granger. Nous verrons ce que ces cinq points seulement de moins coûteront à la valeureuse Maison de Gryffondor à la fin de l'année.  
Ron frissonna. Non à cause de la perspective de la coupe perdue, mais parce que Rogue semblait estimer qu'Hermione ne redeviendrait jamais… Il pâlit et baissa la tête. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa langue ?

Rogue se retournait vers Hermione, impassible.  
- Prenez place, Granger… dépêchez-vous !  
Puis, comme s'il se souvenait d'un détail :  
- Mais les groupes sont déjà formés, comme vous le constatez, Granger. Je ne vais pas désorganiser ma classe pour vous, vous le pensez bien. Et vos camarades seraient fort ennuyés de vous avoir pour partenaire…  
Il fit comme s'il ne voyait pas la main de Neville qui s'agitait désespérément au-dessus des têtes.  
- Monsieur ! finit par s'écrier le jeune Londubat. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas !  
- Croyez-vous avoir besoin d'aide pour faire fondre vos chaudrons ? demanda Rogue sans se tourner vers lui.  
Les Serpentard se mirent à rire. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rogue prenait-il plaisir à torturer ainsi Hermione devant tous et lui préparait-il des potions pour la soigner en secret ? Ginny leur avait appris, et elle le tenait de Mrs Pomfresh elle-même, qu'il avait rajouté des remèdes à ceux déjà prescrits par les médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Ron avait prétendu qu'il lui empoisonnait lentement le corps et l'esprit, mais Ron disait n'importe quoi. N'est-ce pas… ?

Rogue désigna à Hermione la table devant son bureau. Pour surveiller son chaudron, prétendit-il, afin qu'elle ne fît pas exploser la salle. Voire même l'école tout entière. Hermione rougit et baissa la tête sans un mot. Elle rata sa potion car elle n'eut pas le temps de la terminer. Rogue lui demanda de la lui préparer pour le prochain cours. Il savait, dit-il, qu'elle aurait à cœur de travailler sans aide.

Ron et Harry l'attendaient dans le couloir.  
- Je t'aiderai, dit Ron. Je la ferai à ta place, même.  
- Merci, Ron, refusa Hermione. Je me débrouillerai.  
Harry voulut l'aider à porter ses livres. Elle les serra contre elle. Elle les pria de partir en avant, s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall, et faire perdre des points de plus à Gryffondor.  
- McGonagall ne te punira certainement pas pour ton retard ! répliqua Ron, avec évidence.  
- Elle non, mais nous peut-être que oui, intervint Harry.  
Il tira sur la manche de la robe de Ron pour le forcer à le suivre. Il savait déjà qu'Hermione n'assisterait pas au cours de métamorphoses. Et comme Ron insistait, il lui chuchota : "Plus tard, Ron ! On réglera ça plus tard !"

Hermione ne vint pas non plus au repas de la mi-journée. Sa place entre Ron et Harry resta vide. Les commentaires allaient bon train. Tous s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle était plus atteinte qu'ils ne le croyaient. Et Dean assura que s'il lui était arrivé la même chose il serait allé lui aussi se cacher, car c'était comme si elle avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs.  
- Elle n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs ! cria Ron. Elle est simplement… désespérée.  
Personne n'osa lui répondre que c'était lui qui avait l'air désespéré.  
- Il faut la retrouver, dit Harry.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Seamus. Quand elle sera calmée, elle ressortira toute seule.  
- Pour lui remonter un peu le moral, cervelle de calmar ! s'écria Ron.  
- Faudrait peut-être d'abord savoir où elle est… estima timidement Neville.  
- Moi quand je ne vais pas bien, dit Seamus la bouche pleine, je taperais bien dans un cognard !  
- Moi c'est pareil, fit Dean en mordant dans un morceau de pain. Mais plutôt dans un ballon !  
Ron renifla et se tourna vers Ginny un peu plus loin.  
- Hé ! Ginny ! cria-t-il sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font les filles quand elles vont pas bien dans leur tête ?  
Ginny lui adressa un regard médusé.  
- Elles pleurent, fit Harry, un peu sarcastique.  
Il tourna la tête vers Ron et tous les deux s'écrièrent :  
- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !  
Ron attrapa quelques petits pains au passage et tous les deux s'en furent en courant vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Ils entrèrent en trombe et crièrent le nom d'Hermione sans obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un :  
- Bonjour Harry ! Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir…  
Mimi Geignarde papillonna des paupières devant lui avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Heu… salut, Mimi, fit Harry.  
- Hermione est là ? questionna Ron.  
Mimi désigna de la main la deuxième porte derrière elle, sans cesser de sourire à Harry. Ron alla coller son oreille à la porte avant de frapper discrètement.  
- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?  
- Ho non ! Elle ne va pas bien du tout ! répondit Mimi Geignarde d'un air ravi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déprimé. A part moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
- Rien, murmura Harry.  
Ils l'avaient trouvée, mais comment la faire sortir ? Et que lui dire ? Ils auraient dû emmener Ginny ou Neville avec eux. Ron grattait toujours à la porte d'un air malheureux.  
- Hermione ? Herm ? Hermy ?…. Mimine ?  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement.  
- Je t'ai dit de ne jamais m'appeler ainsi !  
Ron lui tendit le pain qu'il avait amené.  
- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger un peu… Il faut que tu prennes des forces…  
- A quoi bon ?  
- Mais pour… parce que… chercha en vain Ron désarçonné.  
Il se tourna vers Harry, désemparé.  
- Ecoute Hermione, commença celui-ci. On n'avait vraiment aucune idée de… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout abandonner. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de temps… tu retrouveras tes capacités.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, Harry, grimaça Hermione. Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça.  
Elle jetait de furtifs regards à Ron et Mimi.  
- Je peux te parler, Harry ?  
- On t'écoute, dit Ron.  
- Personnellement ?  
Mimi Geignarde lui lança un regard courroucé, avant d'aller se lamenter du côté des robinets qu'elle se mit à ouvrir distraitement. Harry dut faire un signe à Ron et le conduire par le bras jusqu'à la porte. Il le fit sortir malgré la mauvaise volonté de leur ami.  
- Tu me diras tout ? Hein ? lui cria-t-il tandis qu'Harry refermait la porte sur lui.  
- Harry, est-ce que tu te demandes souvent pourquoi tu es vivant ?

Mimi Geignarde se rapprocha discrètement. Harry était désorienté. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à cette question.  
- Non !  
- Moi, oui, dit Hermione, la tête baissée.  
- En fait, reprit Harry… je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas mort… Dumbledore prétend que c'est grâce à l'amour que ma mère me portait.  
- Rogue croit que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sol cet été, que j'ai survécu au sortilège de… Bellatrix Lestrange se força-t-elle à dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.  
Elle se rapprocha de Harry et parla à voix plus basse.  
- Je veux dire, si je ne suis pas morte, c'est que je dois faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire…  
Harry l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes, à la manière des myopes quand ils veulent faire croire qu'ils ne regardent pas vraiment.  
- Tu me trouves irrationnelle, n'est-ce pas… J'ai eu tort ! Je croyais que tu pourrais comprendre.  
Un éclair d'intelligence.  
- Tu veux parler de la prophétie. Je ne suis pas mort parce que mon destin est de combattre Voldemort et que j'ai le pouvoir de le vaincre ?  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Que voulait-elle qu'il lui dise ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu n'es pas morte, c'est que tu ne devais pas mourir !  
Ils levèrent en même temps les yeux vers Mimi, assise sur la fenêtre de la pièce, le menton dans son poing qui venait d'énoncer cette vérité flagrante.  
- J'aurais dû mourir deux fois déjà depuis cet été, répondit Hermione. D'après Rogue.  
- Oui, fit Harry que les doutes envers le professeur reprenaient… Mais Rogue…  
- Quoi Rogue ? Il sait de quoi il parle,non?  
Harry fit le tour de la pièce. Malgré lui, il se retrouva devant les robinets condamnés. Les têtes de serpents le regardaient. Il passa sa main dessus. La chambre des secrets. Il l'avait ouverte. Lui qui n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard, mais qui en avait les pouvoirs.  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange ne t'a pas tuée. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas vraiment ta mort ? Je l'ignore. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es là et que nous en sommes tous très heureux. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de sentir que Ron et toi êtes là, auprès de moi. Tous les deux. Il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même quand tu n'es pas là.

Il revint vers Hermione.  
- On va dire ça, Hermione : si tu es toujours là c'est pour nous garder, Ron et moi sur le chemin de la raison. Et pour m'aider à trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Alors tu vas commencer par manger ce pain que Ron a pensé à t'apporter. Puis tu nous laisseras t'aider.  
Il lui ouvrit ses bras. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Mais là, elle dépassait les bornes, aurait dit Ron. Hermione le laissa lui tapoter le dos. Mimi descendit de son perchoir et les prit dans ses bras tous les deux en pleurnichant, car elle était fort sentimentale. Harry se dépêcha de lâcher Hermione. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement d'avoir le bras de Mimi Geignarde au travers de son dos.

Le cours suivant était celui de Mr Londubat. Harry y conduisit Hermione et il fut heureux que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal vienne chercher la jeune fille par la main pour la faire asseoir devant son bureau. Ainsi il put prendre l'invitation à son compte et éviter la foule de questions que Ron ne manquait pas de lui réserver. Il lui jetait d'ailleurs des regards furibonds depuis son banc, deux places vides à côté de lui.

Depuis le début de l'année, Algie Londubat, avait passé en revue les connaissances de ses élèves de Sixième Année de Gryffondor et les avaient trouvées fort avancées. Le programme de Sixième Année était largement couvert et il avait reçu la consigne de Dumbledore d'aborder dès qu'il le jugerait conséquent celui de Septième Année. Les camarades de Harry s'étaient réjouis de ce projet. Harry, lui, avait senti s'accroître le sentiment d'urgence qu'il éprouvait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.  
- Hum ! fit le Professeur Londubat.  
Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net les grimaces interrogatives de Ron.  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un maléfice que vous ne trouverez pas dans vos manuels. Ni même dans les grimoires interdits de magie noire de la bibliothèque. Il mériterait de faire partie des sortilèges impardonnables. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de le lancer efficacement. Et cette personne est morte  
Il fit encore quelques "Hum" qui, s'ils étaient destinés à retenir l'attention des élèves, étaient totalement inutiles, car tous l'écoutaient dans un silence captivé.  
- C'est un sortilège créé pour donner la mort. Une mort longue et douloureuse, car il laisse à l'esprit tout le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive et quelle sera l'issue. Je ne connais à ce jour qu'une seule personne qui ait résisté à ce charme mortel.

Il porta le regard sur Hermione, et Harry comprit pourquoi elle pâlissait tandis que le vieil homme parlait.  
- Pourquoi, vous dites-vous, reprit le professeur, oui pourquoi nous parler de ce sortilège alors que celle qui le pratiquait est morte ? Parce que j'ignore si d'autres le maîtrisent et que je veux que vous sachiez le reconnaître. Il semblerait que la rapidité d'intervention soit la clé de la guérison. Ses effets paraissent anodins au premier abord et il semble un simple dérivé de Jambencoton. Jusqu'à ce que tout le système nerveux ne soit atteint, et que les organes vitaux à leur tour ne soient paralysés.  
- Hum, fit-il encore. Miss Granger ? Voulez-vous nous parler des effets de ce sortilège afin que vos camarades, s'ils le rencontrent un jour, puissent le reconnaître immédiatement et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, ainsi que l'on fait les Aurors qui vous ont amené sans tarder auprès des personnes compétentes.  
Hermione leva vers lui un regard effrayé.  
- Non ! voulut elle crier.  
Le vieil lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il lui souriait si gentiment. Elle n'osa pas refuser. Devant ses camarades pourtant elle se tut. Les mots étaient dans sa gorge et elle ne pouvait parler. Neville leva alors la main et demanda si elle avait eu mal. Elle se força à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Ce fut moins douloureux que lorsque Rogue avait lu dans son esprit. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle se rappelait était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. D'autres mains se levèrent et elle répondit comme elle put. Ni Harry ni Ron ne posèrent de questions. Harry parce qu'il savait quelle était la réelle préoccupation de son amie. Ron parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cours, Harry rattrapa Neville et voulut savoir ce qu'il avait raconté à son oncle au sujet d'Hermione.  
- Juste ce qui s'est passé ce matin, répondit Neville. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'elle allait vite redevenir l'Hermione que nous connaissions.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? s'inquiéta Ron venu aux nouvelles.  
- Ca ! fit Neville.  
D'un signe de tête il désignait la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
- Finalement, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me demande si c'est vraiment par maladresse qu'il m'a laissé tomber de la fenêtre !

Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui sourit. Quand il avait quitté Hermione, pour la laisser en compagnie de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui s'étaient proposées pour l'accompagner au prochain cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, elle paraissait soulagée. Il se tourna vers Ron qui lui adressait de fort peu discrets : Hum !  
- Quoi Ron ?  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si personnel à te dire ?  
Un peu de colère. Un soupçon de jalousie. De la curiosité. Et une très grande angoisse. Pauvre Ron.  
- Si tu n'avais pas fait d'histoires pour sortir des toilettes de Mimi quand on te l'a demandé, tu le saurais. Mais, là elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire…  
- C'est au sujet de Krum ?  
Harry ferma les yeux d'exaspération.  
- Bon sang Ron ! Tu fais une fixation sur ce type ou quoi ?  
Tous les élèves présents dans le couloir se tournèrent vers eux. Dean et Seamus à quelques mètres devant eux éclatèrent de rire. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies, son visage parut constellé de dix fois plus de taches de rousseur que d'ordinaire.  
- Merci beaucoup Harry ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents tandis que le dit Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour.

Le soir, Ron ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient raconté dans les toilettes de Mimi. Il avait pensé aller demander au fantôme ce qui s'était dit dans ses quartiers l'après midi même, mais y avait renoncé au dernier moment. Il se sentait un peu stupide et les Premières Années naviguaient aux alentours du deuxième étage. Il entendait la voix de Dawson qui demandait encore s'il existait vraiment un calamar géant dans le lac. Et elle ne croyait ni ceux qui lui répondaient oui, ni ceux qui lui répondaient non. Il retourna dans la salle commune où Hermione essayait de travailler.

- Veux-tu que je copie à ta place, lui proposa-t-il.  
Il ramassa la plume tombée des doigts d'Hermione et tourna le parchemin vers lui. Il attendait qu'elle lui dicte son devoir. Hermione lui reprit le parchemin.  
- C'est ça ! pour que tu copies ensuite les réponses ! dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- J'ai déjà terminé le mien et oublié les réponses ! répondit Ron qui reprit à son tour le parchemin.  
- Tu te moques de moi !  
- Non ! Je l'ai terminé dimanche. Quand Harry est parti se promener avec Isadora et que tu dormais devant la cheminée.  
Hermione renonça à lui retirer son parchemin des mains. Elle commença sa dictée, ponctuée de quelques : "Applique-toi, Ron ! C'est moi qui vais devoir rendre ce devoir !" "Et l'orthographe Ron ? Ce n'est pas une option facultative !" "Oui, Ron, ce mot existe et non ce n'est pas une grossièreté." Il finit d'écrire la dernière phrase en tirant la langue et frictionna ses doigts en grimaçant. Elle lui réclama son propre devoir pour le lui corriger et il refusa tout net. Elle aurait été capable de le lui faire recommencer et il ne pouvait plus bouger les doigts. Il sortit alors son livre de sortilèges et entreprit de répéter les mouvements appris du Professeur Flitwick. Il leva un œil inquiet sur Hermione. Elle lui fit une grimace qu'elle força en sourire. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa robe et montra deux petites balles qu'elle devait faire tourner dans ses mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.  
- Mes devoirs pour le Professeur Flitwick, répondit Hermione, un peu amusée du regard stupéfait du garçon. Assouplissement des doigts, mobilité du poignet, et de la marche pour les jambes. Si je travaille régulièrement, il dit que je pourrai danser à Noël.  
- Il a perdu la tête !  
- Non, Ron, soupira Hermione. Chez les moldus, on appelle cela de la rééducation. Maintenant, je ne suis pas certaine qu'à Noël…

Ron baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que dans trois mois elle serait toujours aussi engourdie. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa baguette mais les mots lui échappaient totalement. Elle le reprenait sur la prononciation des incantations. Au début, il trouva cela extrêmement agaçant, sans oser le lui dire. Puis, comme il suivait ses conseils, et qu'il réussissait ses enchantements rapidement, il convint que c'était amusant. A la fin, il remarqua son regard d'envie sur la baguette et il eut une idée. Il lui demanda de prendre sa baguette et referma fermement ses doigts sur les siens :  
- Je compte jusqu'à trois, dit-il, tu prononces la formule et tu me laisses faire le reste. Un… deux… trois…  
La page blanche devant eux devint transparente.  
- A nous deux on arrivera bien à faire un bon sorcier ! se mit à rire Ron.  
- Tu es un bon sorcier, Ron, corrigea Hermione.  
Ron fit une grimace.  
- Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu n'aurais pu faire tomber Bellatrix Lestrange de son piédestal, soupira Hermione.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès…  
- C'est aussi ce que dit Harry, à propos de Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui.  
Ron laissa son mouvement en suspens.  
- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, que je suis un bon sorcier.  
- Bien sûr. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire. Tu n'as malheureusement pas deux noises de jugeotte, mais tu es un bon sorcier.  
- Je me disais aussi… renifla Ron.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de relever davantage la réflexion. Neville et Harry arrivaient. Ils revenaient de la bibliothèque où ils avaient fait des recherches pour leur devoir de botanique. Dans la conversation, Neville laissa échapper que les livres qu'ils cherchaient étaient déjà en possession d'Isadora Marchinson et ses amies de Poufsouffle. Ils avaient dû partager les grimoires et heureusement qu'Harry et Isadora étaient plus que de simples connaissances car les autres filles n'étaient guère prêteuses.  
- Je me disais aussi, répéta Ron qui s'était demandé ce que Harry était allé faire à la bibliothèque sans lui et sans Hermione.  
- Et alors ? fit-il.  
- Alors quoi ? demanda Harry.  
Il ne rougissait pas aussi facilement que Ron, du moins quand il n'était pas en face d'une fille qu'il appréciait. Cependant, il se doutait que la subtilité toute relative de son ami n'allait pas tarder à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? voulut savoir Ron.  
- C'est peut-être un peu personnel, Ron, intervint Hermione en riant.  
Ron renifla : personnel ! Harry sentit qu'il fallait détourner son attention. Immédiatement.  
- On ne parle pas à la bibliothèque, asséna-t-il avec humeur.  
Ils s'étaient fait rappeler à l'ordre deux fois par Mrs Pince. Et lui et Isadora avaient passé l'heure à se faire des sourires stupides chaque fois qu'ils levaient la tête de leur devoir. Cela fit beaucoup rire Ron. Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur.  
- C'est sa faute aussi, estima Ron complètement hilare. Il n'a qu'à choisir ses petites amies parmi les filles de sa Maison, c'est beaucoup plus pratique ! Pas vrai, Dean ?  
Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se mirent à rire également depuis la table voisine.  
- Tu as raison, Ron… fit soudain Hermione.  
- Vraiment ? répondit Ron.  
- Oui, c'est ce qui manque à Poudlard, une salle commune, continua Hermione comme si elle réfléchissait toute seule.  
- Hé Hermione, reviens avec nous ! l'interpella Seamus. On est où, d'après toi…?  
- Je veux dire une salle commune à toutes les Maisons, précisa Hermione. Où les élèves des différentes Maisons pourraient se rencontrer pour discuter, travailler, passer un moment ensemble…

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent avec stupéfaction : comment n'y avaient pas pensé eux-mêmes ?  
- C'est vrai, dit Neville. Pour rencontrer les autres élèves on n'a que la bibliothèque et la Grande Salle.  
- La bibliothèque c'est fait pour travailler, reprit Hermione, et on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans la Grande Salle autrement que pour les repas et les réunions officielles. Il y a bien les différents Clubs et Associations, mais ce n'est pas pareil… On y retrouve toujours les mêmes personnes…  
Il y eut un silence. Puis soudain, chacun se pencha vers la table :  
- Une grande salle….  
- Pas besoin qu'elle soit très grande. On n'y serait pas tous en même temps…  
- où on pourrait rencontrer nos petites amies ailleurs que dans le courant d'air…  
- où on pourrait parler avec ceux des autres Maisons et des autres années…  
- Un endroit où on pourrait travailler entre Maisons…  
- Faire la fête entre Maisons…  
- Vous imaginez la bagarre pour la déco !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- A cause des couleurs !  
- Et pas question que les Serpentard y viennent !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'ils vont mettre la pagaille avec les Poufsouffle, et avec leurs histoires de sang-pur…  
- Non !  
La voix d'Hermione était ferme. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle ne leur avait pas parue aussi déterminée depuis son retour.  
- Non ! répéta-t-elle. Une salle commune est une salle commune ! A toutes les Maisons ! Chacun sera libre de venir ou pas ! Et si les Serpentard n'y mettent pas les pieds ce sera leur affaire pas la nôtre. D'ailleurs, ceux qui voudront rester entre eux auront toujours la salle de leur propre Maison.  
Ils savaient tous qu'elle songeait à Malefoy et ses amis.  
- Tu parles comme si on l'avait, cette salle ! intervint Dean. Reviens sur terre ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais l'avoir !  
- Pas si vous allez voir McGonagall avec vos mines de Fred et George réincarnés, en effet ! fit Hermione. Mais si une délégation des Préfets des quatre Maisons allait trouver Dumbledore pour lui exposer l'idée que l'entente entre toutes les maisons passe par un lieu de réunion commun…

Elle regardait Ron qui se demanda pourquoi avant de se souvenir qu'il portait l'insigne rouge sur son cœur. Il commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Pourquoi lui ?  
- Ils vont dire que sera trop de débordements.  
- Ce sera à nous de les éviter.  
- Du travail en plus pour les Préfets ! fit Dean en riant.  
- Et pour les Elfes de Maison, ajouta Ron perfidement.  
- Non ! dit encore Hermione. Cette salle sera à nous. Nous en serons responsables. De ce qui s'y passe, de sa propreté aussi. Je sais que certains ne manqueront pas de vouloir y faire la fête –elle fusilla des yeux Dean et Seamus, qui prirent un air innocent- et pourquoi pas… Mais ce ne sera pas aux Elfes de Maison de payer les frais de leurs débordements.  
- Tu ne veux tout de même pas nous faire faire le ménage ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Cela te permettra de mettre en pratique les sorts de récurage que tu as appris l'été dernier ! lui ferma la bouche Hermione sur un ton péremptoire. Certains respecteront peut-être mieux les lieux s'ils se voient obligés de réparer leurs propres dégâts !  
Une fois de plus, Dean et Seamus se sentirent visés.  
- Rusard va devenir fou ! dit Harry en riant. Si jamais ils acceptent…  
- Oui ! fit Ron que l'idée d'un Rusard au bord de l'apoplexie rendait radieux. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Hermione ?  
- Pas moi, Ron. Toi.  
Le sourire de Ron disparut aussi sec.  
- Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi convaincant que toi, Hermy…  
- Justement, je crains que si les autres Préfets s'imaginent que cette idée est de moi…  
- Mais elle est de toi, Hermione ! insista Ron.  
- Tu penses à Malefoy ? demanda Harry. Tu crains qu'il ne s'oppose à cette idée rien que parce qu'elle est de toi ? Et qu'il entraîne les autres avec lui…  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas très populaire… murmura Hermione.  
- Parce que je le suis, moi ? se moqua Ron.  
- Oui, fit Seamus… surtout chez les Première Année !  
Dean pouffa lorsque les oreilles de Ron devinrent violettes.  
- Tu parleras à Ernie, Ron. Dit Hermione. Je parlerai à Hannah. Ginny se chargera de voir les Préfets de son Année.  
- Mais avant, il faudra voir les Préfets-en-chef. Réfléchit Ron. Il faut leur donner l'impression qu'ils ont été les premiers avertis et qu'ils sont à l'origine de cette idée. Ensuite, si nous jouons fin avec eux, ils feront le boulot à notre place.  
Dean le regarda avec admiration.  
- Wahooooo ! Ron ! Je te fais toutes mes excuses pour avoir cru que tu n'étais qu'un clown !  
- Ben… tu sais, j'ai deux frères qui on été Préfets-en-Chef, je sais comment ils fonctionnent… Et qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos d'un clown ?  
Il se retourna vivement vers Dean.  
- C'était une plaisanterie, Ron !  
- D'accord, accepta Hermione. C'est une excellente idée, Ron.  
- Si tu veux, reprit Harry, je pourrais en parler à Sir Nicholas… Il serait peut-être bon de mettre les fantômes des Maisons dans notre camp… Ils pourraient en toucher un mot aux professeurs, et à Dumbledore…  
- Oui, fit Neville. Ce serait bien si le Baron Sanglant nous soutenait, il pourrait interdire à Peeves de venir mettre la panique dans notre future Salle commune Commune.  
- Il faudra lui trouver un nom ! s'exclama Dean.  
- On verra quand on l'aura ! dit prudemment Ron.

Hermione se leva lentement. Elle réunit ses affaires et les confia à Neville avec la consigne de les donner à Ginny pour qu'elle les ramène dans son dortoir.  
- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Voir Mrs Pomfresh, soupira Hermione.  
Ron l'observait avec inquiétude.  
- Mais on te reverra avant demain ?  
Il craignait qu'elle ne fît comme la veille et ne sortît plus de l'infirmerie.  
- J'irai dans la Grande Salle dès que j'aurais pris mes remèdes…  
- Mais il est encore tôt !  
Neville et Harry lui firent de gros yeux désapprobateurs.  
- Je le sais, Ron, reprenait Hermione dans un autre soupir. Mais si je veux me mettre à table avant que vous n'ayez terminé de manger, j'ai intérêt à me mettre en route dès maintenant…  
Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, Dean Thomas donna une claque dans le dos de Ron.  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! T'es vraiment un clown, Weasley !  
- Ouais ! fit Seamus. Un clown pas drôle, même !  
Ron se pencha vers Harry :  
- C'est quoi un clown ?


	22. Chapitre 22 : la Salle Commune

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 22

La Salle Commune

Octobre était arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque. Quinze jours de folie avaient passé pour Hermione. Le temps la rattrapait et elle avait failli demander au Professeur McGonagall son Retourneur de Temps. Les garçons n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch, les leçons d'occlumancie et de légilimancie avec Rogue pour Harry, sa cicatrice qui l'élançait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il progressait en ces deux dernières matières ; les responsabilités de Préfet pour Ron et l'aide qu'il apportait à Hermione dans son travail ; ils n'avaient pratiquement plus une minute pour parler de leur partie d'échec.

Un mois après la rentrée, les Première Année avaient à peine trouvé le rythme de l'école. Il y en avait encore qui se perdaient dans les couloirs. On les sentait encore mal à l'aise et ils avaient du mal à se faire à l'ambiance soucieuse qui régnait dans l'école. Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione avait réussi à recadrer les nouveaux. Elle les encadrait davantage qu'elle n'avait fait avec les Première Année de l'année précédente. Peut-être parce qu'ils paraissaient la craindre. Sa réputation d'intransigeance et l'aura de mystère qui entourait son "accident", comme l'appelait pudiquement Ron, n'y étaient sûrement pas pour rien.

Hermione progressait. Les exercices de rééducation ainsi que les potions de Rogue lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Elle avait retrouvé un sommeil naturel et, grâce à Ron qui poussait devant elle des assiettes de petits-déjeuners et de repas copieux, elle reprit des forces rapidement. Elle voulait récupérer au plus tôt son titre de meilleure élève de Gryffondor, et pourquoi pas de Poudlard. A cette ambition fort légitime, estimait-elle, s'ajoutait une nouvelle motivation : l'obtention de la Salle commune Commune. Elle n'avait pas voulu se mettre en avant, mais travaillait avec Ron, qui avait été choisi avec trois autres Préfets, pour les représenter auprès des professeurs. Malefoy avait été écarté par ses pairs, notamment ceux de sa propre Maison, pour divergence d'idée. Il prétendait que les Serpentard ne se mélangeaient pas avec la fange des autres Maisons, et que chacun chez soi, Poudlard en serait mieux gardé. Ce qui, lui fit-on remarquer, était en totale contradiction avec la chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Malefoy n'avait que faire d'un stupide chapeau, fût-il magique. On lui demandait d'envoyer les élèves où ils devaient aller, il n'avait pas à se mêler de politique. Il s'opposait à cette stupidité de Salle commune Commune et voulut savoir qui en avait eu l'idée. On lui rappela que le temps de la Brigade Inquisitoriale était révolu, ainsi que celui où son père était un homme influent du Ministère et du Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole. Ron, Hermione et Ginny eurent la sagesse de ne pas ouvrir la bouche à ce sujet et Malefoy ne put les accuser de lui en vouloir personnellement. Même s'il gardait auprès du professeur Rogue, notamment, des appuis chez les Serpentard, il n'était plus en position de force comme les années précédentes. Il savait que sans Crabbe et Goyle comme garde du corps il n'aurait fait un pas sans payer le prix de son arrogance. Les pères de ses deux sbires avaient été dénoncés comme Mangemorts, mais, à l'inverse de Lucius, ils n'étaient pas prisonniers à Azkaban. Ils se cachaient quelque part, en fuite, sans doute auprès du Maître des Ténèbres et ce nom seul donnait des sueurs froides à ceux qui auraient bien voulu faire ravaler leurs humiliations à Drago et ses deux brutes.

Malefoy cependant n'entendait pas en rester là. Avant que les Préfeteussent terminé de préparer leur argumentation, il les "dénonça" à Rogue. Les Préfets de Serpentard furent convoqués dans le bureau du Professeur de Potions. Ils durent parler de leurs intentions et Rogue fit un rapport à Dumbledore. Une semaine plus tard, tous les Préfets étaient conviés par le Directeur à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le thé après les cours. Hermione se fit toute petite. Ron renonça à crier après elle : elle était déjà si préoccupée. Les Préfets étaient inquiets. Bien sûr, ils auraient bien accusé Ron Weasley de tous les maux de la terre s'ils n'avaient dû reconnaître que cette idée leur tenait vraiment à cœur. Ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'invitation du Directeur, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant la chamade. Dumbledore les accueillit les bras ouverts, tandis que les Professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et McGonagall discutaient ensemble. Le Professeur Rogue, tel qu'en lui-même, paraissait froid et lointain. Il fixa Hermione avec insistance et Ron crut devoir s'asseoir entre elle et le regard du professeur.

- Mes chers enfants ! commença Dumbledore.  
Son sourire fendait sa barbe grise et dans ses yeux derrière les demi-lunes de ses lunettes dansaient mille lueurs d'étoile. D'un geste de la main il les invita à déguster leur thé et les petits fours qui recouvraient la table. Les Préfets étaient bien trop angoissés pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient donc là, la mine blême, leur tasse dans une main et leur petit gâteau dans l'autre à attendre que le Directeur leur signifie qu'ils avaient perdu leur temps. Sauf Malefoy qui trouvait déjà très divertissant de voir ce stupide rouquin essayer de ne pas faire tinter sa tasse dans sa soucoupe tant il tremblait ; et qui s'amusait d'avance de voir les autres prendre une tête de six pieds de long.

- Mes très chers enfants, répéta Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de voir de si jeunes esprits se montrer attentifs et je me réjouis de savoir votre attachement à notre école. Le Professeur Rogue m'a fait part de votre intention de créer un lieu de rencontre inter-Maison. Et je vous avoue que cela a mis mon cœur en joie.  
Malefoy sursauta. Il se tourna vers le Professeur Rogue qui écoutait Dumbledore sans rien laisser paraître de son sentiment.  
- J'accepte volontiers cette proposition… Oui Minerva ? Bien sûr ! Nous serons vigilants sur les conditions d'ouverture de ce lieu… Il est évident qu'un règlement sera établi…  
- J'imagine que c'est déjà fait, dit la voix du Professeur Rogue.  
Il n'avait pas touché à la tasse devant lui. Il décroisa ses mains sur la table et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Un frémissement léger passa parmi les Préfets. Seule, Hermione esquissa un sourire.

D'un signe de tête, Dumbledore encouragea le porte-parole de la délégation à répondre. Le Préfet-en-chef, un garçon de Septième Année de Poufsouffle, toussota, un peu intimidé.  
- Effectivement, Professeurs, dit-il. Nous avons établi une charte qui détermine sous quelles conditions cette salle serait occupée, si nous avions l'autorisation de l'ouvrir.  
Il déroula un parchemin assez long, à la grande surprise des Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Minerva McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rogue croisa les bras. Malefoy était atterré. Les étoiles dans les yeux de Dumbledore dansèrent de plus belle.  
Le Préfet en Chef commença sa lecture :  
- Article Premier : La Salle commune Commune –c'est un nom provisoire – est la salle commune à toutes les Maisons de Poudlard. Chacun est libre d'y venir, comme de ne pas y venir.  
Article Deux : Cette salle est un lieu de travail, de rencontre et d'échange entre Maison.  
Article Trois : Le respect de chacun y est assuré. Les insultes, les bagarres et les remarques désobligeantes sur l'une ou l'autre des quatre Maison y sont proscrites.  
Article Quatre : Ce lieux est sous la responsabilité de chacun. Chacun doit veiller à son entretien.  
Article Cinq : Les mêmes règles de vie y seront pratiquées que dans les salles communes des Maisons.  
Article Six….

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à l'article vingt. Il roula son parchemin et ajouta :  
- Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur un point, Professeurs: la question du Quidditch. Certains d'entre nous voudraient que ce sujet soit banni de la Salle pour des raisons de rivalité, cependant, d'autres pensent qu'interdire le Quidditch serait un abus d'autorité.  
Le Professeur McGonagall se mordit les lèvres. Le Professeur Chourave toussa un peu. Le Professeur Rogue tiqua plusieurs fois. Flitwick tomba de la pile de livres sur lesquels il était installé quand il éclata de rire. Hermione baissa la tête. Ron rougit si fort que ses oreilles chauffèrent toutes seules.  
- Je suis certain que ce point délicat saura faire l'objet de toute votre vigilance, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Vous voudrez bien laisser ce règlement, fort bien rédigé au demeurant, aux professeurs responsables. Ils l'étudieront avec toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Ils vous feront connaître les corrections qu'ils désirent apporter à ce texte. Je vous remercie pour ma part d'avoir songé à notre cher Mr Rusard, en assurant vous-même la surveillance de ce nouveau lieu. Ainsi qu'à nos vieux Elfes de Maison. Ils vous seront reconnaissants de leur ôter une surcharge de travail.

Hermione baissa encore plus la tête sous l'œil pétillant de malice du Directeur. Malefoy, fort contrarié, crut qu'il allait leur donner congé. Il se préparait à se lever quand Dumbledore, fit resservir à tous une tasse de thé et poussa devant eux les assiettes à petits fours. Il entama une conversation avec la Préfète en Chef sur la longueur des robes de sorciers à la mode cette année-là : au-dessus ou au-dessous de la cheville ? Mrs Chourave demanda alors à Hermione si ses cataplasmes avaient fait du bien à ses membres ankylosés et le professeur Flitwick s'inquiéta de savoir si elle avait le temps de pratiquer un peu de marche chaque jour. Le professeur McGonagall discutait avec Hannah Abbot et Rogue se taisait. Drago Malefoy était partagé entre la fureur et l'importance que lui procurait ce goûter en compagnie du Directeur.

Dumbledore se leva enfin et regretta de devoir abréger ce moment si agréable. Le Professeur Rogue se leva en même temps sur un geste imperceptible du Directeur. Malefoy se crut obligé d'imiter son professeur. Lorsque les Préfets furent tous sortis de la Grande Salle, il montra le poing à ses camarades de Maison et gratifia Ron Weasley d'une injure violente qui scandalisa les filles de Serdaigle et fit rougir les autres. Il partit sous les huées.  
- Voilà une bouche qui mériterait un lavage au sang de Gorgone de Molly, se moqua Hermione.  
La colère de Ron se changea en confusion, puis en éclat de rire. Imaginer Drago aux prises avec sa mère lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il ne se sentit que mieux encore lorsque chacun voulut lui témoigner sa gratitude d'avoir eu cette géniale idée qui leur avait valu d'avoir attiré sur eux la bienveillance du Directeur. Tous lui serrèrent la main et une ou deux filles l'embrassèrent sur la joue. Il n'était pas peu fier et voulait partager sa gloire avec Hermione. Il la chercha. Elle avait déjà pris le chemin de leur salle commune. Il la rejoignit sans difficulté. Elle portait dans ses cheveux la barrette qu'il lui avait offerte.

Il songea que ce présent lui avait donné des sueurs froides durant toute la journée de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Déjà, au matin, il avait commencé à angoisser : le courrier avait apporté des cartes de vœux, un gâteau d'anniversaire de la part de Mrs Weasley, une boite de chocolats de la part des jumeaux qu'ils garantissaient sans surprises désagréables, promis, juré, crois-nous Hermione, on est sérieux pour une fois ; mais pas de paquet de la part de Ron. Luna était venue lui faire chanter un petit oiseau bleu sur l'air de joyeux anniversaire avant de retourner de son pas léger vers la table de Serdaigle. Ginny lui avait offert, de sa part et de celle de Neville très fier, une plume à dicter. Neville avait choisi la plume, d'un magnifique dégradé de bleu, les jumeaux avaient recherché le sortilège adéquat et Ginny l'avait enchantée. Il suffisait de dire "Scribire" et la plume écrivait sous la dictée, même chuchotée. Puis sur un "Finite dictatum", elle se posait près du parchemin, prête à recommencer sur l'ordre de son propriétaire. Harry avait aussitôt surnommé la plume "la plume à papote d'Hermione" et lui avait annoncé qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau après les cours. Hermione s'était servie de sa plume dès le cours suivant à la plus grande joie de Neville. Ron, lui, avait passé la journée à essayer d'éviter Hermione, ce qui était d'autant plus stupide que c'était impossible. Le soir, aucun hibou n'avait fait son apparition. Il commençait à désespérer et il formulait dans sa tête toutes sortes de phrases alambiquées pour expliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Fred et George. Lorsque Harry lui donna le livre sur les animaux fantastiques, elle poussa un cri de joie et le feuilleta aussitôt. Ron sentit un malaise au creux de son estomac. Il monta une dernière fois à son dortoir, à la fois pour vérifier que rien n'était arrivé et échapper aux regards désolés et impuissants de Ginny. Un coup bref à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Il attrapa le hibou par le cou, à son grand désarroi, et se saisit du paquet qu'il transportait ! Une lettre : "Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu as cru qu'on avait oublié ! Fred et George."  
- Les imbéciles !  
Il jeta le papier par terre et renonça à ouvrir le paquet pour vérifier son contenu. Il était trop tard de toutes façons… Il dévala les escaliers. Tous étaient déjà passés à autre chose, c'est-à-dire au gâteau de Mrs Weasley qu'ils partageaient avec ceux qui étaient présents. Il n'en fut pas mécontent. Si elle n'aimait pas il n'aurait pas à rougir devant tout le monde. Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il ouvrit pour elle. Il fut surpris et soulagé. Soulagé parce que c'était bien le cadeau qu'il avait commandé à ses frères et surpris par la beauté de la parure. Un entrelacs ouvragé en métal argenté, orné de perles rouges transparentes. On aurait dit un bijou. Ginny avait bon goût. Pour les objets, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même tandis que Dean se penchait à l'oreille de sa sœur qui éclata de rire. Il réalisa qu'Hermione lui tendait la barrette pour qu'il attache ses cheveux. Maladroitement il tira quelques mèches avant de réussir à bloquer le fermoir. Heureusement, Ginny vint à son secours. Elle recoiffa les cheveux d'Hermione avec un peu plus de douceur et plaça la barrette bien droite et au milieu. Elle lui dit "merci" d'une voix fatiguée et voulut se lever pour l'embrasser. Il murmura que ce n'était pas grand-chose et lui tendit sa joue. Il remarqua alors à ses lobes les petits trous qu'elle avait fait l'été précédent pour y porter les boucles d'oreilles de Viktor Krum. Toute son assurance sombra alors et il songea que son cadeau, en effet n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

Tandis qu'il revenaient ensemble de la Grande Salle, Ron pensait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé du présent que Viktor n'avait pas manqué de lui envoyer. Il chassa cette idée. La journée avait été plutôt bonne, il ne voulait pas la gâcher ainsi.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée pour recevoir ta part de félicitations ? demanda-t-il. A présent que l'idée est acceptée, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et ta popularité ne s'en porterait que mieux !  
- Ca m'est égal, répondit Hermione en riant.  
- Tu te sens bien ?  
- Je n'ai jamais cherché à être populaire, Ron. Tout ce que je veux c'est être la meilleure, avoir le plus d'ASPIC possible et être Préfète en Chef l'année prochaine.  
- Et l'année d'après ? Ministre de la Magie, peut-être ? se moqua Ron.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron ! Pour être Ministre, il faut avoir quelques années sur les épaules et les tempes dégarnies.  
- C'est bon pour papa alors ! Mais comme il a moins d'ambition que toi…  
Ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor.  
- Pour l'instant mon ambition se borne à arriver en haut de ces marches sans avoir l'impression d'avoir couru un cent mètres !  
- On n'est pas pressés, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur les marches. On est vendredi soir, on travaillera demain.  
- Et ton entraînement ?  
- Dispensé pour cause de goûter avec Monsieur le Directeur et ses adjoints. Heureusement que le capitaine est mon ami.  
- Oui, soupira Hermione. Vous faites une bonne équipe tous les deux.  
- Comment tu le sais ? Tu n'as assisté qu'à deux entraînements.  
- Neville me fait le commentaire. Il a assisté à chacun d'eux, avec Luna.  
Ron se mit à rire.  
- Oui, avec Luna ! C'est dingue la manière dont elle lui fait les yeux doux !  
Hermione le regarda avec stupéfaction.  
- Mais Ron, ce n'est pas à Neville qu'elle fait les yeux doux ! C'est à toi !  
Le rire de Ron s'arrêta dans sa gorge.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- M'as-tu déjà entendue plaisanter sur un sujet aussi sérieux ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais entendue plaisanter sur aucun sujet, Hermione.  
Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
- Rien, Ron, se moqua un peu Hermione. Continue à être tel que tu es. Elle se rendra bien compte…  
- De quoi ?  
- Que tu es loin d'être celui qu'elle imagine. A moins que tu ne veuilles…  
- Non ! s'écria Ron terrorisé. Elle est gentille, je te l'accorde, mais franchement…  
- C'est vrai, j'oubliais, fit Hermione un peu sarcastique. Tu n'es attiré que par les Vélanes.  
Ron ne sut que dire. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal. Elle lui désigna Jezebel Dawson qui arrivait en courant.  
- Tiens, voici une autre de tes admiratrices, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'agrippait à la rampe pour commencer à monter.  
Ron bondit. Trop tard. Jezebel était déjà là. Il était furieux. Contre lui. Contre Dawson. Même contre Neville et Luna. Et surtout contre Hermione. Il se tourna vers les escaliers :  
- Une Vélane ça vaut un attrapeur bulgare ! cria-t-il  
- Tu es un imbécile, Ronald Weasley, répondit Hermione sans se retourner.

Plus tard, alors qu'Hermione était déjà remontée dans son dortoir, et qu'ils réfléchissaient, lui, Harry et Neville devant l'échiquier version sorcier, cette remarque lui revint à la mémoire. Il demanda à Harry s'il était vraiment un imbécile ou si elle avait dit cela pour l'embêter.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry plus par habitude que par vraie curiosité.  
- Elle m'a accusé de n'être attiré que par des Vélanes et je lui ai répondu qu'une Vélane ça vaut un attrapeur Bulgare.  
Il croyait qu'Harry allait rire de sa plaisanterie. Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule gauche.  
- Tu es aveugle ou quoi, Ron ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle ne reçoit plus de hibou de Krum depuis qu'elle est rentrée de l'Hôpital ?  
- Non, enfin… oui… peut-être… Et alors ? Il l'a laissée tomber ? demanda-t-il soudain plein d'espoir.  
- Non, Ron, il ne l'a pas laissée tomber, répéta Harry qui se frottait le front.  
- C'est elle qui lui a écrit pour lui dire de ne plus penser à elle, continua Neville à la place de Harry. Qu'elle avait changé depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort ; qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais celle dont il avait le souvenir et qu'elle éprouvait pour lui de l'affection mais pas le même amour qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle et que ce n'était juste ni pour elle ni pour lui.  
- Mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron éberlué.  
- Parce qu'elle était à côté de moi quand elle a dicté sa lettre à sa plume !  
Ron se leva et en deux enjambées fut devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il revint vers Harry et Neville.  
- Mais alors ?… Mais alors…  
Harry fit une grimace.  
- Tu vas te décider ? demanda Neville devant le sourire de Ron.  
Celui-ci se rassit devant l'échiquier et dit : "Non !"  
- Ron ! s'écria Neville. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Hermione revient de l'Hôpital, Malefoy est puni et désavoué par ses camarades et par Rogue en public, on a un super prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je reste dans l'équipe de Quidditch, on obtient la salle commune, ma côte de popularité est à son zénith, et maintenant : exit Krum ! Non, cela cache quelque chose. Elle va m'envoyer balader, c'est inévitable ! Je ne veux pas tout gâcher !  
- Tu es…commença Neville  
- Un imbécile, je sais ! Mais un imbécile heureux ! Et ça vaut mieux qu'être un imbécile malheureux, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle !  
- Ron ! fit Harry.  
- Je te dis que c'est trop beau, Harry. Ça ne peut pas durer !  
Harry se leva brusquement, la tête dans les mains.  
- Ron ! cria-t-il.  
Il tomba à genoux, le visage sur l'échiquier. Des élèves de Première Année se levèrent de leur chaise, apeurés. Le Préfet de Septième Année vint aux nouvelles.  
- Ron ! hurlait Harry. Ma cicatrice ! Elle s'est rouverte !  
Ron tentait de retirer les mains de son ami de son visage. Neville l'aidait de son mieux.  
- Non Harry !  
- Je te dis qu'elle saigne ! Je vois du sang partout !  
Il échappa à ses amis et tomba sur le sol. Sa tête cogna le bord de la table. Il perdit connaissance. Le Préfet de Septième Année partit aussitôt chercher le Professeur McGonagall. Ron cria aux Premières Années d'aller se coucher. Ils obéirent, terrorisés. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'avait encore Potter. Ron resta agenouillé auprès de Harry. Neville était livide.  
- Quand je le disais, murmurait Ron, la voix tremblante, la main tout près de la cicatrice de Harry. Quand je le disais que c'était trop beau pour durer !

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il vit le visage de Rogue près du sien et un instant il crut y avoir lu de l'inquiétude. La barbe blanche de Dumbledore fut face à lui. On lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez. Mrs Pomfresh touchait son front de sa main fraîche. Elle secoua la tête.  
- C'est passé, dit-elle.  
Harry appuya sa main sur sa cicatrice. Il avait encore mal, mais bien moins que cette douleur qui vrillait sa tête un instant plus tôt –était-il certain que c'était un instant ?  
- Que s'est-il passé, Potter ? Le pressa Rogue. Il vous a surpris ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Non, ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Il ferma les yeux. D'abord la brûlure. Coutumière depuis plusieurs années déjà. Quelques picotements de plus en plus vifs. Une démangeaison qui se transformait en torture. Jusqu'à la déchirure. Il ne sentait plus rien que la douleur, rouge, qui le transperçait. Il avait déjà vécu cela.  
- Il est là !  
Rogue le regardait sans comprendre. Dumbledore plissa les yeux.  
- Il est à Poudlard ! Ron ! Il faut que je voie Ron ! Il avait raison !  
Il bascula sur le lit. Sa tempe lui faisait mal. Il fut prit de vertiges. Puis de nausées. La main de Dumbledore l'empêcha de tomber.  
- Calme-toi, Harry. Tu as reçu un coup à la tête. Reste allongé. Ca va passer.  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! _**Il** _est ici !  
- C'est impossible !  
La voix de Rogue était basse et son visage dur trahissait pourtant une émotion angoissée. Il l'avait senti lui aussi. Il avait senti sa présence. Harry baissa les yeux lentement sur le bras gauche de Rogue pour fixer sans se cacher la manche noire au-dessus du poignet. Dumbledore le força à lever le visage vers lui et ses yeux bienveillants.  
- Vous aviez dit la même chose, ragea Harry entre ses dents. Vous aviez dit la même chose il y a quatre ans. Et pourtant il était là !  
- Harry, répondit Dumbledore pour retenir ses pensées vers lui. Il ne peut être ici.  
- Je sais ! explosa Harry. On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard ! On ne peut y entrer sans que vous le sachiez ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Quirrell a bien fait entrer Voldemort dans l'école !! Et il a fait entrer ce Troll à votre barbe et à votre nez !  
D'un geste automatique, Rogue frotta son grand nez froid. Il jeta un regard furieux à Harry.  
- Et le trou par où Ron et Hermione sont arrivés dans la Forêt Interdite ? Vous y avez placé des gardes armés, peut-être.  
- Potter ! Vous ne parlez pas à l'un de vos stupides camarades ! Vous vous adressez au Directeur de Poudlard !  
- Je suis sûr que Harry en est tout à fait conscient, Severus, sourit Dumbledore.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.  
- Harry, nous savons que Voldemort n'est pas à Poudlard parce que nous savons qu'il est ailleurs.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup d'oeil rapide au professeur Rogue.  
- Ce n'était pourtant pas un rêve, murmura-t-il un peu dégrisé de sa colère. Et il le sait aussi bien que moi.  
Il désignait Rogue du doigt et à sa grande surprise, le professeur ne releva pas l'irrespect qu'il lui manifestait.  
- Je dois avouer, Monsieur, s'adressa-t-il à Dumbledore, que j'ai ressenti un grand trouble ce soir.  
Harry renifla. Un grand trouble ?! Une torture dans sa chair, plutôt.  
- Laissez-moi voir, Ron, Professeur. Il savait que cela allait arriver.  
- Weasley ? questionna Rogue d'un air dédaigneux. Mais qu'est-ce que cet abr… ce stupide garçon peut-il savoir de ce que prépare le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
Dumbledore lui jeta un regard amusé.  
- Mais que diantre vous a fait ce pauvre garçon, Severus… ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, stupéfait. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il songer à plaisanter en un moment pareil.  
- Et qu'a donc dit Ron de si important, Harry, reprit-il en souriant.  
- Il a dit que vu que sa Reine était morte, son Cavalier en prison, qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à son Fou, et que ses pions étaient désorganisés, il lui faudrait soit attendre que je vienne à lui, soit venir à moi… Et comme il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient !  
- Il délire, Monsieur ! Et Weasley aussi !  
- Pourquoi Severus ? Vous n'aimez pas les échecs ? demanda Dumbledore. C'est un jeu que j'adore personnellement, et je crois que Mr Ronald Weasley y excelle…  
- Oui, reprit Harry plein d'espoir. Il faut que je le voie pour qu'il m'explique exactement ce qu'il envisage…  
- C'est ridicule, Professeur ! l'interrompit Rogue. Ce garçon s'est endormi et a laissé ouvertes les portes de son esprit ! Il est trop préoccupé sans doute par le sort de ses amis et de ses petites amies…  
Harry lui adressa un regard profondément haineux. Le rire de Dumbledore retentit. La main du Directeur tapota son épaule.  
- C'est juste, Severus… fit-il d'une voix légère. On ne peut demander à un garçon de cet âge de se préoccuper du sort du monde…Du moins on ne le devrait pas… Tu dormiras ici, Harry. Tu t'es donné un coup assez violent à la tête et Mrs Pomfresh craint que tu ne sois malade cette nuit.

Harry sentit à nouveau la douleur dans sa tempe et cette impression vaseuse de vertige. Cela le rassura cependant. C'était une sensation tout à fait "normale", un peu comme quand il prenait des coups de la part de Duddley et de ses copains. Il regretta presque cette période où la douleur qu'il ressentait alors n'avait rien de "bizarre".  
- Repose-toi, Harry, dit la voix de Dumbledore, lointaine.  
Oui, il fallait qu'il se repose. Il devait être bien fatigué, s'il en venait à regretter les raclées de Duddley.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!  
Hermione était devant eux les bras croisés, le regard sévère. Neville regarda Ron et Ron passa très vite en revue tous ses faits et gestes depuis le début de la matinée.  
- Je viens de l'infirmerie et Harry…  
Ron se leva à demi, laissant échapper son livre sur le Quidditch qui tomba au sol.  
- Ils t'ont laissé le voir ? haleta-t-il prêt à attraper la jeune fille par la robe si jamais elle avait l'idée saugrenue de s'en aller sans répondre.  
- Je ne suis pas allée le voir, Ron, rappela Hermione, les yeux au ciel, un soupir d'exaspération au fond de la gorge. Tu oublies que depuis que je suis revenue je passe plus de temps à l'infirmerie que dans cette salle. Et qu'est-ce que je vois tandis que Mrs Pomfresh me prépare mes potions ? Harry allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, un cataplasme sur le front, qui me fait des signes désespérés pour que je m'aperçoive de sa présence sans en avertir Mrs Pomfresh !  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? la pressa Ron, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
Neville toussota. Les têtes des Gryffondor se tournaient déjà vers eux.  
- Il m'a dit : dit à Ron de prendre l'échiquier. Il avait raison. Il est ici.  
Ron se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abasourdi.  
- Alors ? reprit Hermione qui visiblement se forçait au calme.  
- Alors quoi ? demanda Ron qui tout aussi visiblement avait tourné ses pensées vers autre chose que la confusion de la jeune fille.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ?  
- Tu le saurais si tu te souciais un peu plus de nous ! s'exclama Ron. Depuis que tu es revenue, on dirait que ni Harry ni moi n'avons d'importance pour toi ! Tu te moques de ce qui peut lui arriver. Tu nous as laissé tomber, Hermione !  
Il y eut un silence. Dans la salle tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Certains inquiets, d'autres goguenards. Lavande et Parvati se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour glousser quelques chuchotements. Dean Thomas se leva et s'adressa à la cantonade, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement :  
- Jeunes gens, jeunes filles, dit-il à la manière de Dumbledore, retournez à vos occupations. Ce ne sont que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui se font une scène ménage. Baissez la tête, les assiettes vont voler bas !  
Il se rassit tandis que Seamus Finnigan se tordait de rire sur la table.  
- Bravo Ron ! fit Hermione en même temps que Ron disait :  
- Bien joué Hermione !  
- Ça suffit ! décida Neville.  
Il attrapa Ron par la manche gauche, Hermione par la manche droite et les força à s'asseoir. Ron et Hermione se défiaient du regard.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! finit-elle par dire. Je ne vous ai pas laissé tomber ! Crois-tu…  
Elle baissa la voix et se pencha un peu par-dessus la table :  
- Crois-tu que ce soit facile pour moi ? Vous avez continué à vivre pendant que j'étais morte !  
- Mais, tu n'étais pas morte, Hermione.  
Ron se força à rire. Elle reprit :  
- Oui je l'étais ! Je l'étais pour ceux qui me soignaient malgré tout ! Je l'étais pour ta mère et tes frères ! Je l'étais pour moi-même ! Et je l'étais pour toi et Harry !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se récria Ron.  
Il leva les yeux, un peu inquiet vers la salle.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, répéta-t-il. Je t'ai gardé ta place !  
- Ma place, reprit Hermione sur un ton amer.  
Elle soupira, pinça les lèvres, secoua la tête, remit ses cheveux en arrière, se redressa et dit :  
- Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont nous parlions. Que fait Harry à l'infirmerie et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?


	23. Chapitre 23 : Halloween

Chapitre 23

Halloween

La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Les Professeurs avaient accepté l'ouverture de la Salle Commune. Ils avaient choisi une salle de cours inoccupée au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin du grand hall. Les couleurs de Poudlard la recouvraient et le blason de l'école flottait sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Les préfets s'étaient chargés de la décoration avec le Professeur Flitwick. Il adorait faire apparaître guirlandes et faux plafonds.

Rusard errait souvent autour de la salle, désemparé. Comment avaient-ils osé ! Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ! C'était le début de la décadence de Poudlard ! C'était la porte ouverte à tous les débordements. Il lisait et relisait le règlement affiché à l'entrée de la salle en préparation. Il ne pouvait encore reprocher à quiconque le moindre manquement à la règle, néanmoins les rires et la joie que manifestaient les élèves le rendaient de plus en plus morose. Il regrettait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus haut le temps de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Malefoy avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans ce cloaque de sang-de-bourbes et que ceux qui tenaient à leur honneur de sorciers ne s'y fourvoieraient certes pas non plus. Le regard qu'il avait jeté sur ceux qui le considéraient encore comme le meneur des Serpentard les avaient dissuadés de passer outre cette interdiction déguisée, s'ils en avaient eu quelque envie.

L'inauguration de la Salle Commune devait avoir lieu le 31 octobre, juste avant la fête d'Halloween. Pour compenser l'annulation de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Des Détraqueurs avaient été vus, ou aperçus, ou juste pressentis, dans la région et le Conseil d'Administration de l'école avait jugé bon d'appliquer le bon vieux principe de précaution. La nouvelle avait d'abord démoralisé tout le monde, puis l'annonce de l'ouverture imminente de cette salle que beaucoup attendaient impatiemment avait enflammé les élèves. Les préfets s'étaient chargés de faire connaître le règlement intérieur à leurs camarades de Maison. Hermione s'en était réservée deux copies afin de souligner en rouge tous les passages qu'elle jugeait que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan devaient avoir en mémoire expressément.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? s'était moqué Dean tandis qu'il survolait d'un œil distrait les pages couvertes d'encre vermillon.

- L'exclusion ! avait répondu Hermione d'un ton sec. Le Professeur Flitwick connaît un sortilège qui vous enverra à l'autre bout du pays si vous passez le seuil de la Salle Commune alors que vous en êtes interdits.

Seamus avait souri, tout en levant un sourcil vers Ron. Celui-ci avait confirmé d'un hochement de tête.

Dean et Seamus s'étaient alors empressé d'étudier ce fichu règlement afin de trouver un moyen de le détourner sans subir les foudres de la jeune préfète. Ron et Hermione étaient retournés près de Harry. Il passait tout son temps libre, et comme il en avait très peu il rognait sur celui destiné à son travail scolaire, à regarder les pièces du jeu d'échecs étalées sur la table. A son retour de l'infirmerie, il avait affronté les regards de ses camarades avec beaucoup d'appréhension. A nouveau les murmures s'élevaient et les yeux se détournaient de lui. Hermione avait vu le désarroi en lui. Et Neville lui avait fait signe de ne pas faire attention. Ron, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était installé devant son échiquier et avait rangé les pièces. A voix basse, il avait récapitulé les faits : Voldemort était privé de sa Reine et de son Cavalier. Il savait qu'il lui fallait frapper Harry le plus vite possible, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'acquérir des pouvoirs plus grands. Allait-il l'amener à lui de la même manière qu'il l'avait attiré au Ministère ? Il se doutait que le jeune Potter ne tomberait pas deux fois dans le même piège. Ou, en tous cas, qu'il serait mieux préparé que quelques mois plus tôt… Dumbledore ne le laisserait d'ailleurs jamais l'affronter avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il lui faudrait aller à Harry. Le débusquer. Il savait qu'il était à Poudlard pour l'année scolaire. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de l'approcher. Lui même, ou l'un de ses lieutenants. Car il ne savait pas que lui seul devrait tuer Harry pour prétendre régner sur le monde des sorciers.

Ron jouait avec le Fou et la Tour noire. Les deux pièces s'offusquaient de ce traitement peu respectueux et le faisaient savoir énergiquement.

- S'il ne vient pas lui-même, dit soudain Ron…

- Rogue dit que Voldemort n'est pas ici, ragea Harry.

- Et tu le crois ? chuchota son ami.

- Il serait le premier averti, s'il était là ! murmura Hermione les yeux au ciel. En même temps que Harry !

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron agacé.

Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice. Il la baissa aussitôt devant le mouvement d'inquiétude de Ron.

- Bien sûr qu'il le saurait, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Ron posa brutalement les deux pièces qu'il tenait dans les mains devant Harry :

- Alors il devra bien t'envoyer l'un de ceux-là, ou peut-être même les deux !

- Et nous ? demanda Hermione. Que pouvons-nous bien faire ?

- Toi ? Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, lui envoya Ron mesquinement.

Il reçut le pied de Harry dans le tibia aussitôt.

- En fait, reprit Ron vivement, je ne crois pas qu'il t'enverra Pettigrew. Il t'avait à sa merci et tu lui as échappé une fois. Cela lui a coûté sa Reine. Il ne risquera pas de perdre une autre pièce maîtresse. Par contre, avec son serpent visqueux, pas de risque qu'il essaye de le doubler. Il suffirait de le glisser dans les tuyauteries de l'école et hop… plus de Harry…

- Si c'était si facile d'entrer à Poudlard…

- On en est bien sorti ! interrompit Ron.

Hermione se tut.

- Ensuite, que ferais-tu ? continua à réfléchir Harry. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas seul.

- Je ne l'oublie pas ! Je m'occuperai de tes défenses. Ta Reine est hors d'usage –désolé, Hermione ! fit Ron sur un ton qui ne l'était pas du tout. Il pourrait peut-être d'abord s'occuper de ta Tour ou de ton Cavalier, ou même de ton Fou. Tiens et pourquoi pas de Dumbledore ? Nous sommes tous réunis dans un même endroit pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Neville et moi d'abord, ensuite il en profite pour achever Hermione…

- Ce sera facile, l'interrompit cette dernière.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche !

- Je sais !

- Et enfin toi, Harry. Après il aura le champ libre pour régler ses comptes avec Rogue, si tant est qu'il l'a réellement trahi…

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le haussement de sourcils désabusé d'Hermione, ni sa grimace d'exaspération.

- Et avec Dumbledore…

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que nous… vous pouvez faire pour l'empêcher de mettre ce projet à exécution… murmura Hermione.

- Rien pour l'instant, à part être vigilants… soupira Harry

- Et garder nos pieds au sec… se mit à rire Ron.

Cependant cela ne leur disait rien concernant les raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort avait tué Kreattur.

- Peut-être craignait-il que ce vieux rat dégoûtant ne raconte comment il a vu Tu-Sais-Qui prendre le thé avec ce cher Drago dans le salon de son Mangemort de père.

Ron porta à ses lèvres une invisible tasse de thé, les lèvres pincées et le petit doigt en l'air.

- Monseigneur ? Une ou deux cuillerées de poudre d'asphodèle dans votre breuvage ?

Harry sourit. Hermione hocha la tête. Ron rangea ses pièces dans la boite et partit la remettre dans son dortoir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, Harry, lui dit Hermione quand leur ami se fut éloigné.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air non plus, Hermione.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'_il_ était là, l'autre soir.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Et puis quelle importance. S'il mourait, tout serait fini et il n'en aurait plus rien à faire. Il pourrait retrouver ses parents, Sirius, derrière le voile de la Mort. La salle du département des Mystère l'obsédait de plus en plus. Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Tu devrais quand même demander à Mrs Pomfresh de te donner un peu de sa potion Pimentine pour te requinquer, sourit-il à Hermione.

- C'est ça, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, pour que Ron dise que j'ai le cerveau qui fume par les oreilles !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes encore fâchés ?

- Mais moi je ne suis pas fâchée !

- Il t'a encore traitée de Vélane ?

A peine avait-il parlé qu'il se traitait d'idiot. Comment cacher à Hermione la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Neville. Heureusement, elle se mit à rire.

- C'est toi qui es myope, Harry, pas Ron ! Je n'ai rien d'une Vélane ! Surtout en ce moment !

- Oh tu sais ! Dans la bouche de Ron ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose… essaya-t-il afin de retomber sur ses pattes, tout en se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait davantage.

- Ecoute, Harry, riait encore Hermione, le jour où Ron me traitera de Vélane, quelle que soit son intention, je te jure que j'assisterai à tous les matchs de Gryffondor avec sur la tête un chapeau comme ceux que porte Luna.

Harry interrompit son fou rire. Elle parlait comme un livre. Il se leva d'un bond et courut au bas de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir :

- Ron ! l'entraînement !

Ron apparut en haut de l'escalier, l'air embarrassé. Il sembla à Harry entendre un hululement étouffé :

- Excuse-moi, Harry, mais c'est vraiment important… dit Ron.

- QU'EST-CE QUI EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE LE QUIDDITCH ?

Le silence lui répondit. Puis Dean Thomas se leva et s'adressa aux Premières Années :

- Jeunes gens, jeunes filles, retournez à vos occupations ! Notre cher Harry est tout simplement atteint du Syndrome d'Olivier Dubois ! Ne craignez rien, cette maladie n'est pas contagieuse. Elle ne s'attrape que si vous êtes Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Harry lui lança un regard assassin :

- Ron, dépêche-toi. Je ne peux pas t'attendre parce que j'arriverais en retard et que serait vraiment déplorable pour un capitaine. Mais si tu n'es pas sur le terrain dans dix minutes… tu es viré !

A peine le tableau de la grosse dame s'était-il refermé sur lui, que Ron déboulait dans la salle et prenait le même chemin sous les rires de ses camarades. Sauf des Première Année présents qui levèrent les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Le trente et un octobre, après les cours, l'inauguration de la Salle Commune eut lieu. Le Directeur en personne vint couper le ruban. Il fit apparaître des ciseaux d'argent et déclara ouverte la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il annonça qu'il ne ferait pas de discours et n'en fit pas. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice lorsqu'il félicita les Préfets pour cette brillante idée et les informa que le Choixpeau Magique se réjouissait qu'on l'eût entendu.

Hermione murmura qu'elle aimerait bien tenir ce fichu Choixpeau pour lui dire deux mots. Ron lui demanda ce qu'elle lui dirait : un sermon peut-être pour ne pas l'avoir envoyée à Serdaigle ? Hermione haussa une épaule. Elle partit faire un tour d'horizon, afin de rompre les groupes qui s'étaient créés. Au début, les Maisons restaient entre elles, un peu timidement. Les préfets suivirent l'exemple d'Hermione et bientôt, grâce aux petits amis et petites amies des uns et des autres, les groupes se désagrégèrent et d'autres plus hétérogènes se constituèrent.

Lorsque l'heure du repas approcha, Hermione se sentait assez fière d'elle. Elle terminait de ranger un peu, en compagnie d'Hannah Abbot et de Ernie Macmillan, alors que presque tous les élèves avaient déserté la Salle des Quatre Maisons pour se préparer au festin d'Halloween. Elle soupira d'aise. Neville était resté, fidèle jusqu'à la dernière minute, en compagnie de Luna, qui portait un morceau du ruban d'inauguration autour du front, à l'indienne, sa baguette plantée dedans, substitut ridicule de plume. Seamus leur racontait une histoire abracadabrante, qui faisait rire Neville et que Luna écoutait de son air un peu absent. A la table voisine, Jezebel Dawson questionnait des Quatrième Année de Serdaigle sur les cours de divination et d'arithmancie. Hermione eut envie de rire. Elle détourna la tête vers les deux ou trois élèves de Serpentard des années supérieures qui demeuraient encore dans la salle. Ils étaient restés entre eux toute la soirée. Mais, au moins, ils étaient venus. Par contre, il y avait un groupe de Première Année de six ou sept personnes toutes Maisons confondues dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient simplement ensemble, un peu perdus encore. Hermione remarqua qu'ils se tenaient sous le blason de Poudlard, comme si ces couleurs-là leur étaient plus familières que celles qu'ils portaient sur leur robe de sorciers.

Elle sentit un regard aigu se poser sur elle et leva vivement les yeux vers la porte. Appuyé d'une épaule nonchalante au chambranle, Drago Malefoy contemplait l'intérieur de la salle d'un air dégoûté. Elle ne sut dire si c'était de mépris ou de dépit.

- Entre donc, Malefoy, lui cria-t-elle.

Les élèves de Serpentard levèrent précipitamment la tête. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de faire ce qui leur semblait bon pour eux. Ils reprirent leur conversation sans donner l'impression que la présence de Malefoy les gênait.

Le sourire de Drago se fit hautain :

- Entrer en ces lieux, Granger ? Ils sentent trop la bourbe pour que je m'y risque…

Il fronça le nez comme s'il humait une odeur de pestilence et Hermione trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle crut qu'il était juste venu intimider ceux de sa Maison qui avaient désobéi aux ordres et qu'il allait repartir sur-le-champ. Il resta devant la porte pourtant, le même sourire insolent aux lèvres. Elle lui tourna le dos. Il serait l'heure bientôt de rejoindre Harry et Ron pour le repas de fête.

Il y eut soudain quelque chose d'électrique dans l'air. Elle frissonna. Elle avait déjà éprouvé cette sensation. Elle se tourna aussi vite qu'elle le put vers Drago. Lui aussi avait senti cette onde magique et cela le remplissait de satisfaction. Les baguettes magiques crachèrent des étincelles. Il y eut des cris chez les Première Année. Les baguettes des Serpentard crépitèrent plus fort. Les Première Année de cette Maison jetèrent leur baguette sur le sol alors que des serpents noirs en sortaient. Les Quatrième Année présents se levèrent d'un même bond. Des dizaines de serpents glissaient par terre, dans tous les sens. Les filles de Serdaigle montèrent sur leur chaise. Jezebel poussa un long hurlement. Malefoy était plié de rire devant la porte.

- Vipera Evanesca….

Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hannah et Ernie tenaient leurs baguettes tendues vers les serpents qui glissaient vers eux. Il ne se passa rien. Seul Neville eut droit à quatre étincelles au bout de sa baguette. Hermione tenait la sienne à deux mains.

- Vipera Evanesca… ! cria-t-elle.

Rien ! Elle n'était capable de rien encore ! Hannah et Ernie sautèrent en plusieurs bonds du fond de la salle vers l'entrée.

- Hermione ! Viens ! l'appela Seamus affolé.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire. Les Première Année étaient tétanisés de peur contre le mur du Blason. Elle hésita. Luna et Neville s'étaient rapprochés autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour l'aider à passer le barrage des serpents. Luna fit une dernière tentative pour repousser les serpents, vaine. Elle secoua sa baguette d'un air étonné. Neville était sur le point de céder à la panique. Il tourna un visage désespéré vers la porte.

- Dawson ! Va chercher Ron !

L'éclat de rire de Malefoy lui fit se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas dit : va chercher un professeur. Mais il était trop tard : Dawson, propulsée jusqu'à l'extérieur par Seamus courait déjà dans les couloirs en hurlant "Ronald !"

Attirés par le mouvement, les Serpents se tournèrent vers Neville. Hermione en profita pour se rapprocher des Première Année. Elle se mit entre eux et les serpents, sa baguette tendue vers eux, dérisoire. Ce geste pourtant rassura les jeunes gens. Elle était en Sixième Année. Elle était Préfète. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins, elle devait les en persuader.

Le professeur Rogue arriva sur place le premier. Il vit Malefoy debout contre le mur, secoué d'un rire qui le faisait pleurer.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Moi ? Rien, professeur ! Voici ma baguette, vous pouvez vérifier !

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de baisser les yeux. Il pénétra dans la salle et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Il leva sa baguette : Vipera Evanesca…

Les serpents se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda sa baguette du même regard que Luna avait eut pour la sienne quelques instants plus tôt. Il essaya encore. Les serpents frémirent à peine. Le professeur Londubat fut auprès de lui. Il lança un sort qui ne les toucha pas. Il échangea un regard avec Rogue.

- Malefoy ! appela Rogue. Allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore.

Le silence. Troublé par les halètements de rire de Malefoy.

- Malefoy ! gronda Rogue.

- Oui, Monsieur ! répondit Malefoy.

Il quitta l'appui du mur et se mit à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Il croisa Weasley et Potter qui couraient en sens inverse. Le rouquin ralentit et le regarda rire d'un air stupide. Potter l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent à la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Harry sentit sa cicatrice s'enflammer brutalement. Comme un avertissement. Il ferma son esprit instantanément.

- Hermione ! voulut crier Ron.

Elle faisait face à un ramassis de reptiles brillants, protégeant quatre ou cinq enfants de sa baguette qu'il savait inutile.

Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire en un instant. Il s'avança en même temps que Ron à côté de Rogue et Algie Londubat. Il désigna Hermione et les gamins effrayés.

- Va les chercher ! pressa Harry.

Il sentait la présence de Voldemort si proche. Il luttait contre la douleur de sa cicatrice ainsi que pour garder son esprit fermé à toute intrusion. Puis il s'avança tandis que les élèves encore présents retenaient leur souffle. Sa voix se fit sifflante et quand il parla personne ne comprit ce qu'il dit. Les serpents tournèrent leur tête vers lui et reculèrent vers le mur. Ron sauta vivement sur une table puis sur l'autre. Il se rapprocha autant qu'il lui fut possible d'Hermione et des enfants terrorisés. Il tendit la main :

- Hermione ! Accio Baguette !

Hermione tendit le bras vers lui. Sa baguette s'envola jusqu'à la main du jeune Weasley. Sous l'œil éberlué de Rogue, il pointa les deux baguettes vers les serpents. Quatre ou cinq d'entre eux s'élevèrent brutalement pour retomber deux mètres plus loin.

Il recommença l'opération deux fois. Neville et Luna firent une nouvelle tentative à leur tour. Un serpent sauta en l'air et disparut avant de toucher le sol à nouveau.

- Ca marche ! cria Ernie Macmillan.

Il s'avança à côté de Neville.

- Ensemble ! leur dit le Professeur Londubat.

Le professeur Rogue se joignit à eux et repoussèrent les serpents vers Harry. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais les reptiles se tordaient devant lui, la gueule ouverte et la langue sifflante. Ils ne l'approchaient pas cependant. Et chacun sentait la colère irradier du jeune homme. Hannah Abbot et l'un des Quatrième Année de Serpentard s'occupèrent de ramener les élèves qu'Hermione leur envoyait. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Ron, il lui tendit sa baguette. Elle secoua la tête, découragée. Il lui mit alors la baguette dans les mains et serra la sienne par-dessus :

- Comme à l'exercice ? Souviens-toi, à nous deux on est un bon sorcier…

Il compta jusqu'à trois. Ils prononcèrent en même temps l'incantation. Ils furent eux-mêmes surpris du résultat. Plusieurs serpents disparurent en même temps.

- Leurs défenses s'affaiblissent, on dirait ! estima le professeur Londubat.

- Potter ! Poussez-vous ! ordonna le professeur Rogue.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il hurlait aux serpents de retourner près de leur maître. Qu'il ne le craignait pas. Les serpents sifflaient et se tordaient sous ses mots. Il pointa sa baguette et cria des incantations. Il brûlait de rage. Les serpents sautaient dans tous les sens, explosant un à un, se consumant au sol, cherchant à fuir. La fureur d'Harry ne s'apaisait pas. Sa cicatrice l'élança une dernière fois, puis la douleur se calma brutalement. Le silence était autour de lui. Il sentait la peur et l'incompréhension.

- Hé bien ? On dirait que la fête a déjà commencé…

Harry se retourna. Dumbledore était là. Il vit le vieil homme lever et baisser sa baguette, dans un gracieux dessin d'oiseau. Les serpents resplendirent de toutes leurs écailles. Puis s'évaporèrent lentement.

Harry entendit un soupir de soulagement monter de toutes les poitrines. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il comprit qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. La colère l'habitait encore. Oseraient-ils dire cette fois qu'il avait rêvé ? Oseraient-ils prétendre qu'il voulait se rendre intéressant ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue.

- Harry ? le rappela Dumbledore. Merci, mon garçon…

Il se tourna vers le professeur de Potions.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Les baguettes des Serpentard ont craché des serpents ! cria Ernie Macmillan sur un ton accusateur.

- Non ! se défendit un Quatrième Année visé. Nous n'avons pas lancé de sortilèges…

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione. Il y a d'abord eu **_quelque chose_**.

Elle ne regardait pas Dumbledore. Elle fixait Rogue, comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre ce **_quelque chose_**.

- Puis nos baguettes se sont mises à crépiter, continua Neville en contemplant la sienne. C'étaient comme si elles lançaient des sorts toutes seules.

- Oui, fit Luna, les yeux tournés vers Harry, comme si elle voyait au travers de lui. Cela arrive parfois quand on passe trop près d'un endroit où il y a des Aspimageurs…

Le professeur Londubat écarquilla les yeux, Rogue ferma les siens. Neville donna un coup de coude à Luna, un peu gêné. Ron fit un drôle de bruit avant de tourner le dos à tout le monde, tandis qu'Hermione haussait une épaule.

- Des Aspimageurs ! fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Oui, bien sûr, c'est une explication à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Merci, Miss Lovegood de nous éclairer sur les mystères du merveilleux…

Puis il frappa dans ses mains et renvoya tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne songea à lui désobéir. Harry aurait voulu lui parler, là, tout de suite. Mais Dumbledore lui assura qu'il le verrait plus tard. Il était sombre quand il retourna vers la salle du repas. La sollicitude d'Isadora l'agaça un peu, lorsqu'elle vint aux nouvelles. Le professeur McGonagall avait empêché les élèves de quitter la Grande Salle. Elle avait juste entendu Malefoy dire aux Serpentard que la Sang de Bourbe avait encore des problèmes et que ses deux **_amis_** allaient sans doute en avoir aussi. Il la rassura sans grande conviction et retourna à la table des Gryffondor.

- Je crois qu'elle attendait que tu l'embrasses, dit Ron à Harry quand il s'assit près d'Hermione.

- Pardon ? fit Harry alors qu'Hermione levait vers lui des yeux éberlués.

- Un baiser, ça l'aurait tout à fait rassurée, non ? demanda Ron. Elle avait l'air si **_bouleversé_** quand elle t'a vu entrer.

Il prit alors un air affligé et battit des cils plusieurs fois. Dean et Seamus se mirent à rire.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, Ron ! grogna Harry.

- Oui, mais pas autant que ces imbéciles de Serpentard, gronda Ron en levant la tête vers leur table… Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris de faire ça ? Si cette Salle commune ne leur plait pas, ils n'ont qu'à pas y venir !

- Ce n'était pas eux, Ron… dit Hermione doucement.

- C'était leurs baguettes non ?

- Mais ce n'était pas eux…

Harry suivit le regard d'Hermione vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy riait encore, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres. Il revint à Hermione.

- Tu crois que c'est Malefoy qui a fait cela ? grinça Ron, les poings serrés.

- Non, il n'en a pas la puissance… Mais je crois qu'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver…

- Comme pour la Chambre des Secrets ? murmura Harry.

Hermione haussa une épaule.

- Sinon pourquoi serait-il venu ? Il a juré qu'il considérait cette Salle des Quatre Maison comme inexistante. Et puis, ce n'était pas toutes les baguettes des Serpentard qui ont craché des serpents…

- Tu es sûre ? insista Ron distraitement, car les plats commençaient à apparaître sur la table.

- J'étais là, Ron !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? insista à son tour Harry.

- Que c'est le meilleur repas d'Halloween que j'ai jamais mangé ! s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione soupira.

- Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de la répartition ?

La question d'Hermione les surprit.

- Je veux dire, continua-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse, que le Choixpeau nous envoie chacun dans des Maisons selon notre personnalité. Mais les personnalités ne sont jamais si tranchées… Il y a des gens courageux à Poufsouffle, des rusés à Serdaigle, des intelligents à Serpentard, et des pleins de bons sens à Gryffondor… enfin pour la plupart, précisa-t-elle comme Ron lui demandait si elle allait vraiment manger tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Et on peut interchanger les adjectifs et les Maisons…

- Je suppose, fit Neville prudemment, qu'il nous attribue une Maison en fonction de notre trait de caractère dominant…

- Ou parce qu'on le lui demande… ajouta Harry.

- C'est pour cela que pour certains, la répartition est rapide, et pour d'autres moins… reprit Neville.

- Tu veux dire, murmura Ginny soudainement rapprochée de son frère, que nous avons tous les quatre Maisons en nous ? Et que c'est ce que le Choixpeau a voulu dire dans sa chanson cette année…

- Depuis que j'ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard, la version de la réserve, ajouta Hermione très vite et à voix très basse tout en lançant un regard furtif au professeur Rogue… hum depuis que je l'ai lue donc… je me demande si le Choixpeau répartit les élèves en fonction de leur personnalité ? de la Maison où cette personnalité s'épanouira le mieux ? ou de ce que la personnalité des élèves peut apporter à la Maison…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne saisissait pas tout à fait les intentions de son amie. Le front de Neville se plissa fortement. Apparemment, lui non plus ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu crois que le Choixpeau pourrait se tromper ? souffla Ginny dans un murmure effaré.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'était tant de fois posé la même question.

- Non, je ne crois pas que le Choixpeau se **_trompe_**…

Ron toussota car il venait de manquer s'étrangler en croquant dans un gâteau. Il se tourna vers Hermione :

- Vous savez quoi, les filles, vous allez vous faire fondre le cerveau à force de réfléchir comme ça…

Hermione le regarda un instant. Elle renonça à parler pourtant. Ce fut Ginny qui résuma sa pensée :

- En tous cas, c'est pas à toi que ça arrivera !

Elle se rapprocha de Dean Thomas, écroulé de rire sur son banc. Seamus venait de raconter à la ronde que, d'après Luna, ce qui était arrivé dans la Salle des Quatre Maison était dû à la présence d'Aspimageurs dans l'école… Ron manqua s'étouffer une seconde fois, dans un fou rire inextinguible.

- Je suppose que Luna ne serait pas tout à fait Luna si elle ne croyait pas au Ronflaks Cornus, aux êtres de feu, et aux Aspimageurs… demanda timidement Neville.

Harry haussa une épaule. Hermione fit une grimace d'assentiment. Elle regarda une dernière fois Ron qui essuyait ses yeux :

- Je suppose qu'il faut accepter les gens comme ils sont, si on veut qu'ils nous acceptent tels que nous sommes… dit-elle à voix basse.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Quidditch

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24**

Quidditch

**_Il_** était là, tapi dans un coin de son esprit. Si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Harry ne savait jamais, au moment où il fermait les yeux, quelle serait sa nuit. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir sur l'image horrible et pourtant si bienfaisante du masque de mort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il glissait lentement dans le sommeil, calmé et un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de savoir que ce serait la première image qui frapperait l'esprit de Voldemort si celui-ci venait troubler son repos. Deux fois déjà, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, le goût âcre de la colère dans la bouche, le cœur en fureur et l'âme un peu plus blessée par un assaut d'horreur. Mais cela avait marché. Il faisait des progrès fulgurants et même Rogue dut en convenir. Harry brisait ses défenses avec une telle facilité que le professeur enrageait. Il scellait la porte de son cachot d'un charme puissant lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient ainsi. On aurait pu croire en les voyant face à face qu'ils avaient engagé un combat à mort.

Harry rompait toujours le contact brutalement lorsqu'il approchait trop près de ce qu'il voulait ignorer. Et Rogue déversait dans sa pensine ce qui aurait pu intéresser le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien pu lire de ses missions pour l'Ordre. Il n'avait rien vu de ses membres ou de ses réunions. Aucune information sur Voldemort, ses Mangemorts. Tout ce que Rogue gardait à l'esprit n'était que souvenirs anciens, sombres et torturés. Et sa haine toujours présente pour Sirius et son père. Rogue n'avait plus que ce moyen pour le blesser. Il l'humiliait, le rabaissait toujours en classe. Mais les rires des Serpentard ne touchaient plus Harry, ou si peu. Rogue avait changé de cible. Il lui était beaucoup plus facile de s'en prendre à Ron. Et Harry passait son temps en cours de potions à lui écraser les orteils ou lui donner des coups de coude. Malefoy avait beau jeu, à la fin du cours, de le mettre hors de lui. Il lui suffisait d'un seul regard méprisant sur Hermione.

Ron aidait souvent leur amie dans son travail. Il l'accompagnait à la bibliothèque depuis le jour où elle avait fait tomber toute une rangée de livres sur elle en voulant en attraper un, trop lourd pour ses doigts gourds. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, les deux pipelettes de Gryffondor, gloussaient chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient porter ses livres, ou répéter avec elle les mouvements de baguette des divers sortilèges. Elles leur jetaient de longs regards entendus et adressaient à Hermione des "Alors?…" pleins d'une curiosité qui faisait rire la jeune fille. Elle savait que Ron lui témoignait cet intérêt attentionné uniquement parce qu'il éprouvait de la culpabilité à son égard. Dès qu'elle irait mieux, il reprendrait ses manières dénuées de tact et de délicatesse. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises à rire, elles aussi, d'un rire tout aussi entendu que leurs regards. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hermione avait rompu avec son célèbre joueur international de Quidditch (gloussements de Lavande) pour Ron Weasley, qui, il fallait le dire, portait plutôt bien cette année l'insigne de Préfet et la tenue de Quidditch de Gryffondor (re-gloussements, de Parvati, cette fois).

Ron aimait passer du temps avec Hermione. Bien sûr il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous le supplice du Doloris. Il mentait à Harry, en prétendant qu'il ne faisait que réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il se mentait à lui-même, en disant que ses résultats scolaires n'avaient jamais été aussi brillants et que sa mère en serait fort satisfaite.

En fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il était Préfet, il était gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il ne souffrait plus de l'ombre que lui faisaient ses frères. Il n'était plus le plus jeune des Weasley, il était le frère aîné de Ginny. Il n'avait plus à avoir honte de ses livres miteux, de ses robes usées. Malefoy ne pouvait plus se moquer de son père sans risquer de prendre au visage un "bonjour d'Azkaban". D'accord, il n'avait pas de petite amie. Mais comment aurait-elle pris le fait qu'il devait à Hermione un peu de son temps ? Et puis, il était fort occupé, le Quidditch, ses fonctions de Préfet, son travail, Hermione… Comment faisait donc Harry ? Il n'avait pas à aider Hermione, c'était un fait, mais il lui fallait compter avec Volde… Vous-savez-Qui, et les leçons d'occlumancie avec Rogue. Et puis, il était très heureux ainsi. Un imbécile, disait Harry. Mais il persistait : un imbécile très heureux. Ou presque. Une seule ombre au tableau : Percy. Il avait quitté Ste Mangouste et retrouvé son emploi au Ministère depuis peu. On l'avait changé de poste, à cause de son état de confusion sporadique, tout en lui assurant qu'il retrouverait ses fonctions dès qu'il serait totalement guéri. Il vérifiait à présent les visas sur les permis de détention au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il envoyait régulièrement à son frère des lettres un peu incohérentes couvertes de conseils afin d'éviter les ennuis avec ce Potter. Ron n'en parlait pas à Harry et il avait fini par ne plus les lire. Il les gardait toutefois, parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à les brûler. Il revoyait son visage et son corps suppliciés par cette crapule de Croûtard, et il songeait que ces lettres lui étaient inspirées par l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Puis il levait les yeux sur Hermione, qui dictait ses devoirs à sa plume et il se remettait à le détester intensément.

Mi novembre, le premier match de Gryffondor eut lieu, contre Poufsouffle. Ron eut un peu de mal à avaler son petit déjeuner le matin de la rencontre, mais tous lui témoignaient une telle confiance qu'il ne voulut pas montrer son angoisse. Seamus n'arrêtait pas de lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose. Il ne faisait même pas partie de l'équipe. Cela lui allait bien de parler de stratégie et de tactique. Il n'aurait jamais à les appliquer sur le terrain. Harry voyait la confiance de Ron fondre comme neige au soleil.  
- Ca suffit, Seamus, fit-il brusquement. Ron sait ce qu'il a à faire.  
Ron rougit. Il n'en était plus si sûr que cela. A ce moment, Malefoy, passa près d'eux sans un regard. Ron serra les poings. Il sifflait "Weasley est notre Roi" et les Gryffondor savaient à quelles paroles il songeait.  
Il se détourna. Il échappa à l'attention de tous et courut dans la salle des Préfets. Il espérait pouvoir y rester jusqu'au moment où il lui faudrait descendre aux vestiaires. Avec un peu de chance, Harry attraperait le Vif d'Or avant qu'il ait le temps d'être responsable d'un véritable désastre. La porte s'ouvrit. Ron baissa la tête. Au mieux un Poufsouffle. Au pire un Serpentard. Au pire du pire : ce fut Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas déjà en route vers le terrain ? demanda-t-il plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait. Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, il se pourrait que tu rates le match. Harry a repris sa place, tu sais, il va attraper le Vif-d'Or en deux temps trois mouvements.  
- Tu sais, Ron, j'étais seulement venue te souhaiter bonne chance…  
- On ne souhaite pas bonne chance avant un match, ça porte malheur.  
Hermione tordit son nez :  
- A-t-on idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un match !  
Ron se leva de son siège d'un bond.  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
Elle était là debout devant lui, avec un sourire en coin. L'air tellement supérieur et …  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, reprit-il, tu n'es pas fichue de tenir sur un balai…  
- Oui, cela je le sais, soupira Hermione. Mrs Bibine dit que je ne suis pas encore en état de voler et que nous verrons dans quelques semaines pour reprendre quelques cours… mais… mais tu t'imagines si nous devons… A quoi ça sert que je recommence à pouvoir me servir d'une baguette si vous êtes obligés de me laisser derrière…?

Il y avait tant d'angoisse dans sa voix. Ron en était décontenancé. Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante. Un "pff" dépité. Un regard assassin. Une retraite offensée mais digne. Tout un tas de réponse lui vinrent à l'esprit. Qu'elle n'était pas indispensable. Qu'ils s'étaient fort bien débrouillés sans elle. Qu'elle n'était qu'une prétentieuse insupportable qui croyait que le monde ne pouvait survivre sans ses conseils avisés et qu'il était bien content qu'elle en soit réduite à dépendre de l'aide de ceux qu'elle ne cessait de houspiller d'ordinaire.  
- Si tu veux… je pourrais t'aider… ce n'est pas si compliqué de voler en balai… si j'y arrive, tout le monde peut y arriver… Et avec un peu d'entraînement… dit-il à la place.  
Hermione fit une grimace.  
- En fait, avoua-t-elle, j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir un balai comme autre chose qu'un ustensile de ménage…  
Ron se mit à rire. Comment les moldus pouvaient-ils faire leur ménage avec un balai ? Hermione fronça le sourcil :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- J'imagine Harry en train de faire le ménage avec son Eclair de Feu !  
La porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de Ginny apparut :  
- Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
- Si tu viens de la part d'Harry, oui ! se renfrogna Ron.  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas d'Harry, se mit à rire Ginny. Il est encore plus stressé que toi ! Mais ne sois pas en retard ! Une heure avant le match ! Harry veut revoir toutes les stratégies avant d'entrer sur le terrain.  
Ron fit une grimace. Ca allait encore être sa fête ! Et qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils joueraient contre Serpentard !  
- Hermione ? reprit Ginny. Tu peux venir, s'il te plait. On a besoin de toi. Je t'attends dehors.  
Elle referma discrètement la porte.  
- Pourquoi ? fit Ron quand sa sœur eût disparu.  
- Peut-être ont-ils besoin du conseil avisé de la seule personne lucide de cette école ? railla Hermione.  
- Non ! Pourquoi t'attend-elle dehors ? Elle est Préfète, elle peut entrer dans cette salle comme bon lui chante !  
- Il semblerait que ta sœur soit douée d'un esprit très imaginatif, répondit Hermione, sur un sourire en coin.  
Et elle sortit aussitôt après, afin de ne pas laisser s'envoler l'imagination de Ginny.

Une heure avant le match, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans les vestiaires. Harry était fébrile. C'était son premier match comme capitaine. Lui, ce qu'il aimait c'était jouer, guetter du coin de l'œil l'apparition du Vif si convoité, fondre sur la balle et donner au public autant d'émotions qu'il en ressentait. Il observa son équipe. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment joué ensemble encore. Ce serait le tout premier match de la nouvelle équipe. Harry sentit des sueurs froides sur son front. Un coup d'œil à chacun le persuada qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir le cœur battant. Seule Ginny était surexcitée. Il lui tardait de donner le coup de pied qui lui permettrait de s'élever dans les airs.

Lorsque le moment fut venu de quitter les vestiaires, Harry passa une dernière fois ses troupes en revue, histoire de retrouver une contenance. Il fit resserrer à Ginny le ruban qui retenait en arrière sa chevelure flamboyante. Examina le balai de chacun des autres. Frappa du poing contre l'épaule de Ron.  
- Ron… Je compte sur toi…  
Il n'était pas certain que ce fût là la meilleure des choses à lui dire. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il vérifia la propreté de ses lunettes et examina une dernière fois chacun de ses équipiers.

Le visage de Ron était plus vert qu'au temps de la Dragée Arc-en-Ciel. Ron en avait tout à fait conscience. Ce qui le consolait, c'était de voir que celui de Harry l'était tout autant.  
- Attention aux rafales. Prenez garde au nouveau batteur des Poufsouffle. Et… ce sera tout !  
Ginny fut la première en l'air. Harry survola les tribunes à la recherche de ses amis. Il écarquilla les yeux et manqua tomber de son balai. Il tourna la tête vers Ron, tout aussi stupéfait. Tout en haut des gradins de Gryffondor s'étalait une banderole gigantesque. Les lettres lumineuses clignotaient en rouge et or. "ALLEZ RONALD" proclamait cette banderole en dessous de laquelle s'époumonaient quelques filles de Première Année. La plus démonstrative agitait plusieurs petits drapeaux où s'allumaient l'une après l'autre les trois lettres "R-O-N". Ron vit Luna, coiffée un chapeau à tête de lion, auprès de Neville qui portait le même. Il lui fit un signe de son fanion rouge. Ron leva la main, totalement abasourdi. Il cherchait Hermione des yeux, et ne la vit qu'à la dernière minute, à côté de Neville pourtant, enveloppée dans sa grande cape noire. C'est à peine s'il entendit la voix de Terry Boot, le remplaçant de Lee Jordan, annoncer les noms des joueurs des deux équipes. Quand le commentateur prononça le nom de Weasley, Ronald, il y eut un début de huées depuis les gradins de Serpentard. Les sifflets, les cris et les trépignements des Gryffondor couvrirent la rumeur. Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui cria de répondre à ses admirateurs. Ron leva le bras pour les saluer, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient de lui à la fin du match. Le capitaine de Poufsouffle vint lui aussi à sa hauteur. Il avait un fou rire et put à peine lui demander s'il pouvait faire partie de son fan-club.

Enfin, Mrs Bibine donna le coup d'envoi et Ron put se concentrer sur la rencontre. Chaque fois qu'il touchait le souaffle, les sifflets retentissaient chez les Serpentard, menés par Malefoy, aussitôt couverts par les cris des supporters de sa Maison.  
- RONALD ! RONALD ! RONALD ! criaient les filles de Première Année entraînées par Jezebel Dawson.  
Luna était debout et faisait de grands gestes. Au début, cela le gêna un peu, puis il trouva agréable d'entendre son nom s'élever au-dessus du stade. Cela lui rappelait le match contre Serdaigle, ses buts et l'ivresse de la réussite. Un peu maladroit en début de match, il se rattrapa vite. Il bloqua trois buts, déclenchant ainsi un tonnerre d'applaudissement chez les Gryffondor, fit une passe magistrale qui permit à Ginny de marquer dix points de plus… Ils menaient soixante à vingt et Ron se prit à rêver qu'Harry laissât échapper le Vif-d'Or.

Harry n'était jamais bien loin de lui. Il l'encourageait, l'avertissait quand un cognard fonçait sur lui –les deux batteurs de Gryffondor ne valaient pas Fred et George. Bientôt, Ron se sentit plus libre. La clameur de la foule lui parut plus lointaine. Il prit un peu de hauteur, comme le lui conseillait Harry, et il eut une vue d'ensemble. La défense un peu lente des Poufsouffle. A part leur nouveau batteur. L'attaque fulgurante des Gryffondor. Ginny était du tonnerre. Et Harry qui montait en flèche ! Il l'avait vu ! Il avait vu le Vif-d'Or et se lançait à sa poursuite. Il fallait détourner l'attention de lui.  
- Ginny ! Là !  
Ginny vit son frère, démarqué, qui lui faisait signe. Elle vira, plongea en même temps que lui. Il attrapa le souaffle et fonça vers l'un des trois buts adverses. Il évita un cognard. Un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle le talonnait. Il lança le souaffle et…. Un cri d'angoisse, un seul :  
- RON !  
Il tourna la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il eut le temps de voir Hermione debout au milieu des autres. Un courant d'air frôla sa joue. Un autre cri, de joie cette fois, amplifié par toutes les bouches de Gryffondor. Il comprit qu'il venait de marquer et d'échapper en même temps à un cognard. Une sueur froide baigna son front et son cœur se serra sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il fit deux pirouettes pour montrer à tous qu'il allait bien et un signe de la main à Hermione. Son fan-club tout entier lui répondit. Ils scandaient Weasley est notre roi à pleine voix. Un coup d'œil à Harry, loin devant l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Il revint dans le match, croisa la trajectoire du souaffle qui filait droit dans un cercle, balança un coup de pied qui le renvoya dans l'estomac de son lanceur. Et trois coups de sifflet brefs ! Un hurlement de triomphe ! RONALD ! RONALD ! RONALD ! Harry vint à sa hauteur, le Vif-d'Or dans le poing. Ils frappèrent leur main l'une contre l'autre.  
- On fait une bonne équipe, hein Harry ?  
- La meilleure, Ron !  
Harry plongea vers le terrain et Ron le suivit. A peine avaient-ils mis le pied à terre que leurs coéquipiers leur sautaient au cou. Ginny criait : "C'est mon frère !" à qui voulait l'entendre. Le professeur McGonagall vint vers eux, un sourire enchanté sur le visage.  
- Encore un match comme celui-là, et je chante Weasley est notre roi avec… elles ! dit-elle.  
Elle désignait du pouce Jezebel Dawson et ses amies qui accouraient, trépignantes et hurlantes.  
- Ho ! Non ! fit Ron effaré.  
- C'est la rançon de la gloire ! se mit à rire Harry.  
Et soudain, toute sorte de jalousie ou d'envie qu'il avait pu éprouver s'effaça de son esprit, alors qu'il regardait, plié de rire, courir son ami vers l'abri des vestiaires.

Ron n'échappa pas pour autant à son fan club. De retour au château, ils fêtèrent la victoire dans la Salle des Quatre Maison, selon la suggestion de Neville afin que les élèves des autres Maisons qui soutenaient Gryffondor pussent s'amuser avec eux. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas rancuniers, ils acceptèrent la proposition, sauf quelques mauvais perdants dont on se passa fort bien. Quelques Serdaigle vinrent aussi. On ne vit pas de Serpentard. Ron ne put se défaire de ses supportrices un tantinet bruyantes. Harry faisait semblant de ne pas voir ses regards suppliants, lui même accaparé par Isadora Marchinson qui ne lui en voulait apparemment pas d'avoir infligé à son équipe une correction aussi magistrale. Enfin, Ron aperçut Hermione à l'entrée de la Salle. Elle revenait à peine du terrain de Quidditch. Dans l'ivresse de la victoire, tout le monde l'avait oubliée. Il saisit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la caisse apportée par Dean et Seamus –il ne voulait pas savoir comment !- et il se précipita à sa rencontre, le visage radieux.  
- Alors, dit-il d'un ton qu'il croyait dégagé, tu as vu ?  
- Oui, Ron, j'ai vu… répondit Hermione. J'ai surtout vu un cognard qui allait te fracasser le crâne.  
- Mais est-ce que tu m'as vu marquer ? Et bloquer les buts des Poufsouffle ?  
Hermione eut un sourire à la McGonagall.  
- Il aurait été difficile de passer à côté, Ron.

Son regard s'égara un instant vers Jezebel Dawson et ses fanions qui clignotaient toujours. Ron rougit. Il lui tendit la bouteille qu'elle regarda d'un œil sévère.  
- Tu trinqueras bien avec moi ? A la victoire ?  
Hermione prit la bouteille :  
- A la victoire…  
Elle but une gorgée.  
- Finalement, tu ne te débrouilles pas mal sur un balai… Je vais peut-être accepter ta proposition… jusqu'à ce que Mrs Bibine veuille bien reprendre les cours avec moi.  
- Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin des cours de Mrs Bibine ! s'écria Ron.  
Il fit un pas vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, ou pour embrasser sa joue, ou pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…  
- Ron ! cria la voix d'Harry. Viens avec nous ! Colin veut faire une photo !  
Il se tourna vers son capitaine. Toute l'équipe était rassemblée sous la bannière clignotante de Jezebel Dawson.  
- Si je tenais celui qui lui a enchanté ce truc, maugréa Ron.  
- Je croyais que cela t'aurait fait plaisir…  
Il se tourna, étonné vers Hermione.  
- Je me suis donnée du mal… fit-elle dans une grimace. Je m'y suis reprise à trois fois ! Et Dean m'a aidée pour les faire clignoter. Mais c'est Ginny qui a soufflé l'idée à Jezebel…  
- Tu as fait quoi ? s'indigna Ron avant de réaliser qu'elle avait réussi un enchantement difficile. Mais c'est…  
- Je sais c'est stupide…  
- Non ! C'est merveilleux !  
Il se pencha rapidement et l'embrassa promptement sur la joue avant de courir rejoindre l'équipe sous la bannière lumineuse. Hermione entendit glousser à côté d'elle. Elle lança un œil sévère à Lavande et Parvati avant de rejoindre Luna et Neville, leur chapeau sur la tête. Neville exultait. Sa grand-mère était sortie de Ste Mangouste et son oncle lui avait promis un balai pour la fin de la semaine suivante. Il fit rugir son lion si fort que Jezebel poussa un hurlement. A ce moment, Dean Thomas siffla entre ses doigts. Il était aphone à force de s'être obstiné à crier GINNY ! GINNY ! tandis que tous hurlaient RONALD ! avant de beugler WEASLEY ! WEASLEY ! Les bièraubeurres disparurent en un clin d'œil. Rusard risqua un œil soupçonneux sur le pas de la porte. Il maugréa quelques imprécations et repartit, l'air si malheureux que Seamus, le plaignit… avant d'éclater de rire. Il monta sur une table et réclama le silence. Dean siffla à nouveau pour faire taire tout le monde.  
- Merci ! fit sobrement Seamus avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.  
Il leva sa bouteille dans un geste grandiloquent :  
- Au nom de tous les Gryffondor ici présents, je voudrais remercier notre équipe de Quidditch préférée – même si les autres ne sont pas mal non plus… je ne voudrais pas me faire exclure pour propos tendancieux, ajouta-t-il sur un regard très appuyé vers Hermione. Félicitations donc à tous et en particulier à son grandiose capitaine.  
Des "Hourra pour Harry" s'élevèrent. Seamus reprit :  
- Mais je voudrais surtout féliciter Ronald Weasley qui…  
Il dut s'interrompre sous les vivats. Ron leva les bras et fit le V de la victoire avec les doigts.  
- … qui nous a montré qu'il pouvait rééditer son exploit de l'an dernier. Et qui signe-là un chapitre de plus dans la suprématie au Quidditch des Weasley!  
Tous crurent qu'il avait terminé. Il réclama une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous.  
- Et je voudrais remercier aussi une personne à qui nous devons d'être tous là en cette heureuse fin d'après-midi. Je devrais dire LA personne à qui nous devons d'être tous réunis dans cette superbe pièce ! Mademoiselle Hermione Granger dont la modestie naturelle… heu non … pas vraiment naturelle… et pas vraiment modeste non plus d'ailleurs… applaudissez-la vite ou elle me stupéfixe d'un seul de ses regards…  
Ron et Harry l'applaudirent à tout rompre tandis que les autres se demandaient ce que pouvait bien raconter Seamus. Trop de Bièraubeurre peut-être ?  
- Car peu de gens le savent, mais c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de cette Salle des Quatre Maisons et personnellement je l'en remercie de tout cœur. Ainsi, j'en suis certain, que beaucoup d'entre vous.  
Il désigna Harry, près de qui se pressait Isadora ; ainsi que quelques autres jeunes gens, très étonnés d'entendre citer le nom d'Hermione. Neville se mit à applaudir de toutes ses forces, tout en faisant rugir son lion. Il scanda "Hermione ! Un discours ! Hermione ! Un discours !" jusqu'à ce que Dean lui envoie un "Silencio !" très efficace. Ils levèrent tous leur bouteille, du moins ceux qui en avaient une à la main.

La fête dura jusqu'à l'heure du repas, où le Professeur McGonagall vint prévenir les jeunes gens qu'elle serait obligée d'interdire ce genre de réjouissances s'ils ne se rendaient pas immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Elle essayait de rester sévère, pourtant ses yeux pétillaient. Hermione resta avec Seamus et Dean pour ranger la salle rapidement. Harry et Ron quittèrent les lieux en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard, menés par Drago. Celui-ci arborait un sourire qui intrigua Harry. Malefoy laissa tomber sur les Gryffondor un regard méprisant.  
- Alors, Potter ? s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Encore une fois, ce minable de Weasley te vole la vedette ? C'est son nom qu'on crie dans les tribunes ! Et c'est lui qu'on félicite ! Prends garde qu'il ne monte pas trop haut… la chute risque d'être douloureuse.

La pointe de jalousie que Malefoy avait réveillée chez Harry s'effaça aussitôt. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir traîner autour de la Salle, par envie peut-être ? Harry éclata de rire.  
- Tu en sais quelque chose, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-il.  
Malefoy s'approcha de lui, les mâchoires serrées.  
- Prends garde toutefois qu'il ne t'entraîne avec lui, Potter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. C'est à ses amis qu'on reconnaît la valeur d'un homme… cita-t-il comme un échos de la voix de son père.  
Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire : Et on connaît celle de ton père, Malefoy… ! ami des Mangemorts !… Bonjour d'Azkaban… !  
Harry n'avait pas envie de rire toutefois. Il avait senti la menace dans le ton de Drago et dans ses yeux une lueur froide.

Dans la soirée, cependant, il oublia Malefoy et le malaise qu'il lui inspirait. La fête reprit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Lorsque enfin les Préfets renvoyèrent tout le monde dans les dortoirs, Harry était si épuisé qu'il sombra dans le sommeil sans avoir le temps de réfléchir. Ron, lui, ne pouvait pas dormir. Neville ronflait avec encore plus de constance que d'ordinaire et il regrettait que Luna eût annulé l'envoûtement de silence. Il pensait et repensait à cette journée. Son cœur se gonflait de joie et il ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver le sommeil. Il quitta son lit discrètement, enfila sa robe de chambre. Elle lui allait un peu court car elle avait appartenu à Bill –il n'avait pas voulu de celles de Percy. Il descendit dans la salle commune, les pieds nus dans ses chaussons, espérant qu'il pourrait les réchauffer devant la cheminée, si le feu n'était pas éteint. Le feu couvait encore, mais la place était prise. Hermione était installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes allongées sur l'autre, Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

- Tu permets ? demanda Ron.  
Elle retira ses pieds et il prit place en face d'elle.  
- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas dormir ? reprit-il.  
Hermione soupira.  
- Lavande et Parvati jouent les diseuses de bonne aventure. Elles prédisent l'avenir dans les fonds de bouteille de Bièraubeurre et c'est un vrai défilé dans la chambre. Ca glousse et ça piaille ! C'est infernal !  
Ron retint un rire :  
- Ce sont des filles ! Ca glousse, ça piaille et ça pleure !  
- Je ne glousse pas et je ne piaille pas, moi !  
- Parce que tu n'es pas une fille !  
- Tiens donc ! fit Hermione ne sachant si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou plutôt se vexer. Et que suis-je ?  
- Je me suis souvent demandé quel genre d'animal tu pouvais être, répondit Ron. Et à vrai dire je me le demande encore parfois… Mais rassure-toi, j'ai définitivement écarté le Graphorn des Montagnes.  
Hermione se pencha en avant, l'air menaçant :  
- Es-tu sûr de cela ?  
Ron en fit autant, le visage faussement concentré sur les traits de la jeune fille.  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en être certain !

Une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Bill lui disait : "C'est le moment, petit frère" Une autre qui était celle de Charlie murmurait : "Tente ta chance maintenant, Ronnie !". Et celles de Fred et George… Non, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que disaient Fred et George. Il avança encore un peu son visage vers celui d'Hermione et…  
- Ronald ?

Ron se jura qu'il la tuerait. Il ne savait quand. Il ne savait comment. Mais il était certain qu'il finirait par tuer Jezebel Dawson.  
- Ho Ronald ! Dieu soit loué ! Tu es là ! Nous avons si peur.  
Il tourna la tête lentement vers Dawson et ses quatre camarades de chambre. Hermione s'était appuyée à nouveau sur le dossier du fauteuil et souriait au cinq gamines.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Jezebel ? demanda-t-elle avec patience.  
Jezebel s'adressa à Ron.  
- Il y a du bruit dans notre chambre… ça gratte et ça couine…  
Ron faillit répondre que ce devait être un énorme rat géant au museau pointu et aux yeux étincelants. Hermione le devança :  
- Vous avez monté à manger dans votre chambre ? demanda-t-elle un peu sévère, pour cacher le fou rire qui lui venait.  
- Non ! fit Jezebel, certaine que si Granger posait la question ce devait être interdit.  
- Si ! fit une autre. Dorothy a monté des gâteaux à Halloween.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Dorothy.  
- Si c'est vrai ! Même que moi je voulais pas !  
- Silence !  
La voix de Ron était beaucoup moins patiente que celle d'Hermione.  
- Ho Ronald ! pleurnicha Jezebel. Il y a quelque chose là haut ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ce que c'est.  
Ron lui offrit son plus joli sourire :  
- Mais Dawson… commença-t-il avec tout le regret qu'il ne ressentait pas, c'est impossible. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais monter dans le dortoir des filles sans ameuter toute l'école…  
Il entendit pouffer Hermione.  
- Je vous envoie Pattenrond, proposa Hermione. Allez, va, Pat. Je suis sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ta course.  
Le chat s'étira longuement sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Il sauta souplement sur le tapis, où il fit le dos rond. Il passa tout près de Jezebel, plissa ses yeux brillants, montra ses petits crocs pointus. Il poussa un petit feulement auquel Jezebel répondit par un piaillement d'effraie. Puis le chat orange bondit dans l'escalier et disparut dans l'ombre du palier.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, là ? voulut savoir Ron un peu interdit.  
- La même chose que toi, Ron. Il se moque d'elle.  
Ron reporta son attention sur les jeunes filles :  
- Vous êtes encore là ?  
- Je ne veux pas remonter là-haut toute seule ! larmoya Jezebel.  
Hermione se leva.  
- Bien, fit-elle. Je vais voir quel monstre effrayant se cache sous votre lit, jeune demoiselle.  
- Si c'est un Ronflak Cornu, tu m'appelles ! lui dit Ron. Tant pis pour l'escalier.  
- Idiot ! se mit à rire Hermione malgré elle.  
Elle fit monter devant elle les cinq occupantes de la chambrée. Elle paraissait l'une d'entre elle, à peine plus grande et si menue. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de vivacité. Mais pas encore le rythme rapide de sa parole et ses gestes étaient toujours empreints de gaucherie.

Pattenrond revint, l'air satisfait.  
- Alors ? lui fit Ron.  
Le chat se lécha les babines. Il ferma les yeux à demi et émit un ronronnement béat. Hermione ramena une assiette sale, où des reliefs de pâtisseries séchaient depuis une quinzaine de jours. Elle posa le plat sur une table.  
- Tss ! Tss ! fit Ron. Les Elfes de Maison n'ont pas fait leur travail, Hermione. Tu vois où nous mènent tes projets révolutionnaires !  
- Je suppose qu'ils ont cru qu'elles finiraient par le manger…  
Elle s'essuya les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne releva pas le reproche au sujet de la SALE.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait avant d'être interrompus ? demanda Ron dans un toussotement.  
Hermione reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. Pattenrond se lova sur ses genoux.  
- Tu te demandais si je n'étais pas un animal fantastique sous sortilège de Désillusion…  
- Ah oui ! Voyons ça ! Finite Incantate !  
Il mima une baguette magique invisible et remit les cheveux d'Hermione derrière son épaule.  
- Ou le sortilège est puissant, ou tu n'es pas un Graphorn des Montagnes.  
Il effleura sa joue quand il retira sa main de ses cheveux.

- Ronald ?!  
- Quoi encore Dawson !?  
Ron tourna la tête vers Jezebel, seule cette fois. Elle avait l'air terriblement contrarié.  
- Je voulais te remercier.  
La voix était sèche et cassante.  
- Moi ? Pourquoi ? C'est Hermione qui a fait tout le travail.  
- C'est plutôt son chat… si on peut appeler cet animal un chat…  
- Tu l'appelles comme tu veux, Dawson, moi je l'appelle Pattenrond, fit Ron. A demain, Dawson.  
- Oui, à demain, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire…  
Elle renifla d'un air hautain et tourna les talons. Ron l'observa avec stupeur monter les escaliers à petits pas rapides.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
- Je crois que nous avons eu droit à une bonne vieille scène de jalousie, Ron…  
- Quoi ?  
- Crois-tu qu'elle s'attache à tes basques uniquement pour t'empoisonner l'existence ?  
- Oui ! s'exclama Ron. Je t'assure Hermione que… je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse lui faire croire que… C'est une petite fille enfin !  
Plus il s'emmêlait dans ses explications, plus Hermione riait. Plus elle riait plus il s'emmêlait. Enfin, elle eut pitié de lui. Elle mit la main sur son bras.  
- Calme-toi Ron ! Ce n'est rien de grave. Elle a onze ans. Tu es en Sixième Année, tu es Préfet, tu es le héros de l'équipe de Quidditch… Tu es son idole !  
Ron fit une grimace pathétique. Hermione se leva, délogeant Pattenrond.  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Il faut quand même que je me repose un peu. A demain, Ron. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire… se moqua-t-elle.  
Ron se leva aussi. Il ne savait comment la retenir.  
- Tu sais, se décida-t-il, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai proposé de t'aider pour le vol en balai.  
- J'étais sérieuse également quand j'ai accepté, répondit Hermione. On en parlera plus tard, veux-tu ?  
Elle appela Pattenrond. Le chat fila dans les escaliers de toute la vitesse de ses pattes arquées. Ron se retrouva seul. La voix de Bill se fit entendre à nouveau : "Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire, petit frère". Puis la voix de Charlie :"Pas de chance, Ronnie!" Et la voix de Fred et George…  
- La ferme, vous deux ! dit-il tout haut alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.  
- Mais… on disait rien … lui répondit Seamus, à demi endormi.

Ron enleva sa robe de chambre et se coucha. Il se releva aussitôt pour fermer le rideau de son baldaquin qui donnait vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire réveiller à l'aube par le point du jour. Il revint à son lit. Quelque chose d'inhabituel régnait dans le silence de la chambre. Ah oui ! Neville ne ronflait plus ! Il allait pouvoir dormir.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Miroir, mon beau miroir

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25**

**Miroir mon beau miroir…**

Ron faisait les cent pas dans le couloir des cachots. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se dire ? La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Hermione sortit du bureau de Rogue. Il fut près d'elle en un bond.  
- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour rendre un devoir ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, lui répondit Hermione un peu interdite.  
- C'est… C'est que je n'aime pas trop te savoir seule avec ce type… reprit Ron un peu moins tranchant.  
- Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? railla-t-elle.  
Ron sentit le sang monter à ses oreilles.  
- On y va ? demanda-t-il.  
Il était un peu nerveux. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un cours de Vol en balai. Pas d'un rendez-vous.  
- Où irons-nous ? questionnait Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie me ridiculiser ?  
- Derrière la tribune de Serdaigle, derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Il y a la place au sol et on peu voler assez haut sans qu'on nous voie. En plus ce n'est pas très loin des vestiaires pour récupérer mon balai…  
Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil.  
- Tu sais, Ron, si tu n'y tiens pas, je ne me fâcherai pas…  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il tournait la tête vers elle et ne vit pas celui qui sortait du cachot devant lequel il passait…  
- Oups ! Déso… Malefoy !  
- Espèce de sale rouquin dégénéré !  
Hermione retint le bras de Ron. Malefoy déséquilibré par le choc avec Weasley se retint au mur.  
- Lâche-moi, Hermione ! gronda Ron au comble de la fureur.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ma tante est peut-être morte, mais elle a su te ravaler à l'état que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter : celui d'une moldue sans pouvoir.

Ron dégagea son bras et attrapa Malefoy par le col.  
- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher, Malefoy ! cria-t-il.  
- La toucher ! fit Drago avec mépris. J'aurai trop peur de me salir les mains.  
Ron le rejeta contre le mur.  
- C'est moi qui me salis les mains, dit-il.  
Brusquement Drago eut sa baguette en main. Ron se plaça devant Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas elle que je vise, Weasley. Je ne la toucherai même pas du bout de ma baguette. C'est toi…  
- Accio baguette ! dit Ron.  
La baguette de Drago quitta ses doigts pour la main de Ron. Il la jeta à terre derrière lui. Il tendit la sienne à Hermione.  
- Voyons ce que tu vaux sans tes deux brutes, Malefoy, et sans ta baguette !  
- Non Ron ! souffla Hermione.  
Ron la repoussa. Elle tomba en arrière sous le rire méchant de Malefoy. Ron frappa le premier. Il fonça tête baissée dans la poitrine de Drago. Ils furent à terre dans le même temps. Hermione ne savait que faire. Appeler ? Rogue viendrait le premier et Ron serait puni. Il le méritait sûrement. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… S'il était en retenue, il ne pourrait pas lui faire réviser ses cours de vol. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Malefoy lui refaire le portrait. Se servir de sa baguette ? Les stupéfixer tous les deux ? Ils bougeaient trop pour viser uniquement Malefoy. Et elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas les blesser. Drago agrippa les cheveux roux de Ron et frappa sa tête contre le mur. D'un coup de genou, Ron rejeta le Serpentard loin de lui. Il se releva et essuya sa bouche en sang. Malefoy avait deux yeux pochés.

- Ron, ça suffit ! Arrête !  
Il n'entendit pas Hermione. Il n'entendait que le bourdonnement de son sang à ses oreilles. Pourquoi cette sale fouine ne se relevait-elle pas ?  
Malefoy était au sol. Il avait senti dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier quelque chose se briser. Un "clac" discret, sec et net. Il pâlit. Il porta la main à sa poche. Ron crut qu'il cherchait sa baguette, avant de se souvenir qu'il la lui avait prise. Drago sortit quelque chose de sa robe, qui tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il releva la tête, une grimace de haine, de fureur et de vengeance sur le visage. Il se redressa dans un cri de rage. Il fondit sur Ron. Sa main était rouge. Le jeune Weasley vit briller l'éclat du verre. Il eut juste le temps de lever les bras devant son visage. Il sentit la brûlure sur sa pommette, le dos de sa main et son bras. Hermione cria. Malefoy se retourna vers elle. Il pointa sa main sanglante sur sa gorge.  
- Malefoy !  
Le professeur Rogue repoussa Hermione derrière lui. Son teint cireux devint livide lorsqu'il vit le sang sur le visage de Ron Weasley.  
- Malefoy ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? ! s'écria-t-il.  
Il saisit la main de Drago, soudain dégrisé. Le morceau de verre tomba à terre.  
- Il faut soigner cela ! Allez à l'infirmerie.  
- Monsieur, ils m'ont attaqués ! cria Malefoy.  
Rogue tourna la tête vers Ron, accroupi, qui fixait ses mains en sang comme s'il ne saisissait pas ce qui était arrivé. Malefoy sentit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Depuis que son père était en prison, il comprenait que Rogue ne pouvait le soutenir aussi ouvertement que quelques mois plus tôt.  
- Nous en reparlerons, Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue froidement.  
Il avança d'un pas et Hermione le vit poser le pied sur le morceau de verre tombé au sol.  
- Vous deux, dans mon bureau ! commanda le professeur.  
Ron leva vers lui un regard un peu hagard. Une profonde coupure entaillait sa joue. Malefoy s'éloigna sur un sourire hargneux ; de sa main gauche il tenait son poignet droit d'où le sang coulait goutte à goutte.  
- Relevez-vous Weasley !  
La voix pleine d'impatience de Rogue révulsa le cœur de Ron.  
- Granger, remettez-vous ! personne n'est mort !  
Hermione aida Ron à se relever. Elle lui rendit sa baguette. Elle se détourna de Rogue un instant. Quand elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait vu mettre quelque chose dans sa poche.  
- Granger, la baguette, là ?  
- C'est celle de Malefoy, Monsieur.  
- Ramassez-la, je vous prie.  
Hermione obéit. Ron lui jetait des regards noirs. Qu'il la ramasse lui même ! Elle tendit la baguette à Rogue qui la mit dans sa poche.

Le professeur les fit entrer dans son bureau. Il désigna un siège à Ron qui s'assit, un peu sonné. Rogue disparut pendant un moment dans la pièce attenante. Dès qu'il se fût éclipsé, Hermione sortit son mouchoir et entreprit d'essuyer le sang sur le visage de son ami. Elle tamponnait doucement la plaie nette et profonde. Il n'osait grimacer de douleur. Il lisait dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude. Il baissa la tête au bout d'un moment.  
- Tu peux le dire, murmura-t-il.  
- Quoi ? fit Hermione sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.  
- Que tu me l'avais dit !  
- Et ça servirait à quoi ? demanda-t-elle encore, essayant de retenir le tremblement de sa main.  
- A me sentir moins mal, murmura à nouveau Ron, très amer. La prochaine fois…  
- Que ferez-vous la prochaine fois, Weasley ?  
Rogue était à nouveau là, des fioles dans ses mains. Hermione s'éloigna d'un geste moins rapide qu'elle ne l'eût voulu. Rogue déposa les fioles sur la table. Il saisit sans douceur le visage de Ron pour le tourner vers la lumière. Il nettoya la blessure sans ménagement. Ron serrait les dents. Il était hors de question qu'il l'entende se plaindre. Pas le moindre gémissement ne sortirait de sa bouche ! Il l'observa tandis qu'il débouchait un flacon. Rogue versa directement le liquide noir sur les lèvres de la plaie et Ron s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son siège. Les doigts crochus du professeur s'enfoncèrent dans sa joue quand le jeune homme essaya de retirer son visage de leur étreinte. La brûlure lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'osait regarder Hermione. Il haïssait ce type plus que jamais. Plus que Harry pouvait le détester pour il ne savait quelles raisons ! Puis Rogue recouvrit la blessure d'un onguent et la douleur se fit moins aiguë. Ron se détendit et sa poitrine s'abaissa dans un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui faudrait recommencer pour soigner sa main et son bras, le jeune Weasley se sentit blêmir. Le regard de Rogue et le plaisir qu'il semblait trouver à le faire souffrir ainsi le confortaient dans son intention de ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il se demandait si Malefoy souffrait autant avec Mrs Pomfresh. Il espérait que oui. Il en doutait, cependant. Il était certain toutefois que Rogue avait pris la peine de le soigner lui-même afin d'être sûr que le remède soit plus pénible que la blessure.

Enfin le professeur de Potions s'éloigna de lui. Il rangea ses fioles en silence.  
- Bien Weasley, dit-il un peu plus tard. Je suis désolé pour vous. Je sais que vous voudriez ressembler à Potter mais vous ne garderez pas de cicatrice. Et vous ne parlerez à personne de ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir.  
Ron releva la tête vivement.  
- Il a quand même essayé de nous tuer, Monsieur…  
- Allons, allons, Weasley… Vous oseriez formuler de telles accusations devant d'autres que moi ? Je suis sûr que Mr Malefoy a une autre version… bien plus crédible que celle qu'il nous a donnée il y a quelques instants… ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione. Car bien que je doute que Miss Granger soit en état d'attaquer quiconque, il n'en va pas de même pour vous, Weasley et votre emportement est bien connu de tous ici.  
- Autant que la malice et la violence de Malefoy, Monsieur, répliqua Ron avec colère.  
- Ron ! fit Hermione à voix basse.  
Elle roula de gros yeux mécontents. Le sourire de Rogue mit la rage au cœur de Ron.  
- Nous ne dirons rien aux autres Gryffondor, Monsieur… promit Hermione.  
- A part Harry, ajouta Ron à voix pas si basse.  
Il capta le regard de Rogue et le défia.  
- Parce que vous croyez que Malefoy va se priver de raconter son histoire ? dit-il avec insolence.  
- Mr Malefoy serait malvenu de prétendre qu'il s'est servi d'une autre arme que sa baguette magique pour vous infliger des blessures dont vous ne portez plus traces, Weasley…  
- Voyons, Ron ! s'écria Hermione un peu agacée. Comment voudrais-tu que Malefoy explique que tu l'as désarmé et qu'il a dû se servir d'un bout de verre pour se défendre, comme un vulgaire moldu…  
Et elle ajouta : Tais-toi ! en remuant les lèvres uniquement. Elle demanda la permission de sortir et entraîna Ron avec elle.  
- Tu es stupide ou quoi, Ron ? Tu n'as rien remarqué ?  
- J'avais du sang plein les yeux ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien remarquer ? fit Ron un peu froissé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir Harry maintenant ou tu viens avec moi derrière le terrain de Quidditch ?  
Il finissait de parler qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.  
- Heu… commença-t-il.  
Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. Ron ne pouvait rougir davantage. Il sentit ses oreilles se consumer en un dixième de seconde.  
- Tu sais, Ron, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour ton avenir… Tu pourrais briguer la place du Professeur Trelawney. Toutes tes prédictions se sont révélées justes… même si elles n'ont pas vraiment le sens que tu leur donnais…  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry ? demanda Ron pour écarter le sujet.  
- Laisse Harry souffler un peu, Ron, dit Hermione. J'ai l'impression que le répit sera de courte durée.

La Salle des Quatre Maisons connaissait une fréquentation satisfaisante. Quelque temps désertée, excepté par les Préfets, après Halloween, elle avait connu un regain d'activité après la fête des Gryffondor. Les Serpentard avaient tardé à revenir, mais ils étaient revenus. Ils ne se mêlaient pas souvent aux autres, mais ils étaient là. Ron soufflait devant ce qu'il appelait leur _incapacité à tendre la main_. Hermione levait alors les yeux a ciel, avec un sourire désabusé et prétendait qu'on ne pouvait forcer personne à aimer quiconque et qu'il était déjà fort bien qu'ils fussent là. Elle veillait sur "sa" salle comme une mère sur ses petits. Elle n'hésitait pas à rappeler à ceux qui avaient tendance à l'oublier que la Salle des Quatre Maisons était une salle commune et que l'entretien se faisait en commun. Elle chassa même un jour Dobby qui s'avisait d'y faire le ménage. Le petit Elfe décharné se jeta à ses genoux pour la supplier de lui laisser au moins nettoyer le sol que foulait Harry Potter et ses amis. Elle y consentit, mais uniquement parce qu'elle ne pouvait le faire elle-même encore. Dobby saisit alors sa main toute blanche et la baisa avec presque autant de dévotion qu'il se jetait aux pieds de Harry. Ron avait failli en tomber à la renverse. Luna avait dit d'un air absent : Ah oui oui … avant de replonger dans le devoir de botanique sur lequel elle travaillait avec Neville. Ce dernier avait souri pour lui-même sans qu'on sût si c'était à cause de Luna, de Dobby, ou de Ron qui jetait à l'elfe des regards ombrageux. Harry arriva au moment où l'Elfe disparaissait et il en fut heureux. Il supportait de plus en plus mal la vénération que le petit être lui vouait. Il le mettait mal à l'aise. Ron se pencha aussitôt vers lui et lui chuchota qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'ils lui racontent quelque chose. Il ne put attendre d'être monté dans la salle de Gryffondor. A voix basse, il lui détailla tout ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il avait foncé dans Malefoy et celui où ils étaient sortis du bureau de Rogue. Hermione l'écouta sans l'interrompre une fois. Elle se contenta par moment de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant si fort que Luna exorbitait davantage son regard sur elle.  
- Ca c'est passé quand ? demanda Harry.  
- Hier après les cours, répondit Ron.  
- Et vous me le dites seulement maintenant ? s'énerva Harry. Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ?  
- Parce que nous… commença Ron. Parce que nous avions autre chose à faire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ce qui concerne Malefoy et Rogue ? gronda Harry.  
Il frappa du poing sur la table et regarda ses deux amis avec colère.  
- Tu t'es disputé avec Isadora ? demanda Ron un peu surpris.  
- Non, fit Harry en rougissant.  
En effet, il ne s'était pas disputé avec son amie. Il était parti juste avant que cela n'arrive. Elle lui avait bêtement reproché d'être un peu "ailleurs" ces derniers temps… Comme si elle pouvait comprendre… En même temps il se savait profondément injuste avec elle.  
- Elle a pleuré ? questionna Ron, intéressé.  
- Non ! refit Harry.  
- Il fallait l'embrasser, alors ! dit Ron avec une évidence dont lui seul avait la clé.  
Neville leva la tête vers le jeune rouquin, un rire prêt à fuser.  
- Ecoute donc les conseils de Ron, se moqua-t-il.  
- Ce ne sont pas les conseils de Ron, dit Ron. Ce sont les conseils de Bill. Il dit toujours : quand une fille commence à te crier dessus, embrasse-là, elle sera peut-être encore fâchée après toi, mais au moins ça la fera taire. Et si ça marche avec une Vélane, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas avec Isadora, ajouta Ron.

Neville et Luna l'observèrent un moment. Etait-il sérieux ou se moquait-il d'eux. Ils glissèrent le regard vers Hermione qui mordait le coin de ses lèvres. Pour ne pas éclater de rire ou s'empêcher de prononcer de regrettables paroles.  
- J'y penserai la prochaine fois, finit par dire Harry sans sourire.  
- Crois-moi, un bon baiser, il n'y a rien de tel pour remettre les idées en place…  
- Ou te les mettre à l'envers… termina Harry, en souriant cette fois.  
Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire alors que Ron se penchait un peu plus sur la table pour lui chuchoter.  
- A ce point ? Mais ils sont comment les baisers d'Isadora… Mieux que ceux de Cho ?  
- Heu… dit Harry.  
Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, appelant Neville au secours dans une grimace. Mais Neville cachait son visage dans son livre, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux. Luna fermait à demi ses grands yeux d'effraie et fixait Ron, le menton sur sa main. Hermione se taisait, semblant attendre que la conversation reprenne un cours normal pour y participer.  
- Ils sont différents, se décida Harry, dans l'espoir que cela suffirait à Ron.  
- Et… ?  
Visiblement cela ne suffisait pas Ron. Et aucun des autres ne voulait intervenir.  
- Et cela fait de la buée sur les lunettes ! répondit Harry sur un ton cassant. Ecoute Ron, j'imagine aisément que le vide de ta vie sociale et amoureuse te pousse à t'intéresser d'aussi près à la mienne, mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi Rogue vous a gardé dans son bureau et a envoyé Malefoy à l'infirmerie, ni pourquoi celui-ci a voulu vous blesser ainsi, ni…  
Et cette question le hantait à présent, car il sentait que cette réponse éclairerait bien des mystères.  
- Ni pourquoi Kreattur a été tué… soupira-t-il.  
- Oh mais si, nous le savons… dit Hermione doucement.  
Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.  
- En tout cas, moi je le sais, continua-t-elle. Rogue le sait. Et Ron le sait aussi.  
- Moi ? fit Ron.  
- Et Harry ne va tarder à le deviner si je lui dis que Rogue a ramassé un morceau de verre par terre quand Malefoy est parti à l'infirmerie.  
- Le morceau avec lequel il a essayé de me défigurer !  
- Il n'a pas essayé de te défigurer, Ron, soupira Hermione. Il était furieux parce qu'en se battant avec toi il a cassé cette chose en verre.  
- Quelle chose en verre ? demanda Ron un peu hautain.  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué ce que c'était, Ron ? Tu l'as pourtant eu sous le nez… C'était un morceau de miroir.  
- Un miroir ! Normal que je n'ai pas reconnu que c'était un miroir ! Je ne suis pas une fille pour voir des miroirs partout, moi. Et Malefoy non plus, que je sache… Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un miroir ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour recoiffer ses quatre cheveux blonds…  
Harry fit : chut ! et il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras ballants.  
- Quoi ? continua Ron devant l'émoi que provoquait la "révélation" d'Hermione. C'était quoi ce miroir ?  
- Un miroir magique… murmura la voix flûtée de Luna.  
Ron pouffa : Luna, s'il te plait, on a une conversation sérieuse là !  
- Parfaitement, Luna, reprenait pourtant Hermione sur un regard sévère à Ron. Un miroir magique. Charlie m'a montré celui qu'il possède, cet été. Il s'en sert pour communiquer avec Bill et Mr Weasley. C'est plus sûr que les hiboux postaux. Et même les hiboux personnels peuvent se faire intercepter.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la blessure qu'avait infligée Ombrage à Hedwige l'année précédente. Il se sentait si mal tout à coup. Le miroir dans sa valise, qu'il voulait oublier depuis la mort de Sirius, lui revenait de plein fouet à la mémoire. Il chassa ces images qu'il ne voulait plus voir.  
- Tu crois qu'il s'en sert pour communiquer avec son père ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
- Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Ron se pencha sur la table, le visage blême.  
- Tu veux dire, avec… V… V… Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
- Peut-être pas lui-même en personne, mais avec quelqu'un qui lui est proche… Je pense qu'il renseigne les Mangemorts sur les faits et gestes de Harry et de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.  
- Tu penses à ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons le soir d'Halloween ? demanda Luna.  
- Il était là, affirma Hermione. Il savait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose. Il a tout fait pour empêcher que s'ouvre la Salle Commune.  
- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'a pas intérêt à voir se réaliser l'union de tous les sorciers, réfléchit Luna. Tout le monde sait que Poudlard est le centre du monde magique et que c'est ici que s'équilibrent les forces entre la magie noire et la magie blanche. Le Chicaneur a publié plusieurs articles à ce sujet. Je pourrais demander à mon père de les rechercher et de nous les envoyer.  
- C'est stupide ! fit Ron.  
Luna tourna la tête vers lui.  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu dis-là ! dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
Elle continua pourtant, l'air pénétré :  
- Si Poudlard était détruite, plus rien ne s'opposerait au retour du Seigneur Noir. Dumbledore le sait. Il protège l'école avec des charmes puissants et l'aide des êtres du monde invisible…  
Ron était consterné. Il jeta un œil à Hermione, étonné qu'elle la laissât dire des bêtises pareilles sans l'interrompre. Neville paraissait gêné. Il tapotait timidement le poignet de Luna.

- Heu… Luna… fit-il pour la faire taire gentiment.  
- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort pourtant, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. En ce qui concerne l'intérêt de Voldemort pour Poudlard, notamment.  
Ron la regarda complètement effaré. Harry lui demanda :  
- Parce que j'y suis ? Ou parce que Dumbledore y est ? Ou pour une autre raison… ?  
Hermione se rapprocha de la table et croisa les mains sur dessus. Les quatre têtes de ses amis s'avancèrent presque à se toucher pour écouter plus attentivement ce qu'elle allait dire.  
- Je crois, commença-t-elle prudemment, que Drago Malefoy est un espion et un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il est chargé de tout faire pour empêcher Dumbledore de maintenir l'unité de Poudlard afin que l'école ne soit plus un lieu sûr pour Harry, ni pour les enfants d'origine moldue. Il communique grâce à ce miroir avec quelqu'un qui prend ses ordres de Vold… -Ron frissonna, ainsi que Neville- Vous-Savez-Qui. Rogue le soupçonnait. Il en est sûr à présent.  
- Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il ait changé d'attitude pour autant, l'interrompit Ron froidement. Il t'a encore donné un devoir supplémentaire parce que tu n'as pas terminé ta potion avant la fin du cours. Avec ceux que tu as rendus hier et avant-hier, tu passes plus de temps dans son bureau que dans ses cours ! Et moi il m'a enlevé cinq points ce matin parce que je disais à Dean de faire moins de bruit lorsqu'il faisait exploser ses fioles ! Et je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'il ait puni Malefoy pour ce qu'il nous a fait hier…  
Hermione soupira, les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en lui, hein, Ron, se moqua un peu Harry. Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste en fait autant qu'il me déteste. Mais, je crois que cette fois, Hermione a raison…  
- Encore une fois, veux-tu dire ! s'exclama Neville à voix basse, plein d'admiration.  
- En tout cas, soupira Harry, votre bagarre aura servi à quelque chose. Il ne peut plus communiquer avec son correspondant quel qu'il soit.  
- Sauf si Rogue lui a rendu son morceau de miroir et qu'il le lui a réparé… fit Ron pas entièrement convaincu de la bonne foi du professeur. En tous cas, ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi cette saleté de Kreattur est mort.  
- Mais voyons Ron ! s'écria Hermione agacée. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Il a dû voir et entendre ce que les Malefoy préparaient avec Bellatrix Lestrange ou Pettigrew, ou Crabbe et Goyle pères ! Il connaissait le plan de Vold… de Voldemort ! pour entrer à Poudlard et détruire Dumbledore de l'intérieur ! Souviens toi de tes propres paroles Ron, quand toutes les défenses seront tombées, il n'aura plus qu'à cueillir Harry !

Neville frissonna.  
- Ah oui… Bien sûr ! fit Luna.  
- Mais alors cela veut dire, commença Ron…  
Il leva des yeux désespérés vers Harry :  
- Que Harry n'est plus en sécurité à Poudlard.  
Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Il frissonna davantage.  
- Tant que Dumbledore sera à tête de Poudlard, et tant que nous serons autour de lui, Harry sera en sécurité ! affirma Hermione sérieusement.  
Neville mit alors sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui tenait le poignet de Ron. Luna mit la sienne par-dessus celle de Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
La voix de Ginny était joyeuse. Elle s'étonna des visages graves.  
- Un serment d'allégeance ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- Oui, chantonna Luna. Nous jurons de protéger et d'aider Harry dans toutes ses quêtes pour sauver le monde de la magie de ses influences maléfiques.  
- Vaste programme, fit Ginny en riant. J'arrive à temps, alors. Vous aurez besoin de moi aussi, je présume.  
Elle posa fermement sa main sur celle de Luna. Elle sourit à Harry, confiante et sereine. Il prit alors les cinq mains dans les siennes et les serra très fort. Elles étaient chaudes et vivantes. Il sentait vibrer une force qui l'envahit et lui gonfla le cœur. Ses doutes se turent. Et l'espoir qui l'avait fui depuis plusieurs semaines lui revint comme une montée d'adrénaline.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Les Cours de Vol en Balai

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26**

Les Cours de Vol en Balai

Il neigeait depuis deux jours en ce début de décembre. Harry, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent de leur entraînement de Quidditch frigorifiés. Ron se plaignait d'avoir les mains gelées. Il soufflait sur ses doigts tendus vers le feu dans la cheminée sans réussir qu'à les rendre plus sensibles encore à la douleur. Hermione poussa vers lui un bol rempli d'une substance blanchâtre qui sentait le camphre. Elle lui conseilla de frictionner ses mains avec et invita Harry et Ginny à en faire autant.  
- Oh moi ça va ! se mit à rire Ginny. Je n'enlève pas mes gants en plein milieu d'un entraînement hivernal.  
- Mes mains glissent avec des gants ! Maman a tricoté des doigts trop longs et je n'arrive même pas à attraper le souaffle !  
- On a vu ! éclata de rire Harry.  
Ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de Ron. Il se tourna vers Hermione, soupçonneux.  
- Et c'est quoi, ça ? C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?  
- C'était le sujet du dernier devoir supplémentaire de potions, soupira Hermione.  
- Et qui me dit que Rogue ne te l'a pas donné exprès pour que tu me le donnes à mettre sur mes mains afin que je ne puisse pas participer aux prochains matches ?  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle haussa les sourcils en même temps qu'une épaule. Elle se leva pour répondre à l'appel d'un garçon de Septième Année qui lui faisait signe. Ron la regarda s'éloigner. Il observait de loin, tout en massant ses doigts endoloris avec la crème d'Hermione, la jeune fille qui discutait.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut qui prend tant de temps à expliquer ? grommelait-il.  
- Je crois qu'il est en train de l'inviter au bal de Noël, répondit Ginny.  
Le bol que tenait Ron glissa de ses mains.  
- J'ai les mains toutes grasses maintenant ! marmonna-t-il en se baissant pour ne pas rencontrer les regards de Neville et Harry.  
- Il y en a qui s'y prennent tôt ! se mit à rire Dean.  
- C'est quand même mieux que d'attendre la dernière minute ! répondit Ginny en riant.  
- C'est quand même mieux d'avoir une petite amie, répliqua Dean. On n'a pas besoin de se fatiguer à se demander comment on va bien pouvoir inviter celle qui nous plait…  
- Surtout si on ne sait pas si elle n'a pas déjà dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Neville.  
- Et qui voudrais-tu inviter ? s'étonna Ron.  
Neville haussa une épaule sans répondre.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à la place. Tu as décidé qui tu allais inviter ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, méfiant.  
- Parce que je sais que Luna aimerait que tu l'invites, répondit Neville en rougissant.  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.  
- Ça va pas ta tête !  
Il ne termina pas ce qu'il allait dire. Ginny et Harry le fixait attentivement. Neville rougit davantage.  
- Alors tu ne penses pas y aller avec elle ? reprit-il.  
- Ça va pas ta tête !  
- Non parce que si tu ne l'invites pas, je me disais que je pourrais le faire…  
- Fais-le ! l'encouragea Ginny. N'hésite pas, Neville. Elle est très gentille, Luna.  
- Elle est super sympa ! s'écria Dean. Elle m'a appris le sortilège pour faire tomber les pantalons. Je l'ai lancé sur Goyle l'autre jour quand il sortait des toilettes, trois fois ! Il n'a toujours pas compris ce qui lui arrivait.  
Harry se mit à rire avec lui.  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire, reprit Ron. Mais Luna !…  
Il fit une grimace.  
- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi ? demanda-t-il à Neville. Moi, je serais mort de honte !  
- Oh ! fit Neville. Tu sais, la honte et moi, on est de vieux copains… et puis Luna, elle est si imprévisible, qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle.  
- Et tu n'as pas peur que… Ron baissa le ton : que Malefoy se moque de toi ?  
- Ron ! s'indigna Ginny.  
- De toutes façons, répondit Harry à la place de Neville, Malefoy se moquera de chacun d'entre nous, tu peux en être sûr.

Hermione fit un tour de ronde avant de revenir vers ses amis. Ron était de fort méchante humeur.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
- Que c'était un sortilège de métamorphose partielle, doublé d'un sort de Désillusion et qu'un Finite Incantate ne suffisait pas pour…  
Ginny était morte de rire sur la table. Harry et Neville, un instant interdits quand Hermione avait commencé à parler, éclatèrent de rire. Seul Ron était toujours furieux. Il lançait de lourds regards à sa sœur toujours hilare.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, l'œil sévère.  
- Et depuis quand les Septième Année viennent te demander des explications sur des sortilèges qu'ils sont en train d'étudier ? la coupa Ron.  
- Depuis que quelqu'un a fait croire à tout le monde que c'était moi qui étais à l'origine de la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange !  
Elle s'assit à côté de Neville. Le visage sombre.  
- Une note de McGonagall est arrivée dans le bureau de préfets il y a un instant, dit-elle. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annulée.  
- Encore ! s'exclama Dean. Moi qui avait l'intention d'amener ma Ginny chez Mme Pieddodu !  
- Ça va pas ta tête ! fit Ginny en lui envoyant une tape sur la dite tête. Les Trois Balais, ou rien du tout ! Et je t'avertis que, si la sortie de la St Valentin n'est pas annulée, il est hors de question que tu me traînes dans cet endroit !  
Dean la regardait avec un sourire épanoui :  
- Ginny, y en a pas deux comme toi ! Je t'adore.  
- Mais si tu oublies de m'offrir des fleurs, ce sera ta fête ! le prévint-elle.  
Dean sortit aussi sec sa baguette magique : Orchideus ! Un petit bouquet de violettes apparut, qu'il tendit à Ginny.  
- Celui-là, j'ai demandé à Hermione de me l'apprendre rien que pour toi, mon petit morceau de sucre roux…  
Ron tira la langue. Il mima un "Berk !" digne de Peeves.  
- Neville sait faire des roses, lui ! dit-il d'un air supérieur comme s'il se fût s'agit de lui-même.  
Ginny lui fit une grimace.  
- On pourrait peut-être organiser quelque chose dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons à la place… dit Hermione qui suivait son idée.  
- Une fête ? demanda Dean avec intérêt. Il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de fête ensemble.  
La dernière remontait à la victoire de Gryffondor. Depuis, les Serdaigle avaient affronté Serpentard, et avaient été défaits. Les Serpentard, menés par leur capitaine, Malefoy en l'occurrence, s'en étaient allés fêter la victoire tout seul dans leur salle commune. Les Serdaigle, dépités, n'avaient pas paru dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons, à part Luna Lovegood qui continuait à faire crier l'aigle de son chapeau.  
Hermione haussa une épaule :  
- Moui… ou autre chose…  
- Un séminaire de révisions en vue des ASPIC de l'année prochaine ? se moqua Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Hermione ? questionna Ginny.  
- Un tournoi de sorcellerie…  
- Je croyais que tu étais contre les compétitions entre Maisons, rappela Harry.  
- Non, pas entre Maisons…

Elle expliqua son idée : quatre équipes par année, de quatre personnes, chacune d'une Maison différente présenteraient un exercice de magie, d'un niveau approprié, tiré au sort. Les autres élèves donneraient les points selon leurs appréciations personnelles.  
- C'est long à mettre en place…objecta Neville.  
- En fait… commença Hermione.  
Harry se mit à rire. Elle avait sûrement déjà tout prévu. L'organisation du tournoi, son déroulement, son règlement, les sortilèges à exécuter… Elle n'avait sans doute plus qu'à placarder l'annonce pour recruter des candidats sur tous les tableaux d'affichage de l'école.  
- Tu crois que cela va marcher ? demanda Dean, une moue dubitative aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas si les Serpentard seront assez nombreux pour…  
- Il ne faut que quatre personnes par année, rappela Hermione. On doit bien trouver ça, même chez les Serpentard. Et je crois que McGregor se chargerait d'en recruter quelques uns, histoire de ne pas faire figure de parent pauvre…  
- Les Serdaigle se battront entre eux pour faire partie des équipes ! pouffa Dean.  
- Les Poufsouffle sont d'accord, j'en ai déjà parlé à Ernie et Hannah, affirma Hermione.  
- Et les Gryffondor sont partants ! s'écria Neville en levant le bras. Moi je veux bien m'inscrire pour les Sixième Année !  
- Toi !? fit Ron stupéfait.  
- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ginny. Avec Hermione on a déjà deux inscrits non ?  
- Heu… fit Hermione, j'aimerai mieux ne pas me mettre en avant si possible… Pas encore, du moins… ajouta-t-elle comme Dean et Ron allaient ouvrir la bouche en même temps.  
- Je t'avertis, reprit Ron, il est hors de question que j'aille trouver les Préfets à ta place comme pour la Salle Commune…  
- J'entends bien, Ron… répondit Hermione. Et à la rentrée on pourrait organiser un tournoi d'échecs version sorcier sans distinction de Maisons…  
- Oh ! fit Ron, visiblement plus intéressé.  
Ils se mirent à en parler entre eux avec ferveur et bientôt toute la salle commune bruissa du Tournoi de Sorcellerie de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Jezebel Dawson vint même s'inscrire sur-le-champ auprès de Ronald, qui l'envoya à Hermione. Celle-ci dû calmer l'enthousiasme de ses condisciples. Rien n'était décidé. Il fallait d'abord en parler avec les Préfets en Chef.

Cette nouvelle idée fit son chemin. Et si parmi les Serpentard on prétendit que Granger voulait encore faire du zèle –surtout parmi ceux qui ne mettaient pas les pieds dans la Salle Commune, d'ailleurs- la fiche d'inscription se remplit assez vite. Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, McGregor se débrouilla pour que sa Maison soit représentée en bonne et due forme. Il fallut départager les Serdaigle au sort pour connaître les noms de ceux qui participeraient au tournoi. Les Poufsouffle s'arrangèrent entre eux. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils furent tous surpris de ne pas voir le nom d'Hermione Granger dans la liste des inscrits. Le Professeur McGonagall voulut donner des points à Gryffondor pour l'idée d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit remarquer que cela irait à l'encontre des intentions et des buts de cette Salle Commune ; et qu'il serait sans doute mal vu qu'une Préfète de Gryffondor obtienne des points grâce elle. McGonagall reconnut que c'était une réflexion pertinente. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de doter Hermione de points supplémentaires chaque fois qu'elle faisait une réponse en cours… L'esprit d'équité de la jeune fille se rebellait un peu, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui fasse remarquer que la générosité de McGonagall compensait à peine les retraits de points iniques de Rogue, envers elle, mais aussi envers toute la classe. Cela calma un peu ses scrupules.

Les cours succédaient aux cours, les devoirs aux devoirs, l'organisation du Tournoi aux leçons de vol en balai derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Les premières séances avaient été catastrophiques. L'engourdissement de ses articulations ne permettait pas à Hermione d'assurer son assiette de manière confortable. La peur qu'elle éprouvait, tout irrationnelle qu'elle fût, paralysait son esprit mieux que le sortilège ne l'avait fait de son corps. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle tomba plusieurs fois avant que Ron n'ait le temps de ralentir sa chute. Il voulut lui montrer quelles sensations on ressentait quand on s'élevait, quelle position adopter pour virer, pour voler… Il monta derrière elle, mais ce fut lui qui perdit ses moyens à la sentir si proche. Elle était si terrorisée qu'elle ne s'aperçut de rien. Ron se prétendit très mauvais instructeur et il renonça à lui enseigner par l'exemple les rudiments du vol en balai. Ils faillirent abandonner. Cependant, lorsque Jezebel Dawson revint de son cours avec Mrs Bibine fin novembre, le triomphe aux lèvres et cherchant les félicitations de Ronald pour ses progrès fulgurants, l'orgueil d'Hermione fut piqué au vif. L'après midi même elle réussit à quitter le sol du premier élan. Elle monta à deux mètres et longea un temps les tribunes. Ron l'applaudit et fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas sa pâleur, ni le tremblement léger de ses mains lorsqu'elle descendit.  
- Je vais écrire au Département des Transports Magiques, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de maintenir ferme. Pour leur préconiser de recommander le port du casque lors des déplacements en balais.  
Ron se mit à rire.  
- La prochaine fois, on étudie les accélérations en virage, avec l'Eclair de Feu de Harry !  
Elle fit une grimace. Toutefois, elle commençait à retrouver le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait jamais eu sur un balai. Elle maîtrisait sa peur à défaut de maîtriser son vol. Puis Ron trouva le moyen de voler avec elle. Ils mirent Ginny dans la confidence et celle-ci leur prêta son balai. Ron s'étonna qu'elle ne demandât pas à assister aux séances et il en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir trop de travail –elle était dans l'année des BUSE- et que Dean Thomas lui prenait beaucoup trop de son temps.

Enfin, grâce à la présence rassurante de Ron à ses côtés –elle lui faisait réviser ses sortilèges de lévitation avant chaque leçon- elle put le suivre dans chacun des exercices en vol. Dans le courant de la deuxième quinzaine de décembre, alors que les vacances arrivaient à grands pas, elle effectua même quelques figures un peu audacieuses. Elle était très fière d'elle. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, Ron lui prit le balai des mains. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes pour mieux sautiller de joie.  
- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !  
Ron était bien près de sautiller avec elle. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient réussi ! Elle riait. Ses yeux noisette brillaient comme il ne les avait jamais vu briller auparavant. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux devant son visage. Il se pencha pour les retenir en arrière. Ses lèvres furent si près des siennes. Il les embrassa. Son cœur s'arrêta. Une gifle comme pour George ? Un long regard de reproche ? Elle leva les bras, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Il sentit ses mains se croiser sur sa nuque. Elle lui rendait son baiser.  
- Oh Ron…  
Elle était sûrement la seule fille capable de parler et d'embrasser en même temps. Le vent qui transperçait leur manteau n'existait plus. Il ne sentait plus le froid de la neige monter dans ses pieds gelés. Il n'entendait que le battement de son cœur à ses oreilles. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, qui irradiait de leurs bouches jointes. Puis leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent lentement. Il ressentait comme un vertige.  
- Waouh ! fit-il.  
Puis il tourna les talons et il prit la fuite.

- Où est Hermione ? s'étonna Harry tandis qu'il prenait place à la table des Gryffondor.  
- Sais pas…  
Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron fixait le fond de son assiette vide avec autant d'intensité.  
- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? le devança Neville. Je vous ai vu partir de la salle commune. Vous aviez vos manteaux…  
Harry leva un œil interrogatif vers Ron. Neville détourna son attention vers la table des Serdaigle où Luna venait d'arriver, une guirlande autour du cou et des boules de Noël en guise de pendants d'oreilles. Ron avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Il allait parler lorsque, du fond de la salle, Ginny s'avança vers la table, le pas décidé, le visage crispé dans une grimace de colère retenue. Elle brandit sa baguette vers Ron. Celui-ci leva instinctivement les bras devant son visage. Elle ne lança aucun sortilège pourtant. Elle agitait sa baguette sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Soudain, elle explosa :  
- Tu n'es qu'un mufle Ronald Weasley !  
Elle fit demi tour et partit s'asseoir parmi les filles de Cinquième Année. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Ron et Harry, interrogatives et curieuses. Harry se pencha vivement vers son ami :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Oh ! Harry ! Je ne sais pas… je l'ai embrassée…  
- Qui ? voulut savoir Harry.  
Il essayait de chuchoter et de tendre l'oreille en même temps pour saisir le souffle désespéré qui servait de voix à Ron.  
- Hermione…  
Harry ne continua pas immédiatement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était décidé.  
- Mais, c'est plutôt bien, non ? demanda-t-il.  
Il sentait que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi bien que cela, vu la tête de Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-il. Elle t'a repoussé ?  
Ron secoua la tête.  
- Elle m'a embrassé aussi.  
Harry soupira. Il avançait. Lentement, mais il avançait.  
- Bon, vous vous êtes embrassés… Et… ?  
Ron lui jeta un regard désemparé.  
- C'était si horrible que ça ? questionna Harry.  
- Non ! souffla Ron. C'était… C'était… Waouh !  
- Waouh !? répéta Harry, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou compatir. Mais si c'était si waouh que ça, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Et pourquoi Ginny est furieuse contre toi ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas si waouh que ça pour Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit.  
- Je sais pas… expira Ron. Je suis parti… en courant…

Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre.  
- Tu veux dire que tu l'as embrassée, qu'elle t'a embrassée, que vous vous êtes embrassés, et que tu l'as plantée là ! Sans explication…  
Ron baissa la tête. Enoncé de cette manière, cela paraissait encore plus stupide… Il revoyait son sourire. Et ce moment où il avait réalisé qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise quelque bêtise aussi ridicule que "tu me plais beaucoup", ou "Veux-tu être ma petite amie". Ou pire peut-être, ce serait elle qui allait ouvrir la bouche et lui dire quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant que "Oh Ron… je t'aime…" C'était bien le genre d'Hermione de dire de telles stupidités.  
- Va la voir ! commanda Harry brusquement.  
- Non !  
- VA-LA-VOIR !  
Le ton était sans réplique.  
- Mais je ne sais pas où elle est, répondit Ron faiblement.  
- Dans les toilettes des filles.  
La voix de Neville les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils tournèrent vers lui un regard étonné pour Harry et accablé pour Ron.  
- Tu veux dire les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? précisa Harry.  
- Si j'étais Hermione, c'est là que j'irais me cacher si je voulais que Ron me trouve…  
- Quoi ? fit Ron.  
Harry le poussa par les épaules pour le faire sortir du banc.  
- Et ne reviens pas sans elle ! l'avertit-il.  
Il croisa les doigts. S'ils ne se réconciliaient pas, il sentait venir des vacances aussi pénibles que celles de l'été précédent.  
- Tu restes ici pendant les vacances, demanda-t-il à Neville qui commençait à manger.  
- Grand-Mère est sortie de l'hôpital. Je rentre à la maison.  
- Tu as bien de la chance ! soupira Harry.

Ron passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes. Une flaque d'eau inondait à nouveau la pièce condamnée. Mimi devait avoir encore eu un coup de spleen…  
- Hermione ? appela-t-il prudemment. Hermione ?  
Un long HOUOUOUOUOUOU lui répondit.  
Il entra. Si Hermione ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il devait interroger Mimi. La surprise le cloua sur place.  
- Malefoy ?  
Il n'arrivait pas ressentir autre chose que de la stupéfaction. Malefoy semblait tout aussi gêné.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron, soupçonneux.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas, Weasley, répondit Drago.  
Il semblait avoir repris son assurance. Il continua :  
- Quant à toi, inutile de te demander ce que tu fais là. Je suis heureux de constater que tu cherches enfin ta Sang-de-Bourbe dans le seul endroit qui lui convienne.  
- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hermione !  
Ron avança d'un pas dans l'eau qui coulait des robinets. Rien ne lui plairait plus que d'enfoncer le sourire de Malefoy dans la lunette des cabinets. Mimi Geignarde le traversa. Il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir.  
- Mais pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser tranquille ! se mit à hurler Mimi. Allons chez cette pauvre Mimi Geignarde ! On ne la dérangera pas ! Elle est morte ! Oh oui, elle est morte ! Mais elle ne repose pas en paix !  
Elle tourna autour de Drago qui la regardait avec mépris.  
- Et toi ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu voudrais bien savoir, hein ? Mais tu n'en es pas capable ! Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse le faire !  
- Tais-toi, espèce de spectre stupide ! cria Drago.  
Il brandit sa baguette sur Mimi. Le fantôme de la jeune fille éclata d'un rire strident. Elle fit un sourire à Ron et traversa la pièce dans un long hurlement plaintif. On l'entendit plonger dans le siphon d'un cabinet. Drago ricana. Il passa devant Ron, assez loin cependant de ses poings serrés.  
- Les jours des Sang-de-Bourbe sont comptés Weasley… grinça-t-il.  
Il quitta la salle d'eau sans autre provocation. Ron se remit de sa surprise. La première porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Hermione sortit. Elle était pâle. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main.  
- Herm… commença Ron.  
- Vite, dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle passait devant lui.  
Il saisit sa main au passage.  
- Hermione, attends…  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
- Tu veux venir avec moi au bal de Noël ?  
Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, sans sourire.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as trouvé personne ? Ou bien il te faut absolument quelqu'un à planter au milieu de la piste de danse ce soir-là ?  
- N…Non ! bredouilla Ron.  
- Alors dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on voie Harry. Vite !

La première chose que remarqua Harry ne fut pas le visage décidé d'Hermione, ni la mine piteuse de Ron derrière elle. Ce fut justement qu'il se hâtait **_derrière_** elle. Ginny les regarda passer devant sa table la bouche ouverte, muette d'incompréhension. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, Harry ! dit-elle. Mais pas ici.  
Harry interrogea Ron d'un signe des sourcils. Ron secoua la tête et ouvrit les mains pour lui dire qu'il ne comprenait rien. Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione et suivit son regard vers la table des professeurs. Mal à l'aise, il sentit celui de Rogue se poser sur eux. La dernière leçon de légilimancie avait été houleuse… il détourna les yeux vers son amie.  
- Malefoy était dans les toilettes des filles…dit Ron précipitamment.  
- Ron ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! gronda Hermione sèchement alors que Dean et Seamus se tournaient vers eux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, déconcerté.  
- Je ne sais pas, reprit Ron sur un rythme tout aussi rapide. Il était devant… devant…  
Il jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione.  
- Les robinets…  
Il faisait à Harry de signes désespérés des yeux et de la tête. Neville le regardait avec inquiétude par-dessus sa fourchette.  
- Devant la porte de la chambre des Secrets… souffla Hermione, agacée. Et maintenant, assez parlé de ça. Mangeons.  
Elle passa le plat à Ron sans le regarder. Harry et Neville se sourirent. Hermione avait compris depuis longtemps que pour fermer la bouche de Ron, il fallait la lui remplir de nourriture.

Harry se dépêcha de manger. Il lui tardait de savoir ce que Ron avait eu tant de mal à taire et qu'Hermione tenait pour si important que cela ne souffrait pas d'être débattu à table. Il fut le premier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron tarda un peu, ainsi qu'Hermione, retenus un moment par leurs responsabilités de Préfets. Harry eut tout le temps de se demander ce que Malefoy pouvait bien faire devant la Porte de la Chambre des Secrets, à présent vide de toute menace, et surtout fermée à jamais. Car il n'avait aucune intention de la rouvrir, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que le Basilic n'y avait pas fait des petits.

Ron se présenta enfin, l'air moins malheureux que quelques heures plus tôt, mais pas aussi soulagé qu'il aurait dû l'être puisque Hermione, apparemment, ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son comportement absurde. Il profita de l'absence de la jeune fille pour interroger Ron :  
- Alors ? fit-il à voix basse tandis que Neville se plongeait dans la lecture d'une revue de botanique à laquelle il s'était récemment abonné. Tu as pu lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle t'en veut beaucoup ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! répéta Ron pour la n-ième fois de la soirée. Elle n'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir avec moi au bal.  
- Je la comprends un peu, dit Harry en se retenant de sourire. Tu serais capable de la plaquer au milieu de la Grande Salle…  
Ron leva des yeux éberlués. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron, je suis sûr que même Percy ne devait pas être aussi abattu que toi après avoir embrassé une fille derrière le terrain de Quidditch !  
- Mais je ne l'ai pas embrassée derrière le terrain de Quidditch ! s'écria Ron à voix basse. Enfin… pas derrière ce terrain de Quidditch là !  
Harry leva un sourcil goguenard : "Et il y a combien de terrains de Quidditch à Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il perfidement.  
- Laisse tomber, Harry, fit la voix de Neville toujours plongé dans sa lecture. A ta place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt d'Hermione.  
- Merci pour moi, Neville ! fit Ron, vexé.  
Neville leva son visage rond vers lui.  
- Pas de quoi, Ron. Au fond de toi tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas à Hermione. Avoue donc que tu espérais qu'elle te flanque sa main sur la figure ! Tu n'aurais plus eu à chercher tous ces prétextes : une fois parce que tout va trop bien, une autre parce que tout va mal…  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
Ron se leva. Ses oreilles commençaient à virer rose vif. Neville eut la sagesse de s'arrêter là. Il le suivit du regard alors que Ron quittait sa place et se réfugiait près de la fenêtre. Il sourit à Harry.  
- Il a la trouille, dit-il.  
Harry songea que Neville avait sûrement raison. Et il se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait si un Epouvantard se présentait soudain à eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Hermione arrivait. Il fut à nouveau surpris de son regain de vivacité. Un nouvel intérêt venait d'altérer l'aura d'indifférence qu'elle dégageait depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste. Il en fut heureux pour elle. Elle s'assit à la table de Neville et Harry, jetant à peine un coup d'œil rapide à Ron devant la fenêtre. Elle se pencha, sérieuse et grave :  
- Il veut rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, lança-t-elle.  
- Malefoy ne peut pas… commença Harry.  
Hermione fit ce petit bruit de la langue qu'on ne lui avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.  
- Pas lui, Harry !  
Elle fixait ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.  
- Alors, il est ici ! déglutit-il avec difficulté.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Mais comment pourrait-il ouvrir la porte s'il n'est pas là ? souffla Ron, revenu parmi ses amis.  
Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération. Elle entreprit de leur raconter comment, alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes hors d'usage pour avoir un peu de paix et d'intimité afin de … d'avoir un peu de paix et d'intimité, elle avait entendu s'ouvrir doucement la porte de la pièce. Elle ne dit pas qu'elle avait cru, ou plutôt espéré, qu'il s'agissait de Ron, venu lui faire de stupides excuses qu'elle aurait acceptées de grand cœur. Elle avait tendu l'oreille pour deviner qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir déranger l'antre de Mimi Geignarde. A part eux, personne n'osait s'aventurer en ces lieux remplis de l'ennuyeux et bruyant désespoir de la première victime de Tom Jedusor. Une voix masculine, jeune encore, parlait à voix basse. Un ricanement familier, un accent traînant, une insulte saisie… Malefoy, bien sûr. Elle tendit encore plus l'oreille, la baguette à la main, au cas où le garçon aurait l'idée de vérifier s'il était bien seul. Elle ne comprenait que des bribes de phrases. Des menaces contre Potter et ses amis ; Potter qui se croyait si fort et à l'abri derrière les murs de Poudlard… Quand il l'aurait récupéré, il ferait ce qui était prévu et le Maître des Ténèbres serait le maître de Poudlard. Dumbledore ne pourrait rien contre lui. C'en serait fini de Potter. De la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et il se chargerait lui-même de ce bâtard de rouquin. Poudlard serait purgé de tous ces indignes qui osaient se lever contre le Seigneur des vrais sorciers et il redeviendrait, lui, craint et redouté comme au temps où son père n'était pas à Azkaban. Elle l'avait entendu rire. Ce serait lui l'instrument du destin du Maître des Mangemorts ; lui seul qui rendrait au nom des Malefoy la place qui lui était due. Il reprendrait celle qui lui revenait à Poudlard. La première, usurpée par la Sang-de-Bourbe… Même à demi invalide, elle tenait toujours le haut du pavé. Elle récupérait ses forces jours après jour. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est que la magie était à l'œuvre, puissante et infaillible. Il l'avait sentie dès qu'il l'avait approchée. Il l'avait sentie aussi le soir d'Halloween. Mais, face à l'Héritier de Serpentard, elle ne pourrait rien pour ses amis. Et ses amis ne pourraient rien pour elle… et surtout pas ce crève-la-faim de Weasley…  
- Alors ? risqua Harry timidement.  
Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'était arrêtée de parler depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elle leur avait répété les paroles de Malefoy concernant la première place à la tête de l'école.  
- Alors Mimi lui est apparue, reprit plus lentement Hermione comme si elle était soudain fatiguée. Il l'a appelée Sang-de-Bourbe, il lui a dit de retourner dans son siphon où était la place véritable de tous les sang-mêlés, misérables rebuts du monde des sorciers… Ensuite, Mimi lui a sorti le grand jeu : hurlements, gémissements, cris, larmoiements, insultes ! Bref, vous connaissez Mimi ! Et puis Ron est entré.  
- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ne vous soyez pas battus, dit Neville sur un regard à Ron.  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
- J'étais tellement stupéfait de le voir là… et se rouler par terre dans l'eau froide des toilettes ce n'est pas non plus très ragoûtant, tu sais Neville.  
- J'imagine que tu n'avais pas non plus envie de te retrouver avec le visage en sang, corrigea Hermione.  
Avant que Ron ait pu se récrier, elle ajouta :  
- Je suis heureuse de voir que cela t'a servi de leçon, au moins…  
Ron se mordit la langue. Un regard d'Harry lui conseillait de ne pas envenimer les choses s'il voulait renouer des liens plus sereins avec elle. Celui de Neville, un peu moqueur, fit rougir ses oreilles. Il baissa les yeux. Après tout pourquoi se soucier de l'avis d'un gars qui souhaitait avoir pour petite amie une illuminée comme Luna ! Il l'ignora.  
- Mais comment ? demanda Harry.  
Oui, comment Voldemort pourrait-il ouvrir la porte s'il n'était pas là ? Malefoy ne pouvait le cacher sous un turban ! Et il avait détruit le journal ensorcelé ! Il se frappa le front :  
- Le miroir ! chuchota-t-il vivement.  
Hermione lui sourit. Ron ouvrit la bouche, vaguement nauséeux.  
- Tu crois que ce miroir est en relation directe avec V.. V.. Vous-savez-qui ?  
- C'est cela ! se moqua Hermione. Un téléphone rouge entre Drago et Voldemort !  
Seul Harry se mit à rire.  
- Réfléchis un peu, Ron, ça nous reposera ! reprit sèchement Hermione. Tu t'imagines vraiment que Voldemort va donner à un gamin un moyen de communiquer avec son auguste personne alors que ses propres chefs de guerre se prosternent à ses pieds pour qu'il daigne leur adresser un regard ?  
Ron rougit violement.  
- De toutes façons, dit-il fraîchement, le miroir est brisé. Il ne peut plus s'en servir. Alors, à moins que Rogue ne le lui rende…  
- Rogue ne le lui rendra pas ! affirma Hermione avec impatience.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu crains ? lui renvoya Ron.  
- Dans une semaine, nous serons en congés. Et si Harry ne quitte pas Poudlard pendant les vacances, il n'en va pas de même pour Malefoy. Un miroir c'est le genre de chose qui se remplace facilement. Surtout quand on a sous la main de puissants enchanteurs, Ron !

Ron frissonna. Sa manière de prononcer son prénom n'avait plus rien à voir avec le "Oh Ron…" de l'après midi. Il essaya de ne pas rougir. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce baiser. Et plus il essayait d'oublier, plus il y pensait. Il se détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
Harry fit une grimace à Hermione. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était mal à l'aise ? Ne pouvait-elle effacer son attitude de l'après midi de sa mémoire, du moins un instant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se montre si dure. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était un imbécile. Et Harry se calma. Il en voulait terriblement à Hermione de ne cesser de parler de miroir. Son esprit s'envolait toujours vers celui qu'il gardait dans sa valise, brisé lui aussi. Cependant, même s'il était capable de le réparer, il savait que personne ne viendrait à l'appel du nom qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer parfois, comme une prière, un cri intérieur de colère et de chagrin.  
- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui Hermione ? Tu disais ?  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :  
- Je crois que nous devrions attendre que nous ayons tous l'esprit à ce que nous faisons. Nous verrons demain pour voir Rogue…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir tout de suite pour qu'il jette ce…. Malefoy dehors…  
Hermione pinça les lèvres. Ce fut Harry qui répondit, goguenard :  
- D'accord, c'est toi qui vas frapper à la porte de ses appartements à cette heure tardive, Ron ? Ou tu préfères que ce soit Hermione qui y aille ?  
Les lobes de Ron s'ourlèrent de vermillon.  
- Demain, reprit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres, je me débrouillerai pour qu'il me retienne à la fin du cours…  
Ron renifla :  
- Tu n'auras qu'à être toi-même, se moqua-t-il.  
Elle haussa une épaule.  
- N'oublie pas que tu es de service ce soir, rappela-t-elle brièvement. Bonne nuit, Harry. A demain, Neville.  
Elle les quitta. Ils la suivirent des yeux tandis qu'elle faisait signe à Ginny de la suivre.  
Ron leva les bras et les laissa retomber le long de son corps dans un geste d'irritation :  
- Bonne nuit Harry. A demain Neville, imita-t-il. Et moi ? Je suis devenu invisible tout à coup… !?  
Neville sourit :  
- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'elle te saute au cou ?  
Ron haussa les épaules :  
- Demain je me débrouillerai pour que Rogue me retienne après le cours… singea-t-il. Comme si elle avait besoin de se forcer ? Elle va renverser sa potion, il va l'humilier devant tout le monde et il va grincer des dents : Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir après le cours… !  
Harry s'étira sur sa chaise. Le feu dans la cheminée baissait peu à peu.  
- Tu sais, Ron, je suis en train de me demander si tu es vraiment stupide, si tu es aveugle ou si finalement Neville n'a pas raison.  
Neville se désigna lui-même de l'index tout en continuant la lecture de son magazine.  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué qu'Hermione avait l'air beaucoup plus alerte ce soir que ce matin ? insista Harry.  
- Un peu, fit Ron. C'est dû à la potion Pimentine de Mrs Pomfresh, non ?  
Le regard atterré d'Harry lui confirma que c'était "non".  
- Oh ! refit-il soudain. Quand je vous disais qu'un bon baiser ça vous remettait les idées en place… !  
Harry fit signe qu'il abandonnait la partie. Neville riait :  
- A mon avis ce n'est pas tant le baiser qui lui a remis les idées en place, Ron ! C'est ton comportement ensuite…  
Il ferma son magazine et souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry.  
- Ah ! se souvint-il brusquement. Si je ronfle trop fort et que Dean m'envoie un sortilège de silence, rappelez-lui de ne pas oublier de me désenvoûter avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre si je ne suis pas réveillé.

Harry le suivit pour ne pas rester avec les questions de Ron et Ron se dépêcha de monter derrière eux quand il aperçut Jezebel Dawson qui se dirigeait vers lui le pas décidé.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le Petit Chaperon Roux

**Disclaimer **Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27**

**Le petit chaperon roux**

Les jours qui précédèrent le Tournoi, furent assez chaotiques pour Ron, et, par conséquent, pour Harry. Car le jeune homme était très mal à l'aise devant l'apparente indifférence d'Hermione. Elle faisait exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et refusait d'aborder avec Ron tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sujet. Harry se gardait bien d'essayer, quant à Neville il était très heureux d'annoncer à tout le monde, qui s'en fichait royalement, qu'il irait au bal avec Luna Lovegood. Ron était dans un état de nerfs proche de l'implosion. Il ratait tous ses sortilèges, ce qui fit dire au Professeur McGonagall lorsqu'il métamorphosa sans le faire exprès les lunettes de Harry en ronds de serviettes, que les vacances seraient les bienvenues pour tous. Lors du dernier entraînement de Quidditch, il fut si lamentable qu'Harry le menaça de le virer de l'équipe s'il ne se reprenait pas.

Quant à Hermione, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il se servirait de ses confidences pour conseiller Ron, et que par conséquent, elle n'avait nulle intention de lui en faire. Qu'il pouvait être rassuré, elle ne ferait rien pour rompre l'équilibre qui les liait tous les trois. Qu'elle acceptait ses erreurs et que si elle était malheureuse, il n'en souffrirait pas. Elle passerait quelques jours de vacances avec ses parents et quand elle reviendrait, ils auraient tous oublié. L'annonce du départ imminent d'Hermione fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Ron.  
- Tu ne peux pas quitter Poudlard ! affirma-t-il, alors qu'Hermione terminait un devoir pour Rogue.  
- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle, presque indifférente.  
- Parce tu es en sécurité ici ! Si tu rentres chez les moldus tu seras en danger.  
- D'une part, je ne rentre pas chez les moldus, je rentre chez moi. D'autre part, j'étais en danger quand Voldemort cherchait Harry. A présent qu'il sait où il est, je ne crains rien.  
Elle rangea sa plume et roula son parchemin.  
- Harry, dis-lui toi qu'il faut qu'elle reste avec nous…  
- Heu… Hermione a peut-être envie de voir ses parents.  
Harry ne voulait pas heurter son ami, mais il songeait qu'un peu de distance entre eux ne ferait de mal à personne. Neville lui apporta une diversion inespérée. Il voulut montrer à Hermione le sortilège que lui et ses coéquipiers avaient mis au point pour le concours. Elle lui rappela qu'elle faisait partie du jury et qu'on pourrait les accuser de connivence si on les voyait discuter ensemble du concours. Neville chercha Dean et Seamus pour les éblouir avec ses capacités. Il fut temps de se rendre au dernier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui était aussi le dernier du trimestre. Algie Londubat avait décidé, puisque les jeunes gens de l'école retournaient pour la plupart chez eux et ne manqueraient pas de sortir faire leurs achats de Noël, de leur faire revoir les Patronus. Par les temps qui courraient, cela pouvait toujours servir… Donc en ce dernier cours, ils se consacrèrent tous à essayer de faire sortir de leur baguette autre chose que quelques étincelles argentées. Harry fit son petit effet au début de l'heure, avec son Patronus Corporel complet qui fit, majestueux, le tour de la pièce, puis il se réfugia dans le coin d'une fenêtre d'où il vit Hagrid porter au château l'immense sapin de Noël qui décorerait la Grande Salle pour le repas et le bal du lendemain. Algie le laissa tranquille. Il tourna son attention sur les autres. Il félicita Hermione qui réussit du premier coup à faire danser une loutre argentée autour d'elle. Neville se concentra et un furet d'argent se faufila bientôt entre les autres élèves. Il poussa un cri de joie et de victoire. Il sauta au cou d'Hermione et ne s'offusqua pas lorsque son oncle le félicita avec force embrassades et lui promit qu'il convaincrait sa Grand-Mère de lui acheter son balai. Ron s'escrimait à matérialiser autre chose que quatre étincelles blanches. "Pensez à quelque chose d'heureux ! Pensez à quelque chose d'heureux et ça viendra tout seul !" répétait Algie. Ce ridicule vieux bonhomme lui tapait sur les nerfs. Comment voulait-il qu'il pense à quelque chose d'heureux alors qu'il avait sous les yeux son petit-neveu qui enlaçait Hermione, son visage d'ahuri complètement épanoui parce qu'il irait au bal avec une fille totalement allumée qui n'était même pas sa petite amie puisqu'elle était amoureuse de lui-même. Cette pensée le fit redescendre sur terre. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son patronus. Mais tout ce qui venait à son esprit était de connaître le nom de celui avec qui Hermione irait au bal. Lui ne voulait y aller avec personne d'autre qu'elle. Et si elle refusait l'invitation qu'il ne lui avait pas encore réitérée, il irait seul. Quitte à se faire foutre de lui par Malefoy et sa bande. Il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure et il aurait une bonne raison pour quitter le bal. Et Malefoy passerait la soirée à l'infirmerie, le nez cassé ou tout au moins en sang.  
- Mon garçon !  
La main du Professeur Londubat s'abattit vigoureusement sur son épaule.  
- Quand je dis quelque chose d'heureux, c'est vraiment quelque chose de très heureux ! Pas quelque chose qui vous inspire ce sourire sardonique ! Essayez encore !

Ron rougit un peu. L'intervention du professeur l'avait calmé. Il jeta un regard sur Hermione et pour une fois depuis presque une semaine il fut content qu'elle ne le regardât pas. Il ferma les yeux. Harry lui avait dit que pour se sentir vraiment heureux, depuis que Sirius avait passé la porte de la mort, il n'y avait que le Quidditch. Oui, le Quidditch, l'ivresse de la vitesse, de la foule qui criait son nom, de la victoire, du sourire d'Hermione… Hermione qui se moquait bien à présent de ses exploits sportifs… et son dernier entraînement déplorable où Harry l'avait à nouveau menacé de le virer de l'équipe. La seule chose qui le rendait vraiment heureux, qui lui laissait au cœur une douceur comme il n'en avait jamais connue c'était la pensée de ces jours passés auprès d'elle. Il revoyait ses gestes lents et sa main sur la sienne quand il lui faisait répéter un à un les sortilèges les plus simples comme les plus compliqués. Les moments à la bibliothèque où sa voix chuchotée dictait à son oreille les réponses à leurs devoirs. Elles demeuraient dans son souvenir comme une litanie de mots d'amour. Au bout de sa baguette les étincelles argentées s'unirent en un ruban de lumière blanche. Il s'épaissit, s'arrondit… On frappa. La voix de Rogue.  
- Pardonnez-moi, Professeur. Potter, Granger, Weasley ! Dans mon bureau !  
Le ruban argenté s'évanouit. Il était si proche de la réussite pourtant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon, lui sourit le Professeur Londubat devant sa mine dépitée. Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous manque qu'un peu de motivation pour y arriver…  
Le vieil homme jeta un œil vers Neville complètement transformé depuis quelques mois.  
- Chez certaines personnes, tout est dans la motivation… Entraînez-vous pendant les vacances…  
Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui montra Harry et Hermione qui l'attendaient devant la porte.

Ils se rendirent chez Rogue en traînant le pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir encore ? Hermione craignait qu'on lui annonce l'annulation du Concours, tout en cherchant les raisons de cette annulation soudaine. Ron craignait pour ses parents, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il vit Ginny attendre devant la porte du bureau. Harry se demandait quelle catastrophe allait encore leur tomber dessus.

Ils entrèrent. Une montée d'adrénaline chauffa leur visage à tous les quatre. Dumbledore était là, dans le bureau de Rogue. C'était sa voix qui leur avait demandé d'entrer. Il les fit asseoir et leur proposa des petits gâteaux. "Mauvais signe !" se dit Ron tandis qu'il mordait à pleines dents dans les petits fours que le directeur venait de faire apparaître.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de passer les vacances ailleurs que dans cette vieille école poussiéreuse ? demanda Dumbledore sur le ton enjoué qui lui était familier.  
Hermione fut la première à réagir.  
- Mais moi je passe déjà mes vacances avec mes parents ! Non ?  
- Oui, oui ! fit Dumbledore. Tu les verras, rassure-toi, Hermione. Tu partiras demain les rejoindre.  
- Demain ? répéta Hermione. Mais le concours…  
- Après le Concours, précisa Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
- Et nous ? demanda Ginny. On ne reste pas à Poudlard…?  
- Poudlard est un endroit sûr ! nous aviez-vous dit ! cria presque Ron.  
- Oui, reprit Dumbledore du même ton égal. Mais ni Severus, ni Minerva, ni moi-même ne serons disponibles pour assurer votre sécurité. Et les dernières informations que Miss Granger a fournies au Professeur Rogue nous font craindre une tentative contre Harry alors que nous serons retenus ailleurs…

Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise. Rogue lui lança un regard impérieux. Elle cessa de gigoter et se mordit les lèvres. Ron sentit monter à l'égard du professeur une bouffée de haine. Il écouta distraitement Dumbledore expliquer qu'ils partiraient le même jour que les autres élèves, mais par d'autres moyens. Il fallait garder le secret de leur départ. Il ne leur dit pas où il les envoyait, malgré l'insistance de Harry et Ginny. Il les renvoya plus nerveux qu'ils n'étaient arrivés. Ron s'attaqua à Hermione aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire quand Dumbledore a parlé d'une tentative contre Harry ? questionna-t-il brutalement.  
- Rien ! fit Hermione rapidement.  
- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Enfin pas tant que cela, ajouta-t-il comme Harry et Ginny échangeaient une grimace. J'ai bien vu le regard que Rogue t'a jeté pour te faire taire.  
Ginny cacha un sourire derrière son poing.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'ils craignent une tentative contre Harry, répondit froidement Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vous éloignent pour vous protéger.  
- Tu l'as entendu comme nous, insista pourtant Harry. Ni Rogue ni McGonagall, ni Dumbledore ne seront à Poudlard cette année.  
- Je n'ai pas entendu cela, répliqua Hermione.  
- Tu crois que Dumbledore ment ? souffla Ron atterré.  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il mentait ! s'énerva Hermione.  
Ron jeta un regard déconcerté à Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de comprendre davantage que lui.  
- Je vais faire mes bagages, dit Hermione. Demain je n'aurai pas le temps.  
- C'est dommage, fit Ron, la gorge un peu serrée. Tu vas rater le repas de Noël et le bal.  
- Ça m'est vraiment égal, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton indifférent. Par contre, cela m'aurait embêté de rater le concours.  
Elle s'éloigna. Harry retint Ginny qui s'apprêtait à la suivre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?  
- Qu'elle attache plus d'importance à ce Concours qu'au fait d'aller ou pas à un bal quelconque.  
Harry tapa du pied : Ginny !  
- Oui ! renchérit Ron agaçé. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas fait part de ses réflexions magistrales ? Elle ne s'en prive pas d'habitude !  
- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne le peut pas ! fit Ginny d'un air entendu.  
- Et pourquoi ? insista Ron. Je suis sûr que c'est Rogue ! Il doit lui faire un lavage de cerveau chaque fois qu'elle va le voir ! Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est louche, tous ces allers-retours dans son bureau !  
Ginny se mit à rire franchement.  
- Oh Ronnie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce que tu peux être chou !  
Elle pinça l'oreille de son frère dans un geste affectueux.  
- Si stupide, mais si chou !  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit sur les pas d'Hermione, toujours riant. Ron se tourna vers Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris.

Le lendemain passa à une vitesse folle. Tous étaient occupés à préparer et leurs bagages et la soirée de fête. Sauf Harry et Ron qui devaient jusqu'au dernier moment laisser ignorer leur départ de l'école. Harry enrageait de savoir que Dumbledore lui cachait encore des choses importantes. Le regard satisfait de Rogue le mettait mal à l'aise. Il le renvoyait sans cesse au rôle insignifiant de hochet qu'on agite devant les yeux d'un enfant impatient. Un appât pour Voldemort. Un rouage négligeable dans la grande mécanique de l'Ordre. Il ignorait sans doute la prophétie dans son intégralité. Plusieurs fois déjà Harry avait été sur le point de la lui crier au visage. Il s'était retenu pourtant. Si Rogue lui cachait des choses, il lui en cacherait aussi. Et il était très fier d'avoir réussi à lui cacher cette pensée-là., malgré l'envie qui le démangeait de lui apprendre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Etait-ce de l'arrogance ? De l'orgueil ? Sans doute. Mais Rogue n'était-il pas tout aussi orgueilleux, tout aussi arrogant de croire que la victoire ne passerait que par lui ?

Harry assista au Concours de Sorcellerie parce qu'Isadora y participait, et pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Il fut surpris du nombre des spectateurs qui se pressèrent dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Hermione était nerveuse. Ron avait beau lui répéter que tout était parfait, il sentait bien que tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne la toucherait pas autant qu'il l'eût souhaité. Elle avait envoyé des invitations aux professeurs et si le professeur Flitwick l'avait aussitôt assuré de sa présence avec enthousiasme, elle attendait avec inquiétude de voir se remplir le banc qu'elle leur avait réservé. Ernie n'arrêtait pas de venir la trouver pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de McGonagall, du Professeur Chourave, du bizarre Mr Londubat, de Hagrid qui resta debout au fond de la salle car le banc n'était pas assez large pour lui. Le jeune Préfet de Poufsouffle était aussi agité qu'Hermione. Il faillit perdre son sang-froid quand il courut souffler à l'oreille d'Hermione que Rogue était là. Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osa se retourner pour vérifier les dires d'Ernie et laisser voir un sourire de triomphe éclairer son visage. Elle croisa le regard de McGregor qui paraissait soulagée, elle aussi. Hermione lui sourit et la préfète de Serpentard lui dit :  
- Je t'aime pas Granger !  
- Je ne t'aime pas non plus, McGregor ! lui répondit Hermione dans un éclat de rire plein de tension. Mais si on ne parlait qu'aux gens qu'on aime, on ne ferait plus beaucoup la conversation !  
- Mais il faudra que tu me dises comment tu t'es débrouillée pour faire venir Rogue, reprit McGregor. Il n'a pas l'air enchanté d'être là, mais il est venu. Et ça, ce n'est pas un moindre exploit. Sans compter que Malefoy doit être en train de manger son chapeau à l'heure qu'il est.  
Sur ces entrefaites, Ron arriva, curieux de connaître les raisons de ces rires avec une Serpentard. L'idée de Malefoy déconfit ramena un sourire sur son visage, tout chagrin à l'idée du départ d'Hermione dès la fin du concours.

Tout était prêt, le Préfet en Chef, remercia chacun d'avoir bien voulu distraire un peu de son temps libre pour assister à ce spectacle. Dans un bruissement doré, un phénix apparut à ses côtés. Il sursauta et détacha prit le parchemin que l'oiseau lui tendait. Le phénix disparut aussitôt dans une gerbe d'étincelles d'or. Le Préfet fit taire les murmures d'émerveillement pour lire le message du Professeur Dumbledore. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir assister en personne à cette nouvelle démonstration de travail en commun et remerciait Miss Granger de donner une impulsion active à l'animation de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il y eut quelques reniflements parmi les spectateurs, qui firent sourire Harry et froncer les sourcils à Ron. Hermione sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Le Concours commença. Ce fut un peu laborieux avec les Première Année. Il semblait pourtant à Harry qu'Hermione avait choisi des sortilèges très faciles. Ils ne manquèrent pas d'applaudissements et chacun fut satisfait. Sauf Jezebel Dawson qui éclata en sanglots parce que son équipe ne remporta pas la médaille. Les Deuxième Année furent très appliqués et ce fut l'équipe menée par Colin Crivey qui gagna la médaille. Il réclama comme récompense le droit d'embrasser Hermione qui la leur remettait. Ron en fut très contrarié d'autant que les autres garçons des autres équipes gagnantes en firent autant. Ginny et ses coéquipiers firent des merveilles chez les Cinquième Année. Quant à Neville, il se surpassa. Il faut dire que son équipe était tombée sur la création d'un bouquet magique. Mrs Chourave se leva pour applaudir lorsqu'il fit apparaître une magnifique composition florale, où les roses rouges dominaient. L'Oncle Algie laissa apparaître toute sa partialité lorsqu'il cria "Bravo Neville ! Tu es le meilleur !" lors de l'annonce des résultats. Harry siffla dans ses doigts et comme Isadora faisait partie de l'équipe de Neville elle ne s'offusqua pas de cette marque de favoritisme. Luna, à côté de lui, se pencha à son oreille :  
- Je vais au bal avec Neville, ce soir, lui souffla-t-elle.  
Harry n'osa pas lui répondre qu'il était parfaitement au courant, ainsi que toute l'école.  
- Il ne sait pas danser, continuait-elle d'un air rêveur. Mais moi ça m'est égal qu'on ne me fasse pas danser. Ronald non plus ne sait pas danser. C'est Padma qui me l'a dit. En tous cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y aille avec elle. Elle y va avec Seamus Finnigan. Il voulait y aller avec Parvati mais elle lui a dit non.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il écoutait Luna. Ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il applaudit les Septième Année parce qu'il entendit les autres applaudir. Il fixait son attention sur Ron, de plus en plus sombre. Il laissa les professeurs s'approcher des participants, les féliciter. Il se réfugia près de la porte afin de ne pas rater la sortie d'Hermione. Là, il entendit le professeur McGonagall se réjouir d'avoir une élève comme Hermione Granger dans sa Maison. Ce à quoi le Professeur Flitwick lui répondit qu'elle aurait dû être affectée à Serdaigle, étant donné ses qualités intellectuelles, et il se réservait le droit de dire un jour son fait à ce fichu Choixpeau Magique. Les deux professeurs s'en furent en riant.  
- Alors, Potter –la voix de Malefoy était plus ironique que jamais- cette mascarade montre enfin son vrai visage… Granger a commencé sa campagne pour la prochaine élection des Préfets en Chef…  
Harry comprit pourquoi Hermione ne tenait pas à se mettre en avant.  
- C'est gentil à toi de venir assister à son triomphe, Malefoy… répondit Harry d'un air indifférent.  
Il gardait un œil sur Ron. Il valait mieux qu'il ne se trouve pas en face de Drago en ce moment. Malefoy se mit à rire.  
- Son triomphe sera de courte durée, Potter, crois-moi… Et qu'elle ne compte pas trop sur le titre de Préfète en Chef l'année prochaine, car il se pourrait que tous ceux de sa nature ne soient plus là avant longtemps…  
Crabbe et Goyle se tordirent de rire au milieu du couloir. Harry leur jeta un regard écoeuré.  
- Vraiment, reprit-il du bout des lèvres. Il ne restera plus grand monde alors…  
Il se frappa le front de la main, comme illuminé soudain :  
- Mais bien sûr, tu n'attends que cela pour régner sans partage sur ta bande de dégénérés. Au royaume des tarés, les tordus sont rois !

Malefoy grinça des dents. Potter se tenait intentionnellement à l'intérieur de cette fichue salle. Il sortit sa baguette. Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en finisse avec lui, il lui ferait regretter toutes les paroles, tous les coups, tous ses regards mauvais. Harry leva les yeux à nouveau sur les deux gros bras de Malefoy qui intimidaient quelques Serpentard de Première Année. Il retint un sourire. Du coin de l'œil il vit venir Argus Rusard. La voix traînante de Malefoy se fit entendre une fois de plus, provocatrice et méprisante. Les rires bêtes de Crabbe et Goyle retentirent dans le couloir. C'était la dixième fois que le concierge passait devant la salle et ce stupide concours de sorcellerie. Il n'avait encore rien pu trouver à reprocher à aucun de ceux qui fréquentaient la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Alors, il se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle pour les chasser de **_son_** couloir. Malefoy voulut protester et Rusard lui cria qu'il n'était qu'un petit voyou comme les autres, qui finirait à Azkaban, comme son père !  
Rogue sortit à ce moment même. Malefoy serra les poings et quitta la place. Harry se contenta d'un sourire insolent qu'il destinait autant au professeur qu'à son élève.

Hermione s'échappa de la Salle, le visage rayonnant. Elle lança les dernières directives à Hannah et Ernie. Puis elle prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor escortée par Ginny, Harry et Ron. Elle termina ses valises, se changea et leur dit au revoir. Elle serra Ginny contre elle et lui souhaita de bien s'amuser au bal. Elle embrassa Harry et lui conseilla d'être prudent. Elle appela Pattenrond, prit son sac, et fit un signe de la main à Ron. Elle quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor suivie de Ginny et Harry. Ron colla son front à la fenêtre glacée, les mains dans les poches. Il vit la diligence devant le perron, et le mouvement de recul d'Hermione. Harry mit son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer vers les bêtes invisibles. Ron songeait tristement que c'était là une des nombreuses choses qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle. Il contempla la diligence s'éloigner dans la neige, et disparaître. Il recommença à neiger et les traces des roues s'effacèrent lentement.

Les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce dans les rires et les cris. La joie était de rigueur. Ron se força à sourire à Neville et ses camarades. Il les félicita. Et quand ils demandèrent où était Hermione pour l'associer à leur liesse, il leur dit simplement : elle est partie. Quand Harry et Ginny montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer pour le dîner et le bal, il resta surveiller les Première Année qui ne se rendaient pas au bal. Jezebel Dawson crut qu'elle pourrait l'accaparer ; il lui lança un tel regard qu'elle préféra se réfugier auprès de ses compagnes de chambrée. Elles passèrent un long moment à chuchoter, tout en lui lançant des coups d'œil furtifs.

Ginny descendit la première. Ron en resta bouche bée. C'est à peine s'il reconnut sa sœur. Ses cheveux lui faisaient une couronne de feu sur la tête et sa robe neuve était un peu trop décolletée au goût de Ron. Il ne fut pas mécontent toutefois de voir Harry écarquiller les yeux sur elle. Par contre, il se retint de relever Dean par la peau du cou lorsque ce dernier mit un genou à terre devant Ginny pour lui demander qui l'avait désillusionnée en Vélane. Il monta dans sa chambre se changer pour le repas quand tous les autres en furent descendus. Il ne répondit que par des grognements aux questions de Harry. La place entre eux à table resta vide comme au temps de la rentrée. Dean et Seamus se regardèrent, un éclair de malice au fond des yeux : La place d'Hermione ! murmurèrent-ils en riant. Ils se poussèrent soudain du coude, Ginny arrivait en compagnie d'une fille à l'air vaguement familier. Elle ressemblait à Luna Lovegood, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette dans les cheveux, que ceux-ci étaient coiffés, et qu'elle était légèrement maquillée. D'accord, sa robe était d'un vert saumâtre, elle portait autour du cou son vieux collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre, et elle avait échangé les boules de Noël à ses oreilles contre de petits paquets cadeaux, de ceux qu'on pend aux sapins. Néanmoins, elle paraissait transfigurée et Neville, comme les autres, était sous le charme.  
- Sortilège de Coquettes ? fit Ron très sarcastique.  
Ginny esquissa un geste de surprise, fronça les sourcils et mit sa main sur la bouche de son frère.  
- Oh ! Hé ! dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se taire. Monsieur Je-Viens-Tout-Seul-Au-Bal !  
- Mais… mon petit morceau de sucre roux… commença Dean avec surprise. Puisque Hermione est partie à l'improviste, avec qui veux-tu qu'il vienne au bal ?  
Ron sentit son sang affluer à son visage. Il jeta un regard implorant à Ginny. Elle lui rendit un sourire un peu pervers.  
- Ainsi, tu as raconté à tout le monde que tu devais venir avec Hermione, Ronnie ?  
Son frère secoua la tête vivement.  
- Il n'a pas besoin de le dire ! se mit à rire Seamus. C'est l'évidence même ! Excuse-moi, Ron, on a bien vu que vous essayiez de vous montrer discrets, mais on n'a pas compris pourquoi vous vous cachiez. Rien n'interdit aux élèves de tomber amoureux, ni de sortir ensemble. Même s'ils sont préfets.  
Ginny frappa sur l'épaule de Ron.  
- C'est vrai ça, Ron ! Tu devrais en parler à Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait.  
Ron renifla et grogna en même temps.  
- Je dirais à maman que tu avais l'air d'une gourgandine au bal de Noël ! se vengea-t-il.  
Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus depuis un moment, éclata de rire. Dumbledore se leva à la table des professeurs. Luna se dépêcha de rejoindre la table des Serdaigle, Ginny sa place chez les Cinquième Année.

Le directeur fit un discours, qui n'en était pas un ; il remercia les Préfets pour l'animation de cette journée et souhaita de bonnes vacances à tous. Il frappa dans les mains et les tables se chargèrent de victuailles. Lorsque le bal proprement dit commença, Ron quitta la salle. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les Serpentard se moquer de lui. En fait, il ne voulait pas entendre Malefoy déblatérer sur Hermione. Qu'il se repaisse du spectacle écoeurant du bonheur de Neville. Il dansait comme un pied mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Luna outre mesure. Rien ne semblait jamais gêner Luna d'ailleurs. Pas même les moqueries acerbes des Serpentard, ou de ses propres condisciples. Ils dansaient tous les deux, Neville et Luna, au milieu de la piste de danse, sans se soucier des regards et des commentaires. Il chercha Ginny du regard. Dean ne la lâchait pas. Elle était un peu trop entourée à son goût. Harry ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Ron savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour les obligations mondaines, ni pour les démonstrations sentimentales. Isadora lui tenait la main, et c'était elle qui l'entraînait vers la piste de danse. Malefoy avait remplacé Pansy Parkinson par une autre fille encore plus laide. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle ils étaient venus… apparemment avec Goyle et Crabbe. Ron se mit à rire tout seul. Il imagina les deux gorilles en train de danser ensemble au milieu des autres, à distance réglementaire de Drago. Puis il se trouva stupide à rire tout seul, assis tout seul sur son banc. Il entendit comme un écho dans sa tête la chanson de Peeves : "Tout seul ! Tout seul ! Weasley est tout seul !".

Il monta à la tour de Gryffondor. Il commença à faire ses bagages. Les autres rentreraient tard et ne s'apercevraient de rien. Cela lui prit moins de temps qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Il feuilleta le livre sur le Quidditch qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau de Rogue. Il avait beau tourner et retourner chaque phrase, il ne voyait pas comment Hermione pouvait les interpréter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle entendait toujours autre chose que les autres. Cela l'horripilait, cette faculté qu'elle avait de lire entre les lignes. Elle était pire qu'Harry qui pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi parce que Neville renversa sa valise en rentrant dans le noir et le réveilla. Harry et Seamus éclatèrent de rire. Ron alluma sa lumière :  
- Allume donc la tienne, Neville ! grogna-t-il. Ce sera plus facile pour ranger.  
Et tandis que Neville se confondait en excuses, Ron constata que Dean n'était pas encore monté. Seamus répondit à sa question dans un bâillement : Dean devait être dans la salle commune avec Ginny, pour lui dire au revoir. Ron fronça le sourcil. Il se recoucha. Cinq minutes après, Harry l'entendit renifler. Dix minutes après, ce fut Neville qui s'étonna de l'entendre souffler. Un quart d'heure après, Ron se leva, mit sa robe de chambre, ses chaussons et annonça qu'il allait aux toilettes, alors que personne ne lui demandait rien. Il descendit dans la salle commune plongée dans la pénombre. Il entendit des rires étouffés qui venaient du fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte. Il sentit chauffer ses oreilles et se dirigea vivement vers le fauteuil. Il frappa sur l'épaule du garçon.  
- HUM ! fit-il.  
- Weasley ?  
La Préfète en Chef se redressa promptement sur les genoux du garçon de Septième Année qui avait l'air de vouloir arracher les yeux de Ron.  
- Désolé, Margaret… j'ai cru que…  
Il repartit à reculons puis fit demi tour. Mais où était donc Dean et Ginny ?  
- Ron ?  
La voix de sa sœur l'attira vers la fenêtre. Il s'avança vers le clair de lune. Ils étaient dans le renforcement de la fenêtre. Ron remarqua que Dean tenait encore la main de Ginny dans la sienne.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ginny déjà agacée. Tu joues les chaperons ?  
- Je ne crois pas que maman apprécie la façon dont tu te conduis, Ginevra, répondit-il froidement.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait non plus la manière dont tu t'es conduit avec Hermione, Ronald! répliqua Ginny.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Dean, très intéressé.  
Ron lui jeta un regard assassin.  
- Rien ! fit-il.

Le pire c'est que c'était la vérité et que personne ne voudrait le croire, à cause de sa crétine de sœur. Hermione allait le tuer. Il se tourna vers sa sœur :  
- Monte te coucher !  
Ginny lui répondit calmement :  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait de ta vie sociale et amoureuse un champ de ruines que je dois faire de même. Alors… Fiche moi la paix !  
Elle lui tourna le dos et entraîna Dean un peu plus loin. Elle mit les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron restait toujours planté devant la fenêtre, stupéfait et interdit de tant d'audace. Dean repoussa doucement Ginny. Le regard de Ron fixé sur eux le rendait un peu nerveux.  
- Mon petit morceau de sucre roux, dit-il, gêné, je crois qu'il est un peu tard… On se voit demain avant mon départ ?  
Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue et détala. Quand il passa devant Ron, celui-ci l'entendit murmurer : "La barbe d'avoir le frère de sa petite amie comme camarade de dortoir !…"

Ginny avança vers son frère.  
- Merci beaucoup, Ron ! Je passais une excellente soirée avant ton intervention !  
Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce elle aussi.  
- Ginny… commença Ron penaud et confus.  
Elle revint vers lui, un éclair de colère au fond de l'œil.  
- Tu sais, Ron, on ne faisait que s'embrasser… Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant ? Je t'avertis que si à cause de toi Dean ne veut plus sortir avec moi, tu me le paieras cher. Et ne me dis pas que je peux trouver mieux ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu fais la paire avec Percy : vous vous y entendez tous les deux pour gâcher la vie des autres !

Elle prit l'escalier pour monter à son dortoir. Ron traîna les pieds jusqu'au sien. Le silence trop parfait lui disait qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui une seconde avant qu'il n'entre. Il enleva sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons.  
- Je regrette, Dean, dit-il en guise d'excuses.  
Un grognement lui répondit.  
- Tu as l'intention de laisser tomber Ginny ? reprit-il.  
- Ça va pas, non ?  
- Tant mieux. Elle est capable de me rendre la vie impossible sinon.

Il entendit Neville et Harry pouffer de rire sous leur couverture. Il se cacha sous la sienne. Peut-être que le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveillerait il réaliserait que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar…


	28. Chapitre 28 : Delacour Trade Hotel

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 28

Delacour Trade Hôtel

Le lendemain matin l'école se vida. Ginny faisait toujours la tête à Ron, bien que Dean lui ait assuré qu'il ne cesserait de penser à "son petit morceau de sucre roux". Il ne resta que Harry et les deux Weasley. Cette année-là tous les parents rappelèrent leurs enfants auprès d'eux.  
- Ils ont vidé l'école, murmura Ginny alors que les portes du Grand Hall se refermaient sur leurs camarades. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'Hermione en pense.  
- Tu le sauras après les vacances, dit Ron, lugubre.  
Ginny croisa le regard de Harry. Il hocha la tête :  
- J'imagine qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas lui envoyer de courrier…  
- C'est donc vrai : vous n'écoutez jamais rien !  
Elle partit terminer ses bagages et Ron regarda Harry faire les siens. Un paquet tomba de la valise de ce dernier sur le lit. Ron tendit la main, Harry fut plus rapide.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron intrigué.  
- Rien ! fit Harry.

Il rangea bien vite le paquet au fond de sa valise. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Ron que c'était là une ligne directe avec Sirius et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'en servir lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Sa mauvaise humeur fut bientôt aussi flagrante que celle de Ron et de Ginny. Minerva McGonagall les conduisit chez le Directeur après le repas de midi et leur souhaita de bonnes vacances, sur un petit sourire ironique. Dumbledore les accueillit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Cela irrita Harry davantage.  
- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on se serve de lui. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était de ne pas savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.  
- Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Tu auras toutes les réponses là-bas, Harry. Du moins celles auxquelles nous sommes en mesure de répondre. Allons, Molly vous attend avec impatience. Je me charge de vos bagages.  
Ron fit une grimace.  
- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de nous faire faire le ménage à nouveau, maugréa-t-il. J'en ai marre des Doxy et des cafards !  
Dumbledore éclata de rire.  
- Non ! Non ! Et pas de tableaux hurleurs non plus !  
Il leur tendit un papier à chacun à lire lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés auprès de ceux qui les attendaient. Il donna sa théière à Harry, Ron posa sa main sur le Portoloin et Ginny en fit autant.

La sensation de tourbillon fut moins nette que les fois précédentes. Harry bouscula Ron à l'arrivée, juste un peu nauséeux. Cette impression de nausée se fit plus forte à cause de l'odeur. Ils avaient atterris derrière de grands containers d'ordures remplis de détritus. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Maugrey se précipiter vers eux.  
- Ah bien ! leur dit-il après un rapide examen. J'avais peur que Minerva ait oublié de vous dire de vous habiller en moldus.  
Lui-même portait un pantalon de velours marron et un pull irlandais écru sous un long manteau noir. Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il avait fait des efforts d'élégance moldue pour une fois. Maugrey rougit un peu.  
- Hum ! fit-il. La petite là, Hermione… elle m'a dit que je passerais plus inaperçu si je portais des vêtements de ce genre.  
- Vous avez vu Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.  
Maugrey le jaugea de son œil normal, et de son œil magique aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Hier, quand je l'ai accompagnée chez ses parents… Ils sont vraiment charmants. Très moldus, mais charmants… Je crois que je leur fais un peu peur, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai bien envie de lui demander d'entrer dans l'Ordre comme Conseiller en Matières Moldues. Ca nous serait bien utile en ce moment. Mais je crois que Molly ne serait pas d'accord. Elle m'en veut déjà beaucoup.  
Personne n'eut le temps de demander de quoi Molly pouvait bien tenir rancune à Fol-Œil. Tonks apparut dans un petit bruit sec. Ses cheveux rouges et ses vêtements noirs la faisaient ressembler à une groupie de quelque groupe de Hard Rock des années 80. Ginny remarqua que son blouson, légèrement trop large aux épaules, était en peau de dragon.  
- On dirait celui de Charlie, dit-elle avec envie.  
- Ouais, répondit Tonks.

Ils quittèrent le local à poubelles et se fondirent dans la foule. Harry fut surpris. Il lui semblait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la City. Il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir le papier que Dumbledore lui avait donné avant leur départ.  
- C'est loin ? questionna-t-il, tout en sachant que Maugrey ne lui répondrait pas.  
Il cachait son œil magique sous un chapeau melon et Harry savait qu'il l'avait braqué sur lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, Maugrey les arrêta devant un feu tricolore.

Il les fit traverser, puis prendre une rue transversale. Devant un immeuble de bureaux quasiment identique à ceux qui l'entouraient, ils s'arrêtèrent. L'enseigne, discrète, portait le nom de "Delacour Trade Hotel". Tonks leur fit faire le tour de l'immeuble.  
- Les papiers ! commanda-t-elle.  
Les jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'obéir. L'adresse indiquée était bien en plein cœur de la City. "Au septième étage", précisait-elle. Sous les yeux des jeunes gens une porte se matérialisa. Elle était petite, sombre. Une porte de local à poubelle songea Harry.  
- L'entrée de service, leur dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.  
Elle les fit entrer dans un ascenseur tandis que Maugrey s'assurait qu'on ne les avait pas suivis. Tonks s'adressa à l'interphone :  
- Septième étage !  
L'ascenseur ne bougea pas. Elle se frappa le front :  
- Désolée ! Chimère ! Septième étage !

L'ascenseur s'ébranla doucement. Ils montèrent en silence. L'ascenseur stoppa un peu brutalement. Ron s'écrasa le nez sur le crâne de Harry. La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre qui donnait sur une unique porte. Une plaque dorée portait l'inscription "Privé". Tonks frappa à la porte. On leur ouvrit aussitôt.  
- Les voilà ! cria la voix joyeuse de Bill.  
Il saisit Ginny par la taille et la fit tourner dans le hall. Harry entra. Il avait imaginé des lieux austères et froids. Il fut surpris par l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'appartement. Il marchait sur une épaisse moquette et les murs étaient revêtus d'un tissu clair. Des fauteuils à hauts dossiers, un miroir doré au mur, et un léger parfum de fleurs fraîches achevaient de donner à cet endroit un côté raffiné auquel il ne s'attendait guère. Ron ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.  
- Entrez ! Entrez ! cria la voix de Molly Weasley.  
Sa tête apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Vous n'avez pas froid ? Vous avez faim ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ?  
Les jeunes gens essayaient de répondre comme ils pouvaient sous l'étreinte généreuse de Molly. Ron dit qu'il mangerait bien quelque chose et elle les conduisit à la cuisine, à travers des pièces inondées de lumière, meublées avec goût. Elles avaient un charme un peu désuet, qui sentait le luxe discret d'un hôtel particulier.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Un cri retentit. Harry n'eut que le temps de reconnaître Fleur Delacour. Elle l'avait déjà serré contre elle, embrassé deux fois sur les deux joues et posé mille questions sur sa santé. Ron attendait qu'elle en fît autant avec lui, mais elle se tourna vers Bill pour lui reprocher gentiment de lui avoir caché combien Harry avait changé, en bien, précisa-t-elle. Harry rougit. Ron se renfrogna. Il leva les yeux sur Charlie qui attendait en souriant que Fleur en eût terminé avec les retrouvailles assis à côté de…  
- Hermione ? dit-il, ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter.  
Il lui sourit et resta au milieu de la pièce sans bouger alors que tous s'étaient déjà attablés.

- Ronnie ! mon chéri ! s'inquiéta sa mère. Tu vas bien ?  
- Mais oui, Maman, fit Bill en retenant un rire. Laisse-le tranquille, tu vas l'embarrasser.  
Ron s'assit à côté de Harry. Il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux, bien que celle-ci fit mine de ne pas le voir. Chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, elle croisait son regard ravi. Charlie lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son frère : il n'avait pas touché à son assiette et il n'accordait pas une attention à celle qu'il avait toujours appelée "Vélane". Il suivit la trajectoire de son regard. Hermione rosit et lui rendit son sourire.  
- Je croyais que tu passais Noël avec tes parents ? dit enfin Ron, indifférent aux conversations.  
- Je l'ai cru aussi jusqu'à ce matin, répondit Hermione. J'imagine que la nouvelle du départ d'Harry de Poudlard ne restera pas longtemps inconnue de Voldemort et qu'on a voulu me mettre en sécurité.

Il y eut un silence autour de la table. Mrs Weasley fixait Hermione avec reproche. Charlie retint une grimace. Fleur ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés. Bill fit quelques "hum hum!" destinés à attirer l'attention sur lui. Les cheveux rouges de Tonks devinrent noirs. Harry jeta un regard à Ginny. C'était donc cela qu'elle voulait leur faire comprendre le matin même.  
- Tu crois qu'il aurait profité de l'absence de Dumbledore pour m'attaquer dans Poudlard déserté ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- C'est possible. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour cela qu'on vous a fait quitter l'école.  
- Ils ont vidé l'école de ses élèves, souffla Ginny.  
Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'ajouta rien cependant. Tous se remirent à parler en même temps.  
- Hem ! fit Tonks. Je te rends ton blouson Charlie.  
- Bien ! dit Fleur. Je retourne me montrer un peu au bureau.  
- Attends-moi ! la retint Bill. Je descends avec toi. Je dois voir Maugrey.  
- Mangez les enfants ! J'ai fait ces gâteaux au chocolat exprès pour toi Ron ! insista Molly.  
- Tu peux le garder, Nymphadora, répondit Charlie. Il te va vraiment bien.  
- Merci, Charlie. Je le mettrai pour aller au concert des Bizzar' Sisters ce soir.  
- Tu vas voir un concert ce soir ?  
- Non, je fais partie de la sécurité… Tu sais, elles attirent la foule, ça crie, ça gesticule… C'est plutôt tentant pour…  
- Tonks ! s'écria Molly.  
- Désolée, Molly…  
Tonks plongea son nez dans son gâteau et renversa son café. Molly soupira d'un air contrarié. Charlie se mit à rire et d'un coup de baguette nettoya la table.  
- Vous savez, Mrs Weasley, commença Hermione calmement, ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si nous ne savions pas que nous sommes au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous lisons la Gazette du Sorcier à l'école et nous savons que Voldemort a envoyé plusieurs fois ses Mangemorts lancer la marque des Ténèbres parmi la population. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que l'on compte des morts par dizaines.  
Mrs Weasley était blême. Charlie donna un coup de coude à Hermione. Ginny attendait la réaction de sa mère et Harry se demandait ce qui prenait à leur amie. Ron la regardait toujours en souriant du même sourire nigaud. Mrs Weasley se leva dans un effort :  
- Je vous montre vos chambres. Suivez-moi.  
Elle sortit, très digne. Ginny la suivit et Harry tira la manche de Ron pour l'entraîner avec eux. Hermione quitta la table elle aussi et Ron consentit à suivre Harry.

Mrs Weasley installa ses enfants. Ils constatèrent que leurs bagages étaient déjà là. Ginny partageait sa chambre avec Hermione, Ron avec Harry, comme au temps du 12 Square Grimmaurd.  
Molly quitta la chambre des garçons pour préparer le repas du soir. Ginny s'assit sur le lit de son frère tandis qu'Harry renonçait à défaire ses bagages. Il avait trop de questions et les réponses promises par Dumbledore tardaient à venir.  
- On est où exactement ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
- Chez Fleur, répondit la jeune fille. En fait, chez son père. Il a acheté cet immeuble pour y loger son affaire anglaise et a autorisé l'ordre à s'y installer en secret.  
- Pourquoi en secret ? s'interrogea Ron. Je croyais que le Ministère avait reconnu l'existence de V V… Vous- Savez-Qui.  
- Je suppose que Dumbledore n'a qu'une confiance limitée dans les agissements du ministère… grimaça Hermione. D'autant que nombre de ses agents sont peut-être des Mangemorts cachés… Et Voldemort aurait beau jeu de supprimer tous les membres de l'Ordre si celui-ci ne se cachait pas…  
Ron frissonna. Les "membres de l'Ordre" signifiaient une grande partie de sa famille.  
- Et qui est-ce qui vit ici ? demanda encore Harry.  
- Les Weasley, sauf Percy, répondit Hermione. Le Terrier n'est plus sûr après ce qui est arrivé cet été. Et les jumeaux ont rejoint l'Ordre.  
- Non ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Ben… Si ! Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant ? fit Hermione.  
Elle reprit son énumération :  
- Charlie est là pour les vacances, bien que je le soupçonne d'être là pour d'autres raisons. Bill a plus ou moins emménagé au quatrième étage dans l'appartement de Fleur. Tonks est ici régulièrement, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et Maugrey aussi quand il a une crise de paranoïa entre deux déménagements… Remus bien sûr, sauf les nuits de pleine lune. Mondingus aussi, quand il ne sait pas où dormir. Mais Molly n'aime pas trop ça.  
- Tu es là depuis quand ? s'ébahit Ginny.  
- Je suis arrivée pour le repas de midi, répondit Hermione en rougissant.  
- Et tu as déjà appris tout ça ? l'admira Ron.  
- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles, lui répondit Hermione un peu agacée par l'attention outrée qu'il lui portait depuis son arrivée.  
- Et un cerveau entre les deux !  
La voix de Charlie les fit sursauter. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, des papiers entre les doigts.  
- Tonks m'a donné des billets pour le concert de ce soir, reprit-il. Ca vous dirait d'y aller ?  
- Génial ! s'écria Ginny.  
Elle s'empara des billets que son frère tenait.  
- Heu… Charlie ? Il n'y en a que trois. Nous sommes au moins quatre.  
- Heu… fit Hermione, franchement moi je peux laisser ma place…  
- Pourquoi ? fit Ron. Allez viens, Hermione. Pour une fois qu'on pourra faire quelque chose sans avoir maman sur le dos.  
- Tonks a dit qu'elle pourrait nous faire entrer tous, leur dit Charlie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se rend à l'un de leurs concerts.  
- Je ne sais pas si Molly nous laissera y aller… hasarda encore Hermione. Il me semble que c'est le genre d'endroit où elle ne voudrait pas envoyer ses enfants, même s'il n'y avait pas la menace des Mangemorts. Elle trouve qu'elles chantent des chansons subversives.  
Charlie éclata de rire :  
- Et je parie qu'elle les a traitées de gourgandines !  
Ginny fit une grimace.  
- Hermione a quand même raison, soupira-t-elle. Maman ne nous laissera jamais y aller…  
- On peut toujours lui demander… estima Harry avec espoir.  
Non qu'il eût très envie d'aller au concert de ses Bizzar' Sisters, mais il aurait au moins l'impression pour une fois d'être un adolescent normal. Il lui suffirait de cacher sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux et personne ne le reconnaîtrait.  
Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme arguments ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Tonks, Bill, Fleur et moi ! s'écria Charlie en riant. Et le fait que personne ne sait que Harry Potter est avec nous et qu'aucune tentative n'a eut lieu contre les concerts des Bizzar' Sisters.  
- Et que c'est Noël et qu'on a bien le droit de s'amuser ! renchérit Ginny. Allez Hermione, si tu viens avec nous, elle ne pourra plus s'y opposer. Elle te trouve si **_raisonnable_**…

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et la gratifia d'un regard implorant :  
- Siteplait ! Siteplait ! Siteplait ! On dit qu'elles vont chanter leur nouvelle chanson en avant-première !  
Ron prit sa main et la serra entre les deux siennes.  
- S'il te plait ! Hermione ! S'il te plait !  
Stupéfaite, Hermione ne songea pas d'abord à lui retirer sa main.  
- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Bizzar' Sister, toi ?  
- Je m'en fiche des Sisters ! Je veux juste aller au concert.  
Il n'osa pas ajouter "avec toi".  
- D'accord, dit finalement Hermione. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.  
Ginny lui sauta au cou. Elle l'embrassa à la manière de Fleur, sur chaque joue. Ron se serait bien contenté d'un seul baiser sur une seule joue, mais elle tourna la tête.  
Charlie entra dans la chambre et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il croisa ses grands pieds sur le secrétaire en marqueterie.  
- Alors, Ronnie, il parait que tu fais des merveilles au Quiddictch… Raconte ! Les filles doivent te courir après à présent…!  
Ron rougit. Harry se tourna vers le mur pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ginny ne s'en priva pas, tandis qu'Hermione la traînait vers la cuisine pour aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le repas.

Molly s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elle avait réussi à cantonner Tonks à la composition d'un bouquet qui constituerait le centre de table. Fleur tenait à un certain décorum lors des repas. Dumbledore devait venir pour le souper et elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Hermione apporta son aide à Tonks. Lorsque le bouquet fut prêt, elle le fit tomber sur le carrelage où le vase en cristal se brisa.  
- Oh ! Tonks ! soupira Molly tandis que le rire de Charlie retentissait depuis le pas de la porte.  
Il sortit sa baguette, le vase se recolla et Hermione reconstitua le bouquet. Tonks balbutia qu'elle était désolée. Molly la réprimanda sévèrement.  
- Ce n'est rien de grave, Maman. Pour autant que je me souvienne, les maladresses de Nymphadora n'ont jamais causé la mort de quiconque…  
- Tu oublies cet été quand elle a failli mettre le feu à ta robe en voulant allumer la cuisinière ! rappela Mrs Weasley.  
Charlie se mit à rire de plus belle.  
- Je vis avec des dragons toute l'année, ce ne sont pas quelques étincelles qui vont me faire peur…  
- En tout cas, renifla Mrs Weasley, il n'y a que toi que cela fait rire !  
Elle se tourna vers ses casseroles, visiblement contrariée. Tonks avait rougi et n'osait bouger. Elle fit une grimace à Ginny qui la lui rendit. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils réussiraient à persuader leur mère de les laisser sortir le soir même. Charlie fit disparaître l'eau sur le sol au moment où un elfe de maison entrait dans cuisine. Hermione ouvrit des yeux presque aussi grands que ceux de l'être qui contemplait Charlie avec mécontentement. Il portait un uniforme de majordome et seuls ses pieds étaient nus.  
- C'est le travail de Deepher, dit-il d'une voix chagrinée.  
- Oui, mais c'est encore moi qui ai gagné cette fois, Deepher ! lui dit Charlie.  
Et il fit apparaître un boulier à deux lignes. Sur la ligne supérieure il ajouta une boule.  
- J'ai largement de l'avance sur toi, Deepher ! ajouta-t-il en faisant disparaître le boulier.  
- Tu es assez occupé à tenir cette maison en ordre, Deepher, dit Mrs Weasley. Les maladresses de Tonks ne sont pas comprises dans le contrat.  
- Deepher voudrait faire la cuisine, madame, reprit-il.  
- Je m'en occupe, fit Mrs Weasley avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Commence donc à préparer la table nous serons… voyons cela : les jumeaux, les garçons, les filles, Bill et Fleur, Arthur et moi, Charlie, Maugrey, Remus, Albus,…  
- Et Nymphadora, Maman, ajouta Charlie.  
- Et Tonks, ajouta Mrs Weasley à sa liste. Cela fait…  
- Quinze personnes, Madame, compta Deepher. Il faut mettre le grand couvert, Madame ?  
- Oui Deepher, Fleur veut que tout soit parfait quand Dumbledore est là.

L'Elfe quitta la pièce l'air beaucoup plus heureux qu'à son entrée. Ginny demanda où il allait et Tonks pinça la bouche :  
- Dans le grand salon, très chère, imita-t-elle en singeant l'accent de Fleur. Nous prenons toujours notre repas dans le grand salon quand le Professeur Deumbeuldor nous fait l'honneur de sa visite…  
Charlie éclata de rire une fois de plus. Mrs Weasley pouffa malgré elle. Ginny sourit à nouveau à Tonks. Hermione suivit Deepher dans le Grand Salon. L'elfe sortait l'argenterie, les assiettes en porcelaine, les verres en cristal.  
- Heu… bonjour Deepher, fit Hermione. Vous êtes au service de Mademoiselle Delacour ?  
- J'appartiens à la Delacour Trade Inc, Miss.  
- Hermione, mon nom est Hermione Granger.  
Elle lui tendit la main. Visiblement l'elfe ne savait qu'en faire. Elle prit la sienne d'office et la serra. La stupeur fit place à la panique dans l'œil globuleux de Deepher. Heureusement, apparut à la porte un jeune homme roux, qui devait être un autre de ces Weasley un peu envahissants – Surtout la mère, qui lui ôtait le travail des mains ! Les garçons étaient plus drôles. Surtout celui qui sentait le dragon. Depuis qu'il était là la métamorphomage qu'on appelait Tonks n'arrêtait pas de commettre maladresse sur maladresse, enfin, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Entre Charlie et lui c'était alors à celui qui réparerait le premier les bêtises de la jeune femme.  
- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude. Tu ne vas pas recommencer !  
- Non mais tu te rends compte Ron ! Il y a un elfe de maison ici aussi !  
- Nous appartenons tous à la Delacour Trade Inc. ! fit Deepher avec fierté.  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.  
- Ron ! Ils sont plusieurs !  
- Et alors ? fit Ron un peu gêné.  
Il était venu la voir pour lui parler seul à seule. Il n'avait pas envie de la braquer avec ces histoires d'Elfes. Elle releva le menton, d'un air de défi.  
- Je vois… murmura-t-elle. Décidemment, nous ne serons jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, mon pauvre Ron. Pour quelque sujet que ce soit…

On sonna à la porte. Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Les jumeaux déboulèrent dans l'appartement. Fred serra Ron dans ses bras. George souleva Hermione de terre.  
- Deepher ! crièrent-ils en même temps.  
L'elfe claqua des doigts et la porte du grand salon se ferma sans bruit. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. George serra Ron contre lui. Fred souleva Hermione et fit claquer deux bises sur ses joues. Ron serra les dents.  
- On ne t'a pas averti ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour ici !  
Un cri de joie de Ginny détourna leur attention. Harry arrivait derrière elle. Ils embrassèrent leur sœur avec enthousiasme. Harry leva sa baguette devant lui :  
- Pas même en rêve, les avertit-il.  
Ils se précipitèrent quand même sur lui pour lui serrer la main. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Hermione.  
- On est vraiment heureux…  
- De te revoir en forme, Hermione.  
- Et je dirai même en excellente forme, Hermione, ajouta George.  
- Et même plus jolie qu'avant… continua Fred.  
- Non vraiment, ils font des miracles à Ste Mangouste !  
Ils se donnèrent chacun un coup de coude et firent un clin d'œil à Ron.  
- Vous êtes des imbéciles ! grommela ce dernier.  
Les jumeaux passèrent par la cuisine embrasser leur mère et dérober quelque chose à grignoter. Ils entraînèrent Harry et Ginny dans le petit salon. Ils s'avachirent dans le sofa, et la bouche pleine, posèrent plein de questions à plusieurs personnes à la fois. Ginny les fit taire.

Assise en tailleur sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée, elle leur lança :  
- Alors, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes engagé dans l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
- Nous ne nous sommes pas engagés, soeurette…  
- On est venu nous chercher !  
Un soupçon de vanité pointa dans la fin de la phrase.  
- Et vous y faites quoi ? demanda Ron, qui ne voyait pas quelle utilité les jumeaux pouvait avoir pour l'Ordre. Vous pensez combattre les Mangemorts à coup de bombabouses ?  
Fred bomba le torse.  
- Nous faisons partie de la brigade de sécurité !  
- Section Défense et Protection des Lieux et des Personnes !  
- Oh ! fit Harry. Le système anti-Percy…  
- Maugrey l'a trouvé génial et c'est lui qui nous a proposé !  
- J'ai cru que Maman allait lui arracher l'œil !  
- Le bon !  
- Oui, et l'autre aussi !  
- Alors, Hermione, demanda George, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?  
Hermione sourit :  
- J'imagine que des talents tels que les vôtres ne pouvaient rester inexploités. Vous avez conscience toutefois qu'il ne s'agit plus de jouer à échapper à Rusard, ou de mettre Percy en fureur, cette fois ?  
- Mille gargouilles ! jura Fred. On croirait entendre maman !  
A ce moment, un gong retentit.  
- C'est l'heure ! dit George en se levant.  
- L'heure de quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- D'aller s'habiller pour le repas.  
- Quoi ? fit Ron.  
- Ca veut dire qu'on a une demi heure pour se rendre présentable et se laver les mains avant de passer à table.  
- Comme si quand on lutte contre les forces du mal on avait le temps d'être à l'heure à table !  
- Et avec les mains propres !  
La voix de Molly leur conseilla de se dépêcher. Ginny demanda à ses frères de ne pas trop contrarier leur mère afin qu'elle considère d'un œil serein leur requête pour aller au concert des Bizzar' Sisters. Ron et Harry se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Harry essaya de se coiffer. Comme d'habitude il y renonça après deux ou trois coups de peigne. Comme il renonça à interroger Ron sur son air à nouveau désespéré. Ils passèrent dans le Grand Salon. Harry fut ébloui. La table était mise. Elle étincelait des feux du cristal et de l'argent dans lequel se reflétait l'éclat des bougies allumées. Harry tira sur son Tee-shirt et voulut courir passer sa robe de sorcier. Il était trop tard. Dumbledore était déjà là avec Maugrey. Fleur et Bill arrivèrent ensemble. La jeune femme était magnifique, prête pour une réception dans le grand monde semblait-il. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron qui ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Hermione traversa son champ de vision à ce moment-là. Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et ses lèvres formèrent le mot "Vélane". Il se sentit rougir. Il se précipita à la place qui portait son nom. Il constata avec terreur et ravissement qu'on l'avait placé entre Harry et Hermione. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et essaya de sourire.  
- Tu es très belle, ce soir, réussit-il à prononcer.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire des choses qui te coûtent tant, Ron, répondit-elle froidement.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dumbledore s'assit et tous en firent autant.  
Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Ron.  
- Tu l'as entendu arriver ? demanda-t-il à voix basse tout en désignant le vieux professeur de la tête.  
Ron secoua la sienne. Il n'avait pas plus entendu Maugrey arriver. On sonna. Deepher se précipita pour ouvrir. Ils entendirent la voix de Lupin.  
- Dis à Mademoiselle que je me change et que j'arrive dans une demi minute, Deepher ! clama-t-il.  
Deepher se planta à l'entrée du salon et annonça "Monsieur Lupin !" lorsqu'il revint, deux minutes plus tard, un sourire sur son visage émacié.  
- Je suis désolé, Fleur, s'excusa-t-il. Un contretemps. Professeur ! Bonjour Harry ! Hermione ? Mais tu es splendide ! Salut les garçons. Molly, Arthur arrive dans…un deux …  
Au moment où il disait : trois ! on entendit à nouveau la cloche sonner. Deepher se précipita avec enthousiasme :  
- Monsieur Weasley Arthur ! prononça-t-il tandis qu'un sourire s'élargissait sur son visage.  
- Merci, Deepher, salua Arthur en lui remettant son manteau et son écharpe.  
Il salua tout le monde et s'assit à côté de son épouse.  
- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Fleur légèrement contrariée de tous ces contretemps. Deepher, tu peux commencer à servir.  
Le petit être n'attendait que cela, semblait-il. Il servit le repas avec style. Dumbledore se prêta volontiers à toutes les conversations. Harry était placé un peu loin de lui. Il se demanda si c'était un hasard ou si le directeur avait voulu l'éloigner de lui sciemment. Puis les conversations futiles se calmèrent. Ginny manoeuvra habilement pour amener le sujet sur le concert du soir et Charlie sauta sur l'occasion. Il proposa aux jeunes gens, comme si l'idée lui était venue là, tout à coup, de les accompagner Bill, Fleur et lui. Mrs Weasley sursauta. L'oeil de Maugrey se mit à tournoyer furieusement. Arthur leva un sourcil.  
- Heu… Tu es sérieux, Charlie ? dit-il, la fourchette à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Nous serons assez nombreux pour assurer leur sécurité. Et nous aurons Nymphadora avec nous !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit et dit : "Tonks ! Il faut m'appeler Tonks !" mais si bas que personne ne l'entendit parce que Ginny s'exclamait :  
- Oh oui ! Papa ! S'il te plait ! Les Bizarr' Sisters ! Les filles vont être folles si je leur dis que je suis allée voir le concert du siècle !  
- Hum ! Hum ! toussota Molly.  
- Hé bien ! fit Mr Weasley, la fourchette toujours entre sa bouche et son assiette.  
Il jeta un regard inquiet à Maugrey et à Dumbledore.  
- Alastor ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore dans un sourire.  
- J'en pense que personne ne devrait sortir de chez soi jusqu'à ce qu'on ai mis la main sur ce ratatiné du cerveau, mille milliards de mille gorgones ! s'écria-t-il.  
- C'est pas juste ! se plaignit Ginny. On est enfermé depuis des mois ! On n'a le droit de rien faire ! Personne ne sait qu'Harry sera là-bas…  
- Ginevra ! voulut la faire taire sa mère. Vous ne savez pas ce que nous endurons depuis plusieurs semaines.  
- Non, il est vrai, répondit Hermione calmement. Puisque, comme l'a dit Ginny, on nous met à l'écart.  
- Hermione ! s'exclama à nouveau Molly. Toi plus que quiconque ici devrait comprendre que nous ne voulons pas vous exposer…  
- Excusez-moi, Mrs Weasley, je suis particulièrement sensible à votre affection. Mais moi plus que quiconque, je sais que ce n'est pas en nous enfermant que vous nous protégerez. J'ai envie d'aller à ce concert. J'ai envie de me promener demain dans le Chemin de Traverse et dans les rues de Londres pour faire mes achats de Noël. Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps la lutte contre Voldemort durera. Et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de vivre un autre Noël, ou une autre occasion d'aller à un concert avec ceux que j'aime.  
- Hermione, tes parents t'ont confiée à nous, ma chérie, reprit Mrs Weasley comme si elle parlait à une très jeune enfant.  
- Je le sais, Mrs Weasley. Et s'ils étaient là, je dirais exactement la même chose. Ils savent que ce qui m'est arrivé cet été peut très bien se reproduire. Mais ils savent aussi que si c'était à refaire je le referai.

Dans le silence autour de la table, on n'entendait que Deepher qui desservait la table dans le cliquetis des couverts.  
- Nous prendrons soin d'eux, Maman. Nous ne les quitterons pas de l'œil. Assura Bill.  
Remus toussota.  
- Laissez-les aller, Molly. Nos rapports nous indiquent que le concert n'est pas une cible probable des Mangemorts.  
Ginny croisait les doigts sous la table. Harry faisait de même. Ron ne respirait plus depuis qu'Hermione avait dit qu'elle ne regrettait en rien de les avoir accompagnés lors de l'opération de récupération de Percy.  
- Hé bien… fit Arthur en reposant sa fourchette, si Bill et Charlie les escortent…  
Il interrogea du regard Dumbledore. Harry le fixait avec force comme s'il voulait qu'il lise dans son esprit. Le professeur sourit.  
- Laissons les se conduire comme des jeunes gens de leur âge, Molly. Hermione a raison : faut-il s'arrêter de vivre dans la crainte d'une attaque de Voldemort ? Le jour où cela arrivera, le jour où plus personne n'osera sortir de chez lui de peur de ne plus pouvoir y revenir, où personne n'osera tendre la main à son voisin de peur de le voir se retourner contre lui, où personne n'osera plus être heureux de peur d'attirer l'attention de celui qui se fait appeler le Maître des Ténèbres ; alors, oui ce jour-là les ténèbres régneront, toute joie aura disparu et Voldemort aura gagné.

Un long silence tomba sur la pièce. On n'entendait plus Deepher débarrasser la table. Hermione le rompit :  
- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous irons aussi faire notre shopping de Noël demain après-midi ?  
Bill, à sa droite, lui donna un coup de coude. Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- Vous verrez cela, Maugrey, n'est-ce pas ?  
Fol-Œil bougonna. Il leva l'index vers Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.  
- J'en ai vu beaucoup des comme toi, ma grande. Parce qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort, ils s'imaginaient qu'ils étaient immortels. Ca ne les a pas empêché de se faire bêtement avoir comme les autres.  
Harry rougit violemment. Il songea à ses parents, aux Londubat, à Sirius…  
- Alastor ! s'indigna Molly Weasley.  
Hermione leva la main pour la faire taire.  
- Je ne me crois pas immortelle, Professeur Maugrey. Je me considère en sursis.  
- Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, Hermione, ajouta Remus Lupin, tout en fixant Maugrey.  
- Que dites-vous de cela, Alastor ? s'amusa Dumbledore.  
- QUE JE NE SUIS PAS PROFESSEUR !

Un bruit de verre tombé les fit se retourner. Deepher contemplait son plateau renversé et le café qui faisait une énorme tache sur la moquette. Il leva ses grands yeux atterrés vers la tablée.  
- Monsieur Maugrey ! s'emporta Fleur. Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas crier dans cette maison. Vous avez fait peur à Deepher.  
Harry remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'elle prononçait Dipheur. Il eut envie de rire. Un rire un peu nerveux. Il se tourna vers Ron. Son ami était pâle. Ses taches de rousseur semblaient translucides. Sans doute le nom de Voldemort avait-il été prononcé une fois de trop. Hermione s'était levée et ramassait les tasses pour les remettre sur le plateau. Le service en porcelaine n'était pas brisé. La cafetière était simplement renversée. Mrs Weasley se leva d'un bond, trop heureuse de quitter la pièce.  
- Je vais refaire du café !  
Charlie se leva pour aider sa mère. Au passage, il nettoya la tache de café d'un geste de baguette.  
- Ca compte pour du beurre, cette fois, Deepher ! dit-il.  
- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te repasser les doigts ou quelque chose comme ça, hein Deepher ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oh non ! répondit Fleur dans un grand sourire. Il va juste se taper la tête contre les murs.  
- Quoi ? cria Hermione.  
- Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, Hermione, reprit Fleur. Les Elfes de maisons sont comme ça.  
- C'est pour cela que ce sont des êtres inférieurs, continua Maugrey.  
- Ce ne sont pas des êtres **_inférieurs_** ! s'emporta Hermione. Ils sont différents mais ils ne sont pas **_inférieurs_** !  
Elle se tourna vers Fleur debout face à elle.  
- Je croyais que la France avait été l'un des premiers pays à abolir l'esclavage des Elfes de Maison ! dit-elle férocement.  
- Oui… oui… balbutia Fleur. Mais quand papa a acheté cet immeuble pour en faire ses bureaux londoniens ils étaient compris dans la vente. Il a été obligé de les acheter. Et ils ne voulaient pas partir ! Ca été toute une histoire pour les faire s'habiller correctement. Ils ont cru que nous voulions les mettre à la rue. Il a fallu leur expliquer qu'ils pouvaient rester, s'ils le désiraient, mais qu'il fallait qu'ils s'habillent. Et papa qui parle si mal l'anglais ! J'ai eu un mal fou à faire leur éducation !  
- Acheter ! compris dans la vente ! leur éducation ! Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ! continua Hermione.  
- Les elfes de maison sont ainsi ! répéta Maugrey. Ce sont des êtres besogneux et serviles. Ils ont besoin de montrer de l'attachement à leur maître…  
- L'attachement qu'ils montrent n'exclut pas le respect qu'on leur doit ! reprit Hermione. Et leur travail n'est pas mieux fait parce qu'on leur crie après pour qu'ils le fassent. Et aucun être n'est servile, que par la volonté de celui qu'il sert ! Les insultes et les coups ne rendent pas méprisable celui qui les reçoit mais celui qui les donne ! Ce sont des êtres capables de dévotion et d'amour…

Harry la trouvait magnifique dans la colère. Il se serait cru à un débat de la Chambre des Communes que l'oncle Vernon regardait parfois à la télévision. Et il s'attendait presque à l'entendre faire quelque commentaire.  
- Tu oublies Kreattur !  
Hermione se tourna vivement vers Ron.  
- Je n'oublie rien, Ron ! Quand on n'a reçu que la haine on ne peut rendre que la haine. Et il en va des Elfes comme des Hommes. Il y en a qui sont capables d'éprouver des sentiments et d'autres pas…  
George se leva et l'applaudit tandis que Fred regardait son frère avec inquiétude. Hermione revint vers Deepher pour lui rendre son plateau alors que Ron se penchait vers Harry et lui demandait s'il devait prendre pour lui sa dernière phrase. Harry fut dispensé de répondre, à son grand bonheur, par l'intervention de Bill.  
- Waow ! fit ce dernier à voix basse. Moi qui la prenais pour un glaçon ! C'est un vrai volcan cette fille ! Je comprends à présent comment tu t'es laissé embraser, Ronnie.

Ron s'embrasa en effet des oreilles à la racine des cheveux. Mais parce qu'il avait compris embrasser à la place d'embraser.  
Puis Bill se leva à demi, tourné vers la porte et il appela : Charlie ! Viens vite ! On a besoin de toi pour éteindre un feu de dragon !  
L'éclat de rire le plus bruyant fut celui de Dumbledore. Il quitta sa place alors qu'il riait encore. Il s'approcha de Hermione un peu honteuse de s'être laissée emporter ainsi. Il lui tapota l'épaule :  
- Heureux de voir que nous avons retrouvé notre Hermione, dit-il.  
Il se pencha vers Harry : "Je serais de retour le jour de Noël. Nous parlerons tous les deux, si tu le veux."  
Quand il passa derrière Ron, celui-ci l'entendit murmurer : "Les dragons sont des animaux fabuleux. Ils sont terrifiants, mais tout en eux est bénéfique quand on sait quoi en faire."  
Devant la porte du Grand Salon, il se tourna vers les convives :  
- Merci, Miss Delacour pour cette soirée encore une fois délicieuse. Arthur, Alastor, Remus, suivez moi dans mon bureau voulez-vous. A bientôt les enfants, amusez-vous bien ce soir !"

Tonks se leva précipitamment. Elle poussa son assiette et renversa son verre.  
- Tonks ! firent les jumeaux en imitant leur mère.  
- Désolée les garçons !  
Deepher se précipita, heureux de prendre Charlie de vitesse. Sur un claquement de doigts il fit apparaître le boulier et ajouta une boule à sa propre ligne. Tonks renversa alors le verre de Mr Weasley sur un "oups" d'une spontanéité navrante. Deepher ajouta une autre boule et lui fit un sourire édenté.  
- Tu triches Tonks ! dit Harry en riant.  
- Il faut bien apporter un peu de réconfort à ce pauvre Deepher, puisque Hermione veut le priver de se cogner la tête contre les murs, répondit Tonks, ironique. Allez les enfants, on y va. Heu ? Fleur ? Tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ? Tu vas te faire lyncher !  
Bill convainquit Fleur de laisser Tonks l'aider à trouver une tenue plus adéquate. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour affronter le froid de la nuit.  
- Et on y va comment ? demanda Ginny.  
- En balai, répondit Tonks au grand désarroi d'Hermione.  
- Mais je n'ai pas de balai ! râla Ginny.  
Bill décoiffa les cheveux de la jeune fille :  
- Je t'emmène, petite sœur ! Hermione montera avec Charlie. Il sait mieux que moi maîtriser les dragons… Je plaisante, Hermione !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle voyait Charlie revenir des balais plein les mains et cela ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. Les jumeaux déclinèrent l'invitation de les accompagner. Fleur revint dans une tenue plus adéquate pour une virée en balai. Ils montèrent sur la terrasse de l'immeuble, accompagnés de Pattenrond. Hermione n'avait pas voulu le laisser sortir de jour, et il n'y avait dans cette maison pas plus de souris à se mettre sous la dent que de Doxies dans les rideaux. Il fit quelques difficultés quand il vit sa maîtresse enfourcher le balai de Charlie. Il s'agrippa à son pantalon avec des miaulements plaintifs. Elle le rassura d'une caresse et lui promit qu'elle serait très prudente. Harry entendit Ron grincer quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Figgy" et se retint de rire.

Hermione se tenait fermement au manteau de Charlie. Elle avait essayé de fermer les yeux, mais la sensation de vertige avait été encore plus forte. Ron volait à côté d'eux, le visage tourné vers son frère et celui-ci lui avait déjà plusieurs fois conseillé de regarder devant lui quand il volait. Hermione était furieuse. Elle avait cru qu'elle passerait des vacances loin de cet imbécile ; qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'avoir oublié sa conduite. Qu'elle n'aurait plus à cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes à coup de sortilèges de coquettes. Elle pressa son visage contre le dos de Charlie. Ce dernier se tourna légèrement vers elle.  
- On arrive bientôt ! lui cria-t-il. Je sais qu'il fait un peu froid mais on est obligés de voler haut. La nuit est trop claire !  
Enfin, ils mirent pied à terre près d'un terrain vague où une scène gigantesque avait été montée. Une foule énorme se pressait déjà pour entrer dans l'arène formée autour de la scène. Tonks se présenta à la sécurité. Elle fit entrer ses amis dans l'enceinte réservée, au grand scandale de ceux qui attendaient dans le froid et la nuit. Elle les quitta, sur la promesse de les retrouver à la fin du concert pour les emmener dans les coulisses. Ginny sautait partout. Charlie avait du mal à contenir son allégresse. Fleur s'accrochait au bras de Bill avec des mines apeurées qui stupéfiaient Ron, et agaçait profondément Hermione. De l'enceinte commença à monter une rumeur "Sisters ! Sisters ! Sisters !" et "Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !" Ginny se mit à chanter "Yeah Yeah Yeah !" Les lumières s'éteignirent et un projecteur invisible marqua le centre de la scène. Trois sorcières apparurent, guitare à la main, dans des robes déchirées qui aux genoux, qui au torse, qui tout le long du côté.  
- C'est une Vélane ! s'écria Ron en désignant celle du milieu.  
Il s'attira aussitôt un regard furibond et de Fleur et d'Hermione. Effectivement, la jeune femme qu'il montrait ainsi avait sans doute du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en une crête hérissée sur sa tête et elle irradiait une beauté sans nom. Ses deux compagnes devaient rivaliser d'originalité pour se faire remarquer, car si l'une avait une lointaine descendance de Géant, l'autre portait sur le visage un maquillage sombre et une chevelure multicolore.  
- Oh ! Mais c'est insensé ! fit Fleur.  
Hermione était bien prêt de penser la même chose.  
- Oui, fit-elle, elles ont bien changé depuis le bal de Noël d'il y a deux ans…  
- Beaucoup de choses ont changé… dit Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Les chanteuses crièrent un bonsoir tonitruant à la foule qui répondit de même. Et elles commencèrent à chanter. Le public reprenait en chœur chacune de leurs chansons et Ginny les connaissait toutes. L'ambiance était survoltée, les voix envoûtantes et les chansons surprenantes. A la fin du spectacle même Hermione chantait "Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !" avec Ginny.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Damn' Wizzard

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

Les paroles de la chanson Damn' Wizzard sont de Boudgato.

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Damn Wizzard…

Le service d'ordre commença à évacuer l'enceinte. Harry et ses amis sortirent, pas mécontents de retrouver un peu d'air frais. La foule des fans s'agglutinait déjà sur le futur passage des stars, afin d'avoir la chance d'apercevoir un peu de leurs idoles. Les Weasley, Hermione et Fleur attendaient que Tonks vienne les chercher pour une visite des coulisses. Les trois filles hurlaient  
"Hey, sista ! grab your wand,  
you never know, what could be this land.  
I've felt troubles at first sight, you met the guy, he deserves the fight !  
Damn wizard yeah yeah yeah… »

Il semblait à Ron qu'Hermione le regardait plus intensément lorsqu'elle chantait ces mots. «Damn oh damn wizard… yeah yeah yeah, sisters unify ! »  
- Tu savais que c'étaient des féministes ces Bizarr' Sisters ! cria Bill à Charlie par-dessus les voix des filles.  
- Quoi ? fit Charlie en riant.  
«Damn oh damn wizard… yeah yeah yeah, sisters unify ! »

Harry vit soudain Charlie porter la main à la poche de son manteau. Il en sortit quelque chose et s'éloigna des cris des filles. Il faisait très froid. Et les étoiles s'éteignirent une à une.  
- Ils sont là… dit Harry.  
- Qui ? demanda une voix, lointaine.  
- Les Détraqueurs ! vite ! Il faut partir.  
La voix de Charlie. Pressante.  
- Trop tard, dit Harry. Ils sont là.

Un mouvement de terreur. Il sentait la peur de tous ces gens. Il ne pouvait les voir. Les ténèbres recouvraient tout autour de lui. Les Détraqueurs. Ils étaient des centaines, avides d'âmes gorgées de joie. Il entendit crier tout près de lui. Il ne savait pas qui, mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Quelque chose d'heureux ! Vite ! Seul le désespoir monta dans son cœur. Tout son espoir s'était évanoui avec Sirius. Toutes ces promesses évaporées. Vite ! Ron, Hermione, Ginny étaient en danger. Quidditch ! songea-t-il. Et le Vif-d'or apparut dans son esprit. Il sentit le vent frais souffler sur son visage. La vitesse le rendait léger. Il plongea, remonta, tendit le bras. Une décharge d'adrénaline au creux de l'estomac.  
- SPERO PATRONUM !  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Et il les vit. Ils étaient des milliers, lui sembla-t-il. Ils recouvraient le terrain vague de tous côtés. Ils s'avançaient inexorablement. Le grand cerf d'argent bondit vers eux. D'autres Patronus le rejoignirent. Ils s'entrecroisaient, rejetant dans l'ombre les grandes capes noires.  
- C'est bien, Harry ! Essaie encore !

Harry se tourna vivement vers Remus Lupin. Comment était-il là ? Il balaya la scène. Des Aurors ! Et la loutre d'Hermione se glissa près de lui avant de disparaître dans un entrelacement de fils argentés. Ron était à terre. Les mains sur la tête, il sanglotait. Il fit un geste vers lui. Lupin le poussa en avant. Charlie, Bill et Fleur s'élancèrent vers l'armée des Détraqueurs.  
- SPERO PATRONUM !  
Il reconnut l'accent français de Fleur parmi les voix graves des hommes. Il se rua en avant.

Hermione vit passer Ginny dans un coin de sa vision. Elle sentait la nuit tout autour d'elle. Elle avait juste eu le temps de faire naître un Patronus qui s'était évanoui à quelques pas. Elle avait froid. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi noir. Elle entendait des voix qui la pleuraient déjà. Elle était morte. Non, pas encore. Elle voulait appeler, crier qu'on la délivre de l'étau de glace qui l'enserrait. Elle avait froid jusqu'au fond du cœur. Et soudain sur son visage un souffle chaud et une voix qui la rappelait. La chaleur descendit dans ses membres et son cœur se gonfla d'un bonheur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle cria à son tour "SPERO PATRONUM !"  
- Hermione ! Aide-moi ! cria Ginny. Empêche les d'atteindre Ron !  
Hermione chercha le jeune homme. Elle cria son nom. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient. Ils étaient si nombreux !  
- RON ! hurla-t-elle.

Quidditch ! Quidditch ! pensait Ron mais ces mots ne trouvaient aucun écho dans sa mémoire. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était le cri d'Hermione avant de perdre conscience dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait crue morte lui revint à l'esprit. Le froid glaçait son cœur. Plus jamais il ne pourrait être heureux. Plus jamais elle ne mettrait ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait tout gâché bêtement. Plus jamais il ne sentirait sa chaleur tout contre lui et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le souvenir de ce moment plein de douceur l'envahit. Il entendit la voix d'Hermione hurler son nom. Il n'y arriverait pas ! Il n'y était jamais arrivé, même en cours ! S'il pouvait y avoir une autre fois ! Une seule ! Il ne s'enfuirait pas ! Quitte à l'entendre dire les pires bêtises ! Quitte à les dire lui-même !  
- SPERO PATRONUM, RON ! SPERO PATRONUM !  
- JE SAIS ! hurla-t-il. SPERO PATRONUM !

Au bout de sa baguette les étincelles d'argent jaillirent. Un long filament de lumière s'arrondit et un ours argenté fonça tête baissée vers les deux premiers Détraqueurs qui se présentèrent. Il continua sa course puissante et rapide vers les autres qui disparurent à leur tour.  
- Waououou! fit Ron.  
- Tout va bien, Ronald ? demanda Fleur à sa gauche.  
- Tu vas bien, Ron ?  
Hermione lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
- C'était quoi ? demanda Ginny abasourdie.  
- Je crois que c'était moi ! répondit Ron, tout aussi stupéfait.

Harry revenait vers eux en courant. Les Aurors repoussaient les Détraqueurs loin du public du concert. Les étoiles réapparurent dans le ciel. Les cœurs battirent moins vite. Ils étaient tous pâles et tremblants. Puis Ginny se mit à rire, d'un rire saccadé et nerveux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va se faire engueuler !  
Fleur à son tour fut prise d'un fou rire :  
- Ce sont Bill et Charlie qui vont se faire engueuler !  
Puis elle tourna un sourire charmant vers Hermione :  
- Très joli ton Patronus, Hermione.  
Celle-ci fit une grimace.  
- Les Patronus ne sont pas faits pour être jolis, répondit-elle. Ils sont faits pour être efficaces et le mien l'est bien moins que celui de Ron.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.  
- C'était quoi comme Patronus ? questionna Harry.  
- Je crois que c'était un ours…  
Fleur hocha la tête :  
- Premier Patronus ? Oui, c'est toujours saisissant la première fois…  
Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Bill qui arrivait vers eux à grands pas. Elle se précipita dans ses bras.  
- Bill ! J'ai eu si peur ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix soudain chevrotante.  
Bill referma ses bras sur elle.  
- Tout va bien, ma princesse, dit-il. Je suis là.  
Il embrassa ses cheveux blonds dénoués. Il fit un sourire indulgent aux jeunes gens qui la contemplaient éberlués.  
- Venez, commanda Bill. Remus a apporté du chocolat.  
Il s'éloigna, son bras autour des épaules de Fleur pour la serrer contre lui.  
- J'ai pas tout compris, dit Harry.  
- Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir si peur que cela ! renchérit Ron.  
Ginny haussa les épaules :  
- C'est un truc de fille : les hommes aiment bien qu'on ait besoin d'eux.  
Ron dévisagea sa sœur avec surprise.  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était son Patronus ? demanda Harry.  
- Je n'ai pas fait attention, répondit Ginny. Un truc avec des ailes.  
- Une Vélane ! fit Ron.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle semblait figée. Il toucha son bras, avec hésitation. Elle leva les yeux sur lui.  
- Ce n'est pas quand Bellatrix Lestrange m'a frappée que je suis morte.  
Ron frissonna. Il tapa légèrement du pied sur le sol gelé.  
- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Tu n'es pas morte ! Tu n'es jamais morte !  
- C'était tout comme, murmura Hermione. Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a rappelé avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je m'en souviens maintenant.  
Elle pointa le doigt vers Ron.  
- Tu as crié "Protégo ! Protégo !" Pourquoi as-tu crié deux fois ?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas ! balbutia Ron. Je voulais être sûr que ça marcherait… je crois.  
Hermione contempla sa baguette puis celle de Ron.  
- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle encore.  
- Ensuite ? Rien…  
Harry baissa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fixa Ron par-dessus avant de les remettre en place.  
- Ensuite ? reprit Ginny. Bill t'a embrassée…  
Il sembla à Harry qu'elle mettait dans sa réponse bien moins de conviction que quelques mois plus tôt.  
- Venez, reprit la jeune fille. Remus a apporté du chocolat. Et allons voir comment va Charlie.  
Elle prit le bras d'Hermione qui paraissait sérieusement ébranlée. Harry attendait Ron. Le jeune Weasley venait de réaliser que les Détraqueurs avaient réveillé chez chacun d'eux le même souvenir pénible. Etait-il possible qu'ils aient tous deux retrouvé leurs esprits grâce au même souvenir heureux ?

Ron était si pâle que Remus Lupin insista pour lui faire manger la moitié d'une tablette de chocolat. Ron refusa. Il allait être malade s'il avalait quoi que ce soit. Charlie s'inquiétait de lui. Il lui donnait des claques pour faire revenir des couleurs à ses joues. Fleur était toujours dans les bras de Bill. Tout était silencieux. Un silence bruissant d'appels et de sanglots. Un silence presque vide après la clameur du concert. Tonks se hâta vers eux. Son blouson était déchiré à l'épaule. Elle était rousse, ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos. Son visage était fin et ses yeux gris. C'était un visage qu'Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais vu. Ses lèvres tremblaient un peu.  
- Tout le monde va bien ? leur demanda-t-elle du plus loin qu'elle les vit.  
Charlie s'avança à sa rencontre.  
- Et toi ?  
Il posa le doigt sur la déchirure du blouson.  
- Désolée pour ton blouson, Charlie, fit Tonks. Tu pourras réparer ?  
Charlie plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.  
- Ils étaient si près ? questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
Elle pâlit.  
- Il a pris mon Patronus en travers de la gorge ! essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.  
Elle se tourna vers les autres avec un sourire forcé.  
- Remus vous attend pour repartir, leur annonça-t-elle. Je regrette, les enfants mais les Bizzar' Sisters ont déjà transplané…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Tonks… murmura Hermione.  
Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter de leurs balais. Ils parlaient tous en même temps.  
- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Charlie.  
- Débriefing ! grimaça Tonks.  
- A demain ?  
- Oui, à demain…  
Elle leva la main pour leur faire un signe d'au revoir. Charlie revint sur ses pas. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sous les yeux éberlués de Ron.  
- A demain, Nymphadora. Dit Charlie.  
Il revint vers ses frères. Bill laissa passer devant Fleur et les filles.  
- C'est un vrai danger public, cette fille, Charlie, tu le sais ? lui chuchota-t-il.  
- Je vis avec des dragons toute l'année, Bill…  
- Maman ne va pas apprécier, Charlie…  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle apprécie davantage ta Vélane, Bill…  
Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire :  
- On s'en fiche !

Ils rejoignirent Lupin un peu plus loin qui s'assurait que tous avaient repris leurs esprits. Bill confia le balai de Fleur à Ginny : "Il parait que tu sais t'en servir, railla-t-il. Prouve-le !" Ginny l'enfourcha avec joie tandis que Fleur s'accrochait à Bill sur le balai de celui-ci. Hermione remonta sur celui de Charlie.  
- Je vole derrière toi, lui confia Remus.  
Il lui désigna de la tête la jeune fille. Elle était encore très pâle.  
- Je vous avertis, Molly est furieuse.

Molly n'était somme toute pas si furieuse que cela. Elle était bien trop contente de les voir tous rentrer sains et saufs. Elle leur avait préparé un en-cas en les attendant et les força à manger un peu avant d'aller au lit.  
- Quand votre père a reçu ce rapport concernant le déplacement massif de Détraqueurs, j'ai pensé : ils vont au concert ! Et ça n'a pas loupé ! C'était à prévoir ! Tant de gens heureux ! Heureusement tout s'est bien terminé. Votre père aurait bien transplané avec Remus, mais il a du travail. Ils sont encore dans le bureau avec Albus et Maugrey. Oh Charlie, mon chéri ! Heureusement que tu avais ton miroir sur toi, mon garçon !  
- En fait, répondit Charlie la bouche pleine, Harry les avait senti avant que Papa ne m'appelle.  
Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Harry :  
- Oh ! Harry ! Mange donc encore un peu !  
Elle poussa l'assiette de sandwiches vers lui. Puis elle saisit la théière et servit la tasse de Fleur.  
- Encore un peu de thé, ma chère Fleur ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, merci, Molly, lui sourit Fleur sans quitter les bras de Bill. Je crois que je vais me retirer dans mes appartements pour me remettre de ces émotions.  
Elle se leva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.  
- Je raccompagne Fleur chez elle, dit Bill en se levant également.  
- C'est ça, dit Charlie en mordant dans un sandwich, elle pourrait faire de mauvaises rencontres dans l'ascenseur.  
Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête sur leur tasse de thé.  
- A demain, Bill ! s'exclama Ginny en riant.  
Sa mère lui jeta un regard contrarié.  
- Bon, fit Molly. Ce concert ? Ca valait le coup de risquer votre vie pour ça ?  
- Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Firent Charlie et Ginny en choeur.

- Tu sais, Ginny, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Pattenrond voulait m'avertir du danger hier soir, disait Hermione tandis qu'elles se préparaient toutes les deux les affaires qu'elles mettraient l'après-midi pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse et en ville.  
Maugrey avait failli en avoir une attaque, mais Dumbledore avait donné son accord.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Hermione ? demanda Ginny devant la psyché. Je mets ce pull ou celui-ci ?  
- Le bleu ! trancha Hermione sans hésiter. Et toi qu'est-ce tu en penses, de Pattenrond.  
- Qu'il ressemble à Ron, en moins bête, bien sûr !  
Hermione s'interrompit dans ses gestes. Elle retint un rire :  
- Ginny !  
Ginny attrapa le chat et le présenta à la glace :  
- C'est vrai, regarde : même couleur de poil ; mêmes yeux à l'affût de quelque reste de nourriture ; même regard suspicieux à l'encontre de tout être humain ou non de sexe masculin qui t'approche ; mêmes ronronnements de satisfaction chaque fois que tu lui accordes un peu d'attention. C'est tout Ron, ça ! Sauf que lui n'a pas les jambes arquées et que Pattenrond est beaucoup plus beaucoup plus intelligent et affectueux !  
Hermione la regarda avec attention.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien ! fit Ginny sur un ton désinvolte. Excepté le fait qu'il s'est amusé à jouer les chaperons le soir du bal. Il est descendu de son dortoir pour y faire remonter Dean séance tenante et m'envoyer me coucher comme s'il était ma mère !  
- Il est ton frère, Ginny. Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal. Tu es une très belle jeune fille et il considère de son devoir de frère de…  
- Tu vas me dire qu'il a eu raison ?  
- Non, il a eu tort. Mais on peut comprendre…  
- Tu le défends !  
- Non !  
- Si ! Tu le défends !

Ginny vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hermione et leva son regard vers le sien.  
- C'est à cause des Détraqueurs ? C'est ça ?  
Hermione se détourna.  
- Non, Ginny ! Ron a beaucoup de défauts, je n'en disconviens pas. Mais il a une qualité que tu ne peux lui nier, il t'aime. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour toi. Je veux dire que s'il est prêt à risquer sa vie pour Percy, de quoi n'est-il pas capable pour toi ?  
- Comme risquer de se mettre à dos Margaret Thompson parce qu'il l'a surprise avec son petit ami en croyant avoir affaire à Dean et moi ?  
- La Préfète-en-Chef ? Effectivement, ça c'est particulièrement idiot de sa part !

On frappa à leur porte et la voix de Fred appela pour déjeuner. Elles se rendirent à la cuisine où Harry et Ron les attendaient pour commencer. Tonks était également là. Elle avait la même tête que la veille au soir. Elle portait encore la même tenue et le blouson déchiré. Elle paraissait fatiguée.  
- Encore un peu de café, Nymphadora ? demandait Charlie quand Hermione et Ginny entrèrent.  
- Laisse-là, Charlie ! répondit Mrs Weasley. Elle a passé la nuit à travailler. Après le concert, il y a eu une réunion au Ministère avec tous les Aurors disponibles. Aujourd'hui sera une journée chargée…  
- Pas pour moi ! bailla Tonks. Je suis de service depuis trois jours, je ne suis plus bonne à rien.  
Elle croisa les bras sur la table et posa son front dessus. Bill, à l'autre bout de la table referma la Gazette du Sorcier en souriant.  
- C'est moi qui prends la relève, dit-il.  
Il termina son café et ajouta :  
- A tout à l'heure ! Je vous verrai sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Ron ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il lorgnait sur la Gazette et ses yeux ne croyaient pas ce qu'il lisait : le nom de Fudge s'étalait en gros titre. Scandale financier : Cornelius Fudge, l'ancien Ministre de la Magie accusé de détournement de fonds se déclare profondément outré par ces allégations totalement gratuites, prétend-il. La communauté sorcière, déjà vivement secouée par ses mensonges concernant le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, saura juger du degré de confiance qu'elle doit accorder à Monsieur Fudge.  
- C'est quoi cette campagne de presse anti-Fudge ? s'exclama Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas une campagne de presse, répondit Bill. C'est la vérité. Fudge a détourné beaucoup des fonds destinés au département des Aurors et malgré mes recherches chez Gringotts je n'ai rien pu découvrir.  
- Tu crois qu'il s'en est servi pour monter sa propre armée ? demanda Harry qui songea un instant à Luna et à ses êtres de feu.  
Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser de telles idées.  
- Pour graisser la patte à quelques personnes du Ministère afin de se donner les moyens de garder sa place le plus longtemps possible, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Bill. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a démissionné ? leur demanda-t-il devant les mines ahuries de Ron et Harry.  
- A cause de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, répondit Harry qui se doutait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.  
- Mais non voyons ! Il a bien expliqué qu'il avait caché le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui pour éviter que la population cède à la panique. Et qu'il avait considéré de son devoir de mener sa propre enquête plutôt que de tout miser sur les affirmations d'un gamin traumatisé par la mort de ses parents. C'est ce que Percy était venu nous démontrer, à Ron, Bill et moi le jour où nous nous sommes battus.  
- Bill ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley, les mains tremblantes.  
- Maman ! s'exclama Bill. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne parle pas des choses qu'elles n'arrivent pas ! C'est exactement la politique de Fudge !  
- Bill !  
- Quoi Maman ?! Si les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas énervés, il nous aurait expliqué par AB que Fudge avait tout prévu et que Dumbledore n'était qu'un intrigant qui voulait sa place. Je suis certain d'ailleurs qu'il le pense encore !  
Charlie se tourna vers Ron :  
- Est-ce vrai ?  
Ron se troubla.  
- Est-ce vrai que Percy croit encore ce que raconte ce vieux pruneau racorni ? Tu dois le savoir, il m'a dit qu'il correspondait avec toi depuis l'année dernière.  
Ron rougit.  
- Tu es allé le voir ? dit-il pour ne pas avoir à répondre.  
- Bien sûr que je suis allé le voir, reprit Charlie. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un imbécile que je n'allais pas répondre à l'invitation de mon frère d'aller le voir chez lui. Il est très éprouvé. Il n'est pas encore remis du traitement qu'on lui a fait subir. Il n'a apparemment pas la constitution de notre Hermione.  
- C'est qu'il n'a pas reçu les soins attentifs de Severus Rogue, grogna Ron.  
- Quoi ?! firent ensemble Tonks, Charlie et Bill.  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se sentir mal à l'aise. Mrs Weasley vint à son secours.  
- Bill, tu es en retard ! Tonks, va te coucher ! Charlie… fais ce que tu veux en attendant que Dumbledore t'appelle ! Et vous, les enfants, dépêchez-vous de déjeuner.

Hermione ne termina pas son petit déjeuner. Elle repoussa sa chaise et quitta la cuisine suivie de Pattenrond. Bill se hâta de sortir du champ de vision de sa mère. Charlie emmena Tonks. Ginny tira la manche de Harry et lui montra la porte d'un signe de tête. Sur le pas de la porte, ils rencontrèrent les jumeaux qui firent demi tour dès qu'ils entendirent leur mère demander à Ron resté seul face à l'adversité :  
- Alors, comme ça tu corresponds avec Percy depuis l'année dernière ?


	30. Chapitre 30 : Un balai pour Hermione

Chapitre 30

Un balai pour Hermione

Mrs Weasley réussit à faire dire à Ron tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les courriers de Percy. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose vu que Ron n'ouvrait plus les lettres de son frère. Pour se faire pardonner son excès d'autorité, Molly lui resservit une part de petit déjeuner. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'assit à côté de lui. Il fit un bond sur le côté, dans un geste instinctif de conservation. Il ne manquait plus que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras en l'appelant Ronnie Chéri. Il s'enfuit de la cuisine et courut jusqu'au petit salon dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que Bill et Fleur attendent pour lui faire une petite vélane ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'elle me lâche un peu !

Il s'interrompit devant Charlie et Tonks dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de la pièce.

- Quelque chose qui cloche, Ronnie ? se moqua Charlie sans cesser de serrer la jeune femme contre lui.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe quand Maman est en manque de maternage ?

Charlie fut dispensé de répondre par l'apparition de Lupin.

- Charlie, appela-t-il, Dumbledore t'attend dans le bureau. Il a lu les rapports de Viktor Krum et les tiens mais il a encore une ou deux questions à te poser. Oh ! Bonjour, Ron ? Tu vas bien ce matin ?

Tonks quitta les bras de Charlie et se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir.

- Réveillez-moi quand vous vous préparerez à partir. J'aimerai bien aller au Chemin de Traverse en touriste, cette fois, demanda-t-elle avant de la refermer sur elle.

Charlie transplana sous les yeux de son frère. Lupin s'apprêtait à en faire autant. Il fit un pas vers Ron :

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ron ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Tu n'as pas eu assez de chocolat hier soir ?

- Ca va, Professeur, répondit Ron un peu agacé par le demi sourire de Lupin.

Il regretta son mouvement d'humeur.

- Professeur ? l'appela-t-il alors que Remus se préparait une fois de plus à transplaner.

- Oui, Ron…

- Vous saviez que le Professeur Rogue a administré à Hermione des potions qu'il a fabriquées lui-même ?

Lupin hocha la tête :

- Severus a toujours excellé en ce qui concerne l'élaboration de remèdes et de potions… J'en sais moi-même quelque chose.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de songer à la potion Tue-Loup qu'il était obligé de prendre tous les mois. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il songea à Charlie à ce moment-là.

- On dit que c'est en Roumanie qu'il y a le plus de loups-garous ? dit-il presque malgré lui.

- C'est là en effet que durant les siècles ils se sont concentrés pour fuir les persécutions dont ils faisaient l'objet dans les autres pays, acquiesça Remus.

- Et c'est là-bas aussi qu'il y a des Vampires, continua Ron.

- La communauté Vampire est très puissante en Roumanie, c'est exact…

- On dit que c'est parmi elle que Vous-Savez-Qui s'est réfugié quand… enfin quand Harry l'a dégommé…

- Dégommé, oui… répéta Lupin avec un sourire.

- Et c'est dans ce coin aussi qu'il y a l'Université de Durmstrang, l'école des Mages Noirs… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait exactement Charlie en Roumanie ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Il étudie les dragons, Ron…

- Oui, fit Ron, il y a beaucoup de dragons en Roumanie…

Lupin le considérait avec attention, son sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que Charlie n'est finalement pas le moins en danger de nous tous ? se décida à demander Ron un tremblement d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oh ! mais Charlie est un jeune homme qui a le goût du risque ! dit Lupin d'un air joyeux.

Il montra la porte de la chambre de Tonks : "La preuve !"

- Depuis quand elle habite ici ? demanda encore Ron.

- Depuis que son appartement a explosé, répondit Lupin un peu plus grave. Elle a survécu mais pas Emmeline Vance qui l'accompagnait.

- C'est depuis ce jour que Maugrey a demandé aux jumeaux de faire partie de l'Ordre ? réfléchit Ron.

Lupin hocha la tête.

- Au fait, félicitations pour ton Patronus d'hier soir, Ron. Algie disait bien que tu étais près d'y arriver, mais je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il serait aussi parfait.

- Algie ? Algie Londubat ? fit Ron stupéfait.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Lupin avait déjà transplané. La porte de la chambre des filles s'entrouvrit et la tête de Harry apparut. Il entendit les voix d'Hermione et Ginny qui chantaient à tue-tête : «Damn oh damn wizard… yeah yeah yeah, sisters unify ! »

- Ron ! l'appela-t-il impérativement. Tu te dépêches !

Il roulait des yeux désespérés derrière ses lunettes.

- On vient ! On vient ! grommela Ron.

Harry l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit entrer brutalement dans la chambre. Il lui mit un papier sous les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ajouter à cela ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- C'est quoi ? voulut savoir Ron.

Il parcourut la liste de noms quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait des noms des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Maugrey veut avoir une idée des endroits où nous voulons aller, soupira Ginny.

- Il ne va pas nous refaire le même coup que la dernière fois ! s'exclama Ron.

- Quel coup ? demanda Hermione.

- Le coup du "C'est pas sur la liste !", singea Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! se récria Hermione. La dernière fois, Harry était attendu. Cette fois, personne ne sait qu'il sera au Chemin de Traverse. Du moins, normalement.

Harry grimaça. Autant il avait souhaité l'affrontement plusieurs mois plus tôt, autant il voulait passer ces jours de fête dans la sérénité.

- Et comment tu expliques ce qui est arrivé hier soir ? demanda Ron avec raideur.

De nouveau ses airs supérieurs ! Cela l'agaçait profondément.

- Les Détraqueurs ? Tu crois que c'est Voldemort qui les a envoyés ? Peut-être mais pas à cause de Harry… Et il y avait là-bas assez d'hystérie collective pour les attirer depuis l'autre bout du pays sans que personne ne leur en donne l'ordre…

- Hem Hem ! fit Ginny. Tu fais partie des hystériques, toi aussi…

- Je sais, répondit Hermione.

Elle éclata de rire en même temps que Ginny qui se remit à chanter : «Yeah yeah yeah ! »

Ron se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Maman vient avec nous ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Alors pourquoi il y a marqué la Sorcière élégante ? Je vous avertis, je ne mets pas les pieds là-dedans !

- Personne ne te le demande ! se mit à rire sa sœur. Hermione et moi sommes fort bien capables de nous débrouiller seules dans un magasin de sous-vêtements, tu sais.

Ron leva la feuille devant son visage.

- Tu veux t'acheter un nouveau balai, Harry ? reprit-il très vite.

- Non, c'est moi qui vais en acheter un.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, la bouche ouverte.

- J'aimerai assez que le temps que j'ai passé derrière le terrain de Quidditch ne soit pas tout à fait perdu, continua la jeune fille.

Ginny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler de rire. Harry sentit la chaleur monter à son visage. Les oreilles de Ron étaient violettes. Et il semblait que ses taches de rousseur s'étaient démultipliées en un dixième de seconde.

- Et tu sais quel balai tu vas acheter, demanda-t-il aussi naturellement qu'il le put. Un Brossdur te conviendrait assez, je crois.

- Ginny pense qu'un Legend 1000 serait plus approprié.

- N'importe quoi ! fit Ron à sa sœur. Un Legend 500, à la limite, je dis pas. Mais les 1000 n'ont aucune stabilité dans les accélérations. Et dès qu'on passe les mille pieds, ils se mettent à vibrer. Leur boîte de vitesses est une aberration et le système de freinage est complètement ridicule. Tu veux la tuer, ou quoi ? Je viendrai avec toi, Hermione, pour t'aider à choisir ton balai.

- C'est inutile, Ron. Je suis sûre le vendeur comprendra tout à fait ce que je veux.

- Il comprendra surtout qu'il peut te refiler n'importe quel modèle invendu d'il y a dix ans !

- Tu sais, Ron, commença Hermione un sourire amusé aux lèvres, pour moi l'important sur un balai, c'est qu'il vole.

- Pour moi l'important sur un balai, c'est que tu sois en sécurité !

Il y eut un silence. Harry se sentit rougir pour Ron. Il fit de gros yeux à Ginny et celle-ci se mordit les lèvres.

- D'accord, fit Hermione. Et tu me conseilleras aussi sur le prix. Je voudrais me le faire offrir par mes parents pour Noël et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il leur coûte trop cher.

- Oh ! pour ça ! ne t'inquiète pas ! souffla Ron, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Chez les Weasley on a l'habitude d'acheter au meilleur prix. Même si nous prenons des goûts de luxe depuis quelque temps.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Tu crois que Maman voudra m'acheter un balai à moi aussi ? demanda Ginny. Après tout, j'ai eu mon badge de Préfète et je n'ai eu aucune récompense à ce jour ! A part une lettre de félicitations de Charlie.

- Hum ! fit Ron. Ne dis rien surtout, mais je crois que Fred et George t'en ont déjà acheté un.

Ginny bondit de joie.

- Et comment le sais-tu ?

- Ils m'ont demandé lequel te ferait plaisir…

Ginny sauta au cou de son frère : Et tu leur as dit ?

- Ben…fit Ron en rougissant. Ce ne sera déjà plus une surprise, alors si je te dis que c'est un Eclair de Feu….

Ginny cria : Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! les poings serrés en signe de victoire. Tandis que Ron se traitait d'imbécile. Elle revint vers lui, un peu dégrisée.

- Mais toi tu n'as qu'un Brossdur… fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour le Quidditch… Et je crois que Bill et Charlie ont participé au cadeau. Et puis c'est pas grave…

Ginny serra son frère contre elle:

- Finalement, Hermione n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort à ton sujet.

Ron attendit avec impatience le départ pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il remarqua dans l'ascenseur qu'Hermione portait à nouveau sa barrette dans les cheveux. Dans la rue, elle marchait devant avec Ginny. Elles fredonnaient cette stupide chanson. Ils prirent le métro. Harry et Hermione semblaient tellement à l'aise. Même Tonks paraissait plus à l'aise que lui. Ginny s'émerveillait de tout. Hermione commentait avec assurance les questions de Charlie. Ce dernier donnait la main à Tonks. Ils avaient l'air idiots. Ils traversèrent le Chaudron sur un signe au barman. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Harry à son passage. Mais il y avait tant de monde et Dumbledore semblait estimer que ce n'était pas important puisqu'il avait donné son autorisation.

La veille, après l'attaque des Détraqueurs, Harry avait fait un rêve. Il était à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il était à Poudlard, dans les profondeurs secrètes de l'école. Bien plus profond qu'il n'était jamais allé. Il était le serpent monstrueux qui rampait dans le noir. Il cherchait en vain. Il enrageait. Il tournait en rond. **_Ils_ **avaient fait quelque chose. **_Ils_** savaient. Puis Harry sut qu'il l'avait senti dans son esprit. Il le croyait encore à Poudlard. Il avait senti son désir de mort. Puis il lui avait montré l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets… Harry s'était réveillé, haletant, en sueur, le front brûlant mais bien moins douloureux que les fois précédentes, dans la chambre plongée dans la nuit. Il avait pensé : Lumos ! par instinct. Et au moment où il se traitait d'idiot car ses mains étaient vides, la lumière jaillit de sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Elle fut si violente qu'elle blessa les yeux de Harry. Ron grogna le nom d'Hermione dans son sommeil. Hermione ! il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione. Mais pas tout de suite. Après Noël. Quand il aurait mis ses idées au clair. Quand il ne sentirait plus l'affreux manque que lui causait l'absence de Sirius. Ils étaient tous en joie dans l'attente du lendemain. Noël n'avait jamais été pour lui qu'un jour plus vide encore que le reste de sa vie. Et il le serait encore cette année, alors que le souvenir de l'année précédente hantait ses rêves et ses remords. Il étendit la main vers sa baguette et la lumière s'éteignit.

Ron se sentait bien mieux. Il était à nouveau dans son monde. Un monde qu'il sentait en pleine désagrégation mais dans lequel il était chez lui. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda si elle voulait acheter son balai tout de suite.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, lui dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Ils firent les boutiques tous ensemble. Harry acheta des chaussettes. Pour Dumbledore, apprit-il à Ron qui s'esclaffa. Charlie, Tonks, Harry et Ron attendirent devant la vitrine de la Sorcière Elégante que Ginny et Hermione terminent leurs achats. La robe que portait la vélane sur l'affiche et qui avait tant intéressé Ron l'été précédent était en exposition. Elle tenait toute seule et un sortilège soufflait sur le bas, lui donnant un mouvement changeant à chaque seconde. Les manches longues, le col brodé d'argent et la ceinture assortie faisaient penser à Harry aux illustrations des contes de fées moldus. Un seul regard à Ron lui suffit pour savoir qui il imaginait dans cette robe et la vision que le jeune homme en avait tenait effectivement du merveilleux. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

- Hermione n'a pas les cheveux aussi longs, tu sais, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit Ron. Hé ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

Harry s'excusa aussitôt. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de capter les pensées intimes de Ron. Il ferma les yeux et se força à faire le vide. "Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Damn oh damn Wizard ! " La voix de Ginny ramena le calme dans ses pensées agitées. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard. Hermione sortit de la boutique en riant et Ron s'éloigna d'Harry prestement. Ils entrèrent chez le confiseur et Hermione acheta plusieurs boîtes de chocolat, tandis que les autres s'attablaient pour boire quelque chose de chaud et manger quelques petits gâteaux.

- Te voilà parée pour la prochaine attaque de Détraqueurs, Hermione ! lui dit Charlie en riant.

- Ils ne sont pas pour moi ! répondit Hermione. Celui-ci est pour Fleur. Ceux-ci sont pour Molly, je sais qu'elle les adore. J'espère que tu aimes les chocolats fondants, Tonks, parce qu'ils sont pour toi. Non ! Ce soir seulement ! Et ceux là, ils sont pour Deepher… Termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Tous la regardaient avec stupeur. Sauf Harry, qui se souvenait qu'elle avait essayé de tendre la main à Kreattur de la même manière l'année précédente.

- Les Elfes sont très gourmands, dit précipitamment Charlie.

- Et Deepher adore le chocolat ! renchérit de même Tonks.

- Et ce dernier petit paquet, il est pour qui ? demanda Ginny, toujours curieuse.

Hermione se leva :

- Tu viens, Ron ? Il faut aller acheter mon balai…

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, bien qu'il eût aimé connaître aussi le destinataire du dernier paquet de confiserie. Il la suivit dans la neige et la fin de l'après-midi. Il s'attarda un peu devant la devanture de l'échoppe des balais volants, en compagnie de jeunes garçons qui admiraient le dernier modèle de l'Eclair de Feu.

- Ils en sortent un chaque année à présent ! fit-il dégoûté.

- J'imagine que c'est un effet de la guerre, soupira Hermione. Chacun veut avoir le meilleur balai pour fuir le plus vite possible les Mangemorts… C'est comme les livres de sortilèges de Défense contre les forces du mal… Ils se sont vendus comme des petits pains, d'après ton père. Il y a même eu des éditions pirates. Le jour où je suis arrivée, Mondingus m'en a montré plusieurs exemplaires… Le problème avec les contrefaçons c'est qu'elles contiennent beaucoup d'erreurs ! Et crois-moi, certains de ces maléfices risquent fort de se retourner contre ceux qui les auront lancés… J'en ai parlé avec ton père. Il a énormément de soucis avec ces éditions-là… Son Département essaye d'élaborer un sortilège de Page Blanche, qui effacerait l'encre des livres non officiels… Mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire, comme tu le penses.

Ron dévisageait Hermione avec surprise :

- Papa discute avec toi des affaires du Ministère ?!

Hermione rougit :

- Heu, non… Je lui ai juste montré le livre que Mondingus m'a donné pour lui signaler que c'était très dangereux de laisser de telles inepties courir les foyers de notre pays !

- Mondingus t'a laissé prendre un livre ? reprit Ron encore plus ébahi.

- Heu, non… Je l'ai juste menacé de prévenir Molly qu'il faisait entrer au QG de la marchandise d'origine douteuse…

- C'est pour cela qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis notre arrivée ! s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, et parce que Fleur n'apprécie pas trop sa présence alcoolisée quand elle reçoit le Professeur Deumbeuldor…

Elle fronça le nez à la manière de la fiancée du frère aîné de Ron. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

- Hé ! C'est de ma future belle-sœur dont tu parles !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Le regard d'envie du jeune homme sur les balais rutilants n'échappa pas au vendeur. Il s'empressa au devant d'eux.

- Messieurs Dames, vous désirez ?

Hermione lui jeta un œil froid :

- Si je vous dis un balai, seriez-vous surpris ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre. Le vendeur eut un petit rire. Fine mouche, la gamine. Il faudrait jouer serré.

- Non, bien sûr, reprit-il dans un grand sourire. Je voulais dire pour quel usage ?

Ron croisa le regard de son amie.

- Le vol simple, répondit-il très vite, avant qu'Hermione ne parlât d'un quelconque nettoyage de sol.

- Pas de Quidditch ? demanda le vendeur, navré.

Il considérait Ron en secouant la tête, l'air de dire "Mon pauvre garçon, mais qui est donc cette mégère qui vous empêcher de jouer au Quidditch ?" Hermione reprit les rênes de la conversation.

- Oubliez le Quidditch, la vitesse, la performance, insista-t-elle. Je veux un balai sûr, fiable et confortable. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez cela en rayon, Monsieur.

Le vendeur ne put que confirmer. Il avança la main vers un balai, sous une pancarte où était inscrit en lettres scintillantes "Legend 1000".

- Voici exactement ce qu'il vous faut, Mademoiselle !

Le regard du garçon lui fit changer d'avis. Il plongea vers un autre sous la pancarte "Nimbus" et le garçon se pencha à l'oreille de la fille.

- Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Pour une personne comme vous, il n'y aurait rien de mieux que…

Le vendeur glissa un œil vers le jeune homme et la main vers un Comète 100… 230…. 260…

- Oui, un Comète 260 vous conviendrait à merveille ! Ses caractéristiques techniques…

- On les connaît, le coupa Ron.

Il prit le balai dans les mains, le soupesa, le retourna, le passa à Hermione.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à me proposer ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr, vous avez aussi les Brossdur… ajouta le vendeur.

- C'est celui que tu as, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Hermione reposa le Comète sur le comptoir à côté du Brossdur.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit-elle à Ron.

- Si c'était pour moi, je dirais le Brossdur. Il est plus puissant, plus rapide. Mais pour toi, et vu qu'il va passer plus de temps dans son placard qu'à voler, je pense qu'un Comète suffirait. Même s'il est moins rapide, il est un peu plus stable en virage. Il est moins confortable, mais je suis sûr que tu pourras arranger ça en deux coups de baguette magique…

- Bien, sourit Hermione au vendeur. Je prends le Brossdur.

Le vendeur répondit à son sourire :

- Excellent choix, Mademoiselle !

Il s'éloigna pour envelopper le balai dans du papier Kraft.

- C'était pas la peine de me demander mon avis si c'était pour ne pas le suivre, grommela-t-il à voix basse.

- Tu m'as donné ton avis, Ron. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Peut-être aurons-nous un jour besoin d'un balai plus rapide qu'un Comète…

- On ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec l'Eclair de Feu de Harry, soupira Ron.

- Ni de Ginny ! ajouta Hermione en riant.

Le vendeur revint avec son paquet. Ron le prit tandis qu'Hermione payait. Puis ils sortirent dans la nuit qui tombait déjà. Ron lança un dernier regard aux Nimbus et autres Eclair de Feu… Hermione remit ses gants et tendit la main vers le balai. Ron fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu son geste et prit la direction du salon de thé.

- De toutes façons, moi, dans trois mois, je transplane ! dit-il plus pour éviter le silence que pour parler.

- Dans trois mois, tu seras à l'école, corrigea Hermione. Il faudra attendre l'été prochain pour passer ton permis. Tu pourras le passer en même temps qu'Harry. Moi il faudra que j'attende que tout ceci soit terminé… A moins que Dumbledore ne m'obtienne une dispense pour passer mon permis en secret…

Ron se mit à rire :

- Tu rigoles ! Je crois que s'ils le pouvaient ils nous empêcheraient plutôt de le passer ce fichu permis ! Ils n'arrivaient déjà pas à nous retenir alors qu'on n'avait aucun moyen de locomotion, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on pourra transplaner librement !

- Oui, opina Hermione avec un sourire. Seulement, tu oublies qu'on sera encore à l'école et qu'on ne …

- .. peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ? termina Ron, d'un air agacé.

- Tu imagines, si on pouvait le faire, la panique que ce serait ? se récria Hermione. Rusard deviendrait fou avec tous ces Septième Année qui feraient des Crac ! et des Pop ! dans les couloirs et les salles de classes !

- Sans compter le risque d'atterrir dans le chaudron de Rogue ! ou sur les genoux de McGonagall ! se mit à rire Ron.

Ils entrèrent chez Florian Fortarome dans le même temps et Charlie leur demanda ce qui les mettait dans une telle allégresse.

- On se demandait pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, expliqua Ron sur un ton enjoué qui réjouit Harry et Ginny.

- Pour assurer la protection de Poudlard, dit Charlie avec évidence.

Tonks se poussait vers lui pour faire une place à Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air frigorifiés. Charlie leur commanda un chocolat très chaud.

- Hermione et moi, reprit Ron, on pensait plutôt que c'était pour empêcher les garçons d'aller dans le dortoir des filles malgré l'escalier-toboggan…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hermione avant de se rendre compte que personne ne faisait attention à ses dénégations car tous avaient éclaté de rire.

Harry demanda des nouvelles du balai. Ils discutèrent des caractéristiques techniques des différents modèles récemment sortis. Ron détailla celui qu'il avait vu en vitrine. Ginny se mordait la langue pour ne pas laisser paraître qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait un Eclair de Feu. Puis Bill vint les rejoindre et ils reprirent le chemin du retour. Il recommença à neiger. Les filles à chanter : «Damn oh damn wizard… yeah yeah yeah, sisters unify ! » Parmi les moldus, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Tout le monde se pressait de rentrer, les bras chargés des courses de dernières minutes. Dans le métro, Ron s'attira un regard courroucé d'un vieux monsieur qu'il manqua assommer avec le balai d'Hermione. Il s'en moquait. Il était comprimé dans cette ambiance étouffante, mais Hermione était écrasée entre Bill et lui, tous ses paquets dans les bras. Ses cheveux s'échappaient de son bonnet. Et il reconnaissait ce parfum de pomme verte dans ses cheveux par-dessus toutes les odeurs agressives de ce train souterrain.

Ron entra dans l'appartement, le cœur encore plein de ce bonheur infime. Dans le Grand Salon, Deepher décorait un grand sapin de boules scintillantes. Ginny courut l'aider à accrocher les guirlandes. Hermione partit déposer ses paquets dans sa chambre, Harry et Ron firent de même dans la leur.

- Alors ? fit Harry. Vous n'êtes plus fâchés ? interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Ron fit tomber pêle-mêle ses paquets sur son lit. Il semblait frappé d'un Rictus Sempra.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il. Ca m'est égal. Si on pouvait toujours rester fâchés de cette manière, ça ne me gênerait pas.

Harry songea que par contre lui ça le gênerait beaucoup. Il prit le bras de Ron et le mit dehors.

- C'est l'occasion d'aller la voir, Ron. Ensuite, il y aura trop de monde et après il sera trop tard.

Il referma la porte sur son ami pour ne pas lui laisser le choix. Ron se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre que sa sœur partageait avec Hermione. Il frappa à la porte entrouverte et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas plus mal qu'il y a dix minutes…

Elle terminait ses paquets cadeaux et inscrivait les noms de leur destinataire dessus.

- D'après toi, ça s'écrit comment Deepher ? demanda-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il sait lire ?

Ron prit cette question pour une invitation à entrer.

- J'en sais rien ! répondit-il aux deux questions.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle. Je lui donnerai son présent en main propre, ce sera mieux.

Ron se demanda en quoi il avait raison, mais n'osa l'interroger sur ce sujet plus avant. Il était certain qu'ils se disputeraient. Et ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Harry l'avait envoyé à Hermione.

- Chouette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il.

Il essayait de voir s'il y avait un cadeau marqué à son nom. Il aurait pu avoir un indice des dispositions d'esprit d'Hermione à son égard, s'il avait pu lire les noms sur les paquets…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ?

- Te faire des excuses…? Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris. Je regrette vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Les têtes des jumeaux apparurent dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ron frappa son front dans sa main. Hermione s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte et la claqua aux nez de Fred et George.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes, Ron ? répéta-t-elle. De m'avoir embrassée ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ginny bondit dans la chambre en criant : "Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !" Elle entraîna Hermione sans lui demander son avis. Ron les suivit jusqu'au Hall. Là, Hermione hurla à son tour et se mit à sauter de joie avec Ginny. Harry accourut au bruit. Il interrogea Ron du regard :

- Les parents d'Hermione, ils viennent d'arriver, lui apprit celui-ci.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le Soir de Noël

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Le Soir de Noël

Les Granger furent très heureux de l'accueil qu'on leur réserva. Ils furent un peu surpris par Deepher qui leva sur eux un œil inquiet : personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils recevraient des moldus et cela le troubla un peu. Tonks les impressionna par sa maladresse lorsqu'elle manqua faire tomber le sapin de Noël en déposant ses paquets à son pied. Mrs Weasley soupira, les yeux au ciel et s'écria :  
- Non ! merci Tonks ! Deepher fera cela très bien ! lorsque la jeune femme se proposa pour allumer les bougies magiques sur les branches.  
Molly sortit du Grand Salon et chuchota aux jeunes gens :  
- Débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle ne touche surtout à rien ! Et qu'elle ne bouge plus !  
Elle était toujours très inquiète pour la porcelaine ancienne et le cristal de Baccarat. Charlie se leva aussitôt et enserra Tonks dans ses bras.  
- Comme cela, Maman ? demanda-t-il.  
Les bras le long du corps, Nymphadora Tonks ne pouvait plus bouger, en effet mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Mrs Weasley outre mesure.

Deepher était ravi. Fleur n'était pas encore arrivée et Molly se devait de la remplacer dans son rôle de maîtresse de maison auprès des Granger. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper du repas. Il s'en chargea avec bonheur, tout en dressant la table et surveillant discrètement Pattenrond qui rôdait dans la cuisine. Depuis le repas de la veille, il évitait Hermione autant qu'il le pouvait et fut bien heureux de constater que l'arrivée des moldus avait détourné de lui l'attention de la demoiselle.

En effet, coincée entre son père et sa mère, Hermione faisait l'objet de la conversation entre Mrs Granger et Mrs Weasley. La mère d'Hermione tenait sa fille serrée contre elle, le bras autour de ses épaules. Elle n'en revenait pas de la voir en pleine forme alors qu'elle l'avait crue morte quelques semaines plus tôt. Mrs Weasley renchérissait sur les soins qu'elle avait reçus à l'hôpital, l'aide de ses amis et la participation efficace du professeur Severus Rogue qui leur avait apporté son indéniable expérience en matière de remèdes magiques. Ron, assis près de la cheminée avec Ginny et Harry écoutait, partagé entre l'irritation et le ravissement, d'une part parce que sa mère se permettait de citer le nom de Rogue alors que la journée avait été si belle ; de l'autre parce que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui faisait l'objet de l'attention maternelle et qu'il avait entendu Mrs Granger appeler Hermione "Mimine Chérie".

Ginny essayait divers sortilèges sur les paquets de Noël sous le sapin pour découvrir lesquels lui étaient destinés et ce qu'ils contenaient. Ron l'imita bientôt, toujours curieux de savoir si Hermione avait prévu un cadeau pour lui. Harry se contentait de fixer la cheminée, en essayant de fermer son esprit à toutes sortes de réflexions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Noël précédent. Il se sentait un peu confus d'éprouver tant de bonheur à se trouver encore parmi des gens qu'il aimait.  
- Tu ne veux pas savoir quels sont tes cadeaux ? lui demanda Ron, inquiet de le voir triste soudain.  
- Tu sais, lui répondit-il dans un sourire, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tant de cadeaux… A part le pull de ta mère, celui d'Hermione et la paire de gants à balai que tu vas m'offrir…  
- Tu as recommencé ! se refrogna Ron scandalisé. Tu as lu dans nos esprits pour savoir quels présents on allait t'offrir ?!  
- Non ! s'indigna Harry. Pour les gants, je l'ai vu quand je n'ai pas fait exprès de lire dans ton esprit devant la boutique, c'est vrai. Mais pour le reste : Non ! Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que ta mère va offrir un pull à chacun des garçons de cette maison ! Et j'ai croisé Hermione dans le couloir avec celui qu'elle me destine entre les mains. Elle l'a vivement caché derrière son dos quand je me suis approché. Faut pas sortir de Serdaigle pour deviner pourquoi !  
- Ah ! fit Ron un peu déçu tout de même. Tu aurais pu voir ce qu'elle avait prévu pour moi.  
- Si j'étais toi, Ron, reprit Harry, je n'attendrais pas qu'elle m'offre quelque chose pour lui donner le parfum que tu lui as acheté. Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie tous les efforts que tu fais pour lui faire oublier ta bêtise.  
- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ron, inquiet, ou tu le _sais_ ? Et comment tu sais que j'ai acheté du parfum ?  
- Parce que tu me l'as dit, Ron… soupira Harry.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le grand salon, des lettes plein les bras.  
- Le courrier ! annoncèrent-ils. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'a apporté de Poudlard cet après midi. Maugrey l'a examiné. Il est inoffensif d'après lui. Ah… oui ! Heu… Ron ? On est désolé… Maugrey l'a faite exploser parce qu'il croyait que c'était un Epouvantard déguisé…  
George tendit à son frère une lettre noircie que Ron ouvrit avec circonspection. Dès qu'il eût sortit la carte elle se mit à chanter sur un ton éraillé et très lent : Joioioioyeuuuuuh Noooooëellll Ronaaaaald !  
Ginny, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire :  
- Jezebel Dawson ! s'écria Ginny.  
Ron se dépêcha de la jeter au feu où elle se consuma non sans lancer encore quelques Ronaaaald ! de plus en plus graves.  
Hermione se chargea de distribuer les autres lettres. Neville, Luna leur envoyaient leurs vœux à tous les trois. Dean avait écrit à Ginny. Percy à sa sœur et à Ron. Ginny ouvrit sa lettre. Ron, gêné, mit la sienne de côté.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Charlie à sa sœur.  
- Comme d'habitude, répondit Ginny calmement. Il me conseille de me méfier de Harry. Qu'il n'attire que les ennuis. Et que depuis que nous le connaissons Ron et moi avons mille fois risqué la mort. Et que même Hermione devrait se méfier de lui…  
Ron jeta au feu la lettre que Percy lui avait envoyé. Il la fit exploser dans l'âtre d'un coup de baguette. Tous sursautèrent.  
- Ron ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley. Et toi Ginny range donc cette lettre.  
- Jette-la au feu ! commanda Ron.  
Il la lui arracha des mains et la tint au-dessus des flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la brûlure au bout de ses doigts.  
- Ron ! cria Harry.  
Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle saisit son poignet et retira sa main de la cheminée. Un bout de parchemin noirci tomba des doigts rougis de Ron.  
- Oh ! Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?  
Il voulut enlever ses doigts de ses mains. Il tremblait de rage. Il haïssait Percy comme il ne l'avait jamais haï. Lui gâcher ainsi le meilleur moment qu'il n'avait eu depuis des jours.  
Ginny s'approcha de lui.  
- Ronnie, je suis désolée…  
Il la détestait elle aussi. Parce qu'elle avait ouvert cette fichue lettre. Parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il lui gâchait la vie comme Percy gâchait la leur.  
- Il faut faire couler de l'eau froide sur la brûlure, disait la voix de Mrs Granger.  
- De l'essence de Murlap… dans ma valise… disait la voix de Charlie.  
Le regard accusateur d'Harry dans le fauteuil. Et Hermione qui soufflait sur ses doigts pour atténuer la douleur. Elle sortit sa baguette, il la repoussa :  
- Ah non ! Pas toi, tu n'es bonne à rien !  
Il dégagea sa main violement, ce qui lui fit un mal de chien, et traversa la pièce sans savoir comment. Il bouscula Charlie et sa fiole d'essence de Murlap. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, sa main blessée contre son estomac. Quand il rentrerait à Poudlard il allumerait un grand feu avec tout le courrier que lui avait envoyé Percy. Un grand feu de joie au milieu du parc, et il y jetterait Percy dedans, son badge de Préfet et ses lunettes d'écaille de dragon. Il n'entendit pas frapper, ni la porte s'ouvrir.  
- Heu… fit Harry.  
Il alluma la lumière et il comprit pourquoi Ron préférait rester dans l'ombre. Il pleurait.  
- Tu as mal ? demanda Harry. Tu aurais dû laisser Hermione soigner ta brûlure ou du moins tremper tes doigts dans l'essence de Murlap. Ca fait vraiment du bien, tu sais.  
Comme Ron ne répondait pas, il s'approcha encore. C'était très désagréable de voir pleurer Ron. D'abord parce que ça ne le rendait pas plus beau, ensuite parce qu'Harry savait qu'il était en partie responsable de sa désolation.  
- J'ignorais qu'il t'écrivait encore, dit-il gauchement. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais des dizaines de lettres comme ça. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?  
- Et tu voulais que je te dises quoi ? grogna Ron. Salut, Harry, j'ai encore reçu un hibou de Percy qui me dit que tu es la cause de tous les malheurs de la famille, du Ministère, de l'Angleterre et du monde ? Que je devrais te laisser tout seul face à tes problèmes et que je devrais aussi m'éloigner d'Hermione, qui ne vaut pas mieux que toi malgré son badge de Préfète. Que tous les deux vous alliez me mener tout droit à la mort, comme tous ceux qui s'étaient approchés trop près de Tu-Sais-Qui…  
- Ben… fit Harry si tu m'avais dit que Percy continuait à t'écrire des choses de ce genre, j'aurais pu te répondre que je t'étais reconnaissant de rester mon ami quand même.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond. Il se réfugia à l'autre bout de la chambre.  
- Je veux bien croire qu'il se soit laissé emberlificoter par Fudge l'année dernière, continua Ron en criant presque. Même si je ne peux lui pardonner le mal qu'il a fait à maman. Mais là, il a bien vu que nous avions raison. Que tu avais raison… Ce n'est qu'un sale Scrout à pétard ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce soit lui qui m'ait donné Croûtard ! Ils faisaient la paire tous les deux !  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répondit Harry sans conviction. Il faut du temps à Percy pour se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu.  
- Oui, fit la voix d'Hermione devant la porte laissée entrouverte. Il vient de réaliser que Fudge lui a menti, comme aux autres, que celui qui était son modèle a failli. Il a tout perdu, Ron. Et le traitement que lui a fait subir Pettigrew n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il est en train de se rendre compte qu'il risque de te perdre aussi.  
Elle tenait un bol rempli du liquide jaune de l'essence de Murlap. Elle entra dans la chambre et le posa sur le secrétaire.  
- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Ron. Ca servirait à quoi que tu te fasses du mal ? Ca n'aidera pas plus Percy. Viens soigner ta brûlure, ou Charlie ne me le pardonnera pas.  
- Et pourquoi c'est pas lui qui est venu ? Le spécialiste des brûlures c'est lui, pas toi.  
- Je suppose qu'il préfère protéger Tonks des regards incendiaires de ta mère que te protéger toi de ma maladresse, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. J'ai comme l'impression que Molly n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qui commence entre Charlie et elle.  
Ron s'avança. Il tendit sa main à Hermione. Le geste réveilla la douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle plongea les doigts de Ron dans le bol. Harry se leva. Il toussota et dit :  
- Je crois qu'on m'appelle.  
Ron leva sur lui des yeux éberlués. Hermione eut un demi sourire. Harry sortit et referma la porte. Il ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts, s'attirant un regard perplexe de Remus Lupin qui sortait lui-même de sa chambre.

Le silence. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, un peu triste.  
- Bon, fit-elle dans un soupir. Tu laisses tremper jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressentes plus de douleur, et ce sera parfait…  
Elle remonta vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui ? dit-elle sans se retourner.  
- S'il y a une chose que je ne regrette absolument pas dans ma vie, c'est de t'avoir embrassée. Par contre, j'ignore tout à fait pourquoi je suis parti. Et ce que je comprends encore moins c'est pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas plus que cela. Moi à ta place, je m'aurais transformé en Ronflak cornu.  
- Est-ce que cela t'embête que je ne l'aie pas fait ? demanda Hermione toujours face à la porte.  
- Oui, avoua Ron.  
Elle se retourna lentement vers lui :  
- Alors c'est parfait…  
Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en disant : Quand tu auras fini, tu ramèneras le bol à Deepher, Ron ? Merci.

Fleur arriva la dernière, dans une tenue si éblouissante qu'elle éclipsa les lumières du sapin de Noël. Mr Granger s'inclina devant elle et lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus belle femme de sa vie. Hermione grogna, tandis que sa mère écarquillait les yeux sur la jeune femme qui minaudait. Il ne fallait pas dire cela, elle était en retard, elle avait à peine eu le temps de sauter dans une vieille robe qui traînait par-là. Ginny retint un rire. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry, et tous deux surent qu'ils imaginaient la jeune Fleur sautant littéralement dans sa robe. Ils se détournèrent vers Ron qui pour une fois n'avait pas une attention pour la fiancée de son frère. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione qui avait réussi le compromis de porter une tenue moldue tout en ayant l'air d'une sorcière de pure souche. Il en oubliait la douleur dans le bout de ses doigts. Il allait s'approcher d'elle lorsque sa mère le devança. Elle serra Hermione dans ses bras, la complimenta sur sa tenue et sur sa mine resplendissante. Elle trouva très jolie aussi la barrette qui relevait ses cheveux dans un chignon vaporeux. Hermione en eut un peu assez des échanges entre Mrs Weasley et sa mère – quand on pense qu'il y a deux mois elle tenait à peine debout… Ron non plus ne tenait pas à entendre ces réflexions. Car cela le ramenait à la contribution de Rogue dans la guérison de la jeune fille. Il la suivit près de la cheminée où s'étaient retrouvés les jeunes gens. Ron toisa Ginny de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait la même tenue que le soir du bal de Noël. A un détail près :  
- J'ai l'impression que ta robe était un peu plus décolletée le soir du bal de l'école, dit-il.  
Ginny lui adressa un haussement de sourcils par-dessus son verre de bièraubeurre. Hermione et elle échangèrent un regard moqueur.  
- Attention, Ginny, il va te traiter de… gourgandine, retrouva Hermione.  
- C'est déjà fait, répondit Ginny.  
Ron rougit des oreilles :  
- Cela te va bien de dire ça, Hermione, toi qui t'est déguisée en Vélane !  
Harry recracha sa gorgée de bièraubeurre sur la robe de gala de Ron.  
- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Bill de l'autre côté de la salle.  
Harry leva la main pour signifier que tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait encore parler sans éclater de rire. Les yeux furibonds d'Hermione ne calmaient certes pas son fou rire. Elle quitta leur compagnie, très digne.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny, un coup d'œil irrité à son frère.  
- Tu le verras lors de notre prochain match ! réussit à dire Harry.

Dumbledore entra dans le Grand Salon accompagné de Maugrey et Arthur Weasley. Les Granger furent rassurés par la présence du vieux mage, même si celle de Maugrey les surprenait encore. Mrs Weasley avait eu la sagesse de placer les parents d'Hermione loin du vieil Auror. Elle interrompit heureusement son geste lorsqu'il porta la main à son œil magique.  
- Alastor ! gronda-t-elle. Pas dans les verres en cristal ! Allez faire cela à la cuisine !  
- Et pas devant Deepher ! ajouta Fleur, la bouche pincée dans une grimace de dégoût. Vous allez le faire mourir de peur, Monsieur Maugrey !

Dumbledore fit asseoir tout le monde. Mrs Weasley jeta un regard satisfait sur la tablée. Bill avait fait un effort de présentation, et s'il n'avait pas décroché son crochet de serpent de son oreille ni raccourci ses cheveux, il avait échangé le vieux lacet qui lui tenait lieu de catogan contre un ruban de satin noir. Elle devinait l'influence de Fleur dans la chemise blanche de style Louis XV qu'il portait pour la soirée sous un gilet de soie noir. Charlie avait une robe de sorcier de gala qui avait dû être bordeaux. Elle était très démodée, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de chagriner le jeune homme. Il l'avait mise uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa mère et parce que Fleur voulait qu'on "s'habille" pour le repas de Noël. A côté de lui, Tonks s'était aussi "habillée". Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le même sens de la tenue de soirée que Fleur, ou même Mrs Weasley. Elle portait une robe noire, très courte. Trop courte, avait pensé Molly si fort que Charlie avait malgré lui baissé les yeux sur les genoux de Tonks. De fort jolis genoux, d'ailleurs. Et ses cheveux étaient bleus, assortis à ses yeux, ce soir-là. Mrs Weasley avait trouvée Ginny splendide, et écrasé une larme au coin de l'œil. Les jumeaux étaient… les jumeaux. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur eux. Ou beaucoup trop. Quant à Ron, il paraissait s'être remis de l'émotion que lui avait causé la lettre de Percy. Et sans doute, la petite Hermione à côté de lui y était-elle pour quelque chose. Harry, par contre, lui faisait un peu de peine. Il souriait, il riait avec tous. Cependant elle devinait, dans son cœur de mère que cet enfant n'était pas heureux.

A la fin du repas, pourtant Harry se sentait parfaitement détendu. Il avait entendu Mr Weasley parler toute la soirée avec les Granger, poser mille questions aussi saugrenues que futiles, mais dont les réponses paraissaient avoir pour lui la plus grande importance. Dumbledore avait échangé quelques éclats de rire avec Remus et Alastor n'avait pas cessé de maugréer. Tout le monde avait parlé Quidditch, sauf Hermione. Elle si bavarde n'avait pas beaucoup ouvert la bouche. Harry lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, et elle avait simplement hoché la tête en souriant. Il s'était interdit de le faire, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas détourné la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment lu dans son esprit ; il avait juste ressenti cette impression étrange d'émotions mêlées. Puis elle avait repoussé de la main en riant.  
- N'essaie pas d'aller plus loin, Harry. Tu en verrais plus que tu ne veux savoir. Et ne recommence pas, je le saurais…  
Harry en était bien conscient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lisait dans ses pensées. Et elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour fermer son esprit. Il ne put pousser plus loin ses investigations. Ron se penchait vers eux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Oh ! fit Hermione. Une chocogrenouille.  
Elle tendit la main vers la grenouille en chocolat qui venait de sauter sur la table. La grenouille fit un autre bond puis un autre et encore un autre…  
- Mais… que… Fred ! George ! s'écria Ron, partagé entre le rire et l'exaspération.  
Les jumeaux lâchèrent alors sur la tables des paquets entiers de chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient enchantées à leur manière, afin qu'elles fassent une bonne dizaines de bonds avant de finir dans l'estomac des convives. Elles sautaient partout, très haut, très fort. Dumbledore riait aux larmes, ainsi que Mr Weasley et Lupin. Mrs Weasley était furieuse. Maugrey réfléchissait déjà à l'usage militaire qu'ils pourraient faire de choses de ce genre. Les Granger étaient perplexes. Charlie se leva et attrapa une chocogrenouille au vol qu'il tendit à Tonks. Il en attrapa une autre pour Ginny. Puis il défia Harry d'en faire autant.  
- Il en attrapera le double ! paria Ron à sa place. Allez Harry ! On te soutient !  
Les jumeaux se mirent à crier "Allez Charlie !" tandis que Ron et Ginny hurlaient "Harry ! Harry ! Harry !" Puis Fred s'en fut décrocher une boule de Noël qu'il rendit incassable et la passa à George qui la lança sur Harry pour lui faire rater sa prise. Ron bondit à son tour, fit de même et lança la boule à Ginny pour qu'elle l'envoie sur Charlie. En quelques minutes, les boules du sapin volaient à travers la table. Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux d'un côté ; Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de l'autre. Ron organisait la défense, encourageait ses troupes. Ginny visait très bien et récupéraient les boules en plein vol pour les relancer aussi sec. Hermione était moins habile. Ron lui avait désigné George comme cible et celui-ci se moquait d'elle chaque fois qu'elle ratait son but. Ce dernier se permettait même de l'encourager :  
- Allez ! Hermione ! C'est pas demain la veille que tu entreras comme batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ma toute belle !  
Il reçut une boule entre les deux yeux, de la part de Ron.  
- Pense à ce qu'il t'a dit sous le comptoir de sa fichue boutique ! cria Ron à Hermione. Voilà, c'est bien ! Ginny, attention derrière toi !  
Harry attrapait les grenouilles et les mettait dans sa robe de sorcier relevée en tablier. Elles sautaient à l'intérieur et le gênaient pour lever le bras et tendre la main. Il riait tellement qu'il manquait de souffle. Heureusement pour lui, Charlie était dans le même cas. Il saisit une grenouille par une patte ; qui resta dans sa main. La grenouille tomba. Harry se précipita. Charlie sauta dessus. Sa main se referma juste au dessus du décolleté de Fleur. La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, sa robe moulante agitée des soubresauts inutiles de la grenouille en chocolat. Elle poussa un cri.  
- Bill ! appela Charlie.  
- Ça ne compte pas ! criait Ron. Ca ne compte pas ! C'est l'attrapeur qui doit attraper la grenouille pas le batteur !  
- Ne bouge pas, conseilla Tonks à Fleur entre deux rires. Elle va finir par se calmer toute seule.

Mais la chocogrenouille ne cessait de s'agiter. Fleur partit en courant vers les toilettes. Bill hésita. Fred lui lança une boule de Noël, il la lui rendit. Charlie et Harry lâchèrent les chocogrenouilles et se jetèrent dans la bataille de boules. Ginny était presque couchée sur Hermione, épuisées de rire. Lorsque Fleur revint, Dumbledore se leva pour quitter la table.  
- Mes enfants, commença-t-il. Vous m'avez offert là le plus merveilleux Noël dont on puisse rêver. Molly ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux.  
Harry se releva, un peu dégrisé.  
- Vous partez, Professeur ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Oui, mais nous nous reverrons avant la fin des vacances, Harry, répondit Dumbledore.  
Harry fondit sur le sapin dépouillé de ses ornementations. Hermione et Ginny s'aidèrent mutuellement à se remettre sur pieds.  
- Nous avons quelque chose pour vous, Professeur, dit Harry tandis qu'il trouvait enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans l'amas des paquets cadeaux.  
Dumbledore sourit. Il prit le paquet des mains d'Harry et commença à l'ouvrir. Harry se sentait soudain stupide.  
- Des chaussettes ! s'écria Dumbledore. De bonnes et chaudes chaussettes neuves. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon conseil de la rentrée, mon garçon.

Harry fut soulagé. D'autant plus que Dumbledore tendait la main vers le paquet d'Hermione.  
- Une plume en sucre ! Quelle bonne idée, Hermione. Et du chocolat ! C'est excellent pour les neurones ! Est-ce que tu penses que j'en ai besoin, Ron ?  
Ron rougit. Il lança un regard désespéré vers Harry et Hermione. Les yeux pétillants de malice de Dumbledore le firent rougir davantage. Le Directeur remercia Fleur, encore un peu fâchée de sa mésaventure. Il salua tout le monde en général et les Granger en particulier. Maugrey le suivit, au soulagement de tous. Puis Fred enchanta le piano dans le coin de la pièce. Ils entendirent Dumbledore dans le couloir qui confiait à Arthur :  
- Ah ! la musique !…

Deepher débarrassait la table en fredonnant. Charlie emmena Tonks danser près du piano. Bill voulut faire de même avec Fleur, mais celle-ci boudait. Il se pencha à son oreille et elle finit par céder et se laisser mener par la main jusque devant la cheminée. Mr et Mrs Granger se laissèrent tenter eux aussi. Ils firent un signe de la main à leur fille en passant devant les jeunes gens écroulés dans les fauteuils. Fred donna un coup de coude à George. George donna un coup de coude à Fred. Puis George se leva et s'inclina solennellement devant Hermione. Ron renonça à croquer dans sa chocogrenouille. Son frère avait-il recommencé à renifler sa poudre aux Yeux de l'Amour ?  
- Hermione, veux-tu me faire l'honneur ?  
Hermione leva la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ron sourit aussi. George allait s'entendre dire son fait vite fait.  
- Hé bien… Pourquoi pas, George ?  
Elle se leva et il l'emmena danser. Il la faisait tourner sans se soucier du rythme de la musique. Il la faisait rire.  
- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Fred.  
- Quoi ? fit Ron de mauvaise humeur.  
- Ta chocogrenouille ? On a bien fait attention pourtant que les sortilèges n'altèrent pas le goût.  
Ron regarda la grenouille en chocolat qui fondait entre ses doigts. Il la posa sur la table basse et s'essuya les doigts au napperon. Ginny fit "beurk" en lui tirant la langue. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda de la faire danser. Harry accepta, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Le sourire de Ron mit des couleurs à ses joues. Il prit bien soin de lui tourner le dos le plus souvent possible. Il marcha sur les pieds de Ginny cinq ou six fois et George les bouscula autant de fois. Il faisait des clins d'œil appuyés à Harry. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de s'approcher d'eux. Puis Fred délogea son frère. Il souleva Hermione de terre et la fit tourner dans un rythme endiablé.  
- Fred ! cria Mrs Weasley depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- La barbe ! murmura Fred dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle a des oreilles et des yeux à rallonge naturels ! Pire que l'œil de Maugrey.  
Hermione se mit à rire. Fred lui sourit :  
- Je crois que Ron est au bord de l'implosion. murmura-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a invité une autre fille au bal ? Il s'est encore laissé séduire par une vélane ? Je t'assure que si tu me le dis, je t'aide à te venger.  
Hermione éclata de rire. Ron devint cramoisi. Fred compta : un… deux… trois…  
A trois, Ron se leva. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers Fred et Hermione. Et George arrêta le piano.  
- Il est minuit ! s'écria Mr Granger. Joyeux Noël à tous !

Tout le monde se précipita vers le sapin pour s'embrasser et s'offrir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés. Ron resta tout seul devant la cheminée. Il sentit la petite main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne.  
- Viens, dit-elle doucement, espèce d'andouille.  
Tous les cadeaux étaient ouverts. Fred dormait dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Les Granger et les Weasley devisaient tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce. George s'était assoupi la tête dans le bras à la table du repas. Sous le sapin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, assis au milieu des papiers, chuchotaient. Ils étaient morts de fatigue, pourtant ils n'avaient aucune envie d'aller dormir, pour prolonger encore ces moments. Harry portait le pull de Mrs Weasley qui avait tenu à le lui faire essayer pour voir s'il lui allait bien. Ron, ravi, tenait sur ses genoux le nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Le même qu'Harry, auquel elle avait rajouté quelques onguents de sa composition contre les coups et les ecchymoses. Ginny caressait son Eclair de Feu avec tendresse.

Hermione se leva d'auprès d'eux. Elle leur fit un signe de l'index sur ses lèvres pour ne pas troubler le silence bienfaisant. Elle tenait à la main une petite boite de chocolat. Ron sut qu'elle allait trouver Deepher. A pas de loup, Hermione entra dans la cuisine. L'Elfe faisait la vaisselle. Elle l'appela doucement et lui tendit son présent :  
- Hum ! fit-elle. Voici pour toi, Deepher. Joyeux Noël.  
L'Elfe la regarda avec des yeux aussi paniqués que le premier jour.  
- C'est pour toi, Deepher, insista Hermione. Ce sont des chocolats. Tu aimes les chocolats ?  
Elle ouvrit la boite et la posa sur la table.  
- Miss Delacour est au courant et elle a dit que tu pouvais les prendre, prétendit-elle.  
L'Elfe se détentit un peu.

Hermione sortit à reculons. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle vit Deepher s'approcher des chocolats et tendre vers eux une main tremblante. Elle l'observa quelques secondes prendre la friandise entre ses longs doigts noueux et la porter à sa bouche avec délices. Un sourire de satisfaction s'élargit sur son visage puis il retourna à sa vaisselle en fredonnant.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Réunion d'Etat Major

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Réunion d'Etat-Major

Les jours qui suivirent furent trop courts. Les parents d'Hermione repartirent le soir du 25 décembre. Mrs Granger pleura un peu et Hermione fut triste toute la soirée. Le lendemain Mrs Weasley leur rappela qu'ils avaient du travail à rendre pour la rentrée. Ils travaillèrent tous les quatre dans le petit salon. La joie exubérante de la veille de Noël avait laissé la place à une douceur de vivre tranquille. Ils leur semblait qu'ils étaient en dehors du temps. Harry espérait que Dumbledore n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de le revoir bientôt. Si Hermione avait raison, que pouvaient-ils faire à Poudlard en leur absence ? Il n'avait parlé à personne de son rêve. Il aurait dû. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de ce fardeau dès le début.

- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
La voix de Ron le ramena dans le petit salon de l'Hôtel Delacour.  
- Est-ce que tu sais pour qui est la boîte de chocolat qu'Hermione garde dans sa chambre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry distraitement. Pour Neville peut-être.  
- Ah ! soupira Ron. Pour Neville, tu crois…  
Harry fut sur le point de lui dire qu'Hermione avait des notions d'occlumancie. Quelque chose le retint.  
- Oh ! bon sang ! dit-il soudain.  
Il se frappa le front. Quel idiot ! Non mais quel idiot !  
- Tu vas bien, Harry ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? s'inquiéta Ron.

La tête de Charlie, dans le sofa, émergea de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva les yeux vers les deux garçons. Harry fit semblant de se replonger dans son devoir.  
- Non ! Non ! Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose que j'ai oublié à l'école.  
Ron hocha la tête, perplexe tout de même. Harry se pencha vers lui et lui murmura : Suis-moi.  
Il se leva, laissant Ron encore plus désorienté. Ce dernier le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, jusque dans leur chambre. Harry ferma la porte et dit à voix basse.  
- Je crois que je sais ce qu'Hermione faisait chez Rogue tout ce temps.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de retenir son ami. Ron fonça droit chez sa sœur et Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

- Hé ! fit Ginny. On frappe avant d'entrer chez une dame !  
Ron la bouscula pour se diriger vers Hermione. Il saisit la jeune fille par les épaules et la secoua :  
- POURQUOI L'AS-TU LAISSE FAIRE CELA ! cria-t-il.  
Hermione jeta un regard désespéré à Harry qui refermait la porte de la chambre des filles.  
- Ron ! Tu es ridicule ! disait Ginny, tout aussi ébranlée qu'Hermione.  
- Quand je le disais qu'il lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ! s'écria Ron de plus belle. Vous croyez que je ne vois pas plus loin que mon nez, mais je suis plus clairvoyant que vous tous ! Il veut la retourner contre nous ! Mais pourquoi as-tu laissé ce vieux dégoûtant entrer dans ton esprit !

Hermione regarda Harry, peinée et courroucée. Celui-ci secoua la tête :  
- Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas lu dans ton esprit, Hermione, se hâta-t-il de dire. C'est juste que je viens de comprendre !  
- Et tu t'es dépêché d'aller le raconter à ton cher ami Ronald Weasley ! grinça Hermione.  
En fait, Harry n'avait pas pensé que Ron réagirait aussi… hé bien aussi violement.  
- ET COMMENT CROYAIS-TU QU'IL PRENDRAIT LA CHOSE ! cria Hermione à son tour. POURQUOI CROIS-TU QUE JE N'AVAIS RIEN DIT ?  
Pattenrond s'appuya sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, un grognement inquiet au fond de la gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas repousser Ron.  
- TU ME FAIS MAL !  
Il la lâcha brutalement.  
- Mais… bredouilla-t-il. Pourquoi il…? Pourquoi tu devrais… ? POURQUOI ?  
- Mais pourquoi quoi ? demanda Ginny qui ne pouvait admettre ce qu'elle était en train de comprendre.  
- J'ai pris des cours d'occlumancie avec le Professeur Rogue, lui apprit Hermione âprement.  
Ginny tomba sur le lit. C'était effectivement ce qu'elle avait compris.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle elle aussi.  
- A cause de moi, répondit Harry. N'est-ce pas, Hermione. Rogue s'est dit que je résisterai pas à la tentation de lire dans les esprits de tout le monde et il ne veut pas que j'accède à tes pensées secrètes…  
L'ironie de son ami n'échappa guère à Hermione. Son amertume non plus.  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avant d'ajouter : et non.  
Ron sursauta, de rage contenue.  
- Cela ne veut rien dire ! Ca ne peut pas être oui et non !  
- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé cet été ? demanda Ginny.  
Ron se tourna vivement vers sa sœur. Harry songea qu'il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à cette éventualité. Hermione ne répondit pas.  
- Je suppose que cela veut dire oui, reprit Ginny. Donc Rogue t'enseigne l'occlumancie pour que tu fermes ton esprit au cas où Harry voudrait lire dedans de peur qu'il n'apprenne certaines choses sur ce qui s'est passé dans les souterrains du château.  
- En partie, oui, se décida à répondre Hermione, calmée.  
- Mais… pourquoi ?…  
- MAIS SI JE VOUS DIS POURQUOI A QUOI CA AURAIT SERVI QUE JE PRENNE DES COURS D'OCCLUMANCIE ?  
- TRES BIEN, hurla Ron à son tour. GARDE DONC TES SECRETS POUR CE SALE RAT DE ROGUE !

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Harry ouvrit la porte. La tête de Charlie apparut, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Salut les filles ! Ronnie, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
Ron sortit et Charlie referma la porte derrière eux.  
- Tu peux partir aussi Harry, lui dit Hermione en lui tournant le dos.  
Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.  
- Je suis désolé, Hermione, murmura-t-il.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu parler de cela à Ron ! souffla Ginny, apparemment irritée, elle aussi. Tu sais pourtant combien il déteste Rogue et combien il peut se montrer…  
Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione tandis qu'elle prononçait le mot : jaloux.

Harry baissa la tête. Il sortit, un peu déprimé. Se pourrait-il que Ron ait raison, pour une fois. Que Rogue tienne avec Hermione le moyen de les diviser et de leur faire perdre la confiance qu'ils avaient les uns dans les autres. Il retourna dans sa chambre où Ron vint le rejoindre un peu plus tard.  
- Que voulait Charlie ? demanda-t-il, plus pour parler que pour savoir.  
- Rien ! grogna Ron.  
Puis il changea d'avis.  
- En fait, il voulait me dire que ce n'était pas en hurlant après Hermione que j'arriverai à quelque chose avec elle.  
- Oh ! fit Harry en souriant. Après les bons conseils de Bill, voici les bons conseils de Charlie.  
- Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me dire ce que j'ai à faire avec Hermione, hein ? J'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce qu'il faut faire, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qu'elle a dans la tête.  
- Si tu comptais sur moi pour te le dire, tu sais à présent que c'est impossible, ironisa Harry. Mais peut-être que tu devrais quand même écouter les conseils de ton frère, Ron. Après tout, Charlie s'est quand même débrouillé pour faire tomber Tonks dans ses bras.  
- C'était facile ! Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle se casse la figure pour la rattraper !  
Il s'assit au pied du lit de Harry  
- Tu savais que Rogue était ici ? demanda-t-il. C'est Lupin qui l'a dit à Charlie alors qu'il ne m'avait pas vu : Severus est arrivé, Charlie. Réunion d'Etat-Major dans dix minutes ! Dis Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait vraiment en Roumanie Charlie ?  
- Heu… il étudie les dragons, proposa Harry.  
- Alors pourquoi il participe à une réunion d'état-major ?  
Harry fixa Ron dans les yeux. Il lisait son inquiétude pour Charlie dans son regard bleu.  
- Tu sais quoi, Ron, nous aussi on doit avoir une réunion d'état-major. Dans le petit salon, dans cinq minutes. Va chercher les filles, je te rejoins.  
Ron hésita. Fallait-il vraiment que ce soit lui qui dût aller chercher les filles ?

Ron attendait Harry dans le petit salon, près de la cheminée. Deepher préparait l'âtre pour allumer le feu de l'après midi. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Ginny, assise dans l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre lui demanda pourquoi il ne claquait pas des doigts pour disparaître, comme tout Elfe de maison qui se respectait.  
- La jeune maîtresse, je veux dire Miss Fleur, se reprit Deepher, ne tient pas à ce qu'on se déplace de cette façon dans les pièces communes de la maison, Miss.  
- C'est pour cela que personne ne transplane ici, dit Hermione à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Oui, Miss, lui sourit Deepher. Uniquement dans les chambres et le bureau du Grand Maître. Mais Deepher n'a pas le droit d'y aller. Deepher l'appelle la Chambre du Secret.  
Ron sursauta. Les trois jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le salon.  
- Pourquoi ? fit Ron.  
- Parce Deepher a essayé d'écouter un jour à la porte et tout ce qu'il a entendu c'était le murmure du sortilège du secret.  
Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione, dans une interrogation muette.  
- Le sortilège du Secret, commença Hermione sur un ton docte, est le sortilège qui permet de sceller un objet, un endroit, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse y avoir accès s'il n'est pas invité.  
- Comme le sortilège de Fidelitas ? demanda Ginny.  
- Pas tout à fait, Ginny. Le Fidelitas cache le lieu qu'il protège. Le Secret empêche par exemple quelqu'un qui n'est pas autorisé à assister aux réunions d'état-major de l'Ordre d'entrer dans la pièce, ou d'écouter aux portes…  
Ron hocha la tête et jeta un regard entendu dans le dos de l'Elfe :  
- J'imagine qu'ils ont retenu la leçon de Kreattur.  
- Et des Oreilles à rallonge, riposta Hermione.  
Deepher quitta le salon d'un pas traînant au moment où Harry entrait. Le jeune homme ferma la porte.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas faire ce truc, demanda Ron à Hermione. Le sortilège du secret, là.  
- C'est un sortilège difficile, et non seulement je ne connais pas l'incantation adéquate, mais, ainsi que tu l'as fait remarqué il y a quelques jours, je ne suis bonne à rien en ce moment.

Harry renonça à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il leur fit signe de se rapprocher autour de la table basse devant la cheminée. Il leur raconta son rêve du serpent.  
- Il était à Poudlard ? s'exclama Ron à voix basse. Tu en es sûr ?  
- J'en suis sûr, Ron.  
- Et tu as vu la porte de la chambre des secrets ? reprit Ron.  
- Un sortilège de confusion ! murmura Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? questionna Ron.  
- Rien ! Continue Harry, s'il te plait.  
- Oui, il m'a montré la porte de la Chambre des Secrets ! répéta Harry agacé.  
- Il veut que tu ouvres la porte, dit Ginny.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Puisqu'il a Malefoy !…  
- Malefoy a échoué une fois déjà, commenta Hermione. Voldemort est impatient. Il veut que tu ouvres la porte, que tu descendes dans la chambre des secrets à nouveau, que tu découvres ce qu'il y a à découvrir, et que tu le ramènes à Drago…  
- Harry ne ferait jamais cela ! s'écria Ron avec colère.  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il le ferait, sauf sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, peut-être… reprit calmement Hermione. Mais Drago ne le maîtrise pas encore... Enfin, normalement… Et même s'il le maîtrisait, Harry y résisterait sûrement… Et j'ignore s'il est possible de lancer un sort à travers un miroir… Je veux simplement dire que c'est ce que veut Voldemort. Quelque chose qui est encore dans la Chambre des Secrets…  
Elle baissait les paupières :  
- Et il cherche le moyen de l'obtenir.  
- C'est pour cela qu'il a envoyé Nagini, tu crois, souffla Harry.  
- Nagini ne peut rien lui ramener, Harry. Il était là pour une autre raison.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Pour faire entrer Voldemort à Poudlard ! murmura Ginny en frissonnant.  
- Son esprit seulement, corrigea Harry.  
- Son esprit est puissant, Harry…  
- Oui, reprit Ron, c'est ce que je disais : il t'envoie son serpent pour te tuer au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Mais comme il ne peut le faire au grand jour, parce son boa constrictor ne passerait pas inaperçu dans le décor de l'école, il t'attire dans la chambre des secrets où il pourra te planter les crochets dans le corps sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
Il soupira, presque soulagé.  
- Bon, c'est bien. Maintenant qu'on sait cela, on n'a plus qu'à ne pas ouvrir la porte. Et tu ne risques rien, Harry.  
Ginny fixait Hermione. La jeune fille regardait son frère avec exaspération, pourtant un sourire indulgent se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- Oui, approuva-t-elle à la surprise de Ginny et à celle encore plus grande de Harry. Il faut tenir fermée cette porte, Harry. Pour l'instant, du moins.  
Harry déclara que c'était bien là son intention. Ron fut satisfait. Ginny soupira. Hermione baissait les yeux.  
- Bien ! fit Harry et Ron crut qu'il levait par là la séance.  
Il posa sur la table un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Il l'ouvrit et dit à Hermione :  
- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?  
Même Ron comprit qu'elle se retenait de lui demander s'il ne la prenait pas pour une idiote.  
- Je crois bien que c'est un miroir, Harry. Et même un miroir brisé…  
- C'est un miroir magique, précisa le jeune homme.  
Hermione saisit les deux morceaux précautionneusement :  
- Où l'as-tu eu ? Et pourquoi est-il cassé ?  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait affronter le flot de questions de ses amis.  
- Sirius me l'avait donné à Noël dernier. C'était celui dont ils se servaient, mon père et lui pour communiquer.

Hermione leva sur lui des yeux à la fois fascinés et interloqués.  
- Mais… Harry… pourquoi…. ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi pour contacter Sirius le soir où… commença Ginny.  
- Mais tu te rends compte que si tu l'avais fait on n'aurait pas eu besoin de se rendre au Ministère !  
- Je sais ! dit Harry en baissant la tête.  
- Mais c'est stupide ! reprit Ron. C'est la plus grossière des erreurs que tu aies faite, à part de sortir avec cette vacherie de Cho !  
- Je sais ! répéta Harry, un peu agacé.  
- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? Cela aurait évité à tous des problèmes sérieux ! On aurait tous pu se faire tuer ! Il aurait pu avoir la prophétie ! Et Sirius… Sirius…  
- RON ! commanda Hermione. Il sait tout cela.  
Le visage d'Harry était fermé. Il détourna les yeux de l'âtre où dansaient les flammes rouges. Il ne pouvait plus voir un feu de cheminée sans s'attendre à y voir apparaître la tête de son parrain.  
- Pourquoi nous montres-tu cela aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny.  
- Je voulais savoir si Hermione pouvait le réparer.  
- Moi ? fit cette dernière. Tu pourrais le réparer tout aussi bien toi-même !  
- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Mais moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'enchanter pour qu'il fonctionne pour Ron et moi.  
Ron releva la tête vivement.  
- Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il maladroitement. On est toujours ensemble.  
- Je me renseignerai, accepta Hermione. Mais je ne te garantis pas que je réussirai. J'aurai besoin de ton aide, Ginny. Et sans doute de celle de Luna aussi, pour interroger le professeur Flitwick. Il me faudra des livres et je n'ai pas le droit d'en emprunter sans une autorisation écrite du professeur Rogue. Tu pourrais les emprunter pour moi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! s'écria Ginny en riant. Dean te fera toutes les autorisations que tu voudras ! Il imite particulièrement bien l'écriture de McGonagall, mais celle de Rogue ne devrait lui poser aucun problème…  
- C'est du propre, grogna Ron.  
Hermione cacha un sourire. Elle remercia Ginny d'un hochement de tête.  
- Mais il faudra un autre miroir du même genre pour que vous puissiez communiquer, reprit-elle.  
Puis elle se leva, prit sa baguette, toussota dans son poing et…  
- Non ! toi plutôt Ginny ! J'ai peur de rater mon sort et de tout gâcher…  
Ginny se leva à son tour et dans un silence attentif elle dit :  
- Reparo !  
Les bords se ressoudèrent parfaitement. Harry le prit avidement entre ses mains. Il lutta quelques secondes contre le désir violent d'appeler Sirius.  
- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas vérifier s'il fonctionne vraiment, dit Ron près de la fenêtre.  
- RON ! s'exclama Hermione encore une fois.  
- Il a raison, dit Harry durement. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aimerais entendre de sa part, mais il a raison.  
- "Il" n'aime pas beaucoup entendre non plus qu'"il" est un imbécile chaque fois qu'il commet une maladresse. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, "il" n'a encore causé la…

Ron se tut brutalement. Ses oreilles prirent feu. Hermione le fixait totalement effarée. Le regard de Ginny allait de Harry à son frère, et de son frère à Harry. Harry était pâle. Il posa le miroir sur la table et se força à l'envelopper lentement dans le papier marron. Il entendit Ron bafouiller : "Désolé Harry ! Désolé Hermione !" et fuir en courant. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Harry se retrouva seul face aux deux filles. Ginny se précipita dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.  
- N'écoute pas ce que peut dire Ron, souffla-t-elle dans un reniflement.  
Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Harry et lui fit un pauvre sourire.  
- Tu sais, il aimait Sirius presque autant que toi…  
Harry lui ouvrit ses bras et les tint toutes les deux contre lui. A vrai dire, il aurait cru que Ron se montrerait plus agressif. Et les filles moins compréhensives. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ils se retournèrent sur un "Hum", légèrement ironique.  
- Harry ? désolé de te déranger, mais le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir.  
Le sourire goguenard de Charlie s'effaça de son visage. Les trois jeunes gens avaient l'air si graves… Hermione réagit la première. Elle demanda si le professeur Rogue était encore dans le bureau de l'Ordre. Charlie lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Elle se faufila d'entre les bras de Harry et Ginny et quitta vivement la pièce. Elle fit un saut jusqu'à sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la porte du bureau, un paquet à la main. Elle frappa discrètement, le cœur soudain battant la chamade. Un doute lui vint. Mais il était trop tard, Dumbledore la priait déjà d'entrer. Il lui fit un sourire de bienvenue. Rogue se tourna et sa surprise fut visible. Il s'attendait à voir Harry, à n'en pas douter.  
- Bonjour Hermione, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Tu m'as l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux. Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?  
Le visage de Rogue reprit son masque impassible.  
- En effet, il semble que Miss Granger retrouve chaque jour de sa superbe.  
Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle commençait à douter sérieusement d'avoir eu là une très bonne idée.  
- Professeur, commença-t-elle…  
Elle tendit sa boite de chocolat lentement. Rogue regarda le paquet, puis Hermione, puis Dumbledore.  
- C'est pour vous, Monsieur, dit-elle un peu honteuse et très angoissée.  
- Pensez-vous donc me soudoyer avec quelques morceaux de chocolat, Miss Granger ?  
- Non, Monsieur, répondit Hermione très digne. Je voulais simplement vous remercier.

Et comme Rogue ne faisait aucun mouvement pour prendre le présent qu'elle lui offrait, elle le posa sur la table.  
- Ne croyez pas que je sois insensible à votre reconnaissance, Miss Granger, reprit Rogue, alors qu'un tic familier agitait sa joue. Je ne pense pas la mériter autant que vous semblez le croire. J'ai agi sur les conseils supérieurs de personnes bien plus sages que je ne le suis.  
Hermione glissa le regard vers Dumbledore qui avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Bien plus en tous cas qu'elle-même.  
- J'ai fait ce que je croyais devoir faire, Professeur. Je n'imaginais pas que vous pourriez croire que je cherchais à m'attirer quelques bonnes grâces de votre part.  
Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et s'apprêta à se retirer.  
- Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, Miss Granger, la rappela Rogue. Et vous oubliez quelque chose…  
Il désigna le paquet sur la table.  
- Severus ! dit doucement Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.  
On frappa à la porte : Voici Harry ! fit Dumbledore. Il fit signe à Hermione d'aller ouvrir. Elle sortit sur un au revoir digne, tandis que Harry pénétrait dans le bureau.

C'était, en fait, un salon où une longue table prenait toute la place, entourée de siège aux hauts dossiers. Harry s'était parfois imaginé la Table Ronde ainsi, sauf que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux était rectangulaire.  
Dumbledore prit place dans le fauteuil en bout de table et invita Harry à s'asseoir. Rogue ne bougea pas. Harry devinait qu'il n'approuvait pas cette entrevue. Dumbledore appuya son dos au dossier du fauteuil et croisa ses longs doigts parcheminés sur sa barbe immaculée.  
- Harry, commença-t-il dans un soupir… Je ne ferai pas insulte à ta perspicacité…  
Rogue s'agita imperceptiblement derrière le directeur qui retint un sourire.  
- Je ne doute pas que tu aies découvert pourquoi nous vous avons éloigné de Poudlard, tous les quatre…  
Le cerveau d'Harry se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Hermione avait dit quelque chose dans le petit salon. Qu'avait-elle donc dit le jour du bal, alors qu'ils sortaient tous du bureau de Rogue ?  
- Pour la même raison que vous avez renvoyé tous les autres élèves de l'école ? fit-il d'un air entendu.  
Le sourire de Dumbledore le convainquit de continuer sur la même voie.  
- J'imagine que cela a également un rapport avec la présence à Poudlard du serpent de Voldemort l'avant-veille de Noël, reprit Harry, sur le ton le plus serein qu'il put donner à sa voix.  
Rogue sursauta. Harry pourtant sut qu'entendre le nom de celui qu'il nommait le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas la seule raison de son tressaillement.  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança et posa ses mains toujours croisées sur la table. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.  
- Je l'ai vu. J'y étais. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais ne savait plus quoi. Vous avez lancé des sortilèges de confusion dans toute l'école ? Ou juste près de la porte de la Chambre des Secrets ?  
Dumbledore se mit à rire.  
- Hé bien, Severus ! Vous n'étiez pas d'accord pour lui laisser découvrir certaines choses, mais voilà que c'est lui qui nous apprend ce que nous ne savions pas !  
- Ce que je remarque, Professeur, dit âprement Rogue, c'est qu'une fois de plus Potter s'est laissé surprendre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui a montré ce qu'il voulait qu'il voie et…  
- Je ne me suis pas laissé surprendre ! l'interrompit Harry. Monsieur ! Bien que l'épisode des Détraqueurs… m'ait affaibli, je suppose…  
Rogue renifla, mais sans doute n'osa-t-il pas ajouter une quelconque critique devant Dumbledore.  
- Et tout cas, reprit Harry avec plus d'assurance, il me croyait toujours à Poudlard. Il m'a montré la porte de la Chambre des Secrets… Comme si j'allais me précipiter pour l'ouvrir !  
Il serra les poings.  
- Nous avons en effet renforcé les protections de Poudlard, Harry reprit Dumbledore plus sérieusement. Voldemort sait à présent que nous avons connaissance de sa présence, par serpent interposé, à l'école.  
- Vous croyez qu'il va renoncer à se servir de Drago Malefoy pour ouvrir la Chambre ainsi qu'Hermione l'a entendu ? voulut savoir Harry.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il renonce à quoi que ce soit, Harry. Il va chercher d'autres chemins pour arriver à ses fins.  
- Mais quelles fins ? insista Harry. Il n'y a plus rien dans la Chambre des Secrets, puisque j'ai tué le Basilic !  
Il sentit Rogue tressaillir à ces mots.  
- N'est-ce pas ?! s'obstina Harry.  
Et comme Dumbledore ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :  
- Mais qu'y a-t-il donc dans cette Chambre ?  
- Nous ne le savons pas… répondit le vieux directeur.

Harry eut pourtant l'impression qu'il ne disait pas tout. Il n'eut pas de doute cependant sur la sincérité de sa réponse.  
- Oui, dit-il presque à voix basse. Comme vous ignoriez l'existence du Basilic tout en sachant qu'il y avait **_quelque chose_**… quelque part.  
Rogue s'agita derrière Dumbledore.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, ragea le Maître des Potions, je crois que nous faisons une erreur en révélant cela à ce jeune… écervelé. La curiosité…  
- La curiosité est le signe d'un esprit éveillé, Severus… sourit Dumbledore. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?  
Harry sentit Rogue faire un effort sur lui-même. Dumbledore le força à tourner à nouveau le regard vers lui.  
- Vous non plus vous ne croyez pas qu'il soit venu simplement pour me tuer ?  
- Je vois que les capacités intellectuelles de Miss Granger n'ont en rien été altérées par le sortilège dont elle a été victime, sourit Dumbledore.  
Rogue s'avança vers le Professeur.  
- Monsieur, dit-il, il faut que je reparte. Cette entrevue était inutile, je vous en avais averti, si je peux me permettre…  
- Pas tout à fait inutile, Severus, le reprit Dumbledore. Nous avons appris qu'il n'a pas renoncé. Nous devons nous montrer vigilants… encore plus vigilants… Avez-vous ce que je vous avais demandé de reprendre à Maugrey ?

Rogue sorti une grande enveloppe grise de sa robe et la tendit à Dumbledore. Puis il mit son manteau sur ses épaules et avança le long de la table. Harry le vit prendre d'un geste hésitant un paquet de chocolats et il disparut dans un bruit discret. Dumbledore fit glisser l'enveloppe vers Harry.  
- De la part de Sirius, dit-il. Nous l'avons trouvé Square Grimmaurd, lors de notre dernière perquisition. C'est Maugrey qui a fini par la trouver. Tu ne devineras jamais où il l'avait cachée.  
- Dans le grenier, sous une lame du parquet, sous la paillasse de Buck ?  
Dumbledore haussa un sourcil :  
- Il t'avait dit qu'il cacherait là quelque chose pour toi ?  
- Non, dit Harry simplement. Mais c'est là que j'irai cacher quelque chose si j'avais un hippogriffe sous la main… à défaut d'un chien à trois têtes.

Il hésitait à tendre le bras. Sur l'enveloppe, il lisait de l'écriture pressée de Sirius, aux courbes longues et fines, Pour Harry. En cas de malheur.  
- Tu peux l'ouvrir, lui assura Dumbledore. Maugrey l'a vérifiée, mais je peux t'assurer que tout ce qu'il y a trouvé y a été scrupuleusement remis.  
- Quand l'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda Harry.  
Il craignait de s'entendre dire qu'ils avaient cet objet entre les mains depuis l'été précédent.  
- Nous sommes retournés Square Grimmaurd pour Halloween.  
- C'était il y a trois mois, murmura Harry.  
- Tu connais Maugrey…  
Harry sourit tristement.  
- Professeur ? reprit-il. Lorsque nous sommes allés récupérer Percy, Pettigrew a dit que c'était désormais entre Voldemort et moi… et si Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas fait exploser la maison en voulant nous tuer tous, c'est parce qu'elle me voulait vivant pour me ramener à son maître.

Il releva les yeux vers Dumbledore :  
- Vous croyez qu'il connaît la prophétie à présent ? Vous croyez que Rogue… Le professeur Rogue, corrigea-t-il de lui-même, a raison et qu'il lit dans mon âme comme dans un livre ouvert ?  
- Je ne le crois pas, Harry. Répondit Dumbledore lentement. Je crois qu'il veut te tuer lui-même pour en finir une fois pour toute et…  
- Pour vous défier, Professeur ? Pour vous montrer que tous les soins que vous avez pris pour moi toutes ces années n'auront servis de rien ?  
Dumbledore soupira :  
- Tant qu'il croira que c'est moi qui tire les ficelles. Tant qu'il croira que tu n'es qu'un jouet entre mes mains… Tant qu'il croira que l'important dans ta mort c'est de m'ôter une arme… Tant qu'il croira que votre face à face n'est qu'une péripétie sur sa route vers le pouvoir… Tant qu'il croira cela, Harry, alors tu ne seras qu'un grain de sable qu'il voudra chasser de la main. Il ne relèvera pas sa garde et tu pourras frapper.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il avança une main tremblante vers l'enveloppe et la saisit. Il se levait lorsque Dumbledore le rappela. Il sortit une photo de sa robe de sorcier et la tendit à Harry.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi Sirius gardait cette photo dans ses affaires personnelles ?  
Harry observait les trois adolescentes qui lui souriaient. L'une, il la reconnut à son nez pincé et sa moue dédaigneuse. C'était à n'en pas douter Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Celle du milieu, elle avait un air vaguement familier. La troisième, il ne l'avait jamais vue.  
- Qui sont-elles ? demanda-t-il.  
- Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda. Les cousines de Sirius. Pourquoi gardait-il une photo d'elles alors qu'ils se détestaient ?  
- Laquelle est Bellatrix ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore lui désigna celle du milieu. Celle dont le visage lui paraissait vaguement familier. Elle était belle, d'une beauté hautaine. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le souvenir qu'il conservait d'elle dans un coin de sa mémoire, à l'intention de Voldemort.  
- Azkaban n'abîme pas que les âmes, n'est-ce pas, soupira Dumbledore.  
Harry hocha la tête. Cette jeune fille au sourire charmeur, un zeste moqueur, ne lui était pourtant pas totalement inconnue. Il fixa son attention sur Andromeda. Il rechercha en elle une ressemblance avec Tonks avant de se dire qu'il pouvait chercher en vain, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son vrai visage…  
- Je suppose, finit-il par prononcer, qu'il gardait cette photo à cause d'Andromeda… La seule qui devait rester d'elle… puisqu'elle a été reniée par sa famille, elle aussi. Elle était sa cousine préférée.

Il rendit la photo à Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur hocha la tête.

- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. Tu y seras en sécurité, Harry. Voldemort n'osera pas encore me défier sur mon fief…  
- Je ne pourrais toujours me cacher… dit Harry, un peu amer.  
- Laisse-le venir à toi, conseilla Dumbledore. On combat mieux quand on combat sur ses terres.  
- C'est à peu près ce que dit Ron, soupira Harry.  
- Oh ! fit Dumbledore en riant. Il semblerait que notre jeune Mr Weasley ait plus de jugeotte que certains le pensent… !  
Harry se réfugia dans sa chambre. Ron n'était pas là. Il en fut heureux. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe lentement. Quelques photos tombèrent sur la couverture. Un parchemin. Une clé. Un miroir. Il le prit entre ses mains. C'était le même que celui que Ginny avait réparé peu de temps auparavant. Le second miroir. Celui qui servait à son père. Celui de son père. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il chuchota : "James. James Potter." Il fixait son propre regard dans le miroir. Qu'espérait-il ? C'était idiot. C'était stupide. C'était dérisoire et chimérique. Encore plus vain que de s'observer sans fin devant le miroir du Riséd. Il laissa le miroir sur le lit et jeta un regard rapide sur les photos. Il les connaissait. Il les avait déjà vues. C'étaient celles de ses parents le jour de leur mariage. Il les laissa de côté également. Il déplia le parchemin. Il eut un coup au cœur. La lettre portait la date du jour où Sirius était mort.

"Mon très cher Harry, si tu lis ces mots, c'est pas bon signe pour moi… Ca veut dire que je ne suis plus auprès de toi. Mais au moins cela signifie que tu peux les lire, que j'ai fait mon devoir de parrain - Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! – et que je t'ai protégé du mieux que je le pouvais… Comme je l'ai promis à James avant sa mort.  
Je te laisse tout ce que j'ai, du moins ce qu'il en restera quand j'aurai fini de jeter au feu les souvenirs de la noble Maison des Black… La maison est à toi, si tu en veux. Tu peux virer cet imbécile de Kreattur, de toutes façons ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste. Ma moto, c'est Hagrid qui l'a gardée. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Je ne sais pas si elle marchera toujours. Tu pourras toujours voir ça avec Arthur Weasley. Tu trouveras un double de la clé de mon coffre, chez Gringotts. C'est le n° 119. Tu peux utiliser l'argent comme tu le souhaites, et sans scrupule. Il ne vient pas des Black. Enfin, pas de cette branche-_là_ du moins.  
La seule chose que je te demande c'est de t'occuper de Buck.  
Et d'être prudent. Je sais que cela doit te sembler étrange de ma part, mais sois très prudent. Méfie toi de Rogue. Il était très jaloux de ton père et moi il me haïssait. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il pourra te dire sur nous. Et n'écoute pas non plus ce père rabat-joie qu'est Remus.

Et surtout surtout ne laisse jamais cette obscénité vivante qu'est ma cousine Bellatrix t'approcher de trop près. C'est une pourriture, aussi nuisible que des Doxy. Et même pire. Tu peux demander à ce vieux Severus… Il en sait quelque chose…

Je…"

La phrase s'interrompait. Harry frissonna. Sans doute à ce moment-là Buck avait-il crié… Une larme dilua l'encre bleue sur le parchemin. Harry essuya ses yeux d'un revers de sa manche. La porte s'ouvrit et Ron, en l'apercevant, voulut ressortir aussitôt.  
- Reste, lui demanda Harry.  
Il rangea ses photos, la clé, la lettre et le miroir.  
- Regarde, on n'aura pas à chercher un autre miroir ! Et Hermione n'aura que la moitié du travail à faire…  
Ron referma la porte derrière lui.  
- Les filles m'ont assommé de reproches, dit Ron. Surtout Hermione. Et Ginny m'a menacé de son Chauve-Furie.  
- Bon, fit Harry un peu amusé. Tu as assez de soucis comme ça, je ne vais pas te faire la tête plus longtemps.  
- C'est vrai ? soupira Ron rassuré.  
Harry haussa une épaule :  
- Hé bien… comme dirait Rogue, j'ai assez d'ennemis sans faire fuir aussi mes amis…  
Ron sourit, totalement tranquillisé.  
- Alors, peut-être que si elles voient que tu ne m'en veux pas, les filles ne seront plus fâchées contre moi…

Harry renonça à lui répondre qu'il pensait que si Hermione lui en voulait c'était plutôt en rapport avec la scène qu'il lui avait faite l'après-midi même. Et comme il se demandait pourquoi il ne profitait pas de ces derniers jours de calme avant la rentrée pour tenter d'éclaircir les choses avec elle, Ron lui répondit dans un soupir de découragement :  
- Parce que chaque fois que j'essaye quelqu'un vient m'interrompre… Quand ce ne sont pas les jumeaux, ce sont ses parents, ou bien Charlie à l'instant qui est entré dans le salon avec Tonks… Je crois que je vais laisser tomber, cela vaut mieux.  
Harry hocha la tête :  
- C'est ça, persifla-t-il. Et tu comptes faire comment ?  
- C'est très simple, je vais demander à Ginny. Si elle a pu si facilement renoncer à toi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas oublier Hermione ?

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Il se demanda un instant si Ron usait de sarcasme à son encontre, avant de décider que non. Cependant, il ne pouvait garder en lui toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Et Ron était la victime désignée de sa mauvaise humeur. Il rangea l'enveloppe grise dans sa valise, lentement.  
- Tu sais, je crois bien que je sais à qui Hermione destinait son dernier sachet de chocolats… dit-il sur un ton presque indifférent.  
- Ah ? fit Ron, tout aussi peu détaché.  
- C'est Rogue qui l'a emporté avec lui quand il est parti…

Le gong sonna pour la première fois et Ron pâlit. Il se mordit les joues pour ne pas laisser voir son dépit. Il se tourna vivement vers son côté de la chambre pour se préparer au repas. Harry ne se sentit pas plus soulagé de sa peine et il regretta ses paroles. Il murmura : "Je suis désolé..". Ron se méprit. Il haussa une épaule.  
- Combien y a-t-il de chances pour qu'il s'étouffe avec ? demanda-t-il avec effort.  
- Autant que pour que Neville fasse partie de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ! répondit Harry en riant.  
Au moment où le gong retentissait pour la seconde fois, ils entendirent hurler les filles dans le couloir. Ron se précipita. Tonks venait de remettre à Ginny et Hermione un poster dédicacé des Bizarr' Sisters. Ils eurent droit aux "Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !" de Ginny, Tonks et Charlie toute la soirée. Les jours qui suivirent Ron se sentit particulièrement visé lorsqu'il entendait Hermione fredonner « Damn oh damn wizard… »


	33. Chapitre 33 : Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 33

Retour à Poudlard

La fin des vacances arriva sans qu'ils s'en rendissent compte. Le soir du 31 décembre fut très calme. L'Ordre craignait quelques troubles chez les moldus à cause des Fêtes de Fin d'Année et chacun fut mobilisé. Ce fut un repas silencieux. Mrs Weasley était nerveuse ainsi que chaque fois que la famille était sur la brèche. Les jumeaux pourtant essayèrent de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Fleur leur adressa l'un des ses regards assassins ; Harry et Ron ne rirent pas à leurs blagues ; seule Ginny leur sourit lorsqu'ils se relayèrent derrière Ron pour tenir au-dessus de sa tête une branche de gui. Hermione se retira dans le petit salon pour terminer sur le papier l'organisation du concours d'échecs de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Elle avait un planning très précis : affichage de l'annonce du concours dès la rentrée ; éliminatoires dès le deuxième week-end ; les quart de finale le quatrième. Les demi-finales étaient prévues pour le premier week-end de février et la finale pour celui du 14 février : le samedi si la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était annulée, le dimanche si elle était maintenue. Elle s'inquiétait du nombre des échiquiers qu'il faudrait, de la disposition des tables et du prix à offrir au vainqueur.  
- Une coupe ! proposa Harry.  
- Une médaille ! dit Ron qui se voyait déjà accrochant un nouveau trophée à son palmarès.  
- Un baiser de l'organisatrice ? dit Ginny innocemment.  
- Un diplôme ! trouva Hermione. Et son nom sur un parchemin affiché sur un mur de la grande salle. Il faudra demander à Dean de nous faire une jolie affiche. Et chaque année un nouveau nom s'ajoutera. Comme dans la salle des Trophées…  
Ron siffla longuement :  
- Tu vois loin, dis donc… Tu crois qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un d'aussi bête que toi pour s'occuper d'organiser quelque chose d'aussi fastidieux quand tu seras partie ?  
Hermione le regarda sévèrement :  
- Je l'espère.  
- Tu rêves !  
- Peut-être, reprit Hermione rudement. Mais je souhaite sincèrement que la Salle des Quatre Maisons perdure bien après nous, bien après la guerre, bien après que Voldemort ait été vaincu…

Elle leva les yeux sur Harry, ferme et décidée. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Tout semblait si facile, si clair, si évident quand elle était là. Ginny jaillit du fauteuil où elle était assise. Minuit venait de sonner à l'horloge du salon. Elle sauta au cou de Harry. Puis elle embrassa son frère et serra Hermione contre elle. Ron et Harry se serrèrent la main. Hermione souhaita une bonne année à Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers Ron. Il lui tendit les bras. Et Mrs Weasley entra dans le petit salon. Les yeux et le nez rouge, elle paraissait bouleversée. Ginny se précipita vers elle.  
- Votre père vient de rentrer, dit-elle. Ginny vient m'aider à faire le lit dans la chambre de Mondingus. Il est blessé.  
Ginny accourut. Hermione s'étonna que le vieil ivrogne suscite un tel chagrin chez Molly.  
- Kingsley Shacklebolt est mort, éclata Mrs Weasley en sanglots.  
- Et Bill et Charlie ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
Il fixait son père arrivé à la porte du salon.  
- Ils n'étaient pas avec lui, dit Mr Weasley. Kingsley et Mondingus étaient en Ecosse. Nous avons été avertis que les Mangemorts prévoyaient une action contre les McGregor et nous y avions envoyé une équipe surveiller leur château.  
Hermione mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Ellie ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.  
- La marque noire a-t-elle été lancée ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.  
- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps, leur apprit Mr Weasley. Mais Kingsley et deux autres membres de l'Ordre ont été tués. Mondingus est en état de choc… C'est tout juste s'il a pu transplaner.  
- Il était ivre sans doute, une fois de plus… grinça Molly.  
Son mari mit sa main sur son épaule.  
- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas la faute de Mondingus, Chérie.  
Il observa longuement les enfants un peu ébranlés par l'annonce de la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils avaient côtoyé 12 square Grimmaurd. Harry sentit que le père de ses amis ne leur disait pas tout cependant. Il chercha son regard et retint un cri de rage. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, troublés.  
- Lucius Malefoy s'est évadé !  
- Harry ! fit Mr Weasley sur un ton de reproche.  
- Je suis désolé, Mr Weasley, s'excusa Harry. Je ne voulais pas lire vos pensées. Je n'ai pas fait exprès…  
C'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Mr Weasley. Cette pensée s'était imposée à lui. Il avait senti la révolte monter à sa bouche en même temps que ce cri.  
- Vous croyez que cette attaque contre les McGregor n'était qu'un écran de fumée ? demanda à son tour Hermione.  
Mr Weasley fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est en effet une hypothèse que nous avons envisagée… Est-ce que toi aussi ?… questionna-t-il.  
- Oh ! Non ! s'écria Hermione quand elle eut compris qu'Arthur avait cru qu'elle aussi était légilimancienne. Vous pensez qu'ils ont profité que l'Ordre et les Aurors étaient occupés pour faire évader Mr Malefoy ? Combien d'autres se sont évadés ? Mc Nair et Nott ?  
Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête.  
- Voldemort prépare quelque chose d'important, continua Hermione sans prendre garde au frisson des Weasley et de Ron.  
- Il… il met ses pièces en place… murmura ce dernier.  
- Heureusement, nous serons tous de retour à Poudlard dès demain soir, reprit Hermione comme pour elle-même.  
- Oui, soupira Mrs Weasley. Vous y serez en sécurité.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et Mr Weasley sut que ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire la jeune fille. Il hocha la tête une fois de plus.  
- Je crois que Maugrey ne va pas tarder à te demander d'entrer dans l'Ordre, Hermione…  
- Arthur ! s'indigna son épouse.  
Hermione retint un sourire :  
- Il l'a déjà fait, dit-elle. Mais je lui ai répondu que j'avais mes études à terminer, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'inquiétude manifeste de Molly.  
Celle-ci souffla d'exaspération.  
- Au lit ! décida-t-elle.  
- Mais Maman, dit Ginny. Et la chambre de Mondingus.  
- Deepher m'aidera ! Il n'attend que cela ! Et si jamais vous vous avisez de faire quoi que ce soit à Poudlard qui n'ait rien à voir avec vos études, je… je … Allez vous coucher !

Elle appela Deepher dans le couloir. L'Elfe s'empressa, tout heureux enfin de se rendre utile.  
Ron soupira :  
- Malefoy ne va plus se sentir maintenant que son père est sorti d'Azkaban.  
- Tu crois qu'il va tirer une gloire quelconque du fait que son père est un proscrit, obligé de se cacher ?  
- Oui ! assura Ron. Il va en profiter pour menacer tout le monde des pires représailles. Il va reprendre du poil de la bête et nous narguer…  
Le visage de Mr Weasley prit un air soucieux. Il s'approcha de son fils et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.  
- Ron ! dit-il fermement. Tu vas me jurer que tu ne chercheras pas à provoquer le fils de Lucius.  
- Je n'aurai pas besoin de le provoquer, papa. Il va nous sauter dessus dès qu'il aura remis les pieds…  
- Ron ! répéta Mr Weasley plus âprement. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec Drago Malefoy, ni par magie, ni avec tes poings. Tu m'entends ?  
- Je vais devoir le laisser insulter Hermione sans…  
- RON ! Tiens-toi éloigné de Malefoy le plus souvent possible ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?  
- Oui, papa. Répondit Ron cette fois.  
Hermione s'était rapprochée lentement et sa main serrait son poignet.  
Mr Weasley se tourna vers les trois autres.  
- C'est aussi valable pour vous. Je ne veux pas que le fils de cette ordure pose la main sur un seul d'entre vous. Si cela arrivait malgré tout, je veux que vous alliez immédiatement voir Severus!  
Ron ouvrit la bouche.  
- Immédiatement ! répéta son père sur un ton sans réplique.  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche fit un "Oh!" inaudible pour tous. Seul Ron l'entendit car il était tout à côté d'elle. On entendit la voix de Fleur qui appelait Arthur et Mr Weasley quitta la pièce sur un dernier geste de l'index et de la tête. Hermione se tourna vers Ron :  
- Je sais pourquoi Rogue nous a gardé dans son bureau le jour où tu t'es battu avec lui ! dit-elle précipitamment.  
- Moi aussi, répliqua Ron. Pour me faire souffrir en prétendant me soigner !  
- Ne dis pas de choses stupides, Ron ! gronda Hermione. J'ai cru qu'il avait renvoyé Drago simplement pour l'empêcher de récupérer le morceau de miroir et nous faire la leçon, mais c'était aussi pour vérifier que ta blessure n'était pas empoisonnée.  
Ron frissonna. Hermione tenait toujours son poignet dans sa main.  
- Tu crois vraiment que Drago voudrait tuer l'un d'entre nous ? demanda Ginny à voix basse.  
- Il me tuerait bien moi, répondit Harry sourdement. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il le ferait. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire lui-même. Ensuite parce qu'il sait que Voldemort me veut vivant.  
Il y eut un silence. Ses amis commençaient à comprendre ses dernières paroles.  
- Mais il n'a pas renoncé à me faire du mal, continua Harry pour couper court aux questions qu'ils n'allaient pas manquer de lui poser au sujet de la prophétie. Il sait que vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Vous êtes tout ce que j'aime. Et s'il vous enlevait à moi, il me ferait tant de mal que je ne sais ce que je serais capable de faire.  
- Mais Drago n'est pas un assassin… murmura Ginny.  
- Drago est comme on l'a fait, Ginny, répondit Harry. Je ne sais s'il se rend vraiment compte de la voie qu'il est en train de prendre. Il suit les pas de son père, et pour lui ce doit être suffisant.  
- Il faudra l'avoir quand même à l'œil quand nous rentrerons, dit Ron maussade.  
- Laisse le Professeur Rogue s'occuper de cela ! trancha Hermione. Nous avons autre chose à penser.  
Ron tordit sa bouche :  
- Je n'ai aucune confiance en Rogue, maugréa-t-il. Et qu'avons-nous à faire d'autre que d'empêcher Malefoy d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?  
- Trouver **_pourquoi_** Voldemort veut absolument retourner là-bas ! s'écria Ginny exaspérée.  
- Et réfléchir à nouveau à notre partie d'échecs, Ron, reprit Harry plus calmement. Je crois que Voldemort ne joue pas la même partie que nous et c'est peut-être comme cela que nous réussirons à le mettre en échec… même s'il a récupéré son Cavalier.  
Il s'approcha de ses amis et ouvrit ses bras. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Ginny, l'autre sur celle de Ron. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres, imperceptiblement.  
- Et surtout, surtout, continua-t-il, en restant unis quoi qu'il arrive.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Charlie, Tonks et Bill étaient là. Ils étaient rentrés dans la nuit, et n'avaient pas bougé de la cuisine. Tonks avait les yeux rouges. Aucun ne parlait. A peine répondirent-ils au bonjour de Harry. Les jeunes gens ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils prétextèrent leurs bagages à terminer pour s'éclipser dans leurs chambres respectives. Ron se réfugia dans le petit salon. Il voulait cacher son inquiétude pour ses frères. C'aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux la veille à la place de Kingsley. Il ne cessait de penser à Charlie. Il le revoyait face à lui, pendant le petit-déjeuner, son épaule contre l'épaule de Tonks et sa main par moment qui caressait celle de la jeune femme. Qu'espéraient-ils tous les deux ? Dans quelques jours, ils seraient séparés par toute l'Europe. Lorsque Charlie reviendrait –dans quelques mois ?– Tonks serait-elle toujours là ? Ou bien serait-ce Charlie qui ne reviendrait pas ? Est-ce qu'ils se posaient ce genre de questions quand ils étaient ensemble ? Ou bien se contentaient-ils de vivre au présent. Et lui, qu'allait-il faire avec Hermione ? Il n'imaginait pas que c'était si compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler si elle lui avait vraiment pardonné sa conduite, ou si elle faisait cet effort par rapport à Harry. Pour ne pas briser l'unité de leur groupe. Il avait énormément de mal à lui parler. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à seuls, les mots qui avaient pu sortir de sa bouche l'avait blessée davantage. Tout ce qu'il désirait pourtant, c'était d'être auprès d'elle, de sentir son parfum, de retrouver la douceur qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle avait mis ses bras autour de son cou dans le vent glacé de décembre.

Une toux douloureuse le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna vivement vers Mondingus Fletcher qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Même dans le peignoir de Mr Weasley, il sentait encore l'alcool et le tabac. L'odeur prit Ron à la gorge. Il se força à lui sourire.  
- Vous allez bien, Ding ?  
- Ca ira, mon gars. J'en ai vu d'autres ! dit Mondingus entre deux quintes.  
Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Ron, sans cesser de tousser. Il fit apparaître un cigare dans sa main et l'alluma. L'odeur âcre du mauvais cigare fit grimacer Ron.  
- Tu en veux un ? demanda Mondingus.  
Ron secoua la tête.  
- Tu saurais pas où ta mère a caché ma flasque, mon garçon ? reprit le vieil escroc. J'ai besoin d'un remontant, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Pas drôle pour ce vieux Kingsley, hein ? J'ai bien failli y rester moi aussi. C'était moins une. Mais on les a eu ces crottes de Trolls ! Et ils ont pas pu marquer le château des McGregor de leur sale signature de mort… Et toi, t'as pas l'air d'aller, petit ?  
Ron haussa une épaule.  
- T'as des soucis ? C'est le cœur ? Raconte à ce vieux Ding.  
- Tout va bien, mentit Ron à qui l'idée de raconter sa vie à Mondingus ne souriait guère.  
Le vieux bonhomme cligna de l'œil.  
- C'est à cause de la petite brune ? Elle te plaît bien, pas vrai ? Mais elle est pas facile, hein ? Fichu caractère. C'est comme la vieille Figgy. Voilà bien dix ans que j'essaye, mais rien à faire. Y a que ses chats qui comptent.  
Ron soupira. Et Mondingus l'imita.  
- Enfin, toi au moins t'as tout le temps devant toi… Ah ! les femmes ! Savent pas voir quand un homme vaut la peine…  
Ron s'apprêtait à compatir sur les malheurs de Mondingus. Il retint soudain un sourire à ses dernières paroles.  
- Tu me crois pas, mon gars ? Par les temps qui courent, vaut mieux un type qui a de la ressource qu'un bellâtre au sourire charmeur…  
Ron hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à ne pas rire. Mondingus eut une nouvelle quinte. Il reprit :  
- Remarque, elle est mignonne ta petite-là. C'est pas une vélane, mais elle a du chien. Et elle a l'air d'avoir du tempérament. Ouais… un sacré tempérament même pour revenir d'un Neuro Mortis... Moi, j'aurais pas parié une noise sur elle quand ils l'ont ramenée à Ste Mangouste cet été…  
Il observa Ron au travers de l'épaisse fumée de son cigare. Il se pencha vers lui, amenant son odeur âcre jusqu'au nez du jeune homme.  
- Tu l'as embrassée ? Pour savoir si une fille a vraiment le tempérament qu'il faut, rien ne vaut un bon baiser…  
Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. D'ordinaire cela ne l'aurait pas embarrassé de parler de filles avec Mondingus, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais, là, il parlait d'Hermione… et il n'avait aucune envie de discuter du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Mondingus lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit une grimace malicieuse.  
- MONDINGUS FLETCHER !  
Mondingus sursauta. Il fourra le cigare entre les doigts de Ron et s'écria :  
- Ah non, mon garçon ! C'est très gentil de ta part mais je suis en convalescence et… Oh mais n'est-ce pas cette chère Arabella qui vient d'arriver. Comment vas-tu Arabella ?

Mais Arabella Figg n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser berner par d'aussi basses manœuvres. Elle s'avança vivement vers eux et frappa Mondingus de son vieux sac à main.  
- J'ai laissé mes chats tous seuls à cause de toi, vieux tas de détritus ! Parce qu'on m'a dit que tu étais à moitié mort ! Et je te retrouve en train de fumer le cigare et de raconter je ne sais quelle bêtise à ce garçon ! Elle va m'entendre, Hestia Jones ! Non mais, je te jure : à demi mort, elle m'a dit que tu étais ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! J'ai mal compris sans doute ! Elle voulait sûrement dire : complètement ivre mort !  
- Mais, je t'assure Arabella… se défendit Mondingus les bras levés pour éviter un autre coup de sac à main.  
Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ron qui se levait pour les laisser s'expliquer : "Ça c'est du tempérament !" fit le vieux filou à voix basse.

Dans le couloir Ron se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione qui venait aux nouvelles, alertée par les cris de colère de Mrs Figg.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
- Oh rien, murmura Ron, un peu embarrassé sans savoir pourquoi. C'est la vieille Figgy qui fait une scène à ce vieux Ding…  
- Oh ! fit Hermione dans un rire.  
- Je crois qu'il a des vues sur elle, dit Ron dans un sourire confus.  
- Tu as deviné cela tout seul ?  
- Non, c'est lui qui me l'a dit…  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Bien sûr… fit-elle.

Ils hésitèrent. Ron se déplaça sur sa droite pour la laisser passer. Elle fit un pas sur sa gauche. Ils dirent "désolé" en même temps puis se déplacèrent au même moment, l'une vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche. Ron se mit à rire, un peu gêné. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'oublier comme il l'avait raconté à Harry quelques jours auparavant. Il se pencha d'un geste vif dans le cou d'Hermione et l'embrassa sous l'oreille. Elle le repoussa d'une main tremblante. Durant quelques secondes, il crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle eut comme une inspiration de sanglot puis mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Ron resta immobile au milieu du couloir, se demandant s'il devait se traiter d'idiot une fois de plus, ou se réjouir de n'avoir pas reçu sa main au visage. Au fond du corridor, sur le pas de la porte du Grand Salon, Ginny l'observait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? lui cria-t-elle. A ce qu'elle te saute au cou ?  
Elle referma la porte du Grand Salon sur elle et il l'entendit qui chantait à tue-tête : "Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Sisters unify !"

Le retour à Poudlard, par portoloin, fut bref. Hermione leva bien les yeux au ciel lorsque Ron demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas utilisé le même moyen de locomotion pour l'aller, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut Ginny qui se chargea de rappeler à son frère qu'à l'aller, le sortilège du Fidelitas protégeait le QG. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Ginny et Hermione foncèrent à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur l'enchantement des miroirs. Pattenrond reprit possession de son territoire. Ron chercha le regard d'Hermione toute la soirée. Elle l'évita soigneusement. Harry renonça à interroger Ron sur leur partie d'échec. Il n'avait manifestement pas l'esprit à cela.  
- J'espère que tu te seras remis les idées en place lors de notre prochain entraînement de Quidditch ! dit-il sévèrement. Nous aurons les Serpentard comme prochains adversaires, je te le rappelle. Et je n'ai pas envie que tes déboires sentimentaux ruinent les chances de l'équipe.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? s'écria Ron. Que je me promène avec une banderole : Embrasse-moi, je suis un imbécile ! Ou que je demande à Fred et George de me fabriquer des fusées explosives qui écriraient "Pardonne-moi Hermione ! Je ne suis qu'un mufle stupide !".  
- En fait, reprit Harry un peu moins incisif, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du genre : Hermione, veux-tu que nous reprenions là où j'ai bêtement tout gâché parce que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé et que je ne sais où mettre tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi…  
Ron pâlit.  
- Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! balbutia-t-il.  
En fait, Ron était sidéré. Comment Harry pouvait-il savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait.  
- Tu n'as pas lu dans mes pensées ? se méfia-t-il.  
Harry secoua la tête :  
- C'est inutile, Ron, lui sourit-il. Il suffit de voir comme tu la regardes, surtout depuis ces vacances.

Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira du plus profond du cœur. Il glissa un œil vers Harry.  
- Et tu crois qu'elle le sait…  
Harry haussa une épaule.  
- J'imagine mal Hermione l'ignorer, répondit-il sérieusement. Cependant, elle est très secrète et ne parle jamais de ses sentiments… peut-être parce qu'elle ne fait pas plus confiance à son cœur que toi. Et peut-être aussi parce que chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, comme disent les moldus…  
A ce moment, Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent de la bibliothèque. Elles n'avaient pas d'excellentes nouvelles. Les sortilèges nécessaires à l'enchantement d'un miroir étaient d'un niveau très élevé.  
- Mais je suis sûr que tu pourras le faire, dit Ron sans lever la tête de son livre. Tu en es capable. Et si Luna arrive à faire parler Flitwick, je suis certain qu'il lui donnera quelques tuyaux. Il est toujours ravi lorsque les élèves s'intéressent à son art…  
Hermione et Ginny se demandèrent pourquoi Ron s'adressait à elles sans les regarder. Elles interrogèrent Harry des yeux. Celui-ci leur fit signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Ron garde la tête froide pour le match contre Serpentard.

Ce match lui causait d'ailleurs beaucoup de soucis. A vrai dire, cela l'obnubilait tellement qu'il en rêvait. Et si Voldemort avait eut l'idée de s'immiscer dans ses rêves durant toute la première quinzaine de janvier il aurait été fort surpris. Ce n'étaient que Vifs-d'Or insaisissables, balais brisés, cognards fous, souaffles qui refusaient de rentrer dans les buts. Il rêva même que Ron lui hurlait qu'il le virait de l'équipe. Toutefois, son pire cauchemar était de voir Malefoy se saisir du Vif avant lui. Il prenait alors un visage terrifiant, aux yeux rouges flamboyants, et son rire lui faisait mal jusque dans sa cicatrice. Harry voulait gagner ce match. Pour Gryffondor, pour leurs supporters, pour lui-même et surtout pour faire ravaler sa morgue à ce satané Malefoy. Il devait gagner. Il en avait des sueurs froides à l'idée de Drago remportant la coupe. Il savait que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard éprouvait le même sentiment exacerbé. Il avait capté ses pensées en cours de potions alors qu'il passait devant lui et il en avait eu la chair de poule. Elles étaient pleines de menace et d'une assurance arrogante. C'en était devenu une affaire personnelle et Harry appréhendait autant qu'il espérait cette rencontre. Il ne parlait plus que de Quidditch, même avec Hermione qui lui conseilla de prendre une potion pour calmer ses angoisses. Il épuisa ses équipiers lors des entraînements et Ginny lui claqua la porte des toilettes des filles au nez alors qu'il la suivait jusque là un jour où il l'avait trouvée "moyenne" sur quelques réceptions…

Hermione et Ron se transformèrent en surveillants d'étude particulièrement sévères pour qu'il continue à étudier acceptablement ses cours. Elle le rappela plusieurs fois à l'ordre, d'un coup de baguette sur la tête, dès qu'il commençait à mordiller le bout de sa plume, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit tourné vers une quelconque figure de style.

Ron n'en était pas mécontent, bien qu'il trouvât qu'Hermione se désintéressait beaucoup trop de lui. Elle avait repris les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue. Elle n'en avait rien dit, mais il savait à présent que les leçons en retard et les cours de rattrapage n'étaient que des prétextes. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour revoir les mouvements de ses sortilèges et Flitwick l'avait chaudement félicitée pour les progrès foudroyants qu'elle paraissait avoir fait pendant les vacances. Elle s'était d'ailleurs jetée dans le travail comme jamais il ne l'avait vue le faire, même au temps de leur Première Année où ils n'étaient pas encore amis. Entre les devoirs et les recherches sur l'enchantement de miroirs, elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons avec Luna. Elles s'entraînaient toutes les deux, accompagnées de Ginny, à jeter des charmes afin de ne pas risquer de perdre les miroirs d'Harry.

La Salle des Quatre Maisons avait à présent un succès qui grandissait jour après jour. Elle ne désemplissait pas. Et parfois même les Préfets devaient rappeler l'heure du couvre-feu pour éviter des sanctions à leurs camarades. Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione s'était avancée vers Ellie McGregor pour lui témoigner de son soutien après les terribles évènements qui avaient marqué le passage à la nouvelle année. La jeune Préfète de Serpentard lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait que faire de sa compassion et qu'elle allait très bien. Hermione savait cependant que Malefoy ne se privait pas de la menacer de représailles si elle continuait à fréquenter la Salle Commune. Il multipliait les humiliations et les intimidations et rares étaient ceux qui osaient le défier ouvertement à présent que son père s'était libéré d'Azkaban. Hermione n'avait pas insisté. Elle s'était contentée de sourire et de serrer ses mains dans les siennes avant de se retourner à ses occupations. Le Tournoi d'échecs était en bonne voie. Avant même le retour des élèves à l'école, elle avait affiché le règlement du concours, les dates des éliminatoires et la feuille qui devait recevoir les noms des inscrits. Ron s'était inscrit aussitôt, dans le but de lui montrer qu'il la soutenait inconditionnellement dans ce nouveau défi. Tout en évitant de la regarder en face, ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude depuis leur retour de vacances. C'était une vraie torture pour lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sa présence auprès de lui. Et lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il ne rêvait que d'en sortir afin de pouvoir respirer normalement. Les cours où elle était assise à ses côtés lui devenaient intolérables et il écoutait l'heure tourner, seconde après seconde, quand les matières qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun les séparaient. Il avait l'impression de ne dire que des bêtises quand elle l'écoutait et il ne la quittait pas des yeux quand elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils continuaient à travailler ensemble pour son plus profond ravissement et à la fois son plus mortel supplice.

Jezebel Dawson s'était précipité vers lui dès la rentrée. Avait-il reçu sa carte. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ? Il faillit lui répondre qu'il l'avait jetée au feu. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Hermione le soir de la victoire de Gryffondor lui revint à la mémoire. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il lui fit un sourire forcé : "Très jolie carte, Dawson, dit-il simplement et totalement au hasard. Très bel enchantement. Tu es plutôt douée…" Elle lui répondit "Je sais. C'est un sortilège de début de Deuxième Année que j'ai utilisé" avec une satisfaction si évidente que Neville et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il passa le premier week-end à essayer de l'éviter, et d'éviter Peeves qui après quinze jours de solitude se défoulait sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. L'esprit avait salué Hermione d'un "Miss Pimbêche est de retour ?" "Tout juste !" lui avait répondu Hermione. Peeves avait lancé son chapeau de bouffon en l'air et cabriolé dans les couloirs, bousculant avec fracas les armures séculaires. Une chose cependant avait étonné Harry et ses amis. Malefoy, qui pourtant ne cachait pas sa satisfaction quant à l'évasion de son père, n'avait eu à leur égard aucune raillerie particulière. Son sourire méprisant et ses ricanements n'avaient pas manqué de saluer le premier cours en commun de l'année, néanmoins ils s'étaient attendus à plus de suffisance, de mépris affiché et de bravades. Hermione s'en était inquiétée ; Harry avait avancé que la perspective du match le tenait lui aussi sur la défensive. Et Ron en avait été rassuré : ainsi, il n'aurait que peu de mal à tenir la promesse faite à son père.

Le deuxième week-end de janvier arrivait à grand pas. Harry était tout entier tourné vers le match. Isadora lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu la tête à ce sujet mais il ne remarqua rien. Il harcela ses coéquipiers de plus belle et il se disputa avec Ginny à la fin de l'avant-dernier entraînement. Il lui donna du Weasley et elle l'appela Potter. Il lui dit que son nouveau balai lui était monté à la tête et elle lui renvoya que son titre de capitaine avait fait enfler la sienne. Ron renvoya tout le monde aux vestiaires et retint Harry sur le terrain. Ce qu'il lui dit, personne ne le sut. Mais quand ils rejoignirent leurs camarades, Harry leur fit des excuses à tous.

- Je sais que vous voulez gagner ce match tout autant que moi, leur dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû vous traiter ainsi. Je suis assez inquiet car Serpentard est une équipe redoutable. Ils ont des batteurs vicieux et ils trichent d'une manière éhontée. Ils ont de bons balais et ils sont plus rapides de réaction que les Poufsouffle. Lorsque le Vif-d'Or apparaîtra je devrai me consacrer à sa capture et je ne pourrais plus faire mon travail de capitaine.  
- Malefoy sera dans le même cas que toi, riposta Ginny, encore énervée par leur échange violent.  
- Le seul mot d'ordre de Malefoy c'est : frappez fort ! l'interrompit Ron. Ecoute donc ce que notre capitaine a à dire.  
- Je n'ai à dire qu'une chose, reprit Harry en souriant à Ron. Lorsque vous me verrez filer sur le Vif-d'Or, il faudra vous débrouiller sans moi. Ginny tu dirigeras les poursuiveurs. Tu t'en sors très bien. Et toi Ron, tu surveilleras tout le monde.  
- Moi ? fit Ron étonné.  
- Oui, lui assura Harry, tu seras… capitaine en second !  
- Ouais… dit Ron avec un grand sourire. Capitaine en second ! Ca me plait bien !  
- Tant mieux, soupira Harry. Vendredi, dernier entraînement. On testera cette tactique. Allez, rompez ! Et pas de blague, les gars ! Tous en forme pour samedi prochain ! Et prenez soin de vos balais !  
- Harry ! le gronda Ron doucement.  
Ginny s'approcha lentement des deux garçons.  
- Est-ce que moi aussi je fais partie des "gars" ou bien vais-je avoir droit à un sermon spécial ? demanda-t-elle sur un sourire goguenard.

Harry rougit. C'était étrange de l'avoir sous les yeux, le visage maculé de boue, les cheveux trempés par les averses. L'image de sa colère récente se superposait à celle qu'il gardait d'elle le soir du bal de Noël. Il évita son regard.  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
Ginny eut un demi sourire :  
- Je suppose que Seamus appellerait cela le Syndrome d'Olivier Dubois.  
Harry haussa une épaule :  
- Je suppose que je peux le prendre comme un compliment.  
- Je ne crois pas non ! se mit à rire Ginny.  
Elle désigna Ron qui s'était éloigné.  
- Tu crois que ça s'attrape aussi quand on est capitaine en second ?  
Harry éclata de rire. Ron se rapprocha d'eux. Il mit ses bras sur les épaules de Harry et de sa sœur :  
- J'aime mieux ça ! s'écria-t-il. Dépêchez-vous. J'ai hâte de me retrouver sous une douche très chaude puis près de la cheminée de la salle de Gryffondor. Il fait un froid de canard ici.

Ginny les quitta pour ranger son balai. Elle partit la première tandis qu'Harry et son frère remettaient leur tenue dans leur placard. Ron souriait à Harry comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines.  
- Quoi ? finit par dire Harry.  
- Rien ! Répondit Ron, son sourire élargi.  
- Tu te trompes !  
- Bien sûr !  
- Et puis ça ne te regarde pas !  
- Je sais…  
- Et si tu t'avises de remettre ça sur le tapis, j'irais dire à Hermione que tu l'as embrassée quand elle était ensorcelée.  
- C'est mesquin ! Et de toutes façons, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose : elle ne peut pas me détester plus qu'en ce moment.  
- Tu te trompes encore une fois ! répliqua Harry, contrarié d'avoir peiné son ami.

Ils prirent le chemin du château.  
- Tu crois qu'elle assistera au match samedi ? demanda Ron avec espoir.  
- Tout Poudlard assistera au match de samedi, Ron, répondit Harry avec évidence. Tout le monde voudra savoir qui de Potter ou de Malefoy mettra l'autre KO. Et Hermione sera là aussi. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement.

Il sourit pour lui-même à la tête que ferait la jeune fille lorsqu'elle devrait porter le chapeau à tête de lion de Luna. Il ne dit rien cependant à Ron, au cas où Hermione ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Il serait capable de voir en sa défection une atteinte personnelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione n'était pas encore revenue de sa séance d'occlumancie. Quand elle remonta du cachot de Rogue, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil loin des garçons. Pattenrond se précipita sur ses genoux et on l'entendit ronronner dans toute la salle. Ron grommela quelques sarcasmes inaudibles. Ce soir-là Harry s'endormit sur son devoir d'histoire de la Magie. Il rêva qu'il se disputait avec Ginny. Ils étaient à l'Hôtel Delacour dans le Petit Salon et il lui reprochait d'être plus souvent dans le bureau de Rogue que sur le terrain d'entraînement. Elle lui hurlait alors qu'elle prenait des leçons de légilimancie pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête à son sujet et qu'elle avait vu plein de choses très intéressantes sur le professeur. Il plongeait alors son regard dans le sien et tandis qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, les images qu'elle prétendait avoir lues dans l'esprit de Rogue lui sautaient à la mémoire. Il se réveilla en sursaut. La salle était presque vide. Neville avait quitté leur table et Hermione son fauteuil. Seul Ron était resté, un peu inquiet;  
- Tu as crié, dit-il.  
- Non ! fit Harry.  
- Si ! Tu as dit : C'est Bellatrix ! C'est Bellatrix Lestrange !

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains : oui, c'était elle ! C'était bien Bellatrix Lestrange, la jeune fille qui se moquait de Rogue dans son souvenir. C'était la même jeune beauté hautaine que sur la photo de Sirius. _C'est une pourriture, aussi nuisible que des Doxies. Et même pire. Tu peux demander à ce vieux Severus… Il en sait quelque chose_…  
- D'après toi, Ron, demanda-t-il tout en sachant qu'il allait regretter de poser la question, quel rapport y a-t-il entre Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange ?  
- Ce sont deux Mangemorts, aussi tordus l'un que l'autre… répondit le jeune Weasley avec hargne.  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Rogue était devenu Mangemort ? questionna-t-il encore. Je veux dire… nous ne l'avons jamais entendu traiter personne de Sang-de-Bourbe… et il a participé à la protection de la pierre philosophale…  
- Tu oublies la manière dont il traite Hermione…  
- Oublie donc Hermione un peu, Ron ! Il l'a soignée ! Il l'a aidée ! Quand la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, il n'en a pas été heureux…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? l'interrogea Ron, un peu perdu.  
- Rien pour l'instant, réfléchit Harry. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le lien entre Rogue et Sirius.  
- C'est ton père ! répondit Ron avec évidence.

Harry aussi l'avait cru, en toute bonne foi. Il en doutait à présent. Du moins, il doutait que ce soit là l'unique raison de la rancune tenace entre Sirius et Rogue. Il se prit à regretter que le lendemain ne soit pas le jour de sa leçon de légilimancie.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Légilimancie

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Légilimancie

Le Professeur Rogue trouvait qu'en matière de légilimancie les progrès du jeune Potter restaient largement en deçà de ses possibilités. Il savait qu'Harry ne se soumettait à ces séances avec lui qu'à contrecœur. Le professeur mettait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à lui offrir des images qu'il répugnait à explorer. Pourtant, en ce jeudi de janvier, la combativité du jeune homme faillit le prendre au dépourvu. Il scrutait son esprit avec méthode. La surprise fut telle qu'il le laissa aller bien plus loin qu'il ne le voulait. Il eut énormément de mal à lui celer ce qu'il n'avait pensé à ôter de son esprit.

Harry força les défenses endormies de Rogue plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il plongea au cœur de sa mémoire sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il voyait. Il cherchait Bellatrix Lestrange et le reste lui était indifférent. Et il la trouva. La même image navrante d'un Rogue défait devant une Bellatrix triomphante et méprisante. Il sentit l'esprit du Professeur résister davantage tandis qu'il l'obligeait à ramener vers lui d'autres souvenirs pénibles. Il la vit, elle, beauté froide, et son sourire enjôleur. Il sentit la passion que son regard pénétrant faisait naître en lui. Il devina la morsure du désir et de la jalousie. Et l'espoir qu'elle lui donnait aussi… Pour elle, il était prêt à…

- Assez ! Haleta Rogue.  
La rupture avait été brutale pour chacun d'entre eux. Harry essayait de rester impassible. Il songeait, quelque peu perplexe, à l'avidité avec laquelle Rogue avait fouillé son esprit le jour de la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange. Rogue avait donc la rancune si tenace, qu'un dépit amoureux pouvait lui faire souhaiter la mort de celle qui l'avait repoussé.  
- Vous vous êtes entraîné, Potter, reprit le Professeur. C'est… une bonne chose.  
Harry sentit pourtant que ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Le Professeur le renvoya brusquement. Harry ne discuta pas. Il fallait qu'il vît Hermione.

Harry entra dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons le cœur plein d'allégresse. Il s'assit à la table d'Hermione, Ron et Neville. Il bouscula un peu Luna qui tourna vers lui un regard un peu absent. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses poings, dérangeant Pattenrond à demi couché sur les parchemins de sa maîtresse.  
- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle !  
- De quoi ? demanda Ron.  
- De Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda Hermione calmement.  
Ron sursauta. Neville jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione. Luna se désintéressa de son magazine. Harry fit les gros yeux à Ron : il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande bouche, une fois de plus ! Tant mieux, il éviterait ainsi de tourner autour du pot.  
- Il a lu dans ton esprit, je le sais. J'ai vu la mort de Bellatrix par tes yeux…  
Ron ne le laissa pas finir. Il se pencha en avant, le visage dur et les mâchoires serrées.  
- J'en étais sûr ! gronda-t-il. Il t'a obligée…  
- Je l'ai laissé faire ! le coupa brutalement Hermione.  
Elle reprit pour Harry :  
- Il voulait savoir comment elle était morte. Si elle avait souffert, si elle avait su qu'elle allait mourir et si elle avait eu peur…  
- Tu… l'as laissé faire ? répéta Ron, abasourdi.  
- Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait… Il m'a dit qu'il chasserait ces images de mon esprit si… je le laissais voir ce qu'il voulait…  
Elle frissonna. Pattenrond l'interrogea d'un miaulement inquiet. Elle avança la main pour une caresse rassurante.  
- Il devait avoir terriblement envie de savoir comment cette femme était morte, estima Luna.  
Elle se replongea dans la lecture de son magazine.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ! geignit Ron, de plus en plus désemparé devant le désarroi d'Hermione. Quand je vous dis que ce type est tordu !  
- Je suppose… commença Hermione prudemment. Je suppose qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte…  
- Ou que la manière dont elle était morte était conforme à la vie qu'elle avait menée… dit Neville.  
- Il voulait savoir si elle avait souffert autant qu'elle avait fait souffrir, dit la voix de Luna derrière sa revue.  
- Oui, acquiesça Hermione presque à regrets. Tout cela à la fois, sans doute. Et peut-être aussi voulait-il savoir s'il pouvait cesser de la haïr…  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il cessera jamais de haïr Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura Harry. Pas si sa haine est aussi grande que l'amour qu'il a éprouvé pour elle…  
- Quoi ?! fit Ron. Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange, tu délires !  
- Je n'ai pas dit que Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange s'aimaient, Ron. Précisa Harry. J'ai dit que Rogue avait aimé Bellatrix Lestrange à la folie…

Ron et Neville regardaient Harry avec stupeur. Ils n'arrivaient pas à concevoir que Rogue pouvait éprouver de l'amour pour qui que se soit. A fortiori pour une malade telle que Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- Elle était très belle quand elle était jeune, leur annonça Harry avec un sourire. Très belle et très dangereuse. Elle s'est servie de lui, je crois.  
- Pourquoi ? souffla Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas… avoua Harry. Pour faire du mal à Sirius peut-être ? Peut-être est-elle à l'origine de la haine entre les deux hommes…  
- Non ! trancha Hermione. Sirius, ton père et le professeur Rogue se détestaient cordialement dès le début, Harry. Elle s'est sans doute servi de cette haine pour faire du mal à chacun d'entre eux… J'ai l'impression…  
- Oui, Hermione… l'encouragea Harry.  
Hermione soupira tristement :  
- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a détruit sa vie… et que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est si malheureux… C'est ce que j'ai cru du moins quand il a voulu à tout prix que je le laisse voir sa mort…  
Ron se pencha discrètement vers Harry.  
- Tu vas voir qu'elle va le plaindre… murmura-t-il.  
- Tu crois que Rogue pourrait encore avoir du ressentiment envers elle parce qu'elle l'a repoussé il y a vingt ans ? insista Harry.  
- Il y a vingt ans, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que nous, calcula Neville. Et Bellatrix Lestrange était déjà une Mangemort… V.. V… Volmeur, réussit-il à prononcer avec quelque difficulté, était au faîte de son pouvoir.  
- Si Rogue l'aimait tant que cela, elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, non ? reprit la voix de Luna.  
Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le journal de la jeune fille, d'où dépassaient ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés et sa tignasse blonde.  
- Tu… Tu… veux dire qu'il serait devenu Man… Mangemort pour les beaux yeux de cette pourriture ? ânonna Ron. Et qu'ensuite elle l'a laissé tomber en se foutant de sa gueule…  
Il y eut un silence. Même le bruit de la salle commune s'était éloigné d'eux. Soudain Ron se rejeta contre le dossier de son siège.  
- Waow ! fit-il. Quelle vacherie ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, Rogue est bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans ce genre de piège…  
- Tu sais, murmura Harry, quand on est amoureux, on devient parfois très bête…  
Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'osa pas lui demander si c'était lui qu'il visait. Il préféra ajouter :  
- Justement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Rogue amoureux…  
- Pourtant, je te dis qu'il l'était, assura Harry. Et follement, même.  
- Assez pour se retrouver prisonnier du pouvoir de V…Vdmort, recommença Neville.  
Harry lui sourit : "C'est bien, Neville, dit-il. Encore quelques efforts et tu y arriveras…" Le jeune Londubat le remercia de ses encouragements par une grimace. Hermione frissonna.  
- Il a porté la Marque pour elle, chuchota-t-elle. Il est devenu un assassin pour elle. Quels actes atroces a-t-il été obligé de commettre ?  
- Il n'y était pas obligé, la contredit Ron méchamment.  
- Il risquait la mort ! reprit Hermione.  
- Et alors ? S'il avait eu une once de courage il l'aurait affrontée au lieu de…  
- Il n'avait pas vingt ans, Ron ! Il ne s'était pas engagé par conviction profonde ! Par amour, sans doute. Par défi, peut-être, car ceux qu'il détestait s'étaient engagés dans l'autre camp… Mais pas par conviction, j'en suis certaine. Et cette ordure qui lui arrache le cœur par-dessus le marché ! Comment a-t-il pu survivre à tant de rancœur si profondément ancrée en lui ?  
Ron la regardait, complètement effaré. Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplissaient de larmes. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer sur le sort de ce sale type !  
- Et puis on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé ! gronda-t-il encore. Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui a amené l'autre folle chez les Mangemorts ! De toutes façons…! De toutes façons…!  
- De toutes façons quoi, Ronald ? demanda Luna, un sourcil levé dans un regard interrogatif.  
Ron jeta sa plume sur la table.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire, hein ? que Rogue soit malheureux à cause de cette foldingue. De toutes façons, c'est à nous qu'il le fait payer !  
- Mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir si cette foldingue a un rapport avec la haine qu'éprouvait Sirius pour Rogue… Il avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui…

Hermione jeta un œil inquiet sur Ron. N'allait-il pas prononcer des paroles regrettables ? du genre : dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le lui demander… Il disait des choses si stupides quand il était en colère. Il fronçait justement le front.  
- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu se servir de Sirius contre Rogue ? demanda-t-il.  
- Plutôt le contraire ! fit Luna sans lever la tête de son magazine.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Hé bien je crois qu'elle avait l'esprit assez tordu pour que ce soit les deux !  
Hermione sursauta en faisant "Oh !"  
- Et tu crois que c'est à cause d'elle que Sirius a envoyé Rogue à…  
Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Qu'avait pu faire Rogue pour mériter pareille réaction ? Et comment, après cette nuit-là, Rogue avait-il accepté de taire sa découverte ? Il tenait pourtant là un moyen de se venger des humiliations des quatre compères.  
- Je le saurai ! se promit Harry.  
Hermione fit une grimace réprobatrice.  
- Je ne crois pas que…  
Harry l'interrompit d'un regard implacable. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et termina d'une toute petite voix :  
- … tu devrais insister dans cette voie, Harry.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il froidement. Crois-tu qu'il se gêne pour fouiller dans mes secrets les plus intimes… il s'en délecte, même…  
- Ce n'est pas cela, Harry, reprit Hermione, prudente. C'est juste que les secrets d'un homme aussi amer et solitaire ne peuvent que glacer le cœur…

Pattenrond se leva au milieu de la table. Il posa son regard d'ambre sur Harry et bailla longuement, laissant entrevoir ses crocs pointus. Il fit le dos rond puis s'étira jusqu'au bout des griffes. Enfin, il se tourna vers Hermione et frotta son front contre sa joue. Elle lui rendit sa caresse, d'un geste plein de tendresse. Elle embrassa sa truffe rose et il ferma les yeux sur un ronronnement satisfait. Puis, d'un mouvement souple, il bondit à terre et partit vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, il se retourna et l'appela d'un miaulement bref.  
- A demain, Pat ! fit-elle sur un petit signe de la main.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le chat orange quittait la salle, les oreilles pointées et la queue en panache pour narguer Miss Teigne qui rôdait dans les parages.  
- Tu le laisses sortir la nuit maintenant, se moqua le jeune Weasley, une pointe d'acrimonie dans la voix.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione sans prendre garde à la raillerie. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise pendant les vacances…  
- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'abandonne pour une quelconque bête à fourrure… continua Ron sur la même voie. Tu imagines, s'il ne rentrait pas parce que lui et Miss Teigne seraient partis filer le parfait amour dans la Forêt Interdite…  
Ron se mit à rire à se tenir les côtes. Et le fait qu'il soit le seul à se tordre ne le gênait absolument pas. Luna fit glisser un coin de son journal pour l'observer d'un œil. Neville avait l'air navré et Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Il a droit à sa vie privée, répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde. Il ne m'a jamais reproché la mienne.

Luna gloussa derrière sa revue. Neville se pencha vers elle et ce qu'il lui dit la fit éclater de rire. Hermione sourit à demi, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Harry cacha un rire derrière une toux intempestive.  
- Mais Hermione… fit Ron, dérouté. Ce n'est qu'un chat !  
Luna releva la tête :  
- Ce n'est pas un chat ! dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Non ! intervint vivement Hermione. Ce n'est pas UN chat ! C'est MON chat !  
Luna hocha la tête et retourna à sa lecture. Neville lui demanda s'il pouvait lire avec elle et elle posa le journal sur la table. Le jeune Londubat rapprocha sa chaise de celle de la jeune fille et sa tête de celle de Luna. Hermione rangea ses parchemins et ses livres. Ron se balançait sur sa chaise et faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Il aurait bien aimé trouver quelque chose de cinglant à lui dire, mais il était déjà trop tard.  
- Tiens-toi bien, Ron ! lui ordonna-t-elle bientôt. Tu es Préfet, tu dois montrer l'exemple.  
Il lui fit une grimace. A ce moment, il y eut un "crac" sec et Ron tomba en arrière. Un cri de stupeur monta de la salle, qui se changea en rire quand Ron se releva indemne.  
- Seamus Finnigan ! apostropha Hermione sans même se retourner. Tu répares cette chaise tout de suite et tu quittes cette salle aussitôt.  
Seamus se leva de sa place et obéit de bonne grâce.  
- Excuse-moi, Ron, dit-il en riant encore. Mais c'était vraiment trop tentant ! Je suis désolé, Hermione, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !  
- C'est pourquoi, moi, je ne peux faire autrement que de te renvoyer pour le reste de la soirée.  
Seamus admit que c'était de bonne guerre. Il fit signe à Dean Thomas de le suivre et ce dernier se hâta de préciser à Ron qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette plaisanterie.

Le jeune Préfet ramassa également ses affaires et quitta la salle peu de temps après eux.  
- Tu viens Harry ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.  
Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il devait terminer un devoir de Potions et préférait l'intimité relative de la salle de Gryffondor pour le rédiger.  
Et tandis qu'ils montaient vers la tour de Gryffondor, Ron lui expliqua en long en large et en travers la nouvelle donne de leur partie d'échec. Harry lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Dumbledore dans le cabinet de l'Hôtel Delacour. Ainsi, Ils-Savaient-Qui croyait jouer contre le directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui ferait un petit échiquier spécialement pour lui. Ron avait ressorti le Cavalier noir, qui lui avait fait part de son mécontentement quant à cet exil inadmissible. En face, il avait renommé les pièces. Le Roi désormais était Dumbledore. Rogue était toujours le fou. Harry approuva. La Tour… La Tour, dit Harry, c'était Poudlard. Le Cavalier c'était l'Ordre. La Dame c'était lui, Harry.  
- Alors, si tu étais Voldemort que ferais-tu ? demanda-t-il à Ron, lorsque la Grosse Dame fit pivoter son tableau pour les laisser entrer.  
- Je prendrais la Tour, dit Ron laconiquement.

Ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre. Harry déroula un parchemin à demi couvert de son écriture de pattes de mouche. Il grimaça, il lui faudrait en écrire le double au moins s'il ne voulait encourir les foudres du Maître de Potions.  
- Je ne change pas d'avis, Harry, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui s'imagine que Dumbledore est le véritable ennemi. Poudlard enlevée, il aura à sa merci, le directeur, Rogue si celui-ci est vraiment un traître à ses yeux, toi bien sûr et l'Ordre sera décapité. Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Malefoy se fait tout petit en ce moment envers nous. Je l'ai à l'œil, tu sais… Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui pour le moment, mais je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il manigance quelque chose.  
- Tu crois qu'il ferait quelque chose pendant le match de samedi, douta Harry.  
- Durant le match, il sera sur son balai ! Et je le vois mal paralyser toute l'école tout en essayant d'attraper le Vif !  
Ron, cependant, leva vivement la tête vers Harry :  
- Tu as encore vu la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait fait aucun rêve de ce genre depuis la rentrée. Sa cicatrice le picotait de temps en temps, mais rien de très probant. Il s'était accoutumé à la douleur. La seule chose qui le troublait c'était cette capacité nouvelle à capter parfois les pensées de gens dont il n'avait que faire. Il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de la personne pour savoir quelles étaient ses réflexions du moment. Il avait _oublié_ d'en parler à Rogue. Il se promit de le faire lors de leur prochaine leçon d'occlumancie. Elle aurait lieu après le match contre Serpentard et il prévoyait une entrevue orageuse, quelle que soit l'issue de la rencontre. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face au Maître des Potions pour lui arracher ses secrets comme il se complaisait à lui voler les siens. Il s'aperçut que Ron le regardait attentivement.  
- Et avec Hermione ? Tu en es où ? demanda-t-il le premier pour couper court à ses questions.  
Ron entreprit de ranger les pièces du jeu d'échec dans leur boîte. Il haussa une épaule.  
- Quelque part entre nulle part et n'importe où, répondit-il amèrement.  
- Et ce n'est pas en te conduisant comme tu l'as fait ce soir que cela va changer, estima Harry.  
Ron haussa l'autre épaule.  
- Mais c'est qu'elle est irritante à parler comme ça de ce type !

Hermione fit son apparition dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins. Elle les déposa sur la table à côté de celle de Harry. Puis elle s'approcha de lui, droite et sérieuse.  
- Harry, je sais qu'il est tard et que tu n'es pas en avance dans ton travail, mais il faut que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse.  
Harry et Ron levèrent des yeux ébahis sur elle.  
- A quel propos ?demanda Harry, un peu inquiet sans savoir pourquoi.  
- A propos de ce dont nous avons parlé cet été. Nous avons perdu un trimestre déjà et c'est en partie ma faute…  
Harry l'arrêta du geste.  
- Hermione, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
Elle se pencha vers eux :  
- De la manière de vaincre Voldemort !  
- Ecoute, Hermione, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… estima Harry. Je n'arrive déjà pas à finir ce fichu devoir pour Rogue alors comment veux-tu que je me mette à la magie noire ?  
- Je t'aiderai pour tes devoirs… et Ron aussi t'aidera.  
Ron haussa un sourcil. Moi ? eut-il l'air de demander.  
- Parfaitement ! Ça servirait à quoi que tu aies tes examens si tu dois te faire tuer par Voldemort parce que tu auras négligé de t'entraîner à lutter contre les forces du mal… ?  
- Mais, Hermione, essaya encore une fois Harry… Comment veux-tu que j'apprenne la Magie Noire ? Aucun professeur ne voudra me l'apprendre, voyons… et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour ne se fier qu'aux livres…

Hermione prit une chaise à la table voisine et s'installa entre les deux garçons.  
- C'est pourquoi il faut reprendre l'entraînement à la défense contre les forces du mal !  
- Mais nous avons un excellent prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! s'écria Ron.  
- Oui, approuva vigoureusement Hermione. Et il faut en profiter ! Ses cours sont vraiment géniaux ! Mais nous n'avons que trois heures par semaine ! Il faut absolument qu'on s'entraîne. Le Professeur Maugrey… je veux dire Barry Croupton Jr nous a enseigné le programme de sixième année, il nous faut en profiter pour l'approfondir. Sais-tu ce que m'a appris Neville il y a un instant ?  
Harry songea qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir et il n'était pas certain de le vouloir vraiment.  
- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que faisait Algie Londubat avant d'être Professeur à Poudlard ?  
- Il a beaucoup voyagé, réfléchit Harry.  
- En effet, dit Hermione. Mais avant cela ?  
- Il s'amusait à jeter Neville par les fenêtres ? essaya Ron que la perspective d'autres activités imposées rendait nerveux.  
- Il faisait partie de la Brigade d'Elite des Tireurs de Baguettes ! Spécialiste des malédictions et envoûtements ! Conjureur de sorts Première Catégorie !  
Harry ouvrit la bouche.  
- Un expert en magie noire ! réussit-il à dire.  
- Crois-tu que c'est un hasard ? chuchota Hermione.  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? s'interrogea Harry.  
- Il attend que l'idée vienne de toi, peut-être, proposa Hermione. Tu connais Dumbledore, Harry. Il ne te dira jamais ce que tu dois faire. Il te montre seulement ce que tu pourrais faire…

Harry baissa la tête et ne la releva pas tout de suite. Toutes ces idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et le match de samedi qui l'obnubilait.  
- Ecoute Hermione, se décida-t-il. Je vais réfléchir. Nous verrons après le match contre Serpentard.  
Hermione lui sourit. Il n'avait pas encore complètement accepté l'idée, mais il ne l'avait pas rejetée non plus. Quand la tension du match du samedi serait retombée, il serait plus enclin à parler de magie noire et de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle lui prit son parchemin des mains et lut son devoir avec attention.  
- Mais c'est très bien, Harry. Tu devrais juste rajouter quelques lignes sur les autres propriétés de tes ingrédients, et ce serait parfait.  
- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry.  
Il était pourtant loin de la longueur de parchemin demandée…  
- Tu devrais écrire un peu plus gros, lui conseilla-t-elle. Sauter des lignes et laisser une marge plus large…  
- Hermione ! souffla Ron, ébahi par ces conseils qui lui ressemblaient si peu.  
Harry promit de recopier son devoir le lendemain en tenant compte de ses avis. Il monta dans la chambre. Il était épuisé. La séance de légilimancie l'avait exténué. Il entendit Ron dire à Hermione que si son nouveau projet se réalisait, ils étaient tous bons pour la potion Pimentine de Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y participer, Ron, répondit simplement Hermione alors qu'elle faisait un signe de la main à Ginny qui rentrait avec Dean.  
Les oreilles de Ron se colorèrent vivement.  
- N'empêche, reprit Ron. Il ne va plus nous rester beaucoup de temps…  
- Du temps pour quoi Ron ? demanda Hermione distraitement.

Elle se leva et entreprit d'entasser ses livres et ses parchemins. Un "Psstt" peu discret lui fit lever la tête vers la jeune Jezebel Dawson. Elle lui faisait des signes de la main pour lui demander de les rejoindre, Ginny, Dean et ses amies de dortoir. Ron lui jeta un regard peu aimable.  
- Elle ne va pas remettre ça ! s'inquiéta-t-il. Elle ne va pas recommencer avec ses banderoles lumineuses ! Pas pour le match contre Serpentard !  
Hermione lui adressa un demi sourire.  
- Il faudra t'y faire, _Ronald_… C'est ça la popularité !  
- A propos de popularité, la retint Ron, un peu maladroitement, comment avance le Tournoi d'échecs ?  
- Très bien, fit Hermione. Les tirages au sort des premières éliminatoires auront lieu dimanche après le repas de midi. Tu y participes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ron hocha la tête. Jezebel s'impatientait de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle appuyait ses gestes d'appel et Hermione faisait mine de ne pas la voir.  
- Et tu as prévu quoi, pour le trimestre prochain… ? demanda encore Ron.  
- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi encore, répondit Hermione. J'aimerais ne pas être la seule à faire vivre cette Salle Commune, tu sais. Et je n'ai pas l'esprit obtus au point de refuser systématiquement les idées des autres…  
Ron se leva pour l'aider à faire tenir ses parchemins sur ses livres.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione, tu rêves si tu crois que…  
- Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, Ron… ironisa la jeune fille.  
Elle lui prit les rouleaux des mains. S'il disait un mot de plus, quel qu'il soit, elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Ginny s'approcha d'eux, lentement, le regard moqueur posé sur son frère. Il ramassa ses affaires et s'éloigna en traînant les pieds. Il vit sa sœur se pencher vers Hermione et celle-ci secouer la tête, d'un air las. Ginny releva alors la tête et dit assez fort pour que Ron l'entendît, lui sembla-t-il :  
- Je me demande comment tu peux lui adresser encore la parole !  
- Moi aussi… répondit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.  
Ginny mit son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la table où Jezebel l'accueillit d'un "Enfin!" qui tenait plus du reproche que du soulagement.

Toute la journée du vendredi, Harry songea à l'entraînement du soir. Les Serpentard avaient déjà commencé leur campagne de déstabilisation. Ron était leur cible favorite. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge vif en milieu de matinée, juste à la sortie du cours de Potions, et le restèrent toute la journée. Crabbe et Goyle ne cessaient de le regarder en ricanant, mimant le geste du batteur. Les autres joueurs se moquaient ouvertement des deux batteurs de Gryffondor. Seul Malefoy n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Un demi sourire caustique donnait à son visage l'air d'avoir été figé par quelque sortilège de pétrification partielle. Et ce sourire-là inquiétait bien plus Harry que toutes les menaces de violence physique de Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur ses cours. Il ne sentait même plus le picotement désormais familier de sa cicatrice. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Hermione qui cherchait Pattenrond. Il choqua Luna lorsqu'il ne répondit que par un grognement à une question sans doute existentielle qu'elle lui posa juste au moment où il se demandait comment il pourrait cacher aux espions Serpentard sa tactique de double capitaine.

Les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires pour enfiler leur tenue d'entraînement. Harry leur fit un discours, un peu à la manière d'Olivier Dubois avant les matches. Il convint avec ses coéquipiers d'un mot de passe qu'il crierait lors de la passation de pouvoirs entre lui et Ron. Ainsi les Serpentard présents sur les gradins ne sauraient pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Il les fit sortir sur le terrain, et Ginny, restée un peu en arrière pour l'attendre, lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Harry interrompit son geste, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher son balai. Il allait parfaitement bien, de mieux en mieux même à présent, qu'il sentait ses équipiers aussi motivés que lui. Ginny hocha la tête, dubitative. Son frère l'interrogea, inquiet de son air perplexe.  
- Je me demande ce qu'il va nous faire demain, pour le vrai match… soupira-t-elle. Mais je te jure que s'il me suit encore une fois jusqu'aux toilettes, je lui lance un de ces Chauve-furie dont il se souviendra !  
Ron lui tapota l'épaule : "Et encore, toi tu ne dors pas dans le même dortoir que lui !"

L'entraînement fut très satisfaisant. Harry fit travailler l'équipe jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Le froid eut raison des quelques supporters qui s'étaient déplacés pour assister à l'entraînement. Les Serpentard s'éclipsèrent également assez tôt. Harry fut finalement satisfait de chacun. Ils rentrèrent tous se réchauffer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, devant le feu de cheminée. La vitesse et le vent avaient apaisé l'agitation du jeune Potter. Cette journée l'avait vidé de toutes forces. Il dut faire un effort de volonté pour descendre prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle. Et ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence d'Hermione.  
- Elle cherche Pattenrond, lui apprit Ron.  
Il haussa une épaule dans un geste d'incompréhension. Neville leur fit un signe du menton pour leur désigner Hermione qui se dépêchait de venir prendre sa place.  
- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il sur un sourire compatissant.  
Elle secoua la tête. Ron lui tendit le plat de service. A nouveau, elle secoua la tête.  
- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te rendre malade parce que tu n'as pas vu cette fichue bête de la journée, lui dit-il en remplissant son assiette d'autorité. Si ça se trouve il est tranquillement en train de ronronner sur ton lit, ou dans un coin de la Tour de Gryffondor…  
- Mais il n'est pas venu me dire qu'il était rentré ! insista Hermione, un accent inquiet dans la gorge. Il me dit toujours qu'il est revenu avant d'aller faire un somme dans mon dortoir ou dans celui de Ginny.  
- Tu as vérifié dans le nôtre ? demanda Ron.  
- Oh non ! s'offusqua Hermione. J'y ai envoyé Dean.  
Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et entreprit de se ronger l'ongle avec anxiété.  
- Et chez Hagrid ? hasarda Harry.  
- J'y ai pas pensé !  
Elle se leva d'un bond. Ron la fit rasseoir.  
- S'il est chez Hagrid, il connaît le chemin pour rentrer.  
- Il a raison, estima Neville tout en se remettant à manger. Moi quand je perds Trevor, je ne le cherche plus. Il revient tout seul ! Ou bien c'est mon Oncle Algie qui me le ramène.

Il fit une grimace pour dire qu'il s'en passerait volontiers. Harry et Ron se mirent à rire. Ron s'interrompit le premier. Hermione paraissait au bord des larmes. Il souffla d'un air agacé.  
- Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'il s'en va rôder, tout de même. La maison est grande : vous avez dû vous croiser dans les couloirs. Il a dû se trouver une petite amie quelque part…  
Harry faisait signe à Ron de se taire mais celui-ci ne prenait pas garde à lui.  
- Et puis quelle idée de se mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'un animal…!  
- Mais, fit Hermione qui avait beaucoup de mal à conserver son sang-froid coutumier, toi aussi tu as pleuré quand Croûtard a disparu…

Ron laissa échapper sa fourchette. Il prit une grande inspiration pour dire :  
- Oui… ben… justement… tu vois bien que ça n'en vaut pas la peine…  
Neville se cacha le visage dans la main et Harry faillit s'étouffer d'effarement. Hermione étouffa un sanglot.  
- Oh ! Ron !… hoqueta-t-elle.  
Elle mit les mains sur sa bouche, se leva et quitta la table en s'obligeant à ne pas courir. Ginny la regarda passer puis se tourna vers les garçons. Son regard s'étrécit et elle brandit un index menaçant vers son frère. Ron se dépêcha de retourner à son assiette.  
- Je crois que j'ai encore dit une bêtise, murmura-t-il.  
Il jeta un œil inquiet vers Harry. S'il cherchait une parole rassurante, il fut déçu. Harry le fixait d'un air consterné.  
- Continue comme cela, Ron, dit-il, et je pourrais passer pour un spécialiste en psychologie féminine.  
- Franchement, Ron, renchérit Neville, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques. Que tu n'arrives pas à lui dire combien tu l'aimes, je peux le comprendre. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'ouvrir son cœur, surtout quand on est terriblement maladroit. Mais là ce n'est plus de la maladresse, c'est… du sabotage !  
- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, répéta Harry. Faut-il qu'elle soit à l'article de la mort pour que tu reconnaisses qu'elle compte pour toi plus que tu ne saurais le dire ?  
La tête basse, Ron ne répondit pas. Neville repoussa son assiette, un soupir rassasié sur les lèvres.  
- Je te le dis, Harry… il a la trouille.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Neville. Une inquiétude lui vint soudain :  
- Heu… Ron… Tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer comme une patate demain, hein…?


	35. Chapitre 35 : Une Mauvaise Journée

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

Une mauvaise journée

Le lendemain, Pattenrond n'avait toujours pas reparu. Hermione était pâle au petit déjeuner. Ron n'osait parler de peur de laisser sa bouche dire une autre bêtise. Il en oubliait les menaces gestuelles de Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que l'inquiétude d'Harry quant au match de l'après-midi.  
- Tu veux encore des tartines ? demandait-il bien qu'elle n'eût encore touché à aucune de celles qu'il lui avait préparées.  
En désespoir de cause, il ajouta :  
- Si tu veux, j'irai le chercher avec toi… après le match, se hâta-t-il de préciser devant le regard désemparé de Harry. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va réapparaître cet après midi, pour fêter la victoire avec nous…  
- Alors ce sera une amère victoire… murmura Hermione.  
Harry dressa l'oreille et Neville cessa de tremper son pain dans son chocolat.  
- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, fit Ron désespéré.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Depuis cet été ce que tu dis n'arrête pas de se produire. Tu m'as dit qu'on se retournerait sur mon passage à la rentrée, et c'est ce qui est arrivé, mais pas dans le sens où tu le pensais. Tu m'as dit qu'on m'emmènerait derrière le terrain de Quidditch, et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais pas comme tu l'entendais. Tu as dit que Pattenrond ne rentrerait pas de sa promenade nocturne parce qu'il filerait le parfait amour avec Miss Teigne dans la Forêt Interdite, et il n'est pas rentré… Alors quand tu dis qu'il va réapparaître pour fêter la victoire… je crois moi que ce sera une victoire bien cher payée…

Elle parlait d'une voix basse et lente, comme lors de son retour de Ste Mangouste. Harry fixait Ron sans comprendre et Neville avait toujours la bouche ouverte au-dessus de son bol. Ron essaya de sourire. Il avança la main vers sa joue sans oser la toucher.  
- Mais, mon Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne dis que des bêtises… Pattenrond et Miss Teigne, c'était une plaisanterie…  
- Qui n'a fait rire que toi, d'ailleurs, rappela Harry.  
Il lançait des regards d'incompréhension à Ron. Il avait l'impression d'entendre parler Luna Lovegood. Justement celle-ci s'approcha de leur table, une chanson sur les lèvres et un chapeau à tête de lion à la main.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle sur un regard de ses grands yeux bleus autour de la table.  
- Pattenrond n'est pas encore rentré, dit Neville.  
Son morceau de pain trop ramolli tomba dans son bol et éclaboussa sa robe de sorcier de chocolat. Luna fit tourner sa baguette, les taches disparurent et elle la replanta dans ses cheveux. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit :  
- Ces animaux-là retrouvent toujours leur chemin. S'il n'est pas mort, il reviendra…  
Ron eut soudain envie de l'étrangler, là, sur place.  
- Il va réapparaître, acquiesça Hermione dans un soupir, puisque Ron l'a dit…  
- Tu es devin, Ronald ? demanda Luna, sans surprise.  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Tu en es pourtant à trois prédictions avérées, Ron, se moqua Harry. C'est mieux que Trelawney.  
Neville pouffa dans sa tartine :  
- On devrait enfermer ce que tu dis dans des sphères de verres et les mettre sous clé au Ministère ! éclata-t-il de rire.  
Il leva sa main en même temps que Harry et ils les frappèrent l'une contre l'autre, dans un fou rire partagé. Hermione se leva.  
- Mais tu n'as rien mangé, Hermione, fit remarquer Ron…  
- Je vais chez Hagrid, au cas où… dit la jeune fille. Je prendrai quelque chose chez lui…

Elle se tourna vers Luna et lui demanda si elle voulait l'accompagner. Elle la suivit en chantonnant. Ron suivit Hermione des yeux tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'éloignaient vers la porte.  
- Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, murmura-t-il. Je n'aime pas du tout !  
Harry lui conseilla de se calmer et de manger pour prendre des forces pour l'après midi.  
- Vous l'avez entendue ! Elle disait n'importe quoi !  
- Ce qui est vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est d'espérer manger quoi que ce soit qu'Hagrid aurait fait ! dit Harry.  
- Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! reprit Ron toutes ses pensées tendues vers Hermione.  
- Tu connais Hermione, voulut le rassurer Neville. Elle devient vite irrationnelle quand elle ne parle pas avec sa tête. Elle est si inquiète pour Pattenrond qu'elle ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir de manière cohérente.  
- Mais ce n'est qu'un chat ! appuya Ron à voix basse.  
- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, ce chat, dit Neville en souriant.  
- Oui ! Mais ce n'est quand même qu'un chat !  
- Va donc dire cela à **_ton_** Hermione… se moqua Harry.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ron, un peu vexé.  
- Parce que c'est ainsi que tu l'as appelée il n'y a pas dix minutes, se mit à rire Harry.

Ron leva un sourcil vers Neville qui hocha la tête avec un sourire niais. Il se prépara à quitter la table lui aussi.  
- Hé Ron ! le rappela Harry. Toi et ta jalousie chronique, vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous jouer un coup de Troll cet après midi ?  
Ron rajusta sa robe de sorcier comme si la remarque de Harry venait de la froisser en même temps que son honneur de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
- Non, Harry. Rassure-toi, ton capitaine en second sera fidèle au poste, ainsi que sa jalousie chronique et sa sempiternelle bêtise. Tu vois, il y aura du monde pour empêcher ces pourceaux de Serpentard de passer !

Contrairement aux angoisses de Harry, l'inquiétude que Ron éprouvait au sujet d'Hermione lui fit oublier celle qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de ressentir s'il avait eu l'esprit à écouter les commentaires des équipiers de Malefoy. C'est à peine s'il entendait les menaces tout juste voilées des deux batteurs de Serpentard. Une heure avant le match, le capitaine réunit l'équipe dans les vestiaires. Il leur rappela les différentes phases de jeu, changea les codes lors du passage au double commandement, puis revint aux précédents, les mit en garde contre les coups en traître de Crabbe et Goyle, et ceux de toute l'équipe de Serpentard, d'ailleurs. Il aurait continué encore longtemps, jusqu'au moment de sortir sur le terrain en fait, s'il n'avait croisé le regard excédé de Ginny. Il laissa tout le monde se préparer et se concentrer chacun dans son coin. Il s'enferma lui-même dans les toilettes, plus pour s'empêcher de retourner les voir un par un que pour rester seul. Il se rendit alors compte que sa cicatrice le brûlait vivement. Il n'avait pas senti la montée de la douleur, les pensées toutes tournées vers le jeu. Elle le saisit brutalement à la tête. Il tomba à genoux, le front contre la fraîcheur de la porcelaine des toilettes. Pas maintenant ! Il fit un violent effort pour fermer son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas Quidditch. Il poussa un cri de rage.  
- Harry ? Harry ! HARRY !  
C'était la voix de Ginny. Elle tambourinait contre la porte des W-C.  
- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?  
Harry eut la nausée. Il vomit tout son déjeuner par-dessus la lunette des toilettes. Il reprit son souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient bien qu'il fût à demi étendu par terre.  
- Harry ?  
Il ouvrit la porte. Ginny baissa le poing qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer encore contre le bois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des garçons ? demanda Harry pour ne pas répondre à ses questions.  
- Je t'ai entendu hurler… dit Ginny d'une voix aussi blanche qu'elle. J'ai cru que tu te battais contre Malefoy et puis quand j'ai compris que tu étais seul, j'ai pensé que…  
Elle pâlit davantage encore.  
- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Harry se sentait aussi livide que son amie. Il réussit à sourire.  
- Quelle idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un match, hein ?  
Le regard de Ginny lui dit qu'elle n'était pas dupe.  
- C'était… Lui ? insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Oh rien, je crois, murmura-t-il. Il était dans une rage folle.  
- Comme quand Bellatrix Lestrange est morte ?  
- Bien pire, Ginny…  
- Alors… hésita la jeune fille. C'est plutôt bon signe pour nous, non ?  
Harry se voulut rassurant. Il lui sourit.  
- C'est très juste. Allons retrouver les autres.

Ils sortirent des toilettes au moment où les Serpentard entraient dans les vestiaires. Quelques ricanements et quolibets fusèrent, mais personne n'osa aller plus loin car Mrs Bibine testait son sifflet quelques mètres plus loin. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans les vestiaires pour une vérification de dernière minute. Ron retint à peine un sourire moqueur. Il jetait sans cesse des regards en coin à Harry.  
- Ron… commença celui-ci.  
- Tu vas me dire que je me trompe encore une fois…?  
- Oui, plus que jamais !  
Harry frotta son front. Il lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Ce dernier lui donna une claque dans le dos.  
- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Il prit son balai et s'assit à son banc dans l'attente du moment où il faudrait sortir pour affronter les Serpentard. Il baissa la tête. Harry crut qu'il commençait à éprouver le stress d'avant les matches. Il prit place à côté de lui et lui assura que tout ce passerait bien.  
- Tu penses qu'elle sera là ? demanda alors Ron, la voix étranglée.  
Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait d'Hermione. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Hé bien, normalement, elle le devrait… On le saura bien vite, de toutes façons…  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la première chose que vit Ron fut la banderole de Jezebel Dawson et de ses camarades. Il leur fit un grand signe de la main dès qu'il fut en l'air, qui déclencha une ovation chez ses supporters.  
- Profite bien de ton moment de gloire, Weasley… Nous compterons tes fans à la fin du match…  
Ron n'écouta Drago Malefoy que d'une oreille distraite. Il cherchait des yeux la chevelure brune d'Hermione auprès de Neville et Luna. Il ne voyait que trois chapeaux à tête de lion… Il fonça vers Harry et lui désigna les trois jeunes gens :  
- Harry ! hurla-t-il. Je te disais bien qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête !  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer son ami.  
- Mais non ! Ron ! Elle a juste parié que tu ne la traiterais jamais de Vélane !  
- Et alors ? demanda Ron tandis que Mrs Bibine appelait les deux capitaines pour les recommandations d'usage avant le coup d'envoi.  
- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait le soir de Noël ?  
Ron reprit sa place. Il fit un petit signe à Hermione. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait recraché sa bièraubeurre sur sa robe de gala ce soir-là.

Mrs Bibine rappelait les règles du jeu. Harry et Malefoy s'observaient les yeux dans les yeux. La tension entre eux deux était telle que Mrs Bibine s'interrompit avant la fin de son récapitulatif :  
- Et je veux un match correct, les avertit-elle. Pas d'incidents ! Hein ! Du fair-play ! Serrez-vous la main !  
Harry et Malefoy avancèrent chacun leur main lentement.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Mrs Bibine. Vous êtes capitaines ! Vous devez donner l'exemple.

Le sourire de Malefoy mit la rage au cœur de Harry. Lui qui s'était toujours refusé de serrer la main de cette ordure. S'il avait songé plus tôt à ce moment, à n'en pas douter il aurait eu encore plus de sueurs froides. Il avançait toujours sa main et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas la fermer en un poing rageur. Lorsque les mains furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les deux capitaines cessèrent leur mouvement. Des tribunes, seul le silence leur parvenait.  
- Je suppose que c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrai de vous deux, soupira Mrs Bibine.  
Elle siffla le coup d'envoi.

Le match fut rude. Les Gryffondor s'y attendaient. Ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter. Dès les premiers échanges, Ron eut peur pour Ginny. Il semblait qu'elle était la cible privilégiée des batteurs et des poursuiveurs adverses. Sans doute s'imaginaient-ils que la seule fille de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était qu'une petite chose fragile qu'il suffirait de bousculer un peu pour la déstabiliser. Dans les gradins, Dean Thomas hurlait sa colère devant les attaques outrancières dont Ginny faisait l'objet. Seamus dut le faire rasseoir plusieurs fois et Hermione lui lança même un sort de silence lorsque ses injures envers les Serpentard devinrent quelque peu grossières.

Les Serpentard changèrent de tactique lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la jeune fille balançait les coups de pieds, les coups de coude, et les insultes aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'elle était très habile sur son balai, rapide, agile et précise. Malefoy criait ses ordres. Les cognards volaient dans tous les sens. Ils prirent pour nouvelle cible Jack Sloper l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor. Mrs Bibine sifflait faute sur faute. Les Gryffondor marquèrent cinq buts de cette manière. Ron en marqua deux de son côté, Ginny trois. Il en laissa passer sept. Le score était de cent à soixante-dix en faveur de l'équipe au lion et le Vif-d'Or n'avait pas encore paru. Harry se porta à la hauteur de son gardien. Il lui hurla de se ressaisir un peu. Que s'il le voyait encore une fois regarder vers les gradins au lieu de surveiller ses cercles, il le virait de l'équipe. Ron se renfrogna mais obéit. Après tout, s'il se faisait renvoyer de l'équipe, cela ne lui rendrait pas Hermione pour autant. Il se ressaisit donc. Ce qui lui valut d'être la cible des cognards de Crabbe et Goyle. Il en prit un dans le dos, un autre dans l'épaule, un troisième un peu plus tard dans le genou. Le quatrième il ne le vit que trop tard. Il le reçut en pleine face. Il entendit le cri de la foule tout en bas mais n'osa pas baisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'en pensait Hermione. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se retenir sur son balai. Il sentait la chaleur de son sang sur son visage et dans sa bouche. Il rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Harry était près de lui. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne voyait que le poursuiveur de Serpentard qui marquait son huitième but. Le rire de Malefoy lui noua les entrailles, plus que la douleur. Il distingua le nom de Mrs Pomfresh parmi les cris de Harry.  
- Non ! Ça va ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Il plongea dans le jeu à nouveau. Ils allaient lui payer ça, ces racailles de bas étage. Ils allaient voir comment se battait un Gryffondor blessé, dans sa chair et dans son orgueil. Il fonçait dans le tas, bousculant les poursuiveurs adverses. De l'épaule, il bascula Goyle occupé à viser Ginny. Il vola le souaffle dans les mains d'un adversaire –il ne vit même pas lequel– et s'en alla marquer son troisième but personnel. Il entendit l'ovation des gradins de Gryffondor, et par-dessus la voix des filles qui scandaient Ronald ! Ronald ! Ronald ! Des éclairs lumineux lui parvenaient du public mais il n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient dus aux banderoles clignotantes ou à ses yeux. Il avait quelques éblouissements depuis qu'il avait encaissé le cognard dans le visage. Il lui tardait d'entendre Harry crier…"Chimère!"… Ron tourna la tête, car il ne pouvait plus bouger ses yeux, gonflés par le choc. Malefoy et Harry plongeaient tous les deux vers le même point d'or. Tenir ! Tenir le coup encore quelques minutes ! C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il cria pour se remettre dans le jeu. Le sang se remit à couler de son nez et sa bouche devait avoir doublé de volume. Le vent sur sa figure lui faisait un mal de chien. Il leur ferait payer cher ! Il leur ferait avaler leurs cognards à ces deux brutes. Même s'il devait entendre ces foutues cloches tout le reste de sa vie !

Harry garda un œil inquiet sur son capitaine en second quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Ron avait la situation en main, il revint au Vif-d'Or. Ces quelques secondes perdues suffirent à Malefoy pour revenir à la hauteur de Harry. Le jeune Potter glissa un regard de côté. Perplexe, il se demanda pourquoi Drago le fixait lui, au lieu de fixer le Vif-d'Or devant eux, si proche et pourtant encore inaccessible. Il arborait le même sourire que le matin, dédaigneux et si sûr de lui. Soudain, Harry sut ce que le Serpentard comptait faire. Il se décala quelques dixièmes de seconde avant que Drago ne bougeât. L'épaule de Malefoy ne rencontra que le vide. Déséquilibré, le capitaine de Serpentard fit un écart et Harry reprit l'avantage. Il se coucha sur son balai. Il tendit la main. Encore quelques centimètres. Il entendit crier Ronald ! Ronald ! tout en bas. Il sentait Malefoy qui se rapprochait. Et puis soudain, au moment même où Harry refermait la main sur la balle d'or, Malefoy rompit le combat.  
- Potter !  
Harry crut à une exclamation de dépit. Il tourna la tête. Malefoy souriait.  
- Adieu !

Un cri monta de la foule. Ronald ! Ronald ! Il brandit le poing pour que Mrs Bibine pût siffler la fin de cette rencontre épuisante. Il reçut le premier coup à sa tempe gauche. Le second, il ne le sentit presque pas. Il était déjà sonné. Il y eut un long hurlement puis se fut le silence de la chute. Et dans sa tête une voix qui disait : elle n'a pas sifflé ! Elle n'a pas sifflé !

Ron entendit en même temps le coup de sifflet final et le cri de panique du public. Il distinguait en bas la tribune des professeurs en pleine agitation. Mrs Bibine hurlait des horreurs à Crabbe et Goyle et menaçait de les exclure à vie d'un terrain de Quidditch. Ron savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir, mais l'idée seule lui procura un sentiment de satisfaction bienvenu. Il crut la voir sortir sa baguette et foncer vers…  
- HARRY !  
Il plongea lui aussi, les yeux écarquillés pour lutter contre les boursouflures qui les lui fermaient à demi. Mrs Bibine cria une incantation. Il lui sembla que la chute d'Harry et de son balai ralentissait. Il reconnut le chapeau et la robe sombre du Professeur McGonagall. Elle levait sa baguette. Algie Londubat était là également. Ils reçurent le jeune homme sur l'herbe humide. Et Ron sut que Gryffondor avait gagné le match lorsqu'il vit s'ouvrir la main de son ami. Il mit pied à terre en même temps que le reste de ses équipiers. Ils se précipitèrent mais le Professeur Rogue les tint à distance.  
- Il est inconscient ! dit le Professeur Londubat. Vite ! A l'infirmerie.

Toute l'école débarquait sur le terrain, les Gryffondor en tête. Ron était atterré. Il regarda les professeurs emmener Harry. Ginny ramassa son balai, tout aussi effondrée. Les supporters étaient abattus, comme pour une défaite. Ils suivirent de loin, en un cortège bruissant d'interrogations, le corps inanimé de leur héros. Seuls Neville, Luna et Hermione restèrent sur le terrain, auprès de Ron, leurs chapeaux encore sur la tête.  
- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, toi aussi, Ronald ! dit Luna.  
Neville écumait de rage.  
- Si je les tenais ! Si je les tenais !  
Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'équipe des Serpentard qui quittait le terrain. Malefoy laissa tomber sur eux un sourire hautain.  
- Mauvaise journée, hein, Weasley ? fit-il lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Et elle n'est pas finie…  
Ron sentit sur son bras la main d'Hermione. Il ravala les paroles acerbes qu'il avait à la bouche. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille et fut pris d'un tremblement nerveux. N'avait-elle pas dit que la victoire serait amère ? Il se traita de stupide. Sans doute le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête le faisait divaguer.  
- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Neville devant la pâleur soudaine de Ron.  
- J'ai la tête comme un chaudron, réussit-il à dire malgré la douleur dans sa bouche, son nez, son front, ses yeux, et toutes ces parties de son visage dont il n'avait même pas conscience qu'elles existaient. Je ne me sens pas bien. Tu… tu veux m'accompagner voir Mrs Pomfresh, Hermione ?  
- Je suppose que je peux faire pour toi ce que tu as fait pour moi…  
Il ne vit pas qu'elle échangeait un sourire avec Neville.  
- Nous vous attendrons dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, Luna et moi ! déclara ce dernier. N'est-ce pas Luna ?  
- Oui, oui, fit la jeune fille.  
Hermione ôta son chapeau et le tendit à Neville. Puis elle prit le balai de Ron de ses mains et lui présenta son bras.  
- As-tu besoin de t'appuyer sur moi, ou bien peux-tu marcher seul ?  
Ron ne réussit pas à déterminer si la sollicitude ou le sarcasme dictait ses mots à la jeune fille. Il décida qu'elle lui témoignait là son inquiétude et il prit son bras. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au château. Ron souffrait de plus en plus. Ceux qu'ils croisaient ouvraient des yeux exorbités sur son visage et il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être très beau à voir. Dans le hall, ils trouvèrent les supporters et l'équipe qui descendaient de l'infirmerie d'où on les avait chassés. Jezebel Dawson poussa un grand cri en apercevant Ronald. Il l'arrêta du geste et Ginny se hâta d'éloigner la jeune fille. Hermione confia le balai de Ron à Dean, qui portait déjà celui d'Harry. L'équipe se regroupa autour du capitaine en second.  
- Laissez-nous passer, disait Hermione. Ron doit absolument voir Mrs Pomfresh de toute urgence. Je crois qu'il a le nez cassé.  
Tous s'écartèrent.  
- Vous nous donnerez des nouvelles d'Harry quand vous redescendrez, n'est-ce pas, leur cria Dean depuis le hall.  
- Des nouvelles d'Harry ! Des nouvelles d'Harry ! grommela Ron comme il put. Et moi je ne compte pas !  
Hermione lui tapota le bras : Mais si ! Mais si ! dit-elle distraitement.  
- Tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai laissé passer tous ces buts ?  
- Mais non ! Mais non !  
- Tu t'en fiches ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis ! reprocha Ron.  
Il essuya du revers de sa manche le sang qui recommençait à couler sous son menton.  
- Comment ? fit Hermione. Mais non !  
- Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu penses quand je suis en train de me vider de mon sang ? s'énerva un peu Ron.  
Il se serait mordu les lèvres s'il l'avait pu. Elle allait encore le traiter d'insensible, alors qu'elle pleurait la disparition de son chat.  
- Je me disais juste que Malefoy avait eu une attitude étrange pour un vaincu, tu ne trouves pas…?  
- L'idée de savoir Harry à l'infirmerie a dû le consoler de sa défaite… proposa Ron. Oh mince, Hermione ! Ça saigne de plus en plus…

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie en courant presque. Hermione avait plaqué son mouchoir sur le nez de Ron et il était déjà imbibé de sang. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie en hâte. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de derrière le rideau qui cachait le lit de Harry, le visage sévère, prête à mettre dehors ces curieux qui l'empêchait de faire son travail correctement. Elle changea de tête lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Elle se précipita vers Ron pour le faire asseoir.  
- Pom-Pom ! Où allez-vous ? Nous avons besoin de vous !  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard effrayé : Dumbledore était au chevet d'Harry. Etait-ce donc si grave ?  
- J'arrive ! disait Mrs Pomfresh tandis qu'elle examinait le visage de Ron.  
- C'est arrivé quand ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. En début de match ? Et comment voulez-vous que je vous arrange ça maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu la semaine prochaine pour venir me voir ? Ah ces garçons vraiment !

Elle releva le visage de Ron sans s'inquiéter de ses grimaces douloureuses. Elle agita sa baguette. Ron respira soudain plus librement et sa bouche lui fit moins mal.  
- Pom-Pom !  
- Une minute, Professeur ! pria Mrs Pomfresh.  
Elle se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? Rendez-vous utile !  
Elle sortit une bassine et des linges qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.  
- Vous savez où est l'eau. Débarbouillez-le d'abord et je vous donnerai ensuite de quoi lui arranger sa fichue tête de mule. Et doucement ! conseilla-t-elle. Ça fait mal !

Elle rejoignit Dumbledore derrière le rideau, tout en secouant la tête. Hermione remplit la bassine d'eau froide et entreprit de nettoyer le sang coagulé sur le visage de Ron. Il essayait de ne pas trop grimacer ; tout d'abord parce qu'il souffrait le martyre chaque fois qu'il plissait le nez ; ensuite parce qu'Hermione lui avait déjà demandé deux fois s'il voulait qu'elle lui cède la place et qu'il savait qu'elle ne le lui demanderait pas une troisième fois. Elle changea l'eau rougie de la bassine et recommença à essuyer son front tout bleu, ses yeux presque fermés, son nez violacé, ses lèvres enflées et ses joues éclatées.  
- Tu as très mal ? demanda-t-elle enfin doucement.  
Ron hocha la tête. S'il disait non elle ne le croirait pas. S'il disait oui, il passerait pour un douillet. Il ferma les yeux parce qu'il ne pouvait plus les tenir ouverts. Il devina son souffle chaud sur sa peau tuméfiée. Et juste en bas de sa joue gauche, au coin des lèvres, le seul endroit de son visage qui restait indolore, il sentit un baiser, léger comme une caresse. Il rouvrit les yeux quand elle s'éloigna. Il voulut parler mais elle mit son index sur ses lèvres blessées.  
- Chut ! dit-elle. Je te rends le baiser que tu m'as donné le jour de notre retour de vacances. L'ardoise est effacée. Tu es d'accord ?  
Ron hocha la tête encore une fois. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord. Il l'observait entre ses paupières gonflées, qui changeait une fois de plus l'eau de sa bassine. Elle appliquait son linge trempé d'eau glacée sur son visage. La chair de poule ne le quittait pas, mais il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Mrs Pomfresh revint vers eux, pressée. Elle vérifia le visage de Ron, appuya sur les endroits sensibles et soupira d'exaspération.  
- Je suppose que montrerez vos ecchymoses demain comme autant de médailles ! grogna-t-elle. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ! On est particulièrement stupide chez les Weasley quand il s'agit de Quidditch. Et votre frère William a tenu tout un match avec un bras cassé…  
- Ch'est Chalie ! essaya de dire Ron.  
- Hein ? Ah ! oui Charlie ! Mais je suis sûre que William n'a pas fait mieux !  
Elle tendit une fiole à Hermione.  
- Donnez-lui cela, pour calmer la douleur. Il dormira mieux cette nuit. D'ailleurs, je le garde sous surveillance. Et veillez à ce qu'il boive tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est courageux sur un balai, mais ça grimace dès qu'il faut avaler une purge !  
Hermione retint Mrs Pomfresh par le tablier.  
- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
La guérisseuse hocha la tête.  
- Il n'a aucune blessure. Il a perdu connaissance. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même…  
Ron sursauta. Pourquoi Rogue était-il là ? Que faisait-il à Harry ?  
-…nous assurons qu'il ne sombre pas dans un coma plus profond. Et vous, buvez tout ! si vous voulez passer une bonne nuit et montrer vos contusions à vos admiratrices demain. Ah ! Où avais-je la tête !  
Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son tablier et en ressortit une petite boite d'onguent. Elle la mit dans la main d'Hermione et lui montra Ron d'un index impératif. Elle retourna à pas vifs vers le rideau qui cachait Harry.  
- On commence par quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
Elle tenait la fiole d'une main et l'onguent de l'autre. Ron leva la main vers l'onguent et tendit son visage aux doigts d'Hermione. Elle étala consciencieusement la pommade sur les plaies du jeune homme. Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait fait preuve d'un peu plus de douceur dans ses gestes.  
- Aïe ! fit-il plusieurs fois.  
- Tu es plus douce avec ton chat ! réussit-il à grognonner.  
Il observa sa réaction, tétanisé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle sourit pourtant tandis qu'elle reprenait un peu d'onguent sur ses doigts.  
- C'est qu'il ne me traite et ne me parle qu'avec douceur… répondit-elle.  
- …parle pas… !  
Hermione évita son regard à demi ouvert.  
- C'est la preuve qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de parler pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime…

Il ouvrit la bouche et elle tartina de pommade ses lèvres meurtries.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est louche, cette histoire ? reprit-elle aussitôt à voix basse, toujours sans le regarder. Je veux dire : Malefoy qui quitte le terrain presque satisfait et le Professeur Rogue confiné avec Harry à l'infirmerie.  
Ron s'agita sur sa chaise : enfin, elle ouvrait les yeux ! Il retint son poignet pour pouvoir parler.  
- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire ! arriva-t-il à articuler.  
Elle haussa les épaules et les sourcils.  
- Parce que si le professeur Rogue est ici, poursuivit-elle sans se donner la peine de relever la remarque du jeune homme, qui surveille Drago ?  
Ron leva le doigt comme pour dire : s'il le surveillait vraiment !  
Hermione essuya ses doigts aux linges que Mrs Pomfresh avait apportés. Ron attrapa la manche de la robe de la jeune fille pour attirer son attention.  
- Tu ne penses pas le suivre, ou quelque chose comme ça… mâchonna-t-il précipitamment. Tu sais ce qu'a dit papa…  
Elle ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs. Il tira sur la manche et l'attira plus près de lui.  
- JE NE VEUX PAS… ! articula-t-il avec impatience.  
Mrs Pomfresh sortit la tête de derrière son rideau :  
- Je vous ai dit de tout boire ! Si vous voulez sortir de cette infirmerie demain ! Miss Granger, faites preuve d'un peu d'autorité, je vous prie.  
Hermione se dégagea vivement et repoussa Ron, agacée.  
- Je comptais juste emprunter sa carte à Harry ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Oui, souffla Ron. Et si tu avais vu son nom apparaître sur le parchemin tu serais allée au devant des problèmes ! Toute seule !  
Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules :  
- J'aurais demandé à Neville de m'accompagner !  
- Pff ! fit Ron qui le regretta aussitôt.  
Hermione se détourna. Elle prit la fiole de remède et la mit dans la main de Ron, l'invitant à obéir à Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, Ron ! On ne peut avoir une conversation sérieuse sans se disputer ! Et pourtant…  
Elle pinça son front entre ses deux yeux et secoua la tête dans un soupir.  
- Je reviendrais après le repas, pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry.  
Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sur un dernier regard au rideau qui s'agitait.

Elle descendit vers la salle des Quatre Maisons où elle savait que Neville et Luna attendaient des nouvelles. Comme elle le prévoyait, la fête était triste. Isadora Marchinson vint vers elle la première, les larmes aux yeux, pour demander des nouvelles d'Harry. Elle fit approcher tout le monde pour n'avoir pas à répéter trente six fois les mêmes mauvaises nouvelles. Isadora s'en fut en pleurant, entourée de ses amies. L'équipe de Quidditch était effondrée. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de Ron et savoir qu'elles étaient meilleures ne les aida pas à retrouver le sourire. Jezebel Dawson déclara à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle irait voir Ronald après le repas pour avoir des informations plus fraîches en début de soirée. Hermione haussa une épaule et lui assura qu'il serait heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.  
- Tu lui en veux ? demanda Luna.  
Hermione croisa le regard de Neville.  
- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?  
- Oh ! Neville ! soupira Hermione. Il est si borné parfois…  
- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ! dit Luna.  
- Oh ! sans doute, je suis bornée, autoritaire et dirigiste ! Et combien de défauts ai-je encore dont on n'a pas trouvé le nom !  
- Tu n'es pas très indulgente… continua Luna.  
- Indulgente ! se mit à rire Hermione. Envers Ron ! Mais combien de fois crois-tu que je lui ai pardonné ses paroles, sa conduite envers moi ? Je lui ai même pardonné d'avoir pris la fuite juste après que nous ayons échangé notre premier baiser ! Alors ne viens pas me parler d'indulgence !  
Luna fit "Oh !" Elle se mit à enrouler consciencieusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son doigt.  
- Alors ? reprit Hermione. Tu n'as rien à dire à cela. Du genre : mais moi ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée…  
- Si, cela m'aurait dérangée… et je le lui aurais dit ! répondit Luna. Et toi, tu le lui a dis que cela ne t'avait pas plu outre mesure.  
Hermione mit ses coudes sur la table, écrasant les chapeaux dont les têtes de lion protestèrent, et son visage dans ses mains.  
- Pardonnez moi, les pria-t-elle. Je n'avais pas vous parler ainsi. D'abord Pattenrond, ensuite Harry et Ron…  
Elle sentit la main de Neville sur son poignet.  
- Ce n'est rien, Hermione, lui sourit-il. C'est une mauvaise journée, c'est tout…  
- On dirait que tu en as eu beaucoup des mauvaises journées depuis quelque temps… ajouta Luna.  
Neville fut sur le point de lui faire gentiment un reproche. Hermione se mit à rire doucement.  
- Oh ! Luna ! si tu savais…  
Un cri d'épouvante les fit tressaillir. Hermione se retourna lentement, prête à tout de la part de Dawson. Elle se figea d'abord. Puis elle bondit hors de sa chaise vers le milieu de la salle. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle. Elle ne voyait que Dobby brusquement apparu. Effrayé, l'elfe tenait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Pattenrond.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Lendemain de Match

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

Lendemain de Match

D'abord il y eut la chute dans l'ombre. Une chute interminable qu'il n'essaya pas de stopper. Il écoutait de tous ses sens. Il attendait le coup de sifflet qui annoncerait la fin du match. Il n'existait que pour cette balle dorée qui tentait désespérément de fuir sa main. Il la sentait vibrer encore dans sa paume tandis qu'il tombait sans fin. Puis il se mit à flotter et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Il sentait toutes ces présences autour de lui et toutes lui étaient indifférentes. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'avait plus mal. Il flottait hors des contingences du monde. Comme dans ces moments de demi conscience juste avant le sommeil, quand l'esprit est prêt à se laisser sombrer. Sauf que son esprit ne sombrait pas. Un fil ténu le retenait encore dont il essayait de se défaire. Il y avait toutes ces pensées autour de lui. Des voix. Des cris. Des esprits tellement confus. Et une angoisse qui l'étreignit si fort qu'elle manqua l'étouffer. Il plongea à nouveau dans un tourbillon d'émotions diverses qu'il n'arrivait plus à repousser. Il se débattait comme pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas revivre ces moments douloureux… Il voulait rompre le lien qui le maintenait entre deux mondes. S'il se laissait sombrer, tout serait fini. Plus rien ne le ferait souffrir. Plus de rêves accablants. Plus de pensées volées. Plus jamais cette brûlure dans son âme chaque fois qu'il savait que Voldemort était dans son esprit, intentionnellement ou non. Il voulait crier qu'on le laisse. Des images encore le frappaient de plein fouet. Des images violentes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. La mort. La mort partout autour de lui. La douleur aussi. La même que celle qu'il avait déjà ressentie quand Voldemort s'était emparé de son corps. Et celle du doloris qu'il lui avait infligé dans le cimetière. Elles se mêlaient ensemble. Elles étaient intolérables. Et la peur. Elle montait en son cœur, épaisse et étouffante. Une peur irrationnelle. De quoi avait-il si peur ? De mourir ? Non. Il savait ce qu'était la mort. Il connaissait son odeur et son toucher irréels. Cette indifférence soudaine et bienfaisante. Ce glissement vers… Il y eut un grand cri, de révolte, de désespoir et d'amour. Et la douleur à nouveau, brûlante, dans tout son corps, comme les braises qu'un souffle inattendu ravive. Le fil qui le reliait au monde se rompit. Mais il ne sombra pas non plus cette fois encore. Il avait mal partout. Sa tête surtout était un tambour.  
- Il est à nouveau avec nous… entendit-il très loin.  
- Oui, je vous l'ai ramené… haleta une autre voix.  
- Pom-Pom, à vous de jouer…  
Il sentit un liquide couler entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent sur un brouillard éclatant de blancheur. Et la nuit fut à nouveau tout autour de lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore soutenait Severus Rogue tandis que Mrs Pomfresh l'aidait à s'étendre sur un lit de l'autre côté du rideau blanc où reposait Harry. Il leva un regard vers le lit près de la fenêtre sur lequel Ron Weasley était allongé, dans sa tenue de Quidditch encore tachée de sang.  
- Il dort, souffla Mrs Pomfresh avant de s'éloigner vers son armoire à potions.

Rogue se mit alors à rire. C'était un rire étrange, plein de dérision et d'amertume.  
- Je le savais ! pantela-t-il. Je le savais !  
Il se redressa sur le lit et fixa Dumbledore :  
- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il dans une joie sardonique.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- Je le devine, Severus. Comme Voldemort a deviné que le sacrifice de sa mère avait sauvé Harry.  
Le rire de Rogue se fit douloureux.  
- Sauvé ? Elle a fait de lui un survivant. Croyez-vous que ce soit là le vrai sens du mot sauvé, Professeur ?

Rogue retomba sur le drap blanc. Ses longs cheveux noirs faisaient une tache sur le lit et son visage était exsangue. Dumbledore se pencha sur lui avec inquiétude. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle :  
- Bellatrix… tu avais raison. Mais qu'aurais-tu dis si tu avais su que tu devais la disparition de ton Maître adoré à une Sang-de-Bourbe…  
- Severus…murmura Dumbledore.  
Rogue tourna son regard sombre vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux bleus du vieux professeur :  
- Les mots ne suffiraient pas, exhala-t-il dans un souffle.

Dobby déposa le corps de Pattenrond sur la première table à sa portée. Les jeunes gens qui s'y trouvaient bondirent de concert. Le chat expira dans un râle profond. Hermione se précipita. Pattenrond avança la patte, ses yeux entrouverts paraissaient blancs. Elle caressa sa tête et un ronronnement monta de la gorge de l'animal blessé.  
- Il faut l'emmener au Professeur Hagrid.  
Hermione leva la tête vers Luna. Oui ! Tout de suite. Chez Hagrid.  
- Il va le soigner, continuait Luna. Il est très doué avec les créatures magiques.  
Dobby se mit à sangloter, les mains sur son visage.  
- Hermione Granger est en colère ! Hermione Granger est en colère contre Dobby !  
- Pourquoi Hermione serait-elle en colère contre toi, Dobby ? demanda Neville. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait cela.  
- Oh ! non ! Dobby n'a rien fait ! Dobby l'a trouvé près de la cuisine. Dobby sait que c'est un ami d'Hermione Granger ! Du sang ! Du sang partout ! Dobby a suivi le sang et il l'a trouvé. Dobby n'a rien fait ! Winky voulait qu'on le laisse là ! Winky a dit qu'ils se débrouillent ! Mais Dobby sait qu'Hermione Granger le cherche depuis deux jours ! Oh ! Non ! Non ! Dobby n'a rien fait ! Rien !

Il sanglota de plus belle. Hermione enveloppa le chat dans le manteau que Luna lui tendit, avec des gestes pleins d'appréhension. Il grognait par moment, et léchait doucement sa main quand elle passait à portée de sa gueule. Elle le serra contre elle. Neville demanda à Luna de l'accompagner tandis qu'il commandait à l'elfe de maison de nettoyer le sang dans la pièce. Dean, Seamus et Ginny se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme. Ils venaient d'arriver et avaient croisé Hermione et Luna avec Pattenrond.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Ginny.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville sincèrement. Mais je crois que ton frère va finir par me faire peur…

Hermione et Luna coururent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid dans le vent froid de janvier. Elles étaient glacées quand le garde forestier leur ouvrit la porte, étonné d'une visite à cette heure tardive.  
- Oh ! Ben ! Ca alors ! laissa-t-il échapper lorsque Hermione déposa sur la table le paquet qu'elle portait contre elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! souffla Hermione. Dobby l'a trouvé près des cuisines. Il vient de le ramener. Oh Hagrid ! qu'est-ce qui va arriver encore ?  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Hagrid s'approcha de l'animal blessé tandis que Luna promenait son regard absent autour de la pièce unique qui servait de demeure au professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.  
Il examina les blessures. Il en avait plusieurs à la gorge et une, monstrueuse, au côté. Elle ouvrait son flanc de deux entailles nettes et profondes qui vidaient Pattenrond de son sang.  
- Qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Hagrid.  
- Je ne sais pas ! cria Hermione. Un animal de la Forêt Interdite ? Il est parti il y a deux nuits pour faire son tour…  
- Un animal ? reprit Hagrid sans se soucier de l'interrompre. Oui, peut-être… Ici, ce sont des morsures. Mais là, c'est net, c'est propre : c'est une arme qui a fait ça…  
- Oh ! fit Luna. Qui aurait voulu faire du mal à Pattenrond ?  
Elle se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda longuement :  
- Ou qui aurait voulu te faire du mal à toi ?  
Mais Hagrid secouait la tête.  
- Il ne se serait pas laissé avoir comme ça, Miss…  
- Lovegood, dit Luna.  
- Ah oui ! fit Hagrid. Alors ? Il les a trouvé ton père, les Ronflaks Cornus ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas partis, répondit Luna tout en examinant l'immense cheminée de la cuisine.  
- Oh ! C'est dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir s'ils ont une ou deux excroissances sur leur museau…  
- HA-GRID ! s'impatienta Hermione. Pattenrond va mourir !

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière elle. Hagrid fouilla dans son bric-à-brac et en sortit plusieurs pots d'une saleté repoussante. Il actionna la pompe qui menait l'eau dans sa cuisine et chercha une serviette qui n'était pas trop sale. Il nettoya d'abord les plaies avec des gestes d'une douceur surprenante pour des mains aussi impressionnantes que les siennes.  
- Deux jours, tu dis, Hermione ? Oui, c'est possible… Regarde, elles ont commencé à cicatriser… Mais là elles se sont rouvertes… quand il a voulu marcher je suppose…  
Hermione regardait partout où Hagrid voulait quelle regarde, mais elle ne voyait que des lambeaux de chairs arrachés, des meurtrissures, et des griffures sanguinolentes.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être comme animal ? demanda Luna, apparemment intéressée.  
- Des dents tranchantes, des griffes, et de l'inconscience… pour s'attaquer à ça ! Non, franchement, je ne vois rien qui… à part ces fichues gerbilloises à crête qui on infesté la Forêt depuis quelque temps. Mais ça m'étonnerait… Elles chassent en groupe et là c'est un seul animal qui a fait cela.  
Il vérifia si les blessures étaient empoisonnées et lorsqu'il conclut que non, il décréta qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir des gerbilloises à crête. Hermione l'observa tandis qu'il soignait Pattenrond et se promit de lui faire porter des pansements propres pour le lendemain. Puis il fouina dans le coin de la cheminée et revint avec une caisse qu'il emplit de journaux froissés.  
- Je les garde pour faire du feu d'habitude, mais là ils lui tiendront chaud, expliqua-t-il.

Il coucha Pattenrond dedans et celui-ci ronronna un peu quand le géant passa sa grande main sur sa tête.  
- Je le garde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur pieds… Hum… enfin… on saura demain si…  
- On dit que les Kneazles ont sept vies… dit Luna qui plongeait son nez dans les baumes et autres liniments de Hagrid.  
- Ah ! dit Hermione sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe d'aigreur de percer dans sa voix. Les chats moldus en ont neuf eux…  
- Alors Pattenrond doit en avoir huit ! trancha Hagrid.  
- Mais Pattenrond n'est pas un Kneazle ! s'exclama Hermione avec trop d'assurance.  
Luna cessa de tripoter les fioles et les pots pour la regarder sans ciller :  
- Tu te moques de moi ! dit-elle.  
Hermione rougit. Hagrid fit "Ahem"  
- Ce n'est pas un chat normal, non plus, tu sais Hermione… ajouta-t-il, un peu confus.  
- Elle le sait bien, reprit Luna. On a dû le lui dire quand elle l'a acheté… Il faut un permis pour ces animaux-là. C'est pour ça que Papa n'en veut pas. Il dit que c'est encore un moyen pour le Ministère de ficher tout le monde ! Oh ! fit-elle encore. C'est à cause du permis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas de permis pour Pattenrond !  
Les joues d'Hermione devinrent vermillon.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Hagrid. De toutes façons, c'est un croisé… Il peut passer pour un chat de moldu… si on n'y regarde pas de trop près… Pas besoin de sortilège de Désillusion pour lui, hein ?

Hermione haussa une épaule. Pour Hagrid, un hippogriffe n'avait pas besoin de sortilège de Désillusion. Peut-être que si elle avait demandé un permis pour Pattenrond, si elle avait été obligée de lui administrer un sort de Désillusion, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui donner l'habitude de ne sortir qu'à la tombée du soir durant les vacances. Il n'aurait pas couru la Forêt Interdite pendant la nuit. Il serait resté auprès d'elle et… Elle renifla.  
- Voyons ! Voyons ! fit Hagrid, sur un ton bourru. Pattenrond est toujours en vie. Et huit vies, c'est quand même mieux que rien, non ?  
- Ca dépend combien il lui en reste… chantonna Luna en dévissant un pot qui emplit la pièce d'une odeur pestilentielle. Oh ! de l'essence de bombyx !  
- Oui, acquiesça Hagrid qui referma aussitôt le pot. C'est contre la gale des puces. J'en mets à Crockdur parfois, mais après je ne le vois plus pendant trois jours… Tu connais ?  
- Oui, c'est avec ça que ma mère a fait exploser son atelier…  
Hagrid lui ôta aussitôt toute sa pharmacopée des mains, comme si son simple contact eût pu tout faire sauter à des lieues à la ronde.  
- J'ignorais que tu te passionnais pour les soins aux créatures magiques, dit-il sur un ton bougon mais néanmoins intéressé.

Luna hocha la tête. Elle fit le tour de la table et vint à côté d'Hermione, au-dessus de la caisse de Pattenrond. Elle le caressa distraitement un moment puis daigna répondre au professeur.  
- C'est à cause de Papa. Après les Ronflaks cornus, il voudrait que nous partions en Amazonie chercher les Dralènes à Bosse…  
Hermione secoua la tête, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hagrid, lui, ne montra pas autant de délicatesse. Il leva les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber sur ses larges cuisses.  
- Des Dralènes à Bosse ! Mais voyons ! Tout le monde sait bien que les Dralènes à Bosse… ont été exterminées il y a plus de deux cents ans…  
- Ça, c'est ce qu'elles voudraient nous faire croire… répondit Luna.  
Hermione éclata en sanglots et Hagrid se demanda pourquoi la disparition des Dralènes causait tant de peine à la jeune fille.

Ron n'avait mangé qu'un potage très tiède et une bouillie insipide que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait assuré être du porridge. Aussi était-il d'humeur fort maussade et lorsqu'il vit entrer Jezebel Dawson dans l'infirmerie, elle ne s'améliora pas. Heureusement, Neville et Ginny la suivirent presque aussitôt. Il essaya de sourire. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Hermione.

Mrs Pomfresh ne vit pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de ses amis, et elle les prévint qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun bruit. Jezebel Dawson dut taire ses exclamations d'angoisse devant le visage bleui de Ronald. Ginny lui fit une grimace.  
- Décidemment, Ronnie, dit-elle. Tu n'as pas de chance : cet été tout vert, tout bleu cet hiver…  
Neville était pâle. Il demanda comment allait Harry. Ron lui montra le rideau fermé.  
- Je les ai entendu dire qu'il dormait, chuchota-t-il. Et on ne m'a pas laissé aller le voir.  
Il dégagea sa main de celle de Jezebel qui le contemplait avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il l'essuya sur le drap, sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur. Il se décida à les interroger sur Hermione.  
- Je m'inquiète pour elle, leur confia-t-il à voix basse. Vous pourriez la surveiller ce soir ? Elle s'est mis en tête que Malefoy mijote quelque chose et je crains qu'elle…  
Il s'interrompit devant les coups d'oeil attristés entre sa sœur et Neville. Il tourna la tête vers Dawson. Sa grimace ne le rassura pas davantage. Neville s'assit au pied de son lit. Ginny s'éclaircit la voix.  
- Pattenrond a réapparu… souffla-t-elle.  
- Tu en es à quatre prédictions avérées… dit Neville d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
- Cela veut dire qu'elle ne viendra pas ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
Ginny secoua la tête. Elle lui raconta l'apparition de Dobby dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, l'état de Pattenrond et le départ précipité d'Hermione et Luna chez Hagrid. Luna était revenue pour le repas, mais Hermione était encore chez le garde forestier. Elle répéta ce que Luna avait bien voulu leur apprendre, ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Luna n'ayant pas le même sens des priorités que le commun des mortels, il avait été difficile de discerner les informations importantes de ce qu'elle considérait comme primordial. La patience de Neville, heureusement, avait fait des merveilles et ils avaient réussi à lui extirper un minimum de renseignements. Ils répétèrent tout à Ron qui soupira de soulagement. Au moins, si elle restait auprès de Pattenrond, elle ne pourrait courir le château à la recherche de Malefoy. Ginny conseilla toutefois à son frère de ne pas émettre ce genre d'avis devant leur amie. Dawson s'assit sur le lit à côté de Ron. Le jeune homme faisait des signes désespérés à sa sœur. Il désignait Jezebel de la tête et montrait la porte d'un geste discret de la main. Ginny réussit à comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Du pouce, il finit par montrer le rideau d'Harry. Ginny se tourna vers Neville et lui fit un clin d'œil :  
- J'ai entendu Hannah dire à Ernie qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour les aider dès ce soir à l'implantation de la salle pour le Tournoi d'Echecs de demain. Je suis sûre que ceux qui se montreront disponibles auront quelques chances de plus de se voir désignés comme Préfets en cinquième année… Et en l'absence d'Hermione…

Jezebel Dawson bondit sur ses pieds. Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à Ron et prétexta une vague excuse qu'il n'écouta même pas, trop heureux d'être débarrassé d'elle à si bon compte. Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, Ginny se mit à rire doucement.  
- C'est trop facile, chuchota-t-elle. Ce n'est même pas amusant.  
Elle s'assit tout contre son frère et lui demanda à voix basse ce qu'il avait de si important à leur dire. Ron se pencha vers la tête de sa sœur et Neville se rapprocha également.  
- Il s'est passé de drôle de choses après le départ d'Hermione… murmura-t-il. Rogue, il a fait quelque chose à Harry. Et Dumbledore était là. Ensuite, Rogue a dû se coucher. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Et je les ai entendus parler. Il riait. Il disait qu'Harry n'était qu'un accident dû au hasard et qu'il l'avait toujours su… Ensuite, Dumbledore l'a fait se calmer et il a eu de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles…  
- Potion Pimentine, grimaça Neville. Grand-Mère m'en a fait prendre durant toutes les vacances. Elle trouvait que j'avais trop maigri…  
Ginny lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste affectueux.  
- Mais non, tu es très bien comme ça. Et la potion Pimentine ne fait pas de mal… Rogue en a pris, tu dis Ron ?  
- C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas…  
- C'est qu'il en avait besoin, si tu dis qu'il a dû s'allonger quand Harry s'est réveillé.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers le rideau qui leur cachait leur ami. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de la pièce où elle rangeait le linge de l'infirmerie. Elle n'accorda qu'un regard à Ginny avant de disparaître derrière le rideau. Lorsqu'elle reparut, quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny était toujours au même endroit. Mrs Pomfresh poussa un soupir agacé "Ces Weasley !" murmura-t-elle.  
- Tout va bien ! dit-elle assez haut pour que Ron et Neville l'entendissent. Demain il sera sur pieds. L'heure des visites est passée. Tout le monde dehors…

Ron sentit qu'on le secouait. Il essaya de résister. De retenir le sommeil encore quelques minutes. Mais son rêve s'éloignait. Il n'arriverait plus à le rattraper. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un soupir de déception. Il s'assit d'un bond :  
- Harry !  
Il le serra contre lui.  
- Doucement Ron ! se mit à rire Harry, la voix étouffée contre l'épaule de son ami.  
Il se dégagea de son étreinte enthousiaste et remit d'aplomb ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Harry.  
- Tu as reçu deux cognards dans la tronche. Ils ont dit que tu avais perdu connaissance et ensuite Rogue a fait quelque chose et Dumbledore était là et il a eu de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles…  
- Dumbledore a eu de la fumée qui sortait par les oreilles…? L'arrêta Harry interloqué.  
- Non ! Rogue ! Et…  
Harry leva la main.  
- Qui a gagné le match ? demanda-t-il.  
- Nous, bien sûr ! J'ai encore marqué deux buts ou trois, je ne sais plus. En fait, je crois que j'étais aussi sonné que toi… Et Mrs Bibine a sifflé la fin du match quand tu as attrapé le Vif. Elle a passé un de ces savons à Crabbe et Goyle… Mais bon, ça ne leur fera ni chaud ni froid… De toutes façons, au prochain match, ils vont se coltiner avec le nouveau batteur des Poufsouffle. Ils vont être contents du voyage ! Quand on revenait vers l'infirmerie, Hermione et moi, on l'a croisé dans le Hall. Il a dit qu'il avait des cognards marqués à leurs noms et qu'il… Quoi ?  
- Hermione et toi ? releva Harry dans un sourire.  
- Elle m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie et elle m'a donné les premiers soins à la place de Mrs Pomfresh qui était occupée avec toi…  
- Vraiment ? continua Harry. Et… ?  
- Et je sais pas trop… mentit Ron. Je crois qu'elle a parlé d'une ardoise et ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'elle voulait se charger de Malefoy toute seule et que je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse…  
- Et tu lui as dis ça comment ?  
- Je ne veux pas que…  
- RON !  
- Mais comment voulais-tu que je le lui dise ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle croise à nouveau le chemin de Malefoy, d'un quelconque Mangemort ou de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je-ne-le-veux-pas !  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle le souhaite ? Ou qu'elle souhaite que toi tu croises l'un de ceux que tu viens de citer ? Tu n'as rien écouté de ce qu'elle a dit le soir du concert, n'est-ce pas…  
- Je… De quoi tu parles ?  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il se leva et désigna les cernes bleus autour des yeux de Ron.  
- C'est tout ce qui reste d'hier, mais ils vont faire se pâmer ton fan-club… Dépêche-toi de te lever, il faut qu'on retrouve Hermione. J'ai aussi des choses à vous dire…  
Ron obéit. Il trouva des vêtements propres à son chevet. Il savait que les elfes de maison avaient, dans la nuit, nettoyé sa tenue de Quidditch et qu'elle avait rejoint celles de ses coéquipiers dans le placard des vestiaires de Gryffondor. Hermione avait beau dire, les Elfes de Maison, c'était quand même bien pratique… Puis il réalisa que chez lui, au Terrier, c'était sa mère qui se chargeait de ces contingences matérielles et qu'il ne lui serait certainement pas venu à l'idée de lui demander de se repasser les doigts si les taches de sang sur sa robe n'avaient pas disparu tout à fait. Il rouvrit ses rideaux en même temps qu'Harry les siens. Mrs Pomfresh entra dans la pièce et se montra satisfaite de les voir en meilleure forme. Elle leur conseilla du repos pour la journée et les laissa quitter sa surveillance. Ils montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor où ils furent accueillis en héros. Chacun se déclara satisfait de revoir Harry sain et sauf et félicita Ron pour son dernier arrêt, assez spectaculaire. Ron hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sauf qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la fin du match, excepté de la chute d'Harry. Les deux garçons réussirent à se dépêtrer de leurs admirateurs et questionnèrent Ginny, qui avait attendu que la foule lui laisse place pour venir embrasser son frère et leur ami. Elle leur apprit qu'Hermione était déjà repartie chez Hagrid. Harry la contempla par-dessus ses lunettes de myope, totalement ahuri. Ron se frappa le front du plat de la main et regretta aussitôt son geste. Il laissa Ginny raconter le retour de Pattenrond, après tout elle en savait certainement plus que lui. Ils décidèrent d'aller aussitôt chez Hagrid. Ils y seraient tout aussi bien pour parler. Le géant fut très heureux de les revoir en bonne forme. Il leur écrasa la main entre les siennes plusieurs fois pour leur montrer sa joie. Ron cherchait Hermione des yeux sur le pas de la porte et s'étonnait qu'elle ne fût pas déjà accourue au devant de Harry. Hagrid leur proposa du thé qu'il venait de faire infuser, mais il n'avait pas de gâteaux. Les garçons prirent un air navré, qu'ils ne ressentaient pas du tout.  
- On croyait trouver Hermione chez vous… commença Ron.  
Hagrid montra d'un geste large la petite alcôve à moitié fermée par un rideau déchiré. Hermione dormait, recroquevillée contre la caisse de Pattenrond, son manteau en guise de couverture. Elle, qui n'était pas très grande, paraissait encore plus petite, pelotonnée dans le lit gigantesque.  
- Pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit, soupira Hagrid. Pauvre petite.  
- Comment va Pattenrond ? demanda Harry tandis que Ron s'approchait doucement de la jeune fille endormie et de son chat blessé.  
Hagrid haussa une épaule.  
- Peux pas dire encore. Jamais vu ça !  
Pattenrond ouvrit un œil. Il avait retrouvé l'éclat d'or de son regard. Il se hissa jusqu'en haut de sa caisse pour toucher de la tête le bout des doigts d'Hermione qui pendaient à l'intérieur. Il interrompit son effort, épuisé. Il renifla la main, le museau tendu sans parvenir à l'effleurer. Pattenrond tourna ses yeux vers Ron, dans une prière muette. Le jeune homme prit le chat et le posa sur le manteau. Pattenrond se mit à ronronner, sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Et il sembla à Ron qu'il souriait. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du sommeil d'Hermione et se tourna vers Hagrid qui poussa devant lui un bol de thé à sa propre mesure. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il disait et comprit qu'Hagrid pensait que le chat avait été blessé avec un rasoir, ou du moins un couteau bien effilé.  
- C'est encore un coup de Malefoy ! maugréa-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hagrid très étonné. Pourquoi ferait-il du mal à Pattenrond ?  
- Parce que c'est le chat d'Hermione ! répondit Ron.  
Il haussa les épaules :  
- Tout le monde sait combien elle tient à lui. Il sait bien qu'il ne peut lui faire plus de mal qu'en frappant Pattenrond…  
Hagrid se demanda pourquoi le jeune Weasley était si amer.  
- D'ailleurs, reprit-il sur le même ton, quand les Serpentard ont quitté le terrain, il a dit…  
Il se concentra pour se souvenir des paroles exactes de Malefoy.  
- Il a dit : Mauvaise journée… et elle est pas finie…  
- Tu crois qu'il savait que Dobby ramènerait Pattenrond blessé ?  
Harry était sceptique. Malefoy avait le goût des mises en scènes dramatiques et macabres, mais à ce point cela devenait du grand art. Trop pour l'esprit dénué d'imagination du Serpentard. A moins que cela ne vînt pas de lui. Son père avait quitté Azkaban depuis une quinzaine de jours et les Aurors du Ministère, pas plus que ceux de l'Ordre, ne l'avaient encore retrouvé. Mais pourquoi Lucius Malefoy se serait-il soucié d'un vulgaire chat ? Pourquoi voudrait-il "faire du mal" à Hermione de cette manière ? C'était absurde.

Du bruit à la porte interrompit ses pensées. Hagrid cria "Entrez" et Ginny, Neville et Luna pénétrèrent dans la pièce dans un brouhaha de voix et de rires mêlés.  
- CHUT ! fit Ron avec un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione endormie.  
Ginny leva vers son frère un regard étonné. Neville aidait Luna à enlever sa cape tout en demandant de ses nouvelles à Harry.

Hermione se tourna lentement pour ne pas réveiller Pattenrond tout contre elle. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Ginny et Luna vinrent la rejoindre.  
- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es à nouveau parmi nous…  
- Je suis heureux de voir que Pattenrond est à nouveau parmi nous… répondit Harry.  
Hermione caressa encore une fois la tête du chat et le déposa dans sa caisse derrière elle. Hagrid proposa du thé à tout le monde, Hermione fit apparaître des tasses, d'une taille plus conforme à l'idée d'une tasse à thé. Ginny et Neville déposèrent sur la table du pain et des gâteaux qu'ils avaient empruntés à la table du petit déjeuner. Ron se précipita dessus. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis la veille à midi et son humeur s'en ressentait. Hagrid paraissait heureux d'avoir des invités à sa table et les regardait déjeuner avec satisfaction. Hermione demanda des nouvelles de Graup. Hagrid fit quelques "Ahem !" comme s'il voulait parler puis sembla se raviser. Il préféra se déclarer confiant quant à la guérison de Pattenrond. Puis, quand il fut rassasié, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui posa la question qui le tracassait depuis leur départ de l'infirmerie :  
- Alors, c'était quoi, cette chose si importante que tu avais à nous dire ?  
- En fait, c'était surtout à Hermione que je voulais parler… personnellement… répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je suppose que ce sera difficile à présent…  
- Nous pouvons tous sortir si tu y tiens, fit Ron, sur un ton amer. Après tout ce ne serait pas le seul secret que toi et elle auriez pour nous…  
Hagrid regarda Ron comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il fit "Oh ! Par exemple !" tandis qu'Hermione poussait un soupir exaspéré, le front dans la main. Elle s'éloigna de la table et rejoignit Pattenrond sur le lit. Ginny se rapprocha d'elle par solidarité et Luna s'assit à ses côtés parce qu'elle n'avait pas de chaise pour prendre place autour de la table. Hermione, à demi tournée vers la caisse du chat, invita Harry à poursuivre.

- Je sais ce qui est arrivé le jour où Voldemort m'a tué, dit-il dans le silence.  
Ils sursautèrent tous, sauf Hermione.  
- Mais… Mais… fit Ron le premier. Il ne t'a pas tué… C'est même le contraire qui s'est passé…  
Harry secoua la tête sans un mot. Hermione s'était rapprochée et elle se tenait debout à quelques pas de la table.  
- Tu étais mort et quelque chose t'a ramené, laissa-t-elle tomber dans un souffle.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- C'est ma mère.  
- Je croyais que Voldemort avait tué ta mère parce qu'elle essayait de te protéger et qu'il t'avait blessé ensuite… dit Ron abasourdi.  
- C'est ce que tout le monde a cru… murmura Harry. Et moi aussi, jusqu'à hier. Voldemort, dans le cimetière, le soir où il a repris sa forme humaine, a prétendu qu'elle avait usé de l'ancienne magie pour s'opposer à lui. Et que son sacrifice pour moi m'avait immunisé contre son sortilège de mort. Il se trompait… Du moins, il n'avait pas tout à fait raison.  
Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il recommençait à avoir mal à la tête.  
- Ecoute Harry, dit-il, je ne doute pas que les coups que tu as pris derrière les oreilles t'ont rendu un peu plus clairvoyant, mais je dois être encore un peu sonné, car je ne comprends rien. J'aimerai que tu sois plus clair.  
- Je vais essayer, répondit Harry. C'est difficile d'expliquer avec des mots et je voudrais qu'Hermione m'aide…  
La jeune fille se redressa : "Je t'écoute !" annonça-t-elle fermement.  
- C'est difficile à expliquer, répéta Harry, parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de ce rire dément, et de cette volonté d'écarter ma mère de son chemin. Elle criait, elle pleurait. Il y avait tant de désespoir en elle. J'avais peur, parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle implorait sa pitié, et cela le faisait rire. Il ne sait pas ce que signifie ce mot. Il n'a aucune compassion, aucune chaleur en lui. Il est froid comme la mort. Il a levé sa baguette et il a lancé le sortilège pour me tuer. Elle s'est mise entre moi et lui les bras ouverts et le maléfice l'a traversée d'abord. Il y avait autour d'elle des lumières intenses et la baguette de Voldemort a craché tout son pouvoir. Toute sa puissance s'échappait, comme attirée par ma mère. Puis, il y a eu quelque chose de terrible. Elle a disparu dans la lumière et j'ai été aveuglé par un éclatement d'éclairs verts. L'un d'entre eux m'a touché et je suis mort… enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai senti que je glissais, vers la nuit et le froid, mais cela m'était égal… et soudain…

Il s'interrompit la gorge serrée, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.  
- Quelque chose t'a ramené, continua Hermione. Quelque chose t'a ramené vers la chaleur et la lumière…  
- Et la douleur, termina Harry.  
Neville inspira violemment. Ron ne comprenait toujours pas. Ginny fixait Hermione avec attention. Hagrid essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.  
- Ta mère était un Aspimageur ? demanda Luna dans le silence à peine troublé par la respiration haletante de Pattenrond.  
- Non ! s'écria Harry sans réfléchir. Mais c'est quoi, un Aspimageur ?  
Luna gratta la gorge de Pattenrond.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Aspimageurs ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- Les Aspimageurs sont aux sorciers ce que les Ronflaks sont aux créatures magiques ! s'énerva Ron.  
Il se tourna vers Luna pour la prier de mettre en veilleuse ses théories fumeuses. Hermione le devança.  
- Les Aspimageurs, Harry, dit-elle à la grande surprise de Ron, sont des sorciers qui attirent à eux la magie qui les entoure. On les appelle aussi les Voleurs de Magie. Ils perturbent les flux magiques. Et plus leur puissance est grande, plus les perturbations sont sensibles. Cela peut aller des baguettes qui crachent des sorts mineurs toutes seules… au renvoi à la puissance dix des sorts qu'on leur lance. Car ils se servent de la magie des autres pour augmenter la leur et la leur retourner au centuple.  
- Mais, lança Ron d'une voix basse et désespérée, ça n'existe pas les Aspimageurs… C'est un conte pour attardés mentaux !

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère.  
- Pour quelqu'un qui croit qu'un grand chien noir peut annoncer la mort dans les vingt-quatre heures, je te trouve quelque peu critique, Ron…  
- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Luna. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Ronald…  
Et elle se remit à caresser Pattenrond sans plus s'inquiéter de Ron et de ses jugements lapidaires.  
- Peut-être, renifla celui-ci sur un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione. Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé…  
- Au contraire ! trancha Hermione vivement. Voldemort a mis beaucoup de sa puissance dans ce maléfice pour te tuer, Harry. Et les sentiments extrêmes de ta mère à ce moment-là ont exacerbé la magie ancienne qu'elle avait en elle. Les flux de magie noire et ceux de magie pure se sont mêlés. Leur puissance devait être terrifiante et ta mère a agit comme un prisme. Avez-vous déjà vu l'effet de la lumière dans un cristal taillé ? L'éclair qui t'a frappé, Harry, était un éclair de ces deux magies mélangées. Une partie t'a tuée, l'autre t'a sauvée. Comme il a tué Voldemort et l'a sauvé en même temps… Tu as la puissance de Voldemort en toi, comme il a de la magie de ta mère en lui. Elle l'a sauvé de la mort, mais pas de la souffrance et de l'affaiblissement. Elle est à la fois la force qui l'a fait survivre durant ces années d'exil et cette faiblesse qui l'empêche de redevenir ce qu'il était. Et toi, il faut que tu cesses de rejeter ces pouvoirs que tu as reçu de l'héritier de Serpentard, pour te servir d'eux. Il faut que tu cesses de les considérer comme une faiblesse, pour t'en servir comme d'une force. L'amour de ta mère t'a sauvé. Il t'a ramené alors que tu sombrais vers la mort.  
- Mais comment est-ce possible, murmura Neville. Comment l'amour seul peut-il faire une chose pareille ?  
- Parce que l'amour, c'est de la magie, Neville, répondit Hermione. L'amour de sa mère a protégé Harry comme un bouclier, et même s'il s'est brisé sous le choc, il a rempli son office.  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :  
- Tu sais pourquoi tu as survécu, Harry. Tu sais pourquoi tu es encore là. Alors, fais ce que tu dois faire. Si tu es aussi doué pour la magie noire que tu l'es pour te défendre contre elle, alors nous n'avons aucun doute à avoir. Tu es bien celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, car tu seras le seul qui usera de sa puissance, non dans un but égoïste et malsain mais pour le bien de tous… même de ceux qui l'ignorent.

Hagrid regardait Hermione avec stupeur. Combien de fois avait-elle prononcé le Nom-Qui-Ne-Devait-Pas-Etre-Prononcé sans une once de trouble dans la voix… Il frissonna. Il revoyait la maison de Lily et James en ruines et il ne savait s'expliquer comment Harry avait pu survivre au cataclysme qui avait détruit ses parents et, croyait-il, Voldemort… Les jeunes gens restaient silencieux. Sauf Luna qui fredonnait à voix basse une berceuse pour Pattenrond. Harry était reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir mis des mots sur les évènements qu'il avait décrits. C'était plus clair à présent, et bien moins intime. Comme si tout ceci était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fit un sourire à la jeune fille. Il avait tout de suite pensé à elle lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avec ces souvenirs. Il avait tout de suite songé à ses paroles le soir du concert : j'étais morte et quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a ramenée… C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti durant tout le temps où il était resté inconscient. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait revécu le moment où il avait survécu à Voldemort. Elle était toujours au milieu de la pièce, silencieuse et perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle méditait encore les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire en elle pour savoir quel était le cours de ses réflexions. Il sentit monter une colère irraisonnée contre Ron, une féroce envie de lui faire entrer à coups de poing dans le crâne qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et parler sincèrement à Hermione.  
- Tu crois toujours qu'il faut qu'Harry apprenne la magie noire ? demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.  
- Plus que jamais…  
Ron frissonna et observa la réaction d'Harry.  
- Lors de notre prochaine leçon d'occlumancie, j'en parlerai à Rogue, accepta celui-ci. Et tu as raison, Hermione. Il faut reprendre l'entraînement contre les forces du mal.  
- Tu veux rouvrir les séances de l'AD ? questionna Neville.  
Harry haussa une épaule :  
- En quelque sorte, mais de manière plus officielle, puisque nous n'avons pas Ombrage sur le dos…  
- Je suis sûr que mon Oncle Algie serait heureux de venir de temps en temps nous donner quelques conseils… reprit Neville.

Il se tourna vers Luna :  
- Tu viendrais si on reprenait les cours avec Harry, Luna ?  
- Bien sûr, dit Luna sans se retourner. On n'est jamais trop prudent. On retournerait dans la salle sur demande ?  
- Heu… fit Harry. Je crois qu'on pourrait demander une salle au Professeur MacGonagall.  
- Oncle Algie pourrait nous prêter sa classe, puisque les séances auraient lieu après les cours…  
- Il faudra d'abord en parler au Professeur McGonagall, avertit Hermione. Elle ne sera pas contre, je n'en doute pas, mais ce serait plus correct… Elle sera là lors du tirage au sort des éliminatoires du Tournoi d'Echecs. Tu pourrais venir y faire un tour, Harry. Je pense que plus tôt nous nous y prendrons plus tôt nous pourrons commencer. Vous auriez dû y penser dès la rentrée.  
- A la rentrée, nous avions d'autres préoccupations ! jugea Ron.  
- C'est vrai ! fit Hermione, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch était en effet une préoccupation primordiale…

Les oreilles de Ron se colorèrent vivement. Il sentit son cœur monter à ses lèvres. C'était une réflexion profondément injuste et indélicate. Il se sentit blessé jusqu'au fond de l'âme.  
- Et on ferait passer le mot aux anciens de l'AD, proposa Ginny pour faire diversion. Je pense qu'ils reviendraient tous…  
- On se passera fort bien de certains, affirma Ron sur un ton cassant.  
- Tous ceux qui se présenteront seront les bienvenus, le reprit Hermione. Il se pourrait même que nous ayons quelques Serpentard parmi nous, cette année…  
Ron renifla. Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.  
- Ce serait pour moi une grande satisfaction personnelle ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Une victoire, tu veux dire ! se mit à rire Ginny. Sur les Serpentard et sur le Professeur Rogue. Harry Potter en professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal bis, et lui toujours Professeur de Potions !  
Harry cacha un sourire narquois. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était exactement la première des choses qu'il comptait lui montrer lors de leur prochaine séance d'occlumancie le lundi suivant, s'il obtenait l'autorisation de McGonagall. La seconde étant qu'il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené de son coma. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis, parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre discussion avec Ron. Et parce qu'il voulait d'abord savoir comment il s'y était pris.

Ils restèrent jusqu'aux soins de Pattenrond. Ils constatèrent avec Hagrid que la cicatrisation s'opérait de manière satisfaisante. Il afficha un sourire soulagé et rassura Hermione. Il garderait encore le chat pendant quelques jours et dès qu'il serait en mesure de sortir tout seul de sa caisse, il le lui rendrait. Hermione se laissa convaincre. Harry et Ginny lui rappelèrent que le Tournoi d'Echec commençait dans quelques heures et qu'Hannah et Ernie lui seraient fort reconnaissants de reprendre sa place d'organisatrice principale. Elle consentit à les suivre jusqu'au château. Ils se rendirent dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour attendre l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione les abandonna pour se consacrer aux derniers préparatifs du Tournoi. Elle était un peu nerveuse lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis à la table du repas. Il manquait des échiquiers. Le Professeur Flitwick leur avait promis des sabliers mais il ne les avait pas encore fait porter à la salle. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à la coupe qui devait contenir les noms des candidats pour le tirage au sort. Ni à la personne qui effectuerait ce tirage. Ron se moqua d'elle. Il se déclara fort déçu, car il pensait qu'elle aurait tout prévu jusque dans les moindres détails. Harry lui fit de gros yeux et Neville haussa les épaules. Seamus proposa son propre échiquier et Dean lui assura que le Professeur Flitwick tiendrait parole. Neville lui affirma qu'un simple sac suffirait pour le tirage au sort. Et Harry suggéra de demander aux deux Préfets en chef de se charger de désigner les joueurs adversaires.  
- J'aurais dû me préoccuper de cela hier, avoua Hermione. Mais la disparition de Pattenrond m'a tant bouleversée que j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose. Ensuite, il y a eu ce terrible match…  
Elle frissonna. Ron lui donna un coup d'épaule.  
- C'est fini maintenant, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Harry est réveillé, Pattenrond est en voie de guérison… et même Malefoy a changé de tête ! ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un groupe de Serpentard passait devant leur table pour se rendre à leurs places.

Drago Malefoy était à sa tête. Il laissa tomber sur les Gryffondor un regard plein d'une déception rageuse. Sa morgue de la veille avait laissé place à une animosité qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher.  
- Tout va comme tu veux, Malefoy ? clama Ron avec un sourire satisfait.  
Un éclair de colère sourde brilla dans les yeux de Malefoy. Neville adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione :  
- Mauvaise journée pour lui, on dirait…  
Elle hocha la tête :  
- Quelque chose n'a pas marché comme il l'espérait, semble-t-il.  
Ron se pencha subitement vers elle :  
- Tu n'as rien fait ?… Tu n'as pas…cherché à savoir s'il préparait quoi que ce soit…  
- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je te rappelle que j'étais au chevet de Pattenrond…  
Ron parut soulagé.  
- Alors, conclut-il, c'est de nous voir en forme, Harry et moi, qui le rend malade…  
- Sans doute, répondit Hermione sobrement.

Ron parut rassuré. Elle était revenue à une attitude plus raisonnable. Harry lui ne fut pas dupe. Sans doute le haussement de sourcil d'Hermione y était-il pour quelque chose. Elle quitta la table avant la fin du repas. Ron ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple, dès qu'il eut englouti son dessert et celui qu'Hermione avait laissé sur la table. Il courut dans son dortoir chercher son échiquier et redescendit dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il arriva juste pour voir McGrégor quitter Hermione. Il jeta un regard froid à la jeune préfète de Serpentard.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il à Hermione d'un air méfiant.  
- Savoir des nouvelles de Pattenrond, soupira-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Par simple politesse, je suppose ! répondit Hermione agacée.  
Il préféra changer de sujet. Il lui tendit son échiquier, soudain gêné.  
- Il n'est pas neuf, ni en très bon état, bredouilla-t-il, mais il peut toujours rendre service si tu en manques…  
Hermione le prit, un peu surprise.  
- Eh bien, nous verrons… dit-elle. J'espère que les pièces ne se montreront pas trop récalcitrantes… Pas seulement les tiennes, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter. Ah voilà le Professeur Flitwick ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il a oublié les sabliers !

Elle le quitta sans un mot et se précipita vers le petit professeur d'Enchantements. Ron entendit rire Flitwick tandis que les sabliers se matérialisaient sur les tables préparées pour le Tournoi. Hermione se mit à rire également avec le professeur, un peu crispée. Flitwick rejoignit le Professeur McGonagall qui devait arbitrer la rencontre avec lui. Les participants commençaient à arriver. Les Préfets en chef vinrent chercher leurs instructions auprès d'Hermione. Ron n'eut plus de prétexte pour ne pas regagner les rangs des concurrents. Il lui jeta un dernier regard alors qu'il se pressait parmi la foule des compétiteurs. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce Tournoi eût tant de succès. Il reconnut quelques têtes. Certains étaient connus pour être de bons joueurs. Il s'était déjà mesuré à quelques uns d'entre eux et les avaient battus. D'autres, il ne les connaissait que de réputation. Il y avait ce garçon de Serdaigle, un Septième Année, et deux ou trois Serpentard, dont cette Ellie McGregor qu'il n'aimait guère. Les premiers noms furent tirés du sac et ceux qui étaient appelés prirent place devant les échiquiers. Il commençait à avoir la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Son nom retentit dans la salle. Il s'assit à la table qu'Hermione lui désigna. Il lui fit une grimace. Elle répondit par un sourire. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules tandis que Margaret Thompson annonçait : "Seamus Finnigan". Cette fois ce fut Seamus qui grimaça tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de Ron. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils libéraient l'échiquier et deux autres candidats se mesuraient à leur place. Ron rejoignit Harry parmi les spectateurs. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir Isadora Marchinson avec lui. Harry la lui désigna à une table un peu plus loin, face à Ellie McGregor.  
- Isadora est bonne perdante ? demanda Ron à voix basse.  
- Heu… fit Harry dubitatif. Pourquoi ?  
- Prépare ton mouchoir, alors… le prévint Ron. McGregor est redoutable à ce jeu.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Isadora revenait vers Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
- On s'en va ! décida-t-elle.  
Harry eut brusquement envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Et il le fit. Isadora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.  
- On se retrouve quand même ici après le repas de ce soir ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.  
- Si tu veux, finit-il par dire.  
Isadora parut soulagée et quitta la pièce sur un sourire. Ron se pencha vers Harry :  
- Tu veux rompre avec elle ? lui chuchota-t-il.  
Harry lui lança un regard agacé. Pourquoi était-il si perspicace quand il s'agissait des autres et totalement aveugle quand il était concerné ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire profiter de tes conseils ? Comment terminer une histoire avant d'avoir commencé ?  
Ron se renfrogna :  
- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Ginny ait l'intention de laisser tomber Dean de sitôt !  
- Pourquoi tu me parles de Ginny ?  
- Parce que tu me parles toujours d'Hermione !  
- Et alors ? demanda Harry  
- Alors… alors rien ! termina Ron car Hermione s'avançait vers eux, le visage plus rayonnant qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.  
Il lui fit une place entre eux où elle s'assit volontiers.  
- Harry va rompre avec Isadora, dit Ron.  
Hermione tourna les yeux vers Harry.  
- Ca y est ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non ! s'exclama Harry un peu énervé. Elle vient de se faire éliminer du Tournoi. Une défaite et une rupture, ça ferait beaucoup non ?  
- Il vaut mieux une rupture le jour d'une défaite que le jour de la St Valentin, dit Hermione. Ca ne sert à rien de remettre à plus tard, et le quatorze février sera vite là.  
- Ouais ! fit Ron. Surtout si tu as une autre fille en tête.  
Harry souffla d'exaspération.  
- Je n'ai personne en tête ! grinça-t-il à l'intention de Ron.  
Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il se mordait la langue pour ne pas faire quelque réflexion qui mettrait le jeune homme mal à l'aise.  
- Alors pourquoi veux-tu rompre avec Isadora. Je croyais que tu appréciais quelqu'un qui avait pour toi une telle adoration.

Harry se renfrogna. Il s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Parce que j'ai bien réfléchi à ce qu'a dit Hermione le soir du concert des Bizarr' Sisters, quand nous étions à table… soupira-t-il enfin. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien, sauf si on décide du contraire…  
Ron se redressa pour le regarder en face.  
- On ne peut rien faire contre le fait que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts existent, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Harry devant son air d'incompréhension totale. Mais on peut décider qu'on ne se laissera pas intimider.  
- Et quel est le rapport avec Isadora ? demanda Ron, sans comprendre davantage.  
- Hé bien, fit Harry avec une hésitation. Je pourrais rester avec Isadora jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle en a assez de passer après le Quidditch, après mes amis, après tout ce qu'elle appelle le _mystère qui m'entoure_… Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…? Cela m'éviterait de me creuser la cervelle pour trouver le moyen de rompre sans la blesser davantage, car je n'ai vraiment rien à lui reprocher et je ne voudrais pas lui faire trop de peine. Et je ne me vois pas lui dire : Ecoute Isadora, je t'aime bien, mais je m'ennuie un peu avec toi et franchement, là, je suis trop occupé à me consacrer à sauver le monde pour faire l'effort de m'intéresser davantage à toi…  
Ron retint un éclat de rire pour ne pas gêner la concentration des concurrents.  
- Mais, reprit Harry sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai du temps à perdre, et à lui faire perdre ? Je veux dire, si la vie est trop courte pour s'embarrasser de la crainte de la mort, ne l'est-elle pas aussi pour… ça ? Bien sûr, si je l'aimais comme…  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas dire à Ron : comme tu aimes Hermione.  
- Je veux dire : si je l'aimais vraiment… la question ne se poserait pas. Bien au contraire. Est-ce que tu comprends cela Ron ?  
Ron hocha la tête.  
- Je comprends surtout que tu te prends la tête pour pas grand-chose… Mais Hermione a raison. Si tu dois lui dire adieu, fais le tout de suite et rapidement. C'est comme les potions de Mrs Pomfresh. Plus vite on les avale, plus vite on en oublie le goût !

Harry entendit Hermione faire un petit bruit bizarre, qui tenait autant du rire étouffé que du soupir d'exaspération. Elle tapota sa main de la sienne, pour lui dire qu'elle, elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron de pousser un soupir, de satisfaction cette fois. Il étendit ses longues jambes et les croisa tandis qu'il passait son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il tourna vers eux un sourire ravi :  
- Et voilà, dit-il. Tout est redevenu comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ni Harry ni Hermione ne répondirent et il crut qu'ils pensaient comme lui.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Le Club de Duels

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Le Club de Duels

Le lundi matin Harry s'éveilla la tête pleine de questions, et déjà fébrile quant à sa journée. L'emploi du temps était chargé : cours toute la matinée ; après le repas : séance d'occlumancie avec Rogue, pendant laquelle il devait l'interroger sur la manière dont il s'y était pris pour le ramener de son inconscience provoquée par les cognards de ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle. Et durant laquelle également il devait s'efforcer de passer la barrière mentale du professeur afin de trouver le rapport exact entre Sirius, Bellatrix et Severus Rogue. L'après-midi n'était pas moins remplie : cours, entraînement de Quidditch et rupture avec Isadora. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le faire la veille au soir et, Hermione avait raison, plus il retardait l'échéance, plus il avait du mal à prononcer les mots fatidiques.

Il passa la première heure de cours à chercher la manière de rompre idéale. Il n'écouta qu'à demi le cours de Binns. Ron lui donna plusieurs coups de coude pour le ramener à la réalité. Le deuxième cours était un cours de Potions. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur son chaudron. Rogue ne sembla pas se préoccuper de lui toutefois. Il paraissait se focaliser sur les gestes d'Hermione. Cependant toute la classe sentait la tension qui émanait de lui et même les Serpentard n'osaient attirer l'attention du professeur sur eux. A la fin du cours seulement, lorsqu'il lui apporta sa fiole pour la notation, Harry croisa le regard du professeur Rogue. C'était un regard froid et distant, plein d'une rancœur quasi tangible. Pourtant, Harry ne ressentit pas cette bouffée de haine monter à sa tête, ainsi que d'ordinaire. Ce fut une sensation différente, qu'il ne sut s'expliquer. Quelque chose qui lui laissa au fond du cœur une amertume inhabituelle. Il jeta malgré lui un regard à Hermione que Ron aidait à ranger ses affaires. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Se pouvait-il que les secrets de cet homme soient si insupportables qu'ils exsudaient dans sa manière d'être ? Ou bien n'était-ce que l'ombre de Bellatrix Lestrange qui pervertissait tout ce et ceux que cette femme avait approchés ?

Harry resta sombre jusqu'au repas de midi. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'osèrent le questionner. Ron débita bêtise sur bêtise. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Malefoy, depuis sa place leur lançait des regards haineux et ricanait chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur eux. Tout semblait effectivement revenu à la normale. Pourtant ce fut avec une étrange appréhension au cœur qu'Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue pour sa séance d'occlumancie. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il allait enfin connaître la raison pour laquelle lui et Sirius se haïssaient tant, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette impression amère de son esprit. Il frappa à la porte du cachot. La voix de Rogue le pria d'entrer. Harry obéit et le sourire du professeur Londubat l'accueillit.  
- Ah ! s'écria-t-il. Voici notre jeune élève… Severus me disait justement, Harry… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry, mon garçon ? Severus me disait donc que vous étiez vraiment très doué…

Harry tourna malgré lui un sourcil étonné vers Rogue. Le professeur se raidit davantage encore, si c'était possible. Il grimaça un sourire crispé :  
- Potter sait tout le bien que je pense de lui, Professeur, réussit-il à prononcer. Il est simplement dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi appliqué en ces matières primordiales qu'au Quidditch…

Il était si tendu qu'il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.  
- Potter, reprit-il en se tournant vers Harry, le professeur Londubat vous enseignera désormais la légilimancie et l'occlumancie.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il était presque soulagé. Il inclina la tête devant Algie Londubat :  
- Je vous remercie Professeur de bien vouloir perdre votre temps avec un élève qui ne mérite certainement pas votre attention…  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue.  
- Puis-je vous demander, Monsieur, pourquoi vous confiez aujourd'hui cette tâche fastidieuse au Professeur Londubat ?  
La main de Rogue se crispa sur la table.  
- Parce que, Potter, vous et moi avons autre chose à étudier ensemble…

Cette fois, Harry ne put cacher sa surprise. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Dans son dos, Algie Londubat s'avança.  
- Nous commencerons demain, dit l'oncle de Neville. Après les cours vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Vous savez où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas. Ah ! Minerva m'a parlé de votre idée d'entraînement à la défense contre les forces du mal entre jeunes gens. Ma classe est bien sûr à votre disposition et je vous félicite pour cette initiative…  
Le rire sec de Rogue l'interrompit.  
- Je doute que Potter puisse revendiquer la paternité d'un tel projet, Professeur…  
- Effectivement, l'interrompit Harry à son tour. Hermione Granger est à l'origine de cette initiative.  
Algie Londubat hocha la tête.  
- Miss Granger… Décidemment cette petite est très intéressante, n'est-ce pas Severus… Neville m'en avait dit le plus grand bien. Je constate que le jugement de cet enfant est bien plus aigu qu'on ne voulait le croire.

Il fit un salut à Rogue avant de quitter la pièce et Harry aurait juré qu'il y avait de l'ironie dans le sourire qu'il adressa au Maître des Potions. Harry attendit que Rogue voulût bien lui adresser la parole à nouveau…  
- Vous pouvez sortir, Potter, commanda Rogue au bout d'un moment de silence.  
- Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur ? se décida Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
Rogue cligna des yeux et il sembla au jeune homme qu'il inspirait plus difficilement. Harry se sentit encouragé à parler.  
- En fait, j'ai deux questions, Monsieur. La première concerne la manière dont vous m'avez ramené du coma dans lequel les coups de cognards m'avaient plongé.  
Les coins des lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent à peine.  
- La seconde est celle-ci : il m'arrive de capter les pensées des autres sans le vouloir. Cela me gêne, Monsieur.  
- Avez-vous déjà oublié vos leçons d'occlumancie, Potter ? Alors fermez votre esprit comme je vous l'ai appris… à moins que votre curiosité naturelle ne vous pousse à vouloir tout savoir des secrets des autres.  
Harry serra les poings et les mâchoires. Il se retint de lui envoyer au visage qu'il ne lui avait rien appris du tout, qu'il avait lui-même trouvé le moyen de se protéger de ses incursions violentes dans son esprit.  
- Et pour la première question ? Monsieur ? se força-t-il à répondre.  
- Vous aurez votre réponse demain, lorsque vous viendrez me trouver après les cours…  
Harry voulut insister. Rogue lui tourna le dos. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Harry comprit qu'il devait sortir immédiatement.

L'après-midi, Harry ne montra pas plus d'intérêt pour les cours que le matin. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur ses enchantements mais ne répondit que par des monosyllabes aux questions de Ron. Il le trouva particulièrement inopportun et fut reconnaissant à Hermione de tourner vers elle l'attention du jeune homme. Il fut maussade durant tout l'entraînement de Quidditch, cria après tout le monde, abrégea la séance et se rendit tout droit à la salle des Quatre Maisons où l'attendait Isadora. Il s'assit devant elle et lui dit :  
- Il faut que je te parle.  
Les amies d'Isadora se hâtèrent de fermer leurs livres et prirent place deux tables plus loin.  
- Je t'écoute, dit Isadora. Qui est-ce ?  
Les fermes résolutions d'Harry s'effondrèrent.  
- Qui ? fit-il éberlué.  
- Celle pour qui tu me laisses tomber ? C'est Hermione Granger ?  
Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était la seule attitude qu'il avait trouvée pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Elle prit son silence pour un aveu.  
- Je ne pouvais le croire, mais Cho m'avait bien dit que cette fille…  
Harry saisit son poignet pour l'obliger à le regarder en face :  
- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Cho sur Hermione ? demanda-t-il avec aigreur.  
- Qu'elle était prête à tout pour que te garder auprès d'elle… et que c'était à cause d'elle que vous aviez rompu l'année dernière.  
Une bouffée de colère monta à la tête d'Harry.  
- Pour rompre, il faut d'abord avoir commencé quelque chose, articula-t-il avec colère. Or, Cho est bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que pleurer sur son sort ! Sa jalousie envers Hermione, ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'elle est née. C'est parce qu'Hermione est bien plus intelligente, bien plus intéressante, et que je tiens bien plus à son amitié qu'au prétendu amour que Cho disait avoir pour moi. La prochaine fois qu'elle viendra te parler d'Hermione, demande lui donc comment va son amie Marietta la moucharde qui a failli nous faire renvoyer mes amis et moi, ainsi que la moitié de l'école…  
- Elle m'avait dit que tu parlerais de Marietta.  
- Vraiment ? fit Harry froidement. Alors puisque Cho t'a déjà tout raconté de notre rupture, il est inutile que je m'attarde…  
Il se leva et quitta la Salle des Quatre Maisons la rage au cœur. Au prochain match contre Serdaigle, il lui ferait avaler son balai, à cette ordure de Cho. Il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Ron.  
- Alors ? lui demanda celui-ci. Ca y est ? Tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec elle ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grogna Harry.  
- Oh rien ! je disais juste ça par amitié…  
Harry se mordit la langue. Il était sur le point de lui dire que son amitié était parfois pesante. Cependant, il venait de se séparer de sa petite amie, il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son meilleur ami. Il vit entrer Hermione avec soulagement. Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux et s'enquit de l'avancement de leur travail. Elle les bouscula un peu, les gronda sévèrement, leur prit leurs devoirs des mains, fit quelques commentaires et se décida à les corriger tout en maugréant. Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne poser encore aucune question et d'attirer l'attention de Ron sur autre chose que sur sa personne. Il se calma peu à peu et le regard de ravissement que Ron posait sur Hermione ne lui parut bientôt plus si stupide. Ils descendirent pour le repas du soir. Harry évita de tourner la tête vers la table des Poufsouffle ainsi que d'assassiner d'un coup d'œil acéré cette scélérate de Cho. Seamus et Dean réussirent à le faire rire. Et Hermione chassa toutes ses craintes lorsqu'elle frappa du bout de sa baguette sur les doigts de Ron qui essayait de voler un peu de son dessert dans son assiette. Oui, tout avait repris un cours normal.

Il se sentait plus léger, plus serein. Il n'appréhendait pas les séances d'occlumancie avec Algie Londubat. Au contraire, il pourrait lui poser les questions qu'il retenait avec Rogue, de peur d'une réflexion moqueuse ou cinglante. Et il pressentait que les progrès qu'il ne manquerait de réaliser auprès du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ne lui seraient pas inutiles dans la nouvelle matière à laque Rogue devait bientôt l'initier. Un seul regret, cependant, le tenaillait. Celui de ne pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur les liens du professeur de Potions avec son parrain.

Harry remonta seul dans la salle commune. Il aurait bien accompagné Ron et Hermione chez Hagrid pour avoir des nouvelles de Pattenrond, mais il jugea plus à propos de les laisser seuls. A leur retour, les deux Préfets firent ensuite leur ronde dans les couloirs pour annoncer le couvre-feu imminent. Ils rentrèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor les derniers, riant ensemble d'une quelconque bêtise.  
- Je peux rire avec vous ? demanda Harry près de la fenêtre.  
- Peeves s'est matérialisé à l'intérieur d'une armure… commença Hermione.  
- Et il s'est mis à suivre Dawson dans les couloirs, tandis qu'elle revenait de la Salle des Quatre Maisons ! termina Ron les larmes aux yeux.  
- Bien entendu, elle ne l'a pas reconnu immédiatement, expliqua Hermione.  
- Uniquement quand il a posé son gantelet sur son épaule…  
- Elle s'est retournée, a hurlé…  
- Et Peeves est sorti de son armure qui s'est écroulée dans un bruit de tonnerre au milieu du Grand Hall.  
- Elle était verte, la pauvre petite ! dit Hermione qui se mordait les lèvres.  
- Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie ! s'exclamait Ron, en s'essuyant les yeux.  
- Voilà pourquoi elle a filé dans son dortoir sans demander son reste, sourit Harry.  
- Non, c'est parce que lorsqu'elle a appelé _Ronald !_ elle s'est aperçu que son prince charmant était mort de rire, et que c'était d'elle qu'il riait !  
Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron que le fou rire reprenait. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté d'Harry.  
- Eh bien ! fit ce dernier. Tu t'y entends pour anéantir les rêves des jeunes filles !  
Ron cessa de rire aussi sec. Harry se traita d'imbécile.  
- J'arrête les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue…, dit-il pour changer de sujet.  
Hermione se précipita vers lui.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, Harry ! Tu le sais !  
- Pour les reprendre avec le professeur Londubat ! termina-t-il devant l'air effaré de Ron.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.  
- Parce que nous avons une autre matière à étudier ensemble, lui et moi, parodia Harry.  
- La… la magie… noire ? déglutit Ron.  
- Ou quelque chose dans le genre… répondit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulut léger. Je vous en parlerai quand j'en saurai plus… Comment va Pattenrond ?  
Hermione lui assura qu'il allait de mieux en mieux, grâce aux soins de Hagrid.  
- Oui ! approuva Ron. Qui croirait qu'un type comme lui, avec des mains comme les siennes, puisse être si délicat quand il s'agit de soigner des animaux blessés. Mais c'est dommage, reprit-il, que tu n'aies plus de cours avec Rogue. Tu ne pourras pas savoir ce qui est arrivé avec Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, murmura Hermione comme pour elle-même.  
Ron fronça les sourcils.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Quand arrêtes-tu l'occlumancie avec Rogue ?  
- Quand il décidera que j'ai atteint un niveau suffisant pour cela, répondit calmement Hermione.  
Elle quitta sa place auprès d'Harry.  
- Vous devriez monter vous coucher, conseilla-t-elle. Demain, tu auras une autre rude journée, Harry. Et toi, Ron n'oublie pas d'aller t'excuser dès demain matin auprès de Dawson si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne ton attitude de ce soir…  
- Franchement, Hermione, je ne tiens pas tant que cela à son pardon, vois-tu…  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Oh oui, je vois très bien…  
Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? chuchota le jeune rouquin tandis qu'Hermione montait les escaliers du dortoir des filles.  
Harry se mit à rire. Vraiment, tout était redevenu _comme avant_…

La semaine passa comme un seul jour. Les premières séances d'occlumancie avec le professeur Londubat débutèrent. Elles étaient beaucoup moins houleuses qu'avec Rogue, et Harry se sentit tout à fait rassuré lorsque l'enseignant le félicita pour ses réflexes et la puissance de son esprit. Il reconnut toutefois que cette puissance n'était pas à son niveau maximum encore et lui donna quelques conseils pratiques afin de parer plus rapidement les attaques surprises. C'était ce qui manquait à Harry, ces quelques détails qui le rendait plus efficace. Il sentait la confiance d'Algie Londubat et son réel désir de l'aider. Ce fut en légilimancie que ses progrès furent le plus flagrants. Il ne craignait plus de découvrir des pensées qui l'auraient blessé et il s'étonna lui-même de son pouvoir de lire dans les esprits. A la fin de la semaine, Algie lui assura qu'il avait des dons réels, et qu'il ne connaissait personne de son âge qui eût autant de pouvoirs psychiques. Il l'aiderait, lui assura-t-il, à travailler l'occlumancie pour qu'il puisse se cacher de Voldemort ; quant à la légilimancie, il lui faudrait simplement apprendre à canaliser ses facultés. Harry se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Toutefois, malgré l'assurance qu'il acquit ainsi, il se sentait un peu frustré. Ses victoires sur Algie ne lui procuraient pas le même sentiment de satisfaction que celles qu'il arrachait à Rogue. Il lui tardait de retrouver le professeur de Potions pour lui s'assurer que sa haine envers lui était toujours intacte.

Le professeur Rogue cependant ne le faisait toujours pas appeler. Il avait remis deux fois déjà leur séance et Harry s'impatientait. Hermione avait beau le harceler au sujet de son travail scolaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle était cette matière qu'il lui faudrait apprendre. Ginny et Hermione avaient décrété que les réunions de l'ancienne AD auraient lieu deux fois par semaine, entre la fin du repas du soir et le couvre-feu, le mardi et le jeudi soir. Ginny avait rameuté les anciens de l'AD et Hermione avait placardé des affiches sur les panneaux des salles communes de Gryffondor et des Quatre Maisons. Elle avait distribué d'autres annonces aux préfets des autres Maisons. Elle savait qu'Ellie McGregor avait dû enchanter l'affiche qu'elle avait posée sur le panneau de Serpentard avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle afin que Malefoy ne l'enlevât pas dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Le premier mardi, Harry et ses amis se rendirent dans la classe du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal un peu sceptiques. La première à arriver fut Luna Lovegood, sa baguette sur l'oreille. Puis les Poufsouffle se présentèrent entraînés par Hannah et Ernie. Harry faisait des signes de la main, à la fois un peu inquiet et soulagé de voir revenir ceux qui lui avaient fait confiance l'année précédente. Ron comptait les présents et faisait ses commentaires. Hermione paraissait satisfaite. Lorsque Ellie McGregor se présenta avec un groupe de Serpentard, Harry saisit dans le regard de son amie une lueur de victoire qu'elle cacha aussitôt en baissant les cils. Ron eut un reniflement qui n'échappa guère à Hermione.  
- C'est toi qui les as invités ? se moqua-t-il.  
- Je te l'ai dit, Ron, tous ceux qui voudront venir sont les bienvenus… soupira la jeune fille avec un regard désolé vers Harry.  
- Même s'ils viennent pour nous espionner ? insista Ron.  
- Que veux-tu qu'ils espionnent ? Tout le monde sait ce que nous faisons ici, non ?  
- Et si Cho s'amène ? Avec Marietta ? ne voulut pas céder Ron.  
- Si Cho venait avec Marietta, ce serait la plus grande satisfaction que nous pourrions obtenir, répondit Hermione catégorique. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry fit une moue dubitative. Si elle savait ce que Cho disait à son sujet, aurait-elle la même opinion. Mais ni Cho ni Marietta ne se montrèrent. Par contre Isadora Marchinson et ses amies de Poufsouffle se présentèrent. Elles passèrent devant Hermione venue les accueillir sans un regard et s'installèrent au fond de la salle. Hermione interrogea Harry d'un haussement de sourcil. Il haussa une épaule pour toute réponse. Il préféra se tourner vers ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Il sentit qu'il devait leur dire quelque chose, un mot de bienvenue…  
- Heu… fit-il en rougissant. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. Alors commençons…  
- Hum ! fit Hermione.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry retint un soupir.  
- Oui Hermione ?  
- Il faudrait nommer ces réunions, ne crois-tu pas Harry. Nous ne pouvons garder le même nom que l'année dernière, puisque les circonstances sont différentes…  
- Oui, mais le but est le même, non ? répondit Harry que ces détails agaçaient prodigieusement.  
- Pas tout à fait, Harry, le contredit Hermione. Cette année, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'obtenir des notes convenables aux examens de fin d'année. Il en va de notre vie…  
Il y eut un silence.  
- Moi je trouve que Association de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est un très bon nom ! trancha Ron. Et qu'il dit bien ce qu'il veut dire.  
- Oui, fit Hermione le plus poliment du monde. Mais raconte donc à Molly que tu fais partie d'une Association de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et elle va te rappeler que si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas de rapport direct avec tes études…  
- Ca va ! l'interrompit Ron que la seule évocation du nom de sa mère venait de convaincre que ce n'était finalement pas un si bon nom que ça.  
Une main se leva dans le fond de la salle.  
- Oui, Justin ? dit Harry, heureux d'une diversion.  
Justin Finch-Fletchey s'avança.  
- Vous vous souvenez, quand la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte…  
Harry hocha la tête. Quelques autres murmurèrent. Ron jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione. Le souvenir de sa pétrification lui revint à la mémoire. Et il se souvint aussi que Justin aussi avait été une victime du basilic. Il pâlit, comme si le rappel de ces évènements pouvait les faire se produire à nouveau.  
- Le professeur Lockhart avait ouvert un Club de Duels… pour nous apprendre à nous défendre, continua Justin.  
Cette fois, quelques rires fusèrent parmi ceux qui avaient assisté à ces séances.  
- J'imagine que si je dis à mes parents que je fais partie d'un Club de Duels, reprit le jeune homme, ils seront moins inquiets que si je leur annonce que j'appartiens à une Association de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, ils m'ont laissé revenir à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore leur a assuré que j'y étais en sécurité… malgré tout.

Les murmures reprirent. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Va pour le Club de Duels ?  
- Si tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Hermione en balayant la salle d'un regard large.  
Personne ne s'y opposa. Tous se mirent d'accord également pour les horaires et les dates et Harry put enfin commencer. Son expérience de l'année précédente aidant, il ne se sentit pas trop ridicule tandis qu'il expliquait aux nouveaux venus ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Elle était déjà face à Ginny, tandis que Dean et Seamus croisaient leurs baguettes ainsi que des épées. Il dut se résoudre à affronter Dawson qui se révéla plus coriace qu'il ne l'eût pensé.

A la fin de la séance, chacun repartit content, impatient de revenir. McGregor salua Harry d'un "C'était pas mal. Je reviendrai. Peut-être." Un coup d'œil à Hermione persuada Harry que ce "peut-être" signifiait "sûrement". Presque tous les duellistes vinrent serrer la main à Harry, sauf Isadora et ses amies, qui ne saluèrent que Ron. La salle était à moitié vide et Hermione était prête à féliciter Harry pour ce premier cours, lorsqu'ils entendirent un applaudissement moqueur à la porte. Malefoy se tenait au milieu du passage, obligeant ceux qui voulaient sortir à se contorsionner pour l'éviter. Il frappait dans ses mains, lentement, dédaigneux et narquois.  
- Alors, le Club des Adorateurs de Potter est rouvert ? Avec la bénédiction des plus hautes autorités de la maison ? Profite bien de ta gloire, mon petit Potter. Elle ne durera pas.  
Ron fit un pas en avant. Hermione le retint par le bras. Malefoy se mit à rire.  
- Tu as vu, Weasley ? Ta Sang-de-Bourbe a peur que je ne t'arrange le portrait une fois de plus… A-t-elle si peu confiance en ton pouvoir de sorcier qu'elle craigne de te voir m'affronter ?  
Les oreilles de Ron virèrent rouge vif.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler d'elle ainsi, Malefoy, grinça-t-il.  
Malefoy se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :  
- C'est avec ça que tu veux t'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ? persiffla-t-il. Un lourdaud plus bête que ses pieds, une sang-de-bourbe invalide et…  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle où s'étaient rassemblés Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et Ginny, ainsi que Dawson et quelques uns de leurs amis de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.  
- … un ramassis d'indigents et de faibles d'esprits…  
D'un coup d'épaule, Ron dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de la main d'Hermione. Malefoy sortit sa baguette. Le visage crispé, Ron marcha vers Malefoy, la baguette en avant. La porte de la classe se referma sur le Serpentard.  
- Espèce de lâche ! cria Ron, furieux de se voir enlever l'occasion de lui rabattre son caquet.  
Il se tourna vers Harry pour le prendre à témoin.  
- Ce n'est pas lui, Ron. C'est moi qui ai fermé la porte.  
Ron ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que t'a dit ton père ? reprit Harry à la limite de la colère. Ne t'approche pas de lui !  
- Harry !….  
La voix d'Hermione n'était qu'un souffle. Il se tourna vers elle, agacé. Elle le fixait avec stupeur, ses deux mains sur son cœur.  
- Quoi ? fit-il dans un mouvement d'emportement.  
Les autres au fond de la salle avaient tous le même regard effaré.  
- Tu as ta baguette dans ta poche… réussit à murmurer Hermione.  
- Et alors ?… commença Harry.  
Ron se retourna vivement vers la porte, puis revint vers Harry.  
- Tu as fait ça comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Comme ça ! répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
Il leva un peu la main, esquissant un geste  
- J'avais vraiment très envie de claquer la porte au nez de Malefoy.  
Ginny s'approcha lentement de lui.  
- Tu crois que c'est ce que va t'apprendre à maîtriser Rogue ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. La magie ancienne ?  
- Je ne sais pas… répondit Harry sur le même ton.  
Il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité.  
- Pourquoi Rogue ferait-il cela ? se reprit Ron. Comment pourrait-il enseigner la maîtrise de la magie ancienne ?  
- Parce qu'il la pratique ! répondit Hermione avec impatience.  
Luna s'avança à son tour vers Harry. Celui-ci fit une grimace dans l'attente d'une remarque de sa part.  
- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux plus exorbités que jamais. C'est quand tu es arrivé que nos baguettes ont retrouvé leur pouvoir le soir d'Halloween. C'est ta magie qui a annulé l'Aspimageur !  
- Mais les Aspimageurs n'existent pas ! cria Ron au comble de l'agitation.  
Luna se tourna vers lui :  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'après toi ce jour-là ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
- JE-NE-SAIS-PAS ! hurla Ron. Et toi comment sais-tu que Rogue pratique la magie ancienne ?  
Il fit face à Hermione.  
- Dieu du Ciel ! Ron ! T'arrive-t-il de te servir de tes yeux quelquefois ! Combien de fois avons-nous vu Rogue effacer les traces de nos maladresses d'un simple geste de la main ?  
- Et fermer les portes depuis son bureau… murmura Harry.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à ce moment. Le professeur McGonagall contempla la classe de son œil sévère.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle. Je viens de croiser Drago Malefoy qui semblait venir d'ici. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore battus… Potter ? Weasley ?  
Harry secoua la tête. Ron rougit brusquement.  
- Bien, fit McGonagall. Je serai désolée d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour cette raison, mais il faudrait que je le fasse… Vous entendez ? Potter ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Weasley ?  
Ron serra les poings.  
- Weasley ? répéta McGonagall.  
Ron entendit Hermione soupirer : "Ron, s'il te plait" à quelques pas de lui. Il fit un signe de tête, lui aussi. McGonagall parut satisfaite. Elle frappa dans ses mains et rappela que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Chacun se dépêcha de quitter la classe pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Les Gryffondor firent bloc autour de Harry, au cas où Malefoy traînerait encore dans les parages. Luna se joignit à eux, déployant pour Neville qui était le seul à lui prêter attention, quelque théorie sur les porteurs de magie ancienne. Dawson, apeurée, se serrait contre la robe de sorcier de Ron. Il tentait vainement de la repousser. Plus il l'éloignait de lui, plus elle s'accrochait.  
- Ronald ! dit-elle soudain, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Pourquoi ce Malefoy l'appelle-t-il _ta sang-de-bourbe_ ?  
Elle désignait Hermione du menton et celle-ci esquissa un demi sourire un peu triste.  
- Parce qu'Hermione est née de parents moldus… répondit Ron en grinçant des dents.  
Un jour viendrait où il lui ferait ravaler toutes les injures qu'il avait prononcées à l'égard d'Hermione.  
- Je ne crois pas que c'était le sens de la question… reprit Luna. Elle demande pourquoi Malefoy appelle Hermione **_ta_** Sang-de-Bourbe.  
Ron sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Il détesta Luna à ce moment-là plus qu'il n'avait jamais détesté personne, à part Malefoy. Il jeta un regard désemparé à Hermione qui fixait apparemment le fond du couloir. Ce fut Harry qui vint à son secours.  
- Il l'appelle ainsi également quand il s'adresse à moi, dit-il. C'est, je suppose, parce que nous sommes toujours ensemble…  
- C'est sans doute cela, oui… fit Ginny avec un drôle de bruit au fond de la gorge.  
Dean et Seamus se mirent à tousser presque en même temps tandis que Ron leur lançait un regard assassin.  
Le professeur Rogue fit appeler Harry le vendredi soir après les cours tandis qu'il se préparait dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor à diriger l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il ragea, certain que Rogue l'avait fait exprès. Il confia la bonne marche de l'entraînement à Ron et courut chez le professeur sans même prendre le temps de changer de tenue. Lorsqu'il entra dans le cachot, le regard de Rogue se posa sur sa tenue de capitaine, et la pâleur de son visage s'accentua sensiblement. Un demi sourire crispé déforma sa joue droite, tandis qu'Harry s'avançait vers la lumière chiche de son bureau.  
- Oh ! fit-il. J'ai dérangé vos projets, Potter ?  
- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur, répondit Harry. J'ai l'habitude qu'on trouble mes projets. Mais sans doute ne puis-je rien contre le fait que je suis ce que je suis…  
Il n'avait aucunement besoin de ses dons en légilimancie pour savoir à quoi songeait Rogue depuis son entrée dans sa robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il savait aussi qu'il jouait-là un jeu dangereux. Il risquait de payer cher la satisfaction d'avoir rappelé au professeur aussi brutalement qu'il était le fils de son père.  
- Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas Potter ? répondit Rogue d'une voix basse et très ironique.  
Harry lui sourit, mi amusé, mi amer.  
- Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place, Monsieur…  
Il crut une fraction de seconde que Rogue allait se mettre à rire. Ce ne fut qu'une impression fugace. Le professeur reprit son visage impassible. Il semblait cependant que la tension dont il avait fait preuve toute la semaine s'était brusquement envolée.  
- Potter, nous avons quelques semaines de répit, mettons-les à profit. Suivez-moi.  
Il quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur la pièce adjacente où il entreposait ses fioles. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et dit sans se tourner vers le jeune homme :  
- S'il vous plait, Potter… Cette tenue vous sied à merveille, je n'en disconviens pas… mais… il n'y a ici personne à impressionner par votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
Harry retira la robe et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il portait un vieux jeans, qui lui allait un peu court et le pull que Mrs Weasley lui avait offert à Noël.  
- Voilà qui est mieux, fit Rogue alors qu'Harry passait devant lui pour se rendre dans son laboratoire.  
La moquerie n'échappa guère au jeune homme, mais il était satisfait au fond de lui, qu'une simple tenue de Quidditch dérangeât à ce point le professeur.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Narcomancie

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Narcomancie

Chaudrons, cornues, alambics, fioles et bocaux, et des effluves mêlés d'essences de plantes et d'alcools divers. Le laboratoire de Rogue était à son image, strict, sombre et angoissant. Un banc contre le mur servait apparemment de couche spartiate, une couverture repliée à une extrémité. Le professeur referma la porte derrière eux et fit de la lumière dans une lampe sale de fumée et de poussière collée.

- Il semblerait Potter, que malgré votre propension à perdre facilement connaissance, la résistance de votre esprit soit… extrêmement grande. Vos capacités en occlumancie et légilimancie, pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu assidu que vous, m'ont incité à demander au Professeur Dumbledore la permission de vous initier à une branche plus occulte de psychomancie. Vous ignorez, bien sûr, ce qu'est la psychomancie…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait décidé d'ignorer les provocations de Rogue. Il savait d'ailleurs que le professeur connaissait exactement chacune de ses réactions intimes. Il avait besoin cependant de conserver son sang-froid pour ingérer un maximum d'informations dans un minimum de temps. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en de vaines querelles et si Rogue se délectait à le rabaisser sans cesse, il ne lui donnerait aucun motif de l'humilier encore.  
- La psychomancie est une matière qui n'est abordée qu'en septième année, Monsieur, l'interrompit Harry, par les élèves qui ambitionnent de devenir Aurors, notamment. Elle se divise en plusieurs branches, qui ne sont étudiées que lors des trois années de spécialisation. Et encore, rare sont ceux qui s'y adonnent.  
- Je vois que vous avez appris par cœur les documents d'orientation concernant la carrière d'Auror, Potter, se mit à ricaner Rogue.  
- Et comment s'appelle la branche de la psychomancie grâce à laquelle vous m'avez ramené du chemin des morts, Professeur ?  
Rogue tiqua.  
- D'où tenez-vous cette expression, Potter ?  
- Le chemin des morts ? Je l'ignore, avoua Harry. Je l'ai lu quelque part, peut-être… A moins que ce ne soit une image trouvée dans l'esprit du Professeur Londubat, Monsieur. Oui, ce doit être cela… Revenir du Chemin des Mort… c'est bien l'écho d'une de ses pensées, Monsieur. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est exactement ce que je vais vous apprendre, Potter. A revenir du Chemin des Morts, tout seul cette fois… C'est aussi le nom qu'on donne à cette branche de la psychomancie : le Chemin des Morts.  
Harry s'empêcha de frissonner.  
- La narcomancie, c'est aussi le nom qu'elle porte plus couramment, est une pratique complexe et délicate. Même les esprits les plus entraînés et les plus émérites n'en usent qu'à leurs risques et périls… Vous croyez-vous capable d'accéder à la connaissance de cette matière autrement plus dangereuse que tout ce que vous avez pu entrevoir jusqu'à présent…  
- La question n'est pas ce que je crois, Monsieur, répondit Harry le plus calmement qu'il put. La question est : vous-même croyez-vous que je sois capable d'y accéder ? Je crois cependant, que si vous ne le pensiez pas je ne serais pas ici à discuter avec vous de quelque chose que j'ignore encore.  
- Vous êtes bien impatient, Potter…  
- C'est sans doute, Monsieur, parce que je n'ai que seize ans et qu'on me demande d'être et de savoir comme si j'en avais le double…  
- Oh ! fit Rogue. Allons-nous nous apitoyer sur nous-mêmes une fois de plus ?

Harry faillit laisser la colère monter à sa tête. Il sentit pourtant dans le ton du professeur autre chose que la provocation habituelle. Il tut les paroles qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur et prit une profonde inspiration pour demander :  
- La narcomancie, est-ce aussi un moyen de posséder les esprits ?  
Rogue le fixa longuement durant quelques minutes.  
- Qu'avez-vous en tête ? le pressa-t-il soudain.  
- Rien, Monsieur, mentit Harry. Je voulais juste savoir si je ne m'engageais pas sur la voie qui mène à la magie noire ?  
- Auriez-vous peur ? essaya de narguer Rogue.  
- Non, répondit sincèrement Harry. Mais j'aime bien savoir où je mets les pieds…  
Ce fut au tour de Rogue de prendre une grande inspiration.  
- C'est une étape, en effet, vers les formes les plus obscures de la magie…  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Je suis prêt, Professeur. Que dois-je faire ?  
- Me faire confiance, Potter, répondit Rogue sur un sourire acerbe. Acceptez-vous de vous en remettre à moi ?  
- A vous ? répéta Harry sur un éclat de rire tout aussi narquois que le sourire de Rogue. Non, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, en ce qui me concerne. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas. Pas plus que vous ne l'avez…

Le sourire de Rogue s'effaça. Il lui montra le banc et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Harry obéit tandis que le professeur se tournait vers ses fioles pour cacher sa fébrilité.  
- Racine d'asphodèle et infusion d'armoise, Potter, qu'est-ce que cela vous évoque… dit-il sans se retourner.  
- Le tout premier cours que nous ayons eu avec vous, Monsieur ! répondit Harry sur un sourire qu'il ne put retenir. Et accessoirement, une potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant…  
Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Ses gestes étaient redevenus secs, sa voix cassante et son regard sévère.  
- Retirez vos lunettes, et posez les près de vous. Vous pourriez vous blesser si vous les gardez.  
Harry croisa les branches de ses lunettes et les posa sur le banc. Il songea qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficultés à expliquer à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il faisait dans le cachot de Rogue. Ron hurlerait qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Et il aurait sûrement raison. Harry hésita devant la fiole que lui tendit Rogue. Le professeur fit apparaître une cuiller à thé.  
- Ne la remplissez pas surtout ! prévint-il.  
Harry fit tomber quelques gouttes dedans. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue. La bouche du Maître des Potions se tordit dans un rictus ironique. Ce que ferait Ron à sa place, il ne le savait que trop bien. Tout son être lui criait de rejeter cette cuillère et de quitter cette pièce sordide. Hermione, elle, avait dit qu'elle prendrait tout ce que lui donnerait le Professeur Rogue. Et lui, ainsi qu'il en avait pris conscience un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avala la potion dans une grimace. Le sourire narquois de Rogue se troubla. Il entendit la voix lointaine du professeur lui conseiller de ne pas résister. Ce n'est pas la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ron referma le placard à balai des vestiaires de Gryffondor, soulagé. Ginny l'attendait à la porte pour rejoindre le château.  
- J'ai été comment ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Pas trop dur avec Sloper ?  
- Tu étais très bien, lui assura sa sœur. Tu ne cries pas aussi fort qu'Harry, mais avec un peu d'entraînement ça viendra ! Et Sloper joue vraiment comme une patate !  
Ron soupira. Il espérait que Rogue ne ferait pas appeler Harry pour chaque entraînement. Il essuya du dos de sa main le visage éclaboussé de boue de Ginny.  
- Comment te débrouilles-tu pour être toujours aussi sale quand on joue au Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
- C'est cet imbécile de Sloper, dit-elle en retirant sa main. Il n'est pas fichu d'atterrir correctement. Et arrête ça, Ronnie. On dirait Maman.  
- Et toi tu n'es pas fichue de prendre une douche correctement !  
- Je prendrai un bain, dans la salle de bains des préfètes ! On a échangé nos tours avec Hermione chaque fois que j'ai entraînement.  
Ron hocha la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi Ginny disparaissait après chaque entraînement. Il mit son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur et l'entraîna avec lui hors des vestiaires.  
- Alors, reprit-il un peu plus tard. Comment ça va avec Dean ? Il est gentil avec toi ?  
- Pourquoi ? se moqua Ginny. Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de me défendre seule s'il ne l'était pas ?  
- Oh non ! avoua Ron. Je me disais juste…  
- Je sais ce que tu te disais, Ron. Et moi je te le répète, mêle toi de tes propres affaires… Elles sont assez compliquées comme ça ! et à ce propos…  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère pour le regarder en face, tout en marchant vers le parvis de l'école.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été avec Hermione ?  
Ron soupira d'agacement.  
- Je l'ai déjà raconté en long en large et en travers ! Protego, le noir, la Forêt et voilà !  
Ginny secoua la tête :  
- Pas à ce moment, Ron. A l'infirmerie, juste avant que je ne te trouve dans le couloir pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps…  
Ron ne répondit pas.  
- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ?  
Ron cessa d'avancer.  
- Arrête avec ça ! Tu ne vas pas commencer comme Harry !  
- Mais il faut bien qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pour la ramener, comme elle dit !  
- Je croyais que Bill avait conjuré le sort, se moqua Ron, la voix tremblante.  
- Je n'en suis plus si sûre à présent, murmura Ginny.  
Ron se racla la gorge, tandis qu'il montait les escaliers de pierre.  
- Et elle, elle en pense quoi de tout ça… ?  
Ginny haussa une épaule.  
- Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, tu sais, même à moi, regretta Ginny.

Ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall et Ginny embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de monter chez les Préfets. Ron toucha sa joue machinalement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons où il était sûr de trouver Hermione. Harry n'était pas dans la salle. Il pensa qu'il les attendait dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione quittait la pièce pour se rendre chez Hagrid faire sa visite à Pattenrond. Ron s'invita à sa suite et elle ne refusa pas sa compagnie. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur salle commune, heureux des nouvelles qu'ils ramenaient. Dans deux jours au plus tard, Hermione repartirait avec son chat et Pattenrond pourrait terminer sa convalescence auprès de sa jeune maîtresse.  
Harry n'était pas encore revenu de son entretien avec le professeur Rogue. Ils ouvrirent leurs livres mais aucun des deux ne put travailler. Ils évitaient de se regarder, les yeux fixés sur des lignes qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Puis Ron rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il sans craindre de laisser transparaître son angoisse.  
Hermione secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.  
- Cela fait longtemps qu'il est là-bas… Tu crois qu'il lui fait faire des choses dangereuses ?  
- Bien sûr que c'est dangereux ! soupira Hermione agacée.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ron. Son visage montrait tant d'anxiété qu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était méprise.  
- Tu veux dire : qu'il lui ferait faire des choses dangereuses exprès pour qu'il échoue et …  
Ron pâlit.  
- Non ! répondit Hermione à sa propre question. Rogue sait combien Harry est important, même s'il refuse de le reconnaître.  
- Justement ! souffla Ron.  
Il soutint le regard de la jeune fille. Il s'attendait à une critique sévère. Elle lui sourit doucement. Elle posa sa petite main sur la sienne, serrée sur le livre de sortilèges.  
- Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Harry, dit-elle. Mais je t'assure que nous pouvons avoir confiance en Rogue.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'exclama Ron à voix basse.  
Il espérait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas sa main, qu'elle la garderait sur la sienne pour toujours.  
- Je le sais là… murmura-t-elle.  
Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur. Il sentait les battements réguliers de son pouls sous sa paume. Il la retira vivement. L'idée même que Rogue était dans le cœur d'Hermione lui était inadmissible.  
- Je préfère quand tu raisonnes avec ta tête, chuchota-t-il les yeux baissés.  
- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione en riant doucement. C'est beaucoup moins compliqué…  
Elle se rapprocha à son tour un peu plus de Ron.  
- Nous nous sommes trompés tant de fois sur lui… et lui sur nous… reprit-elle. Nous parce que nous ignorions certaines choses –et nous en ignorons encore ! Et lui parce qu'il croyait savoir…  
- Ce que je sais, releva Ron avec entêtement, c'est qu'il porte la marque noire et qu'il déteste Harry. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a réussi à avoir prise sur ton esprit. Il t'éloigne de nous !  
Elle sourit, un peu triste. Elle arrangea quelques uns de ses cheveux roux juste au dessus de son oreille.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit Rogue qui m'éloigne de… vous ?  
Ron tourna la tête vers elle. Ses taches de rousseur étaient si brunes qu'il semblait qu'elles s'étaient multipliées en quelques secondes.  
- Tu dis cela pour moi ? demanda-t-il, un picotement au fond de la gorge.  
Hermione à son tour baissa la tête.  
- Je sais que tu t'es senti responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Et depuis mon retour, tu t'efforces de m'aider pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais rien ne sera comme avant, parce que trop de choses ont changé. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Et certainement pas au point de…  
Elle mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler.  
- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai dit qu'on oubliait tout et c'est moi qui en reparle. C'est moi qui me suis éloignée de vous. Et encore pas assez pour ne pas t'inspirer pitié.

Ron la regardait, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, avec un air abasourdi qui lui venait, non pas du fait cette fois qu'il n'entendait rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais bien parce qu'il ne comprenait enfin et que trop bien ce qui lui avait traversé la tête ce jour-là. Il secoua la tête sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de sa gorge qui le gênait pour parler, pour avaler et même pour respirer.  
- Je dérange ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'eux. Hermione leva sur lui un regard plein de larmes. Ron était à la fois blême et écarlate. Harry se demanda comment cela pouvait se faire, ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, et pourquoi Lavande et Parvati à la table voisine gloussaient tout en glissant des regards entendus aux jeunes gens.  
- Harry ! s'écria Ron lorsqu'il réalisa que leur ami était enfin revenu. Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu as été si long ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue te voulait ?  
Hermione s'écarta de Ron. Elle posa la main sur son bras pour le faire taire. Ron retint les questions qui lui venaient à la bouche. Il ressentait une sensation curieuse, un grand soulagement de savoir Harry revenu tout en gardant au coeur l'étrange trouble que les paroles d'Hermione avaient suscité. Il aurait voulu la garder près de lui, prendre ses mains dans les siennes, caresser son visage et ses cheveux, lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait pour elle aucune sorte de pitié. Mais déjà elle reculait sa chaise et tournait vers leur ami toute son attention.  
- Qu'est-ce donc que tu travailles avec le Professeur Rogue ? demandait-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
- Il m'apprend à revenir seul de l'inconscience…  
Harry hésita. S'il avait pu éviter cette conversation, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Ce n'était pas tant le regard perspicace d'Hermione qui le gênait –après tout elle avait été la première à lui parler de magie noire – mais les craintes de Ron. Pourrait-il lui dire qu'il avait laissé le professeur provoquer chez lui un coma artificiel, si léger fût-il.  
- Mais comment ? insistait Ron.  
Hermione fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.  
- Ce n'est que la première étape, tu le sais Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Quand tu auras appris à revenir seul, il t'enverra de plus en plus loin…  
Curieusement, Harry fut soulagé. Il hocha la tête.  
- De plus en plus loin vers quoi ? chuchota Ron.  
- Vers la maîtrise de la narcomancie, répondit Hermione.  
- La narcomancie ? répéta Ron. Ce n'est pas une spécialisation des Aurors ?  
- De certains en effet, mais très peu, lui apprit Harry. Il faut, disons, avoir des talents particuliers…  
Ron se pencha en avant, un peu inquiet.  
- Et c'est dangereux ?  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- S'il te disait non, tu le croirais ? Bien sûr que c'est dangereux ! Comme tout ce qui se rapproche de la magie noire.  
Elle échangea un regard avec Harry. Un pli soucieux marquait le front de Ron.  
- Et ça marche comment ? questionna-t-il encore. Est-ce que c'est comme l'occlumancie ou la légilimancie ?  
- Pour l'instant, on peut dire que oui… éluda Harry.  
- Et ensuite ? insista Ron.  
- Ensuite, il faudra que je me débrouille seul…  
Ron l'examina attentivement. Il était un peu pâle, à peine plus que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas dans le regard cet éclat furieux qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il revenait d'une séance d'occlumancie.  
- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
Harry sourit.  
- Oui, dit-il. Et l'entraînement ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Et Sloper ? Toujours traumatisé par le traitement que lui ont fait subir ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle la semaine dernière ?  
Ron grimaça. Il craignait avoir laissé ses paroles dépasser sa pensée avec le jeune batteur.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Harry. Je crois qu'il a compris : je lui ai dit d'imaginer que les cognards étaient les têtes de ces deux brutes et il a immédiatement fait de très gros progrès.

Il se leva car il était l'heure de descendre pour le repas du soir. Hermione l'imita. Harry resta assis. Il leur promit de descendre à leur suite. Il avait juste quelque chose à vérifier avant d'aller à table, mentit-il. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, il mit ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais eu si peur que lorsqu'il avait réalisé que ce que Rogue lui avait dit être de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant n'en était pas. Il avait sombré dans une demi conscience où la voix du professeur lui parvenait de très loin. Il lui avait semblé court le temps de son absence provoquée. Elle avait duré plus de deux heures pourtant, et Rogue l'avait gardé sous surveillance après qu'il lui eût administré un antidote. Il avait un mal de crâne foudroyant. Le Maître des Potions lui avait assuré qu'il passerait sous peu. Harry avait alors demandé quelle était la nature du breuvage qu'il lui avait fait boire. Le sourire de Rogue était réapparu sur ses lèvres minces : une base de Goutte du Mort Vivant et un ingrédient dont il ne révèlerait pas le nom. Cette préparation n'était pas au programme de Sixième Année. Il n'avait aucun besoin de le connaître puisque c'était lui, Rogue, qui dirigeait les séances et décidait de ce qu'il devait savoir ou non. Quelques remarques blessantes plus tard, il le congédiait. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du somnifère, Harry n'avait pas eu grande envie de réagir.

Harry était terriblement fatigué. Il ignorait si c'était la tension de la semaine accumulée qui avait cet effet-là sur lui ; ou l'une des potions de Rogue. Sans doute les deux, songea-t-il tandis qu'il faisait semblant de lire il ne savait plus quel livre dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons où Ron l'avait traîné. Hermione à nouveau préparait les seizième et les huitième de finale du Tournoi d'Echecs. Elle n'était pas seule, toutefois, Hannah Abbot et Ellie McGregor l'entouraient efficacement. Un Préfet de Serdaigle l'aidait à compter les échiquiers et Harry se demanda si c'était là la raison pour laquelle Ron tenait à se montrer dans la salle commune. A moins que ce ne fût pour tenir à l'œil Dean et Ginny, en compagnie de Luna, Neville et Seamus Finnigan. Ron referma son magazine de Quidditch et se pencha vers Harry. Un instant, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait lui parler de Rogue. Il fut presque soulagé lorsque Ron prononça le nom d'Hermione. Le jeune Weasley lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle juste avant son retour de chez le professeur de Potions.  
- Tu réalises, Harry, s'écria Ron à voix basse, qu'elle a cru que c'était par sentiment de culpabilité que j'étais resté auprès d'elle tout ce temps !  
Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la préfète de Gryffondor pour vérifier qu'elle était occupée ailleurs.  
- Tu te rends compte qu'elle a cru que je l'avais embrassée par pitié et parce que je me sentais responsable.  
Harry hocha la tête :  
- Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne t'en a pas voulu autant qu'elle aurait dû ? Parce qu'elle croit que tu ne l'as embrassée que par devoir et que tu as aussitôt regretté ton geste… ?  
Ron opina vivement du chef.  
- Mais comment a-t-elle pu croire une chose pareille ! reprit-il, transfiguré d'un sourire radieux. Elle est beaucoup plus clairvoyante d'ordinaire.  
- Peut-être n'avait-elle pas en main toutes des données du problème, Ron. Et son analyse a été faussée.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta soudain Ron.  
- Je veux dire que si elle avait su que c'était toi qui…  
Ron l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :  
- Et comment voulais-tu que je dise une chose pareille, Harry. Salut Hermione ! Tu n'en sais rien parce que tu étais inconsciente mais c'est moi qui ai rompu le charme qui te gardait dans le sommeil. Elle m'aurait éclaté de rire au nez !  
- Peut-être, répondit sérieusement Harry. Mais au moins ne serait-elle pas en train de se poser des questions qui la rongent.  
- Quelles questions ? demanda Ron.  
- Le genre de questions qu'on est en droit de se poser quand on a échappé deux fois à la mort, alors qu'on est passé à ça d'elle.  
Harry fit claquer son pouce contre son majeur :  
- Comment et pourquoi elle a survécu ? Tout le monde ne peut pas remonter dans ses souvenirs pour savoir comment. Et tout le monde n'a pas de prophétie toute prête pour savoir pourquoi.  
- Et crois-tu que je le sache moi ? s'emporta Ron également.  
- Non, Ron ! Mais tu pourrais peut-être lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse si tu le voulais bien.

Sa colère contre Ron réveilla le mal de tête de Harry. Il referma son livre, lui aussi, et se leva. Il était épuisé. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il craignit un instant que Voldemort ne profitât de sa faiblesse pour empoisonner ses rêves. Il se rassura : depuis un long moment déjà –il n'aurait su dire combien de temps- ses nuits étaient plus sereines. Sa cicatrice n'était plus si douloureuse et il lui arrivait parfois de l'oublier. Il laissa Ron méditer ses paroles et monta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha le premier et il n'entendit pas les autres quand ils virent dormir à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin, il fit mine d'être toujours d'humeur chagrine pour que Ron le laissât seul. Il s'assit à une table, solitaire, ses livres ouverts en paravent. Il savait que son ami lui lançait de temps à autre des regards désolés depuis la table qu'il partageait avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Mais Harry ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il avait énormément de travail en retard et il ne voulait pas revivre l'expérience de l'année précédente. Il n'avait pas non plus très envie d'être le seul à subir les foudres d'Hermione. Quelque chose lui susurrait que ses nouvelles activités ne supporteraient aucune forme de délai et qu'il avait intérêt à se mettre à jour s'il ne voulait attirer sur lui l'attention des professeurs, qui jusque là avaient tous une opinion plutôt favorable. Il eut un peu de mal à remplir ses parchemins ; il n'avait pas été très attentif en cours durant la semaine et son travail s'en ressentait. Il entendait déjà les réflexions d'Hermione et grimaçait d'avance, tout en reconnaissant qu'elle n'aurait pas tort. Puis il se souvint que la jeune fille serait absorbée par le Tournoi d'Echecs toute la journée, ainsi que le lendemain. Il avait encore la tête lourde. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione, seul à seule. Elle lui concocterait quelque potion pour ses maux de tête. Il soupçonnait Rogue de ne lui avoir administré qu'une partie des antidotes nécessaires. C'était de bonne guerre. Il se débrouillerait bien, lui, pour trouver ce que Sirius, Bellatrix et Rogue avaient en commun. Il prit sa plume et écrivit les trois noms sur une page blanche. Sirius tout en haut, Rogue tout en bas, Bellatrix sur la droite. Sirius et Bellatrix, il savait quels liens les unissaient. Sirius et Rogue également : ils fréquentaient les mêmes bancs de la même école. Rogue et Bellatrix… Il songea soudain que Bellatrix était un peu plus âgée que Rogue et Sirius. Lorsqu'ils avaient seize ou dix-sept ans, elle était déjà partie de Poudlard. Où donc Rogue l'avait-il rencontrée ? Ou donc Rogue avait-il continué à la voir pour éprouver pour elle une telle passion ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Harry cacha vivement la feuille avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Ron qui l'avait interpellé ainsi.  
- J'essayais de trouver le rapport entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Rogue, soupira-t-il.  
Ron s'assit prudemment à côté de lui et tourna légèrement la page vers lui.  
- Hé bien, dit-il avec précaution, ne sachant si Harry était encore fâché contre lui. A l'époque c'était Bellatrix Black et nous savons tous ce que les Black, sauf Sirius, pensaient de tu-sais-quoi. Les Rogue manifestement naviguaient dans le même monde… et fréquentaient les mêmes personnes.

Harry se redressa vivement. Qu'avait donc dit Sirius à propos de Rogue et de sa grande amitié avec… Lucius Malefoy !  
- Bien sûr ! fit-il et il nota le nom du père de Drago en face de celui de Bellatrix.  
- Malefoy ? lut Ron stupéfait.  
- Les Malefoy et les Black étaient liés. Peut-être même qu'à l'époque Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà fiancés. Les Rogue et les Malefoy étaient également liés, puisque Sirius m'a parlé d'une amitié entre Rogue et Lucius.  
- Tu sais, avança Ron… Ce sont des Mangemorts. Ils auraient pu se rencontrer à ce moment-là.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être "ami" entre Mangemorts… estima Harry. Non, si Lucius et Rogue sont amis, cela date d'avant l'époque de Voldemort.  
Ron rentra sa tête dans les épaules.  
- Crois-tu qu'ils le soient toujours ?  
- J'ai l'impression que Drago le pense, en tous cas… mais nous pouvons difficilement aller le lui demander de but en blanc.  
- Hum ! fit Ron. Tu pourrais peut-être… ?  
Harry prit un air dégoûté. Entrer dans la tête de Malefoy l'écœurait profondément. Il se frappa le front soudain.  
- Bon sang ! s'écria-t-il. Hermione a raison ! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Rogue couvre toujours les actions de Malefoy…!  
- Parce que c'est son petit protégé et que s'il se faisait renvoyer son père et lui ne seraient plus amis ! railla Ron. Mais à présent que Lucius est en cavale et qu'il est reconnu comme un abject mangemort, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne bénéficierait plus des mêmes appuis… Or, quand il a fait tomber Hermione des escaliers et quand il m'a tailladé le visage, je ne sais même pas s'il a eu la moindre punition.  
- Il a été en retenue… commença Harry.  
Ses idées tournaient toutes seules à une vitesse folle.  
- Pff ! fit Ron. En retenue… Toi, simplement parce que tu as dit la vérité, Ombrage t'a puni pendant des mois d'une manière très douloureuse… Et lui il n'a eu qu'une retenue chez le meilleur ami de son père. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il l'a obligé à faire ? Terminer son thé et ses petits gâteaux ?  
- Tais-toi Ron !  
Ron se tut, un peu vexé.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est quand même pas normal… ne put-il s'empêcher de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.  
Harry se pencha vers lui. Il riait presque.  
- Tu sais, Ron, je me demande à quel point tu avais tort quand tu as dit cet été à Hermione qu'elle avait quelques points communs avec les Serpentard : elle est rusée et maline et elle a vu clair dans le jeu de Rogue…

Ron pâlit. Si elle avait percé à jour le professeur, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé entrer dans son esprit. Il savait qu'elle savait à présent et… Ron voyait toutes ses craintes prendre corps. Et Harry qui riait alors qu'ils étaient tous en danger et Hermione la première.  
- Quelle est la devise de Maugrey Fol-Œil ? demanda Harry sur un ton joyeux.  
- Vigilance constante ! répondit Ron machinalement.  
- Et ce doit être aussi celle de Rogue… dit Harry.  
Il croisa ses mains sur sa nuque et soupira de soulagement. Il n'en savait pas plus sur les relations entre son parrain et Rogue, mais il avait grandement avancé dans son approche des motivations du professeur. Il avait envie de rire et son mal de crâne l'avait quitté. Ron le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le coin de l'œil.  
- Harry, commença-t-il prudemment, tu ne penses pas que Rogue manipule ton esprit comme il manipule celui d'Hermione ?  
Harry éclata franchement de rire.  
- Tu es mon ami, Ron, et je trouve que tu es un gars génial. Mais parfois je me demande ce que "elle" elle peut bien te trouver !  
- Qui ? s'inquiéta Ron. Et pourquoi ?  
- Oui, reprit Harry un peu plus sérieusement. Parfois, je me le demande vraiment… A croire qu'elle a encore raison quand elle dit que l'amour c'est de la magie.  
Il se pencha vers lui, sévère à nouveau :  
- Tu as l'intention de lui laisser croire encore longtemps que tu n'éprouves pour elle que des sentiments de pitié, de culpabilité ou de je ne sais encore quelle autre stupidité ?  
- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire croire cela ! se défendit Ron.  
- La prochaine fois, Ron, il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus de prochaine fois…  
Harry se renversa sur son dossier.  
- Alors ? dit-il sur un ton plus léger. Tu es prêt pour cet après-midi ?  
Ron haussa une épaule.  
- Cet après-midi, je serai dans le Tournoi. Et elle, elle en aura jusqu'au début de soirée avec l'organisation des huitième demain. Idem pour dimanche. Lundi l'entraînement. Mardi, l'AD… je veux dire le Club de Duels… Sans compter nos obligations de préfets… les devoirs à rendre…  
Harry se retint de rire à nouveau.  
- Tu trouveras bien un moment, entre deux de vos obligations mondaines…

En fait, Ron ne trouva pas une minute pour parler seul à seule avec Hermione. Toute la journée du samedi, elle fut occupée avec le Tournoi. Ce fut tout juste si elle prit le temps de féliciter Ron pour sa victoire et sa qualification pour les huitième de finale le lendemain. Elle ne put même pas faire sa visite à Pattenrond. Ron se rendit seul chez Hagrid. Il y trouva Luna et Neville, en grande discussion avec le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid prétendait que les Ronflaks cornus portaient deux excroissances sur le museau. Luna soutenait qu'ils n'en avaient aucune et qu'ils devaient leur nom à la forme de leurs arcades sourcilières. Neville quant à lui déclara qu'il préférait réserver son avis, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les photos qui prouveraient l'une ou l'autre des théories. Il fit un clin d'œil à Ron et lui sourit.  
- Et toi, Ron ? demanda Hagrid. Tu en penses quoi ?  
Pattenrond sortit de sa caisse. Il boita jusqu'à Ron et gratta son genou. Ron fut heureux de cette diversion qui le dispensa de répondre. Il prit le chat dans ses bras et voulut savoir s'il pourrait vraiment réintégrer le dortoir des filles dès le lendemain. Hagrid hocha la tête avec un large sourire. Ron se promit de porter la nouvelle à Hermione lui-même. Peut-être trouverait-il ainsi grâce à ses yeux. Quand il rentra, il ne put lui parler sans avoir autour d'eux une troupe d'importuns. Elle fit une apparition chez les Préfets, mais Ginny l'accapara pour quelque futile raison. Puis elle disparut, et lorsqu'il voulut la suivre, Dawson croisa son chemin et colla à ses semelles parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer seule dans la tour des Gryffondor, à cause de Peeves. Lorsque enfin, il arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione venait de monter dans son dortoir. Le lendemain matin, il ne put non plus avoir un instant seul avec elle. Ce stupide Préfet de Serdaigle semblait ne rien pouvoir faire sans elle et cela le rendait fou de jalousie, de rage et d'impatience. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, en fait, c'était qu'elle semblait apprécier les petites remarques crétines que ce grand imbécile lui servait chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. "Ne te dérange pas, Hermione, je vais faire ça pour toi…" "Tu as raison, Hermione ! Comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ?" "Et toi, Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ? Nous nous en remettrons à ton jugement".  
- Tu es si intelligente, Hermioneuuu ! Et tu es si habile, Hermioneuuu ! Nous nous prosternons devant toi, Hermioneuuu ! singea-t-il en louchant sur son nez, dans une caricature du préfet en question, qui avait une coquetterie dans l'œil gauche, d'après lui.

Seamus et Dean étaient écroulés sur la table du déjeuner. Neville était rouge, parce qu'il manquait s'étouffer avec un morceau de pain. Harry se tenait les côtes. La jalousie de Ron était très drôle, quand elle se manifestait de cette manière, et non sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
- Et quel mal y a-t-il à reconnaître mes mérites ?  
Ron se tourna brusquement vers Hermione. Elle se tenait derrière lui, une main sur la hanche, dans l'autre sa baguette. Ron fit une grimace. Il leva la main comme pour se protéger d'un coup de baguette.  
- Aucun… se hâta-t-il de répondre. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire avec tant de flagornerie… C'était vraiment… beurk ! A ta place, je l'aurais envoyé baver ailleurs ce sale type…  
- Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, Ron. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras, au cas où il te viendrait à l'esprit de l'envoyer en mon nom faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ailleurs…

Les garçons cessèrent de rire. Ils plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes. Hermione s'assit entre Ron et Harry. Ce dernier faisait de gros yeux à Ron, dépité. Ses oreilles étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux et il en perdait l'appétit. Hermione l'acheva lorsqu'elle murmura qu'elle devait décidemment se trouver une autre place pour les repas, puisque apparemment sa présence tuait les rires et l'ambiance. Elle se dépêcha de manger pour retourner à sa tâche d'organisatrice. Ron était furieux. Contre elle, contre le préfet de Serdaigle, contre lui-même surtout.

Lors du concours, Harry faillit éclater de rire, lorsque le tirage au sort désigna Ron et le préfet de Serdaigle pour se retrouver face à face derrière leur échiquier.  
- Garde ton calme, conseilla-t-il à Ron juste avant que celui-ci ne rejoignît sa place.  
- T'en fais pas, grinça Ron soudain sûr de lui. Je vais le démolir !  
En effet, il battit son homologue de Serdaigle en quelques coups implacables.  
- Echec et mat ! dit-il, un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il finit la partie.  
- Bravo ! dit l'autre quelque peu admiratif. On m'avait dit que tu étais doué à ce jeu, Weasley, mais là tu m'as vraiment épaté ! C'était magistral !  
Il lui tendit la main pour le féliciter. Ron manqua lui écraser les doigts dans la sienne.  
- Hé bien… bonne chance pour les quart de finale ! Je vais pouvoir arbitrer les autres parties. Hermione manque d'arbitres…

Le garçon se demanda pourquoi Weasley le regardait de cet œil méchant. Il se garda de lui proposer d'en faire autant. Dès qu'il eut tourné les talons, Ron chercha les félicitations d'Hermione. Elle le considérait d'un air découragé, en secouant la tête. Il lui sembla l'entendre soupirer d'exaspération depuis sa place. Il resta toute l'après-midi dans la salle, où il s'ennuya fermement en compagnie d'Harry. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait vers eux ; et surtout il ne voulait pas rater son départ pour la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry lui avait conseillé de profiter de ce moment pour engager les pourparlers de paix. A la fin de l'après-midi, enfin, elle vint les voir et leur proposa de l'accompagner chez Hagrid. Elle souriait et l'impatience commençait à la gagner. Harry fit semblant d'hésiter puis déclina l'offre sur un prétexte quelconque. Ron déjà poussait Hermione vers la sortie. Il était en train de se demander comment engager la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait lorsque Neville, Luna et Ginny les interpellèrent. Ils les suivirent sans paraître s'apercevoir des regards assassins que Ron lançait à sa sœur. Il se renfrogna et n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le temps qu'ils passèrent chez Hagrid.

Hermione revint à l'école Pattenrond dans les bras. Elle l'installa dans son dortoir et passa le reste de la soirée avec lui. Elle ne descendit que pour le repas et ne consentit à se joindre à Harry et Ron que lorsque ses amis lui suggérèrent de prendre Pattenrond avec elle dans la salle commune. Ron grommela qu'elle perdait la tête dès qu'il était question de ce chat. Harry lui donna un coup de coude et l'interrogea à voix basse sur l'issue de la conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Ron renifla et expliqua qu'il n'avait pu avoir un seul instant seul à seule avec elle à cause de sa crétine de sœur et de ses crétins d'amis. Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout, on ne peut faire boire un âne qui n'a pas soif.


	39. Chapitre 39 : La Forêt Interdite

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous les revieweurs !  
Quelques réponses en vrac :

- Oui, je sais où je vais...  
- Pour Ron et Hermione, combien de temps leur faudra-t-il ? Un peu encore...  
- Quant à Harry et Ginny pour savoir ce que je leur réserve, il faudra lire la suite...  
- Pour Youpala : c'est malin, maintenant il va falloir que tu attendes la suite comme tout le monde...

Sinon, j'ai quelques (hum... ) chapitres d'avance... j'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour... un peu plus si je peux le week-end...

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

La Forêt Interdite

Harry peinait sur son devoir d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas tant le devoir en lui-même qui le gênait mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Les ronronnements de Pattenrond qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené de chez Hagrid juste avant le repas lui bourdonnaient aux oreilles. Si la jeune fille n'avait été là à surveiller son travail, il aurait déjà tout envoyé balader et serait monté se coucher. Pour ajouter à son impatience, Ron n'arrêtait pas de se balancer sur sa chaise en jouant avec sa plume. Il jetait à Hermione et Pattenrond des regards agacés. Harry sentait qu'il mourait d'envie de dire quelque chose. Un pressentiment lui vint, une pensée fugace. Il ferma son esprit comme Rogue le lui avait abruptement recommandé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire par les tracas futiles de Ron. Il devait revenir à Saturne et ses anneaux…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Hagrid ? demanda soudain Ron après deux ou trois raclements de gorge. Il avait oublié de te donner quelques consignes supplémentaires ?  
Hermione continua à caresser Pattenrond, avec une lenteur qui alerta Harry.  
- Nnon ! dit-elle sans regarder Ron.  
- Pourquoi t'a-t-il retenue, alors ? insista le jeune Weasley.  
Harry lui fit de gros yeux. Il n'allait pas recommencer ! Il allait encore se rendre grotesque.  
- Il voulait me parler de Graup, répondit rapidement Hermione, toujours sans lever les yeux.  
Harry se pencha vers elle, soudain inquiet :  
- Il ne t'a pas redemandé de lui apprendre l'anglais ?  
Hermione hocha la tête. Ron cessa de se balancer. Il se pencha à son tour sur la table :  
- Tu lui as dis qu'il n'en était pas question !  
- Il avait l'air si ennuyé… fit Hermione un peu gênée. Il a attendu que j'aille mieux pour me demander de tenir ma promesse.  
- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! s'écria Ron.  
Harry était bien près de penser la même chose.  
- Mais j'ai promis, Ron, murmura Hermione à voix basse. Et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour Pat.  
Ron saisit le bras d'Hermione. Son visage était dur et ses yeux étaient presque noirs de colère.  
- Hagrid est complètement inconscient ! articula-t-il entre ses dents. Et toi tu es encore plus folle que lui ! Il-n'est-pas-question- tu m'entends ! pas-question que tu entres dans cette Forêt. Et je t'interdis de t'approcher de cette aberration de la nature !  
Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers Ron. L'irritation qu'elle commençait à ressentir se changea en crainte lorsqu'elle vit l'expression furieuse de son visage.  
- Mais Hagrid sera avec moi ! se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.  
La pression de la main de Ron sur son avant-bras se fit plus forte.  
- Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce qu'il a fait à Hagrid ? grinça Ron.  
- Il m'a assuré qu'il était beaucoup plus docile. Et il n'a plus de marques sur son visage…  
- C'est-un-gé-ant !  
Ron essayait de ne pas crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais tout en lui hurlait son désaccord. Il lâcha le bras d'Hermione et chercha un soutien chez Harry.  
- Mais dis-lui, toi ! qu'elle ne doit pas y aller ! s'écria-t-il avec désespoir.  
- Tu ne dois pas y aller, répéta Harry d'une voix blanche.  
Il aurait voulu être beaucoup plus convaincant. Cependant il savait qu'Hermione avait deviné que ce qu'il étudiait avec Rogue était au moins aussi dangereux que s'approcher de Graup, bien que d'une autre nature, et il se savait bien mal placé pour lui donner des conseils de prudence. Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains, accablé. Il soupira si fort que la feuille de parchemin devant lui glissa sur le côté.  
- Bien, fit-il, découragé. Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Mais j'irai avec toi !  
Il leva la main pour la faire taire alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.  
- J'irai avec toi ! répéta-t-il. Je ne cèderai pas là-dessus !  
- Ce n'est pas possible, Ron… dit-elle d'une petite voix, en s'excusant presque. J'ai dit à Hagrid que les leçons auraient lieu pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch…  
Ron blêmit.  
- _Mon_ entraînement de Quidditch ?  
Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Ron recommença à se balancer sur sa chaise, les mâchoires crispées et le regard dur. Elle voulut parler encore. Il jeta sa plume sur la table.  
- Ça va ! Te fatigue pas ! J'ai compris !  
Il se leva, abandonnant ses affaires sur la table et partit à grandes enjambées vers le dortoir. Hermione tourna vers Harry un visage désespéré.  
- Oh ! Harry ! murmura-t-elle. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Nous avons promis !  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'osa lui répondre qu'il était heureux qu'Hagrid n'ait pas songé plus tôt à lui.

Hermione se leva à son tour, Pattenrond tout contre elle.  
- A demain, Harry, dit-elle, la voix étranglée. Tu n'auras qu'à me donner ton devoir demain matin. Je le vérifierai pendant le petit déjeuner et tu n'auras qu'à le corriger avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Tu… Tu peux dire à Ron qu'il me laisse le sien également, s'il le veut bien.  
- Tu sais, Hermione, voulut défendre Harry, s'il a réagi comme ça c'est simplement parce qu'il a peur pour toi…  
Elle lui fit une grimace qu'il prit pour un sourire.  
- Je le sais… soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas très rassurée non plus.  
Pattenrond glissa son museau écrasé dans son cou. Un ronron apaisant s'éleva de cette grosse boule de poils orange. Elle gratta ses oreilles.  
- J'irai parler à Hagrid, se décida Harry. J'irai lui dire que tu ne peux pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
Hermione se rapprocha de lui.  
- Je n'irai pas dans la Forêt Interdite, dit-elle précipitamment. Hagrid et moi avons rendez-vous dans une clairière près de l'endroit où il nous a montré Graup la première fois.  
- Mais c'est en plein cœur de la Forêt ! s'exclama Harry à voix basse. Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre sans la traverser ?  
- En balai… au ras des arbres pour qu'on ne me voie pas…  
Harry ouvrit des yeux aussi ronds que ses lunettes.  
- Oh ! Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Ne dis rien à Ron, s'il te plait.  
Harry hocha la tête. Ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui apprendrait à Ron qu'elle comptait faire du rase cime au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite pour aller enseigner les rudiments de l'anglais à un géant sans cervelle. Il tenait encore à la vie.

Le lundi matin, l'ambiance était lourde lors du petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Ron était d'une humeur massacrante. Il bousculait les Première Année qui n'osaient bouger un cil. Même Dawson adopta un profil bas qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Et lorsque Hermione se risqua à lui faire doucement un reproche, elle s'attira un regard tel qu'elle baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses yeux pleins de larmes. Harry non plus n'osait faire un quelconque commentaire. Neville se demanda à haute voix ce qui arrivait à son ami. Pour toute réponse, Ron lui adressa une œillade qui eût été mortelle s'il avait pu lancer des sorts par la seule force de sa pensée. Toute la matinée, il s'efforça à une froideur et une indifférence qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout. Il bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. De colère et de peur. Il ne parla pas à Hermione de la journée. Il ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Et lorsque les cours les obligeaient à travailler ensemble, il gardait un air qu'il pensait indifférent et qui n'était que malheureux.

Pour Harry, la journée fut longue. Le silence de Ron était pire que ces perpétuelles bêtises. Il sentait Hermione sur des charbons ardents. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'expliquer auprès de Ron. Et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de rejoindre Hagrid dans la Forêt et de s'approcher de son demi frère. Il vit venir la fin du dernier cours avec soulagement. Il se dépêcha de monter dans la tour de Gryffondor tandis que Ron et Hermione se hâtaient, chacun séparément, vers le bureau des Préfets. Ils s'évitèrent tout le temps qu'ils eurent à travailler ensemble. Puis Hermione se prépara à partir dans la Forêt. Ginny était auprès d'elle, désolée et effrayée. L'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch approchait et l'inquiétude pour son amie la gagnait progressivement. Ron marcha vers sa sœur et la saisit par le bras, sans un regard pour Hermione.  
- Ginny ! Dépêche-toi ! Ou Harry va encore nous menacer de nous virer de l'équipe…  
- Ron ! murmura doucement Ginny. Dis-lui quelque chose. Tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole de la journée…  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione.  
- As-tu conscience que la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse ? demanda-t-il à voix basse mais rude.  
- Oui, souffla Hermione.  
- As-tu conscience qu'Hagrid ne pourrait même pas se protéger lui-même ?  
- Oui.  
- As-tu conscience que ce gros tas de bêtise brute pourrait te tuer sans même s'en rendre compte ?  
- Je sais cela !  
- Si tu sais cela, alors, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire…  
Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Ginny, bouleversée, s'apprêtait à le suivre. Hermione leva vers elle des yeux pleins de larmes. La jeune fille haussa une épaule :  
- Tu sais Hermione, je crois que là il n'a pas tort…

Hermione mit son manteau et quitta la salle des Préfets. Elle sentit un regard dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour refermer la porte sur elle, elle croisa celui de Malefoy et elle songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu si dur ni implacable. Elle frissonna et, un instant, elle oublia qu'elle s'en allait retrouver une créature qui pourrait l'écraser de son petit doigt sans même en avoir conscience.

Elle arriva à la lisière de la Forêt et se décida à enfourcher son balai. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider ce dont elle avait le plus peur. Graup ou le voyage jusqu'à la clairière où elle devait donner les leçons. L'impression étrange qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Drago avait posé le regard sur elle ne la quittait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du garçon cette lueur de haine, que lorsqu'il provoquait Harry parfois. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son vol, consciente qu'elle prenait des risques insensés pour se maintenir à la hauteur des cimes. Enfin, elle aperçut la clairière. Ou plutôt elle vit Graup assit au milieu d'arbres déracinés, et Hagrid qui lui faisait signe d'atterrir près de lui. Hermione se posa. Graup laissa tomber le regard sur elle. Il pencha sa grosse tête vers le sol.  
- B…Bonjour Graup…. Cria Hermione.  
- Hermy… fit Graup en avançant la main.  
- Non ! Graup ! le devança Hagrid.  
Il leva son parapluie et frappa un coup sec sur la main de son demi frère. Hermione douta quelques secondes de l'efficacité d'un tel traitement. Elle se souvint que la baguette d'Hagrid, bien que brisée, était cachée dans le dit parapluie. La décharge magique, aussi minime fut-elle, dissuada pourtant le géant de terminer son geste.  
- Hermy ! répéta Graup. Hagger !  
Hagrid s'adressa à Hermione, l'œil toujours fixé sur son frère.  
- Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi tu venais, et il a compris. Enfin, je crois… De toutes façons, on le saura vite… Tu peux commencer…  
Hermione avait un mal fou à calmer les battements de son cœur.  
- Graup ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. GRAUP ? Ca, c'est un ARBRE ! Répète ! UN ARBRE…

La grosse voix de Graup tonna dans la clairière. Hagrid était ravi. Il applaudissait chaque fois que Graup répétait un mot. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, cependant, l'élève ne songeait plus qu'à essayer d'attraper les oiseaux qui se risquaient à passer près de lui. Avec moult précautions, Hagrid prit congé de lui. Il entraîna Hermione avec lui.  
- C'était bien, non ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
Hermione ne voulut pas le décevoir.  
- Hé bien, pour une première leçon, ce n'était pas si mal, je suppose, soupira-t-elle.  
Elle n'était pas mécontente toutefois que la séance fût terminée. Elle serait de retour au château avant la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch et elle espérait ainsi que l'humeur de Ron à son égard n'en serait que meilleure. Elle se prépara à reprendre son balai, mais Hagrid lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui dans cette portion de la Forêt. Ils étaient sur le territoire d'Aragog et tant qu'elle serait en sa compagnie, les araignées ne lui feraient aucun mal. Quant aux Centaures, ils avaient préféré s'éloigner des lieux que s'était octroyés Graup.  
- Ahem ! fit encore Hagrid tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la lisière de la Forêt. Ron Weasley… il est fâché contre moi ? Il n'a rien dit de tout le cours d'aujourd'hui…  
Hermione lui sourit.  
- Non Hagrid, il n'est pas fâché contre vous. Il est fâché contre moi.  
- Il ne voulait pas que tu viennes, hein ? Tu pourras lui dire que Graup a beaucoup changé, n'est-ce pas. Et que c'est un élève attentif…  
- Je le lui dirai, Hagrid… murmura Hermione.  
Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de le penser assez pour convaincre qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Ron.  
Hermione quitta Hagrid sur la promesse de revenir le surlendemain, si le temps le lui permettait. A quelques mètres des premiers arbres, pas très loin de la cabane du garde forestier, elle trouva Firenze, immobile, le regard perdu vers la Forêt.  
- Bonsoir, Professeur, dit-elle avec hésitation.  
- Mon nom est Firenze, répondit-il sans cesser de fixer la ligne verte des arbres.  
Puis il baissa la tête vers Hermione.  
- Il n'a pas renoncé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il secoua la tête un moment. Il la releva vers les étoiles qui s'allumaient déjà.  
- Mars brille de plus en plus…  
- Mais c'est Vénus qui s'allume la première, répondit Hermione avec aplomb. Ce n'est jamais qu'une question de trajectoire de la lumière du soleil.

Le Centaure posa à nouveau le regard sur elle.  
- Il ne faut pas retourner dans la Forêt Interdite. Ce que tu fais est inutile. Et les ombres rôdent. Ta magie ne te protégera pas.  
- L'un des vôtres a déjà prédit que je devais mourir cet été, reprit Hermione. Et je suis encore là.  
Le regard d'opale de Firenze se fixa longuement dans celui d'Hermione. Elle releva le menton.  
- Tu as le cœur d'un Centaure, dit enfin Firenze en souriant. Dommage que tu ne saches pas lire les signes…  
Il tourna la tête vers le ciel. Hermione s'avança d'un pas vers lui.  
- Et vous, Professeur, aviez-vous lu dans les étoiles que vous vous retrouveriez seul, à regretter votre troupeau ? Vous avez fait quand même ce qui vous a mené jusqu'ici. Vous avez essayé de les convaincre, même si vous saviez que c'était inutile.  
Firenze ne répondit pas.  
- Vous savez ce que je crois, Professeur Firenze ? Les étoiles sont toujours les mêmes. Qu'on les voie comme ce soir, ou qu'elles soient cachées par les nuages. Aujourd'hui Mars, demain Vénus, qu'importe… Elles sont très loin de nous, et nous nous devons faire ce que nous croyons devoir faire ici et tous seuls.  
- Je voulais simplement te mettre en garde, dit doucement Firenze sans la regarder. La Forêt n'est plus une protection sûre depuis que ces actes atroces y ont été commis. Elle a perdu la force de sa magie et ce qui s'y prépare n'est que le commencement de la fin… Dis-le à tes amis. Toi, ils te croiront peut-être…

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la limite qu'il savait pouvoir atteindre sans passer outre l'interdiction qui lui était faite d'entrer dans la Forêt. Hermione reprit son chemin vers le château. Elle rangea son balai et s'installa dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour travailler. Curieusement, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir. Elle connaissait toutes les réponses. Elle aurait dû le terminer en quelques lignes. Elle laissa sa plume, presque malgré elle, et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre et ses pensées dansaient avec elles. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas comment les ordonner pour qu'elles lui racontent une histoire à laquelle elle pourrait croire.

Lorsque Ginny, Harry et Ron rentrèrent de leur entraînement, en compagnie de Dean et Seamus, Hermione s'approcha d'eux. Elle lut le plus profond soulagement dans le regard de Ron, bien qu'il ne lui adressât pas un mot. Harry lui demanda à voix basse si "cela s'était bien passé" et elle haussa une épaule. Puis elle demanda à Dean s'il avait eu le temps de préparer le faux en écriture dont elle avait besoin. Il sortit de sa poche un papier, qu'il lui tendit avec fierté.  
- Rogue lui-même jurerait qu'il l'a écrit ! souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
Harry admira sincèrement la contrefaçon. Il sourit à Hermione :  
- Tu as trouvé le moyen d'enchanter les miroirs ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Luna a arraché au professeur Flitwick toutes les informations bribe par bribe, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. C'est pour ça que ça a été si long. Tu connais Luna, le temps n'a pas d'importance pour elle…  
Elle ajouta à voix basse :  
- Il me faut une photo de toi. De Ron j'en ai une.  
- J'en demanderai une à Colin Crivey, il en a tout plein de moi… grimaça Harry.  
Il se rapprocha de la table où s'était installé Ron.  
- Tu viens, Hermione ? dit-il à haute voix.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Je dois aller porter mon devoir supplémentaire au Professeur Rogue… prétexta-t-elle.

Ron hocha la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Il se pencha vers Harry dès qu'elle fut partie.  
- Tu sais, Harry, finalement, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste !  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as tout à fait compris. Cela t'est complètement égal qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit pourvu qu'Hagrid ne te demande pas à toi de t'approcher de Graup.  
- Mais Ron… balbutia Harry stupéfait. Quand donc veux-tu que je m'occupe de quelconques leçons d'anglais ?  
- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! se mit en colère Ron. Tu n'as pas vraiment cherché à la dissuader de commettre cette folie.  
- Tu ne vas pas dire que je l'y ai encouragé tout de même !  
- Non, mais je dis que ça t'arrange qu'Hermione se charge seule d'une promesse que vous avez faite à deux !  
Harry remonta ses lunettes et se mordit les lèvres.  
- Oh ! c'est pour cela que j'ai reçu le souaffle en pleine tête pendant l'entraînement ?  
Ron referma ses livres d'un geste sec. Harry le retint tandis qu'il se levait.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que quoi que nous puissions lui dire l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle a décidé?  
Ron se rassit dans un soupir désabusé.  
- Pas plus que ce qu'elle a pu nous dire nous a empêché de faire ce que nous savions être des folies, continua Harry.  
- Oui, mais ces folies-là elle était avec nous pour les faire… rappela Ron un peu acerbe. Et elle n'a même pas voulu que je l'accompagne… Depuis qu'elle est sortie de Ste Mangouste, elle s'éloigne de nous, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry se pencha sur son devoir pour cacher un sourire revenu.  
- Moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'était rapprochée de toi… laissa-t-il échapper. Mais bien sûr tu t'es débrouillé pour l'éloigner à nouveau…  
Ron lui lança un regard vipérin.  
- C'est pour le souaffle en pleine tête ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, c'est pour le sale égoïste ! répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Pour le souaffle, écoute donc plutôt ça !  
Il lui fit signe de l'index d'approcher son oreille et lui glissa quelques mots dedans qui la fit virer au rouge vif. Ron se redressa vivement dans un juron qu'aurait apprécié Peeves.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Ginny qu'il bouscula devant la porte de la salle commune.  
- Passer un savon à Mimi Geignarde ! hurla Ron cramoisi de honte et de rage.  
Ginny tourna un regard inquiet vers Harry qui se tordait de rire sur son devoir de Potions. Elle courut à lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-elle, craignant quelque éclat qui concernerait Hermione.  
- Je crois que je viens de faire passer à ton frère l'envie de jamais reprendre un bain dans la salle de bains des Préfets !

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! déclara Hermione à voix basse.  
Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Luna à une table de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Harry fit une grimace.  
- Même pour les potions ?  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Dobby est un assistant vraiment zélé… sourit-elle.  
- C'est bien pratique, les Elfes de maison… renifla Ron sans lever les yeux de son magazine.  
- J'ai dit "s'il te plait" et "merci".  
- Mouais… renifla-t-il encore.  
- Maintenant, il nous faut trouver un endroit sûr, où nous ne serons pas dérangés… reprit Hermione sans prendre garde à sa nouvelle interruption.  
- Pourquoi pas dans les toilettes de cette bonne vieille Mimi Sournoise ? répondit Ron, le nez toujours dans son magazine.  
- J'ai dit sûr, Ron, et où nous ne serons pas dérangés… Il faut laisser mijoter certaines potions de soins et…  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Ron ignorait quelle était la nature des potions qu'il lui avait demandé de préparer. Elle se tut.  
- Je suppose que si on pensait très fort à un laboratoire, la salle sur demande se ferait une joie de nous offrir alambic et cornues…  
Hermione se tourna vers Ginny avec un sourire approbateur.  
- Tu crois qu'elle fournirait aussi le chaudron ? Ou faudrait-il en demander un à Rogue ? se moqua Ron, caustique.  
Personne ne répondit. Il désapprouvait les nouveaux cours d'Harry avec Rogue. En une quinzaine de jours, il avait fini par comprendre en quoi consistait le déroulement des séances. Il était devenu très pâle. Il avait simplement demandé:"Tu crois que cela en vaut le coup ?" Harry avait craint qu'il refuse de lui parler, comme avec Hermione. Ron se contentait de tordre sa bouche chaque fois qu'il évoquait les leçons de narcomancie. Harry était pourtant soulagé de n'avoir plus à lui cacher ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne lui disait pas tout. Le silence entre ses deux amis lui était assez difficile à supporter sans qu'une querelle entre lui et Ron vînt ajouter à la tension qui régnait dans le trio.

Les leçons d'anglais d'Hermione à Graup étaient un sujet de dispute que chacun essayait d'éviter, néanmoins Harry savait qu'il était derrière chacun des mots amers de Ron, et derrière chaque tentative de réconciliation d'Hermione. D'autant que Ron avait découvert quel moyen de transport elle utilisait à l'aller. Un soir qu'elle tardait à revenir, il était allé à sa rencontre, mort d'inquiétude. Il les avait attendu devant la porte close de la cabane d'Hagrid, à la fois furieux et anxieux. Pattenrond l'avait accompagné. Le chat miaulait vers la Forêt, dans une attitude de trouble et d'agitation qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune homme. Enfin, il les avait aperçus qui sortaient de l'orée du bois. Il s'était avancé, prêt à dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et reprocher à Hagrid, tout professeur qu'il fût, son inconscience. Il avait alors remarqué le balai dans les mains de la jeune fille. Il s'était souvenu qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu identifier, plusieurs fois, au début de l'entraînement, alors qu'il tournait ses regards vers la Forêt Interdite, au ras des cimes. Il avait alors pâli et n'avait pu prononcer aucun mot.

Le comble de l'angoisse, il l'avait atteint quelques jours plus tôt pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid leur avait ramené une cage à l'intérieur de laquelle il avait enfermé, on ne savait comment, un rongeur de fort méchante humeur. "Une gerbilloise à crête !" avait présenté le professeur avec une satisfaction évidente. Un garçon de Serpentard avait poussé un cri horrifié.  
- Je croyais qu'on ne les trouvait qu'en Europe Centrale ! s'était-il écrié ensuite, refusant de s'approcher de la cage.  
- Oui ! J'ai réussi à en capturer une sans la tuer avant-hier, dans la Forêt… C'est une chance, n'est-ce pas ! avait répondu Hagrid fort content de lui.

Ron n'en avait pas été convaincu outre mesure. La consternation sur le visage d'Hermione lui avait confirmé son impression. Les morsures de cette bestiole -qui ressemblait à un kangourou miniature, de la taille d'une petite belette, avec un museau de rat, et une crête de chair qui se dressait lorsqu'elle manifestait un quelconque désir de combat- ainsi que ses griffures, étaient empoisonnées. Le poison n'était pas mortel en lui-même, avait voulu les rassurer le garde forestier. Il empêchait "simplement" les blessures de cicatriser et l'animal attaqué perdait "seulement" tout son sang en quelques heures. D'autant qu'en fait, ces rongeurs chassaient en bandes d'une petite dizaine d'individus, à la tombée de la nuit. Hagrid s'était ensuite évertué à exciter l'animal pour lui faire montrer les dents, qu'il avait fort pointues, et gonfler sa crête qui s'était colorée de rouge… Quelqu'un avait alors demandé si ces bêtes pouvaient s'attaquer aux hommes, et –Ron en était devenu blafard- Hagrid avait répondu que oui, bien sûr, et qu'ils avaient un appétit féroce. Il leur arrivait même de se battre entre eux pour se dévorer lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent et qu'un groupe d'adultes pouvait facilement venir à bout de jeunes gens de leur âge. Ron s'était alors retourné vers Hermione et n'avait plus rien entendu de ce que racontait Hagrid. Il n'avait pu que fixer la jeune fille sans prononcer un seul mot. Comme si la Forêt Interdite n'était pas suffisamment dangereuse comme cela ! Et c'était là dedans qu'elle se risquait, quasiment seule, trois fois par semaine ! Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de la journée, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ces horribles bêtes et à ce qu'elles feraient de sa précieuse Hermione si jamais elles croisaient son chemin. Il en avait fait des cauchemars plusieurs nuits de suite. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé sur le point de lui défendre de partir. Il s'était maîtrisé au dernier moment. Il ne lui parlait pratiquement plus, de peur de ne pouvoir retenir des mots qu'il savait irrémédiables.

Il ne pouvait se confier à Harry. Il avait pour lui les mêmes reproches que ceux qu'il s'empêchait de faire à Hermione. Il aurait bien tapé dans un cognard, mais il était gardien de but et non batteur. Son humeur exécrable se manifestait surtout par des petites réflexions teintées d'une indifférence feinte qui confinait à l'impolitesse, ainsi que Luna le lui fit remarquer alors que ni Hermione ni Harry ne relevaient ses remarques acerbes.

Puis le Professeur McGonagall décréta que les entraînements de Quidditch n'auraient lieu désormais que deux fois par semaine. Harry savait que cette décision avait un rapport direct avec son emploi du temps surchargé. Il en fut à la fois soulagé et contrarié. Soulagé parce que ce rythme qu'on lui imposait –et qu'il s'imposait- l'épuisait ; contrarié parce que le Quidditch était la seule chose qu'il lui faisait oublier justement tout le reste. Ron ne pensa qu'à une chose : ce serait une fois de moins dans la semaine où Hermione traverserait la Forêt. Ginny se tut parce qu'elle connaissait les raisons de ce changement de programme. Les autres membres de l'équipe furent un peu déçus, mais acceptèrent mieux que leur capitaine cette décision. Harry avait aussitôt profité de ce moment de répit pour réunir ses troupes dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour une mise au point. Et c'est pourquoi Hermione faisait l'inventaire de ce dont elle avait encore besoin pour les potions de soins contre les maux de tête de Harry et l'enchantement des miroirs.

Hermione referma son carnet avec un soupir d'appréhension. Elle ramena ses affaires vers elle, comme à regrets. Ron comprit tout de suite.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
Son silence fut pour lui une réponse.  
- Mais, il n'y a pas entraînement de Quidditch, dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
Neville et Luna eurent le même haussement de sourcil interrogatif.  
- Je sais, répondit Hermione. Mais lui ne le sait pas… et ils doivent m'attendre. Il sera _très en colère_ si je n'y vais pas…  
Ron se leva en même temps qu'elle. Il ne vit pas les regards d'incompréhension que Neville jetait à Harry.  
- Je viens avec toi ! décida Ron. Tu n'as pas d'excuse cette fois !  
Hermione hésita. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas parler devant ses amis. A moins qu'elle ne voulût pas d'un esclandre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Elle mit son manteau et ils partirent ensemble.  
Luna se pencha vers Neville et lui demanda quelque chose à voix basse. Neville secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses amis. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard d'espoir.

Sur le parvis du château, Ron souhaita qu'elle l'attendît, le temps qu'il aille chercher son propre balai. Hermione s'enhardit : elle voulait bien qu'il l'accompagnât jusqu'à la Forêt, mais il devrait la laisser aller seule à son rendez-vous, car Graup ne le connaissait pas. Ses réactions risquaient d'être un peu violentes. Elle préférait qu'il soit présenté par Hagrid une prochaine fois… Le visage de Ron se ferma une fois de plus. Il l'escorta jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid en silence. Elle s'apprêta à enfourcher son balai et dit quelques mots rassurants à Pattenrond qui les avait suivis. Ron vérifia le balai, rectifia la position des mains d'Hermione sur le manche et prit Pattenrond dans ses bras.  
- Tu lui diras bien que tu ne viendras plus que deux fois, hein ? insista-t-il.  
- Je t'attends ici, cria-t-il tandis qu'Hermione s'élevait vers la Forêt.  
Il s'assit sur le tas de bois derrière la maison et s'enveloppa dans son manteau. Il faisait froid. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel et les étoiles commençaient à s'allumer. Il se dit qu'Hermione profiterait de l'attente pour réviser son cours d'astrologie. Il sortit sa baguette et exécuta quelques sortilèges de métamorphose et d'apparition qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait. Pattenrond l'observait avec intérêt. Puis tous deux commencèrent à trouver le temps long. Ron rangea sa baguette et tourna de plus en plus souvent la tête vers l'orée de la Forêt. Pattenrond, lui, se rapprocha de la Forêt, les oreilles pointées, le museau tendu vers l'ombre humide du bois. Ron sentit soudain le silence. La Forêt avait tu ses bruits coutumiers. Il s'approcha, lui aussi. Pattenrond bondit vers le bois et disparut de sa vue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler. Il y eut un grand cri de bête blessée. Un frémissement de la Forêt tout entière. Ron se sentit glacé jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Il se mit à courir vers la Forêt, sur les traces de Pattenrond.

Il entra dans la Forêt. Un malaise le saisit. Et il les vit qui revenaient, d'un pas pressé, le chat en avant, l'œil aux aguets. Il se précipita au devant d'eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.  
- Oh ! Hem ! fit Hagrid. C'est l'heure de la chasse des gerbilloises à crête.  
Ron frémit.  
- Mais c'était QUOI ?  
- J'espère que ce n'était pas encore une licorne, répondit Hagrid. Ni un centaure…Parce que si elles se mettent à attaquer les licornes et les centaures…

Ron tourna un visage terrorisé vers Hermione.  
- Alors ? fit-il brutalement. Tu lui as dit ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Ca ne fait rien, dit Hagrid. Je comprends… je comprends…  
Mais son air montrait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.  
- Elle vous a dit que les leçons auraient lieu pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, voulut expliquer Ron. Et les entraînements de Quidditch… hé bien, il y en a un de moins… alors il y a une leçon de moins… voilà!  
- Je comprends… reprit Hagrid.  
Il fit encore quelques Ahem ! puis se hâta vers sa cabane.  
- Viens ! dit Ron à Hermione. Ne restons pas ici. Ca donne froid dans le dos et il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.  
Ils s'avancèrent eux aussi sur le sentier qui menait à la cabane.

- J'espère, reprit Ron sévèrement, que tous ces risques que tu prends servent à quelque chose.  
Hermione haussa une épaule.  
- Ca ne fait pas trois semaines que nous avons commencé… tempéra-t-elle. Mais Graup fait preuve de bonne volonté… parfois.  
- Mais cela vaut-il que tu risques ta vie ?  
- Eh bien… je ne sais pas… mais c'est ma vie. Pas la tienne.  
Ron cessa de marcher. Il inspira profondément.  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas ?… Tu ne comprends pas… ?  
- Non, je ne comprends pas, Ron. Répondit Hermione aussi calmement qu'elle le put. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux…  
- JE VEUX QUE TU CESSES D'ALLER DANS CETTE FORET ! VOILA CE QUE JE VEUX! cria Ron. JE VEUX QUE TU CESSES D'ALLER VOIR ROGUE ! JE VEUX QUE TU CESSES DE LE LAISSER MANIPULER TON ESPRIT ! JE VEUX QUE TU CESSES DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN IMBECILE ET QUE TU CESSES DE FAIRE TOUTES CES CHOSES DANGEREUSES QUE TU FAIS !

Il se tut. Il se trouvait un peu stupide mais profondément soulagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demandât :  
- Et comment comptes-tu m'y obliger ? En m'enfermant dans une bulle de verre au fond d'un coffre de chez Gringotts jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?  
Et là il se sentit complètement ridicule.  
- Rentrons, dit-elle à son tour en soupirant. En tous cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de m'adresser la parole à nouveau, même si c'est pour me crier dessus. Parce que je ne supportais plus ton silence. Oui, c'est ce qui me blessait le plus ; bien plus que le fait que tu ne sois pas capable de comprendre les raisons qui me poussent à agir comme je le fais.  
- Je commençais à ne plus le supporter non plus… avoua Ron.

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Un cri d'agonie retentit à nouveau derrière eux, lointain et sinistre. Ron mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la poussa en avant, au rythme de ses grandes enjambées.

Ils entrèrent dans le Halle et Hermione s'apprêtait à ranger son balai, lorsqu'ils virent s'avancer Neville vers eux, le visage radieux.  
- La sortie de samedi ! s'écria-t-il du plus loin qu'il les vit. Elle est maintenue ! Et vous savez quoi ? C'est la Saint Valentin !  
Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tourner sur place.  
- Il faut s'inscrire auprès de McGonagall ! J'y vais tout de suite !  
Il les laissa stupéfaits. Hermione retint un rire alors que Neville dansait tout seul en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.  
- Bien, dit-elle. La finale du Tournoi d'Echecs aura donc lieu dimanche. Tu es prêt ?  
Ron se souvint qu'il devrait ce jour-là affronter Ellie McGregor dans une partie qui promettait d'être intéressante. Il fit une grimace. Il détestait cette fille. Pourquoi était-ce contre elle qu'il devrait jouer le titre de meilleur joueur d'échecs de l'école ? Hermione se mit à rire. Elle referma le placard à balais et prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry les attendait. Il vit avec plaisir qu'ils paraissaient réconciliés. Il lisait un article de la Gazette du Sorcier que Seamus lui avait prêtée. Ron le lui prit des mains. La Gazette félicitait le Ministère pour son travail efficace contre la terreur qu'avait tenté d'instaurer Celui-qui-était-revenu. Depuis le début de l'année les arrestations s'étaient succédées et les attaques contre la population avaient quasiment cessé. Le climat était beaucoup plus serein. Suivaient quelques attaques contre l'ancien Ministre et des éloges sur celui qui lui avait succédé. Ron termina sa lecture à voix haute sur un reniflement :  
- Le Ministère ! Le Ministère ! grommela-t-il. Et l'Ordre alors !  
- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore apprécierait qu'on lui fasse de la publicité… estima Hermione en sortant son calepin.  
Elle griffonna quelque chose dessus.  
- Ouais, fit Ron, peu convaincu toutefois que le Ministère méritât tant de louanges. Enfin, je suppose que c'est à ce "climat serein" que nous devons le maintien de la sortie de samedi prochain, soupira-t-il.  
- Je suppose que Dumbledore n'aura pas voulu inquiéter le Conseil d'Administration en insistant pour annuler la sortie, reprit Hermione, tout en pensant à autre chose.  
Ron se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter :  
- Tu crois que le Ministère cache encore la gravité des évènements ?  
Hermione termina de noter encore quelques mots.  
- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
- Et que voulais-tu dire ? insista Ron, un peu inquiet.  
- Comment vont tes rêves, Harry ? demanda Hermione pour toute réponse.  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire :  
- Mes rêves sont "sereins", eux aussi.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bonnes nuits que depuis le match contre Serpentard. Voldemort ne venait plus le tourmenter, ainsi que disait Rogue. Il ne s'en plaignait guère, mais la question d'Hermione réveilla quelque chose en lui. Comme un doute.  
- Tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il à son tour.  
Hermione referma son calepin sur une grimace.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Harry : le calme avant la tempête !  
Ron frissonna.  
- Oui ! Comme dans la Forêt Interdite…  
Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et les baissa aussitôt quand lui aussi se tourna vers elle. Harry hésita à demander ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite de crainte de rompre l'entente nouvelle qui semblait s'être installée entre eux.  
- Ce silence avant ce cri horrible… Comment toi et Hagrid n'avez pas été plus bouleversés en l'entendant ? demanda Ron.  
- On s'y habitue… murmura Hermione.  
Elle reprit son calepin :  
- Vous croyez que je pourrais trouver du sang de dragon chez Derviche et Bang à Pré-au-lard ?  
- Que veux-tu faire de sang de dragon ? s'étonna Harry.  
Elle haussa une épaule.  
- C'est un excellent cicatrisant… en fait c'est le seul remède contre les morsures ou les griffures de Gerbilloises à crête. Un emplâtre auquel on ajoute quelques gouttes de sang de dragon. A condition bien sûr d'agir sur le moment. Il serait peut-être bon que nous en ayons à notre disposition…  
Ron était pâle. Il fut sur le point de hurler : JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU RETOURNES DANS CETTE FORÊT ! Mais déjà Hermione reprenait :  
- J'espère que je pourrais en acheter là, sinon, il faudra que je demande encore à Dobby d'aller voler dans la réserve du professeur Rogue et cela me déplait énormément. Mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce que te déplait ? demanda Ron complètement éberlué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. De voler ? De demander à un elfe de le faire ? ou parce que c'est Rogue que tu voles ?  
Hermione grimaça : Les trois à la fois, répondit-elle.  
Elle rangea son carnet et sa mine de charbon dans sa poche. Elle annonça qu'elle allait chez McGonagall s'inscrire pour la sortie du samedi.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Ron alla chercher ses affaires pour travailler. Il déroula un parchemin et sortit sa plume. Harry remarqua qu'elle était toute mâchouillée, victime de l'humeur massacrante de son ami durant les semaines précédentes. Il ouvrit un livre au hasard. Il demanda à Ron s'il n'allait pas s'inscrire lui aussi pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
- J'ai tout le temps jusqu'à samedi, dit Ron, le nez dans son devoir. Et toi ?  
- C'est déjà fait ! J'ai besoin de changer d'air !  
- Tu as l'intention d'emmener quelqu'un ? continua Ron. C'est la St Valentin.  
- Oh ! se moqua Harry. Tu sais cela ?  
- C'est Neville qui nous l'a rappelé quand on l'a croisé tout à l'heure…  
- Je me disais aussi, se mit à rire Harry. A propos, je constate avec plaisir que toi et Hermione êtes réconciliés.  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
- Tu sais, Harry, ça m'inquiète cette histoire de gerbilloises à crête… On n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans la Forêt interdite, de ces bestioles. Je crois que je vais écrire à Charlie pour lui demander ce qu'il sait de ces sales bêtes…  
- Et peut-être devrais-tu aussi interroger Percy, dit prudemment Harry.  
Ron sursauta :  
- Pourquoi Percy ? bégaya-t-il.  
- Il travaille bien au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, non ? Si une invasion de ces bêtes s'est déclarée dans notre pays, il en aura entendu parler.  
Ron grimaça : il n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis des mois, comment renouer le contact avec son frère, même si celui-ci continuait à lui écrire.  
- Peut-être devrais-tu ouvrir son dernier courrier, suggéra Harry. Et demander à Hermione de t'aider. Elle a souvent de bonnes idées, Hermione.

Ron ne répondit pas. Reprendre contact avec Percy ne l'enchantait guère. Harry releva la tête de son livre d'histoire de la magie.  
- Au fait, samedi, tu veux que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux ?  
- Elle ne voudra jamais que **_toi _**tu te retrouves seul à Pré-Au-Lard ! répondit Ron sombrement.  
Il rangea ses affaires et quitta Harry pour se rendre chez les Préfets. Il croisa Malefoy qui sortait comme il entrait dans le bureau. Ils se défièrent du regard. Le poing de Ron le démangeait fortement. Il se retint de le frapper cependant malgré le sourire sûr de lui du Serpentard. Ce sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit arriver du fond du couloir Hermione au pas pressé.  
- Ta Sang-de-bourbe semble avoir repris du poil de la bête, Weasley, susurra-t-il. Je serais bien curieux de savoir lequel de vous deux fait marcher l'autre à la baguette…  
Il éclata de rire. Ron allait lui interdire de s'approcher d'Hermione lorsque Peeves apparut au-dessus de la jeune fille. Malefoy pâlit un peu. Il cessa d'avancer. Peeves avait une bombabouse dans les mains.  
- Hé! Beauté! fit-il de sa voix discordante. Celle-ci, il y a ton nom dessus !

Hermione leva la tête. Peeves lâcha la bombabouse sur elle. Hermione poussa un petit cri rageur. Peeves éclata de rire. Autour d'eux les élèves commencèrent à pouffer, puis se mirent à rire franchement, quand ils se furent assurés que Peeves n'en avait pas d'autre à leur intention. L'esprit croisa les bras devant Hermione, tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux et la bouche.  
- Je l'ai gardée au frais pour toi tout ce temps, Miss Parfaite ! Alors, tu ne trouves pas cela très très drôle aujourd'hui.  
- Si Peeves, c'est hilarant, répondit Hermione en grinçant des dents. Et à présent que tu as enfin fêté mon retour, va-t-en !

Ron reprit ses esprits à ce moment. Il courut vers elle, sa baguette à la main. Un sort de récurvite nettoya le sol et les vêtements d'Hermione. Il jeta un regard noir à Peeves. Malefoy, quand il fut assuré que l'esprit n'avait pas d'autres bombabouses en réserve, passa devant eux.  
- Les Sang-de-Bourbe, laissa-t-il tomber à haute voix, c'est à l'odeur qu'on les reconnaît.  
Il pinça les narines, et la colère de Ron retomba. Il se souvint de Narcissa Malefoy le jour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.  
- Ah oui, fit-il tout aussi haut. Les odeurs… Tu tiens ça de ta mère je suppose, cette phobie des odeurs… Elle supporte pourtant celle de ton père : l'odeur du sang, de la mort et de la pourriture…  
Malefoy se retourna vivement vers lui, la baguette levée. Ron pointa la sienne vers lui. Peeves applaudit comme au spectacle.  
- Essaie seulement Malefoy ! menaça Ron.  
Il entendit Hermione souffler : Ron ! sur un ton soucieux. La main de Drago était si crispée sur sa baguette que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il se détendit peu à peu, dans un silence inquiet. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire caustique.  
- A quoi bon, dit-il. Je me chargerai de toi un peu plus tard, Weasley. Oui, toi et ta sang-de-bourbe regretterez le jour où vous êtes nés…  
Il tourna les talons et Peeves émit un long sifflement déçu.  
- Tu lui fais peur, rouquin ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Ni de lui !  
Il se tourna vers Hermione dans un éclat de rire grotesque.  
- Et tout ça à cause de toi, Beauté! Qui pourrait le croire ?

Il disparut dans un rire qui emplit les couloirs. Hermione se dépêcha de courir sous la douche, tandis que Ron foudroyait du regard ceux qui avaient l'idée saugrenue de ricaner sur son passage.


	40. Chapitre 40 : La Saint Valentin

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

La Saint Valentin

L'histoire de la bombabouse de Peeves fit le tour de l'école en moins d'une demi journée. Harry se fit tout petit et ne parla à Hermione qu'avec énormément de circonspection et de gentillesse. Quand ils croisaient des Serpentard, en particulier. Ceux-ci faisaient alors mine de renifler comme une odeur déplaisante. McGregor passa le temps du Club de Duels, le lendemain soir, à pouffer de rire chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'Hermione.  
- Chacun son tour, lui rappela Ron, agacé. Tu ne te souviens pas du jour de la rentrée McGregor ?  
- Tu t'en souviens aussi, Weasley ! lui lança-t-elle en riant encore.

Harry les fit taire et les pria de se remettre au travail. Hermione quitta la séance avant la fin. Ron s'en inquiéta. Lorsque Ginny apprit à ses amis qu'elle l'avait entendue dire qu'elle-même avait encore cette odeur dans le nez à cause de ses cheveux et qu'elle ferait bien de les couper une fois pour toutes, il n'attendit pas les autres pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor. Il soupira de soulagement dès qu'il entra. Elle tournait le dos à l'entrée, et ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules. Il se força à marcher lentement vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, comme s'il ne pensait vraiment pas la trouver là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois de sourire largement.  
- Tu ne vas pas le faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas les couper ?  
Hermione passa la main sur ses cheveux mouillés.  
- Cela me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps, tu sais. Ils n'ont jamais été très beaux, et depuis que j'ai été… malade, ils sont pires que jamais. Si je les coupais très courts…  
Ron secoua la tête vivement.  
- Ils sont très bien comme ça, dit-il précipitamment. Et ils sentent très bon.  
Il avança la tête vers la sienne. Ils sentaient vraiment très bon la pomme verte.  
- Ne fais pas attention à ces imbéciles de Serpentard, Hermione. Demain, ils auront oublié. Et dimanche, je vais pulvériser cette crétine de McGregor rien que pour lui apprendre à se moquer de toi.  
Hermione lui sourit :  
- Si tu dois _pulvériser_ McGregor, fais-le pour toi, Ron. Moi, je sais déjà que tu es le meilleur à ce jeu-là.

Les yeux de Ron brillèrent de ravissement. Les élèves de Gryffondor, commençaient à arriver dans la salle commune. Lavande et Parvati leur jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu et montèrent au dortoir en gloussant. Ron les suivit d'un regard courroucé. Il se retourna vers Hermione :  
- Je dois écrire à Percy, dit-il très vite, pour lui demander des renseignements sur les gerbilloises à crête… Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'elles apparaissent comme ça ? Il aura peut-être entendu quelque chose à leur sujet au Ministère…  
Elle le fixait avec attention. Il commença à perdre contenance.  
- Tu pourrais m'aider ? Il y a longtemps que je ne lui ai pas écrit et j'ai peur qu'il trouve ça louche, si je lui demandais de but en blanc des informations sur ces bestioles… Tu sais, il pourrait croire que ça a un rapport avec Harry…  
Il se mit à rire, plus pour cacher sa gêne que parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était drôle. Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Tu devrais écrire à Charlie aussi, estima-t-elle. Elles sont originaires d'Europe centrale. S'il y a quelque chose à savoir sur elle, Charlie nous le dira…  
- J'avais justement l'intention de le faire ! s'exclama Ron.  
Il hésita, puis il chuchota :  
- Tu es plutôt amie avec Charlie, non ?  
Hermione leva un sourcil perplexe. Il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer avec ses frères ? Mais Ron, continuait sur un ton soucieux :  
- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Charlie, en Roumanie ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il étudie les dragons, ça je le sais déjà… !  
Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête :  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, Ron. Mais je ne crois pas non plus qu'il étudie seulement les dragons…  
Ron se mordit les lèvres. Elle vit l'inquiétude pour son frère dans ses yeux. Elle ramena son attention vers elle :  
- Bien ! fit-elle, décidée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui demander exactement, à Percy ? Et pour commencer, tu devrais d'abord lui demander de ses nouvelles. C'est ton frère après tout ! Même si je ne suis qu'une fille unique, je sais bien que tu l'aimes.  
Ron fit une grimace.  
- Si tu le dis, grommela-t-il.  
Elle se pencha vers lui. Ses mèches mouillées tombèrent sur la table.  
- Si tu ne l'aimais pas, Ron, reprit-elle, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal.  
Il lui lança un regard sombre :  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup…  
- C'est vrai, reconnut Hermione. Même s'il était un excellent préfet –et tu sais que je le pense ! je n'aimais pas beaucoup la personne qu'il était…  
- Il n'a pas changé, fit Ron très amer.  
Hermione appuya son coude sur la table et mit sa joue dans sa main. Elle regarda Ron un moment ainsi. Elle avança sa main, comme pour caresser sa joue. Elle soupira.  
- Il a changé, Ron. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. C'est inévitable. Surtout quand on ancre sa vie sur des certitudes qui s'effondrent brutalement comme un château de cartes. Il faut bien se raccrocher à quelque chose, si on ne veut pas sombrer.  
- J'ai très peur pour lui, admit Ron à regrets.  
- Et lui a très peur pour toi…  
Ron releva la tête, suspicieux :  
- Et tu sais ça comment, toi ?  
Ginny et Dean entrèrent en compagnie d'Harry et Neville, tandis que Seamus faisait le pitre pour amuser la galerie.  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à recevoir du courrier de ton frère…  
Ron rougit de colère.  
- Comment peut-elle te faire lire ce ramassis de calomnies !  
- Je suppose que partager ses soucis avec moi, puisqu'elle ne peut les partager avec toi, lui permet de mieux les accepter.  
Elle lui sourit. Ron se calma un peu.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-il soudain. Avec qui partages-tu les tiens ?  
Il était presque certain qu'elle allait répondre : avec Harry. Il s'apprêtait à encaisser le coup au cœur qu'il appréhendait.  
- Oh ! fit-elle simplement. Je suis fille unique, tu sais. J'ai l'habitude de régler mes problèmes toute seule…

Harry se rapprochait d'eux, lentement, comme s'il hésitait à les déranger. Elle lui fit un signe tout en sortant de ses affaires une feuille de parchemin.  
- Alors, reprit-elle en tendant une plume et le parchemin à Ron. Par quoi on commence ?

Ron envoya ses lettres dès le lendemain. Coq partit pour Londres, trouver Percy. Harry prêta Hedwige pour joindre Charlie en Roumanie. Depuis que Sirius n'était plus là, il n'avait plus personne à qui envoyer du courrier. La chouette s'ennuyait dans la volière du château. Il la prêtait parfois à Hermione pour qu'elle envoie de ses nouvelles à ses parents ; ou bien à Ginny. Neville la lui emprunta une fois, pour une mystérieuse mission quinze jours avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Partout chez les élèves, on ne parlait que de cette sortie. Non seulement, parce que c'était la St Valentin, mais surtout parce que ce serait la première de l'année et qu'elle était très attendue. L'atmosphère semblait beaucoup plus légère et insouciante. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil ne cessaient de glousser. Même lors des réunions du Club de Duels, les conversations tournèrent autour de la sortie du samedi. Harry fermait ses oreilles et évitait de regarder du côté d'Isadora Marchinson et ses amies. Il préféra se concentrer sur Ron et Ellie McGregor qui s'invectivaient férocement, au sujet de la finale du Tournoi d'Echecs du dimanche suivant. Il sépara Ron d'Hermione avec qui il faisait équipe ce soir-là et Ellie de son amie Serpentard. Il les mit face à face :  
- Si vous voulez vous affronter par avance, faites-le en silence !  
Hermione et la fille Serpentard de cinquième année échangèrent un regard résigné et se mirent en garde. Ce soir-là, Ron sortit ses meilleurs sortilèges d'attaque et McGregor ses meilleurs charmes de protection.

Harry était fort satisfait. Avant de renvoyer tout le monde, il les avertit que la semaine suivante, le professeur Londubat serait présent pour les faire travailler avec un Epouvantard.  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ernie McMillan qui n'aimait visiblement pas les Epouvantards. Crois-tu que c'est à coup d'Epouvantard que Vous-Savez-Qui va chercher à nous éliminer ?  
Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il n'aimait pas jouer les professeurs, pas de cette manière en tous cas.  
- Quel est le point commun entre un Epouvantard, un Détraqueur, un Mangemort, ou même Voldemort ?  
La plupart frissonnèrent à l'énoncé de ce dernier nom.  
- Il faut vaincre la peur qu'ils inspirent, si on veut les vaincre vraiment. Et pour commencer, vous allez tous vous entraîner à prononcer le nom de Voldemort pour le prochain cours… oups… pardon… pour la prochaine session du club ! corrigea-t-il sur un sourire à Hermione. Je vous interrogerai !

Tous sortirent en silence. Sauf Ron qui était furieux et se plaignait à Hermione du comportement de leur ami. Cela fit rire Harry. Il se sentait lui aussi gagner par l'ambiance d'euphorie. Hermione lui avait d'ores et déjà procuré un onguent pour ses maux de tête et il s'était présenté à la seconde leçon de narcomancie de la semaine en bien meilleure forme que les fois précédentes. L'exercice avait été beaucoup plus aisé, et Rogue, le sourire crispé lui avait fait remarquer que la facilité n'était pas le meilleur chemin vers l'efficacité. Il lui avait néanmoins promis que la semaine suivante, ils passeraient à l'étape supérieure : la plongée volontaire vers la transe narcomancienne. Le professeur ne faisait presque plus de réflexions, ni négatives, ni positives d'ailleurs. Harry sentait en lui une hâte qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher. Ils ne perdaient plus de temps en querelles inutiles. L'aversion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne s'était pas éteinte, elle était simplement assoupie. Elle couvait parfois, au détour d'une phrase, d'un regard, lorsque le professeur tenait son rôle devant sa classe. Harry avait fini par comprendre que Rogue tenait à cette haine au moins autant que lui. Et les paroles d'Hermione, que Ron lui avaient rapportées afin de l'aider à en trouver la signification profonde, lui étaient revenues à la mémoire : il faut bien se raccrocher à quelque chose, si on ne veut pas sombrer…

Lui se raccrochait au Quidditch. Lorsqu'il volait sur son balai, entre ses équipiers pour leur hurler des conseils ou des sarcasmes ; lorsqu'il lâchait le Vif-d'Or et fonçait vers son balai pour une course effrénée entre lui la petite balle dorée plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ces quelques heures volées dans la semaine à un emploi du temps à la limite de l'explosion lui valaient autant que les nuits de sommeil récupérateur que lui octroyait généreusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis quelque temps. Ron l'enviait. Les séances d'entraînement étaient pour lui une torture. Et ses nuits étaient peuplées de gerbilloises à crête déchaînées qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage, comme autant de sauterelles s'abattant sur l'Egypte Ancienne. Avant de partir pour l'entraînement, il tournait autour d'Hermione sans parler, même si Harry et la jeune fille voyaient bien qu'il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se contentait d'un "soit prudente, hein ?" chuchoté avant de se rendre à reculons sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Weasley se comportait avant chaque entraînement comme s'il ne devait plus jamais revoir Hermione Granger.

Le samedi matin, comme tous les quatorze février, la Grande Salle était décorée de l'écoeurante couleur de la St Valentin. La joie de la première sortie de l'année se percevait dans toute la salle. Les rires et les interpellations joyeuses fusaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place à la table du petit déjeuner. Neville était un peu pâle face à eux. Chaque fois qu'un bruit inhabituel troublait l'ambiance, il se penchait vers ses amis et demandait : "c'est le courrier ?" Au bout de la troisième fois, Harry, tout en essayant de ne pas rire, lui demanda s'il se sentait bien :  
- A vrai dire, répondit Neville sur une grimace, pas vraiment. J'ai envoyé une carte à Luna et je ne sais pas comment elle va la recevoir.  
- Par hibou, non ? dit Ron.  
Hermione et Harry froncèrent les sourcils en le regardant. Il paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que Neville. Harry lui adressa un sourire interrogateur et Ron baissa la tête. Hermione secoua la sienne.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, je suis sûre que Luna sera heureuse de recevoir ta carte.  
Elle jeta un regard sévère à Ron qui grimaçait et elle donna un coup de coude à Harry. De l'index elle montra discrètement Ron pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Harry haussa les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance.

Les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la salle par dizaines. Les cartes rouges tombèrent dans les assiettes. Ron en reçut une sur la tête. Très étonné il l'ouvrit avec circonspection. Un énorme cœur écarlate battait dans un bruit très réaliste. "Tu es le Valentin de mon cœur" s'allumait et s'éteignait au rythme des battements. Ron referma la carte dans une grimace de dégoût. Il avait eu le temps de lire la signature : Jezebel Dawson. Il se tourna vers Hermione :  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? s'alarma-t-il.  
- Oublie-la sur la table ! éclata Seamus Finnigan.  
Hermione tapota l'épaule de Ron d'un air compatissant :  
- Tu es son idole, Ron, il faut assumer ce nouveau statut.

Elle terminait de parler que trois cartes tombèrent dans son assiette. Ron les saisit et examina les écritures. Il en mit une devant lui : Fred ou George ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. La deuxième et la troisième, il les tourna et retourna chacune dans une main sans réussir à savoir de qui elles venaient.  
- Mais qui est-ce qui a pu t'envoyer ça ! maugréait-il.  
Hermione lui reprit son courrier d'un geste sec. Elle ouvrit la carte des jumeaux, qui lui chanta une chanson humoristique sur ses airs de Graphorn, ses cheveux de Harpie, et ses yeux de Méduse…  
- C'est d'un goût ! grommela Ron tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la deuxième carte.  
Dès qu'il lut la signature, il jeta un regard assassin au Préfet de Serdaigle qui se tordait le cou pour voir l'effet de sa carte sur Hermione.  
- Il m'invite cet après midi chez Mrs Pieddodu. Si je suis d'accord je n'aurais qu'à le rejoindre à la descente des diligences…  
Ron lui arracha la carte des mains.  
- Certainement pas ! s'écria-t-il.  
Il se rendit compte que Neville, Harry, Dean et Seamus le regardait fixement. Sans compter Hermione, les lèvres pincées qui lui demanda :  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que… parce que tu sais bien que cet après midi nous servons de garde du corps à Harry tous les deux…! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Je peux fort bien me garder tout seul, répondit Harry.  
Il ajouta, réprimant une envie de rire devant les yeux furibonds de Ron :  
- Ouvre donc la troisième, Hermione, que nous sachions quel est ce troisième, ou plutôt quatrième prétendant…  
Hermione obéit. Elle glissa la pointe de son couteau dans un coin de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit prestement, curieuse de savoir ce que contenait la lettre. Elle sortit une carte noire qui fit s'exclamer les garçons. Elle l'ouvrit et… Neville poussa un cri. Elle la jeta au milieu de la table. Un petit serpent dressait sa tête parmi les plats du petit déjeuner. Cinq baguettes crachèrent un sort. La tête du serpent explosa, le reste de son corps secoué de tressautements. Ron se redressa aussitôt, la tête tournée vers la table des Serpentard, où Malefoy terminait son petit déjeuner d'un air indifférent, mais un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. A la table des professeurs, Rogue se leva vivement. Il fit un geste à Minerva McGonagall qui resta assise. Il fut à la table des Gryffondor en quelques enjambées. Il examina ce qui restait du serpent du bout de sa baguette et le fit disparaître.  
- Ce n'était qu'un tout petit serpent de rien du tout, Miss Granger, dit-il. Il ne vous aurait pas fait le moindre mal.  
- Je m'en suis aperçue, Monsieur, répondit Hermione apparemment mieux remise de sa frayeur que Neville.  
- Une farce sans doute, de l'un de vos nombreux admirateurs…  
- C'est cette face de sale fouine de …  
Rogue leva sur Ron un regard étincelant. Le jeune homme se tut. Il sentit qu'on le tirait fermement par la manche de sa robe pour le faire rasseoir. Il réalisa que c'était Hermione. Il se tut et reprit sa place.  
- Vous sortez à Pré-Au-Lard cette après-midi, je suppose… reprit Rogue. Je ne doute pas que la foule de vos chevaliers servants saura vous protéger d'autres surprises de ce genre, Miss Granger…  
Il dévisagea Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus avec un sourire moqueur… Il quitta la table des Gryffondor sans un regard de plus pour Hermione.

- C'est Malefoy ! Je le sais ! grinça Ron. Et il le sait aussi ce sale…  
- Ron ! fit Hermione sèchement. Tais-toi ! On nous regarde.  
Ils levèrent la tête vers la salle. Le silence recommençait à peine à se troubler de chuchotements inquiets.  
- C'était une menace, reprit Harry calmement au bout d'un moment. Cet après-midi, c'est nous qui te servirons de gardes du corps, Hermione, ainsi que l'a recommandé Rogue  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits sur Harry. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.  
- A moins que tu ne veuilles rester à Poudlard…  
- Non ! trancha Hermione. Je veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard, j'irai à Pré-Au-Lard ! Et ce n'est pas cette sale fouine de Malefoy qui m'en empêchera.  
Elle tourna ouvertement la tête vers Ron, le visage sombre et le regard dur. Il baissa la tête sans un mot.  
- Neville ? reprit Hermione plus aimablement. Je crois que Luna a reçu ta carte.  
Neville se retourna vivement, soudain cramoisi. Luna agita la lettre et haussa les épaules dans un geste qui signifiait : pourquoi pas ? Il lui fit un signe de la main. Il se retourna vers ses amis et serra les poings en signe de victoire.  
- Tu l'as invitée chez Mrs Pieddodu ? demanda Hermione sur un sourire.  
Ron releva la tête, abasourdi.  
- Tu vas être obligé de l'embrasser ! dit-il.  
Il y eut un flottement entre Neville, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Dean et Seamus ne comprirent pas.  
- Ça c'est prévu pour la fin de l'après-midi, se hâta de répondre Neville alors qu'Hermione pâlissait et Ron rougissait.  
Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. Fichu Ron ! Il fallait toujours qu'il ouvre la bouche quand il ne le fallait pas.  
- D'abord, expliqua Neville, on ira se promener dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Et là, je lui prends la main. On continue à se promener ensemble et, oh ! par exemple ! quel hasard ! nous voilà devant chez Mrs Pieddodu. Il ne fait pas chaud : si nous allions prendre un chocolat pour nous réchauffer un peu ? Et voilà: un chocolat chaud plus tard, je fais apparaître une rose – une pour commencer, ça suffit…- et là selon ce qu'elle dit, je l'embrasse. Ensuite, toujours selon ce qu'elle dit, je lui offre ça !

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite qu'il ouvrit. Il montra à ses amis deux boucles d'oreilles qui représentaient Saturne et ses anneaux.  
- Heu… fit Harry, dubitatif. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup pour un premier rendez-vous ?  
- Qui n'en est pas vraiment un ! renchérit Ron.  
- Eh bien ! hésita Neville. C'est peut-être vrai, mais il se pourrait que lorsque nous reviendrons de Pré-Au-Lard, Luna soit ma petite amie. Et franchement, elle peut bien se balader avec ce qu'elle veut sur la tête, mais il est hors de question qu'elle continue à porter ses horribles bouchons de bièraubeurre en boucles d'oreilles !  
- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas simplement que tu ne veux pas qu'elle les porte ? s'étonna Ron.  
Neville le regarda avec consternation.  
- Premièrement par ce que je ne suis pas encore son petit ami. Deuxièmement parce que je ne veux pas la blesser. Et troisièmement parce que si je lui parlais sur ce ton elle m'enverrait bouler et elle aurait raison.  
- Ce que j'en disais moi… Tu sais, Luna, elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air. Elle va comprendre pour les boucles d'oreilles.  
Neville haussa les épaules et soupira très fort. Curieusement, ce n'est pas Ron qu'il regardait quand il répondit avec un soupçon de lassitude dans la voix :  
- Je sais qu'elle va comprendre, mais ainsi elle ne sera pas obligée de se sentir vexée dès notre premier rendez-vous.  
Ron se mit à rire :  
- C'est de Luna dont tu parles ! Elle ne se vexe jamais.  
- Non, mais on peut très facilement la blesser, répondit Hermione froidement.  
Elle repoussa son assiette avec exaspération.  
- Je serais dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, reprit-elle. Je dois tout préparer pour demain. Si vous avez besoin de moi, ou si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire… vous savez où me trouver.  
- Oui, fit Ron. Là au moins on est sûr que Malefoy ne viendra pas te chercher des noises…  
- Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de le faire, répliqua Hermione, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres, j'aurais au moins un défenseur…

Ron suivit son regard vers le Préfet de Serdaigle qui s'approchait de leur table. Le jeune homme fit un sourire que Ron trouva hideux et demanda à Hermione si elle avait besoin de lui pour la préparation de la Finale du Tournoi d'Echecs. Hermione lui répondit aimablement qu'elle n'était pas contre un peu d'aide et ils quittèrent ensemble la Grande Salle.

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt de Ron et le frappa sur l'épaule.  
- Et alors ? fit-il. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invitée ? Le bal de Noël d'il y a deux ans ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ?  
Il renonça cependant à le houspiller davantage. Ron était pâle et il bafouilla :  
- J'ai pas osé…  
- Ouais ! fit Neville sur un soupir désolé. C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il a la trouille !  
Ron lui jeta un regard noir.  
- On verra ce soir, quand tu rentreras de Pré-Au-Lard, lequel de nous deux sera le plus le plus content de son après-midi… grogna-t-il. Parce qu'il est bien joli ton plan, Neville, mais tu oublies une chose : Luna c'est pas une fille comme les autres.  
Neville lui fit un large sourire :  
- C'est bien pour cela qu'elle me plait !  
Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers son grand-oncle Algie pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Ron et Harry reprirent eux aussi le chemin de la salle commune. Ils croisèrent la route d'Ellie McGregor qui leur emboîta le pas, le sourire confiant.  
- Alors, c'est demain que je te mets échec et mat, Roi Weasley ? se moqua-t-elle.  
Ron ricana.  
- C'est ce que tu crois, McGregor… Et je t'ai à l'œil, ne crois pas qu'il te sera facile de tricher avec moi…  
Mc Gregor se mit à rire, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Il était toujours dangereux d'accuser un Serpentard de tricher, même si le Serpentard en question était une jeune fille avec d'aussi jolis yeux de bronze que McGregor. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle. La première des choses qu'ils virent fut Hermione en grande conversation avec le garçon de Serdaigle. Il tenait ses deux mains et paraissait très enthousiaste. McGregor se mit à rire de plus belle.  
- On dirait d'ailleurs que tu es déjà en train de te faire souffler ta Dame, Roi Weasley.  
Elle rejoignit ses amis de Serpentard toujours riant.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, désemparé. Celui-ci lui fit un geste des épaules :  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Ron, malheureux en amour, heureux aux jeux… Tu as toutes tes chances pour dimanche…  
Ron prit une grande inspiration.  
- C'était quoi exactement le sortilège pour faire sortir des fleurs ? demanda-t-il très vite, avant que l'idée lui semble totalement loufoque.  
- Orchideus ! souffla Harry sans réfléchir.  
Ron n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être les fleurs qu'il fit apparaître. Sauf qu'elles étaient très… rouges. Et lui-même n'était pas loin de l'être tout autant lorsqu'il s'avança vers Hermione son bouquet à la main. Il le lui mit dans les siennes en disant :"c'est pour toi !" avant de repartir en sens inverse, le visage incandescent.  
Il passa rapidement devant Harry, toujours sur le pas de la porte.  
- Ron ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.  
-Oh ! Toi ! Ça va ! fit Ron sans se retourner.

Il partit à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier du grand hall. Il ne vit pas le sourire d'Hermione, immobile au milieu de la Salle des Quatre Maisons, ni la tête dépitée du Préfet de Serdaigle à qui elle venait de dire non.

Ron se cacha d'Hermione toute la matinée. Lorsqu'il vint à table pour le repas de midi, elle était déjà attablée et discutait avec Harry qui tentait de la faire changer d'avis sur sa sortie de l'après-midi. Malefoy ne leur accordait aucune attention, mais les sourires sardoniques de Crabbe et Goyle suffisaient à inquiéter le jeune Potter. Dean et Seamus avaient beau le rassurer en affirmant que leurs baguettes étaient à leur disposition, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande inquiétude.

- Depuis quand nous laissons-nous intimider par ces trois-là? demanda sévèrement Hermione. Et puis c'est ridicule ! Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de s'attaquer à nous dans Pré-Au-Lard, alors que tous les membres du Club de Duels seront avec nous, ou presque ! Ils ne peuvent que se souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé le jour de notre départ à la fin de l'année dernière dans le train, voyons… Ils ne seront jamais aussi nombreux que nous ! Et même s'ils l'étaient, crois-tu qu'ils voudraient d'une bataille rangée dans les rues du village ?  
- Mais… risqua Ron d'une petite voix et sans oser la regarder en face. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire alors, cette carte noire et ce serpent ?  
- Un avertissement ! fit Dean d'une voix mystérieuse. Comme dans ces romans d'aventures moldus, où les bandits envoient un cercueil à leur future victime…  
Ron devint livide. Neville frissonna. Harry s'arrêta dans son geste de remonter ses lunettes.  
- Les prochains seront les sang-de-bourbe, rappela Seamus d'une voix lugubre.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.  
- Ça, on le sait ! C'est la phrase préférée de Malefoy ! dit-elle sarcastique. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il le dit et ça commence à fatiguer ! Maintenant, si vous renoncez à aller à Pré-Au-Lard, libre à vous. Moi, je prends la diligence tout à l'heure ! Quitte à me mettre sous la protection de McGregor et de ses amis Serpentard !  
- PAS QUES… pas la peine ! bredouilla Ron après un regard à Neville. On vient tous avec toi. N'est-ce pas Harry.

Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer. Elle avait raison. Que pourraient bien faire de plus que d'ordinaire Malefoy et sa petite bande dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard ? Il voulait simplement leur gâcher cette journée. Il jeta tout de même un regard vers la table des professeurs. Rogue et Algie Londubat semblaient en conversation. Rogue hochait la tête, paraissant approuver le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Puis le Professeur McGonagall invita ceux qui étaient autorisés à sortir à se préparer pour la visite à Pré-Au-Lard. Chacun monta dans sa chambre et, une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Hall dans la foule des élèves surexcités. Hermione glissa à l'oreille de Ron un "merci" discret. Il sentit, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur son bras pour se hausser sur la pointe des pieds, la discrète fragrance du parfum qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Le jeune homme eut soudain une grande difficulté à avaler sa salive et fut heureux de n'avoir pas à lui répondre parce Neville arrivait, accompagné de Luna. Ron jeta un regard sévère à Dean qui avait l'audace de poser son bras sur les épaules de Ginny alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore quitté l'enceinte du château. Devant la porte, Rusard cochait les noms de ceux qui sortaient, à l'affût de la moindre tête non autorisée. C'est alors que McGregor arriva des quartiers des Serpentard en courant presque. Elle stoppa net devant Hermione, comme stupéfaite de la trouver là.  
- Granger ? fit-elle dans un soupir soulagé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Ron soupçonneux.  
McGregor parut réfléchir.  
- Rien, fit-elle. J'ai juste entendu Malefoy…

Elle s'interrompit car justement Malefoy traversait la foule. Crabbe et Goyle lui ouvraient le chemin de quelques grognements patibulaires, bousculant ceux qui refusaient de céder le passage. Malefoy les ignora lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Il ne daigna pas accorder non plus le moindre coup d'œil à Rusard qui cocha son nom sur la liste d'un trait rageur. Il monta dans la diligence qui se trouvait devant les escaliers du parvis, au grand scandale de ceux qui attendaient patiemment leur tour.  
- Qu'a dit Malefoy ? demanda Harry soudain inquiet.  
- Je l'ai vu qui revenait vers notre salle commune avec ses deux gardes du corps. Cela m'a étonnée parce que je l'avais déjà vu la quitter et je croyais qu'il venait prendre sa place dans la file pour partir à Pré-Au-Lard. Alors j'ai écouté ce qu'il disait à ces deux imbéciles : "La prochaine sera la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ses heures sont comptées ! Ce soir quand nous rentrerons nous pourrons fêter une victoire sur elle et ses amis… Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de sursis…" J'ai cru qu'il avait dans l'idée de lui envoyer ses deux brutes dans un coin sombre du château… alors j'étais venue vous avertir. Mais c'est idiot, n'est-ce pas, puisque Granger est ici et qu'il n'aurait pas la stupidité de se battre avec vous à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Mais le visage de Potter restait de marbre. Granger fronçait les sourcils. Sur le perron, le Professeur Londubat faisait avancer les élèves, tandis que McGonagall l'air soucieux faisait partir les diligences.  
- Vous savez ce que cela me rappelle ? dit Granger soudain.  
- Le Match de Quidditch ! fit Potter. La moitié de l'école absente et l'autre occupée ailleurs… Et la tête déçue de Malefoy le dimanche matin…  
- Les prochains seront les Sang-de-Bourbe… répéta Londubat, lugubre.  
- Vous… Vous croyez qu'il revenait des toilettes des filles, déglutit Weasley.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ginny Weasley partit la première. Les autres la suivirent d'un même mouvement. Luna Lovegood et Dean Thomas bondirent derrière eux. Un instant interdite, McGregor se lança à leur poursuite, piquée par la curiosité.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Duel

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

Duel

Sous la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage s'échappait une fois de plus une inondation soudaine, comme une confirmation de leurs soupçons. Mimi Geignarde avait été dérangée une fois de plus. Un long et lugubre hurlement de mort s'échappa de la pièce lorsque qu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Le fantôme de Mimi se jeta sur eux dans une explosion de jérémiades. Mais Harry n'avait pas de temps pour les mondanités. Il vit tout de suite que la porte était ouverte. Il se précipita vers l'entrée. Le long conduit s'enfonçait vers les profondeurs obscures de l'école. Ses amis étaient silencieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là bas. Il croisa le regard de Ginny, froid et ferme. Elle frissonnait pourtant. Dean était blafard, juste derrière elle. Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux sur le trou qui s'ouvrait dans le sol. Ron la tenait par les épaules comme pour l'empêcher de se jeter dedans. Neville haletait, le souffle rendu court par la course dans les couloirs. Luna tentait de jeter un œil par-dessus les têtes de ses amis. Et Harry remarqua Ellie McGregor, l'air à la fois stupéfait et terrifié.  
- Je vais devoir y retourner, dit-il d'une voix blanche. McGregor, va chercher le professeur Rogue. Et si tu peux ramener le Professeur Londubat avec toi, ce ne sera pas du luxe… peut-être ! ajouta-t-il devant l'air terrorisé de Neville.

Ellie McGregor accepta la mission. Elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu descendre là-dedans ! Elle repartit en courant. Harry hésita. Qui ou quoi l'attendrait en bas ? Seraient-ils plusieurs ? Et comment étaient-ils arrivés jusque là? Et comment la porte était-elle ouverte ? Il toucha sa cicatrice. Elle ne lui faisait pourtant pas plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sentait seulement une excitation grandissante. Mais ce sentiment ne le quittait pas depuis la veille…  
- J'y vais seul ! dit-il.  
- Pas question ! fit Ginny. Si tu y vas on y va aussi !  
- Je te suis, Harry ! assura Neville la voix tremblante.  
Hermione s'avança vers l'entrée, le pas décidé. Ron la retint des deux mains :  
- Ah ! non ! déclara-t-il fermement. Pas cette fois, Hermione.  
- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de suivre Harry moi aussi ! se défendit Hermione.  
- Je le sais. Mais cette fois, tu ne passeras pas la première !  
Il la repoussa vers l'arrière. Harry se pencha vers le trou et se laissa glisser. Il disparut à la vue de Ginny qui prit sa place. Luna la suivit, puis Dean. Neville s'assit sur le sol, les jambes pendant vers l'inconnu.  
- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de faire cet après midi ! grommela-t-il avant de se laisser descendre.  
Ron s'approcha à son tour, sa main dans celle d'Hermione.  
- N'aie pas peur, dit-il. On se laisse glisser et ensuite on tombe. C'est un peu raide, mais ça peut aller.

Ils s'assirent sur le bord. Ron mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'instant d'après ils tombaient emportés par un toboggan abrupt vers l'obscurité inquiétante des profondeurs de la terre. Leur chute n'en finissait pas. La vitesse s'accentuait. La nuit était de plus en plus profonde. Enfin, les lueurs des baguettes de leurs amis leur signalèrent qu'ils arrivaient. Hermione voulut crier à Neville de se pousser. Trop tard, ils s'abattirent, Ron et elle sur le jeune homme qui poussa une plainte douloureuse. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever.  
- C'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire cet après-midi ! gémit Neville.  
Il se tâta les bras et les jambes, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. A la clarté des baguettes, Ron reconnut l'endroit où lui et Lockhart avaient attendu Harry la première fois. L'éboulement de pierres était toujours là. Ils l'enjambèrent et Harry prit la tête de son cortège d'amis. Il levait sa baguette tandis que Ginny et Dean lui faisaient de la lumière. Luna regardait les murs suintants comme si elle se trouvait dans quelque caverne merveilleuse où tous ses rêves l'attendaient. Neville se taisait. Et Ron n'avait pas lâché la main d'Hermione, à l'arrière garde. Il tenait sa baguette levée lui aussi, paré à la moindre alerte.

Dans un silence plein des respirations angoissées des jeunes gens ils avancèrent longtemps. Harry ne se souvenait plus que ce fût si long. L'humidité les prit soudain à la gorge. Ils glissèrent sur la vase. Harry se retourna. Il chuchota :  
- On ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant.  
Il demanda à Ginny et Neville d'éteindre leur baguette. Il reprit sa progression lentement. Sa cicatrice le picotait de plus en plus. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il aurait voulu courir vers la Chambre des Secrets, comme s'il avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. La lumière chiche dispensée par les baguettes de Dean et Hermione ne lui permettait pas de voir plus loin que quelques pas. Pourtant, ses jambes se pressaient d'elles mêmes comme si elles étaient sur un chemin familier.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Le mur aux deux serpents entrelacés était ouvert. Les yeux d'émeraudes des reptiles lancèrent des éclairs à la lueur des baguettes.  
- Eteignez vos baguettes ! souffla Harry.  
Hermione et Dean obéirent. Harry s'avança lentement, le cœur aux lèvres.  
- Oh ! bon sang ! fit Neville une fois encore. C'est absolument pas du tout ce que je voulais faire cet après-midi !  
Luna se tourna vers lui. Elle fit un "chuuut" apaisant.  
- Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser quand même, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Harry passa entre les portes ouvertes et ses amis le suivirent. Ils découvrirent une grande pièce qui baignait dans l'ambiance fascinante d'une faible lumière aux reflets verts. Le plafond était invisible, caché par une obscurité inquiétante, et les piliers de pierres lisses, entourés de la spirale d'un serpent, se perdaient dans son ombre. Au fond, la statue de Salazar Serpentard, la bouche ouverte faisait face aux jeunes gens. Et au milieu de la salle, face à face, il y avait deux hommes, la baguette pointée l'un vers l'autre. Eux ne pouvaient les voir, tout à leur confrontation.  
- Bon sang ! fit à nouveau Neville. C'est… C'est Rogue !  
- Et l'autre ? chuchota Dean.  
- Pettigrew ! cracha Harry.  
Pourquoi avait-il empêché Sirius de tuer cet abject personnage ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait lui-même ce jour-là dans la cave de sa propre maison ? Il serra sa baguette si fort qu'il eut mal dans les doigts.

La voix des deux hommes résonnait dans la pièce vide.  
- Expelliarmus ! cria Rogue.  
Pettigrew résista. Il dut prendre sa baguette à deux mains pour la retenir, puis la pointa aussitôt à nouveau vers le professeur Rogue. Il jeta un "Endoloris" au moment où Rogue levait sa baguette. Ils devinèrent qu'il venait de se protéger d'un charme du Bouclier.  
- Je suis meilleur que toi, Servilus ! cria Pettigrew. Le maître le sait à présent. Je suis meilleur que tous ceux qui se croyaient les plus forts.

Rogue tendit sa baguette et un éclair rouge en sortit qui rencontra l'éclair vert de celle de Queudver. Ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre et aucun ne cédait.  
- Tu te souviens de Bellatrix, Servilus ? Bien sûr que tu te souviens d'elle… ricana Pettigrew. Elle t'a marqué le cœur aussi sûrement que le Maître ta chair ! Elle est morte, Servilus ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Tu ne me remercies pas ? Ou aurais-tu préféré le faire toi-même ?  
L'éclair rouge de la baguette de Rogue trembla une demi seconde. Assez cependant pour que l'autre prit le dessus. Le professeur esquiva la lumière verte d'un geste sur le côté.  
- Il faut aider Rogue ! s'alarma soudain Hermione.  
La main de Ron dans la sienne la retint encore une fois.  
- Laissons les Fous régler leurs comptes entre eux ! ragea le jeune Weasley.  
- Mais ne vois-tu pas que Pettigrew cherche à le tuer ! insista Hermione. Et pas lui !  
- Elle a raison ! dit Luna.  
Elle s'avança. Harry l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
- Attendez ! souffla-t-il.  
Rogue revenait dans le duel. Ils n'entendaient pas les sorts qu'il lançait. Mais ils faisaient rire Pettigrew. Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il boitait alors qu'il avançait vers Rogue.  
- Qu'as-tu bien pu raconter à ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore pour qu'il te croie sur parole ? Hein Servilus ? Lui as-tu dit que tu étais un assassin ?  
Un bouclier étouffa ses paroles brusquement. Puis la voix revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
- C'est elle qui l'a dit à Sirius ! Tu le savais ? Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il te tuerait de ses propres mains… elle a été la première à comprendre que nous nous étions trompés sur toi… Comment as-tu pu croire qu'une femme comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à toi ?  
Il se mit à rire. Rogue, Harry le sentait de tout son être, tremblait de rage. Sa voix froide tonna un nouvel "Expelliarmus". A nouveau Pettigrew se protégea.  
- … ce dont tu es capable, Severus ? entendirent-ils lorsque le bouclier s'effaça. Tu maniais pourtant bien les Impardonnables lorsqu'elle te le demandait.

La réponse de Rogue fut un "Endoloris !" qui saisit les jeunes gens depuis l'abri de leurs portes. Pettigrew ricana. Il renvoya le sort à l'envoyeur.  
- Harry ! S'il te plaît ! Pria Hermione.  
Rogue pourtant se ressaisissait. Il résista à son propre sortilège.  
- Harry ! implora Hermione.  
Pettigrew se mit à rire à nouveau :  
- Veux-tu vraiment savoir comment on lance un Endoloris, Servilus ? Veux-tu vraiment que je te le rappelle ?  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Rogue à genoux. Le professeur se mit à trembler, de douleur et d'efforts surhumains pour se libérer de cette douleur.  
- Dean, Ron, Neville : expelliarmus ! Neville et Ron, attendez d'être sûr de l'atteindre. Ginny : ton super stupéfix ! Luna, Hermione : vous le ligotez !

Harry courut vers le centre de la pièce. Il lança un bouclier contre la lumière verte de la baguette de Queudver alors que Rogue repoussait à peine le charme de Pettigrew. Trois "expelliarmus" claquèrent. Pettigrew fut repoussé en arrière. Ginny hurla "stupéfix !" et l'homme resta le bras en l'air. Sa baguette tomba de sa main. Hermione et Luna crièrent ensemble le sort qui le ligota solidement. Elles poussèrent le même cri d'horreur. Hermione n'avait pas reconnu Pettigrew. Son œil droit était fermé d'une large balafre et il lui manquait la moitié de la joue, creusée comme si elle eût été arrachée. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que Luna fixait son attention sur la main d'argent.

Harry se pencha sur Rogue recroquevillé sur lui-même  
- Professeur ? l'appela-t-il. Professeur !  
Le regard de Rogue lançait des éclairs. Il se redressa encore secoué de tremblements.  
- Potter ! ragea-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Nous avons vu la porte ouverte, Professeur… dit Harry qui sentait son cœur se serrer de colère.  
- Severus ! cria Pettigrew d'une voix stridente. Tu es mort !  
- Attention…! commença Rogue.  
Avant que les jeunes gens aient pu réagir, Queudver s'était changé en rat au milieu des cordes. Ron lança deux ou trois stupéfix qui le ratèrent de peu. Il fila à travers la salle, rapide malgré sa patte estropiée. Quelques sortilèges le poursuivirent mais il réussit à se faufiler par la porte ouverte. Rogue poussa un cri de rage. Il tenait son bras gauche contre son corps, dans un mouvement de douleur inextinguible.  
- Vous me l'avez fait perdre ! Vous m'avez fait perdre ce traître de Pettigrew ! Potter ! Quand donc vous mêlerez-vous de vos affaires !

Rogue cria à nouveau. La douleur donnait à son visage l'air d'un masque mortuaire dans l'ambiance verdâtre de la pièce. Harry répondit à son cri par un autre cri. Il mit sa main à son front et son pied fit crisser du verre sur les dalles. La douleur s'atténua peu à peu. Rogue haletait lui aussi.  
- Par votre faute ! Potter ! Par votre faute ! pantela le professeur.  
- Nous vous avons sauvé la vie ! cria Ron, gonflé d'une colère nerveuse. Il vous aurait tué sinon ! Comment croyiez-vous vous en sortir en répondant par quelques expelliarmus dérisoires à ses sortilèges impardonnables ?  
- Depuis combien de temps… êtes-vous… là? demanda Rogue, épuisé.  
- Nous venons d'arriver, Monsieur, répondit Harry.  
Il fit un signe à ses camarades. Inutile de raviver la colère de Rogue en lui apprenant qu'ils avaient tout entendu des sarcasmes de Pettigrew.  
- Venez, Professeur, dit Harry.  
Il voulut l'aider à se relever. Rogue se dégagea. Il se leva seul. Il frotta sa main contre son poignet gauche.  
- Avez-vous conscience que vous avez encore agi avec légèreté? leur dit-il d'une voix froide. Vous auriez dû prévenir un professeur.  
Harry se gratta la tête et fit une grimace.  
- En fait, répondit Hermione à sa place… Nous avons envoyé McGregor… vous chercher, Monsieur…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il laissa tomber le regard sur les cordes enchevêtrées sur les dalles. Luna Lovegood ramassa la baguette de Pettigrew sur le sol. Elle la tendit naturellement au professeur. Il la prit sur un froncement de sourcils.  
- Avec un priori incatarem vous pourriez peut-être apprendre ce qu'il mijotait, Monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton indifférent.  
Elle se tourna vers Neville et montra ses vêtements.  
- Oh ! Neville ! s'exclama-t-elle. La vase est phosphorescente sous cette lumière verte !  
Rogue secoua la tête.  
- Je suppose, dit-il dans un soupir… oui, je suppose que le professeur Londubat vous féliciterait pour vos exploits… Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Toutefois, je vous demanderai de garder le secret. Il ne serait pas de bon ton qu'une telle histoire s'ébruite. Inutile d'affoler à nouveau vos camarades. J'espère que McGregor n'aura pas ameuté toute l'école.

Il leur fit un signe et leur montra la porte. Harry cependant, resta au milieu de la pièce. Il regardait autour de lui. Que cherchait donc Queudver ici ? Et pourquoi ce miroir qu'il avait brisé sous son pied.  
- Potter !  
La voix de Rogue tonna dans la pièce à nouveau calme. Harry se hâta de rejoindre les portes.  
- Fermez-les ! ordonna Rogue.  
Harry obéit. Il sentit frémir Dean et Neville dans son dos quand ils entendirent les mots en Fourchelang. Les portes aux serpents entrelacés se refermèrent. Ils reprirent le chemin du retour. Rogue ouvrait la marche cette fois. Il marchait fermement, pourtant Harry sentait en lui une agitation inaccoutumée. Hermione aussi observait le professeur avec un regard compatissant, à la grande contrariété de Ron. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'Harry :  
- En tous cas, nous lui avons sauvé la vie ! répéta-t-il. Il n'aura plus aucune excuse pour nous harceler à présent !  
Harry échangea un regard désolé avec Hermione.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Ron… murmura-t-il.

Hermione opina du chef et haussa les épaules. Devant eux, Dean avait mis le bras dans le dos de Ginny qui appuyait sa tête sur son épaule. Neville s'était rapproché de Luna et glissait sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'après midi que le jeune homme avait prévu, mais le résultat serait peut-être tout de même celui qu'il espérait. Ils marchèrent en silence et le temps avançait lentement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le tuyau qui montait dans les toilettes.  
- Professeur ? s'inquiéta Dean. Comment allons-nous faire pour remonter ?  
- Oh ! fit Rogue goguenard. Vous n'avez donc pas prévu de moyen de sortir ? Je reconnais bien là l'influence de Potter… toujours à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis et à y entraîner ses amis…  
Hermione toussota.  
- Pardonnez moi Professeur, mais nous avions prévu comment sortir Luna et moi…  
Luna tourna ses grands yeux éberlués vers Hermione.  
- Ah oui ?….  
Hermione lui fit un signe de ses doigts, comme si elle montait des marches.  
- Ah ! Oui ! reprit Luna.  
Elle éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et fit apparaître une échelle de corde qui tomba sur le sol. Rogue ouvrit la bouche. Hermione à son tour annula le sort de "lumos" au bout de sa baguette. Elle esquissa un geste. Rogue la bouscula un peu.  
- Laissez- moi faire, Granger. Un sortilège d'un tel niveau mérite qu'on ne le réussisse pas qu'à moitié!  
- Hermione est tout à fait capable de le réussir ! s'emporta Ron.  
Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit taire.  
- Elle _était_ sûrement capable de le réussir, corrigea Rogue un peu caustique. Mais je doute que ses capacités motrices soient revenues à leur niveau maximal, Weasley. Aussi si vous ne souhaitez pas tomber de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, je vous suggère de me laisser travailler.  
D'un geste sûr et supérieur, Rogue enchanta l'échelle qui se dressa dans le tuyau.  
- Je passe le premier, dit-il. Au cas où nous aurions un comité d'accueil peu capable d'apprécier notre retour… Potter, vous fermerez la marche. Vous êtes responsable de vos camarades. N'en perdez pas un en chemin.

Rogue mit le pied sur un barreau de corde et l'échelle s'éleva toute seule. Neville, Luna, Dean s'accrochèrent à leur tour. Ginny monta, un bras autour de la corde dans l'autre main sa baguette allumée. Ron mit un pied sur l'échelle et tendit la main à Hermione. Elle prit place près de lui et il mit son bras autour d'elle, au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée saugrenue de lâcher prise. Harry monta le dernier, réprimant un sourire devant le visage déconfit de son ami. Lui non plus n'avait pas prévu de passer un tel après midi. Et tandis que montait l'échelle de corde dans le large boyau, il essayait de trier ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et le visage mutilé de Peter Pettigrew lui revint à la mémoire, comme s'il réalisait à peine ce que ses yeux avaient enregistré. Il leva vivement les yeux vers Hermione, se demandant si elle aussi avait compris ce qui était arrivé et ce que cela impliquait. Elle s'accrochait à la corde et son regard était fixé sur le visage de Ron, qui tentait d'apercevoir le bout du tunnel par-delà les semelles de Ginny.

L'échelle s'enroulait sur le sol humide des toilettes. Mimi flottait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, hurlant qu'on ne voulait pas la laisser passer sa mort tranquille. Elle tournait autour de Rogue, de plus en plus agacé par ses plaintes infernales. Lorsque Harry se présenta enfin à la porte, elle se tut, au grand soulagement de tous. Rogue tendit le bras vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à sauter sur le sol avant que la corde ne l'entraîne dans sa chute. Harry le prit avec circonspection. Il s'attendait au geste brusque du Professeur et il ne tomba pas lorsque Rogue le tira hors du tuyau.  
- Merci, Monsieur, dit-il avec une ironie à peine dissimulée.  
- Refermez cette porte également Potter… commanda-t-il.  
Et tandis qu'à nouveau Harry usait de ses dons de Fourchelang, Rogue interrogeait McGregor. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ces étranges paroles et son attention était distraite par la voix d'Harry.  
Rogue claqua des doigts à l'oreille de la jeune Préfète. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
- Bien ! fit-il. J'ai craint un instant que vous ne fussiez soudainement devenue sourde, Miss McGregor. Qu'avez-vous fait après que ces jeunes… gens vous aient demandé de me prévenir.  
- Je ne vous ai pas trouvé, Monsieur, répondit McGregor le regard toujours attiré par Harry et le mur refermé qui ne révélait plus rien de l'ouverture béante qui s'y trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.  
- J'ai cherché le Professeur Londubat, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient également demandé, continua-t-elle. Mais il était parti à Pré-Au-Lard avec le Professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai pas pu voir le Directeur. Je crois qu'il est parti aussi. Alors je suis revenue… à tout hasard et j'ai attendu. Avec elle…  
Elle montra du doigt Mimi Geignarde qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, juste avant de la gratifier d'une horrible grimace.  
- Avez-vous parlé de ceci avec l'un de vos camarades ?  
Rogue plongeait son regard dans le sien.  
- Non, Professeur.  
- Rendez-vous dans mon bureau dans une demi heure, McGregor, reprit Rogue. Vous m'expliquerez en détail comment vous vous êtes trouvée mêlée à tout ceci… En attendant, pas un mot, à quiconque…  
McGregor sortit sur un dernier regard au groupe des Gryffondor et à Luna Lovegood.  
- Professeur ?  
Rogue soupira. Il se retourna vers les jeunes gens. Pourquoi, lorsque Granger prenait cette petite voix-là, était-il soudain pris d'une profonde exaspération. Il l'invita à parler d'un haussement des sourcils.  
- Pettigrew, lorsqu'il a pris sa forme d'animagus a fui la Chambre des Secrets, mais il n'est pas ressorti par ici, car Ellie ne l'a pas vu. Et elle n'aurait pu le manquer. Puisqu'il ne peut faire de magie sous sa forme animale, il aurait dû se retransformer en être humain pour remonter. Aussi, je me demandais… Ne pouvons-nous craindre qu'il ait trouvé un chemin qu'il peut emprunter lorsqu'il est rat et qu'il ne puisse atteindre à nouveau la Chambre.  
- Vous oubliez qu'il ne peut l'ouvrir… et qu'il a besoin d'un certain accessoire qu'un rat ne peut transporter… Mais vous avez raison, Miss Granger, il faut veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus… N'ayez crainte, je m'occupe de prendre les mesures nécessaires… puisque l'intervention de Potter, une fois de plus, m'a empêché de faire mon office.  
Ron s'agita. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher là-dedans ? s'écria-t-il à la place de la réplique cinglante qu'il avait à la bouche.  
- Apparemment, il ne l'a pas trouvé! répondit Rogue sèchement. Laissez moi veiller à ce qu'il n'y arrive jamais. Et veuillez vous cantonner à ce que vous êtes censés faire ici : vos études !  
Il les regarda à tour de rôle, sévère.  
- Quittez ces lieux maintenant ! Vos camarades ne vont pas tarder à revenir de leur sortie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici. Et changez-vous aussi ! Que rien ne laisse supposer que vous vous êtes encore une fois perdus dans les profondeurs de cette école !

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu. Rogue leur fit un signe impératif et ils sortirent en silence. Il les quitta dans le couloir. Les jeunes gens se hâtèrent d'obéir. Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur dortoir pour changer de vêtements et de chaussures. Les quatre garçons étaient silencieux. Puis Neville se décida :  
- Vous avez vu, Pettigrew, il boitait… et il avait la figure à moitié arrachée !  
- Ouais ! fit Ron sur un ton sardonique. Il a dû tomber sur une bête affamée qui l'a pris pour un vrai rat !  
Harry lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. Dean dans son coin était livide. Il réalisait à peine ce qui lui était arrivé en quelques heures.  
- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
- En bas, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, avec les filles, dit Harry.  
Il voulait profiter du temps qui restait avant le retour de Pré-Au-Lard pour parler tranquillement avec ses amis. Ils descendirent pour rejoindre Luna, Ginny et Hermione. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille au fond de la salle, peu fréquentée en cette après midi de Saint Valentin.  
- Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda Hermione.  
- Pettigrew ! s'exclama Neville à voix basse.  
- Rogue ! dit Ginny.  
- Ce que cherchait Croûtard ! murmura Ron.  
- Ce que voulait dire Malefoy ! réclama Dean.  
- Bien ! fit Hermione. Harry nous t'écoutons. Commence donc par Pettigrew, je crois que le reste suivra logiquement.  
Harry lança à Hermione un long regard de reproche. Elle savait bien pourtant qu'il était moins doué qu'elle pour les explications.  
- Eh bien, soupira-t-il… je crois que Pettigrew va lui aussi passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ce soir… Voldemort n'aime guère les échecs. D'autant que c'est la quatrième fois qu'il tente d'entrer dans cette fichue Chambre des Secrets et qu'il n'y arrive pas.  
- Quatrième ? s'étonna Ron. Tu es sûr ?  
Harry hocha la tête. Il compta sur ses doigts : une tentative avortée du fait que Malefoy avait cassé son miroir ; une autre lorsqu'il lui avait montré la chambre dans ses rêves alors qu'il le croyait à Poudlard ; une troisième que Pattenrond avait fait échouer.  
Ron le fixa avec stupéfaction. Hermione pâlit.  
- Oui, dit-elle. Quand j'ai vu Pettigrew cet après-midi, j'ai compris ce qui était arrivé à Pattenrond.  
- Tu délires ! fit Ron dans un souffle.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Je te l'ai dit, ce jour-là, à l'infirmerie, qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le comportement de Drago Malefoy. C'était le moment idéal : personne dans l'école, Malefoy qui se débrouille pour éloigner Harry au cas où il aurait réussi à lire dans l'esprit de Voldemort, sa satisfaction évidente alors qu'il vient de perdre un match, contre les Gryffondor et Harry qui plus est ! Son dépit le lendemain matin lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que rien n'avait marché comme prévu… Et les blessures de Pattenrond : faite par une arme et un animal. Un animal en effet quand Pat a attrapé Peter sous sa forme de rat. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'a éborgné et lui a arraché la moitié de la joue. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là aussi qu'il a repris sa forme humaine. Il a blessé Pattenrond avec sa main d'argent : une arme, comme a dit Hagrid. Cela a dû se passer la veille du match. Pettigrew grièvement blessé n'a pas pu avertir son maître immédiatement et Drago a fait ce qui était prévu : cacher le miroir qui devait permettre à Peter de contacter Voldemort, et lui permettre d'ouvrir les portes. Ensuite, dans la soirée, alors qu'il croyait que tout était terminé, il est allé récupérer le miroir et ce que Voldemort recherche à tout prix. Seulement, il n'a trouvé que le miroir auquel personne n'avait touché.  
Il y eut un silence que rompit Ginny :  
- Et la quatrième aujourd'hui que Rogue a interrompue et que nous avons fait capoter !  
- En effet, approuva Harry. Aujourd'hui aussi, Malefoy a procédé comme l'autre fois. Et il n'a pu s'empêcher de se vanter auprès de ses deux brutes. C'est ce que McGregor a entendu. Il ne doutait pas de la réussite cette fois, puisqu'il t'a même envoyé un faire-part d'obsèques…  
Ron serra les poings et marmonna quelques imprécations contre Malefoy.  
- Mais comment Rogue savait-il que ce Pettigrew serait là aujourd'hui ? demanda Dean qui avait du mal à suivre.  
- Ça c'est une question à laquelle nous n'avons pas encore de réponse ! soupira Harry.  
Ron grogna.  
- Voyons Ron ! fit Hermione un peu agacée. Tu as bien vu de quel côté il est aujourd'hui…  
- Ce que j'ai vu, c'est deux types qui se détestent se taper dessus à coup d'impardonnables… et après avoir vu Pettigrew lancer un Avada sur Bellatrix Lestrange franchement, qu'il tente de tuer Rogue ça ne me convainc…pas…du …tout…  
Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Hermione avait pâli. Ron avança sa main pour la poser sur celle de la jeune fille.  
- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.  
Elle retira brutalement sa main.  
- N'as-tu pas non plus entendu, reprit-elle brusquement. _Elle a été la première à comprendre que nous nous étions trompés sur toi…_ Cela ne te convainc pas non plus ? N'as-tu pas vu comme ce sale rat se faisait un plaisir de le faire souffrir en parlant d'elle ? N'as-tu pas vu que c'est à ce moment seulement qu'il s'est décidé à lui envoyer un impardonnable ?  
- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de prendre sa défense comme ça ! s'emporta Ron.  
- Je ne prends pas sa défense, s'énerva Hermione. Je ne te demande pas de te mettre à aimer Rogue, je te demande d'être un peu objectif, Ron ! Est-ce que tu peux pour une fois voir les choses autrement qu'à travers les lunettes déformantes de la…  
Elle se tut brusquement et se maîtrisa. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.  
- Je crois que Rogue se sert de Drago Malefoy, dit-elle sans pouvoir faire cesser complètement le tremblement de sa voix. C'est pourquoi il le garde près de lui ; il le maintient dans une confiance relative… Il a des moyens discrets pour savoir ce que les gens ont en tête…  
Harry hocha la tête :  
- J'y avais déjà pensé, avoua-t-il. Mais après aujourd'hui, je crains que Drago ne se montre plus méfiant…  
Ginny étouffa un cri dans sa main :  
- Croyez-vous que Rogue est en danger…? S'il espionnait Voldemort, à présent, il ne peut plus le faire sans…  
- Courir de grands risques personnels… murmura Harry. Cependant, je crois que Voldemort savait déjà ce dont nous sommes sûrs aujourd'hui.  
Ron renifla :  
- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien ! Et pourquoi crois-tu que V..V… cette espèce de Croque-Mort pense que Rogue est un traître à sa cause ?  
- Il le sait depuis qu'il a empêché Quirrell de voler la Pierre Philosophale quand nous étions en première année ! continua Harry un peu las du scepticisme de Ron. Tout désigne Rogue comme celui qui a trahi et qui sera tué… Comme Karkarof est celui qui est trop lâche pour revenir…  
Il releva la tête vers Hermione :  
- C'est très dommage, Hermione, que tu n'aies plus de contact avec Viktor Krum. Nous aurions pu lui demander de nous renseigner à ce sujet.  
Il fit semblant de ne pas voir que Ron avait pâli.  
- D'après Charlie, intervint Ginny vivement, il serait très heureux de recevoir de tes nouvelles, Hermione. Il s'imagine que lorsque tu iras mieux, tu reviendras sur ta décision…  
Tous regardaient Hermione avec intérêt, sauf Ron qui paraissait avoir du mal à respirer.  
- Mais je ne peux pas faire cela ! s'écria Hermione scandalisée. Ce ne serait pas… honnête !  
Neville baissa les yeux. Harry fixait toujours Hermione.  
- Comment pouvez-vous me demander une chose pareille ! s'agita Hermione. Je ne me servirais jamais de Viktor ! Même si je n'avais pas pour lui une affection sincère, je ne… JE NE SUIS PAS BELLATRIX LESTRANGE !  
- Non ! Non ! fit Neville précipitamment.  
- C'était une idée stupide ! s'affola Ginny. Pardon, Hermione.  
- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? demanda Dean à voix basse.  
Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur Hermione, raconta qu'ils pensaient que Bellatrix Black s'était servie de l'amour que Rogue éprouvait pour elle afin de le recruter comme mangemort et de faire du mal à Sirius, son propre cousin qu'elle détestait.  
- Mais comment ? questionna Dean.  
- Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec le fait que Rogue est _un assassin_… ? fit Ron, acerbe.  
- Ça, tu l'as bien entendu ! fit remarquer Ginny, sarcastique.

Harry porta les mains à son front. Il avait à nouveau la nausée. Il s'efforça de fermer son esprit. Et pourtant il avait tellement envie de savoir quel était le châtiment que recevait Pettigrew. Il entendit la voix de Neville et il comprit que le jeune homme empêchait Dean de le toucher, de crainte d'une réaction violente. Il pensa à Algie Londubat. A ses conseils bienveillants. Et Voldemort sortit de son esprit.  
- Tu vas bien Harry ? lui demandait Luna d'un air désinvolte. On dirait que tu viens de voir le spectre de la mort…  
Ron lui lança un coup d'œil irrité.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. C'est Croûtard qui passe _un mauvais quart d'heure_ ?  
Harry sourit.  
- Je crains que cela ne dure pour lui plus d'un quart d'heure. Mais oui, la colère et la rage impuissante, c'était bien cela que Voldemort ressentait.  
- Mais bon sang ! s'écria Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc là-dedans qu'il s'acharne autant à vouloir y revenir !  
- Oui… fit Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'il eut bien y avoir laissé qui soit si important. Et où? Car il n'y avait rien dans cette fichue Chambre. Si Volmmmort y a caché quelque chose, ça doit être vraiment bien caché!  
Harry fut le seul à remarquer l'expression désabusée d'Hermione. Elle se pencha vers le centre de la table.  
- Comme dit Rogue : quoi que ce soit, il ne l'a pas ! Le plus urgent est de se mettre d'accord sur ce tu veux qu'on dise à McGregor, Harry.  
Ron sursauta.  
- Ça ne va pas ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas la mettre dans nos petits secrets…  
Hermione leva simplement la main pour le faire taire, tout en fixant Harry. Elle reprit :  
- Elle va sortir de chez Rogue avec plus de questions que lorsqu'elle y est entrée… et elle va venir chercher des réponses auprès de nous. Elle est capable de nous cuisiner un par un jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle veut savoir. Autant mettre les choses au point entre nous et avec elle dès maintenant. C'est une fille intelligente, Harry. Il faudra répondre à ses questions avec honnêteté si tu veux qu'elle soit une alliée et non un adversaire.  
- Je n'y crois pas ! suffoqua Ron.  
- Elle a déjà Malefoy dans le nez, tu sais… Ce ne serait peut-être pas mauvais qu'elle soit de **_notre_** coté…  
- Je n'ai aucune confiance dans les Serpentard… insista Ron.  
- Et ça tombe bien, ils n'en ont aucune envers les Gryffondor, répliqua sèchement Hermione.  
Harry baissa les yeux sous son regard inflexible.  
- Elle ne viendra jamais nous parler ouvertement. Ce serait trop flagrant, si soudain elle venait s'asseoir à la même table que nous…  
- Non, en effet ! riposta Hermione. Mais c'est moi qu'elle viendra trouver ! Nous sommes Préfètes et on nous a déjà vu parler ensemble dans la salle commune. C'est moi qui devrais faire face. Alors je te le demande, Harry : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?  
Harry soupira. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Il savait que McGregor n'en resterait pas là. En tous cas, lui, à sa place, il essaierait d'en savoir davantage.  
- Tâche d'abord d'apprendre ce qu'elle sait exactement. Pour le reste, je te fais confiance, Hermione.  
- Très bien, soupira à son tour la jeune fille. Je te ferai un rapport circonstancié, dès que McGregor m'aura sauté dessus.

Luna la regarda se lever :  
- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je dois trouver le moyen de me procurer ce que je n'ai pas pu acheter cet après midi à Pré-Au-Lard. Finalement, ce fichu Malefoy aura trouvé le moyen de me gâcher ma journée…  
- Oh ! fit Ron sur un reniflement sarcastique. Ce bon vieux Dobby va encore devoir se coincer les doigts dans les portes pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione Granger…!  
Hermione laissa tomber sur lui un regard glacial.  
- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle après une seconde d'hésitation. Je vais demander aux jumeaux de me rendre un petit service…  
- Et pourquoi feraient-ils cela pour toi ? railla Ron.  
- Parce que je vais leur dire que s'ils ne le font pas, je leur arrache le cœur avec mes griffes de Graphorn, je les lacère avec mes dents de Harpie et je les pétrifie avec ma tête de Méduse… A moins que je ne leur dise simplement que cela t'embête profondément qu'ils fassent ce que je leur demande.  
Ginny étouffa un fou rire, la tête dans ses bras. Neville se mit à tousser brusquement. Dean tourna la tête vers Ron dans l'attente de sa réaction.  
- Oh ! fit Luna, puis elle éclata de rire.  
Ron grinça des dents. Harry lui lançait des coups d'œil qui, il n'en doutait pas, signifiaient qu'il devait la suivre pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé le matin même.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas monté le bouquet de fleurs dans la salle des Gryffondor et Lavande lui avait assuré en gloussant qu'il n'y avait aucune fleur dans leur dortoir non plus. Dans la matinée il avait posé sur le bureau d'Hermione, dans la pièce réservée aux Préfets, une enveloppe avec une carte. Il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas une excellente idée de la laisser la trouver. Ginny et Dean quittèrent la table les premiers. Neville se leva à leur suite, invitant Luna à en faire autant. Sa baguette tomba de sa poche et lorsqu'il se baissa un petit paquet s'en échappa également. Luna le ramassa et examina la boîte qui paraissait écrasée.  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas fragile, dit-elle en déposant la boîte entre les mains d'un Neville angoissé.  
Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension et son visage prit un air accablé quand il vit les deux boucles d'oreilles abîmées. Le fermoir était brisé.  
- C'est Saturne ! s'exclama Luna. Ou du moins c'était Saturne…  
- C'était vraiment pas comme ça que je voulais que ça passe ! gémit Neville.  
Ron ricana.  
- Je te l'avais bien dit que ton plan si bien préparé ne marcherait pas !  
- Arrête de jouer les Sybille Trelawney, Ron, s'il te plait ! grogna Harry.  
Il se pencha vers Neville qui tenait ses boucles dans la paume de ses mains comme si ce fût sa vie même.  
- Il suffit de les réparer, Neville ! le secoua-t-il un peu brusquement.  
- Mais oui ! fit Luna. Je suis sûre que tu feras ça très bien, et que celle à qui tu veux les offrir n'y verra que du feu !  
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! se plaignit Neville. Parce que celle à qui je voulais les offrir, c'est toi ! Mais je voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça !  
- Oh ! fit à nouveau Luna.  
Ron se mit à rire.  
- Je parie que c'est quand Hermione t'est tombée dessus qu'elle les a cassées ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Et moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est quand toi tu lui es tombé dessus ! se mit en colère Harry. Il faut toujours que tu mettes tes grands pieds, tes grandes mains et ta grande gueule où il ne le faudrait pas ! Alors, tu te dépêches de disparaître d'ici, parce que moi à la place de Neville, je t'aurais déjà changé en casse-noisettes !  
Les taches de rousseur de Ron foncèrent brutalement. Harry se tourna vers Neville.  
- Je répare tes boucles, et je m'en vais, Neville, lui assura-t-il la baguette déjà à la main.  
Luna l'arrêta.  
- C'est inutile, dit-elle.  
Neville sentit son visage se décomposer. Elle enleva sa baguette de ses cheveux et la leva.  
- Je peux le faire moi-même.  
Harry n'attendit pas de vérifier si elle disait vrai. Il tourna les talons et saisit Ron par le col de sa robe pour l'entraîner avec lui.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Mises au Point

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

Mises au Point

Hermione, debout devant son bureau, dans la salle des Préfets, tenait entre ses doigts une carte de St Valentin toute rouge. Elle l'avait trouvée, posée au milieu du pupitre, appuyée à son plumier, sur le sous-main de cuir que ses parents lui avaient offerts pour Noël. Cette carte avait attiré son attention dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, non seulement par sa couleur, mais parce qu'elle était sûre que son bureau était net quand elle l'avait quitté le matin même. Elle avait aussitôt vérifié que rien n'avait été dérangé. Chaque chose était à sa place. Ses notes concernant Gryffondor n'étaient pas mélangées avec celles concernant l'école en général. Le règlement de Rusard trônait à sa droite, celui de la salle des Quatre Maisons juste au-dessous. Son plumier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ses tiroirs n'avaient pas été ouverts.

Elle tournait et retournait cette lettre entre ses mains, avec perplexité. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un préfet qui l'avait posé là. Etait-ce celui de Serdaigle qui revenait à la charge ? Ou bien Malefoy qui voulait réitérer son exploit du matin ? Un autre ? Elle en doutait quand même. Sa popularité avait beau avoir augmenté un peu, elle n'en avait pas attrapé la grosse tête pour autant.

Elle était là à hésiter devant cette carte qui portait simplement son nom et son prénom en lettres capitales, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête et reposa la lettre exactement où elle l'avait trouvée. McGregor marcha sur elle le visage décidé. L'affrontement avec la jeune préfète de Serpentard aurait lieu bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'espérait.  
- Le Professeur Rogue a réussi à tirer de toi tout ce qu'il voulait ? attaqua Hermione la première.  
McGregor resta un instant interdite. Toute la colère qui bouillonnait en elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté le cachot du directeur de sa Maison retomba. Elle pesta.  
- Ce type s'y entend pour te faire dire tout ce que tu voudrais lui cacher ! ragea-t-elle. J'espérais en apprendre un peu plus, et au lieu de ça c'est moi qui me suis mise à raconter ma vie ! Il m'a fait jurer le secret, mais je suppose que je ne livre aucun secret en parlant avec toi.  
Hermione sourit.  
- Ne te moque pas Granger ! Parce que ce qu'il n'a pas voulu dire, c'est toi qui vas me l'apprendre.  
- Sinon ? fit Hermione, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
- Sinon… menaça McGregor. Sinon… je sais pas ! Mais ce sera terrible !  
Hermione se mit à rire.  
- Je suis heureuse de te voir dans cet état, dit-elle. Je constate qu'il ne réserve pas ses sarcasmes qu'aux pauvres Gryffondor que nous sommes…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire un instant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait dans le bureau des Préfets en Chef. Elle toqua puis entra. La pièce était vide. Elle revint vers McGregor.  
- Que lui as-tu dit ? Tu lui as parlé de Malefoy ?  
Ellie McGregor hocha la tête.  
- Et qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Que ce n'est pas un secret que Malefoy espère le retour du Lord des fous furieux ! Et qu'il s'imagine être de ceux qui serviront son retour. Alors quand je vous ai entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard… je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir là dedans quelque chose dont Tu-Sais-Qui…  
- Voldemort, Ellie. Tu ne t'es pas encore entraînée à prononcer ce nom ? Harry ne va pas être satisfait… l'interrompit Hermione.  
- …dont **_il_** a vraiment besoin. Par contre j'ignore qui et comment.  
- "Qui" c'est Peter Pettigrew et "comment" c'est avec un miroir magique.

Un instant McGregor crut que Granger se moquait d'elle. Hermione lui raconta alors comment ils avaient découvert quatre ans auparavant que Croûtard, le rat de Ron Weasleyétait en fait un animagus non déclaré et que c'était à lui qu'Harry devait la mort de ses parents. Elle expliqua comment il avait rejoint son maître et lui avait permis de reprendre forme humaine. Elle lui démontra comment avec un miroir magique en liaison avec Voldemort, celui-ci pouvait "parler" en fourchelang à la porte de la chambre pour l'ouvrir depuis les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sans se trouver réellement à Poudlard. McGregor s'appuya au bureau d'Hermione. Elle prit sa tête à deux mains.  
- Donc il a fait descendre ce Pettigrew là-dedans parce qu'il croit qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de reprendre le pouvoir… récapitula-t-elle avec angoisse.  
- … et tuer Harry, ajouta Hermione avec une hésitation que la préfète de Serpentard ne parut pas remarquer.  
- Bien sûr, dit-elle. Il faut bien finir le travail… c'est ce qu'on nous apprend à Serpentard. Tout travail inachevé n'a aucune valeur…  
- Je sais, soupira Hermione avec une grimace. La valeur de mes notes en Potions est là pour le prouver.  
Ellie McGregor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle reprit pourtant un air plus sombre pour demander :  
- Qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange ?  
Hermione frissonna.  
- Pettigrew.  
Elle ajouta comme la jeune fille hochait la tête :  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est juste une rumeur qui commence à courir. On dit que c'est un mangemort qui l'a tuée et Malefoy met bien trop d'ardeur à démentir pour que ce ne soit pas une partie de la vérité. Alors, comme tu étais sur les lieux…  
Hermione se retint à son tour au dossier de sa chaise. McGregor s'éloigna vers la porte.  
- Je dois partir, Granger, mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec les questions… Je reviendrai…  
- Je t'attends, sourit Hermione.  
- McGregor ? reprit-elle.  
Ellie s'arrêta.  
- Quand tu reviendras, ce serait bien que tu nous ramènes d'autres rumeurs…  
Hermione glissa un œil timide vers la jeune fille.  
- Sais-tu ce que tu me demandes ? Cela ne me plait pas de jouer les espions dans ma propre Maison.  
- Quel vilain mot ! fit Hermione. Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. A moins que tu n'estimes que Malefoy est un digne représentant de ta Maison.  
McGregor se retourna vivement, l'air furieux. Elle se calma cependant.  
- Je l'ai déjà à l'œil, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je n'oublie pas que je lui dois la pire des fêtes de Fin d'Année ! Mais en échange, je te demande d'être honnête avec moi. Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on se serve de moi.  
- Et moi je n'aime pas me servir des gens. D'ailleurs les rares fois où je l'ai fait, je m'en suis mordu les doigts et je ne voudrais pas avoir à le refaire. Disons que ce sera un échange de bons procédés… Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que le Choixpeau nous a recommandé cette année encore ?_ Bec et ongles griffes et dents…  
__- …Pour défendre Poudlard tout est bon_, termina McGregor.  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes :  
- Tu crois que Poudlard est en danger ?  
- Tu crois que Voldemort laissera cette école en l'état s'il arrive au pouvoir ?  
- Toi et moi, on est déjà sûres d'en être renvoyées…  
- Si ce n'était que renvoyées, Ellie, ce ne serait pas trop grave…  
Il y eut un silence lourd entre elles. McGregor reprit son chemin vers la porte. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Cela s'était mieux passé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, McGregor, la main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna à nouveau vers elle.  
- Dis-donc, Granger… Tu dois être drôlement forte pour avoir résisté à un sortilège de cette folle furieuse…  
Hermione se força à sourire :  
- Ne l'oublie pas, McGregor ! dit-elle d'une voix moins ferme qu'elle ne l'eût voulu.

La porte se referma et Hermione tendit à nouveau ses mains vers l'enveloppe rouge. Elles tremblaient. Peutêtre Hannah avait-elle vu qui avait posé cette lettre sur son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête, distraitement. Ron refermait la porte. Il avait l'air si mal à l'aise. Il fixait l'enveloppe rouge entre ses mains. Il devint aussi cramoisi qu'elle. Hermione se dépêcha de la ranger dans un coin du bureau avant qu'il ne la lui arrachât des mains. Elle n'avait ni envie ni besoin d'une autre scène. Il se dirigea pourtant à grandes enjambées vers elle. Il jeta un œil sur la carte. Elle ouvrit ses tiroirs comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de vital. Il ne dit rien et s'éloigna vers son propre bureau envahi de paperasses, de magazines, de parchemins divers. Elle ignorait comment il faisait pour retrouver quoi que ce soit dans ce capharnaüm. Une chatte n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits.

- Tu les as mises là !  
Elle leva la tête vers Ron. Elle comprit qu'il parlait des fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes le matin et qu'elle venait d'amener sur son bureau.  
- Où voulais-tu que je les mette ? C'est le seul endroit personnel que j'ai à l'école.  
- Dans le dortoir… proposa Ron, hésitant.  
- Dans le dortoir, personne ne les aurait vues…! A part les filles, et j'en ai largement assez d'entendre Lavande et Parvati glousser sans cesse.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Ron toussota dans son poing. Il désigna la lettre rouge.  
- Tu ne la lis pas ?  
Hermione s'exhorta au calme.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une autre surprise comme celle de ce matin, ou même pire.  
- Tu vas la jeter ?  
Hermione, d'un geste de sa baguette, lui envoya la lettre entre les mains.  
- Si tu veux savoir qui l'a écrite, ne te gêne pas !  
Ron bondit sur ses pieds, comme si la lettre lui brûlait les doigts.  
- Mais je veux pas savoir qui l'a écrite ! Je veux juste savoir si tu as l'intention de la lire !  
- J'ai beaucoup de mal à te suivre, Ron, en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire si j'ai l'intention de la lire puisque tu ne veux pas savoir qui l'a écrite !  
- PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUI L'A ECRITE CETTE STUPIDE CARTE !  
Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte écarlate qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.  
- Accio carte ! fit-elle.  
Ron tenta de rattraper la lettre qui s'envola de l'autre côté de son bureau vers les mains d'Hermione. Il fit tomber par terre quelques magazines de Quidditch. Il ne prit pas la peine de les ramasser, il courut au bureau d'Hermione. Elle déchirait déjà l'enveloppe, curieuse de savoir qui en était l'auteur et pourquoi cela causait un tel émoi chez le jeune homme. Il mit ses mains sur la carte, le regard implorant.  
- Si je te dis qui l'a écrite, tu ne la liras pas ? pria-t-il.  
Hermione cessa de tirer la lettre vers elle.  
- Dis toujours…  
- C'est… C'est moi…  
Elle faillit lâcher prise sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle tira brusquement l'enveloppe à elle et la serra contre son cœur.  
- Je vois ! dit-elle sarcastique. Tu as écrit cette carte et à présent tu le regrettes. C'est pour la reprendre que tu es monté si tôt ici. Eh bien, remuons donc le couteau dans la plaie une dernière fois, Ron. Peutêtre qu'après ceci je serai guérie.

Elle repoussa son siège, se leva et tourna le dos à Ron. Elle sortit la carte de l'enveloppe. C'était une carte tout à fait normale pour une Saint Valentin : des cœurs roses et rouges, des rubans de la même couleur. Elle trouvait cela dégoulinant de mièvrerie mais c'était comme les branches de houx à Noël, on ne pouvait y échapper ! Elle l'ouvrit. La carte était vide. Pas un mot, pas le moindre dessin, juste écrit en tout petit à la place de la signature : Ronald. Elle tourna la carte entre ses mains. Rien que cette simple signature. Un fou rire lui vint qui lui fit mal. Elle se ressaisit cependant pour lui faire face. Il n'était plus rouge. Il était presque aussi vert que le jour où il avait croqué la dragée Arc-en-Ciel de Fred et George.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te chagrine, dit-elle froidement. Tu n'as rien écrit de compromettant. D'autant que, si c'est tout ce que je t'inspire, tu aurais pu te dispenser d'envoyer une telle carte.

Elle la jeta sur son bureau. Son regard embué tomba sur les fleurs. Son silence lui était une torture.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ! dit-il brusquement dans un souffle. Tu es capable de comprendre Harry ! Tu es capable de comprendre les humeurs de Rogue ! Tu comprends même Percy ! Et moi… Tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun mot qui existe pour exprimer tout ce que tu m'inspires ! Ou bien je ne les connais pas… Parce que je suis un imbécile même pas fichu de te dire merci pour avoir accepté d'avoir risqué ta vie pour aller chercher mon frère.  
- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu me dises merci… Je ne veux pas que tu me dises merci. Pas de cette manière en tous cas…  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! répéta Ron, livide.  
Il prit la carte sur le bureau et la déchira de rage.  
- De toutes façons, dit-il, tu ne me croiras plus, n'est-ce pas. Je voudrais te le dire, Hermione. Je voudrais vraiment te le dire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Hermione était figée, soudain. Et tout aussi soudainement, elle fit le tour de son bureau pour venir jusqu'à lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux dans ses cheveux parfumés. Elle sentait bon. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le parfum qu'il avait choisi, mais l'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait.  
- Ron ! s'étouffa Hermione. Tu me fais mal…  
Ron relâcha son étreinte. Ils se mirent à rire, plus pour cacher leur gêne réciproque que par drôlerie. Il hésita à pencher son visage vers elle. Elle lui tendit ses lèvres. Il se demanda qui allait surgir subitement, mais personne ne fit irruption.

Lorsque Drago Malefoy entra dans le bureau des Préfets, il trouva Weasley et sa Sang-de-Bourbe enlacés au milieu de la pièce, dans un rire heureux. La haine qui le submergea était plus forte que celle qu'il ressentait envers Potter. Il sentit sa baguette irrésistiblement attirée vers sa main. Il les avait cherché dans Pré-Au-Lard, eux, Potter et Londubat. Il ne les avait pas trouvé. Où avaient-ils passé l'après midi ? Avaient-ils encore un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé ce qu'il aurait dû dans les toilettes des filles ? Weasley manifestement se plaçait entre Granger et ses regards venimeux. Il passa près d'eux. Il ressentit une sensation désagréable. Son cœur déjà amer se serra davantage. Il oublia ce qu'il était venu faire. Il ne voulait que les fuir. Il fit demi tour.  
- Ce n'est que partie remise, Weasley ! le menaça-t-il. Toi et ta sang-de-bourbe vous regretterez le jour où vous êtes nés.  
Il n'y avait pas autant de morgue que d'ordinaire dans ses paroles. Il quitta la pièce, pressé de fuir leur écoeurante entente.  
- J'en ai plus qu'assez de m'entendre appeler la Sang-de-Bourbe ! grogna Hermione.  
- Il n'a pas dit "la" sang-de-bourbe ! Il a dit "ta" sang-de-bourbe ! corrigea Ron.  
Il chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore avant que les Préfets ne rentrent. Elle le repoussa doucement.  
- Tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle. L'ourlet de sa robe, il était tout mouillé…  
Ron fronça les sourcils.  
- Tu crois qu'il vient de chez Mimi ?  
Hermione retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.  
- Oui, il en vient. Et je crois qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de comprendre que si nous n'étions pas à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est parce que nous étions "ailleurs"…  
- Il le saura par Croûtard, souffla Ron, assis sur le bureau d'Hermione.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Heureusement, Pettigrew ne sait rien de l'intervention de McGregor… chuchota Hermione. J'espère qu'elle saura se montrer discrète.  
Ron fit une grimace qu'il tenta de réprimer sous l'œil sarcastique d'Hermione.  
- Il est reparti par où, d'après toi ? demanda-t-il un moment plus tard. La Forêt Interdite ?  
Hermione haussa une épaule. C'était assez logique…  
- Tu crois qu'il pourrait tomber sur une bande de ces gerbilloises à crête ? Ca serait une sacrée épine qu'elles nous enlèveraient du pied, non ?  
Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle resta la bouche ouverte.  
- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. Bien sûr ! Souviens-toi ce qu'Harry nous a raconté. Pettigrew a retrouvé Voldemort grâce aux communautés de rats d'Europe Centrale… Et que sont les Gerbilloises à crêtes ?  
- Des espèces de rats !…  
- D'Europe Centrale… ! L'année dernière nous avons eu affaire à Lucius Malefoy, et à Bellatrix Lestrange, mais Pettigrew, où était-il ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas envoyé à Harry lui aussi ?  
- Tu crois qu'il était en Europe Centrale ? déglutit Ron qui pensait à Charlie. Ce serait lui qui aurait ramené ces bestioles ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Hermione se leva, elle écouta le silence. Des bruits de pas et des rires leur parvinrent du couloir.  
- Je ne vous ai pas dit, commença-t-elle rapidement. Mais j'ai croisé Firenze l'autre jour quand je revenais de la Forêt…  
Les pas et les rires se rapprochaient de la porte. Elle prit la main de Ron.  
- Pas ici ! et il faut le dire à Harry. Viens…

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de Gryffondor les diligences qui rentraient de Pré-Au-Lard. Les Sombrals impassibles les menaient jusque devant le perron et les élèves qui en descendaient paraissaient heureux. Harry se recroquevilla davantage sur la banquette de la fenêtre. Il détestait la Saint Valentin. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie avec qui partager cette journée. Il détestait la Saint Valentin parce qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie et que son meilleur ami allait d'un instant à l'autre franchir la porte le cœur à nouveau brisé. Le jeune homme soupira. D'un autre côté, il comprenait Hermione. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se mettre continuellement en état de faiblesse pour satisfaire l'instinct protecteur de Ron Weasley. Et s'il n'était capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait que lorsqu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre, tant pis pour lui… Il avait essayé de parler avec Hermione. Il l'avait interrogée sur les sentiments qu'elle-même avait pour Ron. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne trahirait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle avait avoué qu'elle éprouvait pour ce grand rustre de Ron quelque chose qui ne pouvait s'expliquer d'aucune manière rationnelle. Harry avait alors voulu savoir pourquoi elle ne prenait pas les devants, pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas franchement qu'elle l'aimait au point de supporter cette blessante maladresse dont il faisait constamment preuve à son égard.  
- Parce que si je lui disais cela, avait-elle répondu doucement, ce n'est pas dans un placard à balai qu'il fuirait se cacher. C'est au fin fond d'une grotte, au milieu des dragons de Charlie !

Harry tourna un instant la tête vers Ginny, quelques tables plus loin. Elle jouait avec ses mèches rouges, tout en discutant vivement avec Seamus. De Quidditchà n'en pas douter. Seamus adorait parler de Quidditch. Dean avait un bras posé autour des épaules de la jeune fille et approuvait vigoureusement de la tête tout ce qu'elle disait. Peu avant, Ginny était venue trouver Harry. Elle arrivait du bureau des Préfets, où elle avait renoncé à entrer quand elle avait entendu des éclats de voix. Ron criait après Hermione, une fois de plus. Elle avait juste compris qu'il s'agissait d'une carte qu'elle avait reçue.

Aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'au lieu des élèves qui rentraient de Pré-Au-Lard, il vit s'avancer Hermione, immédiatement suivie de Ron, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension. Ginny les regarda passer, un peu perplexe, partagée entre la crainte et l'incompréhension. Hermione repoussa les jambes d'Harry d'un geste autoritaire pour se faire une place sur la banquette. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Ron fit de même à côté d'elle. Harry chercha sur leur visage des indices qui lui permettraient de comprendre le sens qu'avait pris leur relation.  
- Harry, commença-t-elle à voix basse, Ron et moi, nous avons pensé à quelque chose…  
Harry l'écouta avec inquiétude. La dernière fois qu'elle avait usé d'un tel préambule, il avait vu débarquer la moitié de l'école à la Tête de Sanglier. Hermione continua :  
- Il faut qu'on parle de Pettigrew. Ron croit que c'est lui qui a ramené les Gerbilloises d'Europe Centrale…  
Ron se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
- Heu… non, Hermione... ça c'est toi qui le penses, moi j'ai juste dit que…  
- C'est sans importance, l'interrompit-elle. Ce qui importe c'est que ces Gerbilloises sont apparues il n'y a pas si longtemps. D'après Hagrid, autour d'Halloween… Il m'en a parlé quand je lui ai amené Pattenrond.  
Elle se tut brusquement.  
- Et ?… fit Harry, un peu perdu quant au rapport entre les gerbilloises, Pattenrond, Pettigrew et leur réconciliation apparente.  
Hermione ferma les yeux, dans un soupir résigné :  
- Il faut que je vous raconte… à propos de Firenze.

Elle expliqua comment à la fin de sa première leçon d'anglais avec Graup, elle avait rencontré le jeune Centaure à la lisière de la Forêt. Elle leur résuma la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. Harry observa Ron à la dérobée lorsqu'elle évoqua l'avis de Firenze sur l'inutilité de ses efforts et les dangers qu'elle courait. Le jeune Weasley pâlit un peu, mais ne sauta pas sur l'occasion, qu'elle lui offrait imprudemment, de renchérir. Elle cita la mise en garde du professeur de divination "La Forêt n'est plus une protection sûre depuis que ces actes atroces y ont été commis. Elle a perdu la force de sa magie et ce qui s'y prépare n'est que le commencement de la fin… Dis-le à tes amis. Toi, ils te croiront peutêtre…"  
- Quels actes atroces ? chuchota Ron avec terreur. Tu crois qu'il parlait de la présence  
de Vol… Volde… Voldemort… dans la Forêt.  
- La première année ? continua Harry comme le jeune homme se décomposait. Quand il a tué les licornes…  
- Hagrid a dit que les gerbilloises s'attaquaient aux licornes… gémit Ron. Et aux Centaures…  
- Non, Ron, corrigea Hermione. Il a dit qu'elles _pourraient_ s'attaquer aux Licornes et aux Centaures…  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'y prépare ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que le commencement de la fin ?  
Les yeux de Ron allaient d'Harry à Hermione. Ils étaient graves tous deux.  
- Calme-toi, veux-tu ? dit Hermione posément. Réfléchis deux secondes, et tu t'apercevras que tu connais les réponses.  
Ron secoua la tête, dans un refus catégorique de ce qu'elle suggérait.  
- Tu avais raison, Ron, reprit pourtant Harry. Il essaie de faire tomber les défenses de Poudlard. La Forêt Interdite d'abord, ensuite… la Tour elle-même.  
- Mais comment ? balbutia Ron.  
- Je l'ignore, murmura Harry. Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Hermione. Elle ne paraissait éprouver aucune curiosité sur la manière dont Voldemort comptait s'y prendre pour prendre Poudlard. Elle semblait réfléchir et avant qu'il ait le temps de l'interroger, elle reprit :  
- Dès qu'Hedwige reviendra de Roumanie, il faudra qu'elle y retourne, Harry. Tu crois que cela ne sera pas trop pour elle ?  
- Elle le fera, assura Harry. Il faut que nous sachions ce qu'a fait Pettigrew en Europe l'année dernière, si tant est qu'il y soit vraiment allé. Et il faut que nous sachions ce qu'il en est de Durmstrang est de ses mages noirs.  
- Et il faut que nous sachions ce que fait vraiment Charlie en Roumanie… termina Ron d'une voix blanche.

Hermione eut un demi sourire. Elle tapota gentiment la main de Ron.  
- Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'il étudie réellement les Dragons, Ron… Ca se pourrait fort bien, même…  
Elle se leva. Harry et Ron levèrent le même regard ahuri vers elle.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Ron hébété.  
- Poudlard est encore debout, non ? répondit-elle sur un ton léger. Chaque chose en son temps, c'est le meilleur moyen d'atteindre le but qu'on s'est fixé. Et le mien, dans l'immédiat, c'est le Tournoi d'Echecs…  
Harry voulut la retenir. Elle l'arrêta de la main.  
- Demain après-midi, Harry, l'interrompit-elle. Après le Tournoi.  
- Mais, si la partie s'éternise…  
- Elle ne s'éternisera pas, assura Hermione. Ron m'a promis qu'il allait pulvériser McGregor…  
Elle leur fit un signe de la main et tourna les talons.  
- Il faut que j'apprenne à fermer ma grande gueule, murmura Ron, totalement défait.  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Quelle journée de fou ! Il était passé des profondeurs de l'angoisse aux sommets de l'euphorie plusieurs fois à la suite. Et il ne savait pasà ce moment précis, entre lequel de ces deux états il se situait. Harry le fixait derrière ses lunettes depuis le départ d'Hermione. Il se sentit rougir.  
- Alors ? demanda Harry. Tu en es où avec Hermione ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. En fait, oui, je le sais… Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment décidé…  
Harry ferma les yeux d'exaspération.  
- Que s'est-il passé encore ? s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, conscient que Ginny les observait d'un air inquiet. Ta sœur vous a entendu vous disputer.  
- On ne s'est pas disputé, répondit Ron. J'ai crié après elle, elle a crié après moi, on s'est embrassé et…  
- Et… ? fit Harry interloqué  
- Et je ne suis pas parti en courant, dit Ron en rougissant davantage.  
- C'est une bonne chose !  
Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ginny, venue aux nouvelles. Ron cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ginny s'installa à côté de lui. Elle mit son bras autour des épaules de son frère.  
- Tu crois qu'elle m'écoutera, maintenant, quand je lui dirai de ne pas faire de choses dangereuses ? demanda Ron.  
Harry leva un sourcil sceptique. Ginny éclata carrément de rire devant tant de naïveté.


	43. Chapitre 43 : La Salle sur Demande

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

La Salle sur Demande

Au fur et à mesure que les heures le rapprochaient du début de la finale, Ron se sentait de moins en moins serein. A la table du petit déjeuner, Seamus avait proclamé que leur champion allait battre McGregor en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il passa sous silence le fait qu'il avait pris quelques paris avec Dean, et qu'Hermione leur avait ordonné de rendre l'argent à tous les parieurs sous peine de les dénoncer à McGonagall. Tous ceux qui venaient l'encourager lui mettaient en fait une pression telle que celle qu'il avait ressentie pour son premier match lui paraissait un doux moment de plaisir. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était la tête de Malefoy en ce dimanche matin. Il était déconfit. Les évènements de la veille, sans doute, y étaient pour quelque chose. McGregor cependant leur donna une explication supplémentaire. Elle s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondor, pour lancer à Ron une dernière provocation ironique. Puis elle fit un signe discret de la tête vers la table de sa Maison :  
- Il est vert de rage ! dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, soupçonneux.  
- Parce que dans le fond il est ravi que nous nous retrouvions face à face, Weasley, afin que je t'écrase de ma supériorité évidente… et qu'il ne peut participer à cet épisode particulièrement réjouissant de l'histoire de la rivalité entre nos deux Maisons. Crois-moi, quel que soit le vainqueur, Malefoy avalera bien des couleuvres ce soir !  
Hermione se mit à rire.  
- C'est une douce consolation, après celle qu'il m'a envoyée hier…  
- Oh ! fit McGregor… Crois-tu que cela suffira à Weasley lorsque je l'aurai battu à plate couture ?  
Hermione prit la main de Ron dans la sienne.  
- Et toi, Ellie ? demanda-t-elle. Qui te consolera de ta défaite, lorsque Ron aura fait la démonstration magistrale de son génie des échecs…  
Ron rougit violemment. Ellie jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Harry :  
- Le Roi Weasley a récupéré sa Reine, on dirait… C'est Fou comme un bouquet de fleurs peut faire oublier un comportement quelque peu Cavalier, même à une Tour d'ivoire aussi réputée imprenable que notre Miss Parfaite !  
Neville applaudit. Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire. Harry essaya de garder son sérieux tandis que Ron tournait son nez. Hermione réprima un sourire qu'elle mordit pour ne pas ajouter au malaise de Ron.  
- Tu riras moins cet après-midi, McGregor… menaça-t-il d'une voix bien moins ferme qu'il ne l'eût souhaité.

Après le repas de midi, la finale débuta. Le Professeur McGonagall en personne vint arbitrer la rencontre. Elle excusa le Professeur Dumbledore, extrêmement déçu d'être retenu, car il adorait les échecs et se réjouissait par avance d'assister à une partie dont la qualité ne faisait aucun doute. Ron et McGregor se sentirent flattés. Ils retrouvèrent un peu de calme. Car même si la jeune Préfète de Serpentard faisait la fière devant ses camarades, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins la même angoisse que son adversaire. McGonagall invita les compétiteurs à prendre place. Hermione souffla à Ron de penser à la tête de Malefoy quand il aurait sa médaille en main. Minerva McGonagall présenta les joueurs aux pièces et recommanda la plus grande courtoisie à chacun –surtout aux deux Cavaliers qui s'invectivaient déjà. Ron et McGregor se serrèrent la main avec le plus grand fair-play. Le sablier tourna et la partie commença.

McGregor était une joueuse exceptionnelle et Ron prenait vraiment plaisir à jouer contre elle. Il trouvait qu'elle avait parfois l'esprit vraiment tordu, mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part d'une Serpentard. Il s'amusa pendant deux heures, puis il se souvint du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient avec Harry et Hermione. Il leva les yeux sur Ellie, vit son sourire, se méfia de la rouée, étudia avec beaucoup d'attention l'échiquier, s'aperçut de ce qu'elle préparait et se retint de sourire lui-même. Il bougea une pièce. Le regard de McGregor s'alluma. Elle en bougea elle-même une autre et…  
- Echec et mat, McGregor… dit Ron d'un ton qu'il espérait léger, mais qui était en réalité plus que soulagé.

Elle fit une grimace dépitée tandis que le Professeur McGonagall confirmait la victoire de Ronald Weasley sur Ellen McGregor. Les applaudissement retentirent. Les Gryffondor firent une ovation à Ron. McGregor serra la main de Weasley.  
- Tu m'accorderas bien une revanche ? dit-elle.  
- Oui, fit Ron. L'année prochaine !

Il arborait à présent un sourire heureux. Il accepta les félicitations des professeurs présents. Margaret Thompson, la Préfète en Chef, lui remit sa médaille et l'embrassa, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, un peu en retrait. Puis le Professeur Flitwick enchanta le parchemin qui devait être affiché au mur des trophées et le nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley, Sixième Année, Gryffondor apparut en lettres d'or. Enfin, Ron fut assailli par ses camarades. Le Préfet de Serdaigle vint même lui serrer la main, et se déclara finalement moins vexé d'avoir été battu par lui du moment qu'il avait emporté la finale. Ron ne put s'empêcher de poser son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, afin de bien faire comprendre à celui qu'il avait considéré comme un rival, qu'il l'avait battu sur deux tableaux. Lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna, Hermione retira le bras de Ron de son épaule.  
- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter hier, Ron, commença-t-elle sur un ton sérieux, mais je t'avertis : il est hors de question que je me promène avec un écriteau dans le dos où il y aurait écrit "Propriété Privée de Ronald Bilius Weasley, Sixième Année, Gryffondor "

Ron rougit encore mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. McGonagall arrivait vers lui, le sourire radieux.  
- Eh bien, Weasley… je vous félicite. Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore se réjouira également de voir confirmer vos talents au jeu d'échec. J'ai entendu dire que c'était votre occupation favorite, ces derniers temps…  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. McGonagall les laissa méditer ses paroles. Harry les rejoignit.  
- Vous avez vu, leur dit-il. Rogue n'est pas venu…  
- Ni Dumbledore… rappela Hermione.  
Ils ne purent parler davantage. Jezebel Dawson bouscula Hermione pour féliciter Ronald. Elle le supplia de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Il se sauva de la salle pour lui échapper tandis que Neville riait.

Ils se rejoignirent tous au premier étage pas loin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione se concentra. Il lui fallait absolument ce laboratoire pour ces potions… et peutêtre que si elle réussissait à grignoter un peu de temps, elle pourrait tenter également quelques expériences… Oui, une sorte d'officine où elle pourrait pratiquer enchantements et potions sans crainte d'être découverte… et même passer outre cette absurde interdiction de bibliothèque… Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qui apparut. Le cœur battant elle l'ouvrit. Elle entra la première, très vite pour permettre aux autres de s'engouffrer derrière elle sans attirer l'attention.  
- Waooow ! fit Ron émerveillé.

Des chaudrons de toutes tailles étaient accrochés au plafond. Des cornues et des alambics étaient alignés sur la paillasse contre le mur. Dans le placard à claire-voie les ingrédients de toute sorte ne faisaient pas défaut…. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une bibliothèque contenait des ouvrages sur les potions et les enchantements. Quelques uns portaient même la marque de la magie noire. Ginny les feuilleta, un long sifflement d'étonnement aux lèvres. Hermione parcouru la pièce d'un regard satisfait.  
Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry.  
- C'est vraiment pratique une salle comme ça ! dit-il. Tu crois que si je pensais très fort à un balai comme l'Eclair de Feu je le trouverais en poussant la porte ? Ou bien…

Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui les fit rire.  
- Cette salle te donne ce dont tu as besoin, Ron ! Pas ce dont tu as envie ! fit Hermione sèchement. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies expressément besoin d'un Eclair de Feu… ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre !  
Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage penaud de son ami.  
- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'apprend pas la légilimancie aussi avec Rogue ? demanda Ron à voix basse.  
- Quand on te connaît un tant soit peu, Ron, on n'a pas besoin de légilimancie pour savoir à quoi tu penses… répondit Neville.  
Hermione fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu tandis que Ginny pouffait dans un livre et que Luna se grattait la tête, l'air perplexe, avec sa baguette.  
- Alors ? fit Hermione en désignant la pièce. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Ca ressemble à l'atelier de ma mère, répondit Luna d'un air connaisseur. Du moins, avant qu'il n'explose !

Ron fit une grimace dans le dos de la jeune fille. Harry croisa les doigts. Voilà qu'il devenait aussi superstitieux que Ronà présent. Hermione fouilla dans les placards. Elle y rangea les ingrédients qu'elle avait apportés. Elle s'exclama : elle venait de trouver une fiole de sang de dragon ! Ron lui fit remarquer, avec une satisfaction évidente, qu'elle n'aurait ainsi pas à faire appel aux jumeaux. Il ravala son sourire béat, sur un regard narquois d'Hermione. Et le fait qu'elle n'ajoutât rien d'autre ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Ron oublia pourtant très vite ses craintes. Hermione s'installa dans le laboratoire afin d'enchanter les deux miroirs. Il admira son aisance en ces lieux, comme si elle se trouvait dans un endroit familier. Il semblait qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie entre des chaudrons et des alambics ; comme si elle était chez elle. Elle ouvrit un livre sur les enchantements, que Ginny avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Elle en lut quelques passages pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Luna répéta une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait appris du Professeur Flitwick et Ginny disposa les objets sur la table comme indiqué sur l'illustration du grimoire. Hermione toussota :  
- Voyons si j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs… murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.  
- Tu n'avais pas perdu tes pouvoirs, corrigea Ginny. Seulement ta capacité à te servir d'une baguette…  
Hermione ouvrit et referma ses mains d'un air peu sûr d'elle.  
- Tu vas y arriver ! assura Harry, d'un ton convaincu.

Elle soupira et prit sa baguette dans un silence attentif. Lentement, elle prononça les paroles incantatoires, deux fois. Ron contemplait ses gestes concentrés. Il ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle faisait. Il oubliait le but de ses ensorcellements. Il songeait qu'elle n'était jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle faisait de la magie et qu'elle était née pour cela. Elle était née pour prononcer des enchantements, faire naître de sa baguette des étincelles multicolores. Et plus les charmes étaient difficiles à réaliser, plus elle irradiait. Un pouvoir fabuleux émanait d'elle en ce moment même. Tous ceux qui étaient présent le sentaient. Il le lisait dans les yeux d'Harry, dans l'air stupéfait de Neville, dans le regard attentif de Luna, et dans le sourire ravi de Ginny. Hermione reposa sa baguette sur un nouveau soupir de soulagement.  
- Et voilà, dit-elle d'une voix basse.  
Ginny applaudit tout en sautillant d'excitation.  
- Il faut vérifier si ça marche, fit Luna.

Elle tendit un miroir à Ron. Harry prit l'autre sur la table. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un coin de la pièce et se tournèrent le dos.  
- Ronald Weasley ! murmura Harry, le cœur au fond de la gorge.  
Le miroir se troubla et le visage de Ron apparut, visiblement soulagé.  
- Ça marche ! souffla-t-il.  
Il essaya à son tour puis se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi !  
Il courut à elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
- Tu es redevenue comme avant ! s'écria-t-il. Tu vas pouvoir oublier tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hermione se dégagea doucement, un peu confuse de tant d'enthousiasme.  
- Moi je ne dirais pas qu'elle est redevenue comme avant, estima Luna. Je dirais qu'elle est encore plus puissante qu'avant… C'est un enchantement bien plus difficile à réaliser qu'un sortilège protéiforme… Il n'est même pas au programme de Septième Année…

Ron ramena Hermione contre lui, un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres.  
- Oui, fit-il. C'est ce que je dis ! Elle a toujours été très forte, mon Hermione !  
Ginny émit un petit bruit sarcastique.  
- Sauf qu'elle n'a pas toujours été "ton" Hermione, se moqua-t-elle. Et que je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie que tu l'appelles ainsi…  
Ron se souvint que pas plus tard qu'une heure plus tôt, Hermione lui faisait une remarque concernant un certain écriteau. Il rougit un peu, lâcha la jeune fille, et répondit par une grimace à son sourire qu'il trouva un peu caustique. Il rangea son miroir dans sa poche et Neville leur conseillaà Harry et à lui, de le placer dans un étui protecteur s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il finisse comme celui de Drago Malefoy. Harry trouva le conseil très judicieux et se promit de trouver au plus tôt le moyen de protéger leur nouveau moyen de communication. Déjà, Hermione s'était mise au travail. Elle mit en route chaudrons et alambics. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser énormément, aidée par Luna qui commentait à sa manière fantasque chacun de ses actes. Neville s'intéressait fortement à l'armoire à ingrédients et Ginny se plongea dans un livre de magie noire. Ron se retint de le lui arracher des mains. Il n'osa pas faire une quelconque réflexion quand Harry lui-même en ouvrit un également. Il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que la magie noire serait le moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Mais comme il n'avait aucune autre idée à proposer, il préféra demander :  
- Vous croyez que…Vol… ou plutôt Jedusor a laissé quelque chose d'important dans la Chambre des Secrets ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Hermione sur un ton catégorique, la tête au fond de l'armoire à fioles. Jedusor n'a jamais rien amené dans la Chambre ! A part Ginny !  
La jeune fille fit une mimique dégoûtée.  
- Alors… murmura Neville. Pourquoi tient-il à y retourner ?  
- Oui, insista Harry. Il y a là quelque chose qu'il veut absolument !  
- Mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! s'écria Hermione, un peu agacée.

Elle soupira tout en les regardant chacun leur tour.  
- Mais réfléchissez ! Cette Chambre des Secrets, ce n'est pas Jedusor qui l'a créée !  
- Serpentard ! répliqua aussitôt Harry sans même avoir l'impression de réfléchir.  
Hermione soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois.  
- Mais il n'y avait rien dans la Chambre des Secrets, lorsque nous y sommes descendus hier… rappela Ginny.  
Hermione haussa les épaules :  
- Il doit y avoir un genre de cabinet secret…  
- Comme celui d'où sortait le basilic, interrompit Harry.  
- Oui, confirma Hermione. Si Salazar Serpentard a réalisé cette chambre à l'insu de ses ex-amis, il devait aussi y travailler en secret à l'élaboration de tout ce qui les séparait…  
- Tu crois qu'il y a caché des grimoires de magie noire ? demanda Neville.  
- Sans doute… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que Voldemort recherche… Il est très versé en magie noire, vous savez…  
- En tous cas suffisamment pour détruire tout ce qu'il veut… murmura Ron.  
Harry releva la tête brusquement et le fixa longuement :  
- Tout… sauf Poudlard !

Il y eut un silence, troublé seulement par le bruit des fioles qui s'entrechoquèrent quand Hermione les posa sur la paillasse.  
- Tu crois, reprit Harry lentement, que Serpentard a laissé dans la Chambre des Secrets le moyen de détruire Poudlard ?  
- Il se pourrait que Voldemort le pense… répondit Hermione, un tremblement qu'elle ne put réprimer dans la voix.  
- Serpentard ne voulait pas la destruction de Poudlard ! s'écria Ron, plus pour s'en persuader lui-même que pour en convaincre les autres.  
- Il a quand même mis un basilic dans l'école ! rappela Ginny.  
- Et il est parti… dit Hermione presque malgré elle.  
- Oui, mais d'après le Choixpeau, releva Luna, c'est son départ qui a mis fin aux querelles et ramené la paix à Poudlard…  
- La paix, c'est beaucoup dire… fit Hermione. Après tout, ils étaient quatre à faire vivre Poudlard…  
- _Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats, il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi. Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur, jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
_Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.  
- Tu te souviens de cela ! dit-il à Luna qui paraissait réfléchir aux paroles de la chanson qu'elle venait de prononcer.  
- Oui ! fit Neville plein de fierté. C'est un vrai rapeltout cette fille !  
- Et je me souviens de cela aussi_ : Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril devant des forces puissantes et hostiles et nous devons tous nous unir en elle pour échapper à la chute mortelle…  
_- Tu veux dire… reprit Harry tout en fixant Hermione. Tu veux dire que Serpentard savait que son départ causerait la chute de Poudlard ?  
- Mais Poudlard n'est pas tombée… insista Ron.  
- Non, elle est juste devenue plus fragile… fit Ginny. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? C'est ce que veut dire la chanson ?  
Hermione se troubla soudain.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas ! dit-elle très vite.  
Luna la regarda intensément.  
- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ou tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?  
- Je ne peux pas ! souffla Hermione.

Elle lança la main vers sa baguette et la serra sur son cœur. Elle se tourna vers ses cornues, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ron sentit monter à son visage une chaleur qu'il n'avait ressentie qu'une seule fois déjà : lorsqu'elle leur avait appris qu'elle avait juré devant Rogue le Serment des Sorciers. Ginny le comprit également.  
- Ce que cherche Voldemort, dit-elle, c'est le secret de la protection de Poudlard ?  
- Ginny ! gronda Ron, le regard fixé sur le dos d'Hermione.  
- Et le secret de la protection de Poudlard a un rapport avec les quatre fondateurs ?  
- Ginny ! répéta son frère.  
- Et le départ de Serpentard ?  
- GINNY !  
Ginny sursauta. Ron était furieux.  
- De toutes façons, ils sont morts tous les quatre et la chambre des secrets est fermée… Malefoy est surveillé et Pettigrew ne peut l'ouvrir tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?  
La voix de Neville tremblait un peu. Il cherchait dans les regards de ses amis une confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry aurait bien voulu le rassurer, mais les seuls mots qui venaient à son esprit étaient qu'Hermione savait exactement ce que Voldemort voulait à tous prix apprendre. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Ron et il se rendit compte que pour une fois son ami avait saisi toute l'étendue de cette révélation.  
- C'est pour ça que Rogue te donne des leçons d'occlumancie, Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, subitement inquiète.  
- Quoi ? fit-elle un peu effrayée.  
Neville et Luna avaient le même regard interdit.  
- Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de moi, reprit Harry. C'est pour que _personne_ ne puisse lire dans tes pensées qu'il te donne ces leçons…  
Ron frissonna.  
- Mais qui veux-tu qui lise dans ses pensées ?  
La voix du jeune homme était presque aigue. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et il était évident que Ron ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui répondît.

Le silence de la pièce était uniquement troublé par les glouglous de l'alambic et le bruits des pages du livre que tournait Ginny. Hermione était penchée sur son chaudron et Ron tournait autour d'elle sans oser lui livrer le fond de son coeur. Neville jetait parfois un regard soucieux sur la jeune fille tandis que Luna comptait les flacons sur les étagères en chantonnant. Harry jouait avec les pages d'un livre sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il contenait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la Chambre des Secrets. Hermione ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Ron lui-même l'avait dit : Voldemort devait se rendre maître de Poudlard s'il voulait mettre à mal l'action de Dumbledore. Tant que Dumbledore serait à la tête de Poudlard, l'école resterait un endroit sûr. Même Voldemort ne s'était pas risqué à attaquer le château, _à cette époque du moins_… Qui avait prononcé ces mots ? Hagrid, ou Dumbledore lui-même ? Harry n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir mais la question demeurait : pour quoi pas à cette époque ? Parce que l'union des maisons était forte à ce moment-là, lors de la première guerre ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? La protection de Poudlard n'était-elle plus aussi puissante ? Et pourquoi ? Quelque chose était-elle en train de réveiller le dragon de Poudlard ? Mais Hermione n'avait jamais dit qu'il y avait un dragon à Poudlard… parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps ? Ou parce qu'il n'y avait pas de dragon à Poudlard ? Il ne pouvait lui demander de parler. Et s'il le faisait, peutêtre lui répondrait-elle, parce qu'elle était son amie, au risque de perdre sa baguette, mais Ron le tuerait avant qu'il eût pu entendre sa réponse. Revenir dans la Chambre. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Non !

Tous tournèrent leur attention troublée vers lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé, renversant à terre le livre qu'il feuilletait. Il le ramassa pour cacher sa gêne et le rangea parmi les autres.  
- Il est temps de rejoindre les autres, avant qu'on ne nous cherche… dit-il précipitamment.  
Ginny referma son grimoire lentement. Neville et Luna étaient déjà à la porte, pressés de quitter cette ambiance pesante, que les vapeurs des cornues rendaient plus lourde encore. Ron essaya de sourire à Hermione :  
- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle leva à peine la tête de son chaudron.  
- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. Je mets en route cette potion qui doit décanter toute la nuit…  
- Je viendrai te chercher, alors, dit-il. Parce que je crois que tu vas oublier l'heure dans cet endroit…

Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'eût entendu. Même dans une bibliothèque elle n'avait pas l'air aussi radieux que lorsqu'elle se déplaçait entre ses alambics. Il suivit Harry et ses camarades d'un air sombre. Ginny prit son bras.  
- Au moins là-dedans, tu es sûr que personne ne viendra te la prendre… dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter.  
Ron hocha la tête.  
- Je suppose, commença-t-il, que je vais devoir accepter de passer après toutes ses recherches et expérimentations…  
Il tenta un sourire pathétique, puis dégagea son bras des mains de sa sœur et partit en avant.  
- Il commence à comprendre, on dirait, fit Neville.  
- Oui, dit Harry. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela lui plaise…  
- Il est très possessif, c'est un fait… murmura Ginny dans un soupir. Mais vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable tant il a peur de la perdre.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Il se souvint que Ron était prêt à laisser Krum remporter le cœur d'Hermione pour le simple bonheur de la savoir vivante. Il commençait à comprendre que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mûrit au fur du temps sans même qu'il en eût lui-même conscience, dépassait de loin, non seulement la capacité émotionnelle du jeune homme, mais la capacité émotionnelle de n'importe qui.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Courriers

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

Pour Ayako :Alors...grande question : que voulait vraiment faire Salazar en partant... protéger Poudlard ouprécipiter sa perte ? Partir pour faire cesser les combats ou partir pour empêcher l'oeuvre des quatre Fondateurs de se perpétuer ? D'un autre côté... il a quand même collé un Basilic dans lessouterrains de l'école et laissé le soin à son héritier de le faire sortirà l'occasion... Il y a sûrement plusieurs moyens de détruire Poudlard...En faire une école semblable à Durmstrang n'est-il pas l'un de ces moyens ? Détruire en tous cas l'esprit qui régnait à l'époque de la création de l'école...

Quant à Ron et Hermione... se dire clairement ce qu'ils ressentent n'est pas la manière dont je qualifierais leur relation... MDR.

Par contre, continue à"m'embêter"... j'adore ça ! lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

Courriers

Ron reçut les réponses à ses courriers dans le courant de la semaine qui suivit la Saint Valentin. Hermès cogna à la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor un soir du milieu de la semaine. Pour une fois, Ron se précipita pour lui ouvrir et lui prendre le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Tandis qu'Harry donnait à Hermès un peu de Miam'hibou, Ron essayait de briser le sceau qui cachetait la lettre.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! pestait-il. Il l'a collé avec un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle ou quoi ? Il devient aussi parano que Fol-Œil !

Il faisait preuve d'une telle maladresse qu'Hermione se décida à lui prendre la lettre des mains. Elle déchira le bord de la lettre avec précision et le parchemin se déroula aussitôt. Elle le lui tendit mais il lui fit signe de lire elle-même car il était bien trop nerveux pour prononcer une parole. Harry se rapprocha pour entendre le chuchotement d'Hermione. Percy, fidèle à lui-même, commençait par se réjouir du fait que son frère se décide enfin à lui répondre. Sans doute était-il en train d'ouvrir les yeux sur celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il le remerciait de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il allait bien, mieux de jour en jour, et ses supérieurs lui assuraient régulièrement qu'il retrouverait bientôt son ancien emploi. Il lui tardait d'ailleurs de quitter son bureau sans fenêtre où il tamponnait à longueur de journée des permis pour de stupides animaux de compagnie. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de gerbilloises à crête et ses collègues lui avaient assuré qu'il n'y en avait pas dans le pays. D'ailleurs, elles étaient listées dans les créatures dangereuses et interdites au commerce. A l'automne, en effet, une rumeur avait couru à cause d'incidents sur des navires moldus qui arrivaient du continent, mais rien de sérieux puisque aucune preuve n'avait été retenue contre ces bestioles. Quoi qu'il en fût, gerbilloises ou pas gerbilloises, il convenait de se tenir éloigné de la Forêt Interdite, et d'Harry Potter. Car, il en était certain, ce garçon ne ferait pas de vieux os. Si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne se chargeait pas de lui bientôt, ce qui était plus que probable, d'autres qui le rendaient responsables de la destitution de Monsieur Fudge ne se priveraient pas de régler son compte à ce petit prétentieux…

Ron, gêné, enleva le parchemin des mains d'Hermione.  
- On n'a pas appris grand-chose, fit-il un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Au contraire… répondit Hermione. Nous savons à présent que les gerbilloises sont arrivées par bateau à l'automne dernier… Ce qui correspond aux dires d'Hagrid. Et qu'on n'en a plus entendu parler après…  
- Tant de bestioles sur des bateaux ? s'exclama Ron.  
- Il n'en avait pas forcément beaucoup… expliqua Hermione. Ce sont des rongeursça se reproduit très vite… Et puis il fallait leur faire traverser le pays très vite jusqu'ici.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Uniquement pour rendre la Forêt Interdite encore plus dangereuse ? Pour tuer des licornes et des Centaures ? Pour que ces atrocités épuisent la magie de la Forêt et de Poudlard ?  
- Et si… commença Ron en frissonnant. Et si Vold…. Pettigrew voulait les lancer à l'attaque de l'école ? S'il voulait les faire pénétrer par les souterrains et le jeter sur les élèves et les professeurs ? Vous imaginez le massacre…  
- Justement ! fit Hermione sévèrement. Tu oublies que nombre de mangemorts ont leurs enfants ici !  
- Tu crois que ça gênerait Vold… Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
- Ca gênerait forcément Lucius Malefoy, répondit Hermione avec bon sens. Et je le vois mal sacrifier son fils, unique héritier de son nomà la gloire mégalomane de son cher Maître !  
- Tu veux dire que tant que Drago sera à Poudlard, nous ne risquerons pas une attaque de ce genre ?  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que le professeur Rogue le garde sous le coude ?  
Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qui leva les mains pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien dit.  
- Il faut surveiller Drago, alors… murmura Harry.  
- Que crois-tu que fasse le Professeur Rogue ?

Ron haussa les épaules. Il se tut pourtant, malgré son désir évident d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry le regarda d'un air amusé. Les cours de potions depuis leur remontée de la Chambre des Secrets avaient été quelque peu glaciaux. Il n'avait jamais fait très chaud dans le cachot qui servait de salle de cours au Professeur Rogue, c'était un fait. Cependant depuis cette aventure souterraine, le professeur affichait un visage encore plus impénétrable que d'ordinaire. Même les Serpentard ne trouvaient plus grâce à ses yeux et Crabbe et Goyle furent les premières victimes de sa mauvaise humeur, immédiatement suivis de Neville et Seamus. Harry se gardait de croiser son regard et une fois de plus il passa son temps à donner des coups de coude à Ron qui fixait le professeur avec inquiétude chaque fois que celui-ci s'approchait du chaudron d'Hermione.  
- On lui a quand même sauvé la mise ! maugréa-t-il en sortant du cachot.  
- Justement ! soupira Hermione derrière lui.  
- Quoi ? Justement ? Il pourrait au moins dire merci !  
- Mon père l'a sauvé des griffes de Rémus Lupin, rappela Harry, songeur. Et on sait que sa haine envers lui n'en a été que plus forte. Aujourd'hui moi et mes amis le sauvons de Peter Pettigrew… Il doit trouver que l'histoire se répète drôlement…  
- J'imagine que la fierté d'un homme tel que lui s'accommode mal d'être débiteur de jeunes gens comme nous… et en particulier de toi, Harry.  
Harry échangea avec Hermione un haussement d'épaule.  
- J'imagine qu'être débiteur de qui que ce soit doit lui rester en travers de la gorge…  
- En tous cas, reprit Ron peu convaincu, moi aussi je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu raconter à Dumbledore pour qu'il le croie sur parole…  
Harry lui jeta un regard de côté :  
- Ca aussi, tu l'as entendu… fit-il un peu désabusé.  
Hermione haussa encore une fois les épaules. Elle serra ses livres contre elle, comme pour réprimer un frisson.  
- La vérité, sans doute… murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle quittait ses amis pour rejoindre son cours d'arithmancie.

Harry avait dû arracher Ron à la contemplation de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait afin de rejoindre leur salle de cours. Le jeune Weasley soupira qu'il ne savait comment elle faisait pour tenir le rythme de ses journées presque aussi chargées que celle d'Harry. Il craignait qu'elle n'ait eu à nouveau recours au Retourneur de Temps. Elle avait pris le maximum de cours pour passer le maximum d'ASPIC l'année suivante, car elle n'avait pas encore décidé quelle serait la voie qu'elle prendrait à la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il ignorait où elle trouvait la force de mener tambour battant toutes ces activités, alors qu'elle relevait à peine d'une… d'un… "accident" aussi terrible que celui auquel elle avait réchappé. Entre les devoirs à rendre, les leçons à Graup –sujet tabou entre Ron et elle- son laboratoire où elle s'enfermait dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, l'aide qu'elle apportait à Harry et parfois même à Ron, le jeune homme trouvait qu'elle consacrait bien peu de temps à être sa petite amie. Heureusement, lui fit remarquer Harry, qu'ils étaient tous deux Préfets et qu'ils pouvaient ensemble accomplir leurs obligations. Et Ron eut une grimace pathétique. Pas question de songer à lui voler un baiser ou lui prendre la main dans ces moment-là : Nous sommes Préfets, Ron ! Il faut donner l'exemple !

Vers la fin de la semaine Hedwige arriva de Roumanie trempée jusqu'au duvet. Elle laissa tomber la lettre de Charlie dans l'assiette de Ron avant de se lancer dans une cascade de hululements réprobateurs à l'égard de Harry.  
- On va attendre un peu avant de lui demander de repartir, réfléchit le jeune homme tandis qu'il caressait sa chouette pour la calmer.  
Ron s'apprêtait à ouvrir son courrier et Hermione lui conseilla d'attendre. Il valait sans doute mieux parler de choses aussi graves dans le secret de son laboratoire… enfin, de la salle sur demande, après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ron accepta volontiers. Il était de fort bonne humeur ce jour-là. Il tombait des cordes et Hermione n'irait pas retrouver Graup pour sa leçon d'anglais. C'était d'ailleurs une plaisanterie courante chez les Gryffondor, surtout auprès de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan : alors que les jours de pluie avaient sur tout un chacun un effet plutôt morose, chez Ron Weasley l'annonce du mauvais temps, en particulier le mercredi et le vendredi, lui donnait un sourire ravi qui étonnait tout le monde.

Ce jour-là, seul l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier réussit à l'assombrir un moment. On y relatait une série d'attentats contre des Aurors perpétrés soit à leur domicile soit sur les lieux de leur travail, alors qu'ils traquaient des mages noirs évadés. La Gazette prétendait que le Ministère était visé, mais Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione reconnurent les noms des Aurors qui travaillaient également pour l'Ordre. La marque noire réapparaissait de plus en plus souvent et le Ministère était à nouveau pris à partie par la presse. Le Chicaneur pour sa part prétendait que Sirius Black avait été vu à Buenos Aires et que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se cachait ni plus ni moins que dans la Tour de Londres.

Harry écourta l'entraînement plus à cause des trombes d'eau qui les empêchaient de voir à un mètre que par impatience de retrouver Hermione avec le courrier de Charlie. Il se doutait de ce que contenait la lettre du jeune homme. En effet, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Ginny lut à haute voix la missive. Les Gerbilloises à crête étaient effectivement originaires d'Europe Centrale, de Bulgarie plus exactement, mais ces dernières années elles avaient étendu leur territoire et elles venaient voler des œufs jusque dans les nids des dragons de Roumanie. Elles étaient très friandes d'œufs de dragon, même si ceux-ci ne les craignaient pas pour eux-mêmes. C'étaient des bêtes très dangereuses, fort agressives. Leurs blessures étaient souvent mortelles, si elles n'étaient pas immédiatement soignées avec un onguent à base de sang de dragon. Charlie s'inquiétait de savoir que de telles créatures sévissaient dans la Forêt Interdite et s'étonnait que Dumbledore les laissât proliférer ainsi. Mais il était vrai qu'elles étaient assez malines pour ne pas se laisser prendre à de stupides pièges à rat. Le mieux, prétendait-ilétait de repérer le chef de chaque bande, de le tuer et de profiter de la confusion qui s'ensuivrait chez le reste du groupe pour les attaquer. Tant qu'un autre chef ne prendrait pas leur tête, elles seraient désorganisées et plus faciles à décimer. Car elles étaient unies par un lien psychique et n'agissaient que par l'impulsion unique donnée par le meneur de la communauté. Charlie se voulait enfin rassurant et leur promettait d'écrire à Dumbledore pour lui faire part de ses conseils concernant les Gerbilloises. En attendant, il conseillait à son frère et ses amis de ne s'approcher sous aucun prétextes de ces bêtes.

Ron replia le parchemin tout en fixant Hermione qui comptait avec application les gouttes qui tombait de la pipette dans le chaudron.  
- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il d'un air sévère.  
- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de m'approcher de ces bêtes, répondit Hermione, quand elle eut terminé de compter, avec un pincement au cœur.  
- Ca va être facile ! s'empressa de s'exclamer Harry qui ne souhaitait rien moins qu'une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Pour repérer le chef de chaque bande, il nous faudrait d'abord les affronter !  
Ron eut un haut le cœur :  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Il faut laisser faire Dumbledore sur ce coup-là !  
- Bien entendu ! s'écria Ginny à son tour. Ce n'est qu'en organisant des battues qu'on en viendra à bout ! Et je doute que Dumbledore invite les élèves de l'école à participer à ce genre d'activités !  
Ron fit une grimace :  
- Hagrid verrait bien cela comme des Travaux Pratiques…  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
- D'ici qu'il ne nous le propose pas comme examen de fin d'année !  
Hermione ne dit rien. Elle observait attentivement le goutte à goutte de son alambic décanter dans la fiole. Ginny l'interpella enfin.  
- Eh bien ! fit Hermione, nous voilà rassurés.  
- Tu trouves ? demanda Harry, alors que Ron manquait suffoquer.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille sur un haussement d'épaules. Nous étions persuadés que nous ne pouvions rien contre ces bestioles envahissantes. Nous croyions qu'elle étaient invulnérables. Nous savons à présent qu'il n'en est rien. Toute cuirasse a son défaut, nous avons failli l'oublier. Et tout plan génial a sa faiblesse. Il suffit de découvrir laquelle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'alarma Ron.  
- Que Voldemort a fait venir ces bêtes dans la Forêt Interdite pour une ou plusieurs raisons ; Que vous allez tous me faire le plaisir d'aller faire vos devoirs immédiatement ! Afin que Ron puisse ressortir son échiquier après le repas de ce soir pour nous expliquer noir sur blanc le plan de Voldemort et que je puisse trouver quelle faille nous devons exploiter. Allez ! Rompez !  
Harry et Ron restèrent quelques secondes interdits.  
- Waow ! fit Ginny. Je comprends pourquoi Maugrey veut la recruter ! Il n'aura même pas à faire son éducation militaire !  
Ron se retourna vers Hermione alors qu'Harry avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Tu ne viens pas ?  
- Non, dit-elle. J'ai amené mes devoirs ici. Je les ferai pendant que la potion décante…  
Il hocha la tête. Elle ajouta :  
- Tu n'as qu'à revenir avec les tiens, on les fera ensemble, si tu veux… Il faut absolument que je surveille cet alambic.  
- Tant mieux pour l'alambic… murmura Ron.  
Et il ferma la porte sur lui.

Ron se dépêcha de terminer son travail. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait preuve d'amertume quelques heures plus tôt. S'il n'était pas aussi buté, il aurait passé quelques moments avec elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il dût les partager avec un alambic malodorant ? Il rangea ses affaires et laissa Harry peiner sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Avant de partir, il lui chuchota sur un ton ironique :  
- Si tu écoutais en cours, au lieu de rêver, tu aurais moins de mal à faire tes devoirs !  
- Oui, Hermione ! se moqua Harry à son tour. Au fait, tu vas où ?  
Ron fit une grimace.  
- Chercher Hermione, dit-il timidement.  
- Tu as raison, fit Harry en se penchant à nouveau sur son parchemin. On ne sait jamais, ce labo pourrait prendre ta place dans son cœur.

Ron rougit parce qu'il se sentait ridicule d'avoir pu penser une chose de ce genre. Il prit le chemin du premier étage. Il eut soudain un pincement au cœur. Elle arrivait face à lui, ses livres dans les bras. Il l'attendit, prêt à inventer une quelconque excuse pour ne pas lui laisser croire qu'il venait à sa rencontre. Il y renonça lorsqu'il vit son sourire. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas dupe. Il prit ses livres, elle lui donna sa main et ils se rendirent jusque chez les Préfets. Malefoy, assis à son bureau, pinça son nez quand ils entrèrent.  
- Voici la Sang-de-Bourbe et son horrible chat roux… Ah non ! Ce n'est que Weasley qui joue les toutous…  
Hermione jeta à Drago un long regard irrité. Les Préfets présents s'étaient tous retournés vers eux et Malefoy, dans l'attente d'une altercation.  
- Cela ne te suffisait pas de suivre Potter, Weasley, continuait Malefoy tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Tu aimes donc tant la compagnie des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Sang-Mêlés ? Cela vient de famille non ?

Le silence régnait à présent dans la pièce. Ron se tourna lentement vers Malefoy. "Pas ici Ron " chuchota Hermione.  
- Laisse ma famille tranquille Malefoy ! articula-t-il avec une colère retenue.  
- Ta famille m'importe peu, personnellement… D'autres se chargeront d'elle. Mais toi, Weasley… toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre…  
Ron fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une menace contre les siens qu'il y avait dans la voix de Malefoy ? Il sentit derrière lui la présence de plusieurs personnes. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. Ernie McMillan, le Préfet de Serdaigle, ainsi que les préfets de Septième Année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, se regroupèrent derrière lui. La surprise pourtant vint du fond de la pièce. Le Préfet de Serpentard de dernière année se mit à rire.  
- Je croyais que c'était à Potter que tu voulais faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à ton père, Malefoy ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu clamais à la fin de l'année dernière ? Aurais-tu peur de lui soudain ?  
Malefoy se redressa brusquement. Le regard rétréci de colère, il fixa un à un ses condisciples.  
- Potter ! cracha-t-il comme si ce nom lui arrachait la bouche. Vous vous cachez tous derrière lui ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se terre à Poudlard ? Parce qu'il sait que s'il mettait un pied en dehors de cette école, ils seraient nombreux ceux qui vendraient leur âme pour l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Croyez-vous qu'il fera le poids contre Lui ? Non, je n'ai pas besoin de me salir les mains pour ce crétin de Potter… ni pour aucun des ses amis Sang-de-Bourbe. Et tous ceux qui le suivront finiront comme lui… Et toi Weasley, je me chargerai personnellement de toi… quand le moment sera venu !  
- Ton père serait très fier de toi, j'imagine, dit Ron étrangement calme et froid. La relève est assurée… Seulement, tu ne harangues pas tes troupes, Malefoy. Et tu ne nous fais pas peur…  
- Je ne suis pas seul. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ceux qui ne sont pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont contre lui. Et il ne fait pas de quartier.  
- C'est vrai, fit Hermione fermement. Voldemort ne connaît pas la pitié. Pas même pour ceux qui le servent…  
Ron vit les pupilles de Drago se rétracter. Malefoy se raidit et sa main se rapprocha de sa baguette, imperceptiblement.

Puis, il songea qu'il était seul face à tous ces imbéciles. Il prit sa baguette et la mit dans sa poche. Il quitta la pièce dans un silence lourd. Ron soupira. Il mit la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et reprit son chemin vers leurs bureaux. Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Ernie sauta sur Hermione pour lui demander si elle avait prévu une nouvelle activité pour le trimestre suivant. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée encore, mais que les autres Préfets étaient largement invités à réfléchir à la question. Elle se plongea dans les notes qui étaient arrivées dans l'après-midi. Ron en trouva uneénorme, de McGonagall qui l'enjoignait de ranger son bureau. Cela fit rire Hermione qui lui proposa son aide. Il se hâta de refuser, sous prétexte qu'il ne retrouverait plus rien si elle mettait son nez dans ses affaires. Il fit semblant de remettre un peu d'ordre, sous le regard narquois de la jeune fille. Puis ils repartirent vers la Salle Commune pour le repas du soir. Ils croisèrent à nouveau le chemin de Malefoy à l'entrée du réfectoire. Hermione retint Ron par la main et ils laissèrent passer le Serpentard. Malefoy décocha en passant près de la table des Gryffondor un regard assassin à Harry qui lui répondit de même. Ron maugréait quand il s'assit à sa place.  
- Tu aurais dû me laisser lui écraser les pieds à ce crétin, reprochait-il à Hermione.  
- Laisse-le s'imaginer qu'il peut nous impressionner, Ron, conseilla Hermione. Et dès ce soir tu enverras un hibou à tes parents, pour les mettre en garde… bien que je sois certaine que c'est totalement inutile…se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter comme Ron pâlissait. Par contre, insiste auprès des jumeaux…. Je crains qu'ils ne prennent toute cette histoire à la légère…  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en leurs systèmes de sécurité ? demanda Harry qui comprenait qu'une altercation avait encore éclaté entre ses amis et Malefoy.  
- J'ai peur qu'ils n'aient eux-mêmes trop confiance en leurs capacités à éviter les coups du sorts… grimaça Hermione. Et Malefoy était trop sûr de lui pour nous faire un coup d'esbroufe. Il sait pour la protection de Poudlard. Il sait que Voldemort a lancé ses mangemorts contre toi, non plus pour te tuer mais pour te ramener à lui. Et je crois qu'il sait pour la prophétie…

Ron ouvrait de grands yeux sur elle. Il en oubliait de manger tandis qu'Hermione répétait les paroles de Malefoy dans le bureau des Préfets.  
- Tu crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'évite depuis quelque temps ? Il me laisse tranquille parce qu'il sait que Voldemort a… mis un contrat sur moi ?  
- Quoi ? firent Ron et Neville qui écoutait la conversation depuis un moment.  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Il préfère satisfaire ses envies de provocation sur Ron et moi… enfin, surtout sur Ron…  
Il y eut un silence. Les trois garçons méditaient les paroles d'Hermione.  
- Tu crois qu'il est dans le secret des mangemorts ? déglutit Neville avec une hésitation.  
- Son père lui faisait assez confiance il n'y pas si longtemps pour lui parler de la Chambre des Secrets et de ce qu'il avait comploté avec Voldemort et le journal de Jedusor ; Assez aussi pour lui raconter que Sirius était mon parrain et qu'il avait trahi mes parents ; Assez pour lui parler de son rôle comme premier des Mangemorts… Bien sûr, il y a toujours une possibilité pour qu'il écoute aux portes…  
- Mais… insista Ron malgré lui, est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'il soit lui-même un mangemort ?  
Cette idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Hermione eut un petit sourire ironique :  
- Lequel d'entre vous veut aller lui demander de remonter sa manche gauche ?  
Neville plongea le nez dans son assiette. Ron se mordit les lèvres. Et Harry sourit lui aussi, un peu caustique.  
- En tout cas, reprit Hermione en jouant du bout de sa fourchette dans son assiette, je ne sais pas s'il porte la marque noire, mais je suis certaine qu'il a déjà goûté à la punition qu'inflige le Maître à ceux qui échouent.  
- Tu… veux… dire… le Do…le Do… balbutia Neville.  
Harry frissonna. Le souvenir du Doloris de Voldemort le hantait parfois, même s'il y avait résisté. Ron fit un "Oh " silencieux. C'était donc parce qu'Hermione avait touché un point sensible que Malefoy avait quitté la place sans demander son reste.  
- Est-ce que nous devrons tenir compte de Drago Malefoy dans notre partie d'échecs ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
- C'est à envisager…  
- Au même titre que les Gerbilloises à crête ? demanda Harry.  
Hermione pencha la tête et sembla réfléchir :  
- Si on considère qu'il suffit de les priver de chef pour que les mangemorts en puissance se trouvent désorganisés et perdent toute agressivité… alors oui, on peut voir Drago Malefoy comme une gerbilloise à crête…

Ron recracha soudain son verre d'eau. Il éclata de rire.  
- Il était déjà pas beau en fouine, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait en gerbilloise !  
- Quelque chose de très dangereux, Ron… murmura Harry.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard errer vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy avait retrouvé Crabbe et Goyle et leur désignait le Préfet de Septième année de leur Maison.  
- Alerte rouge ! chuchota Harry.  
Hermione suivit son regard.  
- Il faut le prévenir ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Il ne voudra jamais nous écouter ! grimaça Ron. Et après tout qu'ils s'arrangent entre eux…!  
- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.  
- C'est ça ! fit Harry. Où est McGregor ?  
Il chercha la jeune Préfète des yeux et la repéra parmi les filles Serpentard de son année. Il passa le reste du repas à la surveiller. Neville paraissait aussi anxieux que lui. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer.  
- On va croire que tu la dévores des yeux ! se moqua-t-il.

Hermione avait beau lui donner des coups de coude dans les côtes, il ne pouvait se départir de son fou rire. Et lorsque McGregor se leva et longea les tables pour quitter le réfectoire, les pensées de Harry se fixèrent sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête d'elle-même devant leur table. Il le fallait absolument, pour qu'on ne puisse soupçonner aucune collusion entre eux. Il glissa les yeux vers elle. Il songea lui lancer un sort, mais on le verrait de toutes les tables. McGregor s'approchait, son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle s'étonnait du regard insistant de Potter sur elle. Et elle trébucha. Elle s'étala de tout son long devant la table des Gryffondor. Toute la salle, ou presqueéclata de rire. Harry et Neville se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle refusa leur aide, persuadée que Potter avait fait quelque chose. Pourtant sa baguette était dans sa poche et elle ne l'avait pas vue dans sa main avant de tomber.  
- Ca va, leur dit-elle, très digne.  
- Préviens ton collègue de Septième Année que Malefoy veut lui faire sa fête énonça très vite Harry.  
- Quoi ? fit McGregor.  
- Ce type ! De Septième Année ! Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Crabbe et Goyle vont lui tomber dessus ! s'énerva Harry.

Ellie McGregor interrogea Hermione du regard. A ses côtés, Weasley était mort de rire. Granger hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Discrètement, McGregor jeta un œil vers Malefoy. Il avait retrouvé son sourire sardonique, qu'il avait perdu ces derniers temps. Le Préfet de Septième Année quitta la table à son tour. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications.  
- Vite ! la pressa Neville.  
Il la poussa presque. Elle quitta la table des Gryffondor sur un geste rageur que certains prirent pour une menace.  
- Tu crois qu'elle a compris ? demanda Neville.  
- Elle a compris, assura Hermione.  
- Et elle va avertir le gars ?  
Ron s'essuyait les yeux et reprenait son souffle.  
- Ca ! On le saura demain… fit Hermione tandis que Crabbe et Goyle quittaient eux aussi la salle précipitamment.

Hermione vérifia le travail d'Harry. Elle souffla et le jeune homme sut qu'il passerait une partie du lendemain à le recommencer.  
- Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus à l'Histoire de la Magie, Harry, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? fit Harry. Ca ne sert à rien !  
- Ce serait la moindre des choses ! répliqua Hermione sévèrement. Quand son nom figure dans un livre d'Histoire on se doit d'y prêter un minimum d'attention…  
- Si tu savais comme je m'en passerais volontiers…  
Hermione prit le devoir de Ron et le parcourut. Elle le félicita et le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Harry lui fit une grimace cocasse.  
- Va donc plutôt chercher ton échiquier, Ron ! grommela-t-il. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Hermione. Quand donc trouves-tu le temps de faire les tiens de devoirs ? Ca prend du temps de surveiller des alambics.  
Hermione sourit.  
- Ca occupe les mains, admit-elle. Mais pas forcément les pensées… Et cette plume à papote, que Ginny et Neville m'ont offerte, est vraiment très pratique…  
Ron la regarda avec admiration.  
- J'ignore comment tu peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois !  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
- C'est pour le cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de faire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire…  
Il y eut un silence. Le visage de Ron s'allongea. Il se leva brusquement et partit chercher son échiquier. Harry était abasourdi.  
- Avais-tu vraiment besoin de dire ça ? Tu crois qu'il ne se fait pas assez de soucis pour toi ?  
- Je suis désolée, Harry… murmura Hermione. C'est juste que j'avais une note de McGonagall sur mon bureau. Elle veut que je l'informe dès maintenant des matières que je veux garder pour les ASPIC, car je ne pourrais passer toutes celles dont je suis les cours actuellement… Et c'est si difficile de choisir…  
- Mais, tu sais quand même ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard… lui sourit-il pour l'encourager.  
- Je sais ce que je _voudrais_ faire…  
Elle se reprit tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait faibli.  
- C'est pourquoi, il faut que tu te mettes sérieusement à étudier, Harry ! Pour nous débarrasser de cet empêcheur de danser en rond qu'est Voldemort et que je puisse concrétiser mes rêves.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger là-dessus, Ron revenait avec son échiquier. Il plaça les pièces sur la table : le Roi, la Dame, le Cavalier et le Fou. Et devant eux la Tour. En face il posa le Cavalier noir –Lucius Malefoy ; le Fou –Pettigrew ; la Tour –Nagini.  
- Voilà, soupira Ron. On en est toujours au même point…  
- Non ! fit Hermione qui observait les pièces avec attention. Nous avions convenu qu'il était impossible que Voldemort mette un pied dans Poudlard… et nous avions tort.  
Elle toucha le Cavalier :  
- Par Drago, Malefoy est ses yeux et ses oreilles. Pettigrew est sa main. Nagini… l'esprit…  
Elle mit un doigt sur la Tour.  
- La Tour contre la Tour… murmura-t-elle. Mais il était trop tôt encore… Les défenses de Poudlard n'étaient pas aussi affaiblies qu'il le croyait.  
- Et nous avons réussi à nous entendre tous pour ouvrir la salle des Quatre Maisons… dit de même Ron, très concentré sur les paroles d'Hermione. C'était lui à Halloween, tu crois ?  
- Oui ! fit Hermione. C'est parce que le serpent se déplaçait dans Poudlard qu'Harry sentait si fort sa présence.  
- Comme pour le basilic, chuchota Harry. Ainsi, il était bien là, tout en étant ailleurs… réfléchit-il à voix basse.  
- Ils ont tous échoué au moins une fois, remarqua Ron.  
Il leva les yeux vers Hermione :  
- On va dire que tu as raison, Hony, reprit-il. On va dire que Rogue surveille Drago. Donc Malefoy est sous contrôle… Pettigrew, il ne peut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets tout seul. Et Nagini… il ne peut se servir de lui sans qu'Harry le sache quasi instantanément.  
Harry fit une grimace et montra sa cicatrice du doigt.  
- Signal d'alarme incorporé ! dit-il en riant amèrement.  
- Donc… Donc… Donc… réfléchissait Ron sans prendre garde à l'interruption de son ami. Il ne prendra plus le risque de se servir de Malefoy fils… Il lui faut un fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte du bas…  
- Je vous jure que je me laisserai plus prendre au piège ! grogna Harry certain que Ron pensait à lui.  
- Il doit s'en douter, répondit cependant le jeune Weasley. Il a d'ailleurs bien mieux sous la main ! Un serpent à sa disposition tout près à lui ouvrir son esprit. Je suppose que ce bon vieux Croûtard pourrait lui dégotter un chemin souterrain à sa taille. Une fois dans la Chambre, il trouve ce dont il a besoin… et le tour est joué…  
- Tu oublies deux choses, lui rappela Harry : tu viens de dire que je sentirai instantanément sa présence, et comment pourrait-il sortir un livre ou un parchemin, même avec l'aide de Pettigrew ?  
- Il n'a pas besoin de le sortir ! insista Hermione tandis que Ron corroborait ses dires par de grands hochements de tête. Il n'aura qu'à lire ce qui l'intéresse à travers les yeux de son serpent favori. Cela a un double avantage : personne d'autre que lui ne sera au courant et le livre reste dans la Chambre… Il est assez égocentrique, Voldemort…  
- Quant au fait que tu sois averti de sa présence, renchérit Ron heureux de constater que, pour une fois, Hermione et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Premièrement, on n'est pas certain qu'il s'en doute. Deuxièmement, il peut très bien faire ça un jour de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard… ou bien pendant les vacances, une fois qu'il se sera assuré que tu as quitté Poudlard… ou bien il peut demander à Malefoy de se charger de te mettre hors de service, comme lors du match… Mais, c'est peu probable ! conclut-il tandis qu'Hermione tordait sa bouche dans une grimace dubitative.  
- Les prochaines vacances, répéta Harry. Dans guère plus d'un mois… C'est très long non ?  
- Voilà plus de seize ans qu'il attend, alors quelques semaines de plus ou de moins ?  
Ron avait raison. Voldemort n'en était pas à quelques jours près.  
- Et si… hésita Harry. Et si le mieux était encore de redescendre là dedans avant lui et de trouver ce grimoire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre nous-mêmes ?  
- Harry ! s'écria Hermione à voix basse.  
- D'accord ! se rendit Harry à regrets… J'en parlerai à Rogue, lors de notre prochaine leçon de narcomancie.  
- Il va te dire de te mêler de tes affaires, se moqua Ron.  
- Sans doute, admit Harry sérieusement, mais s'il y une seule chance pour que tes conclusions concordent avec ses doutes, il fera en sorte d'empêcher Voldemort de mettre ses projets à exécution.

Ron leva les sourcils, sceptique. Il haussa les épaules. Hermione détourna la tête. Harry fit quelques "Hum hum " pour se donner le temps de détourner la conversation.  
- Et les gerbilloises là-dedans ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Elles sont là uniquement pour mettre la panique dans la forêt et diminuer la protection extérieure de Poudlard ?  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Ca m'étonnerait ! dit-elle. Peutêtre ont-elles été amenées par avance, en prévision de l'attaque de Poudlard par les Mangemorts de Voldemort.  
Elle jeta un regard vers Ron, secoué d'un frisson d'horreur.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi le premier qui a évoqué une telle éventualité ?  
- Je le sais bien, Hony…  
- Oui, mais maintenant on sait comment les contrer, soupira Harry. Il suffit de zigouiller leur chef d'abord…  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Il faut écrire à nouveau à Charlie. Il faut lui demander s'il a entendu parler de Pettigrew en Europe Centrale l'année dernière…  
- Et lui demander des nouvelles de Durmstrang… ajouta Ron, un peu trop décontracté.  
- Il va trouver ça bizarre ! fit Harry.  
- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que le Professeur Rogue nous cache des choses, conseilla Hermione un sourire caustique aux lèvres. Il vous racontera tout ce que vous voulez savoir…  
- Mais c'est la vérité ! qu'il nous cache des choses ! se vexa Ron.  
Hermione lui sourit :  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est la vérité. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il les cache pour les mêmes raisons que nous voulons les connaître…  
Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Ron leva les siens, désabusé. Elle quitta les garçons et Ron s'inquiéta de savoir si elle reviendrait auprès d'eux avant d'aller dormir. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la salle commune, Harry se pencha vers Ron, goguenard :  
- Hony ? fit-il.  
- Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Hermy… bafouilla Ron, en rougissant.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Des Nouvelles d'Europe Cen...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

Des Nouvelles d'Europe Centrale

Autant les leçons d'occlumancie l'année précédente, dans ce même cachotétaient houleuses et éprouvantes, autant les séances de narcomancie dans le laboratoire du Professeur Rogue étaient calmes et silencieuses. Le professeur déjà avare de paroles s'en tenait aux expressions les plus élémentaires de conseils et recommandations depuis la remontée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Moins impénétrable que pendant les cours, son regard restait cependant indifférent et froid. Harry avait immédiatement senti qu'il serait malvenu de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle souterraine. Il préférait d'ailleurs que le professeur ignorât qu'ils avaient entendu les paroles de Pettigrew au sujet de Bellatrix Lestrange… Ou du moins, il préférait faire comme si Rogue ignorait que ses élèves avaient pu entendre quoi que ce fût.

Le rituel était chaque fois le même. Harry entrait dans le cachot ; Rogue lui désignait la porte du laboratoire, parfois même sans lever la tête de ses notes ou copies ; il s'installait sur la couchette inconfortable, le dos appuyé au mur froid ; il ôtait ses lunettes et les posait à côté de lui. Tout alors devenait flou autour de lui dans la pénombre. Les alambics et les cornues devenaient des ombres fantasmagoriques et l'odeur de la pièce lui ôtait la sensation d'être dans un monde réel. Il laissait alors son esprit s'évader. A peine entendait-il le professeur entrer dans la pièce pour surveiller son élève. La première fois, il ne l'avait pas laissé longtemps plonger dans la transe. Il lui avait presque aussitôt mis sous le nez un flacon d'ammoniaque et Harry avait cru suffoquer en revenant à lui.  
- Vous vous croyez malin, Potter ! l'avait tancé Rogue sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Vous vouliez me montrer combien il vous était facile de descendre le chemin des morts ? Combien vous étiez doué pour ces jeux de l'esprit ? Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, Potter ! Il ne suffit pas de fermer les yeux et de laisser vagabonder sa conscience ! Avez-vous oublié tout ce que je vous ai appris ? Recommencez ! Et gardez votre esprit fermé !  
Ce fut là le plus long des discours qu'il lui fit et Harry n'eut pas envie qu'il lui en fit d'autre. Son ton glacial lui martelait le cœur et l'âmeà moins que ce ne fussent les battements de son cœur qui reprenait à peine la mesure de sa respiration.

Ce qu'Harry trouvait le plus difficile dans la narcomancie, c'était de calmer son impatience. Il lui fallait pourtant vider son esprit de tout ce qui le tracassait, ralentir le rythme de son cœur et laisser cette partie de lui qui n'était pas lui faire le reste. Il était alors toujours dans la pièce, mais hors de son corps. Il se voyait, inerteà la merci de Rogue qui surveillait son pouls et soulevait parfois ses paupières, avec une attention toute médicale. Il devait chasser cette impression désagréable d'être un objet d'expérimentation, au même titre que ses recherches sur les potions. Il devait garder son esprit fermé aux tentatives du professeur pour le repérer. Il l'observait tandis qu'il promenait son regard aigu dans la pièce, les sens en éveil, tendu et concentré. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il sentirait sa peur de se faire remarquer, comme s'il était sous une cape d'invisibilité qu'il n'aurait qu'à soulever pour le découvrir.

Les séances de narcomancie épuisaient Harry. Quand il sortait du cachot de Rogue, il montait aussitôt, tout en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi, vers la Salle sur Demande qu'Hermione avait transformée en laboratoire. L'ambiance toutefois y était tout à fait différente que dans celui de Rogue. Autant celui du Maître de Potions était sombre, autant celui de son amie était clair. Autant les fioles et les cornues se côtoyaient dans le désordre actif d'un atelier sans cesse en effervescence chez le professeur ; autant tout était net, rangé, malgré le climat d'activité qui régnait toujours lorsqu'il montait retrouver Hermione. _Une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place_, avait l'habitude de répéter sa maniaque de tante Pétunia. Il semblait qu'Hermione avait fait sienne cette devise. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Ron n'aimait guère passer dans la salle plus de temps que nécessaire, songea Harry en entrant dans le laboratoire après sa séance avec Rogue. La jeune fille le houspillait tandis qu'il étalait ses livres sur la table.  
- Ne me demande plus de venir travailler avec toi, alors ! ripostait ce dernier alors qu'Harry refermait la porte derrière lui. J'ai besoin d'espace, moi.  
- Alors tu es capable de comprendre que tu empiètes pas mal sur celui des autres ! répondit Ginny.  
Elle émergea de derrière un vieux grimoire imposant qui tenait devant elle on se demandait comment – par un sortilège de lévitation en fait, comme le comprit Harry quand il s'approcha de la table pour y prendre place.  
- Neville n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.  
- Neville joue les espions ! se mit à rire Ginny. Je lui ai prêté mon oreille à rallonge et il écoute les conversations des Serpentard dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.

Harry hocha la tête. Depuis que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie, deux ou trois semaines plus tôt, officiellement parce qu'ils s'étaient pris les pieds dans les plis que faisait Peeves dans les tapis en haut des escaliers, une flopée de Serpentard s'était présentée au Club de Duels, le Préfet de Septième Année à leur tête. Tous ne s'étaient pas mis soudainement à fréquenter la salle des Quatre Maisons, mais une majorité affichait désormais leur opposition à Malefoy et ses partisans. McGregor avait appris à Hermione, qu'en effet, les deux malabars avaient tenté de bousculer le jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas attardée sur la manière dont les deux brutes avaient été dissuadées de terminer le travail. A priori, elle répugnait à parler des dissensions qui régnaient au sein de sa Maison. Ce n'était pourtant un secret pour personne que depuis quelques temps une mini révolution couvait dans la Maison de Serpentard. Rogue avait énormément de mal à apaiser les tensions et Harry pensait que cela participait à sa mauvaise humeur flagrante. Il semblait que les indécis eussent finalement choisi leur camp. Il n'était pas possible de dire quel groupe était majoritaire, mais cela devait se jouer à quelques petites dizaines de personnes près. Bien entendu, visà-vis des autres Maisons, les Serpentard faisaient comme si rien ne se passait chez eux. McGregor avait tu la part que les Gryffondor avaient prise dans le sauvetage de son condisciple et les Gryffondor ne tenaient pas non plus à ce que cela se sût. Ron ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Les Serpentard… eh bien étaient des Serpentard. Et son cœur de Gryffondor lui disait qu'il fallait toujours se méfier d'un Serpentard. La preuve en était que rien ne filtrait de cette fichue Maison.  
- Des années de méfiance ne s'effacent pas d'un coup de baguette magique… avait soupiré Hermione. Ce qui est valable pour nous l'est aussi pour eux… et c'est déjà beau que McGregor nous prête sa confiance. Il faut veiller à ne pas lui donner ne serait-ce que l'impression de la trahir… C'est une petite flamme qui ne demande qu'à s'embraser, mais qui peut tout aussi bien s'éteindre à cause d'un moment d'inattention ou d'un geste inconsidéré…

Elle avait fixé longuement Ron et celui-ci avait haussé les épaules. Les expériences d'Hermione dans son labo, Neville qui jouait les espions, les séances de narcomancie d'Harry avec Rogue, les Serpentard qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans le front contre la division de Poudlard… tout ceci ne lui plaisait guère. Et il ne savait comment l'exprimer sans se mettre en colère. Il préférait se taire.

Hermione présenta à Harry une coupe pleine d'un liquide épais et sombre. Harry renifla avec circonspection le contenu de la coupe.  
- Tu peux boire sans crainte, soupira la jeune fille. C'est ce que j'ai pris pendant des mois pour me remettre du sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange…  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'alambic derrière elle.  
- C'est un remède de Ste Mangouste ? demanda Ron.  
Hermione souffla son exaspération sans retenue :  
- Non ! c'est un remède que le Professeur Rogue a rajouté à ma liste. Et je suis toujours vivante ! ajouta-t-elle comme le jeune Weasley ouvrait la bouche pour manifester sa suspicion.

Harry se hâta de tremper les lèvres dans le liquide pour faire taire l'agacement d'Hermione. A quoi cela servait-il de lui demander de lui préparer des remèdes s'il devait hésiter au moment de les prendre ?  
- C'est un formidable reconstituant, dit Hermione tandis qu'Harry se forçait à avaler le reste de la coupe. Je n'y ai mis qu'une demi goutte de sang de dragon parce que tu dois avoir encore dans ton organisme les composants des antidotes que te donnait Rogue au début de tes séances de narcomancie. Il faut deux à trois mois pour que le sang se renouvelle entièrement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous fasses une surdose de sang de dragon. J'augmenterai la dose quand je serai sûre que tu ne risques plus rien.  
- Risquer quoi ? demanda Ron avec appréhension.  
- Le sang de dragon, commença Hermione sur un ton professionnel, et cela fait partie de ses propriétés, est un régénérant exceptionnel. A trop forte dose, il est hélas un poison violent qui peut causer la mort immédiate si on n'est pas immunisé.  
- Immunisé ? fit Ginny.  
- Oui, continua Hermione le plus naturellement du monde. Les moldus ont un terme pour cela. Ils disent "mithridatisé" du nom d'un roi de l'antiquité qui, craignant qu'on n'use de poison pour l'assassiner et prendre sa place en absorbait chaque jour une petite dose afin d'habituer son organisme à ses effets.  
- Et comme ça, il n'est pas mort assassiné ? demanda Ron un peu perdu.  
- Heu… fit Hermione. En fait, il a été poignardé…  
- Alors ça n'a servi à rien ! conclut Ron en haussant les épaules.  
Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Harry.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre que si tu prends une dose de ce remède après chacune de tes séances au moins jusqu'aux grandes vacances, tu n'en auras plus besoin d'en prendre… pour tes séances d'entraînement. Pour le reste, c'est une autre histoire.

Harry, Ron et Ginny fixèrent à nouveau leur regard sur elle. Harry sentit que Ron, ou Ginny, ou peutêtre les deux, allaient demander ce qu'elle entendait par "pour le reste". Il reposa la coupe sur la table en prenant bien soin de la faire tinter. Il parla fort lorsqu'il l'interrogea sur le courrier de Charlie qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Hermione lui montra sur la table le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert.  
- Je t'attendais pour le faire ! dit-elle en souriant.  
Harry prit la lettre et brisa le cachet. Il déroula le parchemin et une autre feuille tomba sur la table. Ron s'en saisit aussitôt. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture.  
- Eh ! fit-il. Mais c'est de Krum ça !  
Il déroula la feuille d'un geste vif et commença à lire l'en-tête. Hermione lui prit le parchemin des mains.  
- C'est à moi que c'est adressé ! dit-elle d'un air sévère.  
- Oui… mais… murmura Ron, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.  
- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de lire mon courrier, que je sache ! reprit Hermione tout aussi durement. Je ne me permettrais pas d'ouvrir le tien. Laisse le mien tranquille.  
Elle se tourna vers Harry, les yeux au ciel :  
- Bon ! fit-elle dans un soupir tout juste calmé. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Charlie ?  
Harry leur lut la lettre du frère de Ron. Charlie se déclarait un peu inquiet des préoccupations des jeunes gens. Ne devraient-ils pas plutôt se plonger dans leurs études et laisser le soin de se charger des acteurs de la guerre à ceux qui étaient là pour ça ? Même s'il n'aimait pas le Professeur Rogue, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas absolument tort lorsqu'il les tenait à l'écart de sujets aussi dangereux que Pettigrew et compagnie. Cependant, après en avoir discuté avec lui-même durant de longues journées, il avait résolu de répondre à leurs questions. Ne serait-ce que pour leur faire prendre conscience du risque que représentait un tel personnage. S'il pouvait les convaincre de se tenir éloignés de lui, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps. Ainsi, donc, ils avaient raison pour ce qui concernait la présence de Pettigrew en Europe Centrale l'année précédente. En Roumanie, mais surtout en Bulgarie. Autour de Durmstrang pour plus de précision. Il joignait d'ailleurs un courrier de Viktor Krum plus complet à ce sujet. Divers rapports avaient fait état de sa présence parmi la communauté vampire de Roumanie. Des troubles avaient éclaté depuis chez ces créatures qui dénonçaient soudain les traités signés avec les sorciers des décennies auparavant. Les loups-garous également remettaient en cause la charte établie à leur intention. Il leur avait déjà parlé des gerbilloises à crêtes qui étendaient leur territoire à l'ouest et devenaient plus agressives à l'égard des humains et des dragons. Alors que ces créatures ne se souciaient habituellement pas de ces monstrueuses bêtes, elles s'attaquaient à présent aux jeunes et aux nids. En Bulgarie, on avait noté un regain des activités de magie noire. Il semblait que le nombre d'adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui avait plus que doublé en quelques mois. L'Ordre était moins présent dans ces contrées lointaines et ceci expliquait sans doute cela. Heureusement, ils avaient récupéré un informateur de premier ordre qui leur avait demandé l'asile. Grâce à ses renseignements, ils avaient pu empêcher quelques opérations d'envergure et faire prisonniers quelques uns des membres éminents de l'armée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En conclusion, il pensait que oui, Pettigrew avait été l'ambassadeur du Seigneur de la Mort, qu'il avait transmis des ordres et fomenté des troubles. Qu'il en ait profité pour ramener des gerbilloises à crête en Angletterre ne l'étonnerait guère. Dans quels desseins, il l'ignorait, mais ce devait être à des fins cruelles et funestes. Il les incitait à se montrer circonspects et prudents. Il espérait les revoir tous en excellente santé pour les vacances d'été et il les embrassait tous avec tendresse.

Le silence accueillit la fin de la lecture. Harry roula le parchemin et le posa sur la table. Ron tendit la main vers la lettre et la relut des yeux comme pour s'assurer que leur ami ne leur avait rien caché.  
- On est fixé, maintenant, reprit Harry comme personne ne se décidait à faire un quelconque commentaire. Pettigrew était bien en Europe l'année dernière et nous savons pourquoi à présent.  
Il désigna de l'index et du menton le parchemin de Viktor Krum que tenait encore Hermione.  
- Reste à savoir ce que Krum a à nous dire au sujet de Durmstrang…  
Hermione déroula la feuille. Elle parcourut des yeux le début de la lettre et se mit à leur en faire la lecture. Dans un anglais approximatif, Viktor Krum décrivait la situation de l'Université de Durmstrang : Karkaroff avait dû fuir car nombre de ses anciens condisciples avaient décidé de l'éliminerà présent que le retour de leur Maître était avéré. Sa fuite datait de l'année précédenteà peu près à l'époque où ce Pettigrew était venu porter les ordres du "Maître". Il se cachait quelque part, et il était activement recherché car il savait des noms et des lieux qui pourraient mettre en péril l'œuvre des mangemorts de Bulgarie. L'école avait un nouveau directeur, et la magie noire était plus que jamais enseignée dans ses murs. Il devenait difficile de ne pas adhérer aux idées de la nouvelle direction de Durmstrang et impossible de montrer son désaccord avec elle. Le Ministère de la Magie bulgare était ouvertement pro Maître des Ténèbres. Il ne faisait pas bon refuser de porter la marque des Ténèbres et si on ne lui avait pas encore proposé de se joindre à l'armée des Mangemorts, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas été très bien vu qu'un joueur de Quidditch de son envergure dût quitter un match important pour répondre à la convocation du Maître. Il essayait donc de se maintenir à son meilleur niveau et de faire semblant d'approuver l'idéologie du gouvernement de son pays. Il espérait que son rôle dans la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-le-Nom serait ignoré le plus longtemps possible et que les renseignements qu'il pouvait recueillir permettraient de faire tomber ceux qui voulaient mener son pays à la ruine. Il encourageait Harry Potter à se préparer sérieusement pour se défendre contre celui qui voulait sa mort, ainsi que ses amis.

Elle s'interrompit, termina de lire pour elle-même et replia la lettre. Ron plissait les paupières, le regard accroché à ce parchemin.  
- C'est pas rassurant, tout ça ! fit Ginny, très soucieuse.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- J'aurais cru qu'il nous aurait donné plus d'informations sur Durmstrang, maugréa Ron, soupçonneux. Il paraissait très proche de son directeur…  
Hermione haussa une épaule :  
- Quand son directeur était Karkarof ! A présent, c'est une autre histoire…  
- Il aurait pu nous donner plus de renseignements sur Karkarof, alors ! ne désarma pas Ron.  
- C'est ce qu'il a fait ! cria Hermione. Il se cache car il est recherché par ses anciens complices car il sait des noms et des lieux… !  
- Ça explique grand-chose en effet ! railla Ron avec froideur.  
- Mais qui crois-tu donc qu'est l'informateur dont nous parle Charlie dans sa lettre !  
Ni Harry ni Ginny n'osaient ouvrir la bouche.  
- Ça m'étonnerait que Charlie accepte de protéger ce sale type ! s'écria Ron. Et puis, pourquoi tu n'as pas lu toute la lettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit d'autre que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ?  
Le visage d'Hermione pâlit légèrement. Elle serra la main sur le parchemin de Viktor Krum et dans un geste rageur l'envoya à la figure de Ron. Elle se détourna aussitôt et se pencha sur son chaudron comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ginny fit une grimace à son frère. Harry secouait la tête tandis que Ron un peu interdit déroulait le parchemin. Malgré lui, le jeune Weasley posa les yeux sur les premières lignes de la lettre, puis sur la signature. Il replia la feuille et la posa le plus loin possible de lui, le visage fermé. Ginny lui donna une tape sur le bras et Harry lui montrait Hermione des yeux et de la tête, l'incitant à s'excuser pour sa conduite.  
- Désolé, Hermione, maugréa-t-il. Tu as sans doute raison. C'est juste que savoir que ce dangereux criminel est tout près de Charlie… Si jamais Karkarof était pris, il ne se gênerait pas pour vendre Charlie et ses amis… Sans compter que si les mangemorts de Bulgarie recherchent vraiment Karkarof, ils risquent de trouver Charlie…  
Hermione se tourna vers lui :  
- Tu oublies une chose, Ron. Là où Charlie cache Karkarof, personne ne songerait à aller le chercher…  
Harry sourit :  
- Qui oserait s'aventurer en un lieu où séjournent des dragons ? A part Charlie…

Ron acquiesça du bout des lèvres. Cette phrase, il l'avait pourtant prononcée lui-même quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne la trouvait plus aussi juste à présent. Les gerbilloises à crête se risquaient bien jusque dans les antres des dragons. Et si Pettigrew les avaient ramenées en Roumanie pour qu'elles se chargent de Karkarof et ceux qui le cachaient…? Il disait n'importe quoi. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait honte de s'être à nouveau laissé submerger par la jalousie. Se sentait-il mieux à présent qu'il savait que Krum écrivait à Hermione qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas tout à fait oublié ? Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux et le parfum d'Hermione tout près de lui. Il releva la tête.  
- Il faut que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde, Ron, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu vas te rendre malade, sinon. Tu sais bien que ta capacité émotionnelle n'excède pas la contenance d'une cuillère à thé. Forcémentça déborde !  
- C'est facile de vous moquer de moi ! murmura Ron, déconfit.  
- C'est même trop facile ! se mit à rire Ginny soulagée. Mais on ne peut y résister !  
Elle le chatouilla et il gigota tout en se mettant à rire malgré lui.  
- Harry ? appela Hermione doucement. Tu te sens mieux ?  
Harry lui sourit. Il ressentait en lui une chaleur bienfaisante après le froid du cachot de Rogue.  
- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux mettre une demi goutte de n'importe quoi dans quoi que ce soit ! dit-il.  
Hermione haussa le sourcil :  
- C'est facile ! Tu doubles tes ingrédients, tu incorpores une goutte entière, puis tu divises l'appareil obtenu en deux parts égales.  
Ron tourna vers Harry un sourire moqueur :  
- C'est évident voyons !

Ginny refermait ses livres et roulait ses parchemins. Elle sortirait la première pour plus de discrétion. Harry, lui, sortit ses affaires sur un regard d'Hermione. Il avait un devoir à terminer pour le lendemain. Ron se remit à son travail, Hermione à ses cornues. Lorsque enfin, elle termina de ranger ses fioles et de nettoyer son chaudron, Ron faisait semblant de réfléchir, tout en suçotant le bout de sa plume en sucre, qu'elle lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt pour son anniversaire, pour mieux l'observer. Il admirait chacun de ses gestes, précis et efficaces. Il se poussa pour lui faire une place entre lui et Harry. Harry avait horreur de cela, mais il dut la laisser lire par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il finissait péniblement la longueur de parchemin imposée. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire plus gros qu'à l'ordinaire et il était obligé de meubler les centimètres qui lui manquaient par des considérations qui finissaient toujours par être notées en hors sujet. Il entendait déjà les réflexions grinçantes du professeur Rogue là-dessus. Hermione tapota son épaule pour l'encourager et il fut soulagé : elle estimait que son devoir n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Il aurait sa soirée de libre pour avancer son travail de la semaine. Finalement, ce n'était peutêtre pas une mauvaise chose que d'avoir Hermione pour répétitrice. Il se dépêchait, car il commençait à se sentir de trop. Il n'avait aucune intention de tenir la chandelle entre Ron et Hermione. L'incident Krum paraissait oublié de part et d'autre. Ron se rapprochait imperceptiblement de la jeune fille. Hermione sortit son calepin et emprunta sa plume à Ron, puisque, apparemment, il n'en avait plus besoin. Elle gribouillait quelques mots, les rayait, se mordait les lèvresécrivait à nouveau. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Une nouvelle liste de courses ? Il en doutait. Ron vint poser son menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- La liste des matières dont je veux passer les ASPIC l'année prochaine…  
Harry s'étonna :  
- Tu ne l'as pas encore donnée à McGonagall ?  
- Elle s'impatiente, je sais… soupira Hermione.  
Elle posa son carnet sur la table et se tourna vers Harry. Ron en profita pour prendre le calepin et étudier de près les notes de son amie.  
- Au fait, demandait Hermione à Harry. Tu as parlé à Rogue de la Chambre des Secrets ?  
Harry baissa la tête sur son devoir, soudain très intéressé par ce qu'il écrivait.  
- Heu… tu sais… en ce moment Rogue… il n'est vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes… je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu pour lui parler de ça.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
- Comme tu veux Harry… mais je te rappelle que c'est toi-même qui voulais lui en parler.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il tut cependant qu'il n'avait plus très envie de parler avec Rogue de la Chambre des Secrets. L'idée que quelque chose d'important s'y trouvait et qu'il fallait absolument empêcher Voldemort de mettre la main, ou n'importe quelle partie du corps de n'importe quoi d'autre, dessus l'obnubilait. Il rêvait, chaque nuit depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation tous les trois, qu'il descendait dans la Chambre et qu'il cherchait en vain. Il avait beau se dire que ces rêves étaient les siens, il savait que cette pensée hantait l'esprit de Voldemort tout autant que le sien.

Hermione reprit son carnet des mains de Ron avec quelque impatience. Il retint le livret le temps de terminer sa lecture.  
- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir médicomage ? s'étonna-t-il en lui laissant reprendre son bien.  
Hermione rougit un peu.  
- Je ne veux pas être médicomage, répéta-t-elle.  
- Mais alors, insista Ron, pourquoi vas-tu passer les ASPIC qui mènent à cette carrière ?  
- Parce que pour ce que je veux réellement faire, je dois d'abord passer par des études de guérisseuse ! répondit Hermione légèrement agacée.  
Elle referma son carnet d'un geste sec.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as finalement décidé ? persévéra Ron. Devenir directrice de Ste Mangouste, afin de réorganiser tous les services ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Eh bien ! cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ! répondit-elle quand même. Et puis, comme cela, j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de vous voir passer de temps en temps, tous les deux, quand vous croiserez la route de mages noirs qui vous donneront du fil à retordre.  
Harry lui fit une grimace. Ron essaya de toucher le bout de ses doigts, tout en souriant d'un sourire forcé.  
- Mais… Hony, on ne se verra pas que de temps en temps… je veux dire… ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sera plus à Poudlard qu'on va forcément ne plus se voir…  
- Il est vrai que tu peux prédire l'avenir, Ron ! se moqua Harry.  
Ce fut au tour de Ron de hausser les épaules tandis que ses amis riaient de concert.  
- Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu comptes faire plus tard, se renfrogna-t-il.  
Hermione soupira :  
- Tu sais, Ron, ce n'est décidément pas facile d'avoir une vie privée avec toi…  
Elle se leva de sa place et commença à regrouper ses affaires. Ron pâlit une fois encore, juste avant de rougir d'un seul coup.  
- Mais… Hony… je croyais que c'était moi ta vie privée…  
Hermione se retourna vers lui depuis le pas de la porte.  
- C'est bien ce que je voulais dire ! déclara-t-elle avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Ron tourna vers Harry un regard paniqué. Celui-ci venait de comprendre pourquoi Hermione passait volontiers tout son temps libre, ou peu s'en fallait, dans son laboratoire. Il comprit pourquoi Neville avait dit à Ron quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était un véritable Filet du Diable.  
-Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Ron que la lettre de Krum rendait nerveux.  
- En clair, répondit Harryça veut dire : de l'air !  
- Ça veut dire que c'est fini ? s'affola Ron.  
- Mais non ! Elle sait bien que tu l'aimes, tu n'as pas besoin de le lui rappeler sans cesse, ni de cette manière étouffante !  
Ron baissa la tête.  
- Oui, mais moi, comment je sais qu'elle m'aime, elle ?  
Harry fut soudain pris de pitié pour son ami.  
- Elle te supporte depuis six ans, Ron… Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour…

Après le repas du soir, Neville fit son rapport. Dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il sortit un petit carnet, du même genre que celui dont Hermione se servait. Il tourna quelques pages et frappa légèrement trois fois du bout de sa baguette. Son écriture ronde et pleine apparut aussitôt et il fit à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione un compte rendu détaillé de sa surveillance de l'après midi. Très concentré, il leur apprit que tout d'abord ces Serpentard étaient de vrais coriaces. Ils se méfiaient de tout et de tous. Et si lui et Luna n'avaient pas eu la réputation de doux dingues inoffensifs, il était certain qu'il n'aurait rien appris. Aucun ne prononçait le nom de Voldemeu, dit-il avec encore des difficultés. MacGregor l'appelait le Fou Furieux, ou le Lord des Fous Furieux. Et elle désignait Malefoy par le petit larbin du Fou Furieux. D'après ce que Neville avait compris, Drago ne se contentait plus d'allusions voilées lorsque les professeurs n'étaient pas dans le coin. Et il menaçait de représailles tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de "son" côté. Les Serpentard le surveillaient de près, lui ainsi que ses deux acolytes débiles. Ils ne se déplaçaient tous que la baguette à la main, même dans leur salle commune et dans leurs dortoirs. Ils se réjouissaient d'avoir incorporé le Club de Duels, car l'entraînement intensif que leur imposait ce satané Potter leur avait permis d'éviter quelques maléfices lancés à la sauvette au détour d'un couloir.  
- Géniale l'ambiance chez les Serpentard ! fit Ron avec une satisfaction si évidente qu'Harry lui-même leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Oui, soupira Hermione… Dire que cela aurait pu être comme cela dans toute l'école. Et qu'on n'en est pas encore à l'abri.  
- Et par rapport à Rogue ? Voulut savoir Harry. Ils ont parlé de lui ? Comment se comporte-t-il visà-vis de Malefoy lorsqu'il est dans sa Maison ?  
Neville fit une grimace.  
- Ils se méfient… annonça-t-il prudemment.  
Ron fit un sourire caustique. Hermione baissa les yeux.  
- Il semblerait, continua Neville, que depuis quelques semaines Drago Malefoy ne manifeste pas devant le directeur de sa Maison les mêmes velléités belliqueuses que devant ses condisciples. Il se tient à carreau, selon l'expression même de McGregor, lorsque Rogue est dans les parages… comme s'il ne voulait lui donner aucune occasion de le prendre en défaut. Le Préfet de Septième Année, ce Dennis, que Malefoy voulait faire tabasser, prétend qu'il a entendu il y a quelques mois de cela Rogue dire à Drago de ne rien faire qui puisse l'empêcher de tenir la parole qu'il avait donnée à son père le jour de la première rentrée de Malefoy. Il lui aurait promis que "rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverait" tant qu'il serait sous sa responsabilité à Poudlard…  
Ron ricana.  
- Cela met à mal votre théorie selon laquelle Rogue surveille Drago pour l'empêcher de nuire ! railla-t-il.  
- Absolument pas ! se récria Hermione. Le professeur Rogue est un homme d'honneur… et si Lucius Malefoy lui a fait promettre de veiller sur son fils…  
- S'il se soucie tant de son fils, pourquoi Lucius laisse-t-il Voldemort se servir de lui ? demanda Ginny.  
- Crois-tu qu'il ait le choix ? lui renvoya Harry.  
- D'autant que Drago est assez stupide pour se sentir flatté de l'attention que le "Maître" lui porte… murmura Hermione.  
Les paroles que le jeune Malefoy avait prononcées dans les toilettes du premier étage hantaient souvent son esprit.  
- Je crois, dit-elle dans un soupir, que la surveillance de Rogue vaut autant pour sa sauvegarde que pour celle de Poudlard…  
- Oui ! fit Ron, amer. Rogue a l'habitude de jouer sur deux tableaux…  
- Non ! répondit Hermione fermement cette fois. Je crois que Rogue est un homme fort malchanceux qui s'est trouvé nombre de fois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…  
- La seule chose qu'il y a de mauvais chez lui, se buta Ron, c'est lui, tout entier…  
- Serais-tu plus avisé que Dumbledore, Ron ? demanda Hermione. Il lui a pourtant accordé une seconde chance…  
Ron fit une grimace sarcastique :  
- Et lui, en a-t-il accordé une seule à Harry ?  
- C'est ce qu'il fait, non ? en lui apprenant ce qu'il sait pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort ?  
- Cessons de parler de Rogue ! décida Harry. Vous disputer à cause de lui n'avancera à rien !  
Neville se mit à rire.  
- Franchement, je me demande comment vous pouvez vous entendre ! dit-il tout en rangeant son calepin. Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! le contredit Ron.  
Il se tourna vers Hermione, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.  
- Et toi ? demanda cette dernière. Tu es toujours d'accord avec ce que dit ou fait Luna ?  
Neville secoua la tête. Il fit un sourire un peu triste.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil… Je sais bien que Luna n'a pas pour moi l'attachement que vous avez l'un pour l'autre.

Il y eut un silence. Ron baissa la tête. Hermione pinça les lèvres. Harry regarda Neville par-dessus ses lunettes. Ginny ne sut que dire.  
- Hum ! Hum ! fit Ron soudain. Tu viens, Hony, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et il faut aller déloger les retardataires de ta salle des Quatre Maisons…  
Hermione se leva, immédiatement suivie de Ginny :  
- Je viens avec vous, j'ai dit à Dean que je le rejoindrais en bas… et il doit toujours m'attendre.  
Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Peeves qui attendait impatiemment que l'heure du couvre-feu sonnât afin de surprendre les élèves en flagrant délit d'insubordination.  
- Il pourrait pas traîner plutôt dans les quartiers des Serpentard ! maugréa Ron.  
- Tu oublies que le Baron Sanglant y est chez lui… lui rappela Hermione sur une grimace.  
Ginny frissonna.  
- Vous savez pourquoi on l'appelle le Baron Sanglant ? murmura-t-elle comme si elle eût craint d'être entendue.  
- Parce que c'était un homme cruel et sanguinaire, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte ? fit Ron, très ironique.  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
- On dit que c'est parce qu'il a assassiné chacune de ses huit femmes ! et qu'il enfermait leur corps décapité dans une pièce de son château !  
Hermione lui lança un sourire en coin :  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû te prêter mon livre de contes de fées, Ginny. Non, moi je crois plutôt que c'est à cause des traces de sang sur son costume. Les coups de poignardça laisse des marques, forcément…  
- Et la Dame Grise ? vous savez de quoi elle est morte ? continua Ginny.  
- De chagrin, ai-je entendu dire… répondit distraitement Hermione.  
- Et le Moine Gras ? fit Ron en riant. D'indigestion ?  
Il tourna la tête vers Peeves qui les suivait de loin.  
- Et toi ? T'es mort de quoi ? C'est ta méchanceté qui t'a étouffé  
- Non, fit Hermione. Lui, il n'est pas mort… il a été condamné par un tribunal de Sorciers à errer pour l'éternité sous cette forme bâtarde, ni vivant, ni mort, ni fantôme… Il a été chassé de moult endroits qu'il hantait jadis… et il a trouvé refuge dans cette école. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il craint tellement le Baron Sanglant ? Parce que lui seul connaît la nature de ses crimes et que s'il les révélait, le Moine Gras cesserait d'intercéder pour lui auprès du Conseil des Fantômes de Poudlard…  
Peeves disparut et réapparut devant eux, pour leur barrer le passage.  
- Eh ! Miss Je-Sais-Tout! Tu crois que tu me fais peur, peutêtre ?  
- Pourquoi ? Ce que je viens de dire devrait-il te faire peur ?  
- Je me vengerai ! Sorcière à la manque !  
- Tu n'as plus de Bombabouse, Peeves. Et les plis dans les tapis, c'est d'un dépassé ! Tu es capable de mieux. Tu l'as prouvé l'année dernière. Et encore, ce n'étaient que des broutilles comparé à ce que tu es vraiment capable de faire. Non, moi, ce qui m'impressionnerait de ta part c'est que tu réussisses à mettre Drago Malefoy dans une situation vraiment critique…  
- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda Peeves les bras croisés.  
- Je ne te demande pas de le faire ! se récria Hermione. Je sais bien que tu crains trop le Baron Sanglant pour traîner chez les Serpentard ! Et puis Malefoy est très très malin ! Bien trop malin pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Y compris pour le plus vicieux des esprits que je connaisse…  
- Tu crois ça ? Tu crois que ce fils à papa est plus fort que moi ?  
- Il a été assez malin pour se mettre du côté d'Ombrage l'année dernière… et rester en place alors que cette chère Dolorès a rejoint un placard dans son cher Ministère… Il est assez malin pour conserver le soutien du Professeur Rogue alors que son père est un proscrit… Il est assez malin pour rallier à lui la majorité de ses condisciples… Je suis sûre qu'il est assez malin pour que personne ne le prenne jamais en défaut…  
Peeves se frotta les mains de contentement :  
- On dirait que ce morveux prétentieux te fait peur, Granger…  
- Le mot "peur" n'est pas vraiment celui que j'emploierais, mais c'est un garçon dangereux et très habile…  
- Ah ouais ? fit Peeves. Tu veux parier ?  
- Je ne parie jamais Peeves, c'est immoral…  
- Très bien, Miss Parfaite ! Tu as raison, ne parie pas ! Tu es sûre de perdre…  
Hermione fit une moue dubitative… Peeves fit tourner sa tête sur elle-même. Il fit un clin d'œil indécent à Ginny et une grimace à Ron :  
- Tu as vraiment l'air d'un abruti, Weasley…

Il disparut dans le caquètement qui lui servait de rire. Et tandis que les jeunes gens se hâtaient à présent vers la salle des Quatre Maisons, Ron observait Hermione du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude.  
- Tu es folle ! lui souffla-t-il en descendant les escaliers. Qu'es-tu allée raconter à Peeves à propos de Malefoy ? Il va caqueter partout que nous avons peur de lui à présent…  
- Tant mieux s'il le croit, fit Hermione avec un sourire. Il nous laissera tranquille…  
- Voyons Ron ! se mit à rire Ginny. Tu n'as pas compris qu'Hermione a tout bonnement fourré Peeves dans les pattes de Drago ? Il ne va plus le lâcher à présent !  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron interloqué.  
- Rogue ne peut l'avoir à l'œil tout le temps, Ron… Ses camarades de Maison le surveillent dans les quartiers réservés aux Serpentard, Rogue pendant les cours et alentours, et Peeves vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ou presque… jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Mais au moins aurons-nous un peu de répit.  
Ron se mit à sourire.  
- Les jumeaux vont t'idolâtrer quand ils sauront ça ! dit-il en embrassant le dos de sa main.  
Il la garda dans la sienne jusqu'à la salle des Quatre Maisons.  
- Justement, répondit Hermione. J'aimerai mieux que personne d'autre que vous ne soit au courant…  
Ginny leva la main droite en un serment muet. Ron fit le geste de fermer sa bouche à clé. Hermione entra dans la salle des Quatre Maisons et fit remonter dare-dare dans leur salle commune tous les Gryffondor présents.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Le Professeur Rogue

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

Le Professeur Rogue

A nouveau Harry rêva de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était le serpent aux yeux rouges, qui rampait sur les dalles froides de la chambre souterraine. Il cherchait entre les pieds de la statue de Salazar Serpentard la faille dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser pour trouver ce qu'il était venu prendre. C'était là. Tout près. A portée de main. Il était à nouveau lui-même. Il posait les mains sur la pierre et les portes s'ouvraient sur une chambre noire. C'était là. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour tendre la main vers les grimoires. Il ouvrait le livre et les pages l'avalaient dans un tourbillon nauséeux, comme dans le journal de Jedusor. Et il fut auprès de lui. Il comprit qu'il ne rêvait plus. Il voulut fermer son esprit, quitter cet esprit plein de colère et de malveillance. Quelque chose le retint. Sous ses yeux –les siens et ceux de l'autre- Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrew se faisaient face. Il ressentait une joie sardonique à voir ces deux hommes se renvoyer la faute de leurs échecs respectifs. Malefoy dont la morgue n'avait pas été entamée par son séjour à Azkaban regardait de haut la stature bancale de Pettigrew. Ce dernier s'avança en claudiquant vers leur Maître :  
- Si son imbécile de fils n'avait pas brisé son miroir nous n'en serions pas là… cracha-t-il le premier.  
- C'est Weasley qui a cassé le miroir de Drago !  
Une rage impuissante monta à l'esprit de Harry. Une envie de meurtre et de sang.  
- Weasley… siffla la voix dans sa tête. Encore un Weasley ! Partout sur mon chemin, des Weasley… Nous nous chargerons d'eux aussi… quand nous en aurons fini avec Potter.  
Malefoy se tourna vers les yeux sombres et Harry vit qu'il avait à peine changé. Un peu moins élégant, peu être, mais toujours aussi hautain.  
- Pourquoi pas dès à présent, Monseigneur ? Le père ne se cache pas. Il parade au Ministère chaque jour. Et l'un des fils est chez Gringott's. Il suffirait…  
- Pas encore ! l'interrompit son maître. Il me faut d'abord le journal de mon aïeul. Maudit Dumbledore ! Il m'avait deviné… Je ne pouvais rouvrir la Porte sans courir le risque de me laisser découvrir.

La haine monta au cœur d'Harry. Une envie de meurtre lui serra la gorge. Il sentait la peur dans l'attitude de Pettigrew et Malefoy était tendu. Ce dernier baissa la tête :  
- Monseigneur, reprit-il d'une voix égale. Drago peut encore vous être utile…  
- Crois-tu que Severus le laissera faire quoi que ce soit à présent ? cracha à nouveau Pettigrew. Ton _cher ami_ Severus Rogue…  
Malefoy sentit la menace dans la voix de Peter. Harry contenait sa joie. Qu'ils règlent leurs comptes entre eux.  
- Pourquoi ne lui envoyez-vous pas Nagini, Maître ? demanda Peter. Pourquoi ne pas vous débarrasser de ce traître ?  
- Parce qu'il faut d'abord que tombent les défenses de Poudlard !  
La voix sifflait dans la tête de Harry. Il avait mal. Il luttait contre l'envie de leur crier que jamais il ne les laisserait faire.  
- Tu vas y retourner, Peter. Comme tu en es sorti, tu y retourneras. Nagini t'accompagnera. Il ouvrira les portes et toi tu prendras le livre. Tu tourneras les pages et je lirais à travers les yeux de mon fidèle serviteur. Le seul qui n'ai jamais failli…

Peter Pettigrew se recroquevilla sous le regard perçant de Voldemort. Malefoy crut pouvoir le soutenir sans ciller. Il détourna les yeux tandis qu'il frissonnait, un spasme douloureux dans la poitrine.  
- Quand, Monseigneur ? s'inclina Malefoy.  
- Tu vas rappeler ton fils pour les vacances, Lucius, ordonna Voldemort. Nous lui expliquerons ce que nous voulons de lui. Il faudra qu'il tienne Potter et ce Weasley occupés. Et la Sang-de-Bourbe aussi. Nous lui laisserons deux jours pour organiser cette diversion. Le troisième nous passerons à l'action.  
Voldemort se mit à rire, d'un rire froid et incisif.  
- Et enfin, enfin ! nous verrons qui est le plus fort ! mon cher Albus Dumbledore !  
Son rire faisait mal à Harry. Voldemort se calma dans une respiration sifflante.  
- Quand j'ai commencé à lire ce livre, j'ai cru dans ma stupidité de garçon de seize ans que l'histoire qu'il racontait était la même que celle de mes livres d'école… Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard… trop tard ! que si Salazar Serpentard avait pris la peine de cacher ce grimoire c'était pour la raison qu'il contenait des secrets que ne divulguaient certainement pas les livres que le tout-venant pouvait avoir entre les mains. Il l'avait réservé à son Héritier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin – et je dois dire qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première- que les pages où il expliquait que son départ signerait la ruine de l'école…  
Il se tut. La frustration envahit Harry. Ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle de Tom Jedusor qui se reprochait son impatience d'adolescent.  
- Maî… Maître… risqua Pettigrew, sa main d'argent levée en une dérisoire protection contre la colère de Voldemort.  
- Oui, Peter… gronda Voldemort. L'Ecole est toujours là… Comment ont-ils fait, alors que le plus brillant d'entre eux les avait quitté, pour continuer à protéger Poudlard bien après la mort de mon illustre ancêtre ?

Ce fut Harry qui se mit à rire. Une idée folle lui vint. Hermione le savait ! Hermione savait ce que le Maître des Ténèbres ignorait ! Il ferma enfin son esprit et s'éveilla. Le souffle court comme chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un cauchemar, il se redressa dans son lit. Cette fois pourtant s'il haletait ce n'était pas de crainte, c'était d'une furieuse envie de rire. Il lui fallait voir Rogue immédiatement. Ron avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Mais un "rêve" cette foisétayait ses dires. Rogue allait sûrement lui reprocher son arrogance, le traiter d'irresponsable, mais cela lui était égal. Il savait quand, il savait comment, et il savait quoi. Cela valait le risque de se laisser découvrir. D'autant que cela n'était pas arrivé, il avait rompu le contact avant que Voldemort le devine. Il lui fallait voir Rogue avant d'oublier le détail de ce rêve. Le lendemain était un samedi. Il n'aurait aucun prétexte pour voir Rogue dans la journée, ni pour se rendre à son cachot. Il ne pouvait attendre le lundi. Tout devait être important. Il sauta hors de son lit et fouilla dans son armoire après sa cape d'invisibilité. Il passa quand même sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama. Il se calma. Neville dormait. Il voyait le clair de lune dessiner la forme du corps de Seamus sous ses couvertures. A ce qu'il pouvait en juger, les vêtements de Dean s'entassaient au pied de son lit. Il réveilla Ron.  
- Faut que je te parle ! chuchota-t-il. Viens dans la salle !  
Il devait lui dire pour son père et Bill. Il fallait qu'à la première heure il envoie un hibou au QG et à Fred et George pour plus de sûreté. Il lui fit prendre son miroir au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide pour rentrer à nouveau chez les Gryffondor. Ils descendirent en silence. Ron voulut interroger tout de suite son ami car il avait bien compris, malgré ses bâillements, qu'il s'agissait d'évènements graves.  
- Chut ! fit Harry. Personne n'est blessé ! Tout va bien pour l'instant. Mais si je ne te parle pas ce soir, tu vas m'en vouloir demain ! Attends-moi ici, je reviens !  
- Et tu vas où ?  
La voix d'Hermione les fit sursauter tous les deux. Elle sortit de derrière son fauteuil, dans sa robe de chambre en pilou. Elle désigna la cape sur le bras d'Harry.  
- On t'accompagne ?  
- Non ! décida Harry. Je dois voir Rogue. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. Attendez-moi ici, nous parlerons quand je reviendrai.  
Elle le retint de la main sur son bras.  
- Tu vas bien Harry ?  
Il lui sourit "Tout va très bien Hermione "  
A demi rassurés, ils le laissèrent enfin partir. Harry entendit Ron demander à Hermione ce qu'elle faisait à cette heure de la nuit dans la salle commune au lieu d'être dans son dortoir. Il recouvrit sa tête de la cape et repoussa le tableau de la Grosse Dame tandis qu'Hermione répondait qu'elle avait rendu la liste des ASPIC à McGonagall quelques jours auparavant et qu'elle doutait à présent d'avoir fait les bons choix.

Harry eut presque envie de rire. Il se sentait le cœur léger. Il était seul dans les couloirs. Il ne se soucia guère de Miss Teigne qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il était là sous sa cape. Elle partit chercher Rusard mais Harry s'en moquait. Quand le concierge arriverait, il serait déjà loin. Il prit garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de Peeves dès qu'il s'approcha des quartiers des Serpentard. L'esprit traînaillait toutes les nuits du côté des cachots depuis qu'Hermione l'avait défié de prendre en faute Malefoy et sa bande. Il vérifia que personne ne rôdait dans les parages. Il frappa discrètement à la porte du cachot qui servait d'appartement à Rogue. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé d'endroit. Il allait se décider à frapper un peu plus fort, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
- Professeur… commença-t-il.  
Il s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte en une grimace de stupéfaction qu'il était heureux que personne ne vît. La même grimace était figée sur le visage du professeur Londubat sur le pas de la porte.  
- Potter ? chuchota-t-il. C'est bien vous ?  
Il jeta un regard dans le couloir vide.  
- N'enlevez pas votre cape… entrez !  
Il se décala un peu pour permettre à Harry de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois le couloir avant de refermer la porte. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.  
- Professeur Londubat ! dit-il enfin.  
- Potter ! s'exclama à voix basse Algie Londubat. Mais que diantre faites-vous ici ? Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ?  
- Je dois voir le Professeur Rogue ! pressa Harry. C'est urgent.  
Algie Londubat secoua la tête.  
- C'est impossible pour le moment, mon garçon. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?  
- Les communications du célèbre Mr Potter ne peuvent jamais attendre, Professeur…  
Harry et le professeur Londubat se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte du fond. Rogue se tenait au chambranle de la porte, prêt à défaillir. Harry pâlit à le voir si blafard. Les ailes de son nez étaient pincées et ses yeux étaient à demi révulsés. Algie Londubat se précipita pour le soutenir.  
- Vous êtes revenu trop vite, Severus… dit-il.  
Il leva vers Rogue un regard inquiet soudain.  
- Vous avez dû quitter la place précipitamment ? Il vous a repéré ?  
Rogue fit un effort pour rester droit.  
- Je l'ai cru… souffla-t-il.  
Il lança alors un regard perçant à Harry au travers de ses yeux mi-clos.  
- Mais j'ai une autre interprétation à présent.  
Le professeur Londubat ramena Rogue dans la chambre et repoussa la porte. Il pria Harry de l'attendre un moment. Le jeune Potter se remettait de cette vision d'un Rogue moribond. Il sembla réaliser soudain où il se trouvait. Il était dans un petit salon assez strict mais confortable, bien qu'on ne sentît pas vraiment une vie quotidienne dans cet appartement. Plusieurs portes donnaient dans la pièce, dont celle qui menait à la chambre de Rogue. Harry attendait. Les paroles du Professeur Londubat tournaient dans sa tête. Deux mots surtout revenait sans cesse à son esprit : les verbes revenir et repérer. Son cœur battait étrangement vite. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Algie Londubat lui fit signe d'entrer.

La pièce était obscure. Elle paraissait austère, presque autant que le laboratoire du bureau de Rogue. Le professeur était assis sur son lit, légèrement penché en avant comme s'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage.

- Eh bien Potter ! prononça-t-il d'une voix haletante. Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ? Vous avez fait un nouveau rêve ? Et vous avez vu Lucius Malefoy et Pettigrew mettre au point une nouvelle attaque de la Chambre des Secrets ?  
Harry eût préféré des insultes. Ce fut lui qui manqua de souffle.  
- Oui, Monsieur… murmura-t-il.  
- Et vous avez couru m'en avertir ! C'est fort aimable à vous !  
Rogue prit une inspiration douloureuse. Algie Londubat lui tendit un gobelet et l'aida à boire.  
- J'ai entendu des menaces contre les Weasley également…  
- Oh ! fit Rogue. Vous étiez déjà là ?… Il vous a senti.  
- Non, Monsieur ! Je suis sûr que non !  
- Et moi je vous dis que oui ! gronda Rogue. Il s'est demandé comment les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient fait pour survivre au départ de Serpentard puis il s'est interrompu : il a demandé le silence et il a dit : il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici !  
- Mais j'étais déjà parti, Professeur. J'ai fermé mon esprit.  
Le professeur Londubat posa lentement le gobelet vide sur un chevet dans l'ombre.  
- Vous pratiquez la transe narcomancienne avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Non ! répondit Harry.  
- Oui ! le contredit Rogue. C'est totalement inconscient, involontaire et incontrôlé mais oui !  
Harry regardait Rogue avec effarement. Rogue eut un geste d'agacement.  
- Pourquoi croyez vous que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait demandé de vous apprendre l'occlumancie l'année dernière. Pour pallier votre manque d'expérience ! Il était urgent de vous initier à l'occlumancie d'abord ! J'essaie de vous enseigner la maîtrise de la narcomancie pour que vous ne subissiez plus les attaques du Maître des Ténèbres et vous manquez tout faire rater comme d'habitude par votre manque de rigueur et de patience. Votre père était ainsi. Il lui fallait tout et tout de suite ! Il ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes…

Harry sentait monter en lui un reste de haine qui lui broyait le cœur et le ventre. Il tordit sa bouche pour hurler sa colère. Rogue poussa un cri de douleur. Il se plia sur son bras gauche "Dehors " ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde. Algie Londubat fit sortir Harry dans le salon. Il resta seul avec son cri de haine coincé en travers de la gorge. Le professeur Londubat rejoignit le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard. Il était grave. Il s'assit en face de lui.  
- Expliquez-moi, demanda-t-il. Je vous jure que rien ne sortira de cette pièce.  
Harry lui raconta alors les rêves qu'il avait fait l'année précédentes, les conséquences de chacun, les leçons d'occlumancie dont il n'avait pas mesuré la portée, les séances de légilimancie et pour finir, la narcomancie dans le laboratoire de Rogue. Il ignorait que ce qu'il appelait ses rêves étaient en fait des transes provoquées par Voldemort volontairement ou non. Il ignorait tout de cette pratique et de ses dons, transmis à n'en pas douter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il avait voulu le tuer. Algie Londubat resta un long moment sans parler. Il reprit enfin :  
- Savez-vous comment s'appelle la branche la plus poussée de la narcomancie ?  
Harry réfléchit un instant. "Ce n'est qu'une étape" avait dit Hermione.  
- Est-ce la voie qui mène à la possession des esprits ? demanda-t-il.  
Le professeur Londubat ne répondit pas.  
- La possession des corps passe-t-elle par le même chemin ?  
- En partie, répondit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il faut être doué en Métamorphoses également.  
Harry soupira. Il eut envie de rire. Il était là, assis dans le salon de Rogue à discuter de magie noire avec le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, en pleine nuit, en pyjama sous sa robe de sorcier, comme si ce fût tout naturel. Il s'attendait presque à entendre la voix de Dumbledore lui proposer de reprendre un petit gâteau.  
Il toucha sa cicatrice. Elle l'avait élancé un court instant quand la haine envers Rogue l'avait à nouveau submergé, au moment même ou celui-ci avait senti dans sa chair l'appel du Maître à ses esclaves. Algie Londubat se leva pour écouter à la porte de la chambre. Il revint vers Harry, rassuré.  
- Je craignais qu'il ne soit reparti… Il a reçu l'appel hier et avant-hier également. Trois fois en trois jours, c'est trop ! Il risque gros à chaque fois…  
Harry hésita :  
- Avec qui est-il en contact quand il est en transe ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je l'ignore, répondit Londubat. Et si je le savais, je ne pourrais vous le dire. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'être dans l'esprit de quelqu'un… C'est la forme la plus simple de la transe. Seuls les grands mages peuvent posséder l'esprit d'un autre, ou même s'y loger quelques instants. Et il faut l'être davantage encore pour plier la volonté de l'autre à la sienne.  
- Il faut maîtriser l'Impérium, je suppose, murmura Harry. Vous croyez que c'est en maîtrisant le Doloris que Voldemort appelle ses fidèles auprès de lui, Monsieur ?

Le professeur le regarda longuement. Il finit par sourire tandis qu'il se levait et lui tendait sa cape.  
- Soyez prudent, Harry. Je ne peux vous raccompagner. Je dois veiller sur Severus. Il nous est très précieux.  
Harry s'enveloppa de sa cape. Seule sa tête était visible au milieu du salon.  
- Harry ? reprit le professeur. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je vous dis que je suis heureux que ce soit vous qu'il ait choisi ?  
- Si j'étais à votre place, je penserais sans doute la même chose, Monsieur.

Harry couvrit sa tête de la cape. Algie Londubat entrouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Harry se glissa à l'extérieur. Il évita Rusard qui furetait. Il surprit Peeves qui plissait les tapis en haut des escaliers. Quand il arriva devant le tableau la Grosse Dame était partie. Il prit son miroir sous sa cape et appela Ron. Il attendit quelques instants dans une impatience grandissante. Il allait se décider à rappeler lorsqu'il vit se troubler l'eau du miroir. Ron lui répondit à voix basse. La tête d'Hermione, ses cheveux ébouriffés, prit la place du visage de Ron dans l'encadrement de la glace. Elle dormait et apparemment sa tête venait de glisser de l'épaule de leur ami.  
- Désolé, Harry ! chuchota Ron alors qu'il levait le miroir pour voir le visage moqueur d'Harry. Où es-tu ? Il fait tout noir autour de toi.  
- Je suis coincé dehors, Ron ! La Grosse Dame est partie ! Viens m'ouvrir… si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire…  
Ron ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il laissa Hermione se réveiller et courut ouvrir le panneau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle. Il le laissa ouvert jusqu'à ce que Harry enlevât sa cape à côté de lui.  
- Alors ? fit Ron, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles.  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il fallait à présent répondre à ses questions et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire.  
- Ron a dit que tu avais fait un rêve…  
Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Ron. Il se méfiait de ses éclairs de perspicacité qui se manifestaient toujours aux moments les plus inattendus.  
- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé aux Weasley… continua Hermione. Qu'as-tu vu ? Ne devais-tu pas fermer ton esprit ? Et qu'en a dit Rogue ?  
- Ça va ! fit Harry, plein d'amertume.

Il marcha fermement vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua la pleine lune dans le ciel et ses pensées s'égarèrent un moment vers le Saule Cogneur et Rémus Lupin.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser ici pendant les vacances ? soupira Harry.  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit Ron revenu près d'Hermione.  
Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, un regard inquiet posé sur leur ami.  
- Ça c'est mal passé avec Rogue ? demanda Ron. Il a été désagréable ?…  
- Non, répondit distraitement Harry. Enfin, oui… Ce n'est pas important.  
Rémus devait savoir pour Rogue et Bellatrix. En tous cas, il devait savoir pourquoi Sirius avait jugé bon d'envoyer Rogue à une mort certaine… Il devait le voir. Il devrait jouer finement avec lui, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est important alors, Harry ?  
Cette fille était vraiment insupportable. Elle lisait entre les lignes de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Inutile de vouloir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle s'attachait davantage à ce qu'on ne lui disait pas qu'à ce qu'on voulait lui révéler. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis.  
- Ce qui est important c'est qu'il savait déjà ce que je venais lui dire !  
Il laissa Ron assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il reporta à nouveau son attention vers la nuit et l'extérieur. Il sentait le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer toute l'amertume qu'il n'avait pu crier à Rogue.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie tant que cela, Harry ? Que tu n'aies plus de raison de douter de lui ? Ou bien que vous jouiez sur le même terrain ?  
Harry fit volte-face. Ses yeux étincelaient. Ron resserra l'étreinte de son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione. Harry se mit à rire. Oui, elle était vraiment redoutable.  
- Tu savais qu'il était narcomancien ? demanda-t-il.  
- T'enseignerait-il à le devenir sinon ?  
- Tu crois qu'il…  
Harry inspira douloureusement.  
- Tu crois qu'il est capable de posséder l'esprit de quelqu'un ? reprit-il presque à regrets…  
- Je crois qu'il en a les possibilités… mais j'ignore s'il est déjà allé aussi loin. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait jamais eu l'intention, ou l'envie…  
- Alors comment pourrait-il m'enseigner la manière de posséder Voldemort ? demanda Harry soudain effaré.  
- Peutêtre n'as-tu pas besoin qu'on te l'enseigne… dit Hermione prudemment. Peutêtre as-tu simplement besoin qu'on te rappelle les rudiments de base…  
Harry frissonna. Elle en revenait toujours à la même chose.  
- Mais je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt à cela, murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourriez-vous me dire de quoi vous parlez ! s'énerva Ron.  
Hermione ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Il soupira.  
- Elle voudrait que je laisse remonter à mon esprit tout ce que Voldemort a laissé en moi.  
- Tu veux dire, tous ses pouvoirs…  
Harry hocha la tête :  
- On peut dire cela comme ça… en tous cas tous les _potentiels_ qu'il m'a donnés… Elle a beaucoup plus confiance en moi que moi-même.  
- Tu es le fils de deux grands sorciers, Harry, reprit sérieusement Hermione. Ta mère t'a transmis les pouvoirs de l'ancienne magie, et Voldemort les siens. Quand tu le désires profondément, tu fais des choses dont peu de sorciers, même expérimentés, sont capables. Le professeur Rogue est ce qu'il est. Mais il maîtrise la magie ancienne et il a pratiqué la magie noire. Il en connaît les effets, sur les autres et sur soi-même. Le Professeur Londubat t'aidera également, mais seul le professeur Rogue te montrera l'étendue de tes capacités. Parce que lui seul ici sait où cela mène…  
Harry fit une grimace amère.  
- J'aurais dû laisser le choixpeau m'envoyer à Serpentard, alors… murmura-t-il.  
Hermione fit un petit bruit de gorge. Ron prit un air hautain :  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu y aurais fait, sans nous ?  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
- Sans moi, tu veux dire !  
Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
- Je peux vous laisser seuls, si vous voulez, proposa Harry.  
Ron serra Hermione contre lui et se mit à rire un peu gêné.  
- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu m'as sorti du lit…  
- Ni pourquoi il fallait absolument que tu ailles trouver le Professeur Rogue…

Harry leur raconta sa vision de la nuit. Ron grimaça à l'évocation de sa famille par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Hermione pâlit à celle du grimoire de Salazar Serpentard. Ron s'intéressa vivement à la manière dont le Seigneur Noir comptait réinvestir la Chambre des Secrets. Il laissa échapper un "J'en étais sûr " quand Harry leur répéta les paroles de Voldemort.  
- Après les vacances, dis-tu ? demanda Hermione en confirmation.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Alors, il est possible que nous retournions au Delacour Trade Hotel bientôt… murmura-t-elle. Le temps qu'ils placent quelques bons vieux pièges à rats… comme à Noël.  
Elle parut réfléchir un moment.  
- As-tu une idée de celui avec qui le Professeur Rogue est en contact psychique ? demanda-t-elle un peu soucieuse.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Le Professeur Londubat prétend qu'il n'est pas forcément besoin d'être en contact avec un autre esprit…  
- Oui, mais le Professeur Rogue n'est pas inconscient au point de ne pas prendre soin de se cacher derrière un écran de fumée… insista Hermione.  
Harry haussa les épaules :  
- Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait que Voldemort, Pettigrew et Malefoy…Il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Non ! Il ne voulait pas penser à cela !  
- Vol… Vol… ce n'est pas possible. Enumérait Ron. Ce serait trop risqué et on sait qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire ! Pettigrew ça m'étonnerait ! sinon, il aurait su pour Percy… Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aurait fait exprès de laisser Percy…  
- Non Ron, répondit Hermione sans cesser de fixer Harry.  
- Alors, continuait Ron, il ne reste que Lucius Malefoy…  
Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas penser à ces conclusions-là.  
- Malefoy… répétait pourtant Hermione à voix basse. Il n'était pas d'une grande utilité à Azkaban…  
Harry faisait des vœux pour que Ron ne prononçât pas les paroles fatidiques.  
- Mais… Hony… qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire !  
Harry ferma les yeux et soupira si fort que Ron se tourna violement vers lui.  
- Non ! s'écria le jeune homme. Ils n'auraient pas fait cela…  
- Il faut savoir sacrifier des pièces, Ron, pour pouvoir jouer un coup de maître…murmura à nouveau Hermione.

Ron se leva d'un bond. Il était blême.  
- Papa ne se serait pas fait le complice d'une telle abomination… C'est Rogue qui a tout manigancé. C'est parce qu'il le leur a demandé qu'ils l'ont laissé s'évader d'Azkaban.  
- Chuuuut ! fit doucement Hermione.  
Ron revint vers elle. Il s'assit à nouveau devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont pas fait semblant de croire à leurs diversions ridicules pour laisser s'envoler cet assassin psychopathe !  
- Lucius Malefoy leur est bien plus utile auprès de son Maître que dans sa cellule, Ronnie  
Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue tendrement.  
- Il est bien plus utile à son Maître également ! s'entêta Ron. Imagine qu'il en profite pour tuer Papa, ou Bill, ou Fred ou George… ou peutêtre tous à la fois !  
- Ils ont pris la mesure des risques, Ron. Ils n'ont sûrement pas décidé cela à la légère.  
- Mais si c'est vraiment Malefoy que surveille Rogue, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché le retour de Voldemort… Il devait savoir pour la Chambre des Secrets quand il a donné le journal de Jedusor à Ginny !

Ron était désemparé. Il cherchait mille raisons pour s'enlever ces idées de la tête. Harry vint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Le désarroi de son ami lui faisait oublier le sien.  
- Non, Ron… Ce n'est que lorsque je suis revenu du cimetière avec le corps de Cédric Diggory que Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de faire… ce qu'il avait à faire. Et souvenez-vous… le jour où Karkarof a pratiquement sorti Rogue de la salle de cours pour lui montrer sa marque qui réapparaissait…  
Hermione releva vivement la tête vers lui :  
- Tu crois que c'est à travers la marque qu'ils sont liés ? Comme toi et Voldemort par ta cicatrice…  
- Il est aussi lié à tous ceux qui la portent alors… murmura Ron. Et dans ce cas vous avez tort, tous les deux, pour son évasion… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de Malefoy pour…  
Il paraissait soulagé. Mais Hermione haussait une épaule et grimaçait.  
- Peutêtre… ou peutêtre pas… Et Malefoy est celui que Rogue connaît le mieux. De plus, depuis que Bellatrix Lestrange est morte… Lucius Malefoy est celui en qui Voldemort a le plus confiance… pour autant qu'il fasse confiance à quelqu'un.  
Hermione réfléchissait. Elle mordait l'ongle de son pouce.  
- En tout cas, finit-elle par dire, c'est une bonne nouvelle : il ignore tout de la protection de Poudlard…  
- Et tu avais raison pour cela aussi ! sursauta Harry soudain. Serpentard savait que son départ entraînerait des bouleversements pour Poudlard. Il pensait que ses trois amis ne pourraient protéger l'école sans lui…  
Ron fixa Harry d'un œil inquiet. Il serra Hermione contre lui, comme pour la protéger des questions de leur ami.  
- Eh bien ! fit-il. Ils ont pourtant réussi, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Le plus important maintenant c'est d'empêcher que Vol…Volde…. Jedusor n'en apprenne davantage.  
- Je suis sûre que le Professeur Rogue va tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela n'arrive pas, voulut le rassurer Hermione.  
Ron fit une grimace qu'il cacha dans un baiser dans ses cheveux. Harry se leva pour monter au dortoir. Il se sentait fiévreux et fatigué. Il se souvint de l'épuisement de Rogue après sa transe. Depuis combien de temps était-il tapi dans l'esprit de Lucius Malefoy, cette nuit-là ? Le professeur lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il fallait prendre autant de temps pour revenir qu'on en avait passé hors de son corps. Il n'avait manifestement pas suivi ses propres conseils, au risque de se perdre. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était incapable d'en formuler clairement une seule. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une pensine. Pour ôter de sa tête une à une toutes ces pensées qui le tourmentaient. Il ferma les yeux dans l'obscurité de ses rideaux tirés. Il essaya de vider son esprit. La dernière image dont il eut conscience fut celle d'Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'un près de l'autre, la tête de la jeune fille sur l'épaule de Ron et la main de ce dernier qui jouait avec les cheveux d'Hermione.

Le premier cours de potions de la semaine fut encore plus glacial que les fois précédentes. Il régnait dans le cachot une atmosphère déplaisante. Le silence était lourd et personne n'osait faire un bruit de trop. Même les Serpentard se faisaient tout petits derrière leurs chaudrons. Malefoy affichait un visage fermé et irrité, ses deux acolytes lançaient à tous des regards soupçonneux. Ron avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de fixer Rogue avec ressentiment. Hermione passa son temps à tourner la tête vers lui, inquiète de ses réactions. Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire à personne. Pas même à Neville lorsqu'il renversa son échantillon tant l'ambiance pesante l'oppressait. Il se contenta de souffler d'impatience et d'effacer d'un geste la maladresse du jeune homme. Il retint Hermione un instant pour décommander leur séance d'occlumancie de l'après midi. Il paraissait soucieux et fatigué. Hermione n'osa pas lui demander s'il savait s'ils quitteraient Poudlard à la fin de la semaine, elle, les Weasley et Harry.

Lorsque Harry rejoignit Rogue dans son laboratoire à l'heure où il aurait dû recevoir Hermione, ainsi qu'il l'en avait informé dans l'après midi, ils étaient tous les deux plus sombres l'un que l'autre. Le professeur ne prononça pas un mot. Harry se garda de parler. Il se laissa glisser aussi facilement que s'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il était parfaitement conscient cependant. Plus conscient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans ses transes précédentes. Il sentait des centaines de pensées confuses et bruyantes autour de lui. C'était troublant. Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans le cachot. Il eut peur. Il revint à lui dans une inspiration douloureuse.  
- Où étiez-vous ? demanda simplement Rogue.  
- Je ne sais pas… dans les couloirs sans doute.  
- Vous n'êtes pas allé très loin, fit Rogue, un peu sec. Mais vous êtes revenu trop vite. Si vous ressentez de la peur simplement parce que vous avez passé la porte de ce cachot, que sera-ce lorsque vous devrez approcher l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il tournait le dos à Harry, penché sur ses fioles. Harry voulut lui crier que lui aussi avait eu peur. Et qu'il avait manqué mourir en revenant trop vite d'auprès de son maître. A la place, il murmura :  
- Je l'ai déjà fait…  
- Quoi ? se moqua Rogue, sans se retourner.  
- Approcher l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres… répéta Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a laissé l'approcher…  
- Non, l'interrompit Harry froidement. Je l'ai fait de cette manière, sans même m'en douter.  
Il frissonna. Il venait de se souvenir d'une chose qu'il avait presque oubliée. C'était il y avait si longtemps, et tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis… Il n'avait vraiment compris qu'à l'instant où Rogue avait parlé.  
- Cet été, reprit-il avec une angoisse rétrospective. Quand Percy Weasley a été enlevé. J'ai cherché sa présence dans l'esprit de Voldemort… J'ai cru que c'étaient mes dons de légilimancien qui m'avaient permis d'accéder à cela. Je comprends aujourd'hui que je me trompais…  
- Vous avez fait quoi ? rugit Rogue, d'une voix blanche.  
- Vous avez très bien compris, Monsieur.  
- Vous… Vous… n'êtes qu'un apprenti sorcier ! Potter ! Dans tous les sens du terme ! et votre suffisance causera votre mort… et cette fois personne ne sera là pour vous ramener !  
- Si je vous en avais parlé à ce moment là, Professeur, continua Harry sans prendre garde à l'attaque, m'auriez-vous appris ce qu'était la narcomancie ?  
Rogue pâlit. Harry hocha la tête.  
- Vous évoquez ma mort, continua-t-il, et je n'arrive pas à démêler si vous la souhaitez ou la redoutez. Comme je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous éprouviez de la répugnance à l'idée de devoir enseigner un jour au fils de James Potter, ou si au contraire vous vous réjouissiez de tenir en votre pouvoir le fils de votre ennemi intime.  
Rogue se retenait à la paillasse derrière lui. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ?  
- Par contre je sais que vous allez accepter ce que je vais vous demander, poursuivait Harry sans faiblir. J'ignore si vous accepterez par orgueil, parce que vous savez qu'il ne peut en être autrement, ou parce que vous triompherez parce que j'ai besoin de vous… ou encore parce que vous serez à travers moi l'artisan de la chute de votre ancien maître…  
- Potter ! haleta Rogue.  
Chacune des paroles de ce garçon lui enfonçait une épine dans le cœur.  
- Je suis un apprenti, vous l'avez dit, voulez-vous être mon maître ?  
Rogue prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Ne le suis-je pas déjà ?  
- Vous êtes mon professeur et vous êtes celui qu'on a chargé de réparer les dégâts… Cependant, je crois que cela ne vous procure aucune satisfaction et à moi non plus. J'ai grappillé à droite et à gauche ce que je sais. Mais le temps presse à présent, vous le sentez comme moi.  
- Il n'est pas bon d'aller trop vite sur la voie de la sorcellerie.  
La voix de Rogue ne tremblait pas, pourtant Harry sentit une hésitation. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.  
- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à sortir, Potter !  
- Je voulais simplement vous laisser réfléchir, Professeur, sourit Harry. Lorsque vous verrez le Professeur Dumbledore, dites-lui bien que j'ai fait mon choix et que je n'ai plus onze ans, ni même treize… Puis-je sortir à présent ?  
Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il fit un geste de la tête et Harry sortit. C'était une situation pleine d'une ironie amère. Assez en tous cas pour troubler le professeur. Et Harry savait que ce qui le troublait davantage encore, c'était qu'il en ait pris l'initiative.

Harry se dirigea vers le premier étage. Il passa une première fois devant la porte qu'il s'attendait à trouver tout près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand il se fut assuré que personne ne l'avait suivi, il revint sur ses pas et entra dans le laboratoire d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui sauta dessus dès qu'il entra.  
- Que voulait le professeur ? demanda-t-elle. T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il avait décommandé nos séances d'occlumancie ? Et l'as-tu interrogé au sujet des vacances…

Harry s'éloigna d'elle très vite. Il rejoignit Ron qui souriait depuis le matin –depuis qu'Hermione leur avait annoncé, très déçue, qu'elle n'aurait pas de leçon supplémentaire avec Rogue.  
- C'était moins long que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il tout en roulant ses parchemins. Il t'a renvoyé une fois encore ?  
- C'est moi qui suis parti, répondit Harry avec lassitude.  
Il jeta un regard irrité à Hermione.  
- Et je ne sais rien au sujet des vacances… à vrai dire, j'espère que je resterai ici pour travailler avec Rogue.  
- Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dans l'idée de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant les vacances ? demanda sévèrement Hermione.  
Harry retint un mouvement d'humeur.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais avoir cette idée ?  
- Parce c'est ce je ferais à ta place…  
Le sourire de Ron s'effaça de son visage.  
- Tu te sens bien ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
- Parfaitement bien, Ron… répondit Hermione sans le regarder.  
Elle fixait Harry, stupéfait.  
- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il veut ? demanda Harry subitement inquiet. Qu'il recommence à manipuler mon esprit pour me faire rouvrir la porte ?  
- C'est une éventualité, soupira Hermione. Mais je crois que tu as très envie de retourner là-bas pour trouver le livre de Serpentard et apprendre le secret de Poudlard.  
- Non ! s'écria Harry un peu trop vivement.  
Hermione s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit :  
- Oh oui ! insista-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit : c'est ce que je ferais à ta place, si j'avais ce pouvoir de parler fourchelang et d'ouvrir les portes cachées.  
Harry se sentit rougir. Il jeta un œil vers les expériences d'Hermione.  
- Ton chaudron est en train de bouillir ! dit-il.  
- Laisse mon chaudron, Harry… Et laisse tomber cette idée ! C'est plus que dangereux, c'est irresponsable !  
- Tu peux parler ! lui renvoya Harry très amer.  
- Justement ! répondit Hermione sans se troubler. Je sais de quoi je parle.  
Harry préféra se taire. Cependant Hermione croisait ses bras sur la table et se penchait vers lui.  
- Tu as demandé au professeur Rogue, pour la magie noire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a dit ?  
- Rien ! fit Harry sur un ton sec. Du moins rien encore…  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Sois prudent avec lui, Harry, conseilla-t-elle. Ne le sous-estime pas. Et ne sous-estime pas son orgueil non plus. Ce serait dommage de le perdre parce qu'il croirait que tu veux te servir de lui. Vous avez déjà perdu tellement de temps tous les deux.  
Ron fixait son regard sur Hermione.  
- Tu veux que ces deux-là travaillent ensemble main dans la main ? demanda-t-il.  
Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste :  
- Ron, s'il te plait ! l'avertit-elle. Je ne tiens pas à discuter à nouveau avec toi à ce sujet !  
Ron renifla et se tourna vers Harry.  
- Tu lui fais confiance ? questionna-t-il.  
Harry haussa une épaule.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, Ron… soupira-t-il. Mais je sais que toi et Hermione veillez au grain… Vous êtes là pour cela, n'est-ce pas…  
- Oui, dit fermement Hermione. Et tu as intérêt à nous écouter !  
Elle se leva, sévère et droite devant lui.  
- Et pour commencer tu vas t'enlever la Chambre des Secrets de la tête ! Ainsi que tout ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans ! Ensuite, tu vas abandonner cette idée de découvrir ce qu'il y a eu entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue ! Tu dois te concentrer sur le moyen de vaincre Voldemort ! Et cela passe par ton travail scolaire : Tom Jedusor a commencé comme ça. Il s'est servi de tout ce qu'il a appris à Poudlard pour le tourner à son profit.

Elle fit un signe à Ron et celui-ci poussa ses affaires devant lui. Harry soupira. Il ouvrit ses livres. Cela lui était facileà elle, de lui demander de s'ôter la Chambre des Secrets de la tête. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La morsure de l'envie lui poignit le cœur. Il fut tenté, une seconde, de forcer son esprit à lui livrer ses secrets. Il y renonça très vite. Elle le saurait. Elle se fâcherait. Et elle aurait raison. Mais, elle ne pouvait l'obliger à se résigner à abandonner l'idée d'en savoir plus au sujet de Rogue et Sirius. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'ombre de Bellatrix Lestrange entre eux. Il était presque sûr de la manière dont elle avait fait pression sur Rogue. Mais comment avait-elle eu prise sur Sirius ? Avait-elle menacé James ? Ou Lily ? Ron, un soir où ils attendaient qu'Hermione rentrât de ses leçons d'anglais à Graup, avait suggéré que Sirius lui aussi avait pu succomber au charme vénéneux de Bellatrix. Harry en doutait. Sirius n'aimait pas Bellatrix. Il les exécrait depuis longtemps, elle et ses idées tordues. Il la connaissait trop bien pour éprouver pour elle autre chose que de l'aversion.

Il sentit sur le crâne un coup sec. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Hermione, qui le menaçait encore de sa baguette. Ron pouffait dans son livre.  
- Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! soupira Hermione avec impatience. Comment veux-tu que nous t'aidions si tu n'y mets pas un minimum du tien ?  
Harry baissa la tête et se plongea dans l'étude passionnante des propriétés curatives des plantes de Mrs Chourave.  
- Au fait, demanda-t-il soudain. Où est Neville ?  
- Il espionne encore les Serpentard, répondit Ron en riant.  
Hermione laissa échapper un sourire.  
- Il adore ça ! dit-elle, indulgente.  
- Il a l'impression de vivre des aventures passionnantes et dangereuses ! se moqua Ron. Tout en restant tranquillement assis auprès de Luna dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons !

Harry se remémora les paroles du professeur Londubat dans le salon de Rogue. Il fit un sourire dont l'amertume échappa à ses amis. S'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'une heureêtre à la place de l'un d'entre eux. Puis, tout bien réfléchi, il se dit que finalement il préférait rester à la sienne.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Du Rififi dans la Forêt In...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

Du Rififi dans la Forêt

Ron faisait semblant de ranger son bureau dans la salle des Préfets. Hermione consultait rapidement les notes qu'elle avait reçues dans la journée. Le jeune Weasley la guettait par-dessus la pile de magazines de Quidditch qu'il devait rendre à Seamus. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny l'invita à la suivre pour leur entraînement d'un simple signe de la tête. Il passa devant le bureau d'Hermione.  
- Tu restes là ? s'étonna-t-il plein d'espoir.  
Elle secoua la tête sans oser le regarder. Les leçons de Graup se passaient de mieux en mieux. Il avançait. Lentement, certes, mais il progressait malgré tout, au grand bonheur d'Hagrid. Et au désespoir de Ron qui voyait les cours durer chaque fois un peu plus longtemps. Il avait beaucoup compté sur le découragement de la jeune fille devant la déconvenue qui, il n'en doutait pas, l'attendait. C'était lui qui avait déchanté. Hagrid ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les progrès de son demi frère et vouait à Hermione une reconnaissance un peu envahissante. Elle même en était gênée, surtout parce que le Professeur de soins aux Créatures Magiques rappelait ainsi à Ron les dangers qu'elle courait deux fois pas semaine.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Hermione acceptait les critiques quant à sa foi envers le Professeur Rogue, mais elle refusait toute discussion avec Ron au sujet de la Forêt Interdite. Et surtout pas au milieu de la salle des Préfets, tandis que Malefoy feignait de ne s'intéresser qu'à ses notes et directives alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était tout yeux et tout oreilles.

Ils savaient, grâce à Neville et aux oreilles à rallonge de Ginny, que Malefoy, tout en restant dans l'ombre, jouait les justiciers de sa cause en "châtiant" ceux qu'il considérait comme des traîtres. Il désignait à ses hommes de main, comme les appelait Dean Thomas, ceux qui le défiaient un peu trop ouvertement à son goût. Les Serpentard ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupes de cinq ou six minimum. Rogue rongeait son frein, devant les mines goguenardes de ses collègues. Lui qui avait toujours vanté l'unité des Serpentard ne pouvait plus feindre d'ignorer l'état de déliquescence de sa Maison. Hermione prétendait qu'il en souffrait réellement, et cela faisait sourire Ron d'un rictus sardonique. Harry ne le montrait pas aussi ouvertement, mais il n'était pas mécontent de cet état des choses. Il voyait arriver à son Club de Duels de plus en plus de tenues vertes. Il jubilait, même si McGregor, par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione, lui avait conseillé de se méfier de quelques uns des nouveaux arrivants.

Ginny vint chercher son frère par la main, une grimace d'exaspération sur son visage impatient. Elle cligna néanmoins de l'œil à l'intention d'Hermione et laissa tout juste Ron donner un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie. Elle l'entraîna derrière elle. Au regard qu'il lui jeta avant de refermer la porte sur lui et sa sœur, Hermione songea qu'Harry allait encore le menacer de le renvoyer de l'équipe. Elle détestait lui faire du mal ainsi, mais elle avait fait une promesse. Et elle ne pouvait demander à Harry de tenir sa promesse avec elle. Tout d'abord parce que s'il était un excellent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il ne valait certainement rien en professeur d'anglaisà en juger par la syntaxe souvent approximative de ses devoirs. Ensuite parce qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Hermione cachait son balai sous sa cape. L'appréhension des premiers jours l'avait quittée. Elle ne craignait qu'une chose qu'on découvrît ce qu'elle allait faire ainsi dans la forêt et qu'on la dénonce aux professeurs. Elle se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid et prit le sentier de la Forêt Interdite. Firenze en longeait la lisière lentement. Il croisa son chemin.  
- La Forêt s'agite… dit-il. Le temps approche.  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Ils ne t'ont pas crue ?  
- C'est à nous qu'ils ne disent rien… répondit Hermione.

Elle passa son chemin. Firenze l'accompagna jusqu'à la frontière qu'il ne devait pas dépasser. Elle enfourcha son balai et s'éleva, le cœur un peu plus serré que d'ordinaire. Elle sentait le regard du Centaure sur elle. Elle jeta un œil vers le sol, malgré le vertige, il galopait le long de l'orée de la Forêt. Plus loin, de l'autre côté, par-delà la cour du château, elle voyait l'équipe de Quidditch qui s'entraînait. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, derrière elle. Non, sur la droite. Et sur la gauche… Elle faillit tomber de son balai. Trois Mangemorts, tout encagoulés la serrait de près. Elle accéléra. L'arbre devant elle se rapprocha dangereusement. Elle vira à la dernière minute. Les mangemorts la suivirent. Elle était presque arrivée… Elle cria.

Hagrid leva la tête. N'était-ce pas la voix de la petite Hermione qu'il venait d'entendre ? Graup se releva dans la clairière qu'il s'était aménagée. Il y eut comme un grondement dans la Forêt : Herrrrrmy !

Un mangemort saisit Hermione par le bras. Elle résista. Un autre était juste derrière elle. Elle plongea. Elle pensa que Ron n'allait pas être content quand il saurait ça. Elle entendit une incantation derrière elle. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son dos. Et elle tomba.

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers la Forêt. Harry lui avait interdit de tourner son attention vers cette partie de l'école durant les entraînements sous peine d'être instantanément viré de l'équipe. Mais cette fois, même le capitaine s'était interrompu dans ses hurlements. Là-bas, près de la lisière, Firenze s'agitait. Il frappait le sol de ses sabots et criait un long appel. Comme une alarme. Ron vit le faîte de la Forêt bouger et la tête d'un géant émerger au loin. Il voulut crier le nom d'Hermione, mais il manqua d'air. Il lâcha le souaffle et fonça vers la Forêt. Il n'entendit pas Harry hurler à ses coéquipiers d'aller prévenir McGonagall ou Rogue qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la Forêt Interdite. Il fendait l'air, regrettant de n'avoir pas un balai plus rapide que son Brossdur. Ginny l'avait rattrapé. Elle sortit sa baguette et cria à son frère :  
- Regarde !  
Ron les vit alors. Cinq encapuchonnés qui tournaient autour d'Hermione pour la faire tomber de son balai, et Graup qui se taillait un chemin parmi les arbres. Il lançait ses bras en avant pour attraper les Mangemorts.  
- Pas faire mal Hermy ! beuglait-il.  
Ginny lança un stupéfix. Un mangemort se perdit dans la touffeur de la Forêt. Le balai d'un autre se mit en torche et plongea dans les arbres. Ron se rendit compte qu'Harry était près de lui, lui aussi. Ron échappa à la grande main de Graup. Hagrid s'agitait tout en bas. Il frappait son frère de son parapluie sans lui faire entendre raison. Ron slalomait entre les jambes du géant. Il ne voyait plus Hermione. Il entendit hurler quelqu'un. Un long hurlement de douleur et d'agonie. Il ne se retourna pas pour savoir ce que c'était. Le balai d'Hermione était au sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, sauf la barrette qu'elle portait aux cheveux, brisée parmi les feuilles mortes. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours sur leur balai, tentant d'échapper à Graup déchaîné. Dans un craquement des buissons, un Centaure apparut :

- Vite !

Ron restait figé. Firenze était devant lui. Il lui présentait sa croupe pour qu'il grimpe sur son dos.  
- Dépêche-toi ! intima-t-il.  
Ron reprit ses esprits. Il sauta sur le dos de Firenze.  
- Que faites-vous là, Professeur ? demanda-t-il encore abasourdi tandis que le Centaure galopait parmi les arbres. S'ils vous trouvent vous serez tué !  
- Il faut faire ce qu'on doit faire, jeune humain…  
Il terminait de parler que surgissait des buissons une troupe de cinq ou six Centaures. Ron manqua tomber lorsque Firenze se cabra pour stopper sa course.  
- Goran ! cria-t-il. Laisse-moi passer ! Ou un innocent va mourir.  
- Tu savais ce qu'il t'en coûterait si tu revenais, Firenze…  
Les Centaures s'approchaient, le visage fermé. Ron tenait sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts. Que pourrait-il bien faire contre ces brutes exaltées ?  
- Ne comprenez-vous pas encore ? s'enflamma Firenze. Ne comprenez-vous pas encore que ce qui se passe dans cette Forêt n'est que la fin de notre monde ?  
- Nous savons que les humains en sont responsables, répondit Goran. Ces humains que tu acceptes porter sur ton dos, comme une bête de somme. Tu n'es plus l'un des nôtres Firenze…

Goran s'interrompit. Un frisson parcourut la Forêt. Ron le sentit également. Le silence les entoura soudain.  
- Fuyez ! hurla Goran.  
Les Centaures détalèrent. Ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour échapper à la dizaines de gerbilloises à crête qui s'abattirent sur eux. Ron lança un sort de bouclier. Firenze se cabra à nouveau. Il prit un peu d'élan et sauta par-dessus les rongeurs excités par le sang et les cris des Centaures. Ron jeta un regard horrifié en arrière. Une gerbilloise bondit sur eux. Il frappa de son balai le rongeur. Il l'envoya cogner contre un arbre. Il cria "Tuez leur chef ! Tuez leur chef " tandis que Firenze l'emportait dans un galop effréné. Il songea aux paroles d'Hagrid : _s'ils se mettent à s'attaquer aux licornes et aux Centaures…!_

Hermione reprit connaissance dans l'ombre d'une grotte. Elle avait très mal à la jambe. Avec la douleur, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Les joues lui cuisaient.  
- Ça suffit Rodolphus, disait la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Elle est consciente à présent.  
Hermione tourna la tête. Lucius Malefoy était bien devant elle, debout, sa baguette à la main. Elle chercha la sienne. A quelques pas d'elle, un homme qu'elle reconnut comme Rodolphus Lestrange, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur, la lui montrait.  
- C'est ça que tu cherches, petite sang-de-bourbe ? Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de s'en servir.  
Il la menaça avec.  
- Ce serait drôle, hein, si je te tuais avec ta propre baguette, sale vermine…  
- Rodolphus, intervint une fois de plus Malefoy… Attends au moins que le maître ait tiré d'elle toutes les informations qu'il désire…  
Lestrange se releva. Il revint vers Lucius :  
- Comment allons-nous l'emmener ? Elle est blessée et on ne peut compter à présent sur un départ discret…  
Malefoy eut un sourire froid. Son séjour à Azkaban n'avait pas altéré son allure altière. Seuls ses traits paraissaient plus tirés et sa tenue n'était pas aussi raffinée que d'ordinaire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rodolphus, répondit-il. La nuit sera bientôt là. Pettigrew a lancé ses amies dans la forêt de bonne heure aujourd'hui. On ne nous dérangera pas… Nous avons tout le temps de nous occuper de cette morveuse.  
Il laissa tomber un regard sur Hermione.  
- Il faudra juste prendre garde à ne pas trop l'abîmer, afin que le maître puisse l'interroger lui-même, puisque c'est ce qu'il désire…

Il fit un signe à Lestrange qui pointa aussitôt la baguette d'Hermione sur elle.  
- Allons, parle vite et nous ne te ferons pas trop de mal. Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur la protection qui entoure Poudlard…  
Hermione baissa les yeux et la tête. C'était donc ça ! Ils ne voulaient pas la tuer. Ils voulaient juste avoir des informations. Elle avait quelques heures de répit devant elle. Si seulement elle pouvait récupérer sa baguette.  
- Allons, Miss Granger, railla Malefoy. Vous êtes une personne très intelligente pour quelqu'un de vos origines, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pense… Vous êtes blessée, vous êtes seule, et nous sommes deux. Vous avez fait de mon ami Rodolphus un veuf éploré qui ne rêve que de vengeance… Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à l'empêcher de vous tuer sur place…. Et encore ai-je dû lui rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à vous avoir vivante…  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Pourquoi parlerai-je ? dit-elle. Ne craignez-vous point que votre maître ne vous inflige un quelconque châtiment pour m'avoir forcée à dévoiler ce que je suis sensée savoir avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire lui-même.  
Lestrange frissonna.  
- Elle a raison, Lucius…  
- Le maître ne le saura pas… reprit Malefoy d'une voix persuasive. On ne sait jamais… il pourrait lui arriver un petit accident de balai avant d'arriver à destination… Ce serait dommage de perdre les informations que contient cette charmante petite tête.  
Lestrange hésitait encore. Malefoy se rapprocha de lui, le ton doucereux, et le regard dans le sien.  
- Et puis… qu'est-ce que quelques minutes de souffrance contre la douce satisfaction de la voir se tordre de douleur devant toi, Rodolphus. De l'entendre crier grâce… La vengeance, Rodolphus, la vengeance, n'est-ce pas ce à quoi tu aspires depuis ce jour où elle t'a privé de ton épouse adorée ?  
Hermione entendit Lestrange inspirer depuis sa place contre la paroi de la grotte. Elle vit l'éclat de la haine dans l'œil de l'homme quand il se tourna vers elle, la baguette tendue.  
- Attends ! le retint encore Malefoy. Qu'elle parle d'abord, tu t'amuseras ensuite.  
Il pointa sa propre baguette :  
- Dis-moi ce que tu sais au sujet de la protection de Poudlard. Imperio !  
Hermione ferma son esprit comme Rogue le lui avait appris. Ce fut instantané. Elle serra les mâchoires.  
- Dis-le-moi ! cria Malefoy.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement.  
- NON !  
Malefoy cracha un juron de colère. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne devait pas pouvoir résister à l'Impérium ! Il céda la place à son acolyte.  
- A toi de jouer Rodolphus… Quand elle aura pris quelques Doloris, elle sera peutêtre plus coopérative…  
Lestrange tendit la baguette d'Hermione, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Hermione se recroquevilla par avance. Si elle fermait encore son esprit peutêtre que la douleur ne l'atteindrait pas… Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle souhaitait mourir. Pour que cesse cette souffrance intolérable. Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer. Elle entendait la voix froide de Malefoy par delà la douleur.  
- Pas trop fort, Rodolphus. Il faut qu'elle parle.

Elle pensa à nouveau à Ron. Il allait être furieux. Il allait lui faire une scène terrible. Plus terrible encore que ce doloris qui la secouait de spasmes. Ensuite, il la prendrait dans ses bras et il l'embrasserait tendrement. Elle le laisserait caresser ses cheveux. Elle le laisserait la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait moins mal.  
- Pas si fort, Rodolphus ! Il faut qu'elle garde ses esprits !  
Hermione ferma les yeux. Quand elle songeait à Ron, elle résistait à la douleur. Tout cet amour parfois pesant éloignait la souffrance de son esprit. Elle se détendit et rouvrit les yeux. Lestrange ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Un éclair de rage passa dans son regard. Malefoy prit le relais. Elle sentit la décharge et ses doigts se crispèrent à nouveau. Elle refusa la douleur. Son cœur était prêt à éclater. Elle repoussait le sortilège de toutes ses forces. Comme pour un Patronus, elle puisait dans ces moments heureux la force de résister au maléfice. La douleur fit place peu à peu à la douceur de leur premier baiser, dans le froid et la neige… Elle n'eut plus mal.  
- Expelliarmus !

La voix de Ron. La baguette de Lucius s'envola de ses mains. Lestrange fut projeté en avant. Il s'écroula devant elleévanoui. Sa baguette tomba à ses pieds. Elle fit un effort pour l'atteindre. Elle vit Ron sauter à bas de Firenze et se précipiter vers elle. Le Centaure menaçait Lucius Malefoy de ses sabots.

Ron la releva. Elle s'effondra entre ses bras dans un cri de douleur. Il était hors de lui. Il brandit sa baguette vers Malefoy.  
- Quelqu'un vient ! dit Firenze.  
Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.  
- Stupéfix ! cria Ron.  
Il lui faudrait attendre pour s'occuper sérieusement de lui. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'installa sur le dos du Centaure. Il monta derrière elle.  
- Accrochez-vous à moi ! conseilla Firenze.  
Ron referma ses grands bras autour d'Hermione et du torse du Centaure, son balai en travers des genoux de la jeune fille. Firenze bondit au-dehors de la grotte, comme il l'avait fait pour entrer. Il sauta par-dessus un petit homme bancal, au visage mutilé. Pettigrew leva les bras, en une dérisoire protection contre les sabots qui s'élevaient devant lui. Il poussa un cri de rage.  
- Peter ! Ne les laisse pas s'enfuir ! cria la voix de Lucius toujours empêtré dans son Stupéfix.

Mais Peter était tombé à genoux, les bras croisé au dessus de sa tête. Firenze ne resta pas pour vérifier s'il l'avait touché. Il galopa à travers la Forêt, sur les sentiers de son ancienne vie. Ils entendirent un hennissement d'agonie.  
- Une licorne ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Ron ne lui demanda pas comment elle le savait. Il était certain lui aussi au fond de son cœur qu'il s'agissait bien d'une licorne. Il serra la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui, sa joue dans ses cheveux. Quand Firenze avait bondi dans la grotte, il les avait vu, Malefoy et Lestrange, en train de lui infliger un Doloris à tour de rôle. Il avait encore mal pour elle.

Firenze ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Forêt, sur le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid. Ron sauta à terre et fit descendre Hermione doucement. Elle pensait que sa jambe était cassée, elle ne pouvait s'appuyer dessus. Elle avait souffert le martyre tout le long de leur chevauchée, mais ce n'était rien comparé au Doloris de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ron l'allongea sur le sol. Par moment, ses membres étaient encore secoués de spasmes sporadiques. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer des égratignures sur le torse et les jambes du Centaure. Ron avait sorti son miroir de la poche de son pantalon sous sa tenue de Quidditch. Il appela Harry. Il n'eut de réponse qu'au deuxième appel. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami, et derrière lui celui de sa sœur, dans le miroir.  
- Hermione est avec moi, dit-il. C'étaient Lucius Malefoy et le mari de Bellatrix Lestrange. Je la ramène à l'école. Et vous, comment ça se passe ?  
- On a eu un peu de mal avec Graup, mais ça va…  
Ron l'interrompit.  
- Rogue arrive, chuchota-t-il avant de rompre le contact et de ranger son miroir.  
En effet, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall se hâtaient vers euxà la fois inquiets et exaspérés. Minerva McGonagall se pencha sur Hermione tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils en fixant Ron.  
- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? s'écria-t-il. Et où est Potter !  
- Il ne va pas tarder, Professeur, dit Ron à tout hasard. Lui et ma sœur sont avec Hagrid…  
Rogue sursauta. Il avança vers Ron, le regard rétréci.  
- Est-ce que ceci a un rapport avec Hagrid ? demanda-t-il. Ou avec une quelconque de ses _relations_ ?  
- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Minerva. A moins qu'Hagrid ne soit devenu un expert en sortilèges impardonnables ! C'est un Doloris –et un Doloris puissant - que Miss Granger a essuyé !  
Rogue se pencha à son tour vers Hermione.  
- Qui ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange… répondit d'une voix basse la jeune fille.  
- Ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite ? C'est impossible !  
Firenze frappa le sol de son sabot.  
- Je vous ai dit que la Forêt avait perdu de sa magie. Je vous ai dit que sa protection ne suffirait pas pour…  
- Merci, Professeur Firenze, l'interrompit McGonagall.  
Elle désigna ses blessures : Il faudra soigner cela…  
- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, dit Firenze.  
- Des Gerbilloises ? questionna Hermione.  
Ron confirma le diagnostic. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir un petit pot d'onguent. Rogue fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé.  
- Je vous ferai porter ce qu'il faut, dit-il. On ne soigne pas une blessure de Gerbilloise à crête avec un peu d'essence de benjoin !  
Hermione insista.  
- Je le sais, Professeur… C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours ce pot avec moi quand je vais… dans la Forêt Interdite.  
Elle baissa les yeux devant le regard interloqué du Professeur McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall toisa ensuite Ron, dans sa tenue d'entraînement de Quidditch, puis se tourna vers le Professeur Rogue.  
- Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation, vous et moi, Severus… Et je crois que le professeur Dumbledore devrait être présent également.  
Rogue eut un sourire qui étonna Ron. Il n'était ni ironique ni malveillant. Il était juste un peu las.  
- Oui, Professeur McGonagall, répondit-il simplement.  
Ron eut l'impression que Rogue était redevenu un élève devant le regard sévère de la directrice-adjointe de l'école.

McGonagall fit une attelle pour la jambe d'Hermione et donna le pot d'onguent à Firenze. Celui-ci insista pour ramener la jeune fille à l'école. MacGonagall et Ron aidèrent Hermione à monter sur le dos de Firenze. Rogue retint le jeune Weasley par l'épaule.  
- Ces deux hommes, dit-il, où sont-ils maintenant ?  
Ron haussa une épaule.  
- J'ai stupéfixé Malefoy, répondit-il. Et Lestrange aura pendant un moment la marque des sabots de Firenze dans le dos… mais je pense qu'ils ont dû revenir de leur surprise à présent. D'ailleurs Pettigrew les aura aidé à quitter les lieuxà n'en pas douter…  
Ron vit avec satisfaction le tic qui souleva la joue de Rogue lorsqu'il prononça ce dernier nom. Le Professeur se reprit vite cependant.  
- Pas un mot là-dessus, ordonna-t-il l'index levé.  
- Mais… commença Ron.  
Sa rancœur envers le professeur revint d'un bloc à sa tête.  
- Que croyez-vous qu'il arriverait si le bruit courrait que deux dangereux mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban se trouvent assez près de Poudlard pour mettre à mal toute l'école ? gronda Rogue sur un ton bas.  
Ron réfréna sa colère.  
- Ils ne voulaient pas mettre à mal toute l'école, Monsieur, grinça le jeune homme à son tour. Il voulait qu'Hermione parle !  
Rogue se pencha légèrement vers lui :  
- Et que croyez-vous qu'elle aurait eu à leur dire, jeune sot ?  
Ron se mordit les lèvres. Il déglutit avec difficulté.  
- Mais comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'elle sait… ?  
- Ça ! fit Rogue sarcastique. C'est ce que je me demande aussi !

L'arrivée d'Hermione à dos du Professeur Firenze fit sensation. Neville et Luna s'empressèrent au devant d'eux, mais Rogue les chassa vivement. Personne n'osa s'approcher tant le regard du Professeur lançait des éclairs. Devant le perron, le Centaure s'arrêta et Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la faire descendre. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda longuement droit dans les yeux avec un sourire qui fit rougir le jeune homme. Il ne savait pourquoi elle le dévisageait ainsi, mais il se disait que c'était bien agréable. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'en bas de l'escalier du grand hall. Le Professeur McGonagall fit porter une chaise qu'elle enchanta et Hermione monta l'escalier dessus. Ron s'apprêtait à les suivre alors que Rogue repartait vers le bureau du Professeur Londubat pour le prier de l'accompagner chercher Potter et Hagrid.  
- Oh ! N'est-ce pas encore la Sang-de-Bourbe qui joue les intéressantes ?  
Ron fit demi tour instantanément. Puisqu'il n'avait pu se charger du père, il prendrait bien sa revanche sur le fils. Drago Malefoy arborait un sourire narquois. D'un mot, Ron pouvait le lui faire ravaler. D'un mot, il passait outre l'interdiction de parler de Rogue. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait prise le professeur. Il était là, fixant le jeune Weasley, une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard. Un doute lui vint. Drago était-il au courant de la présence de son père sur les terres de Poudlard ? Etait-ce lui qui avait espionné Hermione lorsqu'elle prenait deux fois par semaine le chemin de la Forêt ? Ron prit une grande inspiration.  
- Oui. C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas, cette manière de se mettre toujours en avant, dit-il sur un ton un peu trop désinvolte pour être naturel. Elle sait pourtant que je suis d'un naturel fort jaloux et que je ne supporte pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle de trop près…

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça de ses lèvres. Il avait senti la menace dans les dernières paroles de Weasley et cela l'inquiéta. Non qu'il craignît les intimidations de cet abruti. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il le menace d'une manière aussi déguisée qui l'étonna. Le rouquin n'était pas connu pour sa subtilité, d'ordinaire. Aussi, lorsqu'il le vit tourner les talons et monter rapidement l'escalier pour rattraper McGonagall et Granger, il se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus.  
- Peutêtre, souffla Crabbe, parce que le Professeur Rogue le surveillait depuis le couloir ?

Drago hocha la tête. Sans doute le professeur Rogue y était-il pour quelque chose, en effet. Il enrageait d'être tenu désormais éloigné de tout ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis la Saint Valentin, il n'avait plus aucun contact. Le miroir avait disparu. Et ses courriers restaient sans réponse. Il avait compris qu'il était surveillé, mais il ignorait par qui. Dumbledore ne pouvait avoir l'œil sur lui constamment. Et il ne pouvait croire que Rogue… N'était-il pas un ami de son père ? Puis il se souvint que son père n'avait aucun ami.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Le Jour de Gloire de Ronal...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

Le Jour de Gloire de Ronald Weasley

Les Professeurs Rogue et Londubat entrèrent dans la forêt la baguette à la main et l'œil aux aguets. Ils suivirent un temps le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois. Il faisait sombre, car la nuit commençait à tomber et peu de lumière pénétrait dans la forêt. Enfin, ils virent s'avancer vers eux la haute silhouette d'Hagrid. Algie Londubat soupira de soulagement. Il se hâta de les rejoindre. Le jeune Potter et la petite Weasley avaient l'air bouleversés. Même Rubeus avait triste mine. Il poussait du bout de son parapluie deux hommes un peu groggy entravés de cordes. Ils avaient l'air terrorisés. Hagrid fit quelques "Ahem" avant de demander des nouvelles de la _petite Hermione_.  
- Ça va ! fit Rogue sèchement.  
Il dévisageait les deux mangemorts avec attention. Ils lui étaient inconnus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrutait encoreà l'évidence.  
- Vous comptiez les amener à l'école ? demanda-t-il à Hagrid sur un ton acerbe.  
- Oh… heu… fit le géant.  
- Non, Monsieur, intervint Harry. Le professeur Hagrid avait l'intention de les enfermer dans sa réserve avant d'alerter le Directeur…  
- Hein ? fit Hagrid. Ah ! oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Dans la réserve… Dumbledore… et tout ça…  
- Bien ! conclut Rogue. C'est donc ce que nous allons faire.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la cabane en silence. Ils enfermèrent dans l'appentis les deux mangemorts toujours entravés et bâillonnés, et prisonniers d'un maléfice du saucisson pour plus de sécurité. Algie Londubat se dépêcha de rentrer au château pour alerter le directeur. Rogue déclara qu'il se chargeait des deux jeunes gens. Il fit entrer tout le monde dans la demeure du garde forestier. Il tourna vers Hagrid et les deux élèves un regard sévère. Puis Ginny éclata en pleurs. Elle s'effondra sur la table, la tête dans ses bras.  
- Allons, Miss Weasley, fit Rogue, contrarié. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas vous que j'allais blâmer de ce qui est arrivé.  
Harry s'avança vers Ginny. Il entoura de son bras ses épaules secouées de sanglots. De sa main, il caressa ses cheveux échappés de son catogan.  
- Ce n'est pas cela, Professeur, murmura-t-il, bouleversé lui aussi. Ca a recommencé…  
Hagrid poussa un énorme soupir et renifla en hochant la tête. Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue.  
- Nous avons vu une licorne morte sur le chemin du retour…  
- Saignée à blanc… Maudites gerbilloises à crêtes…. Si je tenais celui qui les a fait entrer ici…  
Hagrid serra son poing devant son visage. Rogue pâlit.  
- Et encore à celle-ci, il lui restait la tête et la moitié du corps, continua Hagrid. Sur celle que j'ai trouvée ce matin, il n'y avait plus rien. Et je suis sûr que demain elle n'aura plus de corne, ni de langue…  
Ginny poussa un long sanglot. Harry fronça les sourcils à l'intention de Hagrid.  
- Ca suffit ! trancha le professeur Rogue, livide tout à coup. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous n'avez pas vous-même rencontré de ces gerbilloises, alors que Weasley et Firenze ont subi une attaque de ces bêtes ?  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil au garde forestier, qui baissa la tête.  
- Nous…Nous avions une escorte… balbutia le jeune homme.  
- De quel genre ? demanda le professeur.  
- Arachnide… répondit Harry très vite.  
- L'espèce ?  
- Acromentula…  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Il comprenait à présent comment ces deux adolescents et ce grand abruti d'Hagrid avaient réussi à traumatiser deux mangemorts pourtant coutumiers de l'horreur. Il s'assit sur le banc près de la cheminée et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Bien, fit-il. A présent, et dès que Miss Weasley aura terminé de pleurer, racontez-moi donc votre version des faits.  
Hagrid fit quelques "Hum ! Hum " pour s'éclaircir la gorge et gagner du temps.  
- Pas vous, Hagrid ! l'interrompit Rogue, agacé. J'entends savoir le fin mot de cette histoire avant Noël prochain ! Potterà vous !

Harry raconta alors comment depuis le terrain de Quidditch, ils avaient vu Firenze donner l'alarme. Ils s'étaient précipités, car ils savaient qu'Hermione devait se rendre auprès de Hagrid au cœur de la Forêt. Il passa sous silence le rôle de Graup dans la mise hors de combat des mangemorts. La mimique exaspérée du professeur lui dit pourtant qu'il cachait là un secret de Polichinelle. Cependant, comme Rogue n'insista pas, Harry se garda de mettre Hagrid dans l'embarras. Il tut également leurs efforts pour calmer le géant qui avait très mal pris le fait qu'on avait "fait du mal à Hermy". Il enchaîna directement sur leur descente à terre, où ils avaient trouvé le balai d'Hermione et sa barrette brisée, mais aucune trace d'elle ni de Ron. Ils avaient ensuite récupéré les deux mangemorts survivants –un troisième était mort, l'échine brisée, dans sa chute sans doute. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait vu Graup l'écraser pratiquement entre son pouce et son index avant de le jeter au sol. Les fils d'Aragog étaient alors arrivés, prévenant Hagrid que les Gerbilloises à crêtes avaient été lancées à l'attaque d'un groupe de Centaures, sur leur propre territoire, et qu'elles se dirigeaient vers eux. Les araignées géantes leur avait alors ouvert le chemin jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Les gerbilloises avaient hésité à les attaquer et celles qui s'y étaient risquées nourriraient la colonie d'acromantules ce soir-là. Ils avaient continué sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils les rencontrent, lui et le Professeur Londubat.  
- Et Ron et Hermione ? demanda Ginny dans un sanglot étouffé.  
- Votre frère et son imprudente petite amie vous feront un compte rendu, très détaillé, je n'en doute pas, dès que vous aurez la permission de les voir à l'infirmerie.  
Ginny leva des yeux inquiets vers Harry.  
- Sont-ils blessés ? insista le jeune homme devant la question muette de Ginny.  
- Une jambe casséeà priori… et les séquelles d'un Doloris…  
Rogue plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'effet de sa réponse sur le jeune Potter. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux effarés derrière ses lunettes. Ron avait prononcé le nom de Lestrange. Associé au Doloris, ce nom n'était guère de bon augure. Il retint un quelconque commentaire, car Rogue fixait toujours sur lui son regard aigu d'oiseau de proie.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Le visage grave, il fronça les sourcils à l'intention de Hagrid qui baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.  
- J'ai contacté Maugrey, dit-il à Rogue. Les Aurors de l'Ordre seront là dans un moment pour venir chercher vos prisonniers.  
- Ce ne sont pas les miens, Professeur, corrigea Rogue sur un sourire. Ce sont ceux de Potter et du _Professeur_ Hagrid…  
Dumbledore fit un geste :  
- Voilà qui rachète en partie l'imprudence du Professeur Hagrid… dit-il. Ne vous avais-je pas dit, Rubeus, que cette idée ne me plaisait qu'à demi !  
La tête baissée, Hagrid, répondit d'une voix étrangement basse :  
- Oui, Professeur… Monsieur. Mais une moitié vous plaisait quand même et j'ai cru que c'était celle-là.  
Rogue secoua la tête. Harry l'entendit murmurer "Mais comment ont-ils pu croire que cet idiot était l'héritier de Serpentard " Il ressentit à nouveau de la colère envers Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendent compte que ce n'était pas lui qui avait rempli son cœur de rage. C'étaient ces paroles qui lui rappelaient celles qu'avaient prononcées Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets, tandis qu'il lui racontait fièrement son histoire alors que Ginny agonisait à ses pieds.  
Toutefois, Dumbledore continuait.  
- J'ai interrogé ces hommes. Ils ne savent pas grand-choseà part qu'ils devaient enlever la jeune fille qu'on leur désignerait. Ce devait être facile. Elle serait seule et elle était affaiblie.  
- C'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas Hermione, murmura Ginny.  
Harry jeta un regard en coin à Rogue. Ils ignoraient qu'elle avait reçu des soins supplémentaires.  
- Lucius Malefoy commandait le raid et Rodolphus Lestrange le secondait, continua Dumbledore.  
Harry avala sa salive avec quelque difficulté.  
- Ce devait être une opération drôlement importante, réussit-il à prononcer. Pour que Voldemort envoie son Cavalier lui-même.  
Rogue eut un sourire sarcastique. Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- J'ai interrogé Miss Granger avant de venir, dit-il très grave. D'après elle, Lucius Malefoy voulait la faire parler au sujet de la protection de Poudlard. C'est, toujours selon Hermione, ce que veut savoir Voldemort.  
Une sueur froide baigna le front et le dos de Harry.  
- Il l'a interrogée lui-même ? dit-il. Il n'a pas laissé ce soin à son maître ?  
Dumbledore le fixa longuement.  
- Lucius Malefoy est un être extrêmement froid et calculateur. Je crains, s'il avait réussi à faire parler Hermione, qu'il n'ait laissé Rodolphus la tuer… Il aurait ainsi partagé le secret avec son maître et il aurait débarrassé l'école de la sang-de-bourbe qui fait de l'ombre à son fils…  
- Mais Ron est arrivé à temps, n'est-ce pas… demanda Ginny la voix tremblante.  
Dumbledore lui sourit doucement.  
- Il l'a arrachée aux mains de ses tortionnaires en effet, et Hermione n'a pas parlé…  
- Malgré le Doloris ? questionna Rogue. Etes-vous certain de cela ? N'a-t-elle vraiment rien laissé échapper ?  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- Sa baguette se serait brisée, vous le savez comme moi puisque vous avez été le témoin de son serment, Severus… Et elle l'avait près d'elle lorsque je l'ai interrogée.  
Rogue fronça à nouveau les sourcils.  
- C'est Rodolphus Lestrange qui lui a infligé le Doloris ?  
Dumbledore hocha à nouveau la tête :  
- Et Lucius l'Impérium…  
Rogue ne put cacher sa stupeur.  
- Elle n'a pas pu résister à l'Impérium de Lucius !  
- Je l'ai bien fait moi ! répondit Harry, plein de hargne.  
Rogue reporta un instant ses yeux sur lui.  
- Mais vous… vous… vous êtes le Survivant… finit-il par dire à regrets.  
- Le Professeur Maugrey… je veux dire Barry Croupton Jr, nous a appris à résister à l'Impérium en quatrième année ! rappela Harry. Ce n'était sans doute pas son but, mais c'est ce qui en a résulté…  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! se mit en colère Rogue. Vous en comprenez pas que Lucius Malefoy maîtrise l'Impérium mieux que quiconqueà part le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Et tous les sortilèges de persuasion existants…  
- En effet, c'est ainsi, toujours d'après Hermione qu'il a réussi à convaincre Rodolphus Lestrange de l'interroger eux-mêmes avant de la livrer à Voldemort, malgré la peur panique qu'il ressentait quant à la colère anticipée de leur maître.  
- Vous voyez bien ! s'exclama Rogue qui s'avança d'un pas vers Harry. Il est capable de briser la volonté des plus fiers et des plus forts…  
- Sans doute Hermione est-elle plus forte que vous ne le croyez, Monsieur ! riposta Harry froidement.

Il se sentait curieusement rassuré. Sa rancune envers le professeur était intacte. Il allait pouvoir se raccrocher encore un peu à elle pour garder le cap, parmi toutes ces certitudes qui s'effondraient et les doutes à nouveau qui l'assaillaient. Ce fut presque avec plaisir qu'il vit le Maître des Potions pâlir soudain. Il fit un sourire si amer qu'il se transforma en grimace.  
- Les imbéciles… murmura-t-il.  
Il se détourna vers la cheminée. Dumbledore, d'un geste de la main, ramena l'attention d'Harry vers lui. Le professeur Londubat les attendait dehors pour les ramener à l'école, lui et Ginny. Il leur conseilla de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour soigner les petites blessures qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard vers Hagrid, qui courbait toujours la tête. Le géant essuya soudain ses yeux d'un revers de sa manche et Harry fut soulagé de sortir afin d'échapper au spectacle toujours affligeant du désespoir d'Hagrid.

Ginny et Harry passèrent d'abord au vestiaire des Gryffondor afin de changer de tenue. Ils remontèrent ensemble vers le château, en silence. Harry lisait dans les yeux que Ginny levait sur lui une farandole de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. Du moins pour la plupart. Et celles dont il avait les réponses, il préférait qu'elle ne les posât pas. Ils croisèrent Neville et Luna devant la porte de l'infirmerie et leurs deux amis décidèrent de les attendre là car Mrs Pomfresh ne les avait pas laissé entrer.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, la guérisseuse porta les mains à son front dans un geste de consternation.  
- Mais pourquoi étais-je certaine que j'allais vous voir rappliquer, Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
Un "chut" impératif vint de derrière un rideau à demi tiré. Ginny se précipita. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son frère et ouvrit le rideau d'un geste inquiet. Ron était assis au chevet d'Hermione. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne, tout contre sa joue. Il caressait ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Ginny eut un coup au cœur.  
- Est-ce qu'elle… hoqueta-t-elle.  
- Elle dort, dit doucement Ron.

Il désigna Mrs Pomfresh d'un geste de la tête.  
- Elle lui a donné quelque chose pour qu'elle dorme… reprocha-t-il.  
- Il faut qu'elle se repose ! trancha la médicomage. Il est tout aussi éprouvant de résister à un Doloris que de le subir !  
- Mais elle était en train de dire quelque chose quand elle s'est endormie…  
- Si vos petits secrets sont si importants, elle s'en souviendra à son réveil ! répliqua Mrs Pomfresh.  
Elle soigna les petites égratignures de Ginny et d'Harry tandis que Ron bougonnait dans son coin. Ensuite, elle mit tout le monde dehors. Neville leur sauta dessus, avide d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione. Quand il fut rassuré, il fallut lui expliquer ce qu'elle était allée faire dans la Forêt Interdite. Luna eut l'air de trouver normal qu'un géant eût élu domicile à quelques pas de l'école. Neville, lui, ce qui le gênait, n'était pas tant la présence de Graup. C'était plutôt le fait qu'Hermione, si raisonnable d'ordinaire, eût accepter de l'approcher d'aussi près. Ron approuva d'un '"Ha " vigoureux à l'égard d'Harry, comme s'il le considérait responsable de cet état de fait. Ginny, cependant n'avait pas ouvert la bouche encore, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'infirmerie que Mrs Pomfresh avait refermée derrière eux. Harry sentait son esprit bouillonner et il toussota pour faire avancer leur petit groupe dans l'espoir que la jeune fille renoncerait à poser la question qui la tracassait manifestement.  
- Ce qui me gêne, moi, dit-elle pourtant, ce n'est pas qu'ils aient voulu enlever Hermione. C'est comment ont-ils su qu'elle savait quelque chose ?  
Luna et Neville froncèrent le sourcil sur elle. Ron hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'était posé la question. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry, comme s'il était capable de donner une réponse. Il fit un sourire contrit.  
- Je crains de le leur avoir dit…  
Ron fit un pas vers lui, bouleversé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je veux dire que c'est moi qui ai dit à Voldemort qu'Hermione savait comment fonctionne la protection de Poudlard… enfin, je crois…  
- C'est ce que je crois aussi !  
La voix du Professeur Rogue claqua dans le couloir comme un coup de fouet dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se rapprocha à grands pas d'eux, l'air à la fois soucieux et mécontent.  
- Votre célèbre et prétentieux ami s'est cru assez fort pour narguer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il s'est à nouveau laissé prendre au piège de la vanité !  
- Mais… Mais…. balbutia Ron qui hésitait à comprendre. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas…?  
- Et croyez-vous que ce soit une excuse ? gronda Rogue.

Ron ne savait s'il devait éprouver de la colère à l'égard du professeur ou à celui d'Harry. Mais déjà Rogue reprenait.  
- Et croyez-vous qu'il soit bien malin de discuter de ces choses-là au beau milieu d'un couloir ?  
Les jeunes gens furent soudain tous pris de l'envie irrésistible de faire quelque chose de très important. Ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste tandis que Rogue entrait dans l'infirmerie. Ils passèrent la soirée chacun de leur côté : Harry devant la cheminée de la salle de Gryffondorà ruminer de sombres pensées ; Ginny dans son dortoir, au grand désespoir de Dean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait ; Ron dans le sien, les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés sur son désarroi. Neville et Luna restèrent ensemble dans la salle des Quatre Maisons jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Ils ne parlèrent pas et quand ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit au moment de se séparer, Neville soupira :  
- Ce n'est jamais qu'une mauvaise journée de plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
Luna le serra contre elle en silence et elle l'embrassa doucement la première, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté de porter Saturne et ses anneaux à ses oreilles.  
Harry remonta lentement dans son dortoir. Il toussota devant le rideau du baldaquin de Ron. Celui-ci l'entrouvrit.  
- Oh ! fit-il. C'est toi…  
Il baissa les yeux sur la main d'Harry qui lui tendait la barrette brisée d'Hermione.  
- Je l'ai ramassée dans la forêt… dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. Avec un "reparo" cela devrait aller…  
- Et tu crois qu'il suffira d'un "reparo" pour Hermione ? demanda Ron froidement.  
Harry s'attendait à une réflexion de ce genre.  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. Avec Ron, mieux valait ne pas laisser s'envenimer la situation. Ron se redressa d'un bond. Il rouvrit les rideaux d'un geste brusque.  
- Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette forêt. Seulement je pensais tout bêtement que le danger viendrait de Graup… ou des gerbilloises… ou des Centaures… ou des araignées… ou même d'une chute de balai ! Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que ce qu'elle risquait le plus là-dedans ce serait de prendre au mieux un Doloris de ce psychopathe de Lestrange au pire un Avada de cet assassin de Malefoy…  
Harry enleva ses lunettes pour en redresser les branches.  
- Tu m'en veux ! constata-t-il en les remettant sur son nez.  
- Oui, je t'en veux ! Et j'en veux à Hagrid aussi ! Et à Rogue !  
- A Rogue ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Parfaitement ! A Rogue et à Dumbledore, même ! Car ils savaient ce qu'elle faisait et ils l'ont laissée faire ! Je comprends que Rogue la laisse risquer sa vie ! Mais Dumbledore ! Et surtout je m'en veux à moi-même ! Parce que si j'avais su lui dire combien… Elle m'aurait écouté peutêtre si je m'y étais pris autrement…  
Harry fit une grimace dubitative.  
- Tu sais quand Hermione a une idée dans la tête… C'est comme pour l'affaire avec Bellatrix Lestrange… C'est quand même elle qui a voulu passer la première… Ou comme l'histoire du Troll… En fait, c'est vrai que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans les toilettes pour pleurer toute seule, mais bon… Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait entrer le Troll. Et ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé le "Neuro Mortis"…  
- Et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui tenait la baguette qui lui infligeait le Doloris… termina Ron. C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux dire qu'elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que personne n'en est responsable ?  
Harry haussa une épaule.  
- A moins qu'on n'en vienne aux mêmes conclusions que Percy… car c'est depuis que vous avez croisé mon chemin que vous avez frôlé mille fois le danger et la mort…  
- Ah non ! se récria Ron. Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles !  
Harry le regarda avec un sourire moqueur :  
- Percy n'a pas le droit de dire que je suis responsable de vos malheurs. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que je suis le seul coupable de tout ce qui peut vous arriver. Mais toi, tu en as le droit. C'est bien ce j'ai compris… ?  
Ron réfléchit quelques minutes, le sourcil froncé.  
- Bon sang, Harry ! s'écria-t-il enfin. Tu as l'esprit plus tordu qu'un Serpentard quand tu t'y mets !  
- Tu sais ce qu'a dit Hermione… il faut que j'exploite tout ce potentiel serpentard que Voldemort m'a bien involontairement transmis…  
Son rire se figea soudain. Il poussa un juronà la manière de Fol-Œil.  
- Quoi ? fit Ron. J'ai encore dit des bêtises ?  
Harry secoua la tête :  
- Je viens de comprendre ce que voulais dire Lupin le jour où il est venu me chercher à Privet Drive.  
- Et il a dit quoi ? Et à quel propos ? demanda Ron, faussement indifférent.  
- _Je déteste voir les gens gâcher leur potentiel_… A propos de ma paresse intellectuelle, répondit Harry. Mais juste avant nous étions en train de discuter de Rogue et des cours que je devais prendre avec lui…  
Ron s'assit sur son lit, dégoûté.  
- Alors ça veut dire qu'Hermione a vraiment raison… pour la magie noire, déglutit-il.  
- Y a des chances… soupira Harry.  
Il s'assit à côté de son ami.  
- Mais on peut toujours espérer… murmura-t-il.  
Ils entendirent un sifflotement joyeux monter de l'escalier et Neville entra dans la chambre. L'air sombre de ses deux camarades ne réussit pas à le défaire de sa bonne humeur. Il prit place à côté d'Harry sur le lit de Ron et mit son bras sur ses épaules.  
- Vous savez quoi les amis ? Ce n'est pas parce que la situation parait désespérée qu'elle l'est réellement !  
Harry fit un pauvre sourire  
- Tu le crois vraiment ?  
Ron émit un reniflement sarcastique :  
- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il… C'est à Neville que tu parles ! Ce type est le petit ami d'une fille qui croit à l'existence des Ronflaks, des Dralènes, des Aspimageurs et d'autres choses dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! C'est lui qui est dans une situation désespérée !  
Neville se mit à rire.  
- Peutêtre bien, Ron ! Mais ma petite amie, lorsqu'elle met les pieds à l'infirmerie, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle va y voir la tienne !  
Ce fut Harry qui se mit à rire, cette fois. Il donna une bourrade à Ron qui se renfrognait déjà.  
- Vous savez quoi, les amis ? imita-t-il. Finalement, quand je vous vois, je ne suis pas mécontent de n'avoir pas de petite amie !

Ron s'éveilla à l'aube le lendemain matin. Il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Les gerbilloises à crête avaient à nouveau envahi son sommeil, sauf qu'elle avaient toutes la tête de Lucius Malefoy. Il les écrasait de ses sabots rageurs, car il était un Centaure à la robe fauve et aux cheveux roux. Il galopait dans la Forêt Interdite à la recherche d'Hermione retenue prisonnière par un monstrueux géant. Lorsque enfin il la retrouvait, elle était inconsciente et il s'agenouillait auprès d'elle pour l'éveiller d'un baiser. Elle ouvrait les yeux et murmurait "Oh Ron !…." Et il s'était réveillé en sursaut car il venait de se souvenir qu'au moment où elle s'était endormie à cause de la potion de Mrs Pomfresh elle était en train de dire la même chose "Oh Ron… " Bien sûr, chez elle cela pouvait vouloir dire pas mal de choses. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela avait l'air d'être terriblement important pour elle. Il se retourna sous ses couvertures pour chercher son sommeil enfui. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ces mots et à son regard éperdu. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Pas même le jour où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Pas même le jour de la Saint Valentin lorsqu'il n'avait pu lui dire combien il l'aimait. Ni à aucun des moments où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle sur demande, et où elle avait daigné lever les yeux de ses cornues pour lui accorder un peu d'attention. Il se leva et s'habilla sans bruit. Il remarqua les rideaux ouverts du lit d'Harry et l'absence de celui-ci dans le dortoir. Il eut un coup au cœur. Il dévala les escaliers et ne reprit sa respiration que lorsqu'il vit son ami penché sur un parchemin à la lumière de sa baguette. Harry leva vers lui une tête échevelée –du moins davantage qu'à l'ordinaire- et des yeux encore ensommeillés.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron totalement estomaqué.  
- Je termine mon devoir pour McGonagall, bailla Harry. Je devais le faire hier soir, mais comme tu le sais j'ai eu un empêchement…  
Ron fit une grimace. Il faillit se mettre à rire. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il était reparti dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il se traita d'idiot. Il n'y serait sans doute pas descendu sans lui, ni sans Hermione.  
- Et toi ? reprit Harry dans un autre bâillement. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui…  
- Je vais chercher Hermione ! répondit Ron.  
- Elle connaît le chemin pour rentrer, se moqua Harry. Et puisà cette heure-ci, Mrs Pomfresh risque de te mettre à la porte de son infirmerie avant même que tu aies eu le temps d'y entrer. Mais c'est toi que cela regarde : si tu tiens à affronter les foudres de Pom-Pom afin de surprendre Hermione au réveil, libre à toi !  
Ron allait se récrier lorsque les paroles d'Harry évoquèrent l'image de son rêve. Ses oreilles devinrent rouge vif. Harry se mit à rire et lui conseilla de se dépêcher car Hermione était plutôt matinale. Ron se sauva, plus pour éviter les moqueries de son ami que par crainte d'arriver trop tard à l'infirmerie.

Ron croisa simplement le Professeur McGonagall qui s'enquit des raisons de sa présence dans les couloirs de l'école à cette heure silencieuse. Il lui répondit qu'il allait prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione Granger à l'infirmerie. McGonagall eut un demi sourire narquois et lui rappela l'heure précise de son cours. Ron se dépêcha de monter jusqu'au domaine de Mrs Pomfresh. Celle-ci le laissa entrer, le visage sévère et la bouche pincée. Hermione terminait de tirer ses rideaux et pliait sa cape sur son bras prête à partir. Elle remercia la guérisseuse et s'avança vers Ron en boitant légèrement.  
- Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta ce dernier en lui tendant les bras.  
- J'ai la jambe toute bleue ! lui chuchota Hermione. Pire que ta tête après le match contre Serpentard.  
Ron fronça les sourcils.  
- Et elle n'a pu rien faire ? demanda-t-il sur un coup de tête vers Mrs Pomfresh qui fermait la porte sur eux.  
- Elle a dit que plus longtemps j'aurai mal, moins je songerai à revenir la voir.  
- Mais elle n'a pas le droit ! s'écria Ron, indigné.  
Hermione se mit à rire et mit son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le couloir était désert et ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. La jeune fille chercha dans son armoire à fioles et montra à Ron un pot de pommade. Elle prit place sur une chaise et posa son pied sur une autre. Et tandis qu'elle relevait sa robe sur sa jambe blessée, elle lui fit raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris de Harry et Ginny la veille au soir.  
- J'imagine que Malefoy et Lestrange se sont envolés… murmura-t-elle en massant sa jambe bleuie d'ecchymoses.  
- Je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas risqués à aller vérifier… fit Ron, embarrassé.  
Il détourna le regard de la jambe nue d'Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas très joli, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle dans une grimace. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle était hier soir… Mrs Pomfresh est vraiment une experte dans les réductions de fractures, tu sais. J'en avais deux au tibia et une fêlure au péroné. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à remonter sur un balai…

Elle posa la pommade sur la table et fit quelques "hum ! hum " confus que Ron ne remarqua pas tant il était préoccupé de la manière dont il pourrait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.  
- Hony… commença-t-il sans vraiment avoir une quelconque idée de la suite de sa phrase.  
- C'est d'accord ! l'interrompit très vite Hermione, la tête baissée.  
Elle rabattit le pan de sa robe sur sa jambe et mit le pot de pommade dans sa poche.  
- Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer à Hagrid… reprit-elle sur un pauvre sourire.  
Ces paroles firent à Ron l'effet d'une légère décharge magique.  
- Tu veux dire que tu renonces à retourner voir Graup ?  
Hermione tourna des yeux étonnés vers lui.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire ?  
- Non… Enfin, oui, bien sûr ! mais… C'est moi qui l'apprendrai à Hagrid.  
En deux enjambées, il la rejoignit, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre.  
- Tu ne vas pas lui crier après au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu saisça ne servirait à rien. Et il aurait beaucoup de peine.  
Ron la rassura. Il n'avait aucune intention de crier après Hagrid. S'il l'avait trouvé la veille, juste au sortir de leur chevauchée effrénée, là, il n'aurait juré de rien. Il ne se serait sûrement pas privé de lui dire son fait, tout professeur qu'il était.  
- Et tu ne vas crier après moi non plus ? continua-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Je n'ai même pas crié après Harry ! soupira Ron.  
- Pourquoi Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
Ron la reposa au sol et lui raconta les aveux de leur ami quant à son rêve de la semaine précédente. Hermione admit qu'elle avait songé à quelque chose de ce genre lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Lucius Malefoy dans la Forêt. Elle prit les mains de Ron dans les siennes.  
- Tu comprends à présent pourquoi il fallait que je prenne des leçons d'occlumancie…  
- Oui… reconnut Ron du bout des lèvres. Mais fallait-il absolument que ce soit avec Rogue ?  
Elle se mit à rire. Elle mit les bras autour du cou de Ron et l'embrassa.  
- Mais toi, de quoi voulais-tu parler puisque apparemment ce n'était pas de Graup et Hagrid ?  
- Je sais plus, murmura Ron.  
Il se pencha pour lui rendre son baiser. Il se redressa vivement :  
- Ah oui, je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire hier soir quand tu t'es endormie ?  
Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent brutalement.  
- Rien ! fit-elle très vite. C'était une idée idiote… qui m'est venue quand je devais être sous l'effet de la potion de Mrs Pomfresh…  
Elle s'éloigna de Ron pour se diriger vers la porte.  
- Par contre, je sais comment on peut se débarrasser des Gerbilloises !  
- Il faut éliminer leur chef, lui rappela Ron avec évidence.  
- Oui, justement ! fit Hermione.  
Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Les couloirs étaient encore vides mais ils ne tarderaient pas à se remplir très vite.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les Gryffondor vinrent prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione et Ginny la serra contre elle un long moment.  
Les Préfets s'inquiétèrent de sa santé et certains félicitèrent Ron. Aucun n'osa leur demander de confirmer la rumeur qui parlait d'une attaque de mangemorts. On disait qu'elle avait échappé à un Avada et que Ron était intervenu juste à temps pour la sauver des maléfices d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Le seul qui ne parut manifester aucun intérêt pour cette nouvelle aventure des Gryffondor fut Drago Malefoy. Harry, arrivé entre temps, sentait pourtant en lui une frustration intense malgré la distance qui séparait leurs tables respectives. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Il se serait fait une joie de lui apprendre que son cher père était à quelques pas de lui la veille et qu'il n'en avait pas connaissance. De cela, il en était certain. Les regards furieux que Drago jetait vers eux ne laissaient aucun doute sur son ignorance de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait beau hausser les épaules en clamant que la Sang-de-Bourbe voulait une fois de plus se rendre intéressante en racontant des histoires à la Potter, il mourait d'envie de savoir le fin mot de cette affaire.

Harry sentit sur lui le regard perçant de Rogue. Il se souvint de son avertissement la veille quand lui et Ginny étaient repartis vers Poudlard avec Algie Londubat. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier que la rumeur n'était pas née d'eux.

La journée commença avec le cours de Métamorphose du Professeur McGonagall.  
Harry rendit son devoir achevé à la toute dernière minute. Il mentit à Hermione quand il prétendit qu'il avait travaillé la veille et que Ron avait corrigé son travail. Elle fit semblant de le croire. MacGonagall leur donna plusieurs devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée des vacances et chacun des professeurs de la journée en fit autant. Ron se comporta avec Hermione de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était revenue de Ste Mangouste. Elle avait beau lui assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne se ressentait en rien, ni de sa fracture de la jambe, ni de rien d'autre, il s'obstinait à vouloir porter ses livres en plus des siens et à lui demander toutes les dix minutes si elle se sentait bien. Le soir au Club de Duels, il s'imposa à elle comme partenaire et ne lui opposa que des sortilèges de moindre puissance. Neville lui fit remarquer qu'elle était bien patiente avec lui et qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux au ciel depuis le début de la matinée.  
- Je ne peux lui en vouloir, répondit-elle simplement. Si je suis ici, c'est grâce à lui.  
Ginny s'approcha à son tour.  
- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser te pomper l'air comme il l'a fait tout aujourd'hui ! estima-t-elle. Regarde-le ! Il récolte plus de gloire pour une course à dos de Centaure que toi pour avoir résisté un Avada !  
- Je n'ai pas résisté à un Avada, répliqua Hermione en souriant. Et laisse-le profiter de son heure de gloire. Personne ne pourra douter de son courage à présent. Et tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il ne craint pas d'affronter plusieurs Mangemorts, ni les dangers de la Forêt Interdite. Et sans Harry Potter cette fois !

Ron avait toute une cour autour de lui. Il se montrait volontairement évasif sur le nombre et le nom des Mangemorts qu'il était sensé avoir combattu. Il était plus disert en revanche sur sa chevauchée sur le dos de Firenze, sa rencontre avec les autres Centaures et ces fichues gerbilloises à crête. Il raconta leur attaque mille fois au moins entre la fin du cours d'Harry –qui se résigna à écourter la leçon car tous étaient plus enclins à demander à Weasley quels sorts il avait utilisés lors du sauvetage de Granger qu'à l'écouter leur rappeler les plus élémentaires règles de sécurité. Même les Serpentard manifestèrent de l'intérêt aux récits de Ron. McGregor se permit de le féliciter pour son à-propos et sa bravoure. Son sourire était un brin moqueur, mais Ron fit celui qui ne s'en aperçut pas et accepta les éloges de bonne grâce. Les jeunes filles l'entouraient et Jezebel Dawson était verte de jalousie.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe du Professeur Londubat pour cette dernière session du Club du trimestre. Harry resta un peu en arrière, avec Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Hermione le trouva soucieux. Il lui fit des excuses pour l'avoir révélée à Voldemort.  
- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'inquiète, lui souffla-t-elle tandis qu'ils refermaient la porte de la salle derrière eux.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Je crains que ce nouvel échec ne pousse Voldemort à avancer la date de son expédition, murmura-t-il. Et que Dumbledore n'ait pas le temps de faire le nécessaire.  
- Harry ! Je suis sûre que Dumbledore fait surveiller la forêt et ses alentours. Ils ne pourront revenir de sitôt…  
Harry haussa une épaule. Elle avait sûrement raison. Et le lendemain, il verrait Rogue. Il ne lui avait encore donné aucune réponse. Il avait prétexté diverses réunions avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour annuler leurs séances. Cependant, il lui avait fait savoir qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau après son entraînement de Quidditch le lendemain.

Luna partit vers les quartiers des Serdaigle sous le regard attendri de Neville. Ce dernier, Ginny et Harry rentrèrent chez les Gryffondor. Hermione remonta jusqu'au bureau des Préfets. Sa jambe lui faisait à nouveau mal. Elle était seule dans la salle réservée aux Préfets. Elle sortit sa pommade et la passa sur ses bleus. Les ecchymoses s'étaient estompées mais la douleur était aussi tenace que la veille. Sans doute était-ce un reste du Doloris de Lestrange qui ne voulait pas quitter sa mémoire. Elle refermait le pot d'onguent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de Préfètes de Septième Année entrèrent, dans un gloussement de rires. Hermione les entendit échanger quelques commentaires sur les charmes soudain de Ronald Weasley. Elle les salua avec un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'elles gloussaient de plus belle. Cela irrita Hermione au plus haut point et elle se surprit à leur adresser un regard assassin. Elle se promit de surveiller tout particulièrement les manigances de la préfète de Poufsouffle qui avait toujours semblé avoir un faible pour Ron depuis l'affaire de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas elle qui entrait en même temps que Ron et lui adressait ce sourire éhontément enjôleur ? Et Ron n'affichait-il pas lui-même un sourire comblé, qui lui donnait l'air idiot. Il s'approcha d'elle, visiblement très heureux.  
- Hermione, tu es là !  
Elle passa derrière la chaise pour l'empêcher d'avancer les mains vers elle.  
- Tu t'aperçois quand même de ma présence, dit-elle presque malgré elle. Etait-ce bien la peine de coller à mes semelles toute la journée pour oublier que j'existe dès que quelques pimbêches viennent te tourner autour ?

Ron la regarda, la bouche ouverte. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux filles qui sortaient pour rejoindre leur dortoir.  
- Tu es peutêtre un héros, Ronald Weasley, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est quand même grâce à moi que tu l'es…  
Elle croisa les bras d'un air revêche.  
- Mais Hermione… bredouilla Ron. Tu es jalouse !  
Il se mit soudain à rire. Elle s'empourpra.  
- Certainement pas ! nia-t-elle fermement.  
- Oh que oui ! insista-t-il en riant.  
Il fit le tour de la chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Peut-être un tout petit peu… avoua Hermione à voix basse.  
- C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies jamais dite ! murmura Ron en se penchant sur ses lèvres.  
Elle se mit enfin à rire et dit "Oh ! Ron…"

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron sut que McGregor venait d'entrer au "Beurk" qui retentit derrière eux. Des rires répondirent à cette exclamation moqueuse. Les préfets de l'école venaient aux nouvelles.  
- Vous ne pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? demanda la Préfète de Serpentard. Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant moi !  
-Ça ne me ravit pas non plus de savoir que tu rêves de moi ! lui répondit Ron.  
Les rires repartirent. Dennis, le Préfet de Septième année de Serpentard s'avança à son tour :  
- Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu n'as pas hésité à t'enfoncer dans cette dangereuse Forêt, Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Il toisa Hermione et fit une grimace :  
- Finalement non, reprit-il. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu es allé faire là-bas…  
Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre, les mains sur les hanches, lorsque Malefoy entra. Il laissa un rictus ironique relever un coin de ses lèvres.  
- Tu entres en campagne pour être Préfet en Chef, Weasley… Ou bien ton ambition s'arrête-t-elle à avoir une plaque à ton nom dans la salle des Trophées…  
- Pour qu'on l'installe à côté de celle de Tom Jedusor ? demanda froidement Ron. Non, merci !  
Le regard de Malefoy se rétrécit et ses narines frémirent de colère.  
- C'est juste, dit-il avec une rage retenue, lui il a vraiment rendu service à l'école…  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retint Ron par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.  
- Tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire c'est boucher pour l'éternité les toilettes des filles du premier étage ! se moqua-t-elle. Tu parles d'un service !  
Malefoy ferma les poings. Il jeta un regard aux autres attentifs et étonnés. Il ravala les paroles qu'il avait sur les lèvres et réfréna son envie de lancer à cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'importe quel sortilège qui lui aurait fait fermer sa grande bouche indigne. Ron se mit à ricaner soudain et son visage prit un air réjoui qui surprit Hermione. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à quitter la pièce. Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux Gryffondor. Quelques filles applaudirent discrètement Ron et Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête au sujet de Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle à Ron lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés de la salle.  
Ron recommença à s'esclaffer.  
- Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise… lui répondit-il.  
Puis, quand il eut fini de rire tout seul, il repensa à la question qu'il voulait poser juste avant l'arrivée de McGregor et ses collègues.  
- Et toi, reprit-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient en vue du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me parler de cette idée idiote qui t'a traversé l'esprit hier soir ?  
- Pour cela il faudrait que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse, Ron… accepta Hermione après un moment de réflexion.  
Ron haussa une épaule, comme pour dire qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème.  
- Mais, quand tu veux, Hony…  
La Grosse Dame lui envoya un baiser de sa main potelée avant de faire pivoter le cadre de son tableau. Hermione et Ron froncèrent un sourcil en même temps. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et :  
- Je crois qu'on va remettre notre conversation à demain… confia Ron à Hermione tandis qu'une pluie de confettis tombait du plafond et que la banderole lumineuse de Jezebel Dawson faisait clignoter "Ronald ! Ronald ! Ronald " dans la grande pièce.

Les applaudissements couvrirent la réponse d'Hermione et celle-ci fut bientôt séparée de son ami par tous les Gryffondor qui voulaient féliciter personnellement leur héros.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Lendemain de Fête

Chapitre 49

Lendemain de Fête

Le réveil des Gryffondor fut très difficile. La fête à la gloire de Ron avait duré jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour renvoyer tout le monde dans ses dortoirs à une heure raisonnable. Même la Préfète en Chef l'avait traitée de rabat-joie. Hermione avait fini par monter dans sa chambre toute seule, mais n'avait pas plus dormi que les autres. Elle avait réalisé que désormais elle ne pourrait plus retourner chez elle avec ses parents. Elle l'avait brusquement compris alors qu'elle essayait de coiffer ses cheveux pour la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit détruit, ou qu'il ait fini par prendre Poudlard –ce qui était aussi une éventualité, même si elle refusait d'y songer- elle devrait se cacher. Elle sentit un grand vide en elle tandis que les rires montaient de la salle commune. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup plus que ses compagnes de chambres qui rejoignirent leur lit quand la fête fut finie.

Au petit déjeuner, Neville s'endormait sur son assiette et Ron affichait encore le même sourire heureux que la veille. Harry, luiétait aussi sombre qu'Hermione. Il avait rêvé de la chambre des secrets ; toujours ce rêve où il cherchait pouce par pouce un cabinet, un placard, un réduit quelconque qui aurait pu receler les révélations de Salazar Serpentard. Quelque chose le poussait à revenir dans cet endroit. Il ne savait si c'était encore Voldemort qui le manipulait ou son intime intuition qui le pressait à agir.

La journée passa trop lentement. Ron l'énervait à paraître aussi joyeux alors que tout allait mal. L'annonce par la Gazette de la guerre civile en Bulgarie n'entama pas sa bonne humeur. Hermione se forçait à sourire, et Harry coinça Ron dans les toilettes juste avant le premier cours de l'après midi.

- On t'a jeté un sortilège d'allégresse ? l'agressa-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ? fit Ron un peu décontenancé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire bêtement depuis ce matin ?

- Rien ! Tout va bien !

- Tu trouves ? La guerre en Bulgarie entre les partisans de Voldemort et les autres ! Les Mangemorts aux portes de Poudlard ! Hermione qui est prête à pleurer au moindre mot de travers ! Et toi qui n'arrête pas d'afficher ton sourire stupide à la Gilderoy Lockhart ! Que ta gloire soudaine te soit montée à la tête, je veux bien le croire ! Mais tu pourrais au moins t'inquiéter de ta petite amie !

- Mais ce n'est rien ! s'exclama Ron. Elle est juste un peu jalouse ! et ce qui l'embête c'est qu'elle a renoncé à donner ses leçons à Graup. Tu la connais !

- Jalouse ? Hermione ? De quoi ? De qui ?

- Des filles qui venaient me parler hier soir ! Mais ce n'est rien je te dis ! Ecoute-moi, Harry, pour une fois : c'est le dernier jour du trimestre, nous sommes toujours vivants, et demain on rentre à la maison alors…

Harry pâlit. Il frappa sur le bras de Ron.

- TU rentres à la maison Ron !

- Mais… bafouilla Ron, vous venez avec moi…

Harry soupira.

- J'aimerai bien ! Mais j'ai du travail à rattraper ! dit-il comme des élèves entraient dans les toilettes. Quant à Hermione… je crois que "rentrer chez elle" ne se fera pas avant longtemps.

- Je ne crois pas que nous reverrons le Terrier de sitôt non plus ! grimaça Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Mais toi, Ron, tu vas quand même retrouver ta famille…

Ron perdit son sourire.

- Je suis désolé Harry… murmura-t-il.

- Moi, c'est pour Hermione que je le suis ! répondit Harry dans une grimace.

Ils regagnèrent leur salle de classe et croisèrent Ginny qui s'avançait vers eux, le regard sévère. Elle s'adressa à son frère :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? interrogea-t-elle sans préambule.

- Rien ! se hâta de répondre Ron.

- Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle quand je suis entrée dans son laboratoire où elle s'était réfugiée ? Elle a fait semblant de rien, mais elle avait les yeux rouges ! Et je n'ai jamais vu Hermione pleurer qu'à cause de toi !

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'écoutait plus Ginny. Il fonça vers la salle cours. Elle attendait devant la porte avec les autres, ses livres serrés contre son cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu inquiet. Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna à quelques pas.

- Tout va bien, Hony ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il l'obligea à lever son visage vers lui et vit en effet ses yeux rougis.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Ce n'est pas Malefoy ou l'un de ses acolytes ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce… ce n'est pas moi, au moins, qui ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'aurait peinée ? se décida à demander Ron. C'est à cause d'hier soir ? Parce que je ne suis pas resté avec toi ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas de joyeuse compagnie.

- Tu n'est pas la seule, lui répondit Ron. Harry n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui non plus… Il est même d'une humeur exécrable !

Hermione se mit à rire, d'un rire un peu triste.

- Oh ! Ron ! tu es d'un tact et d'une délicatesse incroyable quand tu veux !

Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers eux et leur faisait signe d'entrer en classe d'un air pressé.

Les cours de l'après-midi coulèrent plus vite que ceux du matin, aussi bien pour Harry que pour ses camarades. Peutêtre parce qu'ils terminaient le trimestre. Ou parce qu'Harry avait de moins en moins hâte de retrouver le Professeur Rogue. Non qu'il craignît de reprendre les cours de narcomancie avec lui. Il craignait simplement que celui-ci refusât sa proposition de devenir son maître en magie. Il ne doutait pas que le professeur eût largement débattu avec lui-même. Il l'avait tenté, il le savait. Il ignorait seulement ce qui de la haine ou de l'orgueil serait le plus fort.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cours du professeur Londubat, Harry prit le chemin du cachot de Rogue. Ron lui rappela qu'ils devaient se retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch un peu plus tard et Harry lui confia la direction de l'entraînement au cas où il serait indisponible. Ron regarda partir son ami avec appréhension. Il prit à son tour la direction du bureau des Préfets avec Ginny et Hermione. Il réalisa que cette dernière ne partirait pas vers la Forêt Interdite ce soir-là et le serrement de cœur qu'il ressentait en pensant à Harry disparut brusquement. Il retrouva aussitôt un sourire radieux et il rappela à la jeune fille qu'ils devaient avoir une "conversation sérieuse" ce soir-là. Hermione hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en souvenait. Il allait partir avec Ginny pour l'entraînement lorsqu'elle le rappela :

- Je n'ai pas droit à mon bisou aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en montrant sa joue.

Il revint vers elle, avec un air qu'il essayait de rendre contrit mais dont il ne pouvait cacher le contentement.

- Tu pourrais assister à l'entraînement, eut-il soudain l'idée. Si Harry ne vient pas, c'est moi qui serais le capitaine aujourd'hui.

Hermione fit une grimace embarrassée :

- J'avais prévu de passer au labo pour finir une potion qu'il me reste à terminer pour Harry, au cas où on nous renverrait pour les vacances…

Le visage du jeune homme refléta la plus grande des déceptions. Il lui sourit quand même. Elle avait accepté de renoncer à ses incursions dans la Forêt, il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Et puis, Hermione et le Quidditch… Il lui promit de la rejoindre dans son laboratoire dès que la séance d'entraînement serait finie. Et il suivit sa sœur, le cœur joyeux, oubliant que l'avant-veille il avait une fois de plus failli la perdre.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Ellie McGregor lui ouvrit tandis qu'elle en sortait. Elle adressa un sourire légèrement narquois à Harry :

- Encore en retenue, Potter ? dit-elle sur le ton moqueur qui lui était coutumier.

Elle fixa son regard aux reflets dorés dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Celui-ci rougit, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle éclata de rire tandis que le jeune homme refermait la porte sur lui. Rogue était à son bureau.

- Encore une de vos conquêtes, Potter ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, Monsieur… répondit Harry qui se remettait peu à peu de son trouble.

- C'est heureux, reprit Rogue sérieusement. Car vous n'aurez guère de temps à consacrer à votre cœur d'artichaut lorsque j'aurais entrepris de parfaire votre… éducation.

A nouveau le cœur d'Harry se serra. Mais cette fois, c'était un sentiment d'une violence extrême qui le poignait. Il baissa les paupières pour ne pas laisser voir l'éclair de victoire dans ses yeux. Il sentit monter la chair de poule depuis son gros orteil jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et un violent frisson le parcourut.

- Vous comprenez que cela ne sera une partie de plaisir ni pour vous ni pour moi, continuait le Professeur sans le regarder lui non plus.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry, les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas laisser trembler l'émotion dans sa voix.

- Vous comprenez que je vais vous emmener sur des chemins que peu de jeunes gens de votre âge ont suivis… sans y perdre un peu d'eux-mêmes.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous comprenez que vous seul porterez la responsabilité de ce vous ferez de ce que je pourrais vous apprendre.

Harry hocha la tête. Il releva les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, dit-il comme le professeur se taisait.

Rogue sourit. Ou plutôt sa joue se creusa d'un tic qui ressemblait à un sourire figé.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore Potter. Vous vous engagez dans une voie plus périlleuse que vous le croyez.

- Alors, je vous remercie de vous y engager avec moi, Professeur, répondit Harry avec une sincérité qui l'étonna lui-même.

- Moi ? fit Rogue dans un borborygme qui n'était qu'un éclat de rire étouffé. Ne craignez-vous point que je m'y engage avec vous plus pour vous perdre que pour vous y accompagner ?

- C'est une pensée que je garde à l'esprit, Professeur, reprit Harry simplement.

Rogue se leva.

- Gardez aussi à l'esprit que la voie de la magie noire est une voie sans issue et qu'on passe sans même s'en apercevoir le point de non retour.

- L'avez-vous franchi, Professeur ? demanda Harry conscient qu'il poussait Rogue un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

- Je l'ai largement dépassé, Potter, répondit-il pourtant. Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me ramener, moi aussi.

Son sourire amer fit mal à Harry.

- Mais contrairement à vous ce n'est l'amour de quiconque qui m'a sorti du chemin où je m'étais fourvoyé…

Il plongea son regard noir dans celui d'Harry. Le jeune homme sentit la force de cet homme qui luttait chaque jour contre la douleur de sa chair, contre les souvenirs qui torturaient son âme, contre tout ce qui se levait devant lui pour lui reprocher d'être ce qu'il était.

- Vous viendrez demain, ici même, après le départ de la dernière diligence pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Et vous direz à Granger que nous doublerons les séances d'occlumancie pendant les vacances. Une le matin, une autre l'après midi. Et si elle doit s'en plaindre qu'elle ne le fasse pas auprès de moi. Je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation.

Harry encaissa le sarcasme sans un mot. Il s'apprêta à se retirer. Il revint vers Rogue cependant :

- Professeur, commença-t-il, ne craignez vous pas que l'enlèvement manqué d'Hermione ne change les plans de Voldemort ?

- Votre arrogance, ou votre imprudence, comme vous préférerez l'appeler, pourrait en effet lui faire changer les dates de son intervention à Poudlard… c'est ce que vous vouliez dire, Potter ?

- Oui, Monsieur, grinça Harry.

- Voulez-vous descendre à nouveau dans les profondeurs glacées de l'école pour monter la garde devant la porte, Potter ? Ou bien avez-vous une autre idée en tête ?

Rogue s'appuya à son bureau, le sourcil froncé.

- Que vous a dit cette petite idiote, Potter ?

- Rien, Monsieur, mentit Harry.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Hermione n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient eux-mêmes tiré des conclusions de ses silences.

- Potter !

La voix de Rogue était presque un murmure, pourtant Harry l'entendait clairement, comme s'il se fût trouvé tout près de son oreille.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, pour sa propre sauvegarde !

Harry se mit à rire, un peu blasé.

- C'est en effet ce qu'on m'a répété durant des années, Professeur… et l'ignorance dans laquelle on m'a tenu ne m'a apporté que des ennuis.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Un groupe de Serpentard passa devant lui. Ils l'ignorèrent et Harry fit de même. Il avait reconnu de nouveaux venus au Club de Duels et quelque chose lui dit de se dépêcher de quitter les lieux. En effet, il entendit derrière lui les pas d'un autre groupe, de la bande à Malefoy cette fois, qui arrivait. Il se hâta de quitter les quartiers des Serpentard. Il se rendit dans le laboratoire d'Hermione où la jeune fille terminait de ranger son domaine. Il savait au moment où il lui apprenait qu'ils restaient à l'école pour les vacances qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucune surprise et qu'en même temps elle en avait le cœur serré.

- Tu n'as pas rejoint les autres pour l'entraînement, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je n'en ai pas envie…

Hermione cessa toute activité pour se tourner vers lui :

- Tu te sens bien ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il paraissait réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour Rogue ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler un son. Elle resta interdite un moment avant de prononcer :

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Allons, Hermione ! Ron n'est pas là pour te faire de scène : dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu ressens pour Rogue ! De la pitié ?

Hermione haussa une épaule :

- La pitié n'est pas le genre de sentiment qu'il aimerait susciter, tu sais, Harry. En tous cas, ce n'est pas ce que j'éprouve, moi. J'ai longtemps ressenti de la colère, de l'incompréhension, de la révolte… mais aujourd'hui, ce que j'éprouve c'est… de l'admiration.

Harry la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre d'elle.

- A quel propos ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- A tous les niveaux, répondit Hermione très sérieuse : en tant que professeur, en tant que chercheur, et en tant qu'être humain également.

- Ron a raison, Hermione, il t'a dérangé le cerveau… Bien que je comprenne que tu lui sois reconnaissante.

Hermione sourit, un peu triste.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Harry ? Tu crains de ne plus le haïr assez ? Tu crains de trahir ton père et Sirius en faisant confiance au Professeur Rogue ? Regrettes-tu de lui avoir demandé de t'enseigner la magie noire ? Il peut t'apporter beaucoup. Tu as besoin de lui.

- Il le sait ! soupira Harry.

Il comprenait à présent les raisons de son consentement. Il faisait de lui à nouveau un débiteur.

- Et toi, tu seras le moyen de prendre sa revanche sur son passé…

Harry se leva de sa chaise sur laquelle il s'était avachi. Il courut à Hermione et embrassa sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi Hermione.

- Tu chercherais constamment tes mots, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton moins léger qu'elle ne le voulait.

Harry revint à sa place.

- A propos de mots, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que Ron t'a dit pour te convaincre d'être sa petite amie ?

- Tu sais bien que chez Ron, c'est surtout ce qu'il ne dit pas qui est important…

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ? Devait-il me dire quelque chose de particulier ? A quel sujet ?

- Heu… fit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise. Non… je me demandais juste comment il s'y était pris, parce que jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas vraiment fait preuve de subtilité…

Hermione se mit à rire franchement :

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'on lui demande, n'est-ce pas.

Harry se mit à rire avec elle, de soulagement. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses chaudrons.

- Ce qu'il est supposé me dire a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'il me cache depuis cet été ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Harry aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire. Il resta silencieux, comme pris en faute. Il savait qu'elle l'observait du coin de l'œil. Et il se mit à rougir.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport quelconque avec ce que je _ne dois jamais apprendre_, Harry ?

Harry déglutit. Elle lui souriait à présent et il murmura :

- Il va me tuer si je te le dis !

Hermione vint lentement s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je ne te demande pas de me dévoiler ce qu'il me cache, Harry, le persuada-t-elle. Je préfèrerai qu'il m'en parle lui-même. Je veux juste que tu me répondes par oui ou par non.

Harry haussa une épaule.

- Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé dans les sous-sols ? questionna Hermione.

- Pas vraiment… fit Harry.

- Après ?

- Bien après ! acquiesça le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Viktor ?

- Krum ?

Il se sentit totalement idiot en prononçant ce nom. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Eh bien oui ! voilà ! Il était complètement désespéré ! Autant de savoir que tu pouvais mourir que de voir arriver Viktor Krum ! Et pourtant il était prêt à le laisser t'embrasser comme le voulait Ginny ! Uniquement pour avoir le bonheur de te voir vivante !

- Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même ?

- Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Bien qu'il prétende le contraire. Il affirme qu'il voulait simplement te dire adieu et il était prêt à laisser Coq partir en Bulgarie pour faire venir Krum !

Pendant un moment Hermione ne parla pas. Harry entendait son souffle depuis sa place, saccadé et rapide.

- Sais-tu ce qui nous a sauvé en bas ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Un bouclier ? Tu as dit qu'il avait crié Protego deux fois.

Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour dire non. Et puis de haut en bas comme pour dire oui. Elle repoussa sa chaise et se mit à marcher dans la salle, avec des gestes des mains et des bras. Elle avançait, s'arrêtait, reculait; levait la main et recommençait. Elle prit brusquement sa tête à deux mains et s'exclama :

- Je me trompais Harry ! Je me trompais !

Elle revint vers lui, le regard un peu hagard. Elle le saisit par les épaules.

- J'ai cru que le bouclier de Ron m'avait protégée à cause de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? l'interrogea Harry, un peu inquiet.

- Oui ! Il voulait me protéger moi ! Et moi je voulais le protéger lui ! Mais même deux Protego simultanés n'auraient rien pu contre le pouvoir qui s'est déclenché à ce moment-là.

- C'est ce que Rogue n'arrête pas de dire depuis cet été, approuva Harry.

- Il y a eu un troisième pouvoir qui nous a protégé également, murmura Hermione.

Harry pâlit tout à coup.

- Tu veux dire… le pouvoir de Poudlard ? ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt ce qui t'a "endormie" ?

- Non ! fit Hermione dans un rire surexcité. Ça c'est plutôt ce qui protège la "protection" de Poudlard !

Elle mit aussitôt la main sur sa bouche et se précipita vers sa baguette. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était toujours intacte. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

- Je crois que je sais ce que veut nous dire le choixpeau depuis deux ans !

Harry remonta ses lunettes dans une grimace dubitative.

- Tu as bien de la chance ! dit-il.

- Sais-tu comment Ron m'a ramenée de mon sommeil ensorcelé ? reprit Hermione.

- Il t'a embrassée, fit Harry sur un haussement des épaules.

- Non ! le coupa Hermione.

Elle se mit à rire :

- Enfin, oui ! Mais il ne m'a pas ramenée pour lui…

- Il voulait simplement que tu vives, murmura Harry.

Il commençait à comprendre.

- Il était prêt à sacrifier son amour pour toi, comme ma mère était prête à offrir sa vie à Voldemort pour que je vive… Crois-tu que ce soit ainsi que les pouvoirs de l'ancienne magie se révèlent ? Et que ce n'est pas uniquement par le sacrifice et la mort qu'on sauve ceux qui nous sont chers ? Mais par le don consenti de la vie ou de ce qui fait battre notre cœur ?

Elle s'approcha d'Harry, lentement. Dans ses yeux, il voyait une flamme vive et son sourire fit naître sur ses propres lèvres un autre sourire sans qu'il sût pourquoi.

- Sais-tu ce qui fait battre le cœur de Poudlard, Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

- L'amour que les élèves qui y passent leur scolarité ont pour elle. C'est ce que le Choixpeau veut nous dire : si nous aimons Poudlard, il nous faudra nous battre ensemble pour elle et non les uns contre les autres en son sein !

- Bien sûr, dit Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il prône l'unité des Maisons ! Tout le monde l'avait compris. Enfin, presque tout le monde…

Hermione sourit un peu sarcastique :

- Et comment es-tu prêt à montrer ton attachement à Poudlard, Harry ? Qu'es-tu prêt à sacrifier ? Ton orgueil ? Ton ambition ? Ton avenir ? Tes pouvoirs ? Ta vie ?

- Tu crois que nous devrons aller jusque là ?

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Toi, je ne le crois pas, Harry. Tu as une autre mission, ne l'oublie pas. Même si pour l'instant les deux se rejoignent, elles finiront par se séparer un jour. Mais il se pourrait que nous, nous soyons là pour permettre à Poudlard de survivre à ceux qui veulent la détruire.

Harry frissonna. Elle disait "nous" et il entendait "je".

Lentement, Hermione retira sa main de l'épaule d'Harry. Elle retourna vers ses fioles et les rangea encore une fois. Harry se racla la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Ron pour ce que je t'ai raconté ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Hermione. Nous devions avoir une conversation sérieuse ce soir, parce que j'avais dans l'idée que c'était lui qui m'avait ramenée. Ce n'était pas une idée précise mais je voulais lui parler enfin de ce qui était arrivé cet été.

- Vous auriez dû en parler plus tôt ! la réprimanda Harry.

- Sans doute, murmura Hermione. Mais dans ce cas rien de ce qui est arrivé ne serait arrivé…

- Et alors ? fit Harry sur un haussement d'épaule.

- Alors ? reprit Hermione une main sur sa hanche. Comment aurions-nous su que Voldemort tramait quelque chose si je n'étais pas allée pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi parce que la cuillère à thé qui sert de cervelle à Ron n'a pas supporté l'overdose d'émotions de notre premier baiser ?

- Oh ! fit Harry. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Mais si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si je vais aller tout déballer à Ron en lui précisant bien que c'est toi qui as tout raconté… tu n'as rien à craindre. Je saurai être discrète.

- Je n'en doute pas, murmura à son tour Harry.

Puis il enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer à sa robe. Quand il les eut remises sur son nez, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de McGregor ?

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin :

- Que c'est une Serpentard, qu'elle n'aime pas Malefoy, qu'elle n'a ni les yeux ni la langue dans sa poche, qu'elle est intelligente, qu'elle aime rire, qu'elle est plutôt jolie fille et qu'elle est très assidue aux séances du club de Duels… Elle t'intéresse ?

- Je voudrais savoir à quoi elle joue…

- Pose plutôt la question à Ginny ou à Luna… elles ont des cours communs. Elles te répondront mieux que moi.

Harry fit une grimace.

- J'interrogerai Luna ce soir, pendant que toi et Ron aurez votre "conversation sérieuse"…

- Tu auras un avis objectif, approuva Hermione. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite.

Hermione prit ses affaires sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle lui fit un signe de tête impératif. Harry la suivit. Elle était remise de sa déprime du matin et il n'était pas certain que ce fût une bonne chose pour lui.

Luna et Neville discutaient botanique dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Quelques tables plus loin, McGregor et ses amis Serpentard s'entretenaient ensemble de sujets qui ne regardaient qu'eux. La Préfète de Cinquième Année adressa un sourire à Harry.

- Le cours de rattrapage de Potions est déjà terminé, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

Hermione fit une grimace à Harry :

- Si elle a des vues sur toi, elle a une drôle de manière de le montrer !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! répondit Harry.

Il s'assit à côté de Luna et engagea la conversation avec elle.

- Tu la connais ? Tu as des cours avec elle ? Comment elle est ?

Luna ouvrit ses grands yeux sur lui :

- Bonjour, Harry ! dit-elle. Merci, je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air un peu énervé ce soir.

Harry grommela un "désolé, Luna" et lui fit un sourire. On ne pouvait rester longtemps fâché contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Ellie McGregor ? reprit Luna en plissant son front. Je sais plein de choses sur elle et sa famille. Papa a fait un article sur eux en janvier quand ils ont tous failli se faire découper en rondelles.

Harry l'invita à parler. Luna lui apprit que le père d'Ellie, Rory McGregor avait été le représentant du Ministère au conseil d'administration de Gringott's durant plusieurs années avant de démissionner quatre ans auparavant suite à des divergences de point de vue avec le Premier Ministre Fudge. C'était un homme au caractère affirmé qui ne craignait pas d'exprimer ses opinions. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait quitté le Conseil d'Administration en claquant la porte, il n'avait pas manqué d'informer la presse des raisons de son départ. La Gazette du Sorcier, alors contrôlée pas le Ministère n'avait fait aucun écho de ce désaccord entre les représentants du gouvernement sorcier. Le Chicaneur, lui, avait repris à son compte les accusations de fraude qui commençaient à circuler contre le Premier Ministre. Rory McGregor ne cachait pas non plus son antipathie à l'égard de certains membres du ministère soupçonnés d'allégeance envers Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. L'attaque dont sa famille avait fait l'objet à l'aube de la nouvelle année était le fruità n'en pas douter, de ses tentatives d'exclusion des membres douteux des divers Conseils d'Administration dont ils faisaient partie. Ellie était son unique fille, née de sa deuxième épouse. Il semblait qu'elle avait hérité du fort caractère de son père. Luna la trouvait fort sympathique au demeurant, et intelligente. D'une intelligence intuitive et d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve. Elle était fière, sans arrogance. Elle était maline, mais droite. Elle savait parler aux gens. Les professeurs l'estimaient et elle les respectait. Son seul défaut, de l'avis de Lunaétait son sens de la moquerie dont elle usait et abusait aux dépens même de ses propres amis… Son sens de l'humour allait jusqu'à se moquer d'elle-même, et cela la rachetait aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Harry écoutait Luna la bouche ouverte. Il leva les yeux sur Neville qui la regardait avec un sourire ravi.

- Tu veux que je demande à mon père de m'envoyer des copies des articles sur les McGregor ? termina Luna.

Harry secoua la tête. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était si Ellie McGregor se moquait de lui parce qu'elle aimait cela, pour l'embarrasser, ou parce qu'elle "avait des vues sur lui" comme disait Ron.

- Et toi ? Elle t'intéresse ? demanda Neville en riant.

- Elle est plus jolie qu'Isadora ! fit Luna.

- Qui ?

La voix de Ron les fit se retourner. Il avait l'air ravi. L'entraînement devait s'être divinement bien passé. Il tenait Hermione par la taille et celle-ci le priait de se tenir correctement sous le regard moqueur de Ginny.

- Ellie McGregor, répondit Luna avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ginny éclata de rire. Ron pâlit.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant Harry avec des yeux effarés.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle m'intéressait ! s'écria Harry à voix basse tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

- Mais peutêtre qu'elle elle s'intéresse à toi ! dit Ginny.

- Tu plaisantes ! répéta Ron.

- Elle te trouve un peu coincé, mais très mignon…

- Tu plaisantes ! murmura Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Pourquoi ? fit Ginny. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

Harry prit son front à deux mains et émit un grognement agacé. Neville riait et Luna laissait errer son regard de Ginny à Harry et de Harry à Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous gêne donc tous les deux dans le fait que McGregor trouve Harry à son goût ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

- Hony ! souffla Ron en lui jetant un regard épouvanté. C'est une Serpentard !

Ginny éclata de rire encore une fois. Elle donna une claque dans le dos de son frère.

- Attention, Ronnie, tu vas être mis à l'amende pour propos discriminatoires !

Elle quitta ses amis pour rejoindre la salle de bains des Préfètes. Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Dis, Harry, commença-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'intention de…

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'aucune sorte, articula lentement Harry en retenant une furieuse envie de taper sur Ron, et même sur Neville qui hurlait de rire en face de lui.

Ron soupira de soulagement.

- Non, parce que j'allais dire, il faudrait quand même que tu choisisses un peu mieux tes petites amies…D'accord, Isadora ça pouvait passer ! Mais Cho et l'autre-là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches, Ronald ? demanda Luna, un peu étonnée.

- C'est vrai ça, Ronald ? se moqua Hermione. Après tout, nous savons tous que Harry est celui qui travaille le plus au rapprochement des Maisons de Poudlard. Une Serdaigle, une Poufsouffle, quoi de plus naturel qu'une Serpentard soit la prochaine ?

Harry lança un regard furibond à Hermione.

- Mais puisque je vous dis….!

- Tu as droit à une vie privée, le coupa Neville. Et loin de nous l'idée de te dire ce que tu as faire…

Ron ouvrit la bouche. Hermione mit sa main dessus pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Heureusement, tu pars demain, Ron ! soupira Harry.

Ron fit "non" de l'index, car Hermione avait toujours sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il la retira pour apprendre à ses amis qu'il avait trouvé, ainsi que Ginny, une note sur son bureau de Préfet en rentrant de l'entraînement. McGonagall les informait que leurs parents avaient renoncé à les accueillir pour les vacances. Ils restaient donc à Poudlard et leur tiendrait compagnie. Il souriait à Hermione tandis qu'il annonçait cette nouvelle.

- Ont-ils dit pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, sérieuse.

- Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama Ron. Je reste avec toiça compense.

Il avança sa main vers la taille d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui montra son badge de Préfet sans un mot.

- Fichus badges ! maugréa Ron. On a le droit de les enlever pendant les vacances ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle leur rappela que le repas de fin de trimestre allait bientôt être servi. A table, Dean et Seamus proposèrent de fêter la fin du trimestre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Neville fut tout à fait d'accord. Harry n'émit aucun avis. Il était fatigué, comme si toute la tension accumulée depuis les dernières vacances le lâchait soudain. Une sourde inquiétude enserrait son cœur et il n'avait guère envie de rire. Il ne resta pas longtemps dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer la main sur son front, suivant du doigt les contours de sa cicatriceétonné qu'elle ne se rappelât pas à lui plus fortement qu'à l'ordinaire, alors qu'il ressentait une fois de plus une excitation diffuse et inexplicable. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ron qui ne lâchait pas Hermione d'une semelle. Il songea qu'ils avaient dû remettre leur "conversation sérieuse" à plus tard, puisque les Weasley passeraient leurs vacances à Poudlard. Il remarqua que des Serpentard participaient à cette fête. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, moins en tous cas que ceux qui fréquentaient la salle d'ordinaire. Ellie McGregor était là. Elle paraissait en grande discussion avec Ginny. Il se dépêcha de quitter la salle avant que l'une d'entre elles n'eût l'idée saugrenue de l'interpeller.

Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il resta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, affalé dans un fauteuil à ruminer de sombres pensées et son impatience. Les quelques rares élèves qui ne faisaient pas la fête en bas, montèrent se coucher bientôt. Il savait que les professeurs avaient autorisé les Préfets à retarder l'heure du couvre-feu. Il ne serait pas dérangé de sitôt. Il répugnait à monter dans son lit. Il préférait somnoler dans un fauteuil, comme si l'inconfort pouvait le protéger d'une incursion de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il entendit entrer ses camarades mais ne fit pas un geste. Certains s'approchèrent de lui en chuchotant. La voix de Ginny murmura à Dean de le laisser dormir. Les retardataires essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis ce fut le silence. L'obscurité de la salleà peine troublée par la lueur du feu dans la cheminée, envahissait peu à peu l'esprit d'Harry. Il sursauta. Un rire le réveilla. Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione.

- Chut ! faisait-elle. Ron ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit !

- On parlera demain, Hony ! Ou un autre jour ! On a tout le temps ! chuchotait Ron en riant.

- C'est important, Ronnie…

Harry devinait la haute silhouette de Ron qui se penchait sur celle d'Hermione, les bras levés. Il se demandait comment il pourrait se débrouiller pour quitter les lieux discrètement, lorsque qu'il sentit le long de sa cicatrice une sensation étrange. Des picotements vifs qui se changèrent en brûlure.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il à voix basse.

- Il y a quelqu'un ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix pressée.

Ron leva sa baguette "Lumos " chuchota-t-il.

- C'est moi ! dit Harry précipitamment. Il est à nouveau là !

- Qui ? demanda Ron, très pâle.

C'était une question stupide, il en avait tout à fait conscience. D'autant qu'Harry se tenait le front en grimaçant.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! cria soudain Harry. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'attendrait pas ! Il faut l'empêcher de trouver ce qu'il cherche ! Il faut y retourner tout de suite.

- Allons trouver Rogue d'abord ! murmura Hermione. S'il est vraiment là, nous aurons besoin de lui !

- A quoi bon ! décida Harry, impatient. C'est moi qui ai le pouvoir de le vaincre, pas Rogue !

Il était déjà debout, tourné vers la sortie de la salle.

- On t'accompagne Harry, dit Ron. Tu auras besoin de deux préfets avec toi, si tu rencontres Rusard en chemin ! Pour une fois, ils vont servir à quelque chose ces fichus badges !

Il emboîta le pas à Harry et Hermione les suivit. Ils se rendirent au premier étage, tandis qu'Hermione continuait à conseiller d'alerter Rogue, tout en refusant de les laisser continuer sans elle. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Neville qui soupira de soulagement quand il les reconnut.

- Vous n'allez pas me punir ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non ! dit Hermione. Tu tombes bien, au contraire !

- Oui ! fit Ron, pressé. Va chez Rogue et dis lui que le signal d'alarme d'Harry s'est mis en route !

- Quoi ? balbutia Neville. Mais chez Rogue ça veut dire chez les Serpentard… Et si je me fais prendre par Rusard ? Ou par Peeves ? Ou pire par un Serpentard ?…

- Dis-lui que tu veux voir Rogue ! Et le couvre-feu est aussi valable pour les Serpentard…

- Oui, mais…

- Neville ! l'interrompit Harry avec hargne.

Neville tourna les talons et se hâta vers les quartiers des Serpentard en faisant des vœux pour ne rencontrer personne.

Harry se mit à courir. Sa cicatrice l'élançait sérieusement et une joie sardonique lui nouait le cœur.

- Il a trouvé ! haleta-t-il devant la porte des toilettes des filles.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? fit Ron atterré.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Mais il a l'air vraiment content.

- C'est qu'il a rouvert que le cabinet secret, conclut Hermione. S'il avait retrouvé le livre, il exulterait bien davantage. Pressons !

Elle prit soudain la direction des opérations, ouvrit la porte des toilettes, et se dirigea vers les robinets. Mimi Geignarde ne fit aucune apparition intempestive au grand soulagement d'Harry et de Ron. D'une voix impatiente, Harry ordonna à la porte de leur laisser le passage. Il se laissa glisser le premier sa baguette à la main. Hermione le suivit et Ron ferma la marche.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Le Secret de Serpentard

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

Le Secret de Serpentard

La chute parut à Harry encore plus interminable que les fois précédentes. Lorsque Ron atterrit sur son coccyx dans la poussière du sol, il avait déjà enjambé l'écroulement de pierres et courrait presque dans le long couloir sombre. Hermione aida Ron à se relever, sa baguette tendue vers l'ombre afin d'apercevoir encore leur ami. Ron l'entraîna à sa suite. Il commençait à penser qu'ils auraient dû suivre les conseils de la jeune fille. L'idée de se retrouver en face de Pettigrew et du serpent qui avait blessé son père l'année précédente ne le séduisait guère. Même si Harry leur avait rappelé que Pettigrew n'avait plus de baguette, puisque Rogue l'avait en sa possession, et qu'il ne pouvait introduire aucun objet dans la Chambre lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de rat, l'air dubitatif d'Hermione ne l'avait pas rassuré. Ils suivaient tous les deux le long couloir obscur. Le bruit de la course d'Harry devant eux rythmait les battements de leurs cœurs. Ron aurait bien rattrapé leur ami en deux de ses grandes enjambées, mais Hermione peinait déjà à suivre la cadence rapide de son pas pressé. Ils sentirent l'odeur âcre de la vase et leurs pieds glissèrent sur le sol humide. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Ron manqua buter sur Harry, appuyé au mur suintant.  
- Il l'a trouvé ! souffla le jeune Potter. Vite !  
Il repartit en avant, glissa sur la vase. Ron le rattrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Hermione trottait derrière eux, une lueur fragile au bout de sa baguette.

La porte était fermée. Les deux émeraudes brillèrent d'un éclat narquois dans l'obscurité. Les trois jeunes gens étaient surpris. Ils s'attendaient à trouver la porte largement ouverte.  
- Ils nous attendent ! murmura Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
La nausée lui tordait le ventre. Cette joie sordide qui étreignait son cœur le rendait malade.  
- Ouvre ! souffla Ron.  
- Ils vont savoir immédiatement qu'ils ont de la visite ! dit Hermione précipitamment.  
- Alors, levez vos baguettes ! répondit sombrement Harry. Car nous n'avons pas le choix cette fois. Et il est hors de question d'attendre qui que se soit !  
Il ordonna aux serpents de le laisser passer. Les serrures entrelacées se séparèrent. L'éclat vert des pierres précieuses s'éteignit. Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur les secrets de la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! murmura Harry. Il est là !  
Il porta la main à son front, dans un geste de colère et de douleur. Il courut jusqu'au centre de la Chambre, face à la gigantesque statue de Serpentard. La figure de pierre semblait se moquer de lui et son rictus simiesque, rendu grotesque par sa bouche ouverte, paraissait s'être accentué. Harry cria quelque chose que Ron et Hermione ne comprirent pas. Ils savaient seulement que la rage qui habitait leur ami sortait par sa bouche. Tout son être hurlait sa colère et sa révolte.

Il y eut un claquement sec. Les jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux. Les plis de la robe de Salazard Serpentard s'écartèrent. Harry s'approcha du trou sombre au bas de la statue démesurée du fondateur de Poudlard, comme attiré malgré lui. Ron voulut le retenir mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione tendit sa baguette devant elle. Elle tremblait.  
- Potter ? Quelle surprise ?  
La voix aigre de Peter Pettigrew les fit frissonner. Sa silhouette déformée apparut à la lumière verte devant la porte nouvellement ouverte. Harry brandit sa baguette. Pettigrew leva les mains.  
- Tu menacerais un homme désarmé ? se moqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature, gentil Harry…  
Ron s'avança aux côtés de son ami.  
- Laisse-nous nous occuper de ce sale rat, conseilla-t-il à voix basse. Trouve le livre de Serpentard qu'on quitte cet endroit !  
- Fais attention, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ce doit être Nagini qui est là… Il est dangereux…  
Elle leva sa baguette vers Pettigrew. Il allait lui payer ce qu'il avait fait à Pattenrond. Et qu'il fût désarmé ne la gênait guère.  
- Crache-Limace ! cria-t-elle.  
Aussitôt, Pettigrew se plia en deux et dans un hoquet qui tenait autant de la stupéfaction que du dégoût, il se mit à vomir d'énormes limaces gluantes à intervalles réguliers.  
- Petite… garce… écuma Pettigrew entre deux hoquets.  
Harry éclata de rire et sauta par-dessus la forme accroupie de Peter tandis que Ron lui criait d'être prudent. Il le suivit pourtant, décochant un regard d'écœurement à celui qui avait son animal de compagnie.

La douleur transperça le crâne d'Harry. Il voyait rouge. Il se força à fermer son esprit. Il avait toujours mal mais ses yeux s'habituaient à l'ombre. La lumière glauque venait de la grande pièce dans son dos. Harry plissa les paupières pour y voir un peu mieux. Il le vit alors, au milieu de la pièce ronde, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères remplies de livres. Un immense serpent enroulé sur lui-même et devant lui un livre ouvert sur le sol. Ses écailles brillèrent par éclats à la lueur de la baguette de Ron tandis qu'il glissait vers la porte. Deux points rouges s'avançaient dans l'obscurité relative.  
- Tu es venu à moi Potter… disait la voix sifflante du serpent.  
- Non, Voldemort, je suis venu pour vous empêcher à nouveau de détruire Poudlard.  
Harry baissa rapidement les yeux vers le livre et les releva aussitôt vers la gueule ouverte du serpent. Il se souvint des crochets dans le corps d'Arthur Weasley. Il se retint de ressentir une terreur sans nom. Les yeux rouges le fixaient. La voix lui parlait de sa mort.  
- Harry ! cria Ron.  
Il lança un Petrificus Totalus. L'éclair rouge frappa le serpent au milieu de son corps dressé. Il tourna la tête vers Ron.  
- Ron ! Le livre ! hurla Harry. Accio Gimoire !  
Il tendit la main. Le livre glissa au sol. Le serpent fixait toujours Ron dont la baguette tremblait. De la queue, il arrêta la course du livre et l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
- Accio Grimoire ! cria à nouveau Harry.  
Le livre bougea à nouveau vers lui. Ron luttait toujours contre la volonté de l'esprit dans le serpent. Il obligeait sa baguette à se tourner vers Harry. Et soudain il comprit. Il crut appeler le nom d'Harry. Il sentit dans son épaule un coup violent qui le fit tomber sur le côté. La voix d'Hermione prononça :  
- Noctis Totalis !

Il y eut un éclair mauve vers les yeux du serpent. La voix dans la tête d'Harry siffla un long hurlement de colère. Le jeune homme bondit vers le livre arrêté à quelques mètre de lui. Il sauta par-dessus les anneaux de Nagini aveuglé. Mais l'esprit de Voldemort veillait toujours. Il se débarrassa du Petrificus Totalus qui paralysait la partie haute de son corps. Il glissa vivement sur le côté, vers l'odeur et l'esprit d'Harry qu'il sentait si proche. Harry sut au même moment ce que Voldemort tentait de faire. Il s'empara du livre et le lança vers Ron qui se relevait de sa surprise. Le jeune Weasley l'attira à lui. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine et amorça une retraite vers la porte. Dans un mouvement rapide Nagini se coula vers lui. Ses crochets étaient si près. Ron plongea au sol. Il tendit le livre vers Hermione.  
- Accio Grimoire !  
Nagini tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de crier. La Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ses mains indignes ne devaient pas toucher ce livre sacré ! Que faisait Peter ? Etait-ce lui qui crachait ces gargouillements ridicules et obscènes ? Hermione faillit lâcher le livre ancien. Il était lourd dans ses mains. Elle se hâta vers la sortie. Elle sauta par-dessus Queudver toujours plié en deux. Une main froide saisit sa cheville. Elle tomba devant la porte. Une limace rampa sur elle.  
- Tu vas payer… sale chat… m'a fait !  
La voix haletante de Pettigrew lui crachait des insultes aux oreilles. Elle voulut le repousser avec le livre de Serpentard. Il fit tomber une énorme limace dessus en essayant de le lui arracher des mains. La main d'argent s'accrochait au grimoire. Hermoine tirait vers elle de toutes ses forces. Les doigts de métal déchiraient le cuir. Leurs mains glissaient dans la bave. Le livre tomba au sol. Pettigrew porta ses mains vers le cou d'Hermione. Elle détourna la tête comme il vomissait une nouvelle limace. Elle sentait son corps difforme se tordre sur le sien, ses ongles se planter dans sa chair et un étau écraser sa gorge.

Harry appela Voldemort. Le serpent rampait vers ses amis, les crochets aux aguets. Ron ne comprenait rien de ce que disait son ami. Il parlait cette langue étrange qui lui donnait chaque fois des frissons. Il se releva pour aller porter secours à Hermione. Harry le retint :  
- Ron ! Le livre ! cria-t-il à nouveau.  
Ron bondit sur le grimoire. Que voulait-il qu'il en fît ? Harry était face au serpent, vibrant de colère et de peur. Hermione luttait contre cet immonde Croûtard qui essayait de l'étrangler. Que devait-il faire ? Il fonça vers Pettigrew. Il allait lui faire ravaler les gastéropodes qu'il venait de cracher ! De toutes ses forces, il frappa sur le crâne déformé de ce rat dégénéré au moment où il dégorgeait encore une limace visqueuse. Dans un mouvement frissonnant de dégoût, Hermione repoussa le corps de Peter et se massa la gorge. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle montra Harry à Ron. Il lui confia le livre et courut vers leur ami. Il fit face avec lui la baguette brandie vers la tête monstrueuse.  
La voix riait dans la tête de Harry.  
- Crois-tu que toi et ton insignifiant ami pourraient empêcher mon fidèle serviteur de vous éliminer de mon chemin ? Le sortilège de ta sang-de-bourbe n'a pas duré longtemps. Mon pouvoir est supérieur à tous ceux que tu pourrais m'opposer, petit Potter.

- HARRY !  
La voix de Ginny tremblait de terreur et Neville poussa un long cri d'angoisse. Nagini se tourna vers eux, dans un mouvement de surprise.  
- Partez ! leur cria Harry.  
Il sauta sur le côté et courut vers la salle verte. Ron faisait de même de son côté. Ils passèrent le pas de la porte en même temps. Harry se retourna. D'une voix saccadée, il ordonna à la porte de se refermer. Dans la pièce qui s'obscurcissait l'esprit de Voldemort commandait exactement le contraire. Les plis de la robe de Serpentard restaient entrouverts, tendus entre la volonté du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et celle du Survivant.  
Ron se tourna vers Neville :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! s'écria-t-il. C'est Rogue que tu devais ramener bougre d'andouille ! Pas ma crétine de sœur !  
- Je ne voulais pas la ramener ! se défendit Neville. C'est elle qui m'a obligé à parler et à venir avec elle. Quant à Rogue, je sais pas trop. C'est mon Oncle Algie que j'ai trouvé chez lui ! Il m'a dit qu'ils arrivaient de suite et que je devais rentrer dans mon dortoir.  
- Et je ne suis pas une crétine ! cria Ginny furieuse.  
- Taisez-vous !  
La voix aiguë d'Hermione les fit sursauter. Ginny se précipita vers elle. Elle fixait son regard sur le livre que la jeune fille serrait contre son cœur sans même s'en apercevoir.  
- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est le secret de Poudlard que tu tiens là, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix excitée.

Hermione eut un sourire étrange et lui tendit le vieux grimoire. Ni Ron, ni Neville ni même Ginny ne pouvaient y croire. La jeune Weasley reçut le livre entre ses mains. La couverture de cuir ne portait aucune inscription. Elle l'ouvrit. Il était vide. Pas une ligne n'apparaissait.  
- Est-ce comme pour le journal de Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix étrangement calme.  
Ginny sortit sa baguette et essaya tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour faire apparaître l'encre invisible. Fort déçue, Ginny referma le livre. Elle le passa à Neville qui ouvrait la bouche d'étonnement. Il le tourna et le retourna sans en découvrir le secret. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle portait de temps à autre ses mains à son cou marbré d'ecchymoses et de griffures. Il savait pourtantà son sourire, qu'elle avait sa petite idée sur ce nouveau mystère.  
- Explique-nous, demanda-t-il.  
- Avant, nous devons aider Harry, dit-elle.  
Elle se plaça à côté de leur ami. Il était blême. Sa voix fatiguait et le sifflement du serpent en face, dont ils ne pouvaient voir à présent que les deux points enflammés qui lui servaient d'yeux, se faisait lui plus insistant.  
- Venez ! commanda-t-elle à voix basse. Visez les points rouges !  
- Avec quoi ? demanda froidement Ron, la baguette déjà tendue.  
- Expelliarmus ! décida Hermione tout aussi laconiquement.  
- Hein ? fit Neville.  
- Bien ! dit Ginny. A trois ?  
- Un… deux …  
Quatre voix crièrent l'incantation. Les éclairs rouges traversèrent l'écartement sombre entre les pans de la robe du sorcier de pierre. Les yeux s'éteignirent et l'éclat vert des écailles disparut dans l'ombre de la profondeur de la pièce. La porte se referma dans un sifflement aigu. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Ron le retint et l'aida à s'asseoir sur les dalles. Il était épuisé et son front était prêt à exploser. Neville lui tendit le livre de Serpentard, les mains tremblantes. Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.  
- Est-ce pour des pages blanches que nous avons combattu ? demanda-t-il amèrement.  
- Parle-lui, murmura Hermione. Parle-lui en Fourchelang…  
Harry prit le livre devant ses yeux. Il réalisa qu'il tenait les secrets de Serpentard entre ses mains.  
- Livre-moi tes mystères, murmura-t-il imaginant à la place du grimoire le visage de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Lentement, deux serpents enlacés, aux yeux d'émeraude, apparurent sur la couverture millénaire. Il remarqua que des lambeaux de cuir se détachaient déjà. Il ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages avec précaution. L'écriture noire aux lettres anciennes se révélait lorsqu'il posait les yeux dessus.  
- Ca ne marche pas, entendit-il dire Ron, dépité.  
- Mais si ! fit Hermione. Harry voit ce qui est écrit, n'est-ce pas… Car ce livre n'est destiné qu'à l'Héritier de Serpentard...  
Elle posa ses mains sur les mains d'Harry et referma le livre. Il ressentit de la colère envers elle. Elle était jalouse. Elle était jalouse qu'il connût les mêmes choses qu'elle. Il tira le livre vers lui prêt à la repousser brutalement.  
- C'est un Sortilège du Secret invoqué sur un objet, expliqua-t-elle. Seuls les personnes autorisées y ont accès. Et ces personnes en l'occurrence sont celles qui parlent Fourchelang et ont des dons particuliers…  
Un borborygme écoeurant les fit lever la tête. Peter Pettigrew reprenait conscience et vomissait d'affilée quatre limaces. Neville ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur. Il tourna le dos à la scène. Ron s'avança à grands pas vers le petit homme contrefait. Il le releva par la col de sa robe sale. Il lui mit le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe.  
- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, sale rat pelé, menaça-t-il, je te jure que je te crève !  
- Tu pourrais lancer un Avada sur ton vieux Croûtard, mon petit Ronnie…? tenta Pettigrew.  
- Lui sûrement pas ! Mais moi, oui !

La voix du Professeur Rogue tonna dans la salle. Il avançait à grands pas et paraissait fébrile. Il était pâle. Il passa devant les jeunes gens sans un regard.  
- Tenez-le bien, Weasley ! commanda-t-il.  
Pettigrew leva les mains devant son visage défiguré. Il crut que Rogue allait le frapper. Severus Rogue esquissa un sourire méprisant. Il ne leva même pas sa baguette.  
- Petrificus Totalus ! laissa-t-il tomber.  
Le corps de Pettigrew se raidit. Seuls ses yeux paraissaient vivants, roulant de droite et de gauche, inquiets et soulagés à la fois.  
- Dès que vous le sentirez bouger, recommencer l'opération, Weasley, fit Rogue d'un air satisfait.  
Puis il se tourna vers les autres et Potter en particulier. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Il fit un geste… Un craquement sec l'interrompit. La porte du cabinet caché s'ouvrit brutalement. Un serpent géant s'en élança. Il était furieux. Rogue porta vivement sa main droite à son poignet. Il fixait les yeux rouges avec terreur. Harry s'effondra au sol. Il se serrait tapé la tête contre les dalles pour faire taire sa douleur. Algie Londubat se mit entre le garçon et le serpent.  
- C'est cela qu'il veut ! Accio Grimoire !  
Hermione leva sa baguette et le livre quitta le côté d'Harry qui l'avait lâché pour prendre  
son front à deux mains. Le serpent suivit sa trajectoire du regard.  
- Neville ! cria Hermione.  
Sa baguette décrivit un arc de cercle pour faire suivre le grimoire vers le jeune homme.  
- Wingardium Leviosa ! dit-il.  
- Accio Grimoire ! appela Ginny.  
Elle s'éloignait d'Harry et de ses camarades. Le professeur Londubat se déplaça à l'opposé de sa position. Il appela le livre à son tour. Le professeur Rogue se ressaisit le premier.  
- Potter ! ordonna-t-il fermement. Fermez votre esprit ! Si vous n'en êtes pas capable maintenant vous ne serez jamais prêt !

Harry se releva lentement. Le livre volait d'un point à l'autre de la salle relayé par ses camarades. Il se rapprocha de Rogue.  
- Que faisons-nous professeur ? demanda-t-il.  
- Prenez la place du professeur Londubat ! le pressa Rogue.  
Harry se précipita. Algie Londubat courut vers Rogue. Ils se consultèrent d'un signe de tête. Nagini ne savait où donner de la tête. Il n'était pas assez rapide, et l'ennemi trop nombreux. Les imprécations de Voldemort, seul Potter les entendait et il résistait à la colère et la douleur, tout comme ce traître de Rogue. Il se tourna vers lui soudain, furieux, les crochets en avant. Severus Rogue et Algie Londubat levèrent leur baguette. Une même incantation sortit de leur bouche. Les yeux rouges s'éteignirent. La tête du serpent s'abattit sur Rogue. Algie Londubat le poussa sur le côté, ils roulèrent ensemble sur la dalle.  
- Il est parti ! s'écria le Professeur Londubat. Venez Severus, il faut quitter cet endroit et y enfermer cette bête.  
- Il n'est pas parti ! cria à son tour Harry. Il est toujours là.  
La douleur à son front était intolérable. Il se tourna vers Ginny, une lueur d'angoisse au fond des yeux.  
- Non ! hurla-t-il. Pas encore !  
La jeune fille tendait sa baguette vers lui. Son beau visage était tordu dans sa lutte contre l'esprit qui la hantait.  
- Ils m'ont chassé mais je suis revenu, Potter ! Je reviens toujours !  
La voix de Ginny était distordue et méconnaissable.  
Ron hurla. Il lâcha Pettigrew qui tomba dans un bruit sec. Il courut vers sa sœur. Nagini se dressa devant lui. Le livre flottait toujours au dessus d'eux. Hermione l'appela.  
- C'est cela que vous voulez ? cria-t-elle à l'esprit de Voldemort.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle le lança dans la tête de Ginny. La jeune fille s'effondra sans un cri. Harry se précipita, malgré l'avertissement de Rogue. Elle était inconsciente, son visage ensanglanté. Harry essuya la bouche de Ginny de la main. Il ramassa le livre et se tourna vers ses amis.  
- Cette fois, il est parti, dit-il.  
Hermione restait interdite, immobile, les mains sur la bouche. Ses yeux allaient de Ginny, allongée sur le sol à Ron pétrifié de peur devant la gueule de Nagini qui se rapprochait inexorablement.  
Harry parut s'apercevoir à peine de la situation critique de son ami. Rogue et le Professeur Londubat lançaient des sorts contre le serpent qui semblait ne rien sentir. Il laissa Ginny aux soins de Neville. Il fut auprès de Ron tétanisé sans savoir comment. Il entendait Rogue hurler à quelqu'un de sortir de là. Il n'avait pas conscience que ces cris s'adressaient à lui. La gueule béante de Nagini frappa brusquement. Dans un réflexe Harry leva le grimoire de Salazar Serpentard devant les crochets du serpent qui les planta dedans. Nagini fut agité de spasmes frénétiques. Il secouait la tête pour se débarrasser du grimoire ensorcelé qui enfonçait dans ses crochets une douleur mortelle. Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent. Son corps tout entier étincelait sous la lumière verte. Il rampait vers la sortie comme s'il pouvait trouver un secours de ce côté. Il cogna au passage sa tête contre les piliers pour s'ôter de la gueule cette odieuse souffrance. Le vieux grimoire ne résista pas. Déjà entamé par le traitement qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avait fait subir dans la pièce secrète, il tomba lambeau par lambeau, quand le serpent le déchira contre la pierre des colonnes sans fin.

Un rire aigre retentit. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Pettigrew. Il était toujours saucissonné, mais le maléfice commençait à s'estomper. Il riait à gorge déployée.  
- Il en sait assez ! cria-t-il d'une voix de dément. Il en sait assez pour tous vous ensevelir dans cette école ! Il est assez intelligent pour deviner ce qu'il ne sait pas ! Si cette petite pimbêche a pu trouver la solution de l'énigme, il le fera également.  
- Vous n'en savez rien, Queudver ! cria Harry avec colère. Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ne pouviez pas lire les pages de ce livre ! Vous ignorez ce qu'il a pu apprendre !  
- Il en sait plus que tu ne le crois, Harry… menaça Pettigrew. Il en sait beaucoup plus sur toi et sur ceux qui se croient à l'abri…

Il leva sa main d'argent. D'un geste las, Rogue lui envoya un autre sortilège qui le pétrifia à nouveau. Puis il se tint un moment devant la porte du cabinet secret. Il soupira.  
- Tant de connaissances perdues ! murmura-t-il.  
Le professeur Londubat s'approcha de lui :  
- Toutes ces connaissances sont perdues depuis plus de mille ans, Severus. Elles ne manquent à personne…  
Il entra le premier et d'un geste de sa baguette fit tomber au centre de la pièce les livres et les parchemins. Puis il se retira et désigna le tas de grimoires à Rogue :  
- A vous l'honneur, Severus…  
Rogue, d'un geste de la main, fit naître une flamme au milieu des parchemins. Ils restèrent làà regarder danser les flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus rien qu'un tas de cendres.

Algie Londubat se tourna vers les jeunes gens. Ron Weasley était abattu, agenouillé près de sa sœur. Hermione Granger pleurait auprès de lui et son neveu ne savait s'il devait consoler la jeune fille ou réconforter le jeune homme. Harry Potter, lui, tournait le dos à tout le monde. Il surveillait d'un œil acéré, le moindre mouvement suspect de Pettigrew. Il s'approcha du Professeur Rogue.  
- Monsieur, dit-il à voix basse. Quand nous avons envoyé Neville vous chercher, vous étiez en train de l'espionner, n'est-ce pas. Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il tramait ?  
Rogue l'observa du coin de l'œil :  
- Que voulez vous dire, Potter ? interrogea-t-il sur le même ton. Que je ne suis pas aussi bon espion que je ne le prétends ou que je cache des informations volontairement ?  
- Je m'assure que ce n'est pas Voldemort que vous espionnez directement, Monsieur… répondit Harry sur un ton léger.  
Et comme cene pouvait être Pettigrew non plus, songea-t-il, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lucius Malefoy.  
- Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous accepte comme apprenti, Potter, chuchota Rogue, il vous faudra apprendre à désigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous un autre nom que celui que vous plaisez à prononcer…

Il s'éloigna aussitôt pour aller se pencher sur Ginny Weasley qui revenait à elle. Hermione la serra contre elle en lui demandant pardon. Ron et Neville lui racontèrent ce qui était arrivé du moment où elle avait pris dans la figure le grimoire de Serpentard. Elle ne se souvenait de rien avant ce moment, si ce n'était l'éclair des deux baguettes des professeurs.  
- Nous l'avons chassé de l'esprit de son serpent, sourit le Professeur Londubat. Mais il a été assez puissant pour trouver refuge dans le vôtre…  
- Vous avez résisté, reprit Rogue, un peu surpris tout de même.  
- J'ai de l'entraînement ! se moqua Ginny.  
Elle toucha son visage et grimaça de douleur. Elle demanda à Hermione de lui arranger ça tout de suite, puisque c'était elle la responsable de sa souffrance. Hermione s'exécuta de bonne grâce sous le regard ébahi du professeur Londubat. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir d'exaspération qui cachait un mince sourire.  
- Vous voulez devenir guérisseuse, Miss Granger ? s'étonna l'oncle de Neville.  
- Non, Monsieur… répondit Hermione.  
- Le choix de carrière de Miss Granger est un sujet de discussion parmi tous les professeurs… se gaussa Rogue.  
Hermione baissa la tête et Ron jura qu'elle avait rougi aux paroles du professeur de Potions.

Rogue lança un Mobilis Corpus sur Peter Pettigrew. Il jeta un dernier regard à la Chambre des Secrets et demanda à Harry de la refermer sur eux. Lorsque les serpents s'enlacèrent à nouveau, le cœur d'Harry était étrangement calme. Ils suivirent pendant un moment les traces glissantes de Nagini dans la poussière du couloir. Elles disparurent soudain entre deux pierres disjointes.  
- Il reviendra pour toi, Severus… entendirent-ils menacer Pettigrew.  
Harry vit le coin des lèvres de Rogue se relever imperceptiblement. Il eut l'intime conviction que Rogue se préparait à ce moment depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il se rapprocha de Ron qui fermait la marche. Hermione était devant avec Ginny et Neville.  
- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Harry.  
Ron grimaça. Son regard, malgré lui, erra vers Hermione. Il baissa les yeux.  
- Je n'ai pas été très brave, hein, cette fois…  
- Tu veux rire ! s'exclama Harry à voix basse.  
- Alors pourquoi elle m'évite ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne sais pas… Le mieux, c'est de lui poser la question.  
Il partit en avant, s'excusa auprès du professeur Londubat qu'il bouscula dans sa hâte, et rejoignit Hermione. Ron le vit avec terreur se pencher à son oreille. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Harry prit la place de la jeune fille à côté de Ginny. Ron ralentit le pas quand il réalisa qu'Hermione l'attendait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de se dépêcher un peu. Il s'avança, la tête basse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle prit son bras et lui chuchota :  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir démoli ta sœur ?  
- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal à _elle_…  
- Alors pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi ? continua Hermione. Parce que j'ai plein de bave de limace sur moi ?  
Ron parut se rendre à peine compte de la saleté de sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient gluants, son cou était bleu et sa robe répugnante de bave et de poussière. Il la trouvait malgré tout magnifique. Il ne sut comment le lui dire. Il se contenta de lui répondre en secouant la tête.  
- Tu dois me trouver un peu froussard…  
- Oui, fit Hermione. Pour certaines choses… mais si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors là non, tu n'as pas été froussard. Pas plus que chacun d'entre nous, en tous cas… J'aurais réagi de la même manière si un énorme serpent m'avait menacée de ses crochets… surtout si mon père avait déjà été sa victime.  
Ron ferma les yeux et soupira fortement. C'était exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé : aux blessures béantes de son père, qui ne voulaient pas se refermer malgré les soins.  
- Oh ! Bon sang ! jura-t-il. J'espère qu'on n'aura pas un Epouvantard à nos examens de fin d'année !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'auras qu'à l'imaginer avec un livre entre les dents en train de se cogner la tête contre les murs pour obtenir un superbe Ridikkulus !  
- Et toi ? quelle forme prendrait un Epouvantard pour t'effrayer ? demanda Ron, son sourire revenu.  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Il aurait le choix ! murmura-t-elle.  
Elle serra davantage le bras de Ron contre elle et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Elle songea combien quelques semaines plus tôt elle avait été soulagée lorsque le professeur Londubat avait annoncé que ceux qui n'avaient jamais affronté d'Epouvantard passeraient les premiers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le conduit qui menait dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage, une échelle tressée dans une matière argentée tombait jusqu'à terre. Algie Londubat la prit entre ses mains et tourna un sourire amusé vers Rogue :  
- Ce vieil Albus a toujours eu le goût des jolies choses…  
Il commença à monter les premiers échelons tout en invitant Ginny et Neville à le suivre. Rogue fit passer Hermione et Ron devant lui. Il poussa Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter Pettigrew du coin de l'œil. Rogue s'accrocha au dernier échelon. Il fit avancer le corps de Pettigrew jusqu'à l'entrée du boyau. Il leva la tête et appela :  
- Commandeur ! Tout le monde est prêt…  
Il n'avait pas terminé de parler que la corde commença à monter lentement.  
- Commandeur ? demanda Ginny à voix basse à Neville.  
- Oui, répondit Neville avec fierté :Commandeur d'Honneur de la Brigade d'Elite. Médaille de Merlin, Officier de l'Ordre Magique et…  
- Neville ! fit la voix d'Algie Londubat plus haut, tandis que Ron laissait fuser un sifflement admiratif. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce ne sont pas les titres qui font la valeur d'un homme. Ce sont ses actes. N'est-ce pas, Severus…?  
Harry baissa légèrement la tête vers le crâne aux cheveux gras de Rogue. Celui-ci cessa immédiatement de balancer sa baguette au gré de l'oscillation de l'échelle d'argent. Le corps de Pettigrew reprit aussitôt sa place au centre du boyau et ne racla plus la rude paroi de pierre.  
- Certes, Commandeur… répondit le professeur.  
Harry ressentit dans ces paroles une amertume que le sarcasme n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il voyait Pettigrew qui n'osait pas bouger, bien que le sortilège ne fît plus effet à présent. Sans doute craignait-il de rompre le charme qui le tenait en apesanteur. Il songea que ce personnage vil et lâche connaissait le secret qui liait Rogue à Sirius. Il était si proche de lui à ce moment et si inaccessible. Il ne saurait rien par lui, il en était conscient. Ou bien Peter ne lui livrerait que des informations qui le blesseraient. Comment une telle haine pouvait encore perdurer alors que presque toutes les personnes concernées avait disparu. Se pouvait-il que Lupin eût raison et qu'il n'y en eût pas un seul pour racheter les autres ?

La première chose qu'Harry aperçut au bout du tunnel, fut le tartan de Minerva McGonagall qui s'agitait pour accueillir les jeunes gens dans les toilettes. Il vit Pattenrond bondir dans les bras d'Hermione dans un concert de miaulements réprobateurs. Ron caressa la tête du chat :  
- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Pattenrond ! dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Mais tu la connais, elle n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête !  
Le Professeur Dumbledore examinait le visage taché de sang de Ginny. Il s'avança vers Rogue lorsque ce dernier apparut dans le tuyau. Il l'aida à mettre pied à terre et s'inquiéta de sa mine pâle.  
- Plus tard, Professeur, murmura Rogue.  
Il fit remonter le corps de Pettigrew et rompit le sortilège. Peter s'écroula sur le carrelage des toilettes. Pattenrond s'échappa des bras d'Hermione dans un feulement rageur. Son poil orange hérissé, il bondit sur Queudver et planta ses griffes dans sa bedaine. Pettigrew, s'il avait décidé de faire le mort pour mieux préparer sa fuite, changea de tactique. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et d'effarement.  
- Eloignez cette bête de moi ! cria-t-il en se débattant.  
Il contra de sa main de métal la patte griffue à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
- Rappelez cet animal, Granger ! s'énerva Rogue. Et vous Potter, fermez cette porte une bonne fois pour toute !

Harry se tourna vers la porte et obéit. Les robinets reprirent leur place. Un instant interdite, Hermione se précipita. Pattenrond sauta au sol entre elle et le petit homme rabougri. Dumbledore s'avança vers lui. Peter se mit à genou devant le directeur de l'école. Il levait les bras devant son visage et tout son être suait la crainte.  
- Attention, Professeur, s'inquiéta Rogue. Il pourrait se changer en rat pour s'enfuir une nouvelle fois…  
Dumbledore leva la main :  
- Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, n'est-ce pas, Peter… dit-il doucement. Je crains que Miss Granger n'ait pas assez d'ascendant sur son ami à quatre pattes pour l'empêcher de suivre son instinct de chasseur…  
- Si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait le laisser finir ce qu'il a commencé ! grogna Ron.  
Pettigrew lui lança un regard assassin, ainsi qu'à Hermione. La jeune fille porta ses mains à son cou. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle :  
- Voulez-vous nous prêter Pattenrond, Miss Granger, le temps d'une escorte ? Quant à vous, et vous aussi Miss Weasley, le Professeur McGonagall va vous conduire immédiatement chez Mrs Pomfresh.  
Il fit un signe au Professeur McGonagall qui invita promptement Hermione et Ginny à quitter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Rogue ne quittait Pettigrew, toujours suppliant, ni des yeux ni de la baguette. Harry sentait l'agitation chez les deux hommes.  
- Que comptez-vous faire de lui, Professeur ? demanda Harry. L'interroger ?  
- Moui… fit Dumbledore, d'un air dubitatif. Bien que le mensonge soit une seconde nature chez lui, je crois encore pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il pourrait nous dire pour sauver sa tête…  
- Quelques gouttes de Veritaserum devraient faire l'affaire, grinça Rogue tandis que Dumbledore souriait de son impatience.  
- …Cependant, reprit le Directeur, le plus intéressant dans sa capture, est peutêtre simplement le fait que nous privons Voldemort de son exécuteur des basses œuvres…  
Harry sentit Rogue se crisper à l'énoncé du nom du Maître des Ténèbres. Pettigrew quant à lui eut un violent frisson qu'il ne put réprimer.  
- Nous allons conduire votre prisonnier dans l'appentis de la cabane d'Hagrid, reprit Dumbledore, où les Aurors pourront venir le chercher en toute discrétion cette nuit même.  
- Demandez-lui donc d'abord pourquoi il a fait venir ces gerbilloises à crête dans la Forêt Interdite ! cracha Ron presque malgré lui.

Les professeurs levèrent les yeux vers lui. Pettigrew plissa son œil fourbe. Ron avança d'un pas vers lui. Harry le retint par le bras. Comme un signal d'alarme, les oreilles de Ron étaient rouge vif.  
- J'aurais dû laisser Pattenrond ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi, Croûtard ! Et toi Harry tu aurais du laisser Sirius lui régler son compte dans la Cabane Hurlante !  
Il repoussa Harry et leva la main sur cette caricature d'être humain qu'était devenu Peter Pettigrew. Il retint son coup pourtant et son visage crispé montrait tout son ressentiment et sa détresse.  
- Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur elle ou je te ferai regretter d'avoir repris ta forme humaine, pourriture ! Ne lève même plus ce qui reste de tes yeux sur elle, ou j'écrase ta sale gueule de sale vermine sous mon talon.  
Sa bouche se tordait de colère et de peur rétrospective. Dumbledore fit un geste de la tête. Neville et Harry saisirent Ron chacun par un bras. Ils eurent du mal à le ramener avec eux vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloigné de lui, Pettigrew baissa les bras qu'il avait encore une fois levés sur sa tête. Il se mit à ricaner tandis que Pattenrond tournait autour de lui le dos rond et le poil hérissé.  
- Tu t'es laissé prendre au piège, Ronnie Chéri ? J'espère qu'elle vaut le mal que tu te donnes pour elle. Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste avec elle ! Elle sera la première à tomber. Le Maître n'est pas le seul à vouloir la perte de la Sang-de-Bourbe…  
Harry entendit un "Silencio " rageur. La voix de Pettigrew se tut.  
- Severus ! fit Dumbledore, dans un rire à peine retenu. Cela va lui être difficile de répondre à nos questions maintenant !  
- Désolé, Professeur, répondait la voix de Rogue, un peu confuse tandis qu'Harry refermait la porte des toilettes sur eux.


	51. Chapitre 51 : Les Gerbilloises

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

quelques reviewes de reviewes...

Ayako (coautrice de Mephie)  
_**Mwahahhahahahaha où est passé le contrôle absolu de lui même de notre professeur de potions adoré**_ : hahahahahahaha oui mais face à Peter, il y a de quoi perdre son sang-froid non ?

**_alors je suis déçu voulais savoir le secret de Sally..._** : tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce serait si facile...

**_bon je m'en remetrais certes...mais tu es une vile sadik :_** je vais finir par le croire...

**_sinon tu risques de faire des malheureux du couples Ginny/Harry :_** qui sait ? 

**_Pauvre Ginny! Non seulement elle prend le grimoire de Salazar-annuaire téléphonique je dirais même-dans la tête, mais en plus Harry s'interesse a McGregor! Allez Ginny! _**: pourquoi pauvre Ginny ? Pour le grimoire, là c'est vrai ça fait mal... Mais pour le reste, qui te dis qu'elle en voudrait d'Harry ?

_**Dis qu'en est-il de Pansy Parkinson? On se doute qu'elle est du côté de Malfoy mais ça m'etonne qu'elle ne fasse pas plus parler d'elle...**_ Heu... Pansy - la pauvre fille - elle est morte... Cet été sur le chemin de traverse... Tu n'as pas entendu quand Dean l'a dit à Harry et Ron le jour de la rentrée ?  
Pareil pour Marietta, moi je voudrais me venger de Hermione à sa place...  
En tous cas ton oeuvre me plaît beaucoup!

butterquifly 2005-02-09 50 Signed Allo!

Je voulais te dire que je viens de terminer ces 50 chapitres en 2 jours... Je n'ai fait que ça de me soirées, et franchement, c'est une grosse pièce, un pièce de maître même. L'histoire est vraiment bien construite et les théories se tiennent, ce qui est plutôt rare, soit dit en passant. Rien n'est trop farfelu et le résultat est très impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant...

Butterquifly Lyane 2005-02-09 50 Anonymous C'est de mieux en mieux. Dit, on a le droit de torturer le rat, maintanant? J'aimerais vraiment et avec une petite cuillière rouillée. Comme ça, même s'il survit, il attrapera le tétanos...mdr!  
En tout cas, tu fais de plus en plus fort avec ce roman (ja peux plus dire fic, c'est un vrai roman!). J'ai même peur d'être déçu par le tome six...

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

Les Gerbilloises

Ron faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'était pas encore calmé et Neville n'osait pas lui dire de venir s'asseoir avec Harry et lui en attendant le retour de Ginny et Hermione.

Neville avait raconté comment, mort de peur à l'idée de rencontrer un Serpentard sur son territoire, plus encore que de se trouver seul face à Rogue à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il avait frappé à la porte du professeur ; comment il avait dû ravaler sa surprise lorsque son oncle Algie lui avait ouvert pour lui transmettre le message de ses amis ; comment son oncle lui-même avait fait taire sa propre stupéfaction pour lui demander d'aller prévenir McGonagall avant de retourner dans son dortoir et d'y rester quoi qu'il arrive ; comment il avait trouvé Ginny dans la salle commune, qui cherchait Hermione pour lui demander si elle avait pu avoir une "conversation sérieuse" avec son frère ; comment elle l'avait fait parler sans qu'il le veuille et comment elle l'avait persuadé de la suivre dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Harry l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Il regardait par la fenêtre le reflet moiré du lac sous la lune et la cabane d'Hagrid où ne brillait aucune lumière. Une idée lancinait son esprit. Par deux fois cette nuit là, Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer en se servant de ses amis. Les deux fois, Hermione était intervenue. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait survécu ? Pour lui sauver la vie ce soir-là ? Il avait ressenti une colère sans nom lorsqu'elle lui avait pris le livre des mains. Une vague de haine lui était montée à la tête quand elle l'avait empêché de lire les lignes qui révélaient le secret de Poudlard. La présence trop proche de Voldemort sans doute n'était pas étrangère à ces sentiments violents. Il revit le visage effrayé de la jeune fille quand Ginny était tombée inconsciente sur le sol et sa terreur devant le serpent dressé devant Ron pétrifié. Il se répéta qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, alors que le secret de Serpentard avait failli lui coûter la sienne deux soirs auparavant. Sans doute estimait-elle qu'il courait assez de danger comme cela sans en rajouter. Et lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir cacher à celui qui partageait parfois son esprit quelque chose d'aussi important, que Voldemort voulait au point de balancer entre sa mort et le grimoire de Salazar. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans la Chambre qui avait livré tous ses Secrets. Il l'avait senti tandis qu'il refermait la première porte. Salazar Serpentard avait échoué. Pour la deuxième fois, Harry était intervenu pour empêcher ses sombres desseins de s'accomplir. Son héritage était perdu à jamais et Poudlard survivrait encore une fois à son désir de vengeance et de destruction. Lui-même avait affronté Voldemort une fois de plus à l'endroit même où il avait défait son souvenir quatre ans plus tôt. Il entendait encore dans sa tête les paroles sifflantes de Nagini/Voldemort qui lui parlaient de sa mort prochaine. Harry se demanda qui Voldemort rendrait responsable de son propre échec cette fois ? Queudver sûrement. Mais sur qui allait-il passer sa colère ? Il espérait que ce serait sur Lucius Malefoy.

Harry vit un groupe de personnes traverser la cour du château. Il reconnut la silhouette droite de Rogue et celle plus ronde du Professeur Londubat, ainsi que le chapeau de Dumbledore. Rogue traînait, comme au bout d'une chaîne, le corps ratatiné de Pettigrew que suivait Pattenrond. Il sentit la présence agitée de Ron à côté de lui.  
- Tu l'as menacé de le tuer par deux fois, Ron, rappela-t-il. Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait ?  
- Je te jure que si jamais il remet les mains sur Hermione, je le ferais… gronda Ron, le regard fixé sur les ombres qui traversaient le parc.  
- Tu serais prêt à devenir un assassin par amour pour elle ? demanda Harry.  
Ron se tourna violemment vers lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Je veux dire que si un gentil garçon comme toi accepte l'idée de tuer pour celle qu'il aime, qu'en serait-il d'un homme au cœur empli de haine…  
- Mais moi je ne le veux pas ! dit la voix d'Hermione derrière eux.  
Ils se tournèrent vers les filles qui venaient d'entrer. Ginny et Hermione étaient pâles sous la lumière chiche des quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Ron se précipita vers elles.  
- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Qu'a dit Mrs Pomfresh ?  
Il attira les jeunes filles vers le centre de la pièce pour les examiner dans un endroit plus éclairé.  
- Oh, moi ça va… répondit Ginny.  
Ron suivit le regard de sa sœur sur le cou d'Hermione. Il l'emmena vers la fenêtre pour mieux voir ses blessures. Les bleus avaient disparu mais quelques égratignures déparaient encore sa gorge.  
- Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas soignée ! s'énerva-t-il contre la guérisseuse. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réussi à cicatriser ces écorchures ?  
Il tenait la nuque de la jeune fille à deux mains, le visage inquiet.  
- Elle ne l'a pas voulu, répondit Hermione, tout en essayant de retirer les mains de Ron de son cou. Elles sont infectées et il faut d'abord soigner l'infection avant de permettre la cicatrisation. C'est le B-A BA des premiers soins, Ron, voyons !  
- Infectées ? Mais pourquoi infectées ? En si peu de temps ? C'est à cause de ce vieux furoncle ambulant, n'est-ce pas ? Il est aussi vénéneux que ses foutues gerbilloises !  
Hermione renonça à le forcer à lâcher sa nuque.  
- Tu me fais mal, Ron, soupira-t-elle.  
Il lâcha son cou pour la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.  
- Tu va me jurer que tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de ce rat putride, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tu ne me fais pas cette promesse, moi je te jure que je vais le tuer de mes mains à l'instant…  
- Ils t'enverront à Azkaban, dit la voix apeurée de Neville. Tu as dix-sept ans, tu es majeur. Si tu es convaincu de meurtre, tu iras droit à Azkaban…  
Il était absolument terrorisé. Ron tremblait autant que lui, non à l'idée de devoir passer sa vie dans cette prison pleine de Mangemort, mais à celle de ne plus jamais revoir Hermione. Elle referma ses bras sur lui.  
- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle poussa soudain un cri et repoussa Ron brusquement. Elle montrait du doigt, par la fenêtre, la cabane d'Hagrid éclairée et les silhouettes sombres qui s'agitaient autour de la réserve.  
- Ils ont emmené Pettigrew là-bas pour que les Aurors viennent le chercher demain… ou plutôt tout à l'heure, répondit Harry.  
- Il ne faut pas qu'ils le ramènent là-bas ! s'écria Hermione avec terreur.  
Ron la rattrapa par la main alors qu'elle s'échappait de ses bras.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pattenrond est avec eux : il ne se changera pas en rat pour se sauver.  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! haleta Hermione, arrêtée dans son élan pour repartir vers la porte. Il ne faut pas qu'ils le ramènent vers les Gerbilloises.  
Ron la retenait fermement, un peu troublé par l'agitation de son amie.  
- C'est lui ! cria Hermione affolée. C'est lui leur chef !  
Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione sous la surprise. Harry traversa la pièce en courant. Hermione le suivit et Ron partit derrière eux. Ginny se colla à la fenêtre et Neville en fit autant.  
Ron dépassa ses amis en deux enjambées. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au Hall au milieu duquel il trouva McGonagall et Rusard en grande discussion.  
- Professeur ! cria-t-il dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il faut les rappeler ! Vite !  
- Weasley ! gronda McGonagall.  
Elle s'interrompit tandis que déboulaient également Potter et Granger au bas des escaliers.  
- Ah ! Ah ! fit Rusard. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de cela Professeur !  
Il ricanait déjà alors qu'Hermione se précipitait devant la directrice des Gryffondor.  
- Professeur ! haleta-t-elle. Il ne faut pas qu'ils rapprochent Pettigrew de la Forêt ! Il va appeler à lui les Gerbilloises Ça va être un massacre.

Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas certaine de tout comprendre. Toutefois, les jeunes gens paraissaient bouleversés et le mot de gerbilloises l'inquiéta assez pour qu'elle prît le parti de les croire. Elle ouvrit les portes d'un geste de sa baguette et se hâta vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ses élèves partirent en courant. Ron filait devant. Harry le talonnait. Hermione traînait derrière malgré ses efforts démesurés pour suivre leur rythme.  
- Professeur ! cria Ron du plus loin qu'il le put.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers lui dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il reconnut Harry qui désignait Pettigrew de sa baguette. Rogue, tout près du prisonnier, plissa les yeux. Il vit l'éclair de malice dans l'œil chafouin de son ancien condisciple. Il entendit Hermione Granger crier qu'il fallait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Il crut qu'il allait se transformer en rat et fit apparaître un filet aux mailles fines qu'il jeta sur lui. Pettigrew se mit à rire, d'un rire aigre. Le chat orange poussa un miaulement angoissé et s'arc-bouta, le poil hérissé et les oreilles dressées, en direction de l'obscurité des arbres. Ron reconnut le même silence qui s'était abattu sur la Forêt Interdite lorsque qu'il attendait Hermione et Hagrid.  
- Elles arrivent ! hurla-t-il.

Il fit un signe aux professeurs de se replier à l'abri de la cabane. Il en prit lui-même la direction, entraînant Hermione dans sa course.  
- Professeur ! clama-t-elle à Rogue.  
Ron la fit entrer presque malgré elle dans la maisonnette. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur suivi de près par l'oncle de Neville.  
- Severus ! appela Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte.  
- C'est leur chef ! criait Hermione. Il faut l'empêcher de communiquer avec elles ! Assommez-le ! Vite !  
Rogue saisit le filet par un bout et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'à la cabane. Hagrid ressortit pour lui donner un coup de main. Harry appela Pattenrond qui leur tournait autour avec inquiétude. L'orée de la Forêt frémit.  
- Laissez-le ! ordonna Dumbledore très soucieux.  
Rogue tourna la tête vers la Forêt. Des dizaines de points rougeoyants bondissaient vers eux, et des couinements menaçants leur parvinrent du sous-bois.  
- Venez, Professeur ! décida Hagrid.  
Il lâcha le filet et saisit Rogue par le bras. Il le souleva pratiquement de terre et enjamba Pettigrew empêtré dans son filet qui riait d'une manière sardonique. Pattenrond se jeta au devant d'eux vers l'abri de la maison. Les gerbilloises les rattrapaient. Dumbledore et Algie Londubat lançaient des sortilèges pour repousser les rongeurs et couvrir la fuite des professeurs. Soudain, Harry lâcha Pattenrond réfugié dans ses bras. Il sortit sa baguette et faufila sa petite taille entre Dumbledore et le Professeur Londubat. Il jeta un Stupéfix de toute la force de sa colère sur Pettigrew qui tentait de se débarrasser du filet de Rogue. Il le toucha sur le côté de l'épaule, gêné par la stature de Hagrid qui se rapprochait. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette tandis que Queudver se relevait, le bras pendant le long du corps. Hermione retint la main d'Harry.  
- Tu vas blesser le Professeur ! cria-t-elle alors que Rogue se trouvait dans sa trajectoire.  
Harry la repoussa brutalement, l'impatience couvait dans son regard.  
- Laisse-le faire ! approuva Ron.  
Il aurait bien jeté ces sorts lui-même mais il était confiné dans la pièce et les professeurs Dumbledore et Londubat le gênaient pour voir à l'extérieur. Les gerbilloises se rapprochaient de la maison. Soudain, Hermione poussa un hurlement, au moment où Hagrid touchait le pas de la porte.  
- Le Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur le visage. Elle était derrière nous !

Rogue tourna vivement la tête vers le château. Minerva McGonagall avait stoppé sa course vers la cabane d'Hagrid, frappée d'horreur devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'avait plus le temps de faire marche arrière et elle n'atteindrait jamais avant ces bêtes furieuses la maison du garde forestier. Pettigrew atteignait la lisière du bois. Il se retourna vers la cabane et les gerbilloises donnèrent l'assaut. D'un geste, Dumbledore ferma la porte comme Rogue allait se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Firenze s'interposer entre McGonagall et la cabane dans un galop désespéré. Qu'espérait-il faire contre ces bêtes excitées ? Il y eut un silence dans la chaumière, que le grouillement des gerbilloises rendait plus profond encore.

Ron osa risquer un œil par la fenêtre. Les Gerbilloises s'étaient arrêtées à plusieurs mètres de l'enclos près de la cabane. Il voyait leurs crêtes dressées sur leurs têtes. Elles montraient les dents vers le château mais ne tentaient pas d'attaquer la maison.  
- Elles n'avancent plus, on dirait… bafouilla-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Dumbledore rouvrit la porte lentement. Il sortit sur le pas de la maison. Pettigrew se tenait à l'orée de la Forêt, recroquevillé sur un côté, trop éloigné pour qu'un sortilège l'atteignît. Dumbledore le fixa un long moment et il dit :  
- L'heure n'est pas encore venue, Peter ! Tu pourras le répéter à ton maître, avant d'encourir son courroux !  
Rogue sortit lui aussi et se tint derrière Dumbledore, la baguette aux aguets et l'œil sur les gerbilloises excitées.  
- Pourquoi n'avancent-elles pas pour nous dévorer ? demanda Hagrid.  
Algie Londubat lui jeta un regard étonné. Il lui avait semblé entendre comme une pointe de regret dans la voix du géant.  
- Je suppose que leur volonté s'arrête là où s'arrête celle de celui qui les mène, dit-il enfin. A moins qu'Albus Dumbledore n'inspire encore de la crainte dans le cœur de cet être vil qui fut autrefois un homme.  
- A moins, corrigea Dumbledore en souriant, que la présence d'Harry parmi nous ne l'ait empêché de lancer une attaque complète. Il sait que Voldemort le veut vivant et ses "amies" n'auraient guère fait de quartier.  
Harry fit une grimace :  
- C'est bien la première fois que l'une de mes interventions ne fait pas risquer leur vie à ceux qui m'entourent, murmura-t-il amèrement.  
Il croisa le regard de Rogue, qui leva les sourcils et les épaules dans un soupir.  
Au loin, Pettigrew leur adressa un petit salut ironique. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la Forêt. Les gerbilloises le suivirent peu à peu.  
- Il s'enfuit, une fois de plus ! ragea Harry.  
- Nous n'aurions pu le garder longtemps, soupira Dumbledore. Il est des gens que seule la mort empêche de passer au travers des mailles du filet… Qui aurait cru que Peter Pettigrew en faisait partie ?

Il sembla à Harry que le sourire de Dumbledore était teinté d'une tristesse infinie lorsque à son tour il croisa le regard du Professeur Rogue. Harry, lui, malgré sa colère impuissante quant à la fuite de Queudver, ressentait pourtant un soulagement bienvenu. Chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé près de Peter Pettigrew il avait ressenti un malaise si profond qu'il en avait eu la nausée. Ce n'était pas uniquement son apparence qui le gênait. Il émanait de lui une aura malsaine et pernicieuse qui lui donnait des frissons.

Il entendirent des bruits de sabots derrière eux et se tournèrent vers Firenze qui arrivait en compagnie du Professeur McGonagall.  
- Je vous l'ai dit : la Forêt n'est plus une protection sûre.  
Le jeune Centaure tournait vers les arbres son regard d'opale empreint d'une nostalgie douloureuse.  
Harry prit une inspiration qui lui fit mal.  
- Professeur, vous croyez que Pettigrew disait vrai ? Que Voldemort en sait assez à présent pour…  
Il s'interrompit, le souffle court.  
- Pour menacer Poudlard ? termina Dumbledore à sa place.  
Il y eut un frisson parmi ceux l'écoutaient. Ron ramena Hermione près de lui et l'enserra de ses deux bras.  
- Je l'ignore, continua Dumbledore.  
- Nous le saurons ! promit Rogue, d'une voix rauque.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il reprit son sourire confiant :  
- Heureusement pour nous, Voldemort ignore tout d'un certain pouvoir…

Les Professeurs froncèrent le sourcil. Les élèves s'entreregardèrent du coin de l'œil. Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore faisait allusion à la prophétie. Quel rapport avait-elle avec la protection de Poudlard ? Dumbledore se mit à rire.  
- Pouvoir dont nous ne manquons pas à Poudlard… Allons, il est temps de retourner dans vos dortoirs jeunes gens… Minerva, veuillez les raccompagner. Au fait, Miss Granger, je vous félicite pour vos déductions concernant Pettigrew et les Gerbilloises. Je soupçonnais quelque chose de ce genre depuis votre enlèvement, nous en avons maintenant la preuve.  
- J'ai entendu Lucius Malefoy dire que Pettigrew avait lancé "ses amies" à l'attaque pour qu'ils aient quelques heures de répit, révéla Hermione à voix basse. Cela confirmait mes soupçons également.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, la gronda Ron un peu sec.  
- Eh bien… fit Hermione désolée. J'ai oublié… et puis personne ne m'a rien demandé !  
- Depuis quand attendez-vous qu'on vous interroge pour répondre à des questions qu'on ne vous pose pas ? demanda à son tour le Professeur Rogue fort acerbe.  
Ron tourna vers lui un regard contrarié. Il se tut pourtant, car c'était exactement ce qu'il allait dire, sous une forme moins subtile peutêtre. Et cela l'irrita davantage encore que tout ce qu'aurait pu raconter le professeur. Dumbledore se mit à rire derechef, tandis qu'Harry se réjouissait que l'obscurité cachât son sourire. Il entraîna Ron et Hermione derrière le Professeur McGonagall qui espérait que le raffut n'eût pas réveillé toute l'école. Ils furent soulagés de constater que non, et ravis en leur fort intérieur de voir Rusard totalement défait. Il avait assisté depuis la porte à l'assaut des Gerbilloises et avait manqué défaillir de peur. McGonagall lui confia la garde des élèves jusqu'à leur dortoir et ceux-ci l'entendirent marmonner que si la Grande Inquisitrice était restée à la tête de l'école, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.  
- Ça ! C'est sûr ! fit Ron très sarcastique tandis qu'ils passaient le tableau de la Grosse Dame fort mécontente de sa nuit agitée. Elle aurait elle-même donné les clés de Poudlard à Voldemort pourvu qu'il la laisse à ses châtiments corporels et autres tortures d'un autre âge !  
Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort sans aucune hésitation.

Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son frère. Elle cacha son visage contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer en silence, tout en le serrant contre elle au milieu de la pièce. Neville était blafard. Il quitta la fenêtre d'une démarche tremblante et prit Harry et Hermione dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait prononcer un mot sans bégayer et il renonça à dire quoi que ce soit. Ils prirent tous place dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. Ron prit Hermione contre lui, sur la banquette de la fenêtre. Il caressait ses cheveux sans un mot tandis qu'il observait les Professeurs Dumbledore, Londubat et Rogue traverser le parc vers le château. La jeune fille levait par moment un regard inquiet vers lui. Ginny s'endormit, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil. Neville refusa de monter se coucher pour rester avec eux malgré le sommeil qui le terrassa bientôt. Ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne dormirent. Hermione songeait aux paroles de Pettigrew. Etait-il possible que Voldemort en sût maintenant assez pour menacer la sécurité de Poudlard ? Si c'était le cas, tout était-il perdu pour autant ? N'y avait-il rien à faire pour empêcher la chute de l'école ? Un nouveau soucis inquiétait son esprit : le désir de vengeance de Ron envers Croûtard la troublait. Elle craignait qu'il ne commît quelque acte irréfléchi.

Ron, lui, ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit l'image de Croûtard cherchant à étrangler Hermione. Chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux sur elle, c'étaient ses blessures qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre encore les menaces dont la bouche de ce rat répugnant était pleine. La prochaine fois, il n'attendrait pas que cette sale bête mette les mains sur elle la première, il le tuerait avant. Quelles qu'en puissent être les conséquences.

Quant à Harry toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Voldemort, au travers de son serpent, ses yeux rouges dans la lumière verte de la Chambre des Secrets, et sa bouche qui parlait en fourchelang. De toutes les menaces contre lui, ses amis, ceux qui le protégeaient, il n'avait retenu qu'une seule phrase. Celle qui lui promettait que leur prochain face à face serait le dernier.

Ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que les jeunes gens fermèrent les yeux d'épuisement. Ils dormirent deux heures avant que leurs camarades ne les réveillent en descendant dans la salle commune dans l'agitation joyeuse des jours de départ en vacances. Ginny secoua Neville et lui rappela qu'il avait encore ses bagages à faire avant de partir. Le jeune homme se hâta de remonter dans sa chambre pour terminer sa valise. Harry redressa les branches de ses lunettes mises à mal par ces quelques heures de sommeil inconfortable. A la lumière du jour, la mine d'Hermione était particulièrement effrayante. Ron avait beau aplatir les cheveux de la jeune fille en arrière, ils étaient plus que jamais emmêlés. Sa robe était d'une saleté repoussante et l'état de ses trois amis n'était guère reluisant non plus. Ron n'osa pas vérifier les blessures d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- N'oublie pas d'aller chez Mrs Pomfresh, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Un éclat de rire et des gloussements l'interrompirent. Seamus désignait leurs vêtements à Lavande et Parvati :  
- Vous vous êtes roulés dans la poussière ?  
- Non ! répondit Ron vexé. Dans la bave de limace.  
- Brrr ! fit Seamus. Il y a des endroits plus confortables que les serres du Professeur Chourave !  
Hermione lui lança un regard assassin. Harry vit avec angoisse Ron rougir des oreilles. Heureusement Ginny éclata de rire en même temps que Parvati et Lavande.  
- Oui ! fit-elle. Dommage que tu n'aies personne à y emmener toi-même !  
Elle invita Hermione à l'accompagner dans les dortoirs des filles pour faire un brin de toilette et changer de vêtements avant d'aller chez Mrs Pomfresh. Ron et Harry montèrent dans le leur. Ron fit quelques commentaires sur la tête lugubre de son ami et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il ne serait pas mal non plus en figurant d'un film d'horreur. Bien entendu, Ron ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et faillit se fâcher. Harry répliqua que les nuits blanches ne lui réussissaient guère et que cela le rendait plus obtus que d'ordinaire. Ce à quoi Ron riposta que cela ne le rendait pas, lui, plus aimable. Neville faisait ses bagages en silence, peu enclin à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il allait refermer sa valise lorsque Trevor sauta hors de ses sous-vêtements sans crier gare. Neville poussa un cri, bien malgré lui. Ron tourna vers lui sa mauvaise humeur.  
- Au fait, tu faisais quoi dans les couloirs, hier soir ? Tu avais encore oublié le mot de passe ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, répondit Neville à demi couché sous son lit à la recherche de son crapaud fugueur.  
Il émergea, le visage un peu rouge, Trevor entre ses mains.  
- Je vais finir par te transformer définitivement en bonbonnière, tu sais Trevor ! maugréa-t-il.  
- Ne te plains pas ! lui renvoya Ron amèrement tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Toi au moins, ton animal de compagnie n'est pas une infâme créature démoniaque qui a essayé de tuer ta petite amie.  
Il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller.  
- Quand je pense qu'il dormait avec moi !  
- C'est sûr, dit Harry qui retirait ses lunettes pour les poser sur le chevet, comme compagnie on peut rêver mieux… C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu fais toutes les nuits… et franchement, je t'envie ! ajouta-t-il comme Ron esquissait le geste de lui lancer son coussin à la tête. Parce que moi, l'animal que je côtoie dans mes rêves a le sang aussi froid que la mort…  
Le silence qui suivit était vide de la respiration même de ses amis.  
- Tu es fatigué, tu dis n'importe quoi… bredouilla Ron. Heureusement, on a les vacances pour récupérer un peu…  
- Si j'étais toi, j'y compterais pas trop, reprit Neville tout aussi gêné. J'ai entendu Hermione dire à Luna qu'elle avait préparé pour vous trois un planning de travail et de révisions du tonnerre !  
Harry étouffa un rire nerveux dans son oreiller.  
- Cette fille est folle ! grogna Ron totalement exaspéré.  
Il se retournait dans un bâillement lorsque le Préfet de Septième Année frappa à la porte de la chambrée.  
- Weasley ! annonça-t-il. McGonagall veut te voir chez le Directeur dans les meilleurs délais… Au fait, tu sais où est ta sœur ?  
- A l'infirmerie, pourquoi ? bailla Ron.  
- Parce qu'elle veut la voir aussi, répondit le Préfet. Ah oui, et elle a dit que si vous vous rendiez plus présentables que cette nuit, ce serait peutêtre une bonne chose pour vous deux !  
Ron se redressa d'un bond sur son lit.  
- Oh ! Bon sang ! fit-il soudain livide.  
Il sauta hors de son lit, se précipita sur des vêtements propres et prit la direction des douches du dortoir.  
- Si vous ne me revoyez pas, c'est qu'elle m'aura tué ! cria-t-il à ses amis en disparaissant dans les escaliers.  
Le Préfet était estomaqué.  
- Qui ? demanda-t-il en riant de la hâte épouvantée de Ron Weasley.  
- Sa mère ! répondit lugubrement Harry.

Lorsqu'il revint trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Ron était si abattu que Harry comprit que l'entrevue avait dû être douloureuse, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Dumbledore.  
- Vous avez eu droit à une Beuglante en direct ? demanda-t-il compatissant.  
Ron commença à jeter quelques vêtements en désordre dans sa valise.  
- La Beuglante, c'est rien ! répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Elle nous ramène à la maison… enfin dans ce qui nous sert de maison depuis que ce pourceau de Peter a enlevé cet imbécile de Percy.  
Il envoya balader sa valise, ses livres, ses parchemins dans l'allée entre les lits.  
- Vous étiez avertis ! imita-t-il en prenant la voix aigue de sa mère dans la colère. Si vous faisiez quoi que ce soit qui n'ait aucun rapport avec vos études…  
Il se leva et arpenta la pièce vivement. Harry n'osait bouger un cil. Ron oscillait entre l'accablement et la rage.  
- Au moins, elle ne t'a pas tué… essaya-t-il quand même.  
Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.  
- Quinze jours enfermé dans cet appartement, sans pouvoir prendre l'air, tu appelles ça comment toi ?  
Il agita sa baguette et d'une incantation rageuse remit ses affaires dans la valise et le sac de voyage qu'il devait emporter.  
- Bon sang ! qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus. Je suis préfet ! Mes études ne se sont jamais aussi bien portées de toute ma scolarité ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ai rappelé que j'avais 17 ans ? Que je serais majeur quand elle l'aurait décidé ! Pourquoi elle n'a pas fait ce coup-là aux jumeaux quand ils ont arrêté leurs études ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !  
- Et Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? demanda Harry pour couper court aux lamentations de son ami.  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
- Ginny ? Elle s'en fiche ! Elle a ses BUSE à réviser et Dean retourne chez lui pour les vacances…  
Harry hocha la tête. Ils se rapprochaient du cœur du problème.  
- Je suis sûre qu'Hermione aussi va être très chagrinée de ton départ… dit-il pour le consoler.  
- Tu veilleras sur elle, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Il faut qu'elle voie Mrs Pomfresh pour ses blessures. Et tu auras l'œil sur ses séances d'occlumancie… Et tu veilleras aussi à ce qu'elle ne passe pas trop de temps dans son fichu laboratoire… et tu surveilleras ce stupide Préfet de Serdaigle qui continue à lui tourner autour, hein…?  
Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez pour regarder son ami en face.  
- Avec le programme qu'elle nous a concocté, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire tout ça, Ron… Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne sais si je réussirai à me rendre aussi insupportable que toi…  
Ron préféra ignorer le sarcasme.  
- De toutes façons, dit-il, j'emmène mon miroir. Je t'appellerai dès que je pourrais le faire sans que ma mère ne le voie. Elle serait capable de me le confisquer.  
Il se mit à rire, soudain. D'un rire un peu triste.  
- Tu sais, même Dumbledore y a eu droit ! Elle l'a accusé de ne pas nous surveiller assez… Et tu sais ce qu'il lui a répondu ? _Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe…  
_Il riait pour ne pas laisser voir sa détresse. Harry le suivit tandis qu'il descendait dans la salle commune pour rejoindre sa sœur. Il essaya de gagner un peu de temps, pour attendre Hermione retenue à l'infirmerie par Mrs Pomfresh. Ginny lui conseilla de ne pas faire attendre trop leur mère, déjà fort remontée contre eux. Elle embrassa Harry et lui souhaita bon courageà présent qu'il se retrouvait seul face au _Professeur Hermione_.  
- Tu lui diras au revoir pour moi ? demanda Ron. Et tu lui diras… que ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas pu lui dire moi-même.  
Ginny soupira d'exaspération et le poussa devant lui. Harry leur fit un signe de la main. Il serait bien remonté dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu avant le repas, mais il préféra attendre Hermione. Il s'inquiétait lui aussi que ses blessures, qui paraissaient anodines la veille, pussent nécessiter tant de soins le matin.

Les dernières diligences quittaient le parc vers la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il sursauta soudain. Hermione se mit à rire.  
- Tu dormais debout ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme.  
Harry se ressaisit. Il arrêta son regard sur la gorge couverte de son amie.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh t'a-t-elle retenue si longtemps ? Tes blessures sont encore infectées ?  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Elle découvrit discrètement son cou. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de griffures.  
- Waowww ! fit Harry. Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore l'a débauchée de Ste Mangouste ! Elle a fait ça comment, Pom-Pom ?  
- Justement ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est ce qu'elle se demande ! Moi je dis que c'est à cause du remède avec le sang de dragon que Rogue m'a fait prendre pendant tout le premier trimestre. Elle dit que ce n'est pas possible, parce qu'il y a trop longtemps que je n'en prends plus. Il n'empêche que hier soir les blessures étaient infectées et que ce matin il n'y a même pas une cicatrice… Où est Ron ? Il faut qu'il voie ça de ses yeux pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.  
- Oh ! fit Harry soudain ramené à des considérations moins heureuses. Il est parti.  
Hermione s'approcha de l'escalier qui montait aux dortoirs des garçons.  
- Tu veux bien aller voir s'il peut descendre ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, Hermione, hésita Harry. Il est vraiment parti, avec Ginny. Leur mère est venue les chercher.  
- Oh ! fit simplement Hermione à son tour, son sourire éteint brusquement.

Elle revint vers Harry, le visage inquiet :  
- Il n'est rien arrivé, au moins ?  
Harry secoua la tête. Il lui rappela la menace de Molly concernant les représailles qu'elle réservait à ses enfants s'ils faisaient _quoi que ce soit qui n'ait aucun rapport avec leurs études…  
_- Oh ! fit encore Hermione.  
- Ron voulait te le dire lui-même, mais tu connais Molly… Elle était assez furieuse sans qu'ils la fassent encore attendre.  
- Oh ! refit Hermione.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Hermione poussa un profond soupir.  
- Eh bien voilà, dit-elle. Je te laisse le week-end pour te remettre de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Lundi, nous commençons à travailler sérieusement. Si tu t'ennuies d'ici là, tu pourras me trouver dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, ou bien à la bibliothèque, ou encore dans la salle sur demande…

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle des Gryffondor. Il ne la vit pas au repas de midi. Par contre, il subit la présence bavarde des frères Crivey, qui s'invitèrent à ses côtés dès qu'ils le virent seul. La table des professeurs était également dégarnie. Rogue, notammentétait absent. Harry se demanda s'il était en train d'espionner Lucius Malefoy, et, si oui, qui veillait sur sa transe alors qu'Algie Londubat avait quitté l'école avec les élèves pour assurer la sécurité du Poudlard Express. Il entendit Colin lui dire qu'ils le retrouveraient, lui et Dennis, dans leur salle commune. Aussi, quand il eût pris le temps de terminer son repas, très lentement, Harry décida-t-il de se rendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Peutêtre y trouverait-il Hermione, remise de sa déception. Comme elle n'y était pas, il s'attarda devant le panneau d'affichage. Les heures et les jours de révisions y étaient inscrits. Il trouva son nom dans le même groupe que celui d'Hermione et Ron. Il lut celui de Ginny sur la liste prévue pour les révisions des BUSE. Il sentit qu'on se penchait au-dessus de son épaule et une main saisit la mine de charbon pendue à la liste.  
- Tu prends toute la place, Potter ! dit la voix de McGregor derrière lui. C'est une manie chez toi de jouer les vedettes ?  
Harry se déplaça sur le côté tandis que Ellie McGregor inscrivait son nom dans le groupe de Ginny Weasley.  
- Oh ! fit-il sur le même ton moqueur en désignant la liste du menton. Une Serpentard qui daigne travailler avec des Gryffondor…  
- Tout dépend des Gryffondor, répondit McGregor, son sourire au coin des lèvres. A propos… de travailler s'entend… le Club de Duels continue pendant les vacances ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Il faudra que je vois cela avec l'organisatrice officielle de mon emploi du temps, mais je ne suis pas contre…  
McGregor se mit à rire.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est parfois un peu pénible, Granger, admit-elle, mais j'avoue que ses groupes de révisions, c'est une excellente idée…  
- Elle en avait déjà organisé l'année dernière, expliqua Harry, pour les Gryffondor…  
- C'est vraiment sympathique à elle de faire profiter tout le monde de son expérience, continua McGregor. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de choses chez Serpentard…  
- Chacun pour soi… fit Harry, un peu narquois.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait la conversation. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi McGregor la poursuivait aussi. Elle hocha la tête.  
- A l'extérieur, c'est "Tous pour la Maison". A l'intérieur, c'est "chacun pour soi". Enfin, pour la plupart…  
Harry prit une inspiration pour dire :  
- Ce serait bien si cela devenait : un pour tous et tous pour Poudlard…  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle leva les sourcils :  
- Tu comptes aussi prendre la place du Choixpeau Magique ?  
Harry se mit carrément à rire.  
- Non, merci ! Je chante beaucoup trop mal ! Au fait : Ginny Weasley a dû partir, tu ne pourras travailler avec elle…  
McGregor haussa une épaule.  
- Tant pis. Après tout elle n'est pas le seul Gryffondor avec qui il m'est agréable de travailler… J'espère que son départ n'a rien à voir avec les menaces d'un certain Serpentard que ni toi ni moi ne portons dans notre cœur… reprit-elle plus sérieuse.  
Harry secoua la tête en souriant. "Tant mieux " murmura-t-elle. Ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil tout en faisant semblant de lire les affiches sur le tableau. Harry se demandait ce qu'elle cherchait. Il sentait confusément qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions précises et il aurait bien aimé savoir si c'était lui qui l'intéressait, ou bien le Survivant.  
- Alors, tu es restée à Poudlard, pour ces vacances ? dit-il un peu gêné n'osant être celui qui romprait l'engagement le premier.  
Elle lui jeta un regard ironique. Il se sentit idiot, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Du moins, la seule chose qui n'eût pas été jugée trop agressive.  
- Eh bien… répondit-elle pourtant, un peu triste. Après ce qui est arrivé lors des dernières vacances, mes parents ont pensé que ce serait plus prudent en effet…  
Elle se tourna vers Harry, un éclat moqueur au fond des yeux.  
- S'ils savaient... ma mère ne me laisserait pas revenir…  
- Mais toi, tu reviendrais si on te laissait le choix ?  
- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répliqua-t-elle comme s'il l'eût insultée.  
Peutêtre Hermione avait-elle raison. Peutêtre ce qui sauverait Poudlard de la chute ne serait pas la défaite de Voldemort ; mais le désir de ceux qui l'aimait de la maintenir debout. Il lui sourit. Elle plissa les yeux.  
- C'était une question-piège ? Dis donc, Potter, t'es méfiant de nature ? ou seulement parce que je suis une Serpentard ?  
Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il baissa le regard pour ne pas rougir bêtement pour rien. Il pensa qu'il était temps de battre en retraite.  
- Pourquoi nous avez-vous avertis pour Dennis ? demanda-t-elle très vite et à voix basse.  
- Tu nous as bien prévenus pour Hermione, répondit de même Harry.  
McGregor haussa les épaules.  
- Ne va pas te faire des idées, Potter… J'aime pas Malefoy, c'est tout.  
- Ne t'en fais pas trop non plus, McGregor…  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais il avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.  
- Bien ! firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.  
Puis ils se tournèrent le dos et chacun repartit à ses affaires. McGregor dans la Salle des Quatre Maison, Harry il ne savait où mais d'un pas décidé. Il venait de se souvenir que Ginny avait rapporté que McGregor le trouvait "mignon" et il était heureux de ne pas s'en être rappelé un peu plus tôt.


	52. Chapitre 52 : La salle Commune de Serpen...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

_**Frudule  
**_**_Sinon le rat Pettigrew commence à m'énerver à survivre un peu trop...Mais qui va le tuer en premier? Nous avons trois challengers : _**Trois seulement ?  
**_(non!snif! spoilers please!) _**Tu veux vraiment ?

_**Titia 69  
**_**_Sérieusement, envoies nous toute la fic d'un coup ca fera du bien, a chaque fois j'anticipe les mises à jour de fan-fiction pour essayer de lire les chapitres avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement disponibles (rires) et j'aimerais pouvoir lire tout d'affilée sans guetter tes upload lol : _**nan nan ! parce que si je balance tout d'un coup j'aurai plus de reviewes… et puis c'est très long de poster sur vous vous imaginez pas le travail que c'est d'uploader et de corriger et de sauvegarder et d'envoyer… enfin oui peut-être... Mais un ou deux chapitres par jour c'est déjà bien…j'ai un emploi du temps chargé.  
**_  
J'ai hate de lire la fin mais en meme temps je regrette deja qu'on s'en approche ! _**il manque encore quelques chapitres, rassure toi…

_**Ayako :  
**_**_Franchement, c'est crade, nous faire croire que Peter éT enfin arrêté alors que ce n'est pas le cas... _**: c'est ce qu'on appelle le suspens… lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 52**

La Salle Commune de Serpentard

Harry ne vit pas Hermione du reste de la journée du samedi. Après le repas, il monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer un peu. Il n'osait s'endormir de peur de subir dans ses rêves la colère et le dépit de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice l'avait élancé toute la nuit. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, après la douleur qui avait manqué faire exploser son front dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'attendait à un débordement de rage, il avait attendu en vain. Il gardait simplement au cœur un sentiment étrange, dont l'amertume ressurgissait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Chambre aux Serpents.

Il se laissa lentement glisser dans le sommeil et commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand il entendit son nom dans le miroir qu'il tenait à la main, afin de ne pas rater l'appel de Ron. La première chose que celui-ci demanda fut des nouvelles d'Hermione. Ensuite, il raconta, lugubre, ce qui les attendait Ginny et lui, pour les vacances. Ils étaient consignés dans leurs chambres respectives, d'où ils n'avaient le droit de sortir que pour les repas qu'ils prenaient seuls dans la cuisine. Peutêtre, quand la colère de leur mère serait retombée, auraient-ils l'autorisation de se rendre dans le petit salon pour y travailler. Ils convinrent que Ron rappellerait Harry dans la soirée et ce dernier dut promettre de retenir Hermione à ses côtés pour que son ami pût lui parler.

Au repas du soir, Hermione réapparut. Elle tendit en silence un parchemin à Harry qui le parcourut avec effarement. Ce n'était rien d'autre que leur planning de la semaine.  
- Tu sais quand même que nous sommes en vacances, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Cet emploi du temps est encore plus chargé que celui de l'année scolaire !  
- Tu as du travail en retard, Harry. Et les professeurs nous ont donné beaucoup de devoirs à rendre.  
Elle leva les yeux vers son ami qui cherchait désespérément une plage inoccupée dans le programme qu'elle avait établi.  
- Aurais-tu des projets dont tu aurais oublié de me parler, Harry ?  
- Non, répondit Harry sombrement.  
Il venait d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil Isadora Marchinson qui s'avançait vers leur table et il en avait brusquement l'appétit coupé, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il leva la tête, prêt à lui renvoyer de dures paroles si elle faisait une quelconque allusion à ses relations avec Hermione.  
- Bonsoir, Hermione, dit la jeune fille.  
Harry resta la bouche ouverte.  
- Bonsoir Isadora, répondit aimablement Hermione  
- Ronald Weasley est parti, parait-il… commença Isadora avec quelque hésitation. Je voudrais te demander si je pouvais prendre sa place dans ton groupe d'étude…  
- Cela ne me gêne absolument pas, reprit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je ne suis pas seule, dans ce groupe.  
Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air de dire : Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? Elle paraissait s'amuser énormément. Harry haussa une épaule. Il se tourna vers Isadora, et sur le ton le plus détaché qu'il pu prendre, il demanda :  
- Cela ne te gêne donc pas de travailler avec Hermione Granger ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est là une autre de ses manœuvres pour me garder auprès d'elle ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Isadora rougit un peu.  
- Je suis désolée, Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Cho Chang. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle était encore aussi jalouse…  
- C'est d'Hermione qu'elle est jalouse, trancha Harry froidement. Cela ne me cause aucun problème que tu fasses partie de notre groupe d'étude, si les autres sont d'accord.  
Isadora le remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit vers la table des Poufsouffle tandis qu'Hermione se penchait vers Harry pour lui demander ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ! Il lui fit signe de laisser tomber.  
- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, lui sourit-il. C'est cette idiote de Cho qui a essayé de semer la zizanie une fois de plus… S'il y a une chose pour laquelle est douée à part de pleurer à volonté, c'est bien celle-là ! Causer des problèmes à tout le monde… Franchement, je me demande comment j'ai pu être amoureux d'elle à ce point-là !  
Hermione se mit à rire.  
- C'est bien le genre de chose qui ne se commande pas ! L'amour est une chose qui ne se maîtrise pas…  
- Tu parles d'un pouvoir, si on ne peut le maîtriser ! murmura Harry amèrement. Voldemort l'ignore parait-il… mais cela n'a pas l'air de lui avoir manqué et il s'en est très bien sorti sans cela !  
- Crois-tu ? dit Hermione doucement.  
Il détesta son air de compassion à ce moment là. Elle croyait toujours tout savoir de ce que ressentait les autres.  
- En tous cas, toi, on ne dirait pas que ton amoureux te manque, lui envoya-t-il perfidement.  
Hermione le regarda longuement, la bouche pincée.  
- Tu tiens tant que cela à ce que je pleure des heures sur ton épaule ou me lamente sur l'injustice de ce monde ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres, un peu honteux. Il se mit à rire, gêné :  
- C'est à peu près ce que Ron aurait fait ! dit-il.  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Moi je vais me plonger dans le travail… et t'obliger à plonger dedans avec moi !  
Harry hocha la tête. De cela, il en était certain.

Dès la fin du repas, ils remontèrent ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande pour attendre l'appel de Ron loin des regards indiscrets de leurs camarades. Ron fut heureux de constater qu'Hermione était là. Il s'ennuyait profondément tout seul et il avait déjà rempli plusieurs parchemins pour Flitwick et McGonagall. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de ralentir l'allure car, au train où passeraient ces vacances, il aurait largement le temps d'étudier tout le programme de l'année suivante en plus des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Sa mère était toujours furieuse et les efforts de Bill pour la convaincre de rendre la punition moins sévère n'avaient fait que l'irriter davantage. Hermione lui conseilla d'adopter un profil bas et de ne surtout pas la contrarier. Quelques jours seraient vite passés, surtout s'ils pouvaient se voir et se parler régulièrement. Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et se retira du champ de vision du jeune homme pour qu'il ne vît pas son visage triste. Harry rompit le contact quelques minutes plus tard, stupéfait du changement de physionomie de son ami dès qu'il avait pu apercevoir le sourire d'Hermione dans le miroir. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui en faire la remarque. Il se tut devant sa mine inquiète.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
- Il se passe quelque chose, répondit-elle.  
- A quel propos ? redemanda Harry, soudain tout aussi inquiet qu'elle.  
- Tout d'abord, ils restent à Poudlard alors qu'ils devaient partir. Ensuite, Molly vient les chercher, mais elle les consigne dans leur chambre…  
- Elle est venue les chercher pour les punir, pas pour qu'ils passent de bonnes vacances en famille, corrigea Harry.  
- Les séparer de leurs amis et les enfermer dans un appartement, aussi luxueux et confortable soit-il, sans la possibilité de sortir le nez dehors de quinze jours, c'est déjà une punition en soi… Et pourquoi ne pas les laisser prendre leurs repas avec tout le monde ? Tu as vu la Gazette ces jours-ci ?  
Harry haussa une épaule.  
- Il n'y a pas grand-chose dedansà part une énième accusation de fraude contre Fudge… et le Chicaneur c'est pareil à croire qu'ils ont les mêmes informateurs.  
- Il se passe quelque chose de grave, Harry… ou bien il se prépare quelque chose qui peut avoir de terribles conséquences.  
Harry songea aux menaces de Malefoy.  
- Crois-tu que cela concerne les Weasley ? questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Mais c'est bizarre. Surtout n'en parle pas à Ron. Il va encore s'inquiéter et peutêtre que je me trompe…  
- Oui, tu te trompes sûrement, fit Harry avec autant de conviction qu'il en aurait mis pour dire à Malefoy qu'il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde.

Ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande pour se rendre dans leur Salle Commune en silence. Dans le couloir qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor, ils trouvèrent les armures tournées vers le mur dans une position obscène.  
- Il y avait longtemps que Peeves n'avait pas fait des siennes, soupira Harry sans sourire.  
Hermione retourna les armures l'une après l'autre d'un geste de sa baguette. Au bout du couloir, l'esprit les attendait, les bras croisés, une horrible grimace sur son visage de clown.  
- Je recommencerai, Granger ! la prévint-il.  
- Ca t'occupera, lui répondit Hermione sans le regarder.  
Vexé de susciter aussi peu d'intérêt, Peeves se mit à les précéder tout en les observant d'un air malicieux.  
- Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent… hein Potter ? Ce grand niais de Weasley est parti, et tu n'as pas mis longtemps à le remplacer, pas vrai, Granger…?  
Hermione souffla avec exaspération.  
- Tu pourrais te renouveler, Peeves… Ca devient lassantà force.  
- Oh oui ! je sais ! répondit Peeves. Il en faut plus pour t'impressionner, Miss Je Suis Blasée de Tout ! Mais j'y travaille ! J'y travaille ! C'est pas facile de prendre ce petit malin sur le fait, Beauté, tu avais raison. Il fait faire le sale boulot par ces imbéciles qui croient qu'il est leur ami…  
Il se mit à rire.  
- J'ai même trafiqué des preuves pour lui faire prendre une bonne dérouillée par cette anguille visqueuse de Rogue… Il y en a toujours un pour se dénoncer à sa place.  
- Ils ont peur, Peeves, dit Hermione. Ils savent que s'il dérouille, ils dérouilleront ensuite et dix fois plus que lui…  
Peeves eut un sourire mauvais.  
- Ils ont raison d'avoir peur… susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione. Et tu ferais bien de te méfier aussi, Beauté. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire ? Ou qu'est-ce que tu ne lui as pas fait ?  
Il feignit un frisson de terreur.  
- Il a une manière de parler de toi qui fait froid dans le dos ! Il n'y a guère que contre Weasley qu'il enrage autant… Par contre, Potter, il s'amuse énormément lorsqu'il parle de toi… Alors, comme ça tu vas servir de hochet à ce grand efflanqué de Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.  
- Tiens, celui-là aussi il faisait froid dans le dos ! Mais c'est une autre pointure que ce petit fils à papa… Je l'aurai, Granger ! Tu verras ! Dès qu'il rentre, je ne le lâche pas d'un pouce !  
Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle tourna la dernière armure vers elle.  
- Je recommencerai ! chantonna Peeves.  
- Peeves ! fit Harry en retenant un rire. Le Baron Sanglant est derrière toi !  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! se moqua Peeves. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire peur, Potter ? Au secours ! Potter essaie de me faire peur ! Qui a peur de Saint Potter ? Qui a peur de Saint Potter ? C'est pas Peeves ! C'est pas Pee…AAAAAHHH !  
- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Baron, dit Hermione en passant devant le fantôme.  
- Bonsoir les enfants, répondit le Baron. Peeves ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?  
Peeves hocha la tête très vite plusieurs fois de suite.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… conclut le Baron.  
Peeves hocha la tête une dernière fois, tout tremblant. Il disparut vite fait. Le Baron pointa un doigt vers Harry, l'air menaçant.  
- Alors, Potter ? Pas de ballade prévue dans les couloirs des Serpentard ce soir ? Pas de rendez-vous galant en vue ?  
Il se mit à rire, fit un clin d'œil et passa son chemin.  
- Tu savais que les fantômes pouvaient voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? demanda Harry, des sueurs rétrospectives sur son front.  
Hermione pouffa de rire devant son air effaré.  
- Un rendez-vous galant ? Nous cacherais-tu des choses ? La belle Ellie ne te laisserait donc pas indifférent en fin de compte ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Et ne t'avise pas d'aller répéter ce genre de choses devant Ron…  
- Si elle te plait, pourquoi ne tenterais-tu pas ta chance avec elle ? Ron n'a rien à dire. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs… n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me plaisait.  
Hermione le regarda d'un drôle d'air.  
- Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout, reprit Harry.  
- J'imagine que tu dois l'intriguer pas mal aussi alors, répondit Hermione. Vu l'intérêt qu'elle te porte…  
- Justement ! fit Harry. Cet intérêt, c'est à moi qu'elle le porte, ou bien au Survivant…? Tu sais j'ai l'impression que Ginny, Cho, Isadora ne sont pas tombées amoureuses de moi mais d'Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom… Elles avaient une image en tête et je ne corresponds pas vraiment à ce qu'elles imaginaient. J'ai l'impression que dans toute cette école, il n'y a que deux filles qui me regardent pour ce que je suis vraiment. Toi, parce que tu es mon amie. Et Luna… parce qu'elle est Luna.  
- C'est simplement parce que nous ne nous attachons pas aux apparences et voyons plus loin que l'image que les gens donnent d'eux, lui sourit Hermione.  
- Ça non plus, ne t'avise pas d'aller le répéter devant Ron. Il croirait aussitôt que tu parles pour Rogue et même pour Krum…  
- Et si cela était, Harry ? Pourquoi ce qui est valable pour toi et Ron, ne le serait-il pas pour le Professeur Rogue et Viktor ?  
Harry lui fit un sourire amer :  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier que tu me mettes en balance avec Rogue, Hermione. Pas plus que Ron n'apprécierait que tu lui opposes Viktor Krum.  
Hermione se mit à rire.  
- Finalement, tu as peutêtre raison, dit-elle. Au sujet d'Ellie McGregor, je veux dire. Il n'y aurait pas que Ron qui le prendrait très mal…  
- J'imagine la tête de Cho, moi aussi ! sourit largement Harry.  
Hermione secoua la tête, avec un air sérieux.  
- Je pensais plutôt à Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle.  
- J'imagine aussi fort bien sa tête ! répéta Harry.  
- Et moi celle de McGregor une fois qu'il lui aurait envoyé ses deux gros bras pour lui faire passer l'envie de fréquenter Harry Potter.  
Harry frissonna. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Hermione donna le mot de passe et elle les laissa entrer dans la pièce commune. Harry sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il entendit à peine Hermione lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de monter dans son dortoir. Il se dirigea vers le sienà l'esprit une question lancinante : et si Percy avait raison. S'il n'apportait que le malheur et la tristesse autour de lui ? Si ceux qui l'approchaient et lui tendaient la main étaient irrémédiablement marqués du sceau de la mort ? Il s'endormit sur ces sombres pensées et les cauchemars qu'il fit n'eurent rien à voir, pour une fois, avec la volonté de Voldemort de lui faire du mal.

Dès le lundi, Harry se rendit à son cours de narcomancie. Rogue lui fit remarquer qu'il avait accepté de passer ses vacances à lui enseigner comment développer ses "dons" plutôt que de songer à prendre un repos mérité. Harry se contenta de sourire en coin. Espionner Lucius Malefoy pour le compte de l'Ordre à longueur de journée n'était guère ce qu'il appelait un repos mérité. Il faillit lui dire qu'apparemment il n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'à se trouver enfermé dans un laboratoire glacial avec un apprenti qu'il n'aimait guère. Puis il songea qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé si Rogue avait de la famille, ou un chez lui autre que le sobre appartement de l'école. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait peutêtre dû couper toute attache avec ses proches et son passé lorsqu'il avait fait le choix de trahir Voldemort. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait de lui que les bribes d'histoire arrachées à Sirius et à l'esprit tourmenté du professeur. Il se demanda ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir au-delà de la froide apparence de cet homme distant et dédaigneux ; et que lui était incapable ne serait-ce que d'entrevoir.

Il partit ce jour-là dans les couloirs des quartiers de Serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas comment il se trouvait hors du cachot de Rogue. Il se sentait comme aspiré. Il ne maîtrisait pas son voyage. Il fermait son esprit aux pensées, aux voix, aux rires, aux peurs qui le heurtaient de plein fouet. Il fut dans la salle commune de Serpentard à son plus grand étonnement. Il sentait les regards méfiants et les chuchotements circonspects. Il était mal à l'aise. Puis il entendit un rire, un peu moqueur, et il reconnut la voix de McGregor. Elle tendait sa baguette vers une fille très laideà la carrure aussi impressionnante que celle de Vincent Crabbe :  
- Essaie donc un peu, Bulstrode ! On ne sait jamais : si je te refaisais le portrait ce ne pourrait être pire que l'original !  
Millicent Bulstrode fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne la rendit pas plus belle.  
- Tu te crois maline, McGregor ? Tu as la parole facile quand Malefoy n'est pas là pour te rabattre ton caquet.  
- Malefoy ? jeta McGregor avec mépris. Mais qui crois-tu donc que Malefoy soit ? Le fils d'un proscrit… un homme qui se cache sous une cagoule pour perpétrer des crimes odieux et qui n'a de courage qu'en paroles vaines… Malefoy est comme son père. Une baudruche pleine de vide qui se dégonfle en couinant comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Un pantin bouffi d'orgueil qui se cache derrière la crainte que suscite le nom du Seigneur des Mangemorts.  
- Ton badge de Préfète ne te protègera pas toujours ! cracha Bulstrode. Malefoy connaît des sortilèges à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête !  
- Et alors ? répondit Ellie McGregor. Moi aussi je connais le sort d'Horripilus et je n'en fais pas tout un plat…  
Il y eut quelques rires qui irritèrent Bulstrode. Son visage se crispa de colère.  
- Tu t'imagines que les quelques sortilèges que tu apprends avec Potter pourront te protéger de ceux de Malefoy ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? fit McGregor. Ils l'ont bien protégé lui de Malefoy père et de…  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, maîtrisa un violent frisson et prononça clairement : Voldemort.  
- Mensonge ! cria Millicent Bulstrode. Tout ce que raconte Potter n'est que mensonges et calomnies.  
McGregor haussa les épaules d'un air agacé.  
- Pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il alors ? Tu as peur de Potter, toi aussi ? Pourquoi ? Comment un si gentil garçon, avec un regard aussi naïf que le sien, peut-il faire peur à tant de monde ? Y compris à ce cher Malefoy ?  
Millicent Bulstrode se mit à ricaner.  
- Un si gentil garçon ? imita-t-elle en battant des cils, ce qui la rendit grotesque. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Miss McGregor assiste à tous les cours de Duels du petit Potter ! Miss McGregor est attirée par les petits malins à grosse tête pas plus hauts qu'un Nain de jardin!  
- Ah non ! Miss Bulstrode se trompe ! l'interrompit Ellie sur le même ton. Je ne suis en aucun cas attirée par le Professeur Flitwick ! Et Miss Bulstrode ferait bien d'arrêter de prononcer le nom de Potter, sinon on pourrait croire que Miss Bulstrode est totalement obsédée par le dit Potter.  
Millicent Bulstrode grinça des dents. Elle avança la baguette à la main vers Ellie McGregor. Celle-ci leva la sienne devant elle.  
- Tu y tiens vraiment ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
- Tu riras moins quand Malefoy reviendra à la fin des vacances, McGregor ! Nous aussi nous aurons notre maître en sortilèges…  
- Bulstrode ! Ça suffit !

Tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'entrer. C'était un garçon de Sixième Année, un certain Moon qu'Harry avait quelquefois vu traîner en compagnie de Malefoy. Il fit un signe de tête à Millicent Bulstrode et celle-ci rangea sa baguette. Elle se retira dans le fond de la salle commune en compagnie de ceux qu'elle fréquentait d'ordinaire. Harry vit McGregor suivre Moon d'un regard froid lorsque lui aussi prit place au milieu de ses camarades. Puis elle se tourna vers ses amies et changea de visage. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil :  
- Alors les filles, qui avait raison ? Quand je vous disais qu'on faisait bien de s'inscrire au club de Duels pendant les vacances… Si Malefoy revient de son séjour dans le manoir paternel avec tout plein de nouveaux maléfices, nous avons intérêt à nous entraîner sérieusement.  
- Alors c'est vrai ? Chuchota l'une des filles. Ce n'est pas que pour les beaux yeux de Potter que tu nous as traînées là-bas.  
Elle reçut sur le crâne un coup de baguette qui lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules.  
- Idiote ! fit McGregor. Si ce n'était que pour les beaux yeux de Potter, j'y serais allée toute seule !  
Elle se mit à rire, tout en jetant un œil vers le groupe des amis de Malefoy qui discutaient ferme sur les bavardages intempestifs de Millicent Bulstrode. Elle changea de place et s'assit de manière à ne tourner le dos à aucun de ses condisciples.

Harry entendait sa propre respiration. Il réalisa qu'il était revenu dans le cachot de Rogue et qu'il s'éveillait lentement de sa transe. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait totalement épuisé. Il lut sur le visage du professeur une satisfaction qu'il ressentait lui-même.  
- J'ignorais que les sorciers connaissaient les nains de jardins… dit-il, un peu moqueur.  
Rogue lui adressa un regard légèrement dubitatif.  
- Pardon ? fit-il.  
- Connaissez-vous l'expression "pas plus haut qu'un nain de jardin", Monsieur ? demanda Harry en riant.  
Rogue s'avança rapidement vers lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et prit son pouls à son poignet.  
- Vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? Pas de vertiges ? Une sensation d'euphorie peutêtre ?  
Harry riait toujours.  
- Non, Professeur… tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir d'où des sorciers tenaient cette expression de nain de jardin, c'est tout.  
- Eh bien, fit Rogue toujours décontenancé, ne sachant si son jeune apprenti ne se moquait pas de lui. Les Nains de jardin entretiennent les pelouses et les jardins des grandes maisons, des manoirs, des châteaux… enfin de tout ce qui nécessite l'entretien attentif et les soins d'un jardinier.  
- Comme des Elfes de Maison, Monsieur ? demanda Harry en chaussant ses lunettes.  
- En quelque sorte, oui… mais en plus irascible. Surtout si on piétine leurs plates-bandes… Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous croisé l'une de ces créatures durant votre voyage ?  
Harry se remit à rire. Il secoua la tête.  
- Où êtes-vous allé cette fois ? s'enquit Rogue sur un ton professionnel.  
- Pas très loin, admit Harry. Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.  
Rogue retint sa surprise.  
- Pas bien loin, en effet… Mais assez cependant si l'on considère que c'est la première fois où vous sortez de ce cachot.  
Il leva la main pour arrêter l'objection d'Harry.  
- Je ne compte pas cette ridicule première fois où vous avez failli vous étrangler de peur à peine passé la porte !  
Harry voulut se lever. Il vacilla.  
- Où croyez-vous donc aller ? demanda Rogue goguenard. Asseyez-vous quelques minutes. Ensuite nous aurons un cours de potions.  
Harry le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes était-il devenu fou ?  
- Vous vouliez que je vous enseigne la magie d'une manière différente, Potter ? N'était-ce pas ce que vous demandiez ? Ou ai-je mal compris ?  
- Non, Monsieur, vous avez parfaitement compris, se reprit Harry.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre de son vertige. Une migraine enserrait sa tête à nouveau.  
- Et quand trouverons-nous le temps de pratiquer l'ancienne magie, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.  
Rogue cessa de toucher à ses fioles. Il s'immobilisa un long moment. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour lui répondre :  
- Et que croyez-vous donc que vous veniez de faire ?  
Harry mit un moment pour assimiler ses paroles.  
- Je croyais que vous m'ameniez sur le chemin de la magie noire, Professeur…  
- L'ancienne magie est l'essence même de la magie, Potter… ce qui fait de chacun de nous des sorciers. Cette baguette que vous avez dans votre poche, ce n'est pas elle qui fait de vous un sorcier. C'est vous qui faites d'elle une baguette magique. Nous sommes tous, nous, les sorciers, porteurs de cette magieà des degrés différents, je vous l'accorde…  
- Alors pourquoi une baguette ? demanda Harry en jetant à la sienne un regard étrange.  
Rogue se tourna franchement vers lui, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres minces.  
- Vous avez très mal à la tête en ce moment, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Où croyez-vous puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour faire ce que vous faites ? Votre baguette n'est peutêtre qu'un substitut mais, si elle est bien choisie, elle est le prolongement de votre main, de votre esprit et de votre puissance.  
- Ollivander dit que ma baguette est la sœur de celle de Voldemort… murmura Harry presque malgré lui. Il dit aussi que grâce à cette baguette Volde… Vous-Savez-Qui… corrigea-t-il précipitamment devant la grimace de Rogue, a fait de grandes choses. Terribles, mais _grandes_.  
- Grandes, en effet, répéta Rogue avec amertume. Car la magie ancienne est en lui, comme en les plus puissants d'entre nous.  
Harry frissonna. Il n'aimait guère songer à ses points communs avec Voldemort. Il arrivait à chasser son malaise, d'ordinaire, en se disant qu'il les devait à sa cicatrice. Cette fois, il n'y parvint pas. Rogue venait de mettre le doute en lui. Si lui aussi avait l'ancienne magie en lui, et s'il prenait le même chemin que Jedusor, où le mènerait-il. Le Professeur détacha son regard de celui du jeune homme.  
- La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, Potter, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre neutre. C'est la main qui en use qui choisit ce qu'elle veut en faire.

Le reste de la semaine passa somme toute assez rapidement pour Harry. Il n'avait guère le temps de s'ennuyer et s'il donnait quelquefois l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire, Hermione lui trouvait alors de quoi combler le vide de son existence. Elle même ne chômait pas. Elle dirigeait les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année, et parfois même les révisions des BUSE. Tout le monde la trouvait pire que McGonagall, ou même que Rogue, dans son acharnement à traquer la moindre erreur. Mais personne ne manquait une séance. Harry s'amusait d'entendre McGregor la surnommer Professeur Granger, dès qu'elle avait à lui adresser la parole, ou même lorsqu'elle parlait d'elle à ses camarades. Il fronçait les sourcils cependant, dès que la jeune Préfète de Serpentard tournait la tête vers lui. Il croyait qu'un air sévère rendrait son regard moins _naïf_.

Il avait répété à Hermione la conversation entre elle et Bulstrode, du moins dans sa généralité. La jeune fille avait hoché la tête.  
- Il fallait bien s'attendre à une réaction de leur part, soupira-t-elle tandis qu'elle rangeait son chaudron dans le laboratoire de la salle sur Demande, alors qu'ils attendaient un appel de Ron. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir mis Peeves sur son dos. Il l'empêchera de mettre ses projets à exécution dans la sérénitéà défaut de l'en empêcher tout court.  
- Et comme Peeves ne pourra s'empêcher lui-même de venir se vanter de ses exploits auprès de toi, sourit Harry, nous serons vite au parfum des dits projets de Malefoy.  
- Nous les connaîtrons bien avant, fit Hermione un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
- Bien sûr, insinua Hermione. Lorsque tu laisseras errer ton esprit du côté de la salle commune des Serpentard…  
Harry rougit, bien que ce fût la dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait faire. Heureusement, son miroir se troubla à ce moment précis.

Harry songeait qu'il ferait bien de demander à Hermione d'enchanter les miroirs de manière à ce que elle et Ron puissent se parler sans avoir besoin de lui. C'était très gênant de devoir garder un contact visuel avec Ron, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Ils ne se parlaient pas, d'ailleurs. Ron souriait bêtement. Il lui faisait répéter son emploi du temps de la journée, celui de la journée suivante ainsi que des heures à venir, pour mieux penser à elle disait-il. Il était beaucoup plus volubile quand elle n'était pas là. Même s'il ne parlait que d'elle. Lui n'avait rien à dire. Il ne voyait personne, sauf ses parents qui parlaient de choses totalement insignifiantes en leur présence. Bill se faisait reprendre constamment par leur mère dès qu'il laissait échapper une parole malheureuse. Tonks n'osait ouvrir la bouche, les rares fois où ils déjeunaient en sa présence. Mondingus semblait être atteint d'un Silencio perpétuel. Et Maugrey… Eh bien, Maugrey ne faisait que de rares apparitions. Il entendait parfois le bruit caractéristique de sa prothèse sur le sol, assourdi par le tapis du couloir, mais il ne s'était pas encore trouvé assez longtemps avec lui dans une pièce pour juger de son humeur. Quant aux jumeaux, ils avaient juré la main sur le cœur à leur mère de ne pas aborder un sujet ayant un rapport quelconque avec l'Ordre devant leurs frère et sœur. Et ils s'y tenaient ! au grand dam de Ron qui avait compté sur eux pour en savoir plus de ce qui manifestement se tramait au septième étage du Delacour Trade Hôtel. Il avait terminé tout son travail à rendre à la rentrée en quelques jours. Et il avait attaqué les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait, dit-il à Harry en riant tristement. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire… A part contempler le dessin que Dean avait fait d'Hermione et que Ginny lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Et cela même lui mettait au cœur une mélancolie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver pour quiconque. Comme il n'avait personne sous la main à assommer de ses jérémiades et que pleurer sur son sort n'aurait guère fait passer le temps plus vite, il préférait avancer dans son travail, certain qu'Hermione devait faire de même de son côté. Ainsi, auraient-ils plus de temps l'un pour l'autre quand ils se retrouveraient à la rentrée. Harry l'écoutait patiemment. Lui même n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre, une fois qu'il l'eût mis au courant des intentions de Malefoy de monter son propre club de Duels… Ron avait frissonné d'angoisse. Puis il avait froncé les sourcils :  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'entraîner à lancer des Doloris et d'autres Impardonnables ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Harry. Peut-être…  
- Et sur qui crois-tu qu'ils vont s'entraîner ? Les uns sur les autres ?  
- Peut-être… répéta Harry. Connaissant Malefoy, il est capable de désigner l'un de ses camardes pour servir de cobaye… A moins qu'ils n'utilisent des Elfes de Maison…  
- Si c'est cela, il faudra qu'Hermione ne l'apprenne jamais… émit Ron faiblement. Pour sa propre sauvegarde… et celle de ces abrutis de Serpentard…!

Harry sourit à son ami. Il avait les préjugés tenaces… Il devait admettre que lui même avait du mal à se départir d'une certaine méfiance. L'attitude de McGregor n'était pas étrangère à cette opinion mi-figue mi-raisin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques fois dans la salle des Quatre Maison, et il savait qu'Hermione et elle avaient conversé ensemble chez les Préfets, sans qu'elle eût fait une quelconque allusion aux intentions de Malefoy de former son propre club de Duels. Hermione avait suggéré qu'elle voulait peutêtre se charger de l'affaire en interne, afin que le linge sale de Serpentard ne fût pas exposé aux yeux des autres Maisons. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs si parmi ceux qui étaient prêts à suivre Malefoy, il ne se trouvait que des Serpentard. Ron lui avait précisé, lors de leur propre répartition, que la plupart des sorciers qui avaient mal tourné –pudique expression de sa part pour désigner ceux qui avaient juré allégeance à Voldemortétaient issus de cette Maison. Les autres Maisons étaient-elles à l'abri des dissensions qui couvaient chez Serpentard ? A Gryffondor, en tous cas, il n'avait jamais rien entendu qui pût faire penser qu'un ou plusieurs de ses condisciples pouvait se ranger du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque Hermione n'était pas là, Ron demandait à Harry ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, qui elle voyait, si elle parlait de lui. Harry lui assurait qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait simplement une autre manière de le montrer. Il devait reconnaître qu'après tout il préférait l'activité débordante d'Hermione à la mélancolie de Ron. Et sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir l'entraîner avec elle sur la pente ardue du travail acharné l'aidait à oublier pour un temps ses propres préoccupations. Il voyait en effet arriver avec appréhension le premier anniversaire de la mort de Sirius. Il recommençait à rêver de la salle de la Mort. Il entendait chuchoter ces voix sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elles murmuraient. Il s'imaginait qu'elles l'appelaient, car il devrait être de l'autre côté de l'Arche depuis longtemps. Puis il voyait la chute interminable de Sirius derrière le Voile. Il tendait les mains vers lui, ses pieds restaient fixés au sol et il ne pouvait que crier son nom pour couvrir le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui perçait le cœur, l'âme et les tympans. Il songeait aussi qu'après les examens, les vacances d'été suivraient de près. Il se demandait s'il retournerait à Privet Drive. Il espérait que non. Il faisait dans sa tête la liste de toutes les raisons en défaveur de son retour chez les Dursley. Les cours avec Rogue en étaient la principale. Il sentait ensuite que toutes les protections autour de lui s'effaçaient peu à peu. La Protection du Sang n'était plus aussi efficace depuis que Voldemort avait pris le sien pour revenir à la vie. Dumbledore le présumait sans doute puisqu'il l'avait mis à l'abri à Poudlard. La maison des Black n'était plus un refuge certain depuis que le Sortilège de Fidelitas avait été levé pour protéger le nouvel emplacement de l'Ordre ; et surtout depuis que Nagini s'y était introduit pour tuer Kreattur. L'Hotel Delacour pourrait peutêtre l'accueillir quelques temps, seulement de manière provisoire. L'Oncle Vernon avait l'habitude de dire qu'il ne fallait _jamais mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier_… et il avait raison même s'il en coûtait à Harry de le reconnaître. Il lui faudrait peutêtre à nouveau rester à Poudlard ; Poudlard à présent préservé de la convoitise de Voldemort grâce à leur intervention dans la Chambre des Secrets. Du moins, il l'espérait.

C'était une impression confuse. Comme un malaise diffus en lui. Il revoyait souvent les yeux rouges de Nagini qui fixaient son esprit pour insuffler le doute en lui. Le prochain face à face serait le dernier, lui avait assuré Voldemort et Harry savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait plus se cacher longtemps. Les efforts de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre pour tisser autour de lui un réseau invisible de protections seraient bientôt vains. Il lui arrivait parfois de le souhaiter, afin d'en finir avec l'attente et l'incertitude. Il travaillait avec Rogue d'arrache-pied. La hâte et la rigueur que le Professeur lui aussi mettait dans son enseignement le confortaient dans cette impression d'urgence. Il attendait le cœur battant d'impatience les cours avec Rogue. Il se cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans le cachot du Maître de Potions, afin qu'on ne s'interrogeât pas sur la fréquence de ses allers-retours dans les quartiers des Serpentard. Il commença à s'entraîner sous les directives d'Hermione aux sortilèges de Métamorphoses et d'Enchantements. Rogue s'étonna même de ses connaissances, qu'il ne pensait pas si avancées. Harry s'étonnait lui-même. Hermione, elleétait la seule qui ne doutait pas de ses capacités.  
- Ce qui te manque souvent, Harry, lui dit-elle le vendredi soir de la première semaine de vacances, tandis qu'ils revenaient du laboratoire et se rendaient à leur salle commune, ce n'est qu'un peu de motivation.  
Harry lui fit une grimace.  
- Tu parles d'une motivation, murmura-t-il. Se retrouver face au plus puissant des mages noirs de tous les temps, avec la quasi certitude de ne pas sortir vivant de cette entrevue…  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
- Comment ça se passe avec Rogue ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
- Bien, répondit Harry.  
Il se mit à rire, d'un rire un peu narquois.  
- En fait, il fait comme si je n'étais pas moi, et moi comme s'il n'était pas lui. C'est très étrange comme situation. Mais cela marche.  
Il hésita, puis sourit pour lui-même :  
- J'espère qu'il pense que je suis aussi bon élève que je trouve qu'il est un bon maître… Mais ne va surtout pas tirer de conclusions stupides ! l'avertit-il comme elle souriait également. Et ne le répète à personne ! C'est peutêtre un bon professeur, mais il est une personne exécrable ! Et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi personne ne l'aime.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers eux le pas décidé et le visage un peu contrarié.  
- Ah ! fit-elle, sarcastique. Vous daignez réapparaître ! Je vous cherche depuis des heures !  
Harry sentit la main d'Hermione serrer son poignet avec appréhension.  
- Il est arrivé un malheur, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion.  
- Non ! la rassura McGonagall, en changeant de visage.  
Ses yeux s'adoucirent derrière ses lunettes carrées.  
- Allez chercher quelques affaires de rechange pour le week-end, leur conseilla-t-elle à voix basse. Le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Il pense que vous saurez l'aider à convaincre Molly Weasley de lever la punition qu'elle inflige à ses enfants.

Hermione sauta de joie. Elle retint le cri d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait à la bouche et courut la première vers la tour des Gryffondor. Harry remercia McGonagall et la suivit d'un pas à peine moins vif. L'idée de passer le week-end en compagnie de ses amis lui souriait réellement, d'autant qu'il savait qu'Hermione avait prévu de ne le laisser oisif ni lendemain ni même le surlendemain.

Hermione attendait Harry dans la salle commune. Elle avait avec elle un petit sac à dos et deux livres de cours dans les bras. Harry faillit éclater de rire.  
- Tu crois que Ron te laissera un moment pour feuilleter tes bouquins ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu penses vraiment qu'il supportera que tu tournes ton attention ailleurs que sur lui, après une semaine d'absence et ce qui s'est passé juste avant son départ ? Tu veux vraiment le rendre fou, Hermione ?  
Hermione jeta un regard à ses livres. Elle hocha la tête :  
- Ce n'est pas pour moi, Harry. C'est pour toi. Je savais bien que tu ne penserais pas à les emporter.

Elle passa devant lui pour soulever le panneau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle, Pattenrond sur les talons. Harry la suivit, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser gâcher son week-end. D'ailleurs, il était bien certain que Ron ne lui laisserait pas une seconde pour s'occuper d'un autre que lui. Il se demanda si les Weasley était averti de leur arrivée prochaine et il espérait que non. Il riait déjà à la surprise qu'ils allaient leur faire.

Dumbledore les accueillit d'un sourire bienveillant. La théière portoloin était déjà sur son bureau.  
- Que diriez-vous si nous ramenions les Weasley avec nous à la fin de ce week-end ? Je suis certain qu'ils s'ennuient… et il n'est pas bon de laisser des jeunes gens de leur âge se morfondre alors que les beaux jours pointent leur nez.  
Il leur désigna la théière. Ils posèrent leur main dessus en même temps et la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'eux.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**_Ayako (coautrice de Mephie)qui espere être la 100eme revieweuse : _**Wééééééééé ! Une hola pour Ayako la 100ème revieweuse !

**_Alors ce chapitre est calme ms très interessant, on apprends que Bulstrode utilise la fameuse technique du rase-motte (le ptit chien qui recule en aboyant face à un gros chien)_** Hahahahahahahahaha ! **que Sev est un bon professeur (j'en ai jamais douté)** qui en doutait ? hum… **_et que la vocation de Mione c'est d'être professeur!_** Tu en es sûre ?

**_Shinichi _**Bienvenue parmi les revieweurs des Secrets !  
**_c'est pas normalqu'elle n'est que 98 reviews _**: oui je trouve aussi que c'est totalement injuste ! d'un autre côté maintenant j'en ai 100 alors je peux pas faire mon caliméro… Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est la faute de mon bêta lecteur qui est en pleine période caliméro, c'est contagieux… !

**_Thomot512 _**: bienvenue à toi aussi.  
**_je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour écrire aussi vite :_** alors voilà, ce sont des fans qui se sont cotisés pour m'offrir un clavier à papotes… heu non redescendons sur terre. En fait, la fic est déjà écrite…

**Crookshank  
****Ellie McGregor me plait de plus en plus. J'espère qu'elle et Harry vont sortir ensemble (soupir...). Je suis une incorrigible romantique. **Bienvenue au club… Alors un nouveau pari ? Harry et McGregor ensembles ? qui est pour ? qui est contre ?

**frudule  
****hahahaha...je suis pas la seule à detester Cho! ****Quelle plaie celle-là! et un problème de plus pour Harry, un! **Plus que tu crois ! Hahahahahahahhaahhahahaha _rire sardonique_

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

Retrouvailles

Ron appelait pour la troisième fois dans son miroir sans avoir de réponse. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait raté l'heure où il contactait Harry d'ordinaire. Il espérait lui parler avant le repas du soir, afin de convenir d'un rendez-vous dans la soirée pendant lequel il pourrait s'entretenir avec Hermione. Il se décida à ranger son miroir. Il rappellerait plus tard. Lui et Ginny n'allaient pas tarder à passer à table. Il n'avait pas très faim à vrai dire. Prendre ses repas dans la cuisine, en silence, avec sa sœur qui semblait s'accommoder de cette situation irritante et sa mère qui avait toujours l'air de lui coller tous les maux de la terre sur le dos, lui coupait l'appétit. Il sortit des toilettes où il s'était enfermé pour appeler Harry. C'était le seul endroit de ce fichu appartement où il pouvait avoir un peu d'intimité. Il entendit les jumeaux rentrer. Ils le saluèrent avec bonne humeur. Ils étaient les seuls à manifester un peu de fantaisie dans cette ambiance pesante. Il se rendit tout droit dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas envie d'écouter leurs plaisanteries stupides. Il refermait sa porte quand il entendit Ginny, dans le petit salon, qui poussait un cri de joie. Il la rouvrit aussitôt, n'osant s'imaginer quoi que ce fût. Il vit d'abord Dumbledore au milieu du couloir qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Harry sortit du petit salon. Ron cessa de respirer. Puis la tête d'Hermione émergea dans le couloir. Elle lui souriait. Il ressentit dans sa poitrine une émotion délicieusement douloureuse. Il courut presque vers elle. Elle lui tendit les bras et il la souleva de terre pour la serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était bien le parfum de ses cheveux. C'était bien sa voix dans son oreille qui lui demandait de ne pas l'étouffer ainsi. C'était bien sa joue, douce et chaude, contre la sienne. Ginny se pendait au bras de son frère pour lui faire lâcher la jeune fille. Elle aussi voulait donner sa part de bienvenue.  
- Ah ! Vous voici enfin ! dit la voix de Mrs Weasley ! Je me demandais quand vous arriveriez !  
Molly Weasley entra dans le petit salon. Elle se précipita vers Hermione et la serra contre elle.  
- Hermione ! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu totalement remise de… ce qui est arrivé ?  
Elle tenait la jeune fille à bout de bras pour mieux l'observer. Elle parut satisfaite de cet examen qui gênait Hermione. Harry se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle posa enfin le regard sur lui.  
- Bonsoir, Mrs Weasley, dit-il en feignant de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Bonsoir, Harry, lui répondit Molly.  
Son ton n'était pas aussi chaleureux que d'ordinaire. Il sentait une réticence soudaine à son égard. Dumbledore, derrière lui, posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Je suppose, reprit Molly sur un ton un peu cassant, que vous êtes fiers tous les deux de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements…  
- Non, Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.  
Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient là pour aider Ron et Ginny à sortir de leur enfermement. Heurter leur mère dès l'abord ne servirait certes pas leur cause. Et, somme toute, il était réellement responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Ils avaient eu de la chance, elle, lui et Ron, ainsi que Ginny de s'en sortir sans autre dommage. Il aurait cru que Ron lui en aurait voulu bien davantage. Il était prêt à accepter tous les reproches que sa mère pourrait lui faire. Celle-ci parut surprise de l'attitude d'Harry. Peutêtre s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il se justifiât avec force raisonnements.  
-Eh bien… fit-elle un peu décontenancée. C'est heureux ! Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !  
- Je suis désolé, Mrs Weasley, déclara Harry. Je comprends que vous regrettiez de m'avoir accueilli dans votre famille. Et peutêtre ne suis-je pas le bienvenu dans cette maison.  
Ginny et Ron s'avancèrent en même temps.  
- Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils au même moment.  
Molly leur jeta un regard irrité.  
- Je suppose, reprit-elle un peu pincée tout de même, que Severus t'a déjà fait la leçon à ce sujet. Et je ne voudrais pas que mes paroles, prononcées sous le coup de l'inquiétude, dépassent mes pensées.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle faisait-là des excuses déguisées. Il y eut un éclair d'amusement dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley parut respirer plus librement. Elle continua :  
- Car si je m'inquiète, c'est aussi pour Hermione et toi, Harry. Et ne crois pas que je partage l'opinion de certain membre de ma propre famille. Je ne regrette aucunement de t'avoir ouvert les bras et, crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire plus et empêcher que pèsent sur toi tous ces soucis qui ne sont pas de ton âge, je l'aurais fait, comme pour l'un de mes propres enfants.

Son visage se crispa soudain en une grimace destinée à retenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle ouvrit les bras à Harry et le serra contre son cœur.  
- Oh ! Harry ! Mon chéri ! dit-elle la voix étranglée par un sanglot. Personne n'est donc à l'abri ! Personne ! Nulle part  
Ginny regardait sa mère avec concentration, Ron avec stupeur. Etait-ce pour ne pas leur montrer son angoisse démesurée qu'elle les avait consignés dans leur chambre tout au long de cette semaine ? Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui causer tant de crainte ? Du moins, plus que d'ordinaire ?  
Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient et il adressa un clin d'œil aux enfants Weasley.  
- Hé bien Molly ! Vous parliez de dîner ! Je suis sûr que ces jeunes gens ont une faim de loup !  
Mrs Weasley lâcha Harry, qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle essuya discrètement ses yeux, renifla, et déclara qu'on la suive dans la cuisine où elle terminerait de préparer le repas du soir.  
Dumbledore fut le premier à quitter le petit salon, tout en s'enquerrant du menu. Harry prit ses affaires qu'il avait posées à terre en arrivant.  
- Je suppose que je dors dans la même chambre que toi ? demanda-t-il à Ron.  
Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Ron avait pris les mains d'Hermione et la regardait comme s'il ne pouvait encore croire qu'elle était devant lui. Ginny se saisit du sac et des livres d'Hermione. Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre dans le couloir et referma la porte sur son frère et la jeune fille.

Au début, Ron ne savait que dire. Ou plutôt il avait tant de choses à lui dire que tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il caressait son visage et ses cheveux, sans même songer à l'embrasser.  
- J'ai réparé ta barrette, dit-il enfin. Elle est un peu tordue, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine aux sortilèges de métamorphoses, comme tu le voulais. Et j'ai terminé tous mes devoirs de potions. Je te les montrerai… Tu n'as plus mal ? C'est bien vrai que tes blessures sont guéries ?  
Hermione se mit à rire et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
- Oh ! Ron ! dit-elle à son tour. Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et mit ses bras autour de son cou.  
- Pourtant Harry disait que tu étais très occupée…murmura Ron. Et que tu n'avais pas le temps de t'ennuyer. Tu ne devais pas avoir non plus celui de penser à moi.  
Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Ron.  
- Et toi ? Quand donc pensais-tu à moi ? Entre le moment où tu sortais de ta prison pour te rendre à la cuisine et celui où tu t'asseyais à table ? Ou bien entre deux parchemins pour McGonagall ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! fit Ron indigné. Tu es tout le temps dans mes pensées !  
- Et toi tu es tout le temps dans mon cœur, Ron ! répondit Hermione calmement.  
- A la droite ou à la gauche de Rogue ? demanda-t-il un peu amèrement.  
Hermione hocha la tête. Elle prit sa main et l'emmena vers le sofa où elle le fit asseoir.  
- Je crois que nous devons avoir dès maintenant cette conversation sérieuse que tu me promets depuis une semaine, Ronnie.  
Elle prit place à côté de lui. Ron essayait de sourire. Il baissa les yeux. Et quand elle reprit la parole, une vive chaleur monta à son visage.  
- Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as empêché de m'endormir pour toujours cet été. Et je sais comment. Quand j'étais dans la grotte et que Malefoy et Lestrange voulaient me forcer à leur révéler le secret de Poudlard, c'est toi encore qui m'as donné la force de leur résister. Tu emplissais tellement mon cœur et mes pensées de ton amour qu'il ne laissait guère de place à autre chose. Quand la douleur devenait trop forte, je sentais ta présence près de moi.

Elle le força à tourner son visage vers elle. L'évocation de ces moments était plus douloureuse pour lui que pour elle. Elle en prit conscience lorsqu'il leva vers elle ses yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Et là, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse sa main sur la joue de Ron, je me suis souvenue. Je me suis souvenue de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as embrassée, la première fois, derrière le terrain de Quidditch. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus froid malgré le vent glacial ; que je n'aurais plus jamais froid, que je n'aurais plus jamais mal, tant que tu me prendrais dans tes bras pour me serrer contre toi. Et je me suis encore souvenue que ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais cela. C'était très loin dans ma mémoire. Presque comme si ce n'était pas l'un de mes souvenirs. Je me suis souvenue que c'était un baiser qui m'avait ramenée de mon sommeil de sortilège et que c'était toi qui me l'avais donné.  
Ron prit la main d'Hermione sur son visage et embrassa le bout de ses doigts.  
- Tu ne vas pas croire toi aussi que c'est moi qui ai conjuré le sort ! dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
- C'est ce que tu as fait, pourtant, lui sourit Hermione. Mais peutêtre pas de la manière dont tu le crois.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment.  
- Toi, tu as parlé avec Harry ! murmura-t-il.  
- Il le fallait bien, puisque toi tu ne voulais rien dire. J'avais besoin de ces réponses. J'ai compris à présent beaucoup de choses. Sur toi, sur moi, sur ce qui c'est passé cet été.  
- Alors c'était cela ton idée un peu idiote dont tu ne voulais pas me parler ? demanda Ron sur un ton qu'il voulait dégagé.  
Hermione sourit encore.  
- Oui, c'était assez vaniteux de ma part de penser que tu m'aimais tellement que tu étais prêt à risquer ta vie, en somme, pour moi.  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
- C'est un peu ce que je venais de faire quand même en allant te chercher dans la Forêt. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas seul. Firenze aussi a risqué doublement la mort pour toi. Il n'a pas hésité à braver la loi du bannissement des Centaures pour aller te porter secours. Et Harry et Ginny en auraient fait autant. Quoique Harry, c'était un peu normal, puisque c'est à cause de lui que tu te retrouvais dans cette situation…  
Hermione soupira.  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'eux, Ron. Ni de Rogue, ni de personne d'autre…  
- Tu veux parler de Krum ? demanda Ron, un pincement au cœur.  
- C'est toi qui en parles.  
- Je n'aime pas qu'il t'écrive des lettres comme celle qu'il t'a envoyée !  
- Il n'y en a eu qu'une, Ron. Et je lui ai répondu que…  
- Tu lui as répondu ! l'interrompit-il avec colère.  
- Il a pris des risques pour nous envoyer des nouvelles de Durmstrang. Il était normal de le remercier.  
- Il n'a pas fait que nous donner de nouvelles de Durmstrang, ragea Ron.  
Il serrait dans sa grande main les doigts fins d'Hermione. Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'il lui faisait mal.  
- Oh ! Ron ! souffla Hermione. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas changé d'avis. J'ai toujours pour lui une grande affection et une estime qui ne faiblira jamais, mais…  
- Oui, fit Ron très amer, lui aussi il est dans ton cœur… Maintenant je sais où est ma place. Entre le _Professeur_ Rogue et le Bulgare Volant !

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour cacher son exaspération.  
- Tu oublies Harry, ajouta-t-elle. Et Charlie. Et les jumeaux, et Bill… Et ce cher Pattenrond.  
Le chat leva la tête. Il était lové dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et laissa échapper un miaulement en fermant à demi ses yeux d'ambre.  
- Sincèrement, Ron, reprit-elle. J'étais prête à te dire que cette semaine sans toi m'avait montré combien ta présence auprès de moi m'était précieuse. J'étais prête à te dire que dès que les examens de fin d'année seront passés, je mettrai en veilleuse toutes mes activités pour passer plus de temps avec toi. J'étais prête à te dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'allais te revoir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Mais quand j'imaginais nos retrouvailles, j'étais loin de penser qu'elles ressembleraient à cela !

Elle se leva et Ron en fit autant, décontenancé.  
- Moi aussi, je m'imaginais nos retrouvailles d'une manière différente… murmura-t-il.  
Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Il avait l'air si embarrassé et malheureux.  
- Et tu les imaginais comment, nos retrouvailles ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.  
- Je les imaginais plutôt comme ça…  
Il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il la pressa contre lui.  
- Désolé d'avoir parlé de Krum, regretta-t-il. Je ne recommencerai plus.  
Il l'embrassa encore, sur les yeux, les joues, le cou, les lèvres.  
- Par contre, toi, reprit-il, tu peux te montrer jalouse de qui tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
- En fait, je n'étais pas jalouse… mentit-elle. J'étais en colère contre ces filles qui accaparaient toute ton attention.  
- Je comprends, Hony, je comprends…  
Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle qui se mêlait à celui d'Hermione. Comment vivrait-il une semaine encore sans elle ? Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il lui avait tellement manqué. De toute cette conversation, il ne voulait se souvenir que de ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur la manière dont elle avait résisté au Doloris de Lestrange et Malefoy. C'était à lui qu'elle avait pensé quand elle s'était retrouvée face à ses tortionnaires. A personne d'autre qu'à lui. Et lui ne laisserait personne la lui enlever, de quelque manière que ce fût.

Deepher vit revenir Mrs Weasley avec une grimace de déception. Il s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait se charger du repas tout seul.  
- J'ai mis l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, Madame, dit-il.  
Mrs Weasley le remercia avant de l'autoriser à quitter la pièce.  
- Dois-je mettre le couvert, Madame ?  
Mrs Weasley déclina son offre. Ils dîneraient à la cuisine, sans prétention, dans un moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'opposer à ses décisions. Mais s'il voulait parler à Harry de la situation qui n'était guère brillante, ne pouvait-il le faire dans le secret de son bureau, loin des oreilles de ses enfants ?

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la cuisine. Deepher les regarda d'un œil suspicieux. Ces deux-là étaient toujours en quête d'un mauvais tour à jouer. Et quand ils venaient dans la cuisine c'était pour mettre à mal les réserves de nourriture.  
- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore ! s'inclina Fred avec une déférence exagérée.  
- Aurons-nous l'honneur de votre présence au repas de ce soir ? s'enquit Fred cérémonieusement.  
Dumbledore leur sourit avec indulgence.  
- Je grignoterai bien quelques sandwiches avec une tasse de thé avant de me retirer dans mon bureau avec Maugrey et Remus, dès qu'ils rentreront.  
- Faudra-t-il leur préparer un plateau ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Je le crains, Molly, soupira Dumbledore.

Molly tordit sa bouche. Cela signifiait qu'Arthur non plus ne participerait pas au repas du soir avec eux. Deepher fit une grimace également. Mrs Weasley aurait besoin d'occuper son esprit toute la soirée pour chasser ses craintes. Et chez elle cela signifiait aussi s'occuper les mains. Elle ne le laisserait encore rien faire dans la cuisine.  
- Alors, reprenait Dumbledore sur un ton enjoué. Comment vont les affaires, les garçons ?  
Fred fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui sourit discrètement.  
- Merveilleusement bien ! s'exclama George. On dirait que tout le monde veut oublier ce qui se passe ! Et notre publicité dans la Gazette et le Chicaneur nous a ramené des clients de tous bords.  
- Bien entendu, les plus grosses commandes viennent quand même de Poudlard !  
- Merci Ginny ! fit George.  
- Tu peux me dire merci ! grimaça Ginny. Je suis obligée de repasser sans cesse derrière Hermione pour recoller vos annonces sur les panneaux ! Elle n'a pas digéré vos expériences de l'année dernière !  
- Ginny ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley. Ne me dis pas que tu te rends complice de ces deux voyous ! Et Hermione a tout à fait raison ! Où est-elle donc, cette petite ? J'espère qu'elle va bien. Elle n'a aucune séquelle, au moins, de ce que lui ont fait subir ce Malefoy et ce Lestrange ?

Les jumeaux pouffèrent, s'attirant un regard mécontent de leur mère.  
- Vous pourriez être plus gentils avec elle, les gronda-t-elle. Elle a risqué sa vie pour votre frère. Même si n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui, vous pourriez tout de même lui en être reconnaissants…  
- Mais nous lui en sommes reconnaissant, Maman ! s'esclaffa George.  
- Toute la famille lui en est reconnaissante, Maman ! insista Fred.  
- Certains plus que d'autres, il faut l'avouer… reprit George.  
- Au fait, a-t-elle apprécié la carte de St Valentin que nous lui avons envoyée ? s'enquit Fred.  
- Elle l'a adorée ! assura Ginny en riant.  
- Ron un peu moins, tempéra Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
- Remarque, poursuivit Ginny, il a encore moins appréciée celle que Malefoy lui a fait parvenir !  
Fred la regarda avec des yeux ronds. George cessa de rire.  
- Malefoy a envoyé une carte de Saint Valentin à Hermione ? demanda-t-il.  
- Heu…fit Harry.  
Il n'était pas certain que Mrs Weasley, elle, trouve l'histoire très drôle. Ginny tout à coup regrettait d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Elle jeta un œil désespéré à Dumbledore qui paraissait s'amuser beaucoup.  
- En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une carte de St Valentin, commença-t-elle.  
- Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, admit Harry. C'était plutôt le contraire.  
- Il lui a envoyé une carte avec un serpent dedans, frissonna Ginny.  
Mrs Weasley en laissa tomber son couteau sur le sol. Deepher se précipita pour le ramasser. Il crut qu'il pourrait se charger de la confection des sandwiches.  
- Comment pouvez-vous garder un tel personnage dans votre école, Professeur ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.  
- L'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu Malefoy réaliser cette carte ? demanda Dumbledore à Harry et Ginny.  
Ils secouèrent la tête.  
- L'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu Malefoy monter à la volière pour envoyer cette carte ? demanda encore Dumbledore.  
Ginny et Harry secouèrent encore la tête négativement.  
- L'un d'entre vous l'a-t-il entendu dire qu'il avait l'intention de faire une telle carte ? Ou qu'il l'avait envoyée ?  
Harry baissa la tête.  
- Mais nous savons que c'est lui qui en est l'auteur !  
Dumbledore lui sourit :  
- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ginny…  
- Et même avec des preuves, je suis sûr que Rogue ne renverra jamais Malefoy… commença George.  
- Tout le monde sait qu'il est son chouchou ! termina Fred aigrement.  
- Le professeur Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école ! trancha Mrs Weasley sèchement. C'est à lui que revient la décision.  
- C'est vrai, Molly, je suis seul juge…mais en tant que juge je me dois d'écouter les deux parties en présence. Et d'examiner les preuves.  
- Des preuves ! s'exclama Ron devant la porte de la cuisine, en compagnie d'Hermione. Vous aurez des preuves quand il aura réussi à tuer quelqu'un ! Nous savons tous qu'il était le complice de Pettigrew chaque fois qu'il s'est introduit dans la Chambre des Secrets, ou qu'il a essayé de le faire. Les serpents de la St Valentin, qui d'autre que lui pouvaient les envoyer à Hermione ? Et c'est lui encore qui l'espionnait et qui a révélé à son père qu'elle se rendait dans la Forêt deux fois par semaine…  
- Ron ! souffla Molly, outrée du ton de son fils envers son Directeur.  
- Non ça c'était Pettigrew, fit Dumbledore apparemment amusé par l'emportement du jeune homme. Nous l'avons interrogé une fois que vous vous êtes retirés dans votre salle commune, vous, Harry et Mr Londubat. Il nous a avoué qu'il avait remarqué les allées et venues d'Hermione plusieurs semaines auparavant. Le jeune Malefoy n'a eu aucun rôle à jouer dans cette aventure-là. Et il en est bien plus marri que vous, Ronald.

Dumbledore se mit à rire. Molly lui jeta un coup d'œil qui signifiait "qu'y a-t-il de drôle là dedans "  
- Je crains que Drago Malefoy n'ait un autre rôle à jouer à la rentrée, fit Harry, soucieux. Il espère créer son propre club de Duels, dans un but moins défensif que le nôtre, c'est à parier.  
- Ne pouvez-vous l'en empêcher, Professeur, le pria Ron avec espoir.  
- Tant qu'il se bornera à respecter les règlements de l'école nous ne pourrons lui interdire quoi que ce soit.  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu. Mrs Weasley soupira si fort que Deepher crut que c'était à son intention. Il fut bien heureux de quitter la cuisine car on sonna à la porte. On entendit tomber quelque chose dans le hall d'entrée. Les jumeaux se regardèrent une fois de plus :  
- Tonks ! firent-ils en même temps tandis que Molly soupirait une seconde fois.  
La tête aux cheveux rouges de la jeune métamorphomage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Salut ! fit-elle. Vous avez des nouvelles ? Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Hermione ! Bonsoir Professeur ! Vous allez bien ? Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
- Tonks ! fit Molly avec une exaspération évidente.  
- Tu rentres tard, Tonks ! lui dit George.  
- M'en parle pas ! répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la table. J'étais suivie ! J'ai dû faire tout un détour pour les semer !  
- Encore ! s'exclama Fred.  
Ron écoutait de toutes ses oreilles sevrées d'informations durant toute une semaine.  
- Tu étais suivie par qui ? questionna Ginny. Des agents du ministère ? Ou des mangemorts ?  
- Ginny ! s'écria Molly.  
- Les agents du Ministèreça ne pourrait être que des Aurors et je les connais tous, répondit Tonks.  
Elle se tourna vers Molly et la fixa longuement :  
- Alors ? insista-t-elle. Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? J'ai vu Bill dans l'ascenseur et il m'a dit que lui n'en avait pas eu aujourd'hui.  
Molly secoua la tête et tourna le dos à la table.  
- Ça ne veut rien dire ! fit Tonks, un peu nerveuse. Il a peutêtre tout simplement cassé son miroir. Et les hiboux en ce moment, ce n'est pas très prudent.

Elle terminait de parler qu'une sonnerie impatiente retentissait dans le hall. Deepher se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Bill entra comme une tornade dans la pièce. Molly sursauta.  
- Maman ! Tonks ! Tout va bien ! Papa a eu des nouvelles ! Il a simplement raté l'heure de transmission.  
Il essayait de parler sur un ton détaché, mais le soulagement était visible sur son visage et dans sa voix. Mrs Weasley poussa elle aussi un long soupir. Tonks laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.  
- Charlie a des problèmes ? demanda Hermione.  
Ron se tourna vivement vers elle, subitement inquiet. Dumbledore cacha un sourire tandis que Ginny baissa la tête. Harry leva les yeux vers Mrs Weasley, soudain pâlie.  
- Eh bien, fit Bill, tu sais c'est un peu mouvementé en ce moment en Europe de l'Est…  
- Oui, nous le savons, répondit Hermione. Nous lisons la Gazette, nous aussi.  
Il y eut un silence. La respiration de Ron se fit plus rapide soudain.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang ! Charlie en Roumanie éclata-t-il.  
- Il travaille pour l'Ordre, Ronald, répondit doucement Dumbledore.  
- Et il chasse les dragons, ajouta Hermione en souriant.  
Dumbledore éclata de rire.  
- Je goûterai bien l'un de ces délicieux sandwiches que Deepher a continué à préparer sans vous Molly, dit-il.  
- A table ! fit George en tendant la main vers le plat que l'Elfe de Maison déposait au milieu de la table.  
- Tu pourrais attendre Fleur ! reprocha Bill. On est quand même chez elle !  
George fit une grimace. Bill prit place entre Dumbledore et Harry. Il s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore de son entrée fracassante et de son impolitesse flagrante. Il salua Hermione et Harry. Celui-ci lui tendit discrètement une clé.  
- C'est celle du coffre de Sirius chez Gringott's, le numéro 119, précisa-t-il en rougissant. Il m'a dit de faire de l'argent qu'il contenait ce que je voulais. Mes parents m'en ont laissé pas mal. Je n'ai pas besoin de celui de Sirius. Je suppose que l'Ordre saura quoi en faire.  
Bill tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci souriait à Harry.  
- Vous pouvez le prendre sans scrupule, continuait le jeune homme qui croyait à une hésitation du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est pas de l'argent qui vient des parents de Sirius. Je sais qu'il finançait en partie l'Ordre lorsque le QG était Square Grimmaurd. Il continuera à le faire, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Et c'est ce que je souhaite aussi.

Il posa la clé sur la table et la fit glisser vers Bill et Dumbledore. Les jumeaux cessèrent de parler avec Tonks. Ginny avait les yeux fixés sur la clé. Mrs Weasley détourna son attention de Ron qui avait le regard rivé au profil de la jeune Hermione. Harry était gêné. Il aurait préféré confier la clé du coffre de Sirius à Bill ou Dumbledore en privé, mais il n'était pas certain de revoir le Directeur avant la fin du week-end et il voulait se débarrasser de la clé le plus vite possible.  
- C'est très généreux à toi, Harry ! dit Mrs Weasley avec émotion.  
- Combien y a-t-il dans le coffre ? demanda George.  
- George ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en rougissant.  
- Cet or nous sera utile, Harry. Merci, au nom de l'Ordre, dit solennellement Dumbledore.  
Il tendit la clé à Bill.  
- Dès lundi, vous descendrez au coffre 119, Bill, et vous nous ferez un rapport de la situation financière.  
Tonks frappa dans ses mains en riant :  
- C'est Maugrey qui va être content ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lui qui râle toujours parce que l'intendance ne suit pas !

Les jumeaux eurent une lueur de ravissement dans l'œil.  
- On va pouvoir se procurer le matériel adéquat ! s'écria Fred.  
- Plus de bricolage ! ajouta George.  
- On va faire…  
- Péter la baraque !  
- Il faut manger aussi ! tempéra Mrs Weasley. N'oubliez pas que je nourris ici tous les membres de l'ordre à tour de rôle.  
- Et nous venons aussi en aide aux familles des membres qui perdent la vie au service de l'Ordre, renchérit Bill.  
- Je suis heureux que l'argent de Sirius soit utile, dit Harry soulagé.  
La sonnerie retentit une troisième fois.  
- C'est Miss Fleur ! s'écria Deepher avec un sourire qui le rendit encore plus laid.  
Il s'en fut lui ouvrir avec empressement. Fleur Delacour entra dans l'appartement avec légèreté. Elle salua tout le monde de la main et embrassa Bill sur le front en passant devant lui pour aller serrer Hermione dans ses bras.  
- Ma pauvre chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Comment vas-tu ? Quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé, j'ai été bouleversée ! N'est-ce pas, Bill, chéri, que j'ai été bouleversée ? Mais quelle histoire insensée ! Quand donc tout ceci finira-t-il ?  
- Quand j'aurai réduit Voldemort à l'état de mauvais souvenir, songea Harry. A moins qu'il ne me réduise en cendre avant…

Puis Fleur tourna son sourire enjôleur vers Ron et lui dit "Pousse-toi " Ron ouvrit la bouche tandis que déjà elle lui donnait un léger coup de hanche pour l'inciter à lui céder sa place.  
- Hé ! fit Ron, un peu interloqué.  
Il reprit ses esprits et dit un "non " ferme et définitif. Fleur le regarda quelques secondes, soudain inquiète quant au pouvoir de son sourire. Elle revint vers Hermione, debout devant elle, et lui demanda avec un intérêt plein de curiosité comment s'était passée son sauvetage par Harry et les professeurs. Harry, qui mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas rire du manège de la jeune femme et de la tête contrariée de Ron, sursauta. Ce fut Hermione qui corrigea les paroles de Fleur. Sur un ton calme et néanmoins amusé elle lui répondit que ce n'étaient ni Harry ni les professeurs qui étaient venue la chercher au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que… s'interrompit Fred.  
George et lui tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le vieux mage qui souriait.  
- Vous nous avez dit que le Professeur McGonagall avait ramené Hermione à l'infirmerie, insista Mrs Weasley, les sourcils froncés.  
- En effet, confirma Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était elle qui était allée la chercher.  
- Mais qui est-ce, alors ? demanda George.  
- C'est Ron, répondit Hermione.  
Ce dernier ferma les yeux, tandis que ses taches de rousseur devenaient violettes. Il attendit une explosion de colère de sa mère. Non seulement il allait encore être consigné toute la semaine, mais aussi pour le reste de sa vie ! Il rouvrit un œil dans le silence interdit de chacun des membres de sa famille. George le fixait la bouche ouverte, Fred les yeux exorbités. Sa mère était sans voix. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, vu le panel de sentiments qui passaient à tour de rôle sur son visage. Tonks rompit le silence.  
- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle. Et Charlie non plus ne sera pas étonné quand il le saura. Il a toujours pensé que son petit frère était quelqu'un de très courageux.  
Elle sourit à Ron et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Mrs Weasley se retint à la table et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Que Fred fût déjà dessus ne la gêna guère. Celui-ci se leva pour laisser la place à sa mère.  
- Qui a lancé un charme de Jambencoton à maman ? s'écria-t-il en riant.  
- Vous allez… murmura Molly.  
- …me rendre folle ! terminèrent ses enfants en s'esclaffant.  
Ron se retint d'une remarque quelconque. Le regard de sa mère suffisait à lui rappeler qu'il était en sursis. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à en vouloir à Hermione d'avoir parlé. Au contraire, il se sentait flatté par le regard nouveau que les jumeaux portaient sur lui. Bill le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Et Fleur paraissait abasourdie. Dumbledore s'amusait énormément et Harry semblait ravi de n'être pas pour une fois au centre des conversations.  
- Allons, Ronald, ne vous faites pas prier, racontez-nous donc comment vous avez sauvé Miss Granger des griffes de ces dangereux criminels évadés… proposa Dumbledore.

Ron lui jeta un regard effaré. Etait-il fou ? Tenait-il vraiment à ce que sa mère entendît qu'il avait bravé des gerbilloises à crêtes, des Centaures déchaînés et les maléfices de deux psychopathes enragés ?  
- Oui, Ron, renchérissait Hermione. Je n'ai entendu que la version des faits que tu as livrée à ton public de fans excités. J'aimerai connaître de ta bouche ce qui est réellement arrivé.  
Elle aussi était devenue folle ! C'était à croire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir revenir vivant à Poudlard !  
- Mais… commença-t-il, un peu affolé par l'anticipation de la réaction de sa mère. J'étais pas tout seul !  
Bill éclata de rire. Il fit venir Fleur sur ses genoux pour écouter son frère raconter comment il avait vu depuis le terrain de Quidditch fondre les mangemorts sur Hermione, et comment avec le Centaure Firenze, il avait passé outre l'attaque des gerbilloises et retrouvés les deux comparses dans leur cachette. Il passa sous silence l'envie de meurtre qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il avait vu Malefoy, un masque de satisfaction sur le visage, infliger un doloris rageur à Hermione. Son émotion pourtant ne passa pas inaperçue, mais personne ne songea à se moquer de lui.  
- Ron ! Mon chéri ! renifla Mrs Weasley.  
Elle posa sa main sur le poing serré de son fils. Elle se leva brusquement et entoura les épaules d'Hermione et de Ron de ses bras. Elle les pressa contre à les étouffer contre son sein encore palpitant d'angoisse et d'émotion.  
- Maman ! grogna Ron, plus par principe que par gêne véritable.  
Il acceptait volontiers les effusions de sa mère, si Hermione les partageait avec lui. Mrs Weasley poussa un énorme soupir et essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main. Elle reprit avec d'autant plus d'ardeur le tartinage de ses sandwiches, au grand désespoir de Deepher à qui elle ôta le travail des mains.  
- Mais il n'empêche que vous auriez pu –et c'est valable pour tous les trois ! reprit-elle plus fermement en désignant Harry Hermione et Ron de son couteau, vous dispenser de recommencer pas plus tard que le surlendemain de cette éprouvante aventure.

Ron baissa la tête. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Ginny grimaça au souvenir de la colère de leur mère, une semaine plus tôt.  
- Ce n'est pas eux qu'il faut blâmer pour cela, Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry. Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas que je retourne là-bas. C'est moi seul qui ait insisté et ils m'ont accompagnés pour me protéger de… Vous-Savez-Qui et de moi-même.  
- Vous avez eu l'idée de faire prévenir Severus, c'est déjà un progrès, leur sourit Dumbledore.  
- Le vieil Algie nous a dit que vous avez évité de gros problèmes à Poudlard, ajouta Bill.  
Un soupir d'exaspération leur parvint du placard dans lequel Molly faisait semblant de chercher des tasses à thé, qu'elle avait déjà sorties depuis une demi heure. Ginny mit son doigt sur ses lèvres et leur fit signe de la main de se taire sur ces sujets qui fâchaient leur mère. Elle aussi avait très envie de voir lever la punition pour plus de temps que le week-end.  
- Je prendrai bien un peu de thé ! proposa Dumbledore.  
- Je vais le faire ! se leva Tonks.  
- Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux et Fleur.  
Molly se releva d'un bond :  
- Deepher va s'en charger ! s'écria-t-elle. N'est-ce pas, Deepher ?  
L'elfe se précipita vers la théière avec un sourire de reconnaissance éperdue.  
- Oui, Madame !  
Ron l'observa avec circonspection tandis qu'il allumait d'un claquement de doigt le feu sous la casserole pour réchauffer l'eau qui avait déjà refroidi. Il préparait tout pour le cérémonial du thé avec empressement et dévotion. Ron le désigna d'un signe de tête à Dumbledore.  
- Vous ne craignez pas de parler devant lui ? demanda-t-il à mezzo voce.  
Hermione lui lança un regard outré et un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Ce n'est pas poli, ni très gentil, de parler comme s'il n'était pas là ? dit-elle sur le même ton.  
- Nous n'avons révélé aucun secret, le rassura Dumbledore. Et Deepher est un serviteur fidèle et loyal. N'est-ce pas Deepher que tu tiendras ton serment de ne jamais rien répéter de ce que tu peux entendre ou voir ici ?  
- Deepher se fera tuer plutôt que de parler, Monsieur. Deepher est très heureux de servir Miss Delacour, Monsieur. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien traité. Même s'il manque un peu d'activités…  
Il jeta un regard en dessous à Mrs Weasley qui ne s'en aperçut même pas.  
- Jamais Deepher ne fera rien qui mette Miss Delacour ou ses amis dans l'embarras, Monsieur, reprit-il avec fierté. D'ailleurs, Deepher ne sort jamais de l'hôtel. Deepher a trop peur de ce qui se passe au dehors…

Il retourna à sa théière et le parfum du thé des Indes emplit la cuisine un instant. Dumbledore paraissait fasciné par les volutes qui s'échappaient du bec de la théière. Mrs Weasley posa le dernier plat de sandwiches au centre de la table. Deepher, d'un geste que Dumbledore qualifia de gracieux, fit venir les tasses devant chacun des convives avant d'aller chercher une chaise pour Miss Fleur dans le grand salon et de servir le thé.

A la fin du repas, Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin arrivèrent. Ils souhaitèrent une chaleureuse bienvenue à Harry et Hermione avant de se retirer dans le bureau de l'Ordre avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Puis Ron proposa à ses amis de rejoindre le petit salon, un œil rivé à la réaction de sa mère. Elle les invita à y passer le reste de la soirée. Les jeunes gens ne se le firent pas répéter. Harry et Ginny furent les premiers dehors. Ron attendit Hermione sur le pas de la porte. Il passa le bras autour de sa taille avant de disparaître de la vue de ses frères. Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire moqueur.  
- Fichez-lui la paix ! les avertit Bill.  
Ses frères prirent un air scandalisé.  
- Sinon, je dis à Maman comment vous avez eu l'argent pour ouvrir votre boutique.  
Molly souleva un sourcil. Les jumeaux changèrent de tête.  
- Tu n'en sais rien ! fit George, bien moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Bien sûr qu'il n'en sait rien ! ajouta Fred.  
Il donna un coup de coude à George et tous deux disparurent de la cuisine.  
- Tu n'en sais rien ? demanda Molly, faussement indifférente.  
- Bien sûr que je n'en sais rien ! se mit à rire Bill. Mais eux, ils ne le savent pas !  
Molly se rapprocha de son fils, un sourire maternellement tendre aux lèvres. Fleur se leva de sa place. Une légère panique au fond des yeux.  
- Oh ! Oh ! Bill ! fit-elle. Je retourne au bureau pour terminer deux/trois dossiers. A tout à l'heure, chéri.  
Elle se sauva dans le couloir comme Mrs Weasley s'asseyait près de son fils aîné.  
- Mais dis-moi, Bill, mon chéri, tu travailles chez Gringott's et tout transite par eux. Il doit bien avoir des traces d'une quelconque transaction quelque part, non ?  
- C'est secret professionnel, M'man ! déglutit Bill.  
Il lança un regard désespéré à Tonksécroulée de rire sur la table. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et quitta à son tour la cuisine. Molly resserra le lacet qui retenait les cheveux de Bill en queue de cheval sur sa nuque.  
- Allons, mon Willy adoré… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de la curiosité. C'est uniquement pour savoir si tes frères ne se sont pas mis dans une situation délicate… Tu pourrais faire quelques recherches…  
- J'aimerai mieux faire autre chose pour toi, M'man… que mener une enquête dans le dos de mes frères, répondit Bill d'une voix ferme, pensait-il.  
- Je ne te demande pas de trahir quiconque, mon trésor, juste de t'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien fait d'illégal…  
Bill commença à reculer sa chaise pour s'éloigner de sa mère.  
- J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, Maman… chez Gringott's et pour l'Ordre aussi.  
Molly soupira.  
- Je sais, je sais ! Et tu n'as pas un moment pour ta vieille mère qui se fait un sang d'encre pour tes deux frères…  
Bill leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Je ne te promets rien, Maman ! Ca n'est jamais bon de mettre son nez dans les affaires des jumeaux ! Et ça ne me plait pas non plus ! Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais tu ne sauras rien d'autre que ce qui concerne la légalité de leur achat !  
Molly gratifia son fils d'un tendre baiser sur sa joue.  
- Oui, mon chéri, approuva-t-elle.  
Bill crut qu'il avait gagné le droit d'avoir la paix. Il se leva vivement et souhaita une bonne soirée à sa mère. Elle lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main. Il soupirait de soulagement en quittant la cuisine lorsque sa mère le rappela :  
- Oh Bill, mon chéri ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je coupe un tout petit peu tes cheveux ?

Bill ne répondit pas. Il préféra quitter l'appartement avant qu'elle n'aborde un autre sujet dont il n'avait aucune intention de parler avec elle. Depuis quelques temps, sa mère s'était mis en tête qu'il n'y aurait rien de mieux qu'un mariage pour mettre un peu de joie dans les cœurs en ces périodes sombres.


	54. Chapitre 54 : La Gazette du Sorcier

**Chapitre 54**

La Gazette du Sorcier

Lorsque Tonks entra dans le petit salon, les jeunes gens discutaient entre eux de leurs impressions quant à la situation. En effet, sans certitude, ils ne pouvaient que se fier à des présomptions bâties sur des paroles entendues à la sauvette et les vagues renseignements que Harry pouvait leur donner. Hermione, repliée sur elle-même contre l'épaule de Ron, sur le grand sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée éteinte, se taisait. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur conversation de la semaine précédente. Ses conclusions s'étaient révélées justes une fois de plus.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Tonks, tout sourire, en rattrapant de justesse le guéridon de l'entrée qu'elle venait de renverser.

Ginny lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le tapis.

- Tu fais des progrès, constata-t-elle tandis que la métamorphomage prenait place à côté de la jeune fille.

- Oui, je m'améliore, confirma Tonks en riant. Ce n'est que la deuxième chose que je fais tomber depuis que je suis arrivée. Et encore, là, j'ai réussi à le rattraper au vol.

Elle tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à Ginny.

- Comme je sais que vous êtes en manque d'informations, j'ai pensé à vous ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est la Gazette de demain matin. J'ai pu en faucher une sur le bureau de Maugrey.

Ginny se jeta sur le journal et le feuilleta avidement. Ron lui réclama les pages sportives. Elle lui fit un geste qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions d'en avoir la primeur.

- Alors ? demanda Tonks. C'est quoi les gros problèmes que vous avez évité à Poudlard Ça a encore à voir avec ce sagouin de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Alors ? fit Ron. C'est quoi les problèmes de Charlie en Roumanie Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce sagouin de Karkarof ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Tonks après un silence. Vous savez que la Bulgarie est tombée aux mains des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. La guerre s'est étendue dans les pays avoisinants comme une traînée de poudre. En fait, tous les pays qui dépendent de l'école de Durmstrang sont en guerre civile. La situation là-bas est explosive. La Roumanie n'est pas épargnée. Charlie a dû se cacher lui aussi, afin de pouvoir continuer l'œuvre qu'il avait commencée.

Il semblait aux jeunes gens que Tonks avait un peu pâli. Elle parlait sur un ton rapide comme si elle se dépêchait de sortir de son esprit tous ces mots et ces pensées terribles. Ron avait pâli en même temps qu'elle. Pourquoi Charlie était-il obligé de se cacher ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas au pays ? Pourquoi personne ne se décidait-il pas à poser ces questions à sa place ? Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre les réponses.

- Pourquoi est-ce là-bas que cela a explosé en premier ? demanda-t-il quand même. Après tout, Vol… Voldemort est anglais et il est en Angleterre…

Tonks haussa une épaule.

- Je suppose que cela vient du tempérament slave…

- Quoi ? fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le tempérament slave ?

Tonks haussa l'autre épaule.

- Ce sont des caractères à l'opposé du tempérament britannique, expliqua-t-elle. Rien à voir avec le flegme qui nous caractérise. Eux, c'est tout ou rien, en quelque sorte. C'est l'eau qui dort ; le torrent asséché qui soudain se remplit et emporte tout sur son passage ; le feu sous la glace… et une fois que la glace est brisée on ne peut plus les arrêter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en dit Charlie.

Ginny les interrompit, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui voyait avec appréhension Ron froncer ses sourcils.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de corbeaux et de couronne chez les Moldus ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils. Elle réclama le journal à Ginny qui le lui passa aussitôt. Harry vint lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Ha ! fit-il en souriant amèrement. Il se pourrait qu'en fin de compte le Chicaneur ne raconte pas que des bêtises !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna Tonks. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire avant de vous le donner.

- Les corbeaux de la Tour de Londres ont disparu ! s'exclama Hermione. En fait, ils ont tous été retrouvés morts.

- Et alors ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est dans la Tour de Londres que sont gardés les bijoux de la Couronne d'Angleterre… dit Harry.

- Et alors ? répéta Ron à son tour. Ils ont été volés ?

- Apparemment non, lut Hermione, perplexe.

- Alors pourquoi cela mérite-t-il un article dans la Gazette ? s'inquiéta Tonks.

Hermione fit passer le journal à Ron qui se plongea dedans.

- Parce que, commença-t-elle sur le ton sérieux qu'elle prenait toujours pour donner une explication qu'elle jugeait capitale, il est dit que le jour où la Tour de Londres n'aura plus de corbeaux pour garder les trésors royaux, l'Angleterre sera en grand danger et verra poindre des jours de grand malheur…

- Oh ! fit Ron sans lever la tête du journal.

- C'est quand même autre chose que des toilettes régurgitantes ! murmura Tonks, soucieuse.

- C'est un avertissement, vous croyez ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- C'est carrément une menace pour les moldus ! répliqua Hermione.

Harry frissonna. Il imaginait Londres à feu et à sang. La guerre civile dans le pays comme en Europe Centrale, et les gerbilloises à crête à l'assaut de Poudlard.

On entendit un appel dans le couloirs "Tonks ! Maugrey est là " cria la voix de Lupin. La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds. Elle prit le journal des mains de Ron.

- Je peux garder les pages sportives ? pria-t-il, un peu gêné.

- J'ai juste besoin de la page avec les corbeaux de la couronne… les bijoux de la Tour… enfin ce truc moldu ! dit Tonks précipitamment.

Elle fila vers la porte sa feuille de journal à la main. Ils l'entendirent qui criait "Je viens ! Je viens " Il y eut un bruit de chute et un éclat de rire de Dumbledore, juste avant le silence de la "chambre du secret".

Harry fit le tour du canapé et se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione. Ginny se leva de sa place et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu crois que Voldemort cherche à se venger sur les moldus de son échec à Poudlard ? hésita-t-elle à demander.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Si Voldemort cherchait à se venger sur des moldus de son échec à Poudlard, reprit-il la voix rauque d'émotions, il saurait où en trouver pour faire mal aux responsables de cet échec…

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Ron la serra dans ses bras. Il lança un regard assassin à Harry.

- Je suis sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore a mis tes parents sous protection, Hony… murmura-t-il en la berçant doucement.

Il frappa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je ne parlais pas pour eux, Hermione, se hâta d'ajouter Harry. Je parlais pour mon oncle et ma tante. Si Voldemort a deviné que le sang de ma mère me protégeait de lui, il aura deviné que la maison de sa sœur en faisait autant. Il cherchera à abolir cette protection qui s'amenuise d'ailleurs d'elle-même chaque jour. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie réellement mon oncle et ma tante, et encore moins mon cousin Duddlinouchet, mais je n'aimerai pas être la cause de leur mort…

Il songea à ce qu'il éprouverait s'il trouvait la Marque Noire au-dessus de Privet Drive en rentrant pour les vacances. De la peine, il en doutait. Des regrets, sûrement pas. Des remords, peutêtre. De la colère, certainement. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la serra. Elle se tourna vers lui et cacha son visage dans son cou.

- Oh ! Harry ! sanglota-t-elle. Cela ne suffisait donc pas que je ne puisse plus retourner chez moi ! Il faut aussi que je mette mes parents en danger !

Harry la repoussa doucement. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti à l'évocation de la mort éventuelle des Dursley s'accentuait. Il quitta le sofa pour la fenêtre. La nuit allumait ses lumières artificielles dans les rues de la ville. Il leur tournait le dos et pourtant il sentait tout leur désarroi. A moins que ce ne fût le sien qui emplissait toute la pièce de son angoisse et de ses peurs.

La tête de George apparut à la porte, celle de Fred sur son épaule.

- Waow ! quelle ambiance ! firent-ils d'une même voix enjouée.

Ils entrèrent sans attendre qu'on les invite à le faire. Fred lança à Ginny une oreille à rallonge.

- Tiens, soeurette ! dit-il en riant. Ce que tu nous as demandé ! Je l'ai depuis trois jours, mais Maman nous avait à l'œil toute cette semaine. J'ai idée que tu ne t'en serviras pas ici ! George a entendu papa insister auprès de maman, hier soir, pour vous laisser retourner à Poudlard avec Harry et Hermione.

Ginny retrouva le sourire. Elle sauta au cou de son frère et Ron à celui d'Hermione.

Ça ne fait rien, dit Ginny sur un ton plus réjoui. Neville ne m'a pas rendue avant de partir celle que je lui ai prêtée pour espionner les Serpentard. Une oreille de plus ne sera pas à négliger, si ce qu'Ellie McGregor m'a dit vendredi dernier est vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit McGregor ? demanda Ron, sceptique.

- A peu près ce que Harry a dit à table, fit Ginny sur un ton léger. C'est à se demander où, ou qui lui a appris que Malefoy voulait ouvrir un atelier d'entraînement aux sortilèges offensifs…

Hermione retint un rire. Harry haussa les épaules. Ron se tourna vers lui :

- C'est McGregor qui t'a appris que Malefoy avait cette intention ?

- En fait… commença Harry sur une grimace tout aussi bien destinée à retenir ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez qu'à cacher sa gêne. Elle ne me l'a pas dit à moi directement…

Ron ouvrit les yeux et la bouche tout grands :

- Tu n'as tout de même pas recommencé à lire dans les pensées des autres… ! A moins que tu n'aies lu dans ses pensées pour une tout autre raison…

- Laisse tomber, Ron ! l'avertit Harry.

- Tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas l'intention de…

- Ron !

Hermione frappa sur son genou. Elle lui fit de gros yeux mécontents tandis que Ginny était morte de rire.

- Qui est McGregor ? demanda George.

- La jolie brune de Serpentard ? demanda Fred.

Ron se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai remarquée, corrigea Fred. Je remarque toujours les jolies filles. Et celle-ci ne fait rien pour passer inaperçue.

- Alors, fit George à Harry. Tu en es où avec elle ?

- Mais nulle part ! répondit Harry avec exaspération. Je n'ai pas dû lui adresser la parole plus de trois fois depuis le début de l'année.

Heureusement pour lui, Mrs Weasley entra à son tour pour envoyer tout le monde au lit. Ron et Ginny essayèrent de négocier quelques minutes de plus. Leur mère leur rappela sèchement qu'ils étaient sensés être punis et que s'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, tout le monde dans cette pièce le serait aussi. Les jumeaux firent semblant de ne pas se sentir concernés. Ils quittèrent le petit salon les premiers. Les autres les suivirent, sous le regard sévère de Molly. Ron resta devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harryà faire des signes de la main à Hermione. Elle lui envoya un petit baiser discret sur le pas de la sienne avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Lorsque Ron revint de la salle de bains, il rangea ses vêtements sur une chaise. Harry le vit ouvrit un livre de cours et il crut qu'il avait l'intention d'étudier avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ron y rangea une feuille qu'Harry crut reconnaître comme la page sportive de la Gazette à cause de sa couleur légèrement jaunâtre. Avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger dessus, Ron se tourna vers lui :

- Sérieusement, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cette fille ! dit-il d'un air sombre.

Harry ne sut que lui répondre. Parce qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Je ne crois pas, se décida-t-il à dire enfin.

- Enfin ! insista Ron. Tu sais bien si tu es amoureux de… cette fille ou pas !

Harry lui lança un regard goguenard par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Ce que je sais c'est que quand j'étais amoureux de Cho, je ressentais comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac chaque fois que je la voyais ou que j'entendais sa voix…

- Et pas avec McGregor ? s'enquit Ron.

- Non, confirma Harry. Avec elle, ce serait plutôt un coup de poing dans la figure.

- Ooohh ! fit Ron, nullement rassuré. Ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit tu es plus amoureux d'elle que tu ne l'étais de Cho, soit c'est une intuition que tu as à son égard…

- Et il n'y pas de troisième choix possible ? se moqua Harry.

- Je ne crois pas, Harry, soupira Ron. Tu n'as pas le choix. Cette fille ne t'apportera que des problèmes, de toutes façons.

Harry se glissa entre ses draps.

- Hermione pense comme toi, Ron…

- Ah bon ? fit-il sans savoir s'il devait se réjouir qu'elle fût de son avis, pour une fois, ou se sentir exclu une fois de plus de la relation privilégiée qu'ils semblaient avoir tous les deux.

- Mais elle, elle s'inquiète plutôt des conséquences pour McGregor.

Ron se redressa sur le coude :

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Quelles conséquences ?

- Tu t'imagines que Malefoy laisserait une fille de sa Maison s'afficher avec Harry Potter ?

Ron resta la bouche ouverte.

- Mais… commença-t-il. Ça ne le regarde pas ! Et puis, mieux vaut être un Serpentard qui s'affiche avec un Gryffondor, qu'un Gryffondor qui s'affiche avec un Serpentard !

- Là c'est le Gryffondor qui parle, Ron, se moqua encore Harry. Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis à demi Serpentard.

Ron éteignit la lumière. Il se tourna vers le mur.

- La nuit porte conseil, Harry, dit-il en baillant. Tu devrais dormir et demain je suis sûr que tu verras les choses sous un autre jour.

Harry sourit dans l'ombre. S'il pouvait n'avoir que des soucis de ce genre, le lendemain en se réveillant, il affronterait cette tête de mule de Ron toute la journée. Il se demanda s'il pourrait avoir un moment avec Lupin pour lui parler de Rogue et Sirius. Il s'étonna de ne pas ressentir à ce sujet la même impatience que quelques mois plus tôt.

Ron s'éveillait, dans ce moment entre deux mondes où la conscience affleure à peine à la surface du songe. Ils sentit sur son front une douce chaleur et sur sa joue et ses lèvres un léger baiser humide. Il murmura "Hermione" dans un sourire et referma les bras pour enlacer son rêve.

- Mâââoou ?

Ron ouvrit tout à fait les yeux. Le regard doré de Pattenrond plongeait dans le sien et ses pattes entouraient son cou. Harry se tordait de rire, déjà habillé et prêt à sortir.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait entrer ? demanda Ron, vexé.

- Il grattait à la porte quand je suis revenu de la salle de bains, expliqua Harry. Allez Ron, il faut se lever tôt pour profiter de la journée.

Ron se redressa dans son lit et s'étira en même temps que le chat. Il le déplaça sur le côté du lit pour se lever.

- Hermione et Ginny sont déjà debout ? questionna-t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait les fenêtres sur un matin pluvieux d'avril.

- Elles sont à la cuisine, lui apprit Harry. Je vais les rejoindre. Dépêche-toi, si tu veux faire bonne impression.

Ron lui adressa une grimace alors qu'il choisissait des vêtements dans son armoire. Harry sortit de la chambre en riant. Il s'attabla auprès de Ginny qui manifestait une bonne humeur communicative. Hermione lui servit son petit déjeuner. Tonks terminait le sien.

- Au fait, dit-elle en finissant son thé. J'ai dit à Maugrey pour ce dont on a parlé hier soir. Il imaginait bien quelque chose de ce genre, maintenant il en est sûr.

Elle replongea le nez dans son bol comme Molly lui lançait un regard acéré.

- Tu travailles encore aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny.

- Pour l'Ordre cette fois, répondit Tonks, un œil épiant la réaction de Mrs Weasley, l'autre examinant la tenue d'Harry. Tu devrais vraiment te payer une nouvelle garde robe, tu sais. Je connais plein de boutique à Londres où tu peux t'habiller pas cher et à la mode. Je vous y amènerai aux prochaines vacances si vous voulez…

Mrs Weasley posa brutalement la théière devant elle.

- Enfin… s'il n'y pas de contretemps majeurs…

Et comme Molly levait les yeux au ciel, Tonks préféra quitter la place. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec Maugrey et ne voulait pas se mettre en retard au cas où elle serait une fois de plus suivie. Mrs Weasley parut regretter son mouvement d'humeur.

- Tonks ! la rappela-t-elle alors que la jeune femme bousculait Ron sur le pas de l'entrée de la cuisine. Si Arthur réussit à contacter Charlie, y a-t-il quelque chose à lui dire de ta part ?

Tonks lui sourit :

- Ouais ! fit-elle. Qu'il se débrouille pour rentrer au pays à la date prévue ! Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui irais le chercher, même au milieu de dragons de tous genres !

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête. Tonks se détourna vivement. On entendit quelque chose tomber dans le hall et Tonks crier "Désolée, Molly " Puis la porte se referma et on n'entendit plus que le silence. Ron profita de l'émotion de sa mèreà nouveau tournée vers ses fourneaux pour cacher une larme, pour embrasser rapidement Hermione.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'Hermione emplissait son bol de thé et que Ginny poussait vers lui une assiette de porridge. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? On a le droit de passer la journée dans le petit salon ?

- Et on a le droit de faire autre chose que travailler ? insista Ginny.

- Ne soyez pas insolents, vous deux ! leur conseilla leur mère.

- Une partie d'échec Ça te dit Harry ? proposa Ron.

- Ce serait une bonne chose, répondit le jeune homme.

Il ne serait pas mauvais en effet de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de faire le point des évènements récents. Ron se dépêcha de terminer son déjeuner et ils se rendirent à nouveau dans le petit salon. Ron et Harry laissèrent entrer les filles. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leurs chambres pour récupérer l'échiquier dans la valise de Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvaient les filles dans le salon. Ginny était penchée sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elles tournaient le dos à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron en souriant.

Il posa l'échiquier sur la table et s'approcha d'elles. Harry le suivit. Ginny leva les yeux sur son frère avec ressentiment, aurait juré Harry. Hermione quant à elle, parcourait avec des yeux qui semblaient ne pas vouloir croire ce qu'ils lisaient dans les pages sportives de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu as lu les pages sportives de la Gazette !

C'était moins une question qu'une accusation de la part de Ginny à son frère.

- Oui, enfin… j'y ai jeté un œil, dit Ron. Je voulais voir si Flaquemare était encore en tête du championnat.

Ginny émit un reniflement dubitatif. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui prit le journal des mains. Hermione resta sans réaction, bouleversée et anéantie. Harry ne put voir que le titre qui s'étalait en haut de la page. "La Bulgarie renonce au Quidditch " Ginny mit le papier sous le nez de son frère.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas vu cela ?

Harry observait son ami sans un mot. Il n'entendit pas Remus Lupin qui l'appelait depuis le pas de la porte.

- Harry ? répéta l'ancien professeur. Molly m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il suivit Lupin dans le couloir. Il crut qu'il l'emmenait vers sa chambre pour une conversation privée. Il le vit avec surprise ouvrir la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et lui faire signe d'entrer.

- On sera tranquille ici, dit-il sur un ton las. Pas de réunion d'état-major avant ce soir. A moins d'un imprévu.

Il se força à sourire tout en invitant Harry à prendre un siège. Lui-même s'assit à demi sur la table.

- Tu voudrais que je te parle de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il sans préambule.

Il soupira.

- C'est une demande légitime, Harry, reprit-il comme le jeune homme se taisait. Mais je ne crois pas être une personne très objective. Il était mon ami. Nous étions très jeune. On ne lui a pas laissé le temps de devenir un homme tel qu'il aurait pu l'être. Tu as besoin qu'on te parle de ton père, et moi je ne pourrais te parler que du jeune homme qu'il était.

- Mais si vous ne pouvez me parler de lui, Professeur, qui pourra le faire ? demanda Harry avec désespoir.

- Je crois, dit Lupin au bout d'un moment, que certains t'ont trop parlé de lui.

- Vous voulez parler du Professeur Rogue ? demanda encore Harry avec amertume.

- Severus, en effet, a une vision tout à fait personnelle de l'adolescent qu'était ton père, sourit Rémus Lupin.

- Il avait ses raisons, murmura Harry amèrement.

- Et nous nous avions nos raisons pour l'aimer sincèrement, reprit Lupin. Comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire, Harry ? Le portrait que t'en a fait le Professeur Rogue n'était pas si faux que cela. Et il était aussi tel que Sirius te l'a dépeint. Il n'était ni meilleur ni pire que chacun d'entre nous. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je te dirais sur lui sans aucun scrupule : c'était un cœur fidèle et généreux. Et cela, même Severus ne peut dire le contraire.

Harry eut un coup au cœur. Il n'aurait peutêtre pas besoin de poser des questions difficiles à formuler.

- Parce qu'il l'a sauvé de la mort ? demanda-t-il très vite.

- Et moi du remords de l'avoir tué.

- Et Sirius ?

- Sirius ? soupira Lupin. Sirius, il a sauvé son âme et il l'a sauvé d'Azkaban…

- Parce que si Rogue était mort, il aurait été un assassin ? insista Harry d'une voix rauque.

Lupin eut un sourire amer.

- Quand on lui répétait qu'il n'était qu'un voyou et qu'il finirait à Azkaban, il riait.

- Mais Rogue, lui, est un véritable assassin. C'est Peter qui l'a dit. Et il n'est pas allé à Azkaban.

- Il y en a tant d'autres qui ne sont pas allés à Azkaban et qui méritaient cent fois plus d'y finir leurs jours.

- Est-ce vrai que Dumbledore lui a donné une seconde chance ?

- Oui, fit Lupin du bout des lèvres. Tu penses que c'est plus que ce qu'ont eu ton père, Sirius, ou même moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il vous a fait renvoyé quand même, dit Harry avec ressentiment. Et à présent, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un loup-garou.

Lupin hocha la tête.

- Si quelqu'un doit en vouloir à Severus pour cela, c'est moi. Et cette seconde chance, Harry, sais-tu combien il l'a payée ? Et combien il la paye encore ?

- Je sais qu'il est devenu un Mangemort à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, dit très vite Harry. Et je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose qui a rendu Sirius fou de rage quand Bellatrix le lui a appris.

Il leva les yeux vers Lupin et fixa son regard.

- Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux hommes, Harry. Cela ne concerne ni ton père, ni toi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Harry se leva d'un bond.

- J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ! Il n'y a que moi qui sache ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ! Et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi mon parrain a cru bon d'envoyer à la mort un homme que je suis sensé respecterécouter et à qui je dois faire confiance !

Lupin souriait. Il leva l'index et l'agita devant lui.

- Non ! Non ! Harry ! Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Tu as besoin de comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas mon secret. Il ne m'appartient pas de te le révéler.

Harry retint un geste de rage.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Lucius Malefoy ? insista Harry.

Lupin fronça les sourcils. Il ne répondit pas.

- Dois-je prendre votre silence comme une confirmation de ce que je viens de dire, Professeur ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, Harry. Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Et je ne le serai plus. Tu en sais à présent presque autant que moi en ce qui concerne les forces du mal. Et bientôt, tu en sauras bien davantage encore. Algie dit que tu es un élève doué. Et Severus, un apprenti entêté.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un peu pâle.

- Vous désapprouvez ? demanda-t-il conscient qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse à sa première question.

- Il faut connaître ce que l'on combat, admit Lupin.

Il quitta son assise bancale sur la table. Il vint vers Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Son visage était grave et fatigué.

- Je voudrais te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi, Harry. Je voudrais te dire que je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Mais si j'ai appris une seule chose au cours de mon existence chaotique, c'est que la vie se fiche complètement de toutes les promesses que les hommes peuvent faire. J'aurais aimé t'être d'une aide plus conséquente. J'aurais aimé t'amener sur le chemin que tu prends avec Severus. Je l'avoue, j'ai été un peu jaloux quand il est venu se vanter auprès de moi de ta demande : tu le reconnaissais comme maître incontesté de la lutte contre les forces du mal et comme un sorcier aux grands pouvoirs. J'ai cru qu'il venait simplement me narguer, et narguer à travers moi Sirius et ton père. Puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas qu'une revanche ; il y avait de la fierté en lui. C'était la première fois où je le voyais exprimer autre chose que de la rancœur et de l'amertume. Garde cela à l'esprit, Harry, la prochaine fois que tu te trouveras en face de lui : il est facile d'enlever sa fierté à un homme, mais rares sont ceux qui réussissent à la leur rendre.

- Si vous croyez me réconforter, Professeur… je veux dire, Remus… je ne crois pas qu'avoir rendu Rogue plus fier de lui me rende moi plus fier de moi.

Lupin lui sourit.

- Alors, ce n'en est que plus méritoire de ta part…

Il se mit à rire.

- Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour réussir là où d'autres, plus expérimentés et bien plus sages que toi –cela dit sans vouloir te vexer- ont échoué pendant des années.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute son orgueil s'est-il ému de voir un gamin aussi arrogant que moi mettre ses sentiments personnels en veilleuse pour le salut de tous… dit-il dans une grimace.

- Oh ! fit Lupin en riant encore. Alors mon enseignement n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! Je suis heureux de constater que tu as su laisser de côté de vieilles querelles.

- Et en ce qui concerne Sirius et Rogue ? tenta une dernière fois Harry en voyant Lupin dans ces dispositions plus heureuses.

- Tu ne désarmes pas, toi ! Entêté comme…

- Mon père ? proposa Harry en souriant en coin.

- Ta mère n'était pas mal non plus de ce côté-là ! dit Lupin en lui rendant son sourire. Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut dans ta situation.

- Et pour Sirius et Rogue ?

Lupin éclata de rire. Il redevint sérieux pour dire :

- Eh bien, disons qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de famille… oui, je crois qu'on peut présenter cela ainsi.

Il se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit. Harry sortit. Il n'en savait pas plus. Peutêtre devrait-il soumettre ces paroles à Hermione. Elle saurait peutêtre lire entre les lignes, comme d'habitude. Il se hâta vers le petit salon, prêt à parler échecs avec Ron.


	55. Chapitre 55 : Mauvaises Nouvelles

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

J'ai une toute petite requête à faire à mes reviewers : Ayez pitié ! Je suis une vieille croutonne ! alors s'il vous plait, si vous pouviez éviter le langage sms, un peu je peux suivre mais beaucoup je mets deux heures à lire une phrase… je suis totalement hermétique ! merci de tout cœur…****_

* * *

Ayako : question st mort comment c pauv corbeau? On ne sait pas. La Gazette n'a pas précisé. Mais on en reparlera…_**

_**Feu-Lorelle**_

_**Pourquoi Rogue et des sorciers assez exercés n'ont pas eu l'idée de retenir Pettigrew lorsqu'il s'enfuyait de la chambre des secrets à l'aide d'un Accio bien senti?** _Tu veux parler de la fois de la St Valentin ? Ben parce que Rogue cette fois là, il venait de prendre quelques doloris et autres petites attentions de la part de Peter… Et que les autres… C'està-dire les jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient… n'y ont pas pensé… Ron a bien essayé des stupéfix, mais cette saleté de rat courait dans tous les sens et il a filé dans un trou à rat… et puis il fait sombre dans cette fichue chambre des secrets… des lumières vertes ! non mais je vous jure ! En plus ça va au teint de personne cette couleur ! Et puis parce que j'avais encore besion de Queudver pour quelque besogne peu ragoûtante…

**_- Pourquoi la fic s'appelle "Les Secrets d'Hermione" alors que ce sont plus les émotions et les pensées de Ron (ce qui est assez surprenant au début étant donné ke dans les livres c'est plus Harry... mais c'est que si s'appelle de l'originalité! lol)?_** Au début oui on a le point de vue de Ron, mais pas seulement… Ça s'appelle les secrets d'Hermione parce que quand même quelque part, Hermione elle sait tout plein de choses et elle ne veut les dires à personne… En fait… C'est parce que quand j'ai voulu poster ma fic, on m'a demandé le titre… Or voilà je n'avais pas de titre et franchement il ne m'en venait pas de géniaux… Alors j'ai mis les Secrets d'Hermione parce je me voyais mal expliquer à un champ de formulaire mes soucis de titres… Ensuite… ensuite –sur un autre forum non spécialisé en hébergement de fics- les Secrets d'Hermione ont été connus sous ce titre et le nom est resté…

**_- Comment tu fais pour écrire si bien! _**Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Et que cela plaise à d'autres ! J'espère que les Secrets –c'est le petit nom de la fic à présent- te passionneront toujours autant dans les chapitres à venir… mais je ne vais quand même pas divulguer tous mes secrets de fabrications à moi, tout de même ! Lol !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 55

Mauvaises nouvelles

Ron était debout devant la table, les pièces de son échiquier disposées sur la table. Il les fixait à tour de rôle, l'air malheureux. Hermione tournait le dos à ses amis, les mains sur son visage, recroquevillée sur le canapé. Ginny maîtrisait difficilement une colère qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Il vit les pages de la Gazette entre ses mains et il se souvint de ce qu'il avait lu. Un instant il se demanda ce qui, dans le fait que la Bulgarie renonçât au Quidditch, pouvait mettre Hermione dans un tel état. Puis il bondit sur le journal que Ginny lui tendit. Il sentait sur lui le regard inquiet de Ron et l'agitation de Ginny le gênait pour lire calmement. Il s'éloigna vers la fenêtre reprenant au début de la page l'article qui avait attiré son attention.

"La Bulgarie renonce au Quidditch :  
Comme nous le mentionnions dans de précédents articles, les observateurs sportifs internationaux voient aujourd'hui leurs pires craintes prendre forme. Après la mise à pied de certains joueurs de l'équipe nationale, en raison de leurs origines moldues, nous nous étions fait l'écho des accidents tragiques dont avaient été victimes les deux poursuiveurs ainsi que le gardien remplaçant de l'équipe bulgare. Ils avaient clairement, et bien imprudemment, proclamé leur opposition à toute sorte de discrimination. Il semble à présent que les défections soient légions dans les différentes équipes du pays. Nombre de joueurs susceptibles de rejoindre l'équipe nationale ont vu leur nom rayé de la liste des postulants à cause de leurs liens avec le monde moldu. D'autres sont en fuite, afin d'échapper à la Marque Noire, voire même à la mort. Car, là-bas comme ici, les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ne font pas de quartier. C'est une conséquence de cette guerre que livrent les adeptes de celui qui prétend rallier à sa cause tous les sorciers de pure souche.  
Le Quidditch survivra-t-il à cette guerre ? Ce genre de catastrophe peut-elle arriver dans notre pays ? C'est un appel solennel que nous lançons au premier Ministre, nous et tous les amateurs Quidditch. Ne laissons pas Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu nous priver de ce sport merveilleux qui fait la fierté de tous les sorciers."

Le cœur battant, Harry chercha dans les lignes qui suivaient les noms des joueurs bulgares dont le journal faisait l'éloge funèbre. Un peu soulagé, il ne vit pas celui de Viktor Krum. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'encadré en bas de la page. "Le génial attrapeur Bulgare à Durmstrang : Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur connu pour sa maîtrise du vol et de la fameuse feinte de Wronsky troque sa tenue de Quidditch pour celle de professeur. Suite à la disparition soudaine du professeur de Métamorphose de l'école de Durmstrang, son directeur a décidé de faire appel au plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire du Quidditch afin de lui confier ce poste convoité par de nombreux sorciers de talent. Récemment mis au chômage par le vent de folie qui souffle sur la planète Quidditch de Bulgarie (voir notre article ci-dessus), le jeune attrapeur a saisi sa chance au vol, ainsi qu'il en a l'habitude. Le voici promu plus jeune professeur de l'histoire de Durmstrang. On s'interroge sur les raisons d'un tel revirement de la part de ce garçon réservé qui s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des prises de positions et des querelles idéologiques."

Harry leva les yeux de sa lecture, tout étourdi. Ron lui jetait des regards en dessous. Ginny attendait sa réaction. Hermione leur tournait toujours le dos.  
- Ben… ça alors ! fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.  
Il essaya de sourire.  
- Mais avec un tel article, je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire pour l'affrontement avec Voldemort ! On peut être sûr que Dubois va aller lui faire sa fête tout de suite !  
Ginny vint vers lui et frappa sur son bras de toute la fureur qu'elle contrôlait depuis un trop long moment. Harry se frotta le bras, sans comprendre ce qui lui mettait tant de rage au cœur et dans les yeux.  
- On s'en fiche du Quidditch ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle reprit le journal et colla l'encadré concernant Krum sous le nez d'Harry.  
- C'est ça qui est important ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'après toi ?  
- Ça veut dire que Krum est passé à l'ennemi ! lui cria Ron depuis sa place. Vous ne voulez pas l'entendre mais c'est ce que cela veut dire !  
- C'est impossible !  
La voix d'Hermione était étrange, comme dépouillée d'émotions. Ron lui parla doucement.  
- Tu l'as lu comme moi, Hony. Cette fois, tu ne peux pas dire que je laisse mes sentiments déformer les faits.  
Harry perçut le regard mauvais de Ginny sur son frère.  
- Peutêtre ne lui a-t-on pas laissé le choix… murmura Harry.  
Il avait du mal lui aussi à voir en Viktor Krum un traître à ses amis.  
- J'ai très peur pour lui, dit encore la voix d'Hermione comme un écho de ses propres pensées.  
Ron s'avança vers eux, fermement.  
- Et que crois-tu qu'il risque ? demanda-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne le voulait.  
Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête vers Harry.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Il avait toujours celui de la fuite.  
- Oui mais… recommença Hermione. Peutêtre en effet a-t-il choisi d'aller à Durmstrang, pour obtenir plus d'informations…  
Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- J'espère que non, Hermione.  
Elle frissonna.  
- Parce que cela signifierait qu'il sera obligé de…  
Elle toucha son bras gauche sans oser prononcer les mots qui venaient à son esprit.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on l'y _obligerait_ !  
Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche. Ron caressa ses cheveux doucement.  
- Je suis désolé, Hony, dit-il en embrassant son front. Il faut voir la réalité en face. C'est aussi une éventualité qu'il faut envisager. Vous avez beau dire, moi, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, ce type. C'est un excellent joueur de Quidditch, je ne dirai pas le contraire ! Mais quand même ! Et puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est depuis qu'il a rejoint Durmstrang que les ennuis de Charlie ont commencé…

Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent. Hermione se leva brusquement. Elle murmura un "Excusez-moi" inaudible et disparut dans le couloir.  
- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! s'exclama enfin Ginny.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Harry à sa place, une sueur froide qui envahissait soudain son front, son dos et tout son corps.  
- Bien sûr que si ! le contredit Ron. C'est une curieuse coïncidence, non ? Krum rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts et Charlie est obligé de se cacher ! Vous pouvez tous vous inquiéter pour ce sale type, moi, c'est pour mon frère que je m'inquiète !  
Ginny se leva à son tour, furieuse. Elle se campa devant son frère.  
- Et tu crois que nous on s'en fiche de Charlie ? Bien sûr qu'on a pensé à cela aussi ! Bien sûr qu'on se pose des questions !  
- Alors pourquoi cherchez vous à tous prix à défendre Krum depuis que vous avez lu ce fichu journal ? râla Ron, très acerbe.  
- On ne cherche pas à le défendre ! On cherche une explication ! Et tu n'avais pas besoin de le mettre sous le nez d'Hermione, ce fichu journal !  
Ron parut un peu décontenancé.  
- Mais je ne lui a pas mis sous le nez… bredouilla-t-il.  
Ginny mit une main sur sa hanche.  
- Oh non ! fit-elle aussi amère que son frère. Tu l'as juste posé ce matin sur la table du salon pour qu'Hermione le trouve par hasard et qu'on ne puisse t'accuser de vouloir démolir Krum !  
Ron fit un sourire narquois :  
- Krum n'a eu aucun besoin de moi pour descendre dans l'estime qu'Hermione lui porte, cette fois.  
Il se leva et passa devant sa sœur, sur le visage un air de satisfaction qu'il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait cacher. Harry lui désigna du menton l'échiquier sur la table.  
- Tu n'oublies pas notre partie d'échecs, demanda-t-il.  
- Je ramène Hermione et on passe à autre chose, lui sourit Ron.  
Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté de Ginny. Il était loin de ressentir le même soulagement que son ami.  
- Tout va de plus en plus mal, Ginny, murmura-t-il. Et l'idée que nous avons empêché Voldemort de s'emparer du secret de Poudlard n'arrive même pas à me rendre heureux.  
Ginny poussa un soupir découragé. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.  
- Moi non plus, je ne sais que penser… Tout se mélange dans ma tête. J'espère que nous repartirons à Poudlard avec vous parce qu'ici je ne pourrais vraiment plus travailler l'esprit serein.  
Harry s'appuya au dossier du canapé. Ils attendirent un moment que Ron revînt avec Hermione.  
- Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Tonks des explications pour Krum ? demanda Ginny au bout d'un moment.  
- On peut toujours essayer… répondit Harry sans conviction. Dis, Ginny, si Ron a raison, est-ce que cela veut dire que tout ce que Krum a raconté à Hermione… tu vois ce que je veux dire, qu'il l'aimait et tout… est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il a menti ?  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à croire qu'il faisait semblant, murmura Ginny. Ou bien, je ne pourrais jamais plus croire personne non plus…  
Harry vit monter les larmes dans les yeux de Ginny. Il détourna la tête. Il chercha sa main et serra ses doigts entre les siens. Il espérait trouver ainsi autant de réconfort qu'il voulait lui en donner.  
- C'est terrible, murmura-t-il. On dirait qu'une armée de Détraqueurs se rue vers moi…  
- Bienvenue au Delacour Trade Hôtel ! répondit Ginny d'une voix enrouée. La prison pire qu'Azkaban !

Ron ramena Hermione par la main dans le salon. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la mine bouleversée de sa sœur et Harry, ni sur le fait qu'il avait sa main sur celle de Ginny. Ils s'assirent tous en silence autour de la table et le jeune Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. Il désigna le Roi noir :  
- Pettigrew a dit qu'il en savait assez à présent pour deviner le secret de Poudlard… mais c'est peutêtre du bluff pur et simple, pour nous faire peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en va de ce secret comme de la prophétie, il n'en connaît qu'une partie. Et cette fois, il ne peut pas espérer en apprendre davantage dans la chambre des secrets. Même s'il y revient, il n'y trouvera pas grand-chose.  
- Va-t-il renoncer à faire tomber Poudlard ? demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Ron. Il va simplement tâcher d'en savoir plus… et en attendant de prendre Poudlard, et tous ceux qui s'y trouvent, il va continuer sa politique de terreur.  
- Chez les Moldus ? questionna Ginny.  
- Entre autre… murmura Ron.  
- Et à Poudlard aussi, ajouta Harry. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Malefoy veuille former ses camarades à lancer des sortilèges qui font dresser les cheveux sur la tête ? Il va falloir nous serrer les coudes. Et avoir l'œil sur les Serpentard dont McGregor nous a dit de nous méfier.  
- Et sur Malefoy, fit Ron avec une grimace à Harry à l'évocation du nom de McGregor.  
- Laisse Malefoy ! dit Hermione sur un ton mal à l'aise. Moins nous nous approcherons de lui mieux cela vaudra. Et si son père lui a donné de nouvelles directives, le professeur Rogue le saura. Il agira en conséquence. De plus, McGregor et ses amis, ainsi que Peeves, seront sur son dos. Il n'aura pas une marge de manœuvre très grande… Nous avons nos examens à préparer et Ginny ses BUSE à obtenir.  
Ron la regarda avec surprise.  
- Tu veux dire que nous ne devrions plus nous occuper de… notre partie d'échecs ?  
- Je dis que ce qui doit être fait ne peut l'être par nous. Nous avons mis Poudlard, non pas hors de danger, mais hors de portée de Voldemort pour un temps. Il nous faut profiter de ce répit pour nous préparer au mieux. Et cela inclut d'avoir nos examens, afin de prétendre à y retourner l'année prochaine pour y apprendre encore plus et nous préparer encore mieux. Si Malefoy veut se laisser distraire par ses manigances, grand bien lui fasse.  
- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas profité de ses vacances pour…  
Ginny grimaça. Elle montra son bras gauche et fit le signe de la Marque Noire sur sa manche.  
- Certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de porter la marque pour se comporter en mangemorts, Ginny, répliqua Hermione. Et certains qui la portent quand même ne sont pas forcément des êtres malfaisants ou lâches.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et le fixa jusqu'à le faire rougir.  
- Je ne veux plus entendre douter du Professeur Rogue, je ne le supporterai pas.  
Ron ne dit rien qu'un "Hony…" presque inaudible. Harry toussota dans son poing.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda-t-il prudemment à la jeune fille.  
- D'attendre, dit-elle. En restant à l'affût de toutes les informations que nous pourrons glaner. Je vais me réabonner à la Gazette et au Chicaneur également. Et il nous faudrait aussi les journaux moldus. Je n'ose pas envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour le leur demander… je crains de les faire repérer si jamais le Professeur Dumbledore les a fait placer sous protection.  
- Et moi je me vois mal demander à ma tante Pétunia de m'envoyer des nouvelles… lui sourit Harry.  
- On pourra toujours s'arranger avec Dean, proposa Ginny. Dès notre retour à Poudlard je lui enverrai un hibou pour lui demander de ramener tous les journaux qu'il pourra récupérer. Ensuite, ses parents pourront sûrement nous faire parvenir des nouvelles.  
- Ce sera fastidieux de lire tout ces journaux tous les jours, dit Ron. Surtout qu'on ne saura même pas ce qu'on cherche.  
- Je ferai le travail de recherche, Ron, assura Hermione. Même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'on trouve grand-chose dans la Gazette. Il semble que la censure soit de retour et qu'on ne nous donne en pâture que des nouvelles sans importance… Mais on ne sait jamais…  
Harry prit les pièces du jeu d'échecs, qui manifestaient leur ennui par force bâillements et commentaires désobligeants, et se mit à jouer avec, ce qui ne leur plut pas davantage.  
- Je me demande… commença-t-il. Je me demande…  
- Quoi ? fit Ron avec impatience.  
- Eh bien, l'année dernière le Ministère s'est servi de la presse contre moi… Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas nous servir de la presse contre Voldemort !  
- Si tu crois qu'il lit les journaux ! se moqua Ron.  
- Lui peut-être pas… commença Hermione un sourire qui renaissait sur ses lèvres. Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Harry ?  
Harry baissa la tête pour la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes. Il retrouvait un semblant d'enthousiasme et son cœur se secouait de cette chape de désespoir qui l'avait un moment saisi.  
- Rita Skeeter ? demanda-t-il.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Il faut jouer beaucoup plus fin… La rumeur est moins facile à démentir qu'un article sérieux dans un journal sérieux…  
- D'accord pour le Chicaneur si Mr Lovegood l'est aussi !  
- Hé ! fit Ron. On voudrait comprendre !  
Hermione tourna vers lui un sourire radieux :  
- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que nombre de partisans de Voldemort penseraient s'ils lisaient un beau matin dans la presse que leur Maître, chantre incontesté de valeurs des sorciers au sang pur est lui même un sang mêlé…  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche. Puis comme aucun son n'en sortait elle se mit à applaudir frénétiquement.  
- Tu vois la tête de ses mangemorts s'ils apprenaient dans les journaux que leur Seigneur n'est en fait qu'un demi moldu du nom ridicule de Tom Jedusor ?  
- Ils ne voudront jamais le croire ! s'écria Ron malgré le rire qui montait à sa gorge.  
- Mr Lovegood se fera un plaisir de réunir les preuves ! Une petite interview d'Hagrid pour raconter comment l'héritier de Serpentard l'a fait virer à sa place de l'école… Il doit bien pouvoir retrouver son acte de naissance… Et quelques uns aussi de ses condisciples… Après tout c'est un journaliste. C'est son travail de trouver des preuves et de les publier…  
Ron se mit à rire enfin.  
- Et avec une interview de Mimi Geignarde en prime : Comment ce scrogneugneu de Jedusor m'a tuée !  
- Vous croyez vraiment que ça en fera réfléchir certains ? demanda Ginny.  
- Au moins, s'ils ne changent pas d'avis quand à l'opportunité de mettre des sorciers de sang pur à la tête du Ministère de la Magie, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'engager aux côtés d'un homme qui prône la pureté du sang sans être lui-même un sang pur, estima Harry.  
- Oui, mais il est quand même l'héritier de Serpentard… ajouta Ginny.  
- Oui, répéta Harry. Mais je le vois mal se présenter à la rédaction de n'importe quel journal pour démentir… Et notre but n'est que de semer le doute parmi ceux qui le suivent, comme le sien est de semer la terreur parmi ceux qui s'opposent à lui.  
- Je sens que Mr Lovegood va s'en donner à cœur joie ! se mit à rire Hermione.  
- Vous n'avez pas pensé au danger qu'il risque… émit Ron pour tempérer leur enthousiasme.  
- Mr Lovegood n'est pas du genre à renoncer à la vérité à cause de menaces sur sa personne, lui répondit Hermione.  
Harry lui laissa le soin d'orchestrer avec Luna et son père la campagne de presse anti-Voldemort. Une fois que la rumeur serait lancée par le Chicaneur et que le phénomène prendrait des proportions conséquentes, la Gazette se ferait un plaisir de reprendre le flambeau avant que l'intérêt ne retombât.

Harry soupira, soulagé. Il avait craint un moment que cette journée ne fût de ces mauvaises journées dont ils avaient eu plus que leur compte ces derniers temps. Il aida Ron à ranger les pièces d'échecs dans la boite. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser de sombres idées. Ron se leva pour aller ranger l'échiquier dans ses affaires et Ginny le suivit car elle s'était souvenue qu'elle avait oublié de cacher sa nouvelle oreille à rallonge des investigations de leur mère. Ils entendirent sonner à la porte, de plusieurs coups pressés, tandis que Harry se penchait vers Hermione pour lui demander :  
- Si je te dis qu'entre Sirius, Rogue et Malefoy il s'agit d'une affaire de famille ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'évoque ?  
Hermione n'eut que le temps de hausser les sourcils. Un cri de Mrs Weasley interrompit sa réflexion. D'un bond, elle et Harry furent dans le couloir. Ron sortait de la chambre :  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! geignit-il, effrayé.  
- Papa ! voulut crier Ginny au milieu du couloir.  
Sa voix n'était qu'un gémissement terrifié. Arthur Weasley tourna la tête vers eux, tandis que Molly s'accrochait à lui, les yeux exorbités sur sa robe brûlée et tâchée de sang. Son mari la retenait par les deux bras. Il appela Ginny pour qu'elle la soutienne. Remus Lupin bouscula les jeunes gens. Il courut jusqu'à Mr Weasley.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Le piège n'a pas fonctionné ? Tu es blessé ?  
- Il faut prévenir Albus, haleta Mr Weasley. Il faut un guérisseur, vite !  
- Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! décida Lupin sur-le-champ. Tu peux transplaner ?  
- Non ! pas Ste Mangouste ! C'est là qu'ils le chercheront !  
- QUI ! cria Ron, désespéré.  
Il pensa à Bill. Puis à Fred ou George alors que le mot de "piège" revenait à son esprit.  
Son père se tourna vers lui, le visage bouleversé.  
- Percy, dit-il dans un souffle.

Mrs Weasley s'évanouit dans les bras de Ginny. Ron se retint au mur. Hermione arriva auprès de son amie juste au moment où celle-ci flanchait sous le poids de sa mère. Molly reprenait ses esprits.  
- Où est-il ? cria-t-elle aussitôt.  
- Dans l'appartement de Fleur, avec Bill, répondit Arthur en s'efforçant au calme. Il faut soigner ses blessures au plus vite, Remus. Il faut un médicomage et il faut que je voie Dumbledore.  
- Je m'en charge, Arthur, essaya-t-il de le calmer. Je préviens Dumbledore et je t'envoie un guérisseur. Retourne avec lui. Molly, tu restes ici. Les enfants, vous retournez au salon.  
- Je peux peut-être monter voir Percy pour lui donner les premiers soins, Professeur, essaya Hermione. Cela lui permettra d'attendre les médicomages…  
- Ho oui ! pria Molly. Elle a soigné Bill cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse… Je veux aller avec elle.  
- Tout à l'heure, Chérie, dit Arthur sur un signe de tête de Remus.  
Mr Weasley entraîna Hermione avec lui. Lupin appela Deepher et lui commanda une infusion de coquelicot pour tout le monde. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry encore sous le coup de la surprise.  
- Occupe-toi d'eux mon garçon.  
Il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et referma la porte sur lui. Harry jeta un regard effaré sur Mrs Weasley qui tremblait dans les bras de Ginny. Ron, blême comme en ce jour d'été où ils avaient appris l'enlèvement de leur frère, se précipita vers elles. Il les prit toutes deux dans ses bras et les serra contre lui. Harry ne savait que faire pour "s'occuper d'eux", comme le lui avait demandé Remus.

Il les poussa comme il put vers la cuisine, sans les brusquer tout en insistant. Deepher préparait l'infusion et s'empressa pour offrir une chaise à Mrs Weasley. Il prit la main de Molly, la caressa doucement de ses longs doigts noueux puis posa sa joue sur son dos, ses grands yeux d'effraie débordant d'inquiétude.  
- Oh ! fit Mrs Weasley, touchée. Merci, Deepher.

Deepher lâcha la main de Molly pour lui servir une tasse d'infusion. Harry servit Ginny et Ron qui voulut refuser. Un regard d'Harry sur ses mains tremblantes suffit à lui faire changer d'avis. Harry lui-même se servit une tasse qu'il laissa refroidir un peu. Deux coups du sort en quelques heures, et la matinée qui n'était pas terminée. Il se demanda ce que faisait Hermione et si elle pourrait quelque chose pour les blessures de Percy. Mr Weasley avait l'air bouleversé et très inquiet.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda brusquement Ron à sa mère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de piège qui n'a pas fonctionné ? Si Papa avait été blessé, vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? Je sais que Voldemort voulait tuer papa, et Bill aussi, et peutêtre tous les membres de la famille…  
- Ron ! souffla Mrs Weasley, décontenancée.  
- Harry l'a vu dans l'un de ses rêves ! insista Ron. Et Rogue aussi le savait. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de se servir de Papa comme appât ? C'était cela le piège ? Papa a fait savoir qu'il se rendrait au Ministère un samedi matin, pour étudier des dossiers urgents peutêtre ? Les mangemorts sont venus mais les membres de l'Ordre aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Et qu'est-ce que Percy vient faire là dedans ?  
- Je ne sais pas, balbutia Mrs Weasley, troublée par la perspicacité soudaine de son plus jeune fils.  
- Il était sûrement en train de faire du zèle ! dit amèrement Ginny pour cacher son angoisse.  
- Je l'espère ! répondit Mrs Weasley d'une voix tremblante.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et se brûla avec l'infusion de coquelicot.  
- Si tu penses que Percy pouvait être avec ceux qui ont attaqué Papa… commença Ron, d'une voix blanche.  
Sa mère cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ginny se mit à se ronger les ongles. Harry cessa de faire tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts.  
- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Percy ne s'allierait jamais avec des Mangemorts ! Pas après ce que Peter lui a fait subir. Et il ne porterait certainement pas la main sur son père ! Mr Weasley ne l'aurait pas ramené ici, sinon !  
- Oh ! Harry ! Mon chéri ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle tendit la main vers lui pour le remercier de lui donner des raisons d'espérer en son fils.  
- C'est gentil à toi, Harry, d'essayer de nous remonter le moral, renifla Mrs Weasley. Surtout après tout ce que Percy a bien pu dire sur toi !  
Harry haussa une épaule.  
- Dans le fond, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. C'est un peu à cause de moi que vos enfants courent souvent mille dangers…  
Mrs Weasley rougit violemment. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour se récrier. Ron la devança :  
- C'est bien vrai ! fit-il. Mais, souviens-toi, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de le dire !  
Harry lui sourit. Ron se leva. Il alla s'appuyer à la porte de la cuisine, presque en face de l'entrée.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là-bas ? l'entendirent-ils murmurer au bout d'un moment.  
- Et ce guérisseur ? Quand est-ce donc que Lupin va le ramener ? reprit-il un peu plus tard.

Molly se leva à son tour. Elle prit la tasse d'infusion de son fils et la lui apporta. Ron terminait de boire lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit vivement. Rogue sortit, immédiatement suivi de Lupin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall sans un regard vers la cuisine. Ron garda longtemps encore le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il rompit le silence ce fut pour demander :  
- Pourquoi Papa ne voulait-il pas l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ?  
- Il a dit que ce serait là qu'_ils_ viendraient le chercher en premier, répondit Ginny.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, déconcertés. Pourquoi voudraient-_ils_ le chercher ? Pour terminer le travail, songea Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Que leur importait Percy Weasley ? Il ne faisait même pas partie de l'Ordre et il répandait partout son opposition à Potter. Il sentit à nouveau le doute s'insinuer en lui. Il se répéta ses propres paroles, qu'il avait prononcées quelques moments plus tôt. Il se les répéta encore une bonne dizaine de fois, son regard rivé à celui de Ron. Il savait qu'il faisait de même de son côté et que son ami passait en revue toutes les raisons qui faisaient que Percy ne _pouvait_ pas être un Mangemort. Ron revint s'asseoir à table. Il observait le visage pâle de Ginny et celle-ci se mit à rire. C'était un fou rire nerveux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer.  
- Quand je pense ! commençait-elle sans pouvoir aller plus loin… Quand je pense… qu'il recommençait à peine à revoir Pénélope !  
- Elle l'avait laissé tomber ? demanda Ron distraitement, ses pensées envolées vers Hermione.  
- Non ! se mit à rire Ginny de plus belle. C'est lui qui avait mis de l'espace entre eux après son enlèvement. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans l'état dans lequel Pettigrew l'avait mis.  
- Je le comprends… fit Ron sans réfléchir. Il n'était pas beau à voir et complètement désartibulé des méninges… Cette pauvre Pénélope se serait sauvée d'épouvante.  
- Ensuite, il n'a pas voulu la revoir parce qu'il avait honte…  
- Il pouvait ! continua Ron toujours ailleurs.  
- …De sa rétrogradation au service du tamponnage des permis des animaux de compagnie. Mais comme il avait l'assurance de changer de service bientôt… il a repris contact avec elle, il y a un ou deux mois de cela.  
- C'est bien… fit Ron. Je suis content qu'il ait retrouvé sa petite amie. Je me souviens quand elle a été pétrifiée. C'était en même temps qu'Hermione.  
Il se tourna vers la porte à ce moment.  
- On n'a pas sonné ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, Monsieur, répondit Deepher.  
Ron lui lança un regard en coin. Mrs Weasley mit sa main sur celle de son fils et celui-ci la regarda avec terreur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Ron, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire apaisant.  
- Cette fois, on a sonné ! déclara-t-il tandis que retentissait la sonnette de la porte.

Il courut à la porte, heureux d'échapper aux attentions de sa mère et à ses questions indiscrètes. Il ouvrit la porte et Hermione entra suivie de Lupin. Mrs Weasley se leva à son tour.  
- Hermione, ma chérie ! Viens prendre une tasse d'infusion… Deepher ?  
Elle suivit Lupin qui se hâtait dans le couloir.  
- Remus ! l'appela-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?  
Lupin revint sur ses pas, un sourire doux sur son visage las. Il caressa de sa main la joue pâle de Molly.  
- Pas encore, murmura-t-il. Je dois voir Dumbledore et Maugrey et ramener quelques potions à Severus. A mon retour, peutêtre, te laisseront-ils le voir.

Il repartit à grands pas vers le bureau et la porte se referma sur lui. Mrs Weasley revint à regrets vers la cuisine. Du pas de la porte, elle se précipita alors sur Hermione, l'arracha aux bras de Ron, la fit asseoir, posa la tasse que Deepher apportait devant elle et lui dit :  
- Bois cela, ma chérie. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe.  
- Je crois que vous en avez plus besoin que moi, Mrs Weasley, répondit Hermione très calme.  
Elle repoussa la tasse vers la mère de ses amis et l'invita à la boire elle-même. Ron s'approcha vivement de la jeune fille. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et resta debout derrière elle, le regard fixé sur sa mère. Mrs Weasley parut se rendre compte que les jeunes gens posaient sur elle des yeux inquiets. Deepher manifestait par de petits gémissements craintifs toute son angoisse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se força à sourire.  
- Que peux-tu nous dire, ma chérie ? dit-elle enfin. Que t'ont-ils autorisé à nous dire ?  
Hermione se tourna légèrement vers Deepher sur un sourire aimable.  
- Puis-je avoir une tasse de thé, Deepher, s'il te plait ?  
L'Elfe claqua des doigts et l'eau se mit à bouillir dans la casserole. D'un geste, il ouvrit le placard et fit venir à lui une tasse à thé et la théière assortie.  
- Miss Hermione prendra-t-elle du lait dans son thé ? s'empressa-t-il tandis que Ginny se rapprochait de sa mère.

Ron prit une chaise qu'il colla à celle d'Hermione. Harry ne bougea pas de sa place. Il entendait très bien d'où il était et il ne voulait pas interférer dans la vie de famille de ses amis. Il ne souhaitait pas ressentir le malaise qui l'avait étreint lorsque qu'il s'était vu contraint de partager leur angoisse quand Mr Weasley avait failli mourir.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Percy

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**_

* * *

Ayako : Une question tu le tires d'où le nom de Jezebel?(De la bible je pense mais où?)  
de la Bible en effet, duLivre des Rois pour plus de précisions… Jézabel (Jezebel en anglais) est la femme d'Achab et mère d'Athalie (cf la tragédie de Racine…), instigatrice des persécutions contre les prophètes juifs, et réputée sorcière, prêtresse de Baal. Archétype de la femme avide de pouvoir et immorale._**

**_Tu sais que t'es pire que moi pour Sev? tu en fais presque l'homme parfait que toutes les femmes veulent avoir (si bien sûr on lui met un sort presque permanent de Silencio) guerisseur, passioné par son boulot et surement cuisinier émérite (bin vi quand on est passé maître dans l'art de coconcté une potion, une recette de cuisine c'est pas ce qui fait le plus peur...) il a évidemment de bon points pr plaire ;p... :_** oui, mais quel caractère de cochon !

_**Croockshank  
**_**_A quand un peu de rigolade? Je m'inquiète... Serais-tu une réincarnation de JKR si parfaite que tu nous entraînerais dans une atmosphère de plus en plus sinistre? Comptes-tu faire mourir quelqu'un? Je frissonne... _**C'est comme dans la vie… des moments tristes et mélancoliques. Des moments gais. Et parfois des moments gais dans les moments tristes et vice versa… Mais bon… c'est pas une fic comique quand même.

Bienvenue à **_Mimi Geignarde_** ! On va se croiser encore quelques fois dans les couloirs et dans des lieux plus… comment dire… intéressants…

Ainsi qu'à **_Popov_**… je sais que ce n'est pas facile de reviewer… Tu peux simplement dire ce que tu as aimé, ou pas… toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre quand elles sont argumentées…

Et un merci à **_Belphégor _**de me re-lire encore !

Et pour rassurer Ayako : je ne visais personne en particulier en ce qui concerne le langage SMS… et merci d'avoir fait l'effort.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... Si j'ai zappé quelque question rappelez-la moi...

Alors, on va enfin savoir ce que Percy a ENCORE ! fait !

* * *

**Chapitre 56**

Percy

Lorsque Hermione était entrée dans l'appartement que Fleur partageait à présent d'une manière officielle avec Bill Weasley, elle avait été saisie par la vision de Percy sur le divan clair taché de sang.

Le jeune homme avait changé. Il n'était plus mince, il était maigre. Son visage émacié portait le masque de la douleur et de la peur. Adossé au fauteuil, il serrait contre lui le bras de Bill qui le retenait. Dans ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes tordues, Hermione vit passer un éclair d'incompréhension quand il la vit entrer. Elle se ressaisit et s'avança vivement vers lui en essayant de sourire.  
- Bonjour, Percy, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Remus est allé chercher un guérisseur. Je suis venue voir ce que je pouvais faire en l'attendant.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas devenir médicomage, s'étonna Bill malgré lui.  
Hermione sourit. Elle ne répondit pas pourtant. Elle avança les mains vers la robe déchirée de Percy. Il resserra davantage le bras de son frère contre lui. Mr Weasley s'avança à son tour.  
- Laisse la faire, Percy. Il faut d'abord voir quels sont les dégâts…  
- Ça fait mal… murmura Percy.  
Il laissa Bill découvrir sa poitrine. Hermione retint un frisson.  
- C'est un sortilège de lacération ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
- Non, répondit Arthur doucement en caressant les cheveux roux de Percy. C'est cette ordure de Pettigrew…  
Percy souffla le nom de Croûtard. Il ferma les yeux tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au souvenir de la bataille avec cet homme pour qui il éprouvait du dégoût.

Hermione examina les plaies avec inquiétude. Elles étaient profondes et le sang s'en échappait encore. Elle questionnait et Percy répondait dans un râle. C'était la main d'argent de Pettigrew qui l'avait blessé et cela sembla rassurer à demi Hermione. Les brûlures autour des plaies étaient dues à un sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé à bout portant avant de fuir. Percy ignorait lequel. Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire c'était que depuis il avait du mal à respirer. Hermione vérifia aussitôt que ses réflexes fonctionnaient. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il bougeait normalement, malgré ses forces qui s'affaiblissaient. Il montra sa gorge et fit signe qu'il manquait d'air.  
- Le sortilège de l'Etau ! s'écria Bill aussitôt.  
Il sauta sur sa baguette qui gisait au sol entre les linges dont il s'était servi pour nettoyer les blessures de son frère. Il prononça la formule pour faire cesser le sortilège et Percy se remit à respirer normalement, le souffle encore un peu court toutefois.  
- Quelques côtes cassées, je le crains ! dit-il à son père. Mais c'est un moindre mal.  
Il revint vers Percy qu'Hermione allongeait sur le divan. Elle déchira la robe tout du long. Les trois entailles sanguinolentes descendaient jusqu'au ventre et ses sous-vêtements faisaient une charpie sanglante que les griffes d'acier de son agresseur avaient enfoncée dans les chairs.  
- Il ne m'a pas laissé voir, disait Bill effrayé. Il voulait que j'écrive des noms. Il disait que c'était urgent et qu'il allait mourir, qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive les noms de ces ordures.  
- Pas les laisser courir… murmura Percy. Les sagouins ! Les ordures !

Il laissa sortir de sa bouche, entre deux gémissements de douleur, une litanie de grossièretés toutes plus insultantes les unes que les autres. Bill et Arthur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Etait-il en train de perdre à nouveau la raison ? Percy appela son père qui s'approcha aussitôt.  
- Je les ai reconnus ! ils avaient tous un sac sur la tête, mais je les ai reconnus… J'ai déjà entendu leurs voix. Quand ils sont venus me voir. J'ai une excellente mémoire des voix, moi…  
Il s'interrompit car Hermione retirait des lambeaux de vêtements de ses blessures, tandis que Bill comprimait la plaie avec un linge pour empêcher le sang de couler. Il reprit son souffle quand la douleur fut un peu passée.  
- Granger, si je m'en sors encore une fois, je te jure que tu vas me le payer… et toi aussi Bill.  
Il se laissa aller sur le divan, renonçant à parler davantage. Lentement, avec des gestes précis de la baguette, Hermione retirait peu à peu les souillures de la blessure de Percy. Elle luttait contre la nausée et se concentrait sur ses gestes. Elle revoyait ceux d'Hagrid sur Pattenrond lorsqu'il soignait ses blessures quelques mois plus tôt. Elle fit la liste des remèdes et des pommades dont ils auraient besoin pour désinfecter et cicatriser les plaies, si le guérisseur qui viendrait ne trouvait aucune complication supplémentaire.

Mr Weasley était anxieux. Le visage de son fils était de plus en plus pâle. Ses joues se creusaient davantage et les ailes de son nez paraissaient se coller l'une à l'autre quand il respirait. Il fallait l'empêcher de perdre conscience pour espérer le garder encore avec eux.  
- Percy ? appela-t-il doucement. Parle-moi, Percy. Raconte-moi ce que tu faisais au Ministère aujourd'hui…  
Percy releva les paupières lentement.  
- Terminer le travail… dossiers pour lundi, murmura-t-il. Entendu du bruit et sorti dans le couloir…

Peu à peu il se remémora comment il avait ouvert la porte de son bureau à la fois surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à montrer un zèle somme toute méritoire, et outré qu'on se permît ainsi de gêner la concentration des autres. Il s'était dirigé vers le bureau d'où provenaient les éclats de voix, vers le vacarme qui s'amplifiait. Et il l'avait vu, alors qu'il tournait le coin du couloir. Il était sous sa forme de rat, mais il l'avait reconnu. On ne passe pas treize ans avec une créature aussi abjecte sans en garder le souvenir ancré dans la mémoire. Il prit la même direction que Croûtard, allongeant le pas. C'est à peine s'il remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père. Il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il vit les portes ouvertes, des mangemorts qui tentaient de prendre la fuite sous l'assaut d'autres personnes dont certains étaient des Aurors du Ministère. Son père était au centre de la pièce, sa baguette à la main et sa robe brûlée.

Il était resté au milieu du couloir, sans savoir que faire, pris entre le désir de retrouver Pettigrew pour lui faire regretter de n'avoir pas été tué par Sirius Black et l'envie irrésistible de prendre ses jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait repris ses esprits que lorsque Croûtard avait retrouvé sa forme humaine sous ses yeux effarés. Il l'avait vu lever sa baguette depuis le pas de la porte et la brandir contre son père. Il avait hurlé "Papa " et s'était jeté sur le dos de Pettigrew. Ils étaient tombés tous les deux, avaient roulés dans la cohue. Il s'était agrippé au cou de cette sale engeance. Il entendait des cris autour de lui. La voix de son père qui criait son nom et celles de ces hommes qui s'interpellaient. La surprise, quand il les avait reconnues, l'avait mis à la merci de Pettigrew. Il avait crié leurs noms à son tourà ces racailles. Et soudain il n'y avait eu que la douleur dans son ventre et ses côtes qui l'enserraient à l'étouffer.

D'une voix haletante, il raconta comment plusieurs semaines auparavant, des collègues étaient venus le trouver dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner qu'il prenait solitaire. Il s'était un peu étonné. Il ne voyait jamais personne et soudain trois membres de l'éminent département de la justice magique venaient le voir manger son sandwich aux cornichons. Il avait cru qu'ils venaient lui annoncer un prochain retour en grâce et il les avait laissé parler. De ce morveux de Potter qui avait fait du tort à Mr Fudge. De Dumbledore qui manipulait le nouveau Ministre à sa guise. Seul Fudge serait à même de lutter contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de faire taire la terreur qui s'installait et d'éviter que des "accidents" comme celui qui lui était arrivé durant l'été précédent ne se reproduise. Il les avait cru quand ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils étaient vraiment désolés pour lui, et qu'ils s'offusquaient que le nouveau Ministère l'ait relégué à des tâches subalternes, lui, le plus zélé, le plus compétent des représentants de l'ordre et de la justice magique de ce pays. Ils étaient revenus, discrètement, jour après jour, lui assurer qu'ils travaillaient à sa réintégration dans sa fonction initiale. Puis, un jour, ils lui avaient parlé des liens que sa famille entretenait avec Potter. Ils avaient prétendu que ce ne serait pas un mal si ce gosse disparaissait de la circulation. Dumbledore ne pourrait plus se servir de lui contre Fudge et l'ancien ministre aurait le champ libre pour revenir au pouvoir. Il lui serait sûrement reconnaissant d'avoir aidé à son retour sur la scène politique. Et là aussi, il les avait cru. Il avait profité de ses courriers à sa sœur pour poser quelques questions anodines sur Harry Potter et essayé aussi de renouer un contact plus fort avec son frère qui, il le craignait, fréquentait encore assidûment celui qu'il considérait comme un ami sûr. Ses collègues notamment s'intéressaient au lieu où serait Potter dans les semaines et les mois à venir, quand il quitterait Poudlard.

Percy s'interrompit, haletant. Il observa à travers ses paupières mi closes Hermione Granger qui agitait sa baguette au dessus de son ventre douloureux. Pourquoi la laissait-ils faire ? Elle n'était pas médicomage. Elle n'était même pas en Septième Année. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils la manie de faire confiance à de fichus étrangers ? Il réussit à lever la main vers le bras de la jeune fille. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… ânonna-t-il avec difficulté.  
Hermione fit une grimace.  
- J'aimerai en dire autant de toi…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement. Lupin céda le pas à Rogue. Le Professeur de Potion bouscula un peu Hermione. Il posa la sacoche qu'il portait contre lui sur le tapis et s'agenouilla devant le canapé. Il examina les plaies, fronça les sourcils et interrogea Arthur sur les circonstances de la blessure. Hermione expliqua, d'une petite voix, ce qu'elle avait fait en l'attendant dans la perspective de soins ultérieurs. Elle attendait, la tête dans les épaules, le verdict de son professeur. Rogue ne dit rien. Il sortit une fiole dont il vida le contenu sur la longueur des lésions. Hermione reconnut le même remède qu'il avait administré à Ron lors de sa bagarre avec Malefoy dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle saisit les mains de Percy dans la sienne, et passa son bras sous sa nuque pour serrer sa tête contre elle. Percy poussa un long cri étouffé contre le cou d'Hermione et son corps se souleva dans une convulsion douloureuse. Arthur retint Bill qui s'avançait pour repousser Rogue. Lupin fit un pas en avant, la main levée, vers le jeune homme pour l'inciter au calme.

Ça ira pour le moment, dit le Professeur Rogue. Joli travail, Miss Granger. Vous pouvez disposer à présent. Ce ne sont pas de jolies blessures, j'ai besoin de plus de remèdes que je n'en ai apporté, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Mr Weasley. Et d'un calmant puissant. Lupin, préparez-vous à repartir. Le professeur McGonagall vous fournira ce dont j'ai besoin. Mr Weasley, il faut trouver un endroit calme pour ce garçon, et sûr.

Il se pencha sur le visage de Percy et souleva ses paupières.  
- Weasley, restez avec nous ! Vous avez décidemment la manière pour vous mettre dans des situations impossibles… C'est de famille je suppose !  
Il se leva, fit apparaître sur la table un encrier, un plume et une feuille de parchemin. Il allait se mettre à écrire lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione :  
- Puisque vous êtes encore là, Granger… qu'est-ce qui me fera besoin pour soigner ce jeune imprudent ?  
Hermione s'avança d'un pas.  
- Tout d'abord, Professeur, il faudra lui administrer un peu de Goutte du Mort-Vivant pour l'anesthésier pendant que vous opérerez.  
Rogue griffonna sur son parchemin.  
- Ensuite ?  
- Il faudra désinfecter mieux que je n'ai pu le faire. Je crains que le contact avec Pettigrew ne soit vraiment malsain.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il écrivit quelques mots tandis qu'Hermione expliquait ce qu'elle ferait, elle, si elle avait en charge un patient tel que Percy. Rogue replia le parchemin et le tendit à Remus.  
- C'est bien, Miss Granger, c'est à peu près ce que j'aurais fait aussi… Il est dommage que vous ne souhaitiez pas devenir guérisseuse…  
Lupin appela Hermione d'un tapotement sur son épaule.  
- Que dois-je dire à Molly ? demanda-t-il.  
- Rien encore, répondit Rogue avec un regard sur Percy.

Hermione trempa les lèvres dans le thé que Deepher lui avait préparé. Il était tiède. Ils avaient voulu qu'elle parlât d'abord, sans presque lui laisser le temps de respirer. Ensuite les questions étaient venues, sur la gravité des blessures, sur les raisons de la présence de Percy au Ministère, sur ces hommes qu'il disait avoir reconnu. Elle répondait comme elle pouvait, ce qu'elle avait compris, ce qu'elle avait déduit de ses paroles parfois incohérentes. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire, c'était que Percy n'était pas avec ceux qui avait attaqué Arthur, qu'il avait été blessé par Pettigrew en voulant l'empêcher d'atteindre son père, et qu'il n'était pas hors de danger.  
- Mais, demanda Mrs Weasley, pourquoi ne peut-on l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ?  
- Je suppose que ce serait le premier endroit où ces hommes qu'il a reconnu iraient le chercher pour l'empêcher de parler davantage…  
Harry ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis des heures.  
- Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de l'argent de Sirius, Mrs Weasley. Un hôpital de campagne serait fort utile à l'Ordre par les temps qui courent, qu'en dites-vous ?  
- Nous avons déjà contacté divers guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste, avoua celle-ci. Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont toujours débrouillés pour soigner les membres de l'Ordre sans attirer trop l'attention. Mais la sécurité reste précaire. On ne peut chaque fois et pour chacun de nos blessés déployer un service de sécurité comme nous l'avions fait pour toi, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue d'Hermione. Bien sûr, si nous pouvions aménager les bureaux qui restent vacants et garder sur place le matériel qu'il faut… Il suffirait de faire venir les médicomages quand nous en aurions besoin. En espérant ne pas avoir à faire appel à eux trop souvent.

Elle soupira fortement, au moment où Fleur entrait dans la cuisine.  
- Oh ! Mais c'est insensé ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai même pas pu entrer chez moi ! Cet horrible Professeur Roquet m'a proprement jetée dehors de mon appartement ! Savez-vous donc ce qui se passe ?  
- Percy est allongé sur ton divan, il a mis du sang partout, il va peutêtre mourir et son fantôme hantera pour toujours ton appartement ! lui dit Ron très sérieusement.  
- RON ! cria Mrs Weasley, ouvrant enfin les vannes de sa profonde angoisse. COMMENT OSES-TU PLAISANTER ALORS QUE TON FRERE EST A L'AGONIE !  
Fleur pâlit.  
- Alors c'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle. C'est bien vrai qu'il y a du sang partout dans la maison ?  
Deepher fut près d'elle en un claquement de doigts. Il prit sa main et lui dit d'un air ravi :  
- Miss Fleur ne doit pas être inquiète. Deepher nettoiera tout. Miss Fleur veut une tasse de thé ?  
- Donne lui plutôt toute une théière d'infusion de coquelicot, fit Ginny en pouffant de rire.  
Sa mère se tourna vers elle, encore plus furieuse.  
- HORS D'ICI ! Allez réfléchir dans votre chambre à votre attitude indigne ! Moi, il faut que je prépare le repas de midi.  
La plus profonde déception se peignit sur le visage grimaçant de Deepher. Fleur se laissa tomber sur une chaise et retint Harry pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui était réellement arrivé. Ginny se sauva et Ron entraîna Hermione avec lui dans le petit salon.

Lupin fut absent plus longtemps que Mrs Weasley ne l'escomptait. Il repartit presque aussitôt sans l'autoriser à aller auprès de son fils. Tonks fit elle aussi une courte apparition pour venir chercher Arthur. Molly vérifia qu'on avait pensé à soigner les blessures de son mariéclipsées par celles de Percy. La métamorphomage et Mr Weasley quittèrent l'appartement, en main la liste de noms que Percy avait dictés à Bill. Harry réussit à se débarrasser des questions de Fleur et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Il traversait le couloir comme Ginny sortait de sa chambre.  
- Je t'attendais, dit-elle. Ron et sa Hony sont dans le petit salon et je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule.  
- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir rejoints ? demanda Harry.  
- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à tenir la chandelle ? répliqua Ginny. Eh Harry ! Faut descendre sur terre de temps en temps ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à remarquer le manège de McGregor !

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. La tête de Ron et un bout des cheveux d'Hermione dépassaient du dossier du fauteuil qui leur tournait le dos.  
- Fichez le camp ! Qui que vous soyez ! grogna la voix de Ron.  
- Vous avez eu tout le temps pour vous bécoter, répondit Ginny en refermant la porte du salon derrière elle. Et plus que tu ne nous en as laissé à Noëlà Dean et moi !  
- Je croyais que tu avais oublié, fit Ron dans une grimace.  
- La vengeance, mon cher frère, est un plat qui se mange très froid ! répliqua Ginny en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de celui où Ron et Hermione se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
Harry prit le sofa pour lui tout seul. Il étendit ses jambes et retira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon pour jouer avec elle. Il songea à Maugrey l'espace d'un instant et il faillit sourire. Une réflexion de Ron l'en empêcha.  
- Qui sera le prochain ? demanda-t-il. Bill ?  
Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion à ce rêve, où il avait entendu Pettigrew, Malefoy et Voldemort menacer sa famille.  
- Je comprends… fit Hermione à voix basse. Oui, je comprends à présent ce que voulait dire Drago Malefoy quand il a dit que "d'autres" se chargeraient de ta famille, Ron. Et je comprends aussi les phrases bizarres dans les courriers de Percy.  
- Quelles phrases bizarres ? demanda Ginny.  
Hermione ferma les yeux pour se souvenir des mots exacts.  
- _Si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne se chargeait pas de lui bientôt, d'autres qui lui reprochaient la destitution de Monsieur Fudge ne se priveraient pas de régler son compte à ce petit morveux_… cita-t-elle. En tous cas quelque chose du même genre…  
- Apparemment, fit Harry, il ne se doutait pas que ceux qui s'étaient présentés comme des partisans de _Monsieur Fudge_étaient en fait des Mangemorts qui espéraient savoir où je passerais mes prochaines vacances…  
- Et moi qui trouvais qu'il était en train de changer d'avis… murmura Ginny. Je lui répondais volontiers que tu étais plus que jamais notre ami, et que nous espérions que tu passerais les vacances avec nous. Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit de l'endroit où nous devons les passer… parce que je n'en sais rien, en fait…  
Elle se renversa dans son fauteuil et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants.  
- Mille gargouilles maudites ! On se demandait si on pouvait faire confiance à Krum et voilà qu'on ne peut même pas se fier à sa propre famille !

Hermione tressaillit. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Ron se tut. Harry se racla la gorge tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'on frappât légèrement à la porte du salon. Tous les quatre crièrent "Entrez " en même temps, soulagé de cette diversion, quelle qu'elle fût. Les cheveux rouges de Tonks apparurent et son sourire leur fit du bien.  
- Vous m'acceptez dans vos conciliabules secrets ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry lui montra le sofa tandis qu'il ôtait ses jambes du fauteuil. Elle s'avança à travers la pièce et lança à Ron un livre qu'il faillit prendre sur la tête.  
- Désolée, Ron ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.  
Ron feuilleta le livre. Il s'exclama :  
- Génial Tonks ! Tu l'as retrouvé !  
Il montra avec ravissement la couverture à Harry. "Code du Transplanage" réussit à lire ce dernier depuis sa place.  
- Génial ! répéta celui-ci. On va pouvoir commencer à l'étudier pour passer notre permis au mois d'août !  
- Maman ne va pas être contente, pouffa Ginny. Elle était persuadée que tu ne le retrouverais pas, vu que toutes tes affaires ont été détruites avec ton appartement.  
Tonks lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
- L'était pas dans mon appartement ! L'était au bureau ! J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir la mémoire de temps en temps ! Et puis quand je fais une promesse, en général, c'est que je sais que je pourrais la tenir ! Au fait, les garçons, Charlie m'a dit que vous vouliez devenir Aurors ? J'ai tous les bouquins au bureau ! Si ça vous tente d'un jeter un œil d'ici la fin de vos études, histoire de savoir dans quoi vous mettez les pieds ?

Harry et Ron la remercièrent tandis qu'Hermione feuilletait le Code à son tour. Si un tel ouvrage existait, c'est qu'il devait être possible d'apprendre à transplaner dans les livres.  
Tonks l'observait tourner les pages avec intérêt et murmurer "C'est passionnant ! C'est vraiment passionnant " Elle parut se rendre compte que Ron et elle partageait le même fauteuil. Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry et de l'index lui montra les deux jeunes gens. Harry haussa une épaule et Ron surprit le hochement de tête de Tonks qui lui fit un clin d'œil à lui aussi.  
- Hum ! fit soudain Ginny. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Charlie, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, répondit Tonks. Avec tout ça, Arthur a raté la vacation. Il réessaiera ce soir…  
Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Fleur se ruait dans le salon et sur elle pour la saisir par le bras.  
- Tonks ! Il faut vraiment que tu viennes mettre la panique dans la cuisine ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !  
Elle l'obligea à se lever et commença à l'entraîner avec elle.  
- Mais !…Mais !… s'esclaffait Tonks, décontenancée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Elle a recommencé à parler mariage ! s'affola Fleur.  
Tonks éclata de rire et la suivit, un bras posé sur les épaules effondrées de la jeune femme.

Les jeunes gens restèrent un moment dans le salon, avec leurs sentiments mêlés et leurs questions sans réponse. Le rire qui les avait saisi à l'entrée et la sortie de Fleur, s'estompait. Ginny répugnait à parler de ce qui se passait en Bulgarie devant Ron et surtout Hermione. Harry n'osait pas demander à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait de "l'histoire de famille" entre Sirius et Rogue alors que Percy quelque part dans l'immeuble luttait contre la mort. Hermione, comme d'habitude, cachait ses émotions entre les pages d'un livre. Puis Ron dit "J'ai faim "  
Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine où Tonks détournait allègrement, et à la plus grande joie de Deepher, les pensées de Mrs Weasley de son désir de marier l'un de ses fils.

Ils prirent leur repas rapidement et en silence. Tonks repartit retrouver Maugrey, qui réussit-elle à laisser échapper, interrogeait les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient arrêtés au Ministère. Il avait lancé sur les traces de ceux qui avaient fui les Aurors disponibles, grâce à la liste de Percy. Pettigrew, quant à lui avait une fois de plus échappé à la justice. Une voix dans la tête d'Harry murmura "les mailles du filet". Il fit un sourire amer que personne ne vit.

Bill arriva alors qu'ils se levaient de table. Il demanda à Fleur l'autorisation d'installer Percy dans l'un des bureaux inoccupés au dernier étage.  
- Pourquoi pas ici ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
- Il n'est pas dans le secret, répondit Bill, un peu gêné.  
Fleur hocha la tête.  
- J'avais oublié, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle quitta la table pour aider à mettre en place une chambre correcte, susceptible d'accueillir un grand blessé. Mrs Weasley voulut la suivre, espérant entrevoir son fils quelques minutes. Bill la retint à l'intérieur de l'appartement avec un sourire rassurant.  
- Plus tard, Maman, quand il sera installé… lui promit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans le salon. Au bout d'un long moment de silence Ron proposa à Harry une partie d'échecs, une vraie cette fois. Harry accepta plus pour éviter l'ennui que par envie réelle de jouer. Hermione se plongea dans le Code du Transplanage. Ginny s'enfonça dans le sofa et une douce torpeur commença à la gagner. Elle entendait les commentaires de Ron et le bruit des pièces qui explosaient sous les coups. Elle bailla et croisa les doigts : pourvu qu'on les oblige à retourner à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances, afin qu'elle ne mourût pas d'ennui d'ici-là.


	57. Chapitre 57 : La Visite à Percy

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Frudule : Soit dit en passant ils sont blasés ces jeunes, non? Il y a un blessé grave et ils trouvent le moyen de s'ennuyer profondement..!_** Ils s'ennuyaient déjà avant… et puis que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Au contraire, Percy va accaparer tout le monde et eux, ils vont rester enfermés à ne savoir que faire que d'attendre qu'on veuille bien leur donner des nouvelles… Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Sans compter qu'une Molly sur les nerfsça doit pas être triste à supporter…

**_Lyane : Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, je suis accros à ta fic. Je vais bientôt monter un groupe des "adeptes des Secrets d'Hermione anonymes"._** Bonjour, je m'appelle Lyane et je suis une Secrets d'Hermione Addict… MDR !  
Pour soigner ton addiction je ne peux que te conseiller de continuer à lire, jusqu'à la fin… je ne vais pas dire jusqu'à la lie, c'est de mon travail dont on parle-là tout de même ! Je vais quand même répondre à tes questions. A dose homéopatique, on ne sait jamais tu risquerai l'overdose !

**_Est ce que Mc Gregor a vraiment des sentiments pour Harry ou pas?_** Grande question ! Aura-t-on la réponse un jour ? Et puis est-ce qu'Harry a des sentiments pour McGregor ? parce qu'après tout, faudrait peutêtre lui demander son avisà ce pauv' gars !

**_Et sinon, est-ce qu'il va finir avec ginny? C'est que je veux le caser, le survivant, moi._** Oui, je l'ai bien compris… Mais tu penses bien que si je te le dis, là, maintenant, y aura plus de suspens…

**_Et que va devenir Hermione plus tard? Je veux dire, quelles études elle va choisir? Je l'aurai bien vu dans la recherche médicale magique, avec des inventions de potions, de remèdes, de nouveaux traitements, etc. _**: Ha ! grande question également ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire Hermione plus tard ? Faudra attendre un peu plus tard pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire… et encore un peu plus pour savoir ce qu'elle fera ! Ben oui quoi ! On fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

_**Ayako :**_**_Non je n'avais pas oublié le mauvais caractère de Sev dans ma description de Severus Snape, l'homme parfait. Voila pourquoi je préconisait quelques sorts de Silencio..._** J'avais bien compris. C'est juste que… même avec un sort de silencio… il garde son sale caractère de misanthrope aigri avant l'heure, ce cher Severus… Mais je l'aime bien quand même. J'ai un faible pour les gens qui souffrent… dit-elle dans un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel…

**_En parlant de Sev, il s'adoucit il complimente Hermione ou lieu de la traiter d'insupportable "je sais tout", est-il complêtement desepéré?_** Ha ! Pourquoi Severus Rogue a-t-il accepté d'établir une relation de cette sorte avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Mystère et boulettes de mort aux rats… Une explication peutêtre, mais pas pour tout de suite…

**_Rah le rat s'est encore enfui rebrandit la pancarte "pour l'extermination des animagus rat dans l'univers d'Harry Potter" j'ai vraiment hate qu'il arrête de nuire celui-là!_** Faudra attendre aussi… désolée… comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de lui pour quelque basse besogne bien ignoble…

**_Et elle est pas un peu bcp superficielle la Fleur (elle a plus peur pr son divan que pr percy, on la comprends à moitié ms qd même ça se fait pas!)_** Hahahahhaha ! Mais Fleur, elle est superficielle ! C'est pas sa faute, c'est JKR qui l'a écrite comme ça… ! mais il faut dire à sa décharge (celle de Fleur) que Percy est quand même un personnage qui reste un peu flou pour elle… et puis elle ne réalise pas… elle a à peine entendu ce que Ron a dità part les mots _divan _et _sang partout_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 57**

La Visite à Percy

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, Bill revint chercher sa mère. Elle se hâta de le suivre, recommandant aux enfants de rester sagement dans le salon.  
- Où veut-elle qu'on aille ? grogna Ginny qui faisait apparaître et disparaître des étoiles scintillantes au bout de sa baguette par désoeuvrement.  
Elle se tourna vers son frère :  
- Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront le voir ?  
Ron haussa une épaule. Il parut se plonger dans ses réflexions stratégiques. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver au dernier étage de l'immeuble avec Percy, et en même temps n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner les paroles blessantes qu'il avait pu avoir envers Harry et Hermione. Il se tourna à son tour vers cette dernière.  
- Il t'a dit quelque chose quand tu étais là-bas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.  
Hermione referma le livre sur le transplanage d'un geste hésitant.  
- Il est très perturbé, tu sais… mais il n'a pas été désagréable avec moi. Il n'en avait pas la force.  
Elle terminait de parler qu'ils entendaient dans le couloir les voix de Bill et du Professeur Rogue. Ils devinèrent que celui-ci entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore tandis que Bill faisait signe à son frère et sa sœur de le suivre.  
- Il veut vous voir, dit-il. Votre visite ne lui fera pas plus de mal que l'énervement. Venez donc ! insista-t-il comme Ron hésitait.  
- Vas-y Ron, conseilla Hermione. N'oublie pas qu'il tient à toi.  
Bill le fit passer devant lui.  
- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, va ! promit-il.

Harry invita Hermione à prendre la place de Ron face à lui devant l'échiquier. Elle refusa d'un geste de la main mais vint quand même s'asseoir à la table. Elle posa le Code du Transplanage à côté d'elle et observa un moment le jeu.  
- Tu es en échec Harry, dit-elle.  
- Je sais, fit Harry en souriant. Coincé de tous côtés ! et tu veux que je te dise, j'ai l'impression qu'il en va de même pour ma vie.  
Il prit un pion qu'il posa sur la table. Autour de lui il disposa le Roi noir, le Roi blanc, les Fous et les Cavaliers.  
- Même pas besoin de m'enfermer dans la Tour ! murmura-t-il. On me traque jusqu'au plus profond de mes rêves…  
Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Hermione. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard plein de compréhension, ou de compassion, ou de quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux et son front. Le contact avec sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il frotta dessus un peu plus. Hermione retint sa main.  
- Harry ! murmura-t-elle. Ça suffit.  
Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Quel week-end de m…  
Il s'interrompit et se mordit les lèvres.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! lui sourit Hermione. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Là-bas au moins, le silence est plus supportable.  
Harry haussa un sourcil :  
- Quel silence ? Le seul moment où il y a du silence, c'est quand on est en cours avec Rogue ! Et encore, moi, j'ai Ron à côté de moi qui râle parce que tu es trop loin de lui…  
Hermione se mit à rire et Harry consentit à sourire.  
- Alors, cette conversation sérieuse ? demanda-t-il pour chasser la mélancolie qui s'emparait de lui à nouveau.  
- Oh ! fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais bien : ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit qui est important…  
- C'est ce qu'il ne dit pas ! s'exclama Harry. Heureusement pour lui qu'il est tombé sur une fille qui sait lire entre les lignes et entendre entre les mots… Au fait, hésita-t-il… et à propos de lire entre les lignes… tu as compris ce que voulait dire Lupin ?  
- A propos des histoires de famille entre Rogue, Sirius et Malefoy ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Entre Sirius et Malefoy, ils sont cousins par alliance. Entre Malefoy et Rogue, leurs familles sont liées, ne serait-ce que par amitié ou tout au moins affinités politiques… Pour Rogue et Sirius, le seul point commun que nous avons trouvé c'est Bellatrix. Et le seul à espérer une alliance était Rogue, car s'il aimait Bellatrix, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Franchement, Harry, je ne vois pas. Il nous manque sans doute une pièce du puzzle. Demande donc à Ron.  
Elle posa la Reine noire devant elle, prit le Fou blanc, et les deux Cavaliers.  
-Ça, ça devrait l'inspirer !

Elle reprit le Code du Transplanage et retourna dans son fauteuil. Harry resta un moment à observer les pièces du jeu d'échec. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir, il en était certain. Elle lui avait toujours répété qu'il devait renoncer à savoir. Et Lupin, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait conseillé également, avec sa manière de ne rien dire totalement déconcertante. Ils l'énervaient, tous ces gens qui savaient et qui voulaient garder pour eux leurs secrets ridicules ! Il balaya d'un geste rageur les pièces sur la table. Un concert de protestations s'éleva. Les Cavaliers lui lancèrent une grossière injure. La Dame blanche les traita de rustres. Ils commencèrent à s'invectiver les uns les autres et se promettre les pires châtiments lors de la prochaine partie.  
- LA FERME ! cria Harry.  
Hermione leva un sourcil de son code. Elle le referma en soupirant et proposa à Harry de la suivre dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme la suivit, tout en l'avertissant qu'il était hors de question qu'il prît encore de cette affreuse infusion de coquelicot.  
- J'ai mieux que cela ! fit Hermione en souriant.  
Elle disparut dans la réserve et revint avec deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre.  
- Les jumeaux les ont cachées pour eux, mais tant pis ! Ils ne t'en voudront pas de noyer ton cafard dans leur réserve personnelle… De toutes façons, ils ne le sauront pas !  
Elle leva sa bouteille et la choqua contre celle d'Harry.  
- A ta santé Harry !  
Le jeune homme porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il but, les yeux éberlués sur Hermione. Décidemment, cette fille était pleine de surprises. Le bienêtre de la bièraubeurre l'envahit lentement. Il sourit à Hermione et il lui dit "merci."

Percy était couché sur un lit, comme ceux qu'on trouvait à Ste Mangouste, dans une pièce assombrie par des volets baissés. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur un peu fade, de poussière et de renfermé, avec par-dessus et presque coutumière, l'effluve légère de l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh. Ron ne pouvait détacher son regard des bandages tachés de sang qui enserraient le torse et le ventre de son frère. Ginny était déjà auprès du lità côté de sa mère. Bill poussa Ron dans le dos.  
- Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien, tout de même, lui murmura-t-il.  
Ron s'approcha lentement. Percy tourna lentement la tête vers son frère. Il lui tendit la main. Ses cheveux paraissaient rouge sang tant il était pâle. Ses tâches de rousseur semblaient translucides. Sa respiration hachée faisait mal à Ron. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit et prit la main que Percy lui présentait obstinément. Il la serra dans les siennes.  
- C'est encore cette sale ordure de Pettigrew qui t'a fait ça ? murmura-t-il.  
Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien et ses yeux soudain étaient chauffés comme à une flamme vive.  
- Je suis désolé, Ron… souffla Percy. Je ne t'ai pas dit que des choses gentilles dans mes lettres…  
Ron haussa les épaules :  
- Je les ai pas lues, alors…  
Percy tenta de sourire.  
- Tant mieux. Je voudrais te dire que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais sur toi et sur le fait que tu te laissais influencer, sur ton caractère faible et tout ça… Je me suis trompé…  
Il tourna encore la tête vers Ginny.  
- J'ai voulu me servir de toi Ginny… Je le regrette, parce qu'avec Charlie, tu es la seule qui ait eu assez confiance en moi pour continuer à me voir tel que vous voudriez que je sois…  
Ginny se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle pleurait sans retenue.  
- Mais pourquoi tu t'es lancé sur cet affreux bonhomme ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- Pour l'empêcher de tuer votre père ! répondit Mrs Weasley en retirant Ginny du corps blessé de son frère.  
- Mais… Mais… fit Ron abasourdi. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas jeté un sort ?  
- Dans le dos ? dit Percy. Ça ne se fait pas ! Et puis, j'avais laissé ma baguette sur mon bureau…  
Il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres murmurèrent quelque chose que Ron n'entendit pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-il en tendant l'oreille.  
- Qu'il est un imbécile, répondit Bill arrivé lui aussi au chevet de son frère.  
- Mais çaça fait longtemps qu'on le sait ! s'écria Ron, le souffle court et les yeux scrutant encore chaque pouce des bandages.  
Le coin des lèvres de Percy se releva imperceptiblement. Ginny revint vers son frère. Elle embrassa son front moite.  
- Tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à Pénélope pour lui expliquer, dès qu'on sera retournés à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.  
Percy secoua la tête lentement.  
- Qui voudrait d'un idiot ? Ils se sont bien fichus de moi… Je vais être la risée de tout le Ministère… comment ai-je pu les croire ?  
- Parce que tu es le Benêt en Chef, renifla Ron. Tout le monde le sait ! Tu l'as assez crié sur les toits !  
- Ron ! gronda doucement Mrs Weasley.  
Elle prit la tête de Percy contre elle et le berça. Elle fit signe à Bill de ramener les enfants à l'étage du QG. Ron et Ginny tournèrent une dernière fois les yeux vers leur frère. Il avait son bras autour de la taille gironde de sa mère. Des sons étouffés s'échappaient de son visage enfoui dans ses rondeurs généreuses.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ron tandis que Bill fermait la porte derrière eux.  
Bill lui lança une claque derrière le crâne.  
- Il dit rien, imbécile !  
- Il pleure, ajouta doucement Ginny en essuyant elle-même une larme au coin de son œil.  
Le retour dans la cuisine fut silencieux. Bill appela Deepher pour qu'il prépare du thé pour sa mère. Hermione lui apprit que l'Elfe était parti avec Fleur dans l'appartement de cette dernière afin de l'aider à tout ranger et nettoyer. Elle se proposa pour porter son plateau à Mrs Weasley et se mit à préparer du thé. Ron désigna les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre sur la table et demanda où ils les avaient trouvées.  
- Hermione est allée les chercher dans la réserve cachée des jumeaux, expliqua Harry.  
L'air bouleversé de ses amis lui disait qu'ils auraient bien besoin eux aussi d'un remontant. Hermione comprit le regard de Ron et Bill. Ginny s'exclama :  
- Les jumeaux t'ont mise dans la confidence ?  
Hermione reparut des bouteilles à la main qu'elle posa sur la table. Ron se précipita pour les déboucher et en tendit à son frère et sa sœur.  
- Les jumeaux ne parleraient pas, même sous la torture ! dit Bill en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de manche.  
- C'est juste ! fit Hermione. Mais, tu vois, Ron, lorsque tu montres un peu de respect et de confiance à un elfe de maison, il arrive qu'il te le rende !  
Ron se mit à rire, un peu confus. Et tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la table pour terminer sa bouteille avec les autres, il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa, un peu maladroit, sous le regard malicieux de Bill. Harry baissa les yeux sur sa bouteille vide. Etait-ce l'effet de la Bièraubeurre ? Il avait une furieuse envie de rire.  
- Hum ! fit-il. Comment va Percy ?  
Ginny fit une grimace. Ron haussa une épaule. Il s'assit près de sa sœur, le bras toujours autour de la taille d'Hermione.  
- Pas très bien à vrai dire, répondit Bill en faisant tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains. Rogue doit revenir ce soir. Et maman doit rester auprès de lui pour surveiller sa fièvre. Il a encore saigné. Tonks devait aller à Ste Mangouste pour voir si un médicomage, sympathisant de l'Ordreétait disponible ce week end pour rester avec lui. Rogue dit que s'il arrive jusqu'à lundi on pourra espérer le sortir de là.  
- Pauvre Percy ! soupira Hermione.  
Elle s'assit sur le genou de Ron qui ne voulait décidemment pas la lâcher.  
- Pourquoi le plains-tu ? demanda le jeune homme. Il n'a pas été tendre avec toi non plus. Et il n'est pas ton frère pour que tu lui pardonnes aussi facilement.  
Hermione passa son bras autour du cou de Ron et sa main dans ses cheveux roux.  
- Il doit aller encore plus mal dans sa tête que dans son corps, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! soupira-t-elle à nouveau.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ginny tandis que Bill fixait son regard sur la jeune fille par-dessus sa bouteille.  
- Je veux dire qu'il avait déjà pris un sacré coup dans ses certitudes au sujet de Fudge…  
- Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur lui ! précisa Ron, un rien acerbe.  
- On ne peut lui reprocher cela, répondit Hermione un rien narquoise. Les Weasley ont ceci en commun : fidèles à leurs convictions, jusqu'à l'obstination…  
Ron cacha une grimace en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.  
- Ces hommes, qui se sont fait passer pour des partisans de Fugde alors qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts, se sont servis de sa loyauté envers le Ministre, de son désir de bien faire, de son ambition à devenir quelqu'un que l'on respecte… On s'est joué de lui et de ses opinions…  
- Tu veux dire qu'on l'a pris pour un idiot ! estima Ron.  
- Sans compter que ces hommes ont tenté d'assassiner son père, qu'il a renié mais qui reste son père, et que lutter contre eux c'est se ranger du côté de Harry Potter –Harry leva sa bouteille vide- et Dumbledore qu'il rend responsables de la destitution de son ancien modèle…  
- C'est trop compliqué pour Perce ! fit encore Ron.  
- C'est trop compliqué pour n'importe qui, Ron ! fit Hermione avec une claque sur le sommet de son crâne.  
- Aïe ! se plaignit Ron.  
- C'est bien ce que doit penser Perce aussi ! lui répondit Bill, un peu moqueur. Tu as raison, Hermione. J'aimerais pas être à la place de Percy. Tant de certitudes qui fichent le camp comme ça, c'est pas bon pour le moral...  
- Vous croyez qu'il va changer d'avis à propos d'Harry… murmura Ginny.  
- S'il change d'avis à propos de Fudge, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'en change pas à propos de moi ! répondit Harry sur un ton enjoué.  
- Il vous a déjà demandé pardon à tous les deux… commença Bill. Il pleure dans les bras de Maman… et il a pris la défense de Papa… Il n'a aucun problème avec Charlie… Harry apparemment est prêt à ne lui tenir aucune rancune…

Il leva un sourcil vers le jeune Potter comme pour lui demander confirmation de ses propos. Harry hocha la tête.  
- Je crois que reconnaître ses erreurs n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, dit Harry. Je crois au contraire, qu'il faut une grande force et un grand courage pour le faire…  
Bill fronça les sourcils :  
- Tu discutes trop avec Remus Lupin, Harry… dit-il. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais quand même garder cette phrase en réserve pour la ressortir aux jumeaux… Parce que j'ai l'impression que le repentir de Percy, ne leur fera ni chaud ni froid…  
- Peut-être, quand ils sauront qu'il a voulu aider Papa… hasarda Ginny, qui craignait, sans vouloir le dire, que l'entêtement des jumeaux ne laisse aucune place à la magnanimité.  
- Ouais, fit Ron. Moi je dirais plutôt quand ils lui auront mis leur poing dans la figure chacun leur tour…  
Bill leva l'index pour dire qu'il n'était pas loin de partager son avis. Il se leva et termina de préparer le thé à la place d'Hermione qu'il pria de ne pas se déranger. Il se tourna enfin vers les jeunes gens, le plateau entre les mains. Il leur fit un clin d'œil :  
- Fleur n'est pas là : je transplane ! annonça-t-il fermement. Eh ! Ronnie ! D'après Charlie, un dragonça se caresse dans le sens des écailles !

Il disparut dans un bruit sec, tandis que Ron recrachait sa dernière gorgée de bièraubeurre sur la table. Hermione se leva d'un bond de son genou, presque aussi rouge que les oreilles du jeune homme. Ginny riait et pleurait en même temps, toute l'émotion de la journée débordant de son cœur et de ses yeux. Harry ne put se retenir longtemps. Il éclata de rire, laissant la tension évacuer son esprit. Hermione fit disparaître les bouteilles de bièraubeurre avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent. Ron l'observait faire, un peu inquiet et confus. Ginny pouffait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de son frère. Harry prit le parti de l'emmener dans le petit salon avec lui afin de ne pas ajouter à la gêne de Ron.

Ils attendirent un long moment qu'on vînt les rassurer sur leur sort, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à eux. Enfin en début de soirée, alors que Mrs Weasley n'était pas encore redescendue, Rogue sortit du bureau de Dumbledore avec un jeune homme inconnu. Il resta quelques secondes à observer Harry et Ginny devant l'échiquier. Il referma la porte du salon avant qu'Harry n'eût le temps de le saluer. Ginny et lui s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils entendirent une belle voix grave, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, enjouée et agréable dire :  
- Oh ! Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi resplendissante !  
Et la voix de Rogue, pressée :  
- Venez, Higgs ! Laissons les civilités pour plus tard.  
La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors que Ron demandait un peu brusquement, sembla-t-il à Harry :  
- C'est qui ce type ?  
- Terry Higgs, répondit Hermione sur un ton détaché. Il est guérisseur à Ste Mangouste, du moins il y termine ses études…  
- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? reprit Ron, abasourdi.  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé plus d'un mois de ma vie à Ste Mangouste et il est un des médicomages qui m'ont soignée.  
- Il n'est pas encore médicomage, d'après ce que tu as dit… corrigea Ron.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu as raison, Ron, prit-elle le parti de dire.  
Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il avait entraperçu le visage du nouveau venu et celui-ci lui était très vaguement familier.  
- Comment dis-tu qu'il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
- Terry Higgs, répéta-t-elle. Tu dois te souvenir de lui, Harry. Lui se souvient très bien de toi.  
Harry frappa son front de sa main.  
- Terence Higgs ! Septième Année Serpentard ! Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup.  
- Hein ? fit Ron atterré.  
- Gagné ! dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Excellente mémoire, Harry !  
- Ce sont mes os qui ont une excellente mémoire ! grimaça Harry. Cette brute est guérisseur ?  
- Et un excellent encore, estima Hermione en s'asseyant à la table devant l'échiquier. Tu es encore en échec, Harry.  
Ginny se pencha vers son amie :  
- Je dirais plutôt que c'est Ron qui est mis en échec ! lui chuchota-t-elle.  
Hermione jeta un œil vers le jeune homme, toujours debout au milieu du salon, la bouche ouverte.  
- Tu te sens bien, Ron ? l'interpella-t-elle.  
- Tu veux dire que Rogue ramène un Serpentard pour soigner Percy…? Réussit à prononcer Ron, la mine hagarde.  
- Non, Ron, souffla Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération dans le ton. Le professeur Rogue ramène un guérisseur pour soigner Percy. Qu'il ait fait partie de la Maison dont il est le directeur n'est qu'accessoire…  
- Tu trouves ! s'écria Ron avec un début de colère à peine retenu.  
Hermione haussa les épaules :  
- Dumbledore lui fait confiance, puisqu'il est dans le secret…  
- Vraiment ! insista Ron qui ne voulait pas démordre.  
- Aurait-il pu transplaner dans le bureau de l'Ordre si Dumbledore ne lui en avait pas découvert l'adresse. M'est avis que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici.  
- En tous cas, dit Ron en prenant place en face d'elle, il avait l'air fort heureux de te revoir !  
- J'imagine que pour un guérisseur, c'est plutôt flatteur de revoir en excellente santé un patient qu'il a reçu à l'article de la mort.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ron et celui se mit à rougir. Il mordit ses lèvres et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer les paroles qu'il voulait taire :  
- Son intérêt pour toi m'a paru bien plus grand qu'un simple intérêt professionnel.  
Il y eut un silence qu'Hermione renonça à rompre. Ce fut Ron qui parla une fois encore :  
- Et puis, c'est bien de Rogue de ramener un Serpentard au QG de l'Ordre !  
Ginny retint son souffle. Harry faisait de gros yeux à Ron. Hermione avait pris un visage sévère et son ton était dur lorsqu'elle lui répondit :  
- Et on s'étonne que Percy se soit laissé aveugler si longtemps ! Manifestement, je ne me trompais guère quand je disais que l'obstination est un trait de caractère familial chez les Weasley. Et si elle est persévérance et loyauté chez certains, elle se change en entêtement et acharnement chez d'autres.  
Elle se leva brusquement et s'appuya sur la table des deux poings :  
- Tu es borné, Ronald !  
- Pas autant que toi ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

CRAC ! Bill apparut au milieu du salon. Un instant interdit devant la scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait guère, il pria les jeunes gens de préparer leurs affaires au plus vite. Ils repartaient avec Rogue pour Poudlard dès le soir même. Dumbledore avait décidé de rapatrier tout le monde à l'école, car il n'était pas bon de laisser des jeunes gens désoeuvrés, sans pouvoir sortir le nez dehors alors que les beaux jours arrivaient. Ginny bondit de joie. Elle courut la première faire ses bagages. Tout juste entendit-elle Bill dire "Dans le sens des écailles, Ronnie ! Dans les sens des écailles " avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Ron grommelait tout en rangeant ses affaires dans sa valise. Harry songeait qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas l'occasion de parler à Tonks de Charlie et de Krum.  
- Pourquoi ils nous renvoient aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron en colère. On n'aura pas de nouvelles de Percy !  
- On en demandera à Rogue, essaya de le calmer Harry.  
Il s'aperçut après avoir parlé que ce n'était peutêtre pas les bonnes paroles à prononcer pour arriver à ses fins.  
- Vois donc le bon côté des choses, Ron… On s'ennuie terriblement ici. A Poudlard, au moins on peut sortir dans le parc pour prendre un peu l'air. Si Hermione nous en laisse le temps, je te l'accorde… Et puis, comme ça, elle ne risquera plus de rencontrer son guérisseur dans les couloirs…  
- Pourquoi dis-tu _son_ guérisseur ? l'interrogea Ron, le front plissé d'appréhension.  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il se jura de ne plus jamais avoir de conversation sérieuse avec quiconque après avoir bu la moindre goutte de bièraubeurre.  
- Parce que tu m'agaces ! Et que tu es ridicule !  
- Et borné ? proposa Ron, pincé.  
- Parfois, oui…  
- Mais Harry ! C'est un Serpentard ! Et un tricheur en plus puisqu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch !  
Il s'interrompit alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.  
- Oh ! Je vois ! fit-il d'un air soudainement entendu.  
- Quoi ? dit Harry.  
Ron le regardait avec un sourire en coin.  
- McGregor passe ses vacances à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas… Tu te dis peutêtre que si on accepte que des Serpentard entrent dans cette maison, toi tu peux fort bien sortir avec l'une d'entre eux…  
Harry se tourna vers Ron, délaissant son sac sur le lit.  
- Très bien, Ron, puisque tu t'obstines, dès notre retour, je vais trouver McGregor pour lui demander si elle veut bien sortir avec moi. Mais c'est franchement parce que tu insistes…

Il revint vers son sac et enfonça à coup de poings son linge sale à l'intérieur. Il se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, tout en se demandant quelle tête faisait Ron dans son dos. Puis il se demanda quelle tête il ferait, lui, si son ami le prenait au mot et le sommait de faire ce qu'il avait déclaré. Il se dit que Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, et il ne sut si c'était de soulagement ou de regret qu'il soupira.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Confidences

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

Confidences

Les jeunes gens attendirent dans le petit salon que Rogue revînt d'auprès de Percy, leurs bagages à leurs pieds. Ron se dépêcha de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour sa crise de jalousie, qu'il mit sur le compte de la nervosité de la journée. Elle se fit prier un peu, histoire de faire remarquer combien elle avait été blessée par son attitude. Puis elle lui tendit sa joue et il l'embrassa dans le cou juste au moment où Mrs Weasley entrait dans le salon pour leur dire au revoir. Ron sentit ses oreilles chauffer au rouge. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, certain que sa mère allait s'écrier "Oh ! Ron ! Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie " Elle ne dit rien cependant, si ce n'est "Vous avez vos examens à préparer. Terminé l'aventure ! Vous voyez où cela mène "

Elle leva discrètement les yeux vers l'étage au dessus où Percy n'était pas sûr de survivre à ses blessures. Personne n'osa lui répondre que ce n'était pas l'aventure qui avait conduit Percy où il était, mais bel et bien le contraire. Elle serra chacun des jeunes gens dans ses bras, recommença deux ou trois fois l'opération, puis serra Ron et Hermione contre elle en même temps. Bill apparut derrière elle et se mit à rire. Il réussit à sortir son frère et son amie des bras de sa mère pour la ramener au dernier étage où le guérisseur l'attendait afin de voir avec elle les aménagements possibles de la future infirmerie de l'Ordre.  
- Comment va Percy ? demanda Ginny. Vous nous donnerez des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bill caressa la joue de sa sœur.  
- T'inquiète pas, soeurette. Tout ira bien. Percy va déjà mieux, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que cet abruti de Serpentard le touche !  
- Bill ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.  
- T'inquiète pas, M'man ! Ils se connaissent ! Ils ont été Préfets ensemble, ils savent comment se parler. La preuve c'est que lorsque Perce l'a traité d'abruti de Serpentard, Higgs l'a aussitôt appelé prétentieux de Gryffondor ! Tout cela sous l'œil impassible du Professeur Roquet !  
- Bill !  
- Allez M'man ! Dépêche-toi de transplaner ou le Professeur Ro..gue va t'aboyer dessus à toi aussi !

Mrs Weasley disparut dans un "POP" discret. Bill embrassa sa sœur plusieurs fois, serra les mains de Harry fermement dans les siennes, pressa son frère contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles que Ron refusa de répéter plus tard. Il décoiffa les cheveux d'Hermione qui n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça, pencha la tête, ferma à demi un œil, comme aurait fait un artiste, et dit "C'est pourtant vrai que tu es devenue une jolie fille " Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit.  
- Sois prudente, surtout, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous.  
Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner à son tour.

Le professeur Rogue sonna à la porte et Deepher, revenu de chez Fleur, lui ouvrit la porte. Il s'avança à grands pas dans le couloir et d'un geste de la main les invita à le suivre dans le bureau. De sa baguette, il toucha un plumier en argent. Harry songea que Percy crierait au scandale pour ce portoloin illégal. Enfin, le Percy qu'il connaissait, du moins. Peutêtre que celui qui redescendrait – il l'espérait sincèrement, et pas seulement pour épargner à Ron le chagrin de perdre un frère- du dernier étage de l'Hôtel Delacour saurait se montrer moins rigide. Ils posèrent la main sur le plumier et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le Bureau du Directeur. Pattenrond bondit aussitôt dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore et s'y lova en ronronnant de satisfaction, comme s'il était chez lui. Rogue leur recommanda de la discrétion. Ils laissèrent leurs bagages dans le bureau directorial et revêtirent leurs robes qui les attendaient. Ils sortirent dans les couloirs et Harry dit "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait "  
- A table ! fit Ron. C'est l'heure du repas !

Il prit la direction des opérations et celle de la grande salle. Ils entrèrent alors que chacun avait déjà rejoint sa table. Malgré lui, Harry jeta un regard rapide vers la table des Serpentard. Il vit McGregor les suivre du regardéberluée, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la table des Gryffondor. Les Crivey les accueillirent avec force gestes de bienvenue. Le retour des Weasley ne passa pas inaperçu. Le repas fut plaisant, notamment grâce à Dennis Crivey qui leur raconta, ravi, que Peeves lui avait fait tomber une bombe à eau sur la tête alors qu'il sortait de la salle des Quatre Maisons :  
- C'était génial ! s'écria-t-il. Colin a pris une photo !

Ron essayait de ne pas rire trop ouvertement. Harry souriait de l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon. Il se souvenait de ses exclamations d'émerveillement lors de sa première année. Il avait même trouvé "génial" d'être tombé dans le lac lors de sa première arrivée. Finalement, il les aimait bien tous les deux. Un peu collants, un peu bruyants et importuns, mais si touchants et amicaux. Les deux frères se levèrent ensemble de table et les quittèrent sur la promesse de les rejoindre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, plus tard, après qu'ils aient terminé leur repas. Ron soudain se renfrogna, non sans jeter à Harry un regard assassin. Ce dernier leva les yeux et vit s'avancer Ellie McGregor, suivie à quelques pas de ses amies.  
- Salut ! fit la Préfète de Serpentard en arrivant à leur table.  
Elle s'adressa à Ginny :  
- Vous voilà déjà de retour ? Pas de problème chez les Weasley, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle.  
On aurait pu croire à son sourire qu'elle se moquait de Ginny et de son frère. La jeune fille, Hermione et Harry savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Ron en doutait, mais il ne dit rien. Ginny secoua la tête. Inutile de s'appesantir sur le sort de Percy. McGregor se tourna résolument vers Harry.  
- Tu nous as manqué Potter. Tout le monde te cherchait aujourd'hui…  
- Manque de chance, c'est toi qui m'as trouvé McGregor !  
- Manque de chance pour qui ? demanda Ginny en pouffant de rire.  
- On se le demande… susurra McGregor avec un sourire des lèvres et des yeux.  
Harry savait que Ron le fixait avec inquiétude. Il décida de lui donner des sueurs froides.  
- On se retrouve tous dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons, tout à l'heure. Tu y seras ? demanda-t-il avec assurance.  
McGregor marqua à peine une légère surprise.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
Elle s'éloigna avec ses amies qui se mirent à glousser.  
- Elle ne viendra pas, affirma Ron, plus pour s'en persuader lui-même que pour agacer Harry.

Elle ne vint pas en effet, et si Harry fut déçu, ce fut surtout à cause du sourire satisfait de Ron. Le soir quand ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, Ron lui affirma qu'il n'avait jamais cru à son histoire et qu'il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais aller trouver McGregor pour lui faire une quelconque proposition. Harry se demanda quand même pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler, du moins il ne le pensait pas. Il espérait pour elle qu'il n'y avait pas de raison majeure à son absence.

Le lendemain matin, Ron dormit tard. Harry ne trouva pas Hermione dans la grande salle, que Ginny qui écrivait une lettre à Pénélope Deauclaire pour lui expliquer que Percy serait "indisponible" pendant quelque temps, mais qu'elle la tiendrait au courant de l'évolution de sa santé, si elle le voulait bien et pour autant qu'on lui donnât à elle-même des informations.  
- Je croyais que Ron avait dit que Percy ne voulait pas qu'on la prévienne… émit Harry avec hésitation.  
Ginny lui jeta un regard en dessous.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que mes frères sont des imbéciles que j'en suis une moi-même, dit-elle sans lever la tête de son parchemin. S'il s'en sort, Percy va avoir besoin du soutien de tous ceux qui l'aiment. A propos d'imbécile, Ron dort encore ? Oui ? Alors tu devrais en profiter pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Ellie McGregor. Il parait qu'elle a eu quelques petits problèmes hier soir avec une dénommée Bulstrode, je crois. Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait le geste.  
Harry fit un pas en arrière, puis revint vers Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à jouer les entremetteuses, Ginny ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quelles entremetteuses ? Je dis simplement que si Harry Potter allait prendre des nouvelles d'une Serpentard qui a eu des problèmes parce qu'elle s'oppose au clan Malefoy… ça ne pourrait qu'être bon pour nos affaires et celles de Poudlard… Pour les tiennes, c'est toi qui vois…  
Harry lui fit un petit salut ironique. Il lui montra la lettre de sa baguette.  
- Envoie donc Hedwige… proposa-t-il. Elle n'est pas sortie depuis pas mal de tempsça lui fera du bien de prendre l'air.

Il sortit de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle où le petit déjeuner était servi. Il évita de justesse les Crivey et se dépêcha de déjeuner. McGregor n'était pas à sa table. Seul le groupe des amis de Malefoy était encore attablé chez les Serpentard. Millicent Buldstrode affichait une tête de six pieds de long et ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air plus aimables. Ils lançaient des regards furieux vers tous ceux qui osaient lever les yeux vers eux. Harry se demanda ce qui leur causait tant de colère et si McGregor y était pour quelque chose. Il termina son déjeuner rapidement, la satisfaction due à la mauvaise humeur des Serpentard le disputant à une crainte –il ne voulait pas parler de réelle inquiétude- concernant la Préfète au sourire moqueur. Il s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons… il se voyait mal aller taper au mur des Serpentard pour demander des nouvelles de McGregor. Il entendit glousser derrière lui et crut que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient rentrées elles aussi de vacances. Il tourna la tête sur le côté avec surprise, pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'une des amies d'Ellie McGregor.  
- Allons Potter, ta tête est tellement grosse qu'il te faut marcher au milieu du couloir pour ne pas la cogner contre les murs ?  
Harry sentit une pointe d'exaspération au creux de son estomac. Apparemment les problèmes de la veille n'avaient guère entamé l'humour si particulier de McGregor. Il se poussa sur le côté, et la jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur.  
- Dis-moi, McGregor ? Tu es désagréable avec tout le monde, ou c'est juste parce que je suis un Gryffondor ?  
- Tu es vexé parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ton invitation d'hier soir ?

Elle plantait son regard doré dans celui d'Harry avec une insolence rare. La belle assurance de ce dernier était en train de fondre. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Ceux qui les croisaient les regardaient avec curiosité. Les amies d'Ellie marchaient devant à présent, et se retournaient de temps en temps, cachant leurs rires stupides derrière leurs doigts. Harry se dit que décidemment, qu'elles soient Serpentard ou de quelqu'autre Maison, les filles étaient vraiment idiotes, et que quand elles ne pleuraient pas à chaudes larmes, elles gloussaient à longueur de temps. Puis il se demanda ce qui le mettait aussi en colère. Il fut tenté de le prendre de haut –de très haut, même- avec McGregor. Il se souvint juste à temps de la recommandation de Ginny et des conseils d'Hermione à son égard.  
- Ce n'était pas une invitation, répondit-il avec une légère pointe d'ironie hautaine. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé mieux à faire que de te commettre avec des Gryffondor…  
Un coup d'œil rapide vers la jeune fille lui confirma qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose la veille. Son sourire pâlit et elle se força au sarcasme :  
- La rumeur est réellement un poison dans cette école, n'est-ce pas Potter… Tu en sais quelque chose…  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Harry plus sérieusement.  
Les paroles d'Hermione lui revenaient soudain à la mémoire. Peutêtre trouvait-on qu'elle croisait trop souvent le chemin d'Harry Potter ? Ellie haussa les épaules.  
- Tu connais l'épaisse et laide Bulstrode ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Elle existe donc vraiment ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était le nom que se donnait Crabbe quand il s'habillait en fille…  
Un éclair amusé passa dans le regard de McGregor. Son sourire renaquit sur ses lèvres :  
- Oh oui ! elle existe vraiment ! et son horrible gros chat moche également. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre lui, ce n'est qu'une bête qui a le tort d'appartenir à une autre bête… sauf le fait qu'il a la manie de faire ses griffes sur les jambes de tout ce qui bouge. C'est un chat énorme avec plein de poils… je devrais dire que c'était un chat avec plein de poils, parce qu'à présent, il est toujours aussi énorme mais avec plus du tout de poils… Et il est encore plus moche…

Elle feignit un frisson d'horreur tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Il faudrait qu'il raconte cette histoire à Hermione. C'était à cause du chat de Bulstrode qu'elle s'était retrouvée à cracher des boulettes de poils pendant plusieurs jours lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre l'apparence de Millicent avec le polynectar quatre ans auparavant.  
- Et alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- Alors ? fit McGregor, tandis qu'ils prenaient place à une table vide. Alors, Bulstrode s'est mise à beugler dans tous les quartiers de Serpentard que c'était moi qui avais jeté un sortilège à son chat, parce que nous avons eu des mots, il y a quelques jours de cela…  
- Elle t'a menacée ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
Il se souvenait que lors de l'une de ses incursions dans la salle de Serpentard, il avait assisté à une scène entre les deux jeunes filles. Bulstrode avait l'air terriblement remontée contre McGregor.  
- Elle n'a pas fait que cela…  
Ellie McGregor souleva discrètement sa chevelure et montra l'arrière de son cou. Harry n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une brûlure sur la peau de la jeune fille au dessous de l'oreille, elle remit ses cheveux en place presque aussitôt.  
- Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas viser, où je me serais retrouvée avec les cheveux aussi roussis que ceux de ton ami Weasley.  
Harry restait la bouche ouverte incapable de prononcer un mot.  
- Il faut faire soigner cela ! s'exclama-t-il enfin à voix basse. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas montré cette blessure à Mrs Pomfresh ?  
- Parce qu'elle aurait posé des questions, appelé le Professeur Rogue peutêtre, et que je suis du genre à régler mes problèmes toute seule…  
Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières derrière ses lunettes.  
- Tu veux dire… commença-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Mais n'y avait-il personne pour aller chercher un responsable ? Elle aurait pu te faire bien plus de mal…  
McGregor le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.  
- Bien sûr… fit-elle un peu cassante. Chez les Serpentard, ce n'est que croc-en-jambe et délation sournoise… Pour qui me prends-tu, Potter, pour une fifille à son papa qui pleurniche dans la robe de son directeur de Maison chaque fois qu'un imbécile la contrarie ?  
- Mais, insista Harry, Rogue n'a-t-il pas essayé de savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé… Il y avait quand même des témoins…  
- Les filles de mon dortoir où cette grosse vache s'est ruée en hurlant des obscénités…  
- Aucune n'a parlé ? s'étonna Harry.  
McGregor se mit à rire :  
- Toutes ! Mais quand j'ai dit à Rogue qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? A part me rappeler qu'il ne tolérait pas que les élèves de sa Maison étalent leurs désaccords aux yeux de tous ?  
Harry hocha la tête. C'était bien un avertissement dans la manière de Rogue. McGregor haussa les épaules.  
- Que lui aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas un sortilège impardonnable que cette idiote m'a lancé. Elle aurait plaidé la maladresse, la légitime défense à cause de son chat ? Et elle se serait retrouvée en retenue à copier cent fois "Je ne dois pas faire griller les cheveux de mes camarades" ? Ou bien à récurer les fonds de chaudron de toute l'école ?  
Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, un éclat vif dans ses yeux plus sombres soudain :  
- Cela suffirait pour cela, en effet ! chuchota-t-elle en glissant son doigt dans son cou. Mais je lui réserve pour ma part une autre punition pour avoir laissé croire que moi, Ellen McGregor, du clan McGregor, je suis assez lâche pour me venger sur un pauvre animal sans cervelle des malfaisances de sa nuisible maîtresse !

Harry dans un mouvement qu'il ne contrôla pas, s'avança également et posa brutalement ses mains sur les siennes sur la table.  
- Prends garde ! murmura-t-il lui aussi. C'est dangereux ! Et les soupçons iraient tout de suite vers toi !  
- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de lui montrer ma façon de penser devant tout le monde ! répondit McGregor. Pour cela, j'appartiens bien à l'habile Maison de Serpentard !  
Elle baissa les yeux sur les mains de Harry sur les siennes, qui fit de même. Il la lâcha illico, alors qu'un demi sourire naissait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
- Et tu as une idée de celui qui a transformé l'angora de Bulstrode en Chat Nu ? demanda-t-il très vite.  
Le sourire de McGregor changea d'intention.  
- De quelqu'un de plus intelligent que Miss Bulstrode, répondit Ellie… mais de bien moins malin que moi…  
Harry était sur le point de lui conseiller encore une fois la prudence. Il se retint pourtant pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de faire refleurir son sourire narquois. Elle s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise :  
- Bien sûr, tu ne parleras à personne de ce que je viens de te dire…  
- Es-tu prête à me faire confiance ? se moqua Harry.  
McGregor haussa les sourcils.  
- Sans un peu de risque, que vaut la vie ? fit-elle sur un ton léger.  
Et le sourire qu'elle lui destina cette fois n'avait rien de railleur. Harry désigna furtivement son cou sous ses cheveux.  
- Si tu ne veux pas laisser Mrs Pomfresh voir cela, tu devrais peutêtre le montrer à Hermione. Elle sait des sortilèges pour soigner les brûlures et elle pourrait même te donner quelque chose pour éviter la cicatrice.

McGregor sceptique sur le début de la phrase manifesta un intérêt certain lorsque Harry lui parla d'effacer la cicatrice qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître.  
- C'est pratique une guérisseuse particulière, marmonna McGregor. Surtout si elle pose moins de questions que Pomfresh…  
Harry se mit à rire.  
- Disons qu'à elle au moins tu n'es pas obligée de répondre !  
McGregor se leva pour rejoindre ses amies qui ne cessaient de regarder dans leur direction.  
- Ne fais pas attention, elles sont idiotes ! souffla-t-elle à Harry qui leur lançait un regard farouche.  
Elle parut hésiter puis se décida :  
- Je la trouve où, Granger ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry se leva à son tour.  
- Va faire un tour chez Mimi Geignarde, lui conseilla-t-il. Je te l'envoie dans un moment, le temps de lui mettre la main dessus.  
Il quitta la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis tandis que McGregor rejoignait ses amies. Elle l'interpella alors qu'il était déjà au milieu de la salle.  
- Hé ! Potter ! Tu as peutêtre la tête moins enflée que certains veulent bien le dire, en fin de compte !  
Quelques rires fusèrent, des têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, certaines moqueuses, d'autres curieuses de sa réaction. Harry se tourna lentement pour donner le temps à ses joues de reprendre une teinte moins rosée.  
- Sûrement, McGregor, répondit-il. Sinon, ni toi ni moi ne pourrions nous croiser dans les couloirs…  
Il y eut quelques "Bien dit Harry " de la part des Gryffondor présents. McGregor fit une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourireà moins que ce ne fût un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Harry repartit aussitôt car il se sentait à nouveau rougir. Il trouva Hermione dans la Grande Salle qui déjeunait en compagnie de Ron. Ce fut à son tour de grimacer. La présence de son ami n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Plutôt que de donner dores et déjà des explications à la jeune fille, ainsi qu'il l'avait pensé tout d'abord, il se contenta de lui demander de se rendre dans les toilettes du premier étage. Il retint Ron, prêt à escorter la jeune fille. Il ne voulut rien lui dire et quand Hermione les rejoignit un peu plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, celle-ci avait l'air soucieux. Il crut que c'était à cause des blessures de McGregor qui étaient plus sérieuses qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
- Tu n'as rien pu faire ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
- Oh, si ! Tout va bien. La brûlure était légère et avec l'onguent que je lui ai donnéà la fin de la semaine il n'y aura plus de traces.  
- A qui ? demanda Ron, intrigué.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? insista Harry.  
- Je crains que les toilettes de Mimi ne voient défiler d'autres blessures de ce genre dans les jours et les semaines à venir…  
- De quoi vous parlez ? questionna Ron, un peu énervé.  
- Je sais, soupira Harry. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir renoncer à sa vengeance…  
- Je parlais surtout de la guerre larvée chez les Serpentard… reprit Hermione. J'ai peur qu'au retour de Malefoy à la rentrée, elle ne prenne une forme plus dure…  
- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre aux autres Maisons ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Il va sans doute vouloir faire le ménage dans sa propre Maison d'abord, histoire d'impressionner les autres… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir choisi le deuxième étage pour y installer le laboratoire secret. Juste à côté des toilettes qui pourront nous servir d'infirmerie temporaire.  
Ron souffla d'exaspération.  
- Quand vous voudrez m'expliquer…  
- Si tu promets de ne pas hurler… dit Harry.

Ron ne hurla pas. Du moins pas avant qu'Harry et Hermione eussent terminé de lui donner quelques explications.  
- Mais vous êtres fous tous les deux ! Vous parlez de mettre des Serpentard dans nos petits secrets…  
- Mais pas du tout ! souffla Hermione.  
- Après tout, Ellie a bien accepté de nous parler de ce qui se passe dans sa Maison… dit Harry. C'est déjà un progrès…  
- Parce que c'est _Ellie_ maintenant… se moqua Ron, un peu sarcastique. Toi aussi tu fais des progrès…  
Harry haussa les épaules. Inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet avec la mauvaise foi de Ron pour adversaire. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'à Poudlard aussi il y aura la guerre ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- Il faut nous y préparer, soupira Hermione. J'espère que nous pourrons l'éviter. Mais je crains que toutes nos bonnes intentions ne soient pas assez fortes pour contrecarrer la haine de certains et leur volonté de nuire.

Harry fit une grimace. Ron pâlit. Hermione partit à la volière pour envoyer son bulletin d'abonnement à la Gazette, ainsi qu'un hibou à Luna afin de lui demander de leur faire parvenir un exemplaire quotidien du Chicaneur. Elle y rencontra Ginny qui venait de faire partir un courrier à Pénélope Deauclaire, ainsi qu'à Dean afin qu'il leur expédie les journaux moldus dans lesquels il trouverait des informations bizarres ou inhabituelles.

Ron réussit à traîner Hermione hors de son laboratoire. Après une semaine enfermé dans l'appartement du Delacour Trade Hôtel, il avait besoin d'air. Il l'emmena, malgré le temps un peu brumeux, faire un tour autour du lac et dans le parc. Lorsqu'en fin d'après midi, ils rentrèrent au château, ils trouvèrent Ginny et Harry sur les marches du parvis qui attendaient leur retour. Du plus loin qu'il les vit, Ron se pencha vers Hermione pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas remarqué une complicité grandissante entre les deux jeunes gens. La jeune fille se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin. Il était certain que Ron verrait d'un meilleur œil une romance entre Harry et sa sœur qu'entre Harry et Ellie McGregor.

Le soir, ils restèrent ensemble tous les quatre. Ils n'en parlèrent pas, mais chacun d'eux avaient en tête les paroles de Bill. Ils songeaient qu'il suffisait de quelques heures pour que Percy fût tiré d'affaire. Ils passèrent la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tressaillant chaque fois que le panneau de l'entrée se soulevait, et soupirant lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de leur camarade qui rentrait.

La seconde semaine de vacances commença dans la même attente. Au petit déjeuner, la table des professeurs resta vide. Hermione déploya des trésors de persuasion pour empêcher Ron de courir chez Rogue secouer le professeur par le col de sa robe afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Percy.  
- Si elles étaient mauvaises, on le saurait ! dit Ginny.  
Mais son regard implorait Harry de lui répondre que tout irait bien. Il lui sourit, aussi rassurant qu'il pouvait l'être :  
- Je dois voir Rogue tout à l'heure : je ne quitterai son bureau que lorsqu'il m'aura donné des nouvelles… quelles qu'elles soient.

Il finissait de parler que plusieurs hiboux atterrissaient sur leur table. L'un d'entre eux, portait un paquet assez volumineux. Hermioneà qui il était destiné, l'ouvrit sans prendre garde aux recommandations de prudence de Ron. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture de Luna Lovegood sur le papier qui enveloppait le tout. Et comme elle s'y attendait, plusieurs exemplaires du Chicaneur de la semaine précédente s'échappèrent du paquet. Ginny reçut également des journaux moldus de la part de Dean. Ron se saisit de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'Hermione paya, et qu'il se mit à feuilleter avidement, encore en manque de nouvelles. Il espérait avoir quelques explications sur la situation en Roumanie qui pourraient dissiper ses craintes quant à son autre frère en difficulté. Il ne trouva rien qui l'éclairât dans les pages internationales, qu'un nouvel article commentant l'engagement à Durmstrang de Viktor Krum. Une photo, prise deux ans plus tôt lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, montrait le jeune homme sous un angle peu avantageux : on ne voyait de lui que la forme arquée de ses jambes. Les commentaires se faisaient également plus sévères et le "garçon plutôt réservé" de l'édition sportive du samedi devenait tout à coup "ombrageux" et "maussade", son regard "soupçonneux, enfoncé sous d'épais sourcils menaçants". Le journaliste rappelait que deux ans auparavant, il avait tenté d'enlever sa petite amie à Harry Potter sous le couvert de fallacieux discours, ainsi que la Gazette s'en était déjà fait l'écho. Bien entendu, l'article n'oubliait pas de retracer le parcours académique du jeune homme, qualifié du plus brillant étudiant de Durmstrang, où il avait appris à maîtriser la magie noire auprès de son Directeur, Igor Karkarof, Mangemort notoire, avec lequel il avait gardé des liens d'amitiés très forts après la fin de sa scolarité. En bref, le "génial attrapeur bulgare" n'était plus et la Gazette incitait ceux qui avait fait partie de ses admirateurs à brûler son effigie en place publique.

Ron se garda de faire un quelconque commentaire. Il se contenta de replier le journal afin que la page adéquate se trouvât offerte à la lecture dès le premier regard. Ginny se pencha sur l'épaule d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci s'empara du magazine, intriguée par la photo de Viktor. La jeune fille lança un regard assassin à son frère. Hermione secouait simplement la tête, un demi sourire amer aux lèvres.  
- Rita Skeeter devrait demander des droits sur cet article, murmura-t-elle en le tendant à Harry.  
Il fit une grimace après une rapide lecture en diagonale.  
- J'ai beau savoir que les journalistes mettent autant d'ardeur à brûler leurs idoles qu'à les encenser, les revirements d'opinion de la Gazette font froid dans le dos !  
Ron grogna :  
- Enfin, Harry ! Ils n'ont pas tort tout de même ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu l'avais vu infliger un Doloris à Diggory dans le labyrinthe ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ! C'est quand même un impardonnable ! Il aurait dû aller en prison !  
Ginny se retint de frapper son frère. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Harry.  
- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry hocha la tête, un regard désolé vers Hermione.  
- Alors Ron a raison. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dénoncé ?  
- Parce que Cédric n'en serait pas revenu pour autant, que cela n'avait plus grande importance et… que j'ai l'impression que, pour lui, ce n'était pas transgresser un interdit que de jouer du Doloris sur un adversaire…  
- Tu veux dire, reprit Ron sur un ton satisfait, que c'est une habitude pour lui de lancer des impardonnables…  
- Non, Ron, lui répondit Harry un peu cassant. Je veux dire que dans le monde d'où il vient c'est de ne pas se servir de ces sortilèges qui est impardonnable…  
- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ? demanda Ron.  
- Non, Ron, répondit Hermione à son tour. Mais les gens peuvent changer, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Le crapaud garde ses pustules venimeuses jusqu'à la mort ! cita Ron, sentencieux.  
- Et un crétin sa crétinerie jusqu'au trépas ! maugréa Ginny.  
Elle se leva et attrapa son frère par le col de sa robe.  
- Viens par ici, Ronnie ! Faut qu'on discute !  
- Eh ! fit Ron estomaqué.  
Il tendit la main à Hermione pour se retenir à elle. Elle ne la prit pas, se tournant délibérément vers les journaux qu'elle ramena vers elle. Harry lui fit un sourire désolé et un petit signe d'au revoir de la main. Dès que les Weasley eurent disparut, il se pencha vers Hermione :  
- Tu y crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. A la trahison de Krum ?  
Hermione baissa la tête.  
- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle après un long silence. Je ne peux le croire. Mais peutêtre est-ce simplement parce que je ne veux pas admettre que je me sois trompée à se point.  
- Si tu t'es trompée, Hermione, lui répondit doucement Harry, alors tout le monde s'est trompé sur lui. Y compris Dumbledore.  
Elle leva enfin sur lui ses yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Va donc expliquer cela à Ron.  
Elle secoua la tête comme si elle voulait chasser de son esprit des pensées trop douloureuses.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer à nouveau avec lui à cause de qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier encore et encore des sentiments que j'éprouve, des amitiés que je noue. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre m'envoyer au visage que je ne suis qu'une idiote qui a crû qu'elle était digne d'intérêt…  
- Il ne te dirait jamais cela, la rassura Harry.  
Les paroles de Ginny, l'avant-veille dans le petit salon de l'appartement du Delacour Trade Hôtel, lui revinrent à la mémoire.  
- Parce que s'il le faisait, ce serait te dire que tu ne dois pas croire non plus à l'intérêt qu'il te porte…

Il entendait Hermione maîtriser sa respiration. Il comprit combien l'annonce de la désertion de Krum l'avait touchée. Elle avait dû se sentir trahie elle aussi. Blessée peutêtre dans ses sentiments et dans son amour-propre. Et cet idiot de Ron qui ne cessait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Krum jeté à bas de son piédestal, ce n'était certes pas pour lui déplaire. Mais avait-il besoin de faire sans cesse remarquer qu'elle avait donné sa confiance à un intriguant qui s'était joué d'elle ? Harry ne l'avait vu douter d'elle-même ainsi que lors de son retour de Ste Mangouste. Il fallait qu'il voie Ginny. Elle saurait trouver les mots mieux que lui. Il serra ses mains crispées sur les exemplaires du Chicaneur.  
- Je dois aller retrouver Rogue, lui mentit-il.  
Il se sentit un peu lâche à ce moment-là. Mais comment empêcher que ses propres doutes ne vinssent s'ajouter à ceux d'Hermione. Ce qu'il souhaitait le moins, c'était lui faire encore plus de peine qu'elle n'en éprouvait à ce moment. Il la quitta d'autant plus brusquement que McGregor s'avançait vers leur table. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver face à la Serpentard. Pas dans cet état de vulnérabilité dans lequel le désarroi d'Hermione l'avait plongé.

Il monta dans sa chambre et y resta un moment à réfléchir sur toutes ces choses, futiles ou importantes, qui hantaient sa vie. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui ouvrir son cœur. Se débarrasser de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Il n'en reviendrait sans doute pas avec plus d'informations, mais au moins aurait-il déversé tout son fiel et son amertume. Il s'apprêta à aller retrouver Rogue. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il doubla de son manteau et qu'il posa sur son bras, comme s'il s'apprêtait à une promenade dans le parc. Il traversa la salle commune pratiquement vide. L'heure des premières séances de révisions dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons approchait. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau de McGonagall. Le heurtoir de la porte l'informa que la Directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor ne pouvait le recevoir. Harry lui laissa un message et se rendit dans les toilettes des garçons du premier étage. Il entra dans l'un des boxes, revêtit son manteau puis sa cape, s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes et en sortit discrètement. C'était chaque fois un exercice difficile que de se déplacer en plein jour sous une cape d'invisibilité. La fréquentation des couloirs y était beaucoup plus importante que la nuit, même pendant les vacances. Il rasa les murs jusqu'au cachot de Rogue. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il l'eût heurtée. Il fut soulagé de pouvoir quitter l'abri relatif de sa cape. Rogue leva à peine un œil de sa tâche.  
- Eh oui, Potter, c'est parfois lassant de devoir se cacher… mais tant que certains ne sont pas prêts à nous voir œuvrer au grand jour, il faudra vous y faire.  
Harry entendit le verrou de la porte s'enclencher. Il déposa sa cape et son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il se souvint de sa promesse à Ginny de savoir des nouvelles de Percy. Il s'avança vers le bureau du Professeur alors que celui-ci lui désignait la porte de son laboratoire. Rogue leva tout à fait la tête :  
- Oui ? Potter ? Qu'avez-vous donc à me communiquer aujourd'hui ?  
Harry remonta ses lunettes, pour cacher son anxiété quant à la réponse du professeur.  
- Nous voudrions savoir des nouvelles de Percy, Monsieur…?  
- Que vous importe cet idiot de Weasley, Potter ? Il ne vous porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur, si je ne m'abuse… Comment faites vous donc pour vous attirer autant d'ennemis ?  
Harry se mordit les joues. Il y avait de la hargne dans les propos de Rogue. Et un agacement indescriptible. Pourtant Harry ne croyait pas qu'ils lui étaient destinés.  
- Il est le frère de mes amis, Monsieur, répondit-il sur un ton neutre, autant qu'il put le faire. Ils s'inquiètent pour lui.

Rogue ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer son habituel rictus amer.  
- Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, dit-il simplement. Veuillez passer dans mon laboratoire.  
Il se leva et Harry le précéda dans la pièce aux alambics. Le jeune homme ôtait ses lunettes lorsque Rogue le retint d'un mot.  
- Cours de potions, Monsieur ? demanda Harry en réajustant les branches de ses lunettes sur ses oreilles.  
- Non, non Potter, susurra le professeur. Nous allons voir aujourd'hui si vous savez faire autre chose de vos pouvoirs exceptionnels que de faire tomber les jeunes filles à vos pieds…  
Harry fut si stupéfait en entendant ces paroles qu'il en oublia de rougir, bien qu'il se doutât que Rogue voulait parler du jour où McGregor s'était étalée devant la table des Gryffondor.  
- Mais, Monsieur… bafouilla-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait, je vous assure.  
- Voyez-vous cela, railla Rogue. Pourtant cette fois, je veux bien croire que vous ne l'ayez pas _fait exprès_…  
Il s'avança vers Harry toujours abasourdi. Il le toisa, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
- Eh bien, nous allons faire en sorte que vous sachiez comment le _faire exprès_, la prochaine fois.


	59. Chapitre 59 : Mises au Point

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Thomot512 : qu'était-ce que ces sois disant prédiction de Ron? de vrai prédiction, mais a se moment pk n'en a-t-il plus? ou des hasard (mais 4 d'affiler sa fais bcp)._** Ce sont ces fameuses phrases que dit Ron sans réfléchir…(comment ça c'est tout le temps ? ) Quand il a dit à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas à user de sortilèges de coquette car elle était très bien comme ça et qu'à la rentrée tout le monde se retournerait sur elle… et que les garçons se bousculeraient pour l'emmener derrière le terrain de Quidditch et que Pattenrond risquait de ne pas revenir de sa ballade nocturne parce qu'il filerait le parfait amour avec Miss Teigne (celle de Rusard pas moi…) Tout ce qu'il a dit s'est réalisé : On se retournait sur Hermione lors de son retour de Ste Mangouste, il l'a emmenée derrière le terrain de Quidditch, et Pattenrond en effet n'est pas rentré de sa ballade… mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait à l'origine… Ce ne sont pas des prophéties, ce sont juste des bêtises qu'il a dite sans y penser et qui ont trouvé un écho dans la vie… Un hasard ? oui… mais qui sait ? Ron est peut-être plus perspicace qu'il ne le croit lui-même !

_**Frudule : Si je me souviens bien c'est contraint et forcé par l'imperium du "professeur Maugrey" que Krum avait lancé un doloris sur Cedric, non?  
**__**Dans ce cas il est pas vraiment responsable. puis avec toutes les indications qu'l avait donné dans sa lettre sur la necessite de mentir sur ses convictions en Bulgarie, ca m'etonne qu'ils l'accusent aussi vite (à part Ron!)d'être mangemort fini!  
**__**Nos amis seraient-ils proches du nervous breakdown?**_

_**Malice : Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! **__**Moi j'aime bien Krum... et dans le tome 4 il est clairement expliqué qu'il ne lance l'impero sur Cedric qu'à cause du sortilège imperium de Croupton jr. Alors je trouve que Harry pourrait lui faire la justice d'en parler !**_

Oui, oui, oui ! Je sais tout cela et moi aussi je l'aime bien Viktor. Mais comme le dit Frudule, ils sont tous à cran. Ils ne savent que penser. A part Ron personne ne pense que Krum est un traître. Mais on ne sait jamais… et quand on ne sait rien on s'inquiète, surtout quand la vie de ceux qui nous sont chers est en jeu… L'incertitude et le doute, voilà aussi les armes dont use le Maître des ténèbres… Souvenez-vous ce qui est arrivé lorsque le soupçon planait sur les Maraudeurs quant à l'identité de celui qui risquait de trahir les Potter…

**_Titia : J'ai hate de voir un cours particulier de Rogue... Et surtout... Quand ? Quand Harry et Ellie se mettront ils ensemble ?_** Le cours c'est pour bientôt… Quant au reste… qui sait…

**_Ayako : Et j'ai aussi hate de voir la revanche d'Ellie sur Milicent, car si je fais les comptes des points elles sont à 1 partout, c'est pas bon pour le renom des McGregor..._** C'est surtout pas bon pour la Millicent, si tu veux mon avis…

* * *

**Chapitre 59**

Mises au Point

Harry devait reconnaître que chaque fois que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés d'eux-mêmes, ils l'avaient fait quand il avait eu grand besoin d'eux. Souvent lorsqu'il était dans la détresse, toujours quand sa raison ne maîtrisait plus ses actes. Le sourire de Rogue l'agaçait au plus au point. Il crut qu'il allait encore lui faire remarquer combien il était novice et manquait d'expérience dans la magie. Il s'exhorta d'avance à la froideur qu'il voulait opposer à ses sarcasmes. Le professeur se tut et cela le crispa davantage que toutes les moqueries qu'il aurait pu lui servir. Il prit une inspiration pour empêcher sa hargne de monter à sa tête. Il serra les poings sur sa baguette. Rogue ne quittait pas son regard des yeux et semblait s'amuser beaucoup.  
- Quand nous aurons terminé cette leçon, Potter, il faudra aussi que je vous apprenne à ne pas laisser vos yeux trahir vos pensées…  
Harry sut qu'un éclair de colère passait dans son regard, au sourire goguenard que Rogue ne lui cacha pas. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir d'exaspération tandis que le Professeur reprenait :  
- Il semble que durant la majeure partie de votre existence, on se soit efforcé de vous faire oublier que vous étiez un sorcier… Le professeur Dumbledore pensait que l'immersion dans notre monde suffirait à faire ressurgir les pouvoirs qu'il est persuadé que vous possédez. Il est manifeste cependant que votre esprit obtus s'obstine à renier la part d'occulte qui réside en vous. J'avais formé l'espoir que mes cours intensifs vous ouvriraient les yeux. Il m'apparaît que vous êtes encore plus timoré et borné que je ne le croyais…  
- Que voulez-vous ? l'interrompit Harry. Monsieur ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'une lueur de ressentiment s'allumait dans l'œil d'ordinaire impassible de Rogue.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Potter, qui importe… grinça-t-il d'une voix basse. C'est ce que vous, vous voulez.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et la bouche tout grands.  
- Vous voulez dire à part de vous voir quitter ma vie comme vous avez hâte de me voir quitter la vôtre ? réussit-il à dire, malgré la surprise.  
- Exactement, Potter… siffla Rogue.  
Il s'avança vers lui, dangereusement.  
- Pour que je sorte de votre vie, comme pour que vous sortiez de la mienne, et que nos chemins n'aient plus à se croiser lorsque vous quitterez cette école, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire… Dumbledore est persuadé que la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut passer que par vous. J'ignore ce que cette incapable de Trelawney lui a glissé à l'oreille, mais il s'y fie assez pour vous considérer comme un instrument indispensable de la victoire. Et moi, j'ai assez perdu de temps…

Harry sentit sa baguette quitter sa poche sans que Rogue eût levé sa main. D'un geste vif, Rogue leva sa main gauche devant sa bouche et souffla au visage d'Harry une nuée de poudre multicolore. Harry porta les mains à sa gorge. Il manquait d'air. Comme s'il avait respiré une fiole entière d'ammoniaque. Il tendit sa main en avant, vers sa baguette qui prenait place dans celle du professeur.  
- Non non non ! Potter ! Montrez-moi donc que vous valez le temps que j'use avec vous… Vous n'imaginez pas quelle joie se sera pour moi d'annoncer au professeur Dumbledore que les espoirs qu'il avait fondés sur vous se sont avérés vains… et que vous n'étiez pas celui que vous prétendez être.  
La voix de Rogue était altérée et son visage distordu oscillait devant les yeux de Harry.  
- Je… ne… prétends… rien…  
Il entendait sa propre voix comme si elle fût sortie de quelqu'un d'autre. Rogue s'éloignait lentement. Son visage pâle concentrait toute la lumière de la pièce. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il faisait de plus en plus froid.  
- Qu'est-ce… que… vous… avez… fait… ? hurla Harry.  
- Oh ! La panique ! vous me décevez Potter…  
La voix était lointaine. Les lèvres de Rogue bougeaient au ralenti et le son de s'étirait de plus en plus.  
- Sauvez-vous donc vous-même Potter avant de vouloir sauver le monde… Aucun de vos amis ne vous viendra en aide cette fois… Vous seul pouvez vous sauver de la mort.  
Harry reconnut le froid qui s'infiltrait dans son corps et dans son âme. Il sentit l'effroi et le refus qui montaient en lui. Ils balayèrent l'affolement, la colère, la haine et l'incompréhension qui l'avait submergé quelques secondes auparavant. La lumière dans les yeux de Rogue s'éteignit. Il sombra dans la nuit de l'oubli, seul et désemparé.

La salle des Quatre Maisons était silencieuse. Hermione passait entre les tables, se penchant sur l'épaule des jeunes gens pour corriger un devoir ou répondre à une question. Ron levait de temps en temps la tête de ses livres pour observer la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi bouleversé que le prétendait Ginny. Le frère et la sœur avaient eu une violente dispute dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière leur avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres endroits dans ce fichu château que ses quartiers pour y venir pleurer, crier, ouvrir des portes, rameuter les professeurs, et faire d'autres choses bizarres. Ginny ne s'était pas laissée démonter par la mauvaise humeur chronique du fantôme. Elle s'était simplement mise à crier plus fort que la malheureuse âme errante. Elle était furieuse et Ron pensait, non sans un frisson d'horreur, qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à leur mère dans la colère.  
- C'est quand même pas moi qui ai forcé Krum à s'engager parmi les rangs de mangemorts notoires… dit-il enfin avec hauteur. Depuis le temps que je vous le disais que ce type n'était pas net ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me reproches à _moi_ le mal que _lui_ a fait à Hermione. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi elle serait si touchée que cela de voir enfin son vrai visage. A moins que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui soient plus forts que ceux qu'elle prétend ressentir  
Il avait reculé de quelques pas tandis que Ginny pointait sa baguette sous son nez. A son grand soulagement, elle l'avait baissée aussitôt.  
- D'accord, Ron. Krum est un traître. Il l'a toujours été. Il n'a jamais voulu se rapprocher d'Hermione. Il voulait obtenir par elle des informations sur Harry et sur l'Ordre. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec elle, il a prétendu qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il a obtenu d'elle sa confiance et plus peut-être… pour mieux anéantir tout ce en quoi elle croit, tous ceux à qui elle tient. La prochaine fois que tu voudras démontrer combien tu es bien plus clairvoyant que nous tous réunis, dis-lui donc qu'elle n'est qu'une cruche qui n'a jamais fait que se tromper sur toute la ligne. Ainsi, tu sauras pourquoi elle est malheureuse et tu pourras encore te mesurer à Krum pour ce qui est de la goujaterie. Je ne sais lequel de vous deux remporterait la palme, si j'étais seul juge.  
Elle l'avait empêché d'ouvrir la bouche en agitant sa baguette.  
- Alors, tu choisis, Ron : ou tu arrêtes de tourmenter Hermione avec cette histoire –car d'autres se chargeront la lui rappeler sois en certain ! Ou je te jette un sort de Chauve-Furie à vie !  
Ron avait haussé les épaules. Comme si elle était capable d'une telle chose !  
- Si tu veux en prendre le risque ! lui avait-elle crié depuis la porte des toilettes.  
Resté seul, Ron avait cru pouvoir respirer sans encourir la colère d'une fille en furie. Il avait alors vu fondre sur lui le spectre déchaîné de Mimi Geignarde bien décidée à se venger sur lui de ses intolérables intrusions dans ses toilettes où elle était bien tranquille depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il avait pourtant ravalé les paroles acerbes qu'il lui destinait. Il lui en avait glissé d'autres dans le creux de son oreille fantomatique. Il était sorti des lieux d'aisance, le sourire retrouvé, tandis que Mimi Geignarde hurlait une rage sans nom dans tous les conduits de l'école.

Hermione répondit à l'appel du professeur McGonagall et revint vers les tables tandis que la robe du professeur disparaissait dans le couloir. Ron retint la jeune fille par la manche.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
- M'avertir que le professeur Rogue remettait notre leçon de ce matin à cet après midi, répondit-elle, un peu soucieuse.  
- Et…? Fit Ron sans vouloir laisser voir sa satisfaction évidente.  
- Et ? répliqua Hermione. Tu as vu revenir Harry de sa leçon avec lui ?  
Le sourire de Ron fondit aussi sec.  
- Mais je suppose que si quelque chose de grave s'était passé, reprit Hermione comme pour elle-même, McGonagall le saurait.

Harry sentit le froid de la dalle du cachot de Rogue dans son dos. Il était étendu les bras en croix sur le sol du laboratoire. La respiration qu'il prit lui fit mal dans le nez, la gorge et la poitrine. Il sentit un bras qui se glissait sous ses épaules pour le redresser vivement. Il eut une nausée violente. On le poussa en avant. Il se félicita de n'avoir presque rien pris au petit déjeuner du matin. Il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'une crampe insupportable lui vrilla l'estomac. Il ouvrit les yeux comme si la lumière pouvait calmer sa douleur. Le sol se remit en place, les sons n'étaient plus distordus.  
- Bien, Potter… fit la voix de Rogue dans son dos  
Harry se leva d'un bond malgré le vertige qui le saisit. Il se tourna vers le professeur. Une furieuse envie de le frapper lui vint au bout des doigts. Il leva les mains vers lui. Rogue ne bougea pas, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres  
- Alors, Potter, qu'avez-vous vu cette fois ? Les souvenirs sont parfois de terribles épreuves…  
- Surtout quand ils ne sont pas les vôtres ! gronda Harry en cherchant son souffle.  
Rogue souriait toujours, impassible et fort content de lui.  
- Vous avez eu peur, Potter? Vous étiez impuissant, vous n'aviez pas votre baguette à vos côtés… Vous avez senti la colère et la rage étreindre votre cœur pendant que vous glissiez vers la mort.  
Harry ne répondit pas. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait cru qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Des souvenirs lui étaient revenus. De haine, du plaisir morbide de donner la mort et de faire souffrir, de satisfaction aussi quand la douleur ne nous atteint plus, quand l'horreur n'est plus qu'une habitude. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas à lui. Mais il était conscient. Parfaitement conscient. Il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait rien du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne ressentait que le froid du cachot qui entrait en lui et qu'il avait pris pour le baiser glacé de la mort. La panique du départ avait cédé la place à la colère, puis la peur avait repris le dessus. Les paroles de Rogue lui étaient revenues à la mémoire. Il n'avait jamais autant douté de lui et de ses intentions. La haine qu'il avait mis tant de temps et d'énergie à enfouir au plus profond lui était remontée comme une bouffée de chaleur. Que cherchait Rogue ? Que voulait-il ? Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient en lui à ceux que Voldemort avait laissé au fond de son esprit et de son cœur. Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre ? Qu'il suffisait de rien pour qu'il ne devînt comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il ne pouvait le croire après le discours qu'il lui avait tenu une semaine auparavant. Il avait voulu crier son refus de se reconnaître en Voldemort. Et pourtant c'était son pouvoir qui l'habitait. Sa magie. Lui serait la main. Et le choix lui revenait de la voie qu'il prendrait.

Il avait senti le charme lentement relâcher son étreinte et le malaise l'envahir. Il l'avait refusé de la même manière qu'il avait refusé de se laisser emprisonner par le sortilège.  
- Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu me lancer un sortilège du saucisson, Professeur, dit-il avec un demi sourire ironique.  
- Je doute que cela ait eu le même effet sur vos sens…  
Harry le regarda en face.  
- Vous allez sans doute encore me trouver obtus, Professeur, dit-il, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez essayé de faire.  
- Vous vous êtes débarrassé de ce sortilège tout seul, non ? sans votre baguette. Alors que vous aviez fort bien compris que vous ne risquiez rien.  
- Oui, admit Harry sans comprendre davantage. Mais avant vous m'avez monté un tel bateau que j'ai cru que vous…  
Il s'interrompit. Il ne serait certes pas bienvenu de dire à Rogue qu'il avait cru qu'il avait une nouvelle fois retourné sa veste.  
- Très juste Potter, mais l'important ce n'est pas ce que vous avez cru, c'est ce que vous avez fait… Vous n'avez pas laissé vos émotions vous dicter ce que vous aviez à faire. Vous vous êtes servi d'elles. Vous avez senti cette chaleur dans votre être ?  
- Comme une poussée d'adrénaline ?  
- Non ! L'adrénaline c'est dans la tête. Je vous parle de cette fièvre qui part de votre cœur et qui irradie dans tout votre corps…  
- Jusqu'au bout des doigts ? Oui Professeur… je croyais que c'était cela l'adrénaline : une substance euphorisante qui court le long des centres nerveux…  
- Sur un balai quand vous jouez à être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, certainement ! cracha Rogue presque avec aigreur. Mais quand vous vous exercez à la magie, c'est toute votre énergie magique que vous tenez entre vos mains.  
Rogue levait la sienne devant le visage d'Harry.  
- Il va falloir balayer toutes ces années d'éducation moldue, Potter. Il va falloir apprendre à avoir confiance en vous-même non au travers de votre stupide arrogance mais en sachant ce que vous êtes réellement capable de faire…  
Il prit le poignet de Harry et le leva à la même hauteur que sa propre main :  
- … avec ça uniquement ! Quand vous maîtriserez ce feu magique qui sommeille en vous, vous serez l'égal des plus grands et votre baguette ne vous sera plus qu'un jouet dont vous n'userez que par récréation.

Rogue paraissait transfiguré. Il semblait ne plus voir Harry en face de lui et celui-ci en était fort heureux. Les paroles du professeur l'avaient troublé. Il fixait sa main, blanche à force d'être enserrée par l'étau des longs doigts de Rogue. Sa voix tremblait quand il demanda :  
- Vous voulez dire que j'ai autant de puissance dans ma main que Voldemort en a dans sa baguette ?  
Rogue serra un peu plus le poignet d'Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quelques secondes. La flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux s'éteignit soudain. Il lâcha le bras d'Harry. Il redevint froid, distant, professoral :  
- Non ! Vous n'êtes qu'un apprenti, je vous le répète. Mais quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, la puissance de votre magie et les pouvoirs que le Maître des Ténèbres vous a transmis feront de votre main l'égale de la baguette de celui dont le cœur est mort.  
Harry frissonna.  
- Voldemort aussi a la magie ancienne en lui, murmura-t-il. Sinon il ne serait pas un aussi grand sorcier…  
- Et vous, vous l'avez aussi, Potter. Sans les émotions fortes que vous a fait vivre votre cousin durant votre enfance, auriez-vous usé de la magie ancienne ? Si on vous avait mis en main une baguette dès votre plus jeune âge, auriez-vous puisé dans vos forces profondes pour refuser ce monde qui vous oppressait ? Le Maître des Ténèbres est un être froid que le feu de l'ancienne magie révulse. Voilà pourquoi il se sert d'une baguette, voilà pourquoi il fait faire le sale travail par ses fidèles suivants. Il use et abuse de la force de l'esprit, car la magie à laquelle il fait appel, même si elle puise son origine dans l'ancienne magie, ne l'oblige pas à faire couler dans ses veines cette fièvre dont nous parlions il y a un instant.

Harry observa un moment sa main et la ferma lentement en un poing qu'il serra à s'en blanchir les jointures. Hermione ! Elle avait trouvé le sens de la prophétie. De la main de l'autre ! Son plan était génial. Il possédait le corps de Voldemort. Il l'emplissait de magie ancienne et de l'amour qui habitait son cœur. Il le brûlait de l'intérieur, l'affaiblissait. Ensuite, il lui suffirait de faire appel à la magie ancienne par la puissance de sa main pour le réduire à néant. Il se mit à rire, toujours en contemplant son poing fermé. Cela ne marcherait jamais ! A combien faudrait-il s'y mettre pour lui lancer un Expelliarmus qui le désarmerait et enverrait voler sa baguette si loin que personne ne la retrouverait jamais ? Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait parlé haut.  
- Eh bien, si vous parlez du Maître des Ténèbres, et si vous faites votre travail correctement, tout en laissant les autres faire le leur… en s'y mettant tous, on devrait y arriver.  
Harry leva les yeux sur lui. Rogue haussa une épaule et fit une grimace comme s'il évaluait les forces en présence.  
- Bien sûr, je ne prends pas en compte ses éventuels partisans qui ne verraient pas la chose d'un très bon œil…  
Harry lui sourit.  
- En fait, reprit Rogue, je n'en sais absolument rien. Pas plus que je ne sais qui vous comptez parmi ces "combien"… j'ai comme la vague impression que vous avez perdu le sens des réalités, Potter. Cette expérience a soulevé bien plus de questions que je croyais vous apporter de réponses.

Harry se mit carrément à rire.  
- Oh non, Professeur. J'ai eu ce matin beaucoup plus de réponses que je n'en espérais. Le pire, c'est que ces réponses, on me les avait déjà données et que je ne voulais pas y croire.  
- Miss Granger gagnerait en force de persuasion si elle ne prenait pas ce ton péremptoire et poseur qu'elle affectionne, répondit Rogue faussement indifférent.  
Un éclair amusé passa dans les yeux d'Harry. Il songea, mais trop tard que le professeur lui avait conseillé de ne pas laisser ses yeux se faire le miroir de ses états d'âme.  
Rogue se raidit. Potter avait senti son intérêt pour _ces réponses_ dont il parlait par énigmes. Il fut tenté de lui demander de lui envoyer Granger sur-le-champ. C'était inutile, il le savait. Cette petite avait une volonté de fer. Elle résistait à ses tentatives de légilimancie en tout ce qui concernait Potter. Il battit en retraite vers ses alambics.  
- Vous pouvez disposer, Potter. Je vous laisse méditer notre conversation d'aujourd'hui.  
Il lui tourna résolument le dos.  
- Professeur, le rappela le jeune homme. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
- Vous êtes libre de reprendre votre bien.

Harry se trouvait déjà près de la porte. Il sentait sur lui le regard de biais du professeur. Il tendit la main. Il sentit au bout de ses doigts la chaleur de la magie. Il se demanda si des étincelles multicolores allaient sortir de dessous ses ongles comme au bout d'une baguette. Ce serait drôle s'il pouvait faire suer un peu cette grosse brute de Duddley en pointant un doigt sur lui. Mais il était habitué à sa baguette. Et il en avait besoin. Il doutait qu'on le laissât pratiquer l'ancienne magie à Poudlard, officiellement du moins. Rogue attendait. Son sourire narquois renaissait sur ses lèvres. Harry dit :"Accio Baguette !" sur un ton décidé. Le sourire du professeur s'élargit, goguenard. Cependant, la baguette ne fut soudain plus dans la poche de sa robe, mais directement dans la main de Potter. Harry la rangea dans sa poche et quitta le laboratoire sans un mot. Il était manifeste que le professeur se demandait si le jeune homme ne mettait pas parfois quelque mauvaise volonté à suivre ses directives.

- Professeur ?  
- Quoi encore, Potter !  
- Cette poudre, c'était quoi ?  
- Un échantillon que j'ai subtilisé aux jumeaux Weasley, aux fins d'analyse… répondit Rogue. Ces jeunes gens sont de véritables génies dans leur genre, mais ils se laissent parfois emporter par leur propre enthousiasme. Ils ont aussi souvent la main un peu lourde sur certains ingrédients. Et leur sens du danger est quelque peu faussé par leur suffisance et leur ego démesuré. Allez, Potter ! Nous reprendrons demain.

Harry se souvint brusquement qu'il avait cru entrapercevoir, la semaine suivante, dans l'armoire du bureau du professeur, la forme caractéristique d'une boite à Flemme. Il se rappela qu'il s'était demandé ce que Rogue pouvait bien faire d'un tel accessoire avant de décider qu'il devait avoir mal vu. Il remit en soupirant sa cape sur sa tête et sortit discrètement du cachot. Il aurait dû se sentir anxieux et préoccupé des informations qu'il avait obtenues concernant l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Il avait espéré durant toute l'année apprendre qu'Hermione s'était trompée. Il avait eu confirmation qu'elle avait vu juste à un point dont elle-même sans doute n'avait pas idée. Il aurait dû frissonner de terreur. Il avait du mal à retenir un sourire satisfait. Car si Rogue croyait avoir soulevé des interrogations angoissées chez son élève, Harry savait qu'il lui avait, lui, donné beaucoup plus matière à réflexion au professeur. Et l'idée de savoir qu'il avait les réponses aux questions que Rogue se posait, au sujet même de sa mission à ses côtés, lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. Au petit jeu qui les liait, le professeur Rogue venait de lui donner des points sans même en avoir eu conscience.

Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron dans la salle des Quatre Maisons avant le repas de midi. Ils n'osèrent l'interroger. Ron parut rassuré par son visage empreint de satisfaction. Harry adressa un sourire à Hermione, tout en sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il jeta un œil sur le livre que Ron étudiait et reconnut le Code du Transplanage.  
- Tu tiens tant que cela à l'avoir du premier coup ? lui demanda-t-il en riant.  
- Si on le passe ensemble, ce ne sera pas avant août… et ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous laisse le repasser avant la fin des vacances vu le nombre des mesures de sécurité qu'il faudra inventer pour toi. Alors, toi aussi tu as intérêt à potasser ce fichu code !  
- Vous avez, je crois, autre chose à "potasser" d'ici là, non ? dit Hermione en posant sa plume.  
Elle contempla longuement la feuille devant elle, tandis que Ron lui adressait une grimace.  
- Je crois que tout y est… estima-t-elle avec satisfaction. J'ai réussi à tout caser : l'heure supplémentaire de cours avec le professeur Rogue, l'étude de la revue de presse, et les activités habituelles…  
Ron se saisit de l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille. Il renifla quelques fois, grogna, et le lui rendit d'un geste sec.  
- Et moi, je me situe où dans tout cela ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Entre "Visite à la Bibliothèque" et "petit tour aux toilettes"?  
Harry éclata de rire. Hermione pinça les lèvres.  
- Voyons, Ron, nous sommes ensemble depuis que nous sommes descendus de nos dortoirs…  
- Oui ! fit Ron de plus en plus caustique. Toi et moi, et des dizaines et des dizaines d'abrutis !  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras.  
- Hé ! Je fais partie des abrutis !  
Ron rougit un peu. Harry riait toujours.  
- Vous avez testé les sortilèges d'allégresses avec Rogue ou quoi ? demanda Hermione, un peu perturbée par les éclats de rire de leur ami.  
- Non, Hermione. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à admettre que tu as souvent raison.  
- J'ai toujours raison, corrigea Hermione.  
Ron toussota dans son poing quelque chose qu'Harry voulut prendre pour un "Hum!" dubitatif. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'approfondir les intentions du jeune homme. McGregor entra dans la pièce et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle l'arrêta sur la table où étaient installés les Gryffondor et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide.  
- Granger ? commença-t-elle d'une voix pressée. Je peux te voir ?  
- Tu as rendez-vous ? demanda Ron.  
Il prit l'emploi du temps d'Hermione et fit semblant de l'étudier en détail.  
- Pas de McGregor en vue ! Désolé, ma vieille, faudra repasser… Salut !  
Hermione reprit son planning dans un soupir exaspéré.  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre l'heure du groupe d'étude de cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle. C'est moi qui le surveille.  
- C'est urgent, insista McGregor, sans se soucier de l'intervention de Ron. Un différend à régler sur-le-champ et toi seule est capable de nous départager, grâce à ta science.  
Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et passa sa main dans son cou, comme pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Ebahi, Ron se tourna vers Harry, qui fixait McGregor les sourcils froncés. Hermione se leva.  
- Je fais un petit tour aux toilettes et je vous rejoins, dit-elle avec une interrogation dans la voix.  
McGregor hocha la tête. Ron regardait Hermione quitter la pièce, totalement abasourdi.  
- Qui est-ce cette fois ? demanda Harry à voix basse, toute trace de bonne humeur disparue.  
McGregor haussa les épaules.  
- Un impatient de Troisième Année qui a voulu s'attaquer à un imbécile de Sixième Année ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, un peu plus amère cependant.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Aucun sens de la stratégie ! Mauvaise appréciation des forces de l'adversaire ! Et une préparation qui laisse à désirer ! toute une éducation à faire ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche et une longueur de retard sur… l'ennemi.  
Elle retrouva son sourire devant la bouche bée de Ron.  
- Je croyais que ton père était dans la finance, pas aux affaires militaires, dit Harry avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire une remarque le jeune homme ne manquerait pas de prendre mal.  
- Mais il est aussi le chef du Clan des McGregor, répondit la jeune fille, et la guerre est une tradition dans la famille. Père est de plus très féru d'histoire moldue. Il a toute une aile du château réservée à la reconstitution de batailles du temps passé. Lors des réunions de famille, mes frères, mes oncles et lui passent la majeure partie de leur temps à refaire les guerres. Question stratégie, ils sont plutôt doués. C'est très amusant, d'ailleurs, de mettre ces armées en marche d'un coup de baguette.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard moqueur sur Ron Weasley :  
- C'est bien entendu d'un autre niveau qu'une simple partie d'échecs.  
- Sans doute, admit Ron que la vision de milliers de figurines obéissant à ses ordres pour remporter la victoire rendait songeur. N'empêche que tu n'es pas fichue de la gagner contre moi cette simple partie d'échecs…

Il se leva et donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule d'Harry pour l'inciter à le suivre. McGregor le salua d'un petit rire moqueur. Elle quitta la salle juste après les garçons. Harry tourna la tête pour la voir prendre la direction opposée à la leur, vers le Grand Hall, tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Ron avec brusquerie. Et où est allée Hermione ?  
- Elle l'a dit : aux toilettes ! répondit Harry qui jouait avec sa baguette. Et McGregor est allée l'y rejoindre.  
Ron fit une grimace ironique :  
- Mimi m'a bien dit ce matin qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans ses toilettes, mais j'étais loin de penser à ça…  
- Idiot ! se mit à rire Harry.  
- Oh moi maintenant, je ne m'étonne plus de rien… depuis que j'ai vu cette Serpentard te dévorer des yeux comme elle l'a fait.  
- Et alors ? dit Harry. Ça prouve qu'elle a bon goût, non ?  
Ron hocha la tête, un peu vexé.  
- J'espère en tous cas qu'elle n'est pas en train d'entraîner Hermione dans les problèmes… parce que si c'est le cas, unité des Maisons ou pas, je le lui ferai regretter !  
- Tu as raison, Ron, soupira Harry. On ne peut laisser Hermione seule sur ce coup-là. On ne peut laisser personne se débrouiller seul. Trouve ta sœur. Réunion d'Etat-Major dans le labo après le repas. Il est temps en effet d'avoir une stratégie d'ensemble et une évaluation de nos propres forces, à défaut d'avoir celles de l'adversaire.  
Ron hocha à nouveau la tête, pas certain de tout comprendre, mais sûr au moins d'une chose :  
- Ça ne fait pas partie du planning d'Hermione…  
- Ça en fera partie ! assura Harry.  
- Ouais, soupira Ron. Et je sais bien au détriment de quoi !


	60. Chapitre 60 : Revue de Presse

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je suis désolée, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire une revue détaillée de vos reviewes… je manque cruellement et chroniquement de temps en ce moment… Je reprendrais vos remarques une prochaine fois. Merci de votre fidélité. Et continuez à me faire part de vos commentaires…

* * *

**Chapitre 60**

Revue de Presse

Hermione revint seule des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ron voulut l'interroger, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et de continuer à manger. Elle glissa un regard vers la table des Serpentard. Bulstrode et ses camarades tournaient la tête vers l'entrée de la salle où se présentaient Ellie MacGregor et plusieurs autres élèves de sa Maison. Ils s'assirent à leur table en devisant sereinement, comme à l'accoutumée. La stupéfaction était visible sur les visages des partisans de Malefoy. L'incompréhension même le disputait à la rage. Hermione baissa la tête sur son assiette pour cacher un sourire.  
- Alors, lui fit Harry en tâchant de ne pas regarder vers la table tendue de vert. C'était quoi ?  
- Une embuscade, répondit Hermione qui étalait soigneusement sa serviette sur ses genoux.  
Elle repoussa le coude de Ron qui empiétait sur son espace et se servit une ration de petits pois.  
- Et alors ? insista Ron, la bouche pleine.  
Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi McGregor était venue chercher son amie et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.  
- Les amis de McGregor ont tendu une embuscade au grand brun, là-bas. Celui qui se donne des airs de Malefoy bis… dixit Ellie. D'après elle, c'est lui qui a tondu le chat de Bulstrode pour que celle-ci se venge sur elle.  
- Hein ? fit Ron.  
Hermione promit de lui donner des explications plus tard.  
- Oh ! fit Harry. Bulstrode fait sa fête à McGregor, et en voilà deux éliminées d'un seul coup.  
- Mais Bulstrode fait partie de la bande à Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron à voix basse.  
- Oui, mais elle est complètement idiote et très bavarde… répondit Harry en se mordant les lèvres. Certains voudraient bien se débarrasser d'elle sans avoir à le lui dire en face.  
- Donc Moon voudrait bien faire un peu de zèle pendant que Malefoy est absent, reprit Hermione. Histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas mal en bras droit et qu'il sait prendre des initiatives intéressantes… Mais Ellie est fine mouche. Elle a tout de suite compris son manège. Elle est aussi très fière et elle a décidé de lui montrer qu'elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Mais ses amis n'ont pas voulu attendre de mettre au point un plan qui les mettent à l'abri et des représailles et de la colère du Professeur Rogue. Ils leur sont tombés dessus au croisement de deux couloirs. Quelques sortilèges d'entrave et de désarmement ont laissé Moon et deux autres au milieu du couloir alors que Rusard arrivait. Moon a juste eu le temps de marquer l'un de ses agresseurs d'un sortilège du Bonnet d'âne et quand Rogue l'a désensorcelé, il a clamé partout chez Serpentard que tout le monde saurait qui les avait humiliés ainsi, lui et ses amis.  
Ron, qui venait de recracher ses petits pois jusqu'à la place en face de lui, heureusement vide, s'étouffait de rire.  
- Du… Du… Bonnet d'Ane ? bafouillait-il en riant de bon cœur.  
- Chut ! fit Hermione.  
Elle épousseta le col de la robe du jeune homme des quelques petits pois qui n'avaient pas atteint l'autre côté de la table.  
- Tu manges vraiment comme un cochon, Ron. C'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai vu, à cette même table, lors de notre premier repas de bienvenue, et tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de changer d'avis en six ans.  
- Qu'est-ce que le sortilège du Bonnet d'Ane ? demanda Harry qui s'amusait de voir Hermione essuyer le menton de Ron avec un coin de sa serviette.  
- Quand quelqu'un te lance un sortilège du Bonnet d'Ane, lui répondit le jeune homme qui revenait à son assiette avec appétit, tes oreilles s'allongent et tes dents de devant aussi, les unes vers le haut et les autres vers le bas. Et tu ne peux plus parler qu'en faisant des "han ! han !". C'est très rigolo !  
- Ca dépend pour qui ! répliqua Hermione.  
- Mais je suis sûr que tu me plairais encore avec des oreilles de mule et des dents de cheval…  
Harry secoua vivement la tête. Quel crétin ! Les dents d'Hermione étaient encore plus taboues que ses cheveux ! On ne parlait jamais du sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour ramener sa dentition à des proportions plus seyantes pour une demoiselle. Malefoy avait bien compris cela quand il lui avait lancé le maléfice de Dentesaugmento quelques années auparavant. Ron, lui ne paraissait pas s'apercevoir des raisons du regard courroucé de son amie. Il embrassa sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur.  
- Non seulement tu manges comme un cochon, Ron, mais tu en fais aussi profiter les autres !  
- Et alors ? demanda Harry. Ce n'est sans doute pas difficile d'annuler le sortilège.  
Ron secoua la tête, en riant encore.  
- C'est un sortilège limité dans le temps : tu ne peux l'annuler. Il faut attendre que cela passe…  
Au sourire qu'Hermione lui adressa, il comprit qu'il avait tort.  
- Pourtant c'est ce que Bill et Charlie disaient quand les jumeaux le lançaient sur Percy…  
Il fit une grimace.  
- Quel est le contre sort ? demanda-t-il. Je sais qu'un Finite Incantate ne suffit pas…  
- C'est très simple… Il suffit de lancer un nouveau sort sur la tête de mule, qu'un Finite Incantate annule et le tour est joué. Revoilà notre victime avec sa tête originale sur les épaules.  
- Percy n'y a jamais pensé ! fit Ron avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.  
- Pourquoi as-tu été si longue, reprit pourtant Harry, puisque c'est si simple ?  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Parce que ces idiots de Serpentard n'ont pas voulu écouter McGregor tout de suite ! Ils ont essayé de désillusionner leur camarade pour tâcher de passer inaperçus, mais ils ont raté leur sortilège.  
Ron ricana.  
- Ce sont des nuls !  
- Non, c'est un sortilège de Septième Année ! Et il n'y en avait aucun avec eux ! Réparez les dégâts magiques, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une sinécure !  
- C'est pourquoi il y a tout un service à Ste Mangouste qui est spécialisé là dedans ! répliqua Ron avec évidence.  
- Surtout quand vous avez autour de vous des Serpentard qui s'offusquent de voir une Gryffondor lever sa baguette sur l'un d'entre eux, continua Hermione sans prendre garde à son interruption. Heureusement que McGregor a fini par arriver. Elle leur a dit que si les Serpentard n'étaient pas des crétins sans cervelle, la Gryffondor n'aurait pas à faire marcher la sienne pour leur sauver la mise. Dans deux ans, je la vois bien Préfète en Chef, cette petite.  
- Non, ce sera Ginny ! trancha Ron. Et pourquoi ces Serpentard-là sont-ils venus chercher une Gryffondor pour leur sauver la mise d'ailleurs ? dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en plus ? Des choses bizarres ! Contre nature plutôt !  
- Oh ! Ron ! Mais tais-toi donc ! Tu parles comme la vieille Mme Black ! Et d'ailleurs, Ginny s'en fiche d'être Préfète en Chef.

Harry se pencha en arrière pour apercevoir la sœur de Ron qui déjeunait un peu plus loin avec trois des filles de son dortoir. Il l'interpella et lui cria :  
- C'est vrai que tu t'en fiches d'être Préfète en Chef ?  
Elle retourna à sa discussion et fit un geste de la main qui signifiait que cela lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.  
- Elle complote quelque chose, fit Ron soupçonneux.  
Il revint vers Harry :  
- Quant à toi, il ne faudrait pas me prendre pour un gnome de jardin ! Je vois bien que tu essaies de ne pas répondre à ma question : pourquoi des Serpentard sont-ils venus chercher Hermione ?  
La jeune fille tapota sur sa main pour le calmer.  
- Pas ici, Ron. Harry si tu veux faire ta réunion d'Etat-Major avant que je me rende à ma leçon avec Rogue, il faut y aller tout de suite.  
Elle repoussa son assiette et esquissa le geste de se lever. Harry en fit autant.  
- On n'a pas encore eu de dessert ! s'insurgea Ron.  
Harry fit un geste de la tête à Ginny qui lui répondit qu'elle arrivait. Hermione était déjà au milieu de la pièce et Ron n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses amis.

Ginny prit place derrière la pile des Chicaneurs qu'elle avait épluchés durant la matinée. Elle fit son rapport, précise et efficace. Le journal de Mr Lovegood, outre ses sempiternelles accusations de fraudes plus ou moins vérifiables contre l'ancien ministre Fudge, n'apportaient guère de nouvelles intéressantes, dans le cadre de leurs affaires s'entend. Il reprenait cependant l'histoire des corbeaux de la Tour de Londres, rappelant au passage que le Chicaneur avait été le premier à montrer du doigt les évènements étranges qui se passaient dans ces lieux hautement importants pour les moldus. Il dévoilait, ce qu'avait tu la Gazette, que des inscriptions avaient été découvertes sur la porte. L'une d'elles n'était autre que la Marque des Ténèbres, de sinistre augure. D'autres menaçaient les moldus de la vengeance terrible de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-le-Nom. Certains journaux moldus s'étaient fait l'écho de la nouvelle et annonçaient que la Terreur Sans Nom allait bientôt s'abattre sur le pays, dans une apocalypse de feu et de sang. D'autres indiquaient simplement l'émergence d'un nouveau groupe terroriste à tendance sataniste dont le symbole cabalistique fleurissait sur les murs de la capitale britannique. Tout d'abord persuadés d'avoir affaire à de mystérieux et néanmoins habiles plaisantins, les autorités s'étaient enfin décidées à prendre ces menaces au sérieux.

Ginny montra les magazines que Dean avait envoyés et dans lesquels il avait souligné les articles qui avaient un rapport avec Voldemort.  
- On est fixés… soupira Ron. Vous aviez vu juste tout les deux ! Et que croyez-vous qu'il va faire aux moldus ? mettre la ville à feu et à sang, comme il le fait chez nous ?  
- Il a choisi un symbole très fort dans l'esprit de nos compatriotes, rappela Hermione. Il ne frappe pas au hasard. Et les mises en scènes macabres ne doivent pas nous faire oublier qu'il a été élevé chez les moldus. Des jours de malheur pour l'Angleterre…  
- Et pour la monarchie ? hésita Harry.  
Hermione sursauta.  
- Sans doute… sans doute… commença-t-elle comme à regrets. Oui, sans doute Voldemort aura-t-il cette année à cœur d'oublier son échec de l'an dernier en célébrant le deuxième anniversaire de son second avènement par une action d'éclat…

Il y eut un silence lourd. Ron et Ginny regardaient Harry et Hermione, attendant d'eux la révélation des projets de Voldemort quant aux moldus.  
- C'était le vingt-quatre juin, dit la voix d'Harry, rauque et étranglée.  
- Et quelques jours avant ce sera l'anniversaire officiel de la Reine…  
Harry et Hermione tournèrent lentement leurs regards l'un vers l'autre. Ils faisaient mentalement le compte de tous les présents à la cérémonie : la famille royale au grand complet, les chefs du gouvernement, de l'armée, de la police, et sans doute de la police secrète… et tous le public de Londoniens et de touristes. Des centaines de morts et l'Angleterre décapitée, symboliquement et effectivement. De quoi marquer les esprits, aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Ginny et Ron étaient atterrés.  
- Vous croyez que Maugrey et les Aurors y auront pensé ? demanda Ginny, pâle comme un linge.  
- Rien ne nous empêche de leur signaler la coïncidence quand même, murmura Harry.  
Il songea qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de McGonagall au sujet de l'entrevue qu'il souhaitait avoir avec le Directeur.  
Il reprit ses esprits :  
- Merci Ginny pour ton travail de fourmi. D'autres informations ? s'enquit-il comme la jeune fille tendait la main vers un autre exemplaire du Chicaneur.  
Ginny hésita. Elle se décida quand même à lever devant son visage la une du magazine. "Prochainement : la vérité sur l'Ennemi Public N°1 ! Le Ministère n'a-t-il rien de mieux à faire que d'envoyer ses meilleurs éléments à la recherche de Sirius Black ! Dans une prochaine édition des révélations sur l'identité du plus recherché des évadés d'Azkaban !"  
Ron haussa une épaule.  
- Il va encore nous dire que Sirius se cache en Amazonie parmi les Demiguises qu'il charme de son répertoire de star du rock ! fit-il un peu gêné.  
Harry lui sourit pour le remercier de vouloir chasser sa peine.  
- Je ne crois pas. Luna était avec nous au Ministère et je lui ai raconté la véritable histoire de Sirius. Elle connaît aussi celle de Peter Pettigrew. Il serait peut-être bon de rappeler à tous ces amis que c'est lui qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange… Je me demande ce que Rodolphus Lestrange pourrait lui faire pour se venger.

Hermione sourit à son tour. Rodolphus Lestrange pouvait bien faire à Pettigrew tout ce qui passerait par son esprit torturé du moment qu'il empêchait Ron de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle passa son bras sous celui du jeune homme et le serra contre elle. Ron embrassa ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas plus entendre le nom de Lestrange qu'elle celui de Pettigrew.  
- Ce serait en effet une bonne ouverture pour la campagne de presse contre Voldemort, murmura Ginny. La vérité sur Sirius Black ! Qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et pour terminer : Voldemort l'Usurpateur de Nom ! Si on pouvait trouver quelque histoire croustillante sur Lucius Malefoy, ce serait l'apothéose ! J'ai bien l'impression que notre idée d'article sur Tom Jedusor va intéresser le Chicaneur.  
Ron fixait sa sœur la bouche ouverte :  
- C'est Rita Skeeter sous Polynectar ?  
- Si tu avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée plongé dans ces feuilles de chou, tu commencerais à penser comme elle… ou presque ! s'écria Ginny.

Elle posa sur le côté les journaux qu'elle avait épluchés. La pile de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été vérifiés était plus haute, mais Hermione lui assura qu'elle prendrait le relais après sa leçon avec Rogue et son tour de surveillance de l'étude des Cinquième Année.  
- D'accord ! D'accord ! s'écria Ron alors que personne ne lui demandait rien. Je t'aiderai, Hermione !  
- Nous l'aiderons tous, dit Harry sérieusement. Et à présent passons à autre chose…  
Il se leva et arpenta la pièce. Sa baguette dans une main, il en frappait la paume de l'autre dans un mouvement nerveux.  
- Il nous faut faire l'inventaire de nos forces pour pouvoir en déduire celles de l'adversaire, dit-il sans préambule. Malefoy prépare la guerre au sein de Poudlard, nous devons faire de même. Même si nous espérons que nous n'en viendrons pas à de telles extrémités, il nous faut nous tenir prêt dès qu'ils ouvriront les hostilités.  
Il osa enfin lever les yeux sur ses amis, inquiet quant à leur réaction. Hermione rompit le silence lourd la première :  
- Comment veux-tu que nous procédions ? Devons-nous attendre la rentrée ou devons commencer dès maintenant ? Je suggère que nous réunissions des personnes de confiance des différentes Maisons afin de nous informer sur l'évolution des idées de Serpentard parmi elles.  
Harry soupira. Il lui fit un sourire soulagé.  
- Et qui proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pour Poufsouffle, nous avons Hannah Abbot qui me semble une personne sûre. Pour Serdaigle, Luna nous aidera. Elle est fort lucide, malgré sa propension à rêvasser et son regard étrange voit plus loin que certains ne le pensent. Pour Serpentard…  
Ron l'interrompit :  
- Tu as dit des personnes de confiance, Hermione, lui rappela-t-il avec ironie.  
- … McGregor ne refusera pas de travailler avec nous, continua Hermione sans se formaliser de l'intervention du jeune homme.  
- Réunion après le goûter dans les toilettes de Mimi ? demanda Ginny.  
Ron la regarda se lever et se préparer à quitter la pièce.  
- Où vas-tu ? questionna-t-il, soupçonneux.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas ! lui répondit-elle la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
Harry la rappela.  
- Nous aurons besoin de munitions, aussi… ajouta-t-il. Tu peux nous faire un inventaire des inventions des jumeaux…  
Hermione sursauta : "Tu n'y penses pas !"  
- Bien au contraire ! Au fait comment appellent-ils cette poudre multicolore qui t'assomme pendant plus ou moins longtemps ?  
- La poudre d'Estourbinette, répondit Ginny sans réfléchir. Mais… c'est encore à l'état de prototype… j'ignorais qu'ils avaient procédé aux essais.  
- Je l'ignore également, lui sourit Harry. Par contre Rogue s'en est chargé. Et je veux tout savoir dessus… avant que Maugrey ne confisque leur stock pour s'en servir _à des fins militaires_…  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
- Je leur envoie un hibou aujourd'hui même. Au fait, Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit si Rogue avait des nouvelles de Percy.  
Harry se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux leur mentir. Il se troubla. Le visage inquiet de Ron lui dit qu'ils ne seraient pas dupe de son mensonge. Il secoua la tête.  
- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.  
Ginny hocha simplement la tête et referma la porte sur elle.  
- Elle complote quelque chose ! maugréa Ron.  
Harry haussa les épaules :  
- Fiche lui la paix, Ron !  
Hermione se prépara à rejoindre le cachot de Rogue pour sa leçon d'occlumancie. Elle laissa ses livres dans un coin de la salle et en prit un dans la petite bibliothèque. Harry le désigna de la baguette.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Un livre que je dois ramener au Professeur, répondit Hermione.  
- Il te prête ses précieux livres ? s'étonna Ron, bien décidé à jeter un œil sur le titre.  
- Il faut bien un prétexte pour mes allers-retours dans son bureau…  
- Il te laisse toucher à ses livres ? répéta Ron, éberlué.  
- Ce n'est qu'un livre, Ron.  
- Oui, mais c'est un livre qui appartient à Rogue !  
Il lui prit le livre des mains et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.  
- Mais… mais… balbutia-t-il. C'est son écriture !  
- Oui, fit Hermione, un peu gênée alors qu'Harry s'approchait lui aussi. Ce sont ses notes sur des potions de soins qu'il a étudiées. Il y a celle qu'il m'a prescrite cet automne. Je lui ai demandé en quoi elle consistait et il m'a prêté ce livre.

Harry prit le livre des mains de Ron. Il le feuilleta lentement. Les feuillets étaient reliés par un lacet et la couverture de cuir fin, sans être râpée, dénotait un usage fréquent. L'écriture penchée de Rogue, pressée et appuyée, s'étalait sur les pages, en listes d'ingrédients, mesures précises, et recommandations encadrées. Parfois, des notes en marge venaient rectifier un détail.  
Harry tournait et retournait le livre dans ses mains.  
- Il en a d'autres comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
Hermione le regarda avec incompréhension.  
- Voyons Harry, tu connais son bureau aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il a tout un pan de mur en bibliothèque. La plupart des livres qui y sont conservés sont des mémoires, des recueils de notes personnelles, ou des compilations de ses recherches.  
Harry était stupéfait. Ce fut Ron qui exprima sa pensée :  
- Rogue ? Il a fait des recherches sur les potions de soins ? Mais alors… il a fait des études de guérisseur !  
- Bien sûr ! fit Hermione comme si ce fût évident. Et d'après ce livre et ceux que j'ai déjà eu en main, il aurait pu être un excellent guérisseur si…  
- Si quoi ? insista Harry.  
Hermione leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.  
- Mais vous êtes totalement idiots tous les deux ? Entre le moment où Rogue a terminé ses études et celui où Dumbledore l'a pris comme professeur à Poudlard que croyez-vous qu'il ait fait ?  
- Il était Mangemort ? hasarda Ron.  
- Mais ce n'est pas un métier ! Pas plus que d'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix !  
Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre des garçons comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.  
- Quand il est sorti de l'école, il a bien fallu qu'il choisisse un métier, comme tes parents Harry… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'ils ont faits entre le moment où ils ont quitté Poudlard et celui où ils ont dû se cacher ?  
- Tu veux dire que Rogue voulait être guérisseur ? demanda Ron.  
- Ce sont ces études en tout cas qu'il a entamées !  
- Mais que fait-il comme professeur de potions alors ?  
Hermione se pinça le front entre les deux yeux.  
- Vous êtes désespérants !  
- Il se cache, lui aussi, répondit Harry.  
Il repensa aux paroles de Lupin trois jours plus tôt. _Cette seconde chance sais-tu combien il l'a payée ? Et combien il la paye encore _? A quoi et à qui avait-il dû renoncer pour avoir cette seconde chance ? Il tendit le livre à Hermione.  
- Il en a d'autres qui concernent la magie noire ?  
- Plusieurs, répondit la jeune fille. La plupart des sortilèges utilisés à des fins malfaisantes y sont étudiés, décortiqués, démontés… En fait, la magie noire n'est pas autre chose que de la magie commune détournée de son emploi premier. Il suffit de connaître les mécanismes de ce détournement pour contrer les effets pervers de ce genre de sortilège.  
- Mais… l'interrompit Ron qui la voyait partir dans une explication circonstanciée. Il faut être bougrement calé en magie pour faire ce genre de choses… Tu imagines la somme des connaissances qu'il faut avoir ! Et il faut aussi être drôlement puissant pour maîtriser des charmes qui le sont également. Et il faut être d'une intelligence…  
Il se tut, conscient que Rogue ne pouvait être que tout cela.  
- Oui, Ron… fit simplement Hermione.  
Ron lui fut reconnaissant de reprendre le livre des mains de Harry et de quitter la pièce sans insister davantage sur les qualités du Professeur Rogue. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder bêtement. Puis Ron dit :  
- Et alors quoi ? De toutes façons, c'est quand même pas notre faute s'il n'est qu'un obscur professeur de potions !  
- La tienne sûrement pas, murmura Harry.  
Il fut heureux que Ron ne relevât pas sa remarque. Le jeune homme préféra se tourner vers une question qui lui parut plus capitale :  
- Bon, tu m'expliques enfin pourquoi McGregor est venue chercher Hermione pour réparer les dégâts de ces imbéciles de Serpentard…  
- Parce qu'en l'envoyant se faire soigner par elle la première fois, c'est comme si le l'avais invitée à le faire chaque fois…

Harry se hâta de marcher vers la porte. Il invita le regard noir de Ron à le suivre dans le parc. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait besoin d'air après les révélations d'Hermione. Ensuite parce qu'il se dit que son ami hésiterait à l'étrangler de ses mains sous les yeux de leurs camarades.


	61. Chapitre 61 : Réunion au Sommet

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci Frudule je corrige tout de suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 61**

Réunion au sommet

Ginny ramena McGregor dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde après la collation de fin d'après midi. La jeune Préfète de Serpentard attrapa son homologue de Gryffondor par le col de sa robe.  
- C'est un guet-apens, Weasley ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle toisait Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter devant les robinets des toilettes.  
Harry s'avança les mains levées.  
- Disons que c'est… une réunion d'Etat-Major ?  
McGregor lâcha Ginny.  
- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, Potter…  
Elle s'avança à son tour vers Hannah qui la regardait avec surprise.  
- Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle… énuméra-t-elle. Aucun Serdaigle n'a daigné descendre de son repaire pour participer à notre juste cause ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Serdaigle, ils seront au rendez-vous quand le moment sera venu…  
McGregor toisa Ronald Weasley avec morgue.  
- Si tu le dis…  
Elle se tourna vers Harry :  
- Bien, nous écoutons le Commandant en Chef…  
Harry retint une réflexion agacée devant le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille. Il appela Mimi Geignarde qui vola jusqu'à lui les cils battants derrière ses lunettes et lui confia la tâche de faire le guet devant la porte des toilettes afin d'empêcher une intrusion quelconque.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, Harry, minauda Mimi.  
Harry emmena ses troupes au fond des toilettes.  
- Vous ne vérifiez pas si quelqu'un se cache derrière les portes ? se moqua McGregor tandis qu'ils passaient entre les rangées de portes.  
- Déjà fait ! répliqua sèchement Ron.  
Il lui jeta un regard vipérin. Cette fille les prenait vraiment pour des amateurs ! Il ne fit aucun autre commentaire, car, d'une part, Hermione levait déjà les yeux au ciel, et d'autre part, Harry faisait des "hum ! hum !" dans son poing.  
- Voilà… commença-t-il, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous connaissez la situation. Nous savons que Malefoy a l'intention de monter un club de duels pour s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges sur ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort. Nous craignons qu'il ne veuille nuire à l'unité de Poudlard…  
- C'est sûrement son but en effet ! s'exclama McGregor, ironique. Et s'il pouvait en même temps se payer une ou deux petites vengeances personnelles, il ne cracherait pas dessus non plus.  
- Nous devons savoir sur qui nous pouvons compter, reprit Harry. C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à Hannah de nous renseigner sur la tendance de sa Maison. Quand Luna Lovegood rentrera de vacances nous lui demanderons de faire de même.

McGregor leva un sourcil. Le nom de Luna Lovegood ne lui semblait apparemment pas être d'une pertinence absolue dans cette histoire. Elle interrogea Hannah sur un signe du menton :  
- Alors ? Quid de Poufsouffle ? puisqu'il est inutile que je vous renseigne sur Serpentard… Vous connaissez la situation. Ceux qui sont contre Malefoy viennent au Club de Duel. Sauf deux ou trois que je soupçonne de jouer les espions. Ceux qui le suivent iront à son propre entraînement. Nous sommes à peu près à égalité en nombre – en qualité, nous sommes de beaucoup supérieur à ces imbéciles ! D'ici la fin de l'année, j'espère en convaincre encore quelques uns de rallier la cause anti-Malefoy et compagnie. Certains craignent de s'opposer ouvertement à lui. Et d'autres…  
Elle parut hésiter, adressa à Harry un sourire goguenard et termina :  
- D'autres se sont joints à lui parce que Potter leur donne des boutons…  
Hannah toussota.  
- Dans notre Maison, c'est un peu pareil… dit-elle d'une voix timide. Enfin, je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque déclarer qu'il était prêt à devenir Mangemort… je veux dire que beaucoup ont peur de Harry, presque autant que de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et puis, il y en a aussi qui ne sont pas contre toutes les idées de… Vous-Savez-Qui, mais qui ne sont pas d'accord du tout sur les méthodes qu'il emploie.  
McGregor renifla :  
- Poufsouffle, la Maison des timorés et des indécis…  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hannah. La majorité d'entre nous est prête à suivre Harry.  
La jeune fille était rouge et elle serrait ses poings devant McGregor.  
- Et si… intervint Ginny.  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec intérêt.  
- Et si au lieu de Harry, on mettait Dumbledore, proposa-t-elle.  
- Elle a raison, dit Hermione. Que Malefoy veuille faire de cette guerre une affaire personnelle, c'est son problème. Nous, nous sommes l'Armée de Dumbledore… C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous tous. Moins le nom de Harry sera prononcé, mieux nos affaires se porteront.  
McGregor hocha la tête, d'un air approbateur. Hannah haussa les épaules. "On peut toujours essayer" avait-elle l'air de dire.  
- Mais, au club de Duels, c'est Harry qui donne les cours… insista Ron.  
- Quand les premiers mauvais coups commenceront à pleuvoir, tu verras rappliquer au club même ceux qui pensent que Harry est un fou dangereux ! répliqua Ginny.  
Harry lui sourit. Ginny, la première de ses fans, et la plus enthousiaste.  
- Vous savez, reprit McGregor après un moment de réflexion, il se pourrait que nous ayons quand même de la chance… Son cours de sortilèges, je ne vois pas Malefoy l'ouvrir aux autres Maisons.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Ron.  
- Je veux dire, que même s'il y a de futurs Mangemorts dans les autres Maisons, ils vont se trouver bien seuls à Poudlard. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que Malefoy accepte des Gryffondor dans son équipe, encore moins des Poufsouffle. A la rigueur des Serdaigle… et encore… je n'en suis pas certaine. Il est terriblement sectaire.  
Elle fit une grimace dégoûtée.  
- C'est juste ! fit Harry en réprimant un rire. On sait tous qu'il n'est pas pour l'unité des Maisons de Poudlard. Il voudra travailler seul pour la plus grande gloire de la Maison de Serpentard.  
- Alors que nous nous oeuvrons pour le renom de Poudlard ! s'écria Ginny.  
Elle se tourna vers Hannah, le visage radieux :  
- Tâche de te renseigner encore, Hannah, sur ce que pensent tes camarades de Maison… Je suis sûre que Luna pourra nous parler des siens dès la rentrée. Nous, nous savons sur qui compter.  
- Il y en a encore parmi les Gryffondor qui me prennent pour un fou dangereux également, tempéra Harry avec le sourire.  
- Tant que tu nous feras gagner la Coupe de Quidditch tu trouveras des partisans, Harry ! se mit à rire Ginny. Et je ne crois pas qu'un seul de nos camarades, même s'il ne te portait pas spécialement dans son cœur, veuille s'allier à Malefoy, qui lui le méprisera ouvertement. Les Gryffondor sont fidèles à Dumbledore.  
- Les Poufsouffle aussi ! se crut obligée d'ajouter Hannah.  
McGregor ne put retenir un demi sourire narquois.  
- Bien ! fit-elle. Nous avons pris les ordres. Je suggère à présent de nous pencher sur l'organisation de votre Armée de Dumbledore…  
Tous la regardèrent, soit avec surprise, soit avec irritation.  
- Tu veux dire _notre_ Armée de Dumbledore… corrigea Hermione avec un sourire forcé.  
- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dit ? C'est que ma langue aura fourché…

Ron se détourna vers Harry, la main sur la bouche. Tous entendirent pourtant presque clairement les mots de "normal" et "Serpentard". Harry se mordit les lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione lançait son coude dans les côtes de Ron. McGregor, elle, paraissait s'amuser beaucoup.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry à la Préfète de Serpentard tout en espérant garder son sérieux et ses joues de la couleur chair qu'elles arboraient d'ordinaire.  
- Je veux dire qu'il ne fait aucun doute que le commandement suprême te revient, puisque tu es l'instigateur de la lutte contre Vol… Voldemort. J'imagine que Weasley pourrait fort bien être à la tête de la Compagie Gryffondor. Et moi-même je ne dédaignerai pas de me voir confier le rôle d'officier de liaison avec la Compagnie Serpentard. Mais… je suis désolée, Abbot, ne prend surtout pas cela comme une critique personnelle… mais qui commandera les Compagnies Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ?  
Harry observa du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Hannah. A son grand étonnement, elle parut soulagée.  
- Ernie se chargera fort bien de cela ! assura-t-elle.  
- A condition qu'il ferme sa grande bouche ! maugréa Ron.  
- Il sait être discret ! s'offusqua Hannah.  
- J'aimerais mieux Justin Finch-Fletchey ! insista Ron.  
- Oui, mais Ernie est Préfet… rappela Hermione. Et il a une certaine autorité naturelle…  
- De gros bras, tu veux dire ! pouffa Ginny.  
- Aussi… admit Hermione en souriant.  
- Mais Justin est plus malin ! renchérit Ron.  
- Eh bien ! fit McGregor avec une pointe d'agacement. Mettez Finch-Fletchey au Renseignement et McMillan comme capitaine ! Et chez les Serdaigle ? Vous pensez approcher laquelle de ces grosses têtes ?  
- On a déjà Luna au Renseignement, estima Ginny avec une grimace dubitative. Goldstein me semble une bonne recrue. Il m'a l'air d'avoir une bonne audience dans sa Maison. Et c'est bien de prendre des Préfets : il ont l'autorité, ils peuvent se déplacer comme ils veulent ou presque, et ils ont tous loisirs de se rencontrer dans leur salle.  
- Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que Malefoy aussi a ses entrées chez les Préfets… fit Ron sur un ton amer.  
- Il faudra faire attention, trancha Hermione. N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons chaque jour ? Il suffira de mettre un peu plus de circonspection et de prudence dans nos propos et dans nos actes. Je verrais Anthony à la rentrée, assura-t-elle.  
- Et pourquoi toi ? demanda Ron.  
- Parce qu'il est en admiration devant un cerveau comme le mien.  
Elle battit des cils et Ron se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire un quelconque commentaire tandis que Ginny et Hannah pouffaient ouvertement.

Il y eut ensuite un silence qui se teinta peu à peu de gêne. Ils se regardaient tous à tour de rôle, sauf Harry qui essayait d'éviter le regard narquois de McGregor.  
- Bien ! fit le jeune homme. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Prochaine réunion à la rentrée ? Que diriez-vous le mardi en fin de Club de Duels ?  
Chacun admit que ce serait une bonne date et un moment où leur conciliabule passerait inaperçu… pour peu que certains se chargent d'éloigner les importuns. Ginny partit la première sous le regard curieux de son frère. Hannah la suivit peu après. Hermione demanda alors comment se sentait le camarade de McGregor qui avait subi le sortilège de Moon. La jeune fille se mit à rire.  
- Il a une fâcheuse tendance à traîner des "Haaann" en fin de phrases… mais dans l'ensemble, ça va, quand il se tait. Je pense que cela aurait pu être pire. Rogue n'aurait pu faire autrement que de le punir sévèrement si les autres avaient pu apporter la preuve indiscutable qu'ils avaient été attaqués. Je me demande comment Rogue va s'en sortir quand Malefoy reviendra. Le professeur lui a toujours apporté son soutien jusqu'à présent. Mais je crois qu'ils se méfient l'un de l'autre maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Rogue… soupira-t-elle. Vous saviez qu'il avait été Mangemort ?  
- Nous le savons… répondit Harry sur un sourire triste.  
- Vous saviez qu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban ? reprit McGregor.  
Il semblait à Harry qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer sur son Directeur de Maison.  
- Des gens très bien ont été enfermés à Azkaban… dit-il en essayant de sourire.  
- Ouais ! fit Ron. Hagrid par exemple…  
McGregor leva un sourcil. Hagrid ne lui semblait guère une référence solide en matière de "gens bien"…  
- C'est un drôle de bonhomme, mais il est plutôt sympathique… concéda-t-elle cependant.  
- Et Sirius Black également ! continua Hermione.  
McGregor se tourna vivement vers elle. Etait-elle devenue folle ?  
- Harry ? persistait Hermione. Ne crois-tu pas que notre amie mérite la primeur des prochaines révélations du Chicaneur ?  
McGregor sursauta. Granger avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Elle écouta pourtant Harry lui raconter la véritable histoire de Sirius Black, de ses parents et de Peter Pettigrew. Il alla même jusqu'à lui raconter leur dernière descente dans la Chambre des Secrets et la destruction du journal de Serpentard que Voldemort convoitait afin de faire tomber les défenses de Poudlard. Ron se mit à toussoter, de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait. McGregor en vint à lui conseiller d'aller trouver Mrs Pomfresh afin qu'elle lui donnât un sirop contre la toux et Harry se mit à rire.  
- Ce sera quand dans le Chicaneur, tout cela ? demanda McGregor vivement intéressée.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait encore rien.  
- Mais prévois de t'y abonner, McGregor, lui conseilla-t-il. Le Chicaneur va s'arracher comme des petits pains dans quelques temps, tu peux me croire. Et Malefoy va en manger son chapeau.  
- S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec, j'achèterais tout un stock de cette feuille de chou pour en tapisser les murs de notre salle commune ! répondit McGregor en riant.  
Elle se tut et les regarda tour à tour.  
- Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Eh bien, fit Harry… Tu seras en première ligne. Il te faut quelques munitions d'avance. En savoir autant que lui, et peut-être même plus sur certains points, te donne un avantage sur l'adversaire.

Elle sourit encore une fois et fit un signe de tête, comme pour le remercier. Elle amorça une retraite vers la porte où Mimi montait toujours la garde.  
- Au fait, Granger, appela-t-elle quand elle eut la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ta pommade, elle est vraiment efficace.  
Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en retira un petit pot d'onguent. Elle le lança vers Harry qui le rattrapa d'un geste vif.  
- Beau réflexe, Potter ! Je vais commencer à croire que Malefoy se trompe également quand il dit que seule la chance te met le Vif-D'Or entre les mains ! Tu devrais essayer cette crème sur ta cicatrice si elle te gêne tant que cela… Bien que, moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la caches toujours derrière tes cheveux. Je trouve qu'elle ajoute à ton… charme.  
Elle referma la porte sur elle et Mimi se hâta vers les trois amis stupéfaits.  
- Quelle fille culottée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais elle a raison. Tu as un charme fou, Harry…  
Elle poussa un long soupir et battit des paupières derrière ses lunettes. Harry était rouge vif, bien qu'il n'y eût personne pour profiter de son embarras. Ron se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de quelconque commentaires. Hermione s'était détournée pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry leur jeta un regard assassin.  
- Tu vois Hermione, c'est bien ce que je te disais. Il n'y a que ma cicatrice qui les intéresse.  
Ron renifla.  
- Ce n'est pas mon impression à moi ! grogna-t-il.  
- Ron a raison, Harry, réussit à dire Hermione sans rire. La preuve, elle te donne même les moyens de la faire disparaître, cette cicatrice…  
Harry lui renvoya la petite boite d'onguent.  
- Vous êtes deux idiots… marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Ron tendit la main à Hermione qui remerciait Mimi d'avoir bien voulu prêter ses appartements pour cette réunion discrète. Elle la prit dans la sienne, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Avant de sortir des toilettes, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses chaussures et embrassa Ron avec une fougue dont le jeune homme s'étonna.  
- Waow ! fit-il. Que me vaut cet élan inhabituel ?  
- C'est pour avoir admis que Rogue faisait partie des gens bien, répondit Hermione.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! répondit Ron.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard de côté tandis qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir.  
- Je sais… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Mais je veux bien reconnaître que…  
- Que quoi, Ron ?  
- Puisque Bill a dit qu'il avait bien soigné Percy… et puis Harry a l'air de dire que…  
Hermione retenait avec beaucoup de difficultés le coin de ses lèvres qui frémissaient.  
- Je suppose qu'on peut bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute… finit par consentir le jeune homme.  
Hermione lui sauta au cou au milieu du couloir, devant la file des armures qui gardaient le passage. Ils entendirent du bruit et Ron l'entraîna dans le renforcement d'une ancienne meurtrière murée, entre deux armures vides. S'il avait su quelle en était la récompense, il aurait dit beaucoup plus tôt qu'il renonçait à sa méfiance envers le professeur de Potions ; même s'il ne le pensait qu'à moitié. Il entendit à nouveau le bruit qui avait failli les surprendre au milieu du couloir. Il tourna la tête vers l'armure à sa droite. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait bougé. Des bruits de baisers s'échappèrent du heaume. Hermione ramena le visage de Ron vers elle.  
- La ferme, Peeves !

Du coin de l'œil, Ron la vit baisser vivement la visière du heaume. Un "Beurk !" retentit, l'armure s'effondra et Peeves fonça dans les couloirs de l'école en hurlant "Tenue indécente ! Tenue indécente !". Rusard qui traînait par là se précipita. Il vit deux Préfets de Sixième Année qui remontaient une armure démantibulée par ce voyou de Peeves. Ron le salua d'un sourire tandis qu'Hermione lui demandait poliment des nouvelles de sa santé.  
- Je vous aurais… Je vous aurais, sale petits morveux… murmura-t-il quand ils passèrent devant lui.  
- Je vous ai à l'œil ! leur cria-t-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le corridor qui menait au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Harry, dès qu'il sortit des toilettes de Mimi, se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il fallait qu'il vît Dumbledore. Il avait à présent un prétexte valable pour lui demander une audience au cas où la sévère Directrice de sa Maison voudrait savoir ce qu'il avait de si urgent à communiquer au Directeur. Il se présenta à nouveau devant la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Assise à son bureau, McGonagall consultait des dossiers. Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard, dit-elle tandis qu'Harry prenait place dans le fauteuil face à elle. Il ne reviendra pas avant un ou deux jours. Si ce que vous avez à lui dire est urgent, je peux lui transmettre un message.

Harry hésita. S'il parlait de la menace de Voldemort sur les moldus à McGonagall, il n'aurait plus d'excuses pour revenir voir Dumbledore. D'un autre côté…  
- Hermione Granger et moi avons réfléchi à ce que pouvaient signifier les avertissements de la Tour de Londres, Professeur…  
Il nota tout de suite l'intérêt du professeur. Elle fit apparaître une assiette de petits gâteaux qu'elle poussa vers lui. Il en grignota quelques uns pendant qu'il expliquait l'idée qui leur était venue à l'esprit au sujet des manifestations de l'anniversaire officiel de la Reine d'Angleterre. McGonagall pâlit un peu. Elle se domina cependant.  
- C'est en effet une éventualité qu'il ne faut pas négliger, répondit-elle en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Je fais parvenir une note à Alastor Maugrey sur-le-champ.  
Comme Harry ne bougeait pas elle releva la tête, une interrogation dans les yeux.  
- Oui, Potter ? Auriez-vous autre chose à nous apprendre ?  
- Non, Professeur… répondit Harry en rougissant. Je me demandais juste si vous saviez ce que j'allais devenir dans les semaines qui viennent…  
McGonagall posa sa plume et se cala dans le dossier de son fauteuil.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Il sembla à Harry qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps. Il décida de ne pas lui laisser le loisir de le mener comme elle l'entendait.  
- Pettigrew a dit que Voldemort en savait plus sur moi que je ne le croyais… il a ajouté qu'il en savait bien plus sur tous ceux qui se croyaient à l'abri. Je sais que ces paroles conviennent à d'autres que moi, mais je crains que la maison de ma tante ne soit plus un abri sûr et qu'elle et sa famille ne soient eux-mêmes en danger de mort. Je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de moi lorsqu'il faudra quitter Poudlard pour les vacances. L'école pourra-t-elle m'accueillir comme l'été dernier ? Je ne voudrais être un poids pour personne…  
- Personne ne vous considère comme un poids, l'interrompit vivement le Professeur. Qui a eu l'audace et le cœur de vous dire une chose pareille ?  
- Personne, Professeur ! se hâta de dire Harry, tout en reculant sur son siège devant l'indignation de McGonagall. C'est moi qui ne veut pas mettre en danger mes amis et leur famille.  
- Sachez, Potter, se leva le Professeur, que ceux que vous prétendez mettre en danger ne le sont pas de votre fait. Ils livrent un combat qu'ils ont choisi. Ils connaissent les risques. Et…  
Sa voix trembla. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, reprit son souffle et acheva :  
- …ils les acceptent.  
Elle quitta son bureau pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Harry voyait le terrain de Quidditch dans la lumière du jour déclinant. Il tenta une approche.  
- Professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-il doucement. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Charlie Weasley ?  
Il sentit la vieille dame se raidir dans le contre-jour. Il savait qu'elle avait pour le cadet des Weasley une affection particulière.  
- Il est toujours en Roumanie, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré lorsque les choses se sont gâtées ? demanda encore Harry.  
- Parce qu'un capitaine ne laisse pas tomber son équipe quand le vent se met soudain à tourner, Potter… et parce que Charlie Weasley n'a jamais laissé une tâche inachevée.

Harry vit McGonagall passer son doigt sous ses lunettes. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et revint vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit un dossier et pointa son index dessus.  
- Je vois que vos résultats en Potions se sont améliorés, Potter. Et le professeur Londubat ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous… Vous vous maintenez en botanique, mais vous devriez faire un effort. Tâchez de travailler avec Mr Londubat, Neville, cela vous serait profitable, j'en suis sûre. Il n'y a guère qu'en Histoire de la Magie que vos résultats restent irréguliers. J'ai dit que je vous aiderai à devenir Auror, aussi je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour faire vos preuves en ces deux matières où vous n'êtes pas, j'en suis sûre, au maximum de vos possibilités. Si vos notes à vos examens n'atteignent pas les soixante-dix pour cent de la note maximale, je me verrais obligée de vous donner des leçons particulières pendant les vacances, où que vous les passiez… S'il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, Potter, c'est qu'on me fasse manquer à ma parole.

Elle maîtrisait une agitation que Harry sentait malgré tout. Elle lui fit un signe et Harry comprit qu'elle le congédiait. Lorsqu'il fut à la porte, elle le rappela.  
- Je ferai part de vos craintes au Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je vais être obligée moi aussi de quitter Poudlard pour quelques jours. Si vous aviez à nouveau, vous ou Miss Granger, une information importante à faire passer aux responsables de l'Ordre, vous pourriez toujours vous adresser au Professeur Rogue.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance.  
- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, Professeur… commença-t-il en feignant hésiter. Mais je me demandais si le Professeur Rogue restait à Poudlard pour les vacances parce qu'il estime que l'enseignement qu'il me prodigue est plus important que ses occupations ; ou parce qu'il n'a d'autre endroit où aller… ainsi que moi… ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle parut réfléchir, pinça ses lèvres et plissa les yeux derrière ses verres.  
- Peut-être un peu des deux…  
Harry balança encore une fois.  
- Professeur ?  
McGonagall pencha la tête sur le côté.  
- Potter ?  
- Savez-vous ce que mes parents ont fait quand ils sont sortis de l'école ?  
Les yeux de Minerva McGonagall s'élargirent de stupeur.  
- Vous l'ignorez ?

Harry se sentit honteux. Elle lui fit un geste impératif de la main. Il revint à son bureau. McGonagall se dirigea d'un pas vif vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit d'une main ferme. Il l'entendit fouiller et elle ressortit avec un livre un peu poussiéreux qu'elle ouvrit sur le bureau. Elle le feuilletait rapidement. Bien que le livre fut à l'envers pour lui, Harry aperçut deux articles de presse sur lesquels il reconnut la photo de Charlie Weasley. McGonagall parut trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit la page devant Harry et tourna l'album vers lui. Il baissa les yeux avec appréhension vers l'article que le Professeur lui présentait. Tout d'abord, il vit la photo. Son père, guère plus vieux que dans la pensine de Rogue, montrait une coupe de Quidditch, entouré de l'équipe toute entière. La légende prétendait que le club dans lequel il jouait, et dont Harry avait vaguement entendu parler par Ron, allait bientôt posséder le plus jeune attrapeur national de l'histoire du Quidditch d'Angleterre.  
- Il a joué dans l'équipe d'Angleterre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Il y est entré comme remplaçant durant un an. Il a été titulaire une autre année. Et l'année avant la Coupe du Monde, il a dû se cacher… De toutes façons, elle a été annulée.  
Il y avait du regret dans la voix du vieux Professeur. Elle reprit cependant :  
- Mais son club a été en tête du championnat tout le temps où il y a été attrapeur !  
Elle l'invita à feuilleter le livre à son tour. Harry tourna une page, puis deux, ensuite il referma le livre.  
- Et ma mère ? questionna-t-il. Il parait qu'elle était douée pour les enchantements.  
- Elle étudiait pour devenir Auror lorsque vous êtes venu au monde. Elle n'a jamais pu passer les épreuves terminales…  
- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a échoué à son examen final… fit Harry, un peu amer.  
- Si tel était le cas, croyez-vous que nous serions là, vous et moi à parler d'elle ainsi ?

Le silence était tendu. Pourtant ni le professeur, ni l'élève n'avait envie de le rompre. Dans un bruissement qui les fit sursauter, Fumseck apparut et se posa sur le dossier du fauteuil du professeur. McGonagall se ressaisit la première.  
- Je dois partir, Potter. Veuillez refermer correctement la porte derrière vous.  
Minerva McGonagall referma ses dossiers et les rangea dans l'armoire avec l'album photo de ses anciens élèves. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur elle. Il se demanda si lui aussi finirait dans le livre de souvenirs de la Directrice de Gryffondor.  
- Merci, Professeur, dit-il la main sur la porte.  
- Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez obtenu vos examens d'entrée à l'école des Aurors du Ministère, Potter. N'oubliez pas : Botanique et Histoire de la Magie. J'en parlerai à Miss Granger.

Elle tendit la main à Fumseck et disparut comme Harry refermait la porte sur lui.


	62. Chapitre 62 : Complots

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Harry lui sourit. Ginny, la première de ses fans, et la plus enthousiaste_**. Je ne vois pas non plus ce qu'il y a d'insultant là-dedans…Il est simplement stupéfait chaque fois par l'enthousiasme de ses amis à son sujet, et celui de Ginny est de loin le plus démonstratif…

Quant à leurs relations, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en sera…

Pour les autres questions… vous aurez vos réponses au fur et à mesure de la lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 62**

Complots

La deuxième semaine de vacances passa très vite ; trop au gré de Ron et Harry. Ron parce qu'il avait réussi à s'imposer dans l'emploi du temps d'Hermione et qu'il trouva le temps trop court ; Harry parce qu'il voyait revenir la rentrée avec appréhension. Hermione leur faisait réviser les cours de Botanique et d'Histoire de la Magie à tous les deux de manière intensive depuis que McGonagall lui avait touché deux mots quant à ces matières. Dans le labo secret, ils s'entraînaient aux enchantements, sortilèges et métamorphoses. C'était assez drôle parfois quand Ginny participait aux séances. Elle était vraiment douée. Tout lui semblait facile et son frère maugréait parfois contre ses dons indéniables. Harry avait voulu qu'Hermione enchantât les miroirs pour elle également. Ron n'avait pas manqué d'en demander les raisons.  
- On ne sait jamais… avait répondu le jeune homme évasivement.  
Il ne voulait pas assombrir la bonne humeur de son ami en évoquant un été loin de sa bien-aimée.

Les cours avec Rogue étaient de plus en plus précis et de plus en plus intéressants. Il avançait dans la maîtrise de la magie plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Rogue bien sûr n'était jamais satisfait. Il ne le félicitait jamais, même lorsqu'il réussissait des charmes difficiles d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un Sixième ou d'un Septième Année. Il le poussait constamment jusqu'à ses limites de patience, d'orgueil et de maîtrise de soi.

Harry sentait à présent très souvent la magie qui montait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. L'expérience que Rogue lui avait fait subir, la pratique quotidienne de la magie ancienne, avaient fait reculer ses craintes et la censure qu'il exerçait sur lui-même et ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait plus fort, plus sûr de lui. Il avait tenté d'expliquer à Ron ce qu'il ressentait de nouveau. Cette puissance entre ses mains et son esprit qui concevait plus clairement quels chemins il devait prendre. Ses craintes étaient toujours là, mais il les dominait. Il acceptait enfin ce qu'il était. Ni une abomination de la nature, ni un taré, ni un super héros à mode moldue. Il était un sorcier, tout simplement. Un sorcier au potentiel extraordinaire.  
- Prends garde quand même de ne pas laisser gonfler ta tête un peu trop gros, lui conseilla Ron tandis qu'il tournait pour Hermione les pages d'un magazine.  
- Si ce n'était pas le cas, crois-tu que Rogue prendrait la peine de m'enseigner ce qu'il sait ? insista Harry.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, répondit Hermione distraitement. Au besoin, notre cher professeur Rogue saura crever ce trop plein de vanité d'un coup de baguette magique.

Harry lui sourit. Elle était elle-même très satisfaite. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait tant de fois conseillé – de laisser remonter les souvenirs de la puissance de Voldemort, de ne plus refuser la magie qui était en lui, d'avoir confiance en ses pouvoirs- s'avérait exact. Il s'étonnait cependant qu'elle ne lui eût pas fait remarquer, d'une manière plus appuyée que le sec "Tu vas peut-être te décider à m'écouter à présent" qu'elle lui avait lancé quelques jours plus tôt, son incroyable perspicacité et son infinie clairvoyance. Il soupçonnait que la crainte d'entendre Ron reparler de Krum l'empêchait de prétendre qu'elle ne se trompait jamais.

Il n'était plus question entre eux de ce triste épisode de la guerre. Harry évitait ce sujet comme Peeves le Baron Sanglant et Ron n'osait plus en parler depuis que Ginny l'avait traîné dans les toilettes pour lui passer un savon. D'autres sujets de disputes avaient aussitôt ressurgis, beaucoup plus futiles. Hermione faisait chaque fois mine de céder. "Tu as raison, Ron" disait-elle simplement, les yeux au ciel, et elle s'en allait aussi sec n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Cela amusait beaucoup Harry. Cela le rassurait aussi. Voir ses amis heureux l'un auprès de l'autre lui donnait l'espoir qu'il pourrait un jour en être de même pour lui.

Car plus il progressait dans la maîtrise de la magie, plus sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Malgré tous ses efforts pour fermer son esprit à celui de Voldemort, il était certain que celui-ci sentait sa puissance magique augmenter. Il essayait parfois de le surprendre lorsque sa vigilance était assoupie et il fallait alors à Harry tout son pouvoir de concentration pour rejeter ce sentiment de haine désespérée qui emplissait son âme. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il réussissait à tenir éloigné de lui les pensées corrompues du Maître des Ténèbres, il se sentait vide. Terriblement seul et insignifiant. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il pratiquait la magie dans les cachots qu'il se sentait bien. La voix de Rogue le guidait, sèche, cassante, précise. L'exaspération du professeur le stimulait, son approbation le rassurait. Il laissait la magie combler le vide de son cœur et de son esprit. Il eût voulu que les cours durassent encore et encore. Il serait resté des heures à entendre Rogue lui expliquer qu'il s'y prenait fort mal pour réussir ses sortilèges, à le regarder lui montrer combien il était bien meilleur que lui.

Le vendredi, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche de tout l'après midi qu'il venait de passer avec Rogue, le professeur le retint dans son bureau.  
- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre _ami_, Potter ? demanda-t-il en touchant son front.  
- Non, Monsieur, répondit Harry.  
- Vous me semblez bien sombre pourtant…  
Harry leva vers lui un regard interloqué. Depuis quand Rogue s'intéressait-il à ses humeurs ? si ce n'était pour les critiquer et les tourner en dérision. Il crut qu'il allait lui demander s'il avait des peines de cœur et se moquer de lui une fois de plus. Il fut sur le point de lui répondre que cela ne le regardait pas. Il y renonça. Il porta à son tour la main à sa cicatrice.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il sait que mes pouvoirs augmentent…  
- Vous croyiez qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte ?  
Rogue essayait l'ironie. Elle ne toucha pas Harry autant que celui-ci l'eût souhaité.  
- Il cherche parfois à me faire mal. Il voudrait me montrer des images terribles. Il a…  
Harry hésitait à prononcer les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
- Peur ? termina Rogue à sa place. Pourquoi aurait-il peur de vous ?  
- Parce qu'il sait que j'ai le pouvoir de le vaincre… murmura Harry malgré lui.  
Rogue ne cilla pas. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.  
- Mais, reprit le professeur, toujours impassible, cela il le sait depuis très longtemps déjà.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Rogue se caressa le menton un long moment avant de continuer.  
- Je vous l'avais dit, Potter, il n'est pas bon d'aller trop vite sur les chemins de la magie. Vous m'obligez à renoncer aux leçons que je comptais vous donner ce week-end.  
Harry ressentit une légère déception.  
- Profitez-en pour vous changer les idées, conseilla-t-il. La rentrée sera difficile et nous aurons peu de temps jusqu'aux vacances…  
Il se tourna vers ses livres tandis qu'Harry traînait le pas vers la porte.  
- Potter, le rappela-t-il le dos tourné, vous avez des amis. Ne les laissez pas s'éloigner de vous.  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière Harry. Il se cacha sous sa cape et sortit. La porte se referma et il s'éloigna dans le couloir des quartiers de Serpentard.

Il ne comptait pas rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Ce furent ses deux amis qui le retrouvèrent.  
- On va se promener, annonça Ron.  
- Tu viens avec nous ! décida Hermione.  
Elle prit son bras gauche, Ron son bras droit et ils l'entraînèrent vers le parc. Ils le lâchèrent pour prendre la main l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils furent certains qu'il les suivrait. Ron le questionna sur sa leçon avec le professeur de Potions. Harry répondit sobrement, par monosyllabes. Hermione ne disait rien.  
- Tais-toi, Ron ! finit-elle par dire. Lorsque Harry aura envie de nous parler, il nous parlera.  
Harry soupira. Autant parler tout de suite.  
- Rogue sait pour la prophétie, murmura-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit Hermione avec évidence. Souviens-toi, Harry, c'est Lucius qui t'a parlé le premier de la prophétie au Ministère… et si Lucius est au courant, Rogue l'est aussi.  
- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry avec impatience.  
- Pas toujours, répondit Hermione doucement.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Tout le monde savait pour cette fichue prophétie ! sauf moi ! Je suis tout de même le premier intéressé non ?  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
- Pardonnez-moi ! leur dit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis un peu…  
- Déprimé ? proposa Ron. Tu travailles trop !  
- Tout comme toi, sourit Harry.  
- Oui, mais moi, je sais doser mon effort. Et j'ai des compensations…  
Il rendit à Harry un sourire malicieux. Hermione leur jeta un regard narquois.  
- Si c'est une motivation qui vous manque, je peux suggérer à McGonagall de vous priver de Quidditch tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint un niveau acceptable dans les matières adéquates…  
Ron cessa de marcher brusquement. Il observa son amie avec circonspection et se pencha vers Harry :  
- Elle plaisante là !  
- J'en suis pas sûr… lui répondit Harry sérieusement.

Ils se promenèrent un long moment encore. Harry songeait qu'il n'avait pas volé sur un balai depuis deux semaines et cela lui manquait. Dès qu'il reprendrait l'entraînement dans quelques jours, il se sentirait mieux. Il lui tarda la rentrée soudain -malgré le fait qu'il lui faudrait renoncer pour un temps aux leçons avec Rogue- le retour à l'activité fébrile de Poudlard, les jours déclinés en cours et les semaines rythmées par les entraînements de Quidditch… Ils rentrèrent au Château et montèrent dans le laboratoire d'Hermione. Ils avaient encore quelques journaux reçus le matin même à éplucher. Ils ne trouvèrent rien à se mettre sous la dent, à part le récit, enfin, de l'attaque de Mr Weasley dans son propre bureau par des Mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits dans le Ministère. L'article relatait que le Directeur du Département du Commerce Magique ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de quelques Aurors de service et à celle, inopinée, de son fils Perceval Weasley, qui avait déjà lui-même été la victime des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom quelques mois auparavant. Le malheureux jeune homme n'avait pas reparu à son poste au Ministère et les nouvelles qu'avait bien voulu donner son père n'étaient guère rassurantes. Ils savaient par McGonagall que Percy se trouvait toujours au dernier étage de l'Hôtel Delacour. Son état était stationnaire, les plaies profondes cicatrisaient mal et s'il ne souffrait pas trop c'était grâce aux calmants qu'on lui faisait prendre régulièrement.

Le Chicaneur reprenait la nouvelle, précisant que les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas _introduits_ au Ministère mais en faisaient bel et bien partie. A grands renforts d'interrogations sur les méthodes de recrutement des agents du Ministère, il réclamait que tous ceux qui travaillaient pour le gouvernement sorcier, du moindre gratte-papier au plus haut des hauts fonctionnaires montrassent patte blanche, ou plutôt un poignet gauche vierge de toute marque. Ron fit remarquer que le père de Luna allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis à afficher ainsi des opinions si peu nuancées et radicales. Hermione lui répondit que la réputation de son journal le mettait encore à l'abri des interventions du Ministère qui préférait le silence à un démenti qui mettrait les articles incriminés en exergue. Elle craignait d'avantage les réactions des Mangemorts, mais comme elle l'avait déjà exprimé quelques temps plus tôt, ce n'étaient certainement pas les menaces qui empêcheraient Mr Lovegood de crier sur les toits qu'il n'aimait ni le Ministère, ni Voldemort, ni ses idées. Ginny avait écrit à Luna pour faire à son père la proposition d'article sur Voldemort. La jeune fille lui avait répondu qu'il n'attendait que leurs informations pour écrire un article qui ferait exploser ses ventes. Ils avaient sur-le-champ rédigé un texte sous la dictée d'Hermione et l'avaient envoyé, en espérant, ainsi que Ron le fit remarquer d'un ton lugubre, que seules les ventes du Chicaneur exploseraient à la parution de la nouvelle.

L'attente était insupportable à Harry. Il avait hâte de voir l'effet sur Malefoy des révélations de toutes sortes du Chicaneur. Il avait hâte de savoir où il passerait son été. Il avait hâte d'aller plus loin dans la pratique de la magie. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que manigançait Voldemort. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui afin de faire cesser toutes ces questions. Il se sentait fébrile, comme à la veille d'un match important. Il était assailli de sentiments contradictoires. Il était réellement heureux pour Ron et Hermione ; en même temps leur entente, les gestes qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre l'agaçaient autant que leurs disputes aussi brèves que brutales à propos de tout et de rien. Il appréciait la discrétion de Ginny. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente auprès d'eux toute cette dernière semaine de congé.

Elle avait reçu le vendredi matin un paquet de la part de Fred et George, qui contenait entre autre chose, un sachet de poudre d'Estourbinette, subtilisée à leurs risques et périls au stock de Maugrey, précisaient-ils. Le sachet avait été confisqué aussitôt par Hermione qui voulait d'abord l'analyser, afin, d'une part, de savoir exactement de quoi il retournait, pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans risque que cette satanée poudre leur explosât au visage ; et, d'autre part, d'en fabriquer elle-même si son utilisation s'avérait probante. Elle avait bien essayé de savoir ce que contenait le reste du paquet, en bonne Préfète soucieuse de la légalité des actes de ceux qu'elle surveillait, fussent-ils eux aussi Préfets. Ginny, en digne sœur des jumeaux lui avait répondu de se mêler de ses affaires et _que ce qu'on ne sait pas ne fait pas de mal_. Ron avait fait un clin d'œil à Harry et avait murmuré "Boite à Flemme" tandis qu'Hermione avait le dos tourné ; ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répliqué sur un ton pincé que si Boite à Flemme il y avait, elle n'était sûrement pas pour Ginny qui n'avait rien d'une tire-au-flanc. Ron avait alors montré son œil à Harry dans un sourire goguenard à l'intention d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'était aussitôt retournée vers le jeune homme et lui avait rappelé qu'il était _aussi_ Préfet avant de courir à son labo pour étudier la nature de la poudre d'Estourbinette tout en espérant suivre les pas de Ginny pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. La grimace de Ron avait fait rire Harry, tandis qu'il murmurait qu'il était un Préfet coincé entre sa Préfète de sœur et sa Préfète de petite amie. Et Harry commençait à penser, comme Ron, que Ginny _complotait_ quelque chose…

Il passa la majeure partie du samedi seul, malgré l'insistance de ses amis à vouloir l'inclure dans leurs projets. Il ne voulait pas assombrir leur journée par son humeur maussade, ni troubler leur intimité naissante. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, il avait l'impression étrange que leur relation était encore fragile et qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle se brise. Il déambula dans les couloirs, sans but précis, jouant les pressés dès que l'un de ses condisciples faisait mine de vouloir échanger avec lui d'autres paroles que des paroles banales. Il fuit la Salle des Quatre Maisons dès qu'il aperçut les frères Crivey. Il crut que la Bibliothèque lui offrirait un refuge sûr. Il y trouva Ginny et Ellie McGregor plongées dans le même livre. Il jeta un œil dessus en passant devant elles et leur adressa un sourire moqueur en reconnaissant un livre de Septième Année sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il pensa que l'une d'entre elles voulait l'impressionner lors de leur prochaine séance de club de Duels. Les jeunes filles le regardèrent passer sans un mot, puis pouffèrent dans leur livre, dès qu'il leur tourna le dos. Une exaspération incommensurable monta de son cœur à sa tête. Il leur jeta un regard noir et les livres posés près du coude de McGregor se retrouvèrent par terre dans un bruit qui emplit la haute salle d'étude. Mrs Pince fut près d'elles en quelques secondes pour les prier de traiter les ouvrages que l'école avait la bonté de mettre à leur disposition avec le minimum de respect que des béotiennes comme elles leur devaient. Harry s'installa près d'une fenêtre devant un rayonnage de grimoires anciens sur l'Histoire de la Magie. De sa place, il pouvait voir Ginny aider McGregor à ramasser les grimoires tombés au sol, sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Pince. Les deux jeunes filles lui remirent la pile de livres et s'esquivèrent avant de s'attirer les foudres de la terrible bibliothécaire. Harry ouvrit lui-même un livre qu'il prit au hasard sur l'étagère à sa portée et se cacha derrière. Il n'était pas certain que Rogue apprécierait l'usage qu'il venait de faire de son enseignement. Il n'était pas certain non plus que Ginny n'eût pas deviné qui était le réel responsable de la chute de si respectables ouvrages. ? Ça lui apprendrait à comploter avec une Serpentard… Il se demanda pourquoi cette pensée tout à coup lui venait à l'idée. Il les chassa toutes les deux de son esprit. Il était venu se cacher à la bibliothèque pour être tranquille, nom d'une gargouille ! pas pour s'encombrer la tête de leurs manigances stupides… Un chuchotement le tira de ses pensées. Il provenait de derrière le rayonnage. Malgré lui, il leva les yeux vers Mrs Pince. Elle ne tolérait aucun bruit, ni aucun désordre. Elle n'allait pas tarder à intervenir. Elle était cependant occupée de l'autre côté de la salle à ranger les livres de Ginny et McGregor. Harry tendit l'oreille.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ensemble, ces deux-là ? demandait une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.  
- Elles font partie du même groupe d'étude. Elles travaillent par deux… expliqua la deuxième voix. C'est une idée de Granger !  
Harry cessa de respirer. Il venait de reconnaître cette voix-là. C'était un dénommé Green, Cinquième Année de Serpentard, qui venait au Club de Duels et qui fréquentait la Salle des Quatre Maisons. L'autre voix émit un reniflement sarcastique.  
- Alors ? reprit-elle. Que peux-tu me dire de plus sur leurs intentions ? Ils savent que nous allons nous aussi nous entraîner intensivement.  
- Ils n'ont aucune intention particulière, que de continuer leur stupide Club de Duels… avec cet insupportable petit Potter. Ils s'imaginent que c'est pour l'embêter que Malefoy veut avoir son propre club.  
L'autre ricana.  
- Oh oui ! Potter sera bien embêté quand nous aurons envoyé le cercle de ses admirateurs à l'infirmerie pour un bon bout de temps. Il se réduira vite le nombre de ses amis, lorsqu'ils sauront ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent se lever contre l'héritier de Serpentard. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé lorsque la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte ! Plus personne n'osait s'approcher de lui.  
Harry fut tenté de crier que c'était surtout parce que tout le monde croyait qu'il était lui-même l'héritier de Serpentard.  
- Bien, reprit la voix qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Continue comme ça, Green, et Malefoy sera très satisfait de toi. Ces deux idiots de Borneville et d'Inglethorp sont grillés… McGregor les a repérés. Pour toi, elle ne se doute de rien.

Il s'interrompit car la voix de Mrs Pince sermonnant quelques bavards se rapprochait du rayonnage. Harry se cacha derrière son livre posé en paravent. Il entendit les deux conspirateurs se séparer. L'un d'eux passa devant la couverture de son livre d'un pas rapide. L'autre fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Harry risqua un œil lorsqu'il crut le danger écarté. Son cœur battait très vite. Il vit Green se diriger vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire qui pouvait bien être l'autre. Une chose était certaine, cependant. McGregor ne laissait filtrer aucune des informations qu'elle avait apprises d'eux. La présence des deux espions reconnus y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Il devait l'avertir de se méfier de Green. Il devait avertir tout le monde de se méfier de lui. Il fut tenté de quitter illico la bibliothèque. Il se contenta de changer de place, au cas où "l'autre" reviendrait dans les parages. Il rangea son livre et quitta sa table discrètement. Mrs Pince avait filé à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle sermonnait apparemment un jeune homme qui n'avait pas rendu des ouvrages à la date prévue. Harry sentit une sueur baigner son front. Il venait d'identifier la voix qu'il n'avait pas reconnue, à sa façon hautaine de prononcer le mot "intention".  
- Ah ! fit Mrs Pince, sarcastique. Puisque ce n'était pas votre _intention_ d'oublier de rendre cet ouvrage, Mr Moon, vous n'oublierez donc pas que vous aviez _l'intention_ de me le rapporter dans les plus brefs délais… où je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en référer à votre Directeur de Maison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous rappelle à l'ordre à ce sujet, Mr Moon. Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps que nécessaire pour lire les livres que vous empruntez, je peux vous conseiller un excellent précis d'apprentissage de lecture, à moins que ce ne soit du fascicule de Meredith Joublitou "développer votre mémoire sans effort" dont vous ayez besoin. On vend également de très bons Rappeltout dans les diverses boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard…

Harry se demanda combien de fois Moon avait oublié de rapporter les livres empruntés pour mériter ainsi le courroux de Mrs Pince. Il profita que l'attention de tous était tournée vers la Bibliothécaire pour quitter la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Il s'empêcha de courir vers la salle des Quatre Maisons, où Ginny et McGregor, si elles voulaient travailler ensemble, devaient se trouver. Il croisa Rusard, qui l'observa de son œil soupçonneux avant de se précipiter vers un groupe de Première Année qui arrivait en riant. Si la guerre éclatait entre les deux factions ennemies au sein même de Poudlard, il aurait fort à faire. Peut-être en serait-il même la première victime. Il imagina l'oraison funèbre que ferait Dumbledore : Argus Rusard, notre fidèle et dévoué concierge, martyr de son devoir, tombé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, atteint par un sortilège perdu alors qu'il hurlait à deux belligérants qu'il était interdit, entre autre, de s'entretuer dans les couloirs de l'école… Il s'en voulut de rire de cette situation préoccupante. Mais comme il arrivait devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune, il se promit de faire amende honorable plus tard. Il entra dans la Salle et son regard fut tout de suite attiré par les deux jeunes filles qu'il cherchait. Il marcha vers leur table d'un pas très décidé, au début. Ginny leva la tête, ferma le livre qu'elles lisaient et le plaça sous ses affaires. Elle s'accrocha à ses bouquins lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elles et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Les deux filles le fixaient franchement, sans faire le moindre effort pour lui venir en aide, alors qu'il se mettait à rougir. Il s'assit sans un mot, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, joua un instant avec sa baguette sur la table. Elles le regardaient toujours sans parler.  
- Je viens de la bibliothèque, dit-il soudain.  
- On le sait ! fit Ginny, sarcastique.  
Et elle savait aussi pour les livres, songea Harry. Il se racla la gorge. Il se pencha vers elles, face à lui.  
- J'ai entendu Moon qui parlait à l'un de ses amis…  
McGregor parut brusquement plus intéressée.  
- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu ne devineras jamais… lui répondit Harry avec un sourire satisfait.  
En fin de compte, cela ne lui déplairait pas de rabaisser le caquet de cette fille un peu trop sûre d'elle. Il continua :  
- Et Hermione avait encore raison, Malefoy ne veut pas seulement faire le ménage dans sa propre Maison… il veut aussi faire peur aux amis de Potter. Pour que je me retrouve seul face à Voldemort lorsque celui-ci se présentera aux portes de Poudlard…  
McGregor grimaça.  
- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que le Seigneur des Encapuchonnés oserait venir lui-même défier Dumbledore sur son propre terrain ?  
Ginny haussa une épaule.  
- Il essaie de saper les fondations de Poudlard de quelque manière que ce soit… acquiesça-t-elle. Et puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à obtenir le moyen de briser la protection de Poudlard, il envoie ses futurs disciples semer le doute et la terreur parmi les défenseurs pour prendre le contrôle de l'intérieur, puisque pour l'instant il ne peut intervenir de l'extérieur.  
- Croit-il vraiment que nous serons dupes de ses manœuvres de diversion ? demanda McGregor.  
- Il est très sûr de lui, assura Harry. Il ne doute que rarement, car le doute est une faiblesse.  
- Une trop grande confiance peut l'être également, dit Ginny. Quand elle empêche de voir les défauts des plans établis.  
- Oui, approuva Harry. Dans ce cas nous avons plusieurs avantages. Le doute nous est familier, du moins à la plupart d'entre nous…  
McGregor fit une nouvelle grimace narquoise.  
- Et, contrairement à Voldemort qui n'accepte de conseil de personne, car il se croit bien trop supérieur à tous pour écouter leurs avis, nous avons plusieurs spécialistes en stratégie.  
McGregor fronça son nez en une mimique moqueuse :  
- Vraiment ? fit-elle. Quels sont les autres ?  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il vit entrer à ce moment le dénommé Green. Il lui trouva soudain un regard fuyant qui furetait partout dans tous les coins de la salle. Il se tut et reporta son attention vers les filles. Les yeux de McGregor s'allumèrent soudain en un éclair de compréhension.  
- Cette chiffe molle ? murmura-t-elle. En y repensant bien… c'est vrai qu'il a la tête d'un sale espion…  
Harry serra les dents. Il se traita de tous les noms qu'il connaissait. Et Rogue pouvait bien rire de lui, et tous les Serpentard de son regard si naïf… Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à fermer son regard comme il fermait son esprit.  
- N'empêche que sans moi, finit-il par dire sur un ton qui n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il l'aurait souhaité, tu ne t'en serais jamais doutée.  
- Mais bien sûr… chuchota McGregor. Nous attendons tous la parole du Maître, le grand Harry Potter. Et nous nous prosternons à ses pieds… Faut-il que nous baisions l'ourlet de ta robe, Potter ? ou simplement la marque de tes pas dans la poussière ?

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ginny qui donnait un coup de coude à la jeune Préfète de Serpentard. Il se rendit compte que ses mains serrait sa baguette et qu'à nouveau ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute sur la colère qui lui brûlait le cœur brusquement.  
- Contentez-vous de suivre les conseils que je vous donne lors du club de Duels, reprit-il froidement. N'oublie pas que c'est Dumbledore que nous suivons tous, McGregor. Et je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait qu'on se conduise avec lui d'une manière aussi servile. Quant à moi, je me passerais fort bien de toute cette publicité faite autour de mon nom. Et je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle le Survivant, ou Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, ou, le Balafré, ou tout autre nom qui ne soit pas le mien. Qu'il soit bien clair entre nous McGregor, que je n'ai aucun intérêt dans cette histoire que de voir Poudlard rester debout. Si tu n'as pas compris cela, tu n'as rien compris. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais à discuter avec moi autour de cette table dans cette salle.

Ginny fit quelques "hum ! hum !" qui pouvaient tout aussi bien s'adresser à l'un ou à l'autre de deux jeunes gens. Ellie McGregor observait Harry avec un étonnement exagéré.  
- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?  
Ginny refit quelques "Hum!"  
- Tu sais Potter, je suis sûre que tu sous-estimes ta propre faculté à susciter la sympathie, reprit Ellie. Je veux bien croire que certains se montrent réticents à voir en toi une alternative à la dictature de Malefoy dans cette école… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour des raisons aussi nobles que les tiennes. Je crois qu'ils sont tout simplement jaloux de toi…  
- Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi, murmura Harry avec amertume.  
Le demi-sourire de McGregor réapparut sur ses lèvres. Elle leva les sourcils imperceptiblement. Ginny n'attendait qu'un mot pour éclater de rire. Harry tourna sa mauvaise humeur, qui cachait en fait une gêne incommensurable, vers la jeune Weasley.  
- Tu crois que c'est drôle d'attirer les regards sur toi sans cesse ? Et de savoir que ces regards ce n'est pas toi qu'ils voient, mais ta fichue cicatrice ? Et de te demander si ceux qui sont auprès de toi, le sont pour toi ou pour eux-mêmes ? parce qu'ils pensent qu'un peu de ce qu'ils s'imaginent être de la gloire rejaillira sur eux ? Tu crois que c'est drôle de te demander si ceux qui disent t'aimer t'aiment pour toi ou pour leur propre estime de soi.  
Ginny pâlit un peu. Ses lèvres tremblèrent avant de lui répondre.  
- C'est ce que tu penses de nous ? De Ron, d'Hermione ? De moi ?  
- Je pense que vous vous faites tous des idées sur moi, répliqua Harry. Vous ignorez qui je suis. Ce que je suis.  
- On sait déjà que tu n'es pas drôle, que tu as un caractère de cochon, et que tu es d'une susceptibilité à faire peur… commença McGregor. Mais on peut le comprendre. Sauf pour le caractère ; mon père dit que le caractère, c'est la marque de fabrique d'une famille qui se respecte. Moi, j'ai pris celui des McGregor au grand désespoir de ma mère. Et crois-moi, je l'entretiens aussi jalousement que mon grand-père entretenait son épée claymore qui n'avait pas servi depuis des siècles mais à laquelle il tenait comme à son nom.  
- Oh ! fit Harry bien décidé à lui montrer que son humour valait le sien. C'est pourquoi tu es toujours aussi tranchante.  
Ginny ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux l'être, répliqua McGregor. Et c'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas drôle du tout. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Ginny se pencha sur la table les deux mains en avant, comme pour séparer deux adversaires. Elle les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle :  
- Par pitié ! pria-t-elle. Ça suffit ! Ellie, nous savons tous combien tu es vive, intelligente et piquante. Tu n'as rien à prouver à quiconque. Quant à toi Harry, je ne sais ce que tu cherches à jouer ainsi les malheureux incompris, mais ça ne marche pas ! Je pense que nous avons autre chose à faire ensemble que nous redonner la grande scène des abrutis de Serpentard contre les crétins de Gryffondor. Si vous avez quelque chose à vous dire, dites-le franchement qu'on passe à autre chose !…

Harry et McGregor se défièrent un instant du regard. Puis ils détournèrent la tête en même temps. Harry baissa les yeux, penaud. McGregor se mordit les lèvres.  
- Non ? fit Ginny en se redressant sur son siège. Passons donc à autre chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Green ? On le vire de l'équipe ?  
- Je m'en charge ! répondit McGregor.  
Harry l'arrêta du geste.  
- Je ne doute pas que tu saurais faire cela avec autant de délicatesse que de fermeté, McGregor, dit-il à peine caustique. Mais pour l'instant, il s'imagine que nous ne prenons pas au sérieux la menace que représente Malefoy et son cours d'entraînement. Il s'est empressé de le raconter à Moon qui l'a cru. S'ils s'aperçoivent que leur espion est repéré, ils ne manqueront pas de nous en envoyer d'autres qu'il nous sera difficile de confondre.

McGregor s'agita sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait que se taire. La présence de Green au sein de son groupe lui restait en travers de la gorge.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? finit-elle par demander de mauvaise grâce.  
- Prendre Moon à son propre piège, répondit Harry au bout d'un moment de réflexion.  
McGregor plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry lorsqu'il les leva sur Ginny et elle.  
- Tu veux dire : nous servir de Green de la même manière que Moon se sert de lui ? chuchota-t-elle. C'est très risqué…  
- Mais que vaudrait la vie sans un peu de risque ? lui renvoya Harry, un peu sarcastique.  
Ginny souffla son exaspération, les yeux au ciel.  
- D'accord, on le garde ! décida-t-elle. Mais Ellie et moi on l'aura à l'œil.  
- J'aimerai mieux l'avoir à l'oreille… murmura McGregor. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'ils se racontent lors de leurs réunions dans notre salle commune.  
- Ils ne se cachent donc pas ? demanda Harry.  
McGregor lui jeta un oeil ironique :  
- Pourquoi faire ? C'est à celui qui affichera ses opinions le plus haut… non, moi ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qu'ils se disent exactement lorsqu'ils se mettent à chuchoter.  
Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Ginny hésita.  
- Je crois que je peux arranger cela… murmura-t-elle. A condition que tu gardes le secret et que tu ne te fasses pas prendre par Rogue…  
- Et il faudra lui donner aussi de la poudre d'Estourbinette, elle risque d'en avoir besoin avant longtemps… Hermione doit avoir terminé de l'analyser…  
- Si Ron lui en a laissé le temps, pouffa Ginny. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour hier après midi pendant qu'elle essayait d'en trouver la composition.  
Harry réfléchissait sans prendre garde aux explications de Ginny. Il leur faudrait aussi trouver un moyen de la lancer sur l'ennemi sans se trouver trop près et de la poudre et de ceux qu'ils désiraient éliminer ainsi.  
- Si vous ne voulez pas que sache de quoi vous êtes en train de discuter, fallait pas parler devant moi !  
McGregor se rappelait à leur attention.  
- Tu crois qu'Hermione l'inviterait dans son antre ? demanda Harry en souriant.  
- Hermione peut-être… répondit Ginny sur un haussement d'épaule.  
Le problème risquait plutôt de venir de Ron. Harry en était bien conscient. Il se tourna vers Ellie  
- Tu es libre mercredi prochain à l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
McGregor haussa un sourcil :  
- Ça dépend pourquoi… marmonna-t-elle. Bien que je doute que ce soit pour m'inviter à venir t'admirer voler sur ton balai.  
- Je demanderai à Hermione si elle accepte de faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans le secret, déclara Ginny tandis qu'Harry se mordait la langue pour ne pas lui faire une réponse aussi maladroite que stupide.  
- Je suppose que je ne saurais rien d'autre avant que Granger ait accepté de _me mettre dans le secret_… grommela McGregor.  
Ginny se leva.  
- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Harry que la panique soudain prenait à la gorge.  
Ginny se pencha à son oreille :  
- Chercher mon oreille à rallonge, lui chuchota-t-elle. J'en serais quitte pour en commander une autre à mes frères… seulement cette fois, ils vont me la faire payer, je le crains.  
Elle dégagea son bras qu'Harry retenait fermement par la manche et s'éloigna à grands pas. Harry cherchait fébrilement un prétexte pour quitter la place sans s'attirer les sarcasmes de la jeune Serpentard. Allons, mon vieux, s'exhortait-il, tu sais parler aux serpents d'habitude.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment au dossier de son siège.  
- Alors ? fit-il. Qui crois-tu qui va gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ?  
Il eut envie de se donner des gifles.  
- Je dirais bien Serpentard… répondit McGregor. Mais comme cet idiot de Malefoy a viré tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme lui, ça me ferait plutôt plaisir s'ils se retrouvaient derniers du classement.  
- Oh ! fit Harry. Le syndrome bulgare a atteint l'équipe de Serpentard ?  
Un éclair amusé passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Harry fit une grimace :  
- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas drôle, murmura-t-il.  
Pas drôle du tout même ! songea-t-il. Il imagina Hermione en face de lui à ce moment et il eut honte. McGregor haussa les épaules :  
- Si on ne s'amusait que des choses drôles, on ne rirait plus beaucoup… Et puis, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais quand j'ai dit que tu n'avais aucun humour et que tu étais trop susceptible. Parfois, je me laisse emporter et mes paroles dépassent ma pensée.  
Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pensait donc vraiment ce qu'elle disait à propos de son sale  
caractère… Harry hocha la tête. Pourquoi Ginny n'arrivait-elle pas ? Les yeux de McGregor pétillaient de malice sous ses longs cils bruns.  
- Tu devrais être plus prudente, dit-il enfin en hésitant.  
- A quel propos ?  
- A propos de ce que tu dis et à qui… répondit Harry, embarrassé. Et à propos de qui tu vois. Si on devait te refaire le portrait, ce serait vraiment dommage. Je veux dire…que ce serait moins agréable à regarder… enfin… Ce serait sûrement très désagréable pour toi aussi… heu… surtout pour toi.  
McGregor le regardait s'enfoncer, son sourire moqueur aux lèvres et un sourcil interrogateur levé. Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de reprendre les paroles qu'elle avait adressées à Bulstrode dans la salle Commune de Serpentard. Il tentait de retomber sur ses pieds et plus il essayait plus il bredouillait de bêtises. Il ne sut pourquoi l'image de Ron s'imposa à son esprit et il fut pris de regrets en songeant au nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était moqué de lui.

Il vit revenir Ginny avec soulagement. Elle ramassa ses affaires et chuchota à Ellie de la suivre dans les appartements de cette bonne vieille Myrtle. Elle quitta la salle la première. McGregor ramena lentement ses affaires vers elle.  
- Merci pour tes conseils de prudence, Potter, dit-elle. Mais tu sais, je suis déjà sur la liste noire…  
Elle se leva et glissa le long de la table pour s'arrêter devant lui.  
- Si je dois me faire refaire le portrait, autant que ce soit pour un maximum de bonnes raisons…  
Harry eut soudain très chaud au visage. Il ressentit une drôle d'impression au creux de la poitrine et il eut du mal à inspirer. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait qu'une fille au monde pour qui il avait été une bonne raison de prendre des coups dans la tête. C'était Ginny. Qu'il y en eût une autre, le dépassait totalement. Qu'elle eût l'audace de le lui confier ainsi lui collait des sueurs froides. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais rien ne vint. Il sentit son regard qui effleurait sa cicatrice, elle eut un rire silencieux et s'éloigna vers le couloir.  
Elle croisa le Préfet de Septième Année de Gryffondor qui la suivit un instant des yeux, d'un air connaisseur. Il s'appuya à la table d'Harry.  
- Jolie fille, Potter… dit-il avec un sourire admiratif. C'est plutôt rare chez les Serpentard. Tu vas faire des jaloux ! Tu savais que ce grand prétentieux de Moon avait des vues sur elle avant qu'elle ne choisisse le camp adverse ? Remarque, je comprends à présent pourquoi elle s'est rangée de ton côté…  
- Ce n'est pas "mon" côté, répondit Harry calmement. Et tu ne comprends rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Moi ? Rien ! C'est la vieille McGo qui t'attend aux pieds de l'escalier qui mène chez le Directeur.

Harry se leva d'un bond. Il sortit de la salle en courant, ralentit le pas devant Rusard qui traînait comme d'ordinaire dans les parages de la Salle des Quatre Maisons, pour se hâter à nouveau dès qu'il tourna le coin du couloir. Il arriva près de la Directrice-Adjointe, le cœur battant et le souffle presque court. Il glissa sur le sol pour s'arrêter tout juste devant elle, le visage contrit devant ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés  
- Dépêchez-vous Potter, le pressa-t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore sera là dans précisément dix minutes et il doit être reparti dans exactement une demi-heure.  
Elle se tourna vers l'escalier, poussa Harry sur la première marche et dit :  
- Tarte aux pommes !  
Harry réussit à ne pas rire tandis que l'escalier se mettait à tourner sur sa vis. Il fit le tri des questions qu'il voulait poser au Directeur, tout en ayant conscience qu'il n'aurait le temps d'en poser que quelques-unes, et qu'il n'obtiendrait de réponses claires qu'à bien moins que cela. L'espoir de revoir Fumseck lui mit le sourire aux lèvres, l'idée de se retrouver face au portrait de Phineas Nigellus le transforma en grimace. Il arrivait à la fin de la vis. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Harry entra.


	63. Chapitre 63 : Le Choixpeau Magique

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Mais ils sont complètement largués les garçons dans cette histoire, là!_** Comme d'hab non ? lol ! Et puis, une Ginny, une Hermione, une McGregor ça fait beaucoup pour eux... Finalement, il n'y a que Neville qui garde la tête froide dans cette histoire...

Quant à savoir ce que complotent Ginny et Ellie... vous le saurez dans quelques chapitres. En attendant les spéculations vont bon train...

Le Mystère McGregor ! Que cherche-t-elle ? Est-elle si fiable que cela ? ou une espionne impliquée dans un immense complot contre ces abrutis de Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Ginny ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Harry ? Est-elle la Mary-Sue de la fic de Miss Teigne ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite des Secrets d'Hermione...

**Chapitre 63**

Le Choixpeau Magique

Harry jeta son premier regard dans la pièce sur le tableau de Nigellus. Il était vide, ainsi que la plupart des autres cadres. Harry se demanda si l'autre tableau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard se trouvait encore dans la maison des Black, dans la chambre à l'étage. Fumseck était également absent. Harry se résolut à attendre seul. Il s'assit dans les fauteuils moelleux devant le bureau surchargé d'objets de toutes sortes dont il n'avait même pas idée de l'utilisation.  
- Bonjour, Harry Potter…  
Harry sursauta. Il se tourna vivement vers l'étagère derrière lui, où reposait le Choixpeau Magique. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux sombres et son bord se fendit en un sourire bizarre.  
- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, reprit le Choixpeau.  
- C'est parce que vous manquez de compagnie, répondit Harry.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! fit le Choixpeau. De l'esprit ? Chez un Gryffondor !  
- C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé là-bas !  
- C'est toi qui as voulu y aller !  
- Je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard ! corrigea Harry. Vous auriez pu m'envoyer ailleurs.  
- Mmmmhhh ! marmonna le Choixpeau. Pas assez curieux pour Serdaigle et pas assez patient pour Poufsouffle. Je n'avais pas le choix puisque tu l'avais déjà fait à ma place…  
- Hermione prétend que votre répartition de cette année est très particulière… Elle dit que vous n'avez pas désigné les élèves en fonction de ce que les Maisons pouvaient leur apporter, mais en fonction de ce qu'eux pouvaient apporter à leur Maison.  
Le Choixpeau ferma les yeux et sourit d'un air malicieux.  
- Durant plusieurs siècles Poudlard a dispensé à ses élèves le savoir et la connaissance. Grâce à l'école et aux efforts de ceux qui ont tout fait pour qu'elle perdure, ils ont vu leur avenir assuré. Certains lui doivent toute leur vie, car ils ont rencontré en ces lieux, outre la révélation de leur vocation, celui ou celle qui a partagé leur existence. Il est temps à présent que Poudlard reçoive la juste récompense de ses soins. Je suis là depuis presque aussi longtemps que l'Ecole, et j'entends durer au moins aussi longtemps encore… Cette petite Granger… elle a compris beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Trop, répondit Harry à voix basse.  
Il entendit encore rire le Choixpeau.  
- La Salle des Quatre Maisons c'est son idée, vous savez, reprit Harry avec fierté.  
- Je le sais, répondit le vieux chapeau. Dumbledore a beaucoup ri quand le jeune Rogue est venu lui annoncer la nouvelle idée qui avait germé dans le cerveau de cette petite.  
- Il est venu nous dénoncer ? demanda Harry interloqué.  
Le Choixpeau éclata de rire.  
- Quoi ? fit-il. Bien sûr que non ! Il trouvait que cela n'allait pas assez vite. C'est bien pour cela d'ailleurs que Dumbledore a tant ri !  
Le chapeau riait lui-même encore tout seul, plissant le feutre élimé de son bord. Une idée vint à Harry. Il tenta sa chance.  
- Savez-vous pourquoi Rogue en veut autant aux Gryffondor ? questionna-t-il sans pouvoir cacher la pointe d'avidité de sa voix.  
Le Choixpeau ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son sourire s'allongea tellement qu'Harry crut qu'il allait faire le tour de son bord. Ses petits yeux clignèrent, pleins de malice.  
- Parce qu'il ne concevait pas d'aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard…  
- Vous voulez dire…

Harry ne sut jamais ce que voulait dire le Choixpeau. Un bruissement d'aile couvrit le rire moqueur du feutre noir et Dumbledore apparut. Fumseck se percha sur le fauteuil d'Harry qui se levait pour accueillir le Directeur. Il lui tendit son cou aux plumes de feu. Il déclinait déjà.  
- Harry, mon garçon ! s'écria Dumbledore avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé. Je suis désolé de te recevoir entre deux courants d'air mais je ne peux faire autrement. Je risque d'être absent toute la journée de demain et dès lundi ton programme sera à nouveau très chargé.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil directorial. Il paraissait las, malgré son sourire. Harry le revit un an plus tôt, abattu et affligé. Il se souvint de ses propres cris de rage et de désespoir. Il n'avait pas voulu voir le chagrin du vieil homme.  
- Je suppose que le professeur McGonagall vous a parlé de l'idée qu'Hermione avait eue au sujet d'un éventuel attentat contre la Reine… commença-t-il.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- Maugrey et Molly ont eu une autre dispute à ce sujet…. Soupira-t-il.  
Un instant atterré, Harry se mit à sourire :  
- Il voulait encore intégrer Hermione à l'Ordre ? Dans le service Protection et Connaissance des Moldus ?  
- Ce à quoi Severus lui a répondu qu'elle serait plus utile dans notre nouveau service hospitalier… opina Dumbledore.  
- Et Molly a mis tout le monde d'accord en hurlant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire : ses études par exemple… se moqua Harry.  
Dumbledore agita l'index dans une imitation de la mère de Ron et Ginny.  
- Je suis heureux de savoir que l'argent de Sirius servira la cause qu'il a toujours défendue, reprit Harry. Vous avez installé le nouvel hôpital de l'Ordre au dernier étage de l'hôtel Delacour ?  
- Pour l'instant, soupira Dumbledore. Nous aménageons un local plus discret d'accès et moins proche du QG de l'Ordre. Arthur nous avait proposé le Terrier, mais il est trop petit et un regain d'activité chez les Weasley ne passerait pas inaperçu…  
- La maison des Black ? demanda Harry avec une hésitation.  
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
- Trop risqué également, murmura le vieil homme. Mais nous avons eu une proposition intéressante… L'un de nos nouveaux membres nous a offert sa résidence londonienne. Il n'y vient que rarement, pour affaires…  
Le vieux directeur lui sourit :  
- Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de l'avancement de l'hôpital que tu as voulu me voir, n'est-ce pas Harry. Tu t'inquiètes de savoir où tu vas passer l'été ?  
- Je n'aimerais pas avoir à repartir chez ma tante… et je sais qu'elle ne le souhaite pas non plus. Je crains que la protection qu'elle m'offre ne soit plus si importante. Il se pourrait aussi que je les mette en danger. Je sais que Rogue… le professeur Rogue veut continuer cet été les cours que je prends avec lui. Et il y a Hermione aussi. Elle ne peut plus rentrer chez ses parents, pour les mêmes raisons que moi. A cause de moi. Molly n'aime pas nous savoir au siège de l'Ordre. Y passerons-nous deux mois ? C'est impossible ! Hermione va péter un câble sans son labo ! Et Rogue ? Où me donnera-t-il ses leçons ? Et Ginny, elle va se changer en Harpie si elle n'a pas le droit de mettre le nez dehors…

Dumbledore s'amusait de l'animation du jeune homme, qui montait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.  
- Tu oublies Ronald, remarqua-t-il en souriant.  
- Oh Ron, lui, pourvu qu'il se trouve à moins de dix centimètres d'Hermione, il vivrait dans un bunker !  
Dumbledore éclata de rire. Puis il s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil.  
- Je retardais cette entrevue Harry pour la simple raison que je redoutais que tu me poses ces questions. Ton oncle et ta tante sont sous surveillance. Mrs Figg reçoit en ce moment sa nièce et son mari. Ce sont des sorciers comme tu peux t'en douter. Ils appartiennent à l'Ordre évidemment. Arabella nous avait déjà signalé des allées et venues suspectes dans les parages de Little Whinging, et en particulier autour de Privet Drive. Nous avons voulu mettre ta famille à l'abri, mais ton oncle n'a rien voulu savoir. Il s'imagine que tant que tu n'es pas chez eux, ils ne risquent rien.  
Harry avala difficilement sa salive.  
- Et ce n'est pas vrai ?  
- Eh bien, soupira Dumbledore. Tout dépend des plans de Voldemort. Il sait bien que si tu n'as plus où aller, soit je te garderai à Poudlard comme l'année dernière ; soit je te garderai sous la protection de l'Ordre.

Harry sursauta comme s'il était soudain assis sur des pointes. Tonks n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était régulièrement suivie en sortant du Ministère ?  
- La maison de ma tante n'est plus une protection sûre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, amèrement.  
- Ni pour toi, ni pour personne, confirma Dumbledore.  
- Croyez-vous qu'il sait pour la protection du sang ?  
- Tom Jedusor pense vite et bien, rappela Dumbledore. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, il le devine.  
Harry hésita avant de poser sa question suivante :  
- Le professeur Rogue ne peut-il le savoir ?  
Dumbledore laissa ses yeux pétiller de malice quelques secondes.  
- Lucius est très occupé en ce moment à mobiliser ses troupes pour célébrer comme il se doit le deuxième anniversaire du deuxième avènement de son maître…  
Harry hocha la tête, un peu honteux de s'être allé à une attaque si minime fût-elle contre le professeur de Potions.  
- Le QG de l'ordre n'est pas très pratique non plus, reprit-il en baissant la tête.  
- Il pourra toujours vous héberger quelques jours, affirma le Directeur. Un peu de jeunesse ne fait de mal à personne. Et Molly sera heureuse de vous accueillir, quoi qu'elle dise.  
- Il ne reste que Poudlard, fit Harry désabusé. C'est le seul endroit qui m'offre encore une protection.  
- Nous y travaillons, assura Dumbledore.  
- Et Voldemort à son contraire… murmura Harry.  
- Il essaie effectivement de nous prendre de vitesse, répondit Dumbledore. As-tu encore une question, Harry ? Le temps s'écoule et je vais devoir repartir.  
- Comment va Percy ? demanda très vite le jeune homme.  
Ron lui en voudrait s'il ne posait pas la question.  
- Mal…  
- Je croyais que les guérisseurs avaient réussi à cicatriser les plaies… reprit Harry, un peu interdit de cette nouvelle.  
Dumbledore secoua la tête :  
- On peut soigner les gens malgré eux, Harry. On ne peut les obliger à guérir.  
Dumbledore se leva lentement. Le cœur d'Harry battait à se rompre.  
- Et Charlie ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Charlie ?  
- Il a réussi à nous faire passer des nouvelles rassurantes.  
- Karkarof est-il avec lui ? hasarda Harry. Il faut qu'il se méfie de lui.  
Il n'osait parler de Krum. Il préférait l'incertitude à une vérité qui briserait le cœur d'Hermione.  
- Charlie sait à qui il peut accorder sa confiance, Harry. Et nous ne savons pas tout de ceux avec qui il est en contact.  
- Pourquoi ne revient-il pas en Angleterre ? insista Harry. Il serait plus utile ici qu'à se terrer là-bas !  
- Il reviendra bientôt, Harry, lui assura Dumbledore sa vieille main parcheminée sur son épaule. Tu peux dire cela à tes amis : leur frère verra bientôt poindre la journée du retour…

Il sembla à Harry que les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'une lueur victorieuse. Elle s'éteignit brusquement.  
- …ou bien Tonks ira le chercher elle-même au milieu de ses dragons ! Et les dragons ne méritent vraiment pas cela !  
Il se mit à rire. Il tendit la main vers le phénix.  
- Allons Fumseck ! Au Ministère ! Le Premier Ministre veut que je l'aide à convaincre son homologue moldu que ses dispositifs antiterroristes ne suffiront pas pour arrêter les troupes exaltées que Lucius Malefoy pourrait jeter à l'assaut de la population londonienne !

Une volute mordorée tomba en paillettes d'or sur le sol du bureau à l'endroit où se tenait Dumbledore une seconde auparavant. Harry tourna la tête vers le Choixpeau magique. Il paraissait un vulgaire couvre-chef de carnaval, usé jusqu'à la corde, avachi et lustré de tous côtés. Harry savait qu'il ne lui parlerait davantage que s'il en avait envie. Et apparemment, il n'en avait aucune envie. Harry entendit du bruit dans les tableaux et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. L'escalier le fit descendre dans le couloir. Il ne rencontra personne tandis qu'il descendait vers le Hall. Il n'en savait pas plus que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau directorial, mais au moins ses incertitudes avaient-elles été confirmées. La pensée qu'il ne retournerait pas chez sa tante le comblait d'aise, assez pour oublier que sa famille restait en danger. Et soudain, il se mit à courir vers la Grande Salle. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi personne ne croisait dans les parages. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et il ne lui resterait rien à se mettre sous la dent s'il laissait Ron se resservir.

Harry somnolait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune qu'il avait traîné près de la fenêtre pour profiter des premiers rayons d'un frileux soleil de printemps, lorsque Ginny vint le secouer par l'épaule. Hermione voulait les voir dans le labo. Elle avait d'excellentes nouvelles. Harry suivit la jeune fille, à demi réveillé. Il frotta ses yeux sous ses verres pour voir l'éprouvette que Ron lui agitait sous le nez.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en baillant.  
- De la Poudre d'Estourbinette ! fit Ron fier comme un paon. Regarde !

Il fit reculer Harry. Ginny et Hermione se placèrent derrière lui. Il lança l'éprouvette contre le mur face à eux, de toutes ses forces. L'éprouvette se brisa dans un petit POP ! qui fit monter la poudre qu'elle contenait jusqu'à hauteur d'homme.  
- Et voilà ! recommença à pavaner le jeune Weasley. Et on peut concentrer davantage selon l'usage qu'on veut en faire. Là c'était une concentration standard : ça te balance un coup derrière les oreilles et ça te laisse KO quelques minutes. Hermione peut en refaire autant qu'on en veut. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de l'éprouvette et du sortilège de projection.  
- Et c'est Hermione et moi qui l'avons ensorcelée, cette éprouvette ! lui rappela Ginny.  
- C'est très bien ! sourit Harry devant les airs de petit coq de la jeune fille.  
Il se tourna vers Hermione :  
- Tu peux nous en fabriquer combien et pour quand ?  
- Avant de passer commande, tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça fonctionne ? l'interrompit celle-ci.  
- Non ! répondit Harry, effrayé par avance à l'idée d'un cours magistral infligée à cette heure de l'après-midi par le Professeur Hermione.  
- Très bien ! fit-elle un peu vexée. Avec ce que les jumeaux nous ont envoyé, je peux en faire le triple. Celle qu'ils nous ont fait parvenir est ultra concentrée. Il y aurait de quoi tuer un troupeau d'éléphants. Un jour, ces deux-là se feront sauter dans leur laboratoire !

Ron la regarda, horrifié. Il croisa les doigts des deux mains tandis qu'Harry souriait au souvenir des paroles de Rogue à l'égard des jumeaux. Hermione soupira, les yeux au ciel.  
- Le plus difficile sera d'obtenir des éprouvettes, continua-t-elle. Le mieux serait que chaque "Compagnie" nous en amène un lot, histoire que les risques ne soient pas toujours pour les mêmes…  
- Oh ! fit Ron un peu sarcastique. Dobby se lasserait-il de se transformer en voleur pour Hermione Granger ?  
- Il le ferait peut-être pour Harry Potter ? dit Harry en retenant un rire.  
- C'est Hermione Granger qui ne veut pas que Dobby ait des ennuis à cause d'elle ! répliqua-t-elle.  
- T'inquiète ! trancha Ginny, si chacun d'entre nous réussit à piquer une éprouvette à chaque cours, on pourra constituer un stock avant peu. Et je suis sûre qu'Ellie trouvera le moyen d'entrer dans la réserve à côté de la salle de classe de Rogue. C'est là qu'ils entreposent les fioles, éprouvettes et autres objets fragiles.

Ron la contemplait la bouche ouverte. Son visage reflétait la plus totale des stupéfactions, un ébahissement mêlé d'admiration. Il s'écria :  
- Tu fréquentes trop Dean et Seamus ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi !  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
- Je suis la sœur de mes frères, c'est tout ! Et pour en revenir aux éprouvettes, je suis sûre que ça ne posera aucun problème aux Serpentard de subtiliser quelques tubes de verre à leur Directeur de Maison !  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione et s'exclama :  
- Et toi, tu la laisses dire des choses pareilles ! Mademoiselle Je-suis-à-cheval-sur-le-règlement !  
- J'aurais mieux aimé ne pas savoir comment vous allez vous procurer les éprouvettes, en effet… murmura Hermione d'une petite voix.  
- Je ne te savais pas hypocrite ! se moqua Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie, se défendit Hermione avec moins de mordant que d'ordinaire. C'est que si on me demande comment j'ai eu ces tubes, je ne pourrais répondre que je ne sais pas sans mentir.  
- Parce que ça te gêne de mentir à un professeur, maintenant ? continua Ron sarcastique.  
- A _un_ professeur, oui… répondit Hermione la tête dans les épaules.  
Ron la regarda un moment les sourcils froncés.  
- Ooooh ! fit-il très très ironique. Miss Granger a des scrupules à mentir à son cher professeur de Potions !

Harry trouva que son ami imitait Rogue à la perfection. Ginny bouscula son frère pour s'approcher d'Hermione.  
- Ça te fera un bon entraînement pour tes séances d'occlumancie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as réussi à lui cacher le labo, pourquoi pas ceci ?  
Hermione fit une grimace.  
- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine, marmonna-t-elle.  
- En tous cas, il n'a pas encore débarqué ici, non ? dit Ginny avec évidence.  
Harry mit la main devant sa bouche.  
- Oups ! fit-il. Je crois que j'ai vendu la mèche à Dumbledore ! Et ce qui est curieux, c'est qu'il n'a pas bronché !  
Ginny secoua la tête en soupirant.  
- C'est tout toi, Harry ! Tu vas voir ce vieil Albus pour lui soutirer des informations et c'est lui qui tire de toi tout ce que tu veux lui cacher !  
- J'aurais voulu t'y voir, toi ! râla Harry. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre c'est que Maugrey s'est disputé avec Rogue et Molly parce qu'il voulait engager Hermione dans l'Ordre !  
- Encore ! ne put s'empêcher de rire cette dernière.  
- Parfaitement ! renchérit Harry. Maugrey te voulait au service de la communication moldue et Rogue te voyait plutôt à l'hôpital ! Et Molly s'est disputée avec chacun d'eux.

Ginny éclata de rire. Ron ne disait rien. Il était décomposé. Sa sœur s'installa autour de la table. Elle invita Harry à leur raconter son entrevue, afin de libérer cette colère qu'il essayait de ravaler.  
- Je ne suis pas en colère, répondit Harry plus calmement. J'ai à nouveau ce terrible sentiment d'injustice.  
Hermione s'approcha de lui.  
- Il veut que tu retournes chez ton oncle et ta tante ?  
- Non, expliqua Harry. Il ne veut plus que je m'approche d'eux et il désire que Voldemort le sache pour leur laisser une chance de survivre à ce drame. Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils ont refusé la protection de l'Ordre.  
- Alors, s'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce ne sera pas ta faute, mais la leur ! trancha Ginny avec évidence. Oublie ces moldus sans cervelle ! Tu passeras tes vacances avec nous, dans ce cas.  
- Une partie, peut-être, dit Harry prudemment. Mais la plupart je les passerais à Poudlard à travailler avec Rogue. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron, souriant déjà à une remarque saignante, du genre : "chouettes vacances, Harry !" Le jeune homme se tut. Il paraissait troublé.  
- C'est encore ici que tu es le plus en sécurité, estima Hermione d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.  
Elle songeait qu'elle aussi passerait des vacances loin des siens.  
- Il a dit qu'ils y travaillaient… et Voldemort au contraire, acquiesça Harry, un peu amer. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela veut dire ?  
- Exactement ce que tu as compris, lui renvoya Hermione sans cesser de ranger le sachet de Poudre d'Estourbinette dans une boite hermétique ainsi que ses instruments de mesure. Dumbledore et l'Ordre sont en train de prendre des mesures pour que la protection de Poudlard ne faiblisse pas davantage. Et Voldemort, bien entendu, tente de les en empêcher…  
- Alors cela veut dire… commença Ginny avec appréhension, qu'il sait en quoi consiste la protection de Poudlard.  
- Cela veut simplement dire, reprit Hermione très calmement, qu'il en sait assez pour pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore…

Il parut à Harry qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se tut. Et comme les filles attendaient qu'il continuât son récit, il poursuivit :  
- Ensuite je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Percy et de Charlie.  
Ces paroles semblèrent tirer Ron de sa torpeur stupéfaite.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur Charlie ?  
- Il m'a dit de vous dire que votre frère verra poindre bientôt la journée du retour…  
- Quoi ? fit Ron.  
Hermione lui sourit :  
- La Journée du Retour, Ron, répéta-t-elle. Cela signifie qu'il aura gagné le droit de rentrer à la maison goûter un repos mérité…  
Un écho s'éveilla dans la mémoire d'Harry. _…et parce que Charlie Weasley n'a jamais laissé une tâche inachevée.  
_- Hermione ! insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Charlie, en Roumanie ?  
Et comme Hermione se taisait, Ginny leva les yeux sur elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- Je parie qu'elle va nous dire qu'elle _ne peut pas _nous le dire….  
Hermione lui lança un regard assassin. Ginny ne retint même pas un geste de victoire.  
- Et pour Percy, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? demanda Hermione, le ton pincé.  
- Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait obliger quelqu'un à guérir, même en le soignant très bien, répondit Harry l'esprit encore préoccupé de Charlie.

L'éclair de triomphe de Ginny s'éteignit dans ses yeux. Hermione poussa un long soupir.  
- Je lui ai fait remettre par McGonagall une lettre de Pénélope, leur apprit Ginny. Il l'a refusée. Maman l'a gardée, au cas où il changerait d'avis.  
- S'il s'imagine que Pénélope va attendre qu'il cesse de délirer ! grimaça Ron.  
A la grande surprise de tous, Hermione se mit à rire :  
- Pénélope attendra ! J'espère simplement qu'elle n'aura pas vingt ans à attendre ! Je me demande quelles épreuves devra encore endurer ce pauvre Percy avant que lui soit rendue sa propre Journée du Retour.  
Ron se pencha vers Harry, un peu inquiet :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?  
Harry secoua la tête. Il préféra changer de sujet.  
- J'ai parlé de toi avec le Choixpeau Magique, dit-il brusquement.  
- J'en suis flattée ! répondit Hermione. J'espère que tu lui as dit ma façon de penser concernant sa répartition de cette année !  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien résumé tes pensées… mais cela a eu l'air de l'amuser beaucoup. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il a apprécié également ton idée de Salle des Quatre Maisons. Rogue aussi d'ailleurs…  
- Hein ? fit Ron. Tu as sans doute mal compris !  
Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.  
- J'ai fort bien compris, au contraire ! Et je sais pourquoi Rogue en veut tellement aux Gryffondor…

Ginny était tout oreille. Ron s'approcha encore. Hermione regardait Harry un sourcil levé, étonnée qu'il eût eu l'audace de poser cette question.  
- Parce qu'il ne concevait pas de se retrouver ailleurs qu'à Serpentard… cita Harry d'un air satisfait.  
Il y eut un silence. Tous le regardaient fixement.  
- Et alors ? demanda Ron décontenancé.  
- Moi non plus, je ne l'imagine pas ailleurs qu'à Serpentard… murmura Ginny.  
- Tout comme Harry ne s'imaginait pas dans cette Maison…? Glissa Hermione.  
- Tu veux dire que le Choixpeau aurait pu l'envoyer ailleurs… ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ginny venait de le devancer. Il était d'ailleurs soulagé de n'avoir pas à prononcer lui-même ces paroles.  
- Et où crois-tu qu'il l'aurait mis ? se moqua Ron. A Poufsouffle ?  
- C'est un travailleur acharné, approuva Hermione sans paraître se rendre compte du ton sarcastique de leur ami. Il est aussi assez intelligent pour prétendre à aller à Serdaigle et suffisamment courageux pour entrer à Gryffondor…  
- Tu plaisantes ! fit Ron d'une voix éteinte.  
- Tu ne lui reconnais pas le courage ? demanda Hermione froidement. Il lui en a fallu pourtant pour renoncer à tout ce qui faisait sa vie avant de se mettre du côté de Dumbledore.  
- De l'opportunisme ! cracha Ron. Il a senti tourner le vent et il a quitté le navire ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que ce type aurait pu faire un Gryffondor ! Ce n'est qu'un sale… rat !  
- Le rat, c'est Peter Pettigrew, Ron, lui rappela Harry. Et lui, il était à Gryffondor !  
Ron se retourna vivement vers Harry, rouge du lobe des oreilles à la racine des cheveux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? cria-t-il, comme s'il se sentait insulté. Je sais que j'ai reconnu que Rogue n'était pas forcément une mauvaise personne, à présent… Mais c'est quand même lui qui a voulu aller à Serpentard, non ? si l'on en croit le Choixpeau-qui-ne-ment-jamais…  
- Tu veux dire que le Choixpeau aurait pu hésiter entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour Rogue ? traduisit Ginny. Et que Serpentard l'a emporté de peu ?  
- Parce qu'il lui a demandé de l'y envoyer, acquiesça Harry. L'ambition l'a emporté sur le courage à ce moment là.  
- L'ambition, ou la tradition, murmura Hermione.  
Ron leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'il déteste tous les Gryffondor ?  
Il regardait Harry mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit.  
- Parce qu'il n'accepte pas qu'une part de lui soit telle que ce qu'on lui a appris à mépriser.  
Harry baissa les yeux. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore dans son bureau, quand il lui avait ramené l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. _Ce sont nos choix qui nous font ce que nous sommes._ Et il comprenait mieux à présent ce que voulait lui dire le Maître des Potions quand il prétendait que la magie n'était qu'un instrument dans la main de celui qui décidait ce qu'il voulait en faire.  
- Il a peut-être regretté son choix, hésita-t-il à prononcer.  
- Oui, nargua Ron ! C'est pourquoi il s'est empressé de le confirmer en devenant Mangemort. Harry ! Parfois tu es vraiment très naïf !  
Hermione haussa les épaules :  
- Personne n'a droit à l'erreur selon toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
Ron leva les mains devant lui :  
- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi à cause de ce type, Hermione. Je t'ai dit que je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute, mais de là en faire une victime, il y a de la marge. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Il me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Voilà, on en reste là. Je ne te dirai plus rien contre lui, à condition que tu cesses de vouloir me convaincre qu'il est un grand homme incompris.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle se tourna vers son chaudron vide.  
- Tu les veux pour quand tes tubes de poudre d'Estourbinette ? demanda-t-elle à Harry d'une voix un peu cassée.  
- Le plus rapidement possible ! répondit très vite Harry, heureux de changer de sujet. Malefoy rentre ce soir et je voudrais que McGregor ait dès demain de quoi parer ses attaques surprises.  
- Tu n'as qu'à t'y mettre tout de suite, proposa Ron à Hermione. Tu pourras bien préparer une dizaine d'éprouvettes d'ici le repas du soir, non ?  
Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers lui :  
- Tout de suite ? répéta-t-elle. Tu ne voulais pas que nous allions…  
- J'ai changé d'avis, dit Ron sans la regarder. Ginny, si tu nous aidais, on pourrait aller plus vite.

Il sortit du placard à ustensiles une dizaine d'éprouvettes, qu'il avait comptées un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi pour savoir à combien d'essais ils auraient droit avant de manquer de munitions. Hermione se mit au travail. Elle mesurait précautionneusement la poudre des jumeaux, la mélangeait à une autre poudre tandis que Ginny remplissait les tubes. Harry les fermait avec un petit bouchon de liège. Le travail le plus délicat fut de les envelopper dans du papier pour ne pas qu'ils se brisent. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, interrompu par moment par les recommandations d'Hermione. Harry mit de côté quatre éprouvettes que Ginny devait faire passer à Ellie McGregor dans la salle des Préfets avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il en partagea quatre autres entre eux, conservant les deux dernières pour Luna et Neville.  
- Crois-tu que ce soit bien prudent de leur en confier une chacun ? hésita Ron. Neville est si maladroit et si tête en l'air que s'il ne casse pas le verre il risque de mettre son nez dedans pour essayer de se rappeler ce que cette chose fait dans sa poche ! Quant à Luna, elle peut très bien s'asseoir dessus sans même s'en rendre compte.  
- Prends garde toi-même ! lui répondit Harry en riant.

Hermione rangeait à nouveau ses instruments. Elle demanda à Ginny de lui passer le récipient de poudre de Perlimpinpin. Harry éclata franchement de rire. Il crut que la jeune fille se moquait de lui. Il lui tendit le mortier remplit d'une poudre qui rappelait la poudre de Cheminette.  
- Il n'y a rien de drôle, lui fit remarquer Hermione un léger sourire malgré tout au coin des lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, je n'y peux rien. C'est la poudre de base pour toutes les autres, la Cheminette notamment. Tout dépend ensuite des ingrédients supplémentaires et des enchantements additionnels… Tu veux que je te montre ?  
- Non ! s'écrièrent simultanément Harry et Ginny.

Cette dernière ramassa prudemment les éprouvettes sur la table et les rangea dans ses poches. Hermione lui rappela les recommandations à faire à McGregor. Ginny referma la porte sur elle en maugréant quelques "Oui ! Oui !" impatients. Les trois autres quittèrent la pièce un peu plus tard. Ron et Harry s'en furent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor commencer une partie d'échecs tandis qu'Hermione montait dans le bureau des Préfets.

Peu avant le repas du soir, les élèves arrivèrent à bord des diligences et se déversèrent dans le Grand Hall. Peeves piaillait de joie au retour de ses victimes. Il se frottait les mains d'avance. Lorsqu'il vit entrer Malefoy, il fit une cabriole au milieu du couloir qui menait aux quartiers des Serpentard, avant de précéder le jeune homme de moult ronds de jambes et salutations de son bonnet de bouffon.  
- Ça commence fort pour Malefoy ! commenta McGregor à Ginny venue accueillir Dean à son arrivée.  
Ginny hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas l'air de l'héritier des Malefoy. Il semblait avoir recouvré la superbe qu'il avait quelque peu perdue avant les vacances. Crabbe et Goyle lui ouvraient le passage, tentant vainement de chasser Peeves du chemin de leur chef. Les Serpentard s'écartaient sur leur passage et les autres n'avaient d'autre choix que de subir les bousculades des deux brutes de service.  
- Comme en pays conquis ! grogna Dean avec un regard désabusé à Neville et Luna qui se tenaient par la main.  
- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on va le laisser faire ? grommela le jeune Londubat.  
Le rire de McGregor les fit sursauter.  
- Pas de danger ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle les salua d'un geste de la baguette et tourna les talons.  
- Elle va s'attirer des problèmes, prévint Neville.  
- Entre Serpentard, qu'ils s'arrangent ! fit Dean.  
Ginny lui tapa sur le bras.  
- C'est de ma copine dont tu parles ! l'avertit-elle en riant.  
Dean ouvrit tout grand ses yeux.  
- Dis donc ! il s'en est passé des choses pendant ces vacances alors ! s'étonna-t-il.  
- Oh ! plus que tu ne le crois !

Ron et Harry rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor d'un pas nonchalant. Ils saluèrent quelques-uns de leurs camarades revenus. Neville paraissait très heureux de les retrouver. A la table des professeurs, son oncle leur faisait de grands signes, ce qui avait apparemment pour conséquence première d'agacer prodigieusement le professeur Rogue assis à sa gauche. Hermione haussa les épaules lorsque Harry en fit la remarque.  
- Ce n'est pas cela qui l'énerve ! fit-elle les yeux au ciel. Du moins pas _que _cela ! regardez donc vers la table des Serpentard !  
"Discrètement !" ajouta-t-elle en retenant Ron par la manche alors que celui-ci se levait de son banc pour jeter un œil par-dessus les têtes de Neville et Seamus. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un juron avant de s'effondrer sur son banc, écroulé de rire. Harry lui n'avait aucune envie de rire. La table des Serpentard était séparée en deux. D'un côté, ceux qui entouraient Malefoy et sa suite. De l'autre, McGregor au milieu de ses amis. Et au milieu, un trou de plusieurs places séparait les deux factions. Harry comprenait fort bien l'agacement de Rogue. Sa mine renfrognée disait qu'il se préparait à des jours sombres pour sa Maison. Au moins, songea Harry, les choses étaient claires à présent. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la guerre était déclarée et ceux qui n'étaient pas du côté de Malefoy seraient contre lui.


	64. Chapitre 64 : Retour de Vacances

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci aux revieweurs(ses). J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier McGregor. C'est en effet l'image des Serpentard que j'ai, loin des clichés et clivages de Maisons… après tout personne n'est catégoriquement classable et étiquetable.

Ce qui m'amène à Rogue : je n'ai pas dit que le Choixpeau aurait envoyé Rogue à Gryffondor… J'ai juste dit que Rogue a choisi d'aller à Serpentard parce que c'était là qu'on s'attendait qu'il aille. Mais il aurait très bien pu aller dans une autre Maison : c'est ce qu'essaie de dire Hermione : à Poufsouffle en raison de son acharnement au travail, à Serdaigle en raison de sa grande intelligence, à Gryffondor en raison de son courage (si ! si ! j'en suis persuadée…) courage qui au moment de la répartition n'a pas fait de grandes étincelles, mais il n'avait que 11 ans, sous la coupe et la pression sans doute d'un père intransigeant… Après tout, voilà peut-être les raisons de la haine qu'il ressent envers Sirius. Sirius Black qui lui a eu le courage d'appartenir à une autre Maison que celle où on l'attendait. Qui a fait le choix de s'attirer le mépris et la réprobation des siens… ce que Rogue n'a pas fait… Fier d'être Serpentard oui, mais peut-être pour se prouver qu'il ne s'est pas trompé de choix…

C'est vrai que Rogue à Gryffondor parait impensable… Mais Peter y était bien, lui…

* * *

**Chapitre 64**

Retour de vacances

La première semaine du troisième trimestre commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Tout d'abord la tête de Sir Nicholas traversa l'assiette de Neville qui manqua en avoir une attaque au petit déjeuner. Toujours hilare, Ron demanda au fantôme ce qu'il pensait de la situation à Serpentard. D'un ton lugubre, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête lui répondit qu'il n'en pensait pas du bien avant de s'envoler rejoindre la Dame Grise, le Baron Sanglant et le Moine Gras pour un Conseil des Fantômes exceptionnel au sujet de cette situation préoccupante.

Le professeur Flitwick les informa qu'il travaillait ce trimestre en relation avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, afin de les prémunir contre les surprises qui pourraient les attendre quelques semaines plus tard, au cours des vacances. Le professeur Dumbledore avait approuvé ce changement dans le programme, cela allait sans dire. Ils étudièrent durant son cours Mobilis Corpus, au cas où ils auraient à transporter une personne inconsciente ou blessée, ainsi que Ferula pour fabriquer une attelle efficace. Harry, Ron et Hermione maîtrisaient ces deux sorts. Ron grommela qu'ils feraient bien de leur apprendre des charmes plus offensifs et plus utiles contre des mangemorts chevronnés, comme le bouclier renvoyeur de sorts qu'avait employé Bellatrix Lestrange contre la grand-mère de Neville. Ainsi, si on leur envoyait un Avada Kedavra ils pourraient au moins se défendre avec les mêmes armes de l'ennemi. Harry le fixa profondément quelques minutes.  
- Ça peut s'arranger, murmura-t-il.  
Ron soupira de soulagement. A le voir, les sourcils froncés et le regard rétréci, il avait cru qu'il avait encore dit une bêtise.

Le cours suivant avait lieu dans les cachots, avec les Serpentard. Cette fois, c'était les Gryffondor qui cachaient, fort mal d'ailleurs, leur satisfaction de voir les Serpentard désunis. L'humeur de Rogue était un désastre. Personne n'osait broncher. S'il se montrait froid avec les élèves de la Maison au Lion, sa voix claquait lorsqu'il s'adressait à ceux de la Maison dont il était Directeur. Il laissait alors ses phrases en suspens, comme si les qualificatifs qu'il évitait de prononcer eussent été encore trop doux pour désigner de tels abrutis congénitaux.

Harry savourait la colère de Rogue avec délectation. Même le regard que Malefoy posait sur lui, froid et venimeux, ne pouvait l'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs que ce sourire mettait dans les yeux de Malefoy plus de rancœur encore. Sans doute se méprenait-il sur les raisons de sa bonne humeur apparente. McGregor avait raison : Drago faisait de cette histoire une affaire personnelle. Lui devait se garder d'entrer dans son jeu. Ce n'était pas contre Malefoy en particulier qu'il devait se battre. C'était contre ceux qui voulaient mettre Voldemort à la tête de tout pouvoir.

Ils quittèrent le cours de Potions avec des frissons dans le dos et le visage sévère de McGonagall leur parut un vrai soleil. Les autres cours furent tous plus intensifs les uns que les autres. L'approche des examens de fin d'année n'y était pas pour rien. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient déjà autant de devoirs à rendre qu'ils en avaient rédigé pendant les vacances. Ron était consterné ; Harry démoralisé. Seule Hermione s'accommodait de la situation. Elle avait déjà rappelé à Hannah qu'elle devait expliquer à Ernie ce que l'Armée de Dumbledore attendait de lui, glissé un mot discret à Anthony Goldstein et Justin Finch-Fletchey à ce même sujet, et lu la maquette de l'article que Mr Lovegood comptait publier quant à la véritable histoire de Sirius Black. Le Chicaneur fustigeait l'ex ministre Fudge pour son obstination coupable à poursuivre un innocent, et à gaspiller l'argent du gouvernement dans des recherches coûteuses et inutiles… alors qu'il aurait dû se consacrer à la lutte contre Celui-Qui-Etait-de-Retour ! L'histoire de Sirius était rappelée, un peu romancée –Mr Lovegood ne voulait pas démordre de son idée de chanteur de Rock- mais terriblement poignante dans l'évocation de ce qu'avait dû être son séjour à Azkaban. Le récit de sa mort, plein de mystère, était un prétexte pour révéler le nom de son assassin, Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que celui de ceux qui l'accompagnaient : de dangereux criminels évadés, et un membre éminent de l'aristocratie sorcière. Leur présence dans les locaux du Ministère, comme celle du Seigneur Noir, au cœur même de ces lieux hautement sécurisés, faisait craindre le pire. Il appelait, comme d'ordinaire, le gouvernement sorcier à plus de transparence, le priait fermement de réhabiliter la mémoire de Sirius Black et terminait en le sommant de ne plus prendre ceux qu'il gouvernait pour de stupides scroutts à pétards !  
- C'est bien, fit Harry avec un sourire forcé tandis qu'il laissait Ron terminer de lire l'article pour lui-même. Malefoy va en faire une jaunisse.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une journée pour penser à Sirius. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires ironiques de Ron. Hermione lui prit la maquette des mains. Il lui fallait la rendre à Luna, prétendit-elle. Harry lui fut reconnaissant d'essayer de le faire taire. Elle tenta de l'emmener avec elle dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons où elle devait soumettre un projet d'atelier de révisions des BUSES aux Cinquième Année. Ron refusa, à la grande contrariété d'Harry.  
- Et tu feras ça quand ? demanda Ron un peu agressif.  
- Pendant ton entraînement de Quidditch ! lui répondit Hermione en riant. Puisque les leçons à Graup sont interrompues, je suis libre à ce moment-là !  
Elle échangea un sourire malicieux avec Harry et quitta la salle de Gryffondor, sans pouvoir éviter de traîner derrière elle Jezebel Dawson qui réclamait, elle aussi, un programme de révision pour les examens de fin d'année. Dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, Ron se pencha vers Harry :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Les leçons à Graup sont interrompues ! Je suis sûr qu'elle manigance quelque chose ! Tu crois qu'elle espère les reprendre ?  
Harry soupira :  
- Ron ! la seule chose à entendre dans ce qu'elle a dit, c'est qu'elle avait placé son projet de révisions pendant l'entraînement pour passer plus de temps avec toi…  
Il réalisa soudain que ce qui était valable pour le présent l'était aussi pour le passé :  
- Et je crois qu'elle partait pour la Forêt à ce même moment, non pas pour te contrarier ou éviter ta compagnie, mais bien pour garder un peu de temps à être avec nous… et donc avec toi.  
Ron fit un "Oh!" dubitatif.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain Harry. Vous vous êtes disputés sans que je le sache ? Tu nous fais encore une crise de jalousie aiguë ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, collé à elle comme un filet du Diable ?  
Ron battit des cils, la bouche ouverte et les joues brusquement colorées.  
- Mais… Mais… non ! balbutia-t-il. C'est juste que tu as raison : j'ai décidé de lui donner un peu d'air.  
Harry renifla, empli d'un doute.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous ? grogna-t-il. Ginny et McGregor. Hermione. Toi !  
- Mais…Mais… non ! bredouilla Ron, avec un sourire aussi peu naturel qu'agréable à regarder.  
Il joua avec sa plume un petit moment avant de reprendre :  
- Tu as vu la tête de Rogue ce matin ! Et celle de la grosse Bulstrode ? Elle tremblait tellement que j'ai cru qu'elle allait renverser son chaudron.  
Harry se dérida un peu.  
- Pour une fois qu'il en avait plus après les Serpentard qu'après nous !  
Ron se pencha en avant et chuchota :  
- Quand même, tu n'as pas trouvé qu'il nous regardait d'un drôle d'air ?  
- Pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire, répondit Harry. Peut-être même moins…  
Ron se redressa :  
- Et tu continues les cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Londubat ?  
Harry opina de la tête. Ron toussota dans son poing.  
- C'est comment quand tu lis dans les pensées ? Je veux dire, tu vois des images, tu entends des choses ? Ou bien tu lis comme dans un livre ?  
Harry haussa un sourcil :  
- Ça dépend, commença-t-il. Tu vois des images souvent, tu ressens des sensations, des émotions… Pourquoi ?  
Ron leva les épaules.  
- Comme ça. C'est bizarre, c'est tout… Tu crois qu'Hermione est douée pour l'occlumancie ?  
- Elle doit l'être … répondit Harry sérieusement. Rogue ne se donne du mal que quand il estime que cela en vaut la peine. Il ne choisit que les meilleurs…  
Le sourire ironique de son ami le fit rougir.  
- Je ne parlais pas pour moi ! se hâta-t-il de préciser. Moi, il est obligé de faire avec…  
- Avec Hermione aussi, non ? S'il se donne tant de peine pour nous cacher des choses, et s'il l'a obligée à jurer sur sa baguette, il ne va pas la laisser te dire simplement : puisque je ne peux pas parler, tu n'as qu'à lire directement dans mon esprit… Et puis, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si douée que cela, hein ? et que ça l'arrange bien…  
- Et peut-être qu'un jour tu cesseras de douter de tous et de tout ? se moqua Harry. A propos de douter, je te rappelle que mercredi on reprend l'entraînement ! Tu n'as plus aucune excuse maintenant pour jouer comme une patate !

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires. Ron lui demanda où il allait. Harry grimaça :  
- Faire ma visite de politesse à ce bon vieux Rogue…  
- Déjà ? fit Ron. Oh ! Tu comptes traîner un peu dans les couloirs des Serpentard auparavant…  
Harry secoua la tête :  
- Travaille, ça t'occupera l'esprit ! lui conseilla-t-il.

Il descendit vers le Hall. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de _traîner_ chez les Serpentard. Il sortit sa baguette dès qu'il dépassa la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il jeta au passage un œil à l'intérieur. Hermione n'y était pas pour la bonne raison qu'il la trouva sur le chemin qui menait au bureau de Rogue. Elle tenait contre elle des livres reliés à la main.  
- Les secrets du professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il goguenard.  
Elle lui sourit :  
- Oh non ! Harry ! les secrets du Professeur Rogue ne m'intéressent pas du tout !  
- Hum ! fit-il. Comment est-il ? Toujours aussi furieux ?  
- Désabusé, je dirais… et contrarié, et peiné, et exaspéré, et inquiet, et… oui, en fin de compte, il est toujours aussi furieux… Oh ! Oh !  
- Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens !

Harry n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Malefoy et sa suite étaient dans son dos. Le visage soudain préoccupé d'Hermione, ainsi que l'accent traînant qui venait de se faire entendre par-dessus les ricanements ineptes de Crabbe et Goyle ne pouvaient annoncer que la présence du jeune homme dans les parages.  
- Potter aurait-il besoin d'un cours de rattrapage en Potions ? se moqua-t-il. Ou bien est-ce la Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait du zèle ?  
Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, une fois. Harry baissa les yeux sur sa baguette. Il se retourna lentement vers Malefoy.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? dit-il froidement.  
- Cela me dérange, répondit Malefoy.  
Il passait sa main sur son insigne de Préfet.  
- Oui, cela me dérange que quelqu'un comme toi se promène librement dans les quartiers réservés à l'élite de la société sorcière.

Malgré lui, les yeux d'Harry se portèrent sur Crabbe et Goyle. Un fou rire lui vint, qu'il ne put contrôler, malgré les coups de coudes d'Hermione dans ses côtes. Un instant déconcerté, Malefoy reprit son assurance.  
- Tu peux rire, Potter, tu ne riras pas longtemps… Menaça-t-il. Partout les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres se regroupent, chaque jour plus nombreux. Au fait, tu connais la nouvelle… ce jeune joueur de Quidditch adulé des foules… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Mais oui, suis-je bête : Krum. Ce bon vieux Viktor Krum qui était en admiration devant cette vulgaire engeance de moldus a fini par ouvrir les yeux sans doute…

Harry entendit Hermione souffler "Oh mon Dieu !" tandis que s'ouvrait la foule soudain entassée dans le couloir. Crabbe et Goyle grognèrent alors qu'on les bousculait. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Ron repoussait la suite de Malefoy, suivi d'un feu-follet écumant de rage qu'il finit par reconnaître pour Ginny. La jeune fille rejeta ses mèches en arrière et se planta aux cotés de son frère, devant Harry et Hermione. Malefoy se mit à rire. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière, comme pour faire une confidence à Moon qui se tenait juste derrière lui.  
- Il ne manquait que ces deux traîne-savates ! ricana-t-il à haute voix. Cette école décidemment est tombée bien bas ! Que n'avons-nous comme professeurs des personnages de la notoriété et de l'efficacité de Krum pour rehausser le renom de Poudlard !

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers Hermione. Elle était pâle et serrait les dents. Il voyait ses mâchoires crispées et son souffle rapide qui soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme saccadé.  
- Harry ? dit-elle brusquement d'une voix froide. Tu vas être en retard et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !  
Le jeune homme admira le sang-froid d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait cependant laisser ses amis seuls face à l'ennemi.  
- Dépêche-toi, Harry ! intima Ron sur un ton qui convainquit Harry de ne pas bouger.  
Il se demanda si Ron appréhendait l'ironie de la situation. Ne venait-il pas de le prier d'aller retrouver Rogue ?  
- Quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu fais là ! répliqua le jeune Potter.  
- J'étais certain que tu ferais de mauvaises rencontres à traîner dans des quartiers si peu fréquentables… Va vite ! ou il passera sur toi sa mauvaise humeur de la journée…  
Il n'attendait que le moment d'en découdre. Et Harry se rendit compte avec stupeur que Ginny était dans le même état d'esprit. Hermione serrait contre elle les livres de Rogue. Elle aussi considérait l'affrontement comme inévitable. Le sourire sardonique de Crabbe s'élargit lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Ron fut plus rapide, il tendit sa baguette vers lui. Goyle leva aussitôt la sienne et Ginny le menaça à son tour. Une voix se fit entendre du bout du couloir :  
- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il encore ?  
McGregor se fraya un passage au milieu de l'attroupement.  
- J'en étais sûre ! continua-t-elle. C'est encore Potter qui joue les vedettes !… Ah ! cette fois, Malefoy a décidé de lui donner un coup de main pour se faire remarquer…

Les baguettes de Crabbe et Goyle se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune fille. Elle leur fit un sourire ravi :  
- Je ne rêve que de cela ! leur dit-elle.  
- Eh ! Toi ! Là-bas ! glapit Ginny, hors d'elle. N'essaie même pas !  
Harry saisit le geste de Moon qui laissa retomber son bras derrière l'épaule de Malefoy. Ce dernier lança à son condisciple un regard mécontent. Il fit signe à ses amis de poursuivre leur chemin. Il pâlit légèrement à son tour tandis que McGregor clamait brusquement :  
- Bonsoir, Professeur !  
Harry se tourna vivement. Rogue se tenait au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés. Il fulminait. D'un seul regard, il embrassa la scène.  
- Cinq Préfets ! tonna-t-il. Et aucun n'a été capable de faire cesser ce désordre !  
- C'est ce que j'essayais de faire, Monsieur, juste avant votre arrivée, intervint McGregor avec aplomb. Mais la grosse tête de Potter bloque la moitié du couloir et celle de Malefoy bouche l'autre moitié.

Il y eut un frémissement parmi les badauds. Harry entendit Hermione rire dans les livres. Derrière lui, Rogue grogna un "McGregor !" horripilé.  
- Les Gryffondor n'ont rien à faire dans ces quartiers, à moins d'avoir expressément été invités par moi-même ! reprit-il. Potter dans mon bureau !  
La voix de Rogue était impérative. Hermione poussa Ginny et Ron en avant. Ginny entraîna McGregor avec eux. Et comme Harry ne bougeait pas, Rogue gronda sourdement :  
- Potter !

L'attroupement se dilua soudain. Harry se hâta d'obéir. Il entra dans le bureau de Rogue et celui-ci ferma la porte presque sur ses pas.  
- Etes-vous inconscient ? s'écria aussitôt le professeur.  
- Je vous assure… tenta Harry.  
- Que croyez-vous qu'il se passerait si vous étiez renvoyé de l'école ?  
- Mais, Monsieur…  
- Tenez-vous éloigné de Malefoy le plus possible !  
- C'est bien ce que j'essaie de faire !  
- N'essayez pas ! Faites-le !  
Harry resta stupéfait. Le professeur l'avait maintes fois méprisé, souvent provoqué, menacé parfois ; il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'exaspération. Harry n'eût jamais cru que Rogue put éprouver une émotion quelconque et surtout pas à son sujet.  
- Je vous assure, Monsieur, reprit-il, que je n'avais aucune intention de…  
- Je me fiche de vos intentions ! Malefoy se fiche de vos intentions ! Les siennes sont suffisamment affermies pour faire fi de tout ce que vous pourriez vouloir ou ne pas vouloir ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourrait rien pour vous si vous étiez convaincu d'avoir commis un acte condamnable. Et c'est aussi valable pour vos amis !  
Il paraissait se maîtriser à peine.  
- Vous n'êtes pas passé loin de la catastrophe l'année dernière, Potter, à cause de votre caractère fier et emporté. Un coup d'éclat ne rendrait pas votre situation plus facile à vivre.

Harry se tut. Rogue n'était pas prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense. Il n'était pas certain d'ailleurs qu'affirmer une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de provoquer cette situation était la meilleure des choses à dire au professeur.  
- Oui, Monsieur, murmura-t-il quand il fut presque sûr que Rogue n'ajouterait rien de plus.  
Ce dernier parut satisfait.  
- Nous avons assez perdu de temps ! Au travail, Potter.  
Harry le suivit dans le laboratoire en songeant qu'il lui faudrait encore deux jours entiers avant de pouvoir reprendre son balai et oublier un moment l'injustice du monde.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Ellie McGregor se retrouvèrent sur le perron du château. Les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs. Il foudroyait du regard Ginny et Ellie à tour de rôle. Il ne regardait pas Hermione. Ginny laissait passer sa propre colère. Hermione ne disait rien. McGregor faisait grimace sur grimace et mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper des paroles que ce grand idiot de Weasley prendrait mal.  
- On l'a échappé belle ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer au bout d'un moment. Vous avez vu ces deux abrutis de Goyle et Crabbe, ils ne savaient plus ce qui leur arrivait !  
- Et cette limace de Moon ! fit Ginny avec dégoût. Il fait ses coups en douce celui-là ! Heureusement que Malefoy a bougé juste au moment où l'autre levait sa baguette, sinon ç'aurait été la panique totale.  
- Rogue aurait empêché que cela tourne trop mal, dit Hermione sur un ton égal.  
Elle était encore un peu pâle et serrait toujours le livre de Rogue contre son cœur, dans un geste de protection. Ron renifla bruyamment. Ellie McGregor paraissait s'amuser beaucoup.  
- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi le nom de Krum dans la bouche de Malefoy vous met dans un tel état ?  
Trois paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent aussitôt.  
- Il était l'un de nos amis, lui répondit Hermione.  
La tête de Ron Weasley faisait pourtant penser le contraire à la jeune Serpentard. Elle comprit pourquoi quand Ginny ajouta qu'il était surtout celui d'Hermione. McGregor hocha la tête.  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.  
- Mais nous pensons, commença Ginny avec précipitation, comme si les mots sortaient d'elle sans qu'elle l'eût voulu, qu'il se pourrait que cette trahison apparente n'en soit pas une !  
Ron ricana.  
- Tais-toi donc, Ginny ! Tu es bien la seule à penser cela ! Même Hermione n'a pas ouvert la bouche pour défendre son cher Viktor cette fois.  
- Parce que Malefoy a raison, déclara froidement la jeune fille.  
Ginny secoua la tête avec obstination.  
- Ginny ! insista Hermione. Si la voie que Viktor a choisi passe par Durmstrang, alors nous n'y pouvons rien. Laissons-le faire son chemin comme il l'entend…  
McGregor fronça les sourcils. Ginny se tut.  
- Tant que ce chemin ne croise pas celui de Charlie ! gronda Ron sombrement.  
Hermione sourit à Ron. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Charlie n'est pas un imbécile, murmura-t-elle. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et Neville en sortit. Il courut vers eux en criant "Ils sont là !". Il les observa avec inquiétude tandis que Luna, Dean et Seamus se précipitaient à leur tour vers le groupe.  
- On nous a dit qu'il y avait eu une bagarre entre Harry et Malefoy, vous deux et Crabbe et Goyle et toute une troupe de Serpentard ! s'écria Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là McGregor ?  
- Je joue le rôle de la troupe de Serpentard ! répondit McGregor ironique.  
- Laisse tomber, Dean ! fit Ginny en souriant.  
- Où est Harry ? s'inquiéta Neville.  
- Avec Rogue ! dit Ron.  
- Oh non ! murmura Neville. C'est encore lui qui va prendre à la place de cette fouine de Malefoy !  
Hermione sourit.  
- Peut-être pas…  
- En tous cas, moi, fit McGregor un peu rêveuse, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi Rogue lui donne des cours de rattrapage… Tout le monde sait que Rogue ne donne jamais de cours de rattrapage… Il donne des devoirs supplémentaires, mais pas de cours de rattrapage ! Est-ce qu'il t'a donné des cours de rattrapage à toi Granger, quand tu es revenue de Ste Mangouste ?

Ron baissa la tête. Ginny se tourna vers Dean et lui demanda de la raccompagner dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle allait parler quand Neville la devança.  
- Tout le monde sait bien qu'Hermione n'a pas besoin de cours de rattrapage ! Les cours de rattrapage c'est elle qui les donne !  
Les Gryffondor se mirent à rire en chœur. McGregor consentit à sourire.  
- Bien ! fit-elle en se frottant les mains car il ne faisait guère chaud à l'extérieur à l'heure où le jour déclinait. Au moins les doutes sont levés ! Ceux qui croyaient qu'on échapperait à un affrontement à Poudlard avaient tort ! Je retourne dans mon nid de serpents ! A plus tard, si on m'en laisse l'occasion…  
Elle leur fit un signe de la main et retourna au château. Neville frissonna.  
- Elle ne vous fait pas froid dans le dos cette fille ? demanda-t-il. On dirait que ça l'amuse de devoir se coltiner avec ses camarades de Maison !  
La voix légère de Luna les surprit tous :  
- Mon père dit que les McGregor ont toujours été des rebelles, aussi loin que remonte leur histoire. Et leur devise est "Jamais !" Vous savez, il a fait un article sur eux au début de l'année, quand ils ont tous failli se faire tuer par les Mangemorts qui ont attaqué leur château…  
- On sait ! l'interrompit Ron, les yeux au ciel.

Ils rentrèrent à l'abri du château en silence. Neville déclara qu'il allait dans la salle des Quatre Maisons écouter ce que racontaient les Serpentard, avec Luna. Ses yeux brillaient en prononçant ces mots et Hermione eut envie de rire.  
- Si tu pouvais chercher à savoir ce que racontent les autres, ce serait pas mal aussi… lui rappela Ginny.  
Elle demanda à Hermione si elle comptait passer à son labo avant le repas du soir et comme celle-ci lui répondit que non, elle annonça qu'elle réservait la salle pour y réviser tranquille. Dean fit la grimace, il avait bien compris qu'il ne faisait pas partie des projets immédiats de la jeune fille. Seamus l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le cinquième étage et le bureau des Préfets. Ron s'attela à la tâche ardue qu'était le rangement de son bureau. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Hermione qui feuilletait le livre qu'elle avait ramené de chez Rogue. Il avait reconnu la couverture et la reliure caractéristique des mémoires du professeur. Il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses ouvrages sur la magie noire dont elle avait parlé. Ernie Mcmillan s'approcha d'elle et, avec des airs de conspirateur, l'informa qu'il était à ses ordres pour toutes sortes de missions qu'elle voudrait lui confier. Anthony Goldstein le remplaça dès qu'il quitta Hermione. Le jeune Préfet de Serdaigle prit la chaise du bureau de Ron sur un simple "Tu permets ?" auquel il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il s'assit devant celui d'Hermione et sortit un calepin. D'une oreille faussement distraite, Ron écouta le jeune homme faire un rapport détaillé de la situation chez les Sixième Année. D'après lui, les Serdaigle étaient loyaux à Dumbledore dans l'ensemble. Certains trouvaient que Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort en ce qui concernait le droit de préséance aux plus vieilles familles de sorciers, mais de là à éliminer systématiquement tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur, il y avait une marge. Le discours que Malefoy ne se lassait pas de répéter depuis le début de l'année les avait convaincus que ceux qui n'étaient pas avec le Maître des Ténèbres étaient contre lui. Ils se rangeaient donc pour la plupart dans le lot de ceux qui étaient contre. Il n'avait entendu aucun de ses camarades proclamer ouvertement son admiration pour Voldemort. Même si certains hésitaient à rejoindre le coté de Potter. Hermione le laissa parler patiemment. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas froisser la susceptibilité des Serdaigle en général et celle d'Anthony en particulier. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'il s'interrompait lorsqu'un Préfet entrait dans la pièce. Luna lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Serdaigle. Le sens aigu de l'observation de la jeune fille, qui s'attachait sans doute à des choses que les autres auraient trouvées futiles, lui permettait d'engranger des informations précieuses. Elle savait qui parlait à qui, de quoi et de qui. Elle savait également ce que ces "qui" pensaient les uns des autres. On parlait facilement devant elle, parce qu'on la croyait ailleurs. On l'oubliait parfois et on se laissait aller à des commentaires personnels. Certains la prenaient même pour une idiote, et se permettaient de parler sans fard. Elle lui avait fait la liste de tous ceux qui suivraient Harry sans hésiter ; de ceux qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement le jeune homme mais qui s'opposaient à l'arrogance de Malefoy et à son idée de l'élite qui s'opposait à la leur; de ceux qui étaient des partisans de la ségrégation des enfants de moldus ou des sang-mêlés mais qui n'étaient pas prêts à se salir les mains, ainsi que de ceux dont elle n'était pas sûre. Hermione demanda à Anthony de surveiller ces deux dernières catégories de personnes, voire de les tester au besoin de la manière qu'il jugerait nécessaire, afin de les répertorier dans l'une des deux alternatives : Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Anthony s'empressa de noter les noms sur son calepin. Hermione lui demanda plutôt de les apprendre par cœur et de brûler ses notes. Si Luna avait pu lui citer de mémoire toute la Maison de Serdaigle, il pouvait bien, lui, apprendre une dizaine de noms. Anthony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il relut sa liste puis déchira la feuille sur laquelle il l'avait écrite et y mis le feu d'un geste de la baguette.

Accroupi sous son bureau, où il faisait semblant de ramasser quelques magazines échappés, Ron se demandait s'il devait admirer la manière qu'avait Hermione de manipuler parfois le monde, ou s'offusquer de la voir user de son sourire pour convaincre Goldstein de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé qu'il ferait.

Lorsque le Préfet de Serdaigle quitta enfin la place devant le bureau d'Hermione pour rejoindre la sienne, Ron récupéra sa chaise avec humeur. Il la posa bruyamment devant son propre pupitre et s'assit dessus en maugréant contre ceux qui empruntaient des objets et ne les remettaient pas à leur place. Son travail de rangement n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Cela amusa Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui et le força à lever la tête vers elle, tandis qu'il s'obstinait à chercher dans son fouillis quelque chose qu'il savait trouver ailleurs.  
- Tu es encore agacé parce que tu n'as pas pu passer tes nerfs sur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Non ! Non ! répondit Ron avec un sourire narquois. Malefoy recevra sous peu la leçon qu'il mérite.  
Hermione s'appuya au bureau, tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la pile de livres et parchemins qui s'entassait dessus. Elle s'efforça de sourire.  
- Tu m'inquiètes, Ron, dit-elle. Tu fais tellement de menaces insensées et violentes en ce moment…

Elle s'interrompit pour saluer Hannah et Ernie qui quittaient la salle. Anthony Goldstein suivit ses deux camarades de Poufsouffle peu après. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue.  
- Tu me fais vraiment peur parfois… reprit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu tues quiconque à cause de moi. Je serais trop malheureuse si on t'envoyait à Azkaban.  
- Eliminer Pettigrew ne serait pas un meurtre ! Ce serait une œuvre de salut public !  
Elle se mit à rire discrètement tout en caressant sa joue.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais je préfèrerais que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. Et je t'en prie, reste éloigné de Malefoy… Si tu étais renvoyé pour lui avoir tapé dessus nous ne serions pas plus avancés. Je ne veux même pas imaginer que tu pourrais faire pire que lui taper dessus.  
Ron retira la main d'Hermione de sa joue.  
- Tu veux une promesse ? demanda-t-il âprement.

Elle se rapprocha encore, cherchant son regard qu'il détournait. Il voulait fixer sa pensée sur une seule chose : quand il était assis, elle était aussi grande que lui. Il secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Je veux juste être sûre que lorsque nous serons séparés, tu te garderas des dangers inutiles.  
Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Sa joue effleurait sa joue. Elle se serra contre lui.  
- Si quelqu'un entrait… murmura Ron.  
Il l'entendit rire dans son cou. Il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue.  
- Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment, mon cœur…

Elle l'embrassa. Il mit ses mains autour de sa taille dans un geste pour la serrer à son tour contre lui et… il l'éloigna de lui. Il se leva rapidement, balbutia qu'il avait du travail et quitta l'étude des Préfets. Un moment perplexe, Hermione rejoignit son bureau, ressortit le livre du professeur Rogue et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le cinquième étage pour retrouver la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle croisa Harry qui revenait de sa leçon. A sa tête, elle comprit que la mauvaise humeur du professeur n'avait pas dû s'estomper beaucoup. Elle l'interrogea d'un signe de tête. Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Si cette première journée préfigure le reste du trimestre, grogna-t-il, autant aller se jeter tout de suite du haut de la tour d'astronomie !  
- C'est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas, comme les choses peuvent changer du jour au lendemain… approuva Hermione. Au fait, tu sais ce qu'a Ron ?  
- Il a été bizarre toute la journée, reconnut Harry. Il n'a pas arrêté de me questionner sur Rogue…  
- Ah ! fit Hermione. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, tu sais, Harry. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir en face de moi… un Ron qui ne serait pas Ron… et il n'y a pas que cela. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on m'avait volé quelque chose…  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Une boucle d'oreille… répondit Hermione à voix basse.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait d'une seule boucle d'oreille ! s'exclama Harry.  
- Justement… C'est l'une des boucles d'oreilles que Viktor m'a offertes.  
- On te l'a volée où ?  
Hermione fit une grimace un peu embarrassée.  
- Je l'avais mise dans le tiroir de mon bureau, chez les Préfets, la semaine dernière. Je voulais… tu comprends, Harry. Je n'avais pas très envie de les garder… Mais je ne pouvais me décider à les jeter… je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être en faire de la poudre de météorite pour certaines potions et j'ai voulu les apporter au laboratoire. Seulement, la semaine dernière Ron était toujours derrière moi et s'il les avait vues entre mes mains… Tu vois ce que je veux dire !  
Harry hocha la tête. Il voyait parfaitement en effet.  
- Alors, continua Hermione, je les ai cachées dans mon tiroir du haut. Et c'était juste, parce qu'il est entré avec Ginny à ce moment là. J'ai eu peur qu'il me demande ce que je faisais parce que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. De plus, Ginny m'a demandé de lui prêter ma plume à papote et j'ai dû rouvrir le tiroir. J'avais si peur qu'il fasse une scène que mes mains tremblaient comme des feuilles.  
- Ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser des choses précieuses dans cet endroit, dit Harry. J'espère que tu ne laisses rien de compromettant dans ton bureau.  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Hermione. Et puis mes tiroirs sont hermétiquement et magiquement fermés ! Nous sommes trois à connaître la formule, au cas où… Ron, Ginny et moi…  
Harry réfléchit quelques minutes. Ils ralentirent le pas pour avoir le loisir de terminer leur conversation avant d'arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
- Franchement, Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi Ron aurait pris une de tes boucles d'oreille…  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione désemparée. Mais mon tiroir n'a pas été forcé. Peut-être voulait-il simplement m'empêcher de les porter… et comme il ne pouvait me faire de scène sans admettre qu'il avait ouvert le tiroir…  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.  
- Dans ces cas-là Ron beugle avant et réfléchit ensuite !  
- Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il refusé de m'embrasser ? Il prétend toujours que je suis distante avec lui et depuis hier soir il n'arrête pas de me repousser.  
Harry fronça le sourcil. Quelle mouche piquait Ron ?  
- Tu es sûre que c'est bien lui ? Et pas quelqu'un d'autre sous polynectar ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione resta un instant perplexe, puis elle se reprit.  
- Ce n'est pas gentil, Harry, de te moquer de moi comme ça ! Je me fais vraiment du souci pour lui. Avec Malefoy qui a l'air bien décidé à secouer le cocotier !  
Harry ne put retenir une grimace.  
- C'est aussi ce que Rogue pense. Il croit que son but est de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard.  
- Non, Harry, le professeur Rogue _sait_ que c'est son intention ! Demande donc à Ron ce qu'il pense que Voldemort va faire à présent.  
- Continuer à essayer de briser la protection de Poudlard ! répondit Harry avec évidence.  
- Oui, approuva Hermione, mais comme cela ne va pas assez vite à son goût, il cherchera non seulement à pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, mais à t'en faire sortir pour t'avoir à sa merci !  
- Alors ma tante et sa famille sont vraiment en danger ?  
- Je le crains. Et je crains aussi que tu ne puisses rien pour eux !  
Harry soupira si fort que la Grosse Dame l'entendit au fond du couloir.  
- Vivement mercredi ! grogna-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mercredi ?  
- Quidditch ! prononça Harry avec délectation. J'ai hâte de monter sur un balai, de faucher la batte à Sloper, et de taper dans un cognard !  
- Si ça peut empêcher de cogner sur Malefoy… emmène donc Ron avec toi !

Elle lança le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils travaillèrent un peu avant l'heure du repas. Ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle s'interrogeant sur les raisons de l'absence de Ron. Il arriva à la table des Gryffondor juste avant que les plats n'apparussent. Il était gelé et garda son manteau serré contre lui une bonne partie du repas.  
- Quelle idée de rester dehors à cette heure et à cette époque de l'année ! le sermonna Neville. Tu vas être bon pour la potion Pimentine, Ron !  
- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées ! grogna Ron que l'idée de fumer des oreilles n'enchantait guère.  
Hermione avala de travers. Il lui servit un verre d'eau.  
- Je suis allé chez Hagrid, mais c'était pire que tout ! Il est d'une humeur massacrante lui aussi. Dumbledore lui a fait promettre de ne plus aller dans la forêt tout seul et personne ne veut s'y risquer avec lui. Voici plus de quinze jours qu'il n'a pas vu son frère et il s'inquiète terriblement.  
Ron contrefit la grosse voix du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques :  
- Comment va-t-il se débrouiller tout seul ? Il est si _petit_ !  
Les garçons se mirent à rire.  
- Il s'inquiète, c'est normal, estima Hermione.  
- Mais, Hony, murmura Ron. C'est un _Géant _!  
Hermione remua sa fourchette dans son assiette un instant. Elle se décida enfin à dire :  
- Je suppose que l'intensité de l'inquiétude qu'on peut ressentir pour ceux qui nous sont chers n'est pas fonction de leur taille…  
Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard qui manqua déclencher un fou rire chez les deux jeunes gens. Le dessert qui se matérialisa au milieu de la table dispensa Ron de répondre. Il en fut fort aise. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa seconde part de mousse au chocolat, il vit arriver depuis la table des Poufsouffle le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Ron le désigna à Harry qui s'étonna de le voir s'avancer vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Salut, Potter, dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous un instant.  
Neville se poussa pour lui laisser une place, curieux de savoir ce qui l'amenait.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malone ? demanda Ron un peu brusquement.  
- Vous savez qu'on joue les Serpentard ce trimestre, commença le dit Malone.  
Ron ricana.  
- Vous allez prendre la pâtée ! même si votre nouveau batteur leur en met plein la tête, Crabbe et Goyle sont très doué pour casser celle de tout le monde.  
- Tu en sais quelque chose ! glissa Hermione qui achevait sa coupe de mousse au chocolat.  
Malone adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune fille. Il fit une grimace pour continuer.  
- C'est pour cela qu'on vient te voir, Potter. On a perdu contre vous et contre les Serdaigle, si on perd cette fois, on est bons derniers. Et ça me gaverait de perdre contre Malefoy. Rien que pour lui montrer qu'on peut ne pas être des sangs-purs et avoir le Quidditch dans le sang… Alors, avec l'équipe on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider…  
- Moi ? fit Harry qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
- On voudrait que tu sois notre entraîneur.  
Ce fut au tour de Ron d'avaler de travers. Hermione poussa un verre d'eau devant lui.  
- Mais… fit Ron dans une quinte de toux. C'est pas possible !  
- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione.  
- Parce que… Parce que… balbutia Ron. Parce que ! Ça ne s'est jamais vu, ça !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? questionna Neville. Ça ne fait que six ans que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard.  
- Charlie et Bill n'ont jamais parlé de choses pareilles !  
- Ils ne te racontaient pas tout non plus, sourit Hermione.  
- Rogue ne nous laissera jamais faire ! asséna Ron, péremptoire.  
- Il ne le saura pas ! fit Malone.  
- Tu rêves ! contredit Ron. C'est bien le genre de choses qu'il sent sans même sortir le nez de ses cachots !  
- Doucement ! fit Harry. Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais !  
La consternation se peignit instantanément sur le visage de Malone.  
- En effet, renchérit Hermione. Je crains qu'Harry n'ait beaucoup trop de travail à rattraper. Par contre Ron est libre, lui.  
- Moi ? dit Ron, ne sachant comment il devait prendre la proposition.  
- Pourquoi pas ? s'écria Harry. Après tout, tu as bien dirigé l'entraînement plusieurs fois alors que j'étais retenu par Rogue. Tu t'en es pas mal sorti, je crois. Et tu es mon capitaine en second, ne l'oublie pas.  
Ron sourit, le visage soudain éclairé.  
- Tu veux bien, Weasley ? Si je dis à l'équipe que c'est toi qui dirige les entraînements des Gryffondor, ils chanteront Weasley est notre roi lors de ton prochain match.  
- Eh bien… fit Ron vraiment très tenté.  
Il se demanda toutefois pourquoi l'idée venait d'Hermione. Elle qui n'avait aucun goût pour le Quidditch et qui trouvait qu'il accentuait les clivages entre Maisons : pourquoi l'envoyait-elle perdre du temps avec une autre équipe que la sienne.  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude pour l'inciter à se dépêcher de répondre.  
- Dis oui, Ron ! insista-t-elle.  
- Alors…c'est oui ! dit Ron.  
Malone se leva pour se pencher en travers de la table pour serrer des deux mains celle de Ron.  
- Le prochain entraînement c'est jeudi. Je te le rappellerai dans la journée.  
- D'accord, accepta Ron. A condition qu'on nous laisse faire.  
- Rien dans le règlement n'interdit de faire appel à un entraîneur extérieur à l'équipe, assura Hermione. J'ai lu toutes les règles, celles du Quidditch à travers les Ages et celles de l'école. Et rien ne dit qu'on n'a pas le droit d'avoir pour entraîneur quelqu'un qui n'est pas un joueur, ni quelqu'un d'une autre Maison.

Malone se pencha vers elle et lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule. Il repartit vers ses camarades pour leur annoncer la nouvelle en se frottant les mains.  
Harry se pencha vers Hermione :  
- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au Quidditch ? se moqua-t-il.  
- Depuis que son petit ami fait partie de l'équipe ? proposa Ginny venue aux nouvelles dès qu'elle avait vu Malone discuter avec ses amis.  
Elle entoura les épaules de son frère de ses bras et fit claquer un baiser sur sa joue.  
- Félicitations, Entraîneur !  
A ce moment, à la table des Poufsouffle un cri de joie s'éleva et des applaudissements retentirent. Les professeurs tournèrent leur attention sur cette explosion de contentement qui tranchait avec l'ambiance morne et tendue de la soirée. Curieusement, Harry se trouva un peu réconforté de ce regain d'entrain chez ses camarades. C'était bien joué de la part d'Hermione d'avoir proposé Ron à sa place. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'aurait pu tenir un tel engagement à cause de son programme chargé ; ensuite parce que cela aurait été une provocation flagrante pour Malefoy. Ron serait très bien dans ce rôle d'entraîneur. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves avec l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui répondait aux signes des Poufsouffle. Il sourit car il ne le sentait pas très à l'aise.  
- J'espère qu'ils ne me lyncheront pas après le match ! grimaça Ron.  
- Du moment qu'ils ne te lynchent pas avant qu'on joue contre les Serdaigle… fit Ginny. J'ai vraiment envie de faire avaler son balai à cette prétentieuse de Cho !  
- T'es pas la seule ! renchérit son frère d'un air sombre. Je veux la voir comme l'année dernière : pleurant de dépit et de rage.  
- Oui ! approuva Harry. C'est le seul moment où ses larmes sont supportables.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Quidditch ! soupira-t-elle.

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Ron qui la regardait d'un air… méfiant.  
- Tu as des projets ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
- Pardon ? répondit Hermione.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dans l'idée de retourner donner des leçons dans la Forêt pendant que je serais occupé à apprendre à jouer au Quidditch à ces bras cassés de Poufsouffle.  
Hermione le regarda un instant, partagée entre l'indignation et la désolation.  
- Je voulais juste t'offrir une occasion de te _changer les idées_ sans avoir à te rendre malade, ni à subir les lamentations d'Hagrid pour cela.  
Elle se leva et salua tout le monde.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Ginny, un regard lourd de reproche vers son frère.  
Celui-ci se leva à son tour.  
- Je dois avancer dans mon travail, prétexta-t-il, puisque je vais peut-être avoir de nouvelles occupations.  
Ginny tourna ses questions vers Harry.  
- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Ron est bizarre en ce moment ! Il tient Hermione à distance et elle croit qu'il a pris une des boucles d'oreilles de Krum dans son tiroir.  
- Hein ? fit Ginny, pâle soudain. Mais… non !  
- Moi non plus je n'y crois pas, continua Harry. Quand il lui fait une crise de jalousie il est beaucoup moins subtil que cela, d'habitude. Par contre, je crois qu'il lui en veut encore à cause de Rogue et de ses séances d'occlumancie. J'espère qu'ils vont s'expliquer parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les entendre se disputer à nouveau à longueur de temps.

Ils quittèrent la table ensemble, en même temps que Neville qui attendit Luna devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ginny et Harry montèrent dans leur salle commune. La jeune fille paraissait inquiète.  
- Elle était vraiment fâchée, à cause de la boucle d'oreille ?  
- Pas fâchée, corrigea Harry. Elle croit que Ron l'a prise parce qu'il croit qu'elle veut les garder près d'elle… C'est compliqué, Ginny ! Et moi aussi je suis soucieux : si elle a tort et que ce n'est pas Ron, qui est-ce ? Si on a pu ouvrir son tiroir pour y prendre quelque chose, on peut aussi très bien l'ouvrir pour y mettre quelque chose qui lui ferait du tort d'une quelconque façon…

Ginny ne répondit pas. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune en silence. Harry monta chercher ses affaires scolaires pour commencer à travailler. Il s'installa près de Ron déjà à la tâche. Ginny redescendit de son dortoir avec ses livres. Il l'entendit dire qu'elle se rendait dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses leçons. Le grattement de la plume de Ron sur son parchemin le gênait étrangement. Il leva les yeux sur le visage de son ami. Ron fronçait le front et s'appliquait en tirant la langue à pondre le nombre de lignes réglementaires pour son devoir de sortilèges.

Harry n'y tint plus. Il se pencha vers Ron et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.  
- …. ? fit Ron.  
- Avec Hermione ! précisa Harry. C'est à cause de Krum ?  
- Non ! se récria Ron.  
- De ses séances avec Rogue ?  
Ron ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux sur son livre.  
- Enfin, Ron ! Tu es ridicule ! reprit Harry qui ne savait s'il devait rire ou se désoler pour lui.  
- Tu crois ? N'empêche que depuis qu'elle a ses cours avec lui, il me regarde bizarrement. Comme s'il se moquait de moi. J'ai pensé à tout plein de choses hier soir et je me suis souvenu de certaines petites phrases qu'il m'a dites.  
Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
- J'ai eu ma dose de devinettes, Ron ! Et je ne suis pas doué comme Hermione ou même Ginny pour découvrir la clé de l'énigme qu'est ton cerveau embrouillé. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant dans les leçons d'occlumancie d'Hermione ?  
- Qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées ! s'écria enfin Ron. Tu as dit qu'il pouvait voir tous ses souvenirs…  
Harry ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Ron rougissait des deux oreilles.  
- Tu as peur qu'il voie combien tu peux te montrer stupide et maladroit avec elle ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Pas seulement, murmura Ron.  
- C'est à cause de tout ce que tu lui dis contre Rogue. Tu crains qu'il n'apprenne ce que tu penses vraiment de lui ?  
- Je m'en fiche ! répliqua Ron.  
Il se pencha lui aussi sur la table.  
- Hier, quand Ginny a parlé de cacher le labo à Rogue pendant les séances d'occlumancie, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait accès à toutes les pensées d'Hermione. Et depuis, quand elle est près de moi et que… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est comme si Rogue était là quelque part caché derrière un fauteuil à nous épier…

Ron se tut, non plus rouge, mais pâle et décomposé. Harry n'avait plus envie de rire. Il se souvint de la colère qui l'avait saisi lorsque le professeur avait surpris dans son esprit le baiser de Cho. Il comprit le malaise de Ron et lui sourit.  
- Ce sont les pensées d'Hermione qu'il voit, dit-il enfin pour le rassurer. Si quelqu'un doit être mal à l'aise, c'est elle et pas toi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'impression qu'elle le soit tant que cela devant lui. Bien sûr… ajouta-t-il comme Ron hésitait à se laisser convaincre, bien sûr s'il pouvait lire dans ton esprit à travers le sien, là, tu aurais plus de soucis à te faire !

Ron lui lança le bouchon de son encrier à la tête. Harry se mit à rire. Il était rassuré. Du moins en partie. Car s'il était évident à présent que ce n'était pas à cause de Krum que Ron faisait la tête qu'en était-il de la boucle d'oreille disparue ? Puis il trouva ridicule de se tracasser ainsi pour un stupide bout de caillou.  
Il déroula un parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier de Ron et commença à travailler.


	65. Chapitre 65 : Une Situation Embarrassant...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Crookshank :Ouf! J'ai vraiment eu peur que Ron se mette aussi à comploter... Mais il semble qu'il soit aussi crétin que d'habitude (mais non, Ron! T'énerve pas! C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime...) _**Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un crétin, mais franchement l'idée que Rogue puisse avoir accès à l'esprit d'Hermione, même et surtout dans leurs moments d'intimité… ça glacerait n'importe qui non ? Brr…moi oui en tous cas ! lol !  
**_Dis, c'est Ginny qui a volé la boucle d'oreille, non? Elle fait quoi? Une potion "d'attachement" à l'intention d'Harry et McGregor? Lol _**Ha ha ! C'est qu'elle est capable de tout notre Ginny !

**_Frudule : Ouais!Trop bien!  
Je suis sure que c'est Ginny qui a pique la boucle d'oreille d'Hermione mais je sais pas pourquoi...Peut-être pour une potion ou pour faire un enchantement pour prouver la sincerite de Krum...(ca va loin là non?) _**Mystère ? Hum… je suis sûre que vous avez tous les éléments en mains pour deviner…  
**_Sinon je veux le couple Ginny-Mc Gregor! Je suis pt la seule mais je trouverais çà drôle! _**MDR ! Moi par contre je me demande la tête que ferait Ron ! Parce que une fille passe encore ! Mais une Serpentard ! **_  
Ron en entraineur...ca va pt devenir sa vocation çà! _**Qui sait ?  
**_je me meurs d'attendre la suite! _**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! on croirait entendre Dame Agnes ! Hein ? heu… qui est Dame Agnès ? Faudra demander à Sir Nicholas…

**_Luffynette : Alors contente de toutes mes reviews ? _**Oui, certes… ça en fait monter le nombre… mais j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu aimes ou que tu n'aimes pas… C'est une réaction très courante chez les « auteurs » -hum- Ils aiment qu'on disserte sur leurs écrits ! LOL ! non plus sérieusement, et franchement, j'aimerai bien savoir exactement ce que tu aimes dans l'histoire et ce que tu en penses. C'est parfois difficile de laisser un commentaire, je le sais… mais tu dois bien savoir ce qui te plait tout de même ?

* * *

**Chapitre 65**

Une situation embarrassante

Cette nuit-là, Harry rêva de Viktor Krum. Il se revit avec lui à l'orée de la Forêt interdite. Le jeune Bulgare l'accusait de vouloir séduire sa petite amie. Il portait le turban de Quirrell et une boucle d'oreille à l'un de ses lobes. Soudain, Ron sortait d'entre les arbres et sautait à la gorge de Viktor en hurlant qu'il l'avait vu lancer un Doloris sur Charlie. Krum se débattait en criant qu'il n'avait rien fait, que c'était le dragon qui avait usé de l'Impérium sur lui pour faire avouer à Charlie ce qu'il faisait en Roumanie. Puis Hermione, Ginny, Cho et McGregor transplanaient dans la clairière et sautaient au cou de Viktor comme des groupies déchaînées, tandis que Ron hurlait "On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire !" Harry sentait alors une colère sans nom monter à sa tête. Il sortait sa baguette et lançait un doloris sur Viktor pour venger Cédric. Cho se mettait à pleurer. Hermione criait : "C'est un sortilège impardonnable ! Tu vas aller à Azkaban !" McGregor se transformait en Détraqueur et voulait lui donner un baiser. Harry et Ron prirent la fuite dans la forêt alors que Ginny les poursuivait montée sur Firenze qui galopait derrière eux.  
- Harry ! Cria Ron tout à coup.  
Harry s'éveilla. Il faisait presque jour. Ron le secouait par l'épaule.  
- Tu es resté jusqu'à quelle heure en bas ? demanda Ron.  
Harry s'assit sur son lit, le souffle court.  
- Tard, je crois. Vous dormiez tous quand je suis monté.  
Ron lui lança ses vêtements.  
- Dépêche-toi si tu veux qu'on déjeune avant d'aller en cours.

Harry referma son rideau pour s'habiller dans l'intimité. Il avait la tête dans du coton. Il était resté très tard pour terminer son devoir. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de dormir.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu ? demanda-t-il à Ron. Toi aussi tu as eu du mal à te réveiller ?  
- Non, lui répondit son ami à travers le rideau. Tu faisais un rêve agité et j'ai préféré rester avec toi au cas où… Tu vois ce que je veux dire !  
Harry ouvrit les rideaux rouges sur la chambrée.  
- Je ne rêvais pas de Voldemort, assura-t-il en souriant.  
- De qui, alors ? voulut savoir Ron, dubitatif.  
- De personnes qui me prennent la tête ! répondit Harry.  
Ron prit un air pincé :  
- Alors pourquoi tu criais : Arrête Ron ! Puisqu'il te dit qu'il était sous Imperium quand il a infligé le Doloris !  
- Parce que tu fais partie des personnes qui me prennent la tête !  
- Et quelles sont les autres ? marmonna Ron, vexé.  
- Hermione, Ginny, Krum et quelques autres…  
- Krum ?

Harry passa la tête dans sa robe de sorcier.  
- Oui, Krum ! D'ailleurs cela me fait penser à une chose : quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais vu lancer un doloris sur Cédric, j'avais oublié qu'il était sous l'Impérium de Croupton Jr.  
- Mais… Mais…. balbutia Ron. Tu es sûr ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?  
- Non, c'est Croupton.  
Il réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il prit son sac avec ses livres de cours.  
- Viens vite, il faut le dire à Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à Hermione ? demanda Ron soudain figé au milieu de la chambre.  
- Qu'il ne lui mentait pas quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il m'a même fait une scène de jalousie dans la Forêt. Et qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de déloyal comme nous l'avions cru Cédric et moi ! Du moins, il ne l'était pas à ce moment là.  
- Tu es sûr de devoir lui dire ça ? questionna Ron en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.  
- Oui ! Elle ne doutera plus ainsi des sentiments qu'elle peut inspirer.  
- Ça ne change rien de toutes façons au fait qu'il a rejoint les troupes de Durmstrang !  
- Ron ! Tu es incorrigible ! râla Harry. Et tu devrais lui dire toi aussi pourquoi tu redoutes ses leçons avec Rogue.  
- J'aurais trop honte ! dit Ron en rougissant.  
- Tu préfères quoi, Ron ? Eviter la honte d'avouer que cela te gêne de n'avoir pas d'intimité avec elle, ou bien perdre la fille que tu aimes ?  
Et comme Ron restait immobile, il ajouta :  
- Dépêche-toi, Ron ! Il faut aussi que je voie Ginny !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en se décidant à bouger.  
- Parce qu'elle complote quelque chose et que je veux savoir quoi !

Ils descendirent en courant dans la salle commune et de là il se hâtèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry se laissa tomber sur son banc à côté d'Hermione. Elle paraissait préoccupée et il lui dit précipitamment sans lui laisser le temps de parler à son tour tout en se servant un petit déjeuner rapide tout ce qu'il voulait lui préciser concernant Viktor Krum. Ron tournait un peu son nez, mais quand Harry vit le visage chagrin de leur amie s'illuminer d'un sourire, il sut qu'il avait choisi la bonne option.  
- Peu importe quelle voie il a choisi de prendre aujourd'hui, conclut-il. Tout ce qu'il a pu te dire était vrai. Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à t'en parler. J'étais plus soucieux de mon propre sort que de tes angoisses. Je voulais oublier tout ce qui avait trait à ce moment pénible, la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort. J'étais très en colère et je ne pensais qu'à moi.

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Elle avait cessé de manger et regardait Harry avec des yeux humides pleins de reconnaissance. Harry sentit qu'il fallait qu'il détournât son attention.  
- Et Ron a quelque chose à te dire aussi, ajouta-t-il à la plus grande panique de son ami.  
Cela eut l'effet escompté : Hermione tourna son regard embué vers le cadet des Weasley. Ron ouvrit la bouche, non pas pour parler, mais parce qu'il manquait d'air. Hermione attendait toujours. Neville, qui avait terminé de déjeuner, ne cachait pas sa curiosité. Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :  
- Il vient juste de réaliser que chaque fois qu'il croyait que vous étiez seuls tous les deux, Rogue était avec vous !

Ron respira enfin dans un borborygme atroce. Hermione ne savait si elle devait rire ou se fâcher.  
- Me crois-tu si mauvaise élève que je n'ai rien appris depuis plus de six mois de leçons intensives ? De plus, je ne crois pas que la nature des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi soit de celle qu'on doive cacher. Je m'applique cependant à les lui cacher de la même manière je lui cache tout le reste. Je n'aime pas plus que quiconque qu'on fouille mon esprit.  
- Mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'il reprocherait de porter son cœur en bandoulière, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire amer.  
Hermione se retourna vers lui.  
- Il a prononcé ces mêmes paroles, un jour, au début de nos séances, le reprit-elle. Mais je lui ai répondu qu'il valait mieux avoir son cœur en bandoulière que de ne pas avoir de cœur du tout. Et que je plaignais ceux qui avaient renoncé à l'amour.  
- Il ne t'a pas fichue dehors de son bureau ? s'étonna Neville avec crainte.  
- Non, répondit Hermione avec évidence. Sinon Ron ne serait pas là à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de renoncer au nôtre.  
- Non ! s'écria Ron. Ce n'est pas ce que je me demande ! Enfin… je veux dire que je ne veux pas renoncer à toi à cause de ce sombre et triste bonhomme ! Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut !  
Il se pencha vers Hermione et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser discret, qui déclencha néanmoins quelques sifflets à la fois moqueurs et admiratifs chez ses camarades de table. Harry se mit à rire. La journée commençait bien. Il tourna la tête vers Ginny en murmurant pour lui-même : "A nous deux, à présent !"

La jeune fille détourna le regard et se hâta de quitter la table du déjeuner. Il se leva à son tour, bien décidé à la coincer avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de se fondre dans la foule des élèves. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir et la retint par le bras. D'un geste de l'épaule il ouvrit une salle de classe encore vide et la poussa dedans sans ménagement. Les livres de la jeune fille tombèrent au sol :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette boucle d'oreille ? demanda-t-il brusquement sans la lâcher.  
- Quelle boucle d'oreille ?  
- Ginny ! Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Si ce n'est pas Ron qui l'a prise, ça ne peut être que toi !  
- Tu délires ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'une seule boucle d'oreilles ?  
- C'est ce que tu vas me dire !  
Ginny se dégagea brusquement.  
- Non mais ça alors ! s'écria-t-elle. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'es pas mon frère pour me demander des comptes ! ni mon petit ami ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie d'accuser sans preuve ! Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

Harry était stupéfait. Elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, le menton en avant, les cheveux rejetés en arrière. Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait été aussi furieux.  
- Tu vas laisser Hermione s'inquiéter comme ça ? demanda-t-il effaré. La laisser soupçonner Ron ainsi ?  
Ginny ramassa ses livres avec une dignité exagérée.  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas ferme.  
- Je viens de les réconcilier, Ginny, prévint Harry. Si tu ne dis pas tout à Hermione bientôt et qu'elle et Ron se disputent encore à cause de toi, je serais obligé de te dénoncer…  
Elle se retourna vivement, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ? le nargua-t-elle.  
- Tout ! menaça-t-il.  
Ginny se mit à rire et haussa les épaules. Elle quitta la salle de classe sans un regard derrière elle. Bien, pensa Harry. Il allait lui laisser une chance de se dénoncer elle-même ensuite, il irait trouver Hermione et il lui dirait… il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il dirait à Hermione, si ce n'était qu'il avait l'impression que Ginny complotait quelque chose.  
- Deux sur trois ! se dit-il, c'est quand même mieux que rien.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades et s'assit à côté de Ron juste au moment où le professeur Binns traversait son tableau. Hermione mit en route sa plume à papote dès que le professeur fantôme prit la parole et ouvrit l'un des livres de Rogue. Ron se permit de renifler bruyamment pour attirer son attention.  
- C'est du propre ! chuchota-t-il en lui montrant son insigne de Préfète.  
Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Harry qui l'appelait à son tour.  
- Ginny t'a rendu ta plume ? demanda-t-il. Tu lui as parlé de la disparition de la boucle ?  
Hermione secoua la tête. Elle lui fit signe de se taire devant Ron.  
- Soyez attentifs tous les deux ! leur conseilla-t-elle.  
Ron renifla à nouveau si bruyamment que les élèves assis devant lui se retournèrent. Neville le regarda avec un sourire ironique et les trois amis lurent clairement sur ses lèvres le mot de "Pimentine".

Tout au long de la journée Ginny évita soigneusement Harry qui lui-même tâchait d'éviter de se retrouver face à Malefoy lorsqu'ils avaient des cours ensemble. Hermione soupçonnait toujours Ron d'avoir ouvert son tiroir. Elle fit quelques allusions à son bureau dans la salle des Préfets, inviolable selon elle, où elle pourrait enfermer les secrets les plus intimes sans la moindre crainte qu'on ouvrît ses tiroirs… Ron ne bronchait pas, et pour cause songeait Harry. Durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, elle en vint à suspecter Malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas, selon elle, de lui lancer des regards menaçants et pleins de morgue. Il laissa plusieurs fois échapper le nom de Krum lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui pour assister Hagrid. Ce dernier avait recueilli une licorne blessée et comptait sur ses élèves pour l'aider à la soigner. Il demanda à Hermione quel était son diagnostic et celle-ci répondit avec évidence que la pauvre bête avait été attaquée par des gerbilloises à crête. Harry s'étonna à haute voix qu'elle ne fût pas morte et que ses blessures fussent si peu nombreuses. Hagrid rougit, bafouilla, fit quelques Ahem ! coupables.  
- Vous êtes allé dans la Forêt ! s'écria Ron depuis la barrière de l'enclos qui protégeait la licorne. Vous aviez promis, Hagrid !… je veux dire Professeur !  
- Oh mais c'était juste au bord des arbres ! se défendit le demi géant. Et j'avais mon arbalète. J'ai tué plusieurs de ces sales bestioles, elles n'étaient pas trop nombreuses, heureusement. Et j'ai chargé la licorne sur mon dos pendant qu'elles s'étaient soudainement arrêtées… J'ai pas compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.  
- Parce que vous avez dû tuer le chef de cette petite bande… lui dit Hermione.  
- Mais Dumbledore a dit que leur chef était…

Hagrid regarda soudain Harry avec stupeur. Le jeune homme venait de lui donner un coup sur la main avec sa baguette. Il lui faisait de gros yeux derrière ses lunettes.  
- Hein ? fit le professeur.  
Il suivit le regard de Harry vers Malefoy, toujours aussi arrogant, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, qui bâillait ostensiblement pour marquer son ennui de se trouver là. Hermione reprit :  
- Les gerbilloises vivent en familles plus ou moins nombreuses. Chaque famille a un chef à qui les membres obéissent. Lorsqu'elles se regroupent un seul chef émerge alors et dirige les attaques. Voyez-vous, Professeur, ce chef dont vous parliez, il est un peu comme un commandant en chef qui dirigerait ses capitaines.

Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Harry qui lui fit une grimace à l'évocation des termes employés par McGregor.  
- Ah ! fit Hagrid. Je comprends mieux à présent.  
Un ricanement se fit entendre du côté des Serpentard. Nul doute que Malefoy se serait gaussé haut et fort du professeur qui prenait des cours d'un élève, si cet élève n'eût été la sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger.  
- Mais c'est égal, Professeur Hagrid, continua Hermione sur le ton du sermon. Vous n'auriez pas dû retourner seul dans la Forêt…  
Une partie de la classe approuva d'un murmure.  
- Oui, fit Hagrid penaud, mais j'ai quand même ramené la licorne…

Harry lui fit un sourire indulgent tandis qu'Hermione soupirait, désespérée. Elle se résigna à retourner aux soins de la licorne qui se laissa faire par elle malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait manifestement. Puis Hagrid invita les élèves à s'approcher de l'animal blessé, un par un et avec douceur. Certains avancèrent la main pour la caresser comme l'avaient fait Harry et Hermione. D'autres comme Malefoy restèrent derrière les barrières tournant le dos à ce spectacle inutile. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus de licornes, à quoi bon se soucier d'étudier un cours sur ces bêtes. Ils furent les premiers à partir. Et tandis que Ron s'attardait à caresser la crinière blonde de la licorne, Hermione glissa à l'oreille d'Harry que le Serpentard faisait un excellent suspect dans l'affaire de la boucle d'oreille. Harry n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Ron revenait vers eux, la mine réjouie. C'était le dernier cours de la journée et il paraissait particulièrement heureux. Quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi, il se mit carrément à rire et répondit : parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard…

Ils revinrent vers le château après avoir arraché à Hagrid la promesse qu'il ne s'aventurerait plus dans la forêt sans protection. Aucun des trois ne crut qu'il la respecterait davantage que celle qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore, non par manque de parole, mais bien parce qu'il considérait de son devoir de garde forestier de veiller sur les créatures qui s'y trouvaient.

Ils montèrent d'abord poser leurs livres dans leur salle commune avant de redescendre dans la Grande Salle où la collation de fin d'après midi était servie. Neville était déjà attablé. Il leur désigna de la tête la table des Serpentard. Dennis, le Préfet de Septième année, portait sur le visage les marques d'une bagarre récente.  
- Il s'est pris une porte ! fit Neville en clignant de l'œil.  
- Crabbe et Goyle ! grogna Harry.  
Neville fit un geste qui signifiait l'évidence d'une telle affirmation.  
- Ils l'ont coincé dans un cachot entre deux interclasses, leur apprit Neville. Ils lui sont tombés dessus par derrière, lui ont lancé un maléfice du saucisson, et lui ont tapé dessus. Ensuite ils lui ont volé son insigne de Préfet et à la place ont collé un papier avec la marque noire dessinée dessus !  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ron ébahi.  
- Entendu Crabbe et Goyle le dire à Malefoy pendant le cours avec Hagrid ! déclara Neville la bouche pleine.  
- Et Rogue a laissé passer ça ? reprit Harry bouleversé.  
- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas allé voir Mrs Pomfresh ? s'interrogea Hermione.  
- Parce qu'il a dit qu'il voulait que ces deux brutes voient son visage pour se souvenir que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui allait leur faire !  
- La prochaine fois, ils ne se contenteront pas de le frapper, ils le laisseront pour mort… Je me demande comment Rogue a bien pu laisser passer cela ! grogna Harry avec dépit.  
- Parce qu'il n'en sait rien… susurra une voix qui poignit légèrement le cœur du jeune homme.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers McGregor qui s'était approchée de leur table en silence en compagnie de Ginny. Elle leur montra discrètement l'insigne rouge qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts avant de le glisser à nouveau dans sa poche. Harry remarqua alors que ses cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval sur sa nuque s'échappaient de sa coiffure en mèches rebelles. Il chercha sur elle d'autres signes de lutte sans en trouver. Hermione fronçait les sourcils.  
- A qui l'as-tu repris ? questionna-t-elle.  
McGregor recoiffa ses cheveux de la main, sans réussir qu'à les rendre plus indociles  
- Tu le sauras bientôt… murmura-t-elle assez contente d'elle-même.  
Elle replaça ses mèches indisciplinées derrière ses oreilles et les toisa avec fierté :  
- A ce soir ? leur dit-elle avant de quitter leur table. Pour le Club de Duels ?  
- Plus que jamais… répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Ginny se fraya un chemin pour accéder à sa place. Harry voulut la retenir :  
- Tu sais quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Elle vous racontera ça ce soir. Elle me tuera si je la prive du plaisir de tout dire elle-même.  
Leur attention fut d'ailleurs attirée par la jeune Préfète de Serpentard. Alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée à sa table, elle interpella Dennis, tout en prenant soin de montrer à tous l'insigne de Préfet qui lui appartenait. Elle le lui lança et le Septième Année l'attrapa au vol, un large sourire sur les lèvres et un regard de triomphe vers Crabbe et Goyle.  
- La prochaine fois, lui cria McGregor, ne le laisse pas traîner n'importe où ! N'importe qui pourrait le ramasser !  
Harry avait l'appétit coupé. Neville était pâle. Hermione fixait le bord de la table en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Seul Ron avait l'air terriblement confiant et cela horripilait Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la remarque acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.  
- Moon ! s'exclama Hermione à voix basse.  
- Quoi : Moon ? fit Ron interloqué.  
- Regardez, fit Hermione : Crabbe et Goyle, Bulstrode, Malefoy…Il manque Moon ! J'avais remarqué ça à mon retour de Ste Mangouste. Moon est toujours à côté de Malefoy cette année. Et là, il n'y est pas. L'idée des insignes des Préfets, c'est lui, j'en suis sûre. Il aurait voulu l'avoir à la place de Malefoy.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Ron.  
- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, voyons ! Il lorgne sur les insignes avec un tel regard de convoitise ! Comme il ne peut être Malefoy, il se contente d'être son ombre. Et comme il ne peut porter l'insigne de Préfet, il les vole aux autres.

Harry hocha la tête. Elle avait peut-être raison, mais cela ne répondait pas à la question qu'il se posait.  
- Moi ce qui m'inquiète, répéta-t-il, c'est que Rogue n'ait pas réagi à l'apparition de la marque !  
Hermione mit sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui se crispait sur sa baguette.  
- On le saura ce soir, le calma-t-elle.  
Ron pencha vers eux le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait depuis le matin.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? leur demanda-t-il.  
- On travaille ! répondit Hermione avec évidence. Le professeur Flitwick a donné les mêmes devoirs que nous aux Serdaigle et nous devons les retrouver dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour un atelier de travail commun.  
- C'est nouveau ça ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée ! se défendit Hermione par avance. Même si je l'ai inspiré.  
Ron la toisa d'un air ironique :  
- Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse !  
- Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit ! reprit Hermione. Ce sont les Serdaigle qui l'ont organisé sur le modèle de mes groupes de révisions. Je dois dire que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick en sont particulièrement heureux. Le professeur Chourave m'a dit qu'elle comptait obtenir les meilleurs résultats de toute sa carrière aux divers examens de cette fin d'année. Quant au professeur Rogue…  
Elle se tut brusquement et baissa la tête pour cacher l'expression de son visage.  
- Quoi : le professeur Rogue ? imita Ron avec plus d'acrimonie qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.  
Hermione reprit, l'air sérieux :  
- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'il s'attendait à un peu moins d'humilité de ma part concernant la salle des Quatre Maisons.  
- Et ? fit Harry, déjà prêt à sourire de la réponse d'Hermione.  
- Et je lui ai répondu qu'il n'était pas toujours bon d'attirer l'attention sur soi, reprit Hermione sur un ton dégagé.  
Harry eut un rire discret.  
- Et ? répéta-t-il.  
Hermione se mit à rire avec lui.  
- Ce à quoi il a répliqué qu'il saurait ce que je complote avant la fin de l'année…

Ron renifla. Il ne trouvait pas cela très drôle. Les livres de magie noire du labo et les expériences qu'elle y tentait en secret ne le rassuraient déjà pas sur la régularité de leurs agissements, si Rogue venait mettre son long nez crochu dans leurs affaires, cela risquait fort de tourner au vinaigre. Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Il sait déjà pour le labo… lui chuchota-t-elle. Cela me fait penser que je dois lui rendre les ingrédients que Dobby lui avait empruntés il y a plusieurs mois…  
- Sinon quoi ? se moqua Ron. Tu crains de baisser dans son estime ? Ou bien qu'il n'enlève des points à Gryffondor à cause de toi ?  
Hermione haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
- La coupe des Maisons est bien loin de l'esprit des professeurs en ce moment… murmura-t-elle. Combien ont-ils accordé ou retiré de points ces derniers temps ? Les sabliers du Hall n'ont pas bougé depuis des semaines. Je crois que les derniers points enlevés ont été ceux que Mrs Bibine a retirés à Crabbe et Goyle pour leur comportement antisportif lors du match où vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux à l'infirmerie.  
- Tu crois qu'eux aussi ont écouté le Choixpeau ? demanda Harry. Ils vont laisser les sabliers en l'état ? Ou annuler la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ?  
- Ils devraient ! s'exclama Ron. Ils sont sensés donner l'exemple non ?  
- Dans ce cas, il faudrait aussi annuler le Quidditch ! répliqua Hermione.  
- Ca ne va pas non ? firent les deux garçons en même temps.  
Hermione se mit à rire.  
- Quoique le Quidditch me semble en fin de compte un excellent exutoire pour des esprits échauffés, reprit-elle… si tous les différends de cette école pouvaient se régler en disputant un match…  
- Oui, fit Ron brusquement inspiré. Comme un tournoi : les meilleurs éléments de chaque équipe de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle contre celle de Serpentard, avec Harry comme capitaine et moi comme entraîneur, et Jezebel Dawson comme supportrice en chef !  
Harry fit un sourire amer :  
- Oui, on en revient toujours à la même chose avec toi Ron : l'unité des Maisons de Poudlard passe par une opposition commune à Serpentard. Tu n'imagines pas que des élèves de cette Maison puissent faire partie de l'équipe ?  
- Il faudrait d'abord qu'eux-mêmes puissent l'imaginer ! riposta Ron, vexé qu'on lui reproche d'être aussi sectaire que ceux dont il fustigeait sans cesse l'incapacité à s'intégrer dans le front contre les ennemis de Poudlard.  
- Ce n'est pas ton attitude qui les fera changer d'avis, assura Hermione.

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la table des Serpentard. A cette heure de l'après-midi, le clivage entre les deux factions n'était que plus visible. L'absence de nombre d'élèves déjà retournés à leurs occupations creusait le fossé entre les deux bouts de table. Les Gryffondor virent Crabbe et Goyle se lever pour laisser passer Malefoy. Ils passèrent devant leur table sans un regard.  
- C'est l'heure de l'entraînement, murmura Ron.  
Cela énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que Ron pouvait trouver d'intéressant à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard !

Un doute lui vint soudain. Il hésita à parler devant Hermione. Celle-ci remarqua son trouble. Elle l'interrogea d'un regard alors qu'ils se levaient de table. Il leva les épaules :  
- Je me demande pourquoi Ron n'arrête pas de nous parler de l'entraînement des Serpentard… dit-il en rougissant de crainte qu'elle ne lui demandât pourquoi.  
Hermione se tourna brusquement vers Ron. A elle aussi, un doute venait de lui effleurer l'esprit.  
- Tu n'as rien fait de stupide ? demanda-t-elle brutalement, le visage décomposé.  
- Quoi ? fit Ron sans comprendre.  
- Tu n'as rien fait qui puisse nuire à Malefoy quand il sera dans les airs ? insista Hermione au bord de la panique.  
Ron comprit qu'ils craignaient qu'il n'eût ensorcelé le balai du Serpentard pour se venger de lui.  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, indigné. C'est bon pour Malefoy de faire des choses de ce genre ! Et puis ce type, ce n'est pas dans sa chair qu'il faut le blesser, c'est dans sa fierté !  
Hermione le fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis hocha la tête, encore un peu inquiète. Ron passa devant et Harry chuchota à la jeune fille :  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais ça me fait peur…

Ils travaillèrent sur le devoir du professeur Flitwick avec les Serdaigle. Puis l'horloge du Hall sonna la fin de l'atelier d'étude. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires et se donnèrent rendez-vous au Club de Duels le soir même. Hermione rappela à Ron qu'ils devaient passer au bureau des Préfets et ce dernier invita Harry à les accompagner.  
- Ce sera vite fait, lui dit-il. Ensuite on retournera ensemble dans notre salle commune.  
Harry concéda qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Ron tenait à sa présence alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de la journée. Ils montèrent au cinquième étage en devisant tranquillement. Au bout du couloir, ils trouvèrent Peeves, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, qui chantonnait une chanson paillarde. Hannah essayait vainement de le faire taire et de le chasser du couloir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Peeves ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus soupçonneux.  
- Il parait qu'il va y avoir de l'animation dans le coin… et je veux être aux premières loges, répondit Peeves dans un éclat de rire caquetant.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce réservée aux Préfets. Harry attendit dehors. Il fit quelques pas dans le corridor. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bains des Préfets et se demanda si le mot de passe était toujours "fraîcheur des pins". Il faillit vérifier, juste pour passer le temps, lorsque la porte voisine s'ouvrit. Ellie McGregor sortait de la salle de bains des Préfètes. Harry remarqua que ses cheveux étaient recoiffés et qu'elle avait changé de robe. Elle portait un sac de linge sale dans une main et dans l'autre une trousse de toilette à petites fleurs dans un camaïeu de roses. Harry parut surpris. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose auquel il s'attendait chez quelqu'un comme elle. McGregor suivit son regard sur la trousse et fit une grimace :  
- Ma mère a des goûts de chiottes ! dit-elle. La seule fois où elle n'est pas passée à côté de la plaque, c'est quand elle a accepté d'épouser mon père.  
Harry s'efforçait de garder son sérieux. Il désigna d'un signe de tête la robe de la jeune fille.  
- Tu as oublié d'accrocher ton insigne de Préfète, dit-il sans sourire.  
La jeune fille referma la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine dans un réflexe. Lorsqu'elle les releva, son sourire ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry.  
- Effectivement, constata-t-elle sur un ton léger. Mais au moins me voilà assurée que ce n'est pas uniquement ce qui attire les regards sur moi.

Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer violemment. Les caquètements de Peeves le sauvèrent du désastre. Il se tourna vivement vers l'esprit, de l'autre côté du couloir. Il saluait à grand bruit l'arrivée de Malefoy qui rentrait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Le jeune homme affectait de l'ignorer. Ce Peeves de malheur commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et cela se voyait assez nettement. Malefoy bouscula Harry qui se trouvait sur son chemin pour entrer dans la salle de bains.  
- Tu n'as rien à fiche ici, Potter. Cet étage est réservé à ceux qui ont mérité l'honneur de représenter leur Maison…  
Son regard tomba sur McGregor qui accrochait son badge sur sa robe. Il se tut et son visage se ferma.  
- Vraiment ? fit la jeune fille presque indifférente. Cet insigne te tient donc à cœur, Malefoy ? Moi qui croyais que la seule marque d'estime qui t'importait était de celles qu'on porte dans sa chair…  
Harry vit les yeux de Malefoy se rétrécir dangereusement. Il mit la main dans sa poche et agrippa sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité. Il n'eut heureusement pas l'occasion d'intervenir. Malefoy parut se détendre un peu.  
- Un insigne ça se reprend, McGregor ! dit-il. Tu devrais faire très attention à tes fréquentations… Cela pourrait te porter préjudice sinon.  
- Mais c'est pourquoi j'évite les endroits que tu hantes, Malefoy, autant que faire ce peut…

Les élèves commençaient à ralentir le pas devant les salles de bains des Préfets. Les murmures bruissaient. Malefoy était seul. Il préféra entrer dans la salle d'eau. Harry soupira de soulagement. Tous ses efforts de la journée pour éviter Malefoy réduits à néant en quelques secondes. Fichu Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait donc ? Et pourquoi lui et Hermione étaient-ils si longs ? Il reporta sa mauvaise humeur sur McGregor. La jeune fille lui montra son badge :  
- Cela te convient-il mieux ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le provoquer ? gronda Harry à voix basse. Tu es complètement inconsciente ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu te seras fait renvoyer de Poudlard à cause de ce gars ?

McGregor le fixa un moment, l'air surpris. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ron et Hermione sortirent enfin du Bureau. Hermione s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle regarda à tour de rôle McGregor et Harry et demanda :  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
McGregor haussa une épaule.  
- J'ai échangé quelques mots aimables avec Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle. Et cela n'a pas plu à Potter.  
- Il est rentré de l'entraînement ? voulut savoir Ron.  
Harry lui désigna la porte de la salle de bains, d'un air sombre. Ron se mit à ricaner et McGregor à rire. Harry jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille.  
- Cela ne lui a pas plu du tout ! répéta-t-elle.  
Harry souffla d'exaspération. McGregor passa entre Hermione et lui pour reprendre son chemin. Il sentit un parfum frais et léger qui émanait d'elle. Comme elle les dépassait, elle se tourna vers Harry :  
- Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal non plus quand tu es en colère ! lui glissa-t-elle assez haut cependant pour que Ron et Hermione l'entendissent.

A ce moment là des cris retentirent dans la pièce où Malefoy était sensé prendre un bain. Des hurlements hystériques traversaient la porte.  
- Mimi ? murmura Harry estomaqué.  
Il imagina le spectre de la jeune fille surgir des robinets de la baignoire pour fondre sur Malefoy. Ron ne retenait plus son rire. Hermione se tourna vers le jeune Weasley.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
McGregor se rapprocha vivement. Les hurlements ne cessaient pas. Ils montaient en puissance au contraire. Ils virent la poignée de la porte tourner dans tous les sens avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvrît à la volée. Malefoy, une serviette de toilette autour de la taille pour tout vêtement, se précipita hors de la salle de bain, harcelé par une Mimi Geignarde en furie. Le fantôme poussait de longues plaintes de colère.  
- Ah ! comme ça je ne suis qu'un parasite ! Ah ! Comme ça ce grand imbécile de Jedusor a bien fait de me faire disparaître ! Ah ! comme ça je fatiguais tout le monde avec mes jérémiades ! C'est pas ma faute à moi si personne ne m'aime !  
Elle frappait Malefoy de ses petits poings spectraux.  
- Faites-là taire ! criait Malefoy. Qu'elle cesse de me toucher ! C'est désagréable !  
- Oh oui c'est désagréable ! continuait Mimi hors d'elle. La Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas fini de te faire ravaler tes paroles, sale petit morveux !

Ron s'appuyait au mur pour rire tout son saoul. Hermione, les mains sur la bouche, était figée devant ce spectacle. Harry repoussa McGregor en arrière pour que Malefoy, qui ne cessait de reculer sous les assauts déchaînés de l'esprit de Mimi, ne la bousculât pas. Peeves disparut du fond du couloir et réapparut à côté de Ron qui pleurait de rire. Un attroupement s'était créé et les Préfets encore dans le Bureau commencèrent à sortir aux nouvelles.

Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits :  
- Mimi ! gronda-t-elle avec sévérité. Ça suffit à présent.  
- Ah non ! refusa Mimi.  
Elle pointa le doigt sur Malefoy, blême, qui commençait à se sentir plus que gêné.  
- Ce fils d'assassin a dit que ma mort était la meilleure des choses qui était arrivée à Poudlard ! Ce gringalet qui se croit supérieur à tous ! Quand il est dépouillé de ses vêtements chics, il n'est pas mieux que les autres ! Ce ne sont que des cache-misère ! Regardez donc cette sale larve dégénérée !  
Mimi hurlait, toujours hystérique, le doigt tendu vers le torse creux de Malefoy.  
- Si ce petit avorton croit qu'il peut me faire taire, il se trompe ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Il est moche comme un pou en plus et tout rachitique ! Même pas agréable à regarder ! Et comme il fait le fier en se regardant dans la glace ! Et je bombe le torse ! Et je montre les muscles que je n'ai pas ! Ce serait à mourir de rire si ce n'était si pathétique !

Malefoy fulminait.  
- LA FERME SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! hurla-t-il à son tour par-dessus les caquètements de ravissement de Peeves.  
Drago s'agrippait à sa serviette, le visage déformé de rage. Il fixait d'un regard mauvais chacun de ceux qui étaient présents. Peeves lui barrait le passage vers la salle de bain.  
- Malefoy est tout nu ! Malefoy est tout nu ! chantonnait l'esprit avec délectation.  
Devant Harry, McGregor fit un pas en avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Dans un geste vif, Harry mit sa main dessus et la fit reculer encore, derrière le premier rang des spectateurs ahuris. Il la lâcha lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue de Malefoy.  
- La prochaine fois c'est un Silencio, McGregor ! la menaça-t-il.  
Cela n'impressionna pas la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui avait le don d'exaspérer Harry.  
- En tous cas, toi, tu n'es pas le gringalet que Malefoy prétend que tu es ! dit-elle.  
Harry sentit qu'il allait se mettre à hurler plus fort que Mimi Geignarde. Heureusement pour lui, Mcgonagall s'avançait à grands pas vers eux;  
- Potter ! cria-t-elle du plus loin qu'elle le vit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces hurlements !  
- Ça va se corser pour Malefoy ! murmura McGregor à l'oreille de Harry.  
Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qui attendait son ennemi intime. Il s'écarta du chemin du professeur Mcgonagall. Chacun en fit autant devant l'air courroucé de la vieille dame. Elle manqua s'étouffer devant la tenue de Malefoy dans les couloirs de l'école. Peeves faisait des cabrioles sur place et piaillait de bonheur. Ron était carrément assis par terre la tête dans les bras, les épaules secouées de soubresauts irréguliers. Hermione suppliait Mimi de se taire, et Malefoy criait après Hermione.

- SILENCE ! tonna Mcgonagall.  
On n'entendit que le hoquet de Ron qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire. Tous les Préfets présents étaient sidérés, partagés entre l'envie de se réjouir de cette mésaventure et la crainte de la colère de la Directrice Adjointe.  
- MALEFOY ! Allez vous rhabiller ! Vous me suivrez chez le professeur Rogue ! IMMEDIATEMENT.  
Malefoy retourna dans la salle de bains, sous les huées de Peeves. McGonagall se tourna vers Mimi Geignarde qui tournoyait autour du cercle formé par les badauds en gémissant.  
- MISS BROWN ! Veuillez vous taire ! Et disparaissez !  
- J'AI PAS DE TUYAU ! hurla Mimi qui fit face au professeur.  
- Miss Granger ! commanda McGonagall. Veuillez ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains des Préfètes à cette chère Myrtle !

Hermione se hâta d'obéir. Mimi s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et la jeune Préfète de Gryffondor ferma la porte sur elle. Puis, prévoyant que le professeur n'allait pas manquer de faire évacuer le couloir, elle s'accroupit pour saisir le bras de Ron et l'aider à se redresser. Effectivement, d'un seul regard, McGonagall fit s'égailler le reste des spectateurs. Les Préfets retournèrent dans le bureau. On entendit un large éclat de rire derrière la porte refermée qui fit repartir celui de Ron.  
- Monsieur Weasley ! grinça McGonagall. Un peu de tenue je vous prie !  
Hermione entraîna Ron. Harry conseilla à McGregor de ne pas rester là non plus. La jeune fille les suivit et Peeves les précéda de son rire en cascade. Ils se précipitèrent vers la première salle libre qu'ils rencontrèrent.  
- Tu n'es pas invité, Peeves ! grogna Hermione.  
- J'en ai rien à faire !

L'esprit s'installa sur le bureau du professeur. Ron s'affala sur un siège, le souffle court, un sourire d'extase sur le visage.  
- Bon sang ! Jura-t-il. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi parfait !  
McGregor siffla d'admiration :  
- Parce que c'est à toi qu'on doit ce cirque, Weasley ?  
Peeves glissa jusqu'à Ron :  
- C'était pas mal comme situation embarrassante, Weasley ! admit-il. Mais je te parie que je peux faire mieux !  
- Tant que tu veux ! répliqua Ron.  
Il leva la main et Peeves frappa sa paume de la sienne.  
- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi, Weasley ! T'es un comique dans le fond !  
Il se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Comment tu fais pour supporter cet éteignoir à bougie ? demanda-t-il à Ron.  
- Dégage Peeves ! menaça Hermione. Ou dès demain le Moine Gras saura pourquoi ta sale petite âme errante ne peut trouver le repos !  
- Rabat-joie ! cria Peeves dans une grimace clownesque.  
Il disparut en lui tirant la langue.  
- Waow ! fit McGregor. Ça dure depuis quand votre grand amour à Peeves et toi, Granger ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle s'avança vers Ron, enfin calmé.  
- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Et d'où te viens cette idée ? le sermonna-t-elle, sévère.  
- C'était juste pour lui rabattre son caquet, à ce Malefoy de malheur ! se défendit Ron. Et l'idée, c'est Harry qui me l'a donnée !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes. Le regard mécontent d'Hermione et celui malicieux de McGregor se posèrent sur lui en même temps.  
- Moi ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Oui, toi ! insista Ron, heureux de voir se détourner de lui la colère de sa petite amie. Le jour où tu m'as dit que Mimi la Sournoise se rinçait l'œil dans la robinetterie de la salle de bains des Préfets ! Depuis, je ne me déshabille que lorsque j'ai bouché les robinets avec des gants de toilettes ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione. Et quand Malefoy, l'autre jour a parlé de Mimi la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça a fait tilt dans ma tête.  
Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui claqua une tape derrière les oreilles.  
- Et là ? Ca fait tilt aussi, bougre d'andouille ? Un Malefoy furieux et humilié, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va donner dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Il va chercher à redorer son blason ! Quand je le disais que tu allais faire quelque chose de stupide ! Comme si la situation n'était pas assez difficile comme ça !  
Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
- J'avais pas pensé à cela ! murmura-t-il. En fait, la situation n'était pas si pire quand j'ai eu cette idée. Mais c'était avant les vacances. Je pouvais pas savoir que ça allait empirer.  
- Allez, Granger ! fit McGregor avec indulgence. C'était drôle quand même ! Et puis ça lui fera les pieds ! De toutes façons, Malefoy n'a pas besoin de ça pour faire empirer la situation.  
Ron en resta la bouche bée. Harry se mit à rire de la surprise de son ami. Etre défendu par une Serpentard, ça devait lui en boucher un coin. Son rire lui resta dans la gorge lorsque McGregor se tourna vers lui :  
- Par contre, il faudra qu'on m'explique comment Potter s'est retrouvé dans la salle de bains des Préfets avec cette siphonnée de Mimi Geignarde.  
- C'est une longue histoire, dit Harry. Une autre fois, d'accord ?  
- Quand tu voudras, Potter, répondit McGregor. Mais je comprends à présent pourquoi Mimi te regarde toujours avec des yeux si langoureux qu'il y a de la buée sur ses lunettes…

Ron fit un drôle de bruit alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer son rire qui revenait. Il s'attira un regard courroucé de son ami et une autre tape de la part d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait bien du mal aussi à ne pas éclater de rire. McGregor se dirigea vers la porte.  
- En attendant, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que ce bon vieux Rogue va faire à Malefoy… Après tout il n'a commis aucun délit. Ce n'était même pas une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, vu le spectacle affligeant qu'il nous a offert, tout juste au bon goût ! Je comprends pourquoi cette vieille folle de Mimi était furieuse ! A sa place, j'essaierai plutôt les douches des vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sur un battement de cil à la Mimi et un petit signe de la main comme ceux que le fantôme adressait à Harry.


	66. Chapitre 66 : Le Récit de McGregor

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Dis, McGregor veut Harry ou elle flirte juste pour le plaisir de le faire rougir? _**Qui sait ? Les deux, peut-être…

**_Krum joue-t-il un rôle important en dehors de l'humeur d'Hermione?_** C'est surtout sur celle de Ron qu'il influe davantage… lol ! hum… on en reparlera…

* * *

**Chapitre 66**

**Le récit de McGregor**

Bien entendu, la mésaventure de Malefoy fit le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut à Ron pour raconter la scène à tous les Gryffondor réunis. Ginny enrageait d'avoir raté cela. Elle se fit rare pourtant jusqu'au repas du soir, où Malefoy ne parut pas. Les Serpentard fidèles à sa cause restèrent silencieux tandis que tous les autres élèves, toutes Maisons confondues ne se privaient pas de rire ouvertement. Hermione avait averti Ron de ne pas se vanter d'être à l'origine de la colère de Mimi Geignarde. Elle espérait que McGregor se montrerait discrète et cette dernière ne laissa apparemment filtrer aucune information quant à l'instigateur de cette bonne farce. Dumbledore, à la table des Professeur avait l'air de trouver que la plaisanterie méritait bien un éclat de rire, qu'il partagea avec le professeur Flitwck. McGonagall paraissait furieuse. Quant à Rogue, ainsi qu'à l'ordinaire, il ne laissait rien deviner de son état d'esprit.  
- Vous croyez qu'il l'aura puni ? demanda avidement Neville à ses amis.  
- Techniquement, il n'a pas à le faire… rappela Hermione. Il s'est fait attaquer par Mimi Geignarde c'est tout. Le seul tort qu'il a eu c'est de faire profiter tout le monde de la vue partielle de son anatomie. Quelques lignes pour lui rappeler que la décence est une vertu suffiront peut-être à sa punition… Encore qu'il n'a pas fini d'être puni par le fait : j'entends déjà les ricanements sur son passage demain, et après demain, et encore dans les quinze jours qui viennent.

Ron baissait la tête dans son assiette. Il lui arrivait encore de rire à en perdre le souffle quand il songeait à la tête de Malefoy dans le couloir, sa serviette autour de ses reins, exposant à tous les regards sa tournure efflanquée et ses épaules étroites.  
- Ça lui fait deux échecs dans la journée, murmura Harry. L'un avec Dennis, l'autre avec Mimi Geignarde. Je me demande quand même pourquoi Rogue n'est pas plus inquiet que cela quant à l'apparition de la marque noire dans l'école !  
Hermione laissa son regard traîner vers le groupe de McGregor.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, Harry, je crois que la marque n'a pas encore fait son apparition officielle à l'école… Regarde Moon et ses camarades, ils ne comprennent pas plus que toi que tout le monde soit mort de rire et non mort de peur. D'autant que les profs n'ont pas l'air de broncher non plus…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.  
- Ellie McGregor nous donnera tous les détails ce soir, après le club de Duels…  
Hermione se tourna résolument vers Harry avec un sourire :  
- Alors, Harry, quel est le programme de ce soir ?  
- J'ai demandé au professeur Londubat de venir nous enseigner la manière de rendre un Protego offensif, répondit Harry. Comme Bellatrix Lestrange avec la grand-mère…  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Neville avait pâli.  
- C'est très difficile, continua Harry précipitamment, mais il dit que ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Après tout nous sommes là pour apprendre à nous défendre… Je veux dire que nous n'avons pas le droit d'apprendre à lancer des Impardonnables, mais que ceux d'en face les lancent quand même, non ? Il faut bien lutter avec les mêmes armes ? Donc si on leur renvoie leurs propres sortilèges on ne pourra pas nous accuser de quoi que ce soit…  
Ils le regardaient tous en silence. Neville n'avait pas repris de couleurs. Hermione parut comprendre tout à coup. Elle fit un "Oh!" et s'adressa au jeune homme à voix basse :  
- Ta grand-mère n'a pas eu de problème pour avoir lancé un Avada Kadavra sur Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
Neville secoua négativement la tête.  
- O… Officiellement, elle n'a jamais lancé d'Avada, murmura-t-il. Sur le rapport des Aurors, ils ont marqué que c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a attaquée. Je… Je crois que c'est le professeur Maugrey qui est intervenu… Il connaissait mes parents, vous comprenez et…  
Il déglutit difficilement.  
- Ils n'auraient tout de même pas envoyé ta grand-mère à Azkaban ! s'indigna Ron.  
- Je suppose que Maugrey n'a pas voulu prendre le risque, lui répondit Hermione. De toutes façons, si on me demande quelque chose, ce dont je doute, je dirais la vérité : que j'ai vu la lumière verte au bout de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et tout le monde dirait la même chose, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?  
- Si tu le dis, fit Ron encore abasourdi qu'on eût pu envoyer Mrs Londubat mère en prison pour avoir voulu éliminer de la terre une bête aussi nuisible que cette psychopathe de Lestrange.

Puis Harry sentit Hermione prendre une grande inspiration pour demander à Neville :  
- J'ai vu Luna, ce matin, et il me semblait qu'elle ne portait pas ses boucles d'oreilles ?  
Les trois garçons se demandèrent pourquoi elle élevait la voix sur ces derniers mots.  
- Heu… fit Neville, un peu désarçonné. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire tourner les anneaux autour de Saturne.  
- Oh ! dit Ron en éclatant de rire. Elle cherche à te tourner la tête ?  
- Tu crois ? demanda Neville avec espoir.  
Hermione secoua la tête. Ron lui donna un coup de coude. Il lui désigna McGregor qui s'approchait de la table.  
- Harry, appela Ron. A propos de tourner la tête, regarde donc qui arrive !  
Neville pouffa dans son assiette. Harry leva les yeux et son cœur se serra un peu. Il baissa la tête. Quand il avait dit à Ron que chaque fois qu'il voyait McGregor il recevait un coup de poing dans le visage, il plaisantait. Il venait de se rendre compte que, finalement, il n'était alors pas loin de la vérité. La jeune fille ne vint pas jusqu'à eux. Ginny la rejoignit et elles partirent ensemble.  
- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, lui dit Hermione en souriant, alors que le visage d'Harry trahissait à la fois le soulagement et la déception.  
- Tu trouves ? fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle ne m'aimait pas du tout !  
Hermione se mit à rire avec Neville.  
- Tu sais bien, reprit-elle, qu'il y a des gens qui ont des manières bien à eux de faire passer les messages…  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron avant de revenir vers Harry.  
- Bien que pour ma part je préfère qu'on dise les choses franchement, cela évite les malentendus…  
Harry, pour sa part à lui, avait eu assez de sous-entendus pour la journée. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas Ron qui a pris ta boucle d'oreille ! asséna-t-il au grand étonnement de ce dernier.  
- Quelle boucle d'oreille ? demanda Ron qui ne voyait qu'une seule paire de boucles d'oreille en possession d'Hermione.  
- Celles que Krum lui a offertes ! répondit Harry clairement. Elles étaient dans le tiroir de son bureau dans la salle des Préfets et quelqu'un lui en a volé une.  
Hermione ferma les yeux. Ron blêmit. Neville trouvait la conversation très intéressante.  
- Je voulais les emmener au labo pour en faire de la poudre de météorite, se défendit Hermione par avance. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu les voies parce que j'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère…

Ron était prêt à ouvrir la bouche. Il la tint fermée devant l'air désolé de la jeune fille.  
- Et pourquoi as-tu cru que c'était moi qui avais pris l'une d'entre elles ? se décida-t-il à demander un peu blessé qu'on pût le croire aussi vindicatif et tortueux.  
- Je ne sais pas… Mon tiroir n'a pas été forcé et tu es le seul à connaître le contre sort pour l'ouvrir.  
- Non ! répondit Ron. Ginny le connaît aussi.  
- Mais… fit Hermione décontenancée. Pourquoi Ginny aurait-elle volée une boucle d'oreille ? Elle n'avait qu'à me la demander. Je lui aurais donné les deux !  
Ron reposa ses couverts sur la table.  
- Et moi ? que voulais-tu que j'en fasse ? Si j'avais dû voler une boucle d'oreille pour t'empêcher de penser à Krum, j'aurais volé les deux ! Et je les aurais jetées dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Et…et… j'aurai tiré la chasse dessus !  
- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ! murmura Hermione amèrement.  
- Non, dit Ron. Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler directement, au lieu de te confier une fois de plus à ton ami Harry.

Il se leva de table et les quitta sans leur adresser un regard.  
- Il est en colère ! fit Neville.  
- Ça lui passera, dit Harry pour rassurer Hermione.  
- Il est **_très_** en colère ! insista Neville.  
Il désigna du menton l'assiette de Ron :  
- Il n'a pas pris son dessert…  
Harry se mit à rire, un peu nerveux. Hermione se décida à suivre leur ami. Il était un peu tard pour une explication, mais peut-être réussirait-elle à éviter que ce malentendu ne prît des proportions incontrôlables.

Les premiers à se montrer au club de Duels furent, comme d'habitude, Neville et Luna, immédiatement suivis de leurs camarades de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffle arrivèrent en même temps que les Serpentard, à la grande surprise de Ron, appuyé à une table au fond de la classe. Harry remarqua tout de suite que ses condisciples de Poufsouffle entouraient surtout Dennis, dont le visage meurtri attirait la considération plaintive des filles de toutes les Maisons. Le Préfet de Serpentard adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry quand il passa devant lui, entouré des jeunes filles de sa Maison qui disputaient aux autres le droit de se pendre à son bras. Enfin, Hermione entra dans la salle, un peu essoufflée.  
- Désolée, Harry, s'excusa-t-elle à voix basse. Je cherchais Ginny mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée…  
- Tu n'es pas en retard, lui répondit Harry. Le professeur Londubat n'est pas encore arrivé.  
Il tourna le dos à la salle pour lui murmurer très vite si elle avait pu remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Ron. Elle haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme ne voulait rien entendre. Harry regretta d'avoir posé la question lorsque les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Heureusement pour lui, Algie Londubat pénétra dans la classe, accompagné de Ginny et McGregor avec qui il paraissait en grande discussion.  
- Eh bien, Harry, mon garçon, dit il en se frottant les mains, je suis heureux de voir que ces vacances n'ont pas altéré l'enthousiasme de vos camarades pour votre club de Duels ! Je vois même quelques nouvelles têtes ! Ah non ! Excusez-moi, Dennis, voulez-vous, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.  
Dennis leva la main pour signifier qu'il excusait volontiers le professeur.  
- Vous n'auriez pas une parade à nous apprendre pour éviter les attaques dans le dos, Professeur ? demanda-t-il.  
- Hélas ! répondit Algie en riant. Je ne connais qu'un homme capable de ce genre de chose… mais brrr ! que Merlin me garde de lui ressembler un jour !  
Harry se mit à rire. Il lui était souvent arrivé d'envier l'œil magique de Maugrey, mais lui ressembler n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait le plus au monde.

Le professeur Londubat reprit la parole. Il leur montrerait ce soir-là, à la demande expresse et quasi-générale, un sortilège de sauvegarde qui n'était pas au programme de la scolarité à Poudlard. Compte tenu de la situation préoccupante qui les attendait à leur sortie de l'école, ne serait-ce que pour les vacances d'été, le Directeur l'avait autorisé à leur expliquer en quoi consistait ce charme du bouclier particulier. Après tout, ceux qu'ils auraient peut-être à combattre se moquaient parfaitement du programme scolaire. Il demanda à Harry de lui lancer un Stupéfix et Harry se retrouva à terre, touché par son propre sortilège. Algie Londubat le désensorcela aussitôt sous les commentaires époustouflés des élèves présents.  
- Vous voulez dire, traduisit McGregor pour tous, que ce bouclier peut retourner n'importe quel sortilège à son envoyeur, Monsieur ?  
- Non, Miss McGregor, répondit le professeur. Je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est un sortilège très difficile à réussir. Je doute qu'avant la fin de l'année beaucoup d'entre vous le maîtrisent. Cependant, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Il demande beaucoup d'entraînement, car il faut non seulement maîtriser la difficulté qu'il représente, mais aussi la puissance du maléfice qu'il doit renvoyer. Aussi plus le sorcier que vous aurez à combattre sera puissant, plus il vous faudra de force pour activer ce bouclier.

Il leur montra le geste et la formule à employer : un Reflecto prononcé non pas en levant la baguette mais en visant celle de l'adversaire. Puis il les invita à s'entraîner, avec des sortilèges inoffensifs pour le moment. Il garda Harry près de lui. Les autres se tournèrent vers leurs camarades pour former les duos habituels. Il ne resta que Ron et Hermione sans partenaire. Personne n'avait songé à les séparer. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, par la force des choses.  
- Tu commences ou je commence ? demanda Hermione.  
- Je commence, répondit durement Ron.  
Il leva sa baguette et lança un "Expelliarmus" qui arracha celle de la jeune fille de sa main. Hermione fut projetée en arrière et tomba sur Anthony Goldstein.  
- Eh ! fit Padma Patil à Ron. Elle n'était même pas prête !  
Elle se précipita pour aider Anthony à relever Hermione. La jeune fille se tenait les reins. Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette, dans un silence gênant.  
- J'avais dit "inoffensif", précisa le professeur Londubat avec un sourire amusé.  
- Ce n'était qu'un tout petit "Expelliarmus", fit Ron. Et je doute que les mangemorts nous laisse le temps de nous mettre en garde, ajouta-t-il sur un regard noir à Padma.  
Il revint vers Hermione :  
- A ton tour ! Voyons ce que tu sais faire.

Chacun se remit au travail. Harry garda un œil sur Hermione. Il voyait sa baguette qui tremblait depuis sa place. Le professeur le rappelait à l'ordre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le charme du bouclier. Il n'arrivait à créer qu'un simple bouclier. Puis il vit Hermione lancer à son tour un Stupéfix sur Ron. Le jeune homme dévia le sort sur Dawson qui reçut de plus un sortilège du saucisson de la part de son partenaire. La jeune fille resta au sol une bonne partie de la séance, personne apparemment n'ayant l'idée de la désensorceler. Ron reprit l'offensive, un peu moins brutal à chaque nouvel assaut. Hermione retrouvait elle aussi son assurance. Rassuré sur ses amis, Harry put se consacrer à son propre entraînement.

A la fin de la séance, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à opposer à leur partenaire autre chose qu'un simple bouclier. Harry était parvenu à renvoyer quelques secondes le rayon du professeur Londubat. Contre l'un de ses camarades, nul doute qu'il aurait réussi à toucher son adversaire. Mais, ainsi que le lui fit remarquer l'oncle de Neville, ce n'était pas contre l'un de ses camarades qu'il aurait à combattre bientôt.  
- Qui peut le plus, peut le moins, ajouta le professeur avec bienveillance.  
Il le félicita pourtant et lui conseilla de s'entraîner contre les meilleurs de ces condisciples à la précision de son geste. Il quitta la classe en même temps que la plupart des élèves. Il ne resta bientôt autour d'Harry que ceux qui étaient impliqués dans la lutte active contre Malefoy. Green était parmi eux. Harry glissa un mot à l'oreille de Neville et celui-ci proposa au Serpentard d'aller faire le guet derrière la porte. Green manifestement aurait bien voulu refuser. Il sentit cependant qu'il ne devait pas insister dans ce sens. Visiblement contrarié, il suivit le jeune Londubat.

Chacun de ceux qui avaient été chargés de faire leur enquête fit son rapport. Ils n'apportèrent que peu de nouvelles informations, si ce n'était quelques noms de plus ou de moins à ajouter aux listes déjà constituées. Les "capitaines" reçurent les ordres qui tenaient en peu de mots : veiller au grain et faire en sorte que la Marque Noire ne hante pas les couloirs de l'école. Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Dennis. Tous attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Le jeune homme fit son récit avec une pointe de suffisance qui fit sourire McGregor et Hermione. Bien que son histoire ne fut pas glorieuse, il se trouva nombre de filles pour glapir de peur lorsqu'il raconta qu'on lui avait lancé dans le dos un sortilège du saucisson, dans les toilettes des quartiers des Serpentard. Ses agresseurs avaient profité de son immobilité pour le rouer de coups et le menacer de mille morts s'il continuait à fréquenter le club de Duels et la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Crabbe et Goyle le frappaient sans retenir leurs coups, au visage, dans le ventre, le dos. Il ne pouvait même pas se tordre de douleur. Puis, Moon s'était approché. Il lui avait arraché son insigne de Préfet et avait déposé à la place un papier. Il n'avait su que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres que lorsque McGregor, appelé par l'un de leurs camarades, l'avait désensorcelé. Elle avait voulu l'emmener chez Mrs Pomfresh. Ou au moins voir Granger. Il avait refusé. Il n'était peut-être pas beau à regarder (plusieurs filles firent entendre des soupirs désolés) mais Crabbe et Goyle devaient le voir ainsi pour leur montrer que ce n'étaient pas leurs menaces qui lui faisaient peur. Presque tous les garçons approuvèrent. Puis, McGregor prit le relais de l'histoire. A la fin des cours, elle avait suivi Moon discrètement. Elle avait profité d'un couloir désert pour le pousser par surprise dans un cachot vide. Une éprouvette de poudre d'Estourbinette avait fait le reste, même si elle ne donna pas de détails sur la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour assommer Moon, qui faisait tout de même deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, sans utiliser sa baguette. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la reconnaître. Il était tombé raide sur le sol. Elle avait alors récupéré l'insigne de son camarade dans sa poche. Quant au papier qui portait la marque, elle l'avait déchiré en menus morceaux et les avait enfoncés dans la bouche de Moon.  
- Je lui aurais bien dit de se torcher avec, conclut-elle dans le silence stupéfait, mais il ne pouvait m'entendre.  
Les murmures s'élevèrent, certains de crainte, d'autre d'admiration. Harry réclama la parole de quelques "Hum!" embarrassés.  
- Je crois, commença-t-il prudemment, que le but de Malefoy et sa bande est de semer la terreur dans l'école avec cette marque. Un peu comme font les mangemorts à l'extérieur. Nous devons garder cela pour nous. N'effrayons pas nos camarades. Il nous faudra veiller à ce que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas. McGregor a eu un excellent réflexe. Ils sont plus troublés de n'avoir pas d'échos de leurs exploits que nous à cause de leur Marque…  
- Il faudrait quand même que les professeurs soient avertis, dit la petite voix d'Hannah Abbot.  
- Oui, fit Goldstein. Bien que personne à part nous le sache, la Marque est bel est bien apparue à Poudlard. Si les profs le savaient, ils pourraient faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
Ernie Mcmillan mit ses bras autour des épaules d'Hannah.  
- N'aie pas peur, ma petite caille, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui va nous effrayer !  
- Mais si les profs le savaient, ils mettraient l'école sens dessus dessous ! intervint Ron. En tout cas c'est ce que ferait McGonagall… Il faudrait peut-être avertir un professeur qui ne pique pas une crise d'hystérie en l'apprenant…  
- Waow ! fit McGregor. Si les Poufsouffle se mettent à être courageux et les Gryffondor intelligents et les Serdaigle à avoir les pieds sur terre… qu'est-ce qui va nous rester à nous, pauvres Serpentard…  
- Le droit d'aller trouver votre directeur de Maison pour lui raconter ce que vous savez… émit Harry sans regarder la jeune fille.  
-Tu es fou ! s'écrièrent en même temps Dennis et Ron.  
- Il va boucler tout le monde ! s'exclama Ron.  
- On ne va quand même pas lui dire qu'on a fait bouffer à Moon sa marque noire ! continua Dennis sur la voix de Ron.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il pensait sincèrement que si un professeur devait être au courant, ce devait être Rogue.  
- La prochaine fois, au lieu de bâillonner Moon avec cet infâme bout de papier, vous feriez mieux d'aller la montre au professeur Rogue ! dit Hermione.  
- La prochaine fois ? fit Goldstein dans une grimace.  
Hermione leva les yeux sur lui.  
- Crois-tu qu'ils vont s'arrêter là ? Surtout après la mésaventure de Malefoy cette après midi ?  
- Il y eut quelques rires. Ron baissa la tête. Hermione reprit :  
- Je pense au contraire que nous devons nous attendre à une profusion de Marques dans l'école. Avec ou sans attaque, comme menace, ou comme signature. Aucune ne doit tomber en d'autres mains que les nôtres ou celles du professeur Rogue. Ces petites ordures seraient bien trop heureuses de semer la panique parmi nous.  
Elle se tourna vers McGregor, résolument.  
- Et toi, qu'as-tu à nous dire sur le club de duels de Malefoy ?  
- Que ce n'est pas le club de duels de Malefoy ! leur apprit McGregor. C'est Moon qui est allé demander à Rogue la permission d'utiliser l'un des cachots pour organiser des "Ateliers de Révision"… Et Rogue n'a pu faire autrement que de l'autoriser. Vous le voyez refuser à ses élèves un endroit pour travailler tranquilles ? Ça n'a pas ajouté à sa bonne humeur naturelle, je vous le dis ! En tous cas, ça nous arrange : les cachots sont en plein quartiers Serpentard, ça m'étonnerait qu'on y voie d'autres personnes que des Serpentard. Donc, ceux qui dans les autres Maisons voudraient bien se joindre à eux sont marrons.  
- A moins qu'ils ne viennent s'entraîner avec nous tout en adhérant aux idées de V..Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Voldemort, Justin ! corrigea Harry avec une pointe d'agacement.  
- C'est possible aussi, acquiesça Hermione. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous une vigilance…  
- Constante ! s'écrièrent en riant tous ceux qui avaient eu Maugrey Fol-Œil, même s'il était en réalité Barty Croupton Jr, pour professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Et je ne rigole pas ! conclut Hermione sans sourire. Allez, tout le monde dans ses quartiers ou bien Rusard va nous tomber dessus !

Tous sortirent en chuchotant des commentaires sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils n'étaient guère rassurés. Ils s'étaient toujours crus à l'abri entre les murs de l'école. La Marque noire, même si elle n'était que dessinée sur un papier, les impressionnait tous. Même si Ernie assurait le contraire. Celui-ci sortit de la classe, son bras toujours passé autour des épaules d'Hannah. Dennis quitta la pièce également, encore entouré d'une nuée de jeunes filles. Ce qui fit dire à Ron qu'ils profitaient de la situation.  
- Et quel mal y a-t-il ? demanda McGregor. Abbot n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Et Dennis sait très bien que demain la plupart des filles qui l'entourent ce soir se tourneront vers quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

Ginny profita qu'on ne faisait pas attention à elle pour s'éclipser. Hermione la suivit, bien décidée à lui parler de sa boucle d'oreille. Ron hésita. Il avait boudé toute la soirée, il était calmé. Il devait reconnaître qu'Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tort. S'il avait vu les boucles dans son tiroir, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses qui n'étaient apparemment pas. Ce qui l'embêtait profondément en fait, n'était pas vraiment qu'elle lui eût préféré Harry pour lui faire ses confidences, c'était bel et bien qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Qu'elle pût anticiper ses réactions à ce point lui donnait l'impression d'être manipulé de la même manière qu'elle pouvait le faire avec Peeves, Anthony Goldstein ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il était blessé, non pas dans l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais dans son amour-propre. Cet Expelliarmus qui l'avait envoyée sur le derrière lui avait fait le plus grand bien, même s'il regrettait son geste à présent. Il la vit se frotter le dos avant de sortir de la salle et il se décida à lui emboîter le pas. Il ne remarqua pas les regards de panique de son ami Harry qui se voyait rester seul avec McGregor.

Ron rattrapa Hermione au moment où elle-même arrivait à la hauteur de Ginny. La jeune fille hésita. Ginny se dépêcha de poursuivre son chemin, tandis qu'Hermione attendait Ron. En deux de ses grandes enjambées il la rejoignit.  
- Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-il comme elle passait le dos de sa main sur ses reins.  
- Pas trop. Anthony a amorti le choc.  
- Je suis désolé, dit Ron.  
- Pas autant que moi.  
- Je parlais pas seulement de l'Expelliarmus, avoua Ron.  
- Et moi je n'en parlais du tout.  
Ron avança timidement la main vers le visage d'Hermione. Il toucha sa joue du bout de ses doigts.  
- On devrait peut-être se faire confiance, proposa-t-il la voix hésitante.  
Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui tendit la main :  
- Tu viens avec moi ?  
- Où veux-tu que nous allions à cette heure ? demanda-t-il en riant.  
- Chercher cette fichue boucle pour la jeter dans les toilettes de Mimi ! Et si jamais je remets la main sur la deuxième… elle subira le même sort !  
Ron lui sourit. Il passa sa main sur le bas de son dos.  
- Tu es sûre que tu n'as plus mal ?

Harry se hâta de sortir de la classe, McGregor sur les talons. Au bout du couloir, ils virent Ron et Hermione qui s'éloignaient. McGregor fit une grimace moqueuse quand la main de Ron descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Harry fut complètement rassuré. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise envers ses amis, même s'il était persuadé qu'il avait eu raison de parler de la boucle d'oreille de Krum.  
- Eh bien, fit McGregor, en voici un autre qui essaie de profiter de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Une querelle d'amoureux ?  
Harry fut tenté de lui répondre que cela ne la regardait pas. Il haussa une épaule.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça…  
- Et c'est ta faute, Potter ? demanda Ellie.  
Harry la regarda, les yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes.  
- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? fit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait dégagé.  
- Parce que tu as l'air coupable, répondit McGregor. De toutes façons, tu as toujours l'air coupable.  
- C'est une question d'habitude, murmura Harry, un peu amer.  
- Il parait que tu n'étais pas très heureux dans ta famille de moldus.  
Harry s'arrêta presque au milieu du couloir.  
- Qui t'a raconté ça ?  
- Il se pourrait que j'aie entendu Malefoy dire que tu étais un orphelin dont personne ne voulait. Pas même sa famille qui ne prenait même pas la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles et qui le laissait croupir dans cette école à chaque vacance. Il répand partout que tu es un miséreux qui vit de la charité de Dumbledore et qu'il n'y a qu'à voir tes vêtements moldus pour s'en rendre compte.  
Harry à ce moment était bien heureux de porter sa robe de sorcier. Elle était bien pratique pour cacher ses vêtements trop larges, mais devenus trop courts, ses T-shirts et ses sweaters délavés et déformés. Il résolut que la première des choses qu'il ferait lorsqu'il sortirait de Poudlard pour les vacances serait d'aller s'acheter des vêtements décents, quels que soient les risques. S'il sortait jamais de Poudlard.  
- Je me suis dit, continuait McGregor qui paraissait pour une fois ne pas se rendre compte de son trouble, que quelqu'un qui suscitait autant de haine chez Malefoy ne devait pas être foncièrement mauvais… J'ai voulu me faire ma propre idée sur ce _maudit Potter_. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois penser ou non, ce que je dois faire ou ce que je dois dire…  
- Et ? fit Harry sur un ton désinvolte.  
- Et ? répéta McGregor en l'imitant. Je me suis aperçue d'une chose, Potter. Tu ne laisses pas grand monde indifférent. Pour ma part, je préfère réserver mon jugement. Je ne te connais pas assez bien encore pour avoir une juste idée de la personne que tu es.

Ils arrivaient au bout du couloir, près de l'escalier qui descendait vers le Hall. Harry se tourna vers Ellie.  
- Et c'est pour essayer d'en savoir plus que tu traînes si souvent avec Ginny Weasley ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
- On va dire ça comme ça…  
Elle commença à descendre lentement les marches du grand escalier. Dans le Hall ses camarades de Serpentard se dirigeaient vers le couloir qui menait vers les cachots. Il serait bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Ellie leva la tête vers le palier. Potter était toujours là, la main sur la rampe et le pied posé sur la première des marches qui montaient vers l'étage. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'interpella une dernière fois.  
- En tous cas, une chose est sûre : toi, tu n'es pas du genre à profiter de la situation…

Harry se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Il se sentit pousser des ailes et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il prit le couloir sombre vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame à grands pas. Derrière lui, il entendit les rires de Ron et Hermione. Ils recommençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
- Vous êtes en retard ! leur reprocha la Grosse Dame.  
Harry lui lança un regard assassin en même temps que le mot de passe. Hermione leur donna cinq minutes pour qu'ils aillent chercher leurs livres, plumes et parchemins. Ils avaient du travail à rattraper tous les trois. Nombreux étaient ceux de leurs camarades qui faisaient de même. Ron et Harry montèrent ensemble dans leur chambre.  
- Tu as demandé à McGregor si Malefoy a été puni par Rogue ? demanda Ron tandis qu'il cherchait ses livres éparpillés au sol sous son lit.  
- Non, répondit Harry étonné de n'y avoir pas songé en effet.  
- Alors de quoi avez-vous parlé ?  
- De rien, fit Harry déjà à la porte.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
- De rien, je te dis ! répéta Harry. Et si jamais tu me fais encore un coup de ce genre, Ron, je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Ron éberlué.

Il retrouva Harry et Hermione déjà installés. Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la fin de la soirée puis Hermione les envoya au lit. Ils s'endormaient sur leur parchemin et ne faisaient rien de bon. Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher. Quelle journée de dingue ! Heureusement, le lendemain était un mercredi. Et le mercredi, c'était le jour du Quidditch ! Harry s'endormit un sourire sur les lèvres. Il rêvait qu'il volait.


	67. Chapitre 67 : L'Entraîneur

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**_Garulfo : Quand au fait que la guerre eclate a poudlard, cela ne tient que si personne ne se fait prendre car il y a toujours le risque de se faire renvoyer or meme pour les apprentis mangemorts, je pense que leur education est importante. _**Oui, mais crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort s'inquiète de l'éducation des enfants de ses fidèles ? Je veux dire que si la volonté de Voldemort s'arrêtait à tuer Harry Potter, récupérer son ancienne puissance et devenir ministre de la magie, là oui… encore qu'un renvoi de Poudlard ordonné par Dumbledore devrait être cassé sans problème par la nouvelle direction mise en place au lendemain de la victoire de Voldemort… Or la volonté de Voldemort, en l'occurrence, est bel et bien de détruire Poudlard et ce qu'elle représente.  
Bien entendu, les apprentis Mangemorts ont tout intérêt à ne pas se faire prendre, car une fois dehors, il leur sera impossible d'accomplir leur « mission »… et gare à la punition…D'ailleurs ils ont une trop haute opinion d'eux-mêmes pour croire qu'ils pourraient échouer.  
**_Quant au caractère de Ron_**… buté, entêté, sectaire… c'est le sien. JKR l'a esquissé comme ça. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme non ? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est bête. Il est seulement si prévisible…

**_Croockshank : Rogue a de plus en plus de succès auprès du trio... même si c'est une évolution naturelle (et bien menée, car au début de ta fic il est toujours aussi ignoble), ça me semble quand même un peu bizarre qu'il passe carrément avant Dumbledore et McGonagall... Parce que si McGo serait tentée par l'hystérie (je t'accorde ce point), elle se la bouclerait si Dumbledore lui disait de le faire, non?_** Oui bien sûr… mais avant d'aller voir Dumbledore, il faudrait passer par elle… et puis, Dumbledore n'est pas très disponible en ce moment… comme tu le fais justement remarquer… Et puis, Harry est en pleine période de doute vis-à-vis de ce bon vieux directeur… Et puis, en l'occurrence… ce sont surtout les Serpentard qui sont concerné par la marque jusqu'à présent… Et puis, même si on trouvait la marque sur un élève d'une autre maison, il y aurait quand même de fortes chances pour que certains Serpentard soient impliqués… donc cela mérite que le professeur Rogue soit averti. Qui lui se chargera de prévenir la sous-directrice et le directeur…

**_Ayamine : Mais Harry est bien pathétique à ne pas saoir gérer ces sentiments, on a l'impression qu'il n'a rien appris de son histoire avec Cho! _**Ha ! justement le problème avec les sentiments c'est que ça se gère difficilement… Et qu'on a beau apprendre et apprendre encore et encore on est toujours aussi pathétique quand on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation… si si crois-moi…

Quant à savoir ce que fait Ginny…

Chapitre 67

L'Entraîneur

Harry volait. Il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que faisait le reste de l'équipe un peu plus bas, mais le plus important pour lui à cet instant précis était de sentir le vent sur son visage, le balai entre ses genoux et de se laisser griser par la vitesse.  
Les spectateurs dans les gradins croyait qu'il leur offrait quelques unes de ses feintes favorites, qu'il testait de nouvelles figures ou qu'il voulait simplement les impressionner par la maîtrise de son vol. Harry se moquait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Il n'avait même pas conscience de leur présence. C'était à peine s'il entendait la voix de Ron crier les ordres. Lui avait bien remarqué les joueurs de Poufsouffle dans les tribunes et lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Harry n'était plus tout à fait avec eux, il avait pris en main les rênes de l'entraînement.

Harry faisait le tour du terrain de Quidditch et cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il aurait voulu survoler la Forêt, filer vers les montagnes, quitter cette enceinte qui l'étouffait à présent. Il avait craint jusqu'au dernier moment que Rogue ne le fît appeler. Depuis le matin, il sentait l'atmosphère lourde dans l'école. Le petit déjeuner avait été silencieux. Même l'arrivée du courrier n'avait réussi à dérider personne. Malefoy était réapparu, l'air sombre. On ricanait sec sur son passage, mais à voix basse. La veille au soir, lors du retour de ses condisciples du Club de Duels, il y avait eu quelques escarmouches dans les quartiers de Serpentard. La présence braillarde de Peeves avait empêché que les bagarres dégénèrent. Rogue était intervenu plusieurs fois, alerté par Rusard qui n'attendait que le moment de mettre la main sur l'un de ces petits fils à papa qui le traitaient comme un moins que rien parce qu'il était cracmol… Lors du cours de Potions, le professeur avait été dur envers les élèves de sa Maison. La moindre erreur était montée en épingle. Les Gryffondor n'osaient bouger un cil. Que Rogue montrât les dents contre l'un d'entre eux, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Qu'il fustigeât les siens, dénotait une situation exceptionnelle. Il martela tout au long du cours qu'ils étaient tous là pour ne rien faire d'autre que leurs études ! Ron retint un rire nerveux. Hermione se retourna vers ses deux amis avec une grimace entendue. "Et il n'a pas encore entendu parler de la Marque des Ténèbres…" leur glissa-t-elle en sortant du cours.

Harry ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction du professeur lorsqu'il saurait que la même marque que celle qu'il portait à son bras souillait le sein de l'école. Il n'aimerait pas être celui qui devrait le lui apprendre. Et, seul, au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, il songea à McGregor. Sans doute serait-ce elle qui entrerait dans bureau de Rogue pour affronter sa colère. Il savait qu'elle était avec Hermione dans le laboratoire, en ce moment même, en compagnie de Neville. Il soupçonnait Ron d'avoir confier à leur ami la mission de veiller sur Hermione. Harry repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec leur amie le matin même et à la tête de Ron lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle ferait entrer Ellie dans le secret de son laboratoire alors qu'il se rendrait à son entraînement de Quidditch. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire se contentant de hocher la tête en disant "C'est toi qui vois, Hony." Il était certain à présent que Ron s'était éclipsé juste après pour mettre la main sur Neville et lui ordonner de ne pas laisser Hermione seule avec McGregor. Harry avait alors fait part de son soulagement à la jeune fille quant à leur réconciliation et ses doutes quant à la pertinence d'avouer à leur ami qu'elle allait mettre une Serpentard dans leurs petits secrets. Elle lui avait répondu qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se faire de cachotteries. Elle lui avait confié ensuite qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait se faire que l'amour qui les liait fût à la fois si fort qu'il défiait les lois de la magie et si fragile qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il se brise.  
- C'est sûrement parce que Ron est un imbécile et toi une introvertie, avait essayé de plaisanter Harry pour chasser son propre malaise.  
C'était toujours l'impression qu'il avait à leur sujet depuis les dernières vacances. Il avait tenté de changer de sujet.  
- As-tu pu interroger Ginny ? lui avait-il demandé.  
Hermione avait secoué la tête. Impossible de mettre la main sur la jeune fille. Elle s'évaporait chaque fois qu'elle voyait Hermione s'approcher d'elle. A croire qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de transplaner dans Poudlard. Elle l'évitait, c'était évident.  
- Et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose ! avait conclut Hermione. C'est bien elle qui a pris la boucle ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas demandée simplement ? Parce qu'elle se doutait que je lui demanderais pourquoi elle la voulait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me répondre. Donc, c'est qu'elle complote quelque chose !  
- Ce qui m'inquiète moi, avait ajouté Harry, c'est qu'elle le complote avec McGregor… Elles sont toujours ensemble ces deux-là depuis les vacances ! C'est pas normal !  
- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serpentard ? s'était étonnée Hermione. Ou parce qu'il s'agit de Ginny et Ellie ?  
- Parce que, avait répondu Harry en tâchant bien de ne pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux, ces deux là sont assez difficiles à gérer individuellement, tu imagines ce que ça donne quand elle s'accointent ! Ca frôle l'association de malfaiteurs !  
Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Décidément, Harry, avait-elle soupiré, je vais finir par croire que tu as un réel problème avec les filles…  
Harry avait décidé de le prendre à la rigolade :  
- Tu dis cela à cause de Ginny ou de McGregor ?  
Hermione n'avait pas répondu. Elle lui avait juste montré de la tête Cho Chang qui passait dans le couloir. La jeune fille s'était retournée vers eux. Elle avait souri brièvement à Harry et fait un petit signe de la main avant de continuer son chemin. Il avait alors tourné un visage incrédule vers Hermione qui avait soupiré dans un éclat de rire : "Mon pauvre Harry !"

"Mon pauvre Harry !" songeait le jeune homme. Il observait Ginny foncer dans le tas, le souaffle sous le bras et Ron qui essayait de l'empêcher de marquer. L'ambiance de la journée lui pesait encore sur le cœur. Et le silence de Voldemort l'inquiétait plus que toute chose. L'absence de douleur à sa cicatrice lui était anormale. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Trop de choses se bousculait dans sa tête. Il cria à Ron de lâcher les balles qui remplaçaient le Vif à l'entraînement. Ron lui fit remarquer qu'il tenait à la main celle qu'il lui avait envoyée plusieurs minutes plus tôt.  
- Toutes ! lui cria Harry. En même temps !  
Ron obéit. Quatre balles noires s'envolèrent dans des directions opposées. Harry plongea.

Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, bien plus tard, il se rendit compte que seul Ron l'attendait. Le jour déclinait et son ami avait renvoyé les joueurs aux vestiaires. Les spectateurs avaient eux aussi quitté la place. Ron l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il le poussa vers les douches et lui conseilla de se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard au repas du soir. Harry le regarda ranger les vifs de substitution. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise merci un jour, pour sa présence à ses côtés. Il fut tenté de rester sous la douche un long moment, pour prolonger cette sensation de vide bienfaisante. Il repensa à Ron qui devait ronger son frein en songeant à Hermione. Lui aussi avait hâte de savoir comment s'était passée la visite du laboratoire. Nul doute que les commentaires de la Préfète de Serpentard auraient été intéressants à entendre. Il rejoignit Ron qui terminait d'enfermer son balai dans le placard adéquat. Ils prirent le chemin du château en silence. Lorsque Ron se décida enfin à lui demander s'il allait bien, ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. C'était le même silence lourd que le matin. Même les cliquetis des couverts semblaient se faire discrets. Harry faillit éclater de rire quand ils prirent place de chaque côté d'Hermione. Ron caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille et embrassa son front. Il examina son visage et lui demanda à voix basse "Ca va ?" comme si elle venait de passer une pénible épreuve. Neville était prêt à exploser de rire. Harry détourna le regard sur son assiette. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à laisser le Quidditch envahir son esprit et le vider de toute autre chose. Il en éprouvait autant à revenir à la réalité.

A la fin du repas, Luna s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor. Elle les informa que l'édition du lendemain du Chicaneur parlerait exclusivement de Sirius Black. Puis elle invita Neville à la suivre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ce dernier se leva de table et montra discrètement à ses amis les anneaux de Saturne qui tournaient autour de la planète. Ron et Hermione quittèrent la table également. Harry leur promit qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la salle des Quatre Maisons un peu plus tard.  
Il se retrouva dans le couloir sans avoir eu conscience de quitter la Grande Salle. Il fut tenté un instant de courir à nouveau sur le terrain de Quidditch. Un jour, il prendrait son balai et il partirait loin de tout. Debout devant la grande porte encore ouverte, il regardait le ciel où brillaient les étoiles. Il les nomma une à une, et les constellations aussi. Hermione serait contente, toutes ces leçons inutiles lui étaient entrées dans la tête.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit empreint d'amertume qu'il décida de retourner vers ses camarades. Il fit quelques pas dans le Hall, sous le regard soupçonneux de Rusard. Et il se trouva face à Cho. Elle lui adressa le même sourire que le matin. Il se méfia.  
- Salut, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Tu vas bien ?  
Ils étaient au milieu du Grand Hall, sous le lustre de cristal, à la vue de tous.  
- Ca va, répondit Harry froidement.  
Il continua à avancer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de discuter avec elle. Cho lui emboîta le pas, bien décidée, elle, à engager la conversation.  
- Alors ? C'est samedi en huit qu'on se retrouve sur le terrain ?  
Un signal d'alarme interne se mit en route dans la tête d'Harry. Ainsi c'était de Quidditch dont elle voulait parler. Bien… Parlons donc Quiddtich.  
- Hun Hun ! fit Harry.  
- Tu sais que lors du troisième trimestre, les sélectionneurs des Clubs de Quidditch sont autorisés à assister aux matches…  
- Ron m'en a vaguement parlé, fit Harry, indifférent.  
Il se demandait où elle venait en venir. Ce devait être drôlement important à ses yeux à la voir déployer ainsi tout un arsenal de sourires et d'œillades charmeuses.  
- Samedi en huit… quand nous jouerons l'un contre l'autre… enfin quand l'équipe de Serdaigle rencontrera l'équipe de Gryffondor…  
Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire qui sembla aussi peu naturel à Harry que toute cette conversation.  
- Enfin… le sélectionneur de l'équipe des Tornado sera là. C'est mon équipe favorite, tu sais.  
- Je sais, fit Harry un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ron me disait d'ailleurs encore tout à l'heure tout le bien qu'il pensait d'eux…  
Le visage de Cho se ferma quelques secondes. Harry en fut satisfait. Lui rappeler ce que Ron Weasley pensait des Tornado et de leurs supporters était une mesquinerie dont il était plutôt content.  
- Ils recherchent un attrapeur pour l'année prochaine, continua Cho. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être une chance.  
Harry cessa d'avancer. Il n'osait comprendre. Cho lui décocha un sourire qui, quelques mois plus tôt, lui aurait mis le cœur et l'estomac à l'envers.  
- Bien sûr, tu es le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse. Reprit-elle. C'est bête que justement je doive jouer contre toi, Harry… Tu ne trouves pas ?  
Harry se taisait toujours. Il ne savait s'il devait éclater de rire ou de colère.  
- C'est la chance de ma vie, tu sais. Toi, tu as encore une année pour te faire remarquer… et avec un nom comme le tien, cela ne saurait manquer d'arriver.  
Harry trouva la force de se retenir d'exploser encore un moment.  
- Tu voudrais que je te laisse gagner ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
Les yeux de Cho brillèrent d'une lueur de triomphe. Elle baissa ses longs cils et son sourire se fit enjôleur. Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste gracieux de la main.  
- Non, répondit-elle avec une hésitation feinte. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses une chance de montrer ce dont je suis capable.  
- Et moi, je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un imbécile !  
Cho releva la tête brusquement. Son visage exprimait à présent le dépit de s'être laisser deviner. Elle recula, son regard dur fixé sur Harry  
- Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher mes chances, Potter, le prévint-elle. Ne crois pas que tu auras la partie facile.  
- Tant mieux ! lui cria Harry. Je n'aime pas les victoires faciles non plus !  
A quelques pas, à l'entrée de la Salle des Quatre Maisons, Ron et Hermione étaient figés de surprise.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ron abasourdi. Pas que tu la laisses gagner lors du prochain match, tout de même ?  
Harry haussa les épaules. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, inquiet de sa mine irritée.  
- Franchement, leur demanda-t-il, est-ce que j'ai l'air si stupide ou si naïf que cela ?  
Il leva les yeux à ce moment là pardessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Ginny et McGregor étaient juste derrière ses amis.  
- Tu veux vraiment qu'on te réponde ? demanda la Préfète de Serpentard.  
Ginny lui donna un coup de coude. Hermione pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas montrer son sourire. Ron haussa une épaule à son tour.  
- C'est elle qui est stupide ou naïve de croire qu'avec un sourire enjôleur elle pouvait te faire renoncer à la coupe de Quidditch… Elle t'a vraiment demandé ça ? reprit-il estomaqué. Elle ne manque pas d'air !  
- Peut-être s'imagine-t-elle qu'Harry a la mémoire courte… dit Ginny.  
Elle amorça un mouvement de retraite lorsque Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille montra à son amie l'intérieur de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ginny recula, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres et Hermione marcha sur elle, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire de la boucle d'oreille. A ces mots, McGregor s'éclipsa. Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à une table libre. Ron gardait les yeux fixés sur sa sœur et son amie. Dans un coin de la pièce, elles discutaient ferme. Hermione apparemment voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait dérobé la boucle alors qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir en la demandant simplement à sa propriétaire. Ginny secouait la tête obstinément. Puis Hermione croisa les bras. Ils n'entendirent pas la menace qu'elle fit, mais ils virent Ginny pâlir un peu. Les deux filles se rapprochèrent et… Hermione éclata de rire. Ce fut au tour de Ginny de croiser les bras, vexée. Les garçons attendaient qu'on voulût bien leur dire de quoi il retournait. Cependant ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait prête à leur accorder la moindre attention. Hermione riait toujours, les larmes aux yeux. Elles quittèrent la salle ensemble, sans se soucier de leur donner une quelconque explication. Ron soupira d'exaspération.  
- Ah ! Les filles ! murmura-t-il.  
Puis il s'adressa à Harry :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les plante là et on monte dans la tour comme deux grands garçons ?  
C'était le mieux qu'ils avaient à faire, admit Harry.

Le lendemain, comme Luna le leur avait annoncé, les hiboux apportèrent les premiers exemplaires du Chicaneur. L'article sur Sirius occupait plusieurs pages, dont la Une. Hermione fit volontiers circuler son exemplaire parmi leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Les têtes se tournaient à nouveau vers Harry. Il s'y était préparé. Il s'efforçait de sourire. Le père de Luna avait rajouté un encadré sur Peter Pettigrew : "Héros ou traître ? la vérité sur l'homme au doigt coupé." Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil discret à la table des Serpentard où McGregor faisait à haute voix la lecture du Chicaneur. La bande de Malefoy faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ils sursautèrent cependant quand elle lut l'article concernant Queudver. Le nom de Lucius Malefoy y était cité, comme beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange assassinée par le dit Pettigrew. Bien sûr Mr Lovegood n'avait pu s'empêcher de rappeler que Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort évadé d'Azkaban, était des intimes de l'ancien ministre Fudge qui, soit s'était laissé berner par le prétendu repentir du dit Malefoy, soit s'était laissé acheté par sa fortune, soit avait carrément fermé les yeux… Ce qui dans les trois cas n'était guère glorieux pour ce cher Mr Fudge. De là à l'accuser de corruption, il n'y avait qu'un pas, que le Chicaneur franchit allègrement. La tête de Malefoy était celle des mauvais jours. Et Harry avait envie de crier à McGregor de la mettre en veilleuse.

Quand le journal revint à la table des Gryffondor, Ron s'en empara pour chercher l'annonce du prochain article, qu'il ne trouva pas. Sa déception fut telle qu'il employa un vocabulaire que les jumeaux n'auraient pas renié, et Peeves encore moins. Hermione fit remarquer qu'elle devait bien avoir une fiole de sang de Gorgone dans son placard secret et cela ferma la bouche du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle daigna leur apprendre qu'elle avait conseillé à Luna de recommander à son père le silence total sur la teneur de leur prochain article. Elle n'était pas certaine que Voldemort lût le Chicaneur, mais d'autres le faisaient sûrement à sa place et ils pourraient prendre la mouche avant même que l'article soit paru. Il se pouvait même que le Chicaneur dût entrer dans la clandestinité après les révélations sur la vraie nature de Voldemort. Luna avait assuré que son père avait tout prévu et qu'il avait déjà choisi une solution de repli. Avant même que les lecteurs aient l'exemplaire explosif entre les mains, le journal aurait déménagé en un endroit plus sûr.  
Puis Ron et Harry voulurent savoir ce qu'il en était de l'histoire de la boucle d'oreille. Hermione éclata de rire une fois de plus et ne put rien dire d'autre que : "Je ne peux rien dire ! J'ai fait une promesse à Ginny !" Le rire de son amie rassura Ron. Harry en conçut au contraire une grande inquiétude.

Le reste de la semaine passa sans grands incidents que les échauffourées devenues habituelles dans les couloirs des Serpentard. La Marque des Ténèbres ne reparut pas. Ron se rendit à son premier entraînement des Poufsouffle le cœur battant. Malone lui présenta une robe sur laquelle il y avait écrit devant et dans le dos en lettres rouges sur font noir : Entraîneur. Ceci afin que les batteurs évitent de lui envoyer les cognards dessus, précisa-t-il. Cette première séance se passa plutôt bien, pour un début. A force de crier après Sloper, Ron avait acquis une certaine habitude. Il réorganisa leur défense, et leur attaque aussi. Il leur hurla tout le long de l'entraînement qu'ils jouaient les Serpentard à la fin du mois et qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il n'y eut que Stevens le "nouveau" batteur qui trouva grâce à ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait compris, grâce à leur démonstration lors du match contre Gryffondor, quelle était la tactique de Crabbe et Goyle et il s'appliquait à pratiquer la même. S'il pouvait déjà mettre hors course ces deux-là, ce serait une bonne chose. Il maniait la batte avec une aisance spectaculaire et Ron nota dans un coin de son esprit de s'en souvenir la prochaine fois qu'il jouerait contre lui.  
Il revint de l'entraînement fort satisfait de lui. Il n'en voulut même pas à Hermione de ne pas montrer un peu plus d'intérêt pour sa nouvelle fonction que le simple "Tu as du travail à rattraper. Mets-toi y dès maintenant !" qu'elle lui lança lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il était si heureux de l'enthousiasme que les Poufsouffle manifestèrent à son égard lors du repas du soir, qu'il ne s'offusqua pas des commentaires blessants que les Serpentard laissèrent échapper à son sujet lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle. Il s'avança vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons, en compagnie de Neville, Hermione et Harry  
- Je me demande pourquoi les Poufsouffle sont allés chercher Weasley comme entraîneur ? s'interrogea Goyle à haute voix lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le groupe qu'il formait avec quelques autres camarades de sa Maison.  
- Parce qu'ils sont tellement nuls que Weasley ne peut être que leur roi ! répondit Drago avec un sourire dédaigneux.  
Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres se mirent à rire en louant l'esprit et l'humour de leur meneur. Hermione s'efforçait de presser le pas et Harry poussait Ron dans le dos, alors que le jeune homme ralentissait pour dévisager les Serpentard. Neville serrait les poings avec rage.  
- Ne l'écoute pas ! dit-il à Ron. C'est un jaloux !  
Malefoy éclata d'un rire méprisant  
- Et de quoi serai-je jaloux ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Entraîneur, je suis capitaine. Oh ! je vois ! continua Drago sur la même lancée. C'est pour te consoler de ne pas l'être toi-même que Potter t'a laissé la place ? J'ai entendu dire que ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle l'avaient contacté avant toi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Weasley d'être toujours derrière et de passer après les autres ?  
Hermione tirait sur la main de Ron sans réussir à faire bouger sa grande carcasse.  
- Tu as cru que c'était arrivé quand tu as été nommé Préfet à la place de Potter, hein ? Et quand tu es entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais Potter est revenu… et c'est lui qui mène tout le monde à la baguette, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry fut bien prêt de céder à la tentation d'entrer dans le jeu de Malefoy. Il laissa Hermione se placer entre lui et la volonté de Drago de l'impliquer dans la bagarre. Le Serpentard tourna sa hargne contre elle. Il eut un sourire mauvais et leva à nouveau les yeux vers Ron, sûr de son effet.  
- Mais il est vrai qu'un traîne-misère comme toi doit avoir l'habitude de se contenter des restes.  
Hermione serra la main de Ron dans la sienne.  
- Cela te donne peut-être l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important que de récupérer ce dont les gens célèbres ne veulent plus…  
Hermione fit un pas en avant, tremblante de colère. Ce fut Ron qui la retint de se jeter sur Malefoy. Le silence se fit dans le couloir où s'étaient arrêtés les élèves, curieux de savoir jusqu'où iraient les provocations de Malefoy et l'emportement légendaire de Weasley. A moins que Potter ne se battît une fois de plus contre le Serpentard. La voix du cadet des Weasley fit taire les ricanements des amis de Malefoy.  
- C'est curieux, dit-il en feignant de se creuser la cervelle, mais tes paroles ont beaucoup moins de mordant depuis que je t'ai vu quasi nu dans le couloir du cinquième étage Mimi Geignarde à tes trousses…  
Il y eut quelques rires immédiatement étouffés par les mimiques menaçantes de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry jura un peu plus tard à ses amis qu'il avait vu quelques uns des compagnons de Malefoy retenir un sourire moqueur. Malefoy pâlit un peu. Il serra les mâchoires et fit un signe de tête à ses deux hommes de main qui lui ouvrirent aussitôt un chemin vers les cachots de Serpentard. Des élèves de Poufsouffle s'approchèrent de Ron, pour lui taper sur l'épaule, avec force "Bien dit, Weasley !" Et Malone lui serra la main pour avoir défendu ainsi l'honneur des Poufsouffle qui était attaqué à travers la personne de leur entraîneur. Les Gryffondor se dispersèrent en riant. Harry se tourna vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il vit McGregor en compagnie de Ginny sur le seuil et il en fut contrarié. Cependant il s'aperçut que la jeune fille de Serpentard ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Il suivit son regard vers le fond du couloir. Il vit s'avancer une silhouette longiligne qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Harry se rendit compte que le jeune homme fixait McGregor tandis qu'il avançait sans se hâter dans le long corridor. Puis les yeux du garçon croisèrent les siens et Harry se souvint de son nom. Nott. C'était un garçon de Serpentard de Sixième Année, qui suivait les cours avec les Gryffondor. Il pensa aussi qu'il avait si rarement entendu le son de sa voix qu'il serait incapable de la reconnaître. Ensuite il se souvint que son père était un Mangemort et qu'il était avec Lucius Malefoy au Ministère. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux le premier. Il sentit qu'on le poussait par l'épaule. Il avança vers la salle des Quatre Maisons sans un mot tandis que Neville leur soufflait que Rusard se pressait vers eux. Harry retint McGregor par le bras, un peu brusquement au goût de la jeune fille qui le lui fit savoir. Il n'y prit garde, curieux de savoir ce que faisait Nott tout seul dans les couloirs.  
- Ce gars, Nott, pourquoi il te regardait comme ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la table de Ginny et Ellie.  
- Pourquoi ? fit McGregor. Tu es jaloux ?  
- Ne sois pas idiote ! grinça Harry au bord de la colère. De quel côté est-il ? Il te menaçait ?  
McGregor haussa les épaules.  
- Difficile à dire, murmura-t-elle. C'est un ami de Malefoy, c'est sûr. Mais il ne fait pas partie de sa bande. Il ne traîne pas avec eux. Ce que je sais, c'est que Malefoy n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'il doit venger son père comme lui le sien.  
- Et ? fit Harry intéressé.  
McGregor s'assit à la table où ses livres étaient ouverts.  
- Et quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Ca ne te suffit pas ?  
- Je veux savoir ce que lui répond Nott !  
- Rien.  
- Rien ?  
- Rien ! répéta McGregor avec impatience.  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
- Tu me traites de menteuse ?  
- Vous parlez de Théodore Nott ? demanda Hermione, plus pour calmer les deux jeunes gens que par curiosité.  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul Nott dans cette école, répondit brusquement McGregor, qui ne voulait apparemment pas renoncer à sa rancœur.  
- On sait de quel côté il est ? continua Hermione.  
Ellie leva les yeux au ciel.  
- C'était ce que j'étais en train de dire ! Je n'en sais rien !  
- Bien sûr qu'on le sait ! fit Ron avec évidence. Son père est un Mangemort. Il était au Ministère et il s'est … ou du moins on l'a laissé s'évader cet hiver en même temps que Lucius Malefoy.  
Les yeux de McGregor s'étrécirent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Weasley ?  
Hermione marcha sur le pied de Ron sous la table.  
- Que le Ministère est incapable de protéger ses administrés ! trancha-t-elle précipitamment.  
- En tous cas, chuchota Neville la voix tremblante, ce Nott, il était terrorisé par les gerbilloises. Quand Hagrid nous a montré celle qu'il avait capturée – Neville déglutit avec difficulté à ce souvenir – il ne voulait pas s'en approcher.  
- Il savait qu'on les trouve en Europe Centrale… se souvint Ron. Et qu'elles sont très dangereuses… Tu as raison Neville, il était vraiment _terrorisé_…  
- Vous croyez qu'il connaît l'usage que veut en faire Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec angoisse.  
- S'il le connaissait, Malefoy le connaîtrait aussi, non ? estima Hermione. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être affolé, si tu crains qu'il ne les lance sur les élèves…  
- Ce qui veut dire, conclut Ginny, que, soit ce n'est l'usage auquel les destine Voldemort, soit ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait quel est cet usage. Peut-être a-t-il simplement entendu son père parler des dégâts que ces sales bêtes peuvent faire…  
Elle se tourna vers Ellie et insista :  
- Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire de plus sur lui ?  
- Apparemment, il s'assoit toujours hors des groupes formés. Aussi bien dans notre salle commune qu'à table. Il a sa place en bout de table, pour pouvoir arriver le dernier et être le premier parti. Il n'est pas très bavard tu sais… et puis chez nous c'est surtout Malefoy qui tient le crachoir. Il parle pour tout le monde, au nom de tout le monde. Il fait les questions et les réponses… En fait, pour Malefoy, cela ne fait aucun doute. Nott est de _son_ côté.  
- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.  
- J'en dis, moi, que si Nott est du côté de quelqu'un, c'est sûrement du sien… Il s'est tenu à l'écart durant tout le temps de l'algarade. Et il a bien pris soin d'attendre que tous les lèche-bottes de Malefoy soient partis pour poursuivre son chemin.  
- Oui, réfléchit Hermione à voix basse. C'est un garçon plutôt discret de nature, je trouve.  
- Un peu trop, grogna Harry.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers McGregor assise à sa gauche.  
- Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi il te regardait avec autant d'insistance quand il est passé devant la salle ! répéta-t-il avec acrimonie.  
- Peut-être parce qu'il a vu que je l'avais vu se cacher pour n'avoir pas à intervenir. Peut-être parce qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre que j'ai compris qu'il ne choisira son camp que lorsqu'il saura qui a toutes les cartes en main. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il me trouve agréable à regarder, lui aussi…  
Harry ferma les yeux et serra les doigts sur sa baguette. Il prit une inspiration profonde destinée à conserver la couleur de ses joues telle qu'elle devait être.  
- Tu as lu le Chicaneur ? reprit-il, avec juste une pointe d'exaspération dans la fin de sa phrase.  
- Toute l'école l'a lu ! répliqua McGregor avec un sourire narquois. Même ceux à qui on avait interdit de le faire ! L'article sur Pettigrew a eu un succès colossal ! On chuchotait partout le nom de Malefoy. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père célèbre.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Et Moon m'a répondu qu'il saurait bien me faire fermer ma grande gueule… Alors je lui ai dit qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine… d'ordures.  
Harry secoua la tête, horripilé. Neville fit "Hhhhhh !" complètement affolé par l'inconscience de la jeune fille. Ron la regarda la bouche ouverte et Hermione soupira, les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu crois qu'il a compris à quoi tu faisais allusion ? demanda Ginny, un tantinet dubitative.  
- Oh oui ! Ainsi que Malefoy et ses maudits suppôts. Même cette cruche de Bulstrode a compris.

L'une des amies Serpentard d'Ellie s'approcha de la table. Elle rappela à McGregor que Malefoy était à son Atelier d'Etude et qu'il valait mieux rentrer à leur salle commune avant que lui et ses acolytes n'en fissent autant. McGregor rangea ses affaires et donna rendez-vous à Ginny pour le lendemain. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et Hermione lui recommanda une dernière fois d'être prudente. Harry s'obligea à ne pas tourner la tête vers les filles de Serpentard quand elles quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leurs camarades dans le couloir.  
- Deuxième provocation de la part de Malefoy, dit-il pour ne pas avoir à parler de McGregor et de sa fâcheuse manie à lancer des piques à tout le monde.  
- Oui, approuva Hermione. Et je suis très fière de vous deux !  
Ron et Harry levèrent des yeux étonnés vers elle.  
- Vous avez résisté à l'envie de lui mettre votre poing dans la figure.  
- C'est surtout que je ne voudrais pas affronter la colère de Rogue, si j'étais pris à me battre avec Malefoy, avoua Harry à voix basse. Le renvoi serait une peine très douce comparée à ce qu'il me ferait subir…  
Ron se pencha vers Hermione avec un sourire satisfait :  
- En tous cas, Hermione, tu ne pourras rien dire à cela : c'est quand même une bonne idée que j'ai eu de jeter Mimi Geignarde dans les pattes de Malefoy. Il s'imaginait épouvanter toute l'école, je l'ai transformé en riddikulus sans même utiliser le moindre petit sortilège… Je ne suis pas un Serdaigle, mais question stratégie, il y en a là dedans !  
Neville se mit à rire discrètement. Ginny fit une grimace beaucoup moins sobre.  
- En tous cas, Hermione, imita-t-elle, tu ne pourras rien redire à cela : c'est quand même une bonne idée qu'a eu mon frère de tomber amoureux de toi. Ca le rend presque intelligent ! Et sans utiliser le moindre petit sortilège de gonflement du cerveau ! C'est pas encore un Serdaigle, mais il en prend le chemin… Malheureusement, il semblerait que cela ne marche pas pour tout le monde… Il y en a que cela rend particulièrement obtus…  
Harry, Ron et Neville la contemplèrent avec des yeux totalement ronds.  
- Tu as des problèmes avec Dean ? demanda Ron stupéfait.  
- Je n'ai aucun problème avec Dean, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! répondit Ginny. Il n'est absolument pas question de moi !  
Elle réunit ses affaires et se leva de table. Elle partit avec les filles de son dortoir qui quittaient la salle également. Neville toussota un peu pour se remettre des paroles de Ginny, dont il n'avait pas compris un traître mot. Il leur souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en fut rejoindre Luna à la sortie du Club d'Enchantements où elle s'était récemment inscrite.  
- Oh ! fit Ron. Les anneaux de Saturne !  
Neville lui fit un geste de l'index pour dire qu'il avait vu juste.  
- Mais c'est pourtant vrai que tu deviens intelligent ! se moqua Harry. Dis, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire Ginny ?  
Hermione repoussa sa chaise à son tour.  
- Tu viens, Ron ? On doit passer par le bureau des Préfets avant de rentrer à la Tour de Gryffondor, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry.  
- Je veux que tu saches, Harry, que les opinions de Ginny n'engagent qu'elle. Et bien que je sois assez d'accord sur certains points, et que j'admette que ses intentions sont louables, je ne cautionne absolument pas les procédés mis en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins. Ne l'oublie pas.  
Elle se hâta de quitter le jeune homme sur un signe à Ron. Celui-ci se pencha vers Harry et, dans un sourire de triomphe, lui murmura :  
- Je te l'avais bien dit, Harry ! Tu peux tenter ta chance ! Moi je cautionne tout ce qui pourra te rapprocher de ma sœur !  
Ron suivit Hermione et lui prit la main malgré ses protestations, bien moins virulentes qu'à l'ordinaire lui sembla-t-il. Harry resta néanmoins perplexe. Il avait la vague impression que son ami se fourvoyait encore, et que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il se transformerait en Serdaigle.


	68. Chapitre 68 : Projets d'Avenir

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

**_Crookshrank : Surtout avec une blonde, une brune et une rousse qui se sont associées pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs..._** Alors attends… la rousse, ok, je vois… La brune aussi, c'est bon… La blonde ? Quelle blonde ? J'ai beau chercher… je ne vois pas. Luna ?

**_- Pour ce qui est de Cho, je trouve que tu vas un peu loin... Moi je la trouve plus stupide que méchante, dans le tome 5!_** Tu la trouves méchante ma Cho ? Pourquoi ? parce qu'elle vient demander à Harry de la laisser gagner en usant de ses charmes ? Moi je la trouve plutôt idiote de croire qu'il a la mémoire si courte en fait… Ou parce qu'elle lui dit qu'elle le laissera pas avoir la victoire facile ? Ben, elle est stupide… Elle vient de dire que le meilleur attrapeur qu'elle connaissait était Harry… si elle pense gagner, c'est qu'il lui manque une case…

**_- Pas assez de McGregor à mon goût dans ce chapitre..._** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Mais vous n'avez donc pas pitié de ce pauvre Harry !

Alors alors ? que va faire Cho ? Que mijote Ginny ? Va-t-on entendre parler de McGregor un peu plus dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Et Nott ? Il fait quoi Nott ?

* * *

**Chapitre 68**

**Projets d'avenir**

Lorsque Ron Weasley lui demanda ce qu'il en était de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévue après les vacances de printemps, le professeur McGonagall lui répondit, les lèvres pincées, qu'elle n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Chacun comprit qu'elle était purement et simplement annulée. Tout le monde s'y attendait, il n'y eut que Ron pour maugréer toute la journée. Agacée, Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sortie et qu'il aurait tout le temps de sortir de l'école une fois les vacances arrivées. Harry échangea avec son ami un sourire attristé. Ron s'était confié à lui. Il rêvait de cette sortie depuis des semaines. Il s'était imaginé dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, à faire du lèche-vitrines, sa main dans celle d'Hermione, sans cet absurde insigne de Préfet accroché à la poitrine. Il l'aurait ensuite emmenée chez Mme Rosmerta, goûter aux délices d'une bièraubeurre mousseuse, puis à la douceur parfumée de ses baisers dans l'ambiance chaleureuse des Trois Balais où personne n'aurait fait attention à eux. Il avait vu s'envoler ses rêves de bonheur dans un seul battement de cils de la Directrice Adjointe.  
Il maudissait tous les Mangemorts du monde et les Première Année firent les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, Jezebel Dawson en particulier qu'Hermione dut consoler plusieurs fois en une seule semaine. Il poussa au bout de leurs possibilités les joueurs de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui, eux, lui en furent reconnaissants. Harry vit s'envoler ses inquiétudes quant au futur match contre Serdaigle lorsqu'il constata que sa déception rendait Ron très virulent envers leurs adversaires. Il explosa littéralement à l'entraînement, se transcenda véritablement au Club de Duels et rivalisa d'acrimonie avec le professeur Rogue pendant les cours.

McGregor leur avait appris que la Marque des Ténèbres avait réapparu sur l'un de ses camarades de Serpentard, une jeune fille de Première Année qui avait commis l'imprudence de questionner Malefoy sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'article en question, sorti peu de temps après celui du Chicaneur sur Sirius Black, annonçait que Mrs Narcissa Malefoy, épouse de Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort recherché activement par tous les Aurors du Ministère, venait de perdre le procès qui l'opposait au dit Ministère au sujet de la confiscation et la mise sous scellés magiques des biens de son époux. Déchu d'office de ses droits et prérogatives, Lucius Malefoy n'avait plus rien. Son coffre chez Gringott's avait été ouvert, malgré les protestations des Gobelins attachés à leur politique du secret bancaire, ses comptes épluchés et ses biens immobiliers perquisitionnés. Mrs Narcissa Malefoy et son fils avaient dû quitter le Manoir ancestral et déménager dans un appartement hérité de la famille Black dans le vieux Londres. L'article rebondissait alors sur le sujet de Sirius Black et rappelait les liens familiaux entre Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius. Le Ministère reconnaissait à demi-mot qu'une "erreur" avait, semblait-il, été commise et dépêchait une enquête à ce sujet. Bref, une fois de plus, les Malefoy étaient mis en exergue, au grand dam de l'héritier du nom, qui n'hériterait sans doute que de cela une fois que toutes les exactions du père auraient été prouvées. Donc, cette jeune fille de Première Année avait eu l'audace de demander à Drago s'il était vrai qu'il était ruiné. La gêne de ceux qui l'entouraient causa sans doute plus de rage à Malefoy que la question idiote de cette fille tout aussi idiote. Il fut tenté d'envoyer Crabbe et Goyle menacer la fillette. Puis il changea d'avis et demanda à Moon d'organiser un accident. Ce fut facile, la gamine n'avait pas douze ans, et le sortilège qui la toucha aurait assommé un adulte de bonne taille. Elle resta dans un placard à balais durant toute une après midi. Quand les filles de son dortoir se décidèrent à aller trouver McGregor pour lui signaler son absence celle-ci se méfia aussitôt d'un coup en traître de ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle les suivit, les écouta grâce aux oreilles à rallonge de Ginny et apprit ainsi que la pauvre petite ne reprendrait connaissance que dans la soirée. Elle courut à l'endroit où les deux brutes l'avaient déposée sous les ordres de Moon. Elle trouva la marque accrochée à la robe de la petite. Elle ôta le papier, le mit dans sa poche et referma d'un sortilège la porte du placard. Puis elle courut chez le professeur Rogue, où elle trouva Potter apparemment en plein cours de rattrapage. Elle raconta d'abord qu'elle avait trouvé une camarade ensorcelée dans un placard et comme Rogue lui demandait avec impatience pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait prévenir Mrs Pomfresh plutôt que lui, elle lui montra le papier qu'elle avait ramassé sur elle. Depuis la porte entrouverte du laboratoire, Harry vit Rogue pâlir comme s'il allait défaillir. Il envoya McGregor chercher Mrs Pomfresh puis congédia Harry qui se hâta d'obéir. A peine eut-il refermé la porte sur lui qu'Harry entendit un grand bruit dans la pièce comme si tous les livres de la bibliothèque du maître de Potions venaient soudainement de faire écrouler leurs rayonnages. Harry se cacha dans le renforcement d'un cachot. Il vit passer Rogue, le visage blême et agité de tics nerveux, qui se pressait vers le passage secret qui montait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il disparut derrière une tenture, dans le tourbillon sombre de sa robe noire.

Harry attendit impatiemment la séance du club de duels pour pouvoir parler avec McGregor sans attirer l'attention. Elle fit son rapport aux habitués. La fille s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, totalement stupéfaite de se trouver là. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était qu'elle se demandait si elle avait bien emporté avec elle le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle devait rendre. Elle n'avait vu personne, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Rogue et Dumbledore étaient passés à l'infirmerie pour l'interroger et elle n'avait rien pu leur apprendre. Ensuite, Rogue avait questionné Ellie. Elle avait dû avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait la marque des ténèbres sur l'un de ses camarades. La première fois, un mouvement d'humeur l'avait contrainte à déchirer le papier et à le faire manger à celui qui avait attaqué Dennis. Elle dut donner des noms. Rogue fulminait, mais la présence de Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie l'empêchait apparemment de laisser libre cours à sa fureur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. D'ordinaire, les colères de Rogue étaient froides et cassantes. Là, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses mains tremblaient et les tics de son visage semblaient s'être multipliés. Il s'était maîtrisé pourtant, devant le sourire tranquille du Directeur, pour lui dire d'une voix neutre :  
- Je suppose que je ne peux vous interdire de vous défendre, vous et vos amis, McGregor. Mais je veux que rien ne sorte des cachots. Je veux que vous me fassiez immédiatement savoir tout incident qui surviendrait, même sans gravité. Et je veux que vous vous taisiez, McGregor, même si cela vous est très difficile ! La Marque des Ténèbres à l'intérieur même de Poudlard ! Ce serait la panique chez vos camarades et l'école devrait fermer ! Vous entendez, McGregor ! Pas un mot !  
Dumbledore lui avait fait remarquer que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air si affolé que cela et qu'il devrait peut-être accorder à ses élèves un minimum de jugement. Il s'était tourné vers Ellie, l'avait remerciée et félicité pour son magnifique sang-froid.  
Bien entendu, il fallut que Ron fît une remarque moqueuse sur les animaux à sang-froid légendaire qu'étaient les Serpentard et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réflexion de Ginny, celle qui le trouvait plus intelligent depuis qu'il avait Hermione pour petite amie.  
- Bien, soupira-t-il cependant. Nous voici donc officiellement chargés de veiller à ce que cette fichue marque ne fleurisse pas dans les couloirs.  
- Tu crois ? hasarda Neville, à qui l'idée même de la marque donnait des sueurs froides.  
- Je crois bien, répondit Ellie McGregor. Rogue m'a demandé de lui faire un rapport à chaque "incident", ce n'est pas pour rien.  
- Très bien, insista Harry comme s'il voulait se persuader lui-même du bien fondé de ce qu'il allait dire. Je propose que nous constituions des patrouilles de surveillance sur le modèle des Brigades Inquisitoriales, mais en plus discret bien sûr.  
Les murmures s'élevèrent. Il n'y prit pas garde. Il tourna la tête vers McGregor :  
- Tu peux essayer de nous renseigner sur les noms des victimes potentielles ?  
- A vos ordres, commandant ! se moqua Ellie.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Green ? demanda Ginny. Il commence à se méfier.  
- Je m'en charge ! fit Ron en remontant ses manches.  
- Non ! trancha Harry. Green, tu me le laisses. Toi, tu vois avec McGregor pour nous concocter un plan de défense infaillible.  
- Hein ? fit McGregor.  
- Quoi ? fit Ron.  
- Heu ?… hésita Anthony Goldstein. Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se tapent dessus ?  
- Pourquoi se taperaient-ils dessus ? demanda Harry d'un air faussement innocent. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront tous les deux à cœur de démontrer à tous qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard peuvent s'entendre…  
Ron tourna son nez. McGregor fit une grimace. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de parler et Hermione se hâta d'ajouter :  
- Surtout quand l'intérêt de tous est en jeu…  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Harry, accepta-t-il. Pourvu qu'on ne me demande pas d'aller cafter chez Rogue… Il est du genre à faire exécuter les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles…  
- Merci pour moi ! renchérit McGregor. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne serai pas la seule à profiter de la mauvaise humeur du professeur Rogue…  
Elle posa ses yeux dorés sur Harry avant de terminer sa phrase.  
Hermione frappa dans ses mains pour rappeler qu'il était l'heure de rentrer dans les dortoirs. Chacun prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Ginny revinrent de chez les Préfets, ils prirent place à la table où Harry faisait semblant de s'intéresser au devoir qu'il avait commencé.  
- Vous en faîtes des têtes ! constata-t-il. C'est à cause de Malefoy ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. Il a menacé l'un d'entre vous ?… ou quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?  
- Non ! répondit Ron, l'air sombre pourtant.  
- Pas directement, corrigea Ginny dans une grimace.  
- En fait, expliqua Hermione, on réfléchissait à ce que nous a dit Ellie ce soir, à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres… et de la colère de Rogue.  
- Il en a jeté ses livres par terre, je le sais, leur apprit Harry. Il était encore plus en colère que le jour où il est intervenu dans les couloirs de Serpentard…  
Hermione toussota, comme si elle craignait de parler.  
- On pensait que la marque servait à semer la panique parmi les élèves, commença-t-elle avec hésitation…  
- Comme lorsque Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre la première fois, approuva Harry. Oui, c'est ce que nous avions tous conclu.  
- Mais Jedusor voulait "simplement" s'attaquer aux enfants de Moldus, rappela Ginny. Il a cessé lorsque le Ministère a menacé de fermer l'école… Il ne voulait pas que l'école ferme… à l'époque…  
Harry releva brutalement la tête vers la jeune fille.  
- Oh ! fit-il. Tu veux dire que si la Marque réapparaissait, Poudlard fermerait ?  
- Ben… hésita Ron à son tour. Je ne crois pas que ma mère voudrait nous voir revenir ici si elle savait ce qui s'y passe… Et je pense que de nombreux parents refuseraient de confier leurs enfants à cette école, où la marque noire apparaît au nez et à la barbe du Directeur.  
- Mais… murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas possible ! Poudlard ne peut pas fermer…  
- S'il ne peut pas te faire renvoyer de Poudlard, reprit Ginny avec un soupçon de rage dans la voix, Malefoy voudra trouver le moyen de t'empêcher d'y rester quand même.  
Harry se tourna vers Ron :  
- C'est ce que tu penses aussi ? demanda-t-il durement pour ne pas laisser trembler sa voix.  
- C'est lui qui nous en a parlé le premier, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.  
- C'est vrai quoi ! se défendit Ron qui pensait qu'Harry l'attaquait. Puisqu'il ne peut entrer, il doit te forcer à sortir. Et il a envoyé Malefoy tenter par tous les moyens de le faire. Te faire renvoyer, ou mieux encore : faire fermer l'école. Si Poudlard fermait, tu serais obligé d'en partir et là plus rien ne te protégerait… pas même la maison de ta tante, parce qu'il lui serait si facile de les éliminer… beaucoup plus en tous cas que de se débarrasser de la protection de Poudlard…  
- Ça va ! fit Harry qui se rendait compte que Ron continuait à parler pour ne pas avoir à subir le silence anxieux de ses amis.  
Harry dut admettre qu'il avait sûrement raison. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, mais Ron _avait raison_.  
- Alors, reprit-il, tu as une raison de plus pour t'entendre avec McGregor et vous dépêcher de nous pondre une stratégie pour prendre Malefoy et compagnie de court.  
Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules. Harry le vit serrer la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.  
- Tu ne penses pas quand même qu'il irait jusqu'à… pour faire fermer l'école…  
Harry sentit un frisson dans tout son corps.  
- Il aurait une victime toute désignée en tout cas, murmura-t-il.  
- Et une raison de plus pour s'entendre avec Miss Grande Gueule ! fit Ron avec un sourire contraint. Vous vous imaginez McGregor hantant les cachots de Serpentard pour l'éternité !  
- Connaissant McGregor, je crois plutôt qu'elle hanterait la salle de bains des Préfets… commenta Ginny avec une grimace forcée en sourire.  
- Moi je dirais plutôt les douches des vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch…  
Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione. Son sourire l'étonna.  
- Allons ! Allons ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! dit-elle devant le visage défait du jeune homme. Malefoy sait qu'il doit jouer fin. Il a assez répété que ceux qui n'étaient pas avec le Maître des Ténèbres étaient contre lui, pour ne pas se douter que tous les soupçons se porteraient sur lui, inévitablement, si la marque des Ténèbres réapparaissait à Serpentard sans qu'il ait un excellent alibi. On ne doit pas trouver le coupable, s'il veut arriver à ses fins. Donc, il sait qu'il ne peut compter que sur peu de ses amis. Certains sont trop bêtes pour faire dans la discrétion et d'autres trop peu sûrs. Lui ne tentera rien de sa main. Il restera bien à l'abri derrière ses fidèles lieutenants… D'ailleurs Peeves le suit comme son ombre et l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit de lui-même…  
- Oui mais, l'interrompit Ginny, tu n'as pas peur que Peeves se lasse…  
- Il voudra faire mieux que Ron, sourit Hermione avec un regard en coin à son ami.  
- Et de deux points pour ma pomme ! fit celui-ci, heureux que son idée prît soudain une importance qu'Hermione ne pouvait que reconnaître.  
- Et nous lui rappellerons au besoin que si Poudlard ferme, il n'aura pas d'autre endroit où on tolèrera ses… fantaisies… continua Hermione sans relever la pique de Ron. Celui qu'il faudra avoir à l'œil, c'est Moon. Il est intelligent et discret. Assez en tous cas pour ne pas s'être trop fait remarquer encore. Et il est ambitieux, aussi. S'il se fait bien voir de Malefoy, il espère peut-être avoir une place de choix dans le futur état-major de Voldemort quand ils seront sortis de l'école…  
- Il y en a qui voient loin ! Moi je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire quand je quitterai Poudlard ! soupira Ron.  
- Eh ! fit Harry. Tu as dis que tu voulais être Auror ! Me laisse pas tomber, s'il te plait !  
- Ce serait cool d'être Auror… soupira une fois de plus Ron. Mais faut être drôlement bon en tout et le niveau des ASPIC dans ces matières est plutôt élevé.  
- Allons ! Allons ! répéta Hermione en tapotant sa main. Si Tonks a réussi à entrer chez les Aurors, tu as toutes tes chances, mon cœur.  
Ron rougit. Autant de la confiance qu'Hermione montrait à l'égard de ses possibilités de carrière que parce qu'elle l'avait appelé "mon cœur" en public. D'ailleurs, Ginny sourit, moqueuse.  
- En fait, dit-elle, c'est Maugrey qui a fait entrer Tonks chez les Aurors… Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est métamorphomage et qu'on ne peut se cacher derrière un philtre de polynectar pour prendre la place d'un métamorphomage. Parce que la personne sous polynectar prendrait l'apparence réelle de celui dont elle veut prendre la place, mais elle serait incapable de changer de forme… Pourquoi croyez-vous que Tonks garde toujours sa tête aux cheveux rouges ?  
- Parce qu'elle s'aime bien comme ça, non ? proposa Ron.  
- Oui, approuva Ginny, et aussi parce que Maugrey lui a demandé de choisir une apparence une bonne fois pour toute, pour que ce soit plus simple dans ses relations avec ses collègues de travail, mais qui n'est pas la sienne propre. Ainsi, le premier qui voudrait l'imiter serait dévoilé dès le premier regard de ce vieil Alastor, qui lui connaît la véritable identité de Nymphadora Tonks.  
- C'est elle qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda Harry interloqué.  
- Pas dans les mêmes termes, mais c'est en gros ce qu'elle m'a expliqué.  
Hermione haussa une épaule.  
- C'est vraiment très intéressant, Ginny, répondit-elle d'une voix pincée. Mais il n'empêche que si Tonks a pu obtenir le nombre d'ASPIC nécessaire pour passer l'examen d'entrée à l'école des Aurors, Ron peut le faire aussi. Et il a d'autres qualités que celles d'un métamorphomage pour faire un bon Auror. C'est un excellent sorcier. Il fera un excellent tacticien, et il sait se mettre à la place de l'adversaire pour anticiper ses réactions… Je suis sûre que s'il se donne un peu de peine maintenant pour passer dans les classes supérieures, il ira loin dans la carrière. Peut-être même fera-t-il partie de la Brigade Magique.  
- Heu… fit Ron, les joues rosées. Tu vois un peu loin, là, Hony. Je me contenterais déjà de passer avec succès mes ASPIC l'année prochaine.  
- C'est le reproche que je te ferais, Ron, reprit Hermione sérieusement. Tu te contentes toujours de ce qu'on te laisse… Si je ne t'avais pas poussé à accepter de devenir l'entraîneur des Poufsouffle tu n'aurais même pas songé à proposer ta candidature alors qu'Harry était en train de refuser.  
- C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas aussi ambitieux que tu peux l'être pour lui, fit Ginny malicieusement. Il ne rêve sans doute pas d'être l'épouse du futur chef du Département de la Justice Magique.  
Hermione rougit à son tour légèrement.  
- J'ai d'autres ambitions que de devenir _l'épouse de_…, Ginny, reprit-elle. Tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs. Ce que je souhaite, c'est que Ron ait d'autres ambitions que celle d'être le frère de, ou le fils de…  
- Et tu voudrais nous en parler ? demanda Ron pour dévier le cours de la conversation. De tes propres ambitions, je veux dire ?  
Hermione ferma la bouche et leva les sourcils. Ginny lui fit un grand sourire pour l'inviter à répondre à la question de son frère.  
- Tu les connais, répondit simplement Hermione. Passer avec succès l'examen d'entrée à Ste Mangouste… pour y commencer des études de guérisseuse. Ensuite… tout dépendra d'Harry et de la suite des évènements…  
Harry déglutit comme si ses amygdales avaient soudain gonflées du triple de leur taille.  
- Eh ! fit-il. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez de responsabilités sur le dos pour y ajouter encore celle-là ? Moi qui étais justement en train de me dire que la seule ambition que je nourrissais était celle de ne pas finir précocement ma triste et misérable existence !  
Hermione rougit. Ron essaya de se faire tout petit. Ginny baissa les yeux.  
- Désolée, Harry… murmura Hermione. Nous devons te sembler bien frivoles…  
Harry l'était tout autant. Il n'avait voulu faire de reproche à quiconque. Il essayait juste de plaisanter.  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. En fait, je me disais que cela faisait du bien d'avoir des amis qui ont tellement confiance en moi qu'ils n'hésitent pas à faire des projets d'avenir.  
Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient toujours la même tête embarrassée. Il posa une main sur celle de Ginny, et l'autre sur celles de Ron et Hermione aux doigts entrelacés.  
- Je vous assure que c'est vrai, dit-il. Je n'y arriverai jamais sans vous.  
Il réussit à les faire sourire. Ron fit le tour de la pièce du regard pour cacher son trouble.  
- Ah ! fit-il. Neville va avoir des problèmes ! Il n'est pas encore rentré !  
- Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Ginny. Il n'est pas dans la chambre ?  
Harry lui assura qu'il n'y était pas quand il en était descendu et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu entrer ensuite. Hermione se mit à rire.  
- Je l'ai vu qui partait raccompagner Luna avec les Serdaigle. Il a dû oublier l'heure…

Elle tendit la main à Ron.  
- Tu viens le chercher avec moi. Il vaudrait mieux que nous le trouvions pendant notre ronde que Rusard pendant la sienne…  
Elle terminait de parler que Neville faisait son apparition, rouge d'avoir couru, essoufflé et embarrassé devant toutes ces paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Quelqu'un se mit à rire. Un autre émit un long sifflement mi-admiratif, mi-moqueur. Neville se sauva dans le dortoir. Ron et Harry pouffèrent.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle ! les gronda Ginny, elle-même au bord de l'éclat de rire.  
Ron se leva et prit la main d'Hermione qu'elle ne lui tendait plus. Il l'embrassa sur le nez.  
- C'est quand même plus pratique d'avoir sa petite amie dans la même Maison que soi ! dit-il.  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry tandis qu'il quittait la salle commune avec Hermione afin de récupérer les retardataires. Ginny leur cria d'être prudents, puis elle rejoignit la table de Seamus et Dean où elle prit place avec un livre. Harry se dit que Ron était vraiment à côté de la plaque, mais il renonça à tenter d'élucider le nouveau mystère que représentait Ginny. Il préféra monter se coucher. Il trouva Neville qui parlait à son Mimbulus, comme tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit. Il entendit la plante chanter sous la caresse de son propriétaire. Neville lui adressa un joyeux "Bonne nuit, Harry !" auquel le jeune Potter répondit par un bâillement. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes du dortoir. Il s'arrêta devant le baldaquin de Neville et l'appela :  
- Tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire, plus tard, en sortant de l'école, et après… tout ça ?  
Neville le regarda un instant puis lui sourit :  
- Oui, répondit-il simplement.  
- Et c'est… ? insista Harry un peu gêné.  
- Epouser Luna et partir avec elle en Suède chercher les Ronflaks cornus. Ensuite quand on en aurait marre de les chercher, on rentrerait et on ouvrirait un parc botanique avec toutes sortes d'espèces de plantes et d'essences rares. Des plantes utiles pour faire des potions de soins, et d'autres totalement dingues : des dangereuses qu'on mettrait sous serres transparentes et où moi seul aurais le droit d'entrer pour leur donner à manger. Des très jolies à regarder, toutes en couleurs, rien que pour le plaisir des yeux. Et d'autres encore qu'on n'a pas encore découvert mais que Luna et moi on partirait chercher aux quatre coins du monde…  
- Chouette idée…murmura Harry avec un sourire.  
- Oui ! Il faut juste que j'en convainque Grand-mère ! se mit à rire Neville. Elle veut que je passe les examens d'Auror. Pauvre Granny, sa vie n'est qu'une suite de désillusions…Mais franchement, Harry, est-ce que j'ai une tête à courir après des mages noirs toute ma vie ?  
Harry se mit à rire avec lui. Il allait repartir vers les toilettes quand Neville le rappela.  
- Heu… Harry… ce dont je t'ai parlé, tu le gardes pour toi, hein ? Ce sont plus des rêves que des projets alors… Tu es le seul à qui j'en ai parlé… sauf à Luna… enfin juste le Jardin Botanique…  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en a dit ? demanda Harry curieux de la réaction de la jeune fille.  
- Oh ! Elle a trouvé l'idée merveilleuse…  
- J'imagine, dit Harry presque pour lui-même. Tu sais, Neville, reprit-il après un moment de silence gêné, c'est elle qui est merveilleuse.  
Le regard de Neville s'illumina.  
- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi, mais… On se sent bien avec elle.  
- Moi, je sais pourquoi, répondit Neville. C'est parce qu'avec elle, tout parait possible.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, reprit Neville avec une hésitation, de penser que ceux qui m'entourent ont plus foi en moi que moi-même… Avec Luna, c'est comme si… comme si….  
- Comme si un grand poids s'enlevait tout à coup de tes épaules, termina Harry à sa place.  
Neville fit oui de la tête.  
- Hermione dit qu'elle voit au-delà de l'apparence que se donnent les gens, continua Harry.  
- Alors je me demande ce qu'elle a vu en moi, se mit à rire Neville.  
- Sans doute quelque chose qui lui aura plu…  
Harry fit signe qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Il y resta un long moment à faire couler l'eau froide sur ses mains. Ils faisaient tous des projets d'avenir, ils avaient tous des rêves plein la tête et le cœur. Ils comptaient tous sur lui pour qu'ils se réalisent. Ou du moins pour espérer les voir se réaliser un jour. La voix étrange de Trelawney lui revenait aux oreilles. _Car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_Le Survivant. C'était son nom. Comme Vous-Savez-Qui était celui de Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir dit à McGregor qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle d'un autre nom que le sien. Elle l'appelait Potter. Mais Potter n'était qu'un nom. Un nom comme ceux qu'il avait du mal à se mettre en tête lorsqu'il lui fallait apprendre l'Histoire de la Magie. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait affronter Voldemort, non pas s'il voulait sauver le monde des sorciers. Non par abnégation. Non parce qu'il avait une âme de héros. Mais bien pour se donner à lui-même une chance de pouvoir faire des projets d'avenir. Même si son avenir était de servir d'exutoire à ce malade de Voldemort. De Jedusor. De cette crapule qui avait tué ses parents et l'avait privé de toute chance de bonheur. Les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux lui firent autant de mal que sa cicatrice lorsque le Maître des Ténèbres voulait le torturer. Il mit sa tête sous le robinet et il n'entendit la voix de Ron qui tambourinait à la porte qu'au bout d'un long moment de malaise.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte –parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il sortît de ces fichues toilettes- il savait qu'il allait trouver le visage bouleversé de Ron.  
- Tu… tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il comme il l'avait prévu.  
- Ça va, lui répondit-il.  
- C'est à cause du match de samedi prochain ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui. Mentit Harry. Il faut à tous prix qu'on le gagne…  
Ron fit semblant de le croire, ainsi qu'Harry s'y attendait. Ron le laissa passer vers le dortoir et il attendit que son ami fût enfermé derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin pour rejoindre son propre lit. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec lui de ce qui le préoccupait. Il n'avait envie d'en parler avec personne.

Le jour du match contre Serdaigle, Harry était étrangement calme. Lorsqu'il fit le tour du terrain de Quidditch pour prendre la direction du vent avant d'aller serrer la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse, il aperçut dans les tribunes la banderole de Jezebel Dawson, qui n'était finalement pas rancunière. Hermione, son chapeau à tête de lion sur la tête, lui fit de grands signes ainsi qu'à Ron. A ses côtés, Luna fit de même, coiffée d'un chapeau à tête d'aigle. Neville avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il faisait rugir son lion chaque fois que Luna faisait crier son aigle. On aurait dit deux gamins. Les Poufsouffle scandaient le nom de Weasley et étaient visiblement pour les Gryffondor. Une partie des Serpentard manifestait sa préférence pour les Serdaigle, ce que les Serdaigle n'appréciaient qu'à demi. L'autre partie des Serpentard se réservait pour la fin du match.  
Harry évitait de regarder Cho, dont il sentait le regard sur lui.  
- Tu es prêt à mordre la poussière ? lui lança-t-elle alors que Mrs Bibine sifflait le coup d'envoi.  
- Et toi ? Tu as prévu le stock de mouchoirs ?  
Il allait lui faire avaler son balai. Pour Marietta. Pour Isadora. Pour Hermione. Et surtout pour se défouler de cette tension qu'il sentait en lui depuis des jours. L'entraînement n'avait pas suffit à faire sortir de lui cette pression qui l'étouffait. Il lui fallait un bon match. Une belle bagarre. Des cris, de la colère et de l'adrénaline à n'en plus finir. Il n'eut pas besoin de crier ni de se mettre en colère. Les Gryffondor furent parfaits. Une entente comme celle-ci, il n'en avait jamais vu. Ginny était particulièrement inspirée. Ron était magnifique. Sloper se surpassa. Tous les autres étaient au mieux de leur forme. Les gradins scandaient la liste des joueurs rouge et or. Les lumières de la banderole de Dawson illuminaient l'après midi de ses scintillements multicolores. McGonagall resplendissait et le commentateur de Serdaigle faisait grise mine.  
Lorsque le Vif d'Or apparut, les Gryffondor menaient par quatre-vingts dix à trente.  
- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Potter ! cria Cho Chang tandis qu'elle plongeait vers la balle dorée.  
Harry se souvint que des sélectionneurs officiels se trouvaient dans les tribunes. Il faillit éclater de rire. Il plongea de son côté. Il passa sous le balai de Cho et décida de lui laisser une chance de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Il se mit à sa hauteur. Elle essaya de le pousser à la faute. Il tint bon. Les cognards furent sur eux. Sloper fut génial. Il renvoya un cognard sur le poursuiveur Serdaigle qui partait au but. Le deuxième atteignit Cho dans le dos. Elle se retrouva sur le côté, accrochée à son balai. Harry tendit le bras et la remit en selle. Le public frémit d'admiration pour un geste aussi fair-play. Harry se tordait de rire sur son balai, devant l'air mauvais de Cho. Elle se coucha sur le manche, dans une position plus aérodynamique. Le Vif était tout près. Harry se décala et partit sur le côté. Cho crut qu'elle avait le champ libre. Elle prit le temps de reprendre une assiette plus confortable et moins dangereuse. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait. Potter venait à nouveau de passer sous son balai. Couché sur le côté, le bras tendu, il lui avait soufflé le Vif-d'Or sous le nez. Mrs Bibine siffla la fin du match, dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de trépignements. Cho n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle ainsi qu'une partie des Serpentard étaient encore assis et tapaient du pied sur les tribunes. Les membres de l'équipe des Gryffondor entendirent scander leur nom chacun à leur tour. Sauf les Weasley qui l'entendirent deux fois. Harry mit pied à terre au milieu de ses équipiers au comble de la joie. Il ne réalisa pourquoi que lorsque Ron vint à sa rencontre et le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.  
- On a gagné la coupe ! hurlait-il totalement hystérique. On a gagné la coupe !  
Puis il courut vers Hermione pour la soulever dans ses bras et lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pris aucun coup dans la tête cette fois.  
Cho Chang passa près d'Harry sans un regard. Il faillit lui crier un "Sans rancune !" plus que provocateur, lorsqu'il y renonça. Sa mine défaite suffisait largement à son soulagement. Il rejoignit les vestiaires au milieu de ses camarades qui commentaient sa figure avec enthousiasme.  
- Potter ? POTTER !  
Le silence se fit dans les vestiaires. Harry se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall. Venait-elle dores et déjà le féliciter personnellement pour avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch de l'école ? Elle était accompagnée d'un sorcier d'un certain âge qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il portait sur sa robe un badge "Invité par…" et Harry crut lire le nom de Mrs Bibine dessus. Il comprit que l'homme devait être l'un des sélectionneurs dont Cho lui avait parlé. Il s'étonna. Il ne pouvait s'agir de cela. Il avait encore une année à faire à Poudlard. Il s'avança tandis que le professeur McGonagall présentait, avec un léger tremblement dans la voix :  
- Harry, voici Mr Gideon Glouster, le sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch.  
Harry prit la main que l'homme lui tendait sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Le silence de ses camarades était éloquent. Il entendit Ron s'exclamer d'une voix étouffée "Ah ! la vache !"  
- Enchanté, Mr Potter, dit l'homme.  
Il le dévisageait avec une insistance qui gêna Harry. Mr Glouster s'en aperçut et lâcha la main du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers McGonagall, résolument :  
- Vous aviez raison, Minerva, ce garçon la même manière de voler que son père. Et un style autrement plus audacieux…  
Il soupira fortement, comme de regrets.  
- Vous avez réfléchi à votre future carrière, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
- Heu ? fit Harry qui n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise.  
- Réfléchissez-y, mon garçon… Je suis sûr que vous aurez pas mal de propositions l'année prochaine… N'hésitez pas à demander conseil à cette chère Minerva.  
Il tendit une nouvelle fois la main à Harry.  
- Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance… Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons.  
Il adressa un salut à l'équipe :  
- Joli match, messieurs et mad…  
Il s'interrompit et sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la tête rousse de Ron qui dépassait toutes les autres :  
- Weasley, c'est bien cela ? dit-il en le montrant du doigt.  
- Oui, Monsieur… répondit Ron en rougissant.  
- Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec cet idiot de Charlie Weasley ?  
- Heu ? C'est mon frère, Monsieur…  
Gideon Glouster secoua la tête.  
- Il pourrait être plus célèbre que Merlin à l'heure qu'il est ! Et plus riche que tous les Gobelins réunis ! Je vous jure ! Préférer la compagnie des dragons à la clameur des stades !  
Il soupira une fois de plus. Il se tourna à nouveau vers McGonagall.  
- Et la petite poursuiveuse rousse ? C'est une Weasley aussi, si je ne m'abuse…  
- En effet, acquiesça Minerva.  
- Elle a du style et de l'avenir, approuva Mr Glouster.  
A ce moment, Ginny apparut à la porte en criant :  
- Eh ! Les gars ! Vous venez ! Colin veut faire une photo de l'équipe sur le terrain ! Prenez vos balais.  
McGonagall leur fit un signe de tête pour les autoriser à sortir.  
- Je vais chercher la coupe, leur dit-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore ne nous en voudra pas si nous prenons un peu d'avance ! trois matches sur trois, personne ne peut nous égaler. Les prochains joueront pour l'honneur… Au fait, Mr Weasley…  
Elle retint Ron par le bras tandis que les autres sortaient.  
- Le professeur Rogue est venu se plaindre à moi du fait que vous entraîniez vos camarades de Poufsouffle dans le but évident de les aider à battre l'équipe de Serpentard…  
- Hermione a dit que rien dans le règlement ne l'interdisait, Professeur ! se défendit Ron maladroitement. Et puis, c'est pas tellement contre les Serpentard… C'est surtout pour que Malefoy ne dise pas que les Poufsouffle sont des nuls…  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit à Severus, opina le Professeur McGonagall. En ce qui concerne le règlement, bien entendu… ajouta-t-elle l'œil brillant.  
Elle le retint encore un instant :  
- Weasley, j'ai dit un jour que si vous continuiez à jouer comme vous l'avez fait lors de votre premier match, je chanterai Weasley est notre roi avec votre Fan club… Aidez les Poufsouffle à rabattre le caquet de ce… Malefoy dans quinze jours, et je vous jure que je le ferai !  
Elle le laissa partir et Ron rejoignit, le cœur encore battant de bonheur, ses amis sur le stade. Lorsque McGonagall fit apparaître la Coupe entre les mains d'Harry, les supporters et les supportrices acclamèrent leur équipe. Les sélectionneurs les applaudirent chaleureusement également. Harry se demanda lequel était le représentant des Tornado.

Colin prit ses photos et Harry partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Il resta un long moment sous la douche. Cet homme, ce Glouster, il avait connu son père. Peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale. Peut-être était-il venu le voir lui aussi lors d'un match de Gryffondor. En tous cas, c'était lui qui avait proposé la place d'attrapeur dans cette même équipe d'Angleterre à Charlie Weasley, il n'en doutait pas. Il attendit Ron qui était en retard pour avoir voulu que Colin prît une photo de lui avec la Coupe dans les mains, et une autre avec la Coupe dans un bras et Hermione dans l'autre. Colin était ravi. Il promit les photos pour la fin de soirée et courut au laboratoire que Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à installer pour faire les tirages. Hermione l'accompagna pour l'aider à préparer la potion qui devait animer la pellicule moldue.

Ron était heureux. Personne ne pouvait en douter. Ils se rendirent dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour fêter la victoire. Les Poufsouffle étaient déjà là et acclamèrent leur entraîneur. Luna fut la seule Serdaigle, au début. Ensuite, les élèves de cette Maison commencèrent à arriver, attirés par les rires et la bonne humeur ambiante qui faisaient quelque peu défaut à l'école depuis quelques temps. Les Serpentard qui fréquentaient la Salle des Quatre Maisons étaient là également.  
On félicita Harry quand on sut que le sélectionneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre était venu lui serrer la main. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour beaucoup qu'il était venu lui proposer le prochain poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale. Harry sortit dans le couloir pour avoir un peu la paix. Il tomba nez à nez avec Cho. Elle était furieuse.  
- Tu t'es bien fichu de moi, Harry, lui dit-elle. Tu m'as ridiculisée ! Tu es content de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais bien rigoler quand tu avais tous ces sélectionneurs autour de toi, pas vrai ?  
- Ecoute, Cho, commença-t-il…  
Une voix à l'accent traînant l'interrompit.  
- Laisse tomber, Chang ! conseilla Malefoy. De toutes façons, il ne profitera pas longtemps de sa gloire…  
Cho se retourna vivement vers lui :  
- Toi, tu la fermes Malefoy ! lui claqua-t-elle presque au visage. Quand on est si peu doué que toi en Quiddich on se tait ! Tu ne resteras pas longtemps capitaine quand tu ne pourras plus payer de balais neufs à tes coéquipiers ! Te voilà chassé de tes terres, parait-il ! Et bientôt c'est à coup de balai au derrière que tes petits copains te vireront de l'équipe… Je n'ai qu'un regret : je ne serai pas là pour voir ça !  
Elle fit demi-tour et passa devant Harry. Si elle ne lui écrasa pas les pieds, c'est que le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit de faire un bond sur le côté.  
- Bien joué, Malefoy ! dit-il. Tu n'es peut-être pas doué au Quidditch mais tu l'es pour rendre les filles folles de rage…  
Malefoy renonça à lui répondre. Le professeur McGonagall discutait au bout du couloir en compagnie de Mrs Bibine. Elle lançait cependant de longs regards courroucés vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Malefoy empêcha Crabbe de s'avancer vers Potter.  
- Joueur de Quidditch, laissa-t-il tomber… c'est vraiment tout ce que tu peux espérer de toutes façons…  
Il tourna les talons et repartit vers les cachots. Harry se sentit soulagé. Il craignait un affrontement. Avec plus de la moitié de l'école comme témoins et Ron à deux pas… Il avait pensé à Mimi Geignarde dans le couloir du cinquième étage et –Ron avait raison à ce sujet- sa colère était passée. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans la salle à nouveau. McGregor était devant la porte. Elle lui sourit.  
- Félicitation, Potter, dit-elle. C'était une fort belle démonstration.  
- Tu veux parler du match, je suppose, hésita Harry qui ne savait vraiment pas comment il devait prendre les interventions de la jeune fille.  
- Naturellement. Parce que pour le reste, tu as encore pas mal de progrès à faire…  
Harry s'avança vers la salle. Il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Elle l'empêchait d'entrer.  
- Sors de mon chemin, McGregor… dit-il avec une colère qui lui servait d'assurance.  
McGregor s'écarta légèrement.  
- Je voulais juste te demander si tu étais d'humeur à signer des autographes…  
Harry lui lança un regard noir derrière ses lunettes.  
- Oh ! Pas pour moi ! reprit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne suis pas du genre à donner dans le culte du chef… et les fans clubs très peu pour moi… je laisse ça aux gamines immatures…  
Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers la banderole de Jezebel Dawson qui clignotait toujours. Harry ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à Ron, qui, bien que prétendant le contraire, adorait ces marques de reconnaissance. McGregor se crut autorisée à poursuivre. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la salle et s'écria :  
- Betsie ! Arrive un peu par ici, Grenouille !  
- Grenouille ? répéta Harry abasourdi.  
Il se retint de rire lorsqu'il vit s'approcher une fille à l'air timide, qui paraissait à la fois craindre McGregor et lui porter une dévotion absolue. Elle était petite et menue, avec deux tresses blondes qui tombaient sur ses épaules et la rendaient encore plus petite fille qu'elle ne l'était. Une paire de lunettes, façon Sybille Trelawney, donnait à ses yeux bleus un regard globuleux. La Préfète poussa la fille dans le dos au devant d'Harry.  
- Potter, voici Bethsabée Singleton, qui mourrait d'envie de t'être présentée… Allons Betsie, dis bonjour à Harry Potter, ma grande… ou bien il va croire que les méchants Serpentard que nous sommes avons mangé ta langue.  
Une seconde Harry crut que la fille allait faire la révérence. Elle tenait sa robe pincée entre le pouce et l'index de chaque main et paraissait absolument tétanisée.  
- Bonjour, finit-elle par expirer dans un souffle.  
- Salut, lui sourit Harry.  
Les cils de la petite battirent à la volée derrière ses verres. Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit dans un geste incrédule. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Il avait une très forte envie de rire et il tâchait d'éviter le regard de McGregor pour ne pas ajouter à la gêne de Bethsabée Singleton. Il désigna ses lunettes de l'index.  
- Tu es myope ? demanda-t-il. Moi aussi.  
Betsie devint rouge de confusion. Elle balbutia une réponse incompréhensible et se sauva d'un bond dans la salle. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il sortit un peu plus dans le couloir pour se cacher de la gamine au cas où elle aurait tourné la tête vers lui. Il se mit à rire. Non pour se moquer de la petite, mais parce qu'il était heureux. Bethsabée Singleton n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux sur son front.  
- Bien joué, Potter, fit McGregor. A présent, elle va refuser de laver sa main droite jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et vouer un véritable culte à ses lunettes.  
Harry reprenait ses esprits.  
- C'est elle qui s'est retrouvée dans le placard à balais ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
McGregor hocha la tête.  
- Stupide gamine, n'est-ce pas. Aucune cervelle ! On se demande ce qu'elle fiche à Serpentard…  
- Et toi ? Tu y fais quoi à Serpentard ? demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.  
McGregor le regarda un moment sans sourire avant de répondre.  
- Je suppose que ce que je fais de mes journées n'est pas le sens de ta question… dit-elle enfin.  
- Pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a-t-il envoyée là-bas ? insista Harry.  
McGregor fit semblant de réfléchir :  
- Un tour de tête trop petit pour Serdaigle ; trop téméraire pour Poufsouffle ; et trop d'esprit pour Gryffondor… il ne restait que Serpentard ! Et peut-être aussi parce que coule dans mes veines le sang des McGregor qui ne laissent à personne le soin de leur dicter leur conduite… Car c'est cela le véritable esprit de la Maison de Serpentard que dévoient Malefoy et sa compagnie de moutons bêlants lorsqu'ils se prosternent devant leur _Maître_…  
Il y avait dans ses derniers mots tant de dégoût qu'Harry se sentit frissonner. Il n'y avait sur le visage de la jeune fille plus aucune trace de moquerie, qu'une farouche détermination.  
- Tous les McGregor vont à Serpentard ? tenta de railler Harry.  
- Non, répondit Ellie avec un sourire. Mon frère Quentin était à Serdaigle. Mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ressemble davantage à sa mère, même s'il est le portrait de notre père.  
Il sembla à Harry qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose. Elle se tut cependant et désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le fond du couloir, un éclair malicieux dans les yeux :  
- Voici venir le photographe officiel de sa Majesté Potter, dit-elle. Ainsi que son Chef du Protocole…  
Harry se tourna dans un réflexe. En effet, Colin Crivey et Hermione s'avançaient vers eux, le visage satisfait. Colin agitait un paquet de photographies qu'il tendit à Harry.  
- Les voici ! s'exclama-t-il. Toutes chaudes à peine sèches ! Elles sont hyper réussies, n'est-ce pas Hermione !

Hermione hocha la tête. Harry regarda les photos en souriant de l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Elles étaient plutôt réussies, en effet. Il échangea un regard complice avec Hermione lorsqu'il eut en mains celles où Ron posait avec elle. Colin lui proposa de prendre celles qui lui plaisaient. Harry en mit une de côté, l'une de celles où il était entouré de l'équipe. Il allait rendre les autres au jeune photographe, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la dernière. C'était une photo de lui, la coupe en mains. Il eut un coup au cœur. Elle ressemblait en tous points à l'une celles qu'il avait vues dans l'album de McGonagall, parmi celles qui concernaient son père. Il tendit la main vers elle et Colin fit un petit "Hum !" gêné.  
- Celle-ci, McGo a dit qu'elle la voulait, Harry…  
Une brusque chaleur monta au visage du jeune homme. Sa main resta en suspens. McGregor se pencha vers la photo.  
- C'est aussi celle que j'aurais choisie… dit-elle juste avant d'entrer dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons.  
Harry leva la tête et la regarda s'éloigner au milieu de leurs camarades. Colin lui prit les photos des mains pour les montrer au reste de l'équipe. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-elle. A Ellie, insista-t-elle. Franchement, Harry, il faudrait être aveugle…  
- Ça va, Hermione ! grogna Harry.  
Il fixait son attention sur la photo de l'équipe qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
- Elle ne te plaît pas ? continua Hermione.  
- Ça va ! répéta Harry.  
- Je sais qu'elle peut être un peu intimidante, mais je t'assure qu'elle n'attend qu'un seul mot de ta part…  
- Tu es devineresse ? se moqua Harry un peu acerbe. Ou bien as-tu commencé la légilimancie avec Rogue toi aussi ?  
Hermione pinça les lèvres.  
- C'était juste le conseil d'une amie !  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! grommela Harry.  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma autant de fois. - Tu veux que je te dise ? finit-elle par se décider. Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu recevras ce que tu mérites !

Elle entra à son tour dans la salle, au moment où Ron en sortait. Il agita des photos sous le nez d'Harry. Il en avait choisies deux qu'il destinait à Hermione. Une où il était seul et l'autre où ils étaient tous les deux.  
- Colin m'a promis qu'il pouvait refaire celle-ci pour moi, jubilait-il. Et tu sais quoi, Harry ? Cette année, je suis certain qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre dans son album !  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Incorrigible Ron. Hermione pouvait bien garder ses conseils pour elle-même ! Dans la salle l'équipe l'appelait. Il glissa sa photo dans sa poche et entra avec Ron sous les applaudissements. Au premier rang des admirateurs, Jezebel Dawson et Bethsabée Singleton trépignaient et gloussaient, sous la banderole scintillante de mille couleurs.


	69. Chapitre 69 : Attente

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les réponses à vos reviewes sont à la fin… pour plus de clarté dans la lecture. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 69**

**Attente**

La victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch n'empêcha pas le Professeur McGonagall de donner encore et encore plus de travail à ses élèves. Les devoirs portaient essentiellement sur les révisions en vue de l'examen de fin d'année, mais ils s'ajoutaient à ceux que leur donnaient les autres professeurs. L'euphorie de la victoire dura quelques jours puis l'ambiance lourde de guerre larvée reprit le dessus. Harry remarqua qu'on se retournait davantage sur son passage et que ceux qui n'osaient pas l'approcher d'ordinaire s'enhardissaient à lui faire des signes discrets pour le saluer dans les couloirs. De nouvelles têtes apparurent également au Club de Duels, aussitôt cataloguées par les différents chefs du renseignement de chaque Maison. Il n'en vint pas de Serpentard. Ils s'étaient déjà tous fichés d'eux-mêmes et chacun manifestait son appartenance à l'un ou l'autre bord à la table des repas. Harry se rendit compte que la jeune Bethsabée avait quitté sa place au milieu des Première Année pour se retrouver à côté de McGregor. Comme si celle-ci proclamait à tous que toucher à l'un de ses camarades serait considéré comme un affront personnel. Il était partagé entre l'envie de sourire et l'exaspération. D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cet aplomb et, de l'autre, il craignait que cet orgueil démesuré n'eût pour elle des conséquences fâcheuses.

Harry montait à la volière pour sa visite quotidienne à Hedwige. Il venait de virer Green de l'équipe, discrètement mais efficacement. Le garçon faisait une tête de plus que lui et quand il l'avait coincé derrière la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage à la sortie des cours, il s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire et comment il réagirait si l'autre décidait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Green comprit immédiatement qu'il était découvert. Il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. Ses yeux verts dans ceux du garçon, Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Il lisait la panique dans le regard de Green.  
- Tu vas dire à Moon que tu ne peux plus venir avec nous ! Tu vas lui dire que tu es démasqué ! Tu vas lui dire que nous n'avons pas peur de votre grotesque bande de faux jetons ! Tu vas lui dire que s'il s'attaque à l'un d'entre nous, nous le lui rendrons au centuple ! Tu vas lui dire de dire à Malefoy que tant qu'il restera ne serait-ce qu'un seul fidèle à Dumbledore, Poudlard restera debout ! Tu as compris ?  
- Green hocha la tête de haut en bas.  
- Et prends bien garde de ne pas te trouver une nouvelle fois sur mon chemin… où je dis à Ron Weasley que tu as osé lever les yeux sur sa sœur !  
Green se mit à trembler. Personne ne savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny Weasley. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, à personne. Il était bien certain que la jeune fille n'avait pour lui aucun sentiment, pas même d'amitié.  
- Et si jamais tu songes seulement à mettre la main sur elle, c'est moi qui me chargerais de toi !  
Harry sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Green. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir. Il relâcha l'étreinte de sa main sur sa gorge. Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes. C'était l'un des membres de l'AD.  
- Besoin d'aide, Harry ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
Green avait filé sans demander son reste.

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! songeait Harry en montant lentement les escaliers irréguliers. Une brume grise le traversa soudain.  
-Sir Nicholas ! maugréa-t-il la main sur le cœur.  
- Désolé, mon garçon ! s'excusa le fantôme. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…  
Il toisa Harry de la tête aux pieds.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, Harry, dit-il. Vous me paraissez préoccupé… Vous aussi êtes venu en cet endroit solitaire pour vous recueillir sur vos pensées ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Je venais voir Hedwige, dit-il maladroitement. C'est l'heure où je la fais sortir d'ordinaire.  
Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête lui montra les escaliers et s'apprêta à le suivre.  
- Il ne faut pas rester seul quand on broie des idées aussi noires que les vôtres, jeune homme…  
Harry faillit lui répondre que la conversation des fantômes n'était peut-être pas très indiquée dans le cas de déprime, même légère. A la place il demanda :  
- Qu'en est-il de ce Conseil des fantômes ? La situation de l'école vous semble-t-elle si désespérée ? Que comptez-vous faire ?  
Sir Nicholas soupira.  
-La politique du Conseil des fantômes a toujours été de ne pas se mêler de… politique justement… Rien depuis le Premier Conseil n'avait encore justifié une prise de position. Bien sûr, l'école a vécu des périodes difficiles, mais chaque fois la situation s'est rétablie d'elle-même sans que les morts aient à se mêler des affaires des vivants… comme il se doit.  
- Et vous craignez qu'il n'en soit pas de même aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry avide de savoir ce que comptaient faire les fantômes et de quels côté ils se rangeraient.  
- Aujourd'hui, reprit le fantôme avec lenteur, ce sont les fondations mêmes de Poudlard qui sont en danger… Tout ce sur quoi repose notre chère école. Il ne s'agit plus de dire qui a tort ou qui a raison. Qui doit partir ou qui doit rester. Il en va de l'existence même de Poudlard, par-delà les valeurs auxquelles nous sommes tous attachés.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Vous aussi vous vous demandez où vous iriez si Poudlard était détruite…  
Un long soupir de Sir Nicholas lui répondit.  
- Nous avons tous trouvé ici un refuge à notre errance à défaut de trouver le repos. Nous n'appartenons plus au monde des vivants et celui des morts nous est interdit… Les raisons qui nous ont amenés ici sont aussi diverses que celles qui nous ont amenés à refuser l'oubli, ou qui nous ont amenés à rencontrer la mort elle-même… Pourtant une chose est certaine : si Poudlard disparaissait, nous n'aurions plus où aller… Il n'est pas drôle de hanter des ruines et le peu qui resterait serait bien insuffisant pour nous tous… sans compter les nouveaux venus que la destruction de l'école engendrerait… Non ! Non ! Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point. Nous ne pouvons laisser tomber Poudlard !  
- Et concrètement que comptez-vous faire ?  
- "Concrètement", mon cher, est un terme que nous, fantômes, n'employons guère… fit mine de se vexer Sir Nicholas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de hanter les lieux stratégiques…  
- Et le Baron Sanglant est d'accord ? hésita Harry. Je veux dire qu'il est prêt à espionner sa propre Maison ?  
- La Maison de Serpentard n'est rien sans Poudlard… et Poudlard ne peut survivre sans la Maison de Serpentard… Ni sans aucune des trois autres… Si l'une des Maisons faisait défaut, s'en serait fini de l'école. En tous cas, ce ne serait plus Poudlard telle que nous l'avons tous connue et telle que nous l'aimons…  
- Vous avez connu Jedusor ? demanda Harry brutalement.  
Nick hocha la tête :  
- Un garçon solitaire, intelligent et curieux… Quand il est arrivé, il était renfermé et tous le bousculaient. Il venait d'un orphelinat moldu, vous imaginez ce qu'il a bien pu entendre dans la salle commune des Serpentard… qui étaient tous fiers de leurs origines et de leur nom… Mais il a vite appris la leçon. Si vous ne voulez pas obéir, il faut être celui qui commande. Il est devenu le meilleur. Il en avait les possibilités, il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Et je peux vous dire qu'il avait déjà un potentiel magique éblouissant. Il surpassait les meilleurs. Il est devenu le champion de Serpentard. Et ceux-là même qui se moquaient de lui au début se sont mis à l'encenser. Ensuite, il s'est fait un nom de chef. Et comme il ne voulait pas prendre celui de Serpentard car cela l'aurait dénoncé aux yeux du directeur comme celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, il s'en est inventé un autre, plus mystérieux. On l'admirait. On le respectait. Ses professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Ses camarades se disputaient son amitié, ou ce qu'ils croyaient tel. On lui donna le titre de Préfet en Chef, parce que nul autre ne paraissait le mériter mieux que lui. Il était celui qui avait sauvé Poudlard en faisant cesser les attaques contre les élèves. Oui, la mort de cette fille a sauvé Poudlard de la ruine, en somme.  
- En somme, reprit Harry. C'est Mimi Geignarde qui a sauvé Poudlard cette première fois… C'est son nom qui devrait être dans la salle des Trophées et non celui de Tom Jedusor.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Harry leva à nouveau les yeux sur le fantôme.  
- Vous saviez tout cela et vous n'avez rien dit ? accusa-t-il.  
- Les morts n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires des vivants, rappela Sir Nicholas d'un ton lugubre. C'est pourquoi nous avons débattu durant des jours pour décider de ce que nous allions faire… Jedusor a mis l'école en danger par deux fois déjà…  
- La deuxième, l'interrompit Harry la voix tremblante, c'était au temps où mes parents étaient à l'école ?  
- A cette époque, en effet… opina Nick. Lorsque la première guerre a débuté… Mais Albus Dumbledore a réussi à remettre tout en ordre et nous n'avons pas eu à nous en mêler. Hélas ! cette fois, Jedusor nous semble plus déterminé que jamais à faire tomber Poudlard. Et pas seulement les êtres de chairs et de sang qui s'y trouvent, jeune homme. Revenir à Poudlard, non pas en élève soumis, mais pour la faire plier sous sa loi, c'est la promesse qu'il s'est faite au moment de partir. S'il ne peut faire de Poudlard une école à sa gloire, alors il la détruira. Car il sait que Poudlard se lèvera toujours sur sa route vers le pouvoir.  
Harry resta un moment interdit.  
- Vous parlez de Poudlard comme d'un être vivant ! réalisa-t-il soudain.  
- Sir Nicholas resta silencieux lui aussi quelques minutes.  
- Je suppose que Poudlard est vivante des vies de ses élèves… murmura-t-il. Ces centaines de cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Les cris, les rires, les pleurs… Oui, Poudlard est vivante. Et c'est bien ce qui embête Jedusor.  
Il montra du bras Hedwige qui revenait vers la fenêtre.  
- Très bel oiseau, Harry, dit-il. J'avais un ami qui était Oiseleur du Roi. Il avait une chouette toute pareille à la vôtre. Un superbe animal. Et très intelligent. Un caractère abominable, soit dit en passant.  
Harry sourit pour lui-même. Curieuse façon de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il resta un moment avec Hedwige, sous le regard de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il remplit sa mangeoire et quand il décida de redescendre parmi les vivants, le fantôme l'arrêta d'un "hum!" un peu gêné.  
- Vous me semblez un peu amer, jeune homme, dit-il. Vous n'avez pas à supporter le poids du monde sur vos épaules.  
- Ilsemblerait que oui, Sir Nicholas, répondit Harry tristement.  
- Hum ! refit Nick. Vous n'avez plus en tête ces idées qui pourraient vous empêcher de faire le deuil…  
- J'ai accepté la mort de Sirius, Sir Nicholas, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, reprit Harry tout aussi tristement. Mais je ne la comprends toujours pas.  
- La mort ne se comprend pas, Harry. On l'accepte ou on la refuse. Et la refuser ne l'empêche pas de faire son office. J'en suis la preuve vivante… enfin, quand je dis vivante…  
- Il soupira bruyamment et suivit Harry qui descendait avec prudence les escaliers glissants de la volière.  
- Au fait ! fit le fantôme. Je ne vous ai pas félicité pour votre superbe victoire au Quidditch. Le Baron n'a pu faire autrement que de reconnaître l'indéniable supériorité des Gryffondor en cette matière.  
- Ce n'est pas une _matière_, corrigea Harry. Si s'en était une, je ne me ferais pas autant de soucis pour mes examens de fin d'année !  
- Vous vous en êtes toujours sorti, jusqu'à présent, lui rappela Nick avec bienveillance. Vous savez, à mon époque, nous étions interrogés chaque jour sur la leçon de la veille… les livres étaient rares et plus rares encore ceux qui savaient lire. La pratique, rien de tel pour apprendre, mon garçon… Mais je crois que vous avez fini par le comprendre…

Harry leva vers Sir Nicholas un regard interrogateur.  
- Ah ! fit ce dernier pour couper court aux questions qu'il lisait dans le regard du jeune homme. Il est l'heure de ma promenade avec Dame Agnes.  
Harry faillit rater la dernière marche de l'escalier.  
- Qui est Dame Agnes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. L'une de vos conquêtes, Sir Nicholas ?  
- Oh ! Oh ! vous êtes bien indiscret, mon jeune ami… se mit à rire le fantôme de Gryffondor. Et particulièrement ignorant de la petite mais néanmoins très intéressante histoire de Poudlard…  
- Je croirais entendre Hermione ! grimaça Harry.

Sir Nicholas rit de plus belle. Il traversa le plancher et laissa Harry seul dans les couloirs de l'école. La conversation avec le spectre n'avait pas chassé ses idées noires, bien au contraire… Si le Conseil des Fantômes estimait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester neutre, la situation était bien plus préoccupante que tous le croyaient. Il ne cessait de songer aux paroles de Nick. Il avait l'impression agaçante qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'important. Quoi exactement, il l'ignorait. Et cette manière de parler de Poudlard comme d'une personne effective ! Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Il entra dans la salle des Quatre Maisons et Ron lui fit remarquer qu'il était en retard. Mais comme Hermione n'était pas encore revenue de son cours avec Rogue, il avait encore un peu de temps pour se mettre à son travail sans encourir les foudres de la jeune fille. Quand elle arriva à son tour, elle était un peu pâle. Elle s'assit à sa place en face d'Harry sans un mot.  
- Tu as eu des problèmes en revenant de chez Rogue ? demanda Harry à voix basse.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, alors ? s'enquit Ron avec défiance.  
Hermione prit quelques secondes pour répondre.  
- J'ai pris ce soir ma dernière leçon d'occlumancie… commença-t-elle.  
Le visage de Ron s'éclaira brusquement. Il maîtrisa cependant sa joie et fit un "Oh !" qu'il voulait plein d'une désolation que démentait l'éclat des ses yeux.  
- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Harry.  
- Parce qu'il ne peut plus rien lui apprendre, s'exclama Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas une question d'apprentissage, Ron, répliqua Harry. C'est une question d'entraînement. Pourquoi veut-il que vous arrêtiez les séances ?  
L'insistance d'Harry irritait Ron. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire "pourquoi" ? L'important était qu'elle n'irait plus dans les cachots parmi les couloirs infestés de Serpentards !  
- Oh ! refit-il soudain.  
- Il a dit qu'il allait être trop occupé pour continuer à me donner des cours, reprit Hermione. Il a dit que j'étais capable à présent de repousser toutes sortes d'attaques mentales. Il a dit qu'il devait voir le professeur McGonagall et que je devais le suivre. Il a menti. Ou du moins, il ne disait pas toute la vérité.  
- Il ne veut plus que tu ailles seule dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas, dit Harry.  
- Il a dit qu'il te donnera de nouvelles directives dans quelques jours, continua Hermione. Il a dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu ailles le voir aujourd'hui, ni demain.  
- J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, réfléchit Harry presque à haute voix.  
- Il a dit : Il-ne-faut-pas Harry ! répéta Hermione entre ses dents. Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce qu'on te dit de faire !  
Harry fixa Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes un long moment.  
- Tu savais que le Conseil des Fantômes a décidé d'aider Dumbledore contre les efforts de Voldemort pour s'immiscer dans Poudlard ? dit-il enfin.  
Elle sursauta. Ron se tourna vers Harry.  
- Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle ! déclara-t-il.  
Le visage troublé d'Hermione et le silence d'Harry lui firent aussitôt changer d'avis.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il lui voulait, à Mcgo ? demanda-t-il pour chasser le malaise qui s'installait.  
- Lui demander de t'interdire d'entraîner les Poufsouffle, essaya de plaisanter Hermione, en s'efforçant au sourire.  
- Non ! fit Ron.  
- Tu es bien catégorique ! tenta de rire Harry. Comment peux-tu en être certain ?  
- Parce qu'il s'est déjà plaint à elle pour cette raison ! répondit Ron, assez fier pour une fois d'en savoir plus que ses amis.  
Hermione sourit :  
- Alors, c'est peut-être elle qui avait quelque chose à lui dire… supputa-t-elle.  
- Puis elle ouvrit ses livres et dit : "Vous avez fait votre devoir de botanique ?"

Ron lui tendit son parchemin d'un geste pressé. Harry plongea sur le sien en murmurant qu'il lui restait encore une certaine longueur à rédiger. Hermione jeta un œil désabusé sur la feuille vierge de toute écriture.  
- D'accord, Hermione ! fit-il faussement contrit. Mais tu veux bien me dire à quoi va me servir la botanique quand je serai face à Voldemort ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione avec assurance. Mais tu diras cela aux examinateurs qui t'interrogeront lorsque tu passeras tes ASPIC… et nous verrons s'ils ne te rient pas au nez, mon bonhomme !  
Ron pouffa dans son livre. Harry lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.  
- Si je les passe un jour, mes ASPIC ! maugréa-t-il.  
Hermione avança la tête par-dessus la table, comme dans un mouvement de colère :  
- Justement ! dit-elle. Tu n'en sais rien ! Personne n'en sait rien ! Aucune prophétie n'a jamais donné le jour et l'heure de la mort de quiconque !  
- C'est vrai ça, fit Ron sarcastique. Trelawney a bien prédit l'année dernière, lors de l'inspection d'Ombrage, que tu vivrais très vieux et que tu aurais douze enfants.  
- Ron ! Je t'en prie ! sois sérieux, s'il te plait ! s'écria Harry à voix basse.  
- Je suis très sérieux, Harry, reprit Ron. Hermione a raison : il faut absolument que tu réussisses tes examens ! Douze enfants à nourrir, ça va pas être de la tarte !  
Les yeux au ciel, Hermione renifla bruyamment :  
- Douze enfants ! Non mais je vous jure !  
- Et quoi ? fit Ron le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est très possible.  
Harry essayait désespéramment de faire taire son ami. Hermione secouait la tête :  
- Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, Ron ! discuta-t-elle. Je dis simplement que c'est… en totale contradiction avec ses prédictions des années précédentes. Elle a dit cela pour faire plaisir à Harry et parce que ça mettrait Ombrage en rogne !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela me fasse vraiment plaisir, Hermione… grimaça Harry. Par contre ça a tellement mis Ombrage en rogne qu'elle a viré notre brave Sybille !  
- Peut-être ! insista Ron. Mais ce n'est pas _impossible_ !  
- Non, admit Hermione. C'est juste stupide !  
- Pas si Harry épouse Ginny ! assura Ron sur un ton péremptoire.  
Il y eut un silence. Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières, ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis se décida :  
- J'aimerai assez que tu t'expliques…  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! intervint Harry.  
- Mais si, continua Ron sans prendre garde aux gestes de dénégation de son ami. Il y a toujours eu des jumeaux dans la famille de maman. Elle avait deux oncles qui étaient jumeaux, et elle a deux cousines germaines qui sont jumelles, et elle a eu des jumeaux… Donc il est fort probable que Ginny aura des jumeaux. Donc, si Harry épouse Ginny et qu'ils ont des enfants ensemble, ils peuvent à chaque fois avoir une paire de jumeaux. En fait, cela ne ferait que six grossesses pour douze enfants…

Hermione se tenait la tête des deux mains. Harry restait interdit. Devant ses yeux passaient six paires de jumeaux ou jumelles, toutes semblables soit à Ginny soit à Fred et George. Douze têtes rousses hurlantes et bondissantes comme des diablotins jaillissant de leur boite.  
- Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision apocalyptique. Hermione essayait de faire admettre à Ron que Ginny n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de mettre au monde autant d'enfants que sa mère, et encore moins le double ou peu s'en fallait.  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire, finit par consentir le jeune homme. Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas _impossible_…  
Harry quitta discrètement la table. La conversation n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le psychédélique, comme chaque fois avec Ron et Hermione. Il se demandait où ils trouvaient l'énergie de se disputer encore pour des riens totalement chimériques. Il fit le tour de la salle, feignant de s'intéresser aux divers tableaux et affiches sur les murs de la pièce, un œil fixé sur ses deux amis encore engagés dans une discussion animée. Il guettait le moment heureusement inévitable du baiser de la paix qui clorait la controverse. Devant la porte de la salle, juste à l'entrée, il remarqua la petite fille que lui avait présenté McGregor quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'approcha doucement et tira légèrement sur sa tresse blonde. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, terrorisée.  
- Salut, Grenouille ! dit-il avec un sourire.  
La fille parut soulagée. Elle bafouilla un bonjour timide et ses cils battirent derrière ses lunettes.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry. Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
Elle hocha la tête, affirmativement.  
- Tes amies ? insista Harry, une violente envie de rire au fond de la gorge.  
Elle secoua la tête, négativement.  
- Un professeur ? hasarda Harry.  
- McGregor, souffla la fille.  
- C'est elle qui t'a dis de l'attendre ici ?  
- Oui.  
Le rire d'Harry s'éteignit de lui-même.  
- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Très vite, Betsie Singleton hocha à nouveau la tête. Harry ne sut quoi dire.  
- Moi aussi, finit-il par avouer. Moi aussi j'ai peur parfois, tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur. C'est normal.  
La fille ouvrit tout grands ses yeux derrière ses verres épais. Ils parurent encore plus globuleux à Harry.  
- Ce sont ces idiots qui t'ont surnommée Grenouille ?  
- C'est McGregor, murmura la petite.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Je croyais qu'elle t'aimait bien pourtant, dit-il en essayant de prendre un air sévère.  
- Elle n'est pas méchante avec moi… répondit la gamine. Au contraire.  
Harry se mit à rire pour lui-même. Il tira une fois de plus sur sa tresse, dans un geste amical.  
- A bientôt, Grenouille ! dit-il  
McGregor apparut à la porte, prête à interpeller Betsie pour qu'elle la suivît.  
- Eh ! fit-elle, la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi Potter ?  
Elle poussa Bethsabée Singleton dans le couloir et se retourna vers Harry, son sempiternel sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Et puis, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les victoires trop faciles… lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Harry lui tourna le dos. Hermione choisit ce moment pour achever la dispute. Elle mit ses doigts sur les lèvres de Ron et Harry devina à l'air satisfait de leur ami qu'elle disait "Oui, Ron. Tu as raison, Ron". Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, c'était évident, même à la distance où Harry se trouvait et malgré sa myopie congénitale. Seul Ron ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.  
- Au fait, tu as répondu quoi à la quatrième question du devoir d'astronomie qu'on a rendu ce matin à Sinistra ? demanda-t-il à Harry lorsqu'il reprit sa place à côté de lui.

Harry chercha le rapport entre les ASPIC, Trelawney, Ginny et un devoir d'astronomie. Les méandres tortueux de l'esprit de Ron étaient pour lui un mystère bien plus profond que celui de la galaxie tout entière. Il fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée bruyante de l'équipe entière de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Malone se planta devant une table de Première Année qui hésitèrent à refuser de céder la place à des gars aussi décidés que lui et ses amis.  
- C'est pour toi ? demanda Hermione à Ron.  
- Oui, répondit celui-ci un peu gêné devant la mine sévère de la jeune fille. On a une réunion stratégique pour le match de samedi prochain.  
Hermione se leva et appela Malone au grand soulagement des Première Année. Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre ailleurs tandis que les Poufsouffle s'installaient autour de leur Entraîneur. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il prit ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir.  
- Dis, Hermione, la questionna-t-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur salle commune. Pourquoi Ron s'obstine-t-il à vouloir me caser avec Ginny ?  
- Je ne sais pas, murmura la jeune fille. C'est peut-être une tradition chez les Weasley de jouer les entremetteurs.  
- J'ai eu une conversation étrange avec Nick…. Commença Harry alors qu'Hermione reprenait :  
- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour à propos d'Ellie…  
- Ils se mirent à rire :  
- Avoir une conversation avec un type qui est mort il y a plus de cinq siècles est déjà une chose étrange ! s'exclama Hermione comme Harry disait :  
- Laisse tomber McGregor, Hermione, s'il te plait !  
Ils croisèrent Ginny devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle fila lorsqu'elle les aperçut, le nez dans ses livres. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif pour l'un, désabusé pour l'autre. Ils soupirèrent en même temps. Quel vent de folie soufflait sur Poudlard ? Il renonça à raconter à Hermione les impressions qu'il avait eues après la discussion avec Sir Nicholas. Il n'avait fait aucune révélation sur Jedusor, que confirmer ce dont ils se doutaient plus ou moins. Quant à lui dire qu'il avait la sensation que le fantôme parlait de Poudlard comme d'un être et non comme d'un lieu, elle lui ferait sans doute la même réponse que lui. Après tout, Ron considérait bien l'école comme un élément de défense à part entière dans sa vision de la partie d'échecs qu'ils jouaient avec Voldemort. Et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête n'avait fait que corroborer le fait que ce vieux Tom considérait Poudlard comme la place forte à abattre s'il voulait atteindre le but qu'il s'était donné.  
- Ça ne va pas Harry ?  
La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité.  
- Tout va bien, mentit-il. C'est juste que c'est un peu agaçant d'attendre comme ça sans rien savoir…  
- On saura toujours bien assez tôt ce que Voldemort nous prépare, répondit Hermione sérieusement. Il ne manque que guère plus d'un mois maintenant avant la date que nous craignons. Je guette chaque article de la Gazette ainsi que du Chicaneur. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions, toi et moi. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, même si c'est long…  
- Et ça va l'être maintenant que la saison de Quidditch est finie… murmura Harry.

Les entraînements avaient cessé avec le dernier match. Harry se sentait de plus en plus fébrile depuis qu'il ne pouvait extérioriser son trop plein de sentiments extrêmes dans l'exercice passionné du Quidditch. Hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'en aurait que plus de temps pour travailler les matières litigieuses de ses futurs examens. Il avait songé alors que s'il ratait le train pour être Auror, il lui resterait toujours le Quidditch. Ce serait cool, avait dit Ron un sourire rêveur aux lèvres : passer toutes ses journées sur son balai, avec tous ces gens qui crieraient son nom… Et sa photo dans l'album de McGonagall, avait pensé Harry.  
- Tu crois que McGo m'en voudrait si je ne devenais pas Auror, mais que je choisisse d'être Attrapeur professionnel ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
Il crut qu'elle allait se récrier. Lui ordonner, à la manière de Molly Weasley : Passe tes Aspic d'abord ! Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit sérieusement :  
- La seule chose dont le professeur McGonagall te tiendrait rancune, Harry, ce serait que tu te contentes d'être médiocre, quoi que tu fasses…  
Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et son sourire se figea.  
- Ce n'est pas de Quidditch dont tu as besoin, dit-elle. Viens avec moi.  
Harry la suivit, abasourdi, jusqu'au laboratoire. Elle prit la baguette d'Harry de ses mains et la déposa dans un tiroir qu'elle referma. Elle posa sur la table de préparations une série de bocaux et de fioles vides. Puis elle guida Harry par la main jusqu'au fond de la pièce, face à la table. Harry la regarda, effaré, prendre sa main et poser la paume de sa main sur la sienne.  
- Heu ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il sentit une chaleur étrange monter dans ses doigts puis redescendre dans son poignet et dans son bras dans un sillage de chair de poule.  
Il retira sa main dans un effort immense.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit-il, désemparé.  
- C'est de la magie, répondit Hermione apparemment satisfaite de son expérience. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es une vraie cocote-minute, Harry. Il y a trop de magie ancienne en toi. Tu ne l'utilises pas assez. Le professeur Rogue est un excellent enseignant, mais il est sûrement trop obnubilé par les résultats que vous devez obtenir tous les deux pour se soucier de psychologie.  
- Le professeur Rogue n'a jamais rien eu à faire de ce que je peux ressentir, Hermione ! se moqua Harry.  
- Harry, continua Hermione sans prendre garde à son intervention, ce que tu crois être de la colère, ou tout autre chose, ce malaise que tu ressens… c'est dû à un trop plein de magie, c'est tout. Il faut que tu la pratiques plus que tu ne le fais, surtout si Rogue espace un temps les cours qu'il te donne. Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser la magie ancienne, non seulement à l'usage, mais aussi quand tu ne l'utilises pas. Ou elle te brûlera de l'intérieur. Je le sais. Je vais beaucoup mieux dans ma tête depuis que j'ai ce labo pour pratiquer la magie qui est en moi depuis cet été.  
- Ça ne serait pas plutôt depuis que toi et Ron avez trouvé un terrain d'entente ?  
- Aussi ! concéda Hermione. Donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Venir ici pour pratiquer la magie ancienne en vidant ta colère et ton sentiment d'injustice contre ces pauvres vases qui n'attendent que tu les décanilles…. Et accessoirement chercher quelqu'un qui veuille trouver avec toi un terrain d'entente…  
Elle ne laissa pas Harry l'interrompre. Elle lui montra les bocaux alignés.  
- Allez, Harry, comme dans les bons vieux Westerns avec John Wayne et Cary Cooper.  
Harry tout d'abord hésita : devait-il faire exploser les bocaux contre le mur ou devait-il se contenter de les faire tomber au sol. Il n'était pas certain que cette séance de défoulement lui fût très profitable. Il s'obstinait à penser que c'était bien de Quidditch dont il avait besoin. Sa mauvaise humeur reprit le dessus. Il brisa toutes les fioles. Puis il les répara, afin de les casser à nouveau. Quand il n'éprouva plus le besoin de passer ses nerfs sur de pauvres objets, il se tourna vers Hermione plongée dans sa lecture.  
- Tu n'aurais rien de plus constructif à me faire faire ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à demander au professeur Rogue, lors de notre prochain cours, de te donner quelques exercices que tu peux pratiquer seul et sans danger. Et si j'étais toi, hésita-t-elle encore… si j'étais toi, je laisserais tomber les cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Londubat pour passer avec lui à la Défense contre les forces du mal intensive et sans baguette… Le temps de la guerre froide est terminé Harry… celui des affrontements approche à grands pas. Algie Londubat n'est pas Voldemort, malgré toute sa science. Tu ne peux plus progresser en cela avec lui. Seul le professeur Dumbledore pourrait t'en apprendre davantage et il n'en a apparemment pas l'intention, ou la possibilité. Par contre, le professeur Londubat peut encore t'aider en Défense contre les Forces du mal. C'est un spécialiste de la magie noire, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Pas de danger, murmura Harry. Tu es là pour me rappeler tout ce que je voudrais oublier…  
- A propos, tu te souviens que le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tes notes en Histoire de la Magie et en Botanique soient un peu plus que correctes ?  
Harry fit une grimace. C'était exactement ce dont il voulait parler.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires… Je m'amuse beaucoup en les lisant… surtout ceux qui spéculent sur la suite des évènements entre Ginny/Harry/Ellie, et les raisons des complots que complotent nos conspiratrices… Et oui, Hermione est complice maintenant, à son corps défendant, mais complice quand même… Comment va-t-elle se sortir de cette situation embarrassante ?

**_Frudule : Par contre la réaction de Cho je ne m'y attendais pas...e comme je l'aime pas, je suis sure que c'est du bluff!lol!_** Trop en colère pour bluffer, la Cho ! Et puis elle est trop primaire pour jouer un double jeu…  
**_Sinon je plains un peu Malfoy...avait il vraiment un autre choix que de devenir mangemort?..En fait pour le moment, on dirait que les partisans de Voldemort sont en minorité et pas tres efficaces...bref ils me terrorisent pas!  
Suffit que je dise ca pour qu'un truc horrible arrive c'est sûr!_** Mouhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha… pardon… c'est nerveux…

**_Mimicracra : Tu m'as reconcilie avec les fics sur Harry que je trouvais trop mielleuses..._**Tu m'en vois ravie ! C'est vrai et c'est un beau compliment.

**_Enfin bon voila je cherchais qq remarques a te faire sur le style ou le vocabulaire ou la syntaxe ou quoique ce soit (…)_** oui, mais c'est pas obligé… lol ! non au contraire. J'ai fait la chasse aux erreurs, mais y en a qui réussissent toujours à se faufiler…

**_Laetitia Rogue : donc le coeur de Harry ne sait plus où il en ait entre Ginny et Ellie._** Harry sait très bien où il en est avec Ginny.  
**_Est ce que Rogue auras une place plus importante dans les prochains chapitres ?_** Une fan de Rogue ? Ha… heu… oui… j'avais pas fait attention à ton pseudo… Tu trouves qu'il n'a pas une assez grande place dans l'histoire ?

**_Ayamine : C'est féniel, mais dis-moi quand est-ce qu'Harry va se déclarer?_** Hum… quand elle arrêtera de lui faire du rentre dedans par exemple… Et puis est-ce qu'il a envie de se déclarer, hein, d'abord ?  
**_Pourquoi Ellie, dis que son frère Quentin ressemble à sa mère comme-ci elle n'était que sa demi-soeur? _**Parce qu'elle est sa demi-sœur ! Luna l'explique quelques chapitres auparavant, à propos d'un article de son père sur Rory McGregor. Ellie est sa seule fille, née d'un second mariage.  
**_J'aime beaucoup l'interprétation des maisons par Ellie, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir fait découvrir!_** Ravie d'avoir fait ton bonheur à toi aussi ! Tout est une question de point de vue… Après tout c'est la vérité que les Serpentard ont un petit côté rebelle et non-conformiste… Et puis c'est une réplique qui lui va « trop » bien, à Ellie…

**_Ayalko : Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi pour Harry, je penses au contraire qu'il voitplus moin que son combat, var si il se focalise dessus, il va deseperer, et surtt s'il le gagne il aura l'air d'un con (disons le franchement) vu qu'il ne saura pas quoi faire._** Hahhahahahhahaha ! oui, c'est bien ce qu'essaie de lui faire comprendre Hermione ! Mais bon, pour l'instant difficile pour lui de voir plus loin que cet affrontement. C'est tout à fait compréhensible… Il essaie de ne pas désespérer. Toutes ses forces sont tendues dans ce but : garder l'espoir de survivre à Voldemort, se préparer et se préparer encore et essayer de vivre chaque jour comme un ado avec ses joies et ses peines et ses tracasseries… tout en ayant conscience de ne pas être un ado ordinaire… dur dur ! pour notre héros. Mais c'est son état d'esprit à ce moment de la fic… rien ne dit qu'il ne va pas changer… en bien ou en mal ? Tout dépendra de la suite des évènements…  
**_Nous sommes égalemùent en dessacord sur Sev (ms ça c pas tellement surprenant vu la vision que j'ai de Sev) pour moi il ne se serait pas mis en colère comme ça, il cache ses sntiments dvt les autres :_** oui, mais il attend que Harry soit sorti du bureau pour donner libre cours à sa colère... non pas colère… je dirais personnellement que c'est une constatation d'impuissance qui le met dans une rage intérieure… Mais bien sûr c'est un peu trop subtil pour un Gryffondor comme Harry…(et je le prends pas comme une critique)  
**_Sinon faut que les Hufflepuffs gagnent jveux voir Macgo chanter _**Oui ! Ron aussi veut voir ça ! lol !


	70. Chapitre 70 : Des Nouvelles de VousSavez...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 70**

**Des Nouvelles de Vous-Savez-Qui**

Hermione ne laissa aucun répit à Harry et Ron. Ils avaient beau lui rappeler qu'ils avaient passé leur BUSE l'année précédente et qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de présenter leur ASPIC avant l'année suivante, elle ne les laissait pas lever le nez de leurs livres de cours. Harry l'eût bien envoyée promener, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir McGonagall. En fait, il était heureux d'avoir trouvé en la sévère directrice de sa Maison une raison de s'investir dans ces stupides examens. Il n'avait plus Sirius pour être fier de lui. La famille qui lui restait se moquait bien qu'il réussît ses examens ou non. Il se demanda ce qui ennuierait le plus sa tante et son oncle : qu'il eût ses examens et devînt un sorcier à part entière ? Ou bien qu'il échouât lamentablement et qu'il revînt vivre avec eux ? A la suite de cette réflexion, il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien d'étudier avec plus de cœur. Retourner chez ses parents n'était sans doute pas la solution rêvée pour un avenir léger… si tant est qu'il pût parler d'avenir. Un coup sec sur le sommet du crâne le fit revenir au milieu de la salle Commune de Gryffondor, sous les ricanements de Ron, heureux pour une fois de ne pas être la cible de la baguette d'Hermione.  
- A quoi rêves-tu ? demanda la jeune fille sévèrement. Tu as intérêt à répondre : à ma leçon de botanique !  
Ron se mit à rire.  
- Tu ferais mieux de demander "à qui" il rêve ?  
Ron ne pouvait faire allusion qu'au fait que les Cinquième Année étudiaient à la table en face de la leur et que Ginny se trouvait avec eux. Neville leva la tête vers Harry :  
- Alors ? C'est qui ?  
Harry haussa les épaules. Seamus Finnigan se pencha vers Dean Thomas et tous les deux se mirent à rire derrière leurs livres ouverts. Puis Dean referma les siens et déclara qu'il descendait dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.  
- Tu n'attends pas Ginny ? lui demanda Neville.  
Dean lui fit un pauvre sourire.  
- Je crois que c'est Ginny qui n'attend plus après moi, dit-il.  
- Non ! fit Neville abasourdi. Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a laissé tomber…  
- Oh non ! répondit le jeune homme. Elle s'est simplement éloignée de moi.  
- Mais… insista Ron. Vous êtes toujours ensemble ou pas ?  
- En ce moment, lâcha perfidement Seamus, elle est plus souvent avec McGregor qu'avec Dean.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! lui cria Ron que le nom de McGregor avait le don d'horripiler.  
Il passait de longs moments avec elle dans la salle des Quatre Maisons à essayer de structurer une sorte de guet et elle n'était jamais d'accord avec lui. Il faisait des efforts pourtant. Du moins pensait-il que l'air revêche et le silence qu'il opposait lui-même aux propositions de la jeune fille étaient une preuve de bonne volonté.  
- Officiellement, reprit Dean les yeux au ciel à l'attention de Seamus, nous sommes toujours ensemble… mais plus pour longtemps. Si ce n'est pas elle qui prend la décision sous peu, ce sera moi.  
- Mais… commença Harry. Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir ainsi ! Elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.  
- Contre qui ? demanda Dean. Je ne peux, ni ne veux, me battre contre elle-même. Au contraire. Nous ne sommes pas fâchés. Et j'aimerais la garder comme amie.  
- Tu as raison ! estima Seamus. Parce qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, il vaut mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemie !  
Dean se mit à rire. Il pencha la tête de son ami sur les pages de son livre.  
- Non mais quel idiot celui-ci ! dit-il.  
Seamus releva la tête au moment où Lavande et Parvati s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle. Il rangea ses livres à la hâte et déclara qu'il suivait Dean au rez-de-chaussée. Ron roula le parchemin qu'il venait de terminer, le regard fixé sur Harry, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.  
- Alors ? Tu as entendu ? fit-il. Je t'avais dit que cela ne saurait tarder… La voie est libre, fonce !  
- Ron ! Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! murmura Hermione en essayant de tourner l'attention du jeune homme vers elle.  
- Je ne crois pas, non ! fit Ron, sur un regard à Harry plein de sous-entendus.  
Il se leva de table à son tour. Hermione le regarda sévèrement.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore rendez-vous avec ton équipe de Quidditch ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.  
Ron lui fit un sourire contrit. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol.  
- Ah non Ron ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as déjà réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour les Poufsouffle aux horaires où les Gryffondor avaient leur entraînement ! A ce propos, le Professeur McGonagall te fait dire qu'elle a failli devoir se battre avec le Professeur Rogue pour arracher le droit de vous autoriser toi et ton équipe à vous entraîner à ces moments-là ! Elle a dit que tu as intérêt à mener ces rigolos à la victoire sinon elle te fait nettoyer la salle des Trophées avec une brosse à dents jusqu'à la fin de l'année !  
- Avec une brosse à dent ? Tu es sûre ? grimaça Ron.  
Hermione frappa sur son bras.  
- Cela fait quatre fois par semaine ! reprocha-t-elle. Sans compter tes réunions **_stratégiques_** avec tes joueurs ! Ni celles avec McGregor !  
Ron se mit à rire. Il l'embrassa sans se soucier qu'on le vît.  
- J'adore quand tu es jalouse, Hony ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! grinça Hermione. Nous sommes à trois semaines des BUSE et des ASPIC. Il circule toutes sortes d'attrape-nigauds – et même de quoi envoyer la moitié de l'école chez Pompom ! Tu avais promis que tu m'aiderais, cette année, à veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien !  
- Tu feras cela très bien toute seule, Hermione, flatta Ron avec une caresse sur ses cheveux. Tu as tellement plus d'autorité que moi.  
- La leçon des crottes de Doxies ne vous a pas suffit ! Tous ces produits sont dangereux et tout juste légaux ! D'ailleurs la plupart viennent de chez tes frères !  
- Raison de plus pour que je ne m'en mêle pas ! répliqua Ron.  
Il s'éclipsa sur un dernier clin d'œil à Harry, tout en lui montrant la table des Cinquième Année. Hermione continuait à maugréer tout en rangeant ses affaires et celles de Ron. Elle s'assit et croisa les bras sur la table, la mine revêche.  
- Non mais je te jure ! bougonna-t-elle. Quand je pense qu'il me faisait des scènes parce que j'allais deux petites fois par semaine donner une malheureuse leçon à Graup ! pendant qu'il prenait du bon temps avec son entraînement de Quidditch !  
- Tu es jalouse, Hermione, assura Harry partagé entre l'amusement et la crainte de voir la jeune fille passer son humeur sur lui.  
- Oh toi ça va ! fit-elle en lui lançant son parchemin à la tête sans s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.  
Elle sursauta dans un petit cri de surprise. Ron était revenu à pas de loup derrière elle et l'embrassait dans le cou.  
- N'est-ce pas qu'elle est magnifique quand elle est en colère ? dit-il à Harry.  
- Il est infernal ! soupira Hermione quand elle fut certaine que Ron avait quitté la pièce.  
- Il est heureux, soupira Harry à son tour. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une tactique infaillible pour contrer les Serpentard.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, acquiesça la jeune fille d'un air dubitatif. Il faut qu'il compense la rapidité des balais des Serpentard, et la torpeur de la défense des Poufsouffle par une stratégie sans faille. Il va tout miser sur l'attrapeur et Stevens, le batteur. Il est particulièrement remonté contre Crabbe et Goyle, celui-ci.  
Harry retint un sourire.

Depuis quand tu t'y connais en Quidditch ? se moqua-t-il.  
- Depuis que mon petit ami est devenu entraîneur et qu'il ne me parle que de cela ! grimaça Hermione. Enfin ! Après ce match, on n'en parlera plus…  
- Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui l'a presque obligé à devenir entraîneur, ma très chère… lui rappela-t-il. Tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes.  
Hermione haussa une épaule et les deux yeux au ciel.  
- A propos d'assumer… reprit-elle.  
Harry replongea le nez dans son livre.  
- J'assume ! dit-il. Je n'arrête pas d'assumer !  
Hermione lui retira le livre des mains, à la grande surprise du jeune homme et à sa plus grande crainte aussi. Il crut qu'elle allait lui parler de McGregor, elle prononça le nom de Ginny.  
Harry reprit son livre.  
- Ce n'est que Ron qui s'imagine des choses, je te l'assure.  
- Tu en es certain ? insista Hermione un peu soucieuse.  
- Je le suis ! Là ! Es-tu contente ?  
- Tu ne la trouves pas attirante ?  
- Oui !  
- Et très belle ?  
- Oui !  
- Et tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui !  
Hermione le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il ne baissa pas le regard. Elle ne désarma pas.  
- Et McGregor ?  
- Fiche moi la paix avec McGregor !  
- Tu la trouves attirante ?  
- Hermione !  
- Elle est plutôt jolie !  
- Si tu le dis !  
- Et tu n'éprouves rien pour elle ?  
- Bon sang ! Oui ! De l'exaspération devant son assurance ! et son arrogance ! et sa manière d'avoir toujours le dernier mot ! et sa façon de te regarder du coin de l'œil quand elle croit que tu ne la vois pas ! et son petit sourire en coin qui a toujours l'air de se moquer de toi ! Et tu as vu cette manière de tenir sa baguette au club de duels ? On dirait qu'elle va éborgner quelqu'un à faire de grands gestes ! Et je ne parle même pas de son attitude dans la salle des Quatre Maisons !  
Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche, dans un geste discret, pour cacher son sourire.  
- Bien ! fit-elle en se levant. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire : tu aimes Ginny mais pas comme une petite amie. Par contre, en ce qui concerne McGregor, pour quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler, tu as beaucoup à en dire.  
Harry sentit ses joues brûler. Il fut heureux de voir qu'Hermione ne levait pas les yeux sur lui. Elle soupira :  
- Je demanderai bien à Ginny de m'aider à faire la chasse aux produits prohibés, mais je suis sûre que c'est elle qui les fournit… Je voudrais bien savoir combien ses frères lui donnent en commission !  
- Une nouvelle paire d'oreilles à rallonge, proposa Harry heureux de changer de sujet de conversation.  
Hermione tordit sa bouche en une grimace sceptique :  
- Une nouvelle paire d'oreilles à rallonge…et un pourcentage sur les ventes réalisées à Poudlard ! compléta-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'elle a négocié cela avec finesse, cette petite canaille. Je suis sûre aussi que ces deux vauriens de Fred et George cachent leur remonte-méninges dans les colis de munitions à tester qu'ils nous envoient… Je ne suis pas encore arrivée à mettre la main dessus ! Elle est plus rapide que moi, la petite peste ! Mais crois-moi, l'année prochaine, je l'aurais !  
Harry se mit à rire doucement. Hermione lui sourit. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle le vit frotter sa cicatrice et s'inquiéta. Il voulut la rassurer. Ce n'était rien. Sa cicatrice le chatouillait à nouveau depuis deux ou trois jours.  
- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, soupira Hermione.  
- Qu'il est en train de s'exciter sur quelque chose et que ce doit être terriblement important.  
- Sois prudent, lui conseilla-t-elle. Surtout la nuit.  
- Et toi ne dis rien à Ron, lui recommanda-t-il. Il est capable de ne pas dormir de la nuit pour veiller sur mon sommeil.

La semaine passa très vite, entre les cours et les entraînements quotidiens ou presque de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Hermione fulminait contre Ron. Celui-ci en était heureux. Il lui promit qu'après le match il resterait auprès d'elle, si elle lui assurait de son côté qu'elle ne se trouverait pas d'autre occupation surprise pour bousculer son emploi du temps. Harry en apprit plus en botanique en quelques semaines que durant toute l'année scolaire. Il faut dire que Neville, qui se sentait un peu seul lui aussi tandis que Luna étudiait avec les Cinquième Année, avait repris sa place dans leur groupe et leur récitait de mémoire toutes les propriétés des plantes qu'ils avaient étudiées durant l'année. Il les reprenait, lui et Ron, lorsqu'ils se trompaient sur les soins à donner à certains végétaux particulièrement susceptibles…

La veille du match entre les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard, le cours de Potions fut particulièrement tendu. L'ambiance n'était pas glaciale, elle était polaire. On n'entendait pas un battement de cil. Le crissement du tableau déchira le silence lorsque Rogue le fit tourner pour faire apparaître la liste des ingrédients à mélanger pour obtenir la potion étudiée : un antidote contre un poison violent à base de venin de serpent.  
- Mille millions de mille gargouilles ! jura Ron à voix basse. Tu crois qu'il veut nous dire de nous méfier du poison ?  
Dans le silence profond, son chuchotis attira l'attention du Professeur.  
- Mr Weasley ? Voudriez-vous nous faire part du fruit captivant de vos réflexions passionnantes ? N'étiez-vous pas en train de rappeler à votre camarade Potter les effets du poison dont je viens de parler ? Je vous écoute.  
Ron débita les caractéristiques du poison, les doses d'antidote à administrer et les conditions de conservation de la potion à respecter. Il en arriva à suer sous le regard d'acier de Rogue, malgré le froid qui régnait dans le cachot. Harry remarqua que les Serpentard n'avaient pas bronché. Seul un sourire ironique avait déformé les lèvres de Malefoy. Même Crabbe et Goyle comprenait que le moindre ricanement de leur part n'aurait pas été apprécié du professeur.  
- Citez-nous les effets de ce poison, Weasley, puisque vous semblez pour une fois avoir autre chose à dire que des stupidités… le pria froidement Rogue.  
Ron récita les propriétés du poison de mauvaise grâce. Il pâlit cependant lorsqu'il évoqua l'effet anti-coagulant de la drogue. L'image de son père dans le lit blanc tâché de sang lui revint à la mémoire…  
- Et qu'est-ce qui fait de cet antidote un remède efficace, Weasley ? Allons ! Remettez-vous ! Est-ce là le courage légendaire des Gryffondor, à qui le cœur manque à l'évocation du danger ?  
- Le sang de dragon, Monsieur… répondit Ron.  
Il réalisa avec effroi que la potion qu'ils allaient fabriquer comportait les mêmes ingrédients que l'onguent d'Hermione pour les blessures de gerbilloises.  
- Bien, Weasley, conclut le professeur. Au travail. Je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre erreur.  
Ron se pencha vers Harry.  
- Tu crois qu'il craint une attaque de Nagini ? demanda-t-il en frissonnant.  
- Ou de gerbilloises… murmura Harry soucieux.

Il lança un regard vers Malefoy, tourné sur son chaudron. Le Serpentard n'avait pas bronché durant l'exposé de Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? Harry porta la main à son front. Sa cicatrice le démangeait fortement. Voldemort s'excitait sur quelque chose, comme un chien sur un vieil os. Etait-ce à l'idée du prochain carnage perpétré par ses serviteurs ? Ou bien d'une chose qui le concernait personnellement ? Cela le mettait en joie depuis plusieurs jours. Une joie qui allait en augmentant. La nuit, il entendait un rire sardonique dans ses rêves sombres. Ce même rire qu'il entendait quand il rêvait de la mort de sa mère. Il avait beau fermer son esprit aux images, ce son sordide s'immisçait dans son âme et jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur.

Il sentit Ron lui donner un coup de coude. Il arrêta son geste : il tenait la fiole de sang de dragon au dessus de son chaudron. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau. Une goutte et demi de sang de dragon. Il fallait en mettre trois et multiplier par deux également les autres ingrédients. Il remercia mentalement Hermione au passage. Mais combien de gouttes venait-il de verser ? Et quels ingrédients avait-il déjà mis au fond du chaudron ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il faisait. Ron le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il sentit le regard dur de Rogue sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. La colère qui montait en lui le submergea. Il voulut crier. Il bloquait son esprit sans pouvoir se défaire de ce sentiment qui le brûlait. Il ne pouvait plus penser de lui-même. Son cerveau était tout entier tourné vers cet unique but. Empêcher Voldemort de s'insinuer davantage. Il était concentré sur les yeux de Rogue. Dans un appel à l'aide muet et dérisoire. C'était tout son corps qui tremblait de rage. Et en même temps, un rire sauvage retentissait dans sa mémoire. Harry vit Rogue fondre sur lui. Il eut conscience qu'il criait, ou riait, ou peut-être les deux.

Harry rouvrit les yeux sur le visage terrorisé de Ron. Cela sentait le brûlé. La douleur sur son avant-bras le ramena totalement à la réalité. Il entendit le bruissement de la robe de Rogue à sa droite. Le professeur se levait d'auprès de lui.  
- Voilà ce qui arrive, Potter, quand on ne prend pas la peine de déjeuner correctement. A moins que ce ne soit la vue du sang qui vous fasse tourner de l'œil, fût-il de dragon ?

Harry se releva, incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'un grand vide au fond de lui. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse encore, mais dans sa tête plus aucun écho ne résonnait, que le ricanement chronique de Goyle et le reniflement qui servait de rire à Crabbe. Malefoy ne cachait pas un sourire satisfait.  
- Granger, accompagnez votre camarade dans mon bureau. J'arrive dans une minute. Weasley, Nettoyez les résidus de chaudron de votre camarade maladroit.  
Hermione et Ron aidèrent Harry à se relever. Sa robe était tachée et sa manche droite brûlée sur l'ourlet. Deux autres trous noircis décoraient sa poitrine.  
- Londubat ! Nott ! Ramassez tout ce qui est à terre et portez le sur mon bureau. Misses Brown et Patil ! Lavez-vous les mains tout de suite. Vous irez ensuite chez Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle désinfecte vos doigts. Qu'elle n'oublie pas le dessous des ongles, surtout. Ne touchez pas votre visage, jeune écervelée ! Evitez de toucher vos yeux et votre bouche. Ne touchez à rien avec vos mains nues. Miss Bulstrode, vous leur ouvrirez la porte. Les autres : je veux que vous ayez terminé cet exercice quand je reviendrai. Ceux qui ont encore un chaudron devant eux et qui ne me montreront pas une potion correcte à mon retour, auront un zéro pointé à leur examen de fin d'année.

Harry sentit le frémissement angoissé de la classe dans son dos. Il avait vu son chaudron, celui de Ron, ceux de Neville et de Nott, de Lavande et de Parvati renversés au sol. Les ingrédients étaient par terre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à Hermione tandis qu'elle l'accompagnait dans le couloir à deux cachots de là, dans le bureau du professeur.  
- Tu as fait un drôle de bruit, dit Hermione avec un regard sur le côté. Ce que tu avais à la main est tombé par terre. Rogue s'est précipité mais tu es tombé. Tu as renversé ton chaudron, celui de Ron. Le feu s'est mis à ta robe. Rogue l'a éteint. En même temps, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Rogue est parti en arrière, j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les chaudrons de Lavande et Parvati, mais les chaudrons aussi se sont renversé en arrière, sur les filles. Et celui de Neville également, et de Nott. Ce qu'il y avait sur leur paillasse a volé et eux même se sont retrouvés sur les tables de derrière. Tu as vu la tête de Ron, non ? Il a cru que tu étais mort.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur. Hermione fit asseoir Harry sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva et se dirigea vers le placard à potions du Professeur Rogue. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha dedans de quoi soigner les brûlures du jeune homme.  
- Tu es sûre que tu es autorisée à faire ça ? lui demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Elle revint avec un pot d'onguent comme celui qu'elle avait donné à McGregor. Harry releva sa manche et elle étala doucement la pommade sur la blessure. Il ressentit un soulagement immédiat.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il vérifia la brûlure d'un regard rapide et remercia Hermione. Il lui prit le pot d'onguent des mains et lui signifia son congé.  
- Votre potion, Miss Granger, lui rappela-t-il comme elle atteignait la porte, n'oubliez pas : je n'accepterai rien de moins que parfait de votre part.  
- Bien, Monsieur… répondit Hermione en fermant la porte.

Harry baissa sa manche sur son bras. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers le professeur. Il allait lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Un petit prétentieux qui s'imaginait être plus fort que le Maître des Ténèbres.  
- J'ai fermé mon esprit, Monsieur ! se défendit-il par avance. Je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer dans mes pensées. Et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir les siennes !  
Il se décida à relever la tête. Rogue était devant lui, son visage grave et pâle.  
- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Rien, répondit Harry encore un peu agressif. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas cherché à entrer dans son esprit. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait voulu me montrer quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus calme.  
Il continua, comme le professeur se taisait :  
- Voici plusieurs jours que ma cicatrice recommence à me faire mal. Je croyais qu'il chercherait à m'atteindre dans mes rêves. Mais rien n'est venu. Je sentais simplement une grande agitation en moi… en lui. Comme si quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps était sur le point de se produire.  
- Et cette chose s'est produite ? demanda Rogue, livide.  
- Oui… fit Harry. Et il en était à la fois heureux et furieux. C'était très étrange. Il riait d'une manière hystérique dans ma tête. Comme quand… comme le jour où… comme au moment où il a lancé le sortilège sur ma mère.  
Rogue resta impassible devant la montée de chagrin d'Harry. Son regard se ferma et il paraissait tel une statue.  
- Et en même temps, il était dans une colère noire… comme le jour où Bellatrix Lestrange est morte.  
Le regard de Rogue s'étrécit à peine à l'évocation de ce nom.  
- Bien, fit simplement le professeur, visiblement soulagé.  
Il marcha vers son bureau et s'assit à son fauteuil.  
- Vous avez résisté à la tentation, Potter. Je n'espérais plus vous en voir capable. Dit-il.  
Harry ne releva pas la remarque.  
- Pourquoi était-il à la fois si heureux et en même temps si furieux, Monsieur? demanda-t-il, certain que le professeur en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.  
- Vous l'avez dit, Potter : il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il attendait et qui l'a rendu très heureux… et en même temps cette chose ne s'est pas vraiment passée comme il le souhaitait…  
- Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il projette pour l'anniversaire de son avènement ? insista Harry, tout prêt à laisser remonter sa colère.  
Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis il dit : "Non !"  
- Professeur ? reprit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi les chaudrons ont-ils été renversés ? Hermione avait l'air de dire que c'était moi qui avait fait cela.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres minces de Rogue.  
- Vous n'aviez pas conscience de ce que vous faisiez, Potter… ? Oh ! je vois pointer la vieille excuse ! Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès !  
Il redevint sérieux pour ajouter :  
- Vous avez usé de l'ancienne magie pour chasser le Maître des Ténèbres de votre esprit. Vous ne l'avez pas fait consciemment et nous devons veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Nous reprendrons les cours dès la semaine prochaine. Je vous ferai connaître l'heure de notre prochaine leçon.  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en fixant Harry, les paupières à demi closes.  
- Vu l'effet que cela à eu sur vous, je voudrais bien savoir celui que cela a eu sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Qui sait ? Vous sentir devenir plus puissant de jour en jour le rendra-t-il bien moins patient qu'il ne l'a jamais été… et cela le forcera-t-il à commettre des erreurs d'appréciation.  
Harry baissa la tête. Il joua un instant à croiser et décroiser les doigts. Puis il leva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux du professeur.  
- La situation est-elle si désespérée, Monsieur, que nous en soyons parvenus à compter sur les erreurs de l'adversaire pour espérer marquer des points ?  
Rogue serra ses lèvres fines pour les empêcher de sourire. Il fronça les sourcils et lui montra la porte.  
- Prévenez vos camarades que je vous suis dans la seconde…

Lorsque Harry se présenta dans la classe, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il reconnaissait les mêmes interrogations que les années précédentes, pleines de craintes et de doutes. Malefoy laissa tomber sur lui un regard méprisant et satisfait. Ils hésiteraient encore ceux qui balançaient à lui faire confiance. Harry tourna la tête vers Ron. Il lui sourit et le visage anxieux de son ami se détendit. Harry annonça le retour imminent du professeur Rogue et tous se penchèrent sur leur chaudron pour terminer dans les temps la potion exigée. Il sut plus tard, en sortant du cours que Malefoy avait essayé de profiter de l'absence du professeur pour vilipender son nom et ses simagrées. Il n'eut pas besoin que Ron répétât les paroles exactes pour savoir qu'il avait essayé de provoquer les Gryffondor. Ils avaient bien compris les recommandations qu'il leur avait données lors des clubs de Duels. Aucun n'avait bronché, même si Neville avait eu une très grosse envie de lui mettre sa sale petite tête au fond de son chaudron. Les Serpentard n'avaient pas dit un mot non plus. Seuls les habitués s'étaient permis de ricaner. Pas trop fort cependant. Le bureau du professeur n'était pas loin et tout le monde savait qu'il avait des radars à la place des oreilles.

Harry garda sa robe brûlée jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Le professeur Londubat s'inquiéta de l'état de ses vêtements et Harry dut rester lui expliquer en fin de cours ce qui était arrivé. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait recommandé Hermione et prit une grande inspiration. A son grand soulagement, Algie Londubat le devança.  
- Vous avez fortement progressé dans la pratique du Reflecto, Harry… j'allais dire la _maîtrise_, mais il semblerait que ce soit encore un peu prématuré. Vos entraînements de Quidditch sont terminés, je crois. Vous viendrez vous entraîner avec moi, dans ce cas. La magie ancienne est fort agréable à pratiquer quand on l'a bien en main. Et elle peut se révéler une alliée de poids, lorsqu'on arrive à la maîtriser. Je sais que vous avez bien avancé avec Severus. Nous nous consacrerons pour notre part à son utilisation dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que dans l'occlumancie.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce qui était arrivé pendant le cours de Potions, ce devait être ce qu'Hermione appelait l'effet cocotte-minute. Pratiquer un peu plus l'ancienne magie ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Il s'y entraînait d'ailleurs, dans le labo d'Hermione, avec un plaisir qu'il s'étonnait d'éprouver. Parfois, à la bibliothèque, lorsque Mrs Pince était occupée ailleurs, il s'amusait à tourner ainsi les pages de ses livres. Il s'était fait plusieurs fois taper sur les doigts par Hermione à ce sujet. Donner à leurs camarades des raisons de chuchoter dans son dos n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Harry soupira en se remémorant cette réflexion, alors qu'il traversait les couloirs qui le menaient vers la tour de Gryffondor dans sa robe brûlée et tachée. L'histoire avait déjà dû faire le tour de l'école à en juger par les regards qu'on lui jetait et les chuchotements qu'il entendait sur son passage. Il s'efforçait de faire celui qui ne s'apercevait de rien. Il rendait les saluts et les sourires comme à l'accoutumée. Soudain, au bout du couloir, il vit accourir Ginny, bouleversée. Elle l'arrêta au milieu du corridor pour le dévisager avec inquiétude. Elle soupira de soulagement et le serra dans ses bras.  
- Quels idiots ! s'exclama-t-elle. A les croire tu étais à demi mort !  
- Qui ? demanda Harry qui ne savait s'il devait rire ou s'offusquer.  
- Des gars de ma classe, grogna Ginny. Ils racontaient que tu avais mis le feu à ta robe et que tu avais été emmené chez Mrs Pomfresh par le professeur Rogue. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu avec Ron et Hermione…  
- Il fallait leur demander ! se mit finalement à rire Harry.  
Ginny fit une grimace :  
- En ce moment, je préfère me tenir loin d'Hermione… consentit-elle à avouer. Et puis, je préfère vérifier par moi-même ce qu'on pourrait me dire.  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Ce que tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en riant.  
Elle se sauva et lui cria qu'elle allait travailler. Elle lui montra ses livres, alors qu'il ne lui demandait rien. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Il sourit tout seul à la pensée de ce que Ron dirait s'il avait assisté à la scène. Il songea que son ami était sur le point de partir pour l'entraînement de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Une pointe d'envie piqua son cœur. Hermione l'attendait dans la salle des Quatre Saisons. Il fallait pourtant qu'il quittât cette robe qui attirait les regards. Il se demanda si les Elfes de Maison pourraient réparer les brûlures de manière satisfaisante. De toutes façons, il lui en faudrait une autre pour l'année suivante. Il haussa les épaules : l'année suivante ! Encore fallait-il qu'il terminât celle-ci vivant !  
- Eh Potter !  
Il reconnut la voix de McGregor dans son dos. Il hâta le pas, elle le rattrapa.  
- Eh ! Répéta-t-elle. C'est le coup que tu as pris sur la tête cet après midi qui t'a rendu sourd ? Ou bien tu cherches à m'éviter ?  
Elle trottait à sa hauteur, l'air curieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec humeur. Toi aussi tu veux voir la bête curieuse qui s'évanouit sans cesse et qui sème la panique dans le cours de Potions ?  
Elle cessa de sourire. Elle l'arrêta, la main sur le bras.  
- Dis donc, Potter… commença-t-elle.  
Elle s'interrompit devant la grimace du jeune homme. Il retira sa main de son bras. McGregor parut s'apercevoir que la robe d'Harry portait des traces de brûlures. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras et vit la manche brûlée. Elle changea de visage.  
- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?  
- Rien ! gronda-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Il crut qu'elle allait le poursuivre de ses sarcasmes. Du coin de l'œil il la vit, immobile, au milieu du couloir, qui le suivait des yeux. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait réveillé la douleur de son bras. Il se hâta vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il devait voir Hermione pour qu'elle lui donnât une pommade contre les brûlures et qu'elle l'écoutât déverser son fiel contre cette stupide fille de Serpentard.

**_

* * *

Nobee (…)c'est autant le nombre de review que le titre qui m'a attirée: Hahahahahaha tu es sans doute la seule (le seul ?) ! Je sais que le titre n'est pas très… heu explicite…  
_****_Juste une petit précision, peutêtre, comme tu l'écris, s'orthographie en fait peut-être._** Ha ! je sais ! Mais j'ai un problème avec les tirets… Quand je télécharge mon texte, certaines fois, le programme me vire tous les tirets… du moins ceux des peut-être et des dialogues… Ça doit venir de ma nouvelle version de Word… je le suppose du moins et je ne pense pas toujours à vérifier les peut-être… J'ai déjà assez de travail à revoir toutes les têtes de dialogues… lol !  
**_Bon courage pour la suite!_** Merci. Elle est largement écrite vous inquiétez pas.: Hahahahahaha tu es sans doute la seule (le seul ?) ! Je sais que le titre n'est pas très… heu explicite… Ha ! je sais ! Mais j'ai un problème avec les tirets… Quand je télécharge mon texte, certaines fois, le programme me vire tous les tirets… du moins ceux des peut-être et des dialogues… Ça doit venir de ma nouvelle version de Word… je le suppose du moins et je ne pense pas toujours à vérifier les peut-être… J'ai déjà assez de travail à revoir toutes les têtes de dialogues… lol ! Merci. Elle est largement écrite vous inquiétez pas. 

**_Frudule : Je commence juste à croire que Harry va sortir avec aucune des fille, elles sont trop gonflantes pour lui!_** Hahahahahaha ! c'est possible après tout…  
**_Sinon, il me tarde toujours de revoir Charlie, et puis la sortie du chicaneur bien sûr! Et evidemment le complot de Ginny, j'aimerais voir si ca va marcher son rôle d'entremetteuse...(Hermione m'a confirmé!)_** Oui… en fait, tu as envie de continuer à lire la fic, quoi… lol !

**_Ayako : Meuheuh Sir Nicholas parle par egnime c pas droleuh. Pkoi n'y-t-il personne dans cette fic pour expliquer texto 1 fois 1 truc important (peut-être opas ce qu'on n'y ferais pas gaffe) _**Normal, Hermione était pas là pour traduire…  
**_En tt cas je suis comme Harry je me perds en conjecture sur ce qu'il a voulu dire pour Hogwart (car sa tentative de se ratrapper aux branches était vaseuse) Je vois mal les pierre du chateau vivante donc est-ce la magie que chak élève chak prof chak visiteur a laissé dans le chateau qui est devenue une sorte d'entité avec une volonté propre (en fusionnant avec une source de magie)ou est ce quelque chose qui existait avt hogwart et que c la raison pr laquelle Hogwart a été construite là?_** Tout est là… Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour les réponses… Oserai-je le dire ? Bon je le dis : c'est le cœur de l'histoire… enfin presque…  
**_Sinon pkoi Ron s'obstine à vouloir casere Ginny avec Hary? Il trouve Dean pas assez bien pour elle? milite pour le Ginny Dean_** Ron, il veut que Harry sorte avec Ginny parce qu'ainsi, il ne perdrait ni son meilleur ami, ni sa sœur… Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'imagine, je pense…  
**_Et je sais que les voies du coeur sont impenetrables mais je ne comprends pas green s'il aime Ginny pkoi avoir continué son rôle d'espion? Par depit? Car il savait qu'il allait pas trouV grace à ses yeux? _**Mais est-ce que Green « aime » Ginny… Il la trouve peut-être simplement à son goût… et qu'elle ferait un beau trophée de chasse…**_  
C'est triste autant de desillusions pr un si jeune homme... _**Et c'est pas fini…  
Et Qd est-ce que Ellie conclue avec Harry? Peut-être qu'L avait juste envie de l'allumer en fait... Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahhaahhahahha

**_Crookshank : Je m'étais persuadée que McGregor était blonde... Ca doit être le côté écossais. _**En fait, je ne crois pas avoir dit de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux. Juste la couleur de ses yeux. Mais elle est brune.


	71. Chapitre 71 : L'Honneur des Poufsouffle

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 71**

**L'honneur des Poufsouffle**

Assis entre Harry et Hermione dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, Ron se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse. Hermione lui avait déjà conseillé par deux fois de se calmer, s'il ne voulait pas finir à l'infirmerie avant la fin du match.  
- On va perdre, murmurait-il toutes les trente secondes dans une inspiration douloureuse. J'en suis sûr, on va perdre.  
- Attends que le match commence, souffla Hermione avec une exaspération qu'elle essayait de lui cacher.  
Harry pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Même pour ses matchs de Cinquième Année, le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré aussi nerveux. Il ne pouvait empêcher sa jambe droite de trembler toute seule, et il mordait ses poings en se traitant d'imbécile d'avoir accepté d'entraîner les Poufsouffle. Pourtant, quand il était descendu dans les vestiaires pour encourager ses joueurs, il s'était montré d'un optimisme convaincant. Il leur avait fait un discours qu'Harry aurait trouvé digne d'Olivier Dubois, en plus sobre. Puis il leur avait serré la main à tous, un par un, et en silence.  
Hermione tourna son attention vers Luna et Neville. Ils portaient chacun un chapeau à la Davy Crocket, sauf que l'animal était un blaireau et non un raton-laveur. Le blaireau ne criait pas, car Luna n'avait pas trouvé quel genre de cri poussait cet animal, mais agitait le balai de sa queue dans le dos de celui qui le portait. C'était moins spectaculaire qu'un rugissement de lion ou qu'un glapissement d'aigle, mais cela paraissait amuser beaucoup les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient déjà commencé à acclamer l'équipe de Poufsouffle avant même qu'elle n'apparût sur le terrain. Hermione leur lança un regard sévère.  
- Luna ! fit-elle. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te prie de retourner dans tes tribunes avec les Serdaigle, fait un peu moins de bruit !  
- Si Luna s'en va, je pars avec elle ! la défendit Neville. D'ailleurs c'est complètement débile, de devoir s'asseoir par Maison même au Quidditch.  
- C'est pour éviter les bagarres entre supporters, dit distraitement Ron qui surveillait la sortie des vestiaires.  
Hermione tourna la tête vers la tribune des Serpentard. Elle eut un sourire amer. Même au Quidditch la scission entre les deux tendances était visible. Moon menait visiblement la clique qui soutenait le capitaine de l'équipe. Il criait des encouragements repris par les supporters. Impassibles, les autres Serpentard ne manifestaient pour le moment aucune préférence. Ron suivit son regard quelques secondes.  
- J'aimerais pas être à la place de McGregor et ses copains, ricana-t-il. Ca doit être inconfortable comme position, d'avoir le cl entre deux chaises !  
- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être grossier, tu sais.  
- Ah ! les voilà ! s'exclama Neville en montrant du doigt les équipes qui se présentaient.

Ron bondit sur ses pieds pour mieux les apercevoir. Harry souffla de soulagement. Il voyait poindre avec lassitude une autre dispute inutile, qui dans l'état de nervosité de Ron aurait très bien pu dégénérer.

Jezebel Dawson avait ressorti sa banderole et avait rajouté Entraîneur devant son Ronald clignotant. Le commentateur fit l'appel des joueurs. Il commença par Serpentard sous les huées de la majorité des spectateurs. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent quand il nomma les Poufsouffle.  
- Et Ronald Weasley, entraîneur ! clama le garçon de Serdaigle, qui quinze jours plutôt le maudissait de toutes ses forces.  
- Hein ? fit Ron, ravi au fond que ses camarades ne l'eussent pas oublié.  
- Ronald ! Ronald ! scandèrent Jezebel Dawson et ses amies auxquelles s'étaient jointes des filles de Poufsouffle.  
Hermione jeta un regard noir à la préfète de Cinquième Année de Poufsouffle qui criait plus fort que toutes les autres réunies. Harry pouffa de rire. Il commençait lui aussi à se laisser gagner par la tension ambiante.

Mrs Bibine siffla le début du match. Ron croisa les doigts. La première demi-heure fut une catastrophe. Il la passa à cacher ses yeux derrière sa main gauche ; la droite écrasant celle d'Hermione sans même s'en rendre compte. La moitié des Serpentard exultait. Un air connu montait de leurs gradins. Il se fit plus insistant au fur et à mesure que les vert et argent marquaient. Lorsque le souaffle entra pour la septième fois au travers des cercles d'acier en faveur de la Maison de Serpentard, "Weasley est notre roi" explosa au-dessus des tribunes.

Harry était vraiment désolé pour son ami. Les oreilles de Ron étaient vermillon. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et se leva sur le banc. Les mains en porte voix, il hurla une volée de jurons bien sentis avant de s'en prendre à ses joueurs :  
- Stevens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Malone ! Cervelle de Scrout ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai répété mille fois ? Si tu laisses passer ce foutu souaffle encore une fois, je te fiche mon pied au… derrière ! conclut-il comme Hermione lui enfonçait sa baguette dans les côtes.  
Nul ne sait si les paroles de Ron furent entendues des joueurs. Ce fut peut-être l'air complètement hystérique de l'entraîneur qui les décida à réagir enfin. Lorsque les Poufsouffle marquèrent leur premier but de la partie, Harry vit Malefoy se rapprocher de Crabbe. Il se pencha par-dessus Hermione pour attirer l'attention de Ron sur le manège du batteur de Serpentard. Ron remonta sur son banc. Il siffla Malone et lui désigna Crabbe. Malone donna ses ordres en conséquence. Stevens laissa ses instincts s'exprimer librement. Après tout, il n'avait aucun scrupule à avoir quand l'adversaire s'appelait Crabbe et Goyle. Il balança plusieurs cognards à la suite sur les batteurs eux-mêmes. Pendant un bon moment le combat entre les quatre batteurs attira toute l'attention du public, tandis que les Poufsouffle dans un sursaut d'énergie en profitaient pour revenir à la marque.

Harry fut le premier à remarquer le Vif-d'Or. Avant Malefoy. Avant l'attrapeur en jaune et noir. A nouveau, il se pencha par-dessus Hermione et tira sur la robe de Ron toujours debout sur le gradin. Le jeune Weasley suivit le regard de son ami. Il remit les mains en porte-voix. Harry crut qu'il allait prévenir l'attrapeur.  
- Stevens ! hurla Ron. Montre nous ce que tu sais faire.  
Stevens ne l'entendit guère. Mais Malone prit le relais. Il fonça sur son batteur, le souaffle sous le bras, à la surprise de la défense Serpentard qui l'attendait devant les buts. Stevens laissa son compère se débrouiller avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il prit Malefoy pour cible qui protesta auprès de Mrs Bibine pour cette attaque hors jeu, puisque le Vif n'avait pas encore paru. A ce moment précis, il aperçut l'attrapeur Poufsouffle qui filait aussi vite que le lui permettait son balai à la poursuite de la balle dorée. Il maudit Stevens pour cette diversion et Weasley pour l'avoir entraîné. Il entendait encore monter des gradins la chanson insultante, mais elle était de plus en plus couverte par les voix de l'école presque tout entière qui chantaient la version Gryffondor. Il plongea vers la balle ailée. Ils avaient gagné, de toutes façons. Le Vif-d'Or ne pouvait lui échapper. Son balai était plus rapide, et il était meilleur que ce sang-de-bourbe qui savait à peine tenir sur un balai. Il rattrapa son adversaire. Son sourire sardonique s'élargit quand il lut un soupçon de panique dans le regard du Poufsouffle. Le garçon d'ailleurs ne chercha pas l'affrontement. Il s'écarta. Malefoy ne chercha pas plus loin. Il aimait qu'on reconnût sa supériorité et les Poufsouffle étaient connu pour n'être pas des battants acharnés. Il tendit le bras vers le Vif-d'Or. Un cognard le frôla. Quels idiots ces Crabbe et Goyle ! Incapables de contrer ce gros balourd de Stevens ! Il se coucha un peu plus sur le manche de son balai. Il entendit le public retenir son souffle dans un "HHHHHHH" aussi expectatif qu'admiratif. Il souriait déjà à la déconfiture de ce crétin de rouquin. Lui et sa sang-de-bourbe allaient regretter de s'être mis sur son chemin.

Il sentit que quelque chose passait sous son balai. Il baissa les yeux, délaissant une seconde le battement d'aile du Vif. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il crut qu'un cognard l'avait encore raté. Il releva le regard pour voir une main sortie de nulle part se refermer sur la balle d'or. Au bout de la main, il y avait le corps de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, couché sur le côté de son balai. Son visage reflétait la plus totale incrédulité. Celui de Malefoy, en revanche, était décomposé. La rage déformait ses traits. La feinte de Potter ! La feinte qu'il avait utilisée contre cette nullité de Chang ! Il fonça sur le gars, qui volait encore dans cette position peu académique.

Mrs Bibine faillit avaler son sifflet. Elle voulut crier le nom de Malefoy tandis qu'elle sifflait la fin du match. Malefoy se ressaisit. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore perdu. Il avait perdu le compte des points. Cet idiot de Poufsouffle avait sûrement oublié que la capture du Vif valait cent cinquante points. La clameur qui vint des gradins le détrompa.  
- Poufsouffle : cent quatre-vingts points ! Serpentard : cent soixante-dix points ! Poufsouffle est vainqueur ! confirma ce stupide commentateur.

Toujours dans les airs, Malefoy vit l'équipe de Poufsouffle mettre pied à terre et courir vers les gradins pour enlever Weasley à ses amis. Ils le portèrent en triomphe tout autour du terrain, sous les applaudissements. Devant les gradins des Poufsouffle, les élèves se levèrent et chantèrent en chœur "Weasley est notre Roi". Ron levait les bras pour remercier tout le monde. Il rougissait, autant de bonheur que de gêne. Son embarras ne fit que grandir lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant les tribunes des professeurs. Le Professeur Chourave applaudissait frénétiquement et le professeur McGonagall – Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles - le Professeur McGonagall chantait à tue-tête. Il éprouva à ce moment le plus grand des soulagements et un profond ravissement que le regard noir du Professeur Rogue n'arriva pas à troubler le moins du monde.  
Quand les joueurs consentirent enfin à le remettre sur ses pieds, il les félicita tous et les renvoya aux vestiaires. Ils lui donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour la fête qui devait couronner leur victoire.  
- N'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouve d'abord dans la Grande Salle pour la remise du Trophée de Quidditch de cette année ! leur rappela Ron.  
Harry et Hermione venaient de les rejoindre sur la pelouse. Ron mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Malone fit un clin d'œil à son entraîneur. Il donna un coup d'épaule maladroit à Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Eh ! fit Ron tout aussi étonné qu'Hermione.  
Malone se mit à rire.  
- C'est de la part de l'équipe ! dit-il.  
- Encore mieux ! fit mine de s'offusquer Ron.  
- C'est pour lui dire merci ! se défendit le jeune capitaine. Sans elle, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pensé à accepter d'être notre entraîneur. L'honneur des Poufsouffle vaut bien un baiser à Miss Parfaite !  
Il s'éloigna et Harry ne put retenir son rire devant l'air tout juste rassuré de Ron et celui, sceptique, d'Hermione.  
- Eh bien ! fit Harry à la jeune fille, pour quelqu'un que le Quidditch laisse indifférent, je trouve que le Quidditch te tourne pas mal autour ! Tu vas finir au Ministère des sports magiques si ça continue.  
- Comme ça, fit Ron sarcastique, comme Hermione a prévu que moi je finirai au département de la justice magique, on pourra continuer à se voir.  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Vous êtes deux idiots ! dit-elle. Vous savez bien que ce que je veux faire, c'est…  
Elle s'interrompit, rougit et se tut.  
- Oui, c'est quoi au fait ? demanda Ron, curieux.  
- Vous allez vous moquer de moi, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Harry.  
- Bien sûr que oui, répéta Hermione en rougissant de plus belle. Et Ron va se mettre en colère !  
Elle baissa la tête et les quitta vivement.  
- Elle est fatigante avec ses mystères… s'énerva Ron.  
- Elle ne veut pas être guérisseuse, réfléchit Harry, dubitatif, alors qu'ils reprenaient d'un pas nonchalant le chemin du château. Et elle veut commencer des études de médicomage…  
- Comme Rogue ! fit remarquer Ron, acerbe. Franchement, tu y crois toi à Rogue guérisseur ?  
- Ben… fit Harry. Faut dire qu'il y a toute une bibliothèque de preuves… et n'oublie pas que Remus nous a dit qu'il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir fabriquer cette potion Tue-Loup… Ca concorde pas mal non ?  
Ron renifla.  
- Oh et puis zut ! dit-il. On s'en fiche de Rogue ! On s'en fiche de ce qu'on fera plus tard ! On a gagné la coupe et je suis l'entraîneur le plus heureux du monde ! Dis donc, Harry, pas facile à faire ta figure-là ! On s'est entraîné toute la semaine avec l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle et c'était pas de la tarte !  
- Ben… refit Harry. C'est tout un art, Ron, d'inventer des feintes…

Hermione remonta vers le château à grands pas. Elle se demandait si Harry et Ron avaient essayé de la piéger ou s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas fait exprès de l'amener à parler malgré elle. Les connaissant, elle penchait plutôt vers la première hypothèse. Ils étaient si prévisibles, l'un et l'autre. Elle sourit pour elle même en songeant à la joie presque enfantine de Ron lorsque ses joueurs l'avaient porté en triomphe. Elle regretta d'avoir quitté les garçons si brusquement. Ils auraient flâné pour profiter de l'après midi ensoleillé. Ils auraient traîné sur le perron, et auraient engagé la conversation avec le Professeur Londubat tout en prenant l'air doux du printemps. Hermione s'arrêta devant les portes du Grand Hall. Le Professeur Londubat était entouré d'élèves, des filles pour la plupart, et discutaient avec eux. Il était assis sur un fauteuil pliant, comme ceux qu'ont les pêcheurs à la ligne. Il avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup ; beaucoup plus, en tous cas, que Neville en compagnie de Luna. Sans doute était-il en train de raconter combien le jeune homme était maladroit et distrait dans sa petite enfance… Ginny riait aux éclats, ainsi qu'Ellie McGregor, Lavande et Parvati, et quelques autres de différentes classes et années. Hermione s'avança et tendit l'oreille. Elle comprit pourquoi Neville avait cet air ennuyé : son oncle racontait, à la demande des jeunes filles, quelques unes des aventures qui lui étaient arrivées lorsqu'il faisait partie de la Brigade Magique. Le jeune homme levait les yeux au ciel, anticipait d'une grimace de dégoût ou de crainte feinte les péripéties qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Il tentait vainement d'entraîner Luna vers le château. Celle-ci était visiblement très intéressée par les histoires de l'Oncle Algie. Puis Lavande demanda d'un air gourmand s'il avait eu affaire à la magie noire durant ses années de service. Elle tressaillit d'un frisson d'horreur et de curiosité lorsqu'il lui répondit que oui. Parvati poussa un petit cri perçant, qui lui valut un regard ironique de McGregor. La jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules.  
- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire dont il faut avoir peur ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est de ceux qui la pratique à des fins peu recommandables !  
- La magie noire, c'est la magie noire ! asséna Anthony Goldstein sur un ton péremptoire. Si on lui a donné ce nom, c'est bien pour une raison. Les sortilèges classés dans cette catégorie sont des sortilèges interdits !  
McGrégor leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose sur les règlements qu'elle ferait bien manger à quelques uns. Hermione se rapprochait imperceptiblement.  
- Je voudrais bien savoir, dit-elle, qui décide des sorts à interdire et des sorts à autoriser ?  
- La Commission de Restriction de l'usage de la Magie, répondit le Professeur Londubat dans un sourire.  
- Et sur quel critère un sortilège est-il classé dans la catégorie de la magie noire ?  
Le professeur croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, le sourcil froncé.  
- Il existe plusieurs critères, expliqua-t-il. Le principal est l'atteinte à la vie ou à la santé physique ou mentale des personnes. Auriez-vous l'intention de vous lancer dans la carrière judiciaire, Miss Granger ? et faire partie de ceux qui décident des sorts à utiliser ou pas ?  
- Oh non, professeur, répliqua Hermione. On peut porter atteinte à la vie d'une personne en utilisant un sortilège fort innocent à priori. Un simple stupéfix peut tuer, si on le jette au bon moment. Ce n'est pas en effet le sortilège qui est en cause, mais plutôt l'intention de celui qui le lance. Bien sûr, il est fort difficile de juger les gens sur les intentions qu'ils ont eu ou n'ont pas eu… Je m'interrogeai simplement sur le fait qu'on trouve dans la Liste Interdite des charmes tels que les potions d'attachement.  
- Les quoi ? murmura une fille de première année.  
Le professeur Londubat eut un sourire malicieux.  
- Les philtres d'amour, précisa-t-il tout en gardant les yeux sur Hermione. Oh ! Oh ! auriez-vous l'intention de faire des infidélités à notre cher Mr Weasley, Miss Granger ?  
Les garçons se mirent à ricaner, les filles à pouffer, Lavande et Parvati à glousser. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Je me demandais seulement ce que faisaient les philtres d'amour au milieu de sortilèges tels que l'Impérium ou les poisons violents…  
Il y eut un silence intéressé. Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur.  
- Les philtres d'amour sont assimilés pour la plupart à la magie noire et sont interdits d'usage parce qu'ils agissent, de la même manière que l'Impérium que vous avez justement cité, sur la volonté de l'individu. Ils poussent la victime d'un tel sortilège à faire ou à dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas réellement et qu'il n'aurait jamais dit ou fait s'il était dans son état normal. J'imagine fort bien que de jeunes esprits comme les vôtres voient les choses sous un aspect cocasse et pensent déjà aux bonnes blagues qu'ils pourraient faire avec un tel sortilège à leur disposition… mais les législateurs sont des gens bien plus âgés et bien moins drôles que vous…- Vous voulez dire, Monsieur, insista Hermione, qu'utiliser un tel procédé dans le but de s'attacher une personne n'est honnête, ni pour la personne en question ni pour soi-même.  
- Eh bien ! fit Algie Londubat, il est évident que j'ai toujours préféré être aimé pour moi-même… je suppose qu'il devrait en être ainsi pour chacun d'entre nous, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.  
- Mais… interrompit Ginny, timidement. Si la personne en question est déjà amoureuse, mais qu'elle ne le sait pas… je veux dire…  
- Je vois fort bien ce que vous voulez dire, Miss Weasley. Vous vous dites que si le philtre est administré à une personne qui éprouve déjà des sentiments pour celui ou celle qui veut se l'attacher, cela ne peut être très grave et que cela n'aura pour conséquences que de hâter un peu des évènements qui auraient de toutes façons eu lieu…  
Ginny haussa une épaule dans un geste qui signifiait que le professeur avait en effet bien résumé sa pensée. Il hocha la tête.  
- L'ennui avec ce genre de sortilège, Miss Weasley, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais comment la personne en question va réagir. Il est dangereux de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui. Tout ne se termine pas toujours aussi bien qu'un Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté.  
La moitié des élèves s'entre-regarda, l'autre moitié fit semblant d'avoir compris. Hermione sourit à Algie Londubat.  
- Ai-je répondu à votre question, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice.  
Hermione le remercia. Elle avait eu la réponse qu'elle attendait. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent à ce moment. Le Professeur demanda à Harry comment allait sa blessure. Harry rougit sous les regards curieux de ses amis et des autres. Il évita celui de McGregor. Il balbutia qu'il n'y pensait plus, ce que démentit le geste qu'il fit pour saisir son bras droit de sa main gauche. Puis le professeur déclara qu'il avait assez pris le soleil pour l'après-midi et leur rappela qu'on les attendait pour la remise de la coupe de Quidditch à l'équipe victorieuse. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et Ron et rentra dans le château. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander pourquoi le professeur avait parlé d'un rêve. Hermione prit le bras de Ron qui la faisait se hâter de rentrer également, pour qu'elle ne manquât pas son heure de gloire.  
- Il y a assez de fantômes qui traînent dans ce château pour que tu puisses en trouver un qui ait connu Shakespeare, ou du moins qui l'ait lu, dit-elle à la jeune fille.  
Harry interrogea Ginny du regard. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Chacun se dispersa. Harry croisa le regard de McGregor lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Il crut une fois de plus qu'elle allait se moquer de lui. Elle ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Il le regretta. Il avait préparé depuis la veille quelques réponses cinglantes dont il n'était pas mécontent. Lavande et Parvati l'entourèrent soudain, fières de se promener au bras du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait gagné la coupe. Il les laissa l'accompagner à la table des Gryffondor. McGregor prenait place à celle des Serpentard. L'équipe de Malefoy était déjà attablée. Manifestement, ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que de paraître à la cérémonie des récompenses. Avoir été battus par les Poufsouffle aidés d'un Gryffondor leur restait en travers de la gorge. Le professeur McGonagall apparut avec la coupe, accompagnée du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle déclancha une salve d'applaudissements chez les Gryffondor. Le Directeur fit un court discours, pour remercier les joueurs de chaque équipe, féliciter les vainqueurs et rappeler que le Quidditch était un sport destiné à encourager l'esprit d'équipe et le travail en commun. Il applaudit à la victoire des Poufsouffle, qui n'était pas la victoire d'une équipe sur une autre équipe, mais celle de l'esprit d'entraide qui devait régner dans une école. Le Professeur Chourave approuva vigoureusement, le Professeur Rogue un peu moins. Il applaudit néanmoins lui aussi la fin du discours du Directeur. Puis, le Professeur McGonagall appela les Gryffondor à se présenter devant elle. Emue, elle les remercia pour les matches magnifiques qu'ils leur avaient offerts et la joie qu'ils lui donnaient cette année encore de garder la Coupe dans son bureau.  
Elle remit le trophée entre les mains d'Harry qui la reçut le cœur serré. C'était la première fois qu'il la tenait en tant que capitaine. Une vague de bonheur monta de son cœur à sa tête. Il leva la coupe à bout de bras et la table des Gryffondor se leva dans une ovation bruyante. "Potter ! Potter !" scandaient-ils. Il montra la Coupe à tous et lorsque ses yeux revinrent vers la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard de Rogue. Il sut qu'il ne le voyait pas, lui, mais qu'il voyait son père. Son visage était figé dans une expression troublée. Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers ses camarades et leur tendit la Coupe. Elle passa de mains en mains. Ron exultait. Ginny sautait comme un cabri pour essayer de lui prendre le trophée des mains. Enfin, la Coupe revint à McGonagall qui ne cacha pas sa satisfaction. Elle serra la main de chacun des joueurs, celle d'Harry un peu plus longuement, et il sembla au jeune homme que son regard s'embuait soudain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les Poufsouffle se pressaient dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour fêter leur victoire en compagnie des Gryffondor et de nombreux Serdaigle. Malone monta sur une table. Il réclama le silence à grands cris. On se tut tandis qu'il commençait un discours nettement moins court que celui de Dumbledore et nettement moins structuré également. Quoi qu'il en fût, chacun comprit qu'il était heureux d'avoir battu l'équipe de Malefoy et d'avoir eu Ronald Weasley pour entraîneur. Un gars vraiment du tonnerre, il l'assurait à ceux qui pouvaient en douter !  
Ron serra encore quelques mains de Poufsouffle enthousiastes. Malone leva une coupe de bièraubeurre :  
- A Ronald Weasley, qui a sauvé l'honneur des Poufsouffle !  
Tous reprirent l'expression dans une clameur qui attira dans le couloir l'oreille ombrageuse du vieux Rusard. Le concierge posa le regard sur Potter tout près de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient tous ? Cette salle des Quatre Maisons ne pouvait attirer que des ennuis. Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, une délégation de Serpentard s'annonça.  
- On peut venir faire la fête avec vous ? demanda Gerald Dennis sur le pas de la porte.  
Une acclamation les accueillit. Malone toujours sur sa table leur cria :  
- Eh Dennis ! C'est comment l'ambiance chez les Serpentard ?  
Dennis fit une grimace.  
- Fraîche !  
Malone lui lança une bouteille de bièraubeurre.  
- Viens te réchauffer avec nous ! On va casser du sucre sur le dos de Crabbe et Goyle ensemble, à défaut de leur casser la gueule !

Les Serpentard entrèrent et se mêlèrent aux autres. McGregor pénétra dans la salle la dernière. Harry ne put éviter le regard droit de la jeune fille. Elle le fixa tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. Il mit les mains dans les poches et essaya de regarder ailleurs. Comme il n'y parvenait pas, il tenta de prendre un air désinvolte. Elle s'approcha de lui, volontaire.  
- Félicitations, Potter, dit-elle. Toi et ton équipe vous n'avez pas volé la Coupe.  
- Merci, dit-il un peu surpris.  
Toutes les réponses acerbes et pleines d'esprit qu'il avait préparées s'envolèrent.  
- Pour hier, commença-t-elle brusquement…  
- Pour hier, amorça-t-il soudainement…  
- Toi d'abord…  
- Non toi…  
- Je voulais dire… reprirent-ils en même temps.  
Harry rougit. McGregor se mit à rire.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'importuner, dit-elle enfin. On m'a dit que tu avais été blessé pendant le cours de Rogue et je voulais juste savoir si ce qu'on disait était vrai. On dit tellement de choses exagérées par les temps qui courent…  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi, reconnut Harry. Je supporte très mal qu'on me considère comme un phénomène de foire et quand je t'ai vue arriver avec ton agaçant petit sourire et ta grande gueule prête à te moquer de moi…  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. McGregor fit une moue dubitative.  
- Je t'agace, Potter ?  
- Souvent !

Mmmoui… admit-elle à son tour. C'est généralement l'effet que je fais aux gens au début. Ensuite, on ne peut plus se passer de moi…  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse !  
Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Harry était certain qu'elle allait parler de son tour de tête à lui. Ron s'avança vers eux. McGregor le vit du coin de l'œil. Son sourire s'élargit.  
- Voici la cavalerie à la rescousse, chuchota-t-elle à Harry. Est-il jaloux qu'il ne puisse nous voir ensemble sans te croire en danger ?  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna résolument vers Ron et l'interpella :  
- Eh Weasley ! Pas mal la diversion avec Stevens ! Dommage qu'il soit si empoté ! Excellente idée, la feinte de Potter.  
- Quoi ? fit enfin Harry.  
Ellie se tourna vers lui, ironique.  
- C'est de Malefoy. Il a dit que si son équipe a perdu _c'est à cause de cet abruti d'attrapeur qui lui a fait la feinte de Potter_ !  
Ron Weasley éclata de rire. Harry rougit. Il regarda la pointe de ses chaussures. Il ne pensait pas que le compliment viendrait de la jeune fille. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il viendrait de Malefoy, même si l'intention de celui-ci était loin de lui faire honneur. Harry sentait que l'expression resterait dans le jargon de l'école.  
- La feinte de Potter ! riait encore Ron sans discrétion. Ce Malefoy ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait rire autant ! Enfin, non c'est la troisième !  
- En fait, reprit McGregor, toujours moqueuse, ce n'est pas vraiment de lui, c'est l'un des sélectionneurs qui accompagnaient les professeurs qui a dit à Rogue : Dites-moi, Professeur, n'est-ce pas la feinte de Potter que nous avons pu voir cet après midi ?  
Harry grimaça. Imaginer Rogue obligé de louer ses qualités de joueur de Quidditch était la cerise sur le gâteau de cette journée. Aussi, lorsque Ginny s'avança vers eux, le visage radieux, deux coupes entre les mains, il prit volontiers celle qu'elle lui tendait pour trinquer à la victoire des Poufsouffle et de Ron. Elle mit l'autre dans les mains de McGregor.  
- Vous allez bien trinquer tous les deux à la défaite de Malefoy ?  
Harry leva son verre :  
- A la gloire de Ron !  
- A la Coupe ! dit McGregor.  
Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres. Harry fit de même, souriant pour lui même à cette situation étrange. Que voulait faire Ginny ? Ratifier ainsi la trêve entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il trempa ses lèvres dans la blancheur mousseuse de la bièraubeurre. Et Ellie lui prit la coupe des mains.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Ginny désespérée.  
McGregor lui remit les coupes entre les mains :  
- Désolée, Ginny, dit-elle.  
Elle fit un geste d'excuses à Harry :  
- Ne crois pas que je refuse de trinquer avec toi, Potter. C'est juste que moi non plus je n'aime pas les victoires trop faciles…  
Elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses amis, sous le regard éberlué d'Harry. Ginny paraissait furieuse et Ron fort satisfait du départ de la Serpentard. Il tendit la main vers les coupes que tenait sa sœur. Elle le repoussa vivement et, à son tour, se fondit dans la foule des fêtards. Elle croisa Hermione qui la regarda passer devant elle avec un sourire. La jeune fille s'approcha des garçons. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise.  
- Alors ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
- On ne peut mieux ! fit Ron en la prenant par la taille. Harry a donné son nom à une figure de Quidditch et McGregor a dit que j'étais un bon stratège !  
- Vraiment ? fit Hermione, amusée.  
- Elle ne l'a pas vraiment dit comme ça, reconnut Ron. Mais c'est ce que cela voulait dire…  
Harry fixait Hermione avec attention.  
- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu as enfin découvert ce que voulait faire Ginny avec ta boucle d'oreille ?  
Hermione fronça le nez.  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Ron.  
- Cela concerne Harry ? demanda celui-ci sur un clin d'œil à son ami.  
- Alors je veux d'autant plus le savoir ! s'écria ce dernier.  
- Très bien, murmura Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec de la poussière de météorite ?  
Ron fut le premier à comprendre cette fois.  
- Un philtre d'a… !  
Hermione l'interrompit d'un "Chut !" autoritaire. Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Il fut heureux de l'éclat de rire qui secouait Ron. Ainsi le jeune homme ne pouvait voir son embarras.  
- Alors ? fit Ron en lui tapant dans le dos. Qui avait raison ? Je ne suis pas si bête que j'en ai l'air ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dire à Ginny qu'elle n'a pas besoin de philtre d'amour pour t'attacher à elle ?  
Harry leva vers Ron un regard hébété. Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et la referma aussitôt. Elle tapota l'épaule de son ami dans un geste légèrement condescendant.  
- Viens, mon cœur, je crois qu'on te réclame…  
Elle le poussa vers les joueurs de Poufsouffle qui l'appelaient pour que Colin pût faire une photo de l'équipe au complet.

Harry sortit sur le pas de la porte. Il avait besoin d'air. C'est à peine s'il s'aperçut que Neville le bousculait pour sortir.  
- Ca va, Harry ? s'enquit Luna.  
Le contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Neville lui faisait signe du pouce :  
- La feinte de Potter, hein, Harry ? C'est la gloire !  
Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il se sentait flatté. Mais pas autant qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père. Personne ne lui avait encore dit que son père aurait été fier de lui. Personne n'avait osé, sans doute. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les yeux embués de larmes de McGonagall s'étaient posés sur lui. Un sentiment étrange l'avait saisi alors. Le désir de faire honneur à son père et cette volonté farouche de crier qu'il était différent de lui. Le regard de Rogue lui avait fait ravalé la fierté qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver et un instant la honte avait serré son cœur. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'était qu'un enfant stupide à cette époque, il savait que Rogue n'avait retenu que ces moments de malaise. Il comprit soudain que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis, il l'avait fait pour prouver au professeur qu'il était différent de l'image qu'il pouvait avoir des Potter. Il ne savait s'il y avait réussi. Il se prit à l'espérer.  
Une petite voix timide le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées. Il baissa la tête vers Bethsabée Singleton. Elle lui tendait un papier et un crayon noir.  
- Je peux avoir un autographe, Harry ? pria-t-elle. Ellie a dit que je pouvais toujours te demander ?  
Harry se força à garder le regard posé sur les lunettes de la fille. Il prit le crayon, sérieux et concentré. Il signa son nom.  
- Oh merci Harry ! murmura la gamine, ravie.  
- C'était un plaisir, Grenouille !  
Il retenait difficilement un fou rire. La petite repartit vers McGregor qui l'attendait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer. Il tourna les talons et prit la fuite vers le Grand Hall et l'air frais du parc.

* * *

Aux reviewes à présent !

**_Ayako : Et bé, il fait encore beaucoup d'effets à Harry le Voldy : _**terrible hein ?

**_Mais que lui est-il dc arrivé pour qu'il soit triste et en mm temps heureux?_**Grande question ! **_Aurait-il reussi à recussiter Bella mais manque de bol elle est devenue gentille ou encore il a sorti Sirius de l'Acarde, mais il reste deseperement gryffindoresk et fidèle à Dumby ?_** MDR !  
**_Sinon je suis triste que dean pense à casser avec Ginny sors la pancarte "pour le ginny/dean" je pense qu'il ferait mieux de tenter d'avoir uneexplication avec elle et comme ça ça laisse à Mcgregor le champs libre pour Harry (si evidemment elle veut de lui...)_** En fait, je ne crois pas que Dean "pense" à se séparer d'avec Ginny… C'est juste des choses qui arrivent parfois, sans qu'on n'y puisse pas grand-chose…

**_garulfo : j'ai trouvé ce chapitre cours a lire, mais j'ai verifie et en fait il est quand meme bien long ;-)_** 9 pages sous Word en Times new roman 12 point - dans lamoyenne de mes chapitres en somme.  
**_Le couple mc gregor harry me plairait bien ( du repondant), mais en meme temps est ce qu'il voudra s'engager ? car les sentiments qu'il semble avoir pour elle, ne sont pas du tout comme ceux qu'il avait pour Isadora : plus de l'amour qu'un passe temps agreable. Peut-etre que cela serait une faiblesse pour lui que cela se sache surtout que vu sa position chez les serpentards, c'est deja une cible de choix._** Effectivement. Comment va réagir Harry ? Il n'a pas très envie de revivre des moments difficiles…  
**_Sur Ginny, je n'arrive pas a me faire une idée claire: mais qu'est ce qu'elle magouille!Je pense qu'elle voit harry comme un frere de plus (n'en deplaise a ron)._** Un frère ou un peu plus. Après tout on choisi pas sa famille. Aïe heureusement que le mien de frère ne me lit pas…  
**_Des nouvelles de Peter ? est -il mort ou seulement blesse par hagrid ?_** Hagrid ? il n'a pas blessés Peter… Tu fais allusion à ce qui est arrivé dans la Forêt ? Il n'a pas tué Peter, juste le chef de la horde de gerbilloises.


	72. Chapitre 72 : La Colère de Voldemort

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 72**

**La Colère de Voldemort**

Au début de la semaine suivante, les examinateurs arrivèrent à Poudlard. La vieille Mrs Marchebank constata avec plaisir que l'ordre paraissait être revenu dans l'école. Le Professeur McGonagall vint la recevoir en l'absence de Dumbledore. Harry et Ron qui traînaient par là se demandèrent quelle affaire retenait le directeur ailleurs que dans son bureau à la veille des examens. Minerva McGonagall leur jeta un regard sévère avant de leur rappeler que les Sixième Année n'étaient pas exemptés de cours et les pria de se dépêcher de se rendre dans leur classe – sans courir dans les couloirs !

Ils croisèrent alors une bande de Serpentard de Cinquième Année qui se rapprochaient du Grand Hall afin d'apercevoir les croquemitaines qu'on leur avait assuré qu'étaient les examinateurs des BUSE. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui désigna d'un signe de tête la jeune McGregor qui les salua d'un sourire sarcastique. Harry l'évitait depuis le samedi. Ron jubilait. Il était toujours persuadé que Ginny manoeuvrait afin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Harry. Il le poussait vers sa sœur et la rupture officielle de la relation de Ginny avec Dean n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ce n'était de sa part que sous-entendus et clins d'œil complices. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait à chaque fois. Harry ne tenait pas à le détromper. Il faudrait lui dire qu'il pensait que c'était McGregor qui voulait utiliser le philtre. A n'en pas douter, Ron en ferait une jaunisse. Et puis, Harry ne tenait pas à ce que cette histoire fît le tour de l'école. Il était largement suffisant qu'Hermione sûr qu'il n'éprouvait pour la jeune Serpentard aucun des sentiments qu'elle croyait qu'il éprouvait. Tout ceci était ridicule et extrêmement gênant. Il eût voulu ne rien savoir. Il en voulait à Hermione, tout en étant conscient que c'était lui qui avait voulu qu'elle parlât. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne parlait presque plus à Ginny, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la pression que Ron mettait sur lui, ce qui faisait qu'il lui parlait encore moins. Ron pensait qu'il était intimidé et voulut parler pour lui à sa sœur. Ils manquèrent se fâcher. La jeune fille en était fort ennuyée, mais ne voulait reconnaître sa part de responsabilité. Elle se brouilla avec Hermione qui lui lançait toujours des regards accusateurs, d'après elle. Ginny reprochait à l'amie de son frère d'être la cause de l'échec de la tentative de rapprochement entre Harry et Ellie. Elle prétendait que si McGregor avait renoncé à utiliser le philtre, c'était à cause de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu avec le professeur Londubat. Tout le monde était très énervé à cause des examens. Ginny était sur les nerfs. Elle recevait tous les jours un courrier de sa mère qui lui rappelait qu'elle passait ses BUSE dans trois… deux… un… jours.

Pour les Sixième Année le compte à rebours n'avait pas encore commencé. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Hermione de se ronger les sangs. Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits de tant d'angoisse. Si une personne dans l'école devait réussir ses examens, ce serait elle. Elle en doutait. Selon elle, elle avait pris énormément de retard au début de l'année.  
- Mais Hony, murmura Ron avec douceur. Tu as tout rattrapé. Tu auras tes examens, sans aucun problème.  
- Mais je ne veux pas seulement avoir mes examens ! lui répondit Hermione avec évidence. Je veux être la meilleure !  
Ron soupira. Incorrigible ! Elle était incorrigible ! Elle les avait inscrits à quinze ateliers de révisions. Les professeurs balançaient devoirs sur devoirs. Le temps courait à une vitesse folle. Leurs occupations scolaires et extrascolaires avaient au moins le mérite de leur faire oublier un temps que la date qu'ils appréhendaient s'approchait à grands pas.

Pendant que Ginny et les Cinquième Année passaient leur BUSE, les cours continuaient pour les autres. Le club de Duels était un lieu de décompression pour tous ceux qui trouvaient encore la force et la volonté de s'y rendre. Plus la date de l'anniversaire officiel de la Reine d'Angleterre s'avançait, plus Hermione et Harry étaient soucieux. Une semaine avant, la Gazette avait annoncé l'arrestation massive de Mangemorts présumés. Ils préparaient une opération de grande envergure, dont le journal n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de parler. L'article faisait également mention de nombreuses disparitions soudaines, à la suite de mises en examens, ou de recherches actives. La liste des noms des personnes impliquées était impressionnante. Beaucoup étaient des personnes connues, travaillant au Ministère. Le nom de Lucius Malefoy, une fois de plus était cité. Drago passa sa colère contre le pauvre Green, qui ayant échoué dans son rôle d'espion, lui rappelait trop les échecs successifs de son père pour le laisser s'en sortir sans mal. Le Serpentard finit à l'infirmerie avant même d'avoir pu passer toutes ses BUSE. Rogue en aurait hurlé de rage. Il ne put savoir qui avait maltraité le garçon. Green se tut, de peur de ne pas avoir une seconde chance. Les autres Serpentard ignoraient quel était l'auteur de l'agression, même si de forts soupçons portaient sur Malefoy et Moon.

Les cours qu'Harry prenait avec le Professeur se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles, de plus en plus âpres. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sur le chemin de la magie noire. Harry voyait avec inquiétude poindre le moment où il lui faudrait user de sortilèges interdits. Il rêvait parfois, de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, de ce moment, où un an plus tôt, il avait lancé le doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Dans ses rêves, il était celui qui le jetait et celui qui le recevait. La certitude que lui et Hermione avaient aidé à déjouer les plans de Voldemort ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Au contraire, il rêvait chaque nuit qu'il usait de sortilèges interdits. Sans baguette, uniquement par la force son esprit, il faisait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait. Il revoyait Sirius, son regard implorant, tandis qu'il tombait lentement mais irrémédiablement derrière le voile de la mort. Il l'accusait, il en était certain, et son visage se transformait en celui de Ron, d'Hermione de Ginny. Parfois, c'était Percy, ou Bill, ou Charlie qui lui tendait une main inutile avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Une fois, il rêva même de Viktor Krum. Il le revit dans le labyrinthe. Mais c'était le jeune Bulgare qui se tordait de douleur et lui Harry qui prenait plaisir à lui infliger le doloris. Cette nuit là, Krum se transforma en Rogue. Puis il se retrouva dans la salle de classe du Professeur Londubat pour une séance du Club où il lançait des Avada Kadavra sur toute l'assemblée. Ron et Hermione étaient les premiers. Neville lui opposait le bouclier réflecteur et tuait Luna. Ginny se précipitait sur lui et il la tuait également, avant de faire littéralement exploser McGregor et ses amis Serpentard. Il se réveillait tous les matins, en sueur, effrayé par ses pouvoirs grandissants, et pourtant avide de continuer son apprentissage avec Rogue. Il passait de plus en plus de temps seul dans le labo d'Hermione à s'entraîner à lancer des sorts d'ancienne magie. Ses mains brûlaient et la puissance de ses sorts n'avait pas échappé à ses professeurs. Il évitait de jouer avec sa baguette comme il en avait l'habitude. Parfois, des étincelles en sortaient sans raison. Luna, qui avait été le témoin une fois de ce phénomène, n'avait pas manqué de l'observer. Pris de panique qu'elle ne parlât d'Aspimageur, il s'était décidé à ranger sa baguette et à passer sa nervosité en rongeant ses ongles.

La dernière séance du club de Duels eut lieu peu de temps avant la date de l'anniversaire de la Reine. Le Professeur Londubat était présent pour prodiguer ses derniers conseils de prudence. Ils s'entraînèrent longuement au bouclier réflecteur. Harry, à présent, le maîtrisait magistralement. Il s'entraînait de manière intensive avec Algie Londubat et le professeur était plus que satisfait de son élève. Au moins, se disait Harry sarcastique avec lui-même, il aurait une note plus que satisfaisante à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il passait entre ses camarades pour les inciter à plus de concentration. Il s'arrêta devant Ron et Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ron aidait Hermione à se relever de son propre expelliarmus. Il lui demandait pardon d'un bisou sur le nez. Harry savait qu'à la prochaine attaque se serait-elle qui lui demanderait de l'excuser. Il s'efforçait de les observer, le dos tourné à Ginny et McGregor. Ignorer les deux jeunes filles était un tour de force. Ginny ne cessait de l'interpeller. Ron faisait clins d'œil sur clins d'œil à Harry. Harry sentait monter en lui une irritation irrépressible. La colère contre Ginny qu'il refoulait depuis le week-end était sur le point d'exploser. Le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers McGregor se mêlait à l'agacement qu'elle lui inspirait ordinairement. Il ne pouvait songer sans avoir chaud à la tête aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées devant lui. Ah elle n'aimait pas les victoires faciles ! Elle ne doutait vraiment de rien ! Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser conquérir ! Quant à Ginny, il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser, mais il aurait fallu avouer qu'il savait ce qu'elle et McGregor avaient comploté. Et cela le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.  
- Eh Potter !  
Harry se tourna vivement vers McGregor, frémissant d'une rage intérieure. Sa cicatrice l'élança. Il comprit que sa colère à nouveau se nourrissait de celle de Voldemort. Il ressentait le même malaise que dans le cachot de Rogue. C'était chaque fois plus violent. Il fallait qu'il sortît. Il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un. Il voulut leur crier de partir. Il ne voyait devant lui que le visage effrayé de Ginny et celui alarmé de McGregor. Il fermait son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas son effort pour rejeter Voldemort de son être. Il tourna le dos aux jeunes filles qui s'avançaient vers lui et courut à la porte. Dans le couloir à peine éclairé par les flambeaux accrochés aux murs de pierre, il manqua de forces. La colère à nouveau le submergea. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de joie sardonique dans son cœur. C'était un long cri de rage. Devant ses yeux, plusieurs mangemorts étaient agenouillés, tremblants de peur. Il reconnut la carrure impressionnante, celle qui frissonnait le plus, de Crabbe père. A côté, il y avait Goyle, la tête dans les épaules. D'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas se prosternaient devant lui. Et devant eux, un genou à terre, la tête baissée, Lucius Malefoy rendait compte à son Maître de son échec concernant le grand coup qu'ils devaient frapper quelques jours plus tard.  
- Monseigneur, Maître, balbutiait Lucius désemparé, je ne sais comment ils ont su… Tous étaient des hommes sûrs que j'avais choisi moi-même…  
- Tu admets donc que toi seul es responsable de ce qui est arrivé.  
Lucius prit une respiration haletante.  
- Oui, Maître….  
La chevelure d'argent frémit imperceptiblement. Lucius Malefoy n'avait plus rien de la superbe qu'il affichait d'ordinaire. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Son corps se tétanisait, anticipant la douleur. Un sentiment de satisfaction serra le cœur d'Harry. Il n'était pas sûr que cette impression lui vînt uniquement de Voldemort. Malefoy leva des yeux pleins d'effroi vers la baguette de son Maître. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry assistait ainsi à la punition d'un Mangemort. Il connaissait cette satisfaction rageuse qui le prenait devant le corps de Lucius qui se tordait, se révulsait. Il savourait la panique qui émanait des autres mangemorts. Il se nourrissait de la souffrance de sa victime. Cette fois, il lui semblait que c'était lui qui tenait la baguette. C'était lui qui souhaitait le voir pâtir. La fureur était en lui. Il ne pouvait plus rejeter l'esprit démoniaque qui lui mangeait la moitié de l'âme. Il n'était pas certain de le vouloir non plus.  
Cela durait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes. Voldemort menait son serviteur à la limite de la douleur consciente. Un temps de répit, quelques secondes, le temps de rappeler qu'il était trop tard pour reprendre l'affaire où les Aurors l'avaient interrompue ; trop tard pour faire de la célébration de son second avènement la fête qu'il escomptait ; qu'il devait comprendre qu'il venait de connaître un échec de trop. Soudain, Harry sentit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore sentie. Il se concentrait sur l'horreur qu'éprouvait Malefoy. L'esprit de Lucius était totalement ouvert, il était plein de haine, de désir de vengeance et d'une douleur étrange. Un autre esprit hurlait, qui n'était pas celui de Malefoy. Harry manqua étouffer, comme s'il se noyait. Il chercha à fuir les pensées insidieuses de Voldemort. Quelque chose le retenait. Voldemort arrêta sa main.  
- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ! siffla-t-il de sa voix grinçante.  
A nouveau il tendit le bras vers Lucius, celui-ci rugit un dernier râle. Il perdit connaissance. Harry se sentit expulsé de la salle sombre où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Les mangemorts terrorisés disparurent. Le corps de Lucius s'effaça. Le visage du Professeur Londubat se dessina lentement devant les yeux d'Harry.  
- Rogue ! haleta le jeune homme.  
Il reprit son souffle et se releva. Il était tombé à genoux. Sa tête tournait. Il oublia la nausée. Il se mit à courir.  
- Vite ! cria-t-il.  
Algie Londubat se redressa, sombre et inquiet. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de Duels.  
- Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, ordonna-t-il aux élèves agglutinés derrière la porte à peine entrouverte.  
Les curieux n'obéirent pas tout de suite. Ils regardèrent le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal bondir à la suite de Potter. Hermione reprit ses esprits la première. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ron, bouche bée.  
- Allons ! Allons ! fit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le Professeur ? Les Préfets, allons ! Raccompagnez vos camarades !  
Les Préfets ainsi interpellés rassemblèrent leurs condisciples. Dans le silence bruissant d'un murmure angoissé, ils les conduisirent vers leurs Maisons. McGregor arrêta Ron et Hermione d'un geste timide qui ne lui ressemblait guère.  
- Ce qui est arrivé, c'est ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour dans les cachots ?  
Ron interrogea Hermione du regard. Il fit une grimace. Son silence était une réponse. Hermione hocha simplement la tête.  
- C'est ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière pendant son examen ? recommença la jeune fille.  
Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête.  
- Cela à quelque chose à voir avec… V..Voldemort ?  
Ron frissonna violemment.  
- Oui ! souffla la voix de Ginny revenue sur ses pas.  
- Comme le jour où ton père a été blessé ? continua Ellie McGregor.  
Ron se tourna vivement vers sa sœur, prêt à lui faire de violents reproches.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? s'énerva-t-il encore sous le choc de la nouvelle crise d'Harry.  
- Du calme, Weasley ! fit McGregor. Ta soeur n'a trahi aucun secret. Je sais encore additionner deux et deux… même si je ne comprends pas tout.  
Elle allait partir quand elle parut se souvenir d'une chose importante. Elle fit à nouveau face à Ron.  
- Au fait, il faut vraiment qu'on se mette d'accord pour ces patrouilles, dit-elle. C'est la seule chose qu'Harry nous a demandé de faire, et nous n'avons pas été capables de lui obéir. Demain, après mon dernier oral de la journée, je serai dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. J'y serai jusqu'au repas du soir.  
Ron haussa une épaule. Dès qu'elle eut disparu au fond du couloir, il fit un sourire sarcastique.  
- Harry ! ricana-t-il. C'est Harry maintenant ! La pauvre fille !  
Ginny fronça le sourcil. Elle haussa une épaule renonçant à comprendre son frère.  
- N'empêche qu'elle a raison, reprit-elle. Tu n'essaies même pas de faire un effort avec McGregor. Entre toi qui sabotes le travail et Harry qui ne comprend rien à rien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !  
Elle le bouscula pour reprendre son chemin. Ron fit un clin d'œil entendu à Hermione.  
- "Et Harry qui ne comprend rien à rien" cita-t-il. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ?  
- Oui, Ron ! soupira Hermione.  
Elle lui montra le bout du couloir d'un geste impératif. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et lui emboîta le pas.  
- On l'attend où, Harry ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus préoccupé.  
- Dans notre Salle Commune, c'est là qu'il viendra dès qu'il sera revenu de chez le Professeur Rogue.  
Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour provoquer tant d'alarme chez leur ami ?

Harry courut d'une traite jusqu'à l'appartement du Professeur. Peu lui importait qu'on le vît. Rogue était seul peut-être, puisque le Professeur Londubat était au club de Duels. Il était bien capable d'avoir voulu tenter l'expérience de narcomancie sans surveillance. Il était si orgueilleux ! Harry frappa contre la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il entendait souffler Algie Londubat au fond du couloir. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un Alohomora sur la porte.  
- Harry ! Attendez ! haleta l'oncle de Neville.  
Il s'appuya au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il frappa à son tour sur la porte, appelant le nom de Severus.  
- Professeur ! le pressa Harry. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard !  
Algie Londubat colla ses lèvres à la porte et, dans un souffle, prononça un mot qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tire retentit dans le silence. La porte s'ouvrit sous la poussée du professeur. Harry le bouscula vivement. Il se précipita vers la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La pièce était aussi sombre que la première fois où Harry avait été invité à y pénétrer. Il bondit vers le lit. Il manqua tomber sur le corps recroquevillé de Rogue. Un gémissement de douleur lui fit baisser les yeux, qui s'habituaient à peine à la pénombre. Le professeur Londubat se précipita en même temps que lui vers Severus Rogue. Il fit de la lumière avant de le retourner sur le dos. Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux du professeur étaient révulsés, il suffoquait dans des râles rauques. Son corps tétanisé était encore secoué de spasmes. Algie Londubat releva la manche gauche de Rogue. La Marque était visible, noire sur sa peau blanche, glabre à l'endroit de la cicatrice. Algie passa sa main dessus, lentement, doucement. Une nouvelle convulsion agita l'homme étendu sur le sol de la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait la Marque sur Rogue. Il frissonna.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur Londubat à Harry. Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
- Voldemort, déglutit Harry les yeux fixés sur le visage ravagé de Rogue. Il était furieux. Il a infligé le doloris à Lucius Malefoy. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.  
Le professeur Londubat devint livide. Il se précipita à la tête de Rogue et entreprit de le ramener à eux.  
- Harry, dans le meuble là ! Il y a un flacon noir et blanc ! Donne-le moi ! Vite !  
Harry courut à la petite armoire que lui désignait Algie. Il l'ouvrit le cœur battant. Divers flacons sur les étagères se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Il reconnut une potion mauve, réputée pour donner un sommeil sans rêve. La fiole était presque vide. Dans une autre, il crut reconnaître la potion qu'Hermione lui administrait quand il revenait de ses séances avec ses terribles maux de tête. Il mit enfin la main sur le flacon que lui demandait le professeur. Et tandis qu'Algie Londubat faisait respirer à Rogue le liquide du flacon, Harry se demanda pourquoi Voldemort avait reporté son attention sur Lucius alors qu'il avait senti sa présence dans son esprit. Soudain, il comprit. Ce n'était pas sa présence à lui dont il avait eu conscience. Il jeta un regard sur le professeur à l'agonie. C'était l'esprit de Rogue caché dans celui de Malefoy qu'il avait repéré, au moment où Harry avait réalisé que la souffrance qu'il ressentait était celle du Maître de Potions.  
- Harry ! l'appela le Professeur Londubat pour la troisième fois. Harry, mon garçon, allez chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Dites-lui de prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore.  
Harry sortit à reculons. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des paupières à demi closes et des joues creusées du Maître de Potions.  
- Harry ? le rappela Algie Londubat. Sans votre intervention, nous ne l'aurions trouvé que demain matin, et il serait sans doute trop tard. Il n'est pas en état de le faire, mais je suis sûr que Severus vous remercierait.  
Harry lui répondit d'une grimace. Il n'était pas aussi certain que le Professeur de DFCM que Rogue lui fût reconnaissant de lui devoir la vie.  
Harry courut chez Mrs Pomfresh. Il passa devant le bureau de Rogue et les cachots où ils avaient cours. Il croisa dans les couloirs du Rez-de-Chaussée les Serpentard qui rentraient dans leurs quartiers. On le dévisagea longuement. Il vit Moon rentrer subrepticement dans le cachot d'où il sortait lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il se hâta. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer aux Serpentard à cette heure de la nuit, ni d'entraîner avec lui la faction adverse de la Maison à la Guivre. Le cœur battant, il allongea le pas dans les murmures qui le suivaient.

Harry refusa les soins de Mrs Pomfresh. Il était pâle et sa cicatrice chauffait. Il avait la vague impression que Voldemort n'en avait pas encore terminé avec Lucius Malefoy. Il se sentait encore nauséeux. La guérisseuse lui proposa de rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à son retour. Il accepta. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser ses amis. Il s'étendit sur un lit, une bassine à côté de lui. Il ne cessait de voir devant ses yeux le corps torturé de Rogue. Il était presque mort. Il s'en fallait de très peu. Il avait subi le doloris de Voldemort en même temps que Malefoy père. Lorsque ce dernier avait sombré dans l'inconscience, il avait été expulsé de son esprit sans ménagement. Il était revenu trop vite, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop ? La mort de Rogue, qui lui aurait procuré quelques mois plutôt une satisfaction indifférente, lui paraissait soudain quelque chose d'impensable.

Il se tourna sur le côté, malade, le cœur et l'estomac tordus dans des spasmes intolérables. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène, le silence impressionnant d'angoisse, les visages figés d'effroi, et la morgue ravalée de Malefoy qui courbait l'échine devant son maître pour recevoir la sanction de ses erreurs. Harry frissonna de dégoût, de peur et de malaise. Il resta seul longtemps, à réfléchir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc.

Il se redressa lorsque Mrs Pomfresh ramena le corps de Rogue à l'infirmerie en compagnie du Professeur Londubat et du Directeur de l'école. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit au pied de son lit sans un mot tout d'abord.  
- Comment est-il ? se décida à demander Harry à voix basse.  
- Il survivra à cette épreuve, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Il sait à présent que l'esprit de Lucius cachait un espion, reprit Harry. Il l'a compris ce soir.  
Dumbledore sourit.  
- Oui, il s'en doutait. Toutes ces arrestations parmi ceux qui étaient chargés de faire le plus de ravages lors de la fête de la Reine… Je te l'ai dit Harry, Tom réfléchit vite et bien.  
- Nous ne pourrons en apprendre beaucoup plus par Malefoy, regretta Harry. Il est tombé en disgrâce, j'en ai bien peur.  
Il fit une grimace. Dumbledore tapota sa main.  
- Nous sommes privés d'un informateur de choix, il est vrai… admit le Directeur. Mais Voldemort se prive lui de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.  
Harry leva les yeux vers le regard confiant de Dumbledore.  
- J'ai peur, Professeur, murmura-t-il. J'ai peur qu'il ne cherche à se venger de cet échec sur des innocents.  
- Il le fera, sois en certain, répondit Dumbledore. Nous devons redoubler de vigilance.  
Harry observa un moment Mrs Pomfresh qui tirait les rideaux autour du lit de Rogue. Elle vint vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Vous sentez-vous mieux, Potter ? ou désirez-vous rester cette nuit ici ?  
Un coup d'œil vers les rideaux de Rogue le dissuada de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. La dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait voir en s'éveillant était bien son professeur de Potions. Il y avait de meilleurs moyens pour commencer une journée, qu'elle fût bonne ou moins bonne.

Le Professeur Londubat le raccompagna jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et il entra avec appréhension. Il voulait monter se coucher immédiatement. Il savait cependant que ses amis l'attendaient et qu'il faudrait répondre à leurs questions. Quelques bougies presque entièrement fondues éclairaient encore faiblement la salle. Il n'y avait personne que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Ron dormait sur la banquette de la fenêtre, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'était assoupie dans un geste pour caresser les cheveux roux de Ron. Ginny et Neville dormaient coude à coude, la tête posée sur leurs bras repliés sur une table. Neville ronflait doucement. Dès qu'il les réveillerait il serait assailli de questions. Pourtant, la vue de ses amis encore présents dans la salle commune malgré l'heure tardive, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la réveilla la première d'une légère pression sur son épaule.  
- Tu vas bien ? sursauta-t-elle.  
Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Et le Professeur Rogue ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Ron bougea sur son giron. Il grogna et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle le secoua doucement tout d'abord, tandis qu'Harry réveillait Neville et Ginny.  
Celle-ci sauta sur ses pieds et le questionna séance tenante sur ce qui était arrivé. Il dut répéter tout ce qu'il avait déjà raconté au professeur Londubat et à Dumbledore.  
- Pourquoi Rogue est-il à l'infirmerie ? demanda Neville qui n'avait pas tout compris parce qu'il dormait à moitié.  
Harry répéta son histoire.  
- Hmmm! Fit Neville. C'est comme s'il avait subi le Do…Doloris lui aussi !  
- Sans compter qu'il a rompu la transe un peu brutalement, acquiesça Harry.  
- Il en a pour quelques jours avant de se remettre, alors, estima Neville. On n'aura pas de cours de Potions avant la fin de la semaine, sûrement.  
Ginny lui sourit.  
- Neville, soupira Hermione… ou l'art de trouver des points positifs quand tout parait noir à l'horizon.  
- Tout n'est pas noir, Hermione ! Bien au contraire ! approuva Harry. Au moins, nous savons que les projets de Voldemort ont été contrecarrés. Nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps ni les Aurors le leur. Des centaines de personnes innocentes seront épargnées ce jour-là.  
- Il risque de vouloir se venger de cet affront… émit Neville d'une voix timide.  
- Sans doute, murmura Hermione. Mais il n'a pas le temps de remettre sur pied une opération de cette envergure, heureusement.  
Ron releva la tête de ses genoux pour dire qu'il pensait que Jedusor se contenterait d'une incursion sur le Chemin de Traverse pour assurer leur part d'horreur à ses Mangemorts. Ginny frissonna. Elle se promit d'envoyer un hibou aux jumeaux pour leur conseiller de se méfier davantage.  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ils attendaient que l'un d'entre eux parlât. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être celui qui avouerait que la nouvelle de la fureur de Voldemort, loin de leur procurer un soulagement légitime, les inquiétait plus que jamais.

L'article du Chicaneur sur les origines de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom sortit quelques jours plus jours plus tard, dans cette ambiance survoltée d'examens et de suspicion. On ne se rendit même pas compte que ce jour-là le professeur Rogue reparut à la table du petit déjeuner, la mine hâve et fatiguée. Son absence avait suscité quelques commentaires que le professeur Londubat, qui l'avait remplacé auprès des classes qui ne passaient pas d'examens, avait immédiatement fait taire. Une mauvaise grippe était selon lui la raison de son séjour à l'infirmerie. Il ne vint à l'idée de personne de douter des paroles du professeur et les cours de potions furent durant quelques jours bien moins tendus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les hiboux lâchèrent les exemplaires du Chicaneur sur les tables des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle. McGregor reçut le sien au milieu de la table des Serpentard. Hermione qui savait, tout comme ses amis, ce que contenait l'article, la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry et celui-ci vit la jeune fille de Serpentard ouvrir le journal avec ostentation. Comme d'habitude, elle fit la lecture à ses camarades. Elle n'eut pas besoin de hausser la voix cette fois. Un silence atterré se fit peu à peu chez les Serpentard. Les révélations du Chicaneur laissaient chacun dans des dispositions expectatives. Tous les disciples de Malefoy se tournèrent vers lui, une interrogation muette au fond des yeux. Manifestement, le nom de Jedusor lui était connu. Il bondit pourtant quand Ellie McGregor en vint au paragraphe où Mr Lovegood annonçait à grand renfort de superlatifs que le Maître des Ténèbres était un sang-mêlé, parricide de surcroît, élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille et lui arracha le journal des mains. McGregor, calme et cinglante, lui fit remarquer qu'elle lui aurait volontiers fait passer le magazine s'il le lui avait demandé gentiment. Il déchira le papier avec rage criant que ce torchon n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges éhontés. De la table voisine des Poufsouffle un nouvel exemplaire du Chicaneur parvint à Ellie qui reprit sa lecture sereinement. Malefoy tenta de lui reprendre le journal. Dennis bondit à son tour. Le professeur Rogue se leva lentement, le visage fermé et dur. Dennis se rassit. Malefoy attendait que le professeur parlât. Qu'il interdît ce maudit journal. Ou qu'il choisît son camp devant l'école entière.  
- McGregor, rangez cette revue ! Malefoy rasseyez-vous ! Vous passerez tous deux dans mon bureau après les cours.  
Sa voix était cassante. Il faisait manifestement un gros effort pour se tenir debout. Minerva McGonagall vint à son secours. Elle réclama que chacun ramenât son exemplaire du Chicaneur à la table des professeurs avant de rejoindre sa classe de cours ou d'examens, afin de préserver la sérénité de l'école.  
Malefoy sourit d'un air satisfait. Il quitta la table du petit déjeuner. Ses amis firent de même les uns après les autres. Hermione roula son magazine en un rouleau très fin et le fit passer à Ron qui le cacha sous sa robe de sorcier. Un peu partout aux autres tables beaucoup en firent autant. Lorsque la salle fut vide d'élèves, McGonagall se retrouva avec une pile de Chicaneur devant elle. Elle échangea un regard avec Rogue et le professeur Londubat.  
- La moitié court encore, dit-elle désabusée.  
- Les trois-quarts, voulez-vous dire, corrigea Rogue avec amertume.  
- Je me demande d'où Mr Lovegood tient ses informations… murmura Algie Londubat.  
Rogue renifla bruyamment.  
- J'ai comme l'impression que nous n'aurions pas à chercher bien loin, si nous voulions vraiment trouver des réponses.  
McGonagall prit un journal sur le tas devant elle. Un regard malicieux d'Algie Londubat lui fit baisser les yeux.  
- C'est pour le professeur Dumbledore, prétendit-elle. Il doit savoir ce qui se passe…  
- Il le saura, dit Rogue d'une voix lugubre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissera pas passer une telle offense à son nom… Ni lui, ni ses fidèles serviteurs…  
Algie Londubat leva une épaule dubitative.  
- Du moins ceux qui n'auront pas cédé à la panique devant une telle révélation…  
Rogue salua les deux professeurs d'un signe de tête assez sec. Il les quitta, l'air sombre.  
- La Maison Serpentard va connaître des heures fébriles, estima le professeur Londubat.  
Minerva McGonagall soupira.  
- J'espère que seule la Maison Serpentard connaîtra des heures fébriles.

Le Chicaneur circula sous le manteau durant plusieurs jours. McGregor trouva le moyen de placarder l'article sur Voldemort sur le tableau de la salle des Serpentard. Un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle donna des sueurs froides à Malefoy. La jeune fille fut convoquée plusieurs fois chez Rogue. Elle dut récurer les chaudrons du cours de Potions après ses examens deux soirs de suite. Malefoy, lui, fut condamné à aider Hagrid à soigner les diverses créatures magiques toute la semaine à cause de son éclat à la table du petit déjeuner, qui portait atteinte à la réputation des Serpentard. McGregor répéta à Ginny qu'elle avait entendu le professeur Rogue entrer dans une colère noire face au jeune homme. A son tour Ginny raconta à Harry, Ron et Hermione les paroles du professeur.  
- Il aurait dit à Malefoy, dixit Ellie : "Drago ! Si tu veux jouer les imbéciles, libre à toi ! Mais pas ici ! Pas dans ma Maison ! Pas sous ma responsabilité ! J'ai fait une promesse à ton père et j'entends la tenir, avec ou sans ton aide !"  
- Et ensuite ? demanda Ron, à la fois ravi de ces preuves de la traîtrise de Rogue et déçu malgré tout.  
- Ensuite, reprit Ginny, Malefoy est sorti du bureau, l'air plus sombre que jamais et il a menacé Ellie à voix basse quand il est passé devant elle.  
Harry réfléchissait, le menton sur ses poings. Qui Rogue protégeait-il le plus ? Drago Malefoy ou le reste de l'école ? Il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. La dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué la position délicate du professeur, une dispute avait failli éclater avec Ron. Celui-ci s'apprêta à quitter la salle des Quatre Maisons pour rejoindre McGregor dans le secret du laboratoire. Il invita Hermione à le suivre et celle-ci refusa. Comme il s'étonnait, la jeune fille répondit qu'elle en avait assez de jouer les arbitres.  
- Demande donc à Harry de prendre ma place, proposa-t-elle. Peut-être qu'en sa présence vous vous montrerez tous les deux plus raisonnables…  
- C'est que j'ai du travail, murmura Harry.  
Hermione lui fit un sourire ironique. Il rougit. Depuis le jour de la victoire des Poufsouffle, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Ellie que pour échanger des informations concernant leur lutte commune contre Malefoy. Il évitait de se trouver seul avec elle. Et si son regard s'égarait souvent vers la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, ou celle où elle travaillait avec ses amis dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons, ce n'était que par crainte que la jeune fille ne fît un éclat dont elle était coutumière. Cependant, depuis l'affaire du Chicaneur, elle semblait s'être calmée. Elle se faisait discrète, du moins autant qu'elle en était capable. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de provoquer Malefoy personnellement. Celui-ci devait faire face à nombre de questions de la part de ses propres partisans. Au début, il avait nié tout en bloc, réfutant les origines moldues de celui qu'il rêvait de servir bientôt. Puis un élève de Première Année, intrigué d'avoir lu le nom d'Hagrid dans l'article de Mr Lovegood, demanda au professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'il s'agissait bien de lui. Embarrassé, bredouillant, Hagrid raconta qu'en effet il avait été pris au piège par ce satané Jedusor, qui n'avait pas hésité à dénoncer un innocent à la vindicte populaire et lui-même au Conseil d'Administration de l'école. L'histoire courut dans l'école et chacun se rappela qu'Hagrid avait été envoyé à Azkaban lorsque la chambre des Secrets avait été rouverte pour la seconde fois. La parole d'Hagrid, bien sûr, fut balayée d'une moquerie par Malefoy. Il lui fut plus difficile toutefois de réfuter les affirmations du professeur Londubat et de Minerva McGonagall. Anthony Goldstein fit un rapide calcul et se rendit compte que ces deux professeurs devaient avoir fait leur scolarité, sinon en totalité, du moins en partie, avec le dit Jedusor. Il se chargea d'interroger le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, laissant le soin à Hermione Granger de questionner sa sévère directrice de Maison.

Le verdict tomba, net et sans réplique : en effet, Tom Jedusor était à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, et il était né d'un père moldu, élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. Malefoy avait plus ou moins admis que Jedusor était le nom véritable du maître des ténèbres. Il ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Il tenta d'insister sur le fait qu'il restait tout de même l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, la preuve en était qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, libéré le Basilic et tué Mimi Geignarde. Il se rendit compte un peu tard que le nom de Mimi Geignarde n'était pas forcément un bon point pour lui.

Lui aussi se fit discret. Les examens de fin d'année, d'ailleurs, ne laissèrent à personne le loisir de penser à autre chose. Ron et Ellie McGregor eurent tout juste le temps de proposer à Harry leur projet de patrouilles. Harry l'accepta, heureux de voir que les deux jeunes gens se fussent enfin mis d'accord. Ron fut sobre et McGregor se tut. Harry en fut dérouté, mais Hermione déjà attirait son attention sur ses révisions de Botanique.

Tous les matins, ils vérifiaient tous les deux la Gazette à la recherche d'indices concernant la réaction des mangemorts aux révélations du Chicaneur. Bien entendu, la Gazette, après vérification, s'était penchée sur le sujet, furieuse de s'être une fois de plus fait coiffer sur le poteau par ce stupide parchemin mité qu'était le Chicaneur. Le nouvel article fit son apparition plusieurs fois sur le tableau du Grand Hall, et plusieurs fois fut arraché par Moon ou l'un de ses camarades. Malefoy, cette fois, resta dans l'ombre. On ne put prendre McGregor sur le fait, mais tout le monde savait que c'était elle qui placardait les articles un peu partout dans l'école.

Enfin, la date de l'anniversaire officiel de la Reine arriva. Toute la journée Harry et Hermione furent tendus. Ron et Ginny se sentaient gagnés par leur nervosité. La Gazette du lendemain ne fit aucune allusion à l'évènement. Ils furent soulagés. Si quelque chose était arrivé, on en aurait parlé. Ils ne furent complètement rassurés qu'à la fin de la semaine lorsque Dean leur remit les journaux que ses parents lui envoyaient. Les photos de la cérémonie et du défilé s'étalaient en première page de plusieurs magazines. La Reine était engoncée dans l'un de ses habituels tailleurs et portait un bibi tout aussi ridicule que de coutume. La Garde Royale était somptueuse. Ron se montra déçu des photos immobiles. Il aurait bien aimé voir défiler les gardes écossais. Bref, tout était normal. Harry poussa un long soupir. Il se détendit enfin après tous ces jours d'anxiété. Il embrassa Hermione et la serra contre son cœur. Il était d'autant plus ravi qu'ils venaient de terminer leurs examens de fin d'année et qu'il avait l'impression de s'en être sorti plus qu'honorablement. Les Cinquième Année avaient rendu leur dernier devoir deux jours auparavant et attendaient le résultat des BUSE que Dumbledore avait promis avant les vacances.

L'ambiance de l'école s'en ressentait également. Un air de vacances flottait désormais dans les couloirs. Les cours étaient plus légers. Sauf ceux de Rogue. Harry ne l'avait pas revu en privé depuis la "punition" de Lucius Malefoy. Le professeur en cours ne le regardait pas. Même lorsqu'il avait rendu sa potion lors de l'examen de fin d'année, il avait pris l'éprouvette du jeune homme sans un coup d'œil, sans un mot. Harry se sentait revenu plus d'un an en arrière à l'époque où il avait surpris son humiliation dans la pensine. Il n'osait lui parler le premier. Il était à nouveau terriblement mal à l'aise devant lui. Il s'enfermait de plus en plus souvent dans le labo, seul afin de s'entraîner à la magie ancienne. Lorsque les examens furent terminés, Ron s'incrusta dans sa solitude. Harry s'étonna : Hermione n'occupait donc plus ses pensées ? Et n'avait-elle pas promis de lui consacrer plus de temps ? Ron grimaça. Pour l'instant, elle était plus préoccupée par ses résultats –elle leur rejouait le scénario de l'épreuve de Runes Anciennes des BUSE de l'année précédente- que par sa promesse.

Harry sut que Ron allait lui parler de Ginny. Il le poussa hors du labo. Ils croisèrent Neville et Luna qui prenaient ensemble leur tour de patrouille dans les couloirs. Harry leur sourit. Ron leur recommanda en riant de ne pas oublier l'heure du couvre-feu cette fois. Neville lui fit une grimace ironique avant de tourner le coin d'un couloir. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune à ne rien faire pour une fois. Hermione et Ginny discutaient dans un coin. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait envie d'entrer dans leur débat. Harry cependant était soulagé de les voir à nouveau amies. La tension des derniers jours disparue, leur dispute devait leur paraître bien futile. Il se dit que leur entente retrouvée aurait dû l'inquiéter car lorsqu'il arrivait, elles se taisaient soudain brusquement, mais il avait décidé de ne plus penser à rien qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Lui-même ne ressentait plus à l'égard de Ginny la colère qu'elle lui avait inspiré. Il était prêt à oublier l'épisode McGregor, et même à en rire avec elle et Hermione.

Les prochaines vacances étaient le sujet de conversation le plus prisé parmi leurs camarades. Ron voulait croire qu'ils les passeraient ensemble, Harry, Hermione, sa sœur et lui. Où, il ne voulait y réfléchir. Il ne souhaitait penser qu'à une chose : Charlie serait bientôt de retour. Il lui tardait de serrer à nouveau son frère dans ses bras, de le savoir hors de danger parmi les siens. Ron ferma les yeux. Il s'imaginait déjà dans le salon du Delacour Trade Hotel, Hermione blottie dans ses bras, discutant avec Charlie des dragons de Roumanie, Ginny et Harry l'un près de l'autre dans le sofa face à lui. Il s'assoupit doucement malgré les voix de ses camarades qui riaient sans crainte de s'entendre rappeler à l'ordre par les Préfets.

La voix d'Hermione à son oreille le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.  
- Je faisais un rêve merveilleux, murmura-t-il dans un soupir de ravissement.  
- Je suis inquiète, mon cœur, lui répondit-elle. Il est tard et Neville n'est pas encore rentré.  
- On devrait lui offrir une montre pour son anniversaire, se moqua un peu Ginny.  
- Peut-être, fit Hermione, mais je ne suis pas rassurée…  
Ginny se mit à rire. Elle prit la main de son frère pour le forcer à se relever.  
- Allez, Ron ! Viens avec nous. Hony sera plus tranquille si son Ronnie nous accompagne à la recherche de cet étourdi de Neville.  
Ron se leva de bonne grâce. Un petit tour avec Hermione dans les couloirs vides de l'école n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il insista pour que Ginny restât avec Harry. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de courir les galeries dans la nuit. Elle s'installa sur la banquette à côté d'Harry et posa ses pieds sur la chaise où le jeune homme avait déjà les siens. Ron fit un sourire à son ami avant de disparaître derrière le cadre de la Grosse Dame.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
- J'ai parfois du mal à croire qu'il est réellement mon frère ! murmura-t-elle.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Harry :  
- Tu es encore fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête…  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
- Ça m'a paru une bonne idée à l'époque. En tous cas, je veux que tu saches que je porte l'entière responsabilité de tout ce qui est arrivé. C'est moi seule qui en ait eu l'idée. Je m'étais mis en tête qu'on peut rendre les gens heureux malgré eux…  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Il hésita entre l'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement et le désir d'en rester là de la conversation.  
- Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront passer les vacances ensemble ? reprit Ginny.  
Harry fit une grimace. Ginny la lui rendit. Elle était beaucoup plus lucide que Ron à cet égard. Ils restèrent un long moment à attendre le retour de Ron et Hermione, sans un mot de plus. Harry commençait à trouver le temps long et l'inquiétude affichée par Hermione avant son départ ne lui semblait plus aussi ridicule.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La jeune fille lui rappela qu'ils étaient sortis pour rechercher l'un de leurs camarades et non pour une promenade romantique dans les corridors du château. Ron reprit la main qu'elle venait de lui retirer et lui proposa en riant de se diriger tout de suite vers les quartiers des Serdaigle où il était certain de trouver Neville. Hermione pressa le pas. Le couvre-feu était sonné depuis près de trois quarts d'heure à présent et le jeune Londubat n'avait pas fait surface. Neville était étourdi, certes, et amoureux encore plus, mais pas au point d'oublier que Rusard quadrillait chaque pouce de l'école chaque nuit. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'aile des Serdaigle quand leur attention fut attirée par une forme de couleurs penchée au bas des escaliers qui menaient au cinquième étage. Hermione se précipita, suivi de Ron vaguement inquiet soudain. Le visage grimaçant de Peeves se tourna vers eux. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il exprimait la crainte devant deux élèves.  
- C'est pas moi ! glapit-il comme Ron le repoussait, blême d'angoisse.  
- Neville ! cria le jeune homme.  
Il tomba à genoux devant le corps ramassé de leur camarade. Hermione était déjà penchée sur lui.  
- Il respire, murmura-t-elle à Ron qui cherchait son souffle.  
Neville était blessé à la tête. Une entaille sanglante barrait son front. Hermione fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un flacon qu'elle lui mit sous le nez. Il reprit connaissance dans un crachotement de gargouille, suivi d'une plainte douloureuse.  
- Il y en a un autre là-haut, leur dit Peeves.  
Ron bondit dans l'escalier, le cœur battant. Il arriva sur le palier du cinquième étage pour constater que ce n'était pas Luna qui gisait, les bras en croix sur le sol, mais cette stupide Bulstrode. Il sentit sous sa chaussure le crissement du verre et comprit que la poudre d'Estourbinette avait rempli son office. La fille en avait encore pour un moment avant de se réveiller. Il revint auprès d'Hermione qui relevait Neville, étourdi et nauséeux. Il tenait son bras droit contre lui et Hermione estima qu'il devait être cassé.  
- Luna ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Luna ! Ils l'ont emmenée ! Ils vont lui faire du mal !  
Il voulut se lever et sa jambe gauche se déroba sous lui. Ron le remit d'aplomb et le retint vigoureusement.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? s'alarma Hermione.  
- Luna ! répétait Neville, pâle de douleur et d'angoisse. Je les ai vus l'emmener avant de tomber. Ils ont dit qu'elle allait payer pour les mensonges que son père imprime. Ma Luna ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire ?  
Il voulut s'échapper des bras de Ron et s'affala dans ceux d'Hermione. La jeune fille manqua s'écrouler sous son poids.  
- Il faut t'emmener chez Mrs Pomfresh, dit-elle. Et prévenir un professeur.  
- Il faut chercher Luna ! voulut crier Neville.  
Il ne put que se mettre à pleurer. Peeves se mit à caqueter fiévreusement. Hermione leva brusquement la tête vers lui.  
- Peeves ? fit-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! gémissait Peeves.  
Il tordait son chapeau de bouffon entre ses mains fébriles. Hermione s'approcha lentement de l'esprit frappeur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas toi, Peeves ?  
- Ils vont dire que c'est moi qui ai fait ça… Ils vont dire qu'il faut me chasser d'ici… C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi !  
- PEEVES !  
Peeves sursauta. Il regarda Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.  
- Tu sais où est Luna ? demanda Hermione, le cœur sur les lèvres.  
Peeves hocha la tête plusieurs fois, très vite.  
- Emmène-nous là-bas !  
Peeves secoua la tête, très lentement. Dans son regard fourbe une lueur d'affolement passa. Il disparut brusquement. Hermione pesta. Elle revint à Neville et le persuada de la laisser lui faire une attelle à son bras et à sa jambe qui paraissait cassée également. Du mouchoir de Neville elle fit un bandeau pour son front et nettoya le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Il sanglotait toujours le prénom de Luna.

Hermione passa le bras de Neville sur son épaule et Ron l'aida à le soutenir. Il fit un signe à la jeune fille, qui montrait le haut de l'escalier où Bulstrode était encore étendue. Hermione haussa une épaule. Il pouvait bien lui arriver n'importe quoi à celle-là, elle s'en moquait. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer doucement pour amener leur ami chez Mrs Pomfresh d'une part et prévenir d'autre part un professeur de la disparition de la jeune Lovegood.

**_

* * *

Frudule : _****_Bon Ginny a bien servie d'entremetteuse alors...mais je pensais pas que Mc Gregor était dans le coup!_** Ben oui… Elles complotaient ensemble…  
**_Sinon je vois la fin du roman approcher et si tu nous fait une fin à la J.K Rowling, il va y avoir bientôt des morts! Les paris sont ouverts!_** La fin de la sixième année arrive, oui… mais l'histoire court sur la septième année… rassure-toi… si ça te rassure vraiment ! Ben oui… Elles complotaient ensemble… La fin de la sixième année arrive, oui… mais l'histoire court sur la septième année… rassure-toi… si ça te rassure vraiment ! 

**_Ayaminne : _****_Ginny pourra-telle retourner vers Dean après son ensorcelement avorté?_** Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de son occupation autour du philtre que Ginny s'éloignait de Dean ? Non, hélas… il y a d'autres raisons plus profondes et plus dramatiques qui font que…  
**_Qui de Ginny et Ellie a décidé de faire un filtre d'amour?_** L'une l'a suggéré et l'autre a dit pourquoi pas ? A moins que l'une n'ait dit : Faudrait un philtre d'amour pour le décoincer ce gars ! et que l'autre ait répondu : chiche !  
**_Continue, c'est super :_** Merci. De toutes façons, y a déjà 147 chapitres d'écrits alors… vous allez être obligés de lire : j'ai jeté un sortilège d'Attention Perpétuelle sur ma fic ! lol !

**Crookshank :_Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander, mais ça me taraude depuis quelques chapitres... A quand des nouvelles de Percy et de Charlie?_** Ha ! hum ! bientôt…mais pas tout de suite.  
**_- Rooh! Algie Longdubat! A son âge! Raconter des exploits à de jeunes minettes ! Roh!_** Hahahahahahahahaha ! mais j'ai pas dit de quel genre les exploits ! Et puis elle est classée G ma fic…  
- **_Pauvre Ginny, elle s'est donnée du mal pour rien. Dire que j'avais raison, pour la potion d'attachement! Quand je l'ai dit, c'était pour rire_** : hum ! Tu n'aurais pas un côté ronesque ? Une plaisanterie une prédiction ?  
**_- L'exaspération d'Harry pour McGregor m'inquiète... et semble inquiéter aussi McGregor elle-même! Je la comprends... La scène de la fin est quasi-cinématographique! Je m'imagine très bien Harry en train de s'éloigner et McGregor, immobile à l'arrière-plan, les bras ballants._** En fait, j'imagine toujours les scènes de dialogues à la manière d'une scène dramatique (10 ans de théâtre ça marque quand même !) C'est sans doute ce qui leur donne un coté « visuel »…  
**_- La scène du cours de potion devait être bien délicate à écrire, mais elle est réussie! le point de vue d'Harry et la réaction des autres alternent bien... La tension monte!_** Oui, ce genre de scène est assez délicat à écrire. Pour moi en tous cas – j'ai de la difficulté avec les scènes d'action –  
**_- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il trafique Voldemort? Apparement ça n'est pas passé dans les journaux... On saura quand?_** Plus tard… Et non ça passera pas dans les journaux…  
**_- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit: nommer un chapitre "Attente", ça s'appelle martyriser ses lecteurs! lol..._** Non, ça s'appelle manque d'inspiration pour les titres… lol !  
**_- L'intervention de Sir Nicholas et l'évocation du Conseil des fantômes est tout-à-fait bienvenue. C'est fidèle à Rowling, et parfaitement logique avec la question de l'existence et de la défense de Poudlard! _**Ben oui, il faut bien qu'il serve à qqchose ce Conseil des Fantômes… Me suis toujours demandée à quoi il servait d'ailleurs.  
**_- Dame Agnès est-elle un nouvel indice-mystère, ou tout simplement un détail amusant? _**Mais Dame Agnes, vous la connaissez ! Sous un autre nom, mais vous la connaissez ! Mode Hermione-les-yeux-au-ciel on « personne n'a donc eu l'idée de lire L'Histoire de Poudlard » Mode Hermione-les-yeux-au-ciel off. Lol ! vous la rencontrez un peu plus tard elle aussi…  
**_- Morte de rire avec l'histoire de Ron et des six paires de jumeaux. Non mais franchement, il a cas les faire plus tard avec Hermione, les jumeaux (d'ailleurs je la plains d'avance... c'est le sujet de la fic que j'écris en ce moment!) _**Oui, mais franchement, est-ce que Hermione a envie de faire 6 paires de jumeaux ? Et même une seule, quand on sait ce que le terme de **Jumeaux Weasley** implique ? Heureusement pour elle, la génétique ne marche pas dans ce sens… sauf si sa famille maternelle est une famille où il y a des jumeaux…  
**_- le thème du trop plein de magie est bien vu. Après tout, Harry est le Survivant, normal qu'il soit du genre puissant en magie_**... surtout avec une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort en plus…  
**_- Contente de voir le Ministère se dresser enfin contre Lucius Malefoy... les Malefoy ruinés, c'est délectable, avec tout ce que Drago nous fait subir depuis le tome 1!_** Oui je me suis bien amusée là.  
**_- Harry en super-leader obligeant Ron et McGregor à collaborer... Cool! Il commence vraiment à prendre une envergure de "commandant", le petit Potter. Je comprends que McGregor, à la fin du chapitre, le charrie sur son côté un peu monarchique._** Le pauvre, lui qui n'a aucune ambition que celle de rester en vie à la fin du T7… heu après le combat avec Voldemort.  
**_- "Miss Grande Gueule"... dis-donc, ça lui va très bien comme surnom, ça, à McGregor..._** Je trouve aussi ! lol !  
**_- Pourquoi Hermione veut-elle faire des études de Médicomage? Elle veut faire de la recherche en biologie magique, après?_** Hum… qqchose dans le genre peut-être… un peu de patience…  
**_- Bonne idée, les voyages et le jardin botanique pour Neville_**. C'est un joli rêve, n'est-ce pas.  
**_- J'espère cependant que si Harry survit, il sera aussi "idiot" que Charlie Weasley et qu'il fera mieux que jouer au Quidditch... ;-)_** Pourquoi ? C'est bien de jouer au Quidditch. Il aime ça. Et en plus ça lui rapportera de l'argent. Que demander de mieux que de vivre de sa passion ? Moi je demanderais pas mieux que de vivre de ma plume…  
**_- La "Grenouille" est chou-trogne! Encore une autre perspective pour présenter les Serpentards_** Je l'aime beaucoup aussi.  
**_- Si Hermione commence elle aussi à harceler Harry à propos de ses amours, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, le pauvre!_** Mais il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, le pauvre garçon ! Franchement que ce soit avec Ginny ou avec McGregor vous croyez qu'il aura la vie facile ?

**Nobee: _Coucou, c'est re-moi! Alors si c'est la faute de ton Word, c'est pas grave! De toutes façons, on comprend ce que tu veux dire, alors y a pas de problème!_** Non mais ça m'agace ! les tirets, les caractères spéciaux, en plus c'est totalement aléatoire : des fois ça marche, des fois ça marche pas… Grrr !  
**_Ahah! j'en était sûre et certaine que Ginny magouillait pour faire un philtre d'amour! J'avais bien retenu ce qu'avait dit Hermione à propos de ses boucles d'oreilles, j'étais sûre que ça avait une part importante dans l'histoire _**: C'est bien. Si tu savais le mal que je me donne pour en dire assez sans en dire trop…  
**_Et je suis une fille! Je croyais que mon pseudo ne tromperait pas sur mon identité..._** Tu sais, je me montre très circonspecte sur le genre des pseudos… mais je me doutais que tu étais une fille. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas…

**_Lyane : La feinte de Potter, rien que ça! Il va se faire un nom ,le Harry, dans le quidditch_**! Qui sait…  
**_Pour Hermione, c'est une impression où bien elle veut faire de la recherche en médecine magique? _**Non, Hermione ce qu'elle veut faire c'est…. Ha ! Ha ! vous avez failli m'avoir !  
**_Il reste encore combien de chapitre, déjà? (je sais, tu me l'a déjà dis, mais j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire!)_** 8 pour la fin de l'année… enfin 7 maintenant… et qquns de plus pour la fin de l'histoire…

**_Ayako :J'en etait sûureuh que ct pr Mac gregor et Harry que Ginny complotait (brave ginny ) sors son panneau "pour le Harry/Mcgregor"_** MDR  
**_Mais là je stresse la fin de l'année est pour bientôt et Voldy nous a préparé un grand coup... et peut être que Sev va y être impliqué et... Ms j'y pense il ne peut pas mourir tant qu'on sait rien sur lui ! _**Ayako ou comment se faire des films ! RE MDR !

Merci à tous et toutes !


	73. Chapitre 73 : La Marque des Ténèbres

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 73**

**La Marque des Ténèbres**

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du grand escalier, essoufflés, supportant le poids d'un Neville gémissant, ils restèrent figés de surprise. Tout en bas, Dennis et McGregor levaient les yeux vers le grand lustre, sidérés. Ron et Hermione lâchèrent Neville et dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils suivirent les regards de leurs camarades. Ron laissa sortir un juron d'une grossièreté dont il n'eut même pas conscience. Hermione ne songea pas à lui en faire la remarque. Le spectacle qui les attendait était au-delà de toute appréciation. Elle se raccrocha à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Ils continuèrent à descendre, lentement, la gorge et le cœur serrés.

Luna était suspendue dans le lustre, accrochée aux branches par ses vêtements. Sa robe était déchirée, laissant voir ses sous-vêtements lacérés et tâchés de noir. Sa baguette était brisée en deux morceaux qui sortaient de ses oreilles, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en partie souillés d'une substance gluante, en partie – Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur- arrachés de manière à former la Marque des Ténèbres. Sur sa poitrine à demi dénudée, sur ses bras, et sur ses joues, la même marque était dessinée à l'encre noire. Elle paraissait inconsciente. Hermione espérait qu'elle était encore en vie. Un long cri de douleur et de désespoir ramena l'attention des quatre Préfets vers Neville. Le jeune homme abandonné en haut des escaliers avait entrepris de descendre tout seul, sur les fesses, les marches de l'escalier. Le regard de McGregor tomba sur lui. Le visage déformé de rage et de souffrance du jeune Londubat ne lui inspira aucune de ses moqueries habituelles. Elle releva vers Hermione des yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

La voix de Rusard ne les fit même pas sursauter. Le concierge leva à son tour les yeux vers le plafond. Il lâcha son trousseau de clés qui tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Il se mit à trembler et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler à l'aide.  
- Mr Rusard ! l'interrompit Hermione. Si vous criez Poudlard est perdue.  
Rusard regarda avec effroi cette fille qui paraissait n'éprouver aucune crainte devant la Marque des Ténèbres.  
- Ellie, va chercher Rogue, commanda Hermione.  
- Il… Il est encore dans son bureau, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Alors va le chercher dans son bureau !  
Le ton de la jeune Préfète de Gryffondor était dur et sans réplique. Ellie partit à reculons tandis qu'Hermione demandait à Dennis et Ron de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa sur Luna pendant qu'elle tenterait de l'attirer à elle. Les garçons levèrent leur baguette. Neville hurla. Ils allaient la faire tomber ! Ils allaient la tuer ! Le lustre était trop haut ! Une fausse manœuvre et elle s'écrasait au sol ! Il devenait hystérique. Hermione renonça à son idée et tenta de le calmer.  
- On va procéder autrement ! lui assura-t-elle, tandis que Ron au comble de l'agitation proposait d'envoyer au jeune homme un silencio carabiné pour le faire taire.  
Hermione se releva et cria : "Peeves !" Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, effarés.  
- Peeves, reprit-elle, je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi !  
L'esprit se matérialisa en haut des escaliers.  
- Peeves, il faut que tu décroches Luna de là-haut.  
- Je ne veux pas m'approcher de ça ! grinça-t-il.  
- Peeves, continua Hermione sur le même ton ferme. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si on la trouve demain matin ici ? L'école fermera, Peeves, et tu n'auras plus où aller cacher ta malheureuse non existence…  
- C'est pas vrai ! cria Peeves. Même si l'école est fermée je resterai ici !  
- Tout seul Peeves ? Tu veux passer le reste de l'éternité tout seul dans ce château sinistre ? Sans personne à embêter ? Sans personne pour te maudire ? Sans personne à effrayer ? Sans personne à surprendre dans des situations embarrassantes…  
Peeves serra les dents, les poings et se mit à trembler.  
- Adieu… Peeves ! fit Hermione tristement.  
Peeves poussa un cri de rage. Il disparut du palier. Neville étouffa un sanglot. Dennis cria à son tour. Il désignait l'esprit dans le lustre qui soulevait le corps inerte de la jeune victime par sa robe.  
- PEEVES !  
La voix du Professeur Rogue tonna dans le grand hall.  
- C'est pas moi ! aboya Peeves.  
Il ramena la jeune fille à Hermione et la lâcha brusquement dans ses bras. Neville se traîna jusqu'à elles. Ron et Dennis se précipitèrent. Rogue les écarta d'un geste. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Neville.  
- Miss McGregor, et vous Dennis, accompagnez Mr Londubat chez Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Non ! cria Neville qui se jeta sur le corps de Luna.  
Rogue le repoussa vivement. Il se pencha sur la jeune fille et l'ausculta rapidement. Il enleva délicatement les morceaux de baguette de ses oreilles et les rejeta sur le côté avec dégoût.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
- Je l'ignore, professeur, répondit la jeune fille. Nous avons trouvé Neville au bas des escaliers du quatrième étage. Il était inconscient et il est blessé. Il nous a dit que lui et Luna avaient été attaqués. Ils voulaient faire payer à Luna les articles de son père.  
Elle caressait son visage doucement. L'encre noire sur les joues de Luna se diluait sur ses doigts. Hermione tentait de refermer tant bien que mal les lambeaux de vêtements sur la chair nue de son amie.  
- McGregor ? fit Rogue.  
McGregor s'approcha en tremblant.  
- J'ai entendu Crabbe et Goyle qui parlaient, Monsieur, dit-elle. Ils disaient que nous aurions tous une grosse surprise demain matin. Et ça les faisait rire, Monsieur. Alors je me suis dit que si ça faisait rire ces deux débiles, ça sentait pas bon pour nous, ni pour Poudlard…  
- Vous les avez vus faire ? demanda le Professeur d'une voix froide.  
Les élèves secouèrent la tête.  
- Monsieur Rusard ?  
Rusard secoua la tête de la même manière. Rogue leva la tête vers Peeves.  
- C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! gémit l'esprit.  
- Ce ne sont pas ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle qui ont fait cela tous seuls ! ragea Rogue à voix basse. Ils en sont bien incapables.  
- Vous pensez à Malefoy ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.  
- Il n'a pas bougé de la salle commune, souffla McGregor. Sauf pour aller dans le bureau des Préfets.  
- Pas bougé ! pas bougé Malefoy ! haleta Peeves. Sale petit rat albinos qui fait ses sales coups en douce… Pas vu ! Pas pris !  
Le rire de Peeves commença à caqueter. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la marque noire partout sur le corps de Luna Lovegood et tremblait comme une feuille.  
- Les Ténèbres sont à nouveau dans Poudlard ! éclata-t-il d'un rire strident. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, petite vermine des cachots ? La dernière fois, c'est toi qui les a apportées ici ! C'est drôle, hein ? C'est très très drôle, hein ? Tu as peur toi aussi… Cette fois on dira pas que c'est Peeves qui a fait tout ça hein ? C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi !  
Rogue se releva, blafard. Si la terreur de Peeves tournait à l'hystérie, il réveillerait le château.  
- Peeves ? fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Veux-tu que j'appelle le Baron Sanglant pour te rappeler de qui tu dois avoir peur ? Va te cacher, Peeves. Et si jamais tu ouvres ta bouche de sale menteur…  
- AAAAAHHHHHH !  
Tous se retournèrent. En haut de l'escalier, Millicent Bulstrode se tenait la bouche, horrifiée du spectacle qui venait de la frapper. Elle réalisait ce que ses camarades avaient fait et qu'elle était dans une position plus que délicate. Ron lui lança un Silencio qui stoppa son hurlement. Rogue lui fit un signe impératif. Elle descendit les marches du Grand Escalier de la même manière qu'on monte celles qui mènent à l'échafaud. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du professeur.  
- McGregor ! Dennis ! Emmenez cette personne dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Ne laissez quiconque l'approcher et ne la désensorcelez pas. Qu'elle se taise. Je veillerai à ce que ce soit définitivement.  
Les yeux de Bulstrode s'agrandirent de terreur. Peeves poussa un petit cri avant de disparaître. Rusard laissait errer ses yeux de la marque dessinée sur Luna à la manche de Rogue.  
- Mr Rusard ! reprit le Professeur sur le même ton rude. Si jamais un mot sortait de vous sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, vous causeriez la fermeture de l'école et vous seriez de ce fait sans emploi… Si jamais Poudlard rouvrait, vous pouvez être certain que je ferais en sorte que **_vous_** vous n'y remettiez plus les pieds. Est-ce bien clair ?  
Rusard hocha la tête, terrorisé. Il désigna du menton les adolescents figés dans l'attente des ordres. Rogue se tourna vers McGregor et Dennis qui se hâtèrent d'obéir. Ils attrapèrent chacun un bras de Bulstrode et la traînèrent presque dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots. Neville sanglotait encore, sa main dans celle, glacée, de Luna.  
- Mr Londubat ! fit Rogue, dur et agacé. Remettez-vous ! Personne n'est mort !  
Le professeur parut remarquer les attelles à son bras et à sa jambe. Le mouchoir à son front était taché. Le sang avait recommencé à couler. Il se pencha sur lui, raide et brusque.  
- Allongez-vous au sol, ordonna-t-il.  
Neville obéit, tétanisé d'angoisse, la tête tournée vers Hermione qui tenait toujours Luna entre ses bras. Il entendit Rogue murmurer un Mobilis Corpus et se sentit soulevé du sol.  
- Monsieur Rusard, allez chercher le professeur Londubat ! Weasley, le professeur McGonagall est chez le Directeur. Vous direz Tarte aux Pommes avant de monter.  
- Hein ? fit Ron abasourdi.  
- C'est le mot de passe, jeune crétin ! Dites-leur de nous rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Granger ? Vous n'êtes pas encore prête ?  
Hermione se hâta de lancer un Mobilis Corpus sur Luna et suivit Rogue qui commençait à monter les escaliers vers l'infirmerie, Neville au bout de sa baguette.

Mrs Pomfresh ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, soucieuse et effrayée. Rogue et Hermione avaient essuyé les marques faites à l'encre sur Luna. Celle gravée dans ses cheveux était cependant encore visible. Un coup d'œil de Rogue fit taire les questions de la guérisseuse. L'heure n'était pas aux explications. On installa Neville sur un lit blanc, malgré ses protestations. Il ne voulait pas quitter Luna des yeux. Mrs Pomfresh le menaça de fermer ses rideaux s'il ne cessait ses jérémiades.  
Elle tourna tous ses soins vers la jeune fille inconsciente. Rogue lui fit un résumé de la situation tandis qu'elle vérifiait que ses oreilles n'avaient pas trop souffert et nettoyait sa chevelure. Elle grimaça de dégoût devant la substance qui collait à ses cheveux. Des touffes entières de cheveux lui restèrent entre les mains lorsqu'elle entreprit de l'enlever de la tête de Luna.  
- N'y touchez pas ! dit-elle vivement à Hermione qui voulait l'aider.  
Elle se lava très vite les mains et mit des gants.  
- On arrangera ça plus tard, murmura-t-elle. Vous, Miss Granger, occupez-vous de Mr Londubat. La blessure qu'il a à la tête me parait dans vos cordes.  
Et tandis qu'Hermione nettoyait la plaie sur le front d'un Neville sanglotant, Mrs Pomfresh montrait à Rogue quatre impacts sur le torse de Luna Lovegood et un cinquième sur sa gorge, comme une brûlure.  
- Oui, approuva Rogue, rageur. Ils devaient bien être cinq ou six pour la soulever jusque là-haut. Londubat ? Racontez à présent !  
Neville eut un hoquet. Le regard froid du professeur sur lui le tétanisait. Il lui fallait bien toute la sympathie d'Hermione et son sourire rassurant pour l'aider à surmonter son angoisse.  
- Je raccompagnai Luna chez elle, Monsieur… haleta-t-il. Et en haut des escaliers, on les a vus… D'abord, il n'y avait que Crabbe et Goyle avec cette fille, Bulstrode. Ils nous ont sauté dessus et on s'est battu. En bas des escaliers, il y avait Moon et Green et quelqu'un d'autre, une autre fille, mais je ne sais pas son nom. C'est celle qui a de gros rubans verts dans les cheveux. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire passer à Mr Lovegood le goût de raconter n'importe quoi. Ils ont lancé un Locomotor Mortis sur Luna et ils l'ont emmenée. Bustrode a voulu faire pareil avec moi, mais j'ai lancé la…  
Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, effaré. S'il parlait de la bombe à Estourbinette, ils allaient s'attirer tous des ennuis… enfin, encore plus d'ennuis… Hermione comprit soudain ce qui s'était passé. Neville avait lancé la poudre d'Estourbinette, mais il n'était pas assez loin. Bulstrode était tombée inconsciente et lui avait chu dans l'escalier.  
- C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé un étage plus bas ? demanda Hermione doucement.  
Neville hocha la tête lentement. S'il faisait des mouvements trop brusques, il souffrait le martyr et il en avait la nausée.  
Rogue fronça le sourcil. Il allait parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Algie Londubat entra dans l'infirmerie, le visage décomposé. Il se précipita vers son petit-neveu.  
- Doucement, Professeur, s'interposa Hermione entre l'oncle et les attelles.  
- Je vais bien, mon Oncle, dit Neville. C'est Luna…  
Neville se mit à pleurer, de douleur, de rage impuissante et de chagrin.  
- Je suis vraiment nul comme sorcier, n'est-ce pas… et comme petit ami aussi… Je les ai laissé tuer Luna sans rien faire.  
Rogue fit entendre un claquement de langue agacé.  
- Et que vouliez-vous faire contre six ? Et puis, elle n'est pas morte. Elle est juste sonnée. Vos amis lui ont évité de se retrouver au matin dans une situation gênante pour elle et pour l'école. Mrs Pomfresh va réduire vos fractures, elle va soigner votre amie et dans quelques jours, vous n'y songerez plus !  
Lorsqu'il se tut, le silence fut insupportable. Algie Londubat examina intensément son collègue.  
- Vous sentez-vous bien Severus ? demanda-t-il devant le visage pâle et les lèvres tremblantes de Rogue.  
Il s'avança vers lui, délaissant Neville, et il aperçut le corps outragé de Luna Lovegood. Il blêmit à son tour.  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! murmura-t-il. Pas **_ici_** !  
Le sourire de Rogue revint, sardonique.  
- Vous croyiez qu'il renoncerait, Commandeur ? Vous croyiez qu'il suffirait de lui prendre quelques serviteurs incapables pour lui faire peur ? Vous le connaissez mal. Il n'abandonnera pas cette partie. Ce n'est pas comme la première fois. Poudlard s'est mis sur son chemin une fois de trop…  
Un cri étouffé l'interrompit. Les Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore venaient d'arriver. Minerva McGonagall se précipita vers Luna. Elle recouvrit son corps du drap blanc de l'infirmerie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Cette fois, nous ne pouvons laisser le Conseil d'Administration dans l'ignorance, Albus ! dit-elle.  
Dumbledore leva la main. Son regard triste fixait la marque des Ténèbres dans la chevelure blonde de Luna.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à Mrs Pomfresh.  
La guérisseuse haussa les épaules.  
- Le réveil sera difficile, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle ferma les rideaux sur le lit de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers Neville. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de réduire ses fractures sous l'œil intéressé d'Hermione qui tâchait de se faire oublier, Algie Londubat s'adressait au Directeur.  
- Albus, insista-t-il, Minerva a raison… Ceci est trop grave pour rester impuni…  
- Il faut que Poudlard demeure ouverte ! insista Dumbledore à son tour. Il ne reste que quelques jours avant les vacances d'été. Si nous pouvons tenir jusque là, nous aurons dores et déjà gagné une bataille. Connaissons-nous les coupables ?  
- Nous avons des noms, reconnut Rogue. Mais nous ne pouvons les accuser et les renvoyer sans révéler à tous les raisons de cette exclusion.  
- Je suppose, fit McGonagall sévèrement, que ceux qui ont eu l'audace de commettre cette atrocité ne sont pas inconnus de leur directeur de Maison.  
Ses yeux fixaient férocement Rogue. Celui-ci se retint visiblement de parler.  
- Je suppose, sourit Dumbledore, que le Professeur Rogue a déjà en tête le moyen d'empêcher que de tels actes se reproduisent.  
La tension entre les deux professeurs retomba brusquement.  
- Pardonnez-moi, Severus, dit McGonagall. C'est juste que…  
- Je sais… lui répondit Rogue sur un ton amer.  
Il s'avança vers la porte, les épaules lasses. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, le visage fermé.  
- Professeur, dit-il. Une jeune personne m'attend dans mon bureau pour recevoir le châtiment de son crime. Je pense pouvoir tirer d'elle un certain nombre d'informations. Ai-je votre approbation quant aux moyens que je jugerai nécessaire pour que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas par elle ?  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- Vous avez ma confiance, Severus, lui répondit-il. Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné des raisons d'en douter.  
Rogue baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il sortit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Le silence régna un moment dans la pièce, à peine troublé par les reniflements de Neville. Son oncle s'assit à son chevet et lui promit qu'il veillerait sur lui et sur Luna toute la nuit. Dumbledore appela Hermione dans un geste bienveillant.  
- Inutile de vous recommander la plus grande discrétion, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit-il.  
McGonagall fit une moue dubitative. Elle se doutait qu'Hermione courrait tout raconter à ses amis dès qu'elle aurait franchi le seuil de l'infirmerie. Elles repartirent ensemble en silence et McGonagall poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle quitta la jeune fille devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec un serrement de cœur. Elle vit sur la banquette de la fenêtre Harry, Ginny, Dean et Seamus. Elle tourna la tête vers la table où Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil attendaient également. Au milieu de la pièce, Ron tenait Pattenrond dans ses bras. Le chat s'échappa dans un miaulement plaintif. Ron fut auprès d'elle avant lui. Il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle cacha son visage dans la robe du jeune homme. Elle entendait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, rapide et saccadé, comme en écho au sien. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle se mit à sangloter contre la poitrine de Ron. Lavande laissa échapper un petit cri nerveux. Ginny se leva, livide. Elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Luna ?  
La voix d'Harry était rauque, comme s'il essayait de retenir lui aussi des larmes et des sanglots. Ron ramena Hermione vers leurs amis. Il fit dégager Dean et Seamus de la banquette et fit asseoir la jeune fille. Il essuya ses yeux, prit ses mains entre les siennes et s'accroupit devant elle. Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux d'Hermione et frotta son front dans le cou de sa maîtresse.  
- Qu'a dit Mrs Pomfresh ? Et Neville ? Comment va-t-il ?  
Les questions fusèrent, toutes en même temps. Lentement, comme si elle devait faire un effort pour se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer dans l'infirmerie, Hermione raconta ce qui était arrivé à partir du moment où Ron était parti chercher Dumbledore et McGonagall. Il y eut encore un silence.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Rogue va faire à Bulstrode ?  
- Je voudrais qu'il la renvoie ! ragea Lavande.  
- Comment croyez-vous qu'il pourra la faire taire ? demanda Seamus.  
- Il va lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette et modifier sa mémoire, dit Harry sombrement. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle se taise. Elle ne pourra pas non plus informer ses amis de ce qu'elle a vu dans le Hall.  
- Je me demande comment tout cela va finir… frissonna Dean. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'entre nous…  
Son regard glissa vers Ginny. Ron le regarda terrorisé.  
- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Tout ça c'est la faute à McGregor !  
Harry leva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.  
- Oui, insista Ron. Si cette idiote ne s'était pas obstinée à placarder les articles du Chicaneur un peu partout, Malefoy n'aurait pas voulu se venger sur Luna.  
Hermione cessa de caresser Pattenrond. Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Ron et prit la main d'Harry.  
- Alors c'est notre faute à Harry et moi, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Nous n'aurions pas dû mêler les Lovegood à cela…  
Le rire de Ginny les fit sursauter.  
- Parce que tu crois que Mr Lovegood s'embarrasse de ce genre de choses ? Crois-moi si nous ne l'avions pas aiguillé sur Jedusor, il l'aurait trouvé lui-même ! Malefoy avait besoin d'un coup d'éclat. Il a trouvé le moyen de le faire. Dean a raison, il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous imposer un couvre-feu plus sévère jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? s'inquiéta Seamus.  
- Sous quel prétexte ? Que Neville est tombé dans les escaliers ? se moqua un peu Ron.  
- Il faudra revoir le système de patrouille, réfléchit Harry. Au lieu de patrouiller à deux, on fera ça à quatre. On ne se déplacera plus qu'en groupes. Comme les Serpentard dans leurs Quartiers.  
Tous firent une grimace.  
- Je vous en prie ! s'exclama Harry. Ne faites pas cette tête ! On savait tous que ça pouvait arriver ! Ça pourrait être pire !  
Il se leva, sérieux et grave.  
- Demain après le déjeuner, je veux voir McGregor et Dennis chez Mimi, dit-il à Ginny.  
Il se tourna vers Parvati :  
- Tu diras à ta sœur qu'elle vienne aussi avec Goldstein. Hermione, je veux qu'Ernie et Justin également soient présents. Tu diras bien à McMillan de fermer sa grande gueule !  
- C'est moi qui le lui dirai ! fit Ron.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- A présent, continua Harry, tout le monde dans son dortoir. Et silence. Je veux voir la tête que feront Malefoy et sa bande quand personne ne parlera de ce qui est arrivé à Luna et quand ils sauront que Bulstrode a passé le reste de la nuit dans son lit sans autre problème…  
- Tout de même, s'interrogea Lavande, pourquoi l'ont-ils laissée au milieu du couloir au risque qu'elle se fasse prendre ?  
- Parce que si elle disparaissait de la circulation, ça arrangerait bien les affaires de certains… répondit Hermione dans un soupir. Elle parle trop et elle est vraiment nulle. Je suppose que Malefoy doit se mordre les doigts de l'avoir enrôlée.  
- Si on pouvait trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de Moon aussi… murmura Ginny.  
Ron releva ses manches. Hermione posa sa main sur son bras.  
- Pas comme ça, Ron !  
- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est le griller auprès de Malefoy… réfléchit Ginny. Tu crois qu'on peut jouer sur son ambition dévorante ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.  
Hermione fit une grimace.  
- Je vois mal Malefoy croire n'importe lequel d'entre nous qui lui dirait que Moon veut sa place…  
- Pourtant, fit Harry en se rasseyant… Si Malefoy était privé de Moon, il serait obligé de se découvrir davantage et de prendre plus de risques par lui-même.  
- Il ne manque pas de lèche-bottes autour de lui… fit remarquer Ron. Et ce gars, Nott, serait bien aise de prendre la place laissée vacante par Moon…  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Nott est une éminence grise, dit-elle. Il agit dans l'ombre, s'il agit. Il n'est pas du genre à être la main de Malefoy… Lui, il serait plutôt la tête. Malefoy ne pourra pas compter sur Nott si Moon lui fait défaut.  
Elle poussa un soupir et frappa dans ses mains pour envoyer tout le monde au lit. Harry la retint quelques minutes. Il lui fit confirmer que Green, d'après les dires de Neville, participait bien à l'opération de la nuit. Il hocha la tête sans un mot.  
- Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui te mettrait en danger ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.  
- Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperai personnellement de lui si jamais il venait à croiser à nouveau notre chemin. Il va comprendre qu'Harry Potter est un homme de parole…  
- Harry ? le pria Hermione à voix basse.  
- Tu auras besoin de moi ? souffla Ron, les yeux brillants.  
- C'est possible… fit Harry.  
- Harry ? supplia Hermione.  
Harry caressa sa joue et l'embrassa.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je te promets qu'aucun de nous deux ne le touchera…  
Elle baissa ses yeux inquiets sur la baguette que Ron frappait dans la paume de sa main. Harry lui sourit largement.  
- … ni ne lèvera sa baguette sur lui ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Harry ! soupira Hermione désabusée.  
Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Ron fit de même dans un geste beaucoup plus tendre. Puis il l'embrassa et lui jura qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry faire de bêtises.  
- Tu es rassurée ? demanda-t-il à son oreille en la serrant contre lui.  
- Oui, Ron… murmura la jeune fille sur le même ton sur lequel elle répondait "Tu as raison, Ron…"  
Quand le jeune Weasley monta dans son dortoir, il trouva Harry assis sur le lit de Neville qui caressait le Mimbulus dans son pot. Il lui sembla que la plante chantait plus tristement que d'habitude.

Le lendemain à la première heure, Hermione monta à l'infirmerie pour voir ses amis. Elle trouva Neville au pied du lit de Luna réveillée. Mrs Pomfresh avait fait repousser ses cheveux arrachés et coupés ceux qui étaient abîmés. Les belles boucles blondes de la jeune fille n'étaient qu'un souvenir. Son visage paraissait plus rond et ses yeux agrandis. Hermione l'embrassa et la serra contre elle. Luna lui sourit, du même sourire qui lui était coutumier.  
- Ma pauvre Luna ! murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue qui ne portait plus de traces de la marque.  
- Ils vont payer ! menaça Neville.  
- Neville ! fit Luna. Ce n'est pas grave.  
- Ils ont cassé ta baguette ! s'indigna Neville.  
- J'en rachèterai une autre.  
- Et ce qu'ils ont fait à tes cheveux !  
- Ils repousseront.  
Neville mit la main sur la chemise de la jeune fille.  
- Ils t'ont fait du mal.  
- Mrs Pomfresh m'a soignée.  
- Ils ont voulu se moquer de toi.  
- Mais ils n'ont pas réussi.  
Elle caressa à son tour le front du jeune homme, où la cicatrice de la veille était encore un peu visible.  
- Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est qu'ils ont pris les boucles d'oreilles que tu m'as offertes, dit-elle.  
Hermione sursauta :  
- Qui ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Luna sans la regarder. Ce que je sais, c'est que je les avais quand ils m'ont emmenée et que je ne les ai plus… C'est important ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, dit Hermione soudain souriante. Mais nous le saurons vite.  
Elle se tourna vers Neville et lui demanda de ses nouvelles.  
Il allait mieux. Il pouvait sortir dès le matin, à condition, lui avait dit son oncle qu'il se contente de dire qu'il était tombé dans l'escalier. Quant à Luna, elle avait officiellement eu un malaise dû au stress des examens et devait rester quelques jours sous surveillance. Hermione se mit à rire. Qui croirait une chose pareille ?

Hermione resta un moment encore à l'infirmerie, puis elle laissa Neville et Luna à leur petit déjeuner et rejoignit la Grande Salle où l'attendaient ses amis. Elle les rassura tout d'abord sur l'état de Luna. Harry leur montra d'un geste discret de la tête la table des Serpentard où Malefoy et compagnie faisaient grise mine.

L'ambiance était presque légère. Les tables des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle paraissaient même particulièrement joyeuses. Moon avait fait un tour par le Hall où il n'y avait aucune trace des évènements de la veille. A n'en pas douter les professeurs étaient intervenus, cependant, ils ne paraissaient pas plus impressionnés que d'ordinaire. Malefoy jetait de sombres regards vers McGregor qui, il le savait, avait ramené cette idiote de Bulstrode dans son dortoir. Moon avait essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Millicent Bulstrode s'était étonnée : elle avait été surprise par deux Préfets et Rusard alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. Elle avait eu beau leur expliquer qu'elle était somnambule, Rogue n'avait pas voulu la croire et l'avait punie. Elle était consignée dans la salle commune de Serpentard entre les cours et tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances. Les apprentis Mangemorts étaient déroutés, et furieux. Malefoy en particulier glissait souvent les yeux vers Rogue. Son père lui avait toujours dit de rester sous la protection du Maître des Potions. Il avait cru comprendre que Rogue était à Poudlard pour ouvrir les portes de l'école au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son retour avéré, sa puissance retrouvée ne faisaient aucun doute. Rogue aurait pu depuis longtemps –aurait dû- livrer Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il semblait au contraire le protéger. Qu'attendait-il ? Bien sûr, il lui avait cette année évité bien des ennuis. Bien sûr, il lui avait servi des discours édifiant sur la conduite irréprochable qu'il devait opposer à ceux qui ne rêvaient que de le voir partir de Poudlard la tête basse sous les huées. Bien sûr, il ne voulait que tenir la promesse faite à son père que_ **rien de fâcheux** _ne lui arriverait. Le problème était que Drago n'eût pas considéré comme fâcheux de se faire renvoyer de cette école. Il pourrait toujours se faire admettre à Durmstrang, même si Karkarof, ce traître, n'en était plus directeur. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue. Si Karkarof avait déserté les rangs des Mangemorts, se pouvait-il que son professeur, celui que son père lui avait toujours présenté comme son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait lui-même considéré comme quelqu'un de sa famille depuis son enfance, eût aussi trahi la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se posait des questions depuis plusieurs mois. Son père, qu'il avait à peine revu pendant les dernières vacances, lui avait ordonné de se conformer aux recommandations de Severus Rogue. Il devait encore faire quelque chose pour son Maître s'il voulait appartenir un jour prochain à l'élite de ceux qui feraient la société sorcière de demain. Et il ne pouvait le faire qu'à Poudlard, où ce trouvait cette racaille de Potter.

L'absence à la table du petit déjeuner de Londubat et de cette folle de Lovegood le réconfortait un peu. Ils ne pourraient cacher longtemps leurs blessures. Moon était plus inquiet. Malefoy leur avait assuré que l'école fermerait dès qu'on trouverait la fille marquée et que les sanctions éventuelles qu'on pourrait opposer aux auteurs de ces actes vengeurs seraient par le fait annulées. Or, rien ne s'était passé comme le chef l'avait prévu et les deux victimes avaient beau être des idiots notoires, elles n'en étaient pas aveugles pour autant. Ils avaient dû donner des noms, dont le sien. Et même si les professeurs préféraient pour le moment nier ces évènements, ils ne pouvaient ignorer la part que certains y avaient prise… Crabbe et Goyle ne voulaient pas en rester là. Ils insistaient auprès de Drago pour prendre une cible plus marquante encore, comme la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, ce qui rendrait fous de rage et Potter et Weasley, avant de faire sa fête à cette teigne de McGregor et son amie Ginny Weasley par la même occasion. Malefoy préféra se ranger à l'avis de Moon. Il valait mieux en effet se faire oublier quelques temps, quitte à redoubler d'activité quand le moment serait venu.

Les hiboux déposèrent le courrier dans les assiettes. Ron s'empara de l'exemplaire de la Gazette d'Hermione qui répétait pour Dean et Seamus les nouvelles de Neville et Luna. Une bordée d'injures sortit de sa bouche, attirant les regards éberlués de ses amis. Avant qu'Hermione eût le temps de se scandaliser de son vocabulaire, il leur mit sous le nez un article qui les stupéfia. Une photo s'étalait à la Une, d'un immeuble détruit, encore fumant de poussière et la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus des décombres. La légende indiquait sobrement que ce champ de ruines abritait quelques heures auparavant les locaux du Chicaneur, dirigé par leur éminent confrère de la presse indépendante, Mr Lovegood. Hermione se jeta sur l'article, avec angoisse. Elle soupira très fort, rassurant à demi ses amis figés dans l'expectative.  
- Aucune victime n'est heureusement à déplorer, lut-elle à haute voix devant l'inquiétude de Ginny et Harry. Il semble que le bâtiment était vide lorsque s'est abattu sur lui la meute vindicative des serviteurs de Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu. Seuls les murs ont subi la rage des Mangemorts. Sans doute les amis de Celui-Qui-A-Changé-De-Nom ont-ils voulu apporter à notre confrère un démenti cinglant. Ils n'ont fait que confirmer les soupçons et raviver les doutes. Nous espérons que Mr Lovegood saura ne pas se laisser intimider par la démonstration flagrante des intentions de Lord Je-Sème-La-Mort : museler la presse dans sa recherche de la vérité. Nous en appelons au Ministère afin qu'il assure la sécurité et la liberté de la presse. Nous assurons à Mr Lovegood et au Chicaneur notre soutien véritable et blablabla…  
- La liberté de la presse ! manqua s'étouffer Ron. Ils ne manquent pas d'air, ces en…  
- Ron ! l'interrompit Hermione. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais surveille ton langage, mon cœur…  
- Tu crois que Malefoy savait, pour l'attaque du Chicaneur ? murmura Ginny, livide.  
- C'est une drôle de coïncidence, murmura Harry soudain frappé par la similitude des évènements.  
Les Gryffondor levèrent les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. McGregor comme d'ordinaire faisait la lecture des journaux à ses amis. Malefoy et ses acolytes, même s'ils affichaient une satisfaction sardonique, ne paraissaient pas s'attendre à une telle nouvelle. Les coups d'œil de connivence qu'ils se lançaient laissaient clairement entendre leur admiration pour leur chef.  
- Coïncidence ou pas, murmura à son tour Hermione, il faut les avoir à l'œil, tous…  
Ginny fit une grimace.  
- J'espère que Mr Lovegood aura eu le temps de cacher ses machines et de se mettre à l'abri.  
- Nous le saurons demain, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire confiant.  
- Pourquoi demain ? demanda Ron.  
- Parce que c'est le jour de parution du Chicaneur, gros malin ! répliqua Ginny.  
- Vous croyez que l'attaque dont Luna a été victime va l'inciter à revoir ses jugements ? questionna Dean.  
- Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit averti… fit Hermione dans une grimace dubitative. S'il se cache, les professeurs n'auront pas pu le prévenir… Et je ne crois pasque Luna soit du genre à vendre la mèche.  
Elle se leva brusquement lorsqu'elle vit passer McGregor.  
- Au fait, s'exclama-t-elle, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle. Je vous en parlerai dès que j'aurai vu Ellie.  
Ron la retint par la manche.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ta bonne nouvelle ?  
- Rien, il faut juste que je lui parle boucle d'oreilles…  
Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Ginny et Harry rougirent brusquement. Puis il se mit à rire et quitta la table en donnant une claque dans le dos de son ami.

* * *

Avant de commencer : Merci à Alixe qui fait de la pub pour ma fic dans les siennes !

**_Crookshank : Bon, pour ce qui est de la vie amoureuse d'Harry, je suis désespérée, là. A la fin du chapitre précédent, j'étais contente qu'il n'ait pas bu la potion (c'est vrai, quoi, des situations comme dans Tristan et Iseult ou le Songe d'une Nuit d'Ete, moi, ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise). Mais, là, je me demande si ça ne lui aurait pas fait les pieds, au Survivant! Je croyais qu'il était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments envers McGregor, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas._** Oui mais bon quand on accole les mots sentiments et Harry on sait bien ce que cela donne n'est-ce pas…  
**_Enfin, je crains qu'il faille attendre la rentrée prochaine pour les voir ensemble... si ça se fait! (soupir de l'incorrigible romantique ;-)...)._** C'est une prophétie ?  
**_Pour ce qui est de Ginny, je trouve que son engagement si actif dans la vie sentimentale de Harry est un peu louche quand même. Si ça se trouve, l'Oracle Ronaldien Stupide a encore frappé, en leur promettant six paires de jumeaux... lol!_** Hahahahahahhaha ! Elle veut peut-être simplement aider deux bons amis à elle…

**_lyla :_** Bienvenue à toi, Lyla ! **_Mcgregor et Harry? pet on avoir de l'espoir?_** L'espoir, c'est ce qui fait battre le cœur des hommes et tourner le monde… alors oui, il faut toujours garder espoir !

**_Lyane : Tu vois ce qui m'étonnes c'est que Ginny ai quand même voulu donner la potion à Harry en ayant entendu le professeur Longdubat. Mais bon, c'est Ginny, elle est comme ça._** Oui, c'est une Weasley, ne l'oublions pas et quand ils ont une idée en tête, les Weasley, ils ne l'ont pas ailleurs… Et elle est persuadée d'agir pour le bien de son ami. **_Est-ce que Rogue va parler avec Harry de ce qui c'est passer avec Voldi et Malfoy? _**Il lui faudrait reconnaître que sans l'intervention d'Harry, il serait… mort ? hum ! Est-il prêt à cela ?

**_Mi :_** Bienvenue à toi aussi Mi ! **_Hermione ne voudrait pas devenir prof de potion comme Rogue?_** Miss Teigne fait la grimace, se gratte le crâne, refait la grimace… et finalement : non… on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : bon, Harry n'en veut plus à Ginny, mais il ne sort toujours pas avec Ellie, quand va-t-il se décider le pauvre garçon?_** Mais va-t-il se décider ?  
**_Ron se rendra-t-il compte de son manque de déduction au sujet du filtre?_** Pas tout de suite.  
**_Rogue, pourra-t-il rejoindre les mangemorts après l'incident avec Malefoy père?_** C'est la question…  
**_Pourquoi avancer les résultats des Buses?_** Je n'ai pas avancé les résultats des Buse. C'est JKR qui les a retardés dans le T5. Dans le T3, me semble-t-il, à la fin de l'année, avant de prendre le Poudlard express, Percy savait qu'il avait obtenu ses Aspics et les jumeaux qu'ils avaient eu leurs Buse (du moins celles qu'ils avaient décidé de réussir… !) Je suppose que c'est un procédé dramatique pour tenir en haleine ses lecteurs –comme si y avait besoin ! – qui pourrait s'expliquer également par le fait de l'annonce du retour de Voldemort…  
**_Malefoy fils va-t-il prendre des intiatives anti-Ellie?_** Ha ! Ça aussi c'est une question cruciale !

**_Cornedrue_** Re coucou, Cornedrue ! **_je voulais reviewer dans l'ordre, et je vais commencer promis... j'ai à dire sur chaque chapitre..._** J'ai hâte de lire tes commentaires !

**_Frudule_****_ : Roh!J'aurais du me douter que c'était Luna qu'il allait en patir!Pourquoi j'y ai pas pense!Tu as l'art d'embrouiller toi!_** Ben oui ! quelque part c'est quand mm le journal de son père qui a ouvert les hostilités…  
**_J'espere qu'elle est vivante, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage:_** Je l'aime beaucoup aussi.  
**_Sinon je crois que le petit Drago a enfin senti le vent tourner...qqchose me dit qu'il va plus servir le lord tres longtemps!Enfin, je suis pas Ron moi! pas tres perspicace!_** Alors alors alors… Comment va réagir Drago ? Crois-tu réellement qu'il soit du genre à s'avouer battu parce qu'une feuille de chou a répandu des insanités sur son Maître ?


	74. Chapitre 74 : Vengeances

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Enfin le week-end ! Désolée de n'avoir pu poster hier… Merci pour vos reviewes !

* * *

**Chapitre 74**

**Vengeances**

Mimi Geignarde était furieuse. Elle avait beau hurler sa désapprobation, ses toilettes étaient pleines de monde. Au début, Harry Potter était arrivé seul, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais elle avait dû renoncer à lui faire la conversation. Cette dévergondée de McGregor s'était pointée peu après le jeune homme. Mimi s'était plantée derrière l'épaule d'Harry, le visage renfrogné, glissant quelques remarques acerbes sur les propos toujours sarcastiques de la jeune Préfète. Harry avait fini par la prier d'aller surveiller la porte, un sourire poli aux lèvres et les joues rosissantes en songeant aux commentaires qu'Ellie avait fait un jour sur l'affection que le fantôme lui portait.

McGregor lui avait appris, ou plutôt avait confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait au sujet de Bulstrode. Elle et Dennis ignoraient quel genre d'informations Rogue avait soutiré d'elle, car il les avait mis à la porte de son bureau, et aucune oreille à rallonge n'avait pu transpercé le secret de la porte. Il les avait rappelé un peu plus tard et elle avait remarqué un verre sur le bureau. Rogue avait dit alors : _Miss Bulstrode, vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu. Je ne crois pas une seconde que vous soyez somnambule. Vous viendrez me voir demain pour vous voir notifier votre punition. McGregor et Dennis vous ont surprise, ils vont vous raccompagner._ Puis il avait agité sa baguette et la fille avait paru s'éveiller d'une longue stupeur. Elle avait baissé la tête et dit : "Oui, Monsieur" d'un air penaud. Rogue s'était alors tourné vers les deux Préfets et leur avait recommandé de bien se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de dire afin que chacun sût ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui désobéissaient aux règlements de l'école. C'était donc la version qu'ils servaient depuis le matin à tous ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu de jugement pour se douter que quelque chose était arrivé. Harry hocha la tête lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit.  
- Véritaserum et Oubliette ? demanda-t-il en faisant allusion au verre sur le bureau du professeur et au sortilège utilisé par le professeur.  
- C'est probable. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…  
Elle se tut et Harry ne reprit pas la parole. Il était gêné et il lui sembla que, pour une fois, il en allait de même pour McGregor. Et cela le troubla bien plus que ses sarcasmes habituels. Il se racla la gorge, remonta ses lunettes, et baissa les yeux. Dans un moment, les autres arriveraient pour la suite de cette nouvelle réunion d'état major de crise. Ils ne se pressaient guère apparemment. Le silence s'éternisait. Mimi boudait devant sa porte.  
- Ce que j'aime avec toi, Potter, dit soudain McGregor, c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire la conversation.  
Harry se demandait dans quel sens il devait prendre la remarque, lorsque Mimi apparut devant Ellie.  
- C'est peut-être qu'il n'a rien à te dire ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage.  
Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme soudain prit d'un fou rire. Elle battit des cils et dit d'une voix plus douce.  
- Pas vrai Harry ?  
McGregor éclata de rire à son tour.  
- Au fait, Potter, tu m'avais promis de me raconter comment toi et "Miss Je me rince l'œil dans les tuyauteries" vous êtes retrouvés ensemble dans la salle de bains des Préfets…  
Harry fut heureux de l'aubaine. Il lui fit un récit sommaire des évènements qui l'avaient amené à prendre un bain dans la salle de bains réservée aux Préfets. La pensée de Cédric Diggory lui rappela que quelques jours seulement le séparaient du second anniversaire de l'avènement de Voldemort et de la mort du jeune champion. Mimi poussa un long soupir qui fit lever la tête aux jeunes gens.  
- Cédric… murmura-t-elle. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort à Poudlard ! Il aurait pu hanter l'école avec moi…  
- C'est surtout dommage pour lui ! lui répondit McGregor.  
Elle fit tourner son index sur sa tempe à l'intention d'Harry. Le fantôme surprit son geste et lui tira la langue.  
- Et je croyais que c'était _Harry_qui t'intéressait ? reprit la Préfète de Serpentard.  
Mimi revint vers le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants d'une lueur avide.  
- Oh oui ! dit-elle. Lui au moins, il y a encore une chance pour qu'il puisse hanter les toilettes avec moi, d'après ce qu'on dit…  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace dégoûtée que McGregor lui rendit. Il lui sourit. Elle était exaspérante, mais personne n'arrivait à le faire sourire de choses graves comme elle. A part Ron, et encore doutait-il que le faire rire entrait toujours dans les intentions de son ami. Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait la jeune fille intensément au regard amusé qu'elle lui rendait.  
- Neville doit venir pour nous donner des nouvelles de Luna, dit-il très vite. Tu as vu leur tête, à Malefoy et sa bande ? Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela.  
Ellie ramena ses cheveux en arrière, retenant un frisson.  
- Je suis allée la voir ce matin, dit-elle la tête baissée.  
Elle jouait avec ses cheveux bruns, enroulant ses boucles sombres autour de ses doigts. Harry se souvint qu'Hermione leur avait décrit la nouvelle coupe de Luna.  
- Elle s'en fiche ! reprit McGregor. Ils ont saccagé sa chevelure, et elle s'en fiche. Et Londubat aussi s'en fiche. Il la regarde toujours avec ses yeux énamourés. Ils sont totalement dingues tous les deux ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il lui tarde de quitter l'infirmerie. Moi si j'avais sa tête, je voudrais que personne ne me voie…  
Elle essaya de rire. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace de moquerie dans ses paroles. Juste une immense colère et une grande angoisse. Harry fit un pas vers elle.  
- Si on t'avait coupé les cheveux comme elle, je suis sûr que tu serais encore très jolie.  
Il parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- Je veux dire, que ça ne te gêne pas de te faire remarquer, de toutes façons…  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
- Et tu crois que c'est pour cela que je traîne avec toi… et tes amis ? Pour me faire remarquer ?  
Harry haussa une épaule. McGregor reprit l'air fier qu'elle avait quelquefois. L'idée qu'il l'avait blessée effleura l'esprit du jeune homme.  
- Tu sais, Potter, tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux ! j'en ai rien à faire de toi et de ta cicatrice.  
- Tant mieux ! lui répondit Harry.  
On ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ron qui accompagnait Neville. Ils furent aussitôt suivis de tous ceux qui avaient rendez-vous dans les appartements de Mimi Geignarde.

Le silence accueillit le récit des évènements de la veille. Dennis à son tour raconta les mesures prises par Rogue à l'encontre de Bulstrode. Il fallut toute la patience d'Hermione et sa faculté de persuasion pour expliquer les raisons qui dictaient leur conduite aux professeurs. Justin Flinch-Fletchey fit remarquer que le silence s'imposait vis-à-vis des Serpentard – Heu… désolé, Dennis… des petits copains de Malefoy- et des parents qui ne manqueraient pas de piquer une crise de nerfs s'ils savaient ce qui se passaient à Poudlard, mais que leur camarades de l'AD –Heu… désolé Hermione, du Club de Duels- devaient être mis au courant des évènements. Cela permettrait de leur faire d'autant mieux comprendre la gravité de la situation et de surveiller d'autant plus ces maudits… Ser…viteurs de Malefoy. Dennis l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Ernie McMillan proposa de jeter dans le lac ceux qui s'étaient permis de lever la main sur l'une d'entre eux.  
- Doucement, Ernie, le calma Hermione. McGregor se charge de faire passer à Moon l'envie de recommencer.  
Tous les yeux cherchèrent la jeune fille qui s'était retirée au fond des toilettes. Elle leva la main pour signifier qu'elle s'en occupait déjà.  
- Ron et Harry ont l'intention de prendre Green entre quatre… heu… non six yeux ! continua Hermione dans un soupir.  
Ron hocha vivement la tête.  
- Bulstrode, elle est déjà punie… reprit Hermione. L'autre fille, cette Armstrong Laurena…  
- Elle est pour moi ! fit Ginny. On a des cours ensemble. Je sais comment lui faire regretter de s'en prendre à mes amis.  
- Ginny ? fit Ron sévèrement. Tu seras prudente quand même… ?  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Le regard d'Hermione lui disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarque.  
- Il reste Crabbe et Goyle ! clama Mcmillan. Vous nous les laissez, ces deux. Malone, Stevens et moi on rêve de se les encadrer depuis longtemps.  
- Moi aussi ! fit sombrement Neville.

D'accord ! approuva Ernie. Tu donneras le premier coup, Neville !  
- Eh là ! les interrompit Dennis. Moi aussi je rêve de leur faire passer le goût du pain à ces deux-là !  
- OK ! accepta le Préfet de Poufsouffle.  
- Ça fait cinq contre deux… commenta Hermione.  
- Et alors ? fit Neville. Ils étaient bien six contre nous hier soir…  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Je voulais juste dire qu'il ne faudrait pas vous faire prendre par un professeur…  
- T'inquiète pas, ricana Mcmillan. Là où on va les emmener, on n'est pas prêt de les retrouver…  
- Et Malefoy ?  
La voix de McGregor les calma tous.  
- Quoi ? Malefoy ? imita Ron en haussant les épaules.  
- Je sais bien qu'il n'était pas dans les couloirs hier soir, mais c'est quand même lui qui est à l'origine de cette histoire… Alors, je demande : qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour "punir" Malefoy ?

Il y eut un silence. Chacun retenait son souffle. Tous plus ou moins jetaient le regard vers Harry. Ils semblaient considérer que Malefoy était la chasse gardée du jeune Potter. Celui-ci leur fit un sourire forcé.  
- Ne vous souciez pas de Malefoy, dit-il. Il recevra une punition autrement plus douloureuse que celles que nous pourrions imaginer pour lui, lorsqu'il rentrera auprès de son Maître pour les vacances et que Poudlard sera toujours un refuge pour ceux qui s'élèvent contre lui…  
Beaucoup de ceux qui étaient là frémirent. Justin toussota et rappela que les cours n'étaient pas encore finis. Ils se dispersèrent les uns après les autres. Ginny rappela McGregor qui partait avec les autres.  
- Tu te caches ? fit-elle en riant.  
- Non, répondit doucement McGregor. J'essaie simplement de ne pas me faire remarquer…  
Elle fit une grimace à Harry.  
- Mais apparemment, j'ai du mal… Ce doit être une question de nature.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils. McGregor fit un au revoir moqueur à Mimi qui lui tira la langue lorsqu'elle sortit. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Rien, bafouilla le jeune homme, interdit de l'air furieux de son amie.  
- Rien ? répéta Ginny. Ouais ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi !

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron en cours. McGonagall se laissa dérider par Seamus qui fit le pitre pour faire rire Neville.  
- Monsieur Finnigan ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous réussirez dans la vie !  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame, lui répondit Seamus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de réussir, j'ai l'intention d'être heureux.  
Lavande et Parvati se mirent à glousser. Ron éclata de rire. Harry se dit qu'il avait à peu près la même ambition. Le reste de la classe attendait la réaction de McGonagall.  
- Alors, je vous souhaite de réussir à être heureux, Monsieur Finnigan, dit simplement la directrice des Gryffondor.  
Une émotion étrange serrait sa gorge et elle écourta son cours. Les jeunes gens s'égayèrent dans les couloirs –en silence, leur rappela Hermione. Ron et elle montèrent dans le bureau des Préfets, et comme ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle consigne encore, le jeune homme lui proposa de se rendre au bord du lac avec lui.  
Elle accepta et ils descendirent la main dans la main jusqu'aux rives, à l'endroit même où ils attendaient que le temps passât l'été précédent. D'autres élèves profitaient du soleil lors de leur après midi libre, mais ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Hermione sortit un livre de dessous sa robe. Ron cessa de coiffer les cheveux de la jeune fille de ses doigts pour lui jeter un regard de reproche.  
- Hony ! murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Tu es incorrigible !  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le livre qu'elle avait amené.  
Ron lâcha sa taille pour se saisir du Code du Transplanage de Tonks.  
- On l'étudie ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
- Je le connais déjà par cœur, se vanta Ron.  
Hermione se mit à genoux à côté de lui et entreprit de vérifier ses dires sur-le-champ. Ils discutèrent quelques points de théorie. Hermione lui prouva, textes à l'appui, qu'elle avait raison. Elle lui fit réviser le code, ce dont il se plaignit moins que de ses leçons de botanique. A la fin de l'après midi, Harry vint les trouver. Ron lui lança le Code du Transplanage d'un air impératif.  
- Hermione et moi, on le connaît par cœur ! annonça-t-il. Tu as intérêt à le savoir avant la fin des vacances. On s'entraînera à la pratique avant ton anniversaire au QG.  
- On n'a pas le droit de transplaner chez Fleur, lui souffla Hermione en riant.  
- On s'en fiche ! répondit Ron. On a le droit de transplaner du salon aux chambres, ou des chambres aux chambres non ?  
Harry se mit à rire.  
- Oui mais je doute que ta mère soit d'accord pour nous laisser transplaner dans la chambre des filles ! Et Ginny aurait vite fait de nous jeter dehors !  
Ron tenait Hermione contre lui, ses deux bras autour d'elle. Il se mit à rire aussi, tout en resserrant son étreinte.  
- Ce serait plus simple si tu voulais bien t'occuper de ma sœur, elle n'aurait plus rien à dire ! Et franchement, si toi et elle passiez plus de temps ensemble, elle en passerait moins avec McGregor. Je n'aime pas trop les voir ensemble, ces deux-là.  
- Elles sont amies, lui répondit Hermione en souriant d'un air complice à Harry qui rougit un peu.  
Ron renifla.  
- Amies ? Avec une Serpentard ? Aïe !  
Hermione venait de lui lancer un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- J'imagine que tu as dit à ta sœur de se méfier d'Ellie, non ? demanda Hermione sur un ton pincé.  
- J'ai bien essayé ! Mais elle m'a prié de me mêler de mes affaires. Elle m'a menacé de ses chauve-furies si jamais je disais un mot contre McGregor devant elle. Tu la connais, elle est capable de le faire ! Cette histoire de Philtre d'Amour, d'ailleurs, je suis certain que cela vient de l'autre crétine. Et je m'étonne que tu les aies laissées faire, Hony. C'est formellement interdit par le règlement.  
Hermione se mit à rire.  
- Tu viens de le dire, Ginny n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête. C'est pourquoi je lui ai permis d'utiliser le labo, plutôt que de travailler dans les toilettes de Mimi. Tu imagines si on l'avait trouvée à composer une potion illicite, elle aurait été renvoyée…  
- Et si on avait trouvé la potion dans ton labo ? insista Ron. C'est toi qu'on aurait renvoyée.  
- Il aurait d'abord fallu trouver le labo, mon cœur.  
Ron se mit à toussoter le nom de Rogue. Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Crois-moi, Rogue a autre chose à l'esprit que les combines amoureuses des élèves de Cinquième Année.  
Ron ouvrit la bouche. Harry préféra l'interrompre avant qu'il parlât.  
- On a quelque chose à faire, toi et moi, lui dit-il sur un signe de tête.  
- Green ? demanda Ron, soudain intéressé.  
Harry ne répondit pas devant l'air renfrogné d'Hermione. Il lui fit passer un message qui lui redonnerait le sourire. Il avait trouvé Ginny et Ellie dans la salle des Quatre Maisons :  
- McGregor te fait dire que tu avais raison : elle a trouvé la salle des Trophées de Moon et ce que tu sais y était…  
- De quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna Ron.  
- Du moyen d'envoyer Moon sur Saturne, répondit Hermione.  
Harry éclata de rire. Il tira sur la manche de Ron pour lui faire lâcher Hermione. Il le pressa : ils allaient rater la sortie de Green.  
Ils trouvèrent le jeune Serpentard qui descendait le grand escalier du Hall alors qu'ils rentraient. Harry marcha vivement vers lui, recommandant à Ron de se tenir légèrement en retrait. Green s'arrêta au milieu des marches et son visage prit une teinte qui lui fit mériter amplement son patronyme. Il déglutit et repartit en marche arrière, les yeux aux aguets, regrettant de ne pouvoir voir dans son dos. Harry le rattrapa et prit son bras gauche, tandis que Ron faisait de même à sa droite.  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Green ? susurra Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il lui faisait faire demi tour vers l'escalier qu'il venait de remonter à vive allure.  
- Mais… Mais…. Je te jure que je ne lui même pas adressé la parole !  
Les pieds du garçon ne touchaient plus le sol. Il continuait à marcher dans le vide, pris d'une panique incontrôlable. Il lançait des regards implorants à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Potter et Weasley souriaient et discutaient sereinement, saluant chacun d'un air désinvolte.  
- Et Luna Lovegood, Green, demanda Harry sur le ton badin de la conversation. A elle non plus tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole avant de l'envoyer dans le lustre ?  
La panique fit place à la terreur dans le regard du Serpentard. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond du Hall et ne fut soulagé qu'à moitié quand Potter et Weasley le firent sortir sur le perron du château. Il y avait tant de monde dehors, par cette belle après midi. Ils n'oseraient rien lui faire devant tous ces témoins. Ils l'emmenèrent sur les bords du lac, et du pas de la promenade, ils firent un bout de chemin. Ronald Weasley le bouscula légèrement.  
- Alors ? fit-il bourru. Harry t'a posé une question : vous lui avez dit quoi à Luna quand vous l'avez balancé dans le lustre ?  
- C'était pas ma faute ! se défendit Green en gémissant. Moi, je voulais pas. C'est Moon qui m'a obligé ! Il a dit que si je ne venais pas avec eux, je retournerai à l'infirmerie !  
- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! fit Ron faussement compatissant. Ils sont drôlement méchants tes nouveaux amis, Green. Plus méchants que Potter, pas vrai ?  
Il souriait et son sourire semblait emplir de terreur le garçon de Serpentard. Harry avait du mal à cacher son propre sourire. Ron jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il lui fit signe de le lâcher.  
- Ils sont tellement méchants qu'un pauvre type comme lui ne peut pas le supporter, continua Harry. Regarde donc la tête qu'il a, Ron. Il en est malade, ça se voit. Sûr qu'il va perdre la tête un de ces jours… Et ça serait maintenant que ça m'étonnerait pas.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait donc Harry en tête. Green ouvrit grands ses yeux et sa bouche.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? bafouilla-t-il. Si vous me touchez, je crie !  
Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ron l'imita.  
- Mais non, Green ! dit Harry à voix forte. Tu ne risques rien, voyons. Personne ne te veut de mal.  
Green jeta des regards alarmés autour de lui. On leva les yeux vers eux, par curiosité.  
- Aidez- moi ! voulut-il crier.  
- Mais bien sûr que nous t'aiderons, Davy, répondit Harry sur un ton désolé. Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Personne ne laissera ceux qui t'ont envoyé chez Mrs Pomfresh une première fois recommencer… Les professeurs ne les laisseront pas faire de toutes façons…  
- Vous voulez ma mort ? gémit Green, livide.  
Il fit un pas en arrière et se mit brutalement à courir le long de la rive, bousculant ses camarades qui étaient installés au bord de l'eau. Harry et Ron coururent derrière lui.  
- Davy ! cria Harry. Reviens ! Ne fais pas de bêtise ! Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Oui, Davy ! Cela n'en vaut pas la peine ! répéta Ron sans savoir où Harry voulait en venir.  
Soudain, Green se jeta à l'eau. Du moins, tout le monde eut l'impression qu'il plongeait dans le lac et s'éloignait de la rive dans des gestes désordonnés. Hermione Granger poussa un cri en se levant vivement. Elle courut vers la rive en même temps que ses amis Potter et Weasley. Green réapparut. Il faisait de grands mouvements qui, loin de l'aider, l'enfonçaient davantage.  
- Par Merlin ! s'écria Ron à voix basse. Harry ! Il ne sait pas nager.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait la tête de Green, parfaitement concentré.  
- Harry ! Ça suffit ! intima Hermione très inquiète.  
- Tu as raison, fit soudain Harry. Il a eu assez peur comme cela.  
Ce ne fut pas l'avis du calamar géant, qu'on avait dérangé dans son repos vespéral. Il saisit Green par une jambe et le souleva à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du lac. Il y eut un grand cri, à la fois de crainte et de soulagement. Jezebel Dawson poussa un hurlement de terreur. Dennis Crivey une exclamation de joie. Et Colin prit une photo.  
Le calamar reposa Green sur l'herbe de la rive comme le professeur McGonagall arrivait, alertée par les cris. Green bafouillait, crachait l'eau saumâtre du lac, s'embrouillait. Hermione, Ron et Harry l'entouraient d'une sollicitude qui leur valut les félicitations de McGonagall. Ils laissèrent le soin aux témoins de raconter comment Green avait perdu la tête et s'était jeté à l'eau, dans un mouvement désespéré. Les paroles de Potter furent répétées scrupuleusement par tous les témoins, celles de Green également. McGonagall levait un sourcil sceptique, cependant le jeune Serpentard paraissait assez confus pour qu'on crût cette histoire. Potter et Weasley insistèrent pour accompagner leur malheureux camarade à l'infirmerie où le Professeur Rogue les rejoignit. Il demanda aux Gryffondor de lui raconter leur version des faits. Avec un aplomb dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Harry expliqua que lui et son ami Ronald Weasley étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de leur camarade Green qu'ils ne voyaient plus au club de duels depuis pas mal de temps à présent. Celui-ci leur avait alors avoué qu'ils se sentait menacé, intimidé, bousculé parfois même et qu'il avait très peur. Il se demandait s'il pourrait tenir jusqu'aux vacances et la pensée de revenir en septembre dans cette ambiance lui était intolérable. Ils avaient essayé de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'il se faisait peut-être des idées… mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et il s'était brusquement jeté dans le lac. Harry soupira avec sollicitude tandis que Ron ajoutait :  
- Peut-être serait-il bon pour lui de l'éloigner un peu, Professeur. Vous savez, il a passé ses BUSE cette année. Ce doit être le stress des examens.  
A ce moment, Luna sortit de derrière son rideau, vêtue pour reprendre sa place dans l'école, ses cheveux recoupés grâce à un sortilège de Ginny. Green poussa un petit cri en la voyant. Rogue, qui n'avait pas interrompu Harry une seule fois, fit un petit claquement de la langue agacé :  
- Voyons, Green ! Remettez-vous ! Ne dirait-on pas que vous avez vu un revenant ?  
Green tourna de l'œil. Ron le retint par le bras et le remit d'aplomb sur son siège.  
- Vous avez sans doute raison, Weasley, reprit le professeur le plus sérieusement du monde. Je vais contacter les parents de Mr Green immédiatement, afin qu'ils viennent chercher leur fils le plus rapidement possible.  
Harry et Ron prirent chacun un bras de Luna sous le leur et l'accompagnèrent hors de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire de bon cœur.  
- Le stress des examens… fit Luna en les regardant l'un après l'autre.  
Harry l'embrassa sur une joue, Ron sur l'autre. Puis le jeune Weasley se pencha un peu pour demander à Harry pourquoi Green paraissait avoir si peur de lui.  
- Parce qu'il craignait que tu n'aies appris qu'il avait des vues sur ta sœur ! répondit Harry.  
- Quoi ? hurla Ron, prêt à retourner à l'infirmerie casser la figure du gars. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?  
- Pour t'éviter des ennuis, Ron, répliqua Harry.  
Ron bougonna quelques secondes encore puis il dit :  
- Merci, Harry.  
Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Rogue les avait rejoints en deux enjambées. Il passa auprès d'eux sur un regard à Harry.  
- Vous avez vu ? dit Luna quand le professeur se fut éloigné.  
- Quoi ? fit Ron, inquiet.  
- C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire, reprit Luna d'un air absent.  
Ron lui jeta un œil perplexe.  
- Tu es sûre, Luna ? Où as-tu vu qu'il souriait ? demanda-t-il doucement, comme à quelqu'un qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier.  
- Dans ses yeux, répondit la jeune fille.  
Harry baissa la tête. Lui aussi avait perçu l'éclair dans le regard habituellement fermé du professeur.

Green ne reparut pas. Ses parents vinrent le chercher dès le lendemain matin. Il sembla sérieusement affecté à ceux qui assistèrent à son départ en diligence. L'histoire de sa dépression nerveuse sembla plausible à tous, même à ses complices de Serpentard. Son absence toutefois fut éclipsée par le retour de Luna, à qui sa table de Serdaigle fit une ovation lorsqu'elle se présenta au bras de Neville pour prendre son repas. Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons elle fut également très entourée. Ron faillit se battre avec McGregor car cette dernière eut le malheur, dans un vieux réflexe, de l'appeler Loufoca. Luna les sépara elle-même et les mit d'accord en rappelant à Ron qu'il ne la nommait pas autrement il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela. McGregor fit des excuses que la jeune fille accepta et renvoya tout le monde à sa place. Elle les pria de ne pas se priver de faire des commentaires sur ses cheveux massacrés et sur sa baguette cassée. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on changeât ses habitudes pour elle. Même si elle se déclara heureuse de s'être découvert autant d'amis. On lui demanda si elle avait des nouvelles de son père et la lecture de l'article de la Gazette ne la troubla pas plus que cela. Son père lui avait dit qu'il se mettrait à l'abri, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Elle le verrait quand il viendrait la chercher pour les vacances. Jusque là, elle n'avait qu'à attendre les résultats de ses BUSE en compagnie de ses amis et de Neville, qui lui avaient apporté tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, au moment où elle en avait eu besoin.

Le lendemain après midi, ce fut au tour de Laurena Armstrong de monter en courant à l'infirmerie, traînant derrière elle le caquètement moqueur de Peeves. Sa gourmandise légendaire avait été l'instrument de la vengeance de Ginny. La veille, la jeune fille avait envoyé un hibou à ses frères dans leur boutique pour leur raconter ce qui était arrivé à Luna et Neville et leur commander une boite de Dragée Arc en Ciel. Les jumeaux, heureux de participer à une juste cause, la lui avaient fait parvenir par retour du courrier, avec les compliments _très spéciaux_ de la maison. Ginny avait effacé du couvercle la moindre allusion au nom de Weasley et la boite avait circulé sous la robe de Bethsabée Singleton jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentard. Elle était arrivée dans le dortoir de Armstrong, en passant de mains en mains et s'était retrouvée ouverte sur le lit d'une camarade de dortoir de la fille. Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait goûter aux bonbons qui avaient l'air très appétissants. L'autre lui avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas à elle, mais qu'elle pouvait se servir, puisque la boite était ouverte. Les dragées étaient excellentes. Laurena en prit plusieurs à la fois. Sa voisine de chambre s'éclipsa, pour cacher son fou rire. Lorsqu'elle descendit quelques quarts d'heure plus tard, la salle entière de Serpentard éclata de rire. Elle ressemblait sans s'en être rendu compte à un caméléon qui se serait endormi sur un plaid écossais. La boite disparut, les bonbons aussi, personne n'en avait entendu parler. Le professeur Rogue appelé en urgence par Mrs Pomfresh, partagée entre l'exaspération et le fou rire, eut bien quelques soupçons, mais les preuves avaient disparu et il ne mit pas grand enthousiasme à les faire chercher. Il sermonna la jeune fille sur sa gourmandise imprudente et l'obligea à quitter l'infirmerie afin de ne pas donner à Mrs Pomfresh un surcroît de travail, puisque apparemment son état ne nécessitait d'autre soin que celui du temps qui passe. Les jumeaux avaient particulièrement soigné leur invention cette fois. La fille attendit quinze jours après le début des vacances que _cela passât_.

La fébrilité recommençait à gagner les élèves. Dumbledore avait promis les résultats des examens avant la fin de l'année scolaire et ils s'impatientaient. Ils s'impatientaient également concernant le châtiment de Crabbe, Goyle et Moon. Les trois Serpentard recommençaient à lever la tête, certains à présent que les professeurs ne tenteraient rien contre eux. Les mésaventures de leurs camarades Green et Armstrong avaient été mise sur le compte de l'émotivité de l'un et de la gourmandise de l'autre. Rien ne les reliait aux Gryffondor et même si Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait su que Green était en compagnie de Potter, il s'était trouvé nombre de témoins pour lui assurer que celui-ci ne l'avait touché ni du doigt ni de la baguette.

Le vingt-quatre juin arrivait à grands pas. Tout le monde trépignait. C'était la date annoncée par McGonagall pour l'affichage des résultats des BUSE et des ASPIC. C'était aussi la date de l'anniversaire de la mort de Cédric et du second avènement de Voldemort. Harry était anxieux. Les échecs du Maître des Ténèbres avec la cérémonie moldue de l'anniversaire de la Reine et l'attaque avortée des locaux du Chicaneur ne lui plaisaient qu'à moitié. Voldemort ne voudrait pas en rester là. Il en avait parlé avec Rogue quand il l'avait rappelé pour reprendre les leçons de magie ancienne dans les cachots. Une fois de plus, le professeur lui avait conseillé de se mêler de ses affaires et de se concentrer sur son entraînement. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de Green, bien que Rogue fît quelques allusions à l'utilisation de la magie ancienne à des fins peu reluisantes.

Ron et Hermione passaient le temps libre qu'ils avaient ensemble près du lac, avec Ginny, ou Neville et Luna. Parfois, McGregor et l'une ou l'autre des jeunes filles de son groupe venaient se joindre à eux, à la grande contrariété de Ron. Il faisait des efforts pourtant pour leur offrir un visage aimable et il assurait à Hermione qu'il était davantage agacé par le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir une minute en tête-à-tête sans que des dizaines d'importuns s'agglutinent autour d'eux que par la présence des Serpentard. Hermione faisait semblant de le croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que Ron détestait le plus chez McGregor : qu'elle fût Serpentard, qu'elle fût l'amie de Ginny, qu'elle eût plus d'esprit que lui, qu'elle fût une rivale en stratégie… peut-être tout à la fois. Et peut-être aussi sentait-il qu'Harry n'était pas insensible à la personnalité si particulière de la jeune fille, même si aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient reconnaître une quelconque influence de la jeune préfète dans leurs réactions diverses. Hermione était intimement persuadée que Ron poussait Harry vers Ginny afin d'éloigner toute autre fille. Il aurait sans doute moins de mal à admettre que le cœur de leur ami pouvait se tourner ailleurs que vers eux si cet ailleurs était aussi proche que sa sœur. Elle aussi ressentait la crainte de le perdre un jour, mais pas de cette manière. Il s'éloignait parfois si loin de leur monde qu'il paraissait ne pas y revenir tout à fait chaque fois. Lui assurer qu'ils seraient toujours près de lui, lui prendre les mains et le serrer contre leur cœur ne suffirait bientôt plus. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui, et qu'il avait pour eux, ne serait bientôt plus assez fort pour chasser ses craintes et le retenir parmi les vivants. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre amour. Hermione l'avait compris bien avant lui, bien avant Ron, bien avant Ginny qui s'obstinait à encourager McGregor. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas renoncer à l'amour, que ceux qui l'avaient fait étaient morts avant l'heure, le cœur froid et solitaire. Il avait refusé de l'écouter. Il avait fermé son esprit à ses paroles d'espoir comme il le fermait à la douleur et à la haine de Voldemort.

La veille du vingt-quatre juin, Neville vint chercher Hermione dans la salle des Quatre Maison avant le repas du soir. Elle sermonnait les Préfets présents sur l'absence d'animation de la Salle ce trimestre. Elle reconnaissait volontiers que les circonstances, entre les examens et le reste, n'étaient guère propices aux réjouissances, mais elle faisait remarquer à ses collègues que lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait de rien, rien ne se faisait… Hannah, Anthony, Padma, ainsi que les Préfets de Septième et Cinquième Année qui se trouvaient là baissèrent la tête. Seul Ron lui répliqua qu'il s'était occupé avec deux ou trois autres d'obtenir la permission d'organiser une fête de fin d'année le lendemain, après l'annonce des résultats. Hermione pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était guère ce qu'elle appelait une animation constructive et elle allait le faire savoir avec virulence, lorsque Ron lui désigna Neville qui leur faisait des signes depuis l'entrée, le bras droit caché dans les plis de sa robe.  
- Je viens avec toi, murmura Ron peu rassuré devant la grimace de Neville.

Hermione monta dans les toilettes de Mimi, où les garçons s'étaient retrouvés. Neville avait le poing droit tuméfié. Ernie saignait du nez. Malone avait un œil au beurre noir, Stevens la bouche en sang et Dennis boitait. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il vérifiait sous les ordres de la jeune fille les blessures de ses amis. Neville leur raconta, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comment ils avaient attirés Crabbe et Goyle sous l'escalier qui menait aux cuisines, près du passage secret de l'entrée de la salle des Poufsouffle – C'était trop facile, grimaça Dennis ! Il avait suffit de leur faire croire que les Elfes de maison venaient de sortir une fournée de nouveaux biscuits- Malone, Mcmillan, et Stevens leur étaient tombés dessus, les avaient immobilisés avec l'aide de Dennis, et Neville leur avait donné à chacun un coup de poing dans la figure. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, le bougre, mais les deux autres étaient habitués à se battre. Ils s'étaient débattus et, même à cinq, ils avaient eu du mal à les maîtriser. La mêlée avait été féroce. Tous les cinq étaient abîmés, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tête qu'arboraient désormais les deux malabars de Malefoy. Les garçons se mirent à ricaner, malgré la douleur au visage que cela leur causait. Hermione tout en pansant les plaies leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de Crabbe et Goyle. Cela déclancha une nouvelle vague d'hilarité.  
- On les a vidé dans le tuyau des ordures, dit Dennis en retenant son rire devant l'air sévère d'Hermione. Un petit maléfice du saucisson…  
- Deux maléfices ! corrigea Neville  
- Trois ! fit Ernie…  
- Ils en ont jusqu'à demain, pouffa Malone.  
- Ils vont passer la nuit sur le tas d'ordure, au milieu des vers et des rats, à l'entrée des douves ! ricana Stevens.  
- Et une partie de la matinée ! renchérit Neville. Parce ça m'étonnerait qu'on les trouve là ! et vu que ce ne sera pas les elfes de maison qui leur apporteront leur aide !  
Dennis éclata de rire :  
- Ils avaient plutôt l'air content de les voir en piteux état !  
- Et Dobby qui se tenait la tête ! riait Neville. Parce qu'ils viennent toujours voler de la nourriture et leur donner des coups de pieds au derrière par-dessus le marché… Ils étaient satisfaits de savoir qu'ils s'étaient fait botter les fesses à leur tour.  
Ron se tenait les côtes.  
- Qu'est ce que tu penses de cela, Hermione ? dit-il.  
- Je dis : qu'ils croupissent sur leur tas d'ordures ! cracha Hermione. Et merci aux Elfes de se taire. Comme quoi, les bonnes actions ne sont peut-être pas toujours récompensées, mais les mauvaises trouvent toujours leur châtiment.  
Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en riant.  
- Tu es naïve, Hony ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui, mais efficace ! s'écria Ernie qui ne saignait plus du nez.  
Malone fermait les yeux tandis qu'Hermione appliquait sur son œil un onguent destiné à résorber son hématome déjà noir.  
- Et elle a les mains douces, soupira le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle.  
Dennis approuva. Ron se renfrogna.  
- Eh ! j'ai rien dit moi ! se récria Stevens comme il put, les lèvres en sang tandis que Ron saisissait un peu brutalement son visage pour le soigner.  
- Laisse-moi faire, renifla le jeune Weasley. J'ai l'habitude : j'ai cinq frères qui passaient leur temps à se battre entre eux !

Stevens n'osa pas émettre le souhait de voir Hermione s'occuper de lui. Il murmura "Oui, Entraîneur" et dut se laisser faire. Il n'en fut pas mécontent. Ron n'avait pas la délicatesse de la jeune fille, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. En quelques coups de baguette, la bouche de Stevens avait repris son volume normal et ce dernier pouvait parler sans avoir l'impression de mâchonner sans cesse. Neville lui aussi sortit des toilettes le poing réduit à la taille adéquate. Il pliait et dépliait les doigts sans peine, malgré une petite raideur dans les premières phalanges. Il ne voulut pas attendre que Hermione allât chercher au labo une pommade plus efficace. Luna devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir reparaître de leur expédition punitive. Il partit le premier, suivi de peu par Ernie et Stevens. Malone tint absolument à embrasser Hermione sur la joue pour la remercier. Ron nota de le désigner d'office à Sloper lors du prochain match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Dennis partit le dernier. Il félicita Hermione pour ses dons manifestes de guérisseuse.  
- Je ne t'embrasse pas, dit-il avec un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, parce que j'ai assez pris de coups pour aujourd'hui, mais le cœur y est.  
Ron lui fit une grimace mi figue mi raisin.  
- Et Moon ? c'est quand qu'il en prend plein la tête ? demanda-t-il perfidement au Serpentard.  
Dennis fit un sourire sardonique, presque pour lui-même. Il releva la tête vers Ron et Hermione.  
- Demain, murmura-t-il. C'est demain que Moon reçoit la facture. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse payer comptant.  
- J'ai hâte de voir cela, dit Ron dubitatif.  
Dennis se retourna vers lui, le sourire élargi  
- Tu ne le verras pas… Moon, il est à nous. Et seuls les Serpentard profiteront du spectacle…  
Il était prêt à ouvrir la porte des toilettes quand il reprit :  
- Mais peut-être, si vous êtes sages, consentirons-nous à vous faire partager ce pur moment de bonheur…

Hermione lui sourit tandis qu'il refermait la porte sur lui. Elle entendit Ron marmonner que les Serpentard n'étaient que de sales égoïstes. Elle se mit à rire. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui réclama un baiser. Il se penchait sur ses lèvres quand Mimi apparut entre leurs deux visages. Ron poussa un cri de rage et de surprise. Hermione fit "Beurk!" à la manière de Peeves. Ron déversa une salve de grossièretés bien sentie au fantôme étonné de tant d'hostilité déclarée. Mimi se remit bien vite de sa surprise et lui répondit par une litanie d'injures d'une vulgarité sans pareille. Hermione dut battre en retraite, les mains sur les oreilles, en se demandant où Mimi avait appris de telles obscénités, dont elle-même n'en connaissait pas la moitié.

**_

* * *

atalante_****_ : merci de partager ton imaginaire avec nous._** Merci à vous de vous embarquer dans mon imaginaire avec moi !

**_Frudule_****_ : Il me tarde de voir ce que vont mijoter Harry et Ron sur Green...hehehe...il va faire dans son froc je crois...hehehe... _**Ah ça ! Alors ça t'a plu la « punition » de Green ?

**_Lyane : Je sais pas, des inscrition comme "Potter est notre roi", "Voldemort le sang-de-bourbe" ou "Dumbledore mon héro"? Ca le ferais pour de futurs Mangemorts...Niark! niark! niark!_** MDR ! mais quelle bonne idée !  
**_Je me pose une grande question. Tu as déjà fini d'écrire cette fic si j'ai bien compris, mais je me demandais combien de temps tu avais mis. Parce que c'est vraiment recherché, bien écrit et tout, et quand je vois le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire six malheureuses pages word..._** La fic n'est pas terminée. Je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres. La première partie, qui correspond à la 6° année, est terminée. Il y a 79 chapitres. La seconde partie, qui est la suite, ou plutôt la poursuite, de cette 6° année, est en cours d'achèvement. J'ai commencé à l'écrire fin mars début avril 2004… Hé oui ! bientôt 12 mois ! Avec des hauts et des bas… je ne fais pas que cela non plus, comme tout le monde n'est-ce pas… Là en ce moment c'est plutôt au ralenti, manque de temps. Mais il se peut que la semaine prochaine j'écrive plusieurs chapitres à la suite en deux temps trois mouvements… Quant aux recherches, c'est vrai que cela prend du temps… Mais vive Internet !

**_Titia69_****_ : OUah... C'est vraiment bien... On sent que l'affrontement final approche non ?_** ben oui… encore quelques chapitres… en fait pas mal de chapitres à vrai dire… Mais oui, il approche…

**_: je suis quand même contente que tu n'ais pas suivi mon conseil et qu tu ais continué à poster tous les jours._** Hahahahhaha ! Mais je ne sais plus ton speudo. J'ai recherché dans les pages antérieures et je n'ai pas retrouvé ton post… oui, je sais c'est la fin de la semaine…  
**_Mon impression est que si cela se concrétise entre Harry et mcGregor, cela sera assez violent, à leur corps défendant et chacun voulant prouver à l'autre qu'il mène la danse Enfin je verrai bien. Sans doute pas avant l'année suivante, non ? (c'est pas une vraie question, je veux pas savoir à l'avance en fait)_** Bon alors je ne répondrais pas par une vraie réponse…. Mais il évident que si quelque chose devait arriver entre eux, cela ne pourrait pas se passer de façon conventionnelle dirons-nous…

**_Kika Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage d'envoyer des review a chaque fois que je lisais un chapitre mais je compte bien me rattraper avec les quelques uns restant._** J'y compte aussi !


	75. Chapitre 75 : Du Riffifi chez les Serpen...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 75**

**Du Rififi chez les Serpentard**

L'absence de Crabbe et Goyle au repas du soir ne passa pas inaperçue. Il faut dire qu'ils rataient rarement une occasion de se mettre à table et que Malefoy paraissait bien seul entre deux places vides. Rogue fronça les sourcils devant la tête contrariée de Drago et tourna aussitôt le regard vers la table des Gryffondor qui prirent un air innocent.

Ce soir-là, Harry devait se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue pour rattraper un cours de magie ancienne. Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes des garçons du rez-de-chaussée sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre le professeur incognito, son cœur battait très vite. Green, Armstrong et maintenant Crabbe et Goyle, Rogue avait beau jusqu'à présent apprécier la plaisanterie, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Le professeur lui désigna le labo sans un mot de plus que nécessaire. Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas la magie et la voix cassante de Rogue qui le reprenait sans cesse. Il s'amusa juste quelques secondes à penser que quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait ressenti une colère sans borne. Aujourd'hui, songeait –il, il préférait croire que le Professeur Rogue ne cherchait à obtenir que le meilleur de ses potentialités. Ils étaient en plein exercice de magie sans baguette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau.

Rogue fit signe à Harry de rester caché dans le laboratoire. Le jeune homme laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte. Malefoy entra lorsque le professeur lui dit de le faire.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix sèche, mais deux de mes camarades ont disparu cet après midi et ils ne sont pas encore réapparus.  
- Vraiment ? fit Rogue tout aussi cassant. Et lesquels de vos amis vous causent tant de souci, Malefoy ?  
- Gregory et Vincent, Monsieur… dit Malefoy à voix presque basse. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave, Monsieur, car leurs pères n'apprécieraient guère que quelque chose de fâcheux leur soit advenu alors qu'ils sont sous votre responsabilité.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Harry se demanda s'il devait se réjouir de l'avancement des relations entre Drago et le meilleur ami de son père… ou s'en inquiéter. Il glissa un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Rogue était plus fermé qu'un coffre de chez Gringott's. Malefoy ne manquait pas d'assurance de menacer ainsi un professeur. D'assurance, ou d'inconscience… songea Harry. Rogue hocha la tête d'un air dédaigneux.  
- Crabbe et Goyle ? laissa-t-il tomber. Les avez-vous cherchés dans les cuisines, Malefoy ?  
Drago ne répondit pas. Il fit juste un signe de la tête lorsque Rogue déclara qu'il allait envoyer Rusard vérifier leur présence éventuelle dans les réserves alimentaires de l'école.  
Drago sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue appela Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Il était parfaitement conscient que Rogue savait qu'il avait écouté la conversation.  
- Etes-vous pour quelque chose dans la disparition de ces deux abrutis, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Heu… personnellement non, Monsieur, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir.  
- Les cuisines vous semblent une bonne idée de recherches ? reprit Rogue tout aussi indifférent.  
Harry fit une grimace.  
- Eh bien… commença-t-il.  
Rogue ne le laissa pas terminer.  
- Ils ne sont pas en danger de mort ?  
- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur, répliqua Harry sincèrement.  
Rogue lui fit signe de rentrer à nouveau dans le laboratoire.  
- Dans ce cas, dit-il, je suppose que nous avons encore le temps de pratiquer quelques exercices avant de déranger ce vieux Monsieur Rusard…  
Le soulagement que ressentit Harry en sortant du bureau de Rogue tenait autant de la satisfaction d'avoir pu pratiquer l'ancienne magie que du plaisir de savoir Crabbe et Goyle encore dans la fange des ordures organiques de l'école. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'on ne les trouverait qu'au matin et qu'ils feraient leur apparition au milieu de tous les élèves, honteux et couverts de détritus. Pour une fois, Malefoy aurait une raison valable de plisser son nez délicat sous l'odeur de ses propres amis.

La nouvelle fit sensation le lendemain matin, devant le tableau où étaient affichés les résultats des BUSE et des ASPIC. Dennis ne se privait pas de raconter comment, vers les six heures du matin Rusard, avait enfin ouvert la porte du château à Crabbe et Goyle qui frappaient à l'huis depuis au moins une heure. Ils furent conduits sur-le-champ dans le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison qu'il fallut aller chercher dans son appartement à cette heure fort matinale. Il était de très méchante humeur lorsqu'il vint les trouver. Il écouta en silence l'histoire qu'ils racontèrent, un peu hagards et confus tout de même. Il les envoya prendre une douche sur quelques paroles acerbes et leur assura qu'il mènerait son enquête.  
- Londubat, Malone, Stevens et Mcmillan ? Si j'étais vous, je me vanterais guère de cette aventure, Messieurs, les nargua-t-il.  
- Et Dennis ! Monsieur ! ragèrent les deux garçons.  
- Dennis ? Voyez-vous cela ! Vous réussissez à vous faire des ennemis dans votre propre Maison ! Vous êtes particulièrement doués ! Il est dommage que vous ne le soyez guère pour autre chose !  
Ron s'inquiéta pour Neville. Si Rogue l'interrogeait, il ne tiendrait pas le coup.  
- Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais tout cela ? demanda-t-il à Dennis.  
Celui-ci fit un sourire énigmatique.  
- Je les ai entendu le raconter à Malefoy quand ils ont rejoint leur dortoir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le dortoir de Malefoy ? demanda Ron.  
Le sourire de Dennis s'élargit davantage.  
- Tu le sauras ce soir, Weasley. Je sens qu'on va bien faire la fête ce soir, et pas seulement à cause des ASPIC ou des BUSES…  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et lui donna deux claques sur l'épaule.  
- Merci pour le coup de main, Potter…  
Harry le salua d'un sourire et le félicita pour l'obtention de ses ASPIC…  
Dennis accepta la poignée de main du jeune homme et se déclara pas mécontent de quitter ce nid de vipères… Ron le regarda partir complètement éberlué.  
- Quel coup de main ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
- Je lui ai prêté ma cape d'invisibilité, chuchota Harry.  
- Hein ? fit Ron au comble de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous le saurons ce soir, comme le reste.  
Ron restait figé.  
- Tu as prêté ta cape à des Serpentard ?  
Harry haussa une épaule.  
- C'est Ginny qui me l'a demandée, dit-il comme si ce fût une excuse.  
Ron renifla.  
- Ça sent le coup fourré à la McGregor ! murmura-t-il.  
Puis il ajouta, un soupçon de déception dans la voix :  
- C'est pour ça que ma soeur t'attendait avec tant d'impatience hier soir…  
- Tout juste ! fit Harry, un rire au fond de la gorge. Pour quoi d'autre croyais-tu que c'était ?  
Ron fit une grimace. Il ne put répondre. Un cri de joie lui fit tourner la tête. Neville trépignait en compagnie de Luna, Hermione et Ginny devant le tableau des résultats. Ginny sauta au cou de son frère, puis à celui d'Harry.  
- Toutes ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Ron s'approcha du tableau pour vérifier ses dires. Il en revint la mine admirative.  
- Heureusement que les jumeaux n'ont pas marché fort en études, dit-il. Parce que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre que **_Ginny a eu le maximum de BUSE avec les notes maximales, elle_** ! imita-t-il de la voix aigre de sa mère.  
Ginny se mit à rire et l'embrassa encore. Hermione félicita encore les filles.  
- Nous aurons les résultats de nos examens aujourd'hui nous aussi, soupira-t-elle.  
Ron lui jeta un regard en coin. Il ne fit aucun commentaire cependant. Harry adressa une grimace à Hermione. Aujourd'hui, il saurait s'il passerait son été à étudier la Botanique et l'Histoire de la Magie avec McGonagall.  
La foule des élèves s'éclaircissait devant les tableaux. L'heure des derniers cours sonna dans le Hall et chacun se dispersa.

Rogue fit une rapide enquête. Il convoqua Dennis et Mcmillan, les deux Préfets impliqués par Crabbe et Goyle. Mrs Chourave était présente, fort contrariée que des élèves de sa Maison pussent être mis en cause dans une sombre histoire de vengeance… Fort contrariée en fait qu'on eût pu les prendre sur le fait, devait-elle avouer plus tard à Minerva McGonagall et au professeur Flitwick. Les deux garçons s'indignèrent de ces accusations. Ils n'auraient jamais entraîné leurs camarades à de telles extrémités, même s'ils avaient été tentés de leur faire manger leurs dents de devant à ces deux… L'air choqué de la professeur de Botanique ferma la bouche de Mcmillan. Dennis, lui, aurait volontiers admis qu'il avait participé à la déconfiture de Crabbe et Goyle. Il se moquait des sanctions, il savait qu'il avait obtenu ses ASPIC et qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard pour encourir la colère de son directeur de Maison. Cependant, il voulait rester encore jusqu'au soir, et garder son insigne de Préfet envers et contre tous jusqu'au dernier moment. Il nia vivement toute responsabilité dans la mésaventure de ses camarades.  
- D'ailleurs, ajouta Mcmillan d'un air froissé, j'étais dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Avec Malone, et Stevens.  
- Moi, aussi renchérit Dennis, qui joua les vexés d'avoir à fournir les preuves de son innocence alors qu'elle coulait de source.  
- Et je suppose que Londubat était avec vous, fit Rogue acerbe.  
- Non ! dit Ernie.  
- Il était à la table voisine de la mienne, reprit Dennis. Avec Loufoqua Lovegood…  
Mrs Chourave lui fit les gros yeux.  
- Heu… reprit-il. Je veux dire, Luna Lovegood…  
- Et je suppose aussi que vous avez des dizaines de témoins qui jureront que vous n'avez bougé de la Salle des Quatre Maisons de la fin des cours à l'heure du repas du soir…  
- Je ne sais pas si on nous a vus… répondit Mcmillan.  
- On n'est pas du genre à se faire remarquer, nous… ajouta Dennis.  
Mrs Chourave se plaça derrière Ernie et posa ses mains puissantes sur les épaules du jeune homme.  
- Severus, dit-elle. C'est assez à présent. Ces jeunes gens vous assurent qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller jusqu'à user de Véritaserum sur eux !  
Rogue leva un sourcil. Il avait l'air de penser que cela ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. Dennis et Mcmillan échangèrent un regard en coin.  
- Je suppose, reprit le professeur… Je suppose qu'il me suffira d'interroger les habitués de la Salle des Quatre Maisons pour vérifier les dires de ces jeunes gens…  
L'air soulagé des deux garçons lui assura que son enquête serait vite bouclée. En effet, une heure ne s'était pas écoulée que les Serpentard qui fréquentaient la Salle Commune de Poudlard se succédèrent pour lui déclarer solennellement qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de l'oeil l'un ou l'autre des personnes incriminées par les deux gardes du corps de Malefoy. Puis ce fut le tour des élèves des autres Maisons à défiler chez lui, malgré la crainte qu'il leur inspirait. Il signala donc à Crabbe et Goyle qu'ils seraient punis jusqu'à la fin de l'année et consignés dans leur dortoir, pour avoir déambulé hors de leur chambre à des heures indues et avoir tenté de lui faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Les deux victimes s'indignèrent. Rogue leur fit remarquer, en soupirant de regrets et contre l'injustice du monde, que la parole de deux Serpentard pesait bien peu contre celle de la moitié de l'école, aussi vertueux et avisés fussent-ils. A fortiori quand les deux Serpentard en question s'appelaient Crabbe et Goyle. Il leur donna congé, penauds et fort mécontents, tout à fait conscient qu'il avait usé de sarcasme en pure perte. Ces deux-là ne comprenaient rien à rien et il devait reconnaître qu'il ne les regretterait pas s'ils devaient ne pas remettre les pieds à Poudlard à la rentrée suivante.

A peine en avait-il fini avec Crabbe et Goyle, que Malefoy se présentait à nouveau à sa porte, l'air fort contrarié.  
- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton enjoué qui ne lui était pas familier. Qu'avez-vous perdu cette fois ?  
Malefoy rougit fortement.  
- Mon insigne de Préfet, Monsieur… gronda-t-il.  
- Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à égarer ce à quoi vous tenez, Malefoy…  
- Je ne l'ai pas égaré, Monsieur… grinça le jeune homme entre ses dents. On me l'a volé…  
Rogue le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Encore une accusation, Malefoy… ?  
- Hier soir, il était accroché à ma robe. Ce matin il n'y est plus. On me l'a volé ! Et je crois savoir qui, Monsieur.  
- Très bien, fit Rogue en se levant. Nous allons donc faire fouiller votre chambre.  
- Ce n'est pas ma chambre qu'il faut fouiller, Monsieur. Vous devriez commencer par le dortoir des filles et la chambre de McGregor.  
- McGregor, répéta Rogue. Que pourrait bien faire McGregor de votre insigne de Préfet, Drago ? Elle a arbore déjà le sien avec ostentation, un second sur le front serait peut-être trop voyant, même pour elle…  
Drago se mordit les lèvres. Dire au professeur pourquoi il était certain que McGregor lui avait volé son insigne serait lui tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, et accessoirement se faire jeter hors de l'école à coups de pieds dans les fesses.  
- Elle ne cherche qu'à me nuire, Monsieur, répondit le jeune Malefoy, et ce depuis la rentrée.  
Rogue hocha la tête. Il pria Malefoy de le suivre et ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il fit appeler les Préfèts et annonça que l'un de leurs camarades venait de se plaindre d'être victime d'un vol. A ce moment-là, au lieu des exclamations d'indignation auxquelles il pensait devoir faire face, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Dennis le premier demanda la parole, que le professeur lui donna :  
- Maintenant que vous parlez de vol, Professeur, dit-il d'une voix qui paraissait hésiter, je dirais que j'ai cherché partout mon insigne de préfet et que je ne l'ai par retrouvé.  
Rogue sentit Malefoy se raidir brusquement. Il porta le regard vers McGregor qui agitait vivement sa main :  
- Moi aussi, Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle sans attendre que Rogue lui permît de parler.  
- Et moi, je ne trouve plus la broche en or que ma mère m'a envoyée pour mon anniversaire, fit la grosse voix de Bulstrode.  
- Et moi, j'ai perdu mes boucles d'oreilles en argent.  
Rogue baissa les yeux sur la petite Singleton qui sanglotait presque. Etait-ce de ne plus retrouver son bien ou d'avoir à adresser la parole à un professeur qui la terrorisait. Rogue n'eut pas le loisir d'éclaircir la question. D'autres mains se levaient et chacun prétendait avoir égaré un objet précieux, ou significatif. Le flair de Rogue commençait à sentir l'odeur du coup monté.  
- Avant de continuer plus avant, dit-il aux Serpentard réunis, je veux que vous ayez bien en tête que celui – ou celle- qui sera trouvé en possession de tous ces objets, ou une partie seulement, sera accusé d'être un voleur. Vous êtes bien conscients que le renvoi du coupable sera la sanction de ces forfaits, et qu'il ne peut s'agir que de l'un d'entre vous. Persistez-vous dans vos accusations ?  
Il se tourna vers Malefoy qui lui fit un sourire mauvais, les yeux fuyant vers McGregor.  
- Oh oui, Monsieur…. Répondit-il.  
Rogue le fixa un long moment. Il fronça les sourcils. L'idée de faire renvoyer la jeune McGregor semblait plaire à Malefoy. Le professeur parut hésiter un instant, puis se décida. Il n'avait plus le choix.  
- McGregor, appela-t-il sur un ton ferme. Allez chercher Madame la Directrice Adjointe. Inutile de déranger le Directeur pour une sombre histoire de larcins. Le Professeur McGonagall se chargera de faire fouiller les dortoirs des filles tandis que je me chargerai de surveiller les recherches dans celui des garçons. Croyez que c'est avec un profond regret que je me vois dans l'obligation de faire appel à une personne extérieure à notre Maison. Vous comprenez que je ne pourrais d'autant moins intervenir dans cette affaire. Pour l'honneur de la Maison de Serpentard, je laisse à l'auteur de ces vols l'occasion de se dénoncer. Il a jusqu'à l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall dans mon bureau, pour me ramener tous ces objets qui ont disparu. Nous conviendrons ensemble d'une sanction moins définitive que l'exclusion, s'il vient faire amende honorable auprès de moi…

Le silence accueillit ces dernières paroles. Il soupira et s'approcha des escaliers qui descendaient au dortoir des garçons. Il leva sa baguette et prononça une formule à voix basse. Il fit de même devant ceux qui conduisaient aux chambres des filles.  
- Inutile de vous recommander de ne pas vous rendre dans vos chambres, dit-il en s'éloignant. Je viens de condamner l'accès aux dortoirs. McGregor ? Ramenez le Professeur McGonagall dans mon bureau, je vous prie.  
Il quitta la salle commune, la jeune Préfète sur les talons. Il la rappela alors qu'elle filait hors des quartiers de Serpentard.  
- Vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Quelle histoire, Monsieur… ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air innocent.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux soudain et s'empourpra :  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'aurais volé quoi que ce soit à quiconque ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Je l'espère pour vous, McGregor, car je ne pourrai pas grand-chose pour vous si vous étiez convaincue de vol…  
- Si on m'accuse, Monsieur…  
Rogue leva la main pour la faire taire.  
- Nous serons fixés dans quelques minutes, murmura-t-il.  
McGregor se hâta d'aller chercher la Directrice Adjointe. Rogue rentra dans son bureau, sombre et découragé.

Rogue attendit en vain. Il se doutait que personne ne viendrait. Il espérait quand même. McGonagall se présenta au directeur de la Maison Serpentard dès qu'elle eut connaissance du message. Un peu inquiète du visage renfermé de son collègue, elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune de sa Maison, où les élèves attendaient en murmurant. Rogue leva les sortilèges des escaliers et McGonagall entreprit de faire fouiller par les Préfètes les chambres de leurs camarades. Rogue, lui, agissait de la même manière chez les garçons. Malefoy ne montrait pas un enthousiasme débordant, certain qu'il était de l'inutilité de ces efforts. Il resta même près de la porte, prêt à relayer l'appel de McGonagall dès qu'elle aurait trouvé les preuves de la forfaiture de McGregor, alors que Dennis dirigeait les recherches dans sa chambre. Rogue était inquiet. L'assurance de Malefoy ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Méthodiquement, le Préfet de Septième année, retournait les matelas, vidait les armoires, se couchait sous les lits. Quand il plongea sous le lit de Moon, Rogue tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui commençait à manifester une certaine impatience. Un cri de surprise –Rogue dressa l'oreille. Etait-ce bien de la surprise ou de la satisfaction qu'exprimait le jeune homme ?- ramena son attention vers Dennis.  
- Il y a quelque chose là… dit Dennis.  
Rogue interrogea Moon du regard.  
- C'est ma cachette personnelle, Monsieur… balbutia Moon, avec inconfort. C'est là que je cache mes propres affaires de valeurs. Et je fais bien, je crois, puisque je suis un des seuls à qui on n'a rien pris…  
- En effet, réfléchit Rogue.  
Malefoy souffla près de la porte.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, l'interrompit-il. Nous perdons notre temps. Ce n'est pas ici que nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons, je vous l'ai dit.  
Le regard dans celui de Moon, qui pâlissait seconde après seconde, Rogue lui répondit :  
- Peut-être que oui, Malefoy… peut-être que non.  
Il demanda à Dennis de vérifier **_la cachette personnelle de Mr Moon_**. Ce que le Préfet se hâta de faire, avec un zèle qui conforta Rogue dans son sentiment. Dennis se coucha complètement sous le lit. On l'entendit dire "Lumos" et pousser une exclamation de victoire.  
- C'était sous une lame du plancher, Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il en sortant de sa position inconfortable.  
Il tendit à Rogue une boite en carton assez lourde. Malefoy s'approcha, soupçonneux. Rogue ouvrit la boîte sous les yeux des occupants de la chambre et des préfets présents. Des jurons étouffés se firent entendre. Moon ouvrit des yeux complètement effarés. Sur Rogue qui attendait sa réaction, sur Malefoy qui plissait les yeux, sur Dennis qui souriait d'un air satisfait, sur Crabbe et Goyle qui regardaient Drago, prêts à se jeter sur leur camarade de chambre sur un signe de lui. Moon recula d'un pas, en secouant la tête… Toute retraite lui était coupée. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la boîte entre les mains du professeur.  
- Non… bafouilla-t-il. Non ! Ce n'est pas moi !  
- C'est bien vous qui nous avez dit que c'était là votre cachette personnelle, Mr Moon, rappela Rogue sur un ton glacial. Pourtant, ceci n'est pas à vous…  
Il montrait un insigne de préfet.  
- Et ceci non plus…  
Il en tenait un autre.  
- Et cela ? Est-ce à vous ?  
Il agitait sous le nez du garçon une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent.  
- A moins que vous nous ayez caché certains de vos penchants, je ne pense pas que cela vous appartienne non plus…  
Rogue fit l'inventaire des bijoux que contenait la boîte. Il remarqua soudain une chose étrange au fond du récipient. Il prit délicatement l'objet entre deux doigts :  
- C'est les boucles d'oreilles de Loufoca Lovegood ! s'exclama stupidement Goyle.  
- Oh ! Oh ! fit Rogue goguenard. Mr Moon ! Je vois avec plaisir, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, que vous n'exercez pas vos talents uniquement à l'encontre de vos camarades de Maison.  
Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Saturne et ses anneaux qui tournaient encore.  
- Je crois que Miss Lovegood sera bien aise de récupérer ceci, fit Rogue. Elle pourra même y ajouter les deux lunes de Saturne, comme trophées…  
Il se tourna vers Malefoy, délaissant Moon au désespoir. Le jeune homme ne détachait pas son regard de son camarade. Rogue y lut avec une satisfaction extrême tout le mécontentement du monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, pour sentir tout le mépris pour la stupidité, la vanité et l'imbécillité de Moon.  
- Merci, Dennis ! fit Rogue. Allons prévenir le Professeur McGonagall qu'il est inutile qu'elle se donne encore du mal à fouiller les dortoirs de vos camarades.  
Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre et Moon terrorisé.  
- Moon ! laissa-t-il tomber avec dédain. Passez devant ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience… même si elle s'accommode de bien des choses.  
Il posa les yeux sur Malefoy en disant ces derniers mots et ce dernier se sentit rougir bien malgré lui. Crabbe et Goyle qui s'approchait déjà de Moon, les poings fermés, furent obligés de le laisser passer.  
Moon s'empressa d'obéir. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec ces deux-là. Avec Malefoy, peut-être pourrait-il s'expliquer. Il faudrait d'abord convaincre Rogue qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Les boucles d'oreilles de cette dingue de Loufoca Lovegood, d'accord c'était un sale coup ! Mais il pourrait toujours dire qu'il les avait trouvées quelque part. Dans la bibliothèque, par exemple. Oui, la bibliothèque, c'était bien. Elle était assez distraite, la Lovegood, pour oublier n'importe quoi n'importe où…

Rogue déposa la boite sur une table dans la salle commune. Les commentaires à voix basse allaient bon train. La mine sévère de McGonagall découragea toute tentative d'intimidation de Moon qui se cachait derrière la robe noire du Maître de Potions. Toutefois, ce fut la main ferme de McGonagall qui se posa sur son épaule pour le pousser vers la porte.  
- Nous allons voir le Directeur immédiatement, Severus. Je crains que vous ne perdiez un élève avant ce soir, Professeur… dit-elle d'un air navré.  
Moon se tourna vers son directeur de Maison, le visage implorant. Rogue ne lui renvoya que mépris.  
- Les élèves qui déshonorent leur Maison, Minerva, je ne les regrette aucunement.  
Moon comprit qu'il était perdu et que personne n'écouterait sa version. McGonagall prit la boite sur la table, alors que tous réclamaient leurs affaires retrouvées.  
- Vous permettez, jeunes gens ? dit-elle sur un ton sec. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne juge jamais sans preuve. Veuillez me laisser celles-ci je vous prie. Je les remettrai ensuite au professeur Rogue.  
- N'oubliez pas de remettre les boucles d'oreilles de Miss Lovegood au Professeur Flitwick, Professeur, lui rappela Rogue.  
Minerva laissa son mouvement en suspens.  
- Oh ! fit-elle. Vous parlez d'une preuve !  
McGregor s'avança alors et avec aplomb demanda la permission de remettre elle-même ses boucles à Luna Lovegood, avec les excuses de la Maison Serpentard.  
- Je la vois tout à l'heure, lors de la fête de fin d'année, insista-t-elle. Je crois que la Salle des Quatre Maisons est un lieu tout à fait indiqué pour ce genre de choses.  
McGonagall échangea un regard avec Rogue. Il haussa une épaule.  
- Après tout, pourquoi déranger ce cher Filius… estima-t-il quand Miss McGregor se propose pour cette mission délicate ?  
McGonagall hocha la tête vigoureusement. Elle fit un signe du menton à Moon qui lança un dernier regard désespéré à Malefoy. Celui-ci détourna le regard. Ce faisant, il croisa celui de Rogue, impénétrable. Il crut qu'il allait lui faire une remarque cinglante. Il se tut. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, les élèves se dispersèrent. Betsie Singleton s'approcha d'Ellie, la bouche pleine de questions. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui montra discrètement Malefoy et sa bande, encore étourdis et stupéfaits. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme.  
- Ah ! Le salaud ! s'exclama Crabbe. Il a du profiter de la nuit pour te voler, Drago.  
- Oui ! lui est sa sale manie de piquer des trophées, comme il les appelait ! Des trophées ! Un sale voleur ! oui !  
- LA FERME ! cria Malefoy au comble de la fureur.  
Il fit demi tour et partit dans sa chambre hurler sa colère. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, chacun à un bout de la pièce, Dennis et McGregor se souriaient simplement.

**_

* * *

_**

Frudule_ : ahahaha!oui! je suis bien contente de la punition de green : le rendre maboul convenait tout à fait! mais j'aime encore plus imaginer crabbe et Goyle dans les ordures! Trop fort! _Oui Crabbe et Goyle dans les ordures, c'est une vision si idyllique…  
**_Par contre j'ai été assez choqué par ce que dit Hermione sur Harry qui ne voulait pas d'un nouvel amour...L'histoire avec Mc Gregor me parait plus clair maintenant. Mais c'est triste quand même..ca me fait penser a Percy qui veut pas guerir...bouh (larmingite aigue!) _**oui, le parallèle est très bien vu…  
**_ps : g trop les boules d'avoir rate la 300 rewiew!_** Hahahaha ! Tu retenteras ta chance pour la 400° ! –oui bon quoi on peut rêver ! -

Oui Crabbe et Goyle dans les ordures, c'est une vision si idyllique…oui, le parallèle est très bien vu… Hahahaha ! Tu retenteras ta chance pour la 400° ! –oui bon quoi on peut rêver ! - 

**_Lyane : Ca m'a éclatée de lire la punition de Green. Ils ont réussi à le rendre dingue (ou au moins dépressif!).Maintenant, j'attend de voir ce qui sera réservé à Moon. Je ne sais pas si ça sera aussi marrant, mais en tout cas, ça sera surement très instructif pour les autres futurs mangemorts._** Hum ? tu crois ? On verra…  
**_Et je crois que Malfoy va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Enfin, si ça dure seulement un quart d'heure, mais ça risque de lui paraître des heures. _**Ha ça ! Malefoy va l'avoir saumâtre, c'est sûr…  
**_Ayako : Argh le cp dur c Harry qui veut pas d'Ellie... (Ayako mode feministe on!) _**Coup dur pour qui ? Pour Ellie ? Mmmm… Tu crois qu'elle va lâcher le morceau ?

**_Alixe__ : POur l'argument Harry refuse l'amour... bin ce genre de chose, cela vient sans qu'on le veuille alors à mon avis, il devrait se préparer à voir ses espérances contrariées._** Hahahahaha ! C'est certain, c'est le genre de chose qui ne se commande pas !


	76. Chapitre 76 : La Fête de Fin d'Année

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 76**

**La Fête de Fin d'Année**

Le repas du soir de ce vingt-quatre juin fut très joyeux. Du moins pour la plupart des élèves présents. Malefoy faisait une tête de six pieds de long, et Hermione remarqua que Moon ne tenait pas sa place à coté de Crabbe comme à l'ordinaire. Dennis par contre avait l'air aux anges. Et le sourire de McGregor resplendissait, sans aucune trace de son ironie coutumière.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, fit Ron, soupçonneux, mais ça c'est passé !  
Harry glissa un œil vers Rogue. Comme à son habitude, il ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Il semblait simplement un peu soucieux.  
- Oui, ça s'est passé… fit-il à voix basse.  
Ginny lui fit un sourire entendu et un clin d'œil à Neville.  
- Luna vient à la fête, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! s'exclama Neville. Elle ne veut pas rater le tournevis du Professeur Flitwick.  
Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur.  
- Tourne-disque ! corrigea-t-il. C'est un appareil qui sert à passer de la musique.  
- Je le savais ! s'écria Ron avec un large sourire. Papa en a ramené un, un jour. Mais on n'a jamais trouvé à quoi cela servait avant que Hermione vienne au Terrier.  
- Il faudra vraiment présenter le Professeur Flitwick à ton père, dit Hermione en riant. Ils s'entendraient je pense… Flitwick adore enchanter les objets moldus.  
- Je croyais que ton père avait quitté le Département de Détournement des Objets Moldus, fit Seamus.  
Ron approuva de la tête.  
- Il est au Département du Commerce à présent. Mais il aime toujours autant les objets bizarres !  
Hermione releva vivement la tête.  
- Tu sais Ron, on ne trouve bizarre que ce que l'on ne comprend pas.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace qui fit rire Seamus.  
- Je m'en fiche de ne pas comprendre comment marche son fichu tourne-derviche, s'exclama-t-il, pourvu qu'on danse !  
Il se tourna vers Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils.  
- Ensemble ! se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.

Ils quittèrent la table en même temps pour se rendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ron retrouva les Préfets qui s'étaient occupé d'obtenir un report de l'heure du couvre-feu pour organiser la fête de fin d'année. Dumbledore avait applaudi à cette idée, à la grande contrariété de McGonagall qui aurait volontiers bouclé tout le monde dans son dortoir à partir de dix-neuf heures. Le Directeur, lui, était heureux que les élèves songeassent encore à s'amuser en ces temps troublés. Il rappela à Minerva McGonagall que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir, et tant que les jeunes gens penserait à faire la fête, ils garderaient cet espoir vivant au fond de leur cœur. McGonagall avait maugréé qu'elle ne donnerait son accord qu'à condition qu'un professeur surveillât la soirée, et comme elle n'était pas disponible… Neville, dès qu'il avait été averti, avait couru chez son oncle et l'avait trouvé dans son bureau avec Flitwick. Le Professeur Londubat s'était déclaré ravi de jouer les chaperons. Le Professeur Flitwick avait battu des mains. Il adorait faire la fête avec les élèves. Il proposa son tourne-disque pour faire danser la jeunesse et Algie promit à son petit-neveu de se montrer discret. McGonagall ne put revenir sur sa parole. La fête aurait bien lieu.

Tous les habitués répondirent présent. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tous les intéressés étaient bien là, McGregor monta sur une table et réclama le silence. Elle fit signe à Dennis et un autre Préfet de Serpentard d'aller chercher Luna. Ils la soulevèrent chacun par un bras et la déposèrent sur la table à côté d'Ellie. Un peu interloqué, Neville les laissa faire, après que Ginny l'eût rassuré d'un signe de la main. Ron grommela qu'il s'agissait bien de procédés de Serpentard, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Lui aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de procédés dans la manière de McGregor.

La jeune Préfète de Serpentard sortit lentement de sa poche les deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de Saturne et les montra à Luna. Cette dernière poussa un cri de joie et tendit la main. Ellie déposa solennellement les boucles dans le creux de ses paumes.  
- Avec les compliments de la Maison Serpentard, dit-elle.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Luna lui dit un merci presque inaudible.  
- Je tiens beaucoup à ses boucles, renifla-t-elle. C'est Neville qui me les a offertes et j'ai réussi à faire tourner les anneaux autour de Saturne. Je suis contente qu'elles ne soient pas cassées.  
- Le Professeur Rogue te conseille d'ajouter les deux lunes. Il prétend que c'est un trophée que tu n'auras pas volé.  
Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa camarade et un signe aux garçons qui aidèrent Luna à descendre. McGregor réclama une nouvelle fois le silence, les mains levées.  
- Mes amis ! clama-t-elle pour faire taire les bavards. Ce soir, nous fêtons tous la fin de l'année scolaire. Certains fêtent même la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Nous avons tous plus ou moins quelque chose à fêter, des BUSE, ou des ASPIC, par exemple… Mais la Maison Serpentard fête, elle, quelque chose de plus. Ou je devrais dire de moins…  
Elle balaya du regard la salle entière et son sourire se fit plus large. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat joyeux.  
- Cet abruti de Moon s'est fait virer ! cria-t-elle.

Une ovation lui répondit. Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser lui aussi un cri de joie. Hermione retint à peine un geste de victoire. Seamus Finnigan fit sortir de nulle part des bièraubeurres tièdes. Il eut le bon goût de proposer les premières bouteilles aux Professeurs chargés de la surveillance. Algie Londubat et le Professeur Flitwick trinquèrent avec lui et mirent en route le tourne-disque moldu. Neville ramena Luna vers ses amis. Il rattachait aux oreilles de la jeune fille les boucles rescapées lorsque McGregor se joignit à eux en riant. Luna l'embrassa et la remercia encore.  
- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier ! fit Ellie. Ou du moins, tu dois remercier aussi, Granger, Dennis, la moitié des Serpentard qui sont là, Ginny Weasley et… Potter !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron avec méfiance.  
- Simplement que Granger a trouvé le moyen de coincer Moon grâce aux boucles d'oreilles de Lou..na. Heureusement qu'il a un côté fétichiste, ce gars, hein, Granger ? Que Dennis s'est payé le culot d'aller fouiller dans le dortoir de Malefoy. Que la moitié des Serpentard a accepté de donner un objet précieux – moi-même j'ai donné mon insigne de Préfet !- Dennis aussi ! et que Ginny a eu l'idée de demander à Potter un certain accessoire qui a permis à Dennis – un brave type, ce Dennis, tout de même- d'aller piquer le sien à Malefoy sous son propre nez pour le ranger avec le reste du "butin" dans la cachette de Moon.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de raconter comment Malefoy n'avait pas manqué d'aller se plaindre à son Directeur de Maison qui s'était empressé de faire fouiller les dortoirs ; comment Dennis avait "heureusement" trouvé la cache et le trésor de Moon. Elle leur décrivit les têtes de Moon, de Malefoy et des ses acolytes, avec délectation. Elle ne savait ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du Directeur, quand McGonagall y avait mené le coupable et sa boite remplies des preuves de ses larcins, qu'il avait dû nier vigoureusement. La présence des boucles d'oreilles cependant aggravait son cas. Dumbledore était un homme bon et généreux, toujours prêt à accorder aux gens le bénéfice du doute, mais ces boucles d'oreilles signaient un crime qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. McGonagall n'avait pas pu ne pas lui rappeler ce qui était arrivé à leur propriétaire.  
- Il est parti ? demanda Luna.  
Ellie hocha la tête.  
- Il a fait ses bagages juste après être redescendu de chez Dumbledore… leur apprit-elle. Dennis était chargé par Rogue de sa sécurité… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'empêcher de regarder ailleurs tandis que Malefoy s'occupait de lui…  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, râla Ron. Malefoy lui aurait sauté à la gorge et Crabbe et Goyle aussi. Rogue les aurait punis et on serait débarrassé d'eux également.  
- Tu es drôlement exigeant, comme gars ! se mit à rire McGregor. Chaque chose en son temps… Le tour de Malefoy viendra.  
- Oui, fit Harry, un peu amer. Il va être obligé de sortir de l'ombre à présent que Moon ne lui sert plus d'écran de fumée…  
Tous le regardèrent en silence, frappé de son ton sérieux qui contrastait avec l'ambiance de la fête.  
- Enfin… soupira-t-il gêné de doucher ainsi l'enthousiasme de ses amis. On a le temps de voir, n'est-ce pas. Ce sera bientôt les vacances et on a tout le temps de penser à ce qui sera lors de la rentrée prochaine.  
Ron lui donna une claque dans le dos et toussota.  
- Tu viens, Hermione ? Tu m'as promis que tu danserais avec moi…  
- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! fit mine de s'offusquer la jeune fille. Mais je veux bien danser, avec toi, Ron. Si tu fais l'effort, au moins une fois dans ta vie, de me poser directement la question…  
- Heu… fit Ron, un peu pris au dépourvu. Tu veux bien… veux-tu m'accorder…  
Les regards moqueurs de ses amis ne l'aidaient guère. Il sentit qu'il rougissait et les mots s'envolaient.  
- Allez, Ron, le poussa Ginny dans le dos. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est juste pour une danse…  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Laisse tomber, Ginny ! soupira-t-elle.  
Elle tendit la main à Ron et l'entraîna vers le milieu de la pièce transformé en piste de danse. Neville et Luna s'éloignèrent en riant. Dennis faillit les bousculer. Il ramenait quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre qu'il offrit à Ginny et Ellie d'abord, avant d'en proposer à Harry.  
- Pas mal cette cape d'invisibilité, Potter ! dit-il. Tu l'as eu où ?  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur.  
- C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mon père, répondit-il.  
Dennis parut gêné.  
- Elle est fort pratique en tous cas, se crut-il obligé de dire. Merci de nous l'avoir prêtée.  
Il se tourna vers Ginny et l'invita à danser. La jeune fille accepta. Ils laissèrent Harry avec Ellie qui souriait derrière sa bouteille de bièraubeurre.  
- Tu sais où Thomas et Finnigan se procurent leurs caisses de bièraubeurre, Potter ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je suppose qu'ils ont suivi les conseils d'Hermione et qu'ils ont fait ami-ami avec les elfes de la cuisine.  
Il montra d'un signe de tête le sol de la salle, au dessous duquel se trouvaient les cuisines.  
- Tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas savoir à qui ils les ont barbotées… dans leur intérêt comme dans celui de mon insigne de Préfète.  
Puis Ellie se tut, et bien qu'Harry ne manifestait aucune intention de lui faire la conversation, elle resta près de lui jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis les retrouvât.

Ginny dansa beaucoup avec Dennis qui lui dit qu'elle était la plus jolie fille de la soirée. Heureusement pour lui, Ron ne l'entendit pas, occupé qu'il était à discuter avec Flitwick des merveilleuses capacités musicales de ce tour de Suisse enchanté. Neville et Luna dansaient toujours sans se soucier qu'il y eût de la musique ou pas. Harry aurait voulu quitter la salle et se retrouver seul. Il faisait semblant d'apprécier sa bièraubeurre et la présence de McGregor le gênait. Ses yeux le fixaient et il avait beau fuir son regard, il le sentait sur lui, insistant.  
- Tu n'es pas très joyeux, ce soir, Potter, se décida-t-elle à dire enfin. Encore moins que d'ordinaire…  
- Il y a deux ans exactement, Voldemort tuait Cédric et revenait à la vie, répondit Harry d'une voix sourde. Et tout le monde s'en fiche !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua McGregor sans se fâcher.  
Elle lâcha le regard d'Harry et tourna la tête vers la salle, où leurs camarades riaient et dansaient.  
- Tu crois que les empêcher d'être heureux maintenant empêchera d'arriver ce qui doit arriver ? demanda-t-elle. Tu crois que parce que tu t'interdis de vivre les moments de bonheur qui te sont offerts tu empêcheras le malheur de fondre sur ceux auxquels tu tiens ?  
Il la regarda d'un œil noir au travers de ses lunettes. Elle prit une gorgée de bièraubeurre tout en lui rendant son regard.  
- Tu n'es pas responsable de la guerre. Tu n'es pas responsable des morts et des larmes. Tu n'es pas responsable de l'existence de Voldemort.  
- Tu ignores de quoi tu parles, gronda le jeune homme, les yeux baissés.  
Elle effleura de sa bouteille le front d'Harry, dans un geste doux qui contrastait avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Il eut un mouvement de recul étonné.  
- Ou tu es vraiment plus naïf que je ne le crois, reprit-elle, ou bien tu es encore plus prétentieux qu'on ne le dit.  
Elle plongea encore une fois son regard dans le siens sans sourire puis se détourna.  
- Alors, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu fais quoi pendant ces vacances ?  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry à voix basse.  
Ellie leva sa bouteille à moitié vide comme pour trinquer.  
- On est deux, dans ce cas… Au moins ça changera de l'ordinaire, reprit-elle sur un ton joyeux. Les vacances dans le luxe du château familial, avec toutes ces activités obligatoires –tu sais, équitation, piscine, réceptions, farniente et ballades dans la lande- à force ça devient lassant…  
Harry secoua la tête dans un soupir d'exaspération.  
- Tu n'es pas drôle, Potter, dit soudain Ellie. Moi, je vais m'amuser. Au moins, si je meurs ce soir, j'aurais profité de la vie…  
Neville s'approchait vers eux entraînant derrière lui une farandole qui dansait sur un rythme effréné. McGregor prit la tête de la danse et Luna saisit de force la main d'Harry. Il se retrouva embarqué dans cavalcade malgré lui. Ginny l'interpella quelques personnes plus loin. Elle arborait un large sourire. Algie Londubat lui tenait la main et s'amusait autant que ses élèves. Perché sur une table le professeur Flitwick tapait frénétiquement dans ses mains. Harry sentit la douce chaleur de la bièraubeurre se diffuser peu à peu dans ses membres et monter à sa tête. Devant, McGregor menait la danse, dans une ronde endiablée. Elle riait aux éclats et des mèches rebelles s'échappaient de sa chevelure nouée sur sa nuque par un ruban vert.

Hermione était près de la porte de la Salle des Quatre Maison. Elle cherchait un peu d'air. Elle voyait Rusard, qui pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, passait devant la salle où ces satanés enfants faisaient encore une fois la fête. Elle l'entendit grommeler que "c'était vraiment le moment, avec tout ce qui se passait !" et que si la Grande Inquisitrice était restée à son poste… Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la voix de Ron à son oreille lui demanda de le suivre. Il l'attira hors de la salle.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse. Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir à moins d'être par groupes de quatre !  
- J'en ai assez de devoir te partager avec les autres, murmura Ron.  
Il essaya de lui voler un baiser tandis qu'elle le repoussait mollement.  
- On n'a pas le droit, Ron… C'est très imprudent, tu le sais. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Luna et Neville.  
- Luna et Neville sont des empotés ! répliqua Ron en riant. On n'est pas les seuls à avoir quitté la salle.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que les autres commettent des imprudences, que nous sommes obligés de les imiter…  
Ron se mit à rire. Tout en discutant ainsi, il l'avait amenée au milieu du Grand Hall. Elle crut qu'ils allaient se diriger vers la porte et l'extérieur. Il l'entraîna par la main vers l'escalier.  
- Où m'emmènes-tu, Ron ? insista Hermione.  
- Chut !  
Du premier étage, il la conduisit aux escaliers qui menaient au deuxième. Elle insista pour savoir où ils allaient quand ils passèrent devant les toilettes de Mimi.  
- On ne va pas au labo ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Ah ! Non ! Pas dans **_ton_** labo ! grogna Ron.  
Il lui était difficile de se diriger sans se cogner aux statues ou aux murs tandis qu'il enlaçait Hermione pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le passage secret qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione, une fois de plus interrogea Ron.  
- Où m'emmènes-tu, Ron ? insista-t-elle.  
- Quelque part où on sera tranquille.  
Ils arrivaient au quatrième étage et Ron entraînait Hermione vers le cinquième. Elle le repoussa une fois de plus et déclara qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas où il voulait la mener.  
- Chez les Préfets, murmura Ron dans son cou.  
- Tu appelles cela un endroit tranquille ? dit-elle sceptique. N'importe qui peut y entrer à tout moment.  
- Pas si on s'enferme dans le bureau du Préfet en Chef, susurra Ron à son oreille.  
- Tu n'es pas Préfet en Chef…  
- Non… mais les Poufsouffle n'ont rien à refuser à leur entraîneur, rappela Ron. Même s'ils sont Préfet en Chef. J'ai les clés, les mots de passe, et deux bièraubeurres que j'ai confisquées à Dean et Seamus.  
- Ron ! Si tu as une idée derrière la tête…  
- Ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est toi et moi en tête à tête avec une bièraubeurre mousseuse, dans le silence et la paix, sans ami importun, sans fantôme indiscret, sans professeur qui surgit de nulle part, sans tableaux qui chuchotent sur notre passage… Ce sera mieux que chez Mrs Rosmerta… ou même que chez Mrs Piédodu. S'il te plait, Hony. Tu n'as pas envie d'être seule avec moi, pour une fois ?  
Hermione murmura "D'accord" dans son oreille et il la serra contre lui. Il la pressa dans le couloir du quatrième étage et le grand miroir accroché au mur lui renvoya l'image de deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main. Il s'arrêta devant la glace et il se dit que le miroir du Risèd ne lui montrerait pas autre chose s'il se présentait devant lui à ce moment même. Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et pencha le sien sur ses lèvres. Il songeait qu'il ne pourrait jamais éprouver autant de bonheur qu'il en ressentait à cet instant.

Soudain Hermione le repoussa vivement. Elle détourna la tête, l'oreille alertée par un bruit insolite.  
- Tu as entendu ? souffla-t-elle, un peu inquiète. On dirait une plainte.  
- C'est Peeves, maugréa Ron en la retenant contre lui. Allez, Peeves, sors de là, où que tu sois. On t'a reconnu.  
Mais Peeves n'apparut pas. La plainte se fit plus précise.  
- On dirait un appel à l'aide… dit Hermione.  
Elle se rapprocha du mur et colla son oreille dessus.  
- Ça vient de l'intérieur, il me semble.  
Elle tendit la main à Ron pour qu'il l'imite. Le jeune homme était figé. Il regardait le miroir et ce qu'il voyait ce n'était pas son image réfléchie, mais la carte du Maraudeur d'Harry.  
- Hermione… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose…  
- Ecoute ! fit brusquement la jeune fille. Il y a quelqu'un là derrière !  
Elle se rapprochait du cadre du miroir et tentait de le repousser ou de le soulever en vain.  
- Aide-moi ! demanda-t-elle à Ron.  
Il secoua la tête, le visage décomposé.  
- Il y a un passage derrière… je ne sais pas où il mène, répondit Ron. Les jumeaux ont dit à Harry qu'il y avait eu un effondrement il y a trois ans. Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir personne. C'est peut-être un piège.  
- Un passage qui va vers Pré-au-Lard ? s'inquiéta Hermione. En trois ans, ils ont pu arranger cet éboulement, tu ne crois pas ? Le mot de passe, Ron, tu le connais.  
- Je crois… mais ce n'est pas prudent…  
Hermione se pencha vers le miroir et colla sa bouche au bord du cadre.  
- Vous m'entendez ? cria-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un ?  
Elle appuya son oreille aussitôt.  
- Oh Ron ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Il est blessé on dirait. Il faut prévenir les professeurs…  
- Je ne te laisse pas seule ici ! décida Ron.  
- Alors donne-moi le mot de passe !  
- Je ne m'en souviens plus ! cria Ron.  
Hermione remit sa bouche contre le miroir. Elle cria à celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ne pas perdre espoir, qu'ils allaient chercher du secours. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ron.  
- Ne nous affolons pas ! Il faut trouver le moyen d'ouvrir ce passage. Et prévenir un professeur. Sans mettre la panique dans l'école.  
Il y eut un claquement sec dans son dos, puis un grincement. Le miroir se décolla légèrement du mur, comme une porte qui s'ouvre sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Ron ouvrit des yeux effarés. Hermione se retourna brusquement, la baguette à la main. Elle poussa lentement le miroir pour découvrir l'entrée du passage secret. Il faisait sombre, le cadre du miroir cachait la lumière qui venait du couloir. Ron essaya de retenir son amie. Une voix appela à l'aide dans un râle.  
- Nous sommes là, répondit Hermione, la voix tremblante.  
- Albus…? Aller… chercher… Albus…  
Hermione avait déjà allumé la lumière au bout de sa baguette et posé un pied dans le passage. Le cœur battant, Ron s'apprêtait à la suivre. Une forte odeur d'humidité le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il entra.

* * *

Alors… je ne reçois plus les alertes des reviewes… donc je ne peux me fier qu'à mes stats pour savoir si j'ai de nouveaux commentaires… et surtout je peux y avoir accès que lorsqu'ils apparaissent sur l'écran… Donc si j'ai oublié des revieweurs qu'ils m'en excusent ! Leur commentaire sera commenté lors de la publication du prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous et toutes !

Ayaminne : Génial, j'en veux encore des chapitres comme celui-là! Alors ? ce chapitre 76 ? Il est dans même veine que le précédent ?

Isabelle4ever : Merci d'avoir rejoint les lecteurs de cette fic.  
En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu mettes le reste des chapitres... Un par jour (j'essaie du moins !) ça te va comme rythme ?

Alixe : J'ai découvert (…) le reste de ta fic... mais j'ai pas l'intention de retomber dedans et je vais continuer à te lire ici. Je ne veux pas que mon mari demande le divorce et que l'on place mes filles à la DDASS. Ça m'ennuierait aussi !

Lyane : Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé, mais c'est encore mieux. C'est très serpentard comme idée, tordue, rusée et subtile. Ils ne l'ont pas touché, mais il se fait renvoyer. T'en as d'autres des idées comme ça? Tordue, rusée, et subtile ? Peut-être…  
Frudule : Ginny a réussi toutes ses buses, quelle fille! En doutais-tu ?  
J'avoue la vengeance sur Moon est bien orchestre auprès des profs, mais je trouve pas plausible que ses camarades de maison ne voient rien venir...après tout ce qui leur est arrive, je deviendrais plus paranoïaque! Oui mais ils s'attendaient à autre chose… Une attaque plus directe, sans doute, comme pour Crabbe et Goyle, ou Green, ou même Laurena. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que serait une histoire entre Serpentard qui mettrait Moon dans l'embarras… Et puis le temps passant, Moon a réussi à se persuader qu'il était passé au travers du filet. C'est une constante chez les personnes très sûres d'elles : elles finissent par se croire invulnérables.

Ayako : Pauvre Sev... c dernières journées n'ont pas du être facile pr lui (surtt celles ou il a du entendre toute la moitié de l'école) Hahahahaha ! oui, ce devait être très éprouvant !


	77. Chapitre 77 : Réflexions

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je poste ce soir car je ne pourrais pas le faire demain. Je sais que j'ai deux reviewes de plus. Elles apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre… Merci à tous pour _vos reviewes d'encouragement !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 77**

**Réflexions**

AH ! MES GAILLARDS ! JE VOUS TIENS !  
Ron se retourna en sursautant vers Rusard qui arrivait précédé de Miss Teigne.  
- Mr Rusard ! s'écria-t-il. Venez vite, il faut aller chercher le Directeur !  
Rusard ricana.  
- Mais bien sûr que je vais aller chercher le Directeur. Et vous allez m'accompagner ! Vous êtes pris sur le fait, cette fois. Flagrant délit ! Vous comptiez faire le mur ? Et deux Préfets encore !  
Il jeta un œil attendri sur la chatte décharnée qui lui tenait compagnie.  
- Belle prise, ma douce. C'est du beau travail, ça, ma toute belle. Je suis fier de toi.  
- Mr Rusard, essaya Hermione. Je vous en prie, il faut absolument aller chercher le Professeur Dumbledore. Il y a quelqu'un qui appelle à l'aide ici.  
Rusard s'avança. Il saisit Ron par le bras et le fit sortir de l'entrée du passage secret. Il avança la main vers Hermione.  
- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile, en plus, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Mais c'en est fini ! Vous êtes cuits, tous les deux ! Je vous avais bien dit que je vous aurais…  
Il ne put terminer sa menace. Une plainte venue de l'obscurité lui ferma la bouche. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, tandis que Miss Teigne se hérissait de peur et miaulait à petits cris perçants.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?  
- Rien, Mr Rusard, assura Hermione. Il y a quelqu'un qui appelle à l'aide. Il a ouvert le passage de l'intérieur. Il demande Professeur Dumbledore. On ne sait pas qui c'est ni s'il est blessé gravement. Laissez-nous aller le voir.  
Rusard paraissait tétanisé. Ron le saisit par le bras à son tour et le fit sortir dans le couloir.  
- Monsieur Rusard, commanda-t-il. Allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore ! Vite !  
Rusard hocha la tête, les yeux exorbités, la bouche encore ouverte. Il paraissait hagard. Trop ! C'était trop en peu de jours ! Il tituba, se rattrapa au mur, et se dirigea vers le passage secret qui menait au couloir où l'escalier montait vers le bureau du directeur. Hermione s'était déjà enfoncée dans l'ombre. Elle appela Ron dans une exclamation. Avec appréhension, le jeune homme remit les pieds dans le passage secret. Il faillit buter sur Hermione accroupie devant un vieil homme hirsute. Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe gris étaient tachés de sang. Il était recroquevillé contre le mur de pierres et haletait de douleur.  
- Aide-moi à l'emmener dehors, demanda Hermione.  
Elle prit l'homme par l'épaule et Ron l'imita de l'autre côté. Ils le traînèrent vers le couloir et l'étendirent devant l'entrée du passage. Ils n'auraient pu aller plus loin. Le vieil homme semblait délirer. Il prononçait le nom d'Albus sans discontinuer. Il ouvrit les yeux sur les deux jeunes gens. Il contemplait Hermione qui essayait de l'examiner sommairement pour déterminer la cause de ses blessures. Il leva la tête vers Ron et le fixa longuement.  
- Weasley ? dit-il dans un souffle.  
Ron fit une grimace. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui. Les yeux bleus de l'homme ne le quittaient pas. Il portait sur son visage plissé de rides des traces de blessures anciennes et sa barbe était brûlée.  
- Je crois que c'est le gars de la Tête de Sanglier… murmura-t-il à Hermione.  
Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, soucieuse.  
- Va chercher Rogue, s'il te plait, Ron, dit-elle à voix basse. Et Mrs Pomfresh aussi.  
- Je ne te laisse pas seule ici, s'indigna le jeune homme. Ça peut être dangereux !  
Elle haussa une épaule.  
- Que crois-tu que cet homme soit en état de faire ? Va chercher Rogue ! Vite !  
Ron hésita. L'homme recommença à délirer. Il prononçait des paroles étranges entre deux gémissements de douleur. D'un regard sévère, Hermione le poussa à lui obéir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers les quartiers des Serpentard.

Lorsque Rogue lui ouvrit, pâle et fatigué, il comprit que sa journée était loin d'être finie.  
- Qu'y a-t-il encore, Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.  
Ron ne savait comment présenter la situation.  
- Il y a un homme blessé dans le couloir du quatrième étage, Monsieur, dit-il simplement. Il vient de Pré-Au-Lard… enfin je crois.  
A ces mots, Rogue devint encore plus livide. Il poussa Ron hors de son bureau d'une main ferme sur son épaule.  
- Le directeur… commença-t-il.  
- Rusard est allé le prévenir, l'interrompit Ron.  
- Mrs Pomfresh…  
- Je vais la chercher !  
Ron partit en courant, heureux d'échapper à l'œil de lynx du professeur de Potions.

Harry vit passer Ron pour la deuxième fois devant la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il lui courut après et, pour toute explication, son ami l'envoya devant le miroir du quatrième étage. Harry se souvint qu'un passage secret se cachait derrière, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser pour cause d'éboulement, dixit les jumeaux. Il trouva Hermione auprès d'un vieil homme qu'il reconnut comme le tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier, qu'il avait vu pour la première fois l'année précédente.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.  
- D'après toi ? lui répondit Hermione.  
Elle lui montra le bras gauche paralysé de l'homme, la blessure sanglante sur son torse…  
- Et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas tout, murmura-t-elle.  
Harry déglutit, ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.  
- Les mangemorts ? réussit-il à prononcer.  
A ces mots, l'homme rouvrit des yeux hagards. Il rencontra le visage d'Harry et lança son bras vers lui. Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne put empêcher la main de l'homme de se refermer sur le col de sa robe.  
- Dis à Albus qu'ils sont venus… Dis lui qu'ils nous ont surpris cette nuit… Il n'était pas là. Il les a envoyé pour nous tuer tous… Tu es sauf… Albus ne voulait pas que tu viennes…  
Harry réussit à arracher la main crispée sur sa robe. Le vieil homme saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Une ombre passa sur eux et Harry leva la tête. Le vieil homme suivit son regard. Il y eut un éclair de terreur dans ses yeux quand il vit le visage de Rogue penché sur lui.  
- Que faites-vous là, Potter ? Toujours à chercher les ennuis ?  
- Professeur Rogue, s'empressa Hermione. Regardez…  
Rogue posa les yeux sur la blessure que lui montrait la jeune fille. Le vieil homme parut se calmer. Il lâcha la main d'Harry. Il regardait tout le monde autour de lui, Harry, Hermione, Rogue, Algie Londubat que son collègue avait alerté au passage devant la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il paraissait chercher quelqu'un qu'il désespérait de trouver.  
- Où est Albus ? haletait-il. Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui…  
Rogue repoussa Harry et fit reculer Hermione. Algie Londubat pénétra dans le passage secret. Il s'avança la baguette en avant et on ne le revit pas d'un long moment.  
La voix empressée de Rusard se fit entendre.  
- C'est par ici, Monsieur le Directeur, disait-il. C'est là que je les ai trouvés, tous les deux… Sûr qu'ils avaient en tête quelque forfait. Ils sont tombés sur cet homme-là… Un vagabond, Monsieur le Directeur…  
- Merci, Argus… murmura Dumbledore.  
Son chuchotement fit taire Rusard.  
- Albus ! trouva la force de s'écrier l'homme.  
Dumbledore s'agenouilla près de lui sans peine malgré son grand âge.  
- Par Merlin ! Abelforth, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Ils étaient là, Albus. Il les a envoyé à Pré-Au-Lard !  
- Qui ? demanda Dumbledore. Calme-toi, Abel. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Alberforth tourna la tête vers Rogue, un regard méfiant au fond de l'œil.  
- Parle sans crainte, lui dit Dumbledore.  
- Ils étaient là, répéta le vieil homme. Les Mangemorts. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts… J'ai tué cette crapule de McNair de ma main, Albus. Il était coriace, le bougre. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que me défendre… sans baguette, tu le sais bien. Ils étaient si nombreux. Ils ont mis le feu au Trois Balais… et chez Honeyduke, et à la poste aussi. J'ai eu juste le temps de sortir Mrs Rosmerta avant que son auberge soit détruite. La pauvre femme, elle est complètement folle. Je suis retourné à la Tête pour venir t'avertir et c'est là qu'ils me sont tombés dessus. McNair, et Lestrange…  
- Rodolphus Lestrange ? s'interrompit Rogue, avec anxiété.  
- Non, le plus jeune, répondit Abelforth dans un souffle.  
- Et Lucius ? Vous avez vu Lucius parmi eux ? s'inquiéta le Professeur.  
L'homme secoua la tête.  
- Ni Malefoy, ni Rodolphus Lestrange. C'était le jeune Lestrange qui les menait tous. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres…  
Harry vit Rogue et Dumbledore échanger un regard sombre. Il aperçut Ron qui revenait presque en courant, accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh. Algie Londubat réapparut.  
- Il n'a pas été suivi, dit-il avec satisfaction. Oh ! Albus ! J'ai l'impression que notre ami a cherché à nous impressionner une fois de plus.  
Dumbledore se redressa, sérieux et grave.  
- Je craignais quelque chose de ce genre quand Argus est venu me prévenir que l'un des passages avait été rouvert et qu'il s'agissait de celui qui mène à la Tête de Sanglier. J'ai fait prévenir les Aurors. Mais je crois que nous ne serons pas de trop s'ils tardent à arriver, et s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.  
Rogue se mit sur pied aussitôt, laissant sa place à Mrs Pomfresh.  
- C'est risqué, Severus, dit simplement Dumbledore.  
- Je le sais, répondit tout aussi laconiquement Rogue. Mais une baguette de plus n'est pas à dédaigner…  
- Attendez-moi !  
La voix pressée de McGonagall les fit tous se retourner. Elle arrivait en courant, au grand dam de Rusard, son chapeau de travers et son manteau boutonné à la hâte.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers les jeunes gens.  
- Harry, et vous Ronald, vous resterez ici. Avec le Professeur Rogue.  
Rogue tressaillit. Son visage se ferma.  
- Professeur… dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
Dumbledore ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Je vous confie Poudlard, Severus. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait nous attendre de l'autre côté. Il faut conserver de hardis défenseurs à l'école.  
Rogue baissa la tête. Il fit un sourire amer. Il n'était pas dupe du compliment. Harry évita de croiser son regard. Rogue se voyait une fois de plus confiner à Poudlard alors que le danger était à l'extérieur. Lucius, apparemment tombé en disgrâce, ne lui fournissait plus de renseignements valables. Il devait se sentir inutile. Elle était loin l'illusion de son importance. Il ne faisait que se cacher à nouveau, tandis que les autres luttaient pour leur cause. Harry ressentit pour lui, au lieu de la satisfaction qu'il aurait dû éprouver pour celui qui humiliait Sirius pour ces mêmes raisons, une réelle compréhension. Le jeune homme regarda les professeurs disparaître dans le passage secret. Dumbledore se retourna vers ceux qui restaient. Il baissa les yeux sur Abelforth et interrogea Rogue du regard.  
- Il a besoin de soins, répondit le Professeur, mais il survivra à ses blessures, Monsieur.  
Dumbledore leur rappela le mot de passe et referma le miroir sur lui. Harry sentit un pincement au cœur. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rogue. Il y eut un moment de gêne que Rusard rompit.  
- Quels sont vos ordres, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il l'œil soudain allumé d'une lueur gourmande.  
- A quel propos, Mr Rusard ? questionna Rogue.  
- Au sujet de la fête, en bas ? Je renvoie tout le monde dans ses quartiers ?  
- Avant toute chose, j'aimerai qu'on m'aide à transporter mon patient à l'infirmerie ! trancha Mrs Pomfresh en se relevant d'auprès du vieil homme.  
Hermione fit un pas en avant. D'un signe de tête Rogue l'autorisa à accompagner la guérisseuse. D'un Mobilis Corpus Mrs Pomfresh transporta le corps du vieil homme au travers des raccourcis du château.

Rusard attendait toujours, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, certain que le Professeur Rogue n'allait pas manqué de lui ordonner de faire cesser le chahut et de ramener tout le monde dans leur dortoir.  
- Weasley, commanda le maître des Potions, le Professeur Flitwick attend des nouvelles. Allez lui dire ce qui est arrivé. Ensuite revenez nous rejoindre, Potter et moi. Mr Rusard…  
Rusard le regarda, implorant.  
- Mr Rusard, reprenez vos rondes. Tout doit paraître aussi normal que d'ordinaire. Inutile d'affoler les élèves…  
La déception la plus totale se peignit sur le visage du concierge. Il rappela Miss Teigne cachée dans un coin et reprit son office, plus décidé que jamais à tomber sur le dos de quiconque aurait l'idée d'enfreindre la moindre règle de l'école. Harry toussota. Quel rôle lui réservait Rogue ?  
- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il. Que dois-je faire ?  
- Attendre que votre heure arrive, Potter, répondit sombrement Rogue quand ils ne furent que tous les deux devant le miroir. Si elle arrive un jour…  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Le ton amer du professeur lui faisait penser qu'il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse à sa question. Un soupir de Rogue lui confirma cette impression.  
- Nous montons la garde, Potter, reprit le maître des Potions. Comme nous l'a recommandé le Professeur Dumbledore.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'emparer de Pré-au-Lard pour investir Poudlard par les passages secrets ? continua Harry. Pettigrew les connaît, puisqu'il a créé la carte du Maraudeur avec…  
Il n'osa pas prononcer les noms de son père et de ses amis. Rogue resta silencieux un moment.  
- Une armée ne passerait pas par ces passages secrets, répondit le professeur après réflexion. Ou bien il lui faudrait trop de temps et nous aurions largement l'occasion de les cueillir à la sortie un par un…  
- Ils pourraient investir ainsi le château pendant la nuit…  
- Non, le Maître des Ténèbres emploie des moyens bien plus expéditifs… S'il a envoyé ses Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pour une tout autre raison.  
Harry le vit frotter sa manche gauche avec une grimace découragée.  
- Il les a appelé cette nuit ? demanda Harry à voix basse.  
Le silence de Rogue fut une confirmation.  
- Mais Malefoy n'était pas avec eux, n'est-ce pas, continua le jeune homme conscient qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie vive de sa chair. Il sait que c'est par lui que vous renseigniez Dumbledore. Il l'a mis à l'écart…  
- Taisez-vous Potter, gronda Rogue.  
- C'est quand même une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas… persista Harry. Malefoy était le plus utile de ses serviteurs. Comme dirait Ron, il a perdu son meilleur Cavalier… D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Rodolphus Lestrange n'était pas au village, si le vieil homme a dit vrai. C'aurait dû être lui qui devait mener la charge. Et Peter, pourquoi n'était-il pas là, lui non plus.  
Rogue fixa longuement Harry au travers de son regard rétréci.  
- Potter ! Potter ! vous réfléchissez trop, vous allez vous rendre malade…  
Harry sourit.  
- Oh ! fit-il. Serais-je sur la bonne voie ?  
- Il n'est pas tout de poser les bonnes questions, Potter, se moqua Rogue. Il faut aussi trouver les bonnes réponses.  
Harry hocha la tête. Si Rogue voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il n'allait pas le priver de cet amusement. Le pauvre homme avait eu de tristes moments depuis quelques temps.  
- Eh bien ! Harry négligemment appuyé au mur près du miroir. Lucius Malefoy est tombé en disgrâce… pour le moins. Pettigrew et Lestrange sont absents… Où peuvent-ils bien se trouver ? A quelque peu ragoûtante besogne, sans doute. Quelle est la spécialité de Pettigrew : rameuter les créatures sordides que compte le monde magique. Les gerbilloises à crête sont dans la Forêt Interdite. S'il se trouvait avec elles, il aurait pu être à Pré-au-Lard, c'est tout près et quelles alliées efficaces… Non, son terrain de prédilection ces derniers temps, à part les souterrains de Poudlard, c'est aussi… l'Europe centrale.

Il prononça ces derniers mots la gorge sèche. Il songea à Charlie. Son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter quand Rogue en put empêcher un tic de déformer sa joue plusieurs fois de suite.  
- Et il est fort probable que Rodolphus Lestrange l'ait accompagné cette fois… reprit-il les yeux fixés sur le visage de Rogue.  
Le professeur s'était ressaisit. Il était à nouveau impénétrable. Mais son silence en disait plus long que des discours. Harry renonça à aller plus loin dans ses déductions. Ron revenait et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter au sujet de Charlie. Il reprit sur un ton plus enjoué :  
- Vous avez raison, Professeur. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas attaqué le village pour prendre Poudlard par ses passages secrets… Le vieil homme a dit qu'ils avaient détruit Honeyduke, les Trois Balais, et qu'ils étaient en train de faire de même pour la Tête de Sanglier. Ils auraient songé d'abord à rechercher les passages avant de réduire ces lieux en tas de ruines…  
Rogue hocha la tête :  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi, approuva-t-il.  
- Et vous savez ce que je crois ? dit Ron qui s'appuya à son tour contre le mur à côté d'Harry.  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Je crains que nous ne puissions vous empêcher de nous faire part de vos réflexions, Weasley…  
- Je crois que Voldemort –Ron vit avec plaisir une grimace douloureuse tordre la bouche de son professeur de potions- s'en est pris à Pré-au-Lard parce que Poudlard est à quelques lieues. Histoire de dire à Dumbledore : je me rapproche et je serais bientôt tout près de toi et de ce que tu protèges…  
- Weasley… commença Rogue avant de pincer ses lèvres.  
Il pencha sa tête comme pour mieux regarder le jeune homme.  
- Et vous savez quoi ? reprit Ron avec amertume. Je crois qu'on peut dire adieu à toutes nos sorties de l'année prochaine…  
Rogue s'approcha de lui vivement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? fit Ron désabusé.  
- Rien que de très intelligent, Ron, fit Harry dans un rire retenu. C'est bien ce qui inquiète le professeur…

Rusard fit passer sa ronde plusieurs fois devant le miroir du quatrième étage. Juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien, dit-il. Et pour signaler qu'il n'avait… rien à signaler d'anormal. Hermione rejoignit ses amis et le professeur en faction une heure environ après qu'elle eût accompagné Mrs Pomfresh et aidé la guérisseuse à panser le vieil homme. Elle leur donna des nouvelles rassurantes du blessé. Puis Rogue conseilla aux deux Préfets de se rendre dans la salle commune du rez-de-chaussée afin d'aider le Professeur Flitwick à renvoyer tout le monde dans ses quartiers. Les deux jeunes gens obéirent. Un concert de protestations accueillit la fin de la musique et les paroles du Professeur d'Enchantements lorsqu'il déclara la soirée terminée. Les élèves cependant se dispersèrent. Les Préfets furent chargés de regrouper leurs camarades dans le grand hall et de ramener chacun à ses quartiers sans détour. Hermione n'échappa pas aux questions de ses amies sur son absence prolongée. Lavande et Parvati ne se privèrent pas de glousser. La Préfète glissa à l'oreille de Ginny un "Je te raconterai…" qui l'inquiéta un peu. Nul doute qu'Hermione ne comptait pas lui faire de confidences sur son intimité avec son frère. A moins que celui-ci se fût une fois de plus conduit comme un imbécile… Un coup d'œil sur Ron la rassura. Il avait l'air normal. Du moins pas plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'ordinaire. Sauf quand le Préfet en Chef s'approcha de lui et que Ron lui remit assez discrètement un mystérieux objet que Ginny ne reconnut pas. Elle n'entendit pas non plus ce que lui demanda le Poufsouffle, mais l'embarras de Ron était visible à des lieues à la ronde. Le garçon se mit à rire et tapa sur l'épaule de Ron qui grimaça. Ginny se débrouilla pour rester à distance d'oreille de son frère et Hermione. Ils fermaient la marche du groupe des Gryffondor et la jeune fille entendit Hermione murmurer :  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron…  
- Pas autant que moi… lui répondit Ron. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, les bièraubeurres ça se conserve…

Les Gryffondor à l'abri dans leur salle commune, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Harry et Rogue, bien qu'ils n'eussent aucun ordre à ce sujet. Il leur fallut retenir Ginny qui voulait les suivre. Ron avait beau lui assurer qu'elle aurait toutes les explications voulues dès leur retour, elle ne voulait pas les laisser partir avant qu'ils lui eussent dit où était Harry et où ils allaient encore. Neville se joignit à elle, implorant qu'on ne le laissât pas sans nouvelle de leur ami. Ron était près de piquer une colère qui n'eût pas manqué d'attirer sur eux l'attention de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore montés dans leurs dortoirs. Heureusement, Harry entra dans la salle des Gryffondor. Ginny et Neville l'accaparèrent. Son visage était sombre et il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de parler. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil que Neville lui présenta. Le jeune Londubat tira à ses côtés un second fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa. Ginny s'assit en tailleur à leurs pieds. Ron ramena des chaises pour lui et Hermione. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle et désigna l'autre à Hermione. Elle préféra rester debout, derrière le jeune homme, ses mains serrées sur le dossier.  
- Ils sont rentrés ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.  
Harry hocha la tête. Ils attendirent un moment que la salle se vidât. Lorsqu'il ne resta que Dean et Seamus et que ceux-ci vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés, Ron et Harry se décidèrent à parler de ce qui était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. Neville pâlit lorsqu'il apprit que son oncle Algie était parti porter secours aux habitants du village. Il faillit défaillir quand Harry leur apprit que le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait dû monter à l'infirmerie soigner ses blessures. Il se rattrapa vite en précisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples brûlures qu'il avait ramassées lorsqu'il avait voulu tirer hors des flammes de leur maison plusieurs des villageois. Les Professeurs étaient arrivés trop tard pour empêcher le désastre. Les aurors prévenus n'avaient pu arrêter que quelques uns des trop nombreux Mangemort dépêchés sur les lieux. Ils n'avaient mis la main que sur quelques blessés. Nombreux étaient les morts, des deux côtés. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard s'étaient fait surprendre certes, mais ils avaient montré qu'ils avaient de la ressource et que leur réputation de valeureux combattants acquise durant les siècles précédents n'était pas usurpée. Dumbledore avait confirmé que le corps de McNair, l'exécuteur des basses œuvres du Ministère et de Voldemort, avait été retrouvé sous les décombres de la Tête de Sanglier. Harry ne connaissait aucun des autres noms qu'il avait cité à Rogue. Le professeur avait d'ailleurs confirmé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrutait de nouveaux Mangemorts car les anciens, pour efficaces qu'ils fussent étaient recherchés activement et devaient se cacher. La marque noire avait été lancée au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard encore fumant et devait se voir à des lieux à la ronde.  
- Ce sera dans la Gazette demain, murmura Hermione. Le Ministère aura beau vouloir étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas affoler la population, et les parents des élèves de Poudlard en particulier, il est certain que les journaux ne voudront pas laisser passer un tel évènement.  
- Surtout que le Chicaneur ne se privera pas de relayer l'information… renchérit Neville. La Gazette a déjà en travers de la gorge le fait qu'il continue à paraître malgré tout, ils ne voudront pas lui laisser le champ libre sur ce coup-là.  
Dean se passa les mains sur le visage dans un geste d'angoisse rétrospective. Seamus lui donna un coup de coude.  
- Fais passer le reste des bièraubeurres, dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se couvrira la tête de cendres qu'on ramènera les morts…  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
- Il a raison, fit Ginny en tendant la main vers une bièraubeurre. Voldemort veut nous faire peur. A nous de lui montrer que nous l'attendons de pied ferme. Dès demain, il faudra faire passer le mot : rester droit et fier devant l'adversité. Il faut que nous soyons nombreux à revenir à la rentrée à Poudlard.  
- On n'a pas le choix, de toutes façons, murmura Dean. Moi, je ne veux aller dans aucune autre école que Poudlard. Et mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'envoyer ailleurs.  
- Moi idem ! répliqua Seamus.  
Neville soupira :  
- Grand-Mère a une entière confiance en Dumbledore !  
- Eh ! fit Ron, indigné. Nous avons tous que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde face à Voldemort ! Ce n'est qu'une manœuvre d'intimidation, comme à son habitude. Poudlard est encore debout et elle le restera tant que nous lui resterons fidèles.  
- Quand je pense que nous faisions la fête… murmura encore Neville en avalant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.  
- Et alors ? fit Ginny, un peu brusque. Si nous avions été en train de nous lamenter, tu crois que les Mangemorts auraient renoncé à attaquer le village pour autant ?  
Harry frissonna. Les paroles de McGregor lui revinrent à la mémoire : si je meurs ce soir, au moins aurai-je profité de la vie… Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. La foudre était tombée tout près de l'école cette fois.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils nous laisseront retourner à Pré-Au-Lard l'année prochaine, regretta Neville.  
- Ca m'étonnerait, si le village est vraiment dans l'état que le dit Harry, estima Dean.  
- Avec de la magie, on reconstruit très vite, murmura Ginny.  
- Parce que vous croyez qu'on nous donnera l'autorisation de retourner quelque part où les Mangemorts peuvent débarquer sans prévenir ? ricana Ron. Non, c'est pas demain qu'on pourra boire un wisky pur feu chez la mère Rosmerta, ou à la Tête de Sanglier…  
- Ron ! souffla Hermione, sur un ton sévère.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel :  
- Je sais ! Je suis **_Préfet_** ! imita-t-il dans une grimace exaspérée.  
Dean et Seamus ricanèrent à leur tour, s'attirant un regard hargneux de leur ami. Ils restèrent tous un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées à tourner et retourner leur bouteille dans leur main.

Puis Dean, Seamus et Neville montèrent dans le dortoir. Ginny prit la place de Neville dans le fauteuil à côté d'Harry.  
- Bon maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse réellement…  
Ron jeta un œil inquiet sur Harry.  
- Moi… hésita-t-il, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ni Lucius, ni Lestrange ni Pettigrew étaient sur place… si jamais le type de la Tête a dit vrai…  
- Lucius est en disgrâce auprès de son maître, répondit très vite Harry.  
Il espérait que cette réponse suffirait à son ami.  
- Depuis que Voldemort a découvert que c'est à travers lui que Rogue connaissait toutes ses intentions, ou presque, il l'a mis à l'écart. Il ne lui confie plus rien. Et il ne participe plus à aucune opération d'envergure.  
- Argh ! fit Ginny. Coup dur pour ce cher Severus…

Ron eut un sourire satisfait qu'il réprima pourtant. Hermione s'était assise sur la chaise qu'avait laissée Seamus et il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de recommencer une discussion à ce sujet.  
- Mais pour Pettigrew ? insista Ginny. Vous croyez qu'il est retourné en Europe…  
Ron fit une grimace.  
- J'espère que non, murmura-t-il.  
Il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle se taisait. Ce n'était pas très bon signe, d'ordinaire. Il se tourna vers Harry.  
- Je suppose que Rogue n'a rien voulu dire à ce sujet…  
Harry hocha la tête. Au moins pouvait-il répondre à cette question sans avoir l'impression de vraiment mentir.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il serait allé faire en Europe ? reprit Ginny.  
Harry la foudroya du regard. Ron souffla, le visage dans ses mains.  
- J'en ai marre de leurs énigmes ! Je vais me coucher ! Après tout, tout ce que je demande c'est que Pettigrew ne s'approche pas de Charlie ! Les rats ne réussissent pas aux Weasley ces derniers temps…  
Il se leva en s'étirant et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Pourquoi les adultes ne savent-ils pas s'exprimer clairement dès qu'ils ont passé la trentaine ? marmonna-t-il. Entre Rogue et Remus, ils pourraient faire un concours de sphinx ! Et je ne parle pas de Dumbledore.  
Ginny se leva aussi et s'apprêta à monter à son dortoir. Son frère la rappela.  
- Dis donc, toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ce Serpentard au moment de quitter la salle commune ?  
- Qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée en ma compagnie, répondit Ginny. Et ce n'était pas un Serpentard.  
- Tu te moques de moi !  
- Ce n'était pas **_un Serpentard_**, c'était Dennis.  
- Dennis Crivey ? hasarda Harry conscient qu'il mettait de l'huile sur le feu.  
Il savait pertinemment que Ginny avait dansé quasi exclusivement avec le Préfet de Serpentard. Ginny se tourna vers lui, une grimace aux lèvres.  
- Gérald Dennis ! précisa-t-elle.  
Ron se renfrogna.  
- Tu as bien vite remplacé Dean… fit-il acerbe, avec un regard de reproche non pas à sa sœur mais à Harry.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Je n'ai pas à te demander la permission pour danser avec qui j'en ai envie. Et danser avec quelqu'un ne signifie pas forcement sortir avec lui.  
- J'aime mieux ça ! répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'avant d'aller chercher un Serpentard, tu devrais peut-être…  
- Trouver quelqu'un de mieux ? proposa Ginny, ironique. Tu sais, Ron, un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu entends par quelqu'un de mieux… Mieux que quoi ? Mieux que qui ? Et surtout mieux pour moi ou mieux pour toi ?

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse et monta dans son dortoir. Harry baissa la tête, un peu rouge à la fois de confusion et de rire retenu. Ron, vexé, se pencha vers Hermione pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Elle secoua la tête :  
- J'ai encore quelque chose à dire à Harry, fit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le retiendrai pas longtemps.  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés sous le regard accusateur de Ron. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le dortoir, digne et droit, pour montrer qu'il était froissé de la confiance qu'on ne lui accordait pas.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Harry se pencha vers Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire quelque chose de ce genre ? Tu veux nous fâcher avec lui ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose que j'ignore et tu tiens à ce que ce soit Ron qui me le fasse regretter.  
- Chut ! fit Hermione la main sur son poignet.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et pencha sa tête contre celle d'Harry.  
- Tu voulais vraiment que nous parlions de Pettigrew et de Charlie devant Ron et Ginny ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry baissa les yeux.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que nous parlions de Pettigrew et Charlie ? hésita-t-il.  
- Parce que cela a forcément un rapport avec la colère de Voldemort il y a quelques jours ? proposa Hermione. Rogue t'a avoué que la colère qu'il ressentait lorsque tu as eu ton malaise en cours de potions n'avait rien à voir avec l'anniversaire de la reine. Et Dumbledore t'a dit que Charlie aurait bientôt terminé sa mission en Roumanie.  
Harry releva la tête vivement.  
- Il n'y avait pas que de la colère, se rappela-t-il dans un frisson. Il y avait une sorte de joie sardonique aussi. Quelque chose qu'il attendait et qui est enfin arrivé… mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration.  
- Il a eu la confirmation que ses déductions étaient justes, murmura-t-elle. Et en même temps, il voyait Dumbledore remporter cette manche… C'est pourquoi il était heureux de connaître enfin le secret de Poudlard et à la fois furieux de s'être laissé prendre de vitesse.  
Harry papillonna des paupières derrière ses verres. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air soudain.  
- Tu veux dire que Pettigrew avait raison quand il disait que Voldemort saurait bientôt tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la protection de Poudlard… et que la mission de Charlie en Roumanie a un rapport direct avec cette protection ?  
Hermione baissa les yeux.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de la protection de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de la mission de Charlie. Je crois que Voldemort connaît à présent une partie du secret de Poudlard. Et je crois que toi aussi tu devrais le savoir. Car on ne peut protéger efficacement quelque chose que si on sait comment le faire. Les bribes d'informations que tu pourrais voler à l'esprit de Voldemort ne te seraient d'aucune utilité si tu ne sais pas qu'elles sont importantes. Nous pourrions passer à côté de renseignements fondamentaux et rater l'occasion d'éliminer le danger une fois pour toute.  
Harry sentit une sueur froide couler sur son front.  
- Hermione… balbutia-t-il.  
Ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur la baguette de la jeune fille qui dépassait de sa poche. Elle mit sa main par-dessus.  
- Il faut que je réfléchisse à la manière de procéder, dit-elle simplement.  
Harry ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler tandis qu'il jouait encore avec sa bouteille de bièreaubeurre vide.  
- Tu risques de perdre ta baguette, dit-il la tête basse.

Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Crois-tu qu'entre ma baguette et l'enjeu que représente le secret de Poudlard je pourrais hésiter ?  
- Ron ne te laissera pas faire, essaya de sourire Harry.  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais te parler seul à seul ?  
Harry fit rouler encore une fois la bouteille entre ses paumes.  
- C'est pour cela que Pettigrew est reparti en Europe, pour empêcher Charlie de mener sa mission à bien ?  
- C'est fort probable. Voldemort n'abandonne pas facilement une partie, tu le sais. La preuve en est ce soir. Il vient narguer Dumbledore jusque devant ses fenêtres. Je me doutais bien qu'il chercherait à tirer vengeance de son plan avorté à Londres, mais de là à imaginer qu'il frapperait ici… Il se sent sûr de lui, Harry. Il s'imagine près de la victoire.  
- C'est ce qu'il croit… grinça le jeune homme. Il n'a pas encore gagné. Il connaît peut-être le secret de Poudlard, mais ce secret n'est pas la seule protection de l'école. Il reste Dumbledore, et chacun d'entre nous. Même Neville se battra pour Poudlard !  
Hermione se leva doucement, une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle resta un moment ainsi. Il comprit qu'elle voulait encore lui dire quelque chose qui lui coûtait.  
- Harry, commença-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. McGonagall m'a fait prévenir cet après midi. Je passe le premier mois de vacances avec mes parents –j'ignore encore où. Je crois que c'est top secret, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…- et le second ici à Poudlard avec toi. Je ne l'ai pas encore appris à Ron.  
- Il va être très déçu, murmura Harry, qui se voyait ainsi passer son mois de juillet seul lui aussi. Peut-être que Molly voudra envoyer Ginny et Ron à l'abri, comme l'année dernière, et qu'on se retrouvera tous ensemble ici au mois d'août.  
- J'espère que ce sera aussi simple, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se força à sourire.  
- Demain, il fera jour, et tout nous semblera plus clair.  
Il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Elle se pencha sur le front d'Harry et l'embrassa à côté de sa cicatrice. Puis elle arrangea quelques mèches brunes sur sa tête. Elle reprit :  
- J'ai parlé à Dame Agnes ce soir quand je revenais de l'infirmerie. Elle te trouve vraiment charmant, tu sais… Sir Nicholas lui a beaucoup parlé de toi et elle aimerait avoir un entretien avec toi, un de ces jours, dans les jardins. Je lui ai dis que tu passais tes vacances ici et que vous auriez sûrement l'occasion de vous y rencontrer.  
- Mais qui est Dame Agnes ? demanda Harry interloqué.  
- Elle était Dame de suite de la Reine Aliénor et quand à seize ans elle a reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard…  
- Seize ans ?  
- Le système scolaire de l'époque n'était pas tout à fait le même, tu sais… Donc quand elle est partie pour Poudlard, ses parents ont prétendu qu'elle était entrée au couvent. J'imagine qu'il ne faisait pas bon en pleine période de Croisades de parler sorcellerie à la cour de Richard Plantagenêt. Or, elle s'était fiancée en secret à un jeune chevalier qui…  
Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
- Hermione, je n'ai pas le cœur à entendre un cours d'histoire. Je voulais juste savoir qui était Dame Agnes ! Sir Nicholas n'a que son nom à la bouche et je voulais savoir si elle était une de ses anciennes conquêtes.  
Hermione se mit à rire doucement.  
- On l'appelle la Dame Grise, Harry et elle est le fantôme de Serdaigle…  
- Ahhhhh ! fit le jeune homme. La Dame qui est morte de chagrin !  
Il esquissa un sourire au souvenir de la larme qu'avait versée un jour Ginny en évoquant la fin romantique du fantôme, d'après elle morte d'amour. C'était bien une idée de fille. Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
- C'est pourtant vrai, car celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de prévenir de son départ -elle craignait également de lui avouer qu'elle était une sorcière- s'embarqua pour les Croisades, désespéré, en même temps que le Roi Richard. Il n'en revint jamais. Elle mourut de chagrin à son retour de Poudlard.  
- C'est idiot ! dit Harry. Puisqu'elle était une sorcière elle pouvait le rejoindre n'importe où !  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir agacé.  
- Ces garçons ! Ils ne comprennent rien à rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. En tout cas ne va pas lui répéter quelque chose de ce genre quand tu lui feras la conversation dans les jardins.

Elle décoiffa les cheveux du jeune homme qui riait. Quand elle eut disparut en haut des marches de son dortoir, Harry rassembla les bouteilles de bièraubeurre près de l'âtre pour que les elfes qui feraient le ménage les trouvent et les fassent disparaître. Il remonta dans sa chambre. Bercé par le ronflement régulier de Neville, il s'endormit, les idées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il rêva qu'il était chevalier et se battait l'épée à la main contre des serpents aux yeux rouges qui naissaient de leur propre sang mêlé à la terre.

* * *

Ayaminne : c'est toujours aussi génial, mais que de rebondissement, nos jeunes amis vont-ils se reposer pendant les vacances? Ha ! ça ! c'est une bonne question !  
Le couple Ginny/Dennis a-t-il des chances? Si Ron ne lui met pas des bâtons dans les roues, qui sait…  
Pourquoi Ellie parle-t-elle de ses vacances, elle ne peut pas retourner chez elle ou elle veut que Harry l'invite? Elle pose juste la question comme ça… pour faire la conversation.

Hermione99 : Bon courage, que ton inspiration ne te lâche pas. Merci ! Et t'inquiète pas ! si l'inspiration me lâche se ne sera pas avant quelques chapitres.

Lyane : Non, mais tu veux ma mort? Mais… Non voyons… T'arrêter là, alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe, c'est du sadisme (mais je crois que tout les auteurs ont un fond sadique, lol). Je le crois aussi… et un peu de masochisme également !

Titia69 : aie aie aie... tout ca ressemble à un traquenard... Ca commencait à bien se passer... snif... Mais en meme temps, personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'ils viendraient par la ! Hahahahahahahahahaha ! J'adore vous torturer les méninges…


	78. Chapitre 78 : Un Tournant dans l'Histoir...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour Ayako et Alixe (et peut-être d'autres) qui se demandent comment j'arrive à passer les tirets de dialogues :  
Deux méthodes :  
**_La plus rapide_** : je copie mon chapitre sous un doc word et j'efface toutes les marques de paragraphe qui précèdent chaque tirets de dialogue pour les remplacer par un Maj+entrée, comme pour laisser une ligne simple sur fanfiction. Ensuite je télécharge mon fichier normalement et là ô surprise ! ça marche. Il suffit de vérifier dans la fenêtre d'édition qu'on n'a pas oublié de marque de paragraphe et le tour est joué. C'est assez long, je l'admets, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé… 

**_La moins rapide_** : je télécharge mon fichier word sans transformationet mes tirets de dialogue sautent. Il faut alors se placer au bord de la ligne de dialogue, effacer la marque de paragraphe (qui est invisible dans la fenêtre d'édition), faire maj+entrée, ajouter un tiret et recommencer à la ligne suivante… pfff ! c'est pénible !

Il arrive parfois que cela ne marche pas quand même. Ni avec une méthode ni avec une autre. Dans ce cas, je re-télécharge le lendemain et en général ça marche… Ce qui fait que j'ai un dossier avec ma fic intitulé FFNET pour plus de praticité ! J'espère que vous avez compris, parce que je ne suis pas très douée en technique et pas plus pour expliquer...

* * *

Pour ce chapitre un petit bonus : Lorsque vous rencontrerez ce petit signe **(§)** je vous suggère de copier coller l'adresse ci-contre : si vous disposez de Windows Media Player (possibilité de le télécharger sur le site indiqué) **http:www-****phoenixchoir-****org/hear-htm (les tirets remplacent les points, n'oubliez pas decorriger dans votre barre d'adresse)**,comptez 7haut-parleurs, cliquez sur le 7°, revenez sur la fic(par les flèches de votre navigateur)et appréciez.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 78

**Un Tournant dans l'Histoire**

Au matin, Harry constata que rien n'avait encore filtré des évènements de la veille. A la table du petit-déjeuner, Dean et Seamus ainsi que Neville paraissaient encore un peu affectés mais ils semblaient avoir à cœur de ne rien montrer. Ils suivaient à la lettre les conseils de Ginny et se tenaient fiers et droits, un sourire de commande aux lèvres. A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy ne manifestait en aucune manière qu'il pouvait être averti de ce qui s'était passé à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry se demandait quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que les amis de son père s'étaient trouvés à quelques longueurs de baguette de l'endroit où il passait paisiblement la nuit. Paisiblement n'était peut-être pas forcément le mot qui convenait, songea Harry. Pas après le renvoi de son fidèle lieutenant ; pas après que le doute eût germé dans son esprit à son égard et à celui de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'à-propos d'Hermione qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser les boucles d'oreilles volées à Luna pour prendre Moon au piège. Le procédé tortueux d'amener Malefoy à dénoncer son propre camarade ne pouvait venir cependant que de l'esprit machiavélique de McGregor. Harry l'aurait parié. Il glissa un œil à nouveau vers la table vert et argent. McGregor trônait, Dennis à sa droite, Grenouille à sa gauche, l'air plus que satisfait, suffisant aurait-il dit. Elle prétendait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était vraiment d'une arrogance crasse. Et si présomptueuse ! Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione et Ron arrivaient à la table lorsque la jeune fille le bouscula en s'asseyant près de lui. Son visage était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle remarqua que la table des professeurs était encore inoccupée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Ron, qui se servait un plein bol de porridge. Au moins, lui, il n'avait pas l'appétit coupé. Harry fit à Hermione un sourire encourageant.  
- Ça va ? lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle lissait avec une précision toute maniaque sa serviette sur ses genoux. Tu as réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé hier soir ?  
Hermione haussa une épaule. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution.  
- Et… hum… tu as parlé à Ron ? reprit-il. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui le lui dise ?  
Les taches de rousseur de Ron se présentèrent à la vue d'Harry sur le sommet du crâne d'Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ? demanda le jeune homme. Ça a un rapport avec vos conciliabules secrets d'hier soir ?  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira aussi discrètement qu'elle le put. Elle articula exagérément sans qu'un son sortît de sa bouche :"C'est comme ça depuis ce matin !" Elle se tourna vers le jeune Weasley et lui tapota la joue doucement.  
- Ecoute, Ron… on verra ça cet après midi. Après le repas, nous irons nous promener près du lac et tu sauras tout. Mais auparavant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un peu.  
Elle revint vers Harry et lui fit un sourire désolé.  
- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour y réfléchir…  
Ron renifla d'un air vexé et retourna à son porridge. A ce moment, les professeurs entrèrent tous en même temps dans la salle depuis la petite pièce où les Première Année attendaient d'ordinaire le moment difficile de la Répartition. Neville remarqua aussitôt les mains bandées de son oncle. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant et un signe de la main.  
- Vous avez vu ? demanda Seamus à demi levé sur sa chaise afin d'apercevoir les professeurs qui prenaient place autour de leur table en silence. Même Dumbledore est là ce matin. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas aperçu au petit déjeuner, cet homme ! A croire qu'il ne prenait qu'un seul repas par jour ces derniers temps !

Harry s'étonna de la justesse de la réflexion. Dumbledore, il en avait conscience cependant, n'avait pas été très présent à Poudlard depuis les dernières vacances. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mission de Charlie ? Ou bien avec l'Ordre, tout simplement. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de personne depuis des mois. Sauf des jumeaux, et encore, fallait-il toujours prendre ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter avec circonspection. Le second degré leur était tellement coutumier qu'Hermione épluchait leurs courriers comme autant de paquets piégés. Il fallait chaque fois vérifier leurs informations et ils avaient tous l'impression de se transformer en des Maugrey Fol-Œil avant l'âge.

Les professeurs s'assirent, l'air grave. Même le Professeur Flitwick, d'ordinaire enjoué, semblait éteint. Rogue lançait sur la salle des regards chargés d'éclairs. Le silence se fit avant même que le Professeur McGonagall le réclamât.  
Le Directeur se leva lentement. Il croisa ses longs doigts noueux sur sa barbe blanche.

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry :  
- Il est allé à l'infirmerie ce matin, voir le vieil homme d'hier soir, chuchota-t-elle. Ils ont longtemps parlé, m'a dit Mrs Pomfresh quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de notre patient. Je crois… je crois que c'est son frère.  
Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la table des Professeurs.  
- Jeunes gens… commença Dumbledore dans un soupir. Dans quelques instants vous lirez dans les journaux que vous n'allez pas tarder à recevoir – et je ne peux l'empêcher, ni ne le veux- que le village de Pré-au-Lard a fait hier soir l'objet d'une dramatique attaque de la part des Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort.

Dans le même instant, la curiosité fit place à l'effarement. Il y eu quelques "Hein?" "Quoi?" "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" murmurés comme si les élèves ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Malefoy et il savait que Rogue lui aussi avait le regard fixé sur le jeune homme. Crabbe et Goyle en avaient laissé leur cuillère en suspens. La bouche ouverte, ils étaient stupéfaits, de même que tous les Serpentard autour de Malefoy. Ils avaient tous tourné la tête vers leur chef. Celui-ci n'avait pu retenir un sursaut de surprise. Son regard sur Dumbledore qui exprimait, quelques secondes auparavant, le plus profond ennui, reflétait à présent un intérêt mêlé de satisfaction. De toute la salle, il était le seul à laisser un sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres. Harry suivit la trajectoire de ses yeux. Il ne les fixait plus sur le vieux directeur. Il défiait Rogue avec ostentation et le professeur lui rendait son regard, imperturbable. Harry sentit dans l'attitude du Maître de Potions, une infinie tristesse. Il ne savait si elle était due aux paroles de Dumbledore qui relatait les évènements de la nuit ou au fait que son protégé semblât se réjouir de la mort et de la destruction qui s'étaient abattues à quelques lieues de l'école.

Harry ramena son attention vers Albus Dumbledore.  
- Vous lirez sans doute que les morts se comptent par centaines et que le village de Pré-au-Lard n'est plus. Nous savons tous combien la rumeur et la crainte amplifient les faits.  
Harry eut l'impression que le regard de Dumbledore se posait sur lui plus intensément.  
- Loin de moi l'idée de minimiser l'importance de cette attaque, et mon cœur pleure hélas de nombreux amis, très anciens et très chers aussi ; Cependant, les ruines se relèvent lorsque la volonté de ceux qui restent est assez forte. Ceux qui ne sont plus ont perdu la vie en combattant, et c'est leur faire honneur que de se mettre à reconstruire. Afin que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Voldemort…  
Une vague de terreur passa sur la salle à ces mots répétés avec force.  
- Voldemort, insista Dumbledore plus durement, veut nous faire croire qu'il peut détruire tout ce en quoi nous croyons. N'en doutons pas. Il le peut. Il peut détruire la pierre, il peut détruire la chair, mais ce qui est dans nos cœurs, il ne peut le toucher que si nous le voulons bien. La peur est aussi une arme dont il use.  
Il balaya des yeux la salle entière et chacun sentit son regard sur lui. Presque tous frissonnèrent comme si le Maître des Ténèbres lui-même pouvait lire en lui.  
- Mais je sais que nous comptons parmi nous des cœurs qui ne faiblissent pas devant le spectre du néant que Voldemort voudrait nous imposer pour loi. Je suis fier de les savoir au sein de Poudlard, afin de repousser la peur qu'il inspire et raviver au cœur de ceux qui pourraient faiblir l'espoir qui s'éteint.  
Harry baissa la tête. Il était certain que Dumbledore comptait sur lui pour soutenir le moral des troupes. Comment tout le monde voulait-il qu'il fût capable de montrer le chemin de l'espoir à ceux qui l'avait perdu. Il ne savait s'il en aurait assez pour lui-même.  
- Je sais, et j'en ai grande peine, que certains parmi vous se réjouirons de voir le pouvoir de Voldemort ainsi étalé aux portes même de Poudlard. Je leur demande de songer que les morts ne tombent pas seulement d'un seul côté. J'aurais plus grande peine encore à les compter parmi les absents lorsque viendra le temps où il faudra reprendre le chemin des études. Vous êtes tous de jeunes gens brillants et doués. J'espère que vous porterez la lumière de Poudlard loin dans le monde et que vous ne la laisserez pas s'éteindre dans l'obscurantisme et la tombe. A présent, je vous demande une minute de silence à la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés hier soir. Je n'en ferai pas la liste, elle serait trop longue ne compterait-elle qu'un seul nom.

Il n'y eut jamais dans la Grande Salle silence plus profond. Puis, doucement, comme les dernières secondes s'égrenaient, une voix pure monta sur un air mélancolique : (§)

- _Scots, wha hae wi' Wallace bled  
Scots, wham Bruce has aften led  
Welcome to your gory bed  
Or to victory!_

Harry releva la tête. Les Ecossais de la salle s'étaient levés, McGonagall la première. Il réalisa avec stupeur que c'était McGregor qui chantait. D'autres voix s'élevèrent pour continuer avec elle sous l'immense voûte de la salle.

_  
- Now's the day an' now's the hour  
See the front of battle lour  
See approach proud Edward's pow'r  
Chains and slavery!_

Sur ses derniers mots, la jeune fille de Serpentard se tourna ouvertement vers Malefoy.

- Wha would be a traitor knave?  
Wha would fill a coward's grave?  
Wha sae base as be a slave?  
Let him turn and flee!  
Wha for Scotland's king an' law  
_Freedom's sword would strongly draw  
Freeman stand and freeman fa'  
Let him on wi' me!_

Les voix se firent plus nombreuses à reprendre le troisième couplet. Harry entendit avec stupeur les voix des jeunes hommes qui chantaient à bouche fermée et celles des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons qui s'élevaient. L'accent écossais emplissait la salle, presque doux sur l'air nostalgique de l'hymne.

_  
By oppression's woes and pains  
By your sons in servile chains  
We will drain our dearest veins  
But they shall be free.  
Lay the proud userpers low!  
Tyrants fall in ev'ry foe  
Liberty's in every blo  
Let us do or dee!_

La voix de McGregor reprit seule les derniers vers :_ Liberty's in every blow Let us do or dee! _tandis que les chanteurs fredonnaient la mélodie.

Lentement les dernières notes de l'air écossais s'évanouirent, laissant dans les cœurs une impression à la fois mélancolique et fervente.  
- Waouh ! fit Ron à voix basse, impressionné.  
Harry ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux ébahis de la jeune fille. Il frissonnait. Il se serait levé, brandissant une épée imaginaire, comme dans son rêve de la veille, pour se battre à ses côtés. McGonagall écrasa discrètement une larme. Elle se racla la gorge tandis qu'elle réclamait l'attention des élèves. Dumbledore inclina la tête à l'intention d'Ellie McGregor puis se rassit. Il souriait, de son air bienveillant. Harry voyait pourtant dans ses yeux des lueurs de triomphe qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait réprimer. Le jeune homme se souvint brusquement de Malefoy. Drago était pâle, et le sourire de défi qu'il n'avait pas abandonné s'était crispé sous le regard fier de McGregor.  
- Hum ! Hum ! toussota McGonagall pas encore remise de son émotion. Des hiboux sont partis dès l'aube pour rassurer vos parents. La gare de Pré-Au-Lard a été épargnée. Vous pourrez prendre le train en temps voulu pour les rejoindre afin de passer auprès d'eux des vacances méritées. En attendant, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours à l'école et que le règlement est valable jusqu'au moment où vous mettrez le pied sur le quai de la gare de Londres !  
Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, visiblement éprouvée.

Les bruits de couverts recommencèrent, discrets, comme incongrus. Le vol des hiboux apportant le courrier fut un vacarme assourdissant. Comme l'avaient prévu Dumbledore, et Hermione la veille, la Gazette aurait-elle voulu semer la panique parmi la population qu'elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Selon le journaliste, Pré-Au-Lard avait été rayé de la carte et ses habitants étaient tous morts ou portés disparus. L'école de Poudlard avait été épargnée pour cette fois, ajoutait-il. Suivaient les noms des Mangemorts arrêtés et de ceux qui étaient morts. McGregor, une fois de plus, se fit un plaisir de lire cette liste à haute voix, histoire de rappeler à Malefoy que _les morts tombaient des deux côtés_ et que la victoire parfois peut être amère…

Harry repoussa son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait plus grand faim. Il restait encore une semaine avant la fin des cours. Les professeurs leur faisaient réviser les sujets qu'ils estimaient importants. Ils discutaient avec les élèves des classes supérieures qui souhaitaient avoir des détails sur le programme de l'année suivante, ou sur les études qu'ils comptaient entamer l'année suivante. Hermione entraîna ses amis vers les salles de cours. Elle était toujours la première à réclamer un cours sur tel ou tel sortilège à revoir. Elle était insatiable de connaissances. Ron maugréa toute la matinée. Harry voyait bien qu'il lui faisait la tête. Il s'en moquait. La voix de McGregor résonnait encore dans son esprit, si légère et si pure sous la voûte idéale de la Grande Salle. Il en avait par moment la chair de poule le long de son bras et son cœur se serrait quelques secondes au souvenir des paroles guerrières sur cet air si lancinant. Il en était encore troublé à la fin de la matinée. Il restait aussi silencieux qu'Hermione. Ginny s'inquiéta de leur air grave. La jeune fille chassa les craintes de son amie d'un sourire.  
- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Vous me rejoindrez dans le labo après le repas. Et vous saurez tout.  
- Et notre promenade ? se plaignit Ron.  
- J'ai changé d'avis. Je préfère vous voir loin des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Harry eut un haut le cœur.  
- Tu as trouvé le moyen ? chuchota-t-il.  
Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche.  
- Au labo, Harry ! répondit-elle à voix basse.  
- On n'ira pas sur les bords du lac ? se lamenta Ron.  
Elle l'embrassa doucement dans un sourire.  
- Après, promit-elle. Si tu le veux toujours…  
Ron pâlit. Il partit avec elle dans les couloirs, la harcelant de questions. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Lui avait-on fait quelques médisances sur lui ? Ou bien ne l'aimait-elle simplement plus… ? Etait-ce à cause de son caractère exclusif ? Ou parce qu'il n'était qu'un crétin ? Ou parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé trop entreprenant, ou pas assez….? Harry échangea un regard complice avec Ginny et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.  
- Pauvre Ron ! plaignit Harry.  
- Pauvre Hermione ! corrigea Ginny.  
Elle emboîta le pas à Harry qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier du grand hall.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle. L'heure du repas va bientôt sonner.  
Harry hésita une seconde puis se décida.  
- Je vais à l'infirmerie, dit-il.  
- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Ginny.  
Ses yeux aussitôt se posèrent sur la cicatrice du jeune homme.  
- Je voudrais voir l'homme qui nous a averti de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
- Abelforth Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?  
Harry recommença à monter les marches lentement.  
- Il a connu mon père, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
- Il y a des tas d'autres personnes qui pourraient te parler de lui… déclara la jeune fille.  
- Oui, fit Harry. Mais peut-être que lui saurait se montrer plus objectif…  
- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Ginny.  
- Pourquoi ? tu as quelque chose à me dire, toi aussi ? se moqua un peu Harry.  
Ginny fit une grimace.  
- Tu sais ce qu'Hermione doit nous apprendre tout à l'heure ?  
- En partie, répondit le jeune homme.  
Visiblement, Ginny ne se satisfaisait pas de cette réponse. Elle insista. Elle le harcela au sujet des secrets d'Hermione de la même manière que son frère le faisait avec la jeune fille. Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry se décida à lui assurer que, si elle ne cessait pas avec ses questions, il se mettrait lui aussi à l'interroger… sur une boucle d'oreille en éclat de météorite, une coupe renversée et une certaine fille d'une certaine Maison à l'emblème reptilien. Ginny ferma la bouche aussi sec et se renfrogna. Ses taches de rousseur s'empourprèrent. On aurait dit Ron avec sa mine des mauvais jours. Harry lui tira les cheveux.  
- Tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?  
- Si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement… répliqua Ginny sur un ton cassant.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et les deux jeunes gens s'exclamèrent de déception. Tous les lits étaient vides et Mrs Pomfresh achevait de confier le drap de celui qui avait accueilli Abelforth Dumbledore à un elfe de Maison effrayé par l'intrusion des deux élèves. La guérisseuse leur demanda, sévère, ce qui les amenait encore une fois en ces lieux. Harry répondit qu'il espérait voir le vieil homme qu'Hermione avait accompagné la veille.  
- Monsieur le Directeur l'a emmené dans un endroit plus approprié à son état et à son âge.  
- Il est gravement blessé ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Les blessures s'aggravent avec l'âge, jeune homme, répondit sèchement la médicomage.  
- Il est à Ste Mangouste ? l'interrogea Ginny devant le désappointement d'Harry.  
- Si le Professeur Dumbledore avait emmené mon patient à Ste Mangouste, il m'aurait dit qu'il l'emmenait à Ste Mangouste. Et je vous aurais répondu qu'il l'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste, Miss Weasley.  
Harry donna un coup de coude à Ginny. Il lui fit un signe de tête et ils sortirent dans le couloir.  
- Il l'a emmené au nouvel hôpital, dit-il à voix basse. Sans doute là où se trouve Percy en ce moment. Tu as des nouvelles ?  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
- De personne. Pas même de Pénélope. Maman m'a écris jusqu'à la semaine dernière pour me rappeler que je passais mes BUSE –comme si je risquais d'oublier !- mais depuis plus rien. Je n'ai même pas osé lui envoyer mes résultats d'examens. Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'une question de repérage, tu comprends… J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé et je n'ose pas en parler à Ron parce qu'il voudrait foncer tout de suite à Londres… J'ai bien essayé de demander à McGonagall, mais tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer c'est : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Weasley… Votre mère a simplement d'autres choses en tête que vos résultats scolaires…"  
Harry trouva que les Weasley avaient un réel talent d'imitation et que ce que Molly avait en tête devait être vraiment important pour lui faire oublier que ses enfants avaient des études à mener à bien… Le soupir que poussa Ginny lui fit songer que la jeune fille pensait la même chose, en ce qui concernait Mrs Weasley, bien entendu.

Le repas fut à peine moins silencieux que le petit déjeuner. Dans un clin d'œil, Seamus fit remarquer que Dumbledore était encore absent. Malefoy, à la table des Serpentard, n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que le matin sous le regard acéré de McGregor. Harry se repassa la scène du matin près de la cabane d'Hagrid, avec une satisfaction qui lui fit oublier sa détresse de ces derniers jours. Comme il s'y attendait, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas manqué de souligner la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'hésitait pas à venir frapper ceux qui s'élevaient contre lui jusque sous le nez de ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore. S'il n'avait pas voulu tenir ces propos insultants à portée d'oreille de son Directeur de Maison, il n'en avait pas moins commis l'erreur de le faire trop près de celles du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
- Dumbledore est mille fois plus fort que Vl...Vlodemort ! s'était écrié Neville, rouge de rage.

Malefoy avait ricané, imité par Crabbe et Goyle.  
- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Dumbledore, quand les fidèles du Maître des Ténèbres ont détruit ce village de traîtres ? Il a éteint l'incendie ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Dumbledore, le pompier de service ! La prochaine fois, c'est à Poudlard même que le Seigneur des Vrais Sorciers mettra le feu pour en faire sortir les félons qui s'y cachent. Et nous verrons qui des deux sera le plus fort. De Dumbledore qui aura le feu à sa barbe ou du plus puissant de tous les sorciers de tous les temps…

Hermione retint Ron et manqua tomber avec lui, emportée par l'élan du jeune homme. Les Serpentard autour de Malefoy commencèrent à rire. Drago avait à la bouche une insulte qu'il ne put formuler. Une poigne géante s'était abattue sur son épaule. Ses jambes avaient fléchi et un gémissement s'était échappé de sa bouche malgré lui. Hagrid l'avait soulevé de terre et avait amené son visage jusqu'à sa face hirsute. Le demi géant était rouge, les yeux injectés de sang, et la bouche tordue de colère.  
- Pas-insulter-Dumbledore-devant-moi !  
Il secouait Drago de toute la force de ses poignets. Malefoy était terrorisé. Il criait qu'il le lâchât, qu'il allait se plaindre à… à… personne ne sut jamais à qui le jeune homme pourrait bien se plaindre du traitement que le professeur lui faisait subir. Hagrid le secouait si fort que Malefoy se mordit la langue. Il eut bientôt la bouche pleine de sang. Harry se précipita. Il appela Ron à la rescousse. Seamus et Dean accoururent également ainsi que quelques Serpentard. Ils s'agrippèrent tous aux bras du garde forestier pour lui faire lâcher prise. Crabbe et Goyle lançaient des coups de pieds dans les tibias d'Hagrid, qui ne les sentait guère.  
- Lâchez-moi ! Espèce de brute dégoûtante ! Sale hybride répugnant ! hurlait Drago au comble de la fureur.  
- LA FERME MALEFOY ! cria la voix de Neville hors de lui.  
Malefoy ne l'entendit pas, tout à sa colère haineuse.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti congénital ! Seul un autre idiot comme Dumbledore pouvait vous donner le poste de professeur dans cette école de tarés !  
- SILENCIO !  
Malefoy continuait à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre et que les menaces qu'il venait de proférer ne pouvaient toucher personne, Hagrid l'avait posé au sol, dégrisé de son propre emportement. Les garçons se relevèrent car ils avaient presque tous été envoyé au tapis pas le professeur. Crabbe tenta un Finite Incantate qui fonctionna à son propre soulagement. Malefoy se tourna vers Hagrid et Harry, la baguette à la main. Harry leva la main.  
- Expelliarmus ! dit-il sans réfléchir.  
La baguette du Serpentard se planta plusieurs mettre plus loin dans la poussière du chemin.  
- Pas de ça Malefoy, grinça-t-il.  
- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! menaça Drago. Vous êtes tous témoins ! Cette brute sauvage s'est jetée sur moi ! Je vais me plaindre tout de suite…  
- C'est ça ! fit la voix de Neville à nouveau retranché derrière ses camarades. Va donc te plaindre !...  
Il repoussa Lavande et Parvati qui se trouvaient devant lui, ainsi que Millicent Bulstrode partagée entre la crainte d'Hagrid et la joie de le faire renvoyer de l'école.  
- …Va donc trouver le Professeur Rogue pour te plaindre à lui !  
Malefoy serra les mâchoires. Il y eut un silence à peine troublé par les ricanements des Gryffondor. Il lança un dernier regard assassin à Potter et, essuyant sa bouche où perlait le sang, d'un geste machinal, il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal et qu'il saignait beaucoup. Il fit un signe à Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux garçons hésitèrent à quitter le cours sans permission. Hagrid leur montra le château d'un geste du bras.  
- Toi ! et toi-là ! Accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie, puisqu'il ne semble pas pouvoir se déplacer sans vous.  
Crabbe et Goyle ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils coururent derrière leur condisciple, heureux d'échapper à la poigne vigoureuse du demi géant, un tantinet inquiet tout de même que Malefoy ne fît passer sur eux sa colère et son humiliation.  
Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, Hagrid se tourna vers les autres élèves, un peu gênés.  
- Ahem ! fit-il. Si on vous pose des questions…  
- A quel propos, Professeur ? demanda Harry.  
- Ben… de ce qui vient de se passer ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? questionna Ron. Tu as vu quelque chose, Hermione ?  
Hermione secoua la tête. Ses camarades de Maison s'interrogèrent : de quoi le Professeur Hagrid pouvait-il bien parler ? Ron se tourna vers les Serpentard, l'air provocateur. Ceux qui venaient au club de Duels se rangèrent à l'avis d'Harry. Les autres se renfrognèrent mais n'osèrent opposer la moindre contradiction. Harry tourna son attention vers Nott, qui se tenait à l'écart, comme à son habitude. Tout ceci avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Cependant, Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était de voir Malefoy secoué comme un prunier ou Hagrid dans l'embarras.

Harry ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien mangé !  
La voix d'Hermione le ramena dans la salle commune. Son assiette était presque pleine, mais Malefoy lui n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Apparemment, il n'avait pas trouvé auprès de son directeur de Maison l'oreille compatissante qu'il était en droit d'espérer. A moins que la blessure de sa langue l'empêchât pour le moment de prendre la moindre nourriture. Il saisit du coin de l'œil les signes que lui faisait McGregor et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui montra Malefoy, sans se cacher, l'air interrogateur, et se mit à trembler, la langue sortie et les yeux louchant. Betsie Singleton faillit s'étrangler de rire. Harry ne put se retenir non plus. Cette fille était idiote ! Toute la tablée, ou presque, des Serpentard se tordait de rire. Malefoy leur lançait des regards noirs. Crabbe et Goyle faisaient craquer leurs phalanges. D'autres encore frappaient leur baguette dans la paume de leur main. Harry fut tenté de les faire s'envoler au travers de la salle, comme celle de Malefoy le matin même. Il se dit que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Et puis, McGregor et ses amis ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de ces menaces à peine voilées. L'habitude sans doute, y était pour quelque chose. Il frissonna. L'habitude de regarder dans son dos, de se méfier de ses compagnons de Maison, à tout moment, en toute circonstances… Finalement, il avait de la chance, lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ceux qui l'entouraient, même s'il portait sa propre menace en lui-même.

A la table opposée, McGregor pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire moqueur. Harry secoua la tête. Il eut beau froncer les sourcils et prendre l'air sévère, il ne parvenait pas à conserver son sérieux plus d'une minute ou deux. Il fallait toujours qu'elle tournât en dérision toute chose.

Harry retrouva ses amis au labo. Ils y étaient montés l'un après l'autre pour plus de discrétion. Ginny trépignait déjà. Ron suait, tout en lançant des regards inquiets à Hermione. Elle toussota, un peu à la manière de McGonagall quand elle commençait une déclaration qui lui coûtait.  
- Avant toute chose, je voudrais que vous me laissiez parler sans m'interrompre, demanda-t-elle.  
L'inquiétude de Ron ne fit que croître. Elle reprit :  
- Hier soir, Harry et moi avons eu une conversation sérieuse. Il nous est apparu au vu des informations que nous avons récoltées et recoupées que Voldemort connaît à présent une partie du secret de Poudlard.  
Ron soupira. Ginny sursauta. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas interrompre son amie avant la fin de son explication.  
- J'estime que vous devez en savoir au moins autant que lui, afin de pouvoir participer à la défense de Poudlard.  
- Mais tu ne peux pas ! souffla Ron.  
Il posa les yeux sur la baguette de son amie. Il réprima un frisson.  
- Tu ne vas pas sacrifier ta baguette… tes pouvoirs… tout ce que tu veux faire…  
- Tais-toi, Ron ! l'interrompit Ginny. Hermione a sûrement trouvé le moyen de contourner cette stupide promesse.  
Elle se tourna vers elle, dans l'expectative.  
- Alors, dis-nous tout, dit-elle.  
- Je crois que le meilleur moyen de parler sans rien dire de compromettant pour ma baguette et ma parole de sorcière… c'est encore de ne rien dire…  
- Hein ? fit Ron qui oscillait entre la déception et le soulagement.  
- Vous me poserez des questions et je répondrai… ou pas. C'est-à-dire que lorsque votre question appellera une réponse positive, je me tairai.  
- Oui, fit Harry en songeant à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Rogue. Je crois que j'ai compris. Mais il faudra cibler nos questions, ou cela risque de durer des jours et des jours avant de trouver la clé de l'énigme.  
- C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous vous renseigniez sur Mélusine avant de commencer… l'interrogatoire.  
- Qui ? fit Ron.  
- Mé-lu-si-ne ! articula Ginny, les yeux au ciel. C'est qui Mélusine ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.  
- C'est ce que je vous demande de chercher ! s'énerva Hermione. Quand vous aurez trouvé le maximum de renseignements sur elle, nous nous mettrons au travail.  
- Cette Mélusine a un rapport avec le secret de Poudlard ? questionna Harry.  
- Si je devais te répondre oui, Harry, je n'aurai plus de baguette. Réfléchis donc un peu !  
- Mais si elle n'a pas de rapport, pourquoi veux-tu que nous nous renseignions sur elle ? renchérit Ron.  
- Si vous ne cherchez pas, vous ne le saurez pas… ! Allez… Au travail ! A la bibliothèque, immédiatement ! Non, pas toi Ron. J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. Personnellement.  
Ron interrompit son geste alors qu'il se levait. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir qu'elle voulût lui parler en tête à tête ou s'en inquiéter.

_**

* * *

Ayaminne : Dame Agnes va jouer un certain rôle dans la suite, mais pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être Harry écoutera-t-il plus attentivement le fantôme d'une jeune fille de 16 ou 17 ans qu'un vieux machin à demi décapité !  
**__**Pourquoi Sir Nicholas drague-til Dame Agnes maintenant, il avait tout le temps avant?**_ Mais que crois-tu qu'il fait depuis cinq siècles ?  
_**Pourquoi Abelforth n'a-t-il pas de baguette?**_ Ha ! oui… Abelforth a été inquiété pour avoir lancé des sortilèges interdits sur des chèvres… dixit Dumbledore… ou Maugrey ? J'ai un doute soudain… Donc dans ma petite tête, je m'étais dit que si Abelforth avait été condamné pour sortilèges interdits, on pouvait lui avoir pris sa baguette… cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant vu la manière dont la justice est rendue chez les sorciers… Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être Harry écoutera-t-il plus attentivement le fantôme d'une jeune fille de 16 ou 17 ans qu'un vieux machin à demi décapité ! Mais que crois-tu qu'il fait depuis cinq siècles ? Ha ! oui… Abelforth a été inquiété pour avoir lancé des sortilèges interdits sur des chèvres… dixit Dumbledore… ou Maugrey ? J'ai un doute soudain… Donc dans ma petite tête, je m'étais dit que si Abelforth avait été condamné pour sortilèges interdits, on pouvait lui avoir pris sa baguette… cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant vu la manière dont la justice est rendue chez les sorciers… 

_**Ayako : Bon j'essaye de trouV la logik entre le secret d'Hogwart et l'Europe centrale (a part les dragons jvois trop pas...)**_ hahahahahahahhahahaha ! Hum… Cherchez pas vous trouverez pas… encore…  
_**Enfin je me demande pkoi il a pris Hogsmeade là ct pas stratégik di tout! fallait attendre que les élèves y aillent aussi!**_ Pour une fois que Ron dit quelque chose d'intelligent personne ne l'écoute !  
**T_ant de questions qui auront un jour une réponse…_** peut-être… Non, je rigole…

_**Lyla : est ce que tu pourrais dors et déja donner le titre de la suite de ta fic?**_ Heu… La suite des Secrets d'Hermione s'appelle Les Secrets d'Hermione 2… J'ai honte… je sais… Mais je suis pas douée pour les titres… Comment ça c'est pas une excuse ? Je sais aussi… Mais au moins comme ça personne ne passera à côté !

_Alixe__ : **Pour la chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de faire remarquer que Ron n'a vraiment pas de chance. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu être tranquille avec Hermione ! **_Oui, le pauvre ! Et pour une fois où il n'est pas responsable du fiasco en plus !  
_**Ce chapitre est passionnant, encore des énigmes, sans oublier la vie sentimentale de nos amis (et des fantômes), et tu nous rappelles Charlie et maintenant on va tous s'inquiéter pour lui (surtout qu'il est le Weasley le plus souvent sacrifié dans les fics)**._ Pauvre Charlie. Je l'aime bien Charlie moi…

**_Lyane : J'avais espéré que c'était Peter qui voulait entrer dans Poudlard, et qui s'était pris u nouvel éboulement sur la tête. On peut toujours rêver_.** Hahhahahahha ! Tu trouves qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé assez de déboires ?  
_**Bon, les fameux secrets de Poudlard, on va bientôt les connaitre? Je suis terriblement curieuse, moi!**_ Hum… pas avant un moment je le crains…

_**Titia69 : Bon une fois pour toutes, quel est le secret de la protection de Poudlard ? Un dragon ?** _Franchement, tu crois que je vais répondre là, comme ça ? non ! non ! faudra lire la suite ! non mais !  
_**Au fait de combien de chapitre est composé ta fic ? Juste pour savoir a quel point moi je peux paraitre minimaliste avec la mienne lol**_ Heu… 79 pour la partie 1. Et j'en suis au chapitre 151 (en suivant : 79 fin de la première partie, 80 début de la deuxième partie) en cours d'écriture


	79. A propos de la chanson de McGregor

**A PROPOS DE...**

**la chanson que chante McGregor**

Scots Whae Hae est l'un des hymnes non officiels de l'Ecosse.

Ce texte a été rédigé par Robert Burns (poète écossais du 18° siècle) pour être chanté sur un air (Tutti tatti) supposé être la marche de Robert le Bruce à la bataille de Bannockburn (le 24 juin 1314).

Les paroles sont sensées reprendre la harangue que Robert Bruce, roi d'Ecosse, fit à ses troupes ce jour-là.

Le nom "Edouard" désigne le roi d'Angleterre Edouard II qui fut vaincu à Bannockburn.

**Scots wha hae with Wallace bled!  
Scots wham Bruce has aften led!  
****Welcome to your gory bed, or to victory.****  
Now's the day and now's the hour,  
See the front of battle lour,  
See approach proud Edward's power  
Chains and slaverie!  
**Ecossais, vous qui avez souvent suivi Wallace !  
Ecossais, vous que Bruce a souvent menés au combat !**  
**Saluez l'heure du trépas ou de la victoire.  
Voici le jour et voici l'heure  
de la bataille.  
Le fier Edward s'avance sûr de son pouvoir :  
Les chaînes et l'esclavage.**  
**

**Wha will be a traitor knave?  
Wha can fill a coward's grave?  
Wha sae base as be a slave?  
Let him turn and flee!  
Wha for Scotland's king and law  
Freedom's sword will strongly draw?  
Freeman stand or Freeman fa'  
Let him follow me  
**Celui qui voudrait trahir,  
celui qui mourrait en couard,  
celui qui serait assez vil pour accepter d'être un esclave  
Sa place n'est pas ici !  
Celuiqui pour l'Ecosse et son Roi,  
La liberté et le droit,  
Lèvera son épée  
En homme libre vivra, en homme libre tombera  
Que celui là me suive !  
**  
By oppression's woes and pains  
By our sons in servile chains  
We will drain our dearest veins,  
But they shall be free,  
Lay the proud usurper low,  
Tyrants fall in every foe  
Liberty in every blow,  
Let us do or die!  
**Contre l'oppression et la douleur,  
Et pour nos fils qu'on enchaîne,  
Nous donnerons notre sang  
Pour qu'ils soient libres!  
Renversons l'usurpateur,  
A chaque ennemi qui tombe,  
la liberté reprend ses droits,  
Nous vaincrons ou nous mourrons !

Pas facile de traduire de la poésie, notamment quand c'est de l'anglais du 18° siècle ! J'ai essayé d'être fidèle à l'esprit tout en respectant la lettre… mais bon le résultat est ce qu'il est…

Si des anglophones plus doués que moi peuvent apporter quelques corrections, elles seront les bienvenues…

Je récapitule la manière d'entendre la musique lors de la lecture :

si vous disposez de Windows Media Playervous pourrez entendre le Phoenix Choir of Glasgow chanter Scots Whae hae au **http:www/phoenixchoir/org/hear/htm**( il suffit de remplacer dans votre barre d'adresse par**. et hear.htm )** puis descendez sur le 5° extrait cliquez sur le haut parleur, revenez sur la fic et appréciez.

Si vous ne disposez pas de Windows Media Player, ne désespérez pas : Vous n'aurez quela musique mais ce sera déjà mieux que rien ! Copiez-collez cette adresse là :** http:tenthfoot/org/Songs/music/scots/SCOTSHAE/HTM (**(remplacez par et TSHAE.HTM)puis revenez sur la fic et lisez en musique…

J'espère que vous avez tout compris...

Merci à tous.

Miss Teigne


	80. Chapitre 79 : Adieux

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 79**

**Adieux**

Harry et Ginny montèrent à la bibliothèque en courant. Mrs Pince les vit entrer avec circonspection. Ginny offrit son sourire le plus angélique à la bibliothécaire et lui demanda si elle avait un livre qui traitait de Mélusine.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Mélusine ? demanda Mrs Pince, soupçonneuse.  
- Rien d'autre que de la curiosité, fit Harry, son sourire charmeur à la rescousse.  
- Ça ! riposta Mrs Pince. Je n'en doute pas. J'ai le regret de vous dire que votre curiosité devra se satisfaire ailleurs qu'ici, jeunes gens… Le Professeur Rogue a mis sous clé tous les livres qui traitent de Mélusine et de ses sœurs.  
- Et si nous vous apportions une note de sa main, Mrs Pince ? demanda innocemment Ginny.  
- Autant lui demander le livre à lui-même, jeune fille. Il l'a emmené dans son bureau.

Mrs Pince leur tourna le dos et les laissa à leur déception. Ils retournèrent au labo, espérant qu'Hermione y serait toujours. Ils y trouvèrent Ron, assis devant la table, les yeux dans le vide, et la mine défaite.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Ginny brusquement inquiète.  
Ron tourna vers elle un regard terne.  
- Hermione passe ses vacances avec ses parents, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
- Eh bien ? insista Ginny à demi rassurée.  
- Tout le mois de juillet ! précisa Ron, la gorge nouée. Et tout le mois d'août à Poudlard !  
Ginny comprit brusquement l'angoisse de son frère. Elle caressa sa joue doucement.  
- Mon pauvre Ron, dit-elle avec une forte envie de rire tout de même. Deux mois, c'est vite passé.  
- On ne pourra même pas s'écrire ! grimaça Ron. Son lieu de résidence sera sous fidelitas et très étroitement surveillé.  
Harry voulut le consoler également. Il mit la main sur son épaule.  
- De toutes façons, tu n'es pas doué pour lui écrire, tu le sais.  
Ron prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
- Deux mois, Harry ! Deux mois sans la voir ! Sans lui parler !  
- Sans savoir qui lui tourne autour ! continua Ginny sur un ton faussement accablé. Sans pouvoir lui voler le moindre petit baiser ! Sans lui pomper l'air toute les cinq minutes !  
- Ça va être de super vacances pour Hermione ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Harry.  
- Que toi, sale peste, tu le prennes sur ce ton, ça ne m'étonne pas ! geignit Ron. Mais que toi, Harry, tu te moques aussi, ça me brise vraiment le cœur.

Ron croisa les bras sur la table et laissa tomber son front dedans.  
- Allons ! Fit Harry, un peu honteux. Tu vas pas te pendre pour ça ! Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Elle aura ainsi l'occasion de mesurer combien tu lui manques…  
- Tu crois ? demanda Ron sans relever la tête.  
- Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, reprit Harry sur un ton plus enjoué. Tu n'auras aucune distraction possible pour étudier ton code du transplanage…  
Ron se redressa. Harry venait de marquer un point.  
- Et puis, peut-être qu'on nous permettra de la rejoindre là-bas pour quelques jours ? dit-il plein d'espoir. Et rien ne dit que nous non plus nous ne passerons pas la fin des vacances ici, comme l'an dernier. Enfin, non, pas comme l'an dernier, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment un bon moment…  
Il se leva, le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres.  
- Alors, vous avez trouvé cette Mélusine ?  
- Disons que nous savons où elle se trouve… fit Ginny en entraînant son frère hors du laboratoire.  
- Alors, on va bientôt avoir la réponse à la question que vous vous posez depuis cet été ?

Harry fit une grimace :  
- Si tu te portes volontaire pour aller voler les livres en question dans la bibliothèque de Rogue.  
- Ah ! dit Ron, déçu. C'est pas demain la veille qu'on saura quoi que ce soit alors…

Ils rejoignirent Hermione sur les bords du lac et lui firent part de l'échec de leurs investigations. Au lieu de se lamenter avec eux, la jeune fille éclata de rire.  
- Ce qu'il est malin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il les a caché dans l'armoire de son bureau. Celle qui ferme à clé. Parce que je ne les ai pas vus sur les étagères. J'aurai cru qu'il les aurait simplement enfermés dans la Réserve.  
- Ca aurait été trop facile, grogna Ginny. Il aurait suffi d'un mot de Dean et hop le tour était joué…  
- Oui, approuva Hermione toujours riant. C'est peut-être même à cause de cela qu'il les a descendus dans son bureau.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry que le rire d'Hermione commençait à agacer.  
- Se montrer plus malin que lui… répondit la jeune fille.  
- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? insista Ron.  
- Pour commencer, si j'étais vous, je retournerais à la bibliothèque pour relever les titres des ouvrages qui mentionnent Mélusine. Ensuite, je vérifierai s'il n'y en a vraiment aucun qui ait échappé à la vigilance de notre cher professeur. Puis… puis je ne suis pas à votre place… Bien sûr vous pourriez également vous procurer une histoire de Poudlard telle que celle que j'ai, disons emprunté, cet été… mais le seul exemplaire disponible est actuellement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore…  
- La faute à qui ? grinça Ron avec humeur.  
- La mienne, je n'en disconviens pas… répondit Hermione simplement. Ah oui ! et quand je verrai Fleur, je lui demanderai de me parler de Mélusine…  
- Pourquoi ? fit Ron.  
- Parce que ! se mit à rire Hermione. Parce que Rogue a mis sous clé tous les livres la concernant !  
- Fleur ? hésita Ron.  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
- Fleur a du sang de Vélane, Ron, pas de Vou…  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement et de parler et de rire. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche et s'écria :  
- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Vous allez me faire dire des bêtises !  
Elle saisit sa baguette entre ses mains et la serra contre elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Ginny fit un signe à Harry et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, laissant Ron consoler Hermione et s'excuser de ses propos stupides qui avaient failli tourner à la catastrophe.

Les jours suivants, Ginny et Harry retournèrent à la bibliothèque rechercher sur l'index des ouvrages recensés ceux où le nom de Mélusine était cité. Ils en trouvèrent plusieurs dont Ginny fit la liste. Ils eurent l'heureuse surprise de constater que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait encore sur son étagère. Ils se précipitèrent dessus, c'était Histoire et Géographie de la Magique Alba. Ils l'ouvrirent à la page indiquée sur l'index et une nouvelle fois furent fort déçu. Le nom de Mélusine n'était mentionné qu'une seule fois.  
- Northumberland (Colline de ) : colline où Mélusine et ses deux sœurs emprisonnèrent leur père, Elinas, Roi d'Alba, pour avoir manqué à sa parole. Les vertus magiques de cette colline ne sont plus à démontrer…

Ginny lut à voix basse le reste de l'article, qui ne montrait semblait-il aucun intérêt. Mrs Pince souffla plusieurs fois son irritation. La bibliothèque avait beau être presque vide, elle n'admettait pas pour autant qu'on pût troubler le silence inhérent à ces lieux quasi sacrés.  
- On attendra de voir Fleur, soupira Harry en refermant le livre.  
Ginny rangea sa plume et roula le parchemin sur lequel elle avait quand même noté la définition. Elle partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.

Harry déclina son offre de l'accompagner. Il préféra sortir dans le parc. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione sur les rives du lac et ne voulut pas les déranger dans les derniers jours qu'ils passaient ensemble avant longtemps ; Il s'avança vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il savait que Dumbledore avait grondé le professeur pour son emportement. Hagrid reconnaissait qu'il devait se maîtriser davantage, mais que ce petit… ce petit… -il marmonna dans sa barbe grisonnante à présent quelques imprécations qui auraient fait rougir Mrs Weasley mais que Harry trouva encore fort loin de la réalité – ce Malefoy de malheur lui retournait le sang.  
- Si j'étais Dumbledore… maugréa-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table de sa cabane. Je le lui ai dit d'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. Si j'étais vous, Professeur… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, et je sais que je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que vous avez à faire… Oh ça non ! loin de moi cette idée, Monsieur… Mais si j'étais à votre place, je ferai sortir le loup de la bergerie… Comme ça que je lui ai dit, Harry. Oui ! Un serpent dans son sein ! Le coucou dans le nid ! Il n'attend que le moment pour mordre la main qui l'a nourri. Un chien vicieux ! Et les chiens vicieux on les abat ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu, Harry ? Tu ne vas jamais le croire ! Il m'a répondu : "C'est un enfant, Rubeus…" Un enfant ! Tu parles ! que je lui ai dit… Enfin, je lui ai dit : Il est majeur Monsieur, ou peu s'en faut. M'étonnerait pas qu'il revienne avec la Marque tatouée… si ce n'est déjà fait… Avec un père comme le sien… Feriez bien de lui interdire de remettre les pieds à Poudlard… Ah ! la ! la! Harry ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit encore ? Mais, Rubeus, si je lui fermais la porte de Poudlard, c'est comme si je l'envoyais moi-même vers V.. V… enfin tu sais… Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on l'y envoie ! L'ai entendu dire qu'il aimerait bien partir de Poudlard. Qu'il avait une place toute chaude à Durmstrang où on reconnaîtrait enfin son rang et où on ne briderait pas ses capacités….

Hagrid pesta encore, attendant une approbation de la part d'Harry.  
- Vous savez, Hagrid, commença-t-il avec prudence. Entre ce que dit Malefoy et la réalité, il y a souvent de la marge…  
- C'est vrai, consentit Hagrid du bout des lèvres. C'est un sale petit menteur. Quand je pense qu'à cause de lui, mon pauvre Buck a failli… à cause de son mensonge… Mon pauvre petit Buck, l'attaquer sans raison… Hum ! Hum ! toussota-t-il. Remarque, à Durmstrang, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de se frotter à ces types qui n'en auraient rien à faire que son père soit… enfin, était au conseil d'Administration de l'école.  
Harry sourit.  
- Et moi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que Krum penserait de ses qualités d'attrapeur…  
Hagrid se mit à rire et leva la main pour donner une claque amicale dans le dos du jeune homme. Harry réussit à esquiver la poigne du demi géant.  
- A propos de Krum, reprit-il. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Europe ?  
Hagrid baissa la tête.  
- Non… non… fit-il.  
- Et de Charlie ? insista Harry. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, non ?  
Une onde de panique passa dans le regard du professeur.  
- Ahem… C'est l'heure du repas, Harry. Dépêche-toi de retourner au château.  
Hagrid poussa littéralement Harry hors de chez lui et referma la porte sur le jeune homme abasourdi.

Harry reprit lentement le chemin de l'école. Il aperçut Firenze à la lisière de la Forêt, la tête tournée vers les profondeurs sombres du sous-bois. Le Centaure semblait une statue et Harry ressentit pour lui une réelle compassion. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du perron, il réprima une grimace. Un groupe de Serpentard se tenait devant les portes. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que passer devant eux pour rentrer. Il sentit son cœur se serrer davantage quand il reconnut d'un côté Malefoy, et de l'autre, lui faisant face, Dennis et McGregor. Une bagarre hors des quartiers de Serpentard ? songea-t-il. Voilà qui allait profondément déplaire au professeur Rogue. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient comme il s'approchait. Et un rire moqueur qu'il connaissait trop bien.  
- Et comment comptes-tu persuader les parents d'élèves de Poudlard de faire pression sur Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de reprendre Potter l'année prochaine ? Ton père va lancer la malédiction sur eux ? Ou ses amis Mangemorts ? Tu comptes leur écrire un petit billet doux en leur expliquant que le danger qui rôde autour de l'école serait éliminé si Potter n'y était plus. Tu vas leur dire que ton bon maître et ami V…oldemort t'a personnellement assuré qu'une fois Potter mis hors jeu, il garantissait la protection de Poudlard ? Crois-tu qu'ils seront dupes ? Ou que les quelques hiboux que Dumbledore risqueraient de recevoir de Mangemorts notoires, en fuite, ou présumés pourraient le faire fléchir ? L'école tout entière croulerait plutôt sous les courriers de ceux qui exigeraient ton propre renvoi !  
Malefoy eut un sourire méchant.  
- Mais moi, si j'étais renvoyé, je saurai où aller, contrairement à Potter…  
- Potter ! soupira McGregor. Encore Potter ! C'est à croire que tu ne peux te passer de lui, Malefoy…  
Drago ricana :  
- Détrompe-toi, McGregor, je me passerai fort bien de voir sa tête, où que je soie, et surtout à Durmstrang, où je trouverai enfin la place qui m'est due !  
- Durmstrang ! répéta McGregor. Mais mon pauvre vieux, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller à Durmstrang ? On sera débarrassé de ton ennuyeuse présence et de tes discours insipides. Et si tu pouvais aussi emporter avec toi tes amis… les pauvres, ils ne sauraient quoi faire sans toi pour leur donner des ordres… Ils s'ennuieraient. Par contre, toi je ne sais pas si tu tiendrais le coup… sans personne à qui aller te plaindre quand quelqu'un te fera bobo…  
Malefoy s'avança, la baguette au devant de lui. McGregor ne bougea pas.  
- Ne te gêne pas, Malefoy. Je souffrirai sans doute, mais la joie de te voir te faire jeter dehors par ton protecteur en personne me sera une douce consolation…  
Elle ouvrit légèrement les bras, s'offrant à la colère de Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry saisit sa baguette dans un réflexe. Malefoy n'aurait pas le temps de regretter son geste. Il se hâta de grimper les dernières marches qui montaient au perron. Son arrivée détourna l'attention de Malefoy. Dennis en profita pour repousser McGregor en arrière, l'index sur sa tempe, comme pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Malefoy reporta son acrimonie vers son ennemi intime.  
- Alors, Potter ? dit-il acide. Tout le monde t'abandonne ? Ce toutou de Weasley s'est trouvé un autre maître ? Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, elle doit se trouver flattée de voir ce crétin à ses pieds, pas vrai…  
- Ça, répondit Harry sur un ton amusé, c'est à eux qu'il faudrait le demander. Je ne m'aviserai jamais de parler au nom de ceux qui m'entourent… Contrairement à toi, je dis "je" quand je parle. C'est peut-être égocentrique, je n'en disconviens pas. Mais c'est moins prétentieux que de dire "nous"… en parlant de soi.  
- Oh ! fit Malefoy méprisant. Saint Potter nous donne des leçons d'humilité, à présent…  
- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! reprit Harry toujours souriant. Tu recommences, Malefoy. Tu dis "nous" alors que cette leçon c'est à "toi" que je la donne.  
Le rire de McGregor retentit dans son dos. Il essaya de ne pas rougir. Le groupe de Serpentard hostile à Malefoy se mit à pouffer à son tour. Drago fronça les sourcils. Crabbe et Goyle firent un pas en avant. Harry leur sourit. Il ouvrit les bras comme l'avait fait McGregor.  
- Je vous en prie, les invita-t-il.  
- On va te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de nous… gronda Crabbe.  
Harry posa le regard sur Malefoy.  
- Je vais souffrir, sans aucun doute, dit-il. Mais pas autant que votre cher ami Drago quand son Maître saura qu'il vous a laissé lui ôter le plaisir le faire lui-même.  
Malefoy pâlit et ses lèvres tremblèrent un court instant. Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et il plongea son regard dans celui de Potter.  
- Profite bien ce moment, Potter. Tu ne triompheras pas toujours. Apprêtez-vous tous à verser des larmes de sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura aucune pitié pour ceux qui se seront levés contre lui. Pré-Au-Lard n'est que le début. Poudlard sera le prochain.  
Il fit un pas en arrière et rompit le premier. Ses amis le suivirent. Dennis s'approcha d'Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda-t-il.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Que Voldemort veut la destruction de Poudlard autant que de régner sur le monde… murmura-t-il.  
- Il essaie de nous intimider, dit McGregor, sûre d'elle.  
- Aussi ! fit Harry.  
Il sourit aux Serpentard qui commençaient à s'éloigner.  
- Le Professeur Rogue ne va être content quand il va savoir ça !  
- Qui le lui dira ? se mit à rire Dennis. Pas nous en tous cas… Ni Malefoy… A moins que tu ne veuilles aller tout lui raconter… Ce serait bien d'un Gryffondor, ça… aller semer la panique chez les Serpentard…  
- Mais… fit Harry, un peu vexé.  
Dennis lui fit un clin d'œil qui le rassura aussitôt. Il désigna McGregor d'un signe de tête discret et mit son doigt sur sa bouche. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer tout à coup.  
- Dis donc Potter, reprit Dennis. Tu la connais bien, Ginny Weasley ? Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry après réflexion. Essaie toujours… mais prend garde à son frère ! prévint-il tout de même.  
Dennis lui fit un signe de la main et partit en riant.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda McGregor. Parce que Dennis est de Serpentard ?  
Harry fit une grimace.  
- Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il est un grand frère ultra protecteur…

A la grande surprise d'Harry, McGregor éclata de rire.  
- Je connais ça ! dit-elle.  
Puis elle toucha du bout de ses doigts aux ongles coupés courts et carrés, nets et sans bavure, le blason des Gryffondor qui ornait la robe du jeune homme. Elle suivit la forme du lion rampant lentement.  
- Moi, ça ne me gênerait pas, un Gryffondor. Peut-être parce que son symbole est le même que celui de l'Ecosse au temps où elle ne rendait de compte à personne…  
Harry essaya de cacher sa gêne derrière une pirouette.  
- Mais c'est un symbole moldu, murmura-t-il.  
Elle sourit, les doigts toujours sur la robe d'Harry.  
- Alba a toujours gardé plus de relations avec l'univers des moldus que le reste du monde sorcier. Je suppose que c'est une question de géographie… et de mentalité sans doute. Nous nous sommes toujours mêlés aux moldus, et avons participé à leur histoire. C'est pourquoi, je suppose, que Pré-Au-Lard a été la cible de Vol…Voldemort. Un village sorcier sans doute, mais pas hostile aux moldus. Tu imagines, Potter, le seul village du Royaume Uni, si ce n'est au monde, peuplés uniquement de sorciers, sans que rien de moldu ne vienne altérer l'ambiance purement sorcière. Un rêve pour lui ! Malheureusement, il se trouve près de Poudlard qui prône l'égalité entre les sorciers de pure souche et ceux issus de moldus. Avec des accointances déclarées avec le directeur de cette école. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Mais Dumbledore ne s'en est pas laissé conté, n'est-ce pas. C'est un homme à l'âme bien trempée. Il mériterait d'être Ecossais.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Il repensa à ce petit déjeuner tout particulier quelques jours plus tôt.  
- Tu chantes bien, McGregor, dit-il. Tu as une très jolie voix. A moins que ce ne soit la magie de la Grande Salle qui ait donné à ton chant le pouvoir de charmer les cœurs de ceux qui l'écoutaient.  
Il vit avec plaisir qu'elle rougissait à son tour tandis qu'elle retirait sa main de la robe d'Harry.  
- Je n'étais pas seule à chanter, balbutia-t-elle.  
Puis elle releva la tête.  
- Tu ne sais toujours pas où tu seras durant les vacances ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Moi non plus…

Elle s'écarta car Ron et Hermione s'approchaient de la porte. Elle fit un signe de la main à Harry et laissa passer les deux jeunes gens.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Ron soupçonneux alors qu'ils entraient tous les trois dans le Grand Hall.  
- Rien, fit Harry sous le regard complice d'Hermione. C'est vrai ! On vient juste de mettre Malefoy en déroute, alors on discutait…  
- Vraiment ? dit Ron dubitatif.  
- Oui, on discutait ! répéta Harry. J'ai bien le droit de discuter avec qui je veux, non ?  
- C'est pas ça ! s'exclama Ron. Vous avez mis Malefoy en déroute ? Raconte ! Je veux tout savoir !  
Hermione souriait toujours. Elle n'insista ni ne fit aucune remarque. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Plus tard, lorsqu'il s'entraîna avec elle à la magie ancienne dans le labo, seuls tous les deux, elle lui dit :  
- Harry, dans quelques jours nous serons séparés, tous. Et nous devrons faire peut-être des choix. Nous serons seuls, loin de la protection que représente l'école et le fait d'être tous réunis. Ellie non plus n'a pas de temps à perdre, pas plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. Si tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle fasse ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chemin à tes côtés, il serait plus honnête de le lui dire dès maintenant.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle en tiendrait compte ? essaya de se moquer Harry.  
- Non, reconnut Hermione. Mais au moins, saurait-elle à quoi s'en tenir et persisterait-elle que ce serait en connaissance de cause.  
Le sourire d'Harry ne tint pas devant l'air sérieux de son amie. Il hocha la tête.  
- Je le ferai, dit-il.  
Hermione reprit une mine sévère :  
- Bien, à présent, passons aux choses sérieuses. Harry, tu vois ma baguette, je te mets au défi de me l'enlever des mains…

Harry descendait le Grand Escalier. Les couloirs étaient vides. Tous étaient dehors pour profiter de ce début d'été. Hermione et Ron étaient introuvables et Harry n'avait pas envie de les chercher. Ron devenait de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche de leur séparation. Lui-même ne savait toujours pas où il passerait l'été. Ginny grimaçait en songeant à ses vacances enfermées au Delacour Trade Hotel, avec les jérémiades incessantes de son frère. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait leur faire une dépression durant ces deux mois sans nouvelle d'Hermione. Harry en était désolé, mais que pouvait-il faire pour lui, à part l'assurer de son amitié sincère ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit trébucher dans Peeves, assis au milieu de l'escalier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la mine revêche, et la bouche grimaçant une moue boudeuse.  
- Oh-là Peeves ! s'écria Harry en se retenant à l'esprit à la dernière seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu fais grève ?  
- Je m'ennuie ! fit Peeves, grognon.  
- Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas des derniers jours pour faire quelques unes de tes bonnes blagues aux élèves ?  
Harry s'assit à côté de lui, sur la marche. Voir Peeves en pleine déprime n'était pas de bon augure.  
- J'ai pas envie ! bougonna le bonhomme grotesque. C'est pas drôle. Tout le monde s'en fiche.  
- Mais non ! fit Harry qui commençait à trouver la situation un peu ridicule. Tiens, va donc voir les frères Crivey… Dennis sera content de recevoir une bombe à eau sur la tête.  
- C'est pas drôle, je te dis, Potter ! J'ai fait tomber toutes les coupes de la salle des Trophées et Rusard les a ramassées sans rien dire. J'ai accroché le professeur Flitwick au lustre de sa classe et il était mort de rire ! J'ai lâché tous les hiboux de la volière et rien !  
- Quoi rien ? fit Harry interloqué.  
- Rien ! Le Baron Sanglant n'a même pas roulé des yeux quand je le lui ai dit !  
Harry se mordit les lèvres.  
- Mon pauvre Peeves ! dit-il dans un éclat de rire retenu. Tu sais, les fantômes et tout le monde ici a d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. Je te le dis, tu devrais en profiter !  
- Mais il y a pire ! continua Peeves. J'ai toujours pas trouvé comment coincer ce fichu Malefoy !  
- Tu auras toutes les vacances pour y songer, soupira Harry.  
- Oui, mais en attendant, c'est Weasley qui marque le point. Non mais c'est quand même un comble ! Ronald Weasley ! qui me dame le pion à moi ! Peeves ! le plus grand farceur de tous les temps ! Tu crois ça possible, hein Potter ?  
Harry prit un air compatissant.  
- C'est le monde à l'envers, en effet…  
Peeves se leva, d'un air de défi.  
- Mais je l'aurai, ce fils à papa… Je l'aurai ! Foi de Peeves, même si je dois passer l'année prochaine à suivre Malefoy comme un petit chien, j'y arriverai ! Et je vais même te dire ! Je vais me débrouiller pour le faire virer de l'école ! Comme ça Weasley ne pourra pas faire mieux que moi après ce coup-là !  
Harry hocha la tête sans un mot, afin de ne pas éclater de rire.

En haut des escaliers, Peeves se retourna vers lui.  
-Au fait, Potter… bonnes vacances !  
Il se mit à rire en se tapant les cuisses.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci, Potter ? s'écria-t-il. Bonnes Vacances ! Bonnes Vacances Potter !  
-Très drôle Peeves ! murmura Harry. Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à retrouver ta bonne humeur.

Il reprit son chemin vers le Hall et Ron se précipita vers lui.  
- McGonagall a dit qu'on prenait le train ensemble ! s'écria-t-il ravi.  
Le cœur d'Harry ne fit qu'un bond.  
- Ça veut dire que je passe mes vacances avec vous ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
Le visage de Ron changea. Il rougit un peu.  
- Je… je ne sais pas… Je voulais parler d'Hermione et moi… enfin d'Hermione et Ginny et moi… Enfin qu'Hermione prendrait le Poudlard Express et nous aussi.  
- Oh ! fit Harry visiblement déçu.  
Il essaya de ne pas trop montrer sa déception.  
- J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit-il.  
- Algie Londubat sera dans le train, lui apprit Ron. Il a dit à Neville que nous aurons une escorte d'Aurors qui patrouillera dans les couloirs. Ainsi, on est sûrs que Malefoy sera tenu à l'œil. On sera tranquilles dans les compartiments, comme ça. On pourra passer notre temps ensemble.

Harry regarda un long moment son ami dans les yeux.  
- Tu es vraiment doué, Ron, pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie… murmura-t-il enfin.  
Ron baissa les yeux, l'air malheureux.  
- Désolé, Harry, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Mais Mcgo a dit aussi que Dumbledore te demanderai de monter à son bureau dès que les diligences seront parties… pour te dire où tu te rendras durant les vacances.  
Harry fit un sourire sarcastique.  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai…  
- Peut-être que tu viendras quand même avec nous, reprit Ron avec espoir.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
- Après tout, ça n'a pas d'importance… laissa-t-il tomber en tournant les talons.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron se frapper le front et pester contre lui-même. Il eut un peu honte de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était fâché contre lui. C'était un peu vrai, malgré tout. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné pour Hermione. Il lui en voulait d'être heureux de retourner chez lui, ou du moins auprès des siens. Il lui en voulait de trouver le moyen de se lamenter quand il avait tant de raisons de se réjouir. Il leur fit la tête jusqu'à la veille du départ. Il ne quitta pratiquement pas la salle de Gryffondor de la journée. Tandis que les garçons faisaient leur bagages et des projets pour les vacances, il s'enferma dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à écouter le fantôme lui raconter combien ses camarades étaient méchants avec elle et combien cela lui était agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie, même s'il n'était pas bavard. Il se décida à rentrer au dortoir et fit semblant de dormir derrière ses rideaux fermés. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'air abattu de Ron. Il s'endormit le cœur amer et peu content de lui. Au matin, son ami était un peu gêné de lui dire adieu. Harry lui tournait le dos, plongé dans ses propres bagages que McGonagall lui avait demandé de préparer.  
- Bon… ben… A bientôt, fit Ron.  
Il tendait une main timide qu'Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir.  
- C'est ça, répondit Harry. A bientôt, Ron.  
Il essayait de paraître dégagé, mais une boule au fond de sa gorge le gênait énormément.

Il l'entendit quitter la pièce en traitant les pieds et se traita d'imbécile. Il rangea ses affaires à la va vite dans sa valise, ses affaires de classe dans son sac, et le reste il le répartit où il put. Dans un craquement léger, Dobby apparut dans la chambrée. D'abord surpris de le trouver encore là, l'elfe de maison se confondit en excuses. Il ne savait pas que Harry Potter était encore dans son dortoir. Il ne savait pas que Harry Potter n'avait pas terminé ses bagages. Il venait pour s'occuper des valises des camarades d'Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas déranger Harry Potter. Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Dobby. Il le regarda se saisir des sacs de Ron et disparaître en s'excusant encore. Harry refermait sa valise quand un paquet tomba sur le lit échappé d'une poche surchargée. Harry le prit d'une main et se frappa le front de l'autre. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne pensât jamais à rien !

Il mit le paquet dans sa poche et dévala les escaliers du dortoir. Il traversa la salle des Gryffondor déserte et se précipita dans les couloirs, espérant que ses amis ne seraient pas encore partis. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il les aperçut qui dirigeaient leurs camarades vers les diligences. Il les appela, et, bousculant ses condisciples qui descendaient tranquillement vers le Grand Hall, il se glissa dans la foule des élèves. Quand il fut auprès d'eux, il les attira un peu à l'écart et tendit le paquet qu'il sortit de sa poche à Hermione. Elle ouvrit un coin, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il contenait et reconnut la chaussette qui protégeait le miroir du jeune homme.  
- Oh ! Non ! Harry ! dit-elle surprise et émue.  
- Prends-le, Hermione, le pria-t-elle. C'est pour me faire pardonner mon attitude de ces derniers jours. Toi et Ron vous pourrez vous voir et vous parler ainsi.  
- Et si tu as besoin de le joindre ? essaya encore Hermione, les yeux brillants pourtant de larmes de joie.  
- On ne sera peut-être pas séparés si longtemps, dit Harry sur un haussement d'épaule. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup moins de choses à me dire qu'à toi.  
Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta au cou d'Harry. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et rangea précieusement le miroir dans la poche de sa robe. Harry osa enfin lever les yeux vers Ron. Son sourire était radieux et brillait autant dans ses yeux que sur ses lèvres. Il serra Harry contre lui sans un mot, sans s'inquiéter qu'on le vît au milieu de ces effusions.

Harry resta sur le perron à leur faire des signes lorsqu'ils montèrent à leur tour dans la diligence qui devait les emmener à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Quand les Gryffondor furent tous partis, ce fut le tour des Serpentard. Malefoy passa devant lui, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, pour faire monter ses camarades dans les diligences. Il les bousculait un peu, tout gonflé de son importance. Dennis vint le rappeler à l'ordre et d'un mot lui fit cesser ses brutalités envers les Première Année. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Harry et lui tendit la main :  
- Adieu Potter ! Je suis content de t'avoir connu. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.  
Harry prit la main tendue et répondit :  
- Moi aussi, Dennis.  
- Amuse-toi bien l'année prochaine. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire cela, mais j'espère que tu mettras à nouveau la pâtée à Malefoy… au Quidditch comme au reste.  
Harry lui sourit.  
- Au Quidditch, tu peux y compter. Pour le "reste" je le laisse à McGregor. Il souffrira davantage.  
Dennis se mit à rire.  
- C'est une gentille attention, Potter. Mais prends garde, elle risquerait de le prendre pour des avances…  
Dennis lui serra encore une fois la main.  
- Je vais encore m'entraîner, Potter, dit-il sérieusement. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi. Ginny Weasley a mon adresse. Je répondrai.

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour le remercier. Les Serpentard quittèrent la cour. Harry agita la main en signe d'au revoir, tandis que Betsie Singleton se penchait à la fenêtre pour lui faire ses adieux. Il répondit au salut des amies de McGregor qui se mirent à glousser derrière les vitres. Luna, quand vint son tour, lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il la vit monter dans sa diligence, avec ses cheveux courts et ses boucles aux oreilles. Il se demanda si elle avait dû épingler ses petites annonces cette année encore pour récupérer ses affaires. Il lui faudrait racheter une baguette au Chemin de Traverse. Il était certain qu'à la rentrée elle aurait réussi à accrocher ses lunes à Saturne. Il resta un moment dehors après que les Poufsouffle eurent déserté la cour. Il avait serré les mains de toute l'équipe de Quidditch et Justin lui avait recommandé d'être prudent. Il s'apprêtait à monter au bureau de Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il lui réservait.  
- Salut, Potter.  
Il se retourna, surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec McGregor.  
- Tu n'es pas partie ? demanda-t-il.

Il se traita d'imbécile. Pourquoi posait-il toujours des questions idiotes. McGregor eut un sourire ironique. Il crut qu'elle allait se moquer de lui.  
- Apparemment, fit-elle. Mon père est venu me chercher. J'ignore toujours où nous passerons l'été.  
Une diligence sombre s'approcha du perron, conduite par quatre chevaux ailés, d'un blanc de neige. Sur la porte de la voiture, Harry vit un écusson dont il ne put distinguer les armes depuis sa place. Il referma la bouche devant l'air gêné de la jeune fille.  
- Ils sont magnifiques, dit-il sincèrement.  
- Papa les élève, répondit McGregor en rougissant. Il a les plus grands haras de chevaux ailés. Et les plus renommés aussi.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Et toi ? Tu sais où tu vas ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Pas encore. Mais, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir… Il faut que j'aille chez Dumbledore…  
Il commença à battre en retraite, à reculons, un pas après l'autre.  
- Tu as le temps, lui sourit la jeune fille. Mon père est avec lui et il n'est pas encore descendu.  
- Je… n'ai pas fini mes bagages, mentit Harry.

Il pensait aux paroles d'Hermione quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, il se voyait mal dire à McGregor de but en blanc qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quoi que ce soit avec elle. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle aurait beau jeu de lui renvoyer sa vanité au visage ; ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser ; et enfin parce certains mots sont irrémédiables et qu'il avait son compte de définitif pour le moment. Peut-être qu'en lui faisant comprendre en douceur qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de lui…  
- Eh bien … reprit la jeune préfète de Serpentard. Dans ce cas, au revoir, Potter.

Elle avança la main avec hésitation.  
- J'espère que tu passeras quand même de bonnes vacances…  
Elle tendit un peu plus la main vers lui.  
- Merci, McGregor, répondit Harry.  
Il avança lui aussi le bras et prit sa main. Harry sentit ses doigts fins se serrer sur les siens, en une poigne franche et ferme.

Dumbledore sortit sur le perron en compagnie d'un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il était brun, pas très grand, mais avec une prestance indéniable. Rien de comparable à la morgue de Lucius Malefoy au temps de sa splendeur toutefois.  
- Ellen ? dit-il d'une voix profonde.  
Ellie lâcha la main d'Harry sur un sourire et rejoignit son père. Dumbledore appela Harry d'un geste de la main.  
- Harry ? Viens mon garçon. Il nous faut partir aussi.  
Harry s'avança vers le vieil homme et Dumbledore posa sa main ridée sur son épaule. Le père de McGregor tourna la tête vers lui et posa sur lui des yeux de la même couleur dorée que ceux de sa fille. Il le jaugea quelques secondes puis fit un signe discret de la tête, presque militaire. Harry répondit d'un sourire timide. Ellie lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir tandis qu'elle montait dans la diligence armoriée. Dumbledore poussa Harry vers les portes et ils remontèrent vers le bureau du directeur en silence. Ils croisèrent Rusard dans le Grand Hall, l'air non pas satisfait du départ des élèves comme les autres années, mais quelque peu alarmé. Il ne s'était pas remis de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard et tressaillait au moindre bruit. Miss Teigne ne le quittait plus d'un pouce, inquiète pour son maître. Elle passait et repassait entre ses chevilles, dans un miaulement plaintif. Dumbledore le rappela alors qu'il était sur la troisième marche de l'escalier.  
- Argus, vous ferez le tour de la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'absente pour quelques heures et je repartirai aussitôt mon retour à Poudlard. Vous rendrez compte au Professeur McGonagall, vous voulez bien ? Ensuite vous pourrez partir… Bonnes vacances, Argus. A bientôt.

Rusard hocha la tête sans un mot. A voir sa tête, il ne prenait pas ces vacances de bon cœur. Harry leva les yeux sur le visage fatigué de Dumbledore.  
- Où allons-nous, Professeur ? se décida-t-il à demander. Je croyais que je devais passer mes vacances à Poudlard avec le Professeur Rogue.  
Dumbledore lui sourit avec malice.  
- Même les élèves les plus studieux ont droit à quelques jours de vacances, tu ne crois pas Harry…  
Harry rougit. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour on le compterait parmi les élèves les plus studieux de l'école. A la lueur amusée dans le regard du Directeur, il comprit que Dumbledore ne parlait pas de son travail scolaire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau et Dumbledore parla enfin.  
- Dobby a déjà transporté tes valises, Harry. Il a emmené Hedwige aussi. Je suis sûr qu'avec toute la sollicitude qu'il manifeste à ton égard, il aura même emmené ton balai. Bien que je doute que tu en aies l'usage… et qu'il aura déjà tout installé dans ton compartiment.  
Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Avait-il bien entendu ?  
- Ta présence dans le Poudlard Express doit bien entendu rester top secret, du moins jusqu'au départ du train. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il en soit de même jusqu'à votre arrivée à Londres.  
- Mais une fois sur le quai de la gare… hésita Harry.  
- Tu ne descendras pas sur le quai, répondit Dumbledore.  
Il saisit un plumier en bois vernis et Harry grimaça. Voyager en Portoloin ne lui était pas franchement agréable.  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'emmener directement ainsi là où je dois aller ? demanda-t-il encore.  
Dumbledore lui sourit avec patience et compréhension.  
- Je sais que tu détestes cela, Harry… de voyager en portoloin, comme d'avoir l'impression d'être baladé sans rien savoir. Nous n'avons décidé de la manière de te conduire à Londres qu'hier au soir, mon garçon. C'est vrai, Fumsek aurait pu te transporter directement d'ici au petit salon de l'Hotel Delacour… Mais tu aurais dû passer toute une journée tout seul, sans amis de ton âge… Il me semble que tu as eu ton compte de solitude ces derniers temps.  
Harry baissa la tête.  
- Une journée de plus, quelle importance ? murmura-t-il amèrement.  
- Une journée de plus, une journée de moins… chuchota le directeur. Cela peut faire toute la différence, Harry.  
Les yeux gris de Dumbledore se teintèrent de tristesse. Il tendit le plumier à Harry et celui-ci eut juste le temps de voir Phineas Nigellus lui adresser un sourire ironique depuis son portrait sur le mur.

Il atterrit dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express qui lui était réservé au moment où Ron ouvrait la porte. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de joie. Ginny le poussa en avant pour voir ce qui lui causait tant de bonheur. Elle allait crier le nom d'Harry lorsque la voix d'Algie Londubat les pressa d'entrer en silence. Harry s'attendait à voir apparaître Dumbledore d'un moment à l'autre. Il entendit sa voix sur le quai de la gare.  
- Fermez les rideaux, Harry, s'il vous plait ! dit le Professeur Londubat.  
Harry s'exécuta aussitôt. Il s'assit contre la fenêtre pour laisser entrer tout le monde. Ron s'installa en face de lui, Hermione à ses côtés. Ginny prit place à la droite de son amie. Neville supplia son oncle de le laisser aller chercher Luna. Algie Londubat jeta un œil dans le compartiment.  
- Je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à vous serrer un peu… dit-il sur un clin d'œil malicieux à Ron.

Les oreilles du jeune Weasley devinrent aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Heureusement, Londubat Senior se tournait vers son petit-neveu pour l'autoriser à aller chercher sa bien-aimée, sans parler de la présence d'Harry parmi eux. Neville revint quelques minutes plus tard, radieux et encombré des bagages de Luna. Il eut quelques difficultés à caser les valises de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que son oncle les réduisît d'un coup de baguette pour les ranger dans le filet à bagages déjà surchargé, à côté de son Mimbulus. Ginny se déplaça sur la banquette d'en face pour laisser sa place à Neville et Luna. A la grande contrariété de Ron, elle s'assit dans le coin de la porte. Il lança un regard noir à sa sœur tout en lui désignant Harry du menton. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir et s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour faire un somme. Le train s'ébranla. Ron allongea ses jambes. Il n'osa pas passer son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione pour la serrer contre lui, gêné par la présence du professeur. Neville ne paraissait pas aussi timide. Il parlait avec Luna de tout et de rien. La conversation dévia à un moment sur les Ronflacks cornus que Luna se désola de ne pouvoir cette année encore aller chercher en Suède. Ron était effaré de l'intérêt que l'oncle de Neville portait à ces créatures improbables et Harry craignait qu'il ne fût bientôt question d'Aspimageurs. Enfin, Algie Londubat autorisa Harry et Ron à ouvrir les rideaux et se décida à apprendre aux jeunes gens qu'Harry passerait les quinze premiers jours de vacances avec les Weasley.  
- Génial ! s'exclama Ron avec un regard insistant en direction de sa sœur.  
- Vous n'avez pas votre ronde à faire ? demanda Harry mi riant, mi exaspéré.  
- Non ! lui répondit Hermione, un peu déçue. Nous avons reçu comme consigne de rester dans nos compartiments. Les Aurors ainsi que le professeur McGonagall patrouillent dans les couloirs.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et la tête aux cheveux rouges de Tonks apparut.  
- Coucou ! fit-elle avec un large sourire. C'est la relève, Commandeur !  
Le Professeur Londubat se leva et salua les jeunes gens. Il leur promit de revenir les voir plus tard. Tonks referma la porte du compartiment derrière elle.  
- Jolies boucles ! dit-elle à Luna qui la regardait fixement. Pousse tes fesses, Ginny. C'est ma place là. Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ?  
Elle allait s'adresser à Ron lorsque celui-ci la devança :  
- Salut Tonks ! Tu as des nouvelles de Charlie ?  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'éteignit.  
- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Mais il doit rentrer bientôt. C'est ce qui était prévu.

Ron parut se contenter de cette réponse. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et chercha à l'embrasser, tout en gardant un œil sur Tonks qui discutait avec Neville et Luna, Pattenrond sur les genoux.

Tonks resta avec eux une bonne partie du voyage. Elle fit quelques rondes dans le couloir, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Les jeunes gens n'eurent pas le droit d'en faire autant. La dame à la desserte aux friandises ne passa pas. Harry et Ron disputèrent une partie d'échecs version sorcier que Harry gagna cette fois. Il faut dire que Ron était bien plus préoccupé par Hermione que par la partie en cours. Plus le train se rapprochait de leur destination, plus il la serrait contre lui, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de le quitter pour deux longs mois interminables.

Lentement, le train entra en gare. Tonks ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte du compartiment en se coinçant les doigts dedans au passage. Algie Londubat fit sortir les Weasley, son neveu, Luna et Hermione. Ils firent de grands signes à Harry, même Ron et Ginny qui pourtant savaient le retrouver un peu plus tard.

Les jeunes gens descendirent sur le quai avec Tonks et attendirent qu'on vînt les chercher. La grand-mère de Neville cherchait son petit-fils avec anxiété. Son chapeau dominait la foule des parents- qui se pressaient. Lorsqu'elle vit Neville en compagnie de ses amis, elle s'avança aussi vite qu'elle le put. Les jeunes gens la trouvèrent un peu lasse et plus marquée que l'année précédente, quand ils l'avaient rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.  
- Algie n'est donc pas avec toi, Neville ? demanda-t-elle. Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne te quitterait pas des yeux.  
- Le Commandeur Londubat m'a confié Neville et ses amis, Madame, intervint Tonks en lui mettant sa carte d'Auror presque sous le nez. Il a été chargé d'une mission par le Professeur Dumbledore…  
La grand-mère de Neville toisa la jeune femme d'un œil sceptique. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, car à ce moment Narcissa Malefoy passait sur le quai, le nez pincé, visiblement incommodée par les odeurs fortes des gares, qu'elles fussent moldues ou sorcières. Drago la suivait, l'air sombre, tandis qu'il poussait lui-même un chariot rempli de ses affaires. Ils affectèrent tous les deux de ne pas regarder le groupe qui ne se priva pas de les fixer tant qu'ils furent dans leur angle de vue. Neville, Ginny et Ron pouffèrent. Luna continuait à suivre Malefoy de son regard étonné. L'air soudain éprouvé de Mrs Londubat n'avait pas échappé à Hermione, au passage de Mrs Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.  
- Ils ont quitté leur Manoir, pour un appartement dans Londres, dit Tonks à voix basse. Du grand luxe, vous pouvez me croire. Mais en plein cœur du Londres moldu.  
- Ce doit être pour cela que Drago faisait cette tête, estima Ron Weasley, fort satisfait.  
- C'est plutôt parce qu'ils ont trouvé au Manoir Malefoy des preuves du passage de Voldemort, et des tas de pièces à conviction pour l'accuser de trafic de créatures interdites et de marchandises prohibées utilisables à des fins de magie noire. S'ils l'attrapent c'est l'interdiction à vie d'utiliser une baguette, et Azkaban à perpétuité.

Tonks et la vieille dame la contemplèrent du même regard éberlué.  
- Et tu sais ça comment toi ? demanda Tonks.  
- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? J'ai reçu un courrier de papa il y a deux ou trois jours. Il m'a dit que son prochain article sera consacré à la famille Malefoy…  
Ginny sauta d'excitation sur place :  
- Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous l'avais dit ! qu'il ne manquait plus que quelques révélations croustillantes sur Lucius pour clore la série des articles anti-mangemorts !  
- C'est dommage qu'on ne soit plus à l'école pour voir la tête que fera Drago en lisant l'article, regretta Neville.  
- Ouais, grimaça Ron. Je lui enverrai bien un exemplaire du Chicaneur pour la peine.

Hermione jeta un regard à la chevelure de Luna.  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal, murmura-t-elle, que cet article sorte pendant les vacances.

La grand-mère de Neville suivit son regard puis posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.  
- Mais que fait donc Algie ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
- Je suis là Hestia ! Je suis là !  
Le professeur Londubat s'approcha de sa belle-sœur et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Tout va bien ! lui sourit-il. Je te ramène Neville sain et sauf.

Le visage soucieux de la vieille dame s'éclaira à la vue du Commandeur.  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'un air sévère cependant. Mais je trouve qu'il a maigri. Ne les nourrit-on pas ces enfants, dans cette école ? Heureusement, j'ai encore de la potion pimentine à la maison…

Ron baissa la tête pour cacher son fou rire tandis que Neville pâlissait.  
- Moi, je le trouve très bien comme ça… fit Luna, un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de Mrs Londubat.

Neville ne sut s'il devait rougir, ou bien sourire à Luna. Ginny donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère qui faisait semblant d'avoir un chat dans la gorge. Pattenrond cherchait de la patte à ouvrir la poche du Professeur Londubat et celui-ci se souvint qu'il avait quelque chose qui appartenait à son petit-neveu. Aussitôt qu'il sortit Trevor de sa poche le crapaud chercha à se sauver. Neville l'enfouit au fond de sa propre poche de pantalon, encore plus gêné. Algie Londubat rappela à Tonks que les Aurors de l'ordre l'attendaient avec les jeunes gens de l'autre côté de la barrière magique. En effet, les parents d'Hermione, des moldus, ne pouvaient passer du côté magique et ils avaient tous rendez-vous sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Il pria Miss Lovegood de bien vouloir les suivre, si elle voulait bien de leur escorte, lui et sa famille afin de rejoindre son père dans un endroit sûr. Neville, ravi, installa les bagages de sa bien-aimée sur son chariot, en un équilibre douteux, et poussa le tout avec ardeur vers le pilier qui séparait les deux mondes.

Le quai du Poudlard Express se vidait. Les Weasley et Hermione traversèrent la barrière à leur tour. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient là. Ils firent des signes discrets de reconnaissance à Tonks. Les parents des jeunes gens n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ron et Hermione ne s'en plaignirent pas. Ils s'éloignèrent à quelques pas pour se dire un dernier adieu tandis que Ginny discutait avec Tonks du dernier tube des Bizar'sisters.  
- Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas, mon cœur ? murmurait Hermione.  
- Et tu feras attention à toi, Hony, renchérissait Ron.  
Il essuyait du pouce une larme au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille.  
- Tu as ton miroir ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.  
Ron se pencha sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour un dernier baiser.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! On a cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais ! Il y a un monde fou sur les routes moldues !  
- Chut, Molly ! Tu vas nous faire repérer…

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers les Weasley, père et mère, qui se hâtaient vers eux. Molly avait son air habituel de mère poule occupée à rassembler ses petits. Elle serrait déjà sous son coude son unique fille et tendait la main vers Ron et Hermione.  
- Bonjour, Mr Weasley, essaya de dire Hermione, écrasée contre le sein de Molly.  
Elle réussit à s'échapper pour courir dans les bras de ses parents. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis Noël. Ils la trouvèrent changée. Ils étaient tout heureux de passer avec elle un mois entier, même si les mesures de protection qu'avait exigées Dumbledore les inquiétaient un peu.  
- Ne restons pas là, fit soudain Mr Weasley. La voiture nous attend sur le parking de la gare.  
- Où allons-nous ? demanda Ginny.  
- Chez Percy, pour commencer, déclara son père. Nous devons prendre quelques affaires pour lui, que nous lui porterons quand nous irons le voir. Puis nous ramènerons les Granger à leur hôtel, et de là je les mènerai à leur lieu de villégiature.  
Ron serra la main d'Hermione un peu plus fort dans la sienne. La boule qu'il sentait dans sa gorge depuis que le train était entré en gare lui faisait de plus en plus mal. La larme qu'elle avait versée quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait mis du baume au cœur et ravivé en même temps sa propre peine.

Dans le véhicule qu'Arthur avait empruntée au Ministère, Molly pestait contre les embouteillages. Elle poussait le siège avant de la voiture comme si elle eût pu la faire avancer plus vite. Son époux avait beau lui expliquer que le chauffeur pouvait certes se faufiler parmi les bouchons sans aucun problème, il n'en avait pas moins pour obligation de respecter un minimum le code de la route moldue et les feux rouges notamment. Ron refermait ses doigts sur la main d'Hermione. Aussi longtemps que durerait le voyage, il le trouverait trop court.  
Lorsqu'ils laissèrent les Granger et Arthur devant l'hôtel où ils logeaient, Ron retint Hermione et lui fit promettre de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait installée. Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Il la vit se blottir dans les bras de sa mère avec un pincement au cœur.  
- Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux à ce point-là, tout de même ? Susurra la voix de Ginny à son oreille.  
Il haussa les épaules et lui fit une grimace.  
- Tu sais, Ginny, murmura-t-il à son tour. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Je les sens pas ces vacances. Mais alors pas du tout !

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

Dès que j'aurais publié le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie je viendrais mettre un lien –si j'arrive à comprendre comment on fait… au fait merci à Alixe et sa co-autrice pour le guide très pratique en français sur la manière d'apprivoiser fanfiction…

Normalement demain soir, le chapitre 80 des Secrets d'Hermione 2 devrait être en ligne…

Sinon, cliquez sur ma bio… normalement mes fics publiées doivent y figurer… vous n'aurez qu'à cliquer sur le lien… c'est encore plus simple…

**Voici le lien vers la deuxième partie : ****http:www-fanfiction-net/s/2299475/1/**

(les tirets remplacent les points... bien sûr remettez les points dans votre barre d'adresse quand vous aurez copier-coller!)

* * *

Reponses aux reviewes !

**_Jade-oopale : c'est quoi la traduction de la chanson?_** J'ai mis la traduction de la chanson dans un chapitre intitulé A propos… La chanson de McGregor. Tu sauras tout dessus !  
**_y'a pus de chance pour un HP/EM?dommage._** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses après la lecture de ce chapitre ?  
**_tu vas jusqu'a conbien de chap?_** tu viens de lire le dernier chapitre des Secrets d'Hermione Première Partie ! La seconde partie en est déjà à 150 chapitres écrits… en suivant le premier chap de la seconde partie est le chap 80… ouf je vous ai fait peur, hein ?

**_Nobee : J'aime beaucoup le chant, je l'avais déjà entendu, mais tu as fait un très bon choix! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mes reviews précédentes, mais peut-être que tu réponds à seulement quelques-unes des reviews postées! En tout cas, si tu reçois celle-là, bravo pour les chapitres précédents, et bravo pour ton courage!_** J'ai eu des problèmes de réception de mes alertes de reviewes. Et je postais mes chapitres sans pouvoir accéder à tous mes reviewes. J'essaie de répondre aux questions en tous cas.

**_MI : Ce chapitre est vraiment super et très émouvant (même si j'ai pas retrouvé les paroles dans la chanson) l'air semblait tout à fait approprié et l'imaginé comme ça c'était méga supra... En plus que ce soit Mc Gregor, elle est vraiment super cette fille!_** Pour les paroles, tu as bien cliqué sur le cinquième extrait : Scots Wha Hae ?

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Ellie tient tant que ça à s'attirer des ennuies car là c'est un vrai défi qu'elle lance à Drago! _**En effet… et elle n'a pas fini de chercher les ennuis…

**_Alixe_****_ : J'ai pas réussi à entendre le chant (je vais réessayer, mais cela semble avoir drôlement impressioné Harry dis donc. Intéressant comme stratégie amoureuse lol. _**C'est du McGregor pur !  
**_Bon, Hermione va révéler ses secrets en en se taisant, intéressant._** C'est aussi du Hermione pur.

**_Tatoom : J'ai fait des recherches sur le net a propos des melusines... Est-ce que les infos que je vais y trouver auront un sens avec celles trouvees par les Griffondor dans la bibliotheque de Poudlard? _**Ben… ça dépend de ce que tu auras trouvé… lol ! Et c'est Mélusine… sans s…

**_cemeil_****_ : La chanson m'a fait frissonner... Du coup, je l'écoute en boucle maintenant! lol.  
_**Oui moi aussi. J'adore ce morceau.  
**_Oh... On ne va pas tarder à savoir ce qu'Hermione cache depuis le début? C'est pas trop tôt!_** Ben non c'est pas pour tout de suite ! désolée !  
**_J'ai vu dans ta bio que cette sixième année ne faisait que 79 chapitres._** Oui « que » !  
C'est bientôt la fin alors... **_oui c'était le dernier chapitre là…_** (ou le commencement peut-être?) **_Mais toute fin est un commencement… pfff ! je devrai pas répondre aux reviewes si tard moi !_**

**_Ayako _****_: Tt d'abord merci pour l'aide précieuse que tu as apporté pour la forme _**Pour une fois où c'est pas moi qui crie à l'aide ! lol !  
**_Ensuite c ki Melusine? (a part la sorcière au cheveux rouge tirée d'un BD et celle tirée d'une légande moyennageuse qui ne dit pas si elle était rousse ou pas)_** Ha oui voilà ! que vient donc faire Mélusine dans cette histoire ?  
**_Et si j'ai bien compris Sev aussi est tenu par le secret (c pkoi il parle en message codé...)_** Très bonne déduction, ma chère Ayako !  
**_Sinon ct super émouvant le moment dans la grande salle (et contente de voir qu'il est tjs bon en discours le Dumby )_** oui, je me suis que pour une fois, il pourrait nous en faire un vrai, Dumby de discours… l'occasion le méritait !


	81. RAR

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWES**

Je ferais une réponse aux reviewes du chapitre 79 sur le chapitre 80 en seconde partie.

Mais pour les commentaires qui viendront après le début de cette deuxième partie je réserve cette page…

Je répondrai également ici aux reviewes qui concernent les chapitres antérieurs et qui intéresseront les nouveaux lecteurs…

La mise à jour se fera au fur et à mesure… n'oubliez pas de venir y jeter un œil de temps en temps…

MAJ le 17 mars 2005-03-17

**_d_****_reyd_****_ : 2005-03-17 ch 1, signed  
Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas lu une fic de cette qualité... Je remercie le bouche à oreille qui a permis à mon regard de se poser sur cette petite merveille !_** merci à toi j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : 2005-03-16 ch 38, signed  
_****_j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une suite? _**Oui, les secrets d'Hermione 2!**_  
Alors là tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente, parce que tu sais, le plus triste, dans les livres, c'est qu'ils ont tous une fin, alors savoir qu'il me reste une bonne centaines (lol peut-être pas) de chapitre à lires, bin, ça me rassure, c'est encore trop loin de la fin pour me frustrer!_** Oui c'est à peu près ça !  
**_Voilà, c'était la p'tite review (un jour, je le JURE j'arriverai à taper ce mot d'un coup sans me planter) inutile de la soirée_**! Hahahahaha ! ça me rassure ! moi non plus je ne sais pas taper ce mot correctement en une seule fois !  
**_ch 39, signed  
Pardon de la non-régularité de mes reviews, mais à chaque fois que je termine un chapitre, ma souris se dirige inéluctablement vers la droite pour cliquer sur "chapitre suivant"! Que faire?_** Je ne vois qu'un seul remède… continuer à lire…  
**_J'ai un aveu à te faire, plusieurs fois, en cherchant dans les nouvelles fics sur Harry, j'ai vu la tienne. Et puis tous les soirs, pratiquement, je voyais qu'elle avait un nouveau chapitre. Mais je m'avais pas le courage de m'y mettre, parce que commencer une fic qui fait déjà plus de 20 chapitres, c'est pas dans mes habitudes, (oui, quand j'arrive à la fin des chapitres déjà écrits, j'ai beaucoup de mal à attendre les nouveaux chapitres.) Enfin bref, quand j'ai vu que ta fic atteignait les 76 chapitres, je me suis que, quand même, je devrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil._** Oui, hein, autant d'obstination ça mérite un coup d'œil !  
**_Pour en reviendre un peu à l'histoire en elle-même, halalala, qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace, le Ron! Peut pas lui parler dans un coin et lui rouler une pelle comme tout ado qui se respecte! Nan mais vraiment! J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se mettre ensemble, parce que là, Gr!_** Hahahahaha ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Ron et Harry agir **_normalement ?  
PS_**: tu es VRAIMENT sûre que tu n'es pas la fille cachée de Rowling? Hahahahaha ! Ce serait difficile vu que nous n'avons pas deux mois de différence d'âge… !  
**_ch 44, signed  
_****_J'suis contente que Ron et Hermione soient enfin à peu près ensemble! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment plus!_** Et oui, c'est tout un art de réussir à surprendre avec des évènements que tout le monde attend ! Quant au fait que Ron et Hermione soient «à peu près » ensemble… je trouve que l'expression leur va à la perfection…  
**_Quand même; je me demande quelle taille fait ton cerveau pour aller chercher une intrigue aussi bien ficelée._** J'ai une toute petite tête ! Si tu savais le mal que j'ai à trouver un chapeau à ma taille !

**_lilpuce_****_ : 2005-03-16 ch 40, signed  
_**Merci pour tes commentaires. J'espère que la suite a continué à te plaire…

**_chimgrid_****_ : 2005-03-12 ch 1, signed  
_****_Coucou! On m'a conseillé ta fic et j'avoue que pour le moment elle à toutes les qualités de forme: Orthographe, syntaxe et caractère des persos. Je ne peux pas encore dire grand chose de l'intrigue mais dès que j'aurais avancé ma lecture je te reviewrai à nouveau_**! J'espère qu'elle a su te plaire !

MAJ le 10 mars 2005

**_alana chantelune 2005-03-10 ch 20, _****_anonymous_**

**_hé bien, après avoir lu 20 chapitre, mon sentiment est très positif. J'adoré la punition d'hermione, privée de bibliothèque !_** lol ! oui, c'est la punition idéale pour elle non ?

**_Mon seul reproche, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'on m'en a dit, cette très bonne fic n'est pas SI réaliste. Harry ne me parait pas très touché par la mort de son parrain, devient trop calme avec Rogue, et se remet vite avec une fille (d'(ailleurs, c'est un peu dur comme histoire pour Cho : c'est vraiment une gentille fille, je la voie pas comme ça).  
_**Vois-tu… ce qui ne me parait pas si réaliste à moi c'est que Harry étale son chagrin et sa peine et sombre dans la déprime. Tout d'abord parce que c'est un adolescent qui n'a montré jusqu'à présent aucune tendance à la morbidité ni à la dépression, et franchement il aurait eu de quoi, pourtant… Ensuite parce qu'on ne le laisse pas sombrer dans son désespoir. Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore le fasse chercher chez les Dursley ? et lui amène ses amis à Poudlard ?

Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, il est très touché par la mort de son parrain. Il n'en parle pas. Et cela me semble plus dans le caractère d'Harry tel que nous l'a décrit JKR.

Quant à son attitude avec Rogue : calme en apparence sans doute. Et puis, c'est justement parce qu'il pense toujours à Sirius qu'il décide de se calmer avec Rogue. Sa colère de la fin du T5, qui peut se justifier pas son chagrin immense, ne peut lui tenir lieu de déculpabilisant tout au long de l'année. Si Harry n'acceptait pas de regarder sa vérité en face, on ne pourrait en faire un héros capable de vaincre Voldemort. Il sait bien que c'est son attitude irresponsable qui a causé la mort de son parrain et que se conduire de la même manière pourrait mettre plus de gens en danger. C'est une seconde chance qu'on lu donne en somme et il n'entend pas la gâcher bêtement.

Quant au fait qu'il se remette bien vite avec une fille, c'est vis-à-vis de son deuil ou vis-à-vis de Cho dont tu parles ?

Parce que pour le premier cas, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et si c'est vis-à-vis de Cho… ben c'est quand même elle qui a donné le ton en sortant avec Michael Corner dès quelques jours après sa rupture avec Harry…

Loin de moi l'idée de faire de Cho une méchante… mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse la qualifier de **_gentille fille_**. Je pense qu'une fille comme elle, qui est tout de même assez superficielle et consciente de ses charmes, peut tout à fait réagir aussi brutalement quand elle se retrouve peinte aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Surtout quand elle pense que c'est son petit ami qui lui a fait cette blague de très mauvais goût… il ne faut pas oublier que le « cadeau » vient des jumeaux et qu'ils ne sont pas tendres…

Sinon, pour le reste, le terme de réalisme est comme tout. Il demeure très subjectif. Le réalisme sera la version de JKR elle-même !

MAJ le 11 mars 2005

_**Angel's Eyes 2005-03-10 ch 24, signed**_

**_He bien non je ne suis pas morte, mais vraiment, j'étais tellement dans l'histoire que je n'ai pas pris le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Du coup je voulais te dire plein de choses mais j'en ai oublié la moitié donc je vais court_**. Hahahahaha ! Tu as une version du « faire court » qui ressemble à la mienne !  
**_Bon, avoue tout! Ton ambition est de devenir Rowling à la place de Rowling, c'est bien ça? J'ai juste? Ou alors tu as secretement eu accès au tome six en anglais et tu nous en fais gracieusement la traduction?_** Non je laisse ce délicat travail à Ménard… lol !  
**_Sinon, pour en revenir à la pauvre Hermione, elle en bave beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui est dans son état. Elle se tape à chaque fois le rangement de la salle commune Commune alors qu'elle est tout faible et qu'elle peut même pas se servir d'une baguette, ils abusent, ses amis!_** Oui mais elle est préfète en chef, faut assumer ! Et puis, sincèrement, crois-tu qu'elle laisserait faire ?  
**_Enfin voilà pour le moment, on se retrouve dans une 20taine de chapitres!_** Avant j'espère !  
**_Bonne continuation!_** Merci !

**Attention : Review chap 80 RISQUE DE SPOILER !**

**_Cemeil 2005-03-10 _**ch 80**_, signed_**

**_Ah bah... et dire qu'ils croyaient trouver ces informations aussi facilement. Auraient-ils oubliés qui est Severus Rogue et de quoi il est capable? lol_**. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire… en effet !  
**_Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Ron... Deux moi sans voir sa Hony. Sa soeur a une méthode très particulière pour lui remonter le moral! Trop fort_**. C'est ça les petites sœurs…

**_Tiens, hagrid a réussi à tenir sa langue pour une fois... C'est surprenant! Il ne s'est pas fait avoir._** Oui mais son silence est encore plus éloquent…

**_Mais que se passe-t-il en Europe, pour que ce soit tenu si secret? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Charlie..._** Ha ça…  
**_Serpentard vs serpentard, décidément cette MacGregor m'éclate!_** Encore un membre potentiel du Fan Club de la belle Ellen McGregor ?

**_la chute de Poudlard? C'est un indice pour la suite?_** Crois-tu que je vais répondre à cette question ?  
**_Et finalement... grâce à super Harry, Ron ne sera pas sans nouvelle d'Hermione pendant deux mois! C'est trop Mi-ignons! Et bien, Harry sait où il passe ses vacances. A defaut d'Hermione, Ron aura toujours Harry pour lui changer les idées!_** Oui mais c'est quand même pas pareil…  
**_Fin de la première partie... Fiou... c'est passé vite. A quand la deuxième?_** Dès maintenant si tu veux… elle est en ligne !

**_Padmacho 2005-03-11 ch 80, _****_anonymous_****_  
Voilà, j'ai lu toute ta fic, et je mais entamer la 1ere partie. A chaque fois, j'imprimais le chapitre pour aps apsser torp de temps devant l'ordinateur (ca c'est les parents hein )._** Ben oui, moi aussi je rationne mon fils… Entre la Play et l'ordi, et la game boy, il passe plus de temps les yeux rivés sur son écran que sur les beautés du monde… !  
**_Alors juste BRAVO, pcq j'adore! Je vais essayer de qd même mettreune revieuw pour les S d'H 2, comme j'ai tojuours envie de crier que c'est super, mais y'a pas d'interet à faire ca tout seul ds sa chambre_** lol hahahahahahahaha ! Non l'intérêt c'est quand papa/maman/le grand frère/la petite sœur passe devant la porte juste à ce moment là…  
**_L'intrigue est super, et j'ai envie de otut savoir sur Mélusine!_** Bientôt… mais si tu veux chercher avant… et nous faire part de tes conclusions…  
**_McGregor est un personnage interressant, p-e mon préféré._** Tiens toi aussi !  
**_Le seul truc qui m'a énervé, c'est le temps qu'on pris Ron et Hermione pour se mettre ensemble, ou plutot le temps que tu a pris (c'était cruel)_** Non c'est inhérent à leur nature.


	82. RAR El Padawan

Et une RAR spécial **El Padawan** ! qui comme le dit Flying Angel en a beaucoup à dire ! Pratiquement une review à chaque chapitre, alors qu'il les suit en « différé »… je ne peux que prendre d'un peu de mon temps pour lui répondre.

Merci de même à tous les autres reviewers de cette première partie.

Je pense que vos questions auront trouvé leurs réponses dans les chapitres suivants…

J'espère vous retrouver sur la deuxième partie bientôt.

* * *

chapitre 1

**_Je voudrais te poser une question : est-ce que tu as écris cette fic durant des mois au préalable et que tu la publies aujourd'hui à raison d'un chapitre par jour, ou est-ce que tu l'écris au fur et mesure, bien que cela me paraisse impossible étant donné la longueur et la qualité des chapitres... _**Non, en effet, je ne l'écris pas au jour le jour… J'ai commencé à l'écrire en avril 2004, à la publier en mai suivant sur le forum de la pensine –forum Harry Potter- et je continue à l'écrire… mais j'essaye d'avoir toujours quelques chapitres d'avance… une quinzaine me semblait bien, mais là je tourne avec seulement 5 ou 6 chapitres d'avance… et ça me plait moins…

Chapitre 3

**_Un chapitre un peu plus étrange que les autres, moins en phase peut-être avec l'esprit et la trame générale, mais bon, en même temps ils ont 16 ans et c'est bien compréhensible ! _**Et puis c'est une histoire différente… je ne cherche pas à faire du JKR. Je raconte une histoire. Comme il faut bien commencer quelque part et se mettre dans l'ambiance les premiers chapitres ont pris un train familier mais maintenant que je me suis faite à la route… je trace mon propre chemin…

**_Leur age permet d'ailleurs d'expliquer toutes ces petites crises de nerf, même si je trouve qu'Harry est beaucoup plus perspicace en ce qui concerne les relations entre ses amis que pour les siennes..._** Oui, mais c'est ce qui arrive aussi souvent dans la vrai vie… les choses paraissent toujours plus évidentes quand on a un œil extérieur sur elles… et puis déjà dans le T4, il se montrait assez perspicace en ce qui concernait la dispute entre Ron et Hermione le soir du bal de Noël… (il a compris ce qu'Hermione a compris et que Ron n'a pas compris…)

Chapitre 4

**_Original, cette idée de Harry qui passe enfin un anniversaire normal. _**Pour une fois, il a bien droit à un moment de répit…  
**_Sinon j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas mentionné le nom du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, mais je suppose que c'est volontaire ! ;-)_** Oui, et franchement, ce n'est pas mon propos…

chapitre 5

**_Cette idée de changer de point de vue narratif s'écarte un peu de l'esprit original de ta fic_** : non, Harry est le point de départ, parce qu'il fallait partir de quelque part.

**_Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Harry qui part à l'aventure..._** C'est aussi à ça que servent les fics, à se raconter des histoires différentes, et à sortir de la trame donnée par JKR…  
**_J'aime beaucoup aussi l'insquiétude des professeurs devant ce qu'a fait ou "réveillé" Hermione, comme un ancien pouvoir trop longtemps endormi et auquel on aurait pas du toucher. _**C'est à peu près ça… en fait, c'est beaucoup ça…

**_Bien vu aussi l'immensité de Poudlard, au point qu'il parait infini et toujours regorger de secrets... _**C'est une école où je n'aurai pas aimé étudier… bien trop grande, bien trop mystérieuse… Elle me fait peur.

Chapitre 7

**_Pauvre Hermione... C'est toujours elle qui se retrouve endormie à l'infirmerie ! (cf. Tome2)._** Hahahahah ! oui il en faut bien une…

**_J'espère en tout cas que tu lui as trouvé un très bonne raison de s'être aventurée auprès d'un dragon !_** La curiosité, c'est pas suffisant ? Tiens un vol d'hippogriffes…

**_Et je suppose que Charlie n'était pas venu uniquement pour s'occuper de Buck..._** Heu… il était en vacances ? ho ! un autre vol d'hippogriffes…

**_Enfin, il reste à savoir ce que cache le dragon... _**Un trésor peut-être ? Les dragons gardent toujours des trésors… Franchement, ils volent bas les hippogriffes en ce moment…

chapitre 9

**_A ce que je vois, ta fic prend la tournure de l'histoire principale vue du point de vue de Ron et d'Hermione plus que de celui de Harry._** Non, pas vraiment.

**_J'ai bien aimé les remarques de Ron et Hermione sur le secret de Harry, c'est intéressant de voir l'histoire sous une autre facette. _**Oui c'est ce que je disais plus haut…

Chapitre 11

**_Hum... Je reste plus circonspect devant ce chapitre qui me parait un peu moins "plausible" que les autres, non pas dans son déroulement (le scénario est bien ficelé), mais plutôt dans les réactions des personnages.  
Ron se disputant avec sa mère juste après l'attaque au milieu des Aurors et des blessés, ça me parait peu probable. _**Ron ne se dispute pas avec sa mère à ce moment là. C'est au chaudron baveur alors qu'ils attendent des nouvelles… Et puis ce n'est pas Ron qui commence, c'est Molly. Molly qui est complètement sur les nerfs et qui cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour se défouler… Et Ron aussi sans doute… C'est leur manière d'exprimer leur désarroi..

**_Il en va de même pour tout le monde, qui semble presque se désintéresser de l'action, alors qu'il s'agit quand même d'une attaque de Mangemorts, on a voulu les tuer, même si le risque est minime... _**Ils ne se désintéressent pas de l'action : ils veulent au contraire participer. Ensuite les aurors prennent le relais, et Molly ramène les « enfants » avec elle vers le chaudron… Si tu veux parler de George, c'est une autre histoire, il est sous l'effet d'un sortilège, et quand Hermione le ramène à la réalité, tout ce qu'il a vécu jusque là… est un peu noyé dans sa mémoire sur le moment. Quant au fait qu'ils ont risqué leur vie, ce qui est vrai, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui les a troublé depuis le T1 passé le premier moment de stupeur…  
**_Mais ces petites critiques ne remettent pas en cause la qualité de ton histoire, je verrai juste les psychologies de certains personnages différement : Ginny un peu "moins", elle en fait un peu trop ; Hermione un peu trop branché larmoyant_** toi qui trouvais qu'ils ne marquaient pas assez leur émotion… -je plaisante !

**_Ron un peu trop sur Hermione, je ne pense pas que ça soit si appuyé..._** non, pas chez JKR… mais depuis, Hermione s'est retrouvée endormie à l'infirmerie pour la seconde fois…

Chapitre 13

**_Alors là, ça sent le coup foireux à plein nez, la recherche du lieu où est détenu Percy, pour ensuite, je suppose, vouloir aller le libérer seuls ! J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas faire exactement le même coup qu'à la fin de la 5è année... _**Hum… ils en sont capables…  
**_La relation entre Hermione et Ron est vraiment bizarre. _**C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais il s'agit d'Hermione –introvertie chronique- et de Ron – maladroit invétéré-

chapitre 19

**_Défauts : la psychologie de certains personnages me parait un peu décalé par rapport à ce que je pense qu'elle devrait être :_** Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Tu penses que les personnages devraient réagir de telle ou telle manière… mais ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'en pense moi. Tu as ta vision des persos, j'ai la mienne et je suis sûre qu'il y en a autant que de lecteurs. On peut se rejoindre sur certains points, et diverger complètement sur d'autres… C'est pour ça qu'on peut trouver autant de fics sur chacun des persos…

**_Ginny je trouve est la moins fidèle_**, En fait, on n'a pas trop de détails sur elle. Vu qu'on a toujours le point de vue de Harry chez JKR, c'est à travers ses yeux qu'on la voit.

**_je trouve bizarre qu'elle soit toujours avec les 6è année:_** Elle l'était déjà dans le T5. Il y a eu l'affaire du ministère. Et puis elle sort avec Dean qui est un 6° année. Et puis elle n'est pas toujours avec les 6°. Je ne parle d'elle que lorsqu'elle y est… donc forcément ça se remarque.

**_et puis je sais pas, je la trouve un peu bizarre... Enfin en même temps j'aime pas spécialement le personnage à la base, alors... _**Ha ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses… (ça en fait des Et puis, dis donc…)

chapitre 20

**_Hola ! En fait, j'ai l'impression que t'as fic se balade un peu d'un personnage à l'autre pour raconter l'histoire : Harry, puis Hermione, et maintenant Ron._** Oui, je n'aime pas les points de vue unique. Pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ron, il faut voir par les yeux de Ron… Je dis Ron parce que c'est Ron qui est concerné ici, mais avec un autre perso se serait pareil.

**_Là je dois reconnaitre que je décroche un peu : Harry qui sort avec une fille ?_** Qu'y a-t-il de choquant ?

**_En lisant dans ses pensées ? On parle du même petit Harry timide, qui apprend la vie à Poudlard ?_** Ben le petit Harry timide il a quand même pris de l'âge et quelques déconvenues… Il faut bien qu'il évolue aussi. Et puis, il est timide quand une fille lui plait vraiment… en fait quand il est amoureux… mais avec Isadora, c'est peut-être autre chose…

**_Je le trouve bien joyeux dans l'ensemble, après tout ce qu'il a vécu ! _**Ben la vie continue… et il faut bien éviter de penser qu'à la fin de l'envoi… Voldemort pourrait bien le toucher mortellement… j'avoue que les fics avec un Harry dépressif c'est pas mon truc. D'abord parce que je n'y crois pas… La tristesse a différentes manières de se montrer. Et Harry a toujours caché ses véritables émotions et sentiments… même s'il était facile de les deviner puisqu'il porte son cœur en bandoulière…

**_Et puis Ron est vraiment trop stupide là !_** Mais Ron est vraiment stupide quand il veut… Tu connais l'expression se mettre la tête dans le sable ? Ou faire l'âne pour avoir le son ? C'est tout Ron…  
**_Rogue vire parfois au sadisme avec toi, mais tu parviens toujours à lui redonner un visage humain, "réel", sans verser dans la compasion, en restant à la limite de la haine._** Mais JKR a déjà fait sur lui un excellent travail, je l'avoue, que j'exploite ici honteusement…

Chapitre 22

**_J'ai moi-même souvent pensé à cette salle commune COmmune comme tu l'appelles, et c'est vraiment étrange que ce genre de lieu de rencontre n'existe pas, même si dans les livres les élèves peuvent toujours se retrouver dans la Grande Salle._** Oui, au moment des repas, mais ce n'était qu'à des moments donnés et encore ils sont séparé par les tables des maisons…  
**_Et puis le coup de Harry qui rechute alors que tout semble aller "bien" et être redevenu normal, ça aussi c'est tout a fait dans l'esprit. On retrouve des personnages aux réactions plus "normales", de Ron (moins naïf) à Harry (notamment vis à vis de Dumbledore et Rogue) en passant par Hermione et sa discussion à la fin_**. C'est quelque chose de normal. On oscille tous entre des hauts et des bas… et la situation est telle que ces hauts et ces bas se succèdent trèsvite…

Chapitre 23

**_Petit reproche sur l'ensemble de la fic toutefois : je trouve que les élèves ont un peu trop tendance à éclater de rire à la moindre petite réplique cinglante ou blague. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit parfois d'images, mais des fois j'en viendrais presque à les considérer comme des décérébrés !_** Ils ont 16 ans, ce sont des décérébrés… heu… non ! ne tapez pas… Le rire ne marque pas toujours la gaîté. C'est aussi parfois un signe de nervosité, ou de malaise, ou de fatigue. Ils peuvent rire à telle réplique qui s'y prête parce qu'ils ont envie de rire depuis un moment pour une tout autre raison et qu'ils n'osent le faire sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de leurs camarades qui le prendraient mal. Il y a toutes sortes de raisons pour laisser un fou rire s'échapper, même dans les enterrements… C'est terrible, ça m'est arrivé. Pourtant je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rire ce jour-là … Et puis, je me souviens, même si c'est déjà un peu loin, les salles où se réunissaient les élèves retentissaient toujours d'éclats de voix, et de rires…

chapitre 27 :

**_Bon l'histoire se concentre un peu trop sur Ron à mon goût, mais comme c'est très bien écrit, je te pardonne :-p_** D'autre part, avec un titre comme les secrets d'Hermione… Ron ne pouvait pas être loin… **_Et puis le fait de laisser toujours tout un tas de petits secrets dans le vague (Hermione qui ne veut pas expliquer à Ron,...)_** Ben oui… les secrets d'Hermione…

chapitre 30

**_Snif ! Tu sembles avoir totalement abandonné notre pauvre petit Harry, le reléguant à un rôle secondaire !_** Non pas du tout… Mais même si cela était, ce ne serait pas dramatique. Je ne prétends pas non plus écrire l'histoire d'Harry Potter… C'est juste une histoire, qui met en exergue parfois Harry, parfois chacun de ses amis…  
**_En tout cas je trouve que les personnages se sont bien assagis, ils n'ont plus des réactions un peu stupides, et éclatent moins de rire à la première occasion ! _**Il faut bien qu'ils évoluent même s'ils ne sont pas à l'abri d'une rechute.  
**_Même si une fois encore je trouve qu'ils sont rentrés l'esprit bien léger après l'attaque des Détraqueurs... _**Face à Molly qui dramatise tout, il faut bien un pendant… Et puis si Charlie et Ginny ont des motifs de se trouver des raisons de ne pas se laisser aller, il n'en va pas de même pour Hermione notamment, ni pour Ron…

chapitre 32

**_On retrouve ici le Harry que j'aime, sombre, un peu triste et déprimé. La scène de réunion où il leur montre le miroir est très touchante, tout comme celle de la lecture de la lettre..._** Mais moi j'aime pas Harry sombre et déprimé. Je veux dire que je pense pas que ce soit sa nature profonde (mais ce n'est que mon avis) parce que s'il était ainsi, avec tout le passé qu'il traîne, il aurait déjà fini soit à Ste Mangouste, soit à St Brutus… et ça irait en contradiction avec ce que nous raconte JKR depuis le début. Maintenant, on peut très bien imaginer un Harry sombre et dépressif… mais ce n'est pas mon propos. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aura pas des moments difficiles, comme tout un chacun, mais je crois qu'il est capable de les surmonter, s'il se décide à ne plus les cacher au fond de lui… Mais encore une fois, ce n'est que ma vision des choses…

Chapitre 36, signed

**_De même, le voir s'étaler sur ses sentiments (cf fin de ce chapitre), ça ne lui correspond pas trop je trouve, il est de nature très renfermée._** Oui, mais justement… C'est sa nature renfermée qui est à l'origine de beaucoup de ses ennuis passés. Et puis, il change peu à peu lui aussi… On ne peut rester toujours sur le même schéma psychologique sous peine de ne plus avancer.

**_Alors certes il est en train de réaliser l'importance de la vie et la nécessité d'en profiter, mais dans les cinq premiers tomes, il est quand même particulièrement maladroit avec les filles..._** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dans les cinq premiers tomes… et peut-être que JKR nous le montrera encore ainsi dans le sixième, je ne sais pas… mais je ferai la même remarque que dans le paragraphe précédent : on change tous ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Et rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas aussi maladroit qu'avant quand une fille lui plait vraiment… **_Le voir sortir tout d'un coup avec une fille, même si la légilimencie aide pour découvrir les pensées des autres, ça fait un peu bizarre quand même..._** Il a du se dire : pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un destin exceptionnel qu'il n'est pas non plus un garçon comme les autres…Et avoir une petite amie ça aide à se sentir comme les autres, non ? enfin ce que j'en dis moi, je ne suis pas un garçon de 16 ans…  
**_Malefoy est très intéressant dans son comportement, un peu naïf en croyant qu'il va tuer Harry avec deux cognards, même s'il n'était aps loin d'y parvenir._**

Je me suis fait mal comprendre : il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Harry. Le mettre hors course tout au plus…

**_Et Crabble et Goyle n'ont pas eu de saction pour celà, même venant de Rogue ou Dumbledore ?_** Ils n'ont jamais été sanctionnés dans les autres tomes, pourquoi cela changerait-il. Et puis, Rogue et Dumbledore ont eu d'autres chats à fouetter que de discuter de quidditch.  
**_Le mystère Pattenrond reste entier, bien que les titres des prochains chapitres me donnent des idées, et je suppose que ça ne restera pas juste une agression en l'air..._** C'est certain… les interventions de Pattenrond ne sont jamais anodines…

A suivre… peut-être si El Padawan n'a pas abandonné la lecture…


End file.
